Rettung aus der Zukunft
by Imobilus
Summary: Harry lernt die Liebe kennen und was es heißt glücklich zu sein. Aber auch Voldemort setzt sich nicht zur Ruhe, sondern tut alles dafür um die macht zu ergreifen und Harry gerät immer wieder ins Schussfeld. SLSH! HBP WIRD Z.T. EINGEARBEITET
1. Prolog

Disclaimer:

Alles gehört JK Rowling, ich habe es mir nur geliehen.

Die Charaktere die nicht aus ihren Büchern stammen gehören mir und Geld verdiene ich hiermit nicht.

AN: Dies ist mein erste Story, also seid ein bisschen gnädig, Kritik ist aber erwünscht.

Falls irgendwas Ähnlichkeit mit einer anderen Story hat, ist dass keine Absicht.

Das Rating? Gute Frage! Sicherheitshalber sag ich mal M.  
(Ich habe davon absolut keinen Plan.)

Warnungen?  
Dies ist eine Slash – Story und ich hole mir meinen Lieblingscharakter zurück. Finde seinen Tod gar nicht toll, egal welchen Grund es dafür auch gibt. (Sicher wisst ihr wen ich meine, oder?)

Und ich sag jetzt einfach mal OOC für alle. (Auch wenn es vielleicht nicht ganz stimmt.)

Das Pairing? HP/RL

Was fehlt noch? Stimmt! Die Summary.

Harrys Ferien und auch das neue Schuljahr werden kein Zuckerschlecken. Angriffe, Tote, Überraschungen und Gefühle warten auf ihn. (Oh Gott. Ich kann so was gar nicht!)

**Aber genug gelabert, fangen wir an!**

Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

00. Prolog 

Drei Kinder knieten auf einer Wiese, irgendwo in Irland. Dunkle Wolken jagten über den Himmel, der Sturm peitschte den Regen nur so übers Land und verwandelte die Wiese in einen Sumpf. Man hätte glauben können die Natur bäumte sich gegen das Massaker auf, was die drei Kinder und ihre Väter angerichtet hatten, denn sie knieten in Mitten eines Schlachtfeldes.

Um sie herum langen mehrere Dutzend Todesser. Alle Tod. Viele waren regelrecht zerfleischt worden, anderen sah man nicht mal an das sie Tod waren, aber sie waren es, aber auch die Kinder waren auch nicht unverletzt geblieben.

Ihre Umhänge, rot, grün und blau, waren angesenkt, zerrissen, verdreckt und mit Blut getränkt. Das Mädchen im Blauen Umhang, hatte einen Gebrochenen Arm, ihre Freundin im roten Umhang war leichenblass und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Dritter im Bunde war ein Junge. Tiefe Schnittwunden zierten seinen Rücken und tränkenden den smaragdgrünen Umhang mit noch mehr Blut.

Die beiden Mädchen knieten neben ihren Vätern. Einer war aschfahl im Gesicht, atmete nur stoßweise und Blut rann aus einer tiefen Platzwunde. Sein grauer Umhang war zerfetzt und mit Schlamm bespritzt. Der andere Mann lag regungslos im Gras. Äußerlich hatte er, außer ein paar Schrammen keinerlei Verletzungen, aber ein Diagnosezauber hatte seiner Tochter die Wahrheit gezeigt.

Seine Wirbelsäule war in Hüfthöhe zerschmettert, andere Flüche hatten schwere innere Verletzungen hervorgerufen, die nur mit Heiltränken zu Behandeln waren. Und die hatten sie nicht hier. Nicht mal einen simplen, schmerzstillenden Trank hatten sie in erreichbarer Nähe.

Der Blick des Mannes ging an seiner Tochter vorbei ins Leere. Die Einstmals grauen Augen waren Tiefschwarz und Blut unterlaufen. Er war Blind. Vor Jahren war ihm ein Trank ins Gesicht geschüttet worden der die Netzhäute verbrannt hatte.

Der Junge kniete zwischen den beiden Männern und sah Hilflos von einem zu anderen, ohne zu wissen was er tun sollte. Sie waren seine Ziehväter. Sie kümmerten sich um ihn seit er denken konnte. Und er wusste, dass es heute Zeit war sich von ihnen zu verabschieden. Aber es tat ihm weh, sehr weh. Denn ihr Tod bedeutete ganz allein zu sein. Ihre Mütter waren schon vor langer Zeit umgekommen, seinen Leiblichen Vater hatte er nie kennen gelernt.

„Geht es euch gut?" fragte der Blinde leise und stockend die Schmerzen unterdrückend. „Ja. Ja Dad. Alles o.k. Nur ein paar Kratzer", flüstere das Mädchen. Stumme Tränen liefen ihr über die Wagen. Sie war zu spät gekommen. Sie hatte ihm nicht helfen können. Dabei hatte sie ihm doch versprochen immer auf ihn aufzupassen. Immer für ihn da zu sein. Und nun würde er auch noch gehen.

„Kleines?" flüsterte der andere Mann heißer. Er lag bei seiner Tochter im Arm. „Sch... Nicht sprechen. Schon deine Kräfte", hauchte sie, die Schmerzen unterdrückend. „Alles O.K.?" Seine Stimme war brüchig und auch durchdrungen von unterdrückten Schmerzen.

„Ja. Alles in Ordnung. Wir haben gewonnen", sagte das Mädchen und strich ihrem Vater beruhigend über die Wange. „Es... tut mir leid", hauchte leise. „Ich... war dir nie... nie der Va... Vater den du gebraucht hättest. Ich... ich war einfach zu... zu streng." „Nein Dad. Das warst du nie. Du warst ein toller Vater. Du warst immer für mich da, wenn ich dich gebraucht habe."

Mit aller Macht unterdrückte sie die Tränen. Sie würde jetzt sicher keine Schwäche Zeigen. Sie hatte noch nie vor ihrem Vater geweint und würde es auch jetzt nicht tun. Auch wenn das hier die letzten Minuten seines Lebens sein würden. Denn ihrem Vater zu helfen war unmöglich. Er würde sie nicht mehr helfen lassen, und das wusste sie. Er hatte zu viel ertragen müssen um weiterleben zu wollen. Und heute würde sie ihn gehen lassen, ihm zu liebe. Damit er seinen Frieden fand.

„Ich... ich liebe dich", flüsterte der Mann noch, bevor sein Kopf kraftlos zur Seite viel und er einschlief. „Ich liebe dich auch", sagte das Mädchen mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und dem Wissen, dass es das Beste für ihn war.

Nicht weit von ihr entfernt, schrie der andere Mann vor Schmerzen auf. Seine Tochter schluchzte völlig Hilflos über ihm unfähig etwas zu tun.

Schwerfällig stand das Mädchen im Roten Umhang auf, nickte dem Jungen zu, der sie beobachtete und ging zu ihrem Paten. Sie sah ihre beste Freundin fragend an. Die schüttelte den Kopf.

„Geh. Schon gut. Ich mach es", sagte sie. „Nein", flüsterte ihre Freundin aber der Junge hatte sie schon im Arm und zog sie Weg. „NEIN! DAD! DADDY!" Das Mädchen schrie und tobte, aber der Junge hielt sie fest. „DAD!" Weinend sank sie auf dem Rasen zusammen. „Ich liebe dich", sagte er so laut er konnte.

„Sie weiß es, Onkel. Sie weiß es", meinte das Mädchen im Roten Umhang und berührte sanft sein Gesicht, damit er wusste wo sie war. „Geht es?" fragte er hustend. „Die Schmerzen? Nein. Nicht wirklich, aber es muss. Ich werde es überstehen." „Was ist mit...?" „Er ist grade eingeschlafen", unterbrach sie ihn. „Er hätte sich nicht helfen lassen, von keinem. Und das weißt du."

„Du... du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen", flüsterte Der Mann heißer. „Ich weiß. Mach die Augen zu und schlaf. Wen du wieder aufwachst geht es dir besser", flüsterte sie und stand auf. Langsam hob sie den Stab.

Es war die einzige Lösung, das Beste für ihren Paten. Sie hatten kein Gift oder Schmerzmittel die es ihm leichter machen würden. Sie alle hatten sich vor langer Zeit geschworen dies zu tun, wenn es keinen anderen Weg mehr gab. Sie schloss die Augen und flüsterte die Formel. „Avada Kedavra!"

Der Grüne Lichtblitz traf den Körper, der noch einmal zusammenzuckte ehe der letzte Rest Leben aus ihm entwich.

Das Mädchen im Blauen Umhang schrie auf. Der schmerz des Verlustes war hart. Aber das Mädchen im Roten Umhang wusste dass ihre Freundin darüber hinweg kommen würde. Irgendwann. Mit einer weiteren Formel lagen die beiden Männer auf Tragen.

„Schaffst du es, oder soll ich euch alle mitnehmen?" fragte der Junge, seine Freundin auf die Beine ziehend. „Nein. Geh. Ich schaff es", antwortete sie und disapparierte.

* * *

Ihr weiterer Weg führte sie über eine Wiese. Gespenstisch tauchte vor ihnen die Ruine eines Schlosses auf. Des Schlosses das einst die größte und beste Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei in ganz England gewesen war. Schloss Hogwarts. Heute waren nur noch ein paar Außenmauern und ein paar Treppen, die ins nichts führten, übrig.

Auch hier regnete es in Strömen. Und über den einst blühenden Ländereien hing immer noch der Geruch des Todes. Der Boden hatte sich mit dem Blut der Opfer vollgesogen und die Magie die bei dem Kampf benutzt worden war, hang immer noch schwer erdrückend in der Luft wie eine Decke die jeden erdrücken wollte der dieses Land betrat.

Muggel trauten sich nicht mal in die Nähe der Länderein. Die Gerüchte besagten es würde hier spuken. Und auch kein Zauberer hielt es hier länger als unbedingt nötig aus. Die Wesen aus dem Wald waren schon lange geflohen. Zu stark war die Magieverseuchung.

„Mich hält hier nichts mehr", flüsterte das Mädchen im Blauen Umhang, sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischend. „Das geht uns allen so. Deshalb werden wir auch gleich jemandem einen Besuch abstatten", sagte ihre Freundin nachdrücklich und betrat den Wald.

* * *

Das Ziel der Kinder lag tief im inneren des Waldes hinter einem Nebelschleier verborgen. Der einzige Ort an dem es noch möglich war, einem Zauberer oder einer Hexe des Lichts eine würdevolle letzte Ruhestätte zu geben.

Mit einem Wink seiner Hand ließ der Junge den Schleier verschwinden. Jeder Fremde hätte die Luft angehalten, bei dem Ausmaß des Friedhofs, der jetzt zum Vorschein kam. Weit über 300 weiße Marmorsteine standen hier und heute würden zwei weitere dazukommen.

Alastor Moody, Minerva McGonagall, Collin Creevey, Cho Chang, Draco Malfoy. Es waren nur einige der Namen die hier zu finden waren, wähnend die Kinder an den Steinen entlanggingen. Die meisten Gräber waren ohne Todesdatum aber mit einer Inschrift versehen. „Gestorben um den Ort zu verteidigen, der ihr Zu Hause war".

In der Mitte stand der einzige Stein auf dem drei Namen und genaue Geburts- und Todesdaten verzeichnet waren.

James Potter, geb. 30.01.1960, gest. 31.10.1981;

Lily Potter, geb. Evans, geb. 23.05.1960, gest. 31.10.1981;

Harry James Potter, geb. 31.07.1980; gest. 08.07.1996.

Links und rechts Neben Harry war je eine freie Stelle geblieben, in der Reihe dahinter waren seine Besten Freunde beigesetzt. Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger. Neben Ihnen Rons und Hermines Familie.

Das Mädchen im roten Umhang hob an den Freien Stellen Gräber aus und legte sanft die Toten Körper hinein.

„Lebt wohl und werdet Glücklich in einer Welt die sicherlich besser ist als diese hier, in der ihr so viel Leid ertragen musstet", flüsterte der Junge leise.

Schweigend standen sie noch einige Minuten da bis sich das Mädchen im Roten Umhang umwandte und die andere beiden mit sich zog.

Mit einem leichten Schlenker versah sie auch die Neuen Gräber mit Steinen auf denen Daten standen.

Remus John Lupin, geb. 04.07.1960 gest. 30.06.2016

Sirius Black, geb. 03.12.1959 gest. 30.06.2016


	2. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer:

Alles gehört JK Rowling, ich habe es mir nur geliehen.

Die Charaktere die nicht aus ihren Büchern stammen gehören mir und Geld verdiene ich hiermit nicht.

AN: Dies ist mein erste Story, also seid ein bisschen gnädig, Kritik ist aber erwünscht. (Lob natürlich auch)

Falls irgendwas Ähnlichkeit mit einer anderen Story hat, ist dass keine Absicht.

Das Rating? Gute Frage! Sicherheitshalber sag ich mal M.

(Ich habe davon absolut keinen Plan.)

Warnungen?

Dies ist eine Slash – Story und ich hole mir meinen Lieblingscharakter zurück. Finde seinen Tod gar nicht toll, egal welchen Grund es dafür auch gibt. (Sicher wisst ihr wen ich meine, oder?)

Und ich sag jetzt einfach mal OOC für alle. (Auch wenn es vielleicht nicht ganz stimmt.)

Das Pairing? HP/RL

Was fehlt noch? Stimmt! Die Summary.

Harrys Ferien und auch das neue Schuljahr werden kein Zuckerschlecken. Angriffe, Tote, Überraschungen und Gefühle warten auf ihn. (Oh Gott. Ich kann so was gar nicht!)

Zu den Reviews:

An alle ein herzliches Dankeschön dafür.

Zu kayla2510: Freut mich, dass die die Story gefällt. Zu deiner Vermutung sag ich jetzt Mal nichts.

Remus ist auch einer meiner Lieblingscharaktere.

Emily Ginn: das mit dem Frieden wird wohl wirklich noch eine Zeit dauern. Ich muss gestehend das ich es selbst noch nicht mal weiß

Little Lion: Dann gab es für dich ja schon mal eine Überraschung und ich denke es gibt da noch ein paar dinge die dich überraschen werden. (Vielleicht?)

Angie: Komplexe Story? Gute Frage! Auf jeden Fall wird sie lang. Zumindest so wie es im Moment aussieht.

So aber nun geht es erst Mal weiter! 

Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

Kapitel 01

Ein heißer Sommertag ging zu Ende. Harry lag draußen auf dem Rasen hinter dem Haus und hörte den Vögeln zu.

Es waren seit genau einer Woche Ferien. Dank der Drohung von Remus, Alastor Moody und Rons Vater musste er nicht mehr im Garten arbeiten, oder im Haushalt helfen. Seine Verwandten ließen ihn vollkommen in Ruhe. Ja, sie beachteten ihn nicht mal. Und seltsamerweise störte es Harry.

Hätte ihm jemand vor einem Jahr erzählt das es ihn stören würde, dass seine Familie ihn in Ruhe ließ hätte er geglaubt, derjenige hätte ein paar Flüche zu viel abbekommen. Und hätte man ihm dann auch noch gesagt, dass es sich daran stören würde, er hätte ihm sicher kein Wort geglaubt, aber jetzt?

Es gab nichts womit er sich ablenken konnte. Ablenken von Sirius Tod. Ablenken von dem Gedanken, dass es seine Schuld war, dass sein Pate sterben musste.

Die Sonne ging langsam unter und Harry erhob sich vom Rasen. Ohne seinen Vetter eines Blickes zu würdigen, der grade zur Tür herein kam und ihm die Zunge zeigte, ging er auf sein Zimmer. Stimmt. Dudley, war die Ausnahme. Er war der einzige der sich um ihn kümmerte, wenn auch im negativen Sinne. Jede Gelegenheit nutzte sein Vetter, um Harry ein wenig zu ärgern und die Tatsache, dass nichts geschah, schien ihn zu bestärken.

Der Grund, dass nichts geschah war einfach zu erklären. Harry sah keinen Sinn darin dem Orden mitzuteilen, dass sein Vetter ihm die Zunge zeigte oder mit seinen Freunden auf der Straße ein paar Beschimpfungen hinter ihm her rief. Es war ihm zu lächerlich. Sollte Dudley doch seinen Spaß haben. Solang sie nicht handgreiflich wurden!

Immerhin gab wichtigeres, als sich um einen Jungen zu kümmern, der einem Walross glich und seinen Cousin ein wenig triezte. Da gab es einen durchgeknallten Magier, der sich Britannien und danach sicher die ganze Welt unter den Nagel reißen wollte. Einen Magier der sich selbst zum Lord ernannt hatte.

* * *

In Harrys Zimmer wartete eine Überraschung auf ihn. Eine pechschwarze Eule saß auf seinem Bett, ein Brief, mit dunkelblauer Tinte geschrieben, lag vor ihr. „Wer bist denn du?" fragte Harry verwundert und griff nach dem Umschlag. Er war mit keinem Absender versehen und auch die Handschrift kannte er nicht ebenso wenig wie die Eule. Keiner der ihm sonst schrieb besaß eine schwarze Eule. Nicht mal eine der Schuleulen war schwarz.

Getrieben von der gryffindorschen Neugier riss er den Umschlag auf und zog ein kleines Stück Pergament hervor.

_Flieh.  
__Du wurdest verraten.  
__Folge__ Black Moon. Sie wird dich in Sicherheit bringen.  
__Lass nichts zurück was dir wichtig ist.  
__Vertraue mir._

Harry runzelte dir Stirn. Verraten? Wer sollte ihn den bitte verraten haben? Dumbledore wählte die Leute doch gut aus! „Denk an Moody!" sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf und er musste ihr unbestritten Recht geben. Immerhin hatte es ein Todesser geschafft sich ein Jahr lang unter Dumbledores Nase frei zu bewegen, in Harrys unmittelbarer Nähe, ohne das der Schulleiter von Hogwarts etwas bemerkt hatte. Erst als es fast zu spät war. Warum sollte Voldemort so ein Kunststück kein zweites Mal gelingen.

„Du bist also Black Moon", stellte Harry lächelnd fest und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken, woraufhin sie leise fiepte. Hedwig scharrte in ihrem Käfig, aus Protest. „Ist ja gut meine Süße. Ich werde dir schon nicht untreu!", lachte er und ließ seine Schneeeule aus ihrem Käfig auf seine Hand steigen. Die schwarze Eule erhob sich, griff nach dem Brief, den Harry aufs Bett geworfen hatte und flatterte damit vor seiner Nase herum. „Du meinst es wohl ernst, was? Na meinetwegen. Viel zu verlieren hab ich nicht."

Harry schnappte sich seine Schultasche und klappte seinen Koffer auf. Sein Tarnumhang legte er aufs Bett, die Karte des Rumtreibers, einen Stapel Post von seinen Freunden, die ihm jeden Tag schrieben, wanderten in die Tasche. Dann fielen ihm die Teile des Zweiwegespiegels in die Hände. Die Erinnerung an Sirius trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Hätte er nur früher das Geschenk ausgepackt.

Schnell ließ er die beiden Teile in seine Tasche fallen, um die Bilder erst gar nicht aufkommen zu lassen. Er würde nur wieder anfangen zu heulen. So wie er sich auch fast jede Nacht in den Schlaf weinte.

Dazu kamen dann noch das Messer was Sirius ihm geschenkt hatte (auch wenn er nicht mit 100ig in Ordnung war) und das Fotoalbum mit den Bildern seiner Eltern. „Und jetzt?" fragte er die Eule. Sie flatterte auf den Fenstersims und sah ihn an. „Fliegen also. Na gut." Er griff nach seinem Besen den er gleich am ersten Ferientag von Dumbledore per Post zurückgeschickt bekommen hatte.

* * *

Der Zauberminister war abgesetzt worden, als man herausfand das er es gewesen war der die Dementoren auf Harry gehetzt hatte. Sein Nachfolger, ein Magnus Stevens, hatte alle Erlasse des Ministeriums in Hogwarts aufgehoben, Harrys Vermerk wegen der Verletzung des Geheimhaltungsabkommens war gestrichen worden und der Minister hatte sich offiziell im Tagespropheten bei Harry entschuldigt.

Ron hatte ihm den Bericht zukommen lassen, aber es interessierte ihn nicht wirklich. Es würde ihm Sirius auch nicht wieder zurück bringen. Und was dieses Schmierblatt schrieb war ihm völlig egal.

Er warf sich eine seiner Schuluniformen über und dann den Tarnumhang. „Alles Klar. Hedwig wir folgen Black Moon. Komm." Seine Eule schuschute und folgte der schwarzen Artgenossin, was in der mittlerweile Stockfinsteren Nacht nicht einfach war. Sie war kaum vom Nachthimmel zu unterscheiden und er wusste nicht mal genau in welche Richtung sie flogen.

Sein Verstand sagte ihm immer wieder, es sei eine Falle. Er solle umkehren. Es war der reinste Wahnsinn was er tat. Aber ein Gefühl sagte ihm, das er der Eule oder besser ihrem Besitzer Vertrauen konnte. Schon seit zwei Tagen hatte er das unbestimmte Gefühl, das etwas in der Luft lag. Das er in Gefahr war. Er konnte es sich nicht erklärten, woher es kam.

Sicher, hatte er das dem Orden mitgeteilt. Moody war daraufhin zu ihm gekommen und hatte ihn beruhigt. Es sei alles in Ordnung, Harry müsse sich keine Sorgen machen. Er sei hier sicher. Das Gefühl wollte Harry aber dennoch nicht loslassen. Sicher, beim letzen Mal war Sirius gestorben, als er seinem Gefühl vertraut hatte. Seine Freunde währen beinahe umgekommen und er hatte sich geschworen ab sofort auf die Älteren zu hören. Aber nun hatte er den Schwur schon gebrochen. „Mehr als draufgehen, kann ich nicht", sagte er sich selbst und entdeckte dann die die Lichter Londons unter sich.

Die Eule landete in einem Baum auf einer Wiese. Harry sah sich kurz um und erkannte die Stelle sofort. Er war hier auch vergangenen Sommer gelandet.

Dort war es. Das Haus seiner schmerzhaftesten Erinnerung. Der Grimauldplatz Nummer 12. Sirius Haus. Zumindest hatte ihn die Eule wirklich an einen sicheren Ort gebracht. Ob er sich da wohlfühlte, war etwas völlig anderes. Allein das Haus zu sehen löste bei ihm eine Schmerzwelle aus, sodass er nur zögerlich einen Schritt darauf zu trat.

G

anz plötzlich gab es mehrere Plopp Geräusche und Harry wich entsetzt zum Baum zurück, den Zauberstab in der Hand, bereit sich zu verteidigen. „Falle! Todesser!" war das erste was ihm durch den Kopf geschossen war.

Aber die vier Gestalten die vor ihm aufgetaucht waren, schienen nicht mal nach ihm zu suchen und er brauchte einen Moment bis er sie wirklich erkannte.

Einer von ihnen war Remus. Er wurde von Tonks gestützt und weinte. Kingsley ging ein wenig hinter ihm neben McGonagll, die ebenfalls den Blick gesenkt hatte und den Kopf schüttelte. Harry wunderte sich über dieses Verhalten. Sie taten ja grade so als sei jemand gestorben.

Er holte zu seiner Lehrerin auf die ihn nicht mal bemerkte. „Stimmt was nicht, Professor?" Harry hatte allerdings den Fehler begangen seinen Tarnumhang nicht abzunehmen. Die Lehrerin, so wie alle anderen fuhren herum und richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf Harry.

D

er war unter ihrem Aufschrei zurück gewichen, gestolpert und hatte sich den Umhang bei der harten Landung auf den Hosenboden halb runter gerissen und sah nun in entsetze Gesichter. Plötzlich sackte McGonagll mit einem Stöhnen zusammen und Kingsley schaffte es grade noch sie festzuhalten.

Dann traf sein Blick Remus, der im selben Moment auf ihn zukam und ihm um den Hals fiel. „Du lebst", schluchzte er und klammerte sie an ihn wie ein Ertrinkender. Harry wusste erst nicht so recht wie er reagierten sollte, nahm dann aber den Werwolf in den Arm und strich ihm über den Rücken. „Beruhig dich. Natürlich lebe ich. Warum sollte ich es auch nicht? Was ist denn los?" Remus löste sich schluchzend. „Du... der Ligusterweg... Feuer...alles zerstört... dachten... du...Tod"

„Remus. Lass uns erst mal ins Haus gehen. Arthur wird es schon allen gesagt haben und ich denke wir sollten sie beruhigen. Und Minerva braucht auch ein Glas Wasser", meinte Kingsley. Harrys Hauslehrerin war schon wieder zu sich gekommen, stützte sich aber auf den Auroren.

Remus nickte und half Harry aufstehen. Die Beiden Eulen setzen sich auf seine Schultern. „Wer ist die Schwarze?" fragte Kingsley. „Eh... sie heißt Black Moon. Ich hab aber keine Ahnung wem sie gehört. Sie hat mir einen Brief gebracht in dem Stand ich solle fliehen." Remus erstarrte. „Du hast..." „Remus, lass uns erst reingehen", wiederholte sich Kingsley und öffnete die Haustür. Harry betat das Gebäude mit sehr gemischten Gefühlen und mühte sich ab, nicht auf der Stelle stehen zubleiben und wegzurennen.

Aus der Küche hörte man laute Schluchzer. Als Harry durch die Tür trat sah er wie Ginny in den Armen ihrer Mutter lag. Beide weinten, Arthur stand hinter ihnen und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Hermine lag in Rons Schoß und war ebenfalls Schluchzen. Sein Freund starrte mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an die Wand. Dumbledore stand am Kamin und schien ins leere zu starren. Er sah völlig fertig und um 100 Jahre älter aus.

„Sagt mir jetzt mal einer, was los ist, oder geht mich das mal wieder nichts an?" fragte Harry und alle Gesichter wandten sich augenblicklich zu ihm zu.

Hermine war die Erste die mit einem Freudenschrei aufsprang und ihn über den Haufen rannte. Hedwig und auch Black Moon flatterten wütend aufkreischend hoch und setzen sich auf einen Arm der Deckenlampe, während Harry rückwärts taumelte und erneut zu Boden ging. „Du lebst!" hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr.

„Noch ja. Aber wenn du mich weiter so umklammerst nicht mehr lange", keuchte er unter der erdrückenden Umarmung seiner Freundin. Die ließ ihn nur zögernd los. Harry rappelte sich auf und sah sich Dumbledore gegenüber.

Was dann geschah hätte er niemals erwartet. Der Schulleiter nahm ihn in den Arm. Er sagte nichts, aber Harry spürte die Erleichterung des Mannes.

„Albus. Ist gut. Harry scheint nicht einen Kratzer abbekommen zuhaben. Er weiß nicht mal was passiert ist", meinte Kingsley und legte dem Schulleiter die Hand auf die Schulter. Als der ihn losließ war Harry noch mehr überrascht. Tränen standen dem Mann in den Augen. Molly starrte ihn immer noch an. Ron und Ginny standen in seiner Nähe und trauten sich scheinbar nicht näher an ihn heran.

Erst durch ein Lächeln von Harry lösten sie sich aus ihrer Erstarrung und fielen ihm auch um den Hals. Dieses Mal war Harry aber darauf gefasst. Dann wandte Harry sich um.

Seine Hauslehrerin saß am Küchentisch und sah ihn Kopfschüttelnd an. „Harry. Jag, einer alten Frau nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein." „Tut mir leid. Aber... was hab ich getan das ihr mich für Tod haltet?" Ihm war nicht entgangen das ihn seine sonst so strenge Hauslehrerin gerade beim Vornamen genannt und geduzt hatte und es verwirrte ihn. Aber die Neugierde warum er angeblich Tod war, war größer und er ließ ich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

In diesem Moment flog die Tür auf und Snape kam herein. Da Remus und Kingsley vor Harry standen konnte der Lehrer ihn aber nicht sehen.

„Albus. Sag mir bitte, dass es nicht wahr ist! Sag mir dass der Dunkele Lord sich irrt. Harry lebt noch, oder? Ihr wart noch rechzeitig da, ja? Es geht ihm doch gut?" Der Gryffindor erstarrte und glaubte zu träumen.

„Severus beruhige dich", bat Dumbledore lächelnd. Harry stand auf und sah den Lehrer fragend an.

„Was hat Voldemort mit ihnen angestellt, das sie mich beim Vornamen nennen und sich dann auch noch um meine Gesundheit sorgen?" Der nächste Blick war einfach für die Götter. Dem Lehrer entglitten alle Gesichtszüge. Harry hätte sich nicht träumen lassen, so viele Emotionen auf einmal in dem Gesicht des sonst so kühlen und berechnenden Tränkemeisters zu sehen.

„Severus. Harry lebt, wie du siehst. Aber ich muss gestehen wir wussten es nicht. Wir wollten grade Anfangen heraus zufinden welchem Umstand wir dieses Geschenk zu verdanken haben", sagte Dumbledore und Snape atmete erst einmal tief durch und dann war sie wieder da, diese ausdruckslose Maske die jede Emotion verbarg.

Harry setzte sich zwischen Remus und Snape und wühlte in seiner Tasche nach dem Brief. „Den hab ich heute Abend bekommen. Die schwarze Eule brachte ihn mir und war wohl angewiesen dafür zu sorgen das ich auch wirklich gehe", erklärte er.

Dumbledore reichte den Brief herum. „Da hatten sie aber verdammtes Glück das der Brief echt war", knurrte Snape. „Ich denke eher ich hatte verdammtes Glück das ich doch auf mein Gefühl gehört habe und ihr gefolgt bin, Sir", meinte Harry höflich aber bestimmt.

„Harry. Das Haus deiner Verwandten ist vollkommen zerstört. Bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt. Ein magisches Feuer. Dämonenfeuer um genau zu sein. Die Nachbarn haben wohl diese... Wasser... Hermine wen rufen die Muggel wenn es brennt?" fragte Kingsley.

„Feuerwehr. Sie rufen die Feuerwehr", sagte das Mädchen etwas verwirrt. „Richtig. Die Feuerwehr. Die haben eure Nachbarn wohl gerufen. Aber ein Dämonenfeuer geht erst aus wenn es alles zerstört hat. Mit Wasser ist es nicht zu löschen."

Harry schluckte. Niedergebrannt? Alles? „Und... und meine Verwandten?" fragte er leise. Alle senkten ihre Blicke und Harry brauchte keine Antwort mehr um zu verstehen. Sie waren Tod. So sehr er die Dursleys auch hasste. Das war etwas, dass sie nicht verdient hatten.

„Wir sollten versuchen herauszufinden, wer dein Lebensretter ist", meinte Kingsley und nahm den Brief an sich. Harry hörte nur noch halb zu. Wieder war jemand seinetwegen gestorben. Wieder hatte er es nicht verhindern können. Außerdem machte ihn der Aufenthalt hier mehr und mehr zu schaffen. Innerlich erwartete er, dass Sirius jeden Moment ins Zimmer kam und ihm um den Hals fiel vor Freude, dass er wohl auf war. Aber sein Verstand sagte ihm, das dies nie passieren würde. Nie wieder.

Remus legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Komm. Lass uns mal kurz ins Wohnzimmer gehen", bat er. Der Gryffindor nickte schwach. Jede Faser seines Gehirns schrie er solle dieses Haus verlassen.

Im Wohnzimmer legte ihm Remus beide Hände auf die Schultern. „Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie froh ich bin, dass du noch lebst. Ich hätte es nicht ertragen dich auch noch zu verlieren." Tränen standen ihm in den Augen. Harry nickte lächelnd. Er wusste genau wie sehr der Werwolf unter dem Tod von Sirius litt. Sie hatten zwei Tage nach Ferienbeginn darüber gesprochen. Nun, eigentlich hatte Remus angefangen. Er war bei Harry aufgetaucht und quasi zusammengebrochen.

So fertig hatte er ihn noch nie erlebt. Sie hatten stundenlang über Sirius gesprochen und immer wieder war einer von beiden in Tränen ausgebrochen und sie hatten sich gegenseitig getröstet. Ein bisschen hatte es ihm geholfen, irgendwie. Aber Vorwürfe machte er sich noch immer. Da half auch alles reden nichts. Es war seine Schuld.

Aber Harry riss sich jetzt zusammen. Hier vor den anderen würde er nicht weinen. Sie würden keine Träne sehen. Er wollte jetzt keine Schwäche zeigen.

„Beruhig dich. Es geht mir... gut. Mir ist nichts passiert. Ich war nicht mal mehr in der Nähe als die Todesser kamen." Er nahm den Mann in den Arm. Minutenlang standen sie so da, bis Harry sich ein Herz faste. „Remus?" fragte er leise. „Hmm?" kam es zögerlich zurück. „Remus, ich... Ich will nicht... nicht hier bleiben. Ich halte es hier nicht aus." Remus drückte ihn sanft von sich weg und strich ihm durchs Haar.

„Musst du auch nicht, Kleiner. Das verspreche ich dir", sagte er und zog ihn erneut in eine Umarmung. Harry kam das irgendwie seltsam vor. Nicht das es ihn störte, aber es war schon komisch.

„Remus. Nun beruhig dich doch", meinte Molly die ins Wohnzimmer gekommen war. Remus zuckte regelrecht zurück. „Komm. Ron macht grade für dich oben ein Bett zurecht, Harry." Der wich aber vor der ausgesteckten Hand von Molly zurück, die ihn verwundert ansah. „Komm. Die beiden warten auf dich. Ihr habt sicher ne Menge zu bereden." Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er traute sich nicht den Mund aufzumachen. Allein seine Stimme würde vor Trauer und Schmerz erfüllt sein und seine Gefühle verraten. Das verraten, was keiner sehen sollte. Keiner außer Remus. Der Werwolf war der einzige der genau so empfand und der ihn verstehen konnte.

„Nein Molly", sagte der und legte Harry den Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn mit in die Küche. „Albus." Der Schulleiter sah auf und Harry fragte sich was Remus nun vorhatte. Wo sollte er eigentlich hin? „Harry wird nicht hier bleiben." „Wie?" fragte Molly verwirrt und auch Moody brummte etwas. „Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?" meinte Kingsley. „Harry ist nur hier in Sicherheit."

„Harry wird nicht hier bleiben. Er kommt mit zu mir", erklärte Remus bestimmt. Harry brauchte nicht groß in die Runde zu sehen um zu wissen, dass keiner davon begeistert war.

Snape lachte auf. „Ihnen steigt wohl der zunehmende Mond zu Kopf, was Lupin?" Der Gryffindor warf dem verhassten Lehrer einen kurzen Blick zu und traf dann die blauen Augen des Schulleiters die Fragend auf ihm ruhten.

„Ich möchte nicht hier bleiben", sagte er trocken. „Das ist doch Unsinn. Ich bring dich rauf zu Ron und Hermine. Du hast eine anstrengende Nacht hinter dir. Du schläfst jetzt ein paar Stunden und dann sieht die Welt schon wieder ganz anders aus", meine Molly.

„Nein Molly. Wir werden Harrys Wunsch respektieren", erklärte der Schulleiter und Rons Mutter sah ihn verwirrt und entsetzt an. „Einverstanden Remus. Er kommt mit zu dir. Du bist für den Rest der Ferien frei gestellt. Passt gut auf euch auf und macht was aus der Freizeit." Harry seufzte stumm erleichtert auf. Er hatte schon befürchtet, dass sie alle über seinen Kopf hinweg entscheiden würden und er die nächsten sieben Wochen in diesem Haus eingesperrt sein würde.

Der Rest des Ordens schien nicht so begeistert zu sein, aber keiner wagte es Dumbledore zu wiedersprechen. Harry folgte Remus auf die Straße hinter einen Bauzaun, die beiden Eulen saßen wieder auf seinen Schultern. „Ihr zwei fliegt voraus. Hedwig du wirst Harry finden", meinte Remus leise. Beide Eulen schuschuten und flatterten los.

„Wir zwei apparieren. Konzentrier dich auf mich. Ich führe uns. Es ist ganz einfach." Harry nickte und schloss die Augen. Er spürte ein Kribbeln im Bauch das aber ganz schnell wieder nachließ.

„Komm. Wir müssen noch ein Stück laufen", sagte Remus dann und zog ihn mit. Harry öffnete die Augen. „Apparieren ist die angenehmste Art zu reisen", stellte er gedanklich für sich fest und sah sich um. Sie standen auf einer Wiese. In der Ferne konnte man ein kleines Häuschen sehen.

Rasch folgte er dem Werwolf. Der Mond stand schon hoch am Himmel und schien so nah, dass man ihn berühren konnte. „Wann genau ist Vollmond?" „In drei Tagen. Severus schickt mir aber den Banntrank. Ich bin völlig ungefährlich", erklärte Remus. „Eh... Das... das weiß ich doch. So... so war das auch nicht gemeint", erklärte Harry verlegen. Er hatte keine Angst vor Remus. Nicht die geringste. Er wusste, dass dem Werwolf der Fehler von vor drei Jahren kein zweites Mal passieren würde. „Weiß ich Harry. Ich wollte es dir trotzdem sagen. Zu meiner eigenen Beruhigung."

Das Haus war aus Backsteinen gebaut. Es leuchtete rot orange im hellen Mondlicht und zu Harrys Verwunderung schloss Remus die Tür mit einem gewöhnlichen Schlüssel auf und betätigte den Lichtschalter.

Es war ein kleiner Flur den Harry betrat. Es gab hier Garderobe, einen Spiegel und einen kleinen Schrank. Die Wände waren tapeziert mit einer Blümchentapete die scheinbar uralt war.

Vorsichtig stellte Harry sich vor den Spiegel, aber der sagte nichts, was er eigentlich erwartet hätte. Remus klopfte ihm lächelnd auf die Schuler. „Das einzig magische was du hier findest, ist das Bad. Vergrößert und mit einer Badewanne alla Hogwarts ausgestattet. Der Rest des Hauses ist voll Muggel tauglich. Abgesehen von der magischen Energieversorgung." Harry schmunzelte leicht. Irgendwie hatte er Remus genau so ein Haus zugetraut und irgendwie auch wieder nicht. Er hatte sich nie Vorstellen können wo der Werwolf wohnte.

„Komm. Ich zeig dir dein Zimmer. Es ist schon spät und du bist sicher müde." Harry nickte und folgte ihm ins Obere Stockwerk wo es drei Zimmer gab. „Hier. Dein Zimmer. Meines ist neben an. Gegenüber ist ein kleines Bad. Aber das unten ist wie gesagt bequemer." „Danke!" gähnte Harry. „Geh schlafen. Ich zeig dir Morgen den Rest", schmunzelte Remus und klopfte ihm sacht auf die Schulter. Ohne sich auszuziehen viel Harry ins Bett und schief ein, ausnahmsweise einmal ohne zu träumen.

Am nächsten Morgen weckte ihn der Duft von frisch gebrühtem Kaffee. Seufzend drehte sich Harry um. Kaffee ans Bett das war einfach zu schön um wahr zu sein.

„Na? Gut geschlafen?" Etwas überrascht schlug er die Augen auf. Remus saß tatsächlich mit einem Becher in der Hand an seinem Bett. „Wie ein Baby", meinte er und setze sich auf. „Hier. Ich hoffe du magst Kaffee." Harry nickte und nahm den Becher entgegen. Die schwarze koffeinhaltige Flüssigkeit weckte seine Lebensgeister völlig. Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zu dem was gestern geschehen war und mit einem Mal wurde ihm etwas bewusst.

„Ich hab, glaube ich, ein Problem, Remus", gestand er leise. „Was denn?" „Na ja. Diese Sachen hier und Dads Tarnumhang sind das Einzige was ich noch an Kleidern besitze." Remus lächelte verschmitzt. „Dann werden wir wohl einen kleinen Einkaufsbummel machen müssen." Harry nickte. „Aber nur wenn du dich danach fühlst." „Es sind noch zwei Tage bis Vollmond. Das ist kein Problem. Außerdem müssen wir auch noch ein paar Lebensmittel einkaufen. Sonst verhungern wir." „Oh... Na dann", schmunzelte Harry etwas verlegen. „Ach. Hedwig ist heute Nacht auch gekommen. In Begleitung. Vielleicht wartet Black Moon darauf das du ihr einen Brief mit gibst?" „Bekommt sie. Hast du zufällig was zu schreiben?" „Unten. Komm!" meinte Remus.

Während des Frühstücks kritzelte er ein Paar Zeilen auf ein Stück Pergament.

_Danke für die Warnung. Mir ist nichts passiert. Ich bin in Sicherheit. _

_Eine hübsche Eule hast du da. Und sehr klug. _

_Hab ich eine Chance den Namen meines Lebensretters zu erfahren?_

_Harry_

„Dezent aber bestimmt. Erst Honig um den Mund schmieren und dann um Informationen bitten. Wie dein Vater", lachte Remus, dem er den Brief gezeigt hatte. „Kommt nicht so gut, oder?" „Doch, doch. Lass es ruhig so. Dann weiß dein Retter zumindest, dass du dich für ihn interessiertst. Und bei James hat es auch oft geklappt."

Eine halbe Stunde später liefen beide dann durch die Winkelgasse. Remus hatte Harry mit einem Verschleierungszauber belegt, damit ihn keiner erkannte und sie keinen Geleitschutz benötigten.

Der erste Weg führte sie zu Gringotts, wo Harry sich Geld holte und einiges auch in Muggel Geld wechselte. Dann ging es zu Madam Malkiens. Die Frau war etwas verwirrt aber nahm seine Maße für die Umhänge. „Hauswappen?" fragte sie. „Gryffindor", antwortete Harry und erstarrte im nächsten Moment.

Malfoy betrat in diesen Sekunden den Laden, gefolgt von Nott, Crabbe und Goyle. „... echt Schade. Ich wäre zu gern dabei gewesen, wie er draufgeht. Er hat sicher geschrieen wie am Spieß. Verdient hat er es. Immerhin hat St. Potter Dad ins Gefängnis gebracht. Ah, der Werwolf. Wie geht es ihnen _Professor!"_In Harry flammte Wut auf. Wie konnte dieser Flegel nur so in der Öffentlichkeit von seinem Tod reden und Remus dann derart überheblich ansprechen.

„Danke Mr. Malfoy. Es geht mir bestens. Ich habe mich noch nie besser gefühlt. Richten sie ihrem Vater doch liebe Grüße von mir aus wenn sie ihnen das nächste Mal besuchen... Oh. Stimmt ja. Die Todesser dürfen ja keine Besucher empfangen. Erst bei ihrer Hinrichtung." Malfoy wich augenblicklich alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht und Sekunden darauf wurde er knallrot.

Harry sah Remus unterdessen erstaunt an. Von dieser sarkastischen Seite kannte er ihn gar nicht und Malfoy schäumte vor Wut. „Sie werden über kurz oder lang auch in der Hölle schmoren. Genau wie dieser verlauste Köter und der heilige Potter", zischte Malfoy. Harry beobachtete das Remus ihn finster ansah. Schnell bezahlte er seine Sachen und schob den Werwolf aus dem Laden, ehe noch ein Unglück geschah. Allerdings wäre das sicher eher von ihm selbst ausgegangen, da er drauf und dran war diesem blonden Schleimer eine reinzuhauen.

„Dieses Arsch. Aber,... Seit wann bist du so sarkastisch?" fragte Harry leise. „Ein Jahr mit Sirius in einem Haus. Es hat wohl doch mehr abgefärbt als ich dachte. Nimm dir bloß kein Beispiel an mir. Was deine Beschimpfung angeht, gebe ich dir Recht. Dieser Bengel gehört übers Knie gelegt." Harry lachte auf. „Das bringt bei ihm auch nichts mehr."

Den ganzen Vormittag verbrachte Harry damit Klamotten zu kaufen, zum Teil in der Winkelgasse, zum Teil aber auch im Muggel London, wo Remus sich erstaunlich gut zu Recht fand. Damit hatte Harry nun nicht gerechnet, da seine Erfahrungen etwas anderes sagten, wenn man da an Hagrid oder auch an Arthur dachte.

Für Harry war es angenehm endlich Kleider zu haben die wirklich passten und nicht mehr in Dudleys übergroßen Sachen rumlaufen zu müssen. Anschließend gingen sie noch in einen Supermarkt einkaufen und reisten dann, mindestens zehn Taschen tragend nach Hause.

Die letzen von Dudleys abgetragenen Kleidern rangierte Harry nach einem ausgiebigen Bad entgültig aus. Das Bad war mit schlichten weißen Fliesen ausgelegt, die einen leichten grau-blau Schimmer hatten. Dafür war die Badewanne tatsächlich riesig. Aber es gab hier keine verschiedenen Düfte, dafür besaß Remus eine Menge an verschiedenen Badeölen, von denen sich Harry kurzerhand bediente. Von seinen neuen Sachen hatte er sich eine schwarze Jeans und ein dunkelblaues Hemd angezogen.

„Und?" fragte Remus ins Wohnzimmer kommend. „Wie sehe ich aus?" „Heilige Scheiße", keuchte der. Harry sah ihn verwundert an. „'Tschuldigung." „Passt das nicht zusammen? Warte ich...", begann Harry doch Remus unterbrach ihn. „Nein. So war das jetzt nicht gemeint. Du siehst klasse aus. Es ist nur... komm mal her." Während Remus in einem Kasten wühlte setzte sich Harry neben ihn auf die Ledercouch. Außer dem Sofa gab es hier noch einen Korbstuhl und einen mit rotem Samt bezogenen Sessel. Vor dem Sofa stand ein mit reichlichen Kratzern versehener Glastisch. Ein alter Brauner Schrank stand in der Ecke, worin sich „Das gute Sonntagsgeschirr" verbarg.

Remus reichte Harry ein altes Foto. Sein Vater war darauf zu sehen. Er trug die gleichen Sachen wie Harry. Nur das er auch eine Jackett lässig über die Schulter geworfen festhielt.

Der Gryffindor wusste sofort was sein Freund meinte. Er sah seinem Vater zum Verwechseln ähnlich, und wusste, das durch Sirius Tod auch die Narbe, die der Tod seines Vaters auf der Seele des Werwolfs hinterlassen hatte, wieder angefangen hatte zu bluten.

„Das war eine Woche nach unserem Abschluss, als sich James beim Ministerium für eine freie Aurorenstelle beworben hat." „Soll ich mich umziehen?" fragte Harry leise. Er wollte Remus nicht unnötig wehtun.

„Nein. Musst du nicht. Nicht wegen mir. Zieh das an was du möchtest. Es würde mich sicher sowieso alles irgendwie an James erinnern. Ihr habt den gleichen Geschmack und du wirst ihm immer ähnlicher. Aber... hast du einen Wunsch was unser Mittagessen angeht? Spaghetti vielleicht?" Harry nickte etwas bedrückt. „Ich koche", sagte er so entschieden, das Remus zu lachen anfing. „Wie sie wollen Chef. Die Küche gehört ihnen."

Die Küche war entgegen dem Rest des Hauses modern und fast neu eingerichtet. Zwei Blaue Hängeschränke und ein Ofen mit Ceranfeld gab es hier. Auch der Kühlschrank und der Geschirrschrank waren in Blau verkleidet. In einer Ecke stand ein kleiner Tisch mit vier Stühlen. Harry gefiel das Häuschen. Es reichte locker für zwei Personen und war richtig gemütlich, auch wen Remus meinte es wäre nicht viel und Harry hätte etwas Besseres verdient, fühlte er sich hier Pudelwohl. Um nichts in der Welt würde er wo anders hinwollen.

Remus war begeistert von Harrys Kochkünsten und dieser freute sich, das es ihm schmeckte. Wenigstens etwas, womit Harry sich und vielleicht auch Remus etwas ablenken konnte. Den Nachmittag verbrachten sie damit, das Remus ihm die Umgebung zeigte. Das Haus stand auf einer großen Lichtung Umgeben von Wald. Viele Schutzzauber lagen darüber, die es hier für Harry ebenso sicher machten, wie im Grimauldplatz.

Gegen sechs tauchte dann zu Harrys Leidwesen Snape persönlich bei ihnen auf um Remus den Banntrank zu bringen. „Professor?" fragte Harry vorsichtig. „Ja. Potter?" knurrte dieser. „Eh... weiß... Voldemort nicht das ich entkommen bin?" „Er hat es heute Mittag erfahren und ich kann ihnen versichern er war nicht begeistert", fauchte der Mann ehe er mit wehendem Umhang das Haus verlies und disapparierte. „Scheint so als hätte Severus auch etwas von dieser miesen Laune abbekommen", meinte Remus. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sein Gedanke galt eher Malfoy. Der würde sich sicher schwarz ärgern das Harry immer noch am leben war.

Die nächsten zwei Tage waren einfach ein Genuss. Da das Haus weit ab von irgendeiner Muggel Siedlung stand, war es für Harry kein Problem auf seinen Besen zu steigen und umherzufliegen. Es war einfach pure Freiheit, pures Leben.

Harry hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet das Remus sich von ihm zurück zog und er hätte es sogar verstanden. Seine besten Freunde waren Tod, Harry glich einem beinahe wie aufs Haar, bei dem anderen war er Schuld an dessen Tod. Stattdessen aber war der Werwolf sogar so verrückt und organisierte sich auch einen Besen und einen Ball. Dann zauberte er drei Ringe herbei und sie spielen Quidditch. Harry musste aber zugeben, dass er ein miserabler Hüter war.

Am Vollmondtag verzichteten sie dann auf Quidditch. Remus war blass und total abgespannt. Jede Bewegung wirkte fahrig und zittrig. Am Abend verzichtete er dann sogar auf das Abendbrot. Aber er meinte das wäre jeden Monat so, Harry sollte sich keine Sorgen machen. Dennoch tat er es irgendwie.

Sie saßen im Wohnzimmer und Harry hatte sich in einen Muggel Roman vertieft als Remus aufstand. Der Gryffindor sah ihm fragend nach, bekam aber keine Antwort.

Zehn Minuten später hörte er das aufheulen des Wolfes vor dem Haus. Harry schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf, legte das Buch „Die unendliche Geschichte" zur Seite und trat auch in die kühle Nachtluft.

Remus stand auf dem Rasenstück vor dem Haus. Harry wurde ein wenig mulmig, trat dann aber auf das Tier zu. „Du hättest nicht gehen müssen", meinte er. Der Wolf senkte nur den Blick und Harry überkam das Gefühl das er Wolf traurig war. „Hey. Komm. Was wollen wir anstellen? Ein bisschen umherstreifen? Oder... Hmm. Fangen spielen geht nicht. Gegen dich hab ich null Chancen. Auf vier Beinen bist du einfach zu schnell. Verstecken ist auch nicht gut. Es sei denn du versteckst dich." Doch Remus schüttelte den Kopf und stubbste ihn in Richtung Tür. „Na gut. Du hast ja Recht. Ich bin fast sechzehn und nicht sechs. Aber du kommst mit rein."

Der Werwolf legte sich eingerollt vor den Kamin und beobachtete Harry eine Weile. Der hielt die traurigen Blicke nicht lang aus und setzte sich auf den Boden. Nur ganz sacht kam der Wolf zu ihm gekrochen und jedes Mal wenn Harry ihn ansah rührte er sich keinen Millimeter. Nach dem Fünfen Mal wurde es Harry zu bunt. „Ich weiß zwar nicht wovor du solche Angst hast, aber meinetwegen kannst du ruhig herkommen", schmunzelte er und klopfte neben sich auf den Boden. Remus kroch ganz zu ihm ran und Harry begann zu erzählen was bisher geschehen war und las Remus dann vor. Er war sich nicht sicher ob Remus ihn verstand aber irgendwie beruhigte es ihn auch selbst seine Stimme zu hören.

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht als er das Buch bei Seite legte, weil ihm die Schrift vor den Augen verschwamm. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass der Kopf des Werwolfs in seinem Schoß lag und dieser schlief. „Süß", flüsterte er und schloss auch die Augen.

So dass war's für heute. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Falls ihr Fragen habt, fragt ruhig.


	3. Kapitel 2

Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

Disclaimer:

Alles gehört JK Rowling, ich habe es mir nur geliehen. Die Charaktere die nicht in Jo's Büchern vorkommen, sind meine Erfindung und Geld verdiene ich hiermit nicht.

AN: Dies ist mein erste Story, also seid ein bisschen gnädig, Kritik ist aber erwünscht. (Lob natürlich auch)

Falls irgendwas Ähnlichkeit mit einer anderen Story hat, ist dass keine Absicht.

Das Rating? Gute Frage! Sicherheitshalber sag ich mal M.

(Ich habe davon absolut keinen Plan.)

Warnungen?

Dies ist eine Slash – Story und ich hole mir meinen Lieblingscharakter zurück. Finde seinen Tod gar nicht toll, egal welchen Grund es dafür auch gibt. (Sicher wisst ihr wen ich meine, oder?)

Und ich sag jetzt einfach mal OOC für alle. (Auch wenn es vielleicht nicht ganz stimmt.)

Das Pairing? HP/RL

Was fehlt noch? Stimmt! Die Summary.

Harrys Ferien und auch das neue Schuljahr werden kein Zuckerschlecken. Angriffe, Tote, Überraschungen und Gefühle warten auf ihn. (Oh Gott. Ich kann so was gar nicht!)

* * *

Erst mal zu den Reviews: 

Ein ganz großes Dankeschön an alle die reviewt haben. Ich freu mich riesig darüber.

kayla2510:

Schön das dir das Chap gefallen hat.

Ich bin mir sehr sicher, wen Jo die Dursleys umkommen lässt, wir Harry ihr Tod sicher nicht völlig Kalt lassen. So sehr er sie auch hasst, was man ja verstehen kann, so wie sie ihn behandeln. In den Schluss konnte ich mich am Besten reinversetzten. schelmisch grins

Angie: Freut mich riesig das die das Chap so gut gefallen hat. Ich habe wegen deines Hinweises noch mal nachgesehen. Da hab ich wohl geschlafen und mein Betaleser auch. Ich hab den Fehler korrigiert.

Was deine Vermutung wegen der Warnung angeht, lass dich überraschen.

Little Lion: Wie schon bei Angie, ich verrate nicht, wer Harry gewarnt hat.

Aber du hast Recht, die Zukunft hat sich durch sein Überleben geändert. Aber wichtig ist ja auch das Harry am leben bleibt und das mit Severus wird sich klären.

pupp: Na ja. Also das mit Dumbledore, er hat selbst in Band fünf gesagt das Harry sehr viel bedeutet. Auf S. 984 etwa in der Mitte (Deutsche Ausgabe). Es geht darum warum Dumbledore unserem Jungen Helden die Prophezeiung so lang verschwiegen hat. Es ist einfach meine Interpretation dazu. Dumbledore mag zwar sonst seine Gefühle sehr im Griff haben, aber ich dachte so ein kleiner Gefühlsausbruch wäre ganz passend. Zu Snape muss ich gestehen, dass ich ihn etwas verändert habe. In wie weit, wird er uns selbst erzählen. Sogar schon sehr bald.

Deine Frage hat sich mit diesem Chap erübrigt zu beantworten, oder? grins

the-memory-remains: Zum Prolog muss ich sagen, er ist erst nach Kapitel drei entstanden. Mir schwebte ständig dieses Szenario vor Augen und ich musste es einfach niederschreiben, sonst wäre ich nie mit Kapitel 3 weitergekommen.

Freut mich, dass du trotzdem weitergelesen hast und ich dich entführen konnte.

Azura-Fei-Long: Ich hab rein gar nichts gegen Mails. Da freut sich mein Postkasten immer und du hast mich auch nicht zugetextet. Ich habe deine Mail mit Genuss gelesen und freue mich wie ein kleines Kind das dir die Story so gut gefällt.

Ja das Haus. Ich kann mir Remus einfach nicht in einer zwei Zimmerwohnung vorstellen. Vor allem nicht mit seinem „tierischen" Problem. Aber Remus in einer großen Villa, gefiel mir auch nicht. So bin ich dann bei einem netten kleinen Häuschen mitten in „Mokers Heid" (hoffentlich ist das so richtig geschrieben) gelandet. Ist Plattdeutsch und heißt soviel wie Wallachei oder Pampa. Also einfach ganz weit ab vom Schuss.

Das mit dem Verräter wird in diesem Chap geklärt, soviel sag ich mal. Zu „Black Moon" und Sirius sag ich besser nichts. Sonst verrate ich zu viel. Ich sagte nur wir werden Sirius eher wider sehen wie die Sache mit „Black Moon" geklärt wird.

Freut mich, dass so viele kleine Szenen drin sind die dir gefallen. Mit Remus als Werwolf wird es noch mehr geben. Immerhin lass ich die beiden zusammen kommen.

Was die Schreibfehler angeht, eigentlich habe ich eine Betaleserin, aber werde sie mal dezent darauf hinweisen noch ein bisschen genauer hinzuschauen.

* * *

**So jetzt aber genug geschwafelt, weiter geht's. **

Kapitel 2

Ein stöhnen weckte ihn am nächsten Morgen und verschlafen öffnete er die Augen. Remus lag mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden und starrte an die Decke. „Alles klar?" fragte Harry müde. „Abgesehen davon das meinem Rücken das gar nicht gefallen hat auf dem Boden zu schlafen und der üblichen Erschöpfung, ja. Was ist mit dir?" Harry stemmte sich hoch aufs Sofa. „Na ja, im sitzen Schlafen ist auch nicht angenehm. Nächsten Monat gehen wir irgendwo hin wo es gemütlicher ist." Der Werwolf nickte nur und stand schwerfällig auf. „Ich denke ich nehme erst mal ein Bad." „Frühstücken tust du noch, oder...?" „Hmh... warum nicht? Gern", meinte der Werwolf und verschwand dann und Harry machte das Frühstück zurecht.

Er wartete fast eine halbe Stunde am gedeckten Tisch ehe er ins Bad schlich um zu sehen ob da alles in Ordnung war. Der Zauberer lag im Wasser, mit dem Rücken zum Beckenrand auf dem seine Arme lagen, den Kopf hatte er in den Nacken gelegt und er schien zu schlafen. Harry schmunzelte und setze sich neben ihn, die Füße ins Becken baumelnd. Zum ersten Mal kam ihm der Gedanke das Remus auch so total süß aussah. Im nächsten Moment verpasste er sich aber Mental eine Ohrfeige für diesen Gedanken. Remus war ein Mann und er… auf jeden Fall auf dem Weg einer zu werden. Remus durfte einfach nicht _süß_ aussehen.

Harry schaffte es trotzdem nicht seinen Blick abzuwenden. Remus war blass. Er sah krank aus. Harry war klar dass, das von der vergangenen Nacht kam. Also nichts, worüber er sich größere Sorgen machen müsste. Dünne Narben waren auf den Unterarmen als helle Streifen zu erkennen. Es war leicht zu erraten das er sie sich selbst zugefügt hatte. Immer vier verliefen parallel.

Der Mann atmete gleichmäßig und ruhig. Er schien wirklich zu schlafen. Sollte er ihn nicht besser wecken? War das Bett nicht bequemer? „Remus?" flüsterte er vorsichtig. „Hmm. Ich komm gleich", antwortete der. „Wie geht's deinem Rücken?" „Nichts besser, leider", seufzte er.

Ohne Nachzudenken lies Harry sich ganz ins Wasser rutschten. „Dreh dich mal um", bat er. Der Zauberer blinzelte ihn kurz verwirrt an, ehe er es tat. Harry trat vorsichtig näher und legte dem Mann sanft beide Hände auf die Schultern und begann dann ihn zu massieren. „Hmmm, etwas tiefer. Ah... ja, genau da." Harry konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht verbergen.

Remus seufzte sacht unter der Massage und ein leichtes Kribbeln breitete sich in Harry aus. Was das zu bedeuten hatte war ihm schleierhaft. Er wusste nicht mal warum er hier hinter Remus im Wasser stand, und ihn massierte. „Weil es Remus nicht gut geht und du ihm helfen möchtest", sagte er sich selbst lautlos. Ja, er wollte seinem Freund helfen. Aber war das denn so richtig? Ging Harry nicht doch zu weit? Und was hatte dieses Kribbeln zu bedeuten? Schnell schob er seine Gedanken bei Seite, ehe Remus noch etwas merkte.

Als das Wasser merklich kühler wurde drehte Remus sich zu ihm um. „Ich denke wir sollten uns anziehen, oder in deinem Fall trocken anziehen und dann erst mal Frühstücken." Harry nickte und zog sich aus dem Wasser.

Remus war etwas schneller mit dem anziehen fertig als Harry, da sich der Werwolf nur einen Bademantel übergeworfen hatte. „Und? Was sagt dein Rücken?" fragte Harry, als er in die Küche kam und sich setzte. Remus sah ihn einen kurzen Moment mit einem Blick an, von dem Harry nicht wusste was er zu bedeuten hatte. War er doch zu weit gegangen? „Besser, Danke. Das hat richtig gut getan." Harry nickte lächelnd, auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte einen Fehler begangen zu haben. Aber er wollte nichts sagen. Nicht jetzt. Remus war erschöpft und sollte sich erst Mal ausruhen.

Nach dem Frühstück legte Remus sich dann auch hin und Harry räumte die Küche auf. Allerdings wanderten seine Gedanken immer wieder zur Badewanne. Er hatte Remus vollkommen nackt gesehen. Er hatte ihn berührt. Ihn massiert und dabei hatte er erleichtert geseufzt. Aber die Gefühle dabei, was war das? Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen.

Die vom Wasser babyweiche, blasse Haut, das leise Stöhnen der Erleichterung des Älteren. Die Wärme die von ihm ausging. Plötzlich war das Kribbeln wieder da. Aber in einer tieferen Region als vorher und Harry musste schlucken. Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nimm dich zusammen. Er ist ein Mann. Du bist… fast ein Mann. Das ist gegen die Natur. Es gehört sich nicht", rief er sich selbst leise zur Ordnung.

* * *

Am Mittag drückte Harry vorsichtig die Tür zu Remus Zimmer auf. Der Zauberer saß im Bett und blätterte gerade in einem Buch. „Magst du was essen?" fragte er leise. Remus sah auf und lächelte ihn an. „Klar! Wer könnte deinen Kochkünsten schon widerstehen." Harry hatte Pommes in den Backofen geschmissen und in einer Pfanne brutzelten die Bratwürste.

„Sag mal... hättest du Lust... also... Wenn ich dir sage du darfst während der Ferien zaubern, was würdest du tun?" fragte Remus dann plötzlich am Tisch. Harry sah den Mann überrascht an. „Weiß nicht. Vielleicht ein paar Flüche üben, oder so", meinte er schulterzuckend. „Also... würde ich deine Ferien nicht ruinieren wenn ich dir anbiete mit dir ein paar Flüche zu üben, nein?" Harrys Überraschung wich blanker Freude. „Ich darf wirklich zaubern?" fragte er.

Remus grinste ihn an. „Der neue Minister hat das Gesetz für die Vernunftmäßige Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger so weit gelockert, das es ihnen unter Aufsicht eines Erwachsenen und weit ab von Muggeln erlaubt ist Magie anzuwenden. Und ich wage mal zu behaupten, dass das auf uns hier zutrifft. Außerdem hat er die Volljährigkeit auf Sechzehn runtergesetzt. Damit bist du Ende des Monats Volljährig und darfst so viel Zaubern wie du willst, solang es keinem Muggel auffällt." Harry wusste vor Freude nicht was er sagen sollte. Am liebsten wäre er Remus um den Hals fallen, aber die Erinnerung an den Vormittag hielt ihn davon ab. Er wollte Remus nicht schon wieder zu nahe treten.

„Was hältst du davon wenn ich uns nachher ein paar Gartenstühle beschwöre, du uns eine Karraffe Limo mit Eiswürfeln bestückst und wir forsten dann mal ein Paar Bücher durch? Vielleicht finden wir ja was, das dich interessiert und praktisch sein könnte?" „Klasse Idee. Aber... bist du nicht mehr müde?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn ich jetzt schlafe kann ich die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen und das passt mir nicht. Also haben wir genug Zeit, um mal ein paar Bücher zu wälzen."

Gesagt, getan. Den Nachmittag verbachten die beiden im Garten unter einem Sonnenschirm, bewaffnet mit mehreren Büchern, Pergament, Tinte und Feder. Remus las Harry immer mal wieder ein paar Fluchbeschreibungen vor. Bei manchen nickte Harry, einige andere lehnte er ab, weil sie ihm nicht so recht gefielen. Kurz nach sechs landete überraschend Black Moon vor Harry auf dem Tisch. „Sie an. Dein Lebensretter meldet sich doch", lachte Remus. Harry nahm der Eule das Pergament ab und entrollte es.

_Hi Harry!_

_Schön das du wohl auf und in Sicherheit bist. Und danke für das Kompliment für Black Moon. Sie hört so was sehr gern. _

_Was meine Identität angeht so muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Die werde ich dir nicht verraten. Außerdem ist es schwer zu erklären und besser, wenn du es nicht erfährst. Aber ich schwöre Dir du kannst mir vertrauen. Pass gut auf dich auf. _

_XXX_

Harry reichte den Brief Remus und strich der Eule übers Gefieder. „Mein Fenster steht oben auf. Hedwig gibt dir sicher ein paar Kekse und Wasser ab, falls du magst", sagte er. Die Eule schuschute und flatterte dann in Harrys Zimmer. „Tja. Ein Versuch war es wert", meinte Remus nachdenklich. Harry nickte etwas niedergeschlagen. Zu gern hätte er gewusst, wem er sein Leben verdankte.

Am nächsten Morgen begannen sie dann mit dem Training. Schutzzauber. Harry machte es richtig Spaß mit Remus zu trainieren. Er war nicht umsonst der beste Lehrer gewesen, den er je in Verteidigung gehabt hatte. Das Training war aber nie übertrieben anstrengend. Remus bestand darauf, dass Harry seine Ferien auch genießen konnte und sie spielten auch weiter Quidditch. „Das ist gutes Konditionstraining", hatte Remus gemeint.

In Gesprächen beim Frühstück oder Mittag erfuhr Harry, dass das Haus Remus Eltern gehört hatte. Sie waren hier her umgezogen nachdem er gebissen worden war. Hier konnte er sich frei bewegen, ohne dass es die Gefahr gab einen anderen Menschen zu verletzen. Der Werwolf hatte das Haus nach dem Tod seiner Eltern geerbt und es zwischenzeitlich auch bewohnt. Nur im vergangenen Jahr war es wegen des Ordens einfach praktischer gewesen, im Grimmauldplatz zu wohnen, doch seit Sirius Tod lebte er wieder hier, da er es ebenso wie Harry nicht lange im Grimmauldplatz aushielt.

Abends saßen sie zusammen und Harry las weiter aus der "Unendlichen Geschichte" vor. Remus hatte ihn darum gebeten. Er fand die Gesichte interessant und wollte auch wissen wie es denn nun weiterging. Allerdings hatte er die Angewohnheit beim Vorlesen immer einzuschlafen und jedes Mal wenn Harry es bemerkte beobachtete er schweigend den Älteren.

Er konnte nichts gegen das angenehme Kribbeln unternehmen, welches der Anblick des Mannes bei ihm auslöste. So genau wie er inzwischen wusste was seine Gefühlte bedeuteten, so klar war ihm auch das es nicht sein durfte. Er wusste, dass es nicht in Ordnung war, was er da fühlte, aber er war machtlos dagegen. Es kostete ihn schon all seine Selbstbeherrschung dem Drang, Remus zu berühren, nicht nachzugeben. Nachts begann er davon zu Träumen wie dieser ihn zärtlich in den Armen hielt, ihn streichelte. Er ließ sich aber nichts anmerken. Er wollte Remus nicht verschrecken mit seinen „verbotenen" Gefühlen. Sein Haus war zurzeit der einzig sichere Ort für ihn und wenn Remus ihn raus warf, musste Harry zwangsläufig in den Grimmauldplatz und das würde er nicht ertragen. Er würde dort Wahnsinnig werden.

* * *

Harry war seit anderthalb Wochen bei Remus. Der war heute Nachmittag überraschend zu einer dringenden Ordensitzung gerufen worden. Harry hatte es sich im Garten gemütlich gemacht, um ein paar Bücher zu wälzen und neue Flüche zu finden. Die alte Liste waren sie fast durch. Angriffszauber waren nun daran.

Es war kurz nach vier und Harry hatte sich gerade etwas Neues zu trinken geholt, als etwas neben der Tür einschlug in der er gerade stand. Erschrocken sah Harry auf und konnte gerade noch die Todesser ausmachen, als er schon einem weiteren Blitz ausweichen musste. Dummerweise hatte er seinen Zauberstab auf dem Tisch liegen lassen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, bekam er ihn zu fassen. Einer der Todesser hätte ihn fast in Brand gesetzt.

Ein Blick über die Wiese verriet ihm, dass er es mit fünf Todessern zu tun hatte. Wie zum Teufel kamen die hier her? Wie hatten sie ihn gefunden? Er beschwor ein Schild herauf und suchte verzweifelt nach einer Deckung, fand aber keine. „Also Angriff", beschloss er. Er feuerte blind alles an Flüchen über den Tisch Richtung Todesser, was ihm einfiel.

Plötzlich wurde er von Etwas umgestoßen. Zuerst glaubte Harry schon, es wäre ein Todesser, aber als er den Angreifer sah traf ihn für Sekunden der Schock. Ein pechschwarzer Werwolf hatte ihn gerade direkt aus der Schusslinie gestoßen.

Ihm blieb aber keine Zeit weiter nachzudenken da es Flüche regnete. Er zog ein Schutzschild hoch und versuchte ins Haus zu kommen. Er musste Hedwig mit einer Nachricht in den Orden schicken.

Dann nahmen die Flüche ab und Harry warf einen Blick den Todessern zu. Die mussten sich gegen einen Panther und gegen den Werwolf verteidigen, die auf sie losgingen. Harry fackelte nicht lang und griff wieder an. Das war die Gelegenheit.

Wie aus dem Nichts, erschienen dann auch einige Kämpfer des Ordens. Remus rannte allen voran. Der Wolf heulte einmal auf und der Panther verschwand mit ihm im nahegelegenen Waldrand. Drei der Todesser flohen und ließen ihre geschockten Mitstreiter zurück.

Remus kam auf Harry zu und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Junge. Bist du verletzt?" „Nein, alles noch dran. Nur einen gewaltigen Schrecken", antwortete er. Der Werwolf drückte ihn von sich weg und sah ihm in die Augen. „Oh Nein", schoß es Harry durch den Kopf. In seinen Träumen hatte er sich immer wieder in diesen Augen verloren. „Eh... komm. Ich will wissen wer da versucht hat mich zu rösten", meinte Harry schnell und deutete auf den Tisch.

Er lief seinem Schulleiter entgegen. „Alles in Ordnung?" fragte der ihn. „Ja, Sir. Wer sind die beiden?" „Nur einen kennen wir. Harvey Franklin. Er ist ein relativ neues Ordensmitglied und war auch für deine Bewachung zuständig. Seine Eltern waren auch bei uns. Er ist mit dem Orden aufgewachsen." Es klang fast wie eine Entschuldigung, musste Harry feststellen. „Also ist er der Verräter", meinte er aber nur. „Sieht ganz danach aus. Wir werden sehen, was er uns erzählt. Auf jeden Fall bist du hier nicht mehr sicher. Voldemort weiß jetzt, wo du dich versteckst."

„Er wird aber auch denken, dass du genau aus diesem Grund Harry hier wegbringst. Er wird nie vermuten, dass wir Harry hier bleiben lassen. Das macht mein Haus wieder sicher für ihn. Außerdem hab ich dir erklärt, dass ich es nicht mit ansehe, wie Harry gegen seinen Willen im Grimmauldplatz festgehalten wird", sagte Remus mit entschlossener Miene.

Harry warf ihm einen Dankbaren Blick zu. „Gut. Ich werde erst Mal feststellen wie viel Franklin erzählt hat. Dann sehen wir weiter. Ich melde mich bei euch", erklärte der Schulleiter.

Am nächsten Nachmittag bat Dumbledore, Harry und Remus dann auch zu sich gebeten. Der Spion hatte einige wichtige Details an Voldemort verraten und da Voldemort Harrys Aufenthaltsort kannte, bestand Dumbledore darauf ihn wo anders Unterzubringen. Aber auch Remus beharrte darauf, dass Harry nicht in den Grimmauldplatz gebracht wurde. Aus diesem Grund veranlasste der Schulleiter, dass die beiden in eines der Häuser gerbacht wurden, wo man die Familienangehörigen der aktiven Ordensmitglieder untergebracht hatte, zu deren Sicherheit. In diesem Fall waren es drei Mütter mit insgesamt sechs Kindern. Außerdem war hier auch ein vierjähriges Mädchen untergebracht, dessen beide Eltern als Auroren arbeiteten. Die Großmutter, die auch hier gewohnt hatte, war zu Beginn des Sommers verstorben und das Ministerium brauchte zurzeit jeden Mann und jede Frau.

Die Kinder kannten Harry natürlich alle ausnahmslos und feierten ihn als Helden, was ihm nicht wirklich passte und Remus versuchte es ihm so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Er war geblieben, da es durch Harrys Anwesenheit für die Familien gefährlicher geworden war, für den Fall das man ihn fand. Das ließen sie aber keinen Wissen, um nicht unnötig Unruhe aufkommen zu lassen. Für die Mütter war er Harrys Vormund und Bezugsperson was die Frauen auch akzeptierten.

Sie ließen es sich aber nicht nehmen, Harry wie ihr eigenes Kind zu umsorgen. Alle benahmen sich fast wie Molly. Er bekam mehr als genug zu Essen und praktisch alles, was er sich wünschte. Die Übungsstunden ließen sie nicht ausfallen. Harry nahm sie noch ernster als bisher. Zwei Anschläge auf sein Leben innerhalb von zwei Wochen. Er wollte sich einfach nicht auf andere verlassen müssen. Er wollte sich selbst schützen können. Remus verstand ihn darin vollkommen und hatte alle interessanten Bücher verkleinert mitgenommen. Das abendliche Vorlesen war für sie zu einem Ritual geworden und Harry erfüllte Remus den Wunsch, es beizubehalten, nur all zu gern. So bekam er zumindest für eine gewisse Zeit die Sehnsucht nach der Nähe des Werwolfs erfüllt.

Seine „verbotenen Träume", wie er sie nannte, wurden aber leider nicht besser, eher schlimmer. Er kuschelte nicht mehr nur mit Remus, sie verführten sich nun gegenseitig, mit Erfolg. Und Harrys Angst, dass Remus oder vielleicht eine der Mütter bemerkten würde das etwas nicht stimmte, wurde größer. Er schämte sich für diese Gedanken und Träume. Niemals würde er Remus davon erzählen.

* * *

Es war Abend, zwei Tage vor Harrys Geburtstag. Sie hatten gerade ihre Trainingsstunde beendet und die Zuschauer, die das mit sich brachte, reingescheucht. Nun saßen sie in den Gartenstühlen und sahen der Sonne beim Untergehen zu.

„Dich nervt diese Bemutterung, oder?" fragte der Werwolf plötzlich. Harry seufzte nur. Sicher nervte sie ihn irgendwie. Denn wer konnte schon drei Molly Weasleys ertragen die ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen wollten, auch wenn er noch so miesepetrig dreinschaute. „Sag es ihnen", schlug der Ältere vor. „Remus. Wenn ich das tue bin ich der Spielverderber. Das sie sich um mich sorgen, stört mich ja nicht, aber das sie alle permanent um mich rum sein wollen.

Die Kinder kann ich ja verstehen. Ich bin ihr Held. Ich bin der, der Voldemort vernichtet hat und genau das erwarten sie jetzt alle wieder. Aber, dass die Mütter ständig an mir herum tüddeln müssen, geht mir auf den Keks. Ich hab das Gefühl, ich hab drei Molly Weasleys um mich rum." Remus gluckste leise. „Ich find das nicht lustig. Ich finde das absolut nicht lustig", murrte Harry. „Schon gut. Ich denke ich weiß was du meinst. Eine Molly reicht völlig. Aber... sag einfach wenn sie zu weit gehen. Zeig ihnen wo deine Grenze liegt. Bis wie weit sie gehen dürften. Keiner erwartet von dir, dass du alles stillschweigend hinnimmst. Du magst ihr Idol sein, aber auch ein Idol hat eine Schmerzgrenze und wenn sie die überschreiten mach es ihnen deutlich." „Ich versuch es", seufzte Harry und warf unauffällig einen Seitenblick auf Remus. Der trug heute nur eine dünne Stoffhose. Sein Hemd hatte er sich vorhin beim Training ausgezogen, und das hatte den jungen Gryffindor da schon ein wenig aus dem Konzept gebracht.

Nun saß Remus mit nacktem Oberkörper neben ihm. Die leicht blase Haut schimmerte in der untergehenden Sonne wegen ihres dünnen Schweißfilms. Sie hatten sich nicht eine Sekunde etwas geschenkt in dem Duell.

Remus war gut gebaut, was dem Gryffindor noch nie vorher so aufgefallen war. Die abgetragenen Sachen versteckten viel zu viel, wie er fand. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, was sich aber als Fehler herausstellte. Er sah sich, wie er sanft mit zwei Fingern über Remus Brust strich, was den Älteren dazu verleitete Harry zu küssen. Langsam wurden die Küsse fordernder, bis... „Harry?" „Eh... Wie? Was? Entschuldige ich muss kurz eingenickt sein." „Scheiße Harry! Konzentrier dich!" fauchte er sich selbst stumm an.

Remus lächelte. „Ich war wohl heute etwas zu hart zu dir, was?" „Nein. Daran liegt es nicht. Ich hab letzte Nacht nicht gut geschlafen. Was war denn?" „Eh... Donna hat das Essen fertig. Aber... Harry. Wenn du reden möchtest..." „Nein. Es... es sind im Moment keine Albträume. Ich hab einfach nur das Gefühl das etwas passiert. Es ist viel zu ruhig." Es war noch nicht mal gelogen. Es war viel zu ruhig. Sicher beunruhigte Harry das auch, aber seine Träume taten es mehr. Und über die würde er sicher nicht mit Remus sprechen. Eher würde er es auf der Stelle mit Voldemort aufnehmen, als Remus _das_ zu erzählen. Der Werwolf würde ihn auslachen.

* * *

Der Abend verlief wie üblich. Die Kinder erzählten pausenlos von Harrys Trainingsstunden. Sie waren hellauf begeistert, was Harry alles konnte und die Mütter hörten ihren Kindern geduldig zu. Nach dem Abendessen war Erwachsenenabend. Das bedeutete für die Kinder hoch in die Zimmer und sich allein beschäftigen.

Es ging fast immer um Kindererziehung und da hielten sich sowohl Remus als auch Harry völlig raus. Nur heute Abend wurde plötzlich ein anderes Thema angeschnitten. Im Ministerium gab es Diskussionen darüber, ob und wie man Werwölfe besser beobachten könne und das hatte eine Welle von Berichten losgetreten in denen über die Diskriminierung der Werwölfe berichtet wurde. Einige forderten sogar, dass man diese Diskriminierung abschafft und es Werwölfen endlich gestattet sein sollte, Kinder zu haben.

"Was meinen sie dazu?" fragte Donna plötzlich und sah dabei Remus an. Der verschluckte sich benahe an seinem Whiskey. Keiner im Haus wusste das er ein Werwolf war. Wegen der allgemeinen schlechten Meinung über Werwölfe hatte er es verheimlicht, wie schon in Harrys drittem Jahr. „Eh…, warum nicht", hustete er und sah dann nervös zur Seite was aber scheinbar keinem auffiel. „Aber wer weiß ob diese schreckliche Veränderung erblich ist. Ich meine, mein Mann sagt so eine Verwandlung ist unheimlich schmerzhaft und Werwölfe sind gefährlich", gab Faith zu bedenken. „Aber dazu gibt es doch den Wolfsbanntrank. Damit wird ein Werwolf doch harmlos", beteiligte sich Harry, der Remus mit gemischten Gefühlen ansah. Er konnte sich gut Vorstellen, dass das ein Thema war, worüber Remus nicht gern reden wollte.

„Sie sind noch keinem Werwolf begegnet, oder? Diese Bestie zeigt ihr Gesicht nicht nur bei Vollmond. Sie verändert auch den Charakter. Der Mensch wird böse. Und ich mag gar nicht daran denken was passiert, wenn diese Bestien auch noch Kinder haben", erklärte Ruth streng. „Werwölfe sind Menschen wie sie alle auch. Nur weil sie als Geschöpfe der Nacht bekannt sind, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass sie Böse sind. Es ist einfach nicht wahr, dass ein Werwolfsbiss den Charakter verändert. Die Ausgrenzung und die Abscheu die einem Werwolf entgegen gebracht wird, das ist es was den Charakter verändert. Und den Todessern verbietet man ja schließlich auch nicht Kinder zu haben, nur weil sie schwarze Magie praktizierten", antwortete Remus aufgerbacht. Harry sah das Wut in seinen Augen funkelte.

„Sie kennen sich also aus?" fragte Donna verwundert. „Ja!" sagte Remus knapp. Harry wartete nur darauf das dem Mann der Kragen platze und ihnen an den Kopf warf das sie einen Werwolf vor sich sitzen hatten.

„Ich bin seiner Meinung. Ich hatte in der dritten Klasse einen Werwolf als Lehrer für Verteidigung und er war der beste den ich je hatte in diesem Fach. Das ist auch nicht nur meine Meinung. Die meisten meiner Stufenkameraden sehen es so. Leider ist sein Problem dann bekannt geworden und er hat gekündigt um Professor Dumbledore zuvor zu kommen, da der ihn wohl zwangsläufig hätte kündigen müssen. Es ist eine Schande in meinen Augen Werwölfe so zu diskriminierten", kam Harry Remus zu Hilfe.

Aber selbst wenn die Kinder nicht zu Werwölfen werden, es würde für sie doch ein Schock sein", meinte Donna entsetzt. „Ja. Schon als Kleinkind eine Verwandlung zu erleben", stimmte ihr Ruth zu. „So schlimm sieht die Verwandlung nun auch nicht aus", meinte Harry. „Sie sind also doch schon einem Werwolf in verwandelter Form begegnet?" Harry nickte. „Ich habe gesehen wie er sich verwandelt hat. Zugegeben, im ersten Moment war ich schon etwas entsetzt, weil ich so was noch nie gesehen hatte aber im Nachhinein finde ich sie höchstens ungewöhnlich. Abgesehen davon werden die Eltern den Kindern mit Sicherheit erzählen was Vater oder Mutter während des Vollmondes passiert und die Eltern würden sicherlich den Banntrank nehmen und sind damit ungefährlich für ihre Kinder."

„Sicher. Und irgendwann wollen die Kinder dann auch mit Mama oder Papa schmusen, in diesem Zustand. Und wie darauf ein Werwolf wohl reagiert?" meinte Ruth schnippisch. Remus lachte auf. „Ich wüsste nicht was daran so lustig ist." „Ein Werwolf unter dem Banntrank behält seinen Verstand. Und wenn sein eigenes Kind dann zu ihm kommt und mit ihm kuscheln will ist das vielleicht etwas umständlich aber sicher nicht gefährlich. Denn ein Vater oder eine Mutter würden ihrem Kind nie wehtun. Aber das ist nur meine Meinung", erklärte Remus kühl.

„Ich geh zu Bett", meinte Harry gähnend und verabschiedete sich, aber nicht ohne Remus vorher noch auf die Schulter zu klopfen. Der kam dann zehn Minuten später zu Harry. „Jetzt sind sie mir auch gerade auf die Nerven gegangen. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und ich hätte ihnen die Wahrheit um die Ohren gehauen", knurrte er. „Um ehrlich zu sein, darauf hab ich gewartet, dass du das tust. Die waren echt unverschämt", meinte Harry schmunzelnd. „Oh, ich schwör dir, noch so ein Abend und sie werden es erfahren. Ganz sicher."

Das Thema Werwölfe wurde aber nicht mehr angesprochen und die Tage bis Harrys Geburtstag verflogen nur so. Am Morgen des 31. Juli saßen dann zu seiner Überraschung gleich vier Eulen auf seinem Bett. „Wow!" staunte er verschlafen. Die Auffälligste von ihnen war Black Moon. Harry erkannte sie sofort und war überrascht sie zu sehen. Sie trug ein kleines Päckchen bei sich. Er nahm es ihr ab und riss das Papier auf. Darin verbargen sich eine Schatulle und ein Brief. Neugierig öffnete er zuerst die Schatulle. Darin lagen zwei Glaskugeln auf rotem Samt gebettet. Sie sahen aus wie übergroße Murmeln, die mit Wasser gefüllt schienen. Harry hatte so was noch nie gesehen und in der Hoffnung auf eine Erklärung nahm er den Brief zur Hand und riss ihn auf.

_Hi Harry! _

_Die Kugeln in dem Kästchen nennt man Telegate. Sie funktionieren in etwa wie ein Zweiwegespiegel, nur das die Unterhaltung auf Geistiger Ebene abläuft. Sprich, du musst dich auf den Besitzer der zweiten Kugel konzentrieren und ihr unterhaltet euch, ohne dass es ein anderer mitbekommt. Dazu muss die Kugel nur deine Haut berühren. Ich denke du kannst sie gut gebrauchen. Wenn jemand mit dir reden will, verfärbt sie sich rot und wird warm. Außerdem sind sie unzerbrechlich. _

_Alles Gute zum Geburtstag _

_XXX _

Harry sah die Kugeln an. Wie um alles in der Welt kamen seine Lebensretter denn dazu ihm so was zu schenken? Wie kam er darauf, dass er sie gebrauchen könnte? In dem Moment klopfte es an der Tür.

„Ja", meinte Harry laut. Remus trat ein und gratulierte ihm herzlich, stockte aber mitten drin. „Wo hast du denn die her?" Harry reichte ihm den Brief und nahm eine der Kugeln in die Hand. Sie waren nicht so schwer sie wie aussahen. Man merkte sie nicht mal in der Hand.

Remus reichte ihm grinsend den Brief zurück. „Da hat er dir aber ein besonderes Geschenk gemacht. Ich würde mich auf jeden Fall bedanken", meinte Remus ehrfürchtig. „Darf ich mal?" „Sicher, bitte", meinte Harry und reichte ihm die Kugel. „Ich schreib nachher einen Brief Black Moon. Lass mich erst mal die anderen auspacken. Setz dich doch so lang da oben hin. Da findest du noch ein paar Eulenkekse und Wasser." Ein zweiter Brief kam vom Ministerium. „Oh man. ZAGs", stöhnte er als der die Ersten Zielen gelesen hatte. „Das spar ich mir heute. Die laufen nicht weg."

Harry sah wie Remus die beiden Kugeln ganz genau untersuchte. „Denkst du es ist eine Falle?" „Wie? Nein. Man kann die Dinger nicht orten, und die Gespräche die man damit führt sind unmöglich zu belauschen. Außerdem kann man immer nur zwei miteinander verbinden. Einen sichereren Weg der Kommunikation gibt es nicht. Der Orden hat nur keine weil sie so verdammt selten und sehr, sehr wertvoll sind", erklärte Remus. Harry sah ihn erstaunt an und nickte. Von Rons Brüdern bekam er einen Karton voller Scherzartikel und Hagrid hatte ihm Süßigkeiten geschickt. Den Rest würde er wohl heute Nachmittag bekommen denn Ron hatte da so einige Bemerkungen fallen lassen, dass es wohl eine Party geben würde.

„Ich wollte dir mein Geschenk nicht unbedingt vor den anderen geben, weil ich mir nicht so ganz sicher bin, ob es dir gefällt", erklärte Remus und reichte ihm eine kleine Schachtel. Harry zog sie auf. Darin befand sich ein Ring mit einem Wappen. Ein Großes P mit einem Adler im Hintergrund. Das Siegel kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor. „Euer Familienwappen", erklärte Remus leise. „Der Ring hat... er hat James gehört. Ich hab ihn nach der Beerdigung im Haus gefunden und an mich genommen. Es war langsam an der Zeit das du ihn bekommst." Harry konnte nicht anders als Remus um den Hals zu fallen. Er wusste, dass nur die Alten und Großen Familien eigene Wappen besaßen. Das seine dazu gehörte, hatte er nicht mal erahnt. Und selbst wenn, hätte er nicht erwartet das noch ein Ring existierte.

„Danke!" murmelte Harry leise. „Schon gut. Komm. Las uns runter gehen. Ich vermute deine Ziehmütter haben es sich nicht nehmen lassen dir ein Geburtstagsfrühstück zuzubereiten", meinte Remus schmunzelnd. „Sofort. Lass mich eben noch den Brief für meine Lebensretter schreiben." „Gut. Ich geh vor und peil die Lage." Harry nickte lachend und setze sich an den Tisch.

_Hallo XXX! _

_Vielen dank für dieses Tolle Geburtstagsgeschenk. Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll. Ich bin einfach zu sprachlos. Von einem Freund weiß ich, dass die Kugeln sehr wertvoll und selten sind. Tausend Dank dafür. _

_Aber... mal eine andere Frage. Du hast nicht zufällig etwas mit meiner Rettung bei dem Haus meines Freundes zu tun? Falls ja, würde ich nämlich gerne wissen wie es möglich ist das... in der Neumondphase und bei hellem Sonnenschein sich jemand in einen Werwolf verwandeln kann? Das versteh ich nämlich gar nicht. _

_Danke für die erneute Rettung _

_Liebe__ Grüße__  
H__arry _

„Black Moon? Bring den bitte zu deinem Besitzer und pass gut auf dich auf." Harry verabschiedete sich von der Eule und ging dann runter zum Frühstück. Dort erwartete ihn ein Geburtstagsständchen und von jedem aus den Familien eine Selbstverzierte Süßigkeit nur das Mädchen, dessen Eltern beide im Einsatz waren, hatte nichts. Sie stand eh immer abseits. Die anderen spielten kaum mit ihr und die Mütter versorgten sie nur mit dem nötigsten und Harry tat die Kleine irgendwie leid. Sie erinnerte ihn irgendwie an seine eigene Kindheit. Und heute war das Mädchen besonders still.

Nach dem Frühstück ging er zu ihr ins Wohnzimmer und kniete sich zu ihr. „Lisa, was ist los?" fragte er behutsam. „Ich hab heute auch Geburtstag, nur an mich denkt keiner", sagte sie leise schluchzend. „Was? Du hast... na dann aber Herzlichen Glückwunsch", meinte Harry. „Wie alt wirst du?" „Fünf!" Harry lächelte und nahm sie auf den Arm. Die anderen saßen noch am Frühstückstisch.

„Sagt mal, hat eigentlich jemand daran gedacht, dass Lisa heute fünf Jahre alt wird?" Die Familie sah sich betreten um und Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Nicht weil er es nicht wusste, das war Harry klar. Eher weil keiner sich scheinbar darum gekümmert hatte.

„Na das nenn ich Aufmerksamkeit. Remus. Soweit ich weiß, gibt es doch nachher eine Party bei den Weasleys. Meinst du es lässt sich einrichten das wir sie mitnehmen?" „Eh... Woher weißt du von der Feier?" Harry grinste. „Ron hat es mir nicht wörtlich geschrieben, aber so wie er sich ausgedrückt hat war es nicht anders zu erwarten. Außerdem kenn´ ich Molly gut genug. Also. Nehmen wir sie mit?"

„Ich geh das Mal klären." Harry nickte nur nahm die Kleine mit auf sein Zimmer. Er hatte schon eine Idee wie er ihr eine Freude machen konnte. „Hast du schon mal was von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze gehört?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Na dann wird es aber Zeit. Das sind zwei Freunde von mir. Ihr Bruder geht mit mir ins gleiche Haus und ist mein bester Freund. Sie haben im vergangenen Jahr einen Scherzartikelladen aufgemacht und nun hab ich eine ganze Kiste voll von ihren Sachen bekommen. Wollen wir die mal durchsehen?" Die Kleine nickte begeistert.

Harry holte den Karton hervor und riss ihn auf. Darin lagen zwei weitere Päckchen. Auf einem Stand „Lieber nur allein aufmachen" „Oh Weia. Gut wir zwei nehmen den hier. Da werfe ich lieber mal einen Blick allein rein und zeig es dir später." In dem Kasten fanden sich neben den ihm schon bekannten Dingen auch Federn, Pergament, Tinte, Feuerwerk und noch mehr Leckerein. „Süßigkeiten?" frage Lisa verwundert. „Oh. Das würde ich nicht sagen", grinste Harry und nahm sich eine der Cremeschnitten.

„Komm. Mal sehen ob wir Jeremy finden." Unten ihm Wohnzimmer saßen die sechs Kinder des Haushaltes und malten. „Hier. Hab was für euch", meinte Harry und brach die Schnitte kaputt. Die Kinder nahmen dankend an und die kleine Lisa brach in johlendes Gelächter aus als sich die Kinder kurzzeitig in Kanarienvögel verwandelten. „Also Harry", meinte Remus grinsend hinter ihm. „Wie du siehst, iss nichts was Fred und George dir geben. Du könntest zum Gelächter werden", grinste Harry. Auch die anderen Kinder fingen an zu lachen.

Die Mütter der Kinder warfen ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu, der ihm aber egal war. Er wollte das Lisa heute etwas Spaß hatte, wenn man schon ihren Geburtstag vergaß.

„Es geht in Ordnung wenn sie mitkommt", meinte Remus. „Toll. Dann kann ich dir mit etwas Glück die Könige des Spaßes persönlich vorstellten. Komm. Ich zeig dir mal die anderen Sachen die ich kenne. Remus kommst du mit? Wir brauchen ein Opfer." „Eh... nein lass mal. Aber ich denke die Kleinen hier haben einen Heidenspaß daran. Und ich werde nicht gern zum Kanarienvogel." Harry sah die anderen an. Die nickten zustimmend. „Gut. Dann hol ich den Kasten aber runter und ich warne euch. Alles kenne ich auch noch nicht."

So verbrachte Harry den Vormittag im Kreis der Kinder mit den Scherzartikeln. Es waren Sachen dabei, danach konnte man nur noch rückwärts sprechen und den Würgzungen Toffee hatten sie perfektioniert. Die Zunge schwoll nun wieder von allein ab. Die Federn fingen an zu kreischen wenn man mit ihnen schreiben wollte, das Pergament stellte die Buchstaben um oder löschte sich selbst und die Tinte lies die Feder lebendig werden und schrieb überall hin, nur nicht auf das Papier.

Gegen Mittag dann ging es in den Fuchsbau. Alle begrüßten ihn herzlich und er bekam noch weitere Geschenke. Ein paar Bücher, einen Satz Federn, farbige Tinte.

„Bring Lisa mal in den Garten", flüsterte Remus ihm zu. Harry nahm die Kleine auf den Arm und trat mit ihr nach draußen. „MAMA!" schrie sie begeistert. Harry lies das Mädchen runter und sie rannte in die Arme einer Frau Mitte dreißig. „Unser Geburtstagsgeschenk für die Kleine", meinte der Werwolf. „Albus hat es kurzfristig organisiert. Ihr Vater kommt morgen bei uns vorbei. Gleichzeitig ging leider nicht."

Am Nachmittag ging Harry dann zu Lisa die mit ihrer Mutter in einer Ecke saß und spielte. „Auch von mir alles Gute zum Geburtstag Mr. Potter." „Eh... Danke. Ich wollte Lisa eigentlich fragen ob sie die Könige des Spaßes kennen lernen möchte. Die beiden sind gerade gekommen." „Oh Ja. Darf ich Mama?" „Eh... wer ist das denn genau?" Harry grinste. „Fred und George Weasley. Sie haben einen Scherzartikelladen in der Winkelgasse. Wir waren zusammen auf Hogwarts und Lisa hat mit mir zusammen ein paar ihrer Sachen heute Vormittag ausprobiert und war begeistert", erklärte Harry. „Na wenn das so ist. Geh du nur. Ich bin am Tisch bei den anderen", meinte die Mutter und Lisa folgte Harry.

Fred und George hatten den Laden für den Nachmittag zugemacht. „Fred, George. Darf ich euch euren jüngsten Fan Vorstellen,Lisa. Lisa, die Könige des Spaßes und die Inhaber von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze. Fred und George persönlich und in Farbe." Lisa kicherte leise als die Beiden sich vor ihr verbeugten. „Wir haben eure Sachen heute Vormittag im Kreis der Kinder probiert. Einfach göttlich. Die Cremeschnitten kamen besonders gut an", erklärte Harry. „Na wenn das so ist. Ich denke da haben wir noch mehr auf Lager. Darf ich Prinzessin Lisa bitten uns zu Folgen?" meinte Fred und reichte ihr den Arm. Lisa lachte und Harry reichte die Kleine weiter. Er hatte den beiden erzählt was los war und er wusste sie würden sie auf Händen tragen.

„Es war eine Gute Idee sie mitzunehmen", meinte Dumbledore, als Harry zu den Erwachsenen an den Tisch kam. Harry nickte nur und beobachtete wie die Zwillinge ihr etwas zeigten und mit ihr flüsterten. „Ich hoffe nur die beiden setzen ihr keine Flausen in den Kopf", lachte er. „Das hast du schon getan mit den Cremeschnitten, Harry. Ich fürchte bei dir kommt James doch noch durch", grinste Remus von der anderen Seite. „Dann müssen wir uns aber warm anziehen. Denn James hat auch vor Streichen mit den Lehrern nicht halt gemacht", erinnerte sich McGonagall seufzend.

Dann, ganz plötzlich, erschienen mehrer Journalisten, Ministeriumsauroren die sich alle um einen Mann im Schwarzen Umhang scharrten. „Was will der Minister hier?" fragte Remus verwundert. Harry fuhr herum. „Der Zaubereiminister?" Er sah den Werwolf nur nicken. „Ah, Mister Potter. Magnus Stevens. Der neue Zaubereiminister." Harry erhob sich und reichte ihm die Hand. „Guten Tag." „Nur nicht so schüchtern junger Mann. Ich bin nur gekommen um ihnen zum Geburtstag zu gratulieren und mich persönlich für diese groben Fehler meines Vorgängers zu entschuldigen." Harry erstarrte. Reine Publicity also. Na gut wenn er es so wollte. „Ich hoffe nur sie werden nicht ähnliche Fehler machen, wenn bestimmte Leute sie vor Dingen warnen die geschehen könnten", erklärte Harry ruhig und sachlich. Er sah den entsetzen Blick von McGonagall und Remus, der ihn leicht zweifelnd ansah.

„Keine Sorge Mr. Potter. Ich bin durchaus gewillt ihren und auch den Warnungen ihres Schulleiters Glauben zu schenken und ich werde meine Augen nicht vor der Wahrheit verschließen", erklärte der Mann lächelnd und schüttelte immer noch seine Hand. „Darüber bin ich sehr froh. Im übrigen muss ich mich bei ihnen bedanken, dass sie diese unsinnigen Erlasse von Mrs. Umbridge zurück genommen haben. Ich denke, da kann ich im Namen aller Schüler sprechen."

Die Presse notierte sich scheinbar alles fleißig was Harry sagte und die Fotographen schossen diverse Fotos. Harry passte der Rummel rein gar nicht. Das würde wieder Gesprächstoff für die Slytherins geben.

Ganz plötzlich tauchte ein Auror auf. „Angriff auf Askaban!" schrie er. Der Minister nickte einem der Auroren zu, der dann sofort mit drei viertel seiner Leute abzog. „Alastor, Tonks kommt. Wir sehen ob wir helfen können", erklärte Dumbledore und nickte dem Minister ebenfalls zu. Einige der Reporter verschwanden auch. „Voldemort schafft es immer wieder, einem den Tag zu vermiesen", seufzte Harry.

„Mr. Potter sie entschuldigen mich. Ich werde im Ministerium gebraucht." „Sicher", meinte er, doch der Mann hatte sich nur ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt als jemand: „Angriff!" brüllte. Sekunden später stoben Flüche über die Wiese. Harry sah die Todesser und riss den Minister, mit einem Sprung runter und ein Fluch senkte seine Haare an.

„Harry!" Es war Remus besorgte Stimme. „Nichts passiert!" rief er zurück und rollte sich von dem Mann runter und lies den Tisch umkippen. Der Minister blutete an der Stirn. „Geht schon. Danke!" meinte der Mann, als Harry ihm ein Tuch auf die Wunde drückte.

„Nichts zu danken. Machen sie aber bloß kein Aufheben darum. Ich hab es nicht so mit der Presse", meinte er und griff die Todesser an. Er sah wie Remus am anderen Ende des Gartens mit den hier gebliebenen Auroren zusammen kämpfte. Dann ganz plötzlich sackte vor ihnen ein Mann zusammen. Er kannte ihn nicht, aber das aufkeuchen des Ministers sagte ihm das es einer seiner Leute war. Ein Blick in die Runde verriet ihm, dass sie in der Unterzahl waren.

R

on und Hermine, standen in der Haustür bei Molly und Fred. Die riefen nach ihm und winkten ihn zu sich. George war bei Kingsley und zwei fremden Auroren auf der anderen Seite des Gartens, Remus, McGonagall, Mrs. Figg versteckten sich hinter einem Tisch auf halber Höhe. Bei ihnen war auch noch ein Auror der scheinbar zum Minister gehörten und Lisas Mutter. Der Minister selbst kniete neben ihm und versuchte die Angreifer zu schocken. „Verdammt hol einer das Kind da raus", fluchte der plötzlich und Harry entdecke was er meinte.

Lisa kauerte mitten zwischen den Fronten auf dem Boden und wusste scheinbar nicht wohin. Flüche zischten links und rechts an ihr vorbei und ihre Mutter rief ihr etwas zu, aber das Mädchen saß in der Falle

* * *

Schon mal eine kleine Warnung vorweg! Im nächsten Kapitel wird es leider ein paar Tote zu bedauern geben und ich spiele ganz arg mit Harrys Gefühlen. Ein paar Taschentücher wären sicher nicht schlecht.

Wie immer freue ich mich über Reviews!


	4. Kapitel 3

Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

Disclaimer:

Alles gehört JK Rowling, ich habe es mir nur geliehen.

Die Charaktere die nicht aus ihren Büchern stammen gehören mir und Geld verdiene ich hiermit nicht.

AN: Dies ist mein erste Story, also seid ein bisschen gnädig, Kritik ist aber erwünscht. (Lob natürlich auch)

Falls irgendwas Ähnlichkeit mit einer anderen Story hat, ist dass keine Absicht.

Das Rating? Gute Frage! Sicherheitshalber sag ich mal M.

(Ich habe davon absolut keinen Plan.)

Warnungen?

Dies ist eine Slash – Story und ich hole mir meinen Lieblingscharakter zurück. Finde seinen Tod gar nicht toll, egal welchen Grund es dafür auch gibt. (Sicher wisst ihr wen ich meine, oder?)

Und ich sag jetzt einfach mal OOC für alle. (Auch wenn es vielleicht nicht ganz stimmt.)

Das Pairing? HP/RL

Was fehlt noch? Stimmt! Die Summary.

Harrys Ferien und auch das neue Schuljahr werden kein Zuckerschlecken. Angriffe, Tote, Überraschungen und Gefühle warten auf ihn. (Oh Gott. Ich kann so was gar nicht!)

Reviews:

the-memory-remains: Freut mich das dir das Chap gefallen hat. Die Idee mit Lisa kam ganz spontan. Harry muss ja irgendwie den Helden spielen. grins

Pupp: Hi. Toll das es dir gefallen hat. Also das mit dem Taschentuch ist mir zumindest beim schreiben so ergangen. Lag vielleicht auch daran das ich eben genau wusste was ich Harry da antun wollte. Muss dir nicht unbedingt genau so gehen. Aber eines kann ich dir versprechen, sterben werden seine Freunde nicht. Ganz sicher nicht, dann das werde ich Harry nicht antun.

Angie: Nochmehr Fehler? Vor Scham in die Ecke verschwind Nein so was Peinliches aber auch.

Wie grade schon bei Pupp erwähnt das mit den Taschentüchern ist mir beim schreiben so gegangen. Muss euch nicht so sein. Vielleicht bin ich auch nur nah am wasser bebaut, wie man so schön sagt.

Azura-Fei-Long: Freut mich das es dir wieder gefallen hat. Ja Harry ist nun mal ein Held für alle. Und Lisa ist ja von keinem Der Mütter das Leibliche Kind. Und da Harry nun mal was Besonderes ist, haben sie einfach über Lisas Geburtstag gar nicht nachgedacht.

Wenn ich zuviel über Sirius und Black Moon verrate ist die Spannung raus. Das gleiche gilt auch für den schwarzen Werwolf und den Panther...

Aber eines kann ich dir versichern auch Harry macht sich so Gedanken über den Werwolf und den Panther. schmunzel

Ja meine Telegates. Diese Kristallkugeln habe ich erfunden, weil ich einen Ersatz für den zerbrochenen Zweiwegespiegel brauchte. Und den Spiegel reparieren geht ja nicht. Da Sirius ja das Gegenstück bei sich hat und genau das weiß auch Harrys Geheimnisvoller Retter.

So nun aber genug. Gleich geht es weiter. Nur zur Absicherung noch mal:

! WARNUNG !

Wir werden uns in diesem Kapitel von ein paar Charakteren verabschieden müssen. Der Krieg fordert leider Opfer.

Außerdem solltet ihr euch ein paar Taschentücher bereit legen (denke ich zumindest mal), denn gegen Ende dieses Kapitels fang ich an mit Harrys Gefühlen zu spielen. (Ich hoffe ich habe damit nicht übertrieben.)

! WARNUNG ENDE !

**So dann wollen wir mal weitermachen **

Kapitel 3:

Er dachte nicht darüber nach sondern sprang auf und rannte auf Lisa zu. Der Minister und auch Remus riefen nach ihm, aber über den Lärm der Todesser verstand er nichts. Den Flüchen ausweichend riss er das Mädchen zu Boden, grade noch rechtzeitig. Ein Blitz hatte einen Tiefen Krater dort hinerlassen wo das Mädchen gekauert hatte. Harry war unglücklich auf seinen Arm gefallen, der schmerzhaft geknackt hatte. Sein linker Arm war gebrochen. Trotzdem zerrte er die wimmernde Lisa hinter einen Baum in der Nähe. „Harry!" schluchzte sie. „Shh. Keine Angst. Ich pass auf dich auf. Dir wird nichts passieren", flüsterte er, den Schmerz unterdrückend. Es tat verdammt weh, aber Harry bemühte sich, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Von ihrem Versteck aus beobachteten sie wie sich die Todesser und die Auroren duellierten.

Der Kampf war von beiden Seiten in die Offensive gegangen. Keiner der anderen versteckte sich mehr. McGonagall schockte grade einen Todesser, Tonks duellierte sich mit einem anderen, Kingsley sogar mit zweien und Remus stand ihm am nächsten und auch er hatte es mit einem Todesser zu tun. Harry sah wie sich ein Zweiter anschlich. „Remus. Hinter dir!" brüllte Harry und griff den Todesser and er Remus direkt gegenüberstand und erwischte ihn. Der Werwolf war herumgewirbelt und hatte den zweiten aufs Korn genommen.

Leider hatte die Warnung des Gryffindors zur Folge, dass nun einige der Angreifer sein Versteck beschossen. Er zog Lisa beschützend an seine Brust, als einige Flüche den Baum trafen und Splitter um sie herum stoben. Dann hörte er plötzlich einen Aufschrei und sah sich vorsichtig um. Lisas Mutter lag ganz in der Nähe, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Sie hatte scheinbar zu ihnen kommen wollen. „MAMA!" kreischte das Mädchen riss sich von Harry los und rannte zu der Frau. Er setzte ihr nach. Es war reinster Selbstmord da rauszulaufen. Für ihn wie auch für Lisa. Aber er wollte nicht zulassen dass das Mädchen starb. Er würde sie um jeden Preis beschützen. Im letzten Moment konnte er sie runterreißen, aber ein Fluch traf ihn in den Rücken. Es brannte höllisch. Lisa lag halb unter ihm und schrie wie am Spieß nach ihrer Mutter.

Dem Gryffindor war klar, dass sie hier weg mussten. Sie lagen mitten auf dem Schlachtfeld. Obwohl jede Bewegung höllische Schmerzen verursachte biss er die Zähne zusammen und zog die schluchzende und tobende Lisa hinter sich her, hinter einen umgestürzten Tisch. So fest er konnte, nahm er sie in den Arm. Viel zu gut konnte er nachempfinden wie sie die Kleine fühlte. „Sieh nicht hin!" flüsterte er Lisa zu und legte seine Hand über ihre Augen. Er wusste nicht was er sonst noch hätte sagen sollen. Ihm fehlten einfach die Worte.

Nicht weit von der Aurorin sah er Kingsley liegen. Er blutete aus dem Mund. Dann viel ihm Miss Figg ins Auge die grade zusammensackte. Getroffen von einem grünen Lichtblitz. Harry stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. Immer wider mussten Menschen sterben. Seine Eltern, Cedric, Sirius, und so viele Unschuldige. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Warum? Warum immer er? Warum mussten immer wider seinetwegen Leute sterben. Dann sah er wie Remus zusammenbrach und der Todesser hell auflachte und seinen Stab auf den Bewusstlosen Mann richtete. „NEIN!" schrie Harry, ließ Lisa los und sprang auf.

Er würde nicht zulassen das Remus auch starb. Niemals! Lieber würde er selbst sterben. Unbändige Wut gegen Voldemort kam in ihm auf. Wut wie er sie noch nie gefühlt hatte und ein prickeln breitete sich im ganzen Körper aus. Die Schmerzen am Rücken und im Arm waren wie weggeblasen. Es war wie eine Welle aus Kraft die ihn durchströmte. Er stand mitten auf der Wiese und richtete seinen Stab auf den Todesser vor Remus. Ohne dass er auch nur ein Wort sagte schoss ein roter Blitz auf den Mann zu und der Todesser wurde zehn Meter durch die Luft geworfen, ehe er unsanft auf dem Boden liegen blieb. Alle Todesser wanden sich ihm zu. Aber bevor ihn auch nur ein Fluch berührte stand ein Schutzschild um ihn, dass alles abprallen ließ.

McGonagall war die Erste, die die Todesser erneut angriff, nachdem sie sich von ihrem Schock erholt hatte. Die anderen folgten ihrem Beispiel. Harry selbst schnappte sich Remus zerrte ihn hinter den Tisch. Zitternd sank er neben ihm auf die Knie. Die Wut war nackter Angst gewichen. Remus durfte einfach nicht Tod sein. Was sollte er denn ohne ihn machen?

„Remus!" flüsterte er. „Remus wach auf!" Doch der Werwolf reagierte nicht. Tränen liefen Harry über die Wangen. „Remus. Bitte. Du kannst mich doch nicht allein lassen. Wir haben uns versprochen immer für einander da zu sein." Harrys stimme bebte vor Angst. Er bekam nicht mit, das Lisa über die Wiese krabbelte. Er sah nicht, dass der Minister in arger Bedrängnis war, dass zwei weitere Auroren aus dem Ministerium ihr Leben verloren im Duell. Einer davon um dem Minister das Leben zu retten.

Er strich Remus durch das blutverschmierte Gesicht. „Remus! Bitte. Mach die Augen auf!" flehte Harry panisch, doch immer noch gab es keine Reaktion. „Remus. Bitte! Ich... ich liebe dich. Lass mich nicht allein. Ich... ich könnte das nicht ertragen." Schluchzend nahm er den Mann in den Arm.

„Harry", kam es plötzlich leise von ihm. Erschrocken sah er Junge auf. Remus blinzelte ihn schmerzverzerrt an. „Remus!" Harry Panik wich nun unendlicher Erleichterung. Der Werwolf setze sich mühsam auf und im selben Moment erstarben die Flüche. Ein Blick über den Tisch zeigte Harry, dass die Todesser weg waren und McGonagall auf ihn zukam.

„Sie sind weg. Seid ihr verletzt?" Remus atmete schwer. „Geht schon. Harry?" „Halb so wild. Lisa. Was ist mit dir?" Entsetzt sah er, dass sie verschwunden war und sofort suchten seine Augen die Wiese ab und fanden sie knieend bei ihrer Mutter.

Harry zerriss es das Herz bei diesem Anblick. Er kroch zu ihr und nahm das Mädchen in den Arm. Der Gryffindor brauchte erst gar nicht nach dem Puls der Frau zu suchen. Es war das gleiche Entsetzen auf dem Geicht, wie Cedric es gehabt hatte. Sie war Tod. Behutsam schloss er der Frau die Augen und wiegte die weinende und zitternde Lisa in seinen Armen.

„Harry. Komm. Lass uns ins Haus gehen", flüsterte McGonagall und half ihm auf. Es war nicht einfach Lisa zu tragen. „Oh Gott, Harry!" rief Hermine. „Vorsicht!" keuchte er und drehte sich von ihr weg. „Mein Arm! Nimmst du Lisa bitte mal?" Irritiert nahm Hermine ihm das weinende Mädchen ab. „Ihre Mutter... sie hat es gesehen", flüsterte er ihr zu. Seine Freundin nickte verstehend mit entsetztem Blick und ging mit ihr nach oben.

Harry selbst setze sich auf einen Sessel und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Die Schmerzen kehren nun mit aller Macht zurück und er konnte nicht wirklich fassen was grade passiert war. Menschen waren gestorben. Er hatte machtlos zusehen müssen unfähig etwas zu tun. Wütend auf sich und auf die ganze Welt ballte hatte die rechte Hand zur Faust.

„Harry?" Es war Remus der ihn ansprach. Seien Stimme klang brüchig und schmerzverzerrt. In Harry verkrampfte sich alles. Er hatte Remus die Wahrheit gesagt. Er hatte Remus tatsächlich gestanden das er ihn liebte. Dass es so war, war ihm schon länger klar. Aber der hätte diese Perversität nie erfahren sollen. Sicher würde Remus ihn nie wider auch nur ansehen, geschweige denn berühren.

Er spürte die sanfte Hand des Mannes auf der Wange. „Bitte", flüsterte er während ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen. „Mach es nicht schlimmer als es sowieso schon ist. Ich ertrag es so schon kaum." „Harry. Ich…", begann er wurde aber von Dumbledore unterbrochen. „Harry! Remus! Seit ihr verletzt?" Harry schnaubte nur und wich Remus blick aus.

Was dachte der Mann denn. Das er einen Todesserangriff ohne eine Schramme überstand? „Nicht schlimm", meinte Remus leise. „Was ist mit Askaban?" Der Schulleiter schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Scheiße!" fluchte Remus entschuldigte sich dann aber.

„Hat... hat es Tote gegeben?" erkundige Harry sich vorsichtig, der die Zeichensprache nicht wirklich verstanden hatte, bekam aber nur einen nichtssagenden Blick. „Sagen sie jetzt nicht, das ist eine Ordensangelegenheit. Ich habe heute schon Menschen sterben sehen und will jetzt wissen ob es noch mehr Tote gab", knurrte Harry aufgebracht. Die Wut kam zurück. Hatte denn keiner was dazu gelernt? „Mr. Potter", sagte McGonagall aufgebracht. Sie kam grade mit dem Minister rein. Der blutete immer noch an der Stirn, ein tiefer Riss zog sich über seine Wange und er humpelte.

Harry schnaubte nur wütend. „Lasst euch erst Mal behandeln. Wir treffen uns um Acht im Hauptquartier. Du auch Harry. Dann werden wir alles klären. Herr Minister, könnte ich sie kurz sprechen wenn sie versorgt wurden?" „Ist halb so wild. Kommen sie. Ich würde gern erfahren was auf Askaban passiert ist." Die beiden verschwanden in eine Ecke des Hauses außer Sicht- und Hörweite von Harry.

„Vorne sind ein paar Heiler die kümmern sich um sie", meinte seine Hauslehrerin und er lies sich wortlos mitnehmen. Es waren nur ein paar leichte Verbrennungen auf dem Rücken. „Das ist heute Abend wieder verheilt. Den Arm sollten sie zwei Tage nicht zu stark beanspruchen", erklärte ihm der Heiler. Er hatte noch mitbekommen wie ein zweiter Heiler Remus ins Krankenhaus bringen wollte, aber der hatte sich geweigert. Ausruhen könne er sich aus zu Hause. „Außerdem werd ich hier gebraucht", meinte er trotzig und ging dann zu Dumbledore, während Harry hoch zu Hermine ging.

Lisa saß zitternd auf ihrem Schoß weinte aber nicht mehr. Erst als Harry sich zu ihr setze sah sie ihn an. Ihre Augen waren rot und geschwollen. „Mine sagt Mama ist im Himmel. Stimmt das?" fragte sie leise. Harry sah seine Freundin kurz an. „Ja Lisa. Das Stimmt. Deine Mama ist jetzt im Himmel bei den Engeln." Harry musste all seine Mühe aufbringen um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Der Schmerz von Sirius Verlust war mit einer Wucht zurückgekehrt, die Harry kaum aufhalten konnte.

„Ich will, dass sie wieder her kommt." Harry sah, dass das Mädchen wieder den Tränen nahe war und seufzte. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Jedes Wort würde ihm im Hals stecken bleiben und Tränen in die Augen treiben. Er konnte die Trauer des Mädchens viel zu gut nachempfinden.

„Das geht nicht Lisa. Wenn man einmal bei den Engeln ist, kann man nicht wieder kommen. Aber... Sie passt von da oben auf dich auf. Sie sitzt auf einer Wolke und beobachtet ganz genau was du machst und ist immer für dich da", meinte Hermine liebevoll. Harry war dankbar, dass sie ihm zu Hilfe kam. Er bewunderte seine Freundin dafür.

Ihm war klar, dass es ein Muggel Glaube war, was Hermine der kleinen Hexe erzählte. Er hatte keine Ahnung ob die Magier auch an so was glaubten, aber erst mal war es wichtig, dass es das Mädchen beruhigte. Dann ging die Tür auf und Professor Dumbledore kam herein. „Harry. Kommst du bitte mal." „Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir", flüsterte er Lisa zu und folgte dem Lehrer vor dir Tür.

„Tut mir Leid wegen grade eben. Meine Nerven sind mir einfach durchgegangen", entschuldige er sich. „Schon gut. Du hast zu viel Schreckliches erlebt heute. Und... Es gab Tote. Lisas Mutter, Kingsley, Arabella Figg, drei der Auroren die den Minister begleitet haben. George ist verletzt, es geht ihm aber gut. Arthur war bei den Wachen auf Askaban als es angegriffen wurde, er ist schwer verletzt kommt aber durch. Tonks hat ein paar Kratzer abbekommen. Aber wir haben über die Hälfte der Auroren die Askaban bewacht haben, verloren. Lisas Vater ist einer von ihnen." Der Gryffindor starte seinen Direktor entsetzt an und lies sich rückwärts gegen die Wand fallen. „Das darf doch wohl alles nicht wahr sein", flüsterte er und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand. „Außerdem sind alle Gefangenen entkommen."

Harry nickte nur. Der Tag hatte so gut angefangen und musste in dieser Katastrophe enden. „Mine. Kommst du mal", bat er leise, als er das Zimmer wieder betreten hatte. Das Mädchen nickte Lisa zu und trat zu Harry. „Was ist los?" fragte sie behutsam. „Askaban ist befreit, Arthur schwer verletzt und... Lisas Vater... er ist Tod. Wir haben über die Hälfte der Auroren die die Insel bewachten verloren", flüsterte er. „Oh Gott." Harry sah das Mädchen an das ganz verstört auf dem Bett saß. „Ich kann ihr das nicht sagen", flüsterte er.

„Ich mach das. Aber... bleib du hier. Sie vertraut dir", meinte Hermine und zog Lisa auf ihren Schoß. „Was ist mit Papa?" fragte das Mädchen. In Harry verkrampfte sich alles. Hermine schien auch nach Worten zu suchen. „Er ist bei deiner Mama", sagte Harry leise und zog sie zu sich rüber. „Du lügst", schrie sie ihn plötzlich an und rutschte von seinem Schoß. „Lisa. Professor Dumbledore hat es mir grade gesagt. Er war bei ihm auf der Gefängnisinsel", flüsterte er. „Nein. Ich glaube dir nicht", rief sie und rannte aus dem Zimmer.

Harry und Hermine sahen sich nur eine Sekunde an und setzten ihr dann nach. Das Mädchen war aus dem Haus gerannt über die Wiesen. „Lisa! Warte!", brüllte Harry ihr nach doch das Mädchen blieb nicht stehen. Sie war unglaublich schnell. „Sie zaubert", rief Hermine die hinter ihm war. Sie hatten das Haus schon ein ganzes Stück hinter sich gelassen, als Lisa stürzte. Vor ihm tauchte ein Todesser auf und richtete seinen Stab auf das Kind. „Lass die Finger von ihr", polterte Harry und griff an ohne nachzudenken.

Der Todesser wich aber aus und sah ihn an. „Ich bekomm sie auch so", lachte eine Männerstimme und dann disapparierte er. Harry kniete sich zu Lisa. Sie zitterte am ganzen Köper. „Ganz ruhig er ist weg", flüsterte Harry und nahm das Mädchen in den Arm. „Papa ist bei Mama?" fragte sie leise. Harry schloss einen Moment die Augen. „Ja. Und sie passen beide auf dich auf. Komm. Wir müssen zurück. Wenn der mit Verstärkung wieder kommt, haben wir ein Problem", meinte er und lief mit dem Mädchen auf dem Arm zurück. McGonagall und Dumbledore tauchten wie aus dem nichts auf. Hermine und auch Harry zogen sofort ihre Stäbe. „Harry! Was ist passiert?" fragte der Schuleiter, ohne auf die Zauberstäbe zu achten. Harry ließ seinen sinken. „Nicht jetzt. Später", sagte er nur und lief zurück zum Haus.

Dort nahm Hermine ihm das Mädchen ab und brachte sie wieder nach oben. „Harry?" Der seufzte einmal. „Sie ist weggerannt als wir ihr sagen das... Verdammt sie wollte es nicht glauben. Ich hätte es wahrscheinlich auch nicht. Auf einmal tauchte der Todesser auf und wollte weiß der Herrgott was mit ihr anstellen. Ich hab ihn Angegriffen um es zu verhindern. Er meinte er würde sie so oder so bekommen und ist weg."

„Aber warum?" wunderte sich Remus, der das mitbekommen hatte. „Das sollten wir herausfinden. So schnell wie möglich. Sie scheint in großer Gefahr zu sein", stellte McGonagall fest. „Hat sie noch Verwandte?" „Nein. Leider keine mehr", erklärte der Schulleiter traurig. „Lisa ist eine Vollwaise, wie ich", schoß es Harry durch den Kopf. „Und wo kommt sie hin?" fragte er vorsichtig. „Erst Mal bringen wir sie ins Sichere Haus. Wir finden jemanden der sie aufnimmt", versicherte Dumbledore, woraufhin Harry nickte. Hoffentlich würde sie nicht ein ähnliches Schicksal wie er erleiden. Das Mädchen brauchte jemanden der sie lieben würde.

„Kommt. Im Orden erwartet man uns. Wir sind die letzen", meinte Remus. „Kommt Hermine nicht mit?" „Ich geh sie holen", sagte McGonagall und Harry apparierte mit Dumbledore zum Hauptquartier.

„Da ist ja unser Held", lachte Snape gehässig. Harry funkelte seinen Zaubertranklehrer böse an. Es musste ja ein Spruch kommen. Konnte dieser Mensch einmal einen Kommentar für sich behalten? Er hatte diese Tragödie alles andere als gewollt. Aber dieser ungehobelte Klotz sah das sicher wieder anders. Harry lies sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, Remus neben ihm. Der sah völlig Fertig aus. Die Wirkung des Tranks, den man ihm gegeben hatte, schien nach zu lassen. „Was denn? Kein Kommentar? Sollte wirklich das Wunder geschehen sein und sie haben etwas dazu gelernt?" stichelte Snape weiter. Harry schloss die Augen. Nein Er würde nicht darauf anspringen. Dieses Mal nicht. Auf keinen Fall würde er sich provozieren lassen. Stattdessen sah er sich um. Die Weasleys fehlten. „Stimmt. Dumbledore hatte gesagt, Arthur und George hatte es erwischt", fiel ihm ein. Tonks war auch nicht da. „Ein paar Kratzer", waren die Worte des Schulleiters gewesen.

Nachdem auch Hermine und McGonagall da waren, eröffnete Dumbledore die Besprechung. „Wir haben heute Nacht eine schwere Niederlage hinnehmen müssen. Es sind sieben Ordensmitglieder im Kampf gefallen. Kingsley Shacklebold, Arabella Figg, Dennis und Caroline Standfort, Frank Marshall, Doris Green, Gwendolin Dorrow. Es gab 16 weitere Opfer unter den Ministeriumsauroren. Arthur wurde schwer verletzt, George leicht. Beide sind sie im St. Mungos. Molly und die Kinder sind bei ihnen. Tonks wurde leicht verletzt und ist, soweit ich weiß grade beim Minister um die Ereignisse auf Askaban zu schildern. Die Gefangenen sind befreit worden und zu ihrem Meister zurückgekehrt.

Wie das alles passieren konnte, ist mir ein Rätsel. Es wussten nur die Gäste und der Minister das Harry sich heute im Fuchsbau aufhielt." Harry seufzte tief und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Stimmt was nicht, Harry?" fragte Dumbledore. „Nein. Nur, dass ich gern gewusst hätte, das der Zaubereiminister auftaucht und die Presse mitschleppt. Dann wäre ich nämlich gar nicht erst aufgetaucht", knurrte er. „Potter!", zischte Snape. Harry sah den Lehrer aber nur verachtend an. „Er wusste es, weil er einen Schutzzauber absegnen musste. Dass er dort mit Presse und Auroren auftaucht wusste ich nicht. Ich hätte ihm davon abgeraten und eine andere Lösung gesucht oder dich darüber informiert", erklärte der Schulleiter nur irgendwie konnte Harry ihm nicht so ganz glauben. Wenn man es genau nahm, vertraute er Dumbledore seit dem Beginn des Sommers nicht mehr wirklich. Andererseits war er sich sicher, dass er alles für seinen Schutz tun würde und solang Harry nicht in der Lage war sich selbst zu schützen, wäre es Selbstmord sich aus diesem Schutz zu begeben. Obwohl, irgendwas war heute mit dem Schutz ja wohl gewaltig schief gegangen.

„Dann muss es einen Spion im Ministerium geben", meinte Remus, dem man auch an der Stimme die Erschöpfung anmerkte. „Oder unter uns", knurrte Snape und Harry sah, dass er dabei Remus direkt ansah. „Unter uns schließe ich einen Verräter aus. Was einen Spion im Ministerium angeht, das überprüft der Minister grade. Ist euch dazu vielleicht irgendwas aufgefallen?" Alle schüttelten den Kopf bis auf Hermine, die die Hand hob.

„Du musst dich hier nicht melden. Wir sind hier nicht in der Schule, Hermine", meinte der Schulleiter. „Eh... der Minister hat sich doch offen gegen... sie wissen schon wen ausgesprochen, oder?" fragte seine Freundin etwas nervös.

„Ich wüsste nicht was diese Frage mit unserm Problem zu tun hat Granger", zischte Snape. „Ganz einfach, Sir", meinte sie immer noch höflich aber bestimmt. „Der erste Fluch ging in die Richtung des Ministers. Harry hat ihn runtergerissen." „Harry stand aber neben Stevens", meinte Remus nachdenklich. „Was hätte Voldemort davon, den Minister zu töten. Selbst er ist auf die Wirtschaft angewiesen", erklärte McGonagall nachdenklich. „Sein erklärtes Ziel ist Potter. Wir sollten den Jungen von hier wegschaffen. Auf die Schule", meinte Snape.

„Harry hat Ferien. Und nur du bist auf der Schule. Ich weiß, dass ihr euch nicht leiden könnt und ich werde sicher nicht zulassen, dass du seine Ferien total ruinierst. Harry bleibt", knurrte Remus. Harry sah den Mann erstaunt an. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Remus nahm ihn in Schutz? Nachdem er ihm seine Liebe gestanden hatte? Irrte er sich vielleicht? Fand Remus es doch nicht so pervers?

„Harry? Was meinst du?" fragte Remus. „Eh… also…", begann er und versuchte sich an den ersten Angriff zu erinnern. „Ich denke Hermine hat Recht. Der Fluch war nicht für mich bestimmt." „Das sagen sie doch jetzt nur, um ihrer Freundin recht zu geben", lachte Snape. „Ganz sicher nicht. Der Minister stand ein paar Schritte neben mir. Ich musste springen um ihn runterzuziehen. Der Fluch hätte mich niemals getroffen, dort wo ich stand", erklärte Harry gereizt.

Snape wollte scheinbar grade etwas sagen aber Dumbledore hob die Hand. „Dann ist die Frage, was ist der Grund? Denn Minerva hat Recht. Auch Voldemort ist auf ein funktionierendes Wirtschaftssystem angewiesen." „Der Minister steht auf unserer Seite. Was passiert wenn er sterben würde?" fragte Hermine. „Es würde ein Vertreter eingesetzt werden, der die Geschäfte bis zu den Neuwahlen übernimmt", meinte McGonagall. „Er will einen seiner Leute an die Spitze setzen", meinte Harry und Hermine nickte zustimmend. „Entweder der Vertreter oder einer der potentiellen Nachfolger ist einer seiner Leute. Er könnte von oben aus alle manipulieren. Er würde über einen Mittelsmann die Fäden in der Hand halten."

„Das wäre eine Katastrophe", meinte McGonagall entsetzt. „Die Idee ist an den Haaren herbeigezogen. Ich wüsste von so einem Plan", knurrte Snape und warf der Gryffindor einen verachteten Blick zu.

Harry ging grade ein Licht auf. Snape war der Spion. Das wusste er seit der vierten. „Und warum wussten sie dann nichts von dem Angriff auf mich, oder Askaban? Sir!" fragte er. „Ich wüsste nicht was sie das angeht?" fuhr der Lehrer ihn an. „Wir haben Ordensmitglieder verloren. Ein fünfjähriges Mädchen wird an ihrem Geburtstag zur Vollwaise. Sie mußte mit ansehen wir einer dieser Todesser ihre Mutter einfach eiskalt umbringt. Wussten sie von den Angriffen oder nicht?" bohrte er gereizt nach. So einfach würde er Snape nicht davon kommen lassen. Auch wenn er den Lehrer nicht wirklich für einen Verräter hielt. Die Frage war zu interessant um sie für sich zu behalten. Und hier durfte ja scheinbar jeder seine Meinung sagen zu dürfen. Offen und ehrlich. Snape sah ihn nur wütend an sagte aber nichts.

„Severus?", fragte Remus. „Halt dich da raus", knurrte der aber nur. „Severus. Wir alle vertrauen dir und wenn du von den Angriffen gewusst hast, hättest du uns gewarnt. Sei bitte vorsichtig. Solltest du merken, dass er dich in Verdacht hat riskier nicht dein Leben. Du bist auch offen auf unserer Seite ein wertvoller Kämpfer", meinte Dumbledore. Der Lehrer nickte nur leicht.

„Gut. Dann schlag ich vor, wir ruhen uns alle aus. Ich gehe ins Ministerium und werde mit dem Minister über unsere Vermutung sprechen. Ich gebe euch Bescheid wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt. Harry kann ich dich bitte noch kurz sprechen?" „Sicher!" meinte der. „Ich warte hier", meinte Remus leise. Auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer schossen Harry alle möglichen Ideen durch den Kopf. Hatte Dumbledore etwa erfahren was er Remus gesagt hatte? Hatte er grade einen Fehler gemacht? Wollte der Schulleiter ihn hier in den Grimmauldplatz holen? Letzteres würde er auf keinen Fall tun. Eher schlief er unter einer Brücke, als das er hier blieb.

„Harry. Ich weiß, dass du mit Severus Differenzen hast. Aber er steht auf unserer Seite. Er ist kein Spion", erklärte der Schulleiter mild. Harry konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. „Sie sind der Ordensleiter. Sie vertrauen ihm, warum auch immer. Ich habe nie irgendwem unterstellen wollen, dass er ein Spion ist. Es kam mir nur seltsam vor, das er nichts wusste." „Gut. Ich denke Remus und du solltet dann auch gehen. Ich bezweifele das ich euch dazu überreden kann, hier zu bleiben." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bleibe nicht. Nicht mal wenn Voldemort persönlich vor der Tür warten würde. Was mit… Remus ist weiß ich nicht."

Der wollte auch nicht bleiben. Er zog sich auch sofort auf sein Zimmer zurück als sie wider im Haus waren. Als Harry in sein Zimmer kam, lag Lisa schlafend in seinem Bett. Man sah, dass sie geweint hatte. Die Tränenspuren waren deutlich zu sehen. Vorsichtig setzte er sich zu ihr. „Harry?" fragte sie leise. „Ja. Ich bin hier", sagte er und strich ihr durchs Haar. Sie kroch ganz nah zu ihm heran und klammerte sich an ihn. Harry musste lächeln. „Gib mir einen Moment. Ich zieh mich nur schnell um. Dann komm ich zu dir", flüsterte er und löste sich von dem Mädchen.

Im Bad sah sich er im Spiegel an. Blass, müde, einfach beschissen, musste er sich selbst eingestehen. Dann liefen ihm die Tränen ungehindert über die Wangen. Er gab sich nicht mal mehr die Mühe sie zurück zu halten. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Kingsley, Lisas Mutter, Mrs. Figg. Es war einfach zu viel für ihn. Er schloss die Augen. Er wollte sich selbst nicht mehr sehen. Er hatte es nicht verhindern können. Er hatte Lisas Mutter nicht schützen können.

Plötzlich berührte jemand seine Nackten Schultern. Erschrocken fuhr er herum. Remus stand vor ihm. „Scheißtag, was?" meinte der. Harry nickte nur. Wie gern wäre er jetzt Remus um den Hals gefallen, hätte sich von ihm trösten lassen. Aber er konnte es einfach nicht. Er wagte es sich nicht. Nicht nach seinem Geständnis. Außerdem würde Remus sicher sofort in die Knie gehen, so wie er aussah. „Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Dich trifft keine Schuld. Du warst verdammt mutig." Erklärte dieser ihm.

„Ich war dämlich. Ich… ich hätte… schon gut. Gib mir zwei Minuten, dann bin ich fertig." Er konnte Remus nicht darauf ansprechen. Das brachte er nicht fertig. So konnte sich wenigstens noch einreden, dass Remus immer noch für ihn da war. Das der Werwolf ihn nicht verachtete und verabscheute. Als er in sein Zimmer kam schlief Lisa wieder. Er legte sich zu ihr und nahm sich in den Arm. Das war das mindeste das er für sie tun konnte. Jetzt für sie da sein.

Am nächsten Morgen weckte ihn eine zärtliche Berührung an der Wange. Verschlafen tastete nach seiner Brille. „Hier", sagte jemand und reichte sie ihm. Harry brauchte sie nicht mehr um zu wissen wer da an seinem Bett saß. „Morgen,… Remus", sagte er leise. „Kommst du mal mit? Ich denke wir sollten uns unterhalten." Harry sah runter zu Lisa. Nicht um zu sehen ob sie Schlief, er wollte Remus nicht in die Augen sehen müssen. „Harry, bitte. Du weißt das es sein muss", meinte Remus leise. „Gibt es da denn noch was zu reden?" fragte er leise. Remus drehte Harrys Kopf sanft zu ihm. „Oh ja. Da gibt es etwas zu reden. Nur ich würde das ungern vor der Kleinen tun. Lass uns rüber zu mir gehen. Bitte." Seufzend gab Harry nach. Er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Remus würde nicht aufgeben.

Im Zimmer des Werwolfs setzte er sich zu ihm aufs Bett. Was würde jetzt nur kommen? Eine Standpauke? Beschimpfungen? Würde Remus ihm sagen wie widerlich es das fand?

„Harry. Das war du gestern zu mir gesagt hast,… war..." „Pervers Ich weiß", unterbrach Harry ihn. Remus sah verwundert auf. „Pervers? Wie kommst du darauf das es pervers ist?" meinte er. Harry irritierte das jetzt doch etwas. „Wir… also du… bist ein Mann und ich… auch", meinte er zweifelnd. „Ja. Ja sicher, aber das ist doch… oh… ohhhh. Alles klar. Der Groschen ist gefallen", schmunzelte Remus. Harry sah ihn verwirrt an. Hatte er was verpasst? Etwas nicht mitbekommen? „Harry,… Ich… ich hab wohl völlig vergessen wo du aufgewachsen bist. Das du… In unserer Welt sind gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehungen nichts… Unnormales. Sie sind sogar sehr häufig. Ich wette, dass in jeder Stufe auf Hogwarts mindestens zwei Schüler gibt, die schwul sind. Im Gegensatz zu den Muggeln sind die Zauberer da sehr tolerant. Gut. Vielleicht nicht alle, aber die meisten."

Harry hatte grade das Gefühl zu träumen. Er konnte das nicht wirklich glauben, was Remus da sagte. Es war normal? Es war für die meisten Normal? „Na danke. Da bin ich mal wieder in ein Fettnäpfchen getreten", seufzte er gedanklich, aber was war denn mit Remus. Was dachte er darüber? Zählte er zu der Mehrheit? So wie es klang schon, aber irgendwie konnte Harry das nicht glauben. Sollte dass Schicksaal wirklich gut mit ihm meinen? Endlich mal?

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand die ihn sanft über die Wange strich und er sah zu ihm auf. „Ich liebe dich. Seit… seit… wahrscheinlich seit wir uns kennen. Begriffen hab ich das, erst als wir dich für Tod hielten. Es hat mir das Herz gebrochen."

Harry glaubte seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können. „Du… du liebst mich?" fragte er vorsichtig nach. „Ja. Ja das tue ich. Ich… ich hatte Angst vor deiner Reaktion. Ja sicher. Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht das du… das du weißt wie man bei uns darüber denkst, aber… irgendwie war ich zu feige es dir zu sagen. Ich… ich hatte Angst davor dich zu verlieren. Ich hab befürchtet, dass du damit nicht klar kommst. Mich auslachst oder so was."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und fing an zu lachen. „Harry?" fragte Remus ängstlich. „Es… oh Mann", schmunzelte er und ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Das er es nicht gemerkt hatte. Das Vorlesen, Remus Besorgnis wenn er ihn mal mit einem Fluch erwischt hatte. „Harry was ist so witzig?" Remus klang verängstigt.

„Seit… seit der letzten Vollmondnacht fühl ich mich zu dir hingezogen. Seit der Massage. Seit dem träum ich fast jede Nacht von dir… von uns. Ich hatte eine Scheißangst, dass du mich rauswirfst wenn du das mitbekommst. Das du mir… das du mir die Freundschaft kündigst. Das ich den letzten Menschen verliere der… der mich wirklich versteht", erklärte er lachend. Nicht weil es lustig war, eher um seine eigene Verunsicherung zu verbergen. Nur weil sie beide sich liebten musste es ja nicht heißen das da auch was laufen würde.

„Dann kann ich es ja zugeben. Ich träum auch von dir"; meinte Remus leise. Harry sah Remus an und er sah ihm in die Augen. Sofort war er darin gefangen. Tauchte ein in diesem liebevollen, sehnsüchtigen, schüchternen Blick. Sollte er ihn küssen? Sein Herz schrie ja, sein Verstand sagte nein. Was würde Remus dann machen? Würde er ihn grob wegstoßen, weil er ihn nicht wollte, trotz der Gefühle? Oder würde Remus darauf eingehen? Würde er es zulassen?

Als Remus langsam seine Augen schloss und sich Harry näherte verschwand die Stimme, die protestierte, im Nichts. Er hörte sie einfach nicht mehr. Nur noch das berennende Verlangen die Lippen des Mannes zu spüren, war da. Und er konnte dem nicht wiederstehen. Langsam näherte er sich Remus und schloss die Augen.

Tausend kleine Feuerwerke explodierten in ihm, als Remus Lippen seine sanft berührten. Das war besser als in jedem seiner Träume. Sehr viel besser und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als es nie enden sollte. Leider, viel zu schnell, trennte sich Remus wider von ihm. Harry wollte ihn erneut küssen aber der Werwolf hielt ihn zurück und er hatte das Gefühl eine Ohrfeige zu bekommen. Natürlich hatte Remus ihn nicht geschlagen, aber so kam ihm es vor. Verängstigt blinzelte Harry ihn an.

„Harry, wenn… dir sollte klar sein dass,… dass es nur schwerer wird, wenn wir das wiederholen", sagte er leise. Harry sah ihn entsetzt an. Dann traten Tränen in seine Augen. „Ich… ich hab wirklich keine… keine Chance? Bei dir?" fragte er und schallt sich selbst einen Narren. Wie hatte er auch nur glauben können, dass Remus darauf einging. Wie hatte er glauben können, dass aus ihnen etwas werden könnte. Seine Hände fingen an zu zittern. Er musste hier raus. Unbedingt. Er ertrug das nicht länger. Sie waren sich so nah gekommen und nun stand eine unüberwindbare Mauer zwischen ihnen. Er sprang auf, schaffte aber keine zwei Schritte vom Bett weg weil Remus nach ihm griff. „Las mich los!" fauchte er und schlug um sich. Er hätte nicht erwartet zu treffen aber das klatschende Geräusch und das darauf folgende prickeln in seiner Hand sagten ihm etwas anderes. Remus hatte ihn losgelassen und als Harry sich umsah sah er, dass er dem Mann eine Ohrfeige verpasst hatte. „Oh Gott"; flüsterte er und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Das hatte er wirklich nicht gewollt. Das würde ihm Remus nie verzeihen.

In seinem Zimmer schlug er die Tür hinter sich zu und versiegelte sie magisch. Am ganzen Körper zitternd und weinend ließ er sich an der Tür sinken. Warum meinte das Schicksal nicht ein Mal Gut mit ihm? Es hatte ihm seine Eltern genommen. Es hatte ihn zu Verwandten gebracht die ihn nie wirklich geliebt hatten. Er hatte seinen Paten kennen lernen dürfen. Was hatte er von ihm gehabt? Nur ein paar Monate wenn man die Zeit zusammen rechnete. Warum durfte er denn nicht glücklich sein? Warum musste er immer alles verderben.

„Harry?" fragte eine Kinderstimme. „Scheiße Lisa", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Schnell wischte er sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und sah auf. Das Mädchen saß vor ihm auf dem Boden. „Hey. Guten Morgen", sagte er lächelnd. „Warum weinst du?" fragte sie. Harry schloss die Augen. „Weil… weil… weil ich allein bin. Ich habe niemanden mehr", sagte er leise. Remus würde gehen. Da war er sich sicher. Und dann war er allein, also war es noch nicht mal gelogen. „Genau wie ich"; sagte das Mädchen. „Oh… Komm her", meinte er und nahm sie in die Arme. Sie saßen eine Weile so da, bis Harry vorschlug, sich an zuziehen und frühstücken zu gehen. Die Mütter sahen ihn zwar an, aber sagten nichts weiter. Nach dem Frühstück nahm eine der Mütter ihm Lisa ab. Er saß eine Weile stumm am Tisch. Am liebsten wäre er raus gegangen. Raus auf die Straße. Er fühlte sich unglaublich beengt. „So muss sich auch Sirius gefühlt haben", dachte er sich. Er setzte sich nach draußen auf den Rasen, aber es half nicht wirklich. Er fühlte sich nur noch mehr beengt. Eingesperrt. Wahrscheinlich lag es an Remus. An der Angst ihm über den Weg zu laufen was in dem kleinen Haus unweigerlich passieren würde. Er brauchte Bewegung. Koste es was es wolle. Er musste hier raus.

Die Frauen waren mit den Kindern im Wohnzimmer. Er schlich sich leise nach oben, holte seien Jacke und etwas Geld, nahm seinen Zauberstab und schlich sich zur Tür hinaus. Seltsamerweise hielt ihn keiner auf. Nicht mal die Auroren die das Haus bewachten. Dabei waren es Ordensmitglieder und sie mussten ihn doch eigentlich kennen.

Das Haus lag am Standrand von London, ähnlich wie der Grimmauldplatz. Aber es gab in der Nähe eine U-Bahnstation mit der er direkt ins Stadtzentrum kommen konnte, was er auch tat. Erst wusste Harry nicht recht was er tun sollte entschloss sich dann aber erst mal zu einer Erfrischung. An einer Eisdiele kaufte sich zwei Kugeln Eis und setzte sich an einem kleinen Park auf eine Bank. Die Sonne schien heiß vom Himmel und brannte ihm im Nacken. Er beobachtete eine zeitlang die Menschen die durch die Straßen wuselten wie ein aufgeschreckter Haufen Ameisen. Dann schweiften seine Gedanken ab zu Remus.

Warum hatte er ihn küssen müssen? Warum in aller Welt hatte er das tun müssen? Warum hatte er nicht auf seinen Verstand gehört? „Wegen der Hoffnung endlich einmal wirklich geliebt zu werden", sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. „Wegen der wahnwitzigen Hoffnung Glücklich werden zu können."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er war so naiv. Er durfte nicht glücklich sein. Es war ihm nicht vergönnt und damit musste er sich abfinden. Sein einziger Lebensinhalt bestand darin zu lernen und Voldemort zu vernichten. Zumindest vorerst. Vielleicht würde er danach endlich glücklich werden dürfen.

„Ist hier noch frei?" riss ihn eine Mädchenstimme aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah auf und traf bernsteinfarbene Augen und braunes Haar. „Eh… sicher", sagte er und blinzelte kurz. „Herrliches Wetter, nicht wahr?" „Eh… ja. Herrlich." Harry war irritiert. Das Mädchen hatte verdammte Ähnlichkeit mit Remus. Die Augenfarbe stimmte, die Gesichtszüge, die Haarfarbe. Nur die Grauen Strähnen fehlten. „Nicht das du das jetzt für eine Anmachte hältst, aber… verrätst du mir deinen Namen?" fragte das Mädchen. „He… Harry und… und wie heißt du?" „Ich? Joana", sagte sie und reichte ihm die Hand. Harry sah sich vorsichtig um. Ein Todesser war meilenweit nicht zu sehen, das musste aber nicht unbedingt etwas heißen. Wenn das hier eine Falle war, hatte er ein Problem. Aber… das Mädchen war kaum älter als er. Abgesehen davon trug sie ein kurzärmeliges Shirt und es war kein Dunkles Mal an ihren Armen zu sehen. „Bist du allein hier?" fragte er Joana. „Eh… Nein. Meine Eltern sind einkaufen. und ich hatte keine Lust. Klamotten kaufen. Da führt sich meine Mutter auf wie ein Teenager. Braucht Stunden." Das Mädchen schmunzelte. „Tja. Wir achten nun mal auf unsere Kleidung. Frauen sind da wählerischer", schmunzelte sie. Harry musste auch schmunzeln. Er war sich fast sicher es mit einem Muggel zu tun zu haben. Sie hatte bei seinem Namen nicht aufgehorcht und wenn sie dennoch wusste wer er war hätte sie grade sicher sich etwas anmerken lassen. „Oder sie ist eine gute Schauspielerin", sagte eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf und der Gryffindor musste ihr wiederwillig Recht geben. Es war gefährlich. „Entschuldige mich. Ich muss los zum Auto. Nett dich kennen gelernt zu haben", sagte er und ging weiter. Er glaubte zu merken wie das Mädchen ihn beobachtete, aber als er sich umsah war sie verschwunden. Einfach weg. Er sah noch die Straße runter aber sie war nicht zu sehen. „Seltsam", meinte er. „Ja in der Tat. Sehr seltsam, dass sie einfach so abhauen." Harry fuhr herum und hätte beinahe seinen Zauberstab gezogen. Grüne Augen trafen auf Tiefschwarze die ihn kalt Musterten.

„Na danke. Von allen die mich hätten finden können, musste es Snape sein", fluchte er lautlos. „Guten Tag Professor Snape", grüßte er ihn, seinen Zauberstab in der Jackentasche festumklammert, falls der Mann eine unüberlegte Bewegung machte.

„Ich hoffe sie haben eine gute Erklärung für ihr Verhalten", bemerkte Snape, mit seinem typischen, egal was du sagst ich glaub es eh nicht, Lächeln. „Frische Luft schnappen, mir die Füße vertreten, mich umbringen", antwortete Harry kühl. „Suchen sie sich das aus was ihnen am besten Gefällt." Der Lehrer schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Sind sie sich eigentlich im klaren darüber, dass der halbe Orden nach ihnen sucht? Es gibt tatsächlich Menschen die sich sorgen um sie machen." Harry seufzte. Er war also doch ein Gefangener, wenn auch nicht im Grimmauldplatz. Aber, seine Enttäuschung darüber, dass man ihm nichts zutraute, würde er sich jetzt nicht anmerken lassen.

„Nun weiß ich es ja. Beim nächsten Mal werde ich einen Zettel auf dem Küchentisch hinterlegen. Und nun entschuldigen sie mich. Ich habe Durst", meinte Harry knapp und wollte weiter gehen, aber eine Hand umklammerte seine Schulter. Sie werden jetzt schön mitkommen", sagte Snape hinter ihm. „Lassen sie mich los oder ich werde schreien!" sagte Harry bestimmt ohne sich umzusehen. Er hatte keine Skrupel halb London auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Das würde vielleicht sogar richtig Spaßig werden. Snape lockerte den Griff etwas. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du so einfach abhaust nur um die die Beine zu vertreten, frische Luft zu schnappen oder dich Umzubringen. Zum letzteren seit ihr Gryffindors zu feige", meinte er viel freundlicher.

„Was soll das denn jetzt" fragte sich Harry. Snape duzte ihn? Er war Höflich? War er krank, oder war das hier ein Spiel. „Eine Falle", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Augenblicklich riss Harry sich los. „Vergessen sie es. Ich fall da nicht drauf rein". Snape wäre nie so höflich zu mir. „Sagen sie Voldemort wenn er mich haben will, soll er seinen Arsch selbst herbewegen." Dann rannte er los. Es war gefährlich aber solang er hier mitten in London war, war er relativ sicher Er durfte nur die belebten Straßen nicht verlassen. Es würde sofort das Ministerium auf den Plan rufen, wenn hier gezaubert wurde. Und das konnten sich selbst die Todesser nicht leisten. Keuchend bog er im die nächste Ecke und bleib stehen. Er lugte Vorsichtig um das Haus um zu sehen ob Snape ihn verfolgte. „Du glaubst doch wohl nicht ernsthaft, dass ich dir nachrenne wie ein Idiot." Harry schloss die Augen. „Schade. Wäre ein netter Anblick gewesen", meinte Harry und holte aus.

Der Fasthieb saß. Er traf den Mann direkt unter den Rippen und er ging nach Luft ringend in die Knie. „Du Bastrad", hörte Harry ihn noch keuchen, ehe er weiter rannte. Er hastete durch die Straßen bis zu einem Cafe. Schwer atmend sah er sich um. Snape war nirgends zu sehen. Keuchend ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Er brauchte eine Pause. Und etwas zu trinken. Er hatte grade einen Schluck Cola genommen, als sich Snape zu ihm setzte. „Verdammt Potter. Nun hören sie auf so naiv zu sein. Ich bin der, für den ich mich ausgebe. Und wenn sie nicht augenblicklich mit ihren Kindereien aufhören, können sie was erleben." Harry sah den Mann an. Konnte er ihm glauben? Ein Beweis war ihm lieber, aber was? Was wusste er, was auch nur der echte Snape wissen konnte. Das Bild aus Snapes Denkarium hatte er plötzlich vor Augen. „Ja etwas besseres kann es nicht geben", beschloss er gedanklich.

* * *

Und wer hat geweint?

Ich muss gestehen ich habe dieses Kapitel mindest 5 Mal komplett überarbeitet, aber 100ig gefallen tut es mir immer noch nicht. Ich weiß zwar ganz genau was ich will, aber es umzusetzen ist wirklich schwer. Vor allem der Schluss dieses Chaps. Und leider habe ich auch die Neigung völlig zu übertreiben. Also, was sagt ihr? Bitte nicht lynchen.

Freu mich über jedes Review (auch die der Schwarzleser; muss zugeben das ich das auch tue, wenn mir einfach die Zeit fehlt um etwas zu schreiben)


	5. Kapitel 4

Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

Disclaimer:

Alles gehört JK Rowling, ich habe es mir nur geliehen.

Die Charaktere die nicht aus ihren Büchern stammen gehören mir und Geld verdiene ich hiermit nicht.

AN: Dies ist mein erste Story, also seid ein bisschen gnädig, Kritik ist aber erwünscht. (Lob natürlich auch)

Falls irgendwas Ähnlichkeit mit einer anderen Story hat, ist dass keine Absicht.

Das Rating? Gute Frage! Sicherheitshalber sag ich mal M.

(Ich habe davon absolut keinen Plan.)

Warnungen?

Dies ist eine Slash – Story und ich hole mir meinen Lieblingscharakter zurück. Finde seinen Tod gar nicht toll, egal welchen Grund es dafür auch gibt. (Sicher wisst ihr wen ich meine, oder?)

Und ich sag jetzt einfach mal OOC für alle. (Auch wenn es vielleicht nicht ganz stimmt.)

Das Pairing? HP/RL

Was fehlt noch? Stimmt! Die Summary.

Harrys Ferien und auch das neue Schuljahr werden kein Zuckerschlecken. Angriffe, Tote, Überraschungen und Gefühle warten auf ihn. (Oh Gott. Ich kann so was gar nicht!)

Zu den Reviews:

Angie: Das mit Remus und Harry klärt sich mit diesem Chap auf. All zu lang wollte ich Harry dann doch nicht quälen. Was Dumbledore betrifft, er ist halt um Harrys Sicherheit besorgt.

Heimess: Freut mich das dir die Story gefällt. Das mit Sirius wird noch etwas dauern, leider. Bei seinem jetzigen Problem hilft ihm jemand anderer, auch wenn das vielleicht nicht in seiner eigentlichen Natur liegt. (Hoffe die Erklärung dafür ist glaubwürdig.)

Azura-Fei-Long: Ich hab nichts dagegen wenn du mir das Review so schickst. War auch etwas irritiert über die seltsamen Zeichen in der Mail.

Also erst Mal danke für den Fehlerhinweis. Das war echt keine Absicht. Es muss natürlich heißen. Remus durfte einfach NICHT Tod sein. Sonst wäre ja alles völlig unlogisch.

Ja das mit der Rechtschreibung. Mein Hinweis an meine Beta - Leserin hat wohl nicht all zu viel genützt. Ich werde mich aber darum kümmern. Versprochen.

Mein Werwolf, mein Panther und die Arme Lisa. Was die kleine Angeht, das wird sich im 5. Chap aufklären. Aber deine Theorie ist leider falsch. Harrys Todesdatum aus dem Prolog ist der 08.07.1996 und Lisas Eltern sterben an seinem 16. Geburtstag. Dem 31.07.1996. Ist also gar nicht möglich.

Was die die Tiere angeht,… wäre gefährlich da etwas zu sagen ohne die Spannung rauszunehmen. Aufklären werde ich es auf jeden Fall. Irgendwann in den letzten Kapiteln. Weiß aber nicht welche Nummer das wird.

* * *

Kapitel 4

„Gut. Wenn sie wirklich Professor Snape sind, können sie mir sicher sagen, was ich im vergangenen Jahr in ihrem Denkarium gesehen habe", erklärte er und beobachtete die Miene seines Gegenübers. Die verwandelte sich in eine bedrohlich Finstere und starrte ihn an. Im Grunde genügte Harry das schon. Allein der Ausdruck in Snapes Augen sagte ihm, dass er es wirklich war. „Oh Shit. Du hast deinem Lehrer eine rein gehauen", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

„Ich hoffe doch sie erwarten nicht, dass ich ihnen jede Einzelheit erzähle", knurrte der Mann. Harry musste schmunzeln. „Nein, Sir. Einzelheiten müssen es nicht sein." „Auch wenn es ein Vergnügen wäre es aus ihrem Mund zu hören", setzte Harry gedanklich nach. Snape so am Boden zusehen wie er es immer nach der Okkulmentikstunde gefühlt hatte, täte sicher gut. „Ihr… Vater und sein Freund… Black waren der Meinung mich vor der Schule demütigen zu müssen. Es war der Tag unserer ZAG Prüfungen. Lupin und diese Ratte Pettigrew waren auch da. Ebenso wie ihre Mutter", sagte er streng.

Harry nickte nur und fragte dann: „Wer in Merlins Namen ist auf die Idee gekommen, ausgerechnet sie mir nachzuschicken?" „Zuerst verrätst du mir, wieso du mir glaubst?" konterte Snape. Harry sah für einen Moment an seinem Lehrer vorbei und dann direkt in die pechschwarzen Augen. „Ich kenne keinen der mich mit so viel Hass ansehen kann wie sie. Selbst wenn sich jemand mit dem Vielsafttrank in sie verwandelt hätte, würde es nicht das Gleiche sein. Außerdem berwahren sie diese Erinnerung nicht umsonst in ihrem Denkarium. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es keiner, außer den Beteiligen, etwas davon weiß. Also. Wer kam auf die schwachsinnige Idee sie auf die Suche nach mir zu schicken?"

„Da sprichst du ausnahmsweise mal ein wahres Wort. Es war eine schwachsinnige Idee. Und sie stammt vom Direktor", knurrte der Lehrer. „Dum… Professor Dumbledore?" Snape nickte. „Wie kommt er nur darauf?" murmelte Harry nachdenklich. „Da du scheinbar nicht beabsichtigst dich nach Hause zu begeben, verrate mir doch warum du abgehauen bist." Harry konnte nicht anders als auflachen. Hielt Snape ihn für so dämlich? „Sie haben grade selbst gesagt, dass es eine schwachsinnige Idee war sie nach mir suchen zu lassen. Und ich denke wir beide wissen warum. Wie sagte der Direktor so schön, wir haben unsere Differenzen. Und nun wollen sie allen ernstes das ich meine Probleme vor ihnen ausbreite? Bei allem Respekt, vergessen sie es", meinte Harry und nahm noch einen Schluck Cola.

„Darf ich ihnen auch etwas bringen?" fragte die Bedienung, die grade an den Tisch getreten war. Snape sah sie und dann Harry an. „Sagen sie nicht, sie haben kein Geld dabei?" fragte der Gryffindor. „Nein, Habe ich nicht. Aber ich möchte auch nichts, danke", erklärte Snape kalt und mit einem Blick bei dem es den Schülern normalerweise eiskalt den Rücken runterlief und die Bedienung rümpfte auch etwas die Nase. „Ach was. Bringen sie ihm einen Kaffee. Ich zahle", meinte Harry. Warum er das tat, war ihm nicht so ganz klar. Er fand dieses Gespräch irgendwie unterhaltsam, ja. Und da er wirklich nicht vor hatte zu gehen und Snape scheinbar nicht vorhatte ihn allein zu lassen, wollte er ihn ja nicht auf dem Trockenen sitzen lassen und es lenkte ihn von seinen eigentlichen Sorgen ungemein ab. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er ihn sicher verdursten lassen. „Ich brauche deine Almosen nicht", zische Snape ihm gehässig zu. Harry zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern. „Dann geben sie es mir bei Gelegenheit halt wieder."

Eine ganze Weile schwiegen sie sich an, bis Snape seinen Kaffee bekam. Harry beobachtete wie er sich kurz umsah und dann unauffällig mit einer Handbewegung scheinbar etwas Milch hinzufügte. „Schwarz ist das Gebräu hier nicht zu genießen", meinte er leise. Harry grinste. Dass der Mann so sensibel war, damit hätte er nicht gerechnet. Der hatte wohl noch nie einen seiner Tränke probiert.

„Wollen wir hier jetzt noch eine Stunde sitzen und uns anschweigen und Aufsehen erregen, oder benehmen wir uns wie… Muggel und unterhalten uns?" fragte Snape und Harry verschluckte sich fast in seiner Cola. Snape wollte sich mit ihm unterhalten? Er wollte freiwillig mit ihm reden? „Kann es sein, das sie sich nicht wohl fühlen?" fragte er vorsichtig immer noch hustend. „Nun, abgesehen davon, dass du mir einen ganz schönen Schlag verpasst hast, den ich bei deiner Statur nicht erwartet habe, geht es mir hervorragend." Harry sah verlegen zu Boden. „Tut mir leid. Das war…" „Vergiss es. Nur ich sollte dir vielleicht sagen, dass du bei einem wirklichen Entführungsversuch keine Chance gehabt hättest. Dann hättest du es sicher nicht nur mit einem zu tun." „Als wenn ich das nicht wüsste", murmelte er leise. „Dann bin ich beruhigt. Also, eine Idee für ein Gesprächsthema?"

„Der meint es ernst. Der meint es wirklich ernst", stellte Harry fest und sah sich dann um. Die Tische direkt um sie waren nicht besetzt, aber die danach. Es waren im Grunde eine Menge Leute hier. Also würde Snape sicher nicht laut werden, da dass zu viel aufsehen erregte. Aber würde er auch eine ehrliche Antwort bekommen? Ein versuch war es wert. Allein um hier noch etwas zu sitzen und schweigen war nun wirklich zu auffällig.

„Warum hassen sie mich so? Und ich will die Wahrheit wissen. Das ich aussehe wie mein Vater weiß ich und ich kaufe ihnen es nicht ab, dass es daran liegt." Snape sah etwas überrascht aus. „Er kann Gefühle zeigen?" wunderte sich Harry, fing sich aber wieder, als Snape seufzte.

„Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass es alles Fassade ist? Kannst du dir vorstellen was der Lord mit mir macht, wenn ich dich vor meinem Haus oder vor der Schule in Schutz nehme? Ich bin ein toter Mann und ob du es glaubst oder nicht, auch ich hänge an meinem Leben", erklärte Snape. Harry war erstaunt über diese Worte, aber irgendwie glaubte er dem Mann. Sicher wusste er was dann passieren würde, nur er hatte es noch nie von dieser Seite aus betrachtet.

„Das du mich unweigerlich an deinen Vater erinnerst, dafür kannst du nichts. Und ich muss gestehen, als ich dich das erste Mal sah, hab ich dich verabscheut, ohne dich zu kennen. Ich war der Meinung du wärst durch und durch ein Potter. Du hast dich gleich am ersten Tag mit Malfoy angelegt und das sprach in meinen Augen für sich. Auch ich war noch nicht mal 24 Stunden auf der Schule, als ich mit deinem Vater aneinander geraten bin.

Du warst in meinen Augen sein Ebenbild, nicht nur äußerlich. Ein verwöhnter Schnösel um den sich alle Scharen weil er etwas Besonderes ist. Gut. Ich habe vielleicht etwas übertrieben, aber ebenso wie der Direktor habe ich immer gewusst, dass der Lord zurückkommen würde, und was dann meine Aufgabe sein würde. Es war also auch Eigenschutz.

Nach deiner Vierten habe ich dann erfahren, dass ich mich getäuscht habe. Du wurdest zu Hause behandelt wie ein Hauself. Ich war immer davon ausgegangen das man dich auch dort für das was du bist auf Händen trägt. Aber du hasst in Wirklichkeit diese Berühmtheit. Nur du tust auch immer sehr viel dafür, um nicht in Vergessenheit zu geraten."

Harry war mehr als erstaunt über diese Worte. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Niemals hätte er das so erwartet. Bis auf den letzten Satz. Das war typisch Severus Snape. „Ob sie mir es nun glauben, oder nicht, ich lege es nicht darauf an. Im ersten Jahr wollte ich meinen eigenen Arsch retten. Ich war der Meinung _sie_ würden den Stein für Voldemort haben wollen. Wir wussten wozu er gut war. Ich wollte also nur mein Leben retten", begann Harry. „Warte. Bevor du weitersprichst, bitte nenn ihn nicht bei seinem Namen. Zumindest wenn ich dabei bin. Er spürt es. Und das könnte viele unangenehme Fragen aufwerfen. Ich weiß auch so, dass du dich nicht vor ihm fürchtest."

Harry nickte, auch wenn es ihm nicht passte. „Im zweiten Jahr wollten wir eigentlich nur Lockhart sagen was wir herausgefunden hatten. Wo der Eingang ist und was da auf ihn warten würde. Dass er ein Schwindler ist haben wir erst da erfahren. Ginny war entführt worden und Ron hatte Angst um seine Schwester. Er ist mein Freund und es war für mich selbstverständlich zu helfen. Das ich nicht wirklich über die Gefahr nachgedacht habe die von einem Basilisken ausgeht, stimmt. Es war mehr als leichtsinnig. Und dass er von Vo… von der Erinnerung des dunklen Lords kontrolliert wurde, konnte ich nun wirklich nicht ahnen. Was im dritten Jahr los war, wissen sie selbst. Und dass _sie_ Sirius und Remus umbringen wollten, weiß ich noch sehr genau."

Harry bemühte sich erst gar nicht, seine aufkommende Wut zu verbergen. Wenn Snape nicht so verdammt dämlich gehandelt hätte, wäre Peter nie entkommen, Voldemort nicht zurückgekehrt und Sirius hätte nie fliehen müssen und der ganze andere Mist wäre auch nie passiert.

Snape grinste ihn hinterhältig an. „Ich war in dem Moment wohl nicht ganz ich selbst. Jahrelang hatte ich unter Black und deinem Vater leiden müssen und nun war ich in der besseren Position. Ich habe mir wohl die Freiheit genommen auch mal nicht ganz überlegt und klug zu handeln", sagte der Lehrer leicht gereizt. Harry unterdrücke ein Schnauben und sprach stattdessen weiter. „Das ich mich nicht absichtlich ins Trimagische Turnier gebacht habe, dürfte ja wohl allen längst klar sein. Ich würde freiwillig nie dem dunklen Lord bei seiner Auferstehung helfen. Und das ich vergangenen Jahr meine Dummheit mehr als bewiesen habe, müssen wir jetzt sicher nicht erörtern."

„Nein. Das Geschene müssen wir nicht erörtern. Was allerdings deine Dummheit angeht, muss ich gestehen, ich kann deine Handlung irgendwo nachvollziehen. Black war für dich alles was du noch an Familie aus unserer Welt hattest. Dass du ihn retten wolltest ist irgendwo verständlich. Mir ist nicht entgangen, dass du frustriert darüber warst, dass man dir nichts gesagt hat. Und ich habe dem Direktor auch immer wider gesagt, dass ich es für besser halte wenn man dich zumindest soweit einweiht wie es der Lord eh schon weiß. Ich hatte die Hoffnung, dass du dann nachdenklich werden würdest. Aber der Direktor meinte es sei zu riskant und auch ich musste mich seinem Willen beugen. Er hat immer das letzte Wort in solchen Entscheidungen.

Und auch wenn du es mir nicht glaubst, für dich tut mir der Tod deines Paten leid. Sehr leid sogar." Harry nahm einen tiefen Schluck Cola um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Warum glaubte er Snape nur? Warum nahm er ihm jedes Wort ab, was er sagte? Was sollte dieses seltsame Gefühl das er die Wahrheit sagte?

„So. Und nun hab ich auch eine Frage", meinte der Lehrer. „Und welche?" seufzte Harry, ahnend was Snape wissen wollte und er sollte Recht haben. „Was in Merlins Namen hat dich dieses Mal dazu gebracht dich in Lebensgefahr zu begeben? Lupin sitzt zu Hause, Weasley und Granger sind entweder im Grimauldplatz oder im Krankenhaus. Auf jeden Fall auch in Sicherheit. Was war es also diesmal?" Harry sah Snape in die Augen. Nein. Die Wahrheit würde er nicht erfahren. Harry Potter, der Junge der Lebt, schwul und unglücklich in einen Werwolf verliebt. Ein gefundenes Fressen für die Slytherins, auch wenn deren Hauslehrer ihn nicht mehr wirklich hasste.

„Das ist… ein sehr Privates Problem", sagte er schließlich. Snape würde es doch merken wenn er log. Und nach ihrem Gespräch grade, hatte er dabei irgendwie ein schlechtes Gewissen. „Dann spekuliere ich jetzt mal, auch wenn das ganz gegen meine Natur ist. Lupin sitzt zu Hause und ist am Boden. Mit ihm ist nicht zu reden und das ist erst so, seit man gemerkt hat, dass du weg bist. Es hat also was mit ihm zu tun?" „Remus ist fertig mit den Nerven?" fragte Harry überrascht. „Ja. Er sitzt in auf einem Bett, klammert sich an ein Foto von dir und reagiert auf gar nichts mehr. Du musst ganz schön was angestellt haben, den Werwolf so aus der Bahn zu werfen." Harry hörte gar nicht mehr zu. Wieso war Remus so fertig? Er war es doch gewesen der ihn nicht wollte. Remus hatte Harry abgeblockt, regelrecht abblitzen lassen. Warum war der Werwolf denn jetzt so verstört?

„Potter 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Unaufmerksamkeit", drang Snapes Stimme an sein Ohr. „Wie? Punkte? Wir… wir haben doch Ferien", meinte er verwirrt. „Scheint aber der einzige Weg zu sein, um dich wider in diese Welt zu holen", meinte Snape grinsend. „Dass du mir dein Herz ausschüttest erwarte ich nicht. Aber geh nach Hause und rede mit Lupin. Egal was da war, ich bin mir sicher das es sich lösen lässt." „Sicher", dachte Harry sarkastisch. Nachdem Remus ihn so verletzt hatte, würde er auch noch grade zu ihm rennen und ihn um Verzeihung bitten. Außerdem würde Harry es das Herz zerreißen ihn zu sehen. „Also?" fragte Snape. „Mal sehen", murmelte Harry trank sein Glas aus und bezahlte.

„Nimm den Weg den du gekommen bist. Es wird niemand erfahren dass ich dich gefunden habe. Und ich hoffe von unserem Gespräch wird auch keiner etwas erfahren." „Nein, Sir. Sicher nicht. Es würde mir eh keiner glauben dass wir es fast eine Stunde zusammen ausgehalten haben, ohne uns anzuschreien", versicherte Harry. „Gut. Und… auf der Schule wird sich nichts an unserem Verhältnis ändern. So leid mir das auch tut. Es wäre zu gefährlich und wie gesagt ich hänge an meinem Leben." „Schon klar, Professor", meinte der Gryffindor und machte sich auf den Weg zur U-Bahnstation. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Aber, irgendwie verstand er ihn auch. Snape dürfte sich nicht mehr vom Schulgelände wagen, sollte das hier jemals rauskommen. Die Slytherins, deren Eltern Todesser waren würden es sofort ausplaudern.

Er machte einen extra großen Umweg um nicht irgendwelche Verfolger zu seinem Versteck zu führen. In der Küche saßen grade alle beim Mittag. „Harry", rief Lisa als erste und rannte ihm in die Arme. Harry nahm sie schmunzelnd hoch. „Du tust ja so, als hätten wir uns Monate nicht gesehen." Das Mädchen nahm ihn fest in den Arm. „Harry. Wo warst du?" fragte Donna zweifelnd. „Spazieren. Man hat mir nicht gesagt, dass ich das Haus nicht verlassen darf und ich bin es nicht gewohnt jemandem Bescheid zu geben. Das musste ich nie. Ist was passiert?" meinte er. „Ist was passiert? Wir sind umgekommen vor Sorge. Das machst du nie wieder, junger Mann", fuhr Ruth ihn aufgebracht an. Harry ließ Lisa runter. „Erstens sind sie nicht meine Mutter oder sonst irgendwie mit mir verwand. Wir sind nicht mal befreundet und zweitens bin ich seit gestern volljährig. Das heißt ich darf tun und lassen was ich will. Von ihnen muss ich mir gar nichts sagen lassen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er nah oben. Irgendwie wollte er doch wissen ob Snape ihn ausgetrickst hatte oder ob Remus wirklich so fertig war. Er fand ihn tatsächlich auf seinem Bett mit einem Foto in der Hand. Auf die Entfernung hin konnte Harry nicht erkennen, wer es war. Aber Remus schien mit sich selbst zu reden.

„… seltendämlicher Idiot. Er wollte dich küssen. Er wollte dich wirklich küssen. Und was tust du? Du hast nichts Besseres zu tun als ihn abzuweisen. Es ist ein Wunder, wenn er überhaupt noch mit dir redet. Wenn er dich noch ansieht. Oh Gott Sirius, was hab ich da nur angerichtet? Wenn Harry etwas passiert, dass… dass verzeih ich mir nie. Wenn ihm etwas zustößt, dann…" Harry schloss die Tür absichtlich etwas geräuschvoll und es hatte seine Wirkung. Remus sah entsetzt auf.

„Erklärst du mir wenigstens warum du mich abgewiesen hast?" fragte er schroff. „Harry!" keuchte Remus und viel ihm um den Hals. Der Gryffindor konnte sich gegen die Umarmung nicht wehren. Remus war zu kräftig. In ihm schrie alles danach sofort wider zu verschwinden. Er sollte nicht hier sein. Nicht bei Remus. Nicht mal in seiner Nähe. Er würde doch nur wider enttäuscht werden. „Oh Merlin. Was hab ich mir für Sorgen um dich gemacht", flüsterte Remus ihm ins Ohr und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Das war zu viel. „Hör auf. Bitte. Hör auf", flüsterte Harry heiser. Remus ließ ihn los und starrte ihn an.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile. Harry brachte es dann doch nicht fertig, sich umzudrehen und zu gehen. Auch wenn sein Verstand es ihm noch so sehr zurief. „Warum? Ich versteh es nicht?" fragte er leise. Remus starrte ihn an. „Wenn… wenn ich das wüsste? Ich wollte… Ich… Harry ich bin ein Werwolf. Einmal im Monat werde ich zu einer mordlustigen Bestie, die jeden Menschen umbringt, der in seiner Nähe ist. Ohne den Banntrank bin ich ein Mörder und ich kann es nicht kontrollieren. Ich hatte schon etliche Beziehungen und nie hat es jemand lange mit mir ausgehalten. Immer haben wir uns geschworen, dass wir Freunde bleiben, aber selbst das ist zu Bruch gegangnen. Ich… ich will unsere Freundschaft nicht zerstören. Dafür bedeutest du mir einfach zu viel." Harry sah das Remus zitterte. Die Angst des Mannes war praktisch greifbar. Und er wusste das es jetzt wieder an ihm lag etwas zu sagen. Nur was? Sollte er Remus wirklich sagen was er fühlte? Würde es etwas bringen? War es ein Versuch wert?

Warum nicht. Freunde konnten sie unter diesen Umständen nicht sein. Das würde er nicht ertragen. Also, entweder offen und ehrlich und sehen was passierte, oder den Schwanz einziehen und die nächsten vier Wochen das Zimmer nicht mehr verlassen. „Sag bitte was", flüsterte Remus.

„Was soll ich denn sagen? Das du mich zutiefst verletzt hast? Das du mir das Herz brichst? Das ich gehofft habe, endlich auch einmal glücklich sein zu dürfen? Endlich auch einmal geliebt zu werden, richtig geliebt zu werden? Wenn ich dich sich sehe möchte dich in den Arm nehmen und nie mehr loslassen. Für immer in deiner Nähe bleiben. Aber ich weiß jetzt, dass sich meine Träume nie erfüllen werden. Nur ich weiß nicht wie ich damit klarkommen soll? Wie soll ich damit zu Recht kommen das du mich nicht willst? Kannst du dir vorstellen wie weh das tut?"

Harry konnte weder die Wut darüber und die Tränen unterdrücken. Warum zum Teufel hatte er sich so wenig im griff? Warum konnte sich nicht benehmen wie ein Erwachsener? „Verdammter Mist", fauchte er sich selbst gedanklich an. Remus kam auf ihn zu und berührte sanft seine Hand. „Das… Oh Gott,… Harry. Du… es ist doch nicht wahr das ich dich nicht will. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben. Aber… ich… ich hab Angst davor das du nicht mit meinem… mit meinem Mondproblem zurecht kommst. Es eine Sache es ab und zu mitzumachen, aber eine andere, es jeden Monat zu erleben."

Schniefend wischte Harry sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Remus, ich weiß das du den Banntrank nimmst und mir nie etwas tun würdest. Und… ich habe keine Angst vor dir. Ich… ich finde dich als Werwolf richtig… niedlich. Und… Dad, Sirius und… und Peter hatten doch auch kein Problem damit. Sie… sind trotzdem deine Freunde geblieben. Warum soll das bei mir anders sein?" Harry war verzweifelt. Wenn es nur am Vollmond lag, es störte ihn nicht. Es störte ihn Weißgott nicht. Remus Vollmondproblem war das letzte was ihn daran hindern würde, etwas Ernstes mit ihm anzufangen.

„Ich… ich hab wohl überreagiert, was?" meinte Remus zitternd. „Harry, Ich… du bist alles was mich hier noch hält. Ich hatte einfach Angst meinen letzten Halt zu verlieren." Harry sah ihm vorsichtig in die Augen. Bedeute das, dass Harry doch eine Chance hatte? War doch noch nicht alles verloren? Nur zögerlich kam Remus ihm näher. Harry schloss die Augen. „Bitte, bitte kein deja vu", flehte er stumm.

Das Gefühl war das gleiche wie beim ersten Mal. Tausend kleine Explosionen, ließen Harry innerlich erzittern, als Remus Lippen seine berührte. Er hatte das Gefühl von tausend Schmetterlingen im Bauch. Es war, als würde er fliegen.

Als Remus sich von ihm löste blinzelte Harry ihn an und lächelte. „Hoffentlich weißt er mich nicht wider ab." Remus lächelte ihn auch an doch plötzlich verschwand das Lächeln und ein undefinierbarer Gesichtsausdruck trat ein seine Stelle. Harry glaubte für eine Sekunde etwas falsch gemacht zu haben, bis Remus urplötzlich nach ihm griff und stöhnend in die Knie sank. „Oh Gott. Was hast du?" fragte Harry entsetzt und versuchte ihn festzuhalten.

„Mir ist Schwindlig. Geht gleich wieder", sagte der Mann leise. „Komm. Du musst dich setzten", meinte Harry entschieden und half Remus zum Bett. Zum Glück war er mittlerweile so groß wie Remus. Das machte es etwas einfacher und Remus ließ sich ohne Wiederworte aufs Bett sinken.

„Brauchst du irgendwas?" fragte Harry vorsichtig. „Mhm. Dich. Würdest… würdest du dich zu mir setzten?" meinte der Mann mit geschlossenen Augen. Harrys Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung. „Sicher", sagte er leise und setzte sich neben ihn. Remus lehnte sich vorsichtig gegen ihn und Harry konnte nicht widerstehen und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Du… du verzeihst mir, dass ich…" „Ja. Ich verzeih dir. Ich… hätte dich gleich darauf ansprechen sollen und nicht einfach abhauen dürfen. Tut mir leid", unterbrach ihn der Jüngere. „Wir beide haben wohl Mist gebaut, was?" „Vielleicht. Aber… was… was ist denn jetzt mit… mit uns?"

Harry wagte sich kaum zu fragen. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob Remus es nun wollte oder nicht. Das er selbst es wollte, stand für ihn außer Frage. „Na ja. Meine letzte Beziehung ist ein paar Jahre her. Vielleicht… vielleicht meint es das Schicksal zur Abwechselung mal mit uns beiden gut, oder was meinst du?" Harry lächelte. „Verdient hätten wir es, oder?" Remus nickte nur. „Schlaf. Du brauchst Ruhe", meinte Harry und wollte aufstehen, aber Remus hielt ihn zurück, sagte aber nichts. „Ich… darf bleiben?" fragte Harry leise. Remus hatte die Augen aufgeschlagen und sah ihn traurig und verängstigt an. „Wenn du möchtest? Ich… ich hab nichts dagegen", sagte er. Harry lächelte erleichtert. „Ich bleibe."

Remus brauchte fast eine Woche bis er sich wieder erholt hatte. In diesen Tagen kamen sich die Beiden näher. Harry schlief jede Nacht bei Remus. Mal hatte der ihn im Arm, oder Harry umarmte den Werwolf. Der hatte Harry schnell seine Unsicherheit genommen, etwas falsch zu machen. „Vertrau auf dein Gefühl, dann kannst du nichts falsch machen", hatte Remus ihm zugeflüstert. Harry war erleichtert, dass sich doch noch alles zum Guten gewendet hatte. Hoffentlich blieb das auch so. Ärger wegen seines Ausflugs hatte er auch keinen bekommen. Nicht ein Wort war darüber gesprochen worden.

Und den Anschlag hatte man, zumindest in Harrys Gegenwart, ebenfalls todgeschwiegen. Er wusste zwar, dass es seitenweise Berichte gegeben hatte und auch immer noch gab, aber keiner hatte ihn gefragt was davon nun stimmte oder nicht. Die ganze Zauberwelt hatte Angst vor Anschlägen und der Minister alle Hände voll zu tun um die Bevölkerung zu beruhigen.

Sie saßen grade beim Frühstück als Pig mit einem Brief kam. Die Kinder lachten sich kaputt über die Winzeule, die wie immer angeberisch um Harrys Kopf kreiste. „Mach dir nichts draus", meine Harry schmunzelnd und lockte sie mit einem Stückchen Brot um ihr den Brief abzunehmen. Die Handschrift erkannte er sofort. Es war Hermines.

_Hi Harry!_

_Ich wollte dir sagen, Rons Vater ist auf dem Weg der Besserung, George haben sie wieder entlassen, er ist wieder gesund. Wie geht es dir? Und Professor Lupin? _

_Wir haben gehört dass du mit ihm trainierst und wollten dich fragen ob wir vielleicht mitmachen können. Das heißt sobald er wieder gesund ist, und ihr überhaupt weitermacht. Natürlich nur wenn er damit einverstanden ist. Er war der Beste Lehrer den wir je hatten und wir haben keine Angst vor ihm, weil er ein Werwolf ist. Sag ihm das bitte, wenn du ihn fragst. _

_Ich weiß es ist schwer für dich, nach allem was passiert ist. Du musst da aber nicht alleine durch. Wir sind für dich da und helfen dir. Melde dich doch bitte._

_Hermine und Ron_

Harry reichte Remus. „Dürfte dich auch interessieren", sagte er nur und schmierte sich ein Stück Brot. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er, das Remus scheinbar erleichtert war. „Wir müssten mit Albus reden wie wir das anstellen. Im Prinzip hab ich nichts dagegen. Oder willst du sie nicht dabei haben?" fragte er leise. Harry seufzte. Er und Remus waren grade mal eine Woche zusammen, wenn man das so nennen konnte. Es war schon schwer es vor den Frauen im Haus geheim zu halten. Das war Harrys Wunsch gewesen. Er wollte nicht noch mehr im Mittelpunkt stehen und erst recht nicht das es Hogwarts erfuhr. Schon gar nicht über die Zeitung. Aber Ron und Hermine waren seine Freunde. Sie würden es merken das etwas nicht stimmte und Hermine hatte ein Talent dafür so was zu bemerken und auch zu erfahren was los war. „Ich weiß nicht. Lass uns nachher mal darüber nachdenken", meinte er. Pig flatterte grade kreischend aus dem Fenster. „Dieser Angeber", lachte Harry.

Nach dem Frühstück ging Harry mit Remus nach oben, wo er ihm von seinen Bedenken erzählte. „Sie werden es irgendwann merken und irgendwie möchte ich mit dir auch allein sein. Ich muss in drei Wochen wieder zur Schule. Und dann sehen wir uns vor Weihnachten nicht", erklärte er bedrückt. „Hey. Ich weiß was du meinst und ich denk´ schon über eine Lösung nach. Mir ist leider noch nichts Gescheites eingefallen. Aber… Die beiden sind deine Freunde und… du weißt wie gefährlich es für dich ist. Ich will es nicht beschreien aber… ich denke du weißt selbst das der Ärger immer dich findet", meinte Remus. Seufzend schmiege Harry sich in die Arme seines Freundes. „Du hast Recht. Sie sind in mindestens so großer Gefahr wie ich. Und im Ministerium hatten sie Glück. Verdammtes Glück." „Wir haben hier eh nicht genug Zimmer. Du könntest zu mir kommen und Ron und Hermine gehen in deines. Und tagsüber bekommen wir das irgendwie hin. Ich versteh dich. Aber ich denke die beiden würden auch damit klar kommen, wenn du es ihnen sagst", meinte der Ältere, während er Harry sanft durchs Haar strich. „Ich sag es ihnen. Aber nicht sofort. Wenn sie es merken ,sag ich es ihnen", gab er nach. „Gut. Dann werde ich mal zu Albus gehen und sehen ob es überhaupt geht."

Wie sich herausstellte, hatte Hermine darüber schon mit dem Schulleiter gesprochen und es war schon alles geklärt. Es lag nur noch an Harry und Remus. Die stimmten beide dann zu und so zogen zwei Tage später seine Freunde auch in das Sichere Haus ein.

„Nun raus damit Harry. Wie sehen deine ZAG's aus?" fragte Ron neugierig. Harry traf der Schlag. Daran hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht. „Eh... also… na ja… um ehrlich zu sein... die hab ich mich noch gar nicht angesehen", gestand er. „Was?" meinte Hermine empört. „Na ja. Sie kamen mit meiner Geburtstagspost und ich wollte mir den Tag nicht verderben. Und ich hatte in der Vergangenen Woche… ich war anderweitig beschäftigt", erklärte er ausweichend. „Dann guck sie dir jetzt an", forderte Ron. Harry grinste seinen Freund an und holte den Brief von oben.

„Ganz gut. Nur Wahrsagen durchgefallen und... Wow. Der Prüfer muss unter dem Imperiusfluch gestanden haben. Ich habe in Zaubertränke ein O", meinte er. Ron riss ihm ungläubig den Brief aus der Hand. „Wahnsinn!" staunte er.

„Und? welche Kurse nimmst du?" fragte Hermine neugierig. „Mein Ziel ist klar. Auror. Also Tränke, Verteidigung, Verwandlung und Zauberkunst." „Und von den Zusatzkursen würde ich auch welche nehmen", schlug Remus vor. „Zusatzkurse?" wunderte Harry. Er hatte noch nichts von Zusatzkursen gehört. „Ja. hier. Dabei liegen gleich die Hogwartsbriefe und die UTZ Wahlbögen." Harry nahm seinem heimlichen Geliebten den Brief aus der Hand und entdeckte unter den Pflichtwahlfächern noch einen zweiten Kasten mit Kursen die Freiwillig waren.

**Fach **

**Lehrer **

Animagi (mit Registrierung)

McGonagall, Minerva

Apparieren (Mit Prüfung)

Flittwick, Filius

Duellieren Anfänger

Scott, Maximilian

Duellieren Fortgeschrittene

Scott, Maximilian

Heilmagie (Crashkurs)

Pomfrey, Poppy

Magie mit Ritualen

Dumbledore, Albus

Magie ohne Zauberstab

Dumbledore, Albus

Mentale Magie

Snape, S./Scott, M.

Tränke mit Besonderer Wirkung

Snape, Severus

„Tränke vergessen wir. Mentale Magie auch. Ich hab keinen Bock auf noch mehr Stunden bei Snape und dann auch noch Okkulmentik. Nein Danke. Mich interessieren Animagi, Apparieren und Stablose Magie", meinte er nachdenklich. Remus lachte leise. „Animagi hab ich mir gedacht. Es hätte mich gewundert wenn es dich nicht zumindest interessiert hätte." Harry lächelte nur. Er wollte es nicht nur wegen Remus werden. Sich so tarnen zu können wäre sicher auch praktisch. „Duellieren wäre sicher ganz gut und Mentale Magie... Harry. Ich denke es wäre nicht schlecht wenn du Okkulmentik lernst", meinte Hermine besorgt.

„Nein Hermine. Ich werde Mentale Magie belegen. Es bringt eh nichts. Ich bekomm das nicht auf die Reihe. Außerdem nehme ich schon den UTZ Kurs bei Snape. Und wozu brauch ich Duellieren wenn D.A. weitergeht? Dafür muss auch Zeit sein und dazu kommt Quidditch. Und ich werde wohl oder Übel auch Hausaufgaben machen müssen, oder willst du das dieses Jahr übernehmen?" fragte Harry herausfordernd. „Sicher nicht", gab seine Freundin trocken zurück und wandte sich dann an Remus. „Professor Lupin. Sagen sie doch mal was dazu." Harry warf ihm vorsichtig einen Blick zu. Würde er ihm in den Rücken fallen?

„Hermine… erst mal Nenn mich Remus. Das gilt für euch beide. Ich bin seit Jahren nicht mehr euer Lehrer. Zu deiner Bitte, im Grunde bin ich ja deiner Meinung, dass es gut wäre, wenn Harry es lernt. Aber ich kann auch Harry verstehen und ich kenne Severus lang genug um zu wissen, dass er auch nicht begeistert sein würde. Außerdem mit vier UTZ Kursen, drei Zusatzkursen, D.A. und Quidditch ist Harry gut versorgt. Animagi ist nicht einfach. Das weiß ich aus zuverlässiger Quelle. Außerdem behaltet ihr doch auch die Fächer aus der dritten, wenn ihr nicht grade durchgefallen seid. Ich denke mit deiner Wahl bist du gut beraten, Harry."

Der Gryffindor hatte den Eindruck das es nicht die Antwort war die Hermine erwartet hatte. Im Grunde hatten sie ja auch Recht, aber Snape hatte klar gesagt das sich vor den Schülern nichts an ihrem Verhältnis ändern würde. Und das bedeutete er würde ihn vor der Klasse bloß stellen und das musste er sich nicht geben. Das brauchte er nun wirklich nicht.

Seine Freundin gab sich geschlagen und am nächsten Morgen schickten sie dann ihre Wahlbögen gemeinsam auf den Weg. Die meisten UTZ Fächer hatten sie gemeinsam belegt. Hermine hatte außerdem noch Kräuterkunde genommen und anstelle von Animagi und Stablose Magie, Ritualmagie und Heilmagie. Ron konnte keine Zaubertränke wählen, nahm aber auch Kräuterkunde und Heilmagie. Der Rest glich Harrys Wahl. Der hatte so seine Vermutung warum Ron auf einmal an Hermines Interessensgebieten teilnahm, sagte aber nichts. Immerhin hatte er selbst auch ein sehr großes Geheimnis vor den beiden.

Hermine und Ron, verstanden sich auf anhieb mit den Kindern und Müttern. Abends half Hermine meist den Frauen in der Küche während Ron mit den Kindern spielte. Hier war er der große Bruder und die Rolle schien ihm zu gefallen. Harry kümmerte sich speziel um Lisa. Die Kleine litt unter Alpträumen und Harry war für sie scheinbar zu einer Bezugsperson geworden. Er beschäftigte sich oft mit ihr.

Außerdem trainierten sie sehr viel, was aber auch richtig Spaß machte. Sie konnten sich nun gegenseitig verfluchen und einen richtigen Kampf mit mehreren Gegnern nachstellen. Mal drei gegen einen, oder zwei gegen zwei. Allerdings wagten die beiden sich nicht ernsthaft Remus oder Harry anzugreifen. In dem Werwolf sahen sie immer noch einen Lehrer und Harry war ihr Freund, auch wenn beide ihnen hundert mal sagten, dass es in Ordnung wäre. Somit war Remus der einzige richtige Duellpartner den Harry hatte. Auch wenn er jedes Mal ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte wenn ein Schocker oder Lähmfluch sein Ziel traf. Das apparieren erklärte Remus ihnen auch und begann schon Mal mit ein paar Vorübungen. Bei Animagi war das unmöglich, da er nie dabei gewesen war und Stablose Magie beherrschte Remus nur in den Grundzügen.

Harry konnte oft den Abend nicht erwarten um Remus endlich wider in den Arm zu nehmen. Zwar gab es auch im Tagesverlauf die ein oder andere unauffällige und zärtliche Berührung aber das war schon alles. Richtig gemütlich wurde es erst wenn sie allein waren. Schmusen, kuscheln und den andere mit Küssen verwöhnen gehörte zu ihrem täglichen Abendprogramm. Weiter waren sie allerdings noch nicht gegangen. Nicht weil Harry es nicht wollte. Der wusste nicht wie er den Anfang machen sollte und Remus hatte es bisher einfach noch nicht getan. Aber Harry wollte es irgendwie noch ändern, ehe es für ihn zurück zu Schule ging.

* * *

Es war später Nachmittag. Harry saß hinterm Haus im Sandkasten und versuchte grade vergeblich eine Sandburg zu bauen, zusammen mit Lisa. „Und ich weiß nicht mal einen Spruch damit die Burg endlich stehen bleibt", seufzte er.

„Versuchen wir doch mal Constuckta Hogwarts!" sagte eine milde Stimme hinter ihnen. Harry sah sich kurz um und entdeckte Dumbledore, wurde aber von Lisa sofort wieder abgelenkt. „Harry, guck mal!" rief sie. Gebannt bewunderte Harry wie aus dem unförmigen Sandhügel sie sich eine Burg aufbaute die dem Ebenbild des Schulschlosses darstellte. Harry fiel beinahe die Kinnlade runter. „Ist das Hogwarts?" fragte Lisa.

Harry nickte. „Ja. Genau so sieht Hogwarts aus. Und der Zauberer hinter mir ist unser Schuleiter, Professor Dumbledore." Lisa begrüßte den Mann höflich.

Dumbledore kniete sich lächelnd zu dem Mädchen. „Ich müsste Harry für ne kleine Weile entführen, ist das O.K.?" fragte er. Das Mädchen nickte nur. Harry verabschiedete sich mit einem Kuss auf die Wange von ihr und folgte seinem Schulleiter. „Ordenssitzung. Ich dachte ihr wärt gern dabei." „Sicher", meinte Harry begeistert und sah Remus an, der mit Ron und Hermine aus dem Wohnzimmer kam. Er war blass und sah müde aus da heute Nacht Vollmond war. „Schaffst du es oder soll ich die Kinder mitnehmen?" fragte Dumbledore. „Eh... Wenn du einen noch mitnehmen könntest?" meinte er matt. Harry musste sich ernsthaft zusammennehmen um nicht sofort zu sagen er würde mit Remus mitgehen.

Hermine trat schüchtern an die Seite des Schulleiters und Sekunden später standen sie dann hinter dem Bauzaun neben dem Grimauldplatz. „Remus", hörte Harry Ron hinter sich sagen. „Geht schon. Albus ich fürchte einer muss mich zurück begleiten", sagte der Mann leise. „Kein Problem", lächelte der Schulleiter und ging voraus. Harry trat unauffällig ein paar Schritte auf Remus zu, während Ron und Hermine Dumbledore folgten. „Geh schon ins Haus Harry. Es ist hier zu gefährlich", meinte Remus der sich gegen die Wand lehnte.

„Du weißt wie egal mir das ist, wenn es dir schlecht geht. Komm. Ich geh nur mit dir." Der Werwolf rang sich ein verschmitztes Grinsen ab. „Ich weiß warum ich dich so verdammt gern habe." „Wie? Nur gern haben?" fragte Harry gespielt entsetzt, was Remus zum Lachen brachte. „Na komm schon du Lausebengel." Dumbledore hatte an der Tür auf sie gewartet und sah sie schmunzelte an.

Harry überkam der Verdacht, dass er genau gehört hatte, was sie gesagt hatten, verwarf das aber gleich wieder. Sie hatten dafür viel zu leise gesprochen und außerdem nichts Verfängliches gesagt. Am Tisch saßen Tonks, Moody, Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, Bill, Charly, McGonagall und drei Männer die Harry nicht kannte.

„So, da wir nun alle Vollzählig sind möchte ich gleich zu Beginn eine kleine Änderung klären. Im Vergangenen Jahr sind wir so verfahren den Kindern, also Harry und seine Freunde und auch den Geschwistern von Ron, nichts über unsere Arbeit zu erzählen. Leider hat das zu einem tragischen Ende geführt das keiner von uns je gewollt hat und ich am Meisten bedauere."

Für einen Moment schwiegen alle. Harry war klar das Sirius Tod gemeint war. „Diesen Umstand möchte ich ändern. Dazu ist allerdings eine kleine Offenbarungen nötig." Harry spürte den Blick seines Schulleiters auf sich, wusste aber nicht, was damit gemeint sein sollte.

„Bis auf Ron, Hermine, Fred und George kennen alle den Inhalt der Prophezeiung, genau so weit, wie ihn auch Voldemort kennt." Harry sah entsetzt auf. Ebenso Ron und Hermine, die vorsichtig die Hand hob. „Ja?" fragte Dumbledore. „Das... das heißt, sie... sie kennen sie?" „Ja. Ich bin neben Harry der Einzige der den genauen Wortlaut kennt." „Aber sie ist doch zerstört. Neville hat sie fallen lassen und sie ist zerbrochen", meinte Ron. Harry seufzte. Er hatte bisher noch kein Wort über die Prophezeiung verloren. Eigentlich hätten seine Freunde nicht mal wissen können, dass sie zerbrochen war. Neville selbst musste es ihnen erzählt haben.

„Nun, es ist so, dass ich damals Zeuge dieser Prophezeiung war. Daher kenne ich selbstverständlich ihren genauen Inhalt", erklärte Dumbledore. Harry sah wie Hermine noch etwas sagen wollte, sich dann aber zurückhielt.

„Harry. Ich denke es ist von Vorteil wenn deine Freunde und auch Fred und George die ersten Zeilen der Prophezeiung auch erfahren. Denn ich beabsichtige euch ab sofort öfter an den Sitzungen teilhaben zu lassen und wenn dann mal das ein oder andere Detail davon fällt gibt es keine großen Fragen." „Sicher", antwortete Harry. „Möchtest du?" Er nickte und augenblicklich ruhten die Blicke der Zwillinge und die seiner Freunde auf ihm. „Im Grunde sagt die Prophezeiung aus, das ich derjenige bin, der als einziger in der Lage ist Voldemort zu besiegen."


	6. Kapitel 5

Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

Kapitel 5

Disclaimer:

Alles gehört JK Rowling, ich habe es mir nur geliehen.

Die Charaktere die nicht aus ihren Büchern stammen gehören mir und Geld verdiene ich hiermit nicht.

AN: Dies ist mein erste Story, also seid ein bisschen gnädig, Kritik ist aber erwünscht. (Lob natürlich auch)

Falls irgendwas Ähnlichkeit mit einer anderen Story hat, ist dass keine Absicht.

Das Rating? Gute Frage! Sicherheitshalber sag ich mal M.

(Ich habe davon absolut keinen Plan.)

Warnungen?

Dies ist eine Slash – Story und ich hole mir meinen Lieblingscharakter zurück. Finde seinen Tod gar nicht toll, egal welchen Grund es dafür auch gibt. (Sicher wisst ihr wen ich meine, oder?)

Und ich sag jetzt einfach mal OOC für alle. (Auch wenn es vielleicht nicht ganz stimmt.)

Das Pairing? HP/RL

Was fehlt noch? Stimmt! Die Summary.

Harrys Ferien und auch das neue Schuljahr werden kein Zuckerschlecken. Angriffe, Tote, Überraschungen und Gefühle warten auf ihn. (Oh Gott. Ich kann so was gar nicht!)

zu den Reviews:

Azura-Fei-Long:

Ich muss gestehen ich halte Snape für nicht so böse wie er sich gibt. Er ist ein Todesser und wenn er zeigt das er Harry auch nur ansatzweise mag und dann sein Meister" davonWind bekommt ist er wohl schneller Tod als Dumbledore etwas dagegen tun kann.

Freut mich das es dir gefällt

kayla2510:

Freut mich das dir das Chap gefallen hat. Ich hoffe das näcshte tut es auch.

AngieMaus:

Wie Viel zeit ist vergangen? Hmm? Lass mich mla rechnen? Wir müssten jetzt Mitte augsut sein. Am Ende vonChap 6 geht es nämlich zurück nach Hogwarts. Also Mitte August.

Das am Ende: Remus hat Ron mitgenommen und Dumbledore Hermine und Harry. Wegen des Vollmondes war Remusa ebr doch sehr fertig und bauchte noch einen Moment Pause und Harry ist bei ihm geblieben und dann mit ihm reingegangen. Und jetzt sind sie in der Güche vom Grimauldplatz.

Das mit der Prophezeiung ist einfach. Es kommt zwar nicht mehr viel, aber der wesentliche Teil eben. Das Voldemort nur von Harry besiegt werden kann und er nur Harry besiegen kann. Und das sollte der "Unnennbare" besser nicht erfahren. Deshalb wird auf der Sitzung eben nur das wiedergegeben was der dunkle Lord eben selbst schon weiß.

Wieso tun dir die Frauen denn leid? Zugegeben sie sind nicht die freundlichsten aber alles in allem sind sie doch o.k., oder?

Ich wünsch dir auf jedenfall viel Spaß beim weiterlesen.

Lady-Claw: Freut mich das dir die story so gut gefällt. Ich hoffe das bleibt so.

Verzeiht mir das es etwas gedauert hat. Ich habe eine Betaleserin gefunden und der die ersten Kapitelgeschickt. Und heute hat sie mir dann Chap Nummer 5 zurückgeschickt. Und nun bekommt ihr es.

Viel Spaß beim lesen wünscht euch eure Imobilus.

**Damit aber alles seine Richtigkeit hat gibt es hier noch eine Warnung.  
****Also Achtung !Lime/Lemon! (So genau weiß ich das jetzt nicht. Ich persönlich sage aber eher letzteres) **

„Was?" meinte Ron entsetzt. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst." „Doch. Der eine mit der Macht den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran. Jenen geboren die ihm schon drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben... geboren wenn der Siebente Monat stirbt", wiederholte Harry die Worte, die seinem Paten im Grunde das Leben gekostet hatten, in jedem Fall aber das seiner Eltern.

„Harry. Das mag ja vielleicht auf dich zutreffen, aber auch auf hundert andere", bemerkte Hermine zweifelnd. „Nein. Der Rest der Prophezeiung, den Voldemort nicht kennt und wegen der Sicherheit auch hier unbekannt bleibt, sagt leider eindeutig, dass Harry derjenige ist", erklärte Dumbledore. „Deshalb ist er so versessen darauf mich in die Finger zubekommen. Deshalb mussten meine Eltern sterben", murrte Harry leise, aber jeder hatte ihn gehört.

„Albus. Du hast wirklich vor die Kinder öfter einzubeziehen?" fragte Arthur nachdenklich. „Ja. Fred und George sind alt genug und nicht mehr auf der Schule. Sie haben mich schon zu Beginn der Ferien gefragt. Und ich gedenke nicht einen Fehler zwei Mal zu machen. Harry hat ein Recht drauf zu erfahren was wir gegen Voldemort tun und auch um ihn und alle anderen zu schützen. Und es wäre ebenso unfair Ron und Hermine auszuschließen. Sie sind Harrys beste Freunde", erklärte der Schulleiter gelassen. Allerdings wunderte es Harry schon, dass keiner sonst etwas dazu sagte. Er bekam den Eindruck das Dumbledore schon den Orden schon vorher darüber informiert hatte und das hier alles nur Show war. Oder nur Arthur noch nicht eingeweiht gewesen war.

„Gut. Dann wollen wir mal anfangen. Severus weiß leider nichts was uns wirklich weiterhelfen könnte. Über die Ministeriumsübernahme hat er nichts erfahren. Nur das in Pembroke etwas Größeres stattfinden soll. Er will aber versuchen mehr in Erfahrung zu bringen", erklärte er Schulleiter und sah dann schweigend in die Runde. „Was hat der Minister zu unseren Vermutungen wegen seiner Ermordung gesagt?" fragte Harry spontan.

„Er zieht es in Betracht. Genau gesagt hat er, nach kurzem Überlegen zugestimmt, dass der Fluch wohl eher ihn als dich getroffen hätte, hättest du nicht so wagemutig eingegriffen. Er bedankt sich noch mal sehr, sehr herzlich dafür", erkläre Dumbledore lächelnd, aber Harry nickte nur. „Und der Spion im Ministerium?" hakte Remus dann nach. „Wir haben bisher nur einen wagen Verdacht und sind dabei einen Plan auszuarbeiten wie wir ihm eine Falle stellen können." „Wenn ich irgendwie helfen kann, ich bin dabei", erklärte Harry schlicht. Er wollte auch nicht untätig rumsitzen. Er wollte es Voldemort endlich zeigen. „Sie, Mr. Potter, sie werden ihren hübschen Hintern nicht noch einmal aus dem sicheren Haus bewegen ohne genügend Schutz", knurrte einer der Fremden dann plötzlich und Harry sah ihn verwundert an.

„Wäre schön wenn sie sich erst Mal vorstellten, bevor sie mich von der Seite anmachen", konterte er. „Glen Thomas", meinte er nur. „Nett sie Kennen zu lernen Mr. Thomas. Aber woher wollen sie wissen, dass ich einen hübschen Hintern habe? Außerdem werde ich doch noch wohl meine Hilfe anbieten dürfen." Remus neben ihm konnte sich ein leises glucksen nicht verkneifen und auch die Zwillinge zeigen den Daumen nach oben. Selbst Dumbledore schmunzelte unauffällig, ehe er sagte: „Danke für das Angebot, Harry. Aber ich hoffe wir finden eine Lösung ohne, dass du dich in Gefahr bringen musst. Gibt es sonst noch Neuigkeiten?" fragte er. Alle Schüttelten den Kopf. „Gut. Dann habe ich noch eine kleine Bitte an euch alle", erklärte der Schulleiter. „Mir ist es leider noch nicht gelungen jemanden zu finden, der bereit wäre Lisa Standfort aufzunehmen. Sie ist das Mädchen, das am 31. Juli beide Eltern verloren hat. Vielleicht hört ihr euch in eurem Verwanden und Freundeskreis um. Sie ist fünf Jahre alt und ein absolut entzückendes Mädchen, nicht wahr Harry?"

Der sah kurz verwirr auf und nickte dann. „Oh ja. Sie ist witzig, liebt Pferde und baut gerne Sandburgen. Wobei... Professor. Den Spruch müssen sie mir nachher noch mal zeigen." „Du sagst einfach Constuckta und stellst dir das Bild der Burg vor die du gern hättest. Es ist ganz einfach", erklärte der Schulleiter verschmitzt grinsend. Harry nickte ihm dankend zu und sah zu Hermine die grade das Wort ergriff

„Müsste es zwingend Zauberer sein, Sir? Wegen Lisa meine ich", fragte sie. „Nicht zwingend. Hast du eine Idee?" „Vielleicht. Meine Eltern haben zu beginn der Ferien mit mir darüber gesprochen was ich davon halten würde ein Geschwisterchen zu bekommen. Sie wollten ein Kind aus einem Muggelwaisenhaus aufnehmen. Soweit ich weiß, haben sie sich zwar schon näher damit auseinander gesetzt aber ich könnte sie mal Fragen ob sie auch bereit wären eine Hexe aufzunehmen", schlug das Mädchen vor. „Tu das, Hermine. Wenn deine Eltern fragen haben, es lässt sich sicher ein Zeitpunkt finden an dem ich mich mit ihnen treffen könnte." Das Mädchen nickte lächelnd. „So. Das wäre es dann für heute. Ihr drei, Minerva und Remus. Bleibt doch einen Moment noch, bitte", bat Dumbledore.

„Ich möchte euch bitten Harry nicht wegen dem Rest der Prophezeiung zu bedrängen. Wenn er es euch sagen möchte ist das von meiner Seite her in Ordnung, aber wenn er es nicht möchte drängt ihn nicht", bat der Schulleiter, nachdem alle anderen die Küche verlassen hatten. Seine Freunde nickten, aber da Dumbledore jetzt schon mal den Anfang gemacht hatte, würde er ihnen in der nächsten ruhigen Minute auch den Rest erzählen. Und auch Remus. Sein Freund hatte ebenfalls ein Recht darauf die ganze Wahrheit zu erfahren, wenn er sie denn nicht schon von Sirius kannte, entschied Harry stumm für sich selbst.

„Gut. Minerva würdest du bitte Remus begleiten. Ich muss noch dringend ins Ministerium." „Sicher. Kommt", meinte ihre Hauslehrerin. Diesmal blieb Harry eisern an Remus Seite. Zu Hause wartete schon das Abendessen auf sie, aber der Werwolf verzichtete und verschwand gleich nach oben. Ron und Hermine sahen im besorgt nach, im Gegensatz zu Harry der das ja schon vom letzten Monat her kannte. „Dein Freund sieht gar nicht gut aus, fehlt ihm was?" fragte Donna besorgt. „Nur Magenprobleme. Ist aber nicht weiter schlimm. Er hat einen empfindlichen Magen, das kommt öfter vor", log Harry und machte sich nur eine Scheibe Brot um dennoch schnell bei ihm zu sein.

Hermine war nach dem essen sofort raufgegangen um den Brief für ihre Eltern zu schreiben und Ron spielte mit den Kindern ihm Wohnzimmer. Remus lag auf dem Bett und schien zu schlafen, als Harry leise das Zimmer betrat. „Komm ruhig her", meinte er als der Jüngere wieder gehen wollte. Lächelnd setze Harry sich zu Remus und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Glen hat im übrigen Recht. Du hast einen süßen Hintern", schmunzelte der Ältere ihn anblinzelnd. Harry lachte leise. „Dir glaub ich das aufs Wort, weil du es wissen kannst. Aber er nicht. Es sei denn er bewacht das Haus durchs Badezimmerfenster." „Wenn du ihn bei so einer Sauerei erwischst sag bescheid, dann nehme ich ihn mir vor. Keiner beobachtet meinen Lausebengel heimlich", knurrte Remus gespielt entsetzt was Harry zum Lachen brachte. „Und wenn ein Todesser dir was tut, sag mir Bescheid. Den nehme ich mir vor. Denn meinem Engel tut auch keiner ungestraft etwas." Das brachte Remus dann auch zum Lachen.

„Tust du mir einen gefallen?" fragte Remus dann, als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Alles was du willst, mein kleines Wölfchen", meinte Harry schmunzelnd. Remus schnurrte einmal sachte und meinte dann: „Ich brauch etwas das mich ablenkt und wir haben da doch noch ein Buch, was noch nicht durch ist, oder?". Harry überlegte kurz und nickte dann.

„Ja. Der satanarchäolügenialkohöllische Wunsch Punsch. Haben grade erst angefangen", antwortete er und kramte das Buch hervor. „Richtig. Da ging es doch um Zauberer. Einen bösen Zauberer der bis Mitternacht noch eine ganze Menge an bösen Taten vollbringen muss, um nicht dem Teufel persönlich zu begegnen, wegen irgend so einem Vertag." „Richtig. Der Zauberer heißt Beelzebub Irrwitzer. Und sein Soll an bösen Taten kann er nicht erfüllen, weil die Tiere bemerkt haben, das was nicht stimmt und Beobachter in alle Himmelsrichtungen geschickt haben. Und so einer sitzt auch dem guten Beelzebub auf der Pelle. Ein Kater", erklärte Harry und setzte sich wieder zu ihm aufs Bett und überflog die letzte Seite die sie gelesen hatten. „Richtig. Der Überbringer der Nachricht ist grade weg und unser Voldemort,… nein Beelzebub heißt er,… na ja, der überlegt jetzt wie er dem entgehen kann", erklärte Harry und begann dann weiter vorzulesen, während Remus neben ihm auf dem Rücken lag. Beide Hände hinter den Kopf gelegt.

„Zauberei – gleich ob gute oder böse – ist durchaus keine einfache Angelegenheit. Die meisten Laien glauben zwar, es genüge schon, irgendeine geheime Hokuspokus-Formel zu murmeln, äußerstenfalls gehöre vielleicht noch ein Zauberstab dazu, mit dem man ein bisschen herumfuchtelt wie ein Kapellmeister – und fertig sei die Verwandlung oder Erscheinung oder sonst etwas." Remus neben ihm lachte auf und auch Harry musste grinsen. „Wenn der wüsste!" „Tja. Erzählen kannst du es ihm leider nicht mehr. Er ist vergangenes Jahr verstorben. Und mal ehrlich, es ist doch auch interessant zu sehen wie die Muggel sich unsere Welt vorstellen, oder?" meinte Remus. „Stimmt. Ich durfte nie Bücher über Zauberei lesen, oder mir Filme darüber ansehen", meinte er leise.

Harry las noch eine Weile weiter vor, bis es kurz vor halb zehn war und der Mond bald aufging. Remus war aufgestanden um sich nicht im Bett zu verwandeln als plötzlich die Tür aufging und Lisa verschlafen eintrat. „Kann ich hier bleiben?" fragte sie leise sich den Schlafsand aus den Augen reibend. Remus wollte sie grade etwas sagen, aber ihm blieben die Worte quasi im Hals stecken und Harry sah über den Baumwipfeln den Mond aufgehen.

Er war starr vor Schreck, weil er gedacht hatte die Tür sei abgeschlossen und auch Lisa rührte sich nicht, als sie sah was da jetzt passierte. Erst als Remus sich vollständig verwandelt hatte fing sie an zu zittern und stieß einen lauten Schrei aus, den aber niemand hörte da Remus schon vor einer halben Stunde des Zimmer so verzaubert hatte das kein Laut nach draußen drang. Harry griff geistesgegenwärtig nach seinem Zauberstab und verschloss die Tür grade als Lisa sie aufziehen wollte. Gegen die drängte sich Lisa jetzt mit dem Rücken und zitterte am ganzen Körper.. „Remus. Komm du mal hier her. Ich mach das", meinte Harry und ging zu dem Mädchen. Er konnte ihre Reaktion nur zu gut verstehen. Er hatte sich auch ganz schön erschreckt als Remus sich Ende des dritten Jahres vor seinen Augen verwandelt hatte, auch wenn er damals gewusst hatte das der Mann ein Werwolf war.

„Harry. Die Tür!" flüsterte Lisa panisch, den Werwolf, der sie immer noch anstarrte, nicht aus den Augen lassend. „Ich weiß, Kleine. Ich hab sie grade verschlossen." „Aber... aber... ich... ich dachte du hast mich lieb", flüsterte sie den Tränen nahe. Harry erstaunte diese Aussage. „Sicher hab ich dich lieb. Wie kommst du darauf das ich dich nicht lieb habe?"

Lisa aber sagte nichts sondern starrte über Harrys Schulter. Doch bevor er sich umdrehen konnte spürte er den heißen Atem des Werwolfs im Nacken und die feuchte Nase, die ihn anstubbste. „Remus. Das kitzelt", schmunzelte er. Lisa riss entsetze die Augen auf und Harry drehte sich um, um zu sehen was der Wolf nun schon wieder machte als der dessen feuchte Zunge im Gesicht spürte. „Igitt! Remus!", meinte Harry gespielt entsetzt. „Nun warte doch mal. Die Kleine hat Angst und ich versuch ihr grade zu erklären, dass du harmlos bist."

Der Werwolf legte sich flach auf den Boden und sah ihn traurig mit großen Gelben Augen an. „Oh Remus. Bitte", meinte Harry verzweifelt und seufzte. Der Wolf sah ihn treu und bettelnd mit seinen großen gelben Augen an und Harry war einfach zu schwach um dem zu wiederstehen. „Na komm schon her, mein Wölfchen", gab er nach und setze sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden. Der Werwolf kam zu ihm gekrochen und legte seinen Kopf in seinen Schoss, damit Harry ihn kraueln konnte. „Lisa, Remus hat den Banntrank genommen. Er tut keiner Fliege was zu leide. Er ist völlig harmlos", erklärte Harry seiner jungen Freundin, die immer noch verschreckt an der Tür stand. Nur zögernd kam sie auf Harry zu, beäugte den Werwolf aber misstrauisch.

„Darf ich auch, oder beißt er mich?" Remus sah auf und krabbelte dann über den Boden zu ihr und stubbste sachte ihre Hand an. „Seine Nase ist ja nass", schmunzelte sie. „Das ist normal. Du kannst ihn auch ruhig streicheln. Er wird dir nichts tun. Ganz sicher nicht. Er mag dich nämlich auch." Er beobachtete wie Lisa ihn erst ganz vorsichtig streichelte und dann richtig mit ihm zu schmusen begann. Sie sah dabei richtig glücklich aus und Harry spürte einen kleinen Stich der Eifersucht. Da schmuste Lisa doch glatt mit seinem Werwolf. „Nun lass sie. Sie ist erst fünf und hat grade ihre Eltern verloren", meldete sich sein Gewissen das verdächtig nach Sirius klang.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Harry fuhr herum. „Lisa aufs Bett. Remus kommt unter den Tarnumhang", meinte er und warf seinem Freund in der Ecke den Umhang seines Vaters über. „Lisa. Bitte. Sag erst mal nichts. Es weiß keiner sonst. Und das soll auch so bleiben. Ich erklär dir nachher warum." Schnell nahm Harry den Zauber von der Tür und öffnete sie. Er war erleichtert als Ron und Hermine davor standen und neugierig ins Zimmer lauerten. „Wo ist er?" fragte Ron. „Kommt rein", meinte Harry knapp und verschloss die Tür wieder.

Hermine kreischte plötzlich auf. „Da war was!" Harry gluckste und Lisa fing an zulachen. Ron wurde auch mit einem Mal blass und panisch. „Harry! Da... da ist was an meinem Bein." Harry konnte sich vor Lachen nicht mehr halten. „Remus. Lass es. Die beiden sehen dich doch nicht." „Dein Umhang", meinte Hermine missmutig und stürzte sich auf Harry. „Das habt ihr absichtlich gemacht, du Schuft." Damit begann sie Harry durchzukitzeln wobei sie tatkräftige Unterstützung von Ron und Lisa erlieht. „Hilfe! Remus! Nun tu doch was!" brachte er lachend hervor und alle fuhren auseinander als Ron umgeworfen wurde und aufschrie. Remus war der Tarnumhang runtergerutscht. Er stand über Ron leckte ihm durchs Gesicht, was Harry erneut zum Kichern brachte. Er kannte dieses Gefühl von grade nur zu gut. „Ich glaub das reicht. Sonst ist er dir noch böse", meinte er als er das angewiderte Gesicht seines Freundes sah und ging zu ihm um ihm aufzuhelfen.

„Er scheint verspielt zu sein. Nimm ihm das nicht übel." „Schon gut", meinte Ron und wischte sich das Geicht ab. Hermine trat nun vorsichtig auf Remus zu und der legte sich flach auf den Boden vor seiner Freundin. „Was hat er?" meinte sie verwundert. „Ich denke er merkt, dass du Angst hast", erklärte Harry und kniete sich neben seinem Geliebten. „Komm ruhig her. Er wird gern gekrauelt. Im Nacken. Ich bring Lisa ins Bett. Passt auf, dass ihn keiner sieht. Die anderen wissen es nicht, und sollen es auch nicht wissen."

In ihrem Zimmer erkläre Harry dem Mädchen dann, dass die Mütter der andern Kinder meinten Werwölfe seinen auch als Menschen böse und von dieser Meinung nicht abzubringen. Remus war aber alles andere als böse und weil Harry allein in zu großer Gefahr war, war es besser wenn Remus blieb. Damit aber die anderen keine Angst bekamen sollte es ein Geheimnis bleiben. Das Mädchen nickte verstehend und schwor Harry keinem etwas zu sagen.

Zurück im Zimmer seines Geliebten setzte sich dann zu dem und seinen Freunden auf den Boden. Er hatte grade beschlossen die Sache mit der Prophezeiung hinter sich zu bringen. Remus legte ihm vorsichtig seinen Kopf in den Schoß und Harry begann in zu Kraulen. „Leute hört mal. Wegen heute Nachmittag. Ich... es geht um die Prophezeiung." „Harry. Wenn du nicht darüber reden willst, ist das O.k. Das verstehen wir", erklärte Hermine. „Ich will aber, dass ihr es wisst. Ihr solltet es wissen. Das Geheimnis, hat Sirius das Leben gekostet und ich will nicht das ihr auch noch dafür bezahlen müsst. Die ersten Zeilen kennt ihr. Sie geht weiter mit:

„Der dunkle Lord wird ihn als sich ebenbürtig kennzeichnen aber er wird eine Macht besitzen die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt und der eine muss von der Hand des anderen Sterben denn keiner kann leben, während der andere überlebt."

Seine Freunde und auch Remus sahen ihn entsetzt an. „Das... das heißt ja...", begann Ron. „Das heißt, dass ich entweder draufgehe oder zum Mörder werde. Eine andere Wahl habe ich nicht", sagte er. „Oh Gott", flüsterte Hermine. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Nun wisst ihr es. Aber lasst uns nicht weiter drüber sprechen. Ich bin bei weitem noch nicht so weit das ich mich Voldemort stellen könnte. Aber ich bin auch nicht bereit dazu, mich von ihm Umbringen zu lassen." „Harry. Wenn..., wenn wir dir irgendwie helfen können", begann Hermine. „Ich muss mit ihm allein fertig werden. Es gibt nur eines was ihr tun könnt. Passt auf euch auf. Und wenn es soweit kommt und ich stehe ihm gegenüber, und ihr seid dabei, verschwindet. Versucht nicht mir zu helfen. Haut ab. Er würde euch töten."

„Aber Harry!" warf Ron ein. „Nein. Kein aber. Es sind schon zu viele Menschen meinetwegen gestorben. Versprecht mir, dass ihr verschwindet, wenn wir zu dritt auf ihn treffen. Ich will euch nicht auch noch verlieren. Aber ich kann euch auch nicht beschützen, wenn ich mich mit ihm duelliere. Ich habe schon zwei Mal gesehen wie stark er ist. Versprecht mir einfach nur das ihr abhaut, wenn es so weit kommt", bat Harry inständig. Hermine legte ihm beide Hände auf seine Schultern. „Wir versprechen es dir", und Ron stimmte nickend zu. „Danke Leute!"

Der Rest des Abends ging schnell vorbei. Seine Freunde verschwanden um kurz nach Mitternacht in ihr Zimmer und Harry machte es sich mit Remus auf der Matratze bequem die sie auf den Boden gelegt hatten. Er kuschelte sich dicht an den Werwolf, nahm ihn in den Arm und schlief dann schnell selig ein.

Es war halb sechs als er wieder aufwachte und Remus lag immer noch in seiner Werwolfsgestalt neben ihm, war aber wach. „Na?" meinte Harry und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Fellbedeckte Wange. Plötzlich aber zuckte der Wolf zusammen und Harry glaubte schon das es an ihm lag, doch dann sah er wie die Gestalt zu schrumpfen begann und sein Geliebter sich zurück verwandelte.

Remus stöhne auf als er wider ganz er selbst war. Er war schweißnass und atmete schwer. Harry legte ihn vorsichtig die Decke über und strich ihm sanft durchs Gesicht. Er war sich nicht sicher ob er ihn jetzt in den Arm nehmen durfte, ob Remus das wollte.

Der sah ihn erst etwas verlegen von der Seite an und rutschte dann etwas näher zu Harry ran. „Dich stört mein… Mondproblem wirklich nicht?" fragte er leise. Harry stutzte etwas über diese Frage. Hatte er etwa doch einen Fehler gemacht, vergangene Nacht? Vorsichtig legte er seinen Arm um Remus und kuschelte sich an ihn ran. „Wenn ich dir wehgetan habe, dann tut mir das leid. Das war keine Absicht."

Remus nahm ihn auch in den Arm und lächelte ihn an. „Du hast mir nicht wehgetan. Ich weiß nur leider sehr genau, dass… dass die Verwandlung furchtbar aussieht und ich bin die Tage vorher und hinterher kaum zu gebrauchen." Harry seufzte erleichtert auf. „Remus. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe deine beiden Seiten. Die bei Vollmond und die des übrigen Monats. Und ich weiß, dass die allgemeine Meinung über Werwölfe auf dich ganz und gar nicht zutrifft. Ich habe kein Problem damit."

Remus gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange. „Wollen wir noch etwas schlafen?" „Gern", meinte Harry und kuschelte sich ganz dicht an Remus heran. „Hör mal die Prophezeiung,…" begann der dann aber plötzlich. „Was ist damit?" fragte Harry nervös. Hätte er vielleicht warten sollen bis Remus doch er selbst war? „Ich finde es… ich kann dich verstehen, dass du Ron und Hermine schützen willst, aber dir ist klar dass ich nie von deiner Seite weichen werde, sollte es zu einem Kampf kommen. Egal was passiert. Ich werde dich nicht allein lassen", erklärte Remus leise. Harry schloss die Augen und atmete erleichtert auf. „ Das weiß ich. Ich kann dich nur bitten dich nicht mit ihm anzulegen. Egal was er mit mir machen sollte. Du… du weißt was du mir bedeutest." „Das weiß ich. Ich werde auf mich aufpassen", flüsterte Remus und gab ihm noch mal einen Kuss. Harry hätte gern den Tag bei Remus verbracht, aber das wäre zu auffällig gewesen. Remus selbst hatte ihn daran erinnert.

Am Morgen des darauf folgenden Tages kam Hedwig mit einer Nachricht von Hermines Eltern zurück. Seine Freundin hatte sie sich ausgeborgt. „Harry! Remus! Kann ich kurz reinkommen?" Harry schrak zusammen. „Moment Mine!" rief er und stand schnell auf und warf sich seinen Morgenmantel über. Es war besser wenn sie keiner in einem Bett zusammen erwischte und dann auch noch auf Unterwäsche. „Was gibt es denn?" fragte er als er die Tür auf machte. „Den hab ich grade…" weiter kam sie nicht. Sie starrte Harry an und wurde knall rot im Gesicht. Der Gryffindor runzelte die Stirn, und sah an sich runter, wo er aber nichts fand, was die Scham des Mädchens erklärte. „Stimmt was nicht?" „Eh… nein nichts. Den hab ich grad von Mum bekommen", meinte sie und reichte ihn Remus, indem sie an Harry vorbei ins Zimmer schlüpfte. Der Überflog ihn und nickte. „Dann gehe ich mal Albus Bescheid sagen. Vielleicht sagt ihr es Lisa und versucht es zu erklären", schlug der Werwolf vor. „Gut. Was auch immer wir ihr erklären sollen. Ich komm gleich rüber. Ich zieh mich lieber erst mal an", meinte Harry und seine Freundin nickte.

Remus bekam einen Kicheranfall als Harry die Tür schloss. „Was ist bitte so witzig?" fragte er. Remus griff nach seinem Zauberstab beschwor einen Spiegel herauf und reichte ihn Harry. Der erkannte sofort warum Hermine ihn so angestarrt hatte. Sein Geliebter hatte bei der nächtlichen Knutschattacke einen entsprechenden Fleck an einer Stelle hinterlassen die nur von einem Rollkragenpullover abgedeckt wurde.

Harry legte den Spiegel bei Seite und sah Remus gespielt wütend an. „Das bekommst du wieder. Na warte", meinte er und stürzte sich aufs Bett das mit einem lauten Krachen zusammenbrach. Harry sah sich, genau wie Remus erst verdutzt um und bekam dann einen Lachkrampf, der erst aufhörte als alle drei Familien des Hauses im Zimmer standen.

„Alles O.k. Nichts passiert", gluckste Remus und krabbelte aus dem Bett, das mit einem schnellen Reparo wieder stand. Harry verschwand ins Bad um sich anzuziehen und wenig später tauchte Remus hinter ihm auf und küsste ihn im Nacken. „Aber nicht noch einen. Ich weiß jetzt schon nicht wie ich den erklären soll", kicherte er. „Keine Sorge. Ich hab hier was, damit verschwindet er ganz schnell", schmunzelte Remus und verrieb etwas Durchsichtiges auf die gerötete Stelle die im nu verblasste. „Klasse. Danke Süßer." „Gern Süßer. Und nun versucht Lisa mal schonend die Wahrheit beizubringen, dass sie nicht hier bleiben kann", schlug er vor. „Das ist es also. Ich geh gleich. Aber sag mal,... kannst du ein paar dieser Flecken auf meinen Arm zaubern? Ich brauch eine Ausrede für Hermine. Sonst merkt sie was." „Sicher. Warte mal", meinte der Werwolf.

Hermine saß schon bei Lisa auf dem Bett als Harry dazu kam. Er spürte sofort wie ihre Blicke zu seinem Hals wanderten. „Allergie Hermine. Es ist eine Allergie. Nüsse. Remus und ich haben gestern Abend noch ein paar Nüsse gegessen. Hier." Zum Beweis zog Harry den Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch, der übersäht war mit ähnlichen roten Flecken. „Oh. Das wusste ich nicht", meinte Hermine entschuldigend. „Schon gut. Remus hat da ein Wundermittel was hilft, aber mir war das hier erst mal wichtiger. Ich hab nur den, etwas auffälligen verschwinden lassen. Der Rest muss bis später warten."

Harry bedankte sich tausendmal stumm, dass seine Freundin es geschluckt hatte und er nicht jetzt schon zur Beichte musste. Er hatte irgendwie Angst davor, dass seine Freunde damit ganz und gar nicht zu Recht kommen würden. „Harry. Mine sagt ich kann nicht hier bleiben", meinte Lisa traurig. Harry sah sie an und setze sich dann zu ihr. „Das ist auch richtig, Liebes." „Und warum nicht?" „Weil die Frauen hier alle schon zwei Kinder haben auf die sie aufpassen müssen und um die sie Angst haben. Die Zeit ist schwer. Alle haben Angst. Um ihre Freunde, ihre Familie", versuchte Harry es zu erklären. „Aber wir glauben jemanden gefunden zu haben bei dem du bleiben kannst. Sie möchten dich auf jeden Fall kennen lernen. Sie wohnen in einem großen weißen Haus. Es gibt einen großen Garten dahinter, der an eine Pferdekoppel grenzt", erklärte Hermine. „Kann ich nicht bei dir bleiben, Harry?" Der Junge verschluckte sich beinahe. „Lisa,... ich geh doch noch zur Schule und die ist nicht einfach. Außerdem... ich bin in ständiger Gefahr. Du weißt schon wer will mich umbringen. Das wäre nicht gut für dich. Glaub mir. Das wäre viel zu gefährlich." „Und bei wem wohnst du?" fragte sie. Harry schluckte. „Weiß ich nicht. Ich bin Volljährig. Aber erst seit diesem Sommer und auch nur weil der Minister das Gesetz verändert hat. Ich muss mir dieses Jahr was überlegen", antwortete er ehrlich. Darüber nachgedacht hatte er noch kein Stück. Aber es lag auch erst mal ein Schuljahr vor ihm, das es zu überleben galt.

„Kann ich denn bei dir wohnen, wenn du was gefunden hast?" fragte Lisa hoffnungsvoll. Harry tat es weh, die Kleine so traurig zu sehen, aber bei ihm war es viel zu gefährlich und Hogwarts war kein Kindergarten. „Willst du nicht erst mal sehen wie die Leute sind?" fragte er stattdessen. „Vielleicht sind sie ja ganz nett." Lisa zuckte mit den Schultern und sah traurig auf ihre Bettdecke. „Lisa. Die Familie zu der wir dich bringen wollen sind meine Eltern. Sie sind total liebe Menschen. Du kannst ein eigenes riesiges Zimmer bekommen, die Pferde hinterm Haus gehören einem Bauern in der Nachbarschaft. Den kennen meine Eltern ganz gut. Ich bin auch schon auf ihnen geritten. Und Harry kann dich sicher jederzeit besuchen kommen. Vielleicht schon in den Weihnachtsferien", erklärte Hermine lächelnd. „Deine Eltern?" fragte das Mädchen nach. „Ja. Meine Eltern. Allerdings... sie können nicht zaubern. Sie sind beide Muggel", gestand seine Freundin dann. „Nicht zaubern? Aber wie soll ich das denn dann lernen?"

„In der Schule genau wie wir. Lisa. Ich bin auch bei Muggeln aufgewachsen. Bis ich elf war wusste ich nicht mal, dass ich ein Zauberer bin, weil meine Verwandten es mir nie gesagt haben. Sie hassten alles was mit der Zauberwelt zu tun hat. Erst an meinem 11. Geburtstag hab ich es erfahren, weil der Brief von Hogwarts kam. Und du hast doch gesehen wie gut ich bin. Man muss nicht unbedingt bei Zauberern aufwachsen um gut zu sein. Und Hermine? Sie ist die klügste Hexe in der Schule. Schulbeste ist allen Fächern", versuchte Harry das Mädchen zu begeistern.

„Na gut. Wir können ja mal hingehen", gab die Kleine dann nach. Hermine lächelte und nickte Harry zu. „Ich geh mal runter. Mal sehen ob Remus schon wieder zurück ist", meinte der und verschwand. Sein erster Weg führte aber in sein Zimmer um die Flecken verschwinden zu lassen, erst dann ging er nach unten. Remus kam grade rein. „Er kommt gegen zehn. Wie hat sie es aufgenommen?" „Sie wollte bei mir bleiben", erklärte er seufzend. „Sie hat dich eben ins Herz geschlossen. Ich bin mir sicher bei den Grangers wird es ihnen gefallen." Harry nickte nur verlegen. Als Dumbledore um zehn kam wollte Lisa dann unbedingt, dass Harry auch mitkam.

„Das ist aber zu gefährlich", knurrte Moody der heute hier Wache hielt. „Ich will aber, dass Harry mitkommt", sagte sie und stampfte wütend auf den Boden. „Gut. Du hast gewonnen Lisa. Ich komm mit", meinte Harry und nahm sie auf den Arm. „Potter das geht nicht", scharrte der Ex-Auror. „Wie sie sehen geht es sehr wohl. Ich nehme die Verantwortung auf meine Kappe. Sollte mich jemand angreifen erwarte ich weder von Remus noch von Professor Dumbledore das sie mir helfen. Ich habe mir das dann schließlich selbst eingebrockt", meinte er und verließ die Küche. Remus kam grinsend hinter ihm her. „Harry. Das war gut. Moody ist platt. So ist ihm noch keiner über den Mund gefahren. Aber eines sag ich dir Junge. Sollte auch nur ein Todesser wagen seinen Stab gegen dich zu erheben, ist er fällig. Ich werde sicher nicht zusehen wie man dich angreift."

Harry schmunzelte. Er hatte es nicht anderes erwartet. Beide Remus und auch Dumbledore würde ihm helfen. Da war er sich sicher. Immerhin war er ihre einzige Hoffnung auch wenn ihm das nicht wirklich passte. Nach wie vor wäre er lieber ein ganz normaler Junge mit einer richtigen Familie. „Na dann wollen wir mal. Hermine, du führst. Wie ich gehört habe, habt ihr schon mit der Materie angefangen", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. Hermine lächelte verlegen zurück und nahm die angebotene Hand des Schulleiters. Ron begleitete sie auch, genau wie Remus.

Harry staunte nicht schlecht als er das Haus der Grangers sah. Es war eine große weiße Villa mit vielen Fenstern. Hermine wurde von ihren Eltern herzlich begrüßt und sie waren begeistert Harry mal wider zu sehen und vor allem richtig kennen zu lernen. Das letzte Mal waren sie sich in der Winkelgasse vor Harrys zweitem Jahr begegnet.

Hermine führte ihre Freunde und Lisa durchs Haus während Dumbledore und Remus mit den Grangers sprachen. Harry war begeistert. „Hermine... ich beneide dich", gestand er. Seine Freundin zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern. „Ich finde, es ist nichts Besonderes." Ron schüttelte aber nur den Kopf. Auch in seinen Augen konnte man den Neid sehen.

Alle Räume im Hausen waren großzügig gestaltet. Oben gab es neben Hermines Zimmer und dem Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern noch zwei weitere Gästezimmer und ein Bad. Unten waren Küche, Wohnzimmer, Esszimmer und ebenfalls ein Bad und ein Abstellraum. Außerdem gab es eine Terrasse und einen Balkon. Der Garten war auch eine absolute Pracht. Eine große Grünfläche umrahmt von verschiedenen Blumen und blühenden Sträuchern.

„Wo sind die Pferde?" fragte Lisa und sah sich neugierig um. Von ihrer anfänglichen Ablehnung war nichts mehr da. „Mal sehen. Kommt. Wir gehen mal raus", meinte Hermine. Remus ermahnte sie unten noch vorsichtig zu sein und hier nicht zu zaubern, damit es nicht noch Ärger geben würde. Am hinteren Ende des Gartens klettere Hermine dann über den Zaun und hob Lisa hinterher. Harry zögerte erst, wegen der Sicherheit, folgte aber dann seiner Freundin und Ron auf die Koppel. Sofort kam ein Schimmel angetrabt und blieb vor Hermine stehen.

„Hallo Mein Süßer", begrüßte sie das Tier. Harry nahm spontan Lisa auf den Arm damit sie es auch Streicheln konnte. Zehn Minuten später waren sie von drei weiteren Pferden umringt.

Hermine hatte Lisa auf ein kleines Pony gesetzt während Harry eine pechschwarze Stute streichelte. Die wich aber plötzlich schnaubend zurück und Harry sah sich um. Remus stand ein paar Schritte hinter ihm. „Tja. Ich denke ich werde mit ihr wohl nicht warm", seufzte er. „Sie riecht es." Harry tätschelte das Tier noch kurz am Hals und ging dann zu seinem Freund rüber.

„Und? Wie ist es gelaufen?" meinte er. „Gut. Sie haben nichts dagegen. Mit unseren Behörden ist eine Adoption auch weitaus weniger kompliziert als mit denen der Muggel. Es geht alles viel schneller und da die Grangers ja schon Erfahrung mit der Magie haben dürfte es auch nicht schwer sein. Wir wollen mal mit Lisa klären ob sie nicht einfach mal eine Weile hier bleiben möchte. Aber so wie es aussieht gefällt ihr wohl sehr."

Harry sah sich um. Das Mädchen strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, wie schon lange nicht mehr. „Das Glück dieser Erde liegt auf dem Rücken der Pferde", meinte Harry. Remus grinste. „Genau das hat Lily auch mal zu James gesagt. Deine Mum war auch mal begeisterte Reiterin." Dann rief Dumbledore sie zurück ins Haus. Lisa zögerte zwar erst, war dann aber einverstanden bei den Grangers zu bleiben. Probeweise. Unter Tränen verabschiedete sie sich von Harry. „Lisa. Ich verspreche dir, ich komm dich Weihnachten besuchen. Da wird mich keiner von Abhalten. Kein Lehrer und auch kein du weißt schon wer." Das Mädchen nickte und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Zurück im sicheren Haus packten Harry und Remus Lisas Sachen zusammen. „Die kleine Vergöttert dich", stellte Remus beim Packen fest. „Sie ist aber auch total süß", meinte Harry seufzend. „Da gebe ich dir Recht. Ein Goldstück von einem Kind." Remus brachte schnell die Sachen zu den Grangers und dann wurde trainiert. Harry war mittlerweile richtig gut geworden. Aber auch Hermine und Ron machten sich nicht schlecht.

Während die anderen Kinder von ihren Müttern am Abend zu Bett gebracht wurden waren Ron und Hermine damit beschäftigt in der Küche ein paar Sacks für die allabendliche Erwachsenenrunde vorzubereiten. Harry umarmte Remus von hinten der es sich schon auf einem Sessel gemütlich gemacht hatte und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Hmmm, Harry. Und wenn die anderen uns sehen?" flüsterte Remus. „Egal. Sollen sie doch", raunte er zurück und gab ihm noch einen Kuss. „Du bist heute wohl sehr kuschelbedürftig, was?" schmunzelte der Ältere. „Kann schon sein, aber... es gibt ja auch noch ein bisschen mehr als nur Kuscheln, oder?" flüsterte Harry etwas verlegen. Ihm war einfach nichts besseres eingefallen um Remus zu verdeutlichen was er gern tun würde. Gleichzeitig schämte er sich aber für diese doch eher Plumpe anmache in Grund und Boden und betete das Remus ihm das jetzt nicht übel nahm. Seine Unsicherheit hatte ihn wieder voll im Griff. Remus aber sah ihn verdutzt an was Harry dazu brachte ein: „Wenn man dazu Lust hat, mein ich", nachzusetzen. Er hatte ihn auch sofort losgelassen und stand nun unschlüssig hinter seinem Freund um auf dessen vernichtende Reaktion zu warten.

„Ich denke dann sollten wir beide ganz schnell nach oben gehen", meine der aber dann verführerisch und zwinkerte Harry zu, der sich vor Erleichterung kurz auf die Lippe biss und dann nickte. „Wir gehen doch schon zu Bett", rief der Ältere in die Küche und hastete dann, Harry hinter sich herziehend die Treppe nach oben, versiegelte die Tür und legte einen Stillezauber darüber.

Harry wurde inzwischen furchtbar nervös. Was würde kommen? Wie sollte er überhaupt anfangen? Ehe er sich versah lag er unter Remus auf dem Bett und wurde in sehnsuchtsvolle Küsse gezogen die ein Ausdruck purer Lust waren. Es war so anders, als ihre sonstigen Küsse, aber wunderschön. Harry gab sich seinem Freund willenlos hin.

Remus Lippen suchten sich ihren Weg zu Harrys Hals, wo er knabbernd und saugend mit der Haut spielte. „Hmmm. Ich bin froh dass du ein Werwolf und kein Vampir bist, sonst hätte ich jetzt ernsthaft bedenken", raunte Harry ihm leise mit rauer Stimme zu. Der Zauberer ließ von ihm ab und sah ihn an. „Wenn ich ein Vampir wäre, hätte ich dich sicher schon längst auch zu einem gemacht", flüsterte Remus heiser.

Harry gluckste leise und zog den Ältern wider zu seinem Mund runter um ein neues Spiel mit dem Monster in der Mundhöhle des Älteren zu beginnen. Der ließ sich drauf ein, während er langsam Harrys Hemd aufköpfte. Als das geschafft war ließ sich Remus rumrollen und zog Harry mit, sodas der nun über ihm kniete. „Ich gehöre dir ganz allein", hauchte er und leckte sich die Lippen. „Dann wollen wir dich mal als mein Zeichnen", grinste Harry und küsste ihn sanft, um sich dann langsam am Hals entlang zu wandern und eine passende Stelle zu suchen.

Remus Hände unterdessen versuchten einen Weg in Harrys Hose zu seinem Hintern zu finden. das war allerdings aussichtslos, da der Gryffindor heute mal eine außergewöhnlich enge Hose angezogen hatte. So blieb dem Werwolf, der grade von Harry erbarmungslos verführt wurde, nichts anderes übrig als, sich erst den Köpfen zu widmen. Er hörte Harrys verhaltendes aufkeuchen, als die Hände es Älteren sich der schon deutlich hervorhebenden Männlichkeit näherten. Allein das Remus diese Erregung spürte, ließ auch seine eigene noch etwas mehr anschwellen. Er drückte Harry kurz hoch um ihm das Hemd abzustreifen, um ihn dann wieder zu seinem Mund zu ziehen und ein neues Zungenduell auszufechten und sich weiter mit der Hose zu beschäftigen.

Harry sah auf als er Remus Hände auf seinem Hintern spürte. Die bernsteinfarbenden Augen glänzten vor Lust, was ihn schmunzeln ließ. Harry begann nun auch Remus das Hemd auszuziehen und jede neu freigelegte Stelle mit einem Kuss zu bedecken. Dabei entdeckten seine Lippen dann auch die Brustwarzen des Älteren und seine Zunge konnte nicht umhin, ein wenig damit zu spielen. „Oh Harry!" keuchte Remus plötzlich auf.

„Wie?" fragte der. „Bei Merlin woher kannst du das nur. Du bringst mich ja schlimmer um den Verstand als der Vollmond normalerweise", flüsterte er. „Ist das nicht der Sinn der Sache?" fragte Harry etwas verunsichert. Plötzlich fand er sich unter Remus wieder. „Genau das ist der Sinn der Sache", antwortete Remus der nun Harry weiter verführen sollte. Immerhin war das ja wohl sein erstes Mal und das sollte er so intensiv wie möglich erleben. Auch wenn Remus in der Schule seine Verführungskünste nie hatte spielen lassen, wusste er sehr gut wie man es machte. Langsam suchte auch er sich einen Weg vom Mund seines jungen Geliebten über dessen Hals zu dessen nackter Brust und den aufgerichteten Brustwarzen um sich von dort einen Weg zu dessen Bauchnabel zu suchen. Das Zittern, das durch Harrys Körper lief, zeigte dem Werwolf nur zu deutlich wie sehr ihm dieses Spiel anregte. Harry wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt. Er hatte sich schon so einiges ausgemalt, wie es war, aber nichts in seinen Vorstellungen kam auch nur annähernd an die Wahrheit heran. „Ohhhh Gott!" stöhnte Harry, als er Remus Zunge in seinem Bauchnabel spürte. „Das scheint dir ja zu gefallen", flüsterte Remus leise und knabberte kurz am Ohrläppchen des Jüngeren. Harry stöhnte nur verhalten und ließ seine Hände über Remus Rücken und Hüfte zum Verschluss der Hose wandern, während Remus seinen Mund mit einem fordernden Kuss bedeckte.

Harry spürte die steilaufgerichtete Männlichkeit des Älteren, als er den Knopf und den Reißverschluss langsam öffnete. Remus Hände machten sich unterdessen an ähnlich tiefen Regionen zu schaffen, nur mit dem Unterschied das die bemüht waren Harry die Hose abzustreifen. Als Harry leicht den Hintern hob um es ihm leichter zu machen durchzuckte Harry ein Blitz der Erregung ebenso wie Remus. Die beiden sich reckenden Männlichkeiten hatten sich berührt und das war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl.

Jede Zurückhaltung viel von dem Jüngeren ab und er beeilte sich auch Remus die Hose auszuziehen, während Remus es scheinbar drauf angelegte Harrys Brust mit noch mehr Knutschlecken zu verzieren und Harry versuchte vergeblich ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

Dann spürte Harry kurz ein Stechen, vergaß es aber gleich wieder, da Remus Zunge in seinem Mund seine volle Aufmerksamkeit forderte, wenn er das Duell nicht verlieren wollte. Die eine Hand hatte Remus in den schwarzen Haaren vergraben, die andere spürte Harry wage an seinem Hintern und sein Herz raste wie wild. Diese Gefühle waren einfach unbeschreiblich. Er meinte überzulaufen vor Glück. Remus Küsse wurden immer sinnlicher, was Harry sich nie hatte träumen lassen und was genau die Hand an seinem Hinterteil machte, bemerkte er gar nicht. Zu sehr berauschte ihn alles was da geschah und er versuchte jeden Funken aufzunehmen. Dann hörte Harry wie der Ältere sich am Nachtschrank zu schaffen machte. Seine lästige Brille hatte er schon längst bei Seite geworfen. Das was er sehen wollte, sah er auch so, oder er spürte es eben. „Deine Hand", bekam er zugeflüstert. Leicht irritiert löste er eine von Remus Rücken, sie sich dort verkrallte hatte. „Huch!" entfuhr es ihm als er eine ölige, kühle Flüssigkeit auf der Hand spürte, die im nächsten Moment von Remus Hand an dessen empfindlichste Stelle geführt wurde.

Kurz zeigte Remus ihm was er tun sollte. Vorsichtig begann Harry die ölige Flüssigkeit auf dessen Männlichkeit zu verteilen was Remus heftig aufkeuchen und stöhnen ließ. Nur am Rande nahm Harry war das Remus auch etwas Kühles an seinem Po verteilte, zu aufregend war dass, was er tat. Er musste sich gestehen, von sich aus, hätte er Remus dort nicht so einfach berührt. Ganz plötzlich fand er sich mit beiden Händen auf der Matzratze fest gepinnt wider. Nur verschwommen konnte er den Mann über ihm wahrnehmen, bis ein Schmerz ihn zusammenfahren und die Augen zukneifen ließ.

„Sch. Entspann dich", flüsterte Remus und küsste ihn sanft, während er sich bemühte, sich nicht zu bewegen, damit Harry sich daran gewöhnen konnte. Er wusste es war etwas rabiat gewesen, aber Harry hatte ihn an den Rand der Klippe gebracht die er schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr so intensiv gespürt hatte. Dann merkte er, wie sich die Verkrampfung des jungen Köpers unter ihm löste und er begann sich langsam zu bewegen.

Harry schwanden die Sinne bei dem was jetzt passierte. Bis grade eben hatte er noch gedacht es gäbe keine weitere Steigerung der Gefühle was diese Sache betraf, aber er wurde eines besseren belehrt. Es war einfach Wahnsinn was Remus da tat, anders konnte er das nicht beschreiben. Remus beugte sich zu ihm runter und begann ihn zusätzlich auch noch zu küssen. Diese neuen Gefühle wollten einfach kein Ende nehmen. Es war als hätte die Glückseeligkeit nach oben hin keine Grenze, oder Harry hatte sie grade gesprengt und das überdeutlich.

„Ahhh! Remus... bitte... schneller!" flehte Harry und drängte sich ihm noch weiter entgegen. Er hatte das noch nie erlebt, aber als sei es ein Instinkt wusste er was er wollte und wie er es bekam. Remus kam der Bitte des Jüngeren nur zu gern nach. Harry war einfach der Wahnsinn. Er konnte die Jahre gar nicht mehr zählen wann er das letzte Mal sich auf diese Art befriedigt hatte. Nicht allzu viele Männer ließen sich mit ihm ein. Alleine schon wegen seiner Vollmondschwäche. Dabei war er, davon eben abgesehen, eigentlich ein pflegeleichter Liebhaber ohne irgendwelche seltsamen Neigungen. Er stand nicht auf diesen rabiaten Sex ohne Vorbereitung oder gar auf Lack, Leder und Handschellen. Das brauchte er nicht. Er mochte es nicht mal. Zärtlich, liebevoll und behutsam. Er war eben nun mal etwas verschmust.

Harry unter ihm stöhnte immer lauter und ungehaltener und auch Remus war schon längst nicht mehr Herr über sich selbst. Sein handeln hatte sich verselbstständigt. Er ließ sich einfach von der Welle der Lust und Leidenschaft tragen. Dann verkrampfte sich sein Schwarzhaariger Engel unter ihm und der heiße Saft der Lust verteilte sich zwischen ihnen. Remus brauchte nur Sekunden um ihm über diese Klippe zu folgen.

Einen Moment verharrte er, ehe er sich aus Harry zurückzog und schweißnass neben ihm ins Kissen fiel. „Harry?", flüsterte Remus nach einer Weile. „Mhm", machte der nur unfähig mehr von sich zu geben. Er war immer noch überwältigt von dem was da grade geschehen war. „Das war unglaublich!" flüsterte Remus. Nun musste Harry aber doch lachen. „Sollte das nicht eher ich sagen?" „Mag sein. Aber ich wollte es einfach loswerden." Harry drehte sich zu ihm auf die Seite und sah ihn an. „Dann hättest du kein Problem damit, dies zu wiederholen?" „Nein, Engelchen. Ich hätte kein Problem damit. Ich bin dafür das wir das wiederholen", hauchte Remus und drückte Harry einen Kuss auf den Mund. Der kuschelte sich daraufhin eng an Remus heran, was ihn schmunzeln ließ. Nur flüsternd sprach er den Reinigungszauber über sie beide und legte ihnen dann die Decke über.

Als Harry aufwachte lag er immer noch auf Remus Brust. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab zu dem was gestern passiert war. Er hatte es tatsächlich getan. Er hatte mit Remus Sex gehabt und dazu noch einen Unbeschreiblich schönen. Er tastete nach seiner Brille und sah Remus eine ganze Weile an. Sein Freund war einfach göttlich anzusehen. Er begriff gar nicht, dass ihm das nicht schon früher aufgefallen war.

Lächelnd gab er dem Älteren einen leichten Kuss auf den Bauch und stellte belustigt fest wie die Muskeln unter der blassen Haut zuckten. Vorsichtig sah er auf und stellte fest das Remus scheinbar noch schlief. „Nicht mehr lange", kicherte Harry leise und verteilte federleichte Küsse über die Bauchdecke. Vor sich hinmurmelnd drehte Remus sich auf die Seite. „Hmm. Denkst du etwa das stört mich", meinte Harry und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über eine der vielen Dünnen Narben die den Rücken des Mannes zierten.

„Harry?" murmelte Remus. „Ja Süßer?" fragte der. „Was wird das?" „Weiß nicht? Ich fand es interessant zu sehen wie du Gänsehaut bekommst", meinte der Jüngere grinsend. Remus drehte sich rum. „Du wolltest mich also nicht absichtlich kitzeln?" Harry sah mit der unschuldigsten Miene drein die er zu bieten hatte, konnte sie aber nicht lang aufrechterhalten. Zu witzig war einfach Remus argwöhnischer Gesichtsausdruck. Erst entwich ihm ein leises Kichern und dann fing er an zu lachen.

„Du bist also doch ein Lausebengel", meinte Remus grinsend und stürzte sich auf ihn. Mit einem Aufschrei sprang Harry aus dem Bett und Remus folgte ihm. Da die Tür leider noch versiegelt war saß Harry nun in der Falle. „Remus. Bitte. Nicht", flehte er, aber der Werwolf lies sich nicht erweichen, packte Harry, zog ihn zu sich ran und schlang einen Arm um Harrys Brust und Arme. Noch nie war dem aufgefallen das Remus doch so kräftig war. Er konnte sich nicht befreien. Die andere Hand des Werwolfs fand schnell einen Weg zu Harrys Hüfte und kreischend vor lachen ließ der sich zu Boden fallen. Remus folgte ihm aber und nahm nun beide Hände zu Hilfe. „Ahhhh... Remus... hihihihi nein... ahhh... bitte... hahahahaha. Hilfe!" Harry konnte sich vor lachen kaum halten. „Ahhh... ist gut... hihihihi... Remus... hahaha bitte… hihihi du... hahaha du hast gewonnen." „Nichts da. Es gibt kein Erbarmen", lachte Remus und machte einfach weiter. „Nein... bitte... hihihihi... Remus... ich... hihihi hahaha ich krieg… ich keine Luft mehr... hahahaha. Bitte", flehte Harry keuchend. Im selben Moment flog krachend die Tür auf. Remus ließ augenblicklich von ihm ab und beide starrten sie zur Tür.

* * *

Und? Wie war es? Ich freue mich über jedes noch so kleines Review. Bis bald eure  
Imobilus 


	7. Kapitel 6

Disclaimer:

Alles gehört JK Rowling, ich habe es mir nur geliehen.

Die Charaktere die nicht aus ihren Büchern stammen gehören mir und Geld verdiene ich hiermit nicht.

AN: Dies ist mein erste Story, also seid ein bisschen gnädig, Kritik ist aber erwünscht. (Lob natürlich auch)

Falls irgendwas Ähnlichkeit mit einer anderen Story hat, ist dass keine Absicht.

Das Rating? Gute Frage! Sicherheitshalber sag ich mal M.

(Ich habe davon absolut keinen Plan.)

Warnungen?

Dies ist eine Slash – Story und ich hole mir meinen Lieblingscharakter zurück. Finde seinen Tod gar nicht toll, egal welchen Grund es dafür auch gibt. (Sicher wisst ihr wen ich meine, oder?)

Und ich sag jetzt einfach mal OOC für alle. (Auch wenn es vielleicht nicht ganz stimmt.)

Das Pairing? HP/RL

Was fehlt noch? Stimmt! Die Summary.

Harrys Ferien und auch das neue Schuljahr werden kein Zuckerschlecken. Angriffe, Tote, Überraschungen und Gefühle warten auf ihn. (Oh Gott. Ich kann so was gar nicht!)

zu den Reviews:

Ich mach das heute mal ganz kurz für alle, da ich in Eile bin. Ich fahre bis zum 11.06. nach Südfrankreich auf Studienfahrt. Deshalb gibt es nächste Woche kein Neues Chap. Erst wenn ich zurück bin.

Vielen Lieben dank für die Positiven Kommentare. Es freut mich ungemein das euch die Story so gut gefällt. Da schlägt das Herz gleich um ein paar Takte schneller vor Freude.

Hier also nun eure mit Spannung erwartete Auflösung wer denn die beiden in dieser Situation erwischt. VIel Spaß beim lesen und ich freu mich nun schon auf eure Reviews.

Dank geht an meine Betaleserin Steffi die dieses Chap ganz schnell korrigert hat damit ich das heute noch online stellen kann.

So und nun viel Spaß udn gut lachen! 

Ach ja ehe ich das vergesse ! WARNUNG ! LEMON! 

Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

Kapitel 6

Dort standen Ron und Hermine mit gezogenen Zauberstäben und starrten die beiden Männer, die immer noch splitternackt waren an. Und auch sie waren nicht in der Lage sich zu rühren. Es schien Minuten zu dauern bis Hermine knallrot anlief und in ihr Zimmer flüchtete. Ron hingegen starrte sie immer noch an. Harry war der erste von den ertappen, der sich wieder fing. Aber auch nur weil sie die Schritte der Mütter auf der Treppe hörten. „Mach die Tür zu. Bitte", sagte er panisch. „Sicher", antwortete Ron und Harry legte zusätzlich den Versiegelungszauber neu darüber. Deutlich spürte er die Hitze in seinem Gesicht. Er war garantiert knallrot.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Donnas Stimme vor der Tür. Remus und Harry sahen sich kurz in die Augen und beide mussten kichern. „Ja. Alles o.k.", sagte Harry und flüsterte dann zu Remus: „Nun kann ich mir wenigstens das rum gestottere sparen, um die richtigen Worte zu finden." Es war ein kläglicher Versuch der peinlichen Situation noch was positives abzugewinnen. Remus sah ihn nur kopfschüttelnd und schmunzelnd an. „Ist doch so", meinte Harry. „Und warum bist du so rot?" fragte Remus spitzbübisch grinsend. „Weiß nicht, warum bist du es?" „Harry James Potter. Ihnen mag es vielleicht nicht bewusst sein, aber ihre Freundin Hermine könnte meine Tochter sein. Und die stand ebenfalls in der Tür", erklärte Remus in übertriebener Severus Snape Manier. „dann sollten wir besser uns anziehen und mal zu ihnen gehen", meinte Harry und Remus stimmte ihm zu.

Zehn Minuten später klopften sie dann an die Zimmertür, die Hermine immer noch mit einem Rotschimmer auf den Wagen aufmachte. „Hi Harry. Hi R…Remus", sagte sie leise verlegen und ließ die beiden rein. Ron saß auf dem Bett und sah Hermine kopfschüttelnd an.

„Nun beruhig dich Hermine. Das ist doch das normalste auf der Welt. Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast?", meinte er verwundert. „Aber…", begann sie, aber Remus hob die Hand. „Ron. Vergiss nicht, dass Hermine in einer anderen aufgewachsen ist. Dort ist es nicht so akzeptiert wie in unserer." Harry ging auf das Mädchen zu und nahm ihre Hände. „Hermine?" fragte er vorsichtig. Er wusste absolut nicht was das Mädchen über ihn dachte. Wie sie damit umgehen würde. „Und du bist… du bist wirklich… also du und Remus ihr seid…" Harry musste schmunzeln. So kannte er Hermine gar nicht. „Ja. Ich bin… schwul und ja ich bin mit Remus zusammen", sagte er, wobei er das „schwul" etwas leiser aussprach, da er sich da nicht wirklich sicher war. Immerhin war er ja auch in Cho verliebt gewesen.

„Oh Mann", stöhnte das Mädchen und ließ sich zu Ron aufs Bett fallen, der ihn angrinste. „Du siehst das ganze also total locker?", hackte Remus nach. „Klar", meinte er schulterzuckend. „Bill ist es auch. Ich hab damit kein Problem. Es ist zwar irgendwie ein kleiner Schock, weil ich es von Harry nicht erwartet habe, aber es stört mich nicht." Harry nickte vorsichtig lächelnd. „Hey. Dann hab ich in dir wenigstens keine Konkurrenz." Nun musste Harry doch lachen und auch Remus stimmte mit ein. Hermine sah den Rotschopf leicht bestürzt an, musste dann aber auch schmunzeln. „Und du? Meinst du, du kommt damit klar?" fragte Harry das Mädchen. „Ich muss mich nur, erst Mal daran gewöhnen das mein bester Freund nicht mit einem Mädchen, sondern mit einem Jungen rumknutscht." Harry atmete erleichtert auf. Er hatte schon befürchtet, dass seine Freundin damit nicht zu Recht kommen würde. Plötzlich legte Remus den Arm um ihn und drückte ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange und Harry sah ihn grinsend an. „Frühstück?" fragte er. „Klasse Idee. Ich bin am Verhungern", meinte Ron daraufhin sofort und verschwand schon zur Tür hinaus. Hermine rollte nur mit den Augen und folgte ihm. Harry musste kurz schmunzeln und gab Remus einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Das ist Ron wie er leibt und lebt. Rede über essen und bekommt Hunger." „Das war bei Sirius nie anders", lachte Remus und nahm erst den Arm von Harrys Schulter als sie die Treppe runter gingen.

Nach dem Frühstück machten sie sich dann hinter dem Haus ans trainieren. Bis zum Mittag verfluchten sie sich gegenseitig oder übten weiter den Vorbereitungsspruch für das Apparieren. Harry war richtig gut geworden, wie Remus ihm immer wieder bestätigte. Am Mittagstisch fiel Hermine dann plötzlich ein: „Wir müssen unsere Hogwartssachen noch holen." „Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht. Ich geh gleich zu Albus und klär das. Ihr könnt ja schon mal weiter üben", erklärte Remus und alle stimmten zu.

Aber statt zu üben ließen sich die drei lieber im Schatten einiger Bäume nieder. „Nun erzähl. Seit wann seit ihr zusammen?" fragte Ron grinsend. Harry sah etwas verdutzt seinen Freund an und sagte verlegen: „Seit meinem Geburtstag, etwa. Sagen wir mal da hab ich ihm meine Gefühle gebeichtet." „Und habt ihr schon..." „Ron!" fuhr Hermine dazwischen. „Was denn?" meinte der Rotschopf. „So was fragt man nicht", empörte sie sich. Harry gluckste leise. „Lass mich doch!" konterte der Rotschopf. „Ronald Weasley!" „Halt. Bitte. Keinen Streit. Hermine hat Recht. So was fragt man nicht, aber... ich will es mal so ausdrücken. Du hast ja gesehen wie viel wir heute Morgen anhatten", meinte er. Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an und beobachtete dann einen Vogel auf dem Dach des Hauses, während sie wieder rot wurde. Ron zeigte dem Mädchen nur spielerisch die Zunge. „Und warum hast du nichts gesagt?" fragte er dann. „Ich wusste nicht wie ihr es aufnehmt und ich musste damit selbst erst mal richtig zu Recht kommen. Außerdem… ich will nicht, dass es Hogwarts erfährt. Remus ist schon genug in Gefahr. Und ihr wisst wie ich es hasse im Mittelpunkt zu stehen." „Schon klar. Ich mag auch lieber nicht daran denken, was die Slytherins dann machen. Wir sagen keinem etwas", meinte Ron und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Danke Leute", sagte der und rückte etwas zurück um sich mit geschlossenen Augen in die Sonne zu legen. Er genoss das Zwitschern der Vögel und die Wärme auf der Haut. Es war mal wider herrliches Wetter. Plötzlich berührten zwei Lippen die seinen. Er brauchte die Augen nicht zu öffnen, um zu wissen, dass es Remus war. Den Geschmack würde er unter Hunderten erkennen. Sehnsüchtig schlang er beide Arme um den Hals seines Geliebten und hielt ihn fest. Erst als er keine Luft mehr hatte ließ er ihn los und blinzelte ihn an.

„Wow", keuchte Remus. „Überrascht?" fragte Harry grinsend. „Irgendwie schon. Ich dachte du schläfst." Harry setze sich lächelnd auf. „Ohne neben dir zu liegen? Ich weiß gar nicht ob dich das noch kann." Vorsichtig schielte er zu seinen Freunden rüber die den Kuss scheinbar bewundernd beobachtet hatten. „Wer weiß. Vielleicht fang ich an zu schlafwandeln und lande bei Ron im Bett." Remus musste daraufhin lachen. „Wenn das so weit kommt schreib mir Ron. Dann komm ich vorbei und leg ihn übers Knie." „Mach ich auf jeden Fall", meinte der leicht blass und auch Hermine schien diese Vorstellung gar nicht zu gefallen.

„Und? Was ist mit unseren Büchern?" fragte Harry dann. „Übermorgen. Tonks, Moody und Bill begleiten uns. Ich hab mich dafür eingesetzt das vier Mann Begleitschutz reichen. Ihr wisst euch auch gut zu wehren. Das wird ein Schock für die Todesser werden, wenn sie euch was tun wollen", meinte der Werwolf. „Das wollen wir hoffen. Es gibt da zwei Todesser die ich nur zu gern in die Finger bekommen möchte", gestand der Schwarzhaarige. „Zwei?" fragte Ron verwundert. „Harry. Mach keinen Blödsinn", bat Hermine besorgt. Harry sah auf zu Remus. „Ich kann mir denken wen du meinst und ich weiß auch das Du nicht lebensmüde genug bist um sie einfach zu jagen", sagte er. „Das werde ich nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich ihnen wieder begegnen werde und dann werden sie mir nicht entkommen", erklärte Harry entschieden.

„Von wem redest du?" fragte Ron verwirrt. „Bellatrix Lestrange", knurrte Harry. „Oh!" machte sein Freund nur. „Und ich nehme an der zweite ist ein alter Freund von mir", sagte Remus. „Richtig. Es wird Zeit das er für das Bezahlt was er angerichtet hat", erklärte Harry. Ja er würde Wurmschwanz und Lestrange dafür büßen lassen, was sie angerichtet hatten. Sie würden ihre gerechte Strafe bekommen.

„Gut. Dann wollen wir mal noch etwas üben, damit du mit den beiden fertig wirst. Peter ist kein Problem. Er ist eine Pfeife, Bella dagegen ist ein anderes Kaliber. Sie ist nicht aus Angst sondern aus Überzeugung bei Voldemort." Harry nickte zustimmend.

Den Rest des angebrochenen und den ganzen darauf folgenden Tag zeigte Remus ihnen ein paar starke Angriffszauber, die gar nicht so einfach waren. Selbst Hermine hatte einige Probleme.

Am Mittwochvormittag kam dann ihr Geleitschutz und sie fuhren mit dem fahrenden Ritter zur Winkelgasse. Der Pub war ungewöhnlich voll und alle sahen sich mit Argusaugen um, um keine Überraschungen zu erleben. Harry hatte für den Notfall seinen Tarnumhang eingesteckt. Dann konnte er im Fall der Fälle schnell mit Ron und Hermine abtauchen. Oder besser sie könnten abtauchen, er würde sich sicher nicht feige verkriechen während sein Freund Kopf und Kragen für ihn riskierte.

Ihr erster Weg führte nach Gringotts, wo sie sich Geld holten. Tonks hatte etwas für Ron mitgebracht und Hermine hatte sich von ihren Eltern etwas schicken lassen, das sie nun tauschte. Dann führte ihr erster Weg zu Florish und Blotts wo sie sich ihre neuen Schulbücher kauften. Dann besorgten sie sich noch Tinte, Pergament und Hermine und Ron brauchten neue Umhänge. Überall trafen sie Schulkameraden die sie höflich grüßten. Teilweise waren es D.A. Mitglieder, denen Harry steckte dass er weitermachen wollte, wenn sie Interesse hätten und sie sollten es den andern weitersagen.

Vor der Apotheke trafen sie dann auf eine Gruppe die ebenfalls in die Sechste von Hogwarts kam, aber ganz sicher nicht in D.A. erwünscht sein würde. Die Slytherins. Allen voran Draco Malfoy.

„Ah Potter. Noch am leben?" lachte er. „Sehe ich etwa aus wie ein Geist?" meinte er nur. „Du bist doch nur so mutig weil du einen Werwolf, einen Verrückten, zwei Weasleys und ein Schlammblut hinter dir hast", zischte der Blonde. Hermine wollte grade etwas sagen, aber Harry kam ihr zuvor. „Fass dir an deine eigene Nase Malfoy. Du reist doch bloß dein Maul auf wenn du deine muskelbepackten Vollidioten hinter dir hast. Und nun sei doch so gut und geh mal aus der Tür, wir würden gern da rein." „Und wenn ich das nicht tue?" fragte er höhnisch. „Dann überzeug ich mich mal davon, ob du als Frettchen wirklich so niedlich aussiehst", knurrte Moody.

Augenblicklich erbleichte Draco und verschwand. „Schade. Ich hätte das zu gern noch mal gesehen", lache Ron. „Ich auch", stimmte Harry ihm zu. Remus schmunzelte. „Ich such dir bei mir mal was raus", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr. Nachdem sie auch ihre Zutaten für Tränke aufgefüllt hatten ging es auf dem Rückweg noch bei Fred und George vorbei, die sie noch mit dem Nötigsten für Scherze versorgten und dann nach Hause.

Die letzte Woche der Ferien verging viel zu schnell für Harrys Geschmack. Kaum hatte sie angefangen, brach auch schon der letzte Tag an. Seine Sachen waren seit er hier war nie wirklich aus dem Koffer gekommen, so hatte er nicht viel zu packen. Remus war am Morgen früh verschwunden und tauchte gegen Mittag grinsend auf. Nach dem Essen bat er Harry in den Garten.

„Was ist denn?" fragte er neugierig. Wortlos reichte er Harry ein kleines, aber recht dickes in schwarzes Leder gebundenes Buch. Harry runzelte die Stirn und schlug es auf. Die Seitenwaren leer. „Und?" fragte Harry. „Ich schwöre feierlich das ich ein Tunichtgut bin", sagte Remus tippte mit seinem Zauberstab dagegen. Mit einem Mal erschien eine Schrift auf den Seiten. Sie sickerte wie bei Riddles Tagebuch auch, aus dem Inneren der Seiten. „Die Chronik der Rumtreiber" „Unsere Streiche oder besser, wie wischen wir den Slytherins ein aus" Harry starrte die Seiten ungläubig an. Die Handschrift kannte er nicht. Es war weder die vn Sirius seine noch die von Remus. „Dein Dad hat jede Idee die wir je von uns gegeben haben, aufgeschrieben. Egal wie einfallslos oder unumsetzbar sie war, auch wenn eine Möglichkeit der Durchführung dabei steht. Mindestens 2/3 davon sind nie durchgeführt worden. Die anderen sind gekennzeichnet. Ich muss gestehen... Sirius hat mit mir oft darüber gesprochen mit dir ein paar Streiche auszuhecken. Er war der Meinung es wäre an der Zeit Hogwarts spüren zu lassen, das ein Potter auf der Schule ist. Zu meiner Schande muss ich zugeben, dass ich nicht den richtigen Sinn habe so was zu entwickeln. Aber ich denke mit dem Buch hast du eine gute Hilfestellung und wenn du beim Vorbereiten oder mit einigen Zaubern Probleme hast, sag bescheid. Dann helfe ich dir gern."

Harry standen die Tränen in den Augen. „Danke", flüsterte er und viel seinem Geliebten um den Hals. „Schon gut. Das bin ich Sirius schuldig, und auch James. Es wäre eine Schande wenn sein Sohn nicht zumindest einen Streich den Slytherins spielt." Harry nickte und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Dann griff er in seine Hosentasche und reichte Remus eine durchsichtige Kugel. „Ich möchte dass du eine nimmst. Dann können wir auch ohne Briefe in Kontakt bleiben und uns jeden Abend unterhalten,... wenn du das möchtest."

Harry hatte den ganzen Tag darüber nachgedacht. Nicht ob er Remus eine geben sollte, eher wie der darauf reagieren würde. Hin und wider hatte Harry den Verdacht das er Remus einfach zu sprunghaft und aufdringlich war.

„Harry. Das ist... sicher möchte ich das. Ich hab leider immer noch keine Lösung gefunden, wie wir uns sehen ohne das gleich ganz Hogwarts über uns Bescheid weiß ." Harry schmunzelte. „Nun... also... Hermine hatte da eine Idee", gestand er.

„Hat sie sie dir verraten?" fragte der Werwolf. „Die heulende Hütte. Ein paar Haushaltszauber und ein paar Schutzzauber, meinte sie, müssten reichen um es dort sicher zu machen. Nur eine handvoll Leute kennen den Geheimgang. Und ich kann mich mit der Karte und Dad's Umhang aus dem Schloss schleichen. Es würde keiner merken", erklärte er leicht zweifelnd ob Remus so einem Plan zustimmen würde. „Ich denke drüber nach. Das ist in jedem Fall schon mal eine Idee und besser als die, die ich bisher hatte. Die setzen nämlich leider alle voraus, dass wir Albus einweihen. Und ich weiß ja, dass du es lieber für dich behalten möchtest", meinte Remus.

Harry nickte zustimmend. „Gut. Dann denk ich mal über die Idee nach und sag dir dann Bescheid", erklärte der Werwolf und hielt die Kugel kurz hoch ehe er sie in seine Hosentasche gleiten ließ. Den Nachmittag verbrachten gemeinsam mit den Kindern draußen.

Am Abend zogen sich Harry und Remus dann recht früh auf ihr Zimmer zurück. Sie wollten die letzen Stunden noch mal so richtig genießen. Den anderen sagten sie, sie wollten für Morgen ausgeschlafen sein.

Kaum hatte Harry die Tür hinter sich geschlossen wurde er von Remus herumgezogen und sanft dagegen gedrückt. Harry grinste in den Kuss hinein. „Kann es sein, dass wir die gleiche Idee haben?" fragte er, nachdem Remus sich von ihm gelöst hatte. Der Werwolf zog vielsagend die Augenbrauen hoch und Harry grinste kurz bevor er seinen Freund küssend zum Bett zog und sich vorsichtig fallen ließ, Remus mitziehend. Während der Werwolf ihn weiterküsste machte Harry sich schon am Hemd zu schaffen. Irgendwie konnte er es heute nicht abwarten.

Remus löste sich und setzte sich grinsend auf Harrys Oberschenkel. „Heute also ein junger Wildfang, was?" Harry schmunzelte verlegen und ließ seine Hände über Remus Brust wandern um ihn dann von beiden Seiten hinter dem Nacken zu packen und wieder zu sich zu ziehen.

„Nein. Nur einfach heiß", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr, und knabberte dann am Ohrläppchen, was den Werwolf kichern ließ. Der ließ dann seine Hände unter Harrys Shirt wandern und begann mit den Brustwarzen zu spielen, die darauf sofort reagierten. Aber Remus hatte dann doch keine Lust mehr als Knabberstange herzuhalten und begann nun Harry als solche zu missbrauchen. Schnell zog er ihm das Shirt aus und widmete sich mit der seiner Zunge erst dem linken und dann dem rechten Ohrläppchen und anschließend wieder der Brust.

Harry gefiel das nur zu gut. Jede Stelle die die samtweichen Lippen den Älteren berührten, begann zu prickeln, was ihn mehr und mehr anreizte. Als er dann Remus Hand ganz plötzlich in seiner Hose fühlte, wie sie sein Glied umschloss, stöhnte er auf und verkrallte sich mit seinen Händen im Rücken des Mannes über ihm. Nur mühsam konnte er ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, während Remus seine Männlichkeit sanft massierte. Dann zog sich die Hand aber zurück und Remus ließ sich zur Seite fallen. Harry sah ihn kurz an und hatte verstanden. Er war dran.

Der fordernde Blick reichte Harry völlig. Er nahm seine Brille ab und lies sie neben das Bett fallen und bedeckte den Mund des Älteren mit einem Kuss. Dabei knöpfte er ihm das Hemd auf und streifte es ihm schnell von den Schultern. Nicht abwarten könnend, lies er seine Hände dann schnell über den muskulösen Oberkörper zur Hose des Mannes und dessen sich zeigender Männlichkeit wandern. Remus keuchte kurz auf unter dieser Berührung.

Harry ließ seine Lippen über die Wange zum Hals des Werwolfs wandern und knöpfte dabei langsam dessen Hose auf, um nebenher immer wieder wie zufällig Remus Glied zu berühren. Der zog ihn in einen innigen Kuss, während auch er sich Harrys Hose weiter widmete. Der Gryffindor ließ sich aber Zeit mit dem was er tat. Er wollte es richtig auskosten und hatte auch etwas Angst einen Fehler zu machen. Remus hingegen streifte Harrys Hose schnell ab und hob selbst auch den Hintern. Langsam schob Harry dann die Hose samt den Shorts über Remus Hüften abwärts um seine Hand am Oberschenkel entlang zum Po seines älteren Liebhabers wandern zu lassen.

Remus spürte Harrys Verunsicherung und kam ihm wortlos zu Hilfe. Behutsam zeigte er dem Jüngern, was er machen musste und der machte es gut, musste er gestehen. Harry war dankbar für diese Hilfe. Er hätte nicht gewusst wie er Remus hätte fragen sollen, ohne die Stimmung zu ruinieren und sich bis auf die Knochen zu blamieren.

Unter ihm drückte Remus den Rücken durch und stöhnte vor Erregung auf, während Harry begann zärtlich die Bauchdecke des Älteren zu küssen. Ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht als er bemerkte, wie sich der Mann ins Bettlacken krallte.

„Hast du noch eine der Phiolen?" raunte er ihm ins Ohr. Keuchend und mit abgehackten Bewegungen wühlte Remus im Nachtschrank und reichte sie Harry. „Du. Ich bin Blind wie ein Maulwurf", schmunzelte er. „Versuchs mal mit Kontaktlinsen", meinte Remus schwer atmend während er Harry etwas von der kühlen Flüssigkeit auf die Hand laufen ließ. Harry grinste nur. „Ohhhh... aaaahhhhh", stöhnte der Werwolf als Harrys Hand das Öl an dessen Eingang verteilte. Schnell ließ er sich den Rest auf die Hand laufen und warf das Röhrchen bei Seite.

„Himmel", keuchte Harry erschrocken, als der Werwolf begann das Glied des Jüngeren mit dem Gleitmittel zu massieren. In seiner Erregung war ihm völlig entfallen was Remus tun würde und der konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkeifen, bei dem Anblick den der Jüngere bot. Seine Augen gierten nach mehr und so verstärkte Remus behutsam seine Bewegungen. „Bitte, nicht. Remus. Nein. Sonst... ich... kann... nicht mehr", flehte Harry.

„Dann Nimm mich endlich", stöhnte Remus verhalten und zuckte kurz zusammen als sein Kleiner in ihn Eindrang. Dem Werwolf kamen die Minuten der Regungslosigkeit des Jüngeren wie Stunden vor. Für ihn quälend langsam, begann Harry sich zu bewegen. Er konnte nicht anders als sich ihm entgegen zu drängen und sich wieder im Laken festzukrallen. „Harry… Bitte… Schneller", flehte er. Erleichterung brachte das nicht wirklich. Es heizte ihn noch mehr an und immer wieder sah er Sterne, wenn Harry mit jedem Stoß diesen Punkt traf. Er kam der Klippe immer näher.

Harry war am Rande des Wahnsinns. Remus Bitte, er möge schneller werden, steigerte es noch mehr, genau wie das Stöhnen seines Freundes. Diese Seite der Lust war auch einfach der Wahnsinn. Aufhören würde er jetzt nicht mehr können, das käme einem Selbstmord gleich. Seine Gefühle würden ihn einfach um den Verstand bringen. Als sich dann plötzlich die Muskeln des Mannes unter ihm anspannten und er seinen Namen stöhnend hörte, war es auch um Harry geschehen. Er folgte Remus keuchend über die Schwelle der Lust und ergoss sich in ihm, um kurz drauf schwer atmend neben ihm zu legen. „Oh Mann. Das nenn ich ein Abschiedsgeschenk", keuchte Remus nach einer Minute die er brauchte um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „Dann hat es dir gefallen?" fragte Harry scheu. Er erahnte das Remus ihn ansah. „Es war wunderschön, Harry", sagte er leise und küsste ihn sanft. „Und warum dann Abschiedsgeschenk? Könntest du es nicht als Anreiz sehen, das wir uns bald wiedersehen?", meinte Harry. „Wenn ich das tue, sehen wir uns schon morgen Abend wieder, mein Engel", schmunzelte der Werwolf.

„Nichts dagegen. Ich kenne da einen sehr interessanten Raum in Hogwarts in dem wir sicher ungestört sind", meinte Harry erleichtert. Irgendwie hatte er befürchtet, dass es Remus doch nicht so gefallen haben könnte, wie es den Anschein erweckt hatte und er sagte. „Solang er nicht von einem Basiliken bewohnt wird", grinste Remus. „die Kammer des Schreckens, Gott bewahre. Obwohl,… das wäre auch eine Idee. Ungestört wären wir das sicher, da ich als einziger den Zugang öffnen kann. Aber ich dachte aber eher an den Raum der Wünsche. Er erscheint im siebten Stock gegenüber dem Wandteppich mit Barbanas dem Beklopten, immer mit genau dem was man braucht." „Hmm. Wenn das so ist weiß ich wohin wir uns zurückziehen wenn ich offiziell in Hogwarts bin", schmunzelte der Werwolf und Harry kuschelte sich ganz dicht an ihm ran. „Da freu ich mich drauf", nuschelte Harry, ehe er einschlief. „Und ich erst", meinte der Ältere, sprach einen Reinigungszauber und zog Harry noch etwas näher zu sich ran.

Es war noch recht früh als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte. Remus lag dicht an ihn gekuschelt neben ihm. „Remus?" fragte er. „Morgen, Engelchen", grinste der. „Morgen Süßer", gab Harry zurück und küsste ihn sanft.

Remus flüsterte etwas und dann bekam Harry die Brille auf die Nase gesetzt. „Danke. Aber... wollen wir vielleicht zusammen duschen gehen?" „Aber die sind unten doch schon auf?" meinte Remus verwundert. „Wir haben hier oben doch auch ein Bad. Und die Kinder gehen immer nach unten", grinste Harry vielsagend. „Na dann, los. Sonst wird die Zeit zu knapp", flüsterte der Wolf lüstern. Harry gluckste leise, warf sich seinen Morgenmantel über und schlich mit Remus zum Bad. Der zog ihn vor der Tür herum und verwickelte ihn in einen Kuss. Harry tastete blind hinter sich nach der Tür. Die schwang lautlos auf, als er den Griff runterdrückte und Remus schob Harry, die Zungen miteinander spielen lassend durch die Tür und versiegelte sie magisch mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs.

Ein gellender Aufschrei ließ die beiden dann aber in Sekunden auseinander fahren. Ron und Hermine standen splitternackt unter der Dusche und seine Freundin versuchte dass nötigste mit den Händen zu bedecken, während sie knallrot im Gesicht wurde. Harry schluckte einmal ernsthaft und drehte sich dann zu Remus. „Ich denke wir gehen unten duschen." Der Zauberer hatte seine Augen schon mit einer Hand bedeckt. Mit der anderen hielt er den Bademantel zu. „Würdest du...", bat er und nickte in Richtung Tür. „Klar", sagte Harry und hob den Verschlusszauber auf.

Als die Tür dann wieder zu war stöhnte Remus auf. „Oh scheiße wie peinlich!" Harry gluckste. „Sieh es mal so. Jetzt sind wir quitt. Außerdem wer kann denn bitte wissen das sie die gleiche Idee haben und man kann abschließen. Es steckt auch ein Schlüssel, wenn man den Zauber nicht beherrscht", meinte Harry lachend. „Trotzdem. Es war peinlich", meinte er. „Gut. Es war peinlich. Komm. Wir gehen runter. Du rasiertst dich, ich dusche. Immerhin müssen wir uns nicht voreinander schämen. Aber... mach den Morgenmantel zu, sonst könnte ich wohl auf einige Frauen da unten eifersüchtig werden müssen." Remus grinste. „Hatte ich noch nicht erwähnt dass ich kein Interesse an Frauen habe, was das angeht?" Harry sah ihn kurz verwundert an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein hast du nicht." „Na dann weißt du es jetzt. Weibliche Konkurrenz musst du im Gegensatz zu mir nicht fürchten.", meinte er und drückte ihn gegen die Wand um ihn in einen Kuss zu verwickeln.

„Wenn du Cho meinst in die war ich vielleicht verliebt, aber dich Liebe ich. Ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben. Da kommt Cho nicht ran. Bei weitem nicht", flüsterte Harry, nachdem Remus sich wieder von ihm gelöst hatte. „Dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Und nun geh Duschen. Aber besser allein. Das was du vorhattest heben wir uns für später auf. In einer Badewanne ist das nämlich auch ganz interessant. Und wenn ich da an die Vertrauenschülerbäder denke…", grinste Remus und Harry verstand sofort. „Gut. Aber wehe du lässt mich all- zu lang warten. Dann komm ich her und hol dich." Remus kicherte kurz und gab ihm noch einen flüchtigen Kuss eher er Harry ins Bad scheuchte.

Die letzten Stunden im sicheren Haus vergingen schnell. Der Minister persönlich hatte zwei Wagen vorbei geschickt um den Jungen der lebt und dessen Freunde sicher zum Bahnhof zu bringen. Begleitet wurden sie von Moody, Tonks, Fletcher, und drei Ministeriumsauroren. Der Zug war schon da als sie den Bahnhof betraten. Harry suchte sich schnell ein Abteil und sprang dann noch mal raus zu Remus. Der zog ihn in eine dunkele Ecke, damit sie keinen unliebsamen Beobachter hatten.

Dort versanken sie ein letztes Mal in einen innigen Kuss. „Das mit dem fleißigen Lernen spar ich mir einfach mal, ich weiß auch so dass du es tust. Zum Streiche spielen hab ich dich offiziell nie angestiftet, und... Harry mach einfach keine Dummheiten. Bring dich nicht unnötig in Gefahr. Wenn ich dich auch noch verliere,... das würde ich nicht ertragen. Bitte. Versprich mir nur eines. Gib auf dich acht und wenn dir irgend etwas Komisches auffällt sag Dumbledore oder Minerva Bescheid." „Ich werde aufpassen, versprochen. Aber du auch auf dich. Ich weiß nämlich auch nicht was ich mache, wenn dir was passiert. Das würde ich nicht ertragen." Harry hatte alle Mühe die Tränen zurück zu halten. Das Zittern seiner Stimme konnte er aber nicht verhindern. „Ich verspreche dir, ich pass auf mich auf. Mir wird nichts passieren. Und nun ab mit dir, sonst fährt der Zug ohne dich", meinte Remus. Die beiden küssten sich noch kurz und dann stieg der Jüngere ein. Es war das zweite Jahr das er sich nicht freute zurück zur Schule zu fahren. Was ihn dort wohl alles erwarten würde? Erst mal ein neuer Lehrer. Hatte er Remus doch glatt vergessen nach ihm zu fragen. Dann drei neue Fächer, die UTZ Kurse und mit Sicherheit auch Ärger mit Voldemort. Also eine Menge Aufregung.

Er hatte sich grade in seinen Sitz fallen lassen als Ginny, Neville und Luna reinkamen. „Hi!" grüßte er sie. „Wie waren die Ferien?" „Meine Oma hat mit mir die zweite Sommerferienhälfte trainiert, nachdem der Tagesprophet über den Überfall auf deiner Feier berichtet hatte. Hast du wirklich dem Minister das Leben gerettet?" fragte Neville bewundernd. „Na ja. Ich hab ihn umgestoßen und ein Fluch ist über uns weggeschossen. Für wen der nun bestimmt war, weiß ich nicht. Da ist sich keiner sicher. Sie wissen noch nicht mal woher die Todesser wussten, dass ich im Fuchsbau bin", erklärte Harry.

Eine Lüge war es nicht. Er sagte nur weniger als er selbst wusste. Aber hier waren zwei Fünftklässler. Und auch wenn er Luna und Ginny vertraute, es ging hier um Ordensangelegenheiten und man konnte ja nicht wissen wer noch alles mithörte. Außerdem wollte er keinen in Gefahr bringen indem er zu viel erzählte. Das er dem Minister das angeblich das Leben gerettet hatte, hatte einer der Reporter gesehen und es stand noch Tage danach in der Zeitung.

„Meine Oma war total stolz auf mich, als sie erfahren hat was ich getan habe. Sie war nicht mal sauer wegen Dads Zauberstab. Ich habe jetzt meinen eigenen bekommen", meinte Neville stolz. „Das freut mich. Machst du eigentlich bei D.A. weiter mit?" fragte Harry der das Thema so weit es ging von den Geschehnissen im Ministerium abbringen wollte. Der Gedanke an Sirius trieb ihm immer noch Tränen in die Augen.

„Klar mach ich mit, wenn du weitermachst. Dann kann ich diesen doofen Duellierkurs wider loswerden", meinte er. „Ginny, Luna? Was ist mit euch?" „Immer Harry." „Ich mach auch gern wieder mit", sagte Luna verträumt hinter dem Kittler. Sie schwiegen eine Weile, dann kamen Ron und Hermine rein. „Na? Was gibt es Neues?" fragte Harry. „Nichts. Zumindest wurde uns nichts gesagt", antwortete Hermine und Harry nickte. Er hatte mit den beiden noch nicht über die Sache im Bad gesprochen, aber wollte es nicht unbedingt vor anderen tun.

So spielten sie eine Weile Snape explodiert und nachdem die Frau mit dem Imbisswagen da war tauschten sie Schokofrosch - Sammelkarten. Hermine und Ron drehten immer wieder ihre Runden durch den Zug und nach und nach tauchten nahezu alle D.A. Mitglieder auf, die wissen wollten, ob es stimmte das der Club weiterging.

Am späten Nachmittag kamen dann auch Malfoy und seine Bodyguards zu ihnen, grade als Harry gehofft hatte es würde ihm erspart bleiben. „Na Potter? Immer noch so mutig, nun wo der Werwolf nicht mehr bei dir ist?" „Halt den Mund Malfoy und verschwinde einfach", meinte Harry gelassen. „Hast du etwa Angst?" fragte der Blonde lachend. Harry sah zu ihm und schmunzelte. „Angst? Ich? Vor dir? Träum weiter, Malfoy." „Wie geht es eigentlich dem verlausten Köter? Oh... stimmt ja. Tante Bella hat ihn ja umgebracht." Schlagartig war Harry auf den Beinen und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Malfoy. „Hau ab Malfoy, oder ich vergesse mich", fauchte er. „Ach hab ich da etwa einen Nerv getroffen. Das tut mir aber leid. Hat Pottybaby so an dem dreckigen Wauwau gehangen?" feixte Malfoy mit Babystimme. Harry wollte grade etwas sagen als Neville aufstand. „Du hast Harry gehört. Raus!" Malfoy lachte auf. „Longbottem. Was willst du denn? Den Helden spielen? Überlass das besser Potter, der tut das ja ständig und pass auf, dass Du nicht so wie deine Eltern endest." „Du hast Harry gehört verschwinde", blaffte der Junge den Blonden Slytherin an. Harry war erstaunt mit welchem Mut in der Stimme der sonst ängstliche Junge sprach. Seine Stimme bebte regelrecht und Harry konnte es ihm nicht verdenken.

„Von einem Waschlappen wir dir lass ich mir gar nichts sagen", zischte der Slytherin. Harry sah nur in Sekundenbruchteilen wie Neville Draco aus der Tür schubsen wollte und Goyle zuschlug. Mit einem gezielten Defensivzauber setzte er alle drei gleichzeitig außer Gefecht und half dann Neville aufstehen. Sein Klassenkamerad hatte Nasenbluten. Harry zog schnell ein Taschentuch hervor und reichte es ihm. Dann kamen Ron und Hermine rein. „Was ist denn denen passiert?" fragte Ron verwundert. „Vularis Adena! Goyle hat Neville eine verpasst, weil der Malfoy aus dem Abteil befördern wollte. Der hat angefangen über Sirius und Nevilles Eltern herzuziehen und ich stand kurz davor ihn zu schocken", meinte Harry trocken. Hermine hob den Fluch auf. „Los haut ab", fauchte sie und versiegelte die Abteiltür.

„Das wirrst du mir noch büßen Potter!" tobte Malfoy vor der Tür. „Ist mir doch egal. Ich möchte nicht wissen was McGonagall mit deinem prügelnden Anhang macht, wenn sie erfährt das Goyle Neville die Nase gebrochen hat", pflaumte er zurück. Ein wütender Tritt gegen die Tür war die Antwort ehe man Fußgetrappel hörte und die Störenfriede weg waren.

Hermine besah sich die Verletzung genauer und berührte vorsichtig die Nase. „Tut das weh?" „Nein", antwortete Neville. „Ich denke nicht, dass sie gerochen ist", meinte sie. „Sag das aber nicht Malfoy. Der geht sonst petzen", mahnte Ron. „Keine Sorge. Mach ich schon nicht", gab das Mädchen trotzig zurück. Dann zogen sie sich um und am Bahnhof beeilte sich Harry eine Kutsche zusammen mit Neville, Ginny und Luna zu bekommen. Hermine und Ron nahmen wie seit vergangenem Jahr die Kutschen der Vertrauensschüler.

Als Harry mit seinen Begleitern in die Große Halle kam sahen sich augenblicklich alle nach ihnen um. „Die Zeitungsartikel", meinte Luna verträumt. Harry sagte nichts dazu. Wie er diese Aufmerksamkeit doch hasste. Seufzend ließ er sich am Gryffindortisch neben Ron nieder, der grade mit Dean in eine Diskussion über Quidditch vertieft war und ließ seinen Blick zum Lehrertisch wandern. Die ersten Augen auf die er traf waren pechschwarz und gehörten seinem Lieblingslehrer, Professor Severus Snape. Der sah ihn mit seinem typischen kalten Lächeln an, was Harry mit einem Schulterzucken quittierte. Schließlich konnte er nichts für die Angriffe. Als wenn er es provozieren würde, das Voldemort ihn Angriff und dabei Menschen tötete.

Neben Snape saß traditionell der Lehrer für Verteidigung. Der Mann wirkte noch recht jung. Ein Blauer Umhang, schwarzes lockiges Haar das vermutlich schulterlang war. Er hatte es locker zusammengebunden und unterhielt sich grade mit dem Schulleiter über McGonagalls freien Platz hinweg.

Da der Schulleiter am schmunzeln war, vermutete Harry, der neue Lehrer erzählte ihm grade einen Witz oder etwas Ähnliches. Dumbledore schien aber Harrys Blick zu spüren und sah sich zu ihm um und begrüßte ihn mit einem nickenden Lächeln. Harry grüßte höflich zurück. Er beobachtete noch kurz wie Dumbledore etwas zu den neuen Lehrer sagte, der daraufhin Harry ebenfalls zunickte.

In diesem Moment schwangen die Flügeltüren auf und die neuen Schüler kamen herein, geführt von McGonagall. Zu Harrys Verwunderung waren es diesmal scheinbar nicht nur Erstklässler. Direkt hinter seiner Hauslehrerin liefen drei ältere Schüler. Harry schätze sie etwas in seinem Alter. Mr. Filch brachte den Hocker mit dem Sprechenden Hut herein. Alles verstummte augenblicklich um sich das Lied anzuhören, das dieses Mal noch mehr den Zusammenhalt der Häuser anmahnte.

Als er sich dann vor den vier Tischen verneigte, die höflich applaudierten flüsterte Ron: „Der kann soviel singen wie er will, das wird nichts." Harry nickte nur, da sich nun Dumbledore erhob und sagte: „Lasst die Auswahl beginnen."

McGonagall entrollte die Liste und begann vorzulesen.

„Anderson, Linnéa!" war die erste. Sie war gleich eine der älteren Schülerinnen. Dunkle lange Haare und ihr Gesicht erinnerte Harry irgendwie an jemanden, aber er konnte sich beim Besten Willen nicht sagen, wer das sein sollte. Lächelnd trat sie vor und ließ sich den Hut auf setzen.

Kaum hatte er ihren Kopf berührt rief der Hut: „Ravenclaw!" Der Tisch der Blauen brach in Applaus aus.

„Bond, Kimberley!" Es war eine der neuen Erstklässler. Sie wirkte äußerst schüchtern auf dem Weg nach vorn. „Hufflepuff", hauchte Ron. „Gryffindor!" rief der Hut, was Rons Kinnlade runter fallen ließ. So ging es weiter. Hufflepuff Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff.

Ron hatte es sich zum Spaß gemacht, zu erraten, wo der Hut die Schüler hin steckte. Bisher hatte er aber nur einmal richtig gelegen. Harry hatte gedanklich und still für sich einfach mitgemacht und bis auf einmal immer einen Volltreffer gelandet. „McAllister, Saphira!" Sie war das zweite Mädchen der der älteren. Dunkelblondes langes Haar, und ihr Gesicht verriet genau so viele Emotionen wie ein Sack Kartoffeln. „Slytherin. Da wette ich", meinte Ron leise. „Nein, Ravenclaw", flüsterte Dean. „Nein. Sie kommt zu uns", sagte Harry ohne darüber nachzudenken dass er dies Laut aussprach. Und wieder landete Harry einen Volltreffer. „Gryffindor!" Ron und Dean sahen Harry verwundert an während sie applaudierten. Dann ging es weitert mit Erstklässlern. Der letzte war der ältere Junge.

„Smith, John-Peter!" Der Junge ging selbstbewusst auf den Stuhl zu. „Ravenclaw!" versuchte es Ron. „Nein. Der kommt auch zu uns", meinte Dean. „Nein. Slytherin", flüsterte Harry, so dass es nur Ron und Dean hören konnten. „Slytherin!" rief der Hut. „Willst du Trelawney Konkurrenz machen?" fragte Ron bewundernd. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste nicht warum er immer richtig gelegen hatte, es war ein Gefühl, das er nicht erklären konnte. Ihm selbst war es ja unheimlich.

„So. Da wir nun alle einen Platz gefunden haben, möchte Euch der alte Kauz noch etwas voll labern ehe wir mit dem Festessen beginnen. Zunächst bitte ich euch aber erst einmal euch alle zu erheben. Es hat diesen Sommer zwei Angriffe gegeben und bei denen viele Menschen, Freunde und Familienangehörige, ums Leben gekommen sind, denen wir eine Gedenkminute widmen sollten."

Bis auf einige Slytherins erhoben sich alle. Harry überflog sie unauffällig. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Millicent. Den Rest kannte er nicht mit Namen, sie waren alle entweder über ihm oder unter ihm. Und für die hatte er sich nie interessiert. Aber sicher waren es alles Todesserkinder.

„Danke", sagte Dumbledore und fuhr, nachdem sich alle gesetz hatten, fort: „Ich habe es euch allen schon Ende des vorletzten Schuljahres gesagt und in diesem Sommer hat auch das Ministerium endlich ein einsehen gehabt. Lord Voldemort ist zurück." Ein Raunen und Aufstöhnen ging durch die Menge. „Ich will euch nicht verheimlichen das er gefährlicher ist als je zuvor. Wir haben im Sommer gesehen wozu er in der Lage ist, wenn man ihm zu lange freie Hand lässt. Aber Angst braucht ihr nicht zu haben. Wenn wir alle aufeinander acht geben und aufpassen, wird uns nichts passieren. Deshalb meine Bitte an alle, wenn ihr etwas Verdächtiges bemerkt, oder euch etwas seltsam vorkommt, wendet euch an einen der Vertrauensschüler, Schulsprecher oder Lehrer. Sollte keiner in der Nähe sein, an einen älteren Schüler. Aber bitte, geht auf keinen Fall selbst der Sache nach." Harry hatte das Gefühl das Dumbledore ihn besonders dabei ansah. Eine Reaktion zeigte er aber nicht.

„Ich möchte euch bitten, vor allem die Älteren unter euch, schleicht euch nicht aus der Schule ins Dorf. Wir haben für die Besuchstage gesonderte Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen um eure Sicherheit zu garantieren. Haltet euch an diese Tage. Ich möchte keinem von euch die Besuchsgenehmigung entziehen müssen, oder Strafarbeiten aufgeben. Wir wollten nicht das irgendwem etwas passiert.

Nun aber zu erfreulicheren Nachrichten. Zunächst einmal möchte ich euch allen mitteilen das alle Erlasse von Mrs. Umbridge aus dem vergangenen Jahr aufgehoben sind."

Ein Jubelschrei lief durch die Halle und alles brach in tosenden Applaus aus. Es dauerte fast fünf Minuten bis sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten. Harry sah kurz hoch zum Lehrertisch und musst feststellen das alle dort sich nur mühsam ein Lächeln verkneifen konnten.

„Dann sei den neuen Schülern gesagt und die Alten sollten sich daran erinnern, der Wald auf dem Gelände ist verboten. Keiner von euch hat dort etwas zu suchen. Außerdem ist das Zaubern auf den Korridoren außerhalb des Unterrichts nicht gestattet und Feuerwerkskörper sollten nur draußen gezündet werden.

Des weiteren haben wir heute auch drei neue ältere Schüler dazubekommen. Saphira McAllister, Linnéa Anderson und John-Peter Smith. Sie werden alle in den sechsten Jahrgang kommen. Ihre Eltern haben sie bisher privat unterrichtet. Ich gehe fest davon aus, dass ihr sie herzlich aufnehmen und ihnen alles zeigen werdet. Und dann habe ich die Ehre einen neuen Kollegen in unseren Reihen begrüßen zu dürfen. Professor Maximilian Scott. Er wird euch in Verteidigung unterrichten, da Mrs. Umbridge aus gesundheitlichen Gründen nicht zu uns zurückkehren wird." Alle klatschten begeistert und es war nicht zu übersehen das viele Lehrer erleichtert aufatmeten und Dumbledore selbst hatte auch ein kleines Lächeln im Gesicht. Nur die Slytherin und ihr Hauslehrer bildeten eine Ausnahme.

„So nun aber genug geredet ich wünsche uns allen einen Guten Appetit!" Damit erschien das Festmahl auf dem Tisch. „Na endlich", stöhnte Ron und langte kräftig zu. Harry grinste kopfschüttelnd und traf den Blick von ihrer neuen Mitschülerin, die Ron etwas verwundert ansah. „Wenn es ums Essen geht, ist Ron immer dabei. Ich heiß Harry", stellte er sich vor und reichte ihr die Hand. „Hi, Harry. Saphira", meinte sie und reichte ihm auch die Hand. Ihr Händedruck war kräftig, musste er feststellen. Reihum stellte sich die gesamte Sechste nun bei der Neuen vor. „Erzähl mal was über dich", bat Dean der direkt neben ihr saß und augenblicklich verstummten alle am Tisch die in Hörweite saßen. Die Fremde sah sich kurz um. So viel Aufmerksamkeit schien sich nicht gewöhnt zu sein. „Was wollt ihr denn wissen?" fragte sie. „Wo kommst du her? Was machen deine Eltern?" meinte Seamus. „Ich komme aus Irrland. Meine Mutter ist kurz nach meiner Geburt verstorben und mein Vater ist Auror. Ihr wisst wie es da draußen aussieht und er wollte helfen, also hat man mich hierher geschickt", erzählte sie etwas angespannt. „Scheint dir ja nicht zu gefallen?" meinte Ron. „Ich war bisher nie auf einer Schule. Meine Eltern haben mich privat unterrichtet. Wir haben ziemlich abseits vom Dorf gewohnt. Ich bin Einsamkeit gewöhnt. Menschenansammlungen liegen mir nicht so sonderlich." „Oh", meinte Hermine und sah sie verwundert an. „Es gibt nichts woran man sich nicht gewöhnen kann. Ich werde es schon überleben", sagte sie dann schulterzuckend. „War deine Mutter auch eine Hexe?" fragte Neville vorsichtig. „Ja, war sie. Aber wenn es dir um Blutreinheit geht, muss ich dich enttäuschen. Mein Vater ist ein Halbblut und damit bin ich es auch." „Es war nur Neugier", meinte Harry, der Nevilles verlegenen Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Blutreinheit ist uns allen egal. Ich bin auch ein Halbblut." Saphira nickte ihm lächelnd zu. „Eben. Ich bin eine Muggelgeborene und Seamus ist auch ein Halbblut. Wir legen keinen Wert auf solchen Quatsch", meinte Hermine und wollte noch weiter reden aber Harry fiel ihr ins Wort. „Hermine Bitte. Keine Vorträge. Iss lieber, sonst wird es kalt." Saphira sah ihn kurz verwundert an, griff dann aber auch zu ihrem Besteck. Hermines Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände. Ihr schien es ganz und gar nicht zu passen wie Harry ihr über den Mund gefahren war.

Dann begann eine Diskussion über die Angriffe des Sommers oder die Ferienerlebnisse. Beides waren Themen, die für Harry Hand in Hand gingen, viel zu dicht beieinander lagen und über die er nicht reden wollte. So hielt er sich sehr zurück und ließ seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen. Er hatte den Vorteil von seinem Platz aus alle anderen Haustische sehen zu können.

Da Saphira ihm ja fast gegenüber saß war es nicht schwer zu bemerken, dass sie immer wieder jemanden ansah und übers ganze Gesicht grinste. Irgendwie wunderte Harry das schon. Er folgte ihren Blicken. Sie galten den anderen beiden Neuen. John – Peter und Linnéa.

* * *

Das wars dann. Und? Wie wars? 

KÖnntihr mir alle gerne Mitteilen über dieses kleine Rosa (oder ist es lila) Knöpchen da unten links.

Bis bald

Eure Imobilus


	8. Kapitel 7

Disclaimer: 

Im Grunde gehört alles JK Rowling, abgesehen von ein paar Charakteren die meiner Phantasie entsprungen sind. Ich verdiene hieran keinen Cent.

Positive Kritik ist ebenso erwünscht wie negative. Ersteres macht den Autor aber glücklicher. Seit aber bitte nicht ganz so streng, ich mach das noch nicht lange.

Was gibt es sonst noch?

Stimmt! Paring, Summary, Warnungen.

Also. Paring Harry/Remus,

die Folge: Slash-Warnung! Und wo wir grade dabei sind,

Ich hole einen meiner Lieblingscharaktere zurück. Finde es gar nicht fein, das Jo ihn hat sterben lassen.

Und als letztes die Summary! (Kann ich so was überhaupt?)

Ein Versuch ist es wehrt!

Harrys Ferien und auch das neue Schuljahr werden kein Zuckerschlecken. Angriffe, Tote, Überraschungen und Gefühle warten auf ihn.

Reviews:

Dax: Danke. Hoffe es gefällt dir auch weiterhin

Kalya 2510: Klar finden die beiden einen Weg. Das mit den Streichen müssen wir mal sehen. Vielleicht ergibtsich ja die eine oder andere Gelegenheit.

Azura-Fei-Long: Zu deiner Vermutung keinen Komentar, wie eigentlich immer. Aber es macht spaß zu lesen wie ihr Versucht dahinter zu kommen. Nur weiter so.

Das mit dem Raum der Wünsche, kann sein das ich es aus einer anderen Fanfiction habe, das der Raumimmer da erscheint wo man ihn grade braucht, ich meine aber Dobby hätte Harry das so in etwa beschrieben. Konnte die Stelle aber auch nicht genau finden.

Ich sag jetzt mal bei mir ist das halt so, ob es nun stimmt oder nicht. Ich weiß es einfach nciht mehr (Muss band 5 wohl noch mal lesen ehe Band 6 erscheint.)

Und nun bleibt mir nichts anderes Übrig als all meinen Lesern viel spaß zu wünschen.

Ach ja noch eine AN:

Ab diesem Kapitel wird das Telegate benutzt. Ich hab dafür die „Text" durch text> ersetzt. Dann ist da leichter auseinander zu halten.

Zur Erinnerung, das Ganze läuft auf gedanklicher Ebene ab, also bekommt keiner mit, was man auf diesem Weg miteinander bespricht.

AN2: Hab grade ein paar dinge Geändert auf den netten Hinweis von Azura-Fei-Long. Und auch im vorangegangen Chapter wird eine Kleinigkeit gändert. Der Raum der Wünsche auch bei mir nur vom siebten stock aus zu erreichen sein.

Änderungen hier sind nur in den Absatzschaltungen und ich habe Cho und Marietta wieder in ihre Klasen gesteckt. Wie ich darauf gekommen bin das sie in Harrys Jahrgang sind weiß ich echt nicht. Bin wohl total nebend er Spur gewesen.

Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

Kapitel 7 

Als Dumbledore das Essen beendete ergriff Hermine gleich die Führung und brachte die Gryffindors zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort erklärte sie vor allem den Neuen wie es hier lief, während die anderen alle schon zu Bett gingen. Harry hatte sich in einen Sessel fallen lassen und wartete bis die meisten weg waren. Das Telegate hatte er sich schon aus seinem Koffer geholt. Er wollte unbedingt heute noch versuchen, ob es auch klappte. Sonst würde er eh keinen Schlaf finden. Remus fehlte ihm schon unendlich. Es war einfacher als er gedacht hatte. Kaum hatte er sich auf Remus konzentriert hörte er schon dessen Stimme.

Hi Engelchen.>

Es war irgendwie merkwürdig sich so zu unterhalten ohne den andern sehen zu können, aber das schob Harry bei Seite. Er freute sich zu sehr, dass es klappte. Er schloss einfach die Augen und stellte sich vor wie Remus bei ihm war.

Hi Süßer. Wie sieht's aus?>

Ich hab ein bisschen Sehnsucht. Das Bett ist so groß und leer ohne dich>. antwortete der Werwolf seufzend.

Wird mir sicher gleich auch so gehen. Gibt es schon was Neues?>

Hab einen kleinen Auftrag bekommen, aber nichts Gefährliches. Ich soll nur einen alten Freund besuchen gehen. Wie war das Essen? Hat es geschmeckt?>

Ja, das schon. Aber es war so langweilig ohne dich.>

Harry hörte Remus lachen. Ja mit Dir schmeckt mir das Essen auch besser, aber sag mal, ich hab was von ein paar Sicherheitsmaßnahmen gehört.

Wenn man uns erwischt, wie wir uns raus schleichen ins Dorf, entzieht man uns die Besuchserlaubnis, oder es gibt Strafarbeiten. Und wir sollen uns nicht in Abenteuer stürzen>, seufzte Harry.

Alles nicht nach deinem Geschmack, was?> schmunzelte Remus.

Das mit den Abenteuern hab ich dir ja versprochen. Der Rest ist mir egal. Wenn dann schleich ich mich schließlich nicht ins Dorf wegen ein bisschen Schokolade, ich schleich mich zu meinem Engel. Und da lass ich mich nicht von abhalten. Weder von einem Lehrer, noch von Voldemort persönlich.>

Das dich Voldemort auf dem Schlossgelände angreift bezweifele ich stark. Und das mit dem Schleichen überlegen wir uns. Ich klär erst mal die Lage morgen an der Hütte und werde mal sehen wie man das am sinnvollsten und vor allem sichersten für dich anstellen kann. Ich melde mich morgen Abend dann bei dir, wenn ich bei dem Freund bin.>

Lass mich aber nicht zu lang warten, sonst nehme ich den nächsten Zug zurück zu dir>, bat der Jüngere schmunzelnd.

Uns fällt schon was ein. Wir werden uns auf jeden Fall vor Weihnachten sehen. Das schwöre ich dir. Ich würde es ja selbst bis dahin nicht aushalten.>

Harry seufzte nur.

Geh Schlafen Maus. Du hast einen Harten Tag vor dir.>

Wenn ich überhaupt schlafen kann, ohne dich >, flüsterte Harry nachdenklich und verführerisch.

Mir wird es auch schwer fallen.>

Dann wollen wir uns mal quälen gehen.>

Mhm. Gute Nacht, Engelchen. flüsterte Remus.>

Gute Nacht mein kleiner Wolf und Küsschen.>

Küsschen angekommen und ganz dicker Kuss zurück.> sagte Remus noch ehe er die Verbindung beendete.

Harry stieg langsam hoch in seinen Schlafsaal und ließ sich ins Bett fallen. Remus hatte Recht. Es fehlte etwas sehr, sehr Entscheidendes. Die wärmende Nähe des anderen, die zärtliche Umarmung und ein paar neckende Küsse. Tief seufzend kuschelte er sich in die Bettdecke ein und versuchte sich vorzustellen wie der Werwolf neben ihm lag und mit ihm kuschelte. Trotzdem dauerte es eine Weile bis er eingeschlafen war.

Ron weckte ihn unsanft am nächsten Morgen. „Harry verdammt, steh endlich auf! Sonst verpennst du noch!" Verschlafen sah Harry sich um. Für einen Moment wollte er schon fragen wo Remus war, aber dann kam ihm die Erleuchtung und er ließ sich zurück ins Kissen fallen. „Los. Komm hoch." „Ja doch", brummte Harry und ging schnell duschen. Das weckte seine Lebensgeister zwar nur ein bisschen, aber es hatte ja keinen Zweck. Angezogen und mit dem Telegate in der Tasche folgte er Ron die Treppe in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter, wo Hermine auf sie gewartet hatte.

Wortlos folgte der den Beiden, die sich unauffällig an den Händen hielten, die Treppen runter in die Halle, wo er sich erst mal einen Kaffee einschenkte. Er wollte grade in sein Marmeladentoast beißen, als er plötzlich etwas Warmes an seinem Bein spürte. Unauffällig schob er seine Hand in die Hosentasche und berührte die Kugel. Sofort hörte er Remus Ruf.

Morgen! grüßte Harry.>

Morgen Liebling. Hast du gut geschlafen?>

Ging so. Das Bett war wirklich viel zu groß, für mich allein.>

Versteh dich. Ich konnte auch eine Weile nicht einschlafen.>

Ich hab von dir geträumt , flüsterte Harry verführerisch.>

Hmm. Ich hoffe etwas Schönes.>

Warte ab bis wir uns sehen, dann zeig ich es dir.>

Harry, du bist grade auf dem besten Wege dafür zu sorgen, dass ich alles Stehen und Liegen lasse und auf der Stelle zu dir komme.>

Ich bin bereit alles ausfallen zu lassen. Wann bist du hier?>

Remus lachte auf. Wenn ich diesen Auftrag nicht hätte in zehn Minuten. Aber es geht nicht und du musst in den Unterricht. Was hast du heute?>

Keine Ahnung. Hab den Plan noch nicht. Aber sag mal weißt du was über unseren neuen Lehrer, Scott?>

Nein. Kenn ihn nicht. Aber laut Albus soll er ein sehr fähiger Mann sein.>

Hoffentlich, sonst hab ich mit D.A. wieder eine Menge zu tun.>

Sag mir Bescheid wenn ihr die erste Stunde hattet. Interessiert mich.>  
Gut. Eh... ich glaub wir machen Schluss. Ron und Hermine gucken mich ziemlich komisch an.  
Gut. Bis später, mein Engel.>

Bis später mein kleiner Wolf.> Remus schnurrte ihm noch mal zu, ehe die Verbindung beendet wurde.

„Stimmt was nicht?" fragte Harry seine Freunde dann. „Nein. Nur das wir uns mit dir unterhalten und du uns nicht im mindestens zuhörst", meine Hermine sarkastisch. „Oh. Sorry. Ich... Moony und ich haben uns grade unterhalten." Ron machte groß Augen. „Ihr könnt wohl gar nicht ohne einander, was?" „Hmm. Stell dir vor du siehst Hermine mit Glück nur einmal im Monat. Wie würde es dir da gehen?" Ron wurde rot bis unter die Haarwurzeln. „Wie… wieso denn Hermine?" stotterte er. „Leute, bitte. So wie ihr uns, haben wir auch euch ertappt", grinste Harry und Hermine wurde nun auch rot im Gesicht und senkte den Blick. „Remus war es peinlich. Sehr peinlich. Und mir auch", versicherte der Schwarzhaarige und seine Freundin nickte stumm. Dann kam McGonagall und verteilte die Stundenpläne.

„Guckt mal. Wir haben jetzt gleich Verteidigung", meinte Ron begeistert. „Hoffentlich ist er nicht sone Pfeife wie Umbridge." „Abwarten. Gut aussehen tut er ja", meinte Parvati die grade mit Saphira und Lavender an den Tisch kam. „Das tat Lockhart auch", murmelte Ron. „Remus sagt er wäre ein fähiger Mann. Also abwarten. Und zur Not gibt es immer noch D.A. Das hat letztes Jahr ja auch geklappt", meinte Harry. „Ich denke nicht, dass Professor Dumbledore noch mal so eine Pfeife wie Lockhart einstellt. Nicht in diesen schweren Zeiten", meinte Hermine nachdenklich. „Und das aus deinem Mund", murmelte Ron, aber grade so laut das es nur Harry hörte. „Los kommt wir sollten gehen", meinte der und stand auf.

Eine halbe Stunde später, mit ihren Schulsachen bestückt, stand er mit Ron, Hermine, Neville und Seamus vor dem Klassenzimmer. Malfoy und seine Bodyguards waren auch anwesend, ebenso Hannah, Ernie, Justin, und Anthony. Auch die drei Neuen standen an eine Wand gelehnt beisammen. Saphira hatte sich sofort zu ihnen gesellt, als sie sie entdeckt hatte. Es schien die drei gar nicht zu stören, dass alle sie immer wieder kopfschüttelnd ansahen. Sie unterhielten sich flüsternd weiter, als bemerkten sie es nicht mal.

Dann ging die Tür zum Klassenzimmer auf und alle suchten sich ihre Plätze. Harry und seine Freunde nahmen einen in der Mitte, er traute der Sache nicht so ganz. Scott war noch nicht da, also unterhielten sie sich noch, bis die Tür erneut aufging und der Lehrer mit wehendem Umhang den Klassenraum betrat. Harry fühlte sich unweigerlich an den ersten Auftritt von Snape erinnert. „Nein. Bitte nicht noch einer von der Sorte", flehte er leise „Guten Morgen!"

„Guten Morgen Professor Scott!" antworteten alle im Chor. „Bei Merlin. Was ist denn hier los? Wir sind hier doch nicht in der Armee", meinte der Lehrer entsetzt lachend und Harry atmete auf. Ein Scherz war schon nicht mal so schlecht für den Anfang. Dann konnte es ja nicht so schlimm werden.

„Da hat meine Vorgängerin wohl eine harte Hand angelegt. Aber bei mir müsst ihr es nicht. Ich habe es lieber ihr begrüßt mich so wie ihr grade drauf seid. Dann weiß ich, woran ich bei euch bin", meinte der schmunzelnd und setzte sich auf das Lehrerpult. „Also. Damit ich euch und auch ihr euch alle besser kennen lernt, möchte ich, dass ihr mir ein wenig über euch erzählt, wenn ich euch aufrufe. Fangen wir mal mit mir an", erklärte der Lehrer und Harry stöhnte auf. Was sollte er denn bitte über sich erzählen?

„Also. Mein Name ist Maximilian Scott. Für euch alle Max oder Maximilian wenn ihr wollt. Ich habe auch Freunde die Rufen mich Maxi. Das tun aber nur die ganz Verwegenen." Alle mussten schmunzeln. „Ich bin 42 Jahre und war auch hier auf Hogwarts. Ich war nicht unbedingt dass, was man einen Musterschüler nennt. Ich gebe offen und ehrlich zu, Regeln waren für mich immer da, um gebrochen zu werden. Allerdings stehe ich jetzt auf der andren Seite, also..., lasst euch nicht unbedingt erwischen. Ich interessiere mich für Quidditch und Fußball. Letzteres ist eine Muggelsportart die dem Quidditch doch ähnlich ist. Die, die sie nicht kennen, können sie sich ja mal von den Fachkundigen unter euch erklären lassen. Nun im eigentlichen Leben bin ich Auror, aber da es derzeit einen Lehrermangel für diese Stelle gibt, hat mich euer Schulleiter gefragt, ob ich nicht bereit wäre mein Wissen und Können an den potentiellen Nachwuchs weiterzugeben. Mein Chef war damit einverstanden und nun bin ich hier. Sonst gibt es eigentlich nicht viel über mich zu berichten. Oder gibt es noch fragen?" „Sind sie verheiratet?" Die Klasse fing an zu kichern, und die Ravenclaw die das gefragt hatte, lief etwas rot an. Scott schmunzelte. „Ja. Ich bin verheiratet und habe einen Sohn. Er wird dieses Jahr sechs." Harry konnte ein leises enttäuschtes „Oh", hinter sich hören. Scott kramte dann eine Liste hervor und begann die Namen vorzulesen. „Ah ja. Hannah Abbot, wer ist das?" Sie saß mit Justin und Ernie in der letzten Reihe. Harry hörte ihr aber nicht wirklich zu. Er grübelte darüber nach was er denn erzählen sollte. Linnéa war die nächste. Bei ihr wurde Harry dann aber doch aufmerksam.

„Mein Name ist Linnéa Anderson. Ich bin 16 Jahre alt und in Irland aufgewachsen. Meine Lieblingsfächer sind Verwandlung und Verteidigung. Auf einer Schule war ich bisher aber nicht. Meine Eltern haben mich zu Hause unterrichtet. Da sie das aber aus privaten Gründen nicht mehr können, musste ich zur Schule." Ihre Miene war dabei irgendwie traurig, musste Harry feststellen und Scott nickte ihr zu. „Danke." Dann ging es weiter mitCrabbe, Justin, Seamus, Anthony und Goyle. Dann kam Hermine. „Mein Name Hermine Granger. Ich werde in zwei Tagen 17 Jahre alt und meine Eltern sind beide Zahnärzte. Meine Lieblingsfächer sind Verteidigung, Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Alte Runen und Arithmantik." „Beeinduckend. Wirklich beeindruckend. Dann machen wir weiter mit… Neville… Longbottem." Nach Neville, war Ernie dran und dann Saphira. Die erzählte aber nur dass, was sie auch schon beim Essen erwähnt hatte. Ihre Lieblingsfächer waren Tränke und Verteidigung. Dann kam Malfoy an die Reihe, nach ihm Nott und dann: „Harry Potter." „Wenn sie meinen", murmelte er. „Mein Name ist Harry Potter. Ich bin 16 Jahre alt. Mein Lieblingsfach ist Verteidigung und ich spiele gerne Quidditch. Meine Lebensgesichte dürfte allen bekannt sein. Deshalb werde ich mir das jetzt sparen", sagte er und mühte sich ab nicht gelangweilt zu klingen. Scott musste schmunzeln. „Den Humor hast du eindeutig von deinem Vater." Harry sah auf. „Sie kannten ihn?" fragte er. „Leider nur flüchtig. Wir haben hin und wieder zusammengearbeitet." „Könntet ihr das Plauderstündchen auf später verschieben. Es gibt hier Leute die etwas lernen wollen", sagte Malfoy laut. Harry warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, sagte aber nichts. „Draco. Du hast es vielleicht nicht bemerkt, aber wir sind am Lernen. Erst mal lernen wir, unsere Klassenkameraden näher kennen und dann lernen wir noch geduldig zuzuhören. Wer ist den nun der nächste. Ja. John Peter Smith!" „Ja Hier. Mein Name ist John Peter Smith ich bin 16 Jahre alt und komme auch aus Irland. Lin, Saphi und ich sind gemeinsam aufgewachsen und unterrichtet worden. Meinen Vater habe ich nie kennen gelernt. Er ist vor meiner Geburt verstorben und auch meine Mutter kann uns nicht mehr weiter unterrichten. Private Gründe. Meine Lieblingsfächer sind Zauberkunst und Verteidigung." „Und sein Spitzname ist Jonny", fügte Saphira grinsend hinzu. „Danke, John. Und wer ist nun dran… ah noch ein bekannter Name. Ronald Weasley. Dein Vater arbeitet im Ministerium, oder?" „Ja. Also mein Name ist Ron Weasley. Ich bin 16 Jahre alt, interessiere mich für Quidditch und bin hier weil mein Lieblingsfach die Verteidigung ist und ich den Todessern gern in den Hintern treten möchte." Harry neben ihm konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Gut. Du nimmst Du dir die Todesservor, und ich nehme den Meister", lachte er. Ron grinste ihn frech an und reichte ihm die Hand. „Abgemacht."

„Nun… Ich hoffe ihr zwei übernehmt euch da nicht zu sehr. Vor allem was den Unnennbaren angeht. Damit sollte man keine Scherzemachen. Überlasst das den erfahrenen Zauberern. Aber eure Motivation freut mich. Und da die Überleitung grade so schön passt kommen wir mal zu unserm Unterricht. Wir werden uns hauptsächlich mit Flüchen beschäftigen. Allerdings werde ich euch auch beibringen euch gegen die Dementoren zu verteidigen. Das ist zwar höhere Magie und der Zauber ist nicht leicht, aber da diese Kreaturen sich dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen haben, halte ich es für sinnvoll, wenn wir uns auch damit beschäftigen. Außerdem wollten wir uns auch den Vampiren und den Werwölfen zuwenden und sie studieren. Hat jemand noch fragen? Hannah?" „Werden… werden wir etwa einem Werwolf begegnen?" Sie klang dabei sehr ängstlich. „Nein. Es wäre sicher interessant, aber ich fürchte der Schulleiter und eure Eltern hätten etwas dagegen, wenn ich einen Werwolf hierher einlade." „Schade. Ich dachte wir können mal an einem üben, ihn zu erlegen", feixte Malfoy und funkelte Harry böse an. Der begnügte sich mit einem wütenden Blick. Vor dem Lehrer würde er keinen Streit anfangen.

„Draco. Es ist schon schwer einen Werwolf zu schocken und du solltest niemals vergessen, dass hinter diesem monströsen Aussehen ein Mensch steckt, der mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit nichts dafür kann, was aus ihm geworden ist." „Aber Werwölfe sind nun mal Böse", warf Nott ein. „Das ist doch gar nicht wahr. Erst mal ist ein Werwolf nur gefährlich wenn er den Banntrank nicht nimmt, und der Zauberer oder Muggel muss auch nicht böse sein", erklärte Hermine. „Da magst du recht haben Hermine. Aber leider ist es nachgewiesen, dass sich die Werwölfe dem Unnennbaren angeschlossen haben." Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und warf Ron einen Blick zu, der kurz mit den Augen rollte. „Harry! Du bist anderer Meinung?" fragte Scott interessiert. „Bin ich. Ich kenne nämlich einen Werwolf der lieber sterben würde, als sich Voldemort anzuschließen", erklärte er. „Ja, ja. Der Heilige Lupin. Freund von dem Mörder Sirius Black und deinem Vater. Wir wissen es", lachte Malfoy. „Sirius war kein Mörder und das weißt du genau so gut wie ich. Und ich versichere dir, ich werde seine Unschuld beweisen", fauchte Harry den Blonden an. „Bitte. Man kann so was vernünftig regeln. Allerdings muss ich Draco Recht geben. Sirius Black ist ein Mörder. Das ist nun mal Tatsache." „Professor. Sirius Black ist reingelegt worden. Er hat weder Peter Pettigrew umgebracht noch diese zwölf Muggel. Er war zu Unrecht in Askaban", kam Hermine Harry zuvor, der grade Lautstark protestieren wollte. „Ich denke es hat keinen Sinn darüber zu diskutieren. Die Wahrheit wird wohl nur er selbst kennen und er ist spurlos verschwunden. Lasst uns zurück zum Unterricht kommen. Wir fangen nächste Woche erst Mal mit Flüchen an. Ihr lest euch bitte das erste Kapitel eures Buches durch. Damit ist die Stunde beendet, Ihr dürft gehen."

Harry packte wütend seine Sachen in die Tasche. „Beruhig dich. Früher oder später bekommen sie Wurmschwanz und dann wird Sirius Unschuld bewiesen. Reg dich nicht darüber auf", bat Hermine. „Du hast ja Recht. Trotzdem macht es mich sauer." „Verstehen wir. Komm wir haben Verwandlung. McGonagall dreht uns den Hals um, wenn wir zu spät kommen", sagte Ron.

Ihre Hauslehrerin begann die Stunde erst mal mit einer Rede, wie wichtig dieses und das folgende Jahr für sie sein würden. Die Zeugnisse waren die mit denen sie sich bewerben würden und je besser die Noten, desto besser eben die Erfolgschancen. Dann begann der Unterricht. Im ersten Halbjahr würden sie sich damit befassen Gegenstände in größere Tiere zu verwandeln. Harry bekam das ganz gut hin, was ihn selbst etwas erstaunte. Den Nachmittag hatten Harry und Ron dann frei, während Hermine zu Kräuterkunde musste. Rons Plan war nicht aufgegangen auch in die gleichen Kurse wie Hermine zu kommen. Glücklich war er darüber gar nicht und wechseln ging leider nicht. Da einer von Hermines Kursen montags zu gleichen Zeit stattfand wo er Animagi hatte. Und Animagi gab es nur diesen einen Kurs und den wollte auch er nicht sausen lassen. „Tja dann musst du da halt allein durch. Aber ihr macht doch eh die gleichen Sachen und Hermine hilft dir sicher bei den Hausaufgaben, wenn du nicht grade von ihr abschreiben willst", meinte Harry und klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter. Sie saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum und hatten ihre Bücher aufgeschlagen.

Hermine kam dann gegen vier Uhr dazu. „Ihr macht freiwillig Hausaufgaben? Seid ihr krank?" Harry grinste nur. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen seine Aufgaben immer gleich zu erledigen, desto mehr Zeit würde er mit Remus verbringen können. Und das war ihm Ansporn genug. Über den Büchern verging die Zeit bis zum Abendessen ganz recht schnell und Harry wurde zunehmend nervöser. Remus hatte versprochen sich zu melden und das konnte er kaum erwarten.

Während Ron mit Neville Schach spielte und Hermine sich mit Ginny über den Schulstoff unterhielt, saß er einfach nur da und wartete auf eine Regung des Telegates in seiner Hosentasche, die erst gegen neun Uhr kam. Harry flitze ohne etwas zu sagen nach oben in den Schlafsaal und nahm die Kugel in die Hand.

Hi Engelchen!> grüßte er seinen Freund.

Hey. Hast du schon gewartet?> lachte Remus.

Nein. Überhaupt nicht. Ich habe seid heute Mittag viel zu viel zu tun, um auf dich zu warten>, meinte Harry. Remus musste darüber lachen.

Demnach hast du also Donnerstag Nachmittag frei, ja?>

Jep. Und Freitag auch. Was machst du grade?> hackte Harry nach.

Ich sitz bei einem Bekannten auf der Couch und trinke mit ihm ein Glas Wein. Aber keine Bange. Ich bringe uns eine Flasche mit. Er hat eine Winzerei.>

Wer ist der Freund?> fragte Harry leicht nervös.

Keine Sorge. Er hat in dem Sinn nichts für Männer übrig. Das einzige was uns verbindet ist unser Mondproblem. Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?>

Nein. Ich hab nur Sehnsucht nach dir>, flüsterte er.

Dagegen werden wir nächste Woche etwas tun. Ich habe ein paar starke Schutzzauber über die

Heulende Hütte gelegt und auch etwas aufgeräumt.>

Dann treffen wir uns nächstes Wochenende?> fragte Harry noch mal nach, da er sein Glück kaum fassen konnte.

Ja. Freitag wäre Vollmond, da hab ich ja eh frei. Und das Wochenende dient mir dann zu Erholung. Und mit wem könnte ich dass besser als mit dir.>

Hmmm. Ich freu mich jetzt schon.>

Ich mich auch. Nun lass uns aber Schluss machen. Ich muss hier ein bisschen was klären. Schlaf gut, Engel.>

Du auch, Süßer und sei vorsichtig.>

Bin ich. Versprochen! Pass du auch ja gut auf dich auf.>

Klar.>

Damit war die Verbindung beendet und Harry erleichtert. Er hatte schon befürchtet Remus sei etwas passiert. Übers ganze Gesicht strahlend zog er sich um. Er hatte keine Lust mehr runter zu gehen und erklären zu müssen was grade passiert war.

Der Rest der Woche und die folgende verliefen sehr ruhig, wenn man davon absah, dass Snape Harry nach wie vor nicht aus den Augen ließ. Allerdings war er dennoch erträglicher als früher. Vielleicht sollte das ein kleines Zeichen sein, dass der Lehrer es wirklich ernst gemeint hatte, dass er ihn nicht mehr hasste. Überraschenderweise gelangen Harry sogar seine Tränke besser, wenn er sich nicht permanent beobachtet fühlte. Dann hatte er auch rumgehen lassen, dass sich alle D.A. Mitglieder am Donnerstagabend um halb acht im Raum der Wünsche treffen würden.

Harry war schon früher da und hatte den Raum in ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer verwandelt. Dobby hatte er gebeten ein paar Leckerein herzubringen, was der Hauself mit Freuden getan hatte. Nach und nach trudelten nun die Mitglieder ein. Alle waren erst etwas erstaunt über diese Art der Einrichtung, machten es sich dann aber schnell bequem und bedienten sich. Als dann auch die Letzten da waren, stand Harry auf.

„Also. Schön das ihr hergekommen seid", begrüßte er sie. Alle waren sie gekommen. Sogar Marietta. „Trainieren wir heute nicht?" fragte Justin sofort. „Nein. Heute nicht. Ich wollte erst mal klären, ob ihr alle noch Lust habt. Immerhin ist unser neuer Lehrer kein Idiot und macht richtigen Unterricht mit uns." „Hast du keinen Bock mehr?" „Doch, Anthony. Daran wird es sicher nicht scheitern. Ihr alle habt sicher die Berichte im August gelesen und da es meine Geburtstagsparty war, stand ich mitten drin. Ich sag euch, je mehr wir können umso besser ist es für uns. Die Frage ist eher ob ihr noch Bock habt", erklärte er. „Sicher." „Klar." „Natürlich", kam es von allen Seiten. „Gut. dann machen wir weiter. Die zweite Frage wäre, soll ich Dumbledore mal nach einem Raum fragen, oder treffen wir uns weiter hier? Immerhin müssen wir es nicht mehr geheim halten." „Glaubst du denn, er würde so einen Club erlauben? Nachdem was passiert ist?" fragte Cho besorgt.

„Umbridge wollte Professor Dumbledore aus dem Weg haben. Früher oder später wäre es so oder so dazu gekommen. Er wusste von Anfang an was wir machen. Er wusste sehr genau, dass wir uns regelmäßig treffen. Und er hat nichts dagegen unternommen, weil er sich sicher war, dass jeder von uns genau wusste was er tat und er hat uns geschützt. Und er weiß auch wie gefährlich es da draußen ist. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er es uns nicht verbieten würde."

Alle stimmten ihm nickend zu. „Gut. Wann wir uns treffen übermitteln wie so wie letztes Jahr. Wenn die Quidditchteams ihre Trainingstermine haben, sagt mir Bescheid damit wir das berücksichtigen können."

„Was wollen wir denn alles machen?" fragte Ernie. „Da hinten liegen Bücher, Federn und Pergament. Schreibt mir doch mal auf, was euch interessiert. Ich hab zwar selbst auch noch einiges auf Lager, aber ich denke es ist sicher eine gute Idee, wenn wir alle zusammen entscheiden was wir lernen wollen. Ihr braucht die Zettel auch nicht mit Namen zu versehen. Es geht nur darum was euch am meisten interessiert. Und wenn ihr wollt, können wir auch den Stoff aus dem Unterricht etwas üben wenn ihr Probleme habt." Damit schienen alle einverstanden. Während Federn über das Pergament kratzen, setzte er sich mit Ron und Hermine zusammen um mal zu überlegen was denn alles sinnvoll wäre. „Ich denke alles was uns Remus gezeigt hat", meinte Hermine. „Stimmt. Das wäre sicher gut. Nur, wir sollten es nicht übertreiben. Erst mal sehen was die anderen so wollen und sich vorstellen." Kurz vor Zapfenstreich bekam Harry dann fast 20 Bögen Pergament überreicht. Teilweise eng beschreiben, teilweise standen nur ein paar Zeilen darauf.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum zog Harry sich dann schnell in sein Bett zurück. Er war nun schon furchtbar aufgeregt wegen morgen. Schlaf fand er erst sehr spät und wurde auch früh am Morgen noch nervöser wach. Immer wieder überkam ihn die Angst, Remus würde sich nicht melden, weil ihm was dazwischen gekommen war. Und wenn Saphira ihm nicht unauffällig geholfen hätte, hätte er es tatsächlich fertig gebracht, seinen Kessel zu sprengen. Apparieren war im Moment auch noch todlangweilig. Den Zauberspruch denn er und seine Freunde schon im Schlaf beherrschten, sollten die anderen auch erst lernen und außerdem musste man am Schild über der Schule etwas ändern, damit sie überhaupt im Klassenraum apparieren konnten.

Den Nachmittag versuchte Harry sich dann damit abzulenken, indem er die Zettel des letzen Abends auswertete. „Also, so wie ich das sehe wollen die meisten den Patronuszauber noch mal wiederholen", meinte Hermine, die Harry geholfen hatte. „Sieht ganz danach aus. Dann fangen wir damit an. Anschließend kommen verschiedene Flüche und Schildzauber. Einige können wir auch noch nicht. Wäre vielleicht gut wenn wir die erst mal üben", erklärte Harry und Ron schlug vor: „Vielleicht kann uns Remus ja helfen. Wann seht ihr euch?"

Harry starrte auf den Boden. „Heute", flüsterte er. „Das erklärt auch warum du ein Nervenbündel bist", sagte seine Freundin. „Tut mir leid. Ich versuch ja schon ruhig zu bleiben", seufzte der Schwarzhaarige. „Dann macht ihr es so wie ich vorgeschlagen hatte?" Harry nickte. „Gut. Ron und ich bringen dich raus. Und holen dich morgen gegen neun wieder ab." „Hermine du bist ein Engel!" flüsterte Harry und nahm seine Freundin kurz in den Arm. Ron räusperte sich, was Harry zum lachen brachte. „Komm her, du bist auch ein Engel", lachte er. Als er den Rotschopf wieder los ließ, war dessen Gesicht ebenso rot wie seine Haare, was Harry zum Schmunzeln brachte. „Nun krieg dich ein. Ich nehme dir Hermine nicht weg und dich werde ich sicher nicht anbaggern", flüstere er. Ron verschluckte sich beinahe und Hermine grinste nur. Seine Freundin hatte sich recht schnell zu Recht gefunden und nichts hatte sich an ihrem Verhältnis geändert.

Das Abendessen war eine Katastrophe für Harry. Er bekam einfach keinen Bissen herunter. Er war viel zu aufgeregt. Als dann gegen sieben die Kugel warm wurde platze er beinahe vor Spannung.

Hi!> flüsterte er gedanklich.

Hi. Wenn es passt kannst du kommen. Ich warte am Geheimgang auf dich und lass die Weide erstarren.>

Gut. Bis gleich.>

Harry huschte nach oben und griff sich seinen Tarnumhang und rief Hermine zu, er würde noch einen Spaziergang machen. „Warte. Wir kommen mit", meinte seine Freundin und zog Ron hinter sich her. Draußen spazieren sie dann gemütlich zum See wo Harry sich im Schutz der Bäume den Umhang überwarf und dann vorsichtig zur Weide schlich. „Komm ruhig her. Sie tut nichts", hörte er Remus flüstern. „Danke Leute", hauchte er seinen Freunden zu, die ihn noch begleitet hatten und kletterte in den Geheimgang. Dort ließ sofort den Umhang fallen und fiel Remus um den Hals. „Hey mein Süßer!" Remus zog ihn sofort in einen innigen Kuss ehe er meinte: „Lass uns gehen."

In der Hütte staunte Harry erst mal. Sie sah wie neu aus. Kein Staub, keine zerbrochenen Möbel, oder zerrissenen Vorhänge. „Genial." „Mhm. Finde ich auch. Komm. Lass uns rauf gehen und es uns gemütlich machen." Im Schlafzimmer kuschelte Harry sich ganz dicht an den Älteren. Er genoss dessen Wärme und die zärtlichen Berührungen. „Und nun raus damit. Wie war die erste Woche?" forderte der Werwolf während er Harry im Nacken krauelte. Der beichtete ihm über jede einzelne Stunde. Auch das Snape nicht mehr ganz so gemein zu ihm war, ließ er fallen. „Das habe ich nicht erwartet. Er scheint doch nicht so verbohrt zu sein, wie ich angenommen habe." Harry grinste nur. Er wollte jetzt nicht darüber reden. Viele lieber genoss er dass, was Remus tat.

„Wird dich keiner vermissen?" fragte der dann aber etwas besorgt. „Nein. Ron und Hermine werden erzählen ich hätte etwas allein sein wollen. Und wann ich zurückkomme, geht die anderen nichts an." „Wenn du das sagst. Ihr solltet euch aber was ausdenken, wie ihr euch verständigt, falls ein Lehrer nach dir sucht." „Machen wir", murmelte Harry und setzte sich auf. „Was hast du vor?" fragte Remus. „Du wirkst verkrampft. Dreh dich mal um." Remus sah ihn kurz stirnrunzelnd an, tat es aber. Harry ließ seine Hände sanft über Remus Rücken wandern und begann ihn zu massieren. „Hmmm. Harry… das… ahhhh. Herrlich. Ich glaube wir sehen uns jede Vollmondnacht, wenn du mich immer so verwöhnst." Harry schmunzelte leicht. „Das hatte ich eigentlich gehofft. Ich mein, dass wir uns zumindest einmal im Monat sehen. Zu Vollmond. Wenn es die keine Umstände macht, mein ich." „Es macht mir keine Umstände. Ganz und gar nicht. Ich… ich war mir nur nicht sicher, ob du es willst." „Remus… das hatten wir doch schon. Ich habe damit absolut kein Problem. Ich weiß, dass die Verwandlung für dich schmerzhaft ist, aber ich weiß auch, dass ich dagegen nichts tun kann. Ich kann nur versuchen dir die Zeit so angenehm wir möglich zu gestallten. Und wenn ich das mit der Animagi hinbekommen habe,… also meinetwegen musst du dann nicht mal den Banntrank nehmen. Ein paar Abenteuer ala Rumtreiberart, dagegen hätte ich nichts einzuwenden."

Remus drehte sich auf den Rücken und lachte Harry an. „Komm her du Lausebengel", meinte er und zog ihn in einen zärtlichen Kuss. „Was wir machen, wenn du es wirklich und 100ig kannst, sehen wir dann. Aber nun komm…", meinte Remus lächelnd, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich plötzlich. „Ich bin gleich wieder da!" Harry ahnte was los war. Es war kurz vor halb zehn. Mondaufgang!

„Bleib. Ich hab es doch schon gesehen", meinte Harry. „Willst du das wirklich?" „Remus. Wir sind... wir sind doch zusammen. Warum... warum sollte ich es nicht wollen?" Remus bekam nicht mehr die Gelegenheit dazu etwas darauf zu erwidern. Der Mond warf seine ersten Lichtstrahlen durchs Fenster direkt aufs Bett. Harry rutschte nur ein Stück zur Seite, da der Werwolf etwas mehr Platz brauchte als ein Mensch. Zwei Minuten später lag Harry neben einer solchen Kreatur. Behutsam fing er an ihn im Nacken zu kraulen.

„Und? Was stellen wir an?" Der Werwolf schnurrte leise und legte eine Vorderpfote um ihn. „Schmusen, also? Gern, aber nicht durchs Gesicht schlecken, o.k.?"

Der Werwolf nickte nur und legte seinen Kopf ganz dicht neben Harrys, der ihn mit beiden Händen im Nacken liebkoste. Remus Schnurren zeigte ihm deutlich, dass es diesem sehr gefiel. Ein Fremder hätte ihn sicher für total bescheuert erklärt, wenn er ihn so gesehen hätte, aber das war ihm im Moment alles egal. Er war bei seinem Liebsten, nur das zählte. Kurz bevor er einschlief leckte ihm Remus dann doch einmal sanft über die Wange und Harry kicherte leise. „Der Kuss eines Werwolfs." Wohl behütet in den Armen (oder doch Pfoten), und der wohligen Wärme des Tieres schlief der dann kurze Zeit später ein und wurde am nächsten Morgen von einem richtigen Kuss seines Freundes geweckt. „Bekomm ich noch mehr?" flüsterte er mit geschossenen Augen. „Hmm. Mal sehen, warst du denn lieb zu mir?" fragte der Ältere verführerisch. Harry blinzelte seinen Freund an. Der lehnte sich über ihn und gab ihm noch einen Kuss.

Blitzschnell packte Harry Remus mit der einen Hand am Arm. Mit der anderen stieß er sich selbst vom Bett ab und ergriff die andere Hand. Dann setzte er sich auf die Oberschenkel seines Freundes und grinste ihn triumphierend an. „Ha. Ich hab es geschafft." Remus sah ihn seelenruhig an und Harry überkam ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen. Remus war nach Vollmond nicht umsonst beurlaubt. Er war immer ausgelaugt und schwächer als sonst.

Harry ließ seine Handgelenke los und strich ihm sanft über die Wange. Remus verführerischer Gesichtsausdruck wich dann aber einem hinterhältigen Grinsen und ehe Harry etwas machen konnte, lag er ans Bett gepinnt unter Remus der ihn einfach mit seinem Gewicht fest hielt und ihn angrinste. „Du solltest nie deinen Gegner unterschätzen. Hab ich dir das ich beigebracht?"

Harry seufzte leise. „Ich weiß, dass du es gut mit mir meinst, aber ich bin seit dreißig Jahren ein Werwolf und hab mich durchaus an den Zustand nach Vollmond gewöhnt. Ich kann mich verteidigen, wenn es sein muss." Harry nickte nur. Das würde er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Wenn Remus meinte er könnte sich wehren, dann sollte er das beweisen. „Sag mal wie spät ist es?" fragte er deshalb.

Wie erwartet ließ Remus Harry los und der drehte das Spiel um. „Hey. Das war unfair", protestierte der Ältere. „Ich dachte du könntest dich wehren?" lachte Harry und küsste ihn flüchtig. „Hmmm. Bekomm ich noch einen?" Darum ließ sich Harry nicht zwei mal bitten und bedeckte den Mund des Mannes mit einem Kuss. Der forderte Harry sofort zu einem Zungenduell heraus, worauf dieser sich gern einließ. Dabei ließ er die Arme des Mannes los und vergrub seine Hände in den braunen Haaren. Remus nutzte das dann aber aus und promt lag Harry wieder unter ihm. „Du hast gewonnen. Aber ich fordere irgendwann Revanche, verlass dich drauf." Doch bevor Remus etwas sagen konnte ging die Tür auf. Wie vom Blitz getroffen fuhren die beide auseinander und richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf die Tür. „Hermine", keuchte Harry. „Es ist halb zehn. Ich hab mir sogen gemacht", meinte sie leicht rot im Gesicht. „Shit. Sorry. Meine Uhr ist kaputt", entschuldigte er sich und Remus lachte auf.

„Dann geht mal Frühstücken. Ich ruh mich aus und heute Abend gestatte ich dir dann deine Revanche." „Da freu ich mich schon drauf. Ich schick dir Hedwig her mit etwas zu essen, ja?" „Jetzt weiß ich, warum ich dich so liebe. Du bist ein Engel", flüsterte Remus. Harry grinste und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Eh... Harry. Ich will ja nicht... Komm besser. Ehe die Lehrer misstrauisch werden", bat Hermine. „Ja ich komm ja. Bis heute Abend. Ich bring uns was zu Essen aus der Küche mit, ja?" Remus nickte nur und gab Harry noch einen flüchtigen Kuss.

„Tut mir leid dass ich euch unterbrochen habe", entschuldige sich Hermine, als sie auf dem Rückweg waren. „Schon gut. Mehr als Küssen wäre es eh nicht geworden. Remus ist nach einer Vollmondnacht ziemlich fertig", erklärte Harry. „Oh...das... na ja. Aber... als Werwolf... wie... wie ist er da? Ich mein..." „Hast du doch schon erlebt. Total verschmust und anhänglich. Richtig verspielt", schmunzelte Harry. „Mal schleckt er mir durchs Gesicht, oder er kitzelt mich mit der Nase in der Seite. Oder er möchte gekrauelt werden. Im Nacken oder unterm Bauch. Richtig süß. Heute Nacht hat er mich sogar in den Arm genommen." „Ihr zwei seid richtig verleibt ineinander, was?" „Und wie!"

Harry half Hermine aus dem Geheimgang und gemeinsam gingen sie über die Wiese ins Schloss. „Morgen", grüßte er die anderen. Ein verschlafenes: „Morgen", kam von allen Seiten zurück, aber keiner fragte, wo er die Nacht über gewesen war. Schnell machte er ein paar Brote und verabschiedete sich, um Remus sein Frühstück zu schicken.

„Hedwig meine Süße. Bring das doch bitte zu Remus. Er ist in der Heulenden Hütte unten am Dorfrand", bat er seine Eule. Die schuschute leise und flatterte dann, mit den in eine Serviette gebundenen Broten davon. Harry ging, genüsslich in ein Sandwich beißend, wieder runter und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm. Den ganzen Vormittag langweilte Harry sich. Hausaufgaben waren schon alle fertig und er wäre am Liebsten zu Remus raus gegangen, aber er wollte ihm seine Ruhe gönnen. So saß er einfach nur rum und schlug die Zeit tot.

Nach dem Mittagessen hielt er es dann aber nicht mehr aus. Er wickelte ein paar Hähnchenbeine unauffällig in ein paar Servietten und verließ den Tisch. In einer Ecke der Halle warf er sich seinen Tarnumhang über, nachdem er sichergegangen war das keiner dort war, und schlich leise und vorsichtig zur Peitschenden Weide. Dort fand er einen Ast zur Verlängerung um den Knoten zu berühren, der den gewalttätigen Baum zum Erstarren brachte.

So schnell er konnte lief er in die Hütte. Rauf zum Schlafzimmer, wo er die Tür vorsichtig einen Spalt weit aufschob. „Ich bin es, Harry", flüsterte er. Er hörte den Mann erleichtert aufatmen. „Komm rein du Lausebengel." Harry drückte grinsend die Tür auf. Remus lag auf dem Bett und sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. „Ich hab hier was für dich." „Danke, aber… meinst du nicht es fällt auf?" fragte der Ältere besorgt und bis in das Stück Fleisch.

„Weiß nicht und ist mir auch egal. Ron und Hermine können sich sicher denken wo ich bin und den Rest geht es nichts an. Außerdem, seit wann halte ich mich an Regeln und Verbote." „Schon klar. Aber... wenn dich einer erwischt,... ich möchte nicht, dass du meinetwegen die Erlaubnis ins Dorf zu gehen entzogen bekommst." „Mach dir darüber mal keine Gedanken. Man lässt mir eine Menge durchgehen und ich bin doch gar nicht im Dorf. Ich bin bei meinem Geliebten und außer Ron und Hermine weiß keiner wo ich bin." „Stimmt auch wieder. Und ich hab genug Schutzzauber über das Haus gelegt das dich hier auch keiner findet." Harry nickte lächelnd.

Nach dem gemeinsamen Essen kuschelte er sich dann einfach an Remus ran und streichelte den Älteren sanft. „Hättest du gern noch eine Massage?" fragte er leise. „Warum nicht. Wenn du magst", bekam Harry zur Antwort. „Sonst würde ich nicht fragen. Aber,… zieh dein Hemd vorher aus." Remus grinste ihn an und begann sofort sich dieses langsam aufzuknöpfen. „Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich gleich, sofort und auf der Stelle über die herfalle, dann lässt du das", bat Harry und Remus fing an zu lachen. „Schon gut. Ich hör auf", meinte und streifte sich das Hemd ab. Harry begann erst dem Mann verführerisch über die blasse Haut zu streicheln, ehe er ihn sanft massierte.

„Hmmm. Das hast du eindeutig von Lily. Die konnte das auch so gut", stöhnte Remus. „Mum hat dich massiert?" fragte er verwundert. „Mhm. Mehr als einmal. Ich habe oft die Tage nach Vollmond bei euch verbracht. James und ich waren in den Nächten öfter gemeinsam unterwegs. Sirius war auch oft dabei. Ich erinnere mich noch genau an das erste Mal als James mich mitgenommen hat. Lily war mit dir im siebten Monat schwanger. Es war eine fürchterliche Nacht. Eine Sturmnacht. Zwei Tage vorher war der Orden in einen harten Kampf verwickelt worden und ich hatte einiges abbekommen und war noch nicht wieder richtig fit und sah dementsprechend aus. Die beiden mussten mich stützen, so fertig war ich nach der Nacht. Sie haben mich erst mal aufs Sofa verfrachtet. Ich hör noch heut deine Mutter fragen, was wir drei denn nun schon wieder ausgefressen haben.

Das war der Tag, an dem dein Vater ihr sein größtes Geheimnis anvertraut hat. Es war schon ein kleiner Schock für sie, das ich ein Werwolf war und sie es nie bemerkt hat. Aber als Sirius ihr dann erzählt hat, dass James, Peter und er Animagi seien, ist sie richtig wütend geworden und mich überkam ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen. Ich wollte gehen. Leider habe ich es nicht einmal bis zur Tür geschafft. Und Lily hatte nun mal ein weiches Herz. Sie hat sich rührend um mich gekümmert. Sie hat mir immer genau so vertraut, wie James es tat. Allerdings, ob sie dann doch genau wie Sirius irgendwann angefangen hat an mir zu zweifeln, weiß ich nicht. Das habe ich nie erfahren. Von Sirius weiß ich, dass James sich irgendwann auch nicht mehr 100 ig sicher war auf wessen Seite ich stehe."

* * *

So das wars. Und? Wie fandet ihr es? Eure Meinung interssiert mich sehr, um nicht zu sagen brennend. Und wozu ist sonst da unten dieser kleine Nette Lila Button da? Ich hör ihn schon "klick mich" schreien und mein E-Mail Postkasten wartet auch sehnsüchtig. Vielelicht bringt ihr ihn ja zum überlaufen?

Und mal kurze Werbung in eigener Sache. Hab da noch ne zweite Stroy gepostet. Unerwartete Geschehnisse.

Voldemort erweckt seine Tochter zu neuem Leben, um mit ihrer Hilfe endlich sein Ziel zu erreichen. Doch dabei hat er etwas nicht bedacht. Lest selbst. Wenn ich genaueres sch schreibe verrate ich zu viel vom Inhalt

Wer lust hat kann ja auch da mal reinschauen und seine Meinung hinterlassen. Ist aber keine Slashstory.

Bis zum näcshten Chp von Rettung (aus) der Zukunft, oder vieleicht bei meiner Zweiten

Eure Imobilus


	9. Kapitel 8

Disclaimer:

Im Grunde gehört alles JK Rowling, abgesehen von ein paar Charakteren die meiner Phantasie entsprungen sind. Ich verdiene hieran keinen Cent.

Positive Kritik ist ebenso erwünscht wie negative. Ersteres macht den Autor aber glücklicher. Seit aber bitte nicht ganz so streng, ich mach das noch nicht lange.

Was gibt es sonst noch?

Stimmt! Paring, Summary, Warnungen.

Also. Paring Harry/Remus,

die Folge: Slash-Warnung! Und wo wir grade dabei sind,

Ich hole einen meiner Lieblingscharaktere zurück. Finde es gar nicht fein, das Jo ihn hat sterben lassen.

Und als letztes die Summary! (Kann ich so was überhaupt?)

Ein Versuch ist es wehrt!

Harrys Ferien und auch das neue Schuljahr werden kein Zuckerschlecken. Angriffe, Tote, Überraschungen und Gefühle warten auf ihn.

Zu den Reviews:

Azura-Fei-Long:

Vielen dank für dein Review. War ja eine Menge an Kritik, aber ja größen Teils begründete.

Mit dem Raum der Wünsche, ich habe die Stelle dann doch gefunden und es verbessert. Ich muss meine Vorstellung wirklich aus einer anderen FanFiction haben. Welche weiß ich aber leider auch nicht mehr.

AU Muss man extra drüber schreiben? Ich dachte eigentlich alle FanFictions wären irgendwo AU, denn ich bezweifele doch sehr das einer von uns genau den Sachverhalt so trifft, wie ihn Jo weiterführen wird. Vielleicht in eineigen Punkten aber ganz sicher nicht 100ig. Wäre auch ein Wunder. Aber gut. Ich werde es drüberschreiben.

Sicher hast du Recht. Cho und Marietta sind nicht in Harrys Jahrgang. Himmel wo war ich da nur? Hab sie rausgenommen aus der Aufzählung.

Scotts Aussprache mit da…mit ist ein Dialekt? hab was dazu gelernt. Aber warum sollte er nicht grade zufällig aus der Ecke kommen, wo man das sagt. Sachen gibt es das glaubt man gar nicht.

Das mit der Zeilenschaltung ist keine Absicht. Ich schreibe den Text einfach so zusammenhängend und finde wenn dann als Nachsatz steht,… meinte Harry, oder Ähnliches ist es klar wer was sagte. Falls sich deine Anmerkung auf den Dialog per Telegate Bezieht gebe ich dir Recht. Hab das geändert. War mein Fehler und wird „Hoffentlich" nicht wieder vorkommen.

Das Animagi das Plural von Animagus ist war mir klar. Harry meint in seinem Satz allgemein die Verwandlung in ein Tier. Also das Fach Animagi, was ja seine Verwandlung beinhaltet und von meinem Verständnis her ist es dann richtig.

Das mit der Tür ist ganz einfach zu erklären. Die Türen zu den Klassenräumen gehen Pünktlich zum Unterrichtsbeginn auf, ob der Lehrer nun da ist oder nicht. Deshalb können die Lehrer auch nach ihren Schülern durch die Tür stürmen. (Aus dem ersten Film die Szene mit Snape im Tränkeunterricht.)

Hannah und der Werwolf. Sie meint einen verwandelten Werwolf. Immerhin geht es um die im Unterricht. Und als Werwolf hat sie Remus noch nie gesehen.

Und last but not least die Vorstellungsrunde! Ich kenn das bei mir aus der Schule so, das man den Namen noch mal nennt. Es hat keine tiefere Bedeutung.

Heimess: Auf Harry und Remus kommt noch die ein oder andere Schwere Phase ihrer Beziehung zu. Mehr sag ich dazu erst einmal nicht.

AngieMaus: Du ließt nur Slash storys? Wow. Na ja. Kann ich irgendwie verstehen. Bi mittlerweile auch ganz begeistert davon.

Harry spielt schon die Hauptrolle in der Geschichte. Hätte ich wohl dazu erwähnen sollen. (verlegen drein schau)

* * *

**So nun noch eine kurze Warnung und dann geht es weiter. Viel Spaß.**

**!WARUNG! L E M O N !WARNUNG ENDE! **

Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

Kapitel 8

Harry lächelte vorsichtig. Seine Mutter war wirklich eine gerechte Frau gewesen. Allerdings, dass sein Vater angefangen hatte an Remus zu zweifeln versetzte ihm einen kleinen Stich. Er war sich sicher. Er würde nie an Remus zweifeln. „Du machst das hervorragend", flüsterte der. „Schön das es dir gefällt und ich dir helfen kann", meinte Harry und küsste sanft den Rücken seines Freundes. Sie schwiegen den Rest der Zeit und irgendwann merkte Harry das Remus eingeschlafen war. Vorsichtig legte er ihm eine Decke über und gab ihm noch einen leichten Kuss. „Bis heute Abend."

Unter dem Schutz des Umhangs kletterte er ein paar Minuten später aus dem Tunnel. Am See lagen Ron und Hermine, genau an der Stelle die als einzige so dicht bewachsen war, dass man sie nicht so einfach einsehen konnte und küssten sich innig. Vorsichtig schlich er zu ihnen, aber die beiden waren auch viel zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt um auf ihre Umgebung zu achten.

Er kniete sich hinter sie und fragte dann leise: „Darf ich auch mal Hermine?" Wie vom Blitz getroffen fuhren die beiden auseinander und sahen sich entsetzt um und Harry konnte den Lachkrampf nicht mehr unterdrücken. „Eure Gesichter solltet ihn nun mal sehen", gluckste er halb unter dem Umhang versteckt. „Oh Harry!" fuhr Hermine ihn an. „Entschuldige. Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen und hier ist die einzige Stelle an der ich den Umhang abstreifen kann, ohne gesehen zu werden." Hermine sah ihn noch kurz wütend an, fing dann aber auch an zu lachen. „Tu das nie, nie wieder, du Lausebengel!" Harry kicherte verhalten und sah, dass auch Ron etwas blass war. „O.K. Versprochen. Ich lass euch auch allein! Und Ron, das war ein Scherz, mit dem Kuss." Schnell verstaute er den Umhang in seiner Schultasche und spazierte Richtung Schloss.

Dabei nahm er aber einen Umweg am Waldrand entlang zum Quidditchfeld rüber, wo er unter den Torstangen drei Gestalten sah. Neugierig wie er war, schlich er unauffällig auf sie zu. Es waren Saphira, John und Linnéa. Sie saßen in friedlicher Eintracht beieinander und unterhielten sich lebhaft. Verstehen konnte Harry auf die Entfernung hin aber kein Wort. Es sah irgendwie seltsam aus. Eine Gryffindor und eine Ravenclaw, das ging ja noch, aber dann ein Slytherin dabei ohne Streit, laute Worte oder gar gezogene Zauberstäbe? Die Welt war wirklich verrückt. Auch wenn die drei Freunde waren. Plötzlich sah Saphira ihn an. „Scheiße!" fluchte Harry und hob freundlich die Hand zum Gruß. Das Mädchen nickte ihm zu und winkte ihn herüber. Harry sah sich kurz um ob er auch wirklich gemeint war. Aber da hinter ihm keiner war setzte er sich in Bewegung.

„Hi!" grüßte er sie. „Hi Harry. Ganz allein?" fragte Saphira. „Ja. Warum auch nicht", meinte er. „Willst du dich nicht setzten?" fragte John und deutete auf den freien Platz zwischen Saphira und Linnéa. Harry sah ihn kurz verwundert an und ließ sich dann ins Gras fallen. Ein Slytherin bat ihn, Harry Potter, sich zu setzten. Die Welt war nicht nur verrückt, sie war total bescheuert. „Stimmt was nicht?" fragte die Ravenclaw schmunzelnd. „Nein, nein. Alles o.k.", log Harry. „Wo sind denn deine Freunde Ron und Hermine?" fragte dann seine Hauskameradin Saphira. „Am See. Genießen die Sonne." „Und das Geknutsche dabei ist dir auf die Nerven gegangen", stellte das Mädchen zu Harrys Überraschung fest.

„Wie... woher weißt du das sie...", begann er wurde aber von Saphiras Lachen unterbrochen. „Man sieht den beiden an, dass sie bis über beide Ohren verliebt sind. Da muss man sie nur ein paar Minuten beobachten. Und den Rest denk ich mir einfach." Harry nickte und sah die drei der Reihe nach an. Es war irgendwie seltsam. Drei Schüler aus drei verschiedenen Häusern so friedlich beisammen. „Ich hab den Eindruck dich stört irgendwas?" meinte Linnéa nachdenklich. „Mich? Nein. Mich stört nichts", erklärte er. „Himmel allein mit einem Slytherin, der eine Gryffindor und eine Ravenclaw auf seiner Seite hat. Ich werde mich hüten und hier die Wahrheit sagen", sagte er stumm zu sich selbst.

„Lin. Harrys Problem ist doch wohl eindeutig", meinte John. „Echt? Seit wann kannst du Gedanken lesen, Jonny", gab sie zurück. „Dazu muss man nicht Gedankenlesen können. Dazu muss man einfach nur ein bisschen Nachdenken. Ich dachte genau das können die Ravenclaws besonders gut. Aber sei's drum. Dieses wunderschöne grüne Hausemblem ist Harrys Problem. Genau gesagt das, in Zusammenhang mit euren. Es passt einfach nicht."

Harry war erstaunt wie locker der Junge das sagte. „Also im Klartext der Häuserstreit", meinte Saphira. „So weit war ich dann doch schon Saphi. Aber danke", feixe die Ravenclaw „Gern geschehen Lin", schmunzelte Saphira. Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Irgendwas stimmte ihr absolut nicht. Die drei benahmen sich echt seltsam.

„Seit wir denken können spielen wir zusammen, Harry. Seit 16 Jahren hocken wir aufeinander. Wir sind zwar nicht Blutsverwandt, aber wir sind wie Geschwister füreinander. Und Blut ist nun mal dicker als Wasser. Deshalb interessiert uns der Häuserstreit nicht die Bohne. Wir werden uns nie gegenseitig verfluchen, oder so fertig machen", meinte Linnéa. Harry nickte. Ja so was hatte John ja auch schon in Verteidigung erwähnt. Das sie sich da so nahe standen war kein Wunder. „Schwer zu verstehen, was?" meinte die Ravenclaw. „Nein. Nein eigentlich nicht. Nur ihr solltet euch in Acht nehmen vor gewissen Leuten. Die könnten das nicht so locker sehen", antwortete er und beobachtete Malfoy, der direkt auf sie zu kam.

„Potter!" zischte er. „Was gibt's, Malfoy?" fragte Harry gelassen. „Wir haben noch eine Rechnung offen." Der schwarzhaarige tat, als wenn er nachdachte. „Stimmt. Du hast einen meiner Freunde bedroht. Und ich warne dich, solltest du oder sonst wer aus deinem Club Remus auch nur ein Haar krümmen, werde ich dich persönlich ins Jenseits befördern." „Das ich nicht lache. Der Werwolf hat nichts anderes verdient." „Verpiss dich du nervst", seufzte Harry und sah demonstrativ zur Seite. „Du hast meinen besten Umhang ruiniert und ich erwarte eine Entschuldigung." Harry konnte sich vor lachen dann doch kaum halten. „Wovon träumst du eigentlich nachts? Als wenn das dich reichen Schnösel stören würde. Und außerdem hast du ja wohl angefangen. Ich werde mich sicher nicht entschuldigen", meinte Harry. Die anderen in der Runde sagten nichts dazu. Plötzlich sah er sich dem Zauberstab von Malfoy gegenüber.

„Tue es. Verfluch mich. Und dann erzähl allen, dass du es geschafft hast Harry Potter einen Fluch aufzuhalsen, während er völlig wehrlos auf dem Boden gesessen hat und nicht mal die Chance hatte sich zu verteidigen. Das ist doch eine tolle Leistung. Dein Vater wäre sicher Stolz auf dich", grinste Harry ihn an. Ihm war klar dass er den Blonden damit provozierte, aber das war ihm egal. Denn im Gegensatz zu Malfoy sah Harry McGonagall auf sie zukommen. Malfoy funkelte ihn böse an. „Steh auf!" zischte er. „Warum?" „Du sollst aufstehen", blaffte er ihn an. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und tat es. „Und jetzt zieh deinen Stab." „Sicher nicht Malfoy. Ich habe keine Lust auf ein Duell gegen dich", meinte Harry gelassen.

„Ich hab gesagt zieh deinen Stab!" „Mister Malfoy!" fauchte McGonagall hinter dem Blonden der kurz erbleichte und Harry dann mit seinen Blicken erdolchte. „Sie kommen auf der Stelle mit!" Harry warf dem Blonden ein gehässiges Lächeln zu und setze sich dann wieder, während seine Hauslehrerin den Blonden vor sich laufen ließ.

„War das grade fair?" fragte John. „Er hat es auf mich abgesehen seit wir hier zur Schule gehen. Immer wieder versucht es dafür zu sorgen, dass ich von der Schule fliege. Wegen ihm hab ich schon einige Strafarbeiten aufbekommen. Es wird an der Zeit das er mal eins drüber bekommt." „Rache ist süß!" meine Linnéa grinsend und Harry stimmte ihr nickend zu.

„Kommt, wir gehen hoch zum Abendbrot. Es ist gleich schon halb sieben", meinte John. Harry warf einen Blick Richtung See, entschloss sich dann aber seinen Freunden die Zeit für sich zu gönnen und folgte den dreien hoch zur Schule. In der Halle war schon eine Menge los und viele sahen sich flüsternd um, als Harry mit ihnen die Halle betrat. „Oh. Oh Harry. Nun hast du eine Welle von Gerüchen losgetreten", grinste Saphira. „Nicht mein Problem. Gerüchte bin ich gewohnt", meinte er und ließ sich auf seinem Stammplatz am Tisch fallen. Ron und Hermine kamen kurze Zeit später rein und sahen ihn schuldbewusst an.

„Nein. Vergesst es gleich. Ihr seid zusammen. Es ist O.K. Macht euch keine Vorwürfe", sagte er und wandte damit gleich jede Entschuldigung ab. Seine Freunde schmunzelten nur scheu und gaben sich einen flüchtigen Kuss. Sehnsüchtig dachte Harry an Remus und beschloss, sofort nach dem Essen zu ihm zu gehen. Ganz egal ob ihn dann jemand vermissen würde.

„Ich bin bei meinem Wölfchen, wenn mich jemand sucht", flüsterte er Hermine zu, die neben ihm saß. Er blieb noch einen Moment sitzen und sagte dann, er müsste sich noch mal die Beine vertreten. Draußen warf er sich am See seinen Umhang über und schlich zur Weide. Es war zwar um diese Zeit niemand da, aber es war sicherer so. Er traf auf niemanden, und so war es ein leichtes, unbemerkt in den Geheimgang zu kommen. Nicht auszudenken wenn einer den Stock bemerkte, der scheinbar in der Luft schwebte.

„Hi", flüsterte Harry, als er ins Schlafzimmer der Hütte kam. Zu seinem Erstaunen war hier alles mit Kerzen drapiert. Remus kniete auf dem Boden und zündete grade die letzte an. „Da warst du glatt schneller als ich", meinte Remus lachend. Harry ging zu ihm rüber, legte seinen Umhang und die Tasche auf den Stuhl und küsste den Mann sanft im Nacken. Der Ältere drehte sich um, zog Harry zu sich ran und beide versanken in einem, nach sehr viel mehr lechzendem Zungenkuss.

„Fühlst du dich dafür den schon fit genug?" hauchte Harry seinem Remus ins Ohr. „Es ist schon viel zu lang her", flüsterte dieser zurück und zog Harry aufs Bett. Das ließ sich der junge Gryffindor nicht zwei Mal sagen und verwickelte den Älteren wieder in einen Kuss. Das Essen hatten sie beide schon längst vergessen.

Sanft stubbste Harry Remus Zunge an und forderte sie zu einem Duell heraus. Dabei vergrub er immer wieder seine Hände in Remus Haaren und brachte sie in eine mindestens ebenso große Unordnung, wie seine eigenen von Natur aus waren. Währenddessen tat Remus sein Bestens, um diese bei Harry noch zu vergrößern.

Die Küsse wurden immer fordernder und Harry begann schnell und geschickt Remus das Hemd auszuziehen. Er spürte nur zu deutlich wie seine Hose enger und das Kribbeln stärker wurde. Remus hatte Recht, es war zu lange her.

Der war grade dabei Harry langsam das Hemd aufzuknöpfen und jede neu freigelegte Stelle mit Küssen zu bedecken. „Remus", keuchte Harry, als der begann an seinen Brustwarzen zu saugen. Grinsend tauchte der über Harrys Geicht auf und küsste ihn erst auf den Mund und wanderte dann über die Wange hin zum Ohrläppchen und den Hals entlang, während er versuchte Harrys Hose zu öffnen. Der gab sich seinem Geliebten vollkommen hin. Jede Berührung, jeder Kuss brachte ihn mehr und mehr um den Verstand. Harry hob leicht den Hintern, damit Remus ihn seiner störenden Beinkleider entledigen konnte. Dann mit einem Schwung zog Remus ihn über sich. „Nun bist du dran", flüsterte der ihm zu und Harry nickte. Auch er ließ seine Lippen erst über den Mund des Mannes und dann über den Hals zu dessen Brustwarzen und dann ganz sachte zu dessen Bauchnabel wandern. Remus seufzte immer wieder leise auf.

Mit den Zähnen öffnete Harry dann den Knopf der Hose und den Reißverschluss. „Bei Merlin", keuchte Remus plötzlich, was Harry zum Kichern brachte. „Na warte", bekam er als Nächstes zu hören und fand sich in Sekunden unter dem Älteren wieder. „Hey. Ich bin aber noch... ahhhh... ohh... Remuuuus." Der Ältere war nach unten hin abgetaucht und umspielte mit der Zunge die Spitze von Harrys Glied und leckte begierig die sich bildenden Lusttropfen ab. Dann küsste er sich über den Bauch des Jungen langsam wider nach oben. Harry sah ihn begierig an und entfernte dann mit seinem Stab Remus Kleider. „Alles andere würde mir zu lange dauern", keuchte er verhalten.

Remus leckte sich die Lippen und verwickelte Harry erneut in Küsse, während er ihn behutsam weitete und auch Harry hatte auch eine Beschäftigung gefunden die Remus Vorsicht hart auf die Probe stellten. Er umspielte mit seinen Fingern Remus Männlichkeit an Stellen, die mehr als nur empfindlich darauf reagierten. Harry war unglaublich zärtlich dabei und jede Berührung des jüngeren Trieb Remus in den Wahnsinn, was auch Harry bemerkte. Er nahm die sich bildenden Lusttropfen mit den Fingern auf und leckte sie genüsslich ab, da Remus sich grade unter seiner Berührung wand und mit dem Küssen aufgehört hatte.

Schnell hatte er das Gleitmittel zur Hand und Harry grinste ihn spitzbübisch an, als er etwas davon auf dessen Hand laufen ließ. Sekunden danach wusste Remus auch wieso. Harry verrieb die Flüssigkeit nicht einfach, er spielte noch intensiver mit der Hand an der Spitze und schob die Vorhaut immer wieder vor und zurück. „Himmel Harry", keuchte Remus auf, was den Jungen zum Lachen brachte. „Gefällt dir das?" „Ich wusste doch dass du ein Lausebengel bist", stöhnte er und drückte Harry mit beiden Armen an die Matratze. „Nur, wenn du so weitermachst hast du nichts mehr davon."

Sanft aber bestimmt drang er in den Jüngeren ein und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter, mehr um seinetwillen, als Harry zu liebe der heftig aufgekeucht hatte. Er brauchte etwas um sich wieder voll unter Kontrolle zu bringen und nur langsam begann Remus sich zu bewegen. Harry hatte ihn mit seinen Spielchen wirklich viel zu weit getrieben.

Harry schwanden die Sinne unter dem was Remus da tat. Er hatte ihm nicht wehgetan, es war mehr die Überraschung die ihn hatte aufkeuchen lassen. Immer wieder sah er Sterne, wenn Remus diesen Punkt traf und halb wahnsinnig vor Erregung keuchte er: „Schneller. Bitte!" Noch mehr Sterne sehend stöhnte er mit Remus um die Wette. Harry wollte es voll auskosten und hielt sich so lang es ging zurück, während Remus fast wahnsinnig wurde. Zur Erleichterung des Älteren spürte er dann aber wie Harry sich verkrampfte und der warme Saft der Liebe sich zwischen ihnen verteilte. Erst jetzt ließ er seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf.

Schwer atmend sank er neben Harry ins Bett und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange. „Das war Wahnsinn", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr. „Oh ja. Der totale Wahnsinn", hauchte Harry zurück und kuschelte sich eng an seinen Geliebten. Remus flüsterte einen Reinigungsspruch, zog ihnen dann die Decke über und nahm Harry in den Arm und schlief überglücklich ein. Ja, sein Engel war einfach Unglaublich.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von einem sanften Kuss geweckt. „Hmmm. Hab ich dir eigentlich schon mal gesagt das ich dich liebe?" flüsterte der Jüngere. „Hast du, aber ich höre es trotzdem immer wieder gern." Harry rutschte etwas höher und küsste Remus zärtlich auf den Mund. „Wie spät ist es?" fragte er. Remus seufzte leise auf und sah auf die Uhr. „Ach du scheiße. Halb zehn!" keuchte er und sprang auf. „Geh besser hoch, sonst suchen sie dich noch." „Nie hab ich meine Ruhe. Alle machen sich ständig Sorgen um mich. Als wenn ich nicht auf mich aufpassen könnte", murrte der Jüngere und sammelte seine Kleider zusammen. „Ich weiß das ist hart. Aber… ich will nicht, dass du Ärger bekommst." „Weiß ich doch und du hast ja auch Recht. Ich bin nun mal der Retter der Welt und wer will schon verantworten, dass ich sterbe ehe Voldemort tot ist." Remus, der sich auch angezogen hatte sah ihn entsetzt an. „Harry. Ich sehe in dir doch nicht den Retter der Welt. Das habe ich noch nie. Du warst für mich immer James Sohn und jetzt bist du mein… Lebensgefährte und James Sohn. Und auch wenn du Voldemort besiegt hast, werde ich dich beschützen und auf dich aufpassen. Du denkst doch wohl nicht, dass ich das hier nur tue, wegen dieser Prophezeiung?"

Harry schmunzelte Remus an. „Hey. Beruhig dich. Das weiß ich doch. Aber es gibt genug Menschen die mich eben nur als das sehen. Aber… ich bin dein Lebensgefährte? Das klingt ja richtig süß." Damit schubste er Remus aufs Bett und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. „Bekommt dein Lebensgefährte denn auch noch einen Kuss?" „Aber sicher", flüsterte Remus und zog ihn zu sich ran. Nach unzähligen innigen Küssen stand Harry dann schweren Herzens auf. „Wenn ich jetzt nicht gehe, sind wir heute Abend noch hier." Remus stimmte ihm schweren Herzens zu und brachte ihn noch zur Weide, wo sie sich mit einem Zungenkuss verabschiedeten und Remus Harry schwor, dass sie sich diesen Monat auf jeden Fall noch mal sehen würden.

Im Schloss warf er einen Blick in die Große Halle. Dort herrschte schon Hochbetrieb, aber da er noch unter seinem Tarnumhang versteckt war, schlich er erst einmal hoch in den Turm. In einer Ecke hinter einer Rüstung, ließ er ihn dann fallen und verstaute den Tarnumhang in seiner Tasche, um dann ganz locker zum Portrait zu spazieren. „Wo kommst du denn her?" fragte die Fette Dame verwundert. „Ist doch egal. Mitternachtstraum!" „Wenn du das meinst", sagte sie und schwang auf. Hier waren nur ein paar Erstklässler die ihn kurz anstarrten und dann zu flüsterten begannen. „Himmel. Man sollte meinen nach zwei Wochen Schule hätten sie sich an mich gewöhnt", stöhnte er und ging rauf in seinen Schlafsaal wo alles ruhig war. Seinen Umhang packte er dann in den Koffer und beschloss erst mal duschen zu gehen. Es war schon weit nach zehn als er fertig war. Die Betten seiner Schulkameraden waren verwaist. Nur an seinem und an Rons waren die Vorhänge noch zugezogen. „Hey Ron, lang genug…", weiter kam Harry nicht. Nicht weil das Bett seines Freundes leer war. Eher, weil darin eine Person zu viel lag. Und diese eindeutige Position, in der Ron mit Hermine verschlungen war, sagte Harry deutlich, dass er grade störte. Sehr störte, sogar.

Er spürte deutlich wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoß. „Oh Scheiße!" fluchte er gedanklich. Eine Entschuldigung murmelnd flüchtete er aus dem Schlafsaal, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum runter in die Große Halle, wo die letzten sich grade ein paar Brote machten. Harry wollte sich grade einen Toast schnappen, als das Frühstück verschwand und die Tische aussahen als hätte nichts darauf gestanden. „Na toll", seufzte er und warf vorsichtig einen Blick zum Lehrertisch. Der einzige der in seine Richtung sah war Scott. Spontan beschloss er in die Küche zu gehen. Bis zum Mittag würde er es ohne Frühstück nicht aushalten.

Dobby sprang sofort auf ihn zu, als er die Küche betrat. „Harry Potter, Sir. Das ist aber eine Überraschung das er Dobby besuchen kommt." „Hi Dobby. Wie geht's?" Harry fragte anstandshalber, um es nicht so aussehen zu lassen, als sei er nur wegen des Essens hier. „Danke, gut. Und Wie geht es Harry, Sir?" „Danke mit geht es gut. Ich bin nur etwas hungrig. Ich habe das Frühstück total verpennt und kam ne Minute zu spät." Der Hauself grinste begeistert. „Harry Potter soll sich setzen Dobby holt ihm ein Frühstück. Möchte Harry Potter Tee?" „Eh… Wenn ihr noch was habt, gern. Aber mach dir keine Umstände wegen mir!" bat der Gryffindor und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. „Dobby macht sich nie Umstände. Dobby liebt die Hausarbeit.", piepste der Elf und verschwand.

„Was machst du denn hier, Harry?" Der Gryffindor fuhr herum. Scott stand in der Tür und lächelte ihn an. „Eh… ich… ich besuche einen Freund", antwortete er. „Und holst dir nebenbei ein Frühstück?" Harry sah verlegen zu Boden, leugnen war aber nicht möglich, da Dobby im selben Moment mit einem Tablett um die Ecke kam. „Dobby tut es furchtbar leid, dass Harry Potter so lange warten musste." „Schon gut Dobby. So lang war es nicht. Danke dir!" meinte er und nahm sich eines der Sandwiches. „Oh Professor Scott, Sir. Was kann Dobby für sie tun?" „Nichts!" meinte der Lehrer nur knapp. Harry sah ihn verwundert an und musste kurz an Hermine denken, was sie dem Lehrer nun für einen Vortrag gehalten hätte.

„Dobby. Wie geht es Winky?" erkundigte Harry sich. „Oh. Winky geht es besser, Sir. Sie hat sich an ihren neuen Herren gewöhnt und trinkt auch nicht mehr!" „Das freut mich für sie. Richtest du ihr bitte Grüße von mir aus?" „Das macht Dobby gern Sir. Harry Potter muss Dobby aber entschuldigen, er muss sich um das Mittagessen kümmern." „Sicher Dobby. Ich will ja nicht schuld sein, wenn es heute Mittag nichts gibt. Danke für das Frühstück. Meine Rettung in der Not." „Dobby hilft Harry Potter immer gern. Denn Harry Potter hat Dobby schließlich befreit", fiepte der Elf ehe er mit einer Verbeugung verschwand. Harry konnte darüber nur lachen. Er nahm sich noch zwei Sandwiches und trank den Tee aus, um dann zu gehen.

„Wie meint der Elf das, du hast ihn befreit?" fragte Scott der immer noch in der Tür stand. „So wie er es sagte. Ist eine lange Geschichte", antwortete er. „Wie kannst du einen Elfen befreien?" „Indem ich seinen ehemaligen Herren austrickse, sodass dieser ihm Kleidung schenkt. Aber wie gesagt das ganze ist sehr viel komplizierter als es sich so anhört. Und ich habe noch einige Schularbeiten zu machen. Vielleicht erzähl ich es ihnen ein anderes Mal." Damit drückte Harry sich an seinem Lehrer vorbei. Aber er wollte nicht rauf in den Turm gehen. Die Peinlichkeit mit Hermine und Ron saß ihm immer noch in den Kochen. Er würde garantiert rot wie eine Tomate werden, wenn er ihnen jetzt unter die Augen trat. Also entschied er sich für einen Besuch bei Hagrid.

„Hi, Harry. Das ist ja eine Überraschung", freute sich der Halbriese. „Hi Hagrid!" Fang stürmte freudig schwanzwedelnd auf ihn zu, warf ihn zu Boden und leckte ihm durchs Gesicht. „Igitt. Fang", stöhnte Harry. „Fang, aus!" polterte der Halbriese und zog den Hund zurück. „Das darf nur Moony", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und er musste grinsen.

„Na. Was gibt es neues?" fragte er, aber nur damit Hagrid erst gar nicht auf die Idee kam ihn zu fragen warum er so grinste und er hatte ja auch noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt sich mit seinem Freund zu unterhalten. Nach den Stunden war er immer gleich verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich zu seinem Bruder. „Nicht viel. Gwarp macht Fortschritte in seinem Unterricht." „Schön!" meinte Harry und versuchte darüber erfreut zu klingen, obwohl es ihm eigentlich gar nicht gefiel. Wer wusste schon auf welche Ideen Hagrid sonst noch kommen würde.

„Übringens Vielen Dank für das Geburtstagsgeschenk", versuchte Harry das Gespräch auf ein anders Thema zu lenken. „Schön dass es dir gefallen hat. Olymp hat mir da etwas geholfen", grinste sein großer Freund. „Olymp? Du warst in Frankreich?" Der Riese nickte verlegen. „Bei Madame Maxime?" „Ja", antwortet Hagrid leise. „Und?" „Was und?" fragte er und tat als wüste er nicht was Harry meinte. „Na. Seid ihr euch näher gekommen?"

„Hmm. Also... Kann man so sagen, ja", gestand er kleinlaut. „Hey, dass ist doch toll. Freut mich für dich", meinte Harry. „Ja mich auch", grinste Hagrid und sah Harry eindringlich an. „Und wie sieht es bei dir mit der Liebe aus? Diese Cho?" Harry erstarrte. „Klasse. Hättest du dir nicht denken können, dass er dich auch anspricht", schalt er sich selbst. „Also. Nein. Mit Cho ist nichts", antwortete er schnell. „Aber du hast jemanden?" Harry spürte wie er rot wurde. „Hermine?" fragte Hagrid grinsend. „Nein. Nicht Hermine. Wir sind nur gute Freunde. Außerdem ist sie mit Ron zusammen", erklärte Harry schnell. „Echt? Wow. Klasse. Die beiden passen auch echt gut zusammen. Aber wer dann? Kenn ich sie?" meinte der Halbriese. „Na ja... also... doch... eigentlich schon", gestand Harry und überlegte fieberhaft wie er das Thema wechseln konnte.

„Hmm. Gut Gib mir einen Typ. Welches Haus?" „Gryffindor", antwortete Harry ehe er richtig nachgedacht hatte. „Doch wohl nicht eine dieser Tratschtanten. Pavati oder Lavender?" fragte Hagrid entsetzt. „Himmel nein", meinte Harry geschockt. Wie kam sein Freund nur auf die beiden. „Merlin sei dank ich dachte schon. Diese Neue? Ich kenn ihren noch Namen nicht", fragte weiter. „Saphira. Nein sei ist es auch nicht", antwortete Harry in der Hoffnung seinem großen Freund würde bald die Lust auf die Fragerei vergehen. „Nun sei doch nicht so. Sag schon", bat der. Harry schüttelte aber mit dem Kopf. Er ahnte das Hagrid das nicht lang für sich behalten würde. „Gut. Dann rat ich eben weiter. Sie ist also nicht aus deiner Stufe, nein?" „Nun... also... nein. Nein ist nicht aus meiner Stufe." „Oh man. Wenn man es genau nimmt gar nicht mehr auf der Schule", dachte er hütete sich aber es auszusprechen.

„Ginny!" meine der Halbriese. „Rons Schwester? Nein. Nein, sie ist es nicht. Sie ist zwar nett aber sie ist es nicht." Harry sah wie Hagrid fieberhaft überlegte. „Katie?" fragte er. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ihm war immer noch nicht eingefallen wie er unbemerkt das Thema wechseln konnte, da sein gegenüber es scheinbar unbedingt erfahren wollte. Wo zum Teufel war Hermine wenn man sie brauchte.

„Ist es überhaupt ein Mädchen?" fragte Hagrid plötzlich und Harry hatte das Gefühl er würde vom Blitz getroffen. „Wie... wie... wie kommst du darauf das... das es... kein... kein Mädchen ist?" stotterte Harry geschockt. „Hmm. Nur so. Also?" „Eh... also... nun... Hagrid, nun spinn doch nicht rum", versuchte er die Lage zu retten aber das Lächeln des Mannes verriet ihm, das es gründlich misslungen war. „Also ein Junge", sagte er feststellend. Harry beschloss, dass er hier raus musste. „Da fällt mir ein, ich hab vergessen meine Verwandlungshausaufgaben zu machen. Tut mir leid. Wir sehen uns", sagte er schnell und rannte aus der Hütte.

„Oh scheiße. Wenn Hagrid das rausbekommt, kann ich es gleich öffentlich machen", fluchte Harry vor sich hin. Da es schon fast Zeit fürs Mittagessen war, ging Harry erst gar nicht hoch in den Turm sondern setzte sich gleich in die Große Halle. Es dauerte nicht lang bis Ron und Hermine eintrudelten. „Harry", begann Hermine vorsichtig. „Sag nichts. Es wird nie wieder vorkommen. Das schwöre ich. Und ich hab auch so gut wie gar nichts gesehen", unterbrach er sie. „Dann… ist ja gut", sagte das Mädchen.

Hagrid betrat die Halle und kam grinsend zu ihnen rüber. „Na ihr zwei? Gratuliere", meinte er leise hinter ihnen. „Wozu?" fragte Hermine verwundert. „Na das ist zusammen seid. Aber wisst ihr wer Harrys Freund ist? Er will es nämlich nicht sagen", meinte der Halbreise nachdenklich und Harry erbleichte. Verzweifelt versuchte er Hermine unauffällig ein Zeichen zu geben, das sie nichts sagen sollte. „Wissen wir auch nicht. Er schweigt total darüber", meinte Hermine und Harry schickte dankend tausend Stoßgebete zum Himmel. „Schade", seufzte er und ging dann weiter zum Lehrertisch. „Harry?" fragte Ron misstrauisch. „Er hat rumgeraten wer meine Freundin ist und hat auf Hermine getippt, da ist es mir rausgerutscht. Er ist irgendwann drauf gekommen das es wohl... kein Mädchen ist. Da hab ich die Flucht ergriffen. Bitte, ihr kennt ihn. Und ich möchte nicht, dass es Hogwarts erfährt. Denn dann erfahren es auch die Slytherins. Und damit deren Eltern, dann Voldemort und Remus ist in tödlicher Gefahr. Bitte. Sagt nichts!" „Schon gut. Wir werden nichts sagen", beruhigte Hermine ihn.

Als McGonagall in die Halle kam, kam sie direkt auf Harry zu. „Ich hoffe doch, dass sie dieses Jahr wieder für Gryffindor Quidditch spielen werden", sagte sie lächelnd zu ihm runtergebeugt. Harry sah sich verwundert um. „Wenn der Kapitän mich lässt. Katie ist es, oder?" Die Lehrerin nickte lächelnd und Harry spürte, wie sie die Hand aus seiner Hosentasche zog. „Das freut mich. Es wäre schade um ihr Talent." Irritiert fühlte er in die Tasche und bemerkte ein Pergament. „Was sollte das denn?" fragte Ron. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er beschloss die Nachricht erst nach dem Essen zu lesen. Wegen des späten Frühstücks hatte er eh nicht so großen Hunger. Geduldig wartete er aber auf seine Freunde um mit ihnen in den Turm zu gehen. Unterwegs blieb er in einer ruhigen Ecke stehen und zog das Pergament hervor. „Was hast du da?" fragte Ron. „Das hat McGonagall mir vorhin zugesteckt", sagte er und faltete es auseinander.

_Heute Abend, acht Uhr bei Professor Snape im Kerker. Er wird ihnen erklären warum._

„Oh Gott!" stöhnte Harry und reichte seinen Freunden das Blatt Papier. „Hat man dich erwischt?" fragte Hermine. „Nein. Das ist unmöglich. Man kann mich nicht mal gesehen haben. Ich habe Dad's Umhang getragen", meinte er nichts Gutes ahnend. „Aber was kann es dann sein?" meinte Ron. „Er will sicher keinen Kaffee mit mir trinken und ich will auch nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Lasst uns ein paar Zauber für D.A. üben. Ich muss mich ablenken." Seine Freunde stimmten ihm zu und so verbrachten sie den Nachmittag im Raum der Wünsche und übten die Sprüche die sie noch nicht konnten. Harry war zu seinem Erstaunen richtig gut darin. Spätestens nach dem dritten Versuch klappten die Zauber und von mal zu mal wurde er dann besser. Die Angriffszauber übten sie an ein paar Strohpuppen um sich nicht gegenseitig zu verletzen, falls etwas schief gehen sollte. Hier war kein Erwachsener der ihnen hätte helfen können.

„Sag mal, der Patronus… klappt der? Kannst du ihn beschwören? Ich mein… nach… nach…" „Ron!" wurde er von Hermine unterbrochen, aber Harry hatte schon längst begriffen was Ron sagen wollte. Nach Sirius Tod. Keiner der Beiden hatte es seit dem Vorfall im Ministerium gewagt, den Namen seines Paten in seiner Nähe auszusprechen. Nicht mal über die Geschehnisse hatten sie gesprochen. Remus war der einzige mit dem er geredet hatte. Ihm wurde klar, dass es egoistisch gewesen war, weil die beiden Sirius auch sehr gemocht hatten. Aber er hatte es einfach nicht fertig gebracht. Und Rons Frage war berechtigt. Würde er es schaffen einen Patronus zu beschwören, wenn er Sirius Stimme hörte?

Darüber hatte er noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Keinen Gedanken hatte er bisher daran verschwendet. Allerdings, wenn er Freitag den Zauber nicht zu Stande brachte, hatte er ein Problem. Denn Freitag war das erste D.A. Treffen und sie wollten den Zauber üben. Und das würde in einer Blamage für ihn enden. Und dann würden es sicher sehr unangenehme Fragen geben, die er nicht beantworten wollte. Er sah seine Freunde kurz an und beschloss es zu versuchen. Vor den beiden war es nicht wirklich schlimm, es nicht zu können. Sie wussten immerhin was los war. Was er nun noch brauchte war ein Glückliches Ereignis. Aber was?

Er durfte wieder Quidditch spielen. Nein. Nein das war niemals stark genug. Das würde nicht klappen. Es hatte schon im dritten Jahr nicht geklappt. Aber was dann? Er konnte Auror werden. Er konnte sich seinen Traum erfüllen. Nein, ein Witz. Der Gedanke war garantiert nicht stark genug. Aber was dann? „Scheiße!" fluchte er und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Ihm wollte einfach nichts einfallen.

„Alles O.K. Kumpel?" fragte Ron vorsichtig. „Ja. Gebt mir eine Minute!" meinte Harry und atmete einmal tief durch. Was konnte er nehmen? Welcher glückliche Gedanke war stark genug für diesen Zauber. Ihm war klar, dass es ein sehr glücklicher Gedanke sein musste.

Ein Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase. Zartherb. Irgendwoher kannte er ihn. Nur woher? Woher kannte er den Geruch? Und woher kam er auf einmal. „Hey, Harry?" fragte Ron erneut. Er spürte die Hand seines Freundes auf seinem Rücken und ein warmer Schauer durchlief ihn. „Remus", flüsterte er. „Wie?" fragte Hermine verwundert. Harry schlug die Augen auf und grinste Ron an. „Ronny, du bist ein Schatz", sagte er und hätte ihm beinahe einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben. Oh ja. Wenn das kein glücklicher Gedanke war, dann wäre er verloren. Dann wusste er auch nicht weiter. Er hob seinen Stab und dachte ganz fest an Remus. An ihre gemeinsamen Stunden, an die Zärtlichkeiten die sie ausgetaucht hatten, an den Geruch der für Remus typisch war. Zartherb mit der schneidenden Frische des Rasierwassers. Sich fest darauf konzentrierend rief er: „Expecto Patronum!" Leuchtend wie noch nie, brach der Hirsch aus seinem Stab hervor. „Du kannst es", meinte Hermine begeistert. Harry nickte nur und griff mit der Hand nach dem Tier, das sich direkt unter den Fingern auflöste.

„Harry? Warum bin ich ein Schatz?" fragte Ron misstrauisch. „Na ja… dein Duschgel. Es ist das gleiche was Remus benützt. Und drei Mal darfst du raten was mein Glücklicher Gedanke war", schmunzelte er und klopfte seinem blass gewordenen Freund auf die Schulter. „Keine Bange. Ich werde mich nicht an die ran machen. Erstens hast du eine Freundin und zweitens fehlt da noch der Duft des Rasierwassers." Ron schien darüber erleichtert zu sein. „Kommt Jungs. Lasst uns essen gehen", schlug Hermine vor und Ron war natürlich sofort bei der Tür. „Los worauf wartet ihr!" forderte er, was Harry und Hermine mit einem Lachen quittierten. Ron langte wie immer beim Essen ordentlich zu.

„Ich weiß nicht wie du das alles in die hineinstopfst", seufzte Ginny, die sich zu ihnen gesetzt hatte. „Lasch misch doch!" murmelte Ron kauend. „Ron! Schluck erst mal runter", ermahnte ihn Hermine kopfschüttelnd. „Sag mal Harry. Wo warst du eigentlich die letzten Nächte?" fragte Dean dann plötzlich und der Angesprochene sah erschrocken auf. „Ich… ich… ich konnte nicht schlafen und… hab ein wenig frische Luft geschnappt. Ihr habt schon alle gepennt wenn ich kam", erklärte er. „Ach so", sagte der Junge und wandte sich wieder dem Essen zu. Harry war erleichtert, dass sein Zimmerkamerad ihm geglaubt hatte. Trotzdem musste er sich etwas überlegen. „Hey Harry. Spielen wir gleich ne Partie Schach?" fragte Ron. „Warum nicht!" meinte er nicht ganz bei der Sache.

Die Partien verlor er kläglich wie immer, und um viertel vor acht machte er sich dann mit einem verdammt miesen Gefühl auf den Weg in die Kerker Was wollte Snape nur von ihm? In den Tränkestunden war nichts vorgefallen. Das konnte es nicht sein. Oder wollte der Lehrer wissen, warum ihm seine Tränke plötzlich gelangen? Das konnte er sich selbst kaum erklären. Oder hatte Snape ihn etwa doch irgendwann zur Weide schleichen sehen? Das war aber eigentlich unmöglich. Er hatte immer den Tarnumhang getragen. Vielleicht war es auch ganz harmlos und es ging noch mal um das Gespräch nach seinem Geburtstag. Vielleicht hatte Snape ihm noch etwas Wichtiges zu sagen. Oder wollte ihm einfach nur das Geld zurückgeben.

* * *

So das war es mal wieder. 

Wie wäre es mit einem klitzekleinen Reviewchen um die Autorin glücklich zu machen? Muss ja auch nicht viel sein. Freue mich aber riesig darüber unschuldig guck


	10. Kapitel 9

So da wären wir mal wieder:

Wie immer sag ich nichts meins, alles jkr. Ich weiß ja nicht wer von euch band 6 schon ließt. ICH NICHT! Ich warte definitiv bis zum 1.10. wenn ich es auf deutsch in den Händen halte. Hab mir mal band eins auf Englsich angesehen und festgestellt, das ich nur wusste was los ist weil ich das deutsche kenne. Also warte ich lieber.

Durch das erscheinen geht die Story ja ab jetzt sowieso ins AU, mehr als es ehs chon ist, denn ich zweifele einfach strak dran das jemand von uns alles genau so schreibt wie Jo. Dasist ja einfach unmöglich. Einige sachverhatle mögen stimmen, aber nicht die ganze Stroy. Es sind ja eben nur usnere Ideen.

Ich werde diese Story auf jedenfall zu Ende bringen vielleicht schaff ich es ja ehe ich meinen Band sechs in den Händen halte. Glaub ich aber nicht dran, da ich bei Kapitel 18 bin und wir haben Mitte November. Also werden es wahrscheinlich über 30 Kapitel.

Aber auch wenn ich es nciht schaffe, ich bringe sie nach meinem Konzept zu ende, ganz gleich wie sehr sich das mit Band 6. in die quere kommt. Sonst könnte ich es gleich jetzt beliben lassen weiterzuschriben und das überarbeiten wird mir zu schwer. Ich

Dank geht an die beiden Reviewer Dax und Emily Ginn

und zu der frage, ja ich habe da ein Ende vor Augen. Ein Happy End. Ich mag keine Sad Ends. Sie liegen mir einfach nicht.

Warnungen gibt es diesmal keine

Ich wünsche viel sapß

Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

Kapitel 9

Um Punkt acht klopfte er dann an die Bürotür des Tränkemeisters. „Herein!" antwortete eine kühle Stimme. Harry schob langsam die Tür auf. „Na wenigstens pünktlich. Setzten", knurrte der Lehrer. Harry entdeckte Malfoy im Vorratsraum, der ihn hinterhältig angrinste. „Gut. Um die Ferien wird es ganz sicher nicht gehen", beschloss Harry gedanklich. Also konnte es nur etwas Schlimmeres sein.

„Nun Potter. Mir passt es zwar gar nicht, aber ich habe Anweisung vom Direktor ihren Okklumentikunterricht wieder aufzunehmen." Harry erstarrte. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Was dachte Dumbledore sich nur dabei? Hatte der Schulleiter nicht gesagt es sei ein Fehler gewesen, das Snape ihn unterrichten hatte? Aber… Dumbledore hatte auch was gesagt das erhofft hatte, Snape würde über seinen Schatten springen. Wusste Dumbledore selbst etwa nicht mal das Snape hier nur eine Scharade spielte, wegen der Slytherins? Zumindest seit dem letzen Jahr?

„Sehen sie mich nicht so entsetzt an. Ich sagte doch schon, dass es mir auch nicht passt", keifte Snape und deutete unauffällig auf den Vorratsraum. Harry begriff. Malfoy lauschte. „Dann lassen wir es", schlug er spontan vor. „Hoffentlich war das eine angemessene Reaktion", dachte er sich. „Das hätten sie wohl gern", meinte der Lehrer süffisant lächelnd und polterte dann: „Vergessen sie es! Sie mögen sich vielleicht nur an Anweisungen halten, wenn sie ihnen passen. Aber diesen Luxus können sich Erwachsene nicht leisten. Also. Sie wissen wie es geht. Fangen wir an." Snape stand auf und bedeutete es ihm nachzutun. „Warum? Warum ausgerechnet wenn Malfoy hier ist? Was macht er überhaupt hier?" fragte Harry sich und versuchte nicht mal seinen Geist zu verschließen, was ein Fehler war.

Er befand sich in der Ministeriumsabteilung. Remus stand hinter ihm, Neville kniete zu seinen Füßen. Sein Blick viel auf Sirius, der mit dem Rücken zum Torbogen stand, Lestrange ihm gegenüber. „Das kannst du doch besser", hörte er Sirius Stimme lachen. Sekunden darauf traf ihn der rote Blitz und er fiel rücklings durch den Bogen. „NEIN!"

Harry kniete vor dem Schreibtisch. Seine Knie schmerzen und seine Hände zitterten. „Warum ausgerechnet diese Erinnerung? Warum musste Snape ihm das hier zeigen? Er reagierte doch eh immer gleich, wenn er in seinen Geist eindrang. Und Malfoy sah schließlich nicht was er sah oder Snape. „Erbärmlich. Sie haben ja alles verlernt. Los aufstehen", blaffte ihn der Lehrer an. Harry stand auf. Er würde nicht nachgeben. Nicht während Malfoy im Nebenzimmer war. Nicht mal, wenn sie hier allein wären. Er würde vor Snape nicht zusammenbrechen. Niemals würde er vor ihm in Tränen ausbrechen. Diese Blöße würde er sich nicht geben.

Zwei Stunden lang ging das so. Die Bilder wechselten sich ab. Oft waren es Bilder von Sirius, manchmal welche aus seiner Kindheit. Aber alles in allem schlechte Erfahrungen. Harry versuchte seinen Geist zu lehren, den Lehrer abzublocken, rauszuwerfen, wenn er es schaffte. Leider vergebens. „Warum immer Bilder von Sirius? Begreift er denn nicht, dass er mir damit weh tut? Oder hat er mich in den Ferien etwa auf den Arm genommen? War das ein Witz? Meinte er es doch nicht ernst? Ich habe doch gespürt, dass er es ehrlich meinte. Oder habe ich mich getäuscht?" In Harry wuchs der Hass auf Snape mal wieder an.

Um kurz nach zehn beendete der die Stunde, allerdings nicht ohne ihm noch einmal klar zu machen, was für ein Versager er doch war. Malfoy durfte dann auch gehen. Es war eine Strafarbeit. Die Strafarbeit die er bekommen hatte, weil er Harry bedroht hatte.

Der Gryffindor bebte vor Zorn. Er brauchte jetzt Ruhe. Absolute Ruhe. Wenn ihm jetzt noch einer doof kam, würde er explodieren. Ohne auf Malfoy zu achten, der ihm noch etwas zurief, wandte er seine Schritte Richtung Astronomieturm. Ihm war es gleich, ob ihn jemand dort erwischte oder nicht. Ob es eine Strafarbeit setzten würde. Hoffentlich erwischte ihn Filch und schleifte ihn zum Schulleiter. Dann könnte er den gleich Fragen was der Mist sollte, dass Snape ihn wieder unterrichtete. Wütend knallte er die Tür zu und ließ sie auf die Brüstung fallen. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen, aber in der Ferne war der Himmel noch sehr viel heller als über dem Schloss. Nur langsam brach die Nacht über Hogwarts hinein. Eine leichte kühle Brise wehte Harry um die Nase. Er schloss die Augen und lehnte den Kopf zurück, um die Stille hier oben zu genießen. Es war immer noch warm, obwohl die Sonne schon weg war „Wunderbare Aussicht, nicht wahr?"

Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf. Scott stand am anderen Ende der Brüstung und lehnte sich darauf. „Ja. Herrliche Aussicht", meinte Harry leicht verwirrt. Wieso hatte er den Lehrer nicht gesehen? War er denn so blind? Hatte der Lehrer vorhin da schon gestanden? Er würde also wirklich Ärger bekommen. „Ich hoffe doch du bist schwindelfrei, und hast nicht vor da runter zu springen", meinte der Mann und deutete über die Brüstung. Harry warf einen kurzen Blick neben sich nach unten. Es waren gute 400 Meter, die es Senkrecht in die Tiefe ging. Unter ihm war der Innenhof des Schlosses. Tod wäre er mit Sicherheit, wenn er hier runter fiel. „So weit über dem Abgrund fühle ich mich zu Hause. Und Selbstmordgedanken hatte ich bisher _noch_ nicht", erklärte er dann. „Sollte mich das _noch_, vielleicht beunruhigen?" fragte der Lehrer nachdenklich und misstrauisch. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn es soweit sein sollte, sage ich ihnen Bescheid", meinte er. Harry beobachtete den Lehrer wie er in den Nachthimmel starrte. Scheinbar mit seinen Gedanken weit weg.

„Ein Selbstmord mag vielleicht deine Probleme lösen, aber du musst auch an deine Familie denken", erklärte er dann, ohne Harry dabei anzusehen. Der war erstaunt über diese unverhoffte Aussage, musste dann aber wegen der Ironie schnauben. „Max sie wissen wer ich bin. Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt. Dessen Familie Voldemort zum Opfer gefallen ist. Ich habe keine Familie mehr." Der Lehrer drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihm in die Augen. „Unter Familie verstehe ich nicht nur die Blutsverwandtschaft. Für mich gehören auch meine Freunde zur Familie. Und ich denke, Ron und Hermine wären am Boden zerstört wenn du sterben würdest." Da hatte der Lehrer Recht. Ohne Zweifel. Als sie ihn alle für Tod gehalten hatten, hatte Hermine bitterlich geweint und Ron schien auch total neben der Spur gewesen zu sein.

„Du bist sicher nicht hergekommen um die Aussicht zu Genießen, oder?" fragte Scott dann. Harry sah auf den Lehrer. „Nein nicht wegen der Aussicht. Ich musste etwas allein sein", erklärte er. „Also Streit mit jemandem." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein Problem also", stellte der Lehrer fest. „So kann man es auch nennen." Oh ja. Snape war ein Problem. Eine Plage. Oder… gut. Snape zu verstehen war wohl eher das Problem. Er begriff einfach nicht, warum Snape ihm immer wieder Sirius gezeigt hatte. „Es gibt für jedes Problem eine Lösung. Das weißt du aber sicher selbst", erklärte der Lehrer und setzte sich ebenfalls auf die Brüstung, was Harry doch sehr überraschte. Damit hatte er nun nicht gerechnet.

„Mag sein. Wie sieht denn die Lösung dafür aus das ich hier bin?" fragte er um mal abzuchecken was ihn wohl erwarten würde. Er hatte Scott in den letzen Wochen als einen freundlichen, hilfsbereiten und gerechten Menschen kennen gelernt. Aber er war auch streng. Streit zwischen den Häusern duldete er im Unterricht nicht. Und da wurden alle Häuser gleich behandelt. Außerdem hatte er sie ja auch gewarnt sich nicht bei Regelverstößen von ihm erwischen zu lassen. „Wenn du mir den Grund erzählst, vielleicht finden wir eine Lösung", schlug Scott vor. „Das aktuelle Problem besteht darin, dass ich nicht hier sein darf und mich ein Lehrer erwischt hat", erklärte Harry, obwohl er wusste das Max etwas anderes gemeint hatte.

Der schmunzelte ihn an. „Wenn du es keinem erzählst, sehe ich das nicht so eng. Ich war auch mal jung. Und der Vorteil des Astronomieturms ist es nun mal, dass er außerhalb des Unterrichts verboten ist. Also ist es hier logischerweise sehr ruhig. Und man kann wunderbar nachdenken. Hier oben ist die Luft frisch und klar. Hier hat man Ruhe vor Mitschülern die einen ständig ärgern, oder vor Freunden die in dem Moment einfach zu viel sind. Hier kann man die Seele baumeln lassen und sich weit weg träumen, um dort eine Lösung für seine Probleme zu finden." Harry sah den Mann gespannt an. Diese ruhige gelassene Art, diese philosophischen Anwandlungen. Sie machten ihn irgendwie interessant. „Und er sieht auch noch gut aus", sagte eine Stimme. „Stopp. Du bist mit Remus zusammen. So wie er, wird dich nie einer verstehen", schalt er sich selbst sofort.

„Darf ich fragen, warum sie hier oben sind, Max?" Diese Frage war dreist, sicher. Aber er war immerhin auch ein neugieriger Gryffindor und da Scott hier gewesen war, würde er das wohl auch wissen. „Nur weil ich Älter bin, heißt das nicht, dass ich keine Probleme habe. Und der Turm ist immer noch eine Zuflucht in meinen Augen. Hier kann ich mich zurückziehen und einfach fallen lassen. Und ich habe den Vorteil Lehrer zu sein. Damit kann ich keinen Ärger bekommen." Harry seufzte und lies seinen Blick über die Wälder schweifen. In der Ferne konnte er einen Baum erzittern sehen. „Gwarp", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

„Und? Wie sehen deine Probleme aus?" fragte Max dann plötzlich. „Das ist wohl eines der Probleme für die es keine Lösung gibt. Leider." „Hmm. Erzähl doch einfach mal. Vielleicht siehst du die Lösung nur nicht weil sie viel zu dicht liegt, um erkannt zu werden", schlug der Mann vor. Harry konnte nicht anders als loslachen. „Was ist denn daran so witzig?" fragte der Lehrer verwundert. „Sagen sie mir bescheid, wenn sie zufällig einen Weg finden mit dem man Tote wieder lebendig machen kann. Das wäre nämlich die perfekte Lösung." Harry gab sich nicht mal Mühe den Sarkasmus aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Warum auch. Scott wollte, dass man ihm seine Laune offen zeigte. „O.K. Das ist wirklich ein Problem das nicht zu lösen ist. Aber es gibt Wege um mit dem Schmerz und dem Verlust fertig zu werden, der zurück bleibt. Reden wäre da eine Möglichkeit." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Als wenn er das nicht wüsste. „Versuch es doch einfach", bat Scott. Der Gryffindor sah nun doch etwas verwundert auf. Er sollte mit ihm darüber reden? Mit einem Fremden?

„Das ist nicht das Problem. Ich habe schon darüber gesprochen. Nur... Wenn dann jemand Salz in die heilenden Wunden streut, wie soll man sich dagegen wehren? Wie sollen sie da heilen?" fragte Harry aus dem Bauch heraus. Ihn interessierte was Scott dazu sagte. Vielleicht hatte der ja eine Idee wie er mit Snape umgehen sollte, nach diesem Abend. Der Lehrer sah ihn eine Weile an, ehe er weitersprach. „Sag es. Sag dass es dich verletzt und die Person aufhören soll."

„Klasse Ratschlag. Snape wird mich auslachen", dachte er und musste allein bei der Vorstellung schon lachen. Snape würde sich über ihn lustig machen und es würde nur schlimmer werden, oder er würde es den Slytherins erzählen und dann wüsste es am nächsten Abend ganz Hogwarts, dass der große Harry Potter unter Alpträumen litt, weil Professor Snape ihn quälte. Nein Danke. Na ja. Das würde wahrscheinlich eh schon dank Malfoy geschehen. „Ich scheine heute Abend ja recht belustigend zu sein", stellte er stirnrunzelnd fest. „Wenn ich das tue, kann ich auch gleich hier runterspringen. Das käme aufs selbe raus. Es wäre mein Untergang", erklärte Harry. „Das versteh ich jetzt nicht ganz. Erkläre es mir bitte."

Toll wie sollte er denn das jetzt machen. Er konnte es einfach nicht erklären. Er wollte es nicht erklären. „Max... das... tut mir leid. Es geht nicht. Ich darf nicht darüber sprechen", versuchte er es. Scott sah ihn aber argwöhnisch an. „Habe ich irgendwas getan, das dein Misstrauen geweckt hat?" Der Gryffindor schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Warum musste sein Leben auch so verdammt kompliziert sein. „Nein, das haben sie nicht", sagte er leise und suchte nach einem Weg es ihm zu erklären.

„Verzeih mir meine Neugier, aber ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Es ist nicht gut seine Sorgen und Probleme allzu lange für sich zu behalten. Irgendwann wächst dir alles über den Kopf und... ich möchte nicht, dass du daran zerbrichst." Noch einer der sich um ihn sorgte. Dumbledore sorgte sich um ihn. Remus sorgte sich um ihn. Seine Freunde sorgen sich um ihn. Wahrscheinlich sorgte sich der ganze Orden um ihn. Auch wenn es keiner wirklich zeigte. Ihm war es auch so klar. Aber es war doch eigentlich unnötig. „Max wenn sie wüssten, was ich schon alles durchgemacht und erlebt habe. Meine einzige Sorge ist im Moment, was Voldemort dieses Jahr wieder anstellt, um mich in die Finger zu bekommen." Das entsprach in etwa der Wahrheit. Sicher machte er sich auch Sorgen, dass Remus Voldemort in die Hände fallen könnte. Aber wenn er das jetzt erwähnte, müsste er es erklären und im Grunde war es ja in seiner Aussage mit inbegriffen. Denn wenn Remus wirklich Voldemort in die Hände fallen würde, würde er seine Hände nicht in den Schoß legen. Eher ging er zu Dumbledore erklärte ihm alles und würde darauf bestehen zu helfen.

„Du weißt schon wer? Hier? Harry,... gut er ist zurück, aber du bist hier auf Hogwarts sicher." „Ja klar. Hier ist es sicher. Max, ich fürchte da muss ich sie enttäuschen", meinte Harry an seine letzen Schuljahre denkend. „Dass musst du mir erklären", bat der Lehrer und Harry seufzte. „Meinetwegen. Das kann aber etwas dauern." „Die Nacht ist jung, oder?"

„Wenn sie das sagen", meinte Harry und begann zu erzählen. Verraten würde er damit sowieso nichts. Voldemort kannte alles eh schon. Und wenn es kniffelig wurde, konnte er immer noch etwas auslassen und leicht verändern.

„Schon in meinem ersten Jahr hier, bin ich Voldemort begegnet. Hier auf der Schule. Von ihm war nicht mehr übrig, als so etwas wie ein Geist. Aber er konnte von anderen Menschen und auch Tieren Besitz ergreifen.

Es gab in paar seltsame Begebenheiten. Ein verbotener Gang im dritten Stock. Zufällig sind wir, also Ron, Hermine und ich dort hingeraten und entdeckten einen dreiköpfigen Hund der eine Falltür bewachte. Zufällig erfuhren wir auch, dass ein Nicolas Flamell etwas damit zu tun hatte."

„Alles Zufall. Aha. Na ja. Und Flamell ist der einzige Zauberer, dem es gelungen ist den Stein der Weisen herzustellen. Richtig?", meinte Scott. „Richtig. Der Stein der Weisen. Uns, also Ron, Hermine und mir war klar, dass der Stein es war, der hier versteckt wurde und Voldemort ihn haben wollte. Das Elixier des Lebens war sein Ziel. Unser erster Verdacht war, das ein Lehrer der Schule ihm helfen wollte. Mit dem lagen wir allerdings daneben, deshalb werde ich auch keine Namen nennen.

Auf jeden Fall erfuhren wir, das neben Fluffy, diesem Hund, etliche Prüfungen den Stein schützten. Prüfungen der Lehrer. Eine Teufelsschlinge, fliegende Schlüssel, ein riesiges Schachspiel, ein Troll, und ein Rätsel um Zaubertränke. Durch Vermutungen und ein paar Fragen an die richtigen Leute haben wir herausbekommen, dass es dem Verdächtigen gelungen war, alle Lösungen für die Fallen zu bekommen.

Professor Dumbledore war weggelockt worden, Professor McGonagall hat uns nicht geglaubt, weil wir eigentlich von dem Stein nichts hätten wissen dürfen. So haben wir drei beschlossen ebenfalls zu versuchen an den Stein zu gelangen, vor unserem Verdächtigen. Unterwegs wurde Ron verletzt. Ich habe Hermine mit Ron zurück geschickt und bin alleine weiter. Der Verräter entpuppte sich als unser Verteidigungsprofessor Quirell. Voldemort hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Die letzte Prüfung bestand darin, den Stein besitzen zu wollen, ihn aber nicht zu benutzen. Quirell bzw. Voldemort wollte ihn aber benutzen und kam nicht an ihn heran, was mir aber gelungen ist. Leider hat er es gemerkt.

Ich habe den Todesfluch nur überlebt, weil meine Mutter für mich gestorben ist. Aus Liebe zu mir ist sie gestorben und der Zauber hatte immer noch bestand. Voldemort im Körper von Quirell konnte mich nicht berühren ohne unerträgliche Schmerzen zu erleiden. Mir ging es aber nicht besser. Meine Narbe stellt eine Art Verbindung zu ihm da. Die Schmerzen hätten mich beinahe umgebracht. Dumbledore kam grade noch rechtzeitig. Der Stein wurde zerstört, und ich habe Voldemort in die Flucht geschlagen."

Scott sah ihn mehr oder minder entsetzt an, was Harry schmunzeln lies. „Merlin. Harry das ist ...oh Mann", stöhnte er.

„Es geht noch weiter, Max. In meinem Zweiten Jahr stand ich ihm erneut gegenüber. Genau gesagt seinem 16- jährigen selbst. Ich habe das ganze Jahr über Stimmen im Schloss gehört die sonst keiner hörte. Es gab Angriffe auf Schüler. Durch Zufall kam auch heraus, dass ich ein Parselmund bin."

„Du beherrschst Parsel? Du kannst mit Schlagen sprechen?" fragte der Lehrer ungläubig.

„Ja, Leider. Die Angriffe hingen mit einer Legende zusammen. Die Kammer des Schreckens, erbaut von Salazar Slytherin, ebenfalls Parselmund. Er hatte sie hinterlassen, um durch seinen Erben die Schule von allen zu Reinigen, die es seiner Ansicht nach nicht wert waren Zauberei zu studieren. Muggelgeborene in erster Linie. Diese Kammer war schon einmal geöffnet worden, vor 50 Jahren. Damals war ein Mädchen zu Tode gekommen. Dann geschah es wieder. Nicht das jemand starb. Das sie geöffnet wurde. Man hielt mich für seinen Erben, weil ich, wie er mit Schlangen sprechen kann.

Hermine war es, die herausgefunden hatte worin der Schrecken bestand. Ein Basilisk. Dann wurde Rons Schwester Ginny in die Kammer entführt. Unser neuer Lehrer in Verteidigung war ein Idiot. Gilderoy Lockhart."

„Dieser Schwindler? Der lügt doch von vorn bis hinten", entgeisterte sich der Lehrer.

„Richtig. Als es dann hieß, er solle Ginny retten, da er ja wüsste wo der Eingang zur Kammer war, wollte er sich aus dem Staub machen.

Hermine war versteinert worden wie einige andere Schüler auch. Ron und ich, wollten Lockhard helfen, da wir ja herausgefunden hatten wo der Eingang war und mit was er es zu tun bekommen würde. Da haben wir dann auch die Wahrheit erfahren. Das, worum es in seinen Büchern geht, war alles geklaut. Er hat den Hexen, die es geleistet hatten, einfach das Gedächtnis gelöscht.

Der Eingang war das Mädchenklo im dritten Stock. Die Getötete hat den Ort nie verlassen. Die Maulenden Myrthe. Sie war das Opfer des Monsters. Öffnen konnte den Eingang nur ein Parselmund. Also hab ich es getan. Lockhart haben wir mitgenommen, was allerdings unser Fehler war. Er wollte uns auch das Gedächtnis nehmen, hat aber Rons kaputten Zauberstab dazu benutzt und seinen eigenen Fluch abbekommen. Da die Höhle dadurch zum Teil einstürzte musste ich allein weiter.

Ginny hatte die Kammer geöffnet. Voldemort hatte über ein Tagebuch die Kontrolle über sie übernommen und sie hatte ihm damit die Kraft gegeben sich zu befreien. Er hat den Basilisken auf mich gehetzt. Mein Parsel half mir nicht, da das Monster nur auf ihn hörte. Ich habe ihn mit dem Schwert von Goderic Gryffindor besiegt. Das habe ich aus dem sprechenden Hut gezogen, den mir Fawks, Dumbledores Phönix, brachte.

Allerdings hab ich dabei einen Giftzahn in den Arm bekommen. Mir letzter Kraft habe ich das Tagebuch zerstört und Ginny das Leben gerettet. Und Fawks hat mir meins mit seinen Tränen gerettet."

Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Scott schien alles aus dem Gesicht gefallen zu sein. Und er war sprachlos. Harry schwieg einen Moment. Er musste sich erst Sammeln für das nächste Kapitel. Nicht das er hier vor Scott in Tränen ausbrach.

Tief durchatmend setzte er dann fort. „Die Dritte war dann mal Voldemort frei. Dafür hatte ich ein anderes Problem. Der vermeintliche Verräter meiner Eltern war hinter mir her. Sirius Black. Da hatte ich meine erste Dementorenbegegnung und wir hatten mal einen Vernünftigen Lehrer in Verteidigung. Remus Lupin. Dass er ein Werwolf war, wusste ich nicht. Keiner wusste es.

Die Dementoren haben mir meine schlimmste Erinnerung gezeigt. Den Tod meiner Eltern. Wenn ich einem von ihnen begegnet bin, habe ich sie schreien hören. Voldemort hat meinen Vater einfach getötet, als er versuchte ihn aufzuhalten um meiner Mutter und mir die Flucht zu ermöglichen.

Meine Mutter hat ihn angefleht mich leben zu lassen und sie zu töten. Er hat sie getötet und wollte dann bei mir weitermachen. Dann sehe ich nur noch grünes Licht. Normalerweise werde ich Ohnmächtig, wenn mir eines dieser Biester zu nahe kommt."

„Oh Gott. Das ist… grausam." meint Scott.

„Remus hat mir geholfen, nachdem sie bei einem Quidditchspiel aufgetaucht sind und ich aus 15 m Höhe vom Besen gefallen bin. Er hat mir den Patronuszauber beigebracht. Im Laufe des Jahres habe ich dann auch erfahren das Remus ein Freund meines Vaters war, wie Sirius auch, und am Ende des Schuljahres bin ich ihm begegnet. Ich wollte ihn töten für das was er getan hat. Remus kam aber dazu und hat mich aufgehalten. Das war der Moment an dem Hermine zugegeben hat, dass sie schon länger wusste dass er ein Werwolf ist. Snape hatte als Remus ... krank war, dessen Stunde übernommen und mit uns Werwölfe behandelt.

Der kam dann auch dazu. Sirius war ihm, wie Remus, ein Dorn im Auge. Er war auch ein Mitschüler meines Vaters. Leider ein Slytherin und mein Vater war nicht ohne, was Streiche anging und Sirius ebenso wenig. Aber das lass ich lieber weg, sonst lyncht mich Snape.

Tatsache ist, das Hermine, Ron der auch dabei war und ich Snape geschockt haben, weil er Sirius den Dementoren ausliefern wollte. Seine Strafe war von lebenslanger Haft auf den Kuss des Dementors erhöht worden. Er wollte mir aber grade die Wahrheit erzählen."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass Sirius Black nicht der Verräter deiner Eltern ist? Er war ihr Geheimniswahrer, soweit ich das weiß." unterbrach der Lehrer ihn.

„Nein, war er nicht. Peter Pettigrew war es. Der den Sirius, umgebracht haben soll, wie 12 weiterer Muggel. Das ganze war ein Trick. Meine Eltern und Sirius wollten Voldemort austricksen. Sirius hat mit Peter, der auch ein Freund meines Vaters war, getauscht. Dass der ein Todesser war, hatte keiner geahnt. Sirius hatte Peter allein gestellt und der hat seinen Tod inszeniert.

Leider hatten wir keine Beweise für diese Geschichte. Es war Vollmondnacht. Wir waren in der Heulenden Hütte und Remus hatte uns beobachtet wie wir... na ja. In jedem Fall hat er sich in einen Werwolf verwandelt und nur dank Sirius sind wir noch am leben und unverletzt. Remus, der bis er Sirius traf auch geglaubt hatte er wollte mich töten, hatte in der Eile uns zu retten den Banntrank vergessen. Snape war bewusstlos, Pettigrew, der ein Animagus ist und sich in eine Ratte verwandeln kann und sich auch so 12 Jahre lang als Hausratte bei Ron versteckt hat, ist geflohen. Das mit dem Animagus wusste keiner außer Remus, Sirius und meinem Vater.

Sirius, der Remus in die Flucht geschlagen hatte, geriet dann in Gefahr. 20 Dementoren waren auf ihn aufmerksam geworden und hatten ihn am See eingekreist. Einer wollte ihn Küssen. Da habe ich es das erste Mal geschafft einen Gestaltlichen Patronus zu beschwören. Und ich musste Sirius zur Flucht verhelfen. Snape hatte allen weiss gemacht, dass wir drei unter einem Bann standen. Remus war ein Werwolf, denen glaubte man eh nicht. Uns blieb keine andere Wahl."

„Dein... dein Leben ist echt aufregend. Aber... dann weißt du wo Bl... Sirius Black ist? Hat er das unverletzt überlebt?"

Harry seufzte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Es war hart, aber er hatte es sich selbst eingebrockt. Andererseits war er auch bei Snape vorhin nicht zusammengebrochen. Und er würde es jetzt auch nicht tun.

„Er hat es unverletzt überlebt, wo er ist... das weiß Merlin allein. Ich leider nicht." Die Wahrheit ging Scott nichts an. Sirius war offiziell noch nicht für Tod erklärt, warum auch immer und Scott musste die Wahrheit nicht kennen. „Viertes Schuljahr. Trimagisches Turnier. Voldemort hatte einen Spion hier eingeschleust. Meinen neuen Verteidigungslehrer. Es war nämlich so, dass der gute Snape zufällig seinen Schülern gegenüber hat fallen lassen, das Remus ein Werwolf ist. Und der ist daraufhin gegangen. Der Neue war ein Ex-Auror. Alastor, oder auch Mad-Eye Moody."

„Ich kenne Ihn. Er ist kein Spion", protestierte Scott. „Ich weiß. Einer von Voldemorts Anhängern hatte sich aber mit dem Vielsafttrank in ihn verwandelt. Er hat mich in und durch das Turnier gebracht. Und auch den Pokal in einen Portschlüssel verwandelt. Der hat dann mich und den eigentlichen Hogwartschampion zu Voldemort gebracht. Peter Pettigrew, der wieder zu seinem Meister gekrochen war, hat ihn vor meinen Augen getötet, einfach so. Und ich durfte dann an Voldemorts Wiederbelebung teilhaben. Aktiv. Anschließend hat er mich gefoltert und mich zu einem Duell herausgefordert."

„Du hast dich mit Ihm duelliert und du hast es... wie hast du das überstanden?" Harry schnaubte nur. „Mit mehr Glück als Verstand und einem Zufall. Wissen sie was Priori Incantatem bedeutet?"

„Nein… nie gehört", meinte der Lehrer zweifelnd. „Ganz einfach. Zwei Stäbe die im Kern gleich sind, reagieren in einem Duell nicht auf die gleiche Art aufeinander wie andere Stäbe. Sie verbinden sich und man kann einen der Stäbe zwingen, die Zauber die er bewirkt hat rückwärts zu zeigen.

Das genau ist passiert. Der Kern meines Stabes und der von Voldemorts bestehen aus Phönixfedern, die von ein und demselben Phönix stammen. Ich wusste das seit ich meinen Stab habe, was das aber bedeutet habe ich erst in dieser Nacht erfahren.

Cedric, ein Muggel, eine Ministeriumshexe und meine Eltern sind als Abbilder herausgekommen und haben mir das Leben gerettet. Sie haben ihn so lang hingehalten bis ich den Portschlüssel erreicht hatte. Die Todesser die er gerufen hatte, haben mich nicht erwischt, Gott sei dank.

Hier auf Hogwarts war es dann der Spion der mich töten wollte. Bartimus Crouch jnr. . Dumbledore hatte es grade noch rechtzeitig bemerkt. Leider war der Minister so, Verzeihung, seltendämlich und hat ihn von einem Dementoren Küssen lassen. Er wollte es nicht wahrhaben, das der gefährlichste Magier aller Zeiten zurück ist."

Scott hatte sich inzwischen auf den Boden des Turms gesetzt und starrte Harry an. Er war ein bisschen blass geworden. Und scheinbar nun völlig sprachlos.

„Im letzen Jahr hatte ich dann ein nettes kleines Problem mit ihrer Vorgängerin. Dolores Umbridge. Was sie mit uns gemacht hat, müssten sie ja eigentlich wissen. Ich habe mich etliche Male mit ihr angelegt und die Strafarbeiten waren einfach hinreißend. Eine Feder mit der man mit seinem eigenen Blut schreibt und die das geschriebene in die Hand einritzt. Der Traum eines jeden von uns. Und nebenbei hat Voldemort mir über Träume weiß gemacht, dass ein Mensch, der mir einfach alles bedeutet, in seiner Gewalt ist. Ich wollte ihn befreien und habe zu spät erkannt, dass es ein Trick war. Dieser Mensch ist gekommen um mich zu retten und hat dabei sein Leben gelassen. Und ich stand Voldemort erneut gegenüber. Und wäre Dumbledore nicht gewesen, wäre ich Tod.

Also... mein Leben hier ist alles andere als sicher. Und ich habe genug Gründe um mir sogen zu machen. Er hat allein diesen Sommer schon drei Mal versucht mich zu töten. Und ich wage kaum darüber nachzudenken, was er dieses Jahr alles anrichten wird. Er ist stärker als je zuvor und ich bin sein Ziel. Ich bin es den er Töten will. Er will Rache für das was ich ihm angetan habe. 13 Jahre am Rande der Existenz. Mehr tot als lebendig.

Dass ist mein Leben und mein Leiden, Max. Der Große Harry Potter. Die Seite die keiner sieht, außer denen die mir nahe stehen. Und die sind in ebenso tödlicher Gefahr. Und nun sagen sie mir, wie soll ich mir da keine Sorgen machen, wenn es jeden Tag passieren kann das Ron, Hermine, Ginny oder Rons Familie etwas zustößt?

Max, nichts gegen sie persönlich, aber wie soll ich da einem Fremden vertrauen? Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Voldemort es schafft ein Jahr lang einen Spion direkt unter Dumbledores Nase hier auf Hogwarts zu halten. Ein falsches Wort zu einer falschen Person und es könnte den Tod eines Menschen der mir nahe steht bedeuten."

Scott schien, von dem was Harry ihm grade erzählt hatte, völlig geplättet zu sein. Der setzte sich dem Lehrer gegenüber und studierte ihn. Die Haare waren tatsächlich schulterlang und leicht gelockt. Warme, freundliche Gesichtszüge, rehbraune Augen die grade an ihm vorbei ins Leere starrten. Der Mann sah gut aus, musste er zugeben. Und nett war er ja auch irgendwie, aber an seinen Engel kam er nicht ran. Bei weitem nicht.

„Da habe ich bei ihnen wohl etwas völlig zum Einsturz gebracht, oder warum sind sie so schweigsam?" fragte Harry leise. Scott sah ihn an. Seine Miene war völlig ausdruckslos. „Ich bin einfach nur geschockt. Du redest so... so locker darüber. Als... als würde es dir nichts ausmachen. Aber eines verstehe ich dann nicht ganz. Warum erzählst du mir das. Nach deiner Ansicht könnte auch ich ein Spion sein." „Ich habe ihnen nichts erzählt, was Voldemort nicht eh schon weiß. Und ich kann das Geschehene nicht ändern. Wenn ich das könnte, würde ich schon den Tod meiner Eltern ungeschehen machen.

Meine Kindheit, das vor Hogwarts, war ebenfalls ein Alptraum. Der große Harry Potter, Held der Zauberwelt, ist bei Muggeln aufgewachsen. Er hat die ersten zehn Jahre seines Lebens in einem Schrank unter einer Treppe geschlafen. Seine einzigen lebenden Verwandten haben ihn behandelt wie ein Stück Vieh, wie einen Hauselfen.

Wenn es nach ihnen gegangen wäre, wäre ich nie nach Hogwarts gekommen. Sie haben alles verachtet was nur im Entferntesten mit Magie zu tun hatte. Sobald ich nur das Wort Zauber in den Mund genommen habe oder etwas passierte was sie sich durch Magie erklärten haben, hat man mich in den Schrank gesperrt. Ohne Essen. Während mein Vetter nach Strich und Faden verwöhnt wurde, wurde ich verleugnet. Für die Schwester meines Onkels gehe ich in ein Sicherheitszentrum für kriminelle und schwererziehbare Jungendliche. Meine Eltern waren Säufer und Arbeitslose und sind bei einem Autounfall umgekommen.

Bis zu diesem Sommer habe ich die abgetragenen Sachen meines dreimal so breiten Vetters tragen müssen, weil sie keinen Penny zu viel für mich ausgeben wollten. Ich habe immer nur einen Teller voll zu essen bekommen. Und selbst damit war ich ihnen zu teuer. Und sie waren gewiss nicht arm. Mein Onkel hatte seine eigene Firma die mehr als gut lief. Sie haben selbst durch mich nicht am Hungertuch genagt."

„Das ist Grausam. Das ich echt grausam. Harry... wenn... Junge ich weiß nicht was ich darauf sagen soll. Wie ich darauf reagieren soll. So was habe ich noch nie gehört. Das was du erlebt hast ist... unglaublich", meinte Scott.

„Aber wahr. Und ich hasse jede einzelne Tat. Ich pfeife auf all den Ruhm und die Ehre. Ich hasse es im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Egal wo ich hinkomme, jeder starrt als erstes auf meine Stirn um sicher zu gehen das ich es auch wirklich bin. Ich kann mich nirgends sehen lassen, ohne dass getuschelt wird. Und das nervt einfach nur."

„Das Schicksal hat es echt nicht gut mit dir gemeint. Du hast ein verdammt hartes Los gezogen und ich verstehe dich. Bei all diesen Erfahrungen, vor allem mit den Menschen die meinen Posten hatten, würde ich mir an deiner Stelle auch nicht vertrauen. Wenn ich versuche mich in dich hineinzuversetzen, und ich weiß das ist fast unmöglich, würde ich nur sehr, sehr wenigen Menschen vertrauen. Und ich kann nur für dich hoffen, dass die Menschen denen du vertraust die richtigen sind. Vielleicht schaffe ich es ja auch über das Schuljahr hinweg einer dieser Menschen zu werden. Ich kann dir nur anbieten zuzuhören wenn du reden möchtest; ich höre dir gern zu. Egal was es ist. Und wenn es Probleme mit deiner Freundin sein sollten, du kannst gern zu mir kommen."

Harry musste schmunzeln. Probleme mit seiner Freundin? Dann müsste er Scott erst mal aufklären, dass er Schwul war. Denn das war er. Definitiv. Er hatte es beobachtet. Keines der Mädchen machte ihn mehr an. Nicht mal mehr Cho, löste bei ihm ein Feuerwerk der Gefühle aus. Stattdessen ertappte er sich dabei, wie er den Jungs aus seinem Jahrgang einen Blick zu warf.

„Danke für das Angebot, vielleicht komm ich ja wirklich mal darauf zurück. Aber... es gibt da was, was sie tun können", meinte Harry. „So? Was denn?" fragte der Lehrer. „Halten sie das Jahr durch. Überleben sie es. Sie sind ein guter Lehrer und es wäre schade, wenn wir schon wieder einen verlieren würden. Brechen sie endlich den Fluch, der mit dieser Stelle verbunden ist." Scott schmunzelte. „Nun, ich kann es ja mal versuchen. Warum nicht. Aber nun lass uns rein gehen. Es ist nach Mitternacht und du solltest schon längst im Bett liegen zu schlafen."

Ron weckte Harry am nächsten Morgen, viel zu früh für seinen Geschmack. „Los hoch mit dir. Ich hab Hunger!" forderte der Rotschopf nun schon zum dritten Mal. Genervt stand Harry auf. „Ich komm ja", brummte er und sprang aber noch schnell unter die Dusche. Hermine kam auch grade in den Gemeinschaftsraum, als Harry die Treppen hinter Ron hinabstieg. Wehmütig beobachtete er wie die beiden sich mit einem Kuss begrüßten. Remus und er waren noch nicht mal vierundzwanzig Stunden getrennt und er hatte schon wieder Sehnsucht nach ihm. „Mein Schicksal!" dachte er wehmütig und folgte seinen Freunden schweigend zum Frühstück.

„Sag mal, was wollte Snape denn gestern vorn dir? Du warst ja ganz schön lange weg." fragte Hermine. „Okklumentikunterricht. Ich durfte ein paar unschöne Dinge erleben und brauchte Ruhe. Vor allem weil unser Lieblingsslytherin dabei war", murrte Harry, während er sich ein Stück Toast mit Marmelade bestrich. „Wie? Malfoy war da? Wieso denn das?" fragte sein rothaariger Freund. „Na ja. McGonagall hat ihn erwischt wie er mich bedroht hat und Snape hat ihm wohl eine Strafarbeit aufbrummen müssen. Er war im Vorratsraum und hat die Zutaten sortiert", erklärte Harry und sah sich um. Der Blondschopf saß noch nicht am seinem Tisch und Harry hegte grade die Hoffnung, dass der auch so schnell dort nicht auftauchen würde, als eben dieser die Halle betrat.

Und wie es nicht anders zu erwarten war grinste er Harry hinterhältig an und rief, so das es alle hören konnten: „Hey, Potter. Tolle Vorstellung gestern Abend. Ein Wunder das du nicht angefangen hast du heulen!" Der gesamte Slytherintisch johlte auf und klatschte. Obwohl Harry sich sicher war, dass nicht mal die Hälfte wusste worum es ging. Er sah erst ihn und dann Snape an. Der hatte einen gleichgültigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, was Harry noch wütender machte. Er wandte sich Draco zu der sich grade gesetzt hatte. „Freut mich, dass du dich amüsiert hast. Ich war leider zu beschäftigt um dir beim Putzen auf Muggelart zuzusehen. Haben das deine zarten Fingerchen überhaupt verkraftet? Oder musste Professor Snape dir erst zeigen wie es geht?", meinte er grinsend und es hatte Erfolg. Außer den Slytherins johlte nun der Rest der Halle lachend auf und Snape versuchte ihn mit seinen Blicken aufzuspießen.

Dann kam die Post und eine Eule brachte Hermine den Tagespropheten. „Oh Gott!" stöhnte sie, gleich nachdem sie die Zeitung entrollt hatte. „Was ist?" fragten Ron und Harry wie aus einem Mund. Hermine legte die Zeitung auf den Tisch. Ginny und Neville die neben ihr saßen lehnten sich zu ihr rüber und Harry stand auf um genauer sehen zu können was los war.

_**Zaubereiminister Magnus Stevens nur knapp einem Anschlag entkommen**_

_Gestern am späten Abend wurde der Zaubereiminister Opfer eines Anschlags. Er war auf dem Heimweg von einem Besuch bei dem Premierminister der Muggel, als mehrere Todesser auftauchten und ihn angriffen. Dank des beherzten Eingreifens einiger Polizisten (Muggel die die Bürger schützen), des Premierministers selbst und zweier Auroren, ist der Zaubereiminister mit dem Schrecken davon gekommen. Zum Bedauern aller Beteiligten konnten die Angreifer unerkannt fliehen._

_Die Ironie der ganzen Geschichte ist, dass genau bei diesem Treffen, der Minister der Muggel darüber informiert wurde, dass beide Welten vor einer großen Gefahr stehen. Der Unnennbare ist zurück an der Macht und stärker als je zuvor. (Wir berichteten). Gemeinsam wollen die Regierungsoberhäupter versuchen die Gefahr so rasch wie möglich aufzuhalten und dem Unnennbaren ein für alle mal das Handwerk legen. Uns stellt sich allerdings die Frage, wie dies geschehen soll? _

_Jahrelang haben mächtige Zauberer versucht den, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, aufzuhalten und am Ende war es ein einjähriges Kind, das ihn, wie wir jetzt wissen, beinahe getötet hat. Harry Potter. Morgen beginnt hierzu unsere Serie Harry Potter, so ist er wirklich. _

_Auf jeden Fall steht fest, dass wir alle auf der Hut sein müssen. Jeder könnte das nächste Ziel des Unnennbaren sein. Uns bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass es dieses Mal gelingt den schrecklichsten Magier aller Zeiten für immer zu vernichten und dass, ehe wieder hunderte Zauberer sterben und sich das Schicksal des Harry Potter wiederholt. _

_Ihre Sonderkorrespondentin Rita Kimkorn. _

Harry stöhne nur. Sein Schicksal hatte sich schon wiederholt. Ein Kind hatte beide Eltern im Kampf gegen Voldemort verloren. Dabei fiel ihm ein, er sollte Lisa mal schreiben. Freuen würde sie sich sicher. „Hey Potter. Hast du es mal wieder geschafft. Und dann gleich eine ganze Serie. Nicht schlecht. Wann veröffentlichst du eigentlich ein Buch?" feixte Malfoy. „Nicht aufregen", bat Hermine. „Ich reg mich nicht auf. Ich rege mich überhaupt nicht auf. Ich bin nur drauf und dran Malfoy alles an Flüchen auf den Hals zu jagen die ich beherrsche. Lasst uns gehen!" knurrte Harry und verlies den Tisch. Neben Hermine und Ron waren ihm auch Neville, Ginny und Luna gefolgt.

„Warum können die es nicht lassen? Warum müssen die immer wieder alte Geschichten aufwärmen. Und dann gleiche eine Serie. Was soll der Mist?" fluchte Harry vor sich hin, während er zum Turm hochging um seine Sachen für Zauberkunst zu holen. „Die haben nun mal ihren Spaß dran. Die wollen nur die Verkaufzahlen steigern. Reg dich nicht darüber auf. Hör einfach darüber hinweg was die Slytherins sagen", meinte Hermine. „Nicht hinhören? Wie soll das denn gehen?" meinte Ron. „Ignorier Malfoy. Dann verliert er irgendwann den Spaß daran dich fertig zu machen." Harry schnaubte nur. Als wenn das gehen würde.

* * *

Bitte nicht erschlagen oder lynchen. Ich weiß es war etwas langweilig, aber ich versichere euch, das mit Scott und Harry hat später eine große Bedeutung. Das nächste wird auch wieder besser.

Und wenn ich das mal ganz dezent Anmerken darf, viele Reviews ermuntern michdas nächste Chaps on zu stellen.

und jetzt ganz schnell um die näcshte Ecke verschwind


	11. Kapitel 10

Halli, Hallo

Ich will euch an meinem Geburtstag, ich darf heute eine Schnapszahl freiern, ein Geschenk machen. Vielleicht beschenkt ihr mich ja im Gegenzug mit vielen, vielen Reviews. Ich würde mich freuen.

Aber erst mal zu denen die ich bekommen habe, vielen Herzlichen dank dafür.

Angie:

Schön das dir die stelle gefallen hat. Draco wird seit Fett heute wegbekommen. Was Remus angeht muss ich dich auch dieses Mal enttäuschen, treffen werden sie sich nicht, zumindest nicht das ich es beschreibe. Aber im nächsten, Versprochen.

kayla2510:

Mir ist klar dass es eine Zusammenfassung ist, aber das hatte schon seinen Grund so. Harry zeigt Scott damit ja ein gewisses maß an vertrauen. Und wie auch schon bei Angie, Remus kommt auch heute nicht vor. Ich hoffe du verzeihst mir, es geht einfach nicht in jedem Chap. Aber ab nächstes Mal und danach auch noch ganz oft.

Pupp: 

Das mit den Reviews ist eine Interessante Frage. Je mehr Meinungen ich zu meiner FF bekomme desto schöner finde ich es. Und die Frage die du aufwirfst ist hochinteressant. Auf jeden Fall werden Scott und Harry noch einiges miteinander zu tun haben. Soviel sei verraten.

**Und nun viel spaß und denkt an mein Geburtstagsgeschenk! (grins)**

Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

Kapitel 10

Der Zauberkunstunterricht war nicht grade eine Ablenkung. Für die Beschwörungen brauchte man Konzentration und die konnte Harry im Moment einfach nicht aufbringen. Nicht mal eine Untertasse bekam Harry hin. In den Darauffolgenden Freistunden schrieb er dann Lisa. Er versprach ihr an Weihnachten zu kommen, wenn Hermines Eltern damit einverstanden waren und erzählte ihr ein bisschen von der Schule. Dann setzte er sich mit Ron zusammen und versuchte noch mal die Beschwörungen, erfolglos.

„Hey Harry. Gut das ich dich treffe. Freitag sind die Auswahlspiele für unser Team. Du bist doch wieder dabei, oder?" Katie war zu ihnen an den Tisch getreten. „Klar bin ich dabei. Das ist endlich eine Aufmunterung", meinte er. „Gut. Freitagabend nach dem Abendbrot. Wir sehen uns." „Alles klar. Bis dann", verabschiedete sich Harry und flüsterte dann Ron zu: „Ich dachte schon sie fragt mich nicht." „Ach was. Du bist der Beste. Einen besseren findet sie nicht. Sie wäre doof, wenn sie dich nicht in der Mannschaft haben wollte", meint Ron kopfschüttelnd und Harry musste ihm recht geben.

Die folgenden Wochen war eine Katastrophe. Jeder noch so kleine Bericht den es jemals über Harry gegeben hatte wurde aufgewärmt und analysiert. Beim Frühstück und in jeder Pause musste Harry sich anhören, wie die Slytherins lautstark darüber diskutierten und kein gutes Haar an ihm ließen. Snape hingegen sagte nichts dazu bei den Okklumentik- oder in den Tränkestunden. Zu Harrys Erleichterung zeigte Snape ihm aber auch keine Erinnerungen an seinen Paten mehr, eine Erklärung warum er das getan hatte, als Malfoy da war, bekam er allerdings nicht. Harry interessierte es auch nicht. Er war nur froh das Snape es nicht tat und damit war die Sache für ihn erledigt.

Die Auswahlspiele waren eher langweilig. Er hatte nicht viel zu tun und sollte Katie nur ab und zu seine Meinung sagen. Ginny war eine der neuen Jägerinnen, die zweite freie Stelle bekam ein Zweitklässer. Erst als sie dann anfingen zu trainieren wurde es spannender. Harry genoss die Zeit auf dem Besen. Es war ein befreiendes Gefühl. Einfach herrlich. Für eine Stunde konnte er die Slytherins und ihre hämischen Kommentare vergessen.

Remus kam dann am letzen Septemberwochenende noch mal vorbei, wie er es versprochen hatte. Eher hatte er leider keine Zeit gefunden, weil der Wachplan sehr eng gestrickt war. Die beiden genossen die gemeinsame Zeit mit Streicheleinheiten, Küssen und entspannenden Massagen. Harry wollte Remus zeigen, dass er ihn wirklich liebte und nicht nur die Liebesspielchen wollte. Sagen tat er ihm das natürlich nicht und wenn Remus es wollte, würde Harry ihn sicher nicht abblitzen lassen. Aber Remus verwöhnte Harry auf andere Art die dem jüngeren genau so gut gefiel. Aber sie kamen auch auf die Zeitungsberichte zu sprechen und genau wie Hermine war Remus der Meinung, er sollte einfach nicht hinhören was die Slytherins von sich gaben und sie ignorieren. Sie würden irgendwann von allein damit aufhören.

Harry hatte das bisher auch ganz gut durchgehalten, bis zum ersten Donnerstag im Oktober in Scotts Unterricht. In dem Bericht des Tages ging es um Sirius und sein Verhältnis zu ihm und der blonde Slytherin hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als über Sirius herzuziehen und zu verkünden, dass dieser seit Jahren ein Todesser sei, der sich sicher nun unter dem Umhang von Voldemort versteckte damit man ihn nicht fand. Und Harry wäre Tod wenn Snape sie nicht vor ihm gerettet hätte.

Das war dann zu viel für den Gryffindor, da konnten Hermine und Ron noch so viel von Ruhe bewahren reden, es war einfach zu viel. „Das nimmst du sofort zurück!", blaffte er Malfoy an. Der grinste aber nur. „Und was willst du machen wenn ich das nicht tue?" fragte er gehässig. „Dann kannst du was erleben, du kleiner mieser Bastard von einem Todesser." Augenblicklich hielten alle die Luft an und erst jetzt drehte auch Scott sich zu den beiden um.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung Potter", zischte der Blonde kalt. „Keine Ahnung? Ich habe keine Ahnung? Ich war bei Voldemorts Auferstehung dabei. Er hat deinen Vater beim Namen genannt. Ich weiß sehr genau was ich gehört habe. Und du weißt ebenso gut wie ich, dass mein Pate kein Todesser war. Diese kleine miese Ratte Pettigrew hat ihn und meinen Vater reingelegt."

Der Blonde lachte auf. „Mag sein das mein Vater ein Todesser ist, aber das habe ich erst diesen Sommer erfahren, ebenso wie meine Mutter. Und das Sirius Black kein Todesser ist der deinen ach so tollen Vater einfach ausgeliefert hat, musst du erst mal beweisen."

„Halt den Mund Malfoy, oder ich werde mich wirklich gleich vergessen und glaube mir, mir ist es so was von Scheiß egal ob ich dann von der Schule fliege. Dir endlich mal das Maul zu stopfen ist es mir wehrt." „Mr. Potter. Mäßigen sie sich!" fuhr ihn Scott an. „Du willst es mir zeigen? Das ich nicht lache. Du machst dir doch vor Angst in die Hosen." „Beweg deinen Arsch her. Dann zeige ich dir wie ich mir in die Hosen mache. Oder bist du etwa zu feige, um dich mit mir zu duellieren?" fauchte Harry aufgebracht. Malfoy grinste ihn nur weiter hinterhältig an. „Mr. Potter. 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen ihrer Ordinären Wortwahl und wir sehen uns heute Abend in meinem Büro", blaffte Scott. „Und jetzt auseinander." Harry sah kurz Scott an, als Draco meinte: „Ich bin sicher nicht feige Potter. Die Frage ist, ob das die Lehrer zulassen? Es könnte ja sein das ich ihrem heißgeliebten Goldjungen wehtue. Immerhin musst du doch den Dunklen Lord besiegen."

Alle Slytherins lachten auf und Harry Zorn nahm Überhand. Ihm war alles egal. Er streifte sich seinen Umhang ab und warf ihn Ron zu. „Malfoy, Ich forderte dich hiermit zum Duell heraus." „Harry nicht", flehte Hermine hinter ihm. „Oh doch, Hermine. Ich habe die Nase voll. Endgültig. Ich werde ihm zeigen, wer hier der Stärkere ist." Draco nickte. „Gut. Wie du willst, Potter. Ich nehme an und wenn ich gewinne wirst du es vor der versammelten Großen Halle zugeben, dass der Dunkle Lord der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten ist, du dich vor ihm fürchtest UND das Black ein Verräter und Mörder ist." „Harry tu das nicht. Das ist es nicht wert", meinte Hermine energisch. „Meinetwegen. Soll mir recht sein", meinte Harry aber nur. Er war sich sicher zu gewinnen. Ein Lehrer dabei und damit würden die anderen Slytherin es nicht wagen einzugreifen. Außerdem konnte Malfoy so keine Verbotenen Flüche benutzen. Es würde also definitiv ein Fairer Kampf werden.

Draco zog sich nun ebenfalls seinen Umhang aus und reichte ihn an Goyle. „Mach mir ja keine Falten rein, das wird nicht lange dauern", meinte er, während die Klasse an die Wände zurück wich. „Na gut. Ein Duell. Ich will nichts Illegales sehen, sonst setzt es eine so saftige Strafarbeit, dass ihr bis zum Ende des Schuljahres damit zu tun haben werdet und dabei sind mir eure Namen dann völlig egal", erkläre Scott streng. „Hast du gehört Potter. Also kein Parsel", feixte der Blonde. „Solang du deine Schlangenbeschwörungen für dich behältst brauch ich das nicht um mit dir fertig zu werden", gab Harry zurück und machte sich bereit.

„Habt ihr mir zugehört?" fragte Scott scharf. „Ja Max!" „Ja, Sir!" gab Malfoy zurück. „Gut ich zähle euch an. Eins, zwei,..." „Riktusempra!" polterte Draco aber Harry war darauf gefasst. Er hatte es erwartet. „Portego!" fauchte Harry und nachdem der Fluch abgeprallt war griff er mit einem Impedimenta an, der von Draco geblockt wurde. „Stupor!" versuchte es Malfoy, aber Harry wich aus und versuchte es seinerseits mit dem gleichen Fluch. Eine Weile ging es so hin und her. Beide schenkten sich nichts und waren auch schnell außer Atem. „Desterio!" fauchte Draco dann plötzlich. Dass ein Teil der Klasse die Luft anhielt bekam Harry nicht mit. Mit: „Portego Reflekta!" zog Harry ein Schutzschild hoch, das den Fluch auf Draco zurückwarf. Der schaffte es nicht mehr ganz auszuweichen und der Schwarze Blitz streifte ihn an der Wange und hinterließ einen unschönen Schnitt. Er berührte kurz die Stelle und sah sich deine blutigen Finger an. „Das wirst du mir büßen Potter!" schrie er und donnerte: „Abianco!" Harry schaffte es grade noch dem Rosablitz auszuweichen der ihn sonst zur Salzsäule hätte erstarren lassen.

Eine Gelegenheit zu kontern bekam Harry nicht. Draco schien auf einmal außer sich vor Wut und polterte so viele Flüche hintereinander das Harry nur noch ausweichen konnte. Einige streiften ihn und fügten ihm kleinere Schnittwunden zu, andere zerfetzten nur sein Hemd. Das der Blonde so ausrasten konnte, hätte Harry ihm gar nicht zugetraut. Dann wurde Harry plötzlich sein Stab aus der Hand gerissen. Der Entwaffnungszauber hatte ihn erwischt.

„So Potter. Und nun mach ich dich fertig!" grinste Malfoy. Harry erstarrte. So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt. Das Funkeln in den Augen seines Gegenübers verhieß nichts Gutes. Was hatte Malfoy vor? Dass der die Unverzeihlichen beherrschte ahnte er, nur sie waren verboten. Es stand Strafe auf ihre Benutzung und sie waren hier auf der Schule. „Stell dich schon mal darauf ein deinen Paten ein für alle Mal vor der ganzen Welt als Verräter und Mörder hinzustellen", lachte der Blonde und eiskalte Wut packte Harry. Niemals würde er es so weit kommen lassen. Das konnte, er Sirius nicht antun. Und er wollte und würde es auch nicht. Niemals. Dann würde er nie rehabilitiert werden. Sein Ansehen wäre für immer den Bach runter. Auch wenn Sirius tot war, seine Ehre würde Harry wieder herstellen, dass hatte er sich geschworen.

Sämtliche Schmerzen von den Flüchen waren verschwunden. Er sah seinen Stab nur für eine Sekunde an und schon hatte er ihn wider in der Hand. „Vularis Adena!" polterte er ohne weiter nachzudenken und Malfoy war scheinbar zu überrascht um rechtzeitig zu reagieren. Der Fluch traf ihm mit voller Wucht und der Blonde flog gegen Crabbe der mit ihm keuchend gegen die Wand knallte und zu Boden ging. Eine Totenstille herrschte im Klassenraum.

Harry trat auf Malfoy zu und sämtliche Slytherins wichen vor ihm zurück, während der Rest der Klasse den Atem anhielt. „Harry mach keine Dummheiten", bat Hermine leise. Er weckte Malfoy aber nur und sagte: „Du bist K.O. gegangen. Also Sieg für mich und ich will nie wieder auch nur ein schlechtes Wort von dir über Sirius hören, ansonsten sprechen wir beide uns ohne einen Lehrer wieder", knurrte er nur und ging dann zu Ron, der ihm seinen Umhang geben wollte, aber plötzlich: „Vorsicht! Runter!" schrie. Harry sah sich um und direkt vor seiner Nase leuchtete ein goldenes Schild auf. Ein Blick nach links reichte um zu sehen das Scott es war der eingegriffen hatte. Gleichzeitig hatte der halbe Kurs ihre Zauberstäbe gegen die Slytherins, allen voran Malfoy gerichtet, der mit seinem auf Harry zielte. „Es war ein faires Duell und du bist besiegt worden, Draco. Es gehört sich nicht einen Gegner von hinten anzugreifen. 20 Punke Abzug für Slytherin, wegen eines unfairen Handelns im Duell. Und auch wir werden uns heute Abend sehen. Acht Uhr in meinem Büro. Und nun ab mit dir in die Krankenstation und nimm Vincent mit. Die Wunde muss versorgt werden." Draco schnappte sich wutschnaubend seinen Umhang und nahm Scott die Trage ab die er herraufbeschworen hatte und verließ das Klassenzimmer. Der Lehrer kam rüber zu Harry, der bei seinen Freunden stand.

Ron hob seinen Kampf in himmlische Höhen und Hermine begutachtete ein paar Schnitte an der Schulter. „Harry, alles in Ordnung?" fragte er. „Alles klar. Ich habe schon Schlimmeres erlebt. Danke!" „Du musst mir nicht danken. Es war ein fairer Kampf. Weißt du aber eigentlich was du da grade getan hast?" „Stablose Magie. Im Unterricht klappt sie seltsamerweise nie. Scheint nur zu klappen wenn ich wütend bin", murmelte er und zucke wegen des ziehenden Schmerzes in der Schuler zusammen. „Halt still, oder willst du zu Madam Pomfrey und dir von ihr eine Standpauke anhören?" fragte Hermine säuerlich. „Wenn es nicht sein muss nicht", meinte Harry leise. Auf die alte Hexe hatte er wirklich keine Lust. „Dann setz dich und halt still." „Wir unterhalten uns da heute Abend drüber. Punkt acht erwarte ich dich in meinem Büro." Harry nickte nur. Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, das auch Malfoy um die gleiche Uhrzeit dort sein sollte.

Der Blonde Slytherin saß missmutig am Mittagstisch als er das nächste Mal auf ihn traf. Crabbe war nicht zu sehen und Draco klebte ein nettes Pflaster auf der Wange und bis zum Abendessen hatte es sich wie ein Lauffeuer herumgesprochen das Harry ihn in Grund und Boden gestampft hatte. Das entsprach zwar alles andere als der Wahrheit aber für 90 der Schüler, also alle Häuser bis auf Slytherin zählte nur das jemand dem Blonden es so richtig gezeigt hatte. Dabei war auch die eine oder andere Variation entstanden, aber Harry hörte nicht hin. Er machte sich mehr Gedanken darüber wie Snape darauf reagieren würde und reagieren konnte. Es war immerhin ein faires Duell unter den Augen eines Lehrers gewesen.

Als er um acht Uhr auf den Flur zum Büro des Lehrers trat, sah er Malfoy wie der grade anklopfte. „Was hast du hier verloren?" keifte der Blonde ihn gleich an. „Falls es dir entgangen sein sollte, Max hat mir Nachsitzen aufgebrummt weil du deine große Klappe nicht halten konntest." Der Blonde wollte grade kontern, aber Scott öffnete die Tür. „Also euch zwei sollte man wirklich mal für einen Monat in ein Zimmer sperren." „Das könnten sie vor Professor Dumbledore nicht verantworten. Es würde einen Toten geben", meinte Malfoy nur und trat in das Büro. „Leider muss ich ihm da zustimmen. Es würde einen Toten geben", brummte Harry und trat ebenfalls ein.

Scott setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch und während Malfoy den Lehrer kalt anstarrte und schon vor seinem Schreibtisch saß, sah Harry sich derweil in dem Büro um. Es sah mal wieder vollkommen anders aus. Es gab hier nur ein paar Bücher und einen Stapel Papier auf dem Schreibtisch. An der Wand hing ein Foto das eine Frau mit einem Baby auf dem Arm zeigte und eines mit einem kleinen Jungen. Es wirkte irgendwie ungemütlich.

„Ich habe mich mal über euch beide Schlau gemacht. Ihr liegt seit eurem ersten Tag hier miteinander im Streit. Und ich würde jetzt gern ganz genau wissen, was die Ursache für Harrys Wutausbruch dir gegenüber war, Draco. Du musst irgendwas gesagt haben, was ihn sehr verletzt hat." Harry nahm vor dem Schreibtisch platz und sah seinen Erzrivalen kurz an. „Ich weiß nicht warum Potter plötzlich so ausgerastet ist. Vielleicht ist er ja mal wieder von Voldemort besessen", meinte Draco kalt. Scott hob fragend die Augenbraue, während Harry seine Hände in der Schuluniform verkrallte und sich zur Ruhe zwang. Hermine hatte ihm schon nach dem Mittag eine Standpauke gehalten und Remus hatte ihm gut zugeredet sich nicht noch einmal von dem Slytherin provozieren zu lassen. Allerdings hatte er über das Telegate deutlich Remus eigene Wut, über das was Malfoy gesagt hatte gespürt.

„Wie meinst du das?" „Hat man ihnen nicht gesagt dass Potter nicht alle Kessel im Schrank hat? Er hat ständig Narbenschmerzen und schreit rum wie ein Verrückter." Scott sah Harry fragend an, der zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern. Er wollte vor Malfoy ganz sicher nichts ausplaudern was seine Verbindung zu Voldemort anging. „Harry, was hat Draco gesagt das du derart aus der Fassung geraten bist?" fragte Scott höflich. „Er hat meinen Paten beleidigt!" „Ich weiß nicht mal wer dein Pate ist", konterte der Blonde. „Das weißt du sehr genau. Du wusstest es sicher sogar bevor ich es überhaupt wusste." Gab Harry schroff zurück.

„Ich werde euch nicht eher gehen lassen, bis ich die Wahrheit erfahren habe und wenn wir hier Morgen früh noch sitzen. Ich will wissen was da zwischen euch vorgefallen ist, bevor es zum Duell kam. Also. Ich höre?" erklärte der Lehrer streng. „Ich habe grade schon gesagt, ich weiß es nicht", erklärte Draco. Harry seufzte. „Er hat Sirius Black beschuldigt ein Todesser zu sein und das er sich jetzt unter dem Umhang von Voldemort versteckt um nicht gefunden zu werden." „Das habe ich nie gesagt. Er spinnt. Das denkt er sich nur aus. Fragen sie Professor Snape. So was macht er ständig", protestierte der Blonde. „Nein es stimmt. Du hast es wirklich nicht gesagt", erklärte Harry und sah das Scott ihn misstrauisch beäugte. „Du hast gesagt dass mein Pate ein Todesser ist und sich bei Voldemort versteckt. Nur du weißt sehr genau dass Sirius Black mein Pate ist. Und ebenso gut weißt du, dass es nicht wahr sein kann, dass er ein Todesser ist. Sonst würde deine Frau Mama und deine ach so liebe Tante Bellatrix ihn sicher nicht so hassen." Harrys Stimme bebte wider vor Zorn und er hatte Mühe ruhig auf dem Stuhl sitzen zu bleiben.

„Draco, verschwinde auf der Stelle in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum. Aber ich warne dich. Ich werde dich im Auge behalten und sollte mir irgendetwas auffallen wirst du nicht mehr einfach so davon kommen", erklärte Scott eindringlich.

Der blonde Slytherin nickte und verschwand grinsend aus dem Büro. „Darf ich auch gehen?" fragte Harry angespannt. „Warte noch einen Moment, damit Draco auch wirklich in den Kerkern ist. Ich möchte nicht das ihr zwei heute noch mal aneinander geratet." Scott stand auf und sah kurz aus dem Fenster. „Machst du das eigentlich öfter?" Harry, der grade die Frau mit dem Baby beobachtet hatte sah verwundert auf. „Was meinen sie? Was soll ich öfter machen?" „Dein Potential benutzen?" „Wie? Mein… mein was benutzen?" „Deine Kraft, Harry. Deine gesamte magische Energie." Harry stand auf und trat zu dem Lehrer. „Ich weiß nicht wovon sie reden, Max."

„Das magische Potential eines Zauberers oder einer Hexe kann man mit dem Blut vergleichen. Das Blut brauchen wir zum Leben. Du findest es überall in unserem Körper. Mit dem Magischen Potential ist es ähnlich.

Es befindet sich auch überall in unserem Köper, nur das es nicht jeder hat. Es ist das, was uns die Kraft gibt zu zaubern. Von Natur aus benutzen wird einen kleinen Teil davon und mit den Jahren werden wir alle stärker und unsere Macht nimmt zu. Es gibt aber Zauberer und Hexen die von Geburt her schon mehr Kraft besitzen als andere. Einigen fällt es leicht Komplexe und schwere Zauber zu erlernen, andere entdecken dies erst wenn sie in eine extreme Gefühlssituation kommen und wieder andere entdecken ihre wahre Kraft nie oder setzen sie nur unbewusst und auch ungewollt ein."

Harry sah den Lehrer überrascht an. Er besaß mehr Kraft als andere? Wollte Scott ihm dass sagen?

„Was genau ist da passiert als ich… mein Potential benutzt habe?" fragte Harry. „Das ist schwer zu beschreiben", meinte Scott nachdenklich. Ein Klopfen ließ sie sich umsehen und Harry entdeckte seinen Schulleiter in der Tür. „Guten Abend Professor", grüßte Harry höflich. „Hallo Harry. Entschuldige Max, ich kam nicht umhin deine Erklärung mit anzuhören." „Schon in Ordnung Albus", meinte Scott nur und bot dem Direktor eine Tasse Tee an die er dankend annahm. Harry sah die beiden Erwachsenen abwechselnd an und wollte sich grade verabschieden als der Schulleiter ihn ansprach. „Harry, erinnerst du dich noch daran was passiert ist als ich im Ministerium aufgetaucht bin um euch zu helfen?" fragte er.

Der Gryffindor musste kurz überlegen. „Ich meine das Gefühl was du hattest." „Ja. Ein Kribbeln." Dumbledore nickte ihm lächelnd zu. „Ich nehme an so etwas ähnliches haben deine Schulkameraden auch gespürt. Wie intensiv dieses Gefühl ist, hängt davon ab wie gut der Zauberer in der Lage ist es zu kontrollieren." Harry nickte nachdenklich. „Ich muss gestehen Harry, dein Potential ist beachtlich", meinte Scott. „Und noch erstaunlicher ist es, das du es trotz deines jungen Alters so kontrollieren kannst. Das habe ich noch nie vorher gesehen. Du hast es gezielt gegen Draco benutzt und es geschafft eines meiner stärksten Schilde zu durchbrechen. Das ist bisher nur wenigen gelungen und die waren alle wesentlich älter als du." „Sie… sie haben ein Schild beschworen?" wunderte sich Harry. Das hatte er gar nicht bemerkt. „Ja. Um Draco vor schlimmeren zu bewahren. Ich habe bemerkt was passiert, leider zu spät um dich daran zu hindern einen Fluch zu sprechen. Unkontrolliertes Potential kann sehr gefährlich sein", erklärte Scott und Dumbledore pflichtete ihm nickend bei. Harry sah kurz verlegen zu Boden. Das einzige woran er gedacht hatte war, das er Sirius niemals so hätte beschuldigen können und es auch nicht wollte. Er durfte dieses Duell unter keinen Umständen verlieren.

„Keiner macht dir einen Vorwurf. Du wusstest nicht was los ist, was du da tust. Minerva hat mir erzählt was beim Duell mit den Todessern beim Fuchsbau passiert ist. Ich war der Meinung dass es Zufall war und es gab eine Menge Dinge die damals geregelt und besprochen werden mussten. Ich habe mir nicht träumen lassen das du in deinem Jungen Alter solche Kraft besitzen würdest, die du auch kontrollieren könntest."

„Harry wenn es dir gelingt dieses Potential bewusst und gewollt in Anspruch zu nehmen, dürftest du beinahe ebenso mächtig sein wie Du Weißt Schon Wer selbst. Er hätte in dir einen weiteren Gegner den er fürchten muss. Die Verantwortung die das bedeuten würde ist enorm, und du bist grade erst 16 Jahre alt und hast andere Dinge im Kopf als einen Kampf gegen ihn. Aber du solltest vielleicht auch bedenken, dass er dich töten will und deine Chancen dich zu wehren damit enorm steigen würden. Das dein Vertrauen zu mir nicht viel größer sein kann als vor zwei Wochen ist mir durchaus klar. Aber wenn du möchtest versuche ich dir zu Helfen dein Potential in den Griff zu bekommen", schlug Scott vor.

Harry sah hinüber zu Dumbledore. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Wenn es nach ihm ginge würde er es sofort annehmen, allein um der Verantwortung die ja eh schon auf seinen Schultern lag gerecht werden zu können. Nur wenn Scott nicht vertrauenswürdig war, eventuell sogar ein Spion von Voldemort sein sollte, dann wäre das sein Tod.

„Es ist deine Entscheidung, Harry. Aber dir sollte klar sein, das dieses Training nicht einfach ist. Oft auch langwierig und anstrengend. Das du es schaffen kannst, daran habe ich keine Zweifel. Und es stimmt, Voldemort hätte in dir einen Gegner den er sehr ernst nehmen muss, was dich gleichzeitig auch in noch größere Gefahr bringen würde. Du solltest es dir gut überlegen." Der Gryffindor sah kurz in die blauen Augen des Direktors. Wenn er doch nur etwas Leglimentik beherrschen würde, dann wüsste er, was der Mann jetzt von ihm erwartete.

„Ich würde schon gern", meinte er. Ja. Er wollte es irgendwie. Nicht wegen der dämlichen Prophezeiung. Er bräuchte keine Babysitter mehr. Er würde endlich wieder mehr Freiheit haben ohne das ihm einer nachrannte. „Das klingt ja als hättest du Unmengen an terminlichen Verpflichtungen?" meinte Scott schmunzelnd. „Ich bin in unserem Quidditchteam Sucher und wir haben zwei Mal die Woche zwei Stunden Training. Vor den Spielen sogar noch öfter. Dann bin ich der Leiter vom D.A. Club für die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Wir treffen uns einmal die Woche. Dann muss ich auch Hausaufgaben machen und habe Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke ebenfalls einmal die Woche. Was in meinen Augen keinen Sinn hat, weil es einfach nichts bringt. Und nichts davon kann ich einfach aufgeben. Und auch wenn mein Name Harry Potter ist, ein klein wenig Privatleben möchte ich auch gern haben."

Scott sah ihn verwundert an. „Dann ist dieser Club also der Grund warum nur eine Handvoll Slytherins in den Duellierkursen sind und ein paar Schüler aus den anderen Häusern. Wobei aus Gryffindor hab ich nur die Siebtklässler." Harry sah etwas verlegen zu Boden und nickte dann. Dass es so auffällig war, war ihm gar nicht bekannt.

„Außerdem hat Harry sich zum Animagikurs gemeldet, was auch keine leichte Sache sein wird.

Allerdings, seine Zaubertranknachhilfe ist in Wirklichkeit Okklumentikunterricht. Es war eine Ausrede falls ihn jemand fragen sollte, weshalb er einmal in der Woche bei Severus ist. Er beklagt sich aber schon seit der ersten Stunde, dass Harry sich keine Mühe geben würde und sie machen das bereits seit dem vergangenen Schuljahr. Vielleicht ist es ist an der Zeit, dass es jemand anderer mal versucht. Ich selbst habe im Moment eine Menge zu tun, sonst hätte ich es übernommen." Harry sah Dumbledore leicht entsetzt an. War Scott wirklich so vertrauenswürdig? Wenn der in seinen Gedanken las, dann würde er wahrscheinlich sehen dass Sirius Tod war und das er gelogen hatte, als er behauptete dass er keinen Kontakt zu ihm gehabt hätte. War das Risiko nicht viel zu groß?

„Ich kann es ja mal versuchen. Harry was sagst du dazu?" Der sah kurz zwischen den beiden Lehrern hin und her. „Wenn Dumbledore das vorschlägt kann man ihm sicher vertrauen und ich werde ihm das schon irgendwie erklären, wenn er etwas sieht was ich ihm anders erzählt habe. Und hey, ich bin Snape los. Das ist doch auch was. Keine Stunden mehr in den Kerkern in denen ich vor ihm auf die Knie falle", dacht er bei sich und stimmte zu.

„Gut. Harry Hast du auch noch eine Minute für mich übrig? Vorrausgesetzt ihr seit hier fertig", fragte der Schulleiter. „Sind wir. Sag mir nur eines Harry, wann hattest du bei Severus Unterricht?" „Mittwochs um acht. Ansonsten hätte ich dienstags und freitags frei. Montags und donnerstags ist Quidditch." Gut. Dann bleibt es bei Mittwochs. Das lässt sich einrichten. Gute Nacht." „Gute Nacht, Max", verabschiedete Harry sich und folgte dem Schulleiter den Flur entlang.

„Harry, wegen deines Potentials erwarte ich nichts von dir. Es ist ein sehr anstrengendes und hartes Training. Ich habe Jahre gebraucht um es zu beherrschen. Ich werde dir nicht vorschreiben was du tun sollst.

Wie wichtig die Okklumentik für dich ist, weißt du sicher sehr gut. Und ich bin mir auch sicher, dass du dir wirklich Mühe gibst. Oft liegt es einfach nur an den Lehrmethoden.

Max ist kein Todesser. Er arbeitet seit er Hogwarts verlassen hat bei den Auroren und hat auch im ersten Krieg voll auf unserer Seite gestanden. Man kann ihm vertrauen", erklärte er. „Wenn sie das sagen, Sir, wird das schon stimmen. Vielleicht bringt es ja wirklich was. Denn mit Professor Snape hat es einfach keinen Sinn. Ich werde es versuchen. Beides!

Aber wo wir grade bei Spionen sind. Was ist mit dem, der dieses Desaster auf meiner Party verursacht hat?" Dumbledore sah sich kurz um und führte Harry in einen nahen Klassenraum. „Wir haben einen bestimmten Verdacht, aber leider können wir ihm bisher nichts nachweisen. Wir müssen ihn auf frischer Tat ertappen. Aber wir werden ihn stellen. Selbst die besten Spione haben bisher immer irgendwann Fehler gemacht und dann sind wir am Zug.

Was deine Extrastunden angeht, bin ich zuversichtlich, dass du es schaffst. Ich werde Severus informieren das Max dein Training übernimmt." Harry nickte und verabschiedete sich dann in den Turm. Über das Telegate berichtete Remus noch kurz wie es bei Scott gelaufen war und was er neues Erfahren hatte. Sein Freund war schon etwas erstaunt darüber. Er hatte zwar geahnt was da passiert sein könnte, aber dass es schon das zweite Mal war, wusste er nicht.

Du schaffst das, da bin ich mir sicher. Du musst nur an dich glauben , machte er ihm Mut.> meinte Remus überzeugend.

Ich versuch es, aber… weißt du schon, wann wir uns wiedersehen?> fragte Harry nachdenklich.

Nächsten Donnerstag ist Vollmond, ich dachte dann,... oder willst du nicht?>

Harry spürte schlagartig die Angst von Remus, auch wenn wie in seiner Stimme nicht zu hören war.

Doch sicher. Ich muss mir in Hogsmeade unbedingt einen Mondkalender besorgen. Ich bin da nicht so gut drin dem Mond anzusehen wann er seine volle Größe erreicht hat. Du sagst mir bescheid, wenn du da bist?>

Ja. Wie immer.>

Ich freu mich schon drauf. Aber ich schaff es wohl erst zu dir, wenn du dich verwandelt hast. Wir haben donnerstags Training und das bis um halb zehn. Und duschen müsste ich vorher auch schnell. Aber das ist dann auch einfacher zu dir zu kommen. Ron sag ich wo ich hingehe und für die andern hab ich ihn einfach vorgeschickt. Wann ich dann auftauche ist ja meine Sache. Und solang mich kein Lehrer irgendwo in den Gängen erwischt, sollen sie mir erst mal nachweisen, dass ich nicht bei irgendwem anders im Bett geschlafen habe, von dem selbst meine Freunde nichts wissen. Im Schloss natürlich.>

Remus konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

Harry, wenn das irgendwann rauskommt, bekommen wir beide einen riesen Ärger, das ist dir doch hoffentlich klar?>

Ja und mir ist es ebenso egal. Sollen sie mich doch von der Schule werfen. Dann kann ich wenigstens ganz bei dir sein und wir müssen uns nicht heimlich sehen.> mente Harry schulterzuckend auch wenn Remus das nicht sehen konnte.

Du bist mir einer. Aber nun geh schlafen. Damit du morgen fitt für Zaubertränke bist.> schmunzelte Remus.

Gute Nacht mein kleiner Wolf. Ich liebe dich.> flüsterte Harry.

Ich dich auch Engelchen, schlaf schön.>

Am nächsten Morgen war Harry dann früher wach als alle andern. Er ging schnell duschen und weckte dann Ron durch die geschlossenen Vorhänge. Der zog sie nur einen kleinen Spalt auf. „Ich komm gleich", meinte er etwas rot im Gesicht Harry sah ansatzweise einen braunen Haarschopf. Harry sah sich kurz um. „Dean, Seamus ins Bad zu Neville", meinte er kurzerhand und packte seine beiden Zimmergenossen am Arm und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Neville sah sich verdattert um. „Was wird das?" „Das wüsste ich auch gern", meinte Dean. „Ganz einfach. Ron hat die Nacht nicht allein im Bett verbracht." „Hermine lieg nackt neben Ron?" fragte Seamus überrascht. „Das weiß ich nicht und ich will es auch nicht drauf ankommen lassen. Ron wird uns sicher bescheid geben, wenn sie wieder in ihrem Schlafsaal ist. Aber lasst euch einen Rat geben. Reißt besser die Vorhänge von Rons Bett nicht auf. Das könnte peinlich enden."

Er spürte wie er leicht rot im Gesicht wurde und Dean fing auch an zu grinsen. „Und? Wie sieht sie aus, so ohne alles?" Neville keuchte auf. „Du hast Hermine nackt gesehen?" Harry biss sich auf die Lippe und war dankbar dass Ron in diesem Moment ins Bad kam. „Könnt rauskommen", murmelte er knallrot im Gesicht und Harry ergriff sofort die Flucht. Seine Uniform und die Schultasche in der Hand flüchtete er die Treppen runter in die Große Halle wo er sich einen missbilligenden Blick von seiner Hauslehrerin einfing.

Hermine kam nur kurze Zeit nach ihm an und runzelte die Stirn. „Wo ist dein Umhang?" fragte sie. Harry deutete auf seinen Schoß. „Warum hast du ihn nicht an?" „Weil… weil mir so warm ist", murmelte er und biss in sein Toastbrot. Ron kam dann zusammen mit den anderen die ein breites Grinsen über dem Gesicht hatten und Harry ahnte dass sie Ron ausgequetscht hatten. Er ließ sich neben Harry fallen und murmelte nur etwas von Feigling. „Was war los?" fragte Hermine misstrauisch. „Nichts. Harry hat nur verplappert das er dich schon nackt gesehen hat." Dem Mädchen blieb die Luft weg. „Moment. Ich habe nur gesagt sie sollten die Vorhänge von seinem Bett nicht so aufziehen weil das peinlich werden könnte. Den Rest haben sie sich gedacht", konterte der Schwarzhaarige nachdrücklich. „Und dann wolltest du ihnen wohl grade näheres erzählen, oder wie?" fragte Ron. „Nein!" Harry war schockiert darüber. „Das würde ich nicht tun. Niemals. Wie kommst du darauf. Ja, gefragt haben sie mich, aber ich habe kein Wort gesagt und bin abgehauen damit sie nicht weiterfragen."

„Hört ihr wohl auf zu streiten." Harry sah auf und traf Saphiras Blick. „Hermine, das sind Jungen deren Hormone Tango tanzen sobald sie nur hören, dass einer von ihnen ein Mädchen nackt gesehen hat. Denen gehen schon die Augen über wenn du nur etwas mehr zeigst was du hast. Mach dir da einfach nichts draus und freu dich das du zwei Freunde hast die trotzdem den Verstand behalten und kein Wort sagen. Und ihr zwei seid doch die besten Freunde. Also vertraut euch auch so."

Harry und Ron sahen sich kurz an. „Sie hat Recht. Friede Kumpel." „Friede", stimmte Harry zu, wunderte sich aber über Saphiras Worte. Er war sich sicher, dass sie ihn und seine Freunde außer im Unterricht nie zusammen gesehen hatte. Sicher wusste sie, dass sie befreundet waren, aber das sie so gute Freunde waren, konnte sie nicht wissen. Es war merkwürdig. Die ganze Clique war seltsam. Sie saßen ständig zusammen und tuschelten, wenn Harry sie sah. Saphira kam meist erst kurz vor Ausgangssperre in den Gemeinschaftsraum und verschwand dann gleich. Von Pavati hatte er gehört das sie nachts unter Alpträumen litt und morgens meist eine der ersten war, die den Schlafsaal verließen.

Die Ankunft der Posteulen lenkte ihn dann aber von seinen Gedanken ab. Ein Steinkauz brachte Hermine den Tagespropheten den sie auch gleich ausrollte und dann entsetzt aufkeuchte. Harry lehnte sich sofort über den Tisch um auch einen Blick reinzuwerfen. „Was ist los?" Seine Freundin legte die Zeitung so hin, dass er den Artikel auf dem Kopf stehend mitlesen konnte.

_**Erneuter Anschlag auf den Zaubereiminister verübt – er überlebt knapp**_

_Wie ein Pressesprecher des Ministeriums uns gestern Nachmittag mitteilte, liegt der Zaubereiminister Magnus Stevens zurzeit im St. Mungos Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen. _

_Er hatte gestern Morgen zu seinem Geburtstag, einen, von allen Abteilungen gesponserten, Präsentkorb Geschenk bekommen und wohl auch „die ein oder andere Leckerei" davon genossen, wie sein persönlicher Assistent aussagte. Nur wenige Stunden später sei der dann im Büro des Angestellten Arthur Weasley mit starken Bauchkrämpfen zusammengebrochen. Der hatte daraufhin sofort einige Heiler verständigt die umgehend zur Stelle waren. Grade noch rechtzeitig wie man herausfand. Eine der „Leckerein" war scheinbar vergiftet gewesen und nur Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass der Minister sich in der Vergangene Woche an einer Magenverstimmung gelitten hatte und noch leicht angeschlagen war, waren die Vergiftungssymptome früher als eigentlich üblich für dieses Gift aufgetreten und er konnte gerettet werden. _

_Nach dem Anschlag vor drei Wochen und diesem erneuten Versuch den Minister umzubringen steht fest, dass es jemand auf sein Leben abgesehen hat. Wer der Täter ist, welche Motive er hierfür hat oder ob der Täter im Auftrag handelt ist noch nicht bekannt. Es war unmöglich herauszufinden welches Präsent von welchem Mitarbeiter stammte, da auch viele in den Abteilungen untereinander einfach etwas Geld zusammengelegt hatten. _

_Wir werden sie selbstverständlich auf dem laufenden Halten. _

_Ihre Sonderkorrespondentin Rita Kimkorn_

Harry warf kurz einen Blick hoch zum Lehrertisch wo sich Dumbledore flüsternd mit McGonagall unterhielt. „Oh Shit", flüsterte Ron. „Das war sicher der Spion." „Sch. Nicht so laut", zischte Harry und deutete in Richtung der Slytherins. „Die bekommen auch den Tagespropheten und sind nicht dumm", meinte Saphira nun die auch mitgelesen hatte und nun auf ein Stück Pergament ein paar seltsame Zeichen malte und dann mit dem Zauberstab dagegen tippte.

„Was machst du da?" fragte Ron verwundert. „Sei nicht so neugierig das ist nicht gut für die Gesundheit", meinte sie schmunzelnd und stand dann mit ihrem Brot in er Hand auf. „Ich werde mal Dad fragen, ob er mehr weiß", murmelte Ron leise. Harry nickte nur abwesend. Er beobachtete grade wie Linnéa das gleiche wie Saphira tat und dann auch verschwand. „Die übermitteln sich so Nachrichten", meinte Hermine. Harry traf ein Geistesblitz. „Remus sagte wir sollten uns was ausdenken wie ihr mir bescheid geben könnt, falls mich ein Lehrer sucht während ich bei ihm bin", flüsterte er. „Die Münzen", schlug Ron sofort vor. „Nein. Dann muss Harry darauf achten. Ich denke ich hab eine Idee. Dazu muss ich nur erst was nachschlagen. Wir sehen uns später", meinte Hermine und verschwand, aber nicht ohne Ron einen Kuss auf die Wage zu geben.

Der Rest des Frühstücks verlief dann ereignislos. Hermine tauchte pünktlich zum Tränkeunterricht wieder auf und Draco sah ihn die ganze Zeit argwöhnisch an. Er ahnte, dass der Blonde etwas im Schilde führte. Er stand neben der Tür mit Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Parkinson und Bulstrode zusammen. Saphira tauchte in dem Moment mit ihren Freunden auf als Snape die Tür öffnete um sie einzulassen.

„Sie brauchen sich erst gar nicht zu setzen. Ich habe beschlossen die Sitzordnung etwas zu verändern. Potter erste Reihe, direkt vors Pult. Malfoy daneben. Granger, letzte Reihe. Parkinson und Bulstrode daneben. Wesley ganz vorn Links in die Ecke. Mr. Nott, sie setzen sich daneben. Der Rest darf sich auf die übrigen freien Plätze verteilen. Und dann fangen sie an." Alle wussten sofort dass dies ein Racheakt gegen Harry war. Die Slytherins grinsten übers ganze Gesicht, während der Rest der Klasse missmutig vor sich hin murmelte. Harry störte sich nicht daran. Ändern könnte er es nicht und einen Punktabzug wollte er nicht riskieren.

Er schrieb sich in aller Seelenruhe das Rezept ab und begann dann zu brauen. Ablenken lassen würde er sich nicht. Bisher waren alle seine Tränke ohne jede Hilfe geglückt und er war zuversichtlich, dass es auch diesmal klappen würde.

"Na Potter. Stolz auf deinen Sieg?", flüsterte der Blonde neben ihm leise. Harry sah ihn nur kurz an und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Kessel zu um ihn wie im Rezept angegeben vier Mal nach links umzurühren. „Was denn? Bist du dir etwa zu fein um mir eine Antwort zu geben?" Harry reagierte nicht. Das würde nur Ärger geben und den wollte er nicht beschwören. „Ich bleibe übrigens dabei. Dein Pate ist…" „Halt den Mund Malfoy, du störst", raunzte ihn jemand von hinten an. Harry sah sich kurz um und sah in das Gesicht von Linnéa. „Halt dich aus Sachen raus die dich nicht angehen", zischte der Blonde zurück.

„Was ist hier los?" fragte die eiskalte Stimme von Snape hinter Linnéa. „Mr. Malfoy plappert die ganze Zeit vor sich hin und das lenkt ungemein ab. Und der Trank den wir brauen sollen, erfordert höchste Konzentration um ihn nicht zu verderben. Was bei dem ständigen Gemurmel von ihm aber unmöglich ist", erklärte das Mädchen ruhig. Harry sah, wie der Blonde anfing gehässig zu grinsen, ebenso wie die anderen Slytherin.

"Dann schlage ich vor, sie widmen sich auch wieder ihrem Trank und 10 Punke Abzug für Ravenclaw weil sie die Konzentration die für diesen Tank so wichtig ist, wie sie ja selbst festgestellt haben, gestört haben", zischte der Lehrer und blaffte dann: „Weiter machen!"

Malfoy versuchte noch einige Male Harry auf die Palme zu bringen, aber der bemühte sich ruhig zu bleiben, egal was der Blonde neben ihm sagte. Allerdings bekam nun nicht nur Harry sein Fett weg, sondern auch Linnéa. Er dichtete Harry eine Beziehung mit dem Mädchen an und feixte darüber wie Harry denn im Bett wäre, oder ob der mutige Gryffindor es gar nicht bringen würde. „Ich würde mich ja nie mit einer aus einem anderen Haus einlassen. Erst recht nicht eine Gryffindor. Igitt. Allein der Gedanke ist widerlich", meinte er und tat so als ekelte er sich.

Snape ließ sie am Ende der Stunde alle eine Probe ihres Trankes abgeben und Harry beeilte sich seine Sachen wegzuräumen. Als er aus dem Klassenraum trat, sah grade noch wie Linnéa Malfoy grob am Umhang packte und um eine Ecke verschwand. Nun wurde Harry neugierig und folgte ihnen in die Richtung.

„… nie wieder. Ist das klar?" sagte die Stimme des Mädchen bedrohlich. „Glaubst du etwas ich habe Angst vor dir? Einer Ravenclawgöre? Mir schlottern nun schon die Knie", gab der Slytherin lachend zurück. „Ich warne dich nur dieses eine Mal. Du wirst nie wieder Harry versuchen auf diese Art zu provozieren. Ansonsten wirst du mich auf eine Art kennen lernen, die dir gar nicht gefallen wird." Draco lachte aber nur auf. „Also hab ich recht gehabt. Potter hat eine Freundin. Ach wie süß!"

„Das sollte er lieber lassen. Lin versteht in solchen Dingen keinen Spaß." Harry fuhr herum und sah Saphira und John hinter sich stehen, im selben Moment keuchte Draco auf und taumelte um die Ecke beide Hände in den Bauch gepresst. „Das war nur der Anfang von dem was dir passieren wird. Merk es dir gut", knurrte das Mädchen ihm nach. Harry schluckte schwer, als sie auf ihn zukam. „Lass dir nicht alles gefallen, was er von sich gibt. Es gibt Grenzen für so was."

Der Gryffindor rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Wenn ich ihn vor Snape angemacht hätte, dürfte ich die nächste Woche jeden Abend im Kerker verbringen und darauf hab ich keine Lust. Aber danke für deine Hilfe." Linnéa klopfte ihm einmal Freundschaftlich auf die Schulter: „Gern geschehen. Und nun sieh zu, das du zum Unterricht kommst. Wir müssen auch wieder in die Kerker. Ich hab die Fledermaus noch zwei Stunden." Harry nickte und rannte hoch zum Klassenraum von Flittwick.


	12. Kapitel 11

Hallo!

Ja heute geht endlich weiter. Ein ganz dickes Dankeschön geht an Kekoa, die einzige Reviewerin zum letzten Chap. Freut mich das die stroy dir gefällt und ich heiße dich herzlich willkommen in unserer Runde.

Aber mal ehrlich, das ist doch nicht euer ernst, oder? Nur ein Review? (ganz traurig schau)  
Ich hoffe doch es werden wider mehr (Zwinker)  
Für alle MoonyFans habich eine gute Nachricht. Er ist heute wieder dabei. Also, reviewd fleißig dann beeil ich mich. (mit dem Zaunpfahl wink!)

Und nun viel Spaß (Teller mit Keksen hinstell und Tee ausschenk)

Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

Kapitel 11

Er schaffte es grade noch gleichzeitig mit Flittwick den Klassenraum zu erreichen. „Wo warst du?" fragte Hermine leise, doch Harry nickte nur in Richtung des Lehrers der grade mit dem Unterricht begann. „Wir werden heute ein letztes Mal den Teleportationszauber üben. In der nächsten Woche beginnen wir dann mit den ersten Apparationsübungen", erklärte er und die Klasse begann aufgeregt zu murmeln. „Also strengen sie sich an. Sie müssen diesen Zauber perfekt beherrschen."

Alle machten sich daran, die Federn die sie bekommen hatten, verschwinden und an anderer Stelle wieder erscheinen zu lassen. „Nun sag schon, wo warst du so lang, Harry?" fragte nun auch Ron. Harry schilderte kurz was in der Tränkestunde und vor allem danach passiert war.

„Die scheint ja echt in dich verknallt zu sein", schmunzelte Ron, was Hermine allerdings den Kopf schütteln ließ. „Glaub ich nicht. Da steckt was anderes dahinter", meinte Hermine nachdenklich. „Und wie kommst du da drauf?" hackte und der Rothaarige nach. Auch Harry war darauf gespannt, was ihre Freundin dazu zu sagen hatte. „Sie hängt doch nur mir Saphira und diesem John rum. Wenn sie wirklich in Harry verknallt wäre, dann würde sie doch zumindest versuchen mit ihm zu reden. Oder in seiner Nähe zu bleiben", erklärte diese leicht genervt. „Aber was kann es denn sein. Denn sie hat Malfoy ganz schön eine reingehauen. Nicht das mich das stört, nur würde ich gern wissen warum?" meinte Harry nachdenklich. Er konnte sich das nicht erklären, aber verliebt war Linnéa sicher nicht in ihn.

Hermine seufzte nur. „Wenn ich das wüsste." „Dann müssen wir sie halt im Auge behalten", meinte Ron. „Du weißt was Dumbledore gesagt hat. Wir sollen uns nicht in Gefahr bringen. Und Harry erst recht nicht. Was, wenn sie mit Todessern in Kontakt stehen? Wir wissen nichts über sie. Und ich finde ihre Story echt seltsam", erklärte Hermine nachdrücklich. „Sie hat Recht, Ron. Ich habe Remus versprochen keine Dummheiten zu machen. Wir bilden uns das sicher nur ein. Es steckt garantiert etwas ganz harmloses dahinter. Immerhin hat Malfoy ihr eine Affäre mit mir angedichtet. Lasst uns über was anderes reden. Zum Beispiel was Hermine heute Morgen so dringend nachschlagen musste?" Harry sah seine Freundin dabei erwartungsvoll an.

„Wegen dem Nachrichtenproblem. Wir könnten es genau so machen wie Saphira und ihre Freunde. Der Teleportationspruch. Nichts anderes ist es. Ich hab nur nachgesehen ob es einen Spruch gibt, mit dem wir ein Stück Pergament dazu bringen können auf sich aufmerksam zu machen", erklärte seine Freundin. „Und?" fragte Ron neugierig.

Hermine lächelte und zog ein Stück Pergament hervor. „Es ist ein Weckzauber. Man sagt rusero und nennt dann die Zeit", erklärte sie. „Hast du es schon mal versucht?" fragte Harry. Er konnte sich das einfach nicht vorstellen, dass es so leicht sein sollte. Es war zu einfach um wahr zu sein. „Nein. Noch nicht. Wir machen das heute Abend, dachte ich", sagte sie.

„Gut. Im Raum der Wünsche. Ich sollte Dumbledore endlich mal fragen, ob wir einen eigenen Raum bekommen können", meinte Harry. Er war irgendwie noch nicht dazu gekommen. Außerdem hatte der Schulleiter mit den Anschlägen auf den Minister wahrscheinlich eine Menge zu tun und Harry wollte ihn nicht mit unwichtigen Dingen belästigen.

„Was hattest du eigentlich heute Abend vor? Lernen wir wieder einen neuen Zauber?" fragte Ron. Sein Freund war neuerdings ganz begierig darauf Flüche zu lernen. Warum wusste Harry allerdings auch nicht. „Nein. Keine neuen Sachen. Wir werden die anderen üben und Duelle trainieren. Wie mit Remus auch", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige. „Ist auch besser so. Was nützen uns Dutzend Flüche wenn wir sie ungeschickt benutzen", pflichtete ihm Hermine bei.

Als die drei dann zum Mittagessen die Halle betraten war schon eine Menge los. Alles tuschelte und Harry spürte sofort die Blicke auf sich ruhen. Innerlich seufzte er auf. Das Getuschel und die Blicke auf ihn konnten nur bedeuten, dass es mal wieder Gerüchte gab. Tief durchatmend setzte Harry sich an den Tisch und tat sich Kartoffelpüree und Möhren auf. Die Gryffindors in seiner Nähe sagten kein Wort, sondern beobachteten ihn nur oder sahen sich, wenn sie mit dem Rücken zu den anderen Tischen saßen immer mal wieder um.

Als Linnéa dann mit ihren Freunden die Halle betrat schwoll der Lärm für einen Moment wieder an. Das Mädchen schien es entweder nicht zu bemerken, oder sich nicht daran zu stören, da sie keinerlei Reaktion zeigte. Ohne weiter auf die Ravenclaw zu achten aß Harry weiter. Er ahnte ja was los war und es war ihm egal. Schließlich war es nicht schlecht wenn alle dachten, er hätte eine Freundin in einem anderen Haus. Umso weniger liefen er und Remus Gefahr aufzufliegen.

Am Nachmittag probierten die drei im Raum der Wünsche den Zauber aus. Hermine schaffte ihn auf anhieb, was Harry aber kein bisschen wunderte. Ron brauchte etwas bis er ihn konnte und Harry lernte ihn auch gleich mit. Schließlich wusste man ja nie, wozu man so was mal gebrauchen konnte.

Das D.A. Treffen am Abend war dann etwas anstrengend. Keiner der Flüche war wirklich gefährlich, aber es gab schon einige Schrammen und Blessuren. Aber am Ende der zwei Stunden war keiner wirklich schwer verletzt worden. „Ich denke das machen wir nächste Woche noch mal", verabschiedete er die Gruppe und ließ sich in einen Kissenstapel fallen. „Lehrer sein ist anstrengend", seufzte er und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Du siehst auch richtig abgespannt aus. Wann kommt Remus eigentlich wieder?" meinte Hermine. Harry setzte sich ruckartig auf. „Gut dass du mich daran erinnerst. Donnerstag. Ich geh gleich nach dem Training zu ihm. Wenn einer fragt, Ron, ich hab dich allein vorgeschickt." Der Rotschopf nickte lächelnd. „Wie lang willst du das eigentlich geheim halten?" fragte der dann.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht. Sicher noch eine ganze Weile. Hogwarts wird sicher eh nicht drauf kommen, wem mein Herz gehört. Und solange Hagrid auch still ist, wird es nicht mal jemand erfahren, dass es kein Mädchen ist", meinte Harry und stemmte sich hoch. „Ich geh ins Bett. Für Morgen warten noch eine Menge Hausaufgaben auf mich." Ron und Hermine verabschiedeten ihn nur. Sie wollten später nachkommen und Harry konnte sich schon denken was die beiden allein, in einem Raum der ihnen alles gab was sie sich wünschten, machen würden. Dabei überkam ihn ein interessanter Gedanke. Remus musste ihn demnächst mal offiziell besuchen. Da war ja noch die Sache mit dem Vertrauensschülerbad offen. Und wenn er das Passwort nicht bekam, konnten sie immer noch den Raum der Wünsche nehmen.

Geistig rieb Harry sich die Hände und musste sich zusammennehmen nicht leise loszulachen, da ihm grade ein paar jüngere Hufflepuffmädchen entgegen kamen. Die fingen auch gleich an zu tuscheln, was Harry aber nur den Kopf schütteln ließ.

Am Wochenende wurde es noch mal richtig warm und so beschlossen Harry, Ron und Hermine ihre noch ausstehenden Hausaufgaben mit an den See zu nehmen um die letzten schönen Tage noch einmal genießen zu können. Am Sonntagmorgen war Harry sich dann sicher, dass mittlerweile ganz Hogwarts glaubte Linnéa sei seine Freundin. Irgendwie musste er Malfoy dafür dankbar sein. Denn so konnte er schließlich sagen, dass er bei ihr geschlafen hatte, wenn einer seiner Hauskameraden danach fragte. Es stand nur die Frage im Raum, ob sie da mitspielte. Am Montag wurde es in Animagi zum ersten Mal aufregend.

„Wir haben uns nun eine Weile mit der Transformation von Tieren untereinander beschäftigt. Sie alle beherrschen diesen Zauber mehr oder weniger gut, aber das wird sich mit der Zeit noch ergeben, wenn wir dann zu ihrer eigenen Verwandlung kommen. Heute werde ich erst einmal jeden einzelnen von ihnen mit einem speziellen Zauber belegen. Dieser wird ihnen ihr „animalisches Ich" zeigen und damit ihre Animagigestalt offenbaren mit der sie sich dann in nächster Zeit näher befassen werden. Sie kommen bitte nacheinander in den Nebenraum und hier will ich keinen Mucks hören. Mr. Potter, sie sind der erste", erklärte McGonagall.

Harry nickte und grinste Ron noch einmal an, der ihm noch einen Klaps auf den Rücken gab um ihm viel Glück zu wünschen. Still und heimlich hatten die beiden schon überlegt welche Tiere sie wohl werden würden und was ihre Wunschtiere waren. Harry hoffte auf irgendwas was in die Richtung ging, das sein Vater geworden war. Ron dagegen etwas wollte Stolzes werden. Ein Löwe oder etwas Ähnliches.

Der Nebenraum war viel kleiner und hier standen eine Unmenge leerer Käfige herum. Harry nahm auf einem kleinen Stuhl Platz und wartete gespannt darauf was nun passierte. Er war furchtbar nervös. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern wann er das letzte Mal so aufgeregt gewesen war.

„Entspannen sie sich und schließen sie die Augen. Wenn ich den Zauber gesprochen habe werden sie etwas sehen. Egal wie lächerlich es ist, beschreiben sie es", bat die Lehrerin und Harry nickte ergeben. Etwas anderes blieb ihm ja auch nicht übrig.

Er hörte wie seine Lehrerin etwas murmelte und vor seinen Augen tauchte tatsächlich ein Bild auf. Erst war alles verschwommen und dunkel. Er dauerte etwas bis sich das Bild klärte und er etwas erkennen konnte. Es war ein kleiner Schock.

„Da sind Bäume. Die sind riesig und ich… bin irgendwie geschrumpft", meinte Harry leise. „Erzählen sie einfach. Dafür wird sich sicher die Erklärung finden", meinte McGonagall.

„Gut. Es sieht aus wie ein Wald aber… Ich habe noch nie so einen Wald gesehen. Es könnte ein Urwald sein. Es gibt auch Blumen die ich nicht kenne. Und eine Menge Geräusche. Vögel sind dabei und ich glaube auch Affen. Und es riecht alles so seltsam. Ich kenn' das alles gar nicht. Da ist ein süßlicher Geruch dabei und etwas das mich treibt. Mich in eine Richtung zieht.

Ich laufe umher und folgte diesem Drang. Es ist ein seltsames Gefühl. Irgendwie bin ich nicht wirklich ich selbst. Ich fühl mich irgendwie anders. Ich bin mir sicher das ich auf vier Beinen gehe. Da kommt eine Lichtung mit einem Wasserloch. Es ist das Wasser was ich rieche." Harry zuckte zusammen.

„Was sehen sie?" fragte seine Lehrerin. „Das bin nicht ich in dem Spiegelbild, es ist ein Tiger, aber... er hat kein oranges Fell, Es ist Weiß mit schwarzen streifen. Und er hat...auf der Stirn... das schwarze Fell hat die Form... eines Blitzes."

Die Lehrerin schwieg und lächelte, was Harry aber nicht sehen konnte. Dann hörte er wie sie den Zauber beendete und das Bild verschwand. „Das war's?" fragte er etwas ungläubig. „Ja. Ein weißer Tiger. James wäre sicher stolz auf sie. Schicken sie mir bitte Mr. Weasley rein."

Harry nickte ihr zu und rief seinen Freund. „Keine Panik. Halb so wild", flüsterte er ihm zu und versuchte sich auszumalen wie sein Pate darauf reagiert hätte. Ein weißer Tiger. Das würden interessante Vollmondnächte werden. Ein Tiger und ein Werwolf die den Wald unsicher machten. Harry musste unweigerlich schmunzeln. Nachdem dann alle dran waren, Rons animalische Seele war ein Adler, sah sich die Lehrerin um.

„Jeder von ihnen kennt nun seine animalische Seele. Wir werden uns nun in den nächsten Wochen mit ein wenig Meditation beschäftigen, damit sie sich mit ihr beschäftigen können. Sie sollen sie kennen lernen, sie beobachten, sie studieren. Das ist wichtig für die spätere Verwandlung. Sie müssten mit dem Tier eins werden können, ohne dabei die Kontrolle über die Instinkte zu verlieren, sonst könnte das tödlich enden, für sie oder für jemanden der auf sie trifft. Vor allem bei denen unter ihnen die Raubtiere werden. Das war's für heute. Seien sie zur nächsten Stunde ausgeruht. Umso leichter wird es ihnen fallen. Sie dürfen gehen."

Harry und Ron hatten nun eine Freistunde und gingen runter an den See. Von dort aus konnten sie zufällig die dritte Klasse beobachten, die nun Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hatte. Nach den Geräuschen zu urteilen die der Wind zu ihnen rüber wehte, hatte Hagrid mal wieder irgendwas Ekeliges besorgt. „Gut das wir jetzt nicht dazwischen sind", meinte Ron schadenfroh. „Hätte ich auch keine Lust drauf", gestand Harry und ließ seinen Blick über den Waldrand gleiten. An einer Stelle entdeckte er Saphira, Linnéa und John, die scheinbar etwas beobachteten und sich lebhaft unterhielten. „Unterhält sich mit einem Slytherin", murrte Ron nachdenklich. Harry wollte grade etwas erwiedern, wurde aber durch einen Aufschrei aus Richtung der Pflegeklasse abgelenkt. Die Tiere, oder was auch immer Hagrid da angeschafft hatte, schienen Ärger zu machen. Was genau los war, konnte er aber nicht ausmachen. Als er zurück zum Waldrand sah, waren die drei Freunde verschwunden. „Sind sie in den Wald?" fragte Ron und klang dabei verängstigt. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Gleiches hatte er auch grade gedacht da sie auch in der Nähe nirgends zu sehen waren.

„Komm. Wir müssen", meinte Harry und lief zusammen mit seinem Freund zurück zum Schloss in den Unterricht. Stablose Magie verlief aber nichts anders als sonst auch. Harry schaffte es einfach nicht das Bauklötzchen vor sich schweben zu lassen. Das erinnerte aber dann an den näher rückenden Mittwoch. Und an seine erste Stunde bei Scott.

Was sollte er machen, wenn der Lehrer das mit Sirius herausfand? Sollte er ihm die Wahrheit sagen? Wie würde der Lehrer darauf reagieren, dass Harry ihn belogen hatte? Gut belogen hatte er ihn nur in der Hinsicht dass er nicht wusste wo Sirius war. Und damit hatte er sich ja nur selbst geschützt, da sein Pate nach wie vor ein geflohener Verbrecher war, den so was wie die Todesstrafe erwartete, wenn man ihn fand. Und Harry hatte ihm zur Flucht verholfen und zwei Jahre lang gedeckt.

Der Dienstag verflog nur so und Harry hatte das Gefühl grade erst aufgestanden zu sein, als er sich schon wieder hinlegte. Und der Mittwoch war nicht viel besser. Nur das seine Nervosität zunahm und seine Angst das Scott zu viel erfuhr. Vielleicht bekam er ihn dazu, nicht gleich mit der Okklumentik anzufangen.

Pünktlich um acht klopfte er, mit klopfendem Herzen, an die Bürotür seines Lehrers, der ihn auch gleich herein bat. „Magst du Tee?" fragte Scott ihn. Harry war etwas überrascht von dieser Frage nickte aber. Teetrinken? Was wurde denn das jetzt. „Ich habe mir überlegt, wir versuchen erst mal dein Potential zu finden. Für die Okklumantik kennen wir uns nicht gut genug und dazu braucht man ein gewisses Niveau an vertrauen. Sonst verkrampft man zu sehr und dann wird das nichts." Harry nickte erleichtert. Er konnte sich seine Überredungsversuche also sparen. Und das mit dem Vertrauen war vielleicht auch die Erklärung warum es mit Snape nie wirklich geklappt hatte. Er hatte diesem Menschen nie wirklich vertraut und auch das Gespräch in den Ferien hatte nicht sehr viel daran geändert. Snape selbst hatte es mit seiner Aktion bei der ersten Okklumantikstunde in diesem Jahr zerstört .

„Dein Potential zu finden, wird eine nicht leichte Aufgabe werden. Das wichtigste ist das du nicht aufgeben darfst. Du musst fest an dich glauben", riss ihn der Lehrer aus seinen Gedanken. „Gut. was genau muss ich tun?" fragte Harry. Er hatte es so gewollt und es war eine Chance. Er würde endlich ohne Babysitter auskommen können.

„Wir machen erst mal ein paar Entspannungsübungen und dann geht es weiter mit einer Art Meditation. Sie ist übrigens der, die Professor McGonagall am Freitag mit euch machen will gar nicht unähnlich. Es hilft dir also auch bei deinem Vorhaben ein Animagus zu werden." Harry nickte nur und dann bat Scott ihn, sich auf den Boden zu setzen.

Sie verbrachten den ganzen Abend dort und Harry war überrascht wie schnell die Zeit doch verging. Er glaubte grade erst eine halbe Stunde bei dem Lehrer zu sein, als der ihn in seinen Turm schickte dass es bereits nach elf war. Er gab ihm auch noch einen Zettel mit, falls ihn irgendwer erwischen sollte, damit er keinen Ärger bekam.

Das Quidditchtraining am Donnerstagabend war hart. Katie nahm sie ran wie noch nie. Dabei war ihr erstes Spiel gegen Hufflepuff. Die spielten in der gleichen Aufstellung wie auch im vergangenen Jahr, dennoch gab es eine Vorbereitung als würden sie gegen die Bulgarische Nationalmannschaft antreten. Harry war fix und fertig als er um halb zehn duschen ging. Wehmütig hatte er dem Mond zugesehen wie er vor fünfzehn Minuten aufgegangen war und es bedauert, nicht bei Remus sein zu können. Er glaubte sogar kurz das Aufheulen eines Werwolfs gehört zu haben, was aber eigentlich unmöglich war. Die Heulende Hütte lag dafür zu weit weg. Remus hatte ihm kurz vor Beginn des Trainings Bescheid gegeben, dass er dort auf ihn warten würde.

In der Dusche wartete Harry bis alle weg waren, was für ihn unendlich lang schien. Schnell schlich er sich mit übergeworfenem Tarnumhang raus in die Hütte wo er vorsichtig die Tür zum Schlafzimmer aufschob. „Ich bin es Remus", flüsterte um nicht die Bekanntschaft mit einem ausgewachsenen Werwolf zu machen der die Zähne fletschte. Ihm war schon ein klein wenig mulmig zu mute.

Remus sprang grade vom Bett als Harry die Tür ganz öffnete. „Na?" fragte Harry und streckte die Hand aus um den näherkommenden Werwolf zu kraulen. Der aber schien etwas anderes zu wollen. Er sprang an Harry hoch und leckte ihm durchs Gesicht. Der hatte Mühe auf den Beinen zu bleiben, da Remus beide Vorderpfoten auf seinen Schultern liegen hatte und damit auch einen Großteil dessen Gewichtes.

„Ist ja gut. Sorry das ich nicht eher hier sein konnte. Katie hat uns gescheucht als würden wir gegen sonst wen spielen und dann konnten die anderen nicht genug vom Duschen bekommen", schmunzelte Harry und krauelte dem Tier liebevoll den Nacken. Remus ließ schließlich von ihm ab und zerrte ihn vorsichtig an seinem Umhang zum Bett. „Ich weiß ja was du möchtest. Ich komm auch so mit", meinte Harry kichernd und legte seinen Umhang ab und krabbelte dann zu Remus ins Bett, wo sie sich eng aneinander kuschelten und schnell einschliefen.

Ein feuchter Kuss weckte Harry am nächsten Morgen. Zuerst wunderte sich er darüber, doch schnell wurde ihm klar wer ihn geweckt hatte. Der Mond war noch nicht untergegangen und so lag Remus noch in Werwolfsgestalt neben ihm. Der sah ihn mit einem so treuen Blick an, dass es Harry in der Seele wehtat seinen Freund allein lassen zu müssen, wusste er doch das es Remus nicht besonders gut ging, wenn der Mond hinter dem Horizont versank. Aber es nützte nichts. Er musste zum Unterricht. Auch wenn sie ihre Beziehung öffentlich machen würden und Remus ihn auf dem Schloss besuchte, er würde so oder so pünktlich in den Unterricht müssen.

Ein zweiter Schlecker über die Wange ließ ihn leise kichern. „Ich bin wach." Sich den Schlafsand aus den Augen reibend, setzte er sich auf und schnappte sich seine Brille vom Nachttisch und sah dann seinen Freund an, der ihn mit einem treuen Hundeblick beobachtete. „Am liebsten würde ich hier bleiben", seufzte er und befreite sich aus der Decke, von der er nicht mal wusste wie er unter sie gekommen war. Er hatte sie sich nämlich nicht übergelegt.

„Ich schick in der ersten Pause etwas zu essen. Und bin dann gleich nach Animagi bei dir, okay?" fragte Harry seinen Freund zärtlich kraulend. Der Wolf nickte und kuschelte sich in Harrys Hand. „Ich hab dich auch lieb", flüsterte Harry ihm ins Ohr und gab ihm dann noch mal einen Kuss ins Nackenfell um sich für den Moment zu verabschieden.

Absichtlich wählte er einen Rückweg der ihn permanent am Wandrand entlang führte. Er wollte sich schon mal an die längere Strecke gewöhnen, denn spätestens wenn die Ländereien unter einem weißen Flaum aus Schnee begraben sein würden, würde man seine Fußspuren sehen können und dann nütze auch der Tarnumhang nichts mehr. Und er sah es absolut nicht ein, im Winter auf die Treffen mit Remus zu verzichten. „Wir brauchen aber auf jeden Fall ein rauchfreies Feuer, sonst holen wir uns in der Hütte den Tod", sagte Harry leise zu sich selbst. Er würde Remus nachher darauf ansprechen. Auch ein paar warme Decken könnten sicher nicht schaden.

Ein plötzliches knacken aus dem Dunkel des Waldes riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Es war vollkommen Windstill, ausnahmsweise, dass konnte es also nicht gewesen sein. Aber ein Tier? Sicher lebten welche am Waldrand, aber die hatten mehr Angst vor dem Menschen, wie er vor ihnen und auch trotz des Tarnumhangs witterten sie ihn.

Harry starrte gebannt in den Wald, aber es war fast unmöglich etwas zu erkennen. Der Mond war auf der anderen Seite des Waldes und das dichte Blätterdach für sein Licht vollkommen undurchdringlich.

Er kniff die Augen etwas zusammen, in der Hoffnung mehr zu erkennen, vergebens. Aber da war es wieder. Äste zerbrachen. Eindeutig war da jemand oder etwas. Harrys Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, ungewollt. Fest umklammerte er seinen Zauberstab in seinem Umhang. Bereit sich zu verteidigen, was immer da auch war.

Dann fiel ihm ein was der Schulleiter zu Beginn des Jahres gesagt hatte. „Wenn ihr etwas Verdächtiges bemerkt, oder euch etwas seltsam vorkommt, wendet euch an einen der Vertrauensschüler, Schulsprecher oder Lehrer. Sollte keiner in der Nähe sein, an einen älteren Schüler. Aber bitte, geht auf keinen Fall selbst der Sache nach."

Toll wem sollte er um halb sechs Morgens bitte bescheid geben? Und wie sollte er erklären was er um diese Uhrzeit, mit seinem Tarnumhang draußen verloren hatte? Aber genau genommen war er doch einer der älteren Schüler. Immerhin ging er in die sechste Klasse. Und er war ein Gryffindor. Aber der Schulleiter hatte besonders ihn angesehen bei diesem Satz.

Harry horchte auf. Das Geräusch von brechenden Ästen kam näher und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. Unwillkürlich wich er ein paar Schritte zurück, immer noch verzweifelt versuchend etwas zu erkennen. Und dann sah er es.

Zwei leuchtend gelbe Augen starten ihn an. Sie waren so plötzlich aufgetaucht, dass Harry unter einem Aufschrei weiter zurück wich und dabei auf seinen Tarnumhang trat. Er geriet ins stolpern und landete unsanft im feuchten Gras.

Er brauchte einen Moment um sich von diesem Schock zu erholen. „Verdammt. Remus. Musst du mich so erschrecken?" fauchte Harry dann und stand auf. Er kannte diese Augen. Sie waren die eines Werwolfs. „Warum schleichst du mir eigentlich nach? Nicht das ich was dagegen hätte, aber du hättest doch gleich mitkommen können", sagte er dann ruhiger und hob seinen Tarnumhang auf. Dabei drehte er sich für einen Moment um und als er wieder zurück sah verschlug es ihm erneut die Sprache.

Es war nicht Remus der da vor ihm stand, es war ein Pechschwarzer Werwolf. „Du?" fragte Harry verwundert. „Was machst du hier?" Der Werwolf rührte sich aber nicht, sondern starrte ihn nur an. Harry wurde etwas mulmig und sah kurz Richtung Schloss und wieder zurück zu dem Wolf. Er würde es niemals bis zum Portal schaffen. Wenn der Wolf ihn angreifen wollte, würde er ihn bekommen. Dafür war das Tier einfach zu schnell.

Die beiden, Mensch und Tier starrten sich eine Weile an und Harry hatte für eine Sekunde den Eindruck der Wolf würde ihn anlächeln. Dann setzte sich das Tier in Bewegung und trat auf ihn zu. Ganz langsam und mit gesenktem Kopf. Es erinnerte ihn an Remus Verhalten im Sicheren Haus, Lisa und Hermine gegenüber. „Du tust mir nichts, oder?" fragte er und streckte ihm vorsichtig die Hand entgegen. Die Antwort bekam er in der Form, dass der Werwolf seinen Kopf in Harrys Hand schmiegte. Das Fell war so samtweich und flauschig wie das von Remus und Harry begann vorsichtig diesem fremden Wolf im Nacken zu kraulen. Dem Werwolf schien das ebenso gut zu gefallen wie Remus, denn er fing an zu schnurren und legte sich vor ihm auf den Boden.

„Ihr seid wohl alle total verschmust, was?" schmunzelte Harry leise wurde dann aber wieder ernst. Es hatte sicher etwas zu bedeuten dass sein Lebensretter hier war. „Bin ich in Gefahr?" Der Wolf sah auf, doch ehe Harry eine Antwort bekam hörte man ein anderes Tier im Wald laut aufheulen und der Werwolf verschwand mit zwei langen Sätzen in der Dunkelheit des verbotenen Teils der Schlossgründe. Harry blieb noch ein paar Sekunden wie vom Donner gerührt stehen, ehe er sich seinen Umhang überwarf und hoch zum Turm schlich.

Seine Gedanken kreisten dabei um das grade erlebte. Dumbledore sollte, nein musste, unbedingt wissen, das sein Lebensretter hier war. Nur wie sollte er ihm erklären dass er um halb sechs Morgens einen Spaziergang übers Schulgelände machte? Und was war das für ein anderes Tier gewesen? Der Panther? Oder doch noch ein anderer Werwolf? Er beschloss es erst mal Remus zu sagen und dessen Meinung abzuwarten. Der wüsste sicher, wie er Dumbledore das unterjubeln konnte.

Als Harry den Schlafsaal betrat, die Fette Dame hatte ihn fast fünf Minuten gelöchert wo er um diese Uhrzeit herkam, schliefen seine Hauskameraden noch alle. So beschloss Harry sich erst mal fertig zu machen, ehe er diesen Morgen den Wecker für die anderen spielte. Er duschte erst einmal ausgiebig und nach dem Wecken wartete er im Gemeinschaftsraum auf seine Freunde.

Am Frühstückstisch, war noch nicht all zu viel los, so konnte Harry ihnen leise von seiner ungewöhnlichen Begegnung am frühen Morgen berichten. „Und du bist dir sicher, dass es genau der ist?" fragte Ron zweifelnd. „Hast du in der Dritten etwas von schwarzen Werwölfen gehört? Ich nicht. Sie werden alle Grau, in seltenen Fällen Weiß. Aber nie schwarz, schon gar nicht pechschwarz", meinte Harry leise und etwas genervt. „Entschuldige. Die Stunde war bei Snape, da hab ich nicht wirklich aufgepasst", gab Ron trotzig zurück. „Es stimmt aber", meinte Hermine und sagte dann: „Du solltest damit auf jeden Fall zu Dumbledore gehen."

„Genau! Es muss einer der Schüler sein", fügte Ron hinzu. „Glaub ich nicht. Er hat mir das Leben gerettet, vor den Todessern. Zwei mal. Er muss irgendwie in Kontakt zu ihnen stehen, oder selbst einer sein und das ist kein Schüler. Selbst die Slytherins nicht. Und von denen würde mir keiner das Leben retten", erklärte Harry. Er hatte schon darüber nachgedacht, aber das es einer von ihnen war, war unwahrscheinlich, wenn nicht sogar unmöglich. „Wir wissen es nicht. Harry, geh damit zu Dumbledore", beschwor ihn seine Freundin.

„Hast du auch eine Idee, wie ich ihm erklärten soll, dass ich um halb sechs morgens am Waldrand spazieren war? Man kann Dumbledore nicht belügen. Er merkt das irgendwie. Ich würde auffliegen und das kommt auf keinen Fall in Frage. Ich erzähle es Remus nachher. Das muss erst mal reichen", erklärte Harry streng. Egal was seine Freundin sagen würde, er würde damit nicht zum Schulleiter gehen. Es sei denn Remus riet ihm auch dazu. Dann aber auch nur mit einer verdammt guten Ausrede.

Die Zaubertrankstunde wollte heute einfach nicht enden. Warum auch. Er hatte ja sonst nichts zu tun, als in den modrigen Kerkern zu sitzen und einen stinkenden Trank zu brauen. So ein Mist aber auch. „Ich muss mir von Fred und George ein paar Nasch- und Schwänzleckerein besorgen", flüsterte er stumm vor sich hin und warf die Baumschlangenhaut in den Kessel um danach drei Mal nach links umzurühren.

Harry war erleichtert als die Stunde endlich zu Ende war und sie nur noch Apparieren vor sich hatten. Er wollte nach dem Mittag kurz raus zu Remus, um ihm von seinem Erlebnis heute Morgen zu berichten und bei der Gelegenheit auch gleich eine Kleinigkeit vom Mittagstisch mitnehmen.

„So lieber Schüler. Heute fangen wir also richtig an. Wir werden das Apparieren hier aufs Klassenzimmer beschränken. Immer von einer Ecke zur anderen. Versucht euch so gut es geht zu konzentrieren, ich möchte möglichst wenige Unfälle haben. Angst, dass ihr aus dem Klassenraum raus kommt, braucht ihr nicht. Das ist unmöglich", erklärte Flittwick. Harry atmete tief durch. „Also, alles bei Seite und volle Konzentration darauf. Sonst mach ich mich zum Gespött der Klasse", flüsterte er sich selbst zu und es half. Jeder apparierte erst einmal einzeln damit sie sich nicht gegenseitig in die Quere kamen. Das punktgenaue Erscheinen war das schwerste an der ganzen Geschichte, auch für Harry. Hermine hatte den Dreh schnell rausbekommen, was ihre beiden Freunde aber nicht wirklich wunderte.

„Ich bin froh wenn wir das können", meinte Ron, beim Mittagessen. „das bringt uns hier doch eh nichts. Das Schild geht bis zum Dorfrand", erklärte Hermine kopfschüttelnd. „Aber dann haben wir Freitags nur zwei Stunden", meinte Ron grinsend. „Vergiss es. Der Kurs geht bis zum Ende des Jahres. Du musst das perfekt beherrschen. Allein und auch in Gruppen. Und die Prüfung ist eh erst im Sommer", wiedersprach Hermine, worauf Ron laut aufstöhnte. Harry hatte gar nicht richtig zugehört. Er war wieder bei dem Werwolf und der Frage ob er in Gefahr war. Er griff sich etwas von dem Obst, das es als Nachtisch gab und entschuldigte sich. Im Flur musste er ausgerechnet auf Snape treffen. „Schon fertig?" fragte der Lehrer misstrauisch. „Ja, Sir", antwortete Harry und ging die Treppe rauf. Er wollte nicht das Snape auch nur ansatzweise die Idee bekam, dass er etwas vorhatte. Erst im zweiten Stock hinter einer Biegung warf er sich seinen Tarnumhang über und schlich zurück, nach draußen und dann zur Weide. Er dankte dem Himmel das sich keiner in die Nähe dieses tödlichen Baumes wagte und nur eine Handvoll Menschen wusste, wie man ihn zum erstarren brachte.

So schnelle er konnte rannte er den Geheimgang entlang. Langsam kannte er jeden Felsvorsprung und jede Kante auswendig. Völlig außer Atem erreichte der die Hütte und schlich sich ins Schlafzimmer. Remus lag in der Decke eingerollt auf dem Bett und schien zu schlafen. Möglichst lautlos legte er seinen Umhang und die Schultasche auf dem Tisch ab und setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett um seinen Geliebten zu beobachten. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Remus sah einfach zu niedlich aus, wie er so da lang. Das Haar total verwuschelt und ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er war aber etwas blass, was nach der Nacht aber normal war. Harry wusste das Remus der Schlaf gut tat und fragte sich ob seine Probleme nicht auch bis heute Abend warten konnten. Er wolle ihn ungern wecken. Sanft strich er über die glatten Wangen seines Freundes. Er konnte dem Drang den Mann zu liebkosen einfach nicht wiederstehen. Das Seufzen das nun den Lippen des Älteren entkam ließ Harry leise kichern.

„Hattest du solche Sehnsucht?" fragte Remus plötzlich. Harry zuckte leicht zusammen. „Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken", flüsterte Harry und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss. Remus schlug die Augen auf und blinzelte ihn lächelnd an. „Bei der Wiedergutmachung stört mich das kein bisschen", erklärte er dann und setzte sich auf. „Na komm", bat er Harry dann und zog ihn in seine Arme. Der ließ sich darum auch kein zweites Mal bitten. Es war eben doch ein Unterschied von einem Werwolf umarmt zu werden, oder von einem Menschen. „War es nur Sehnsucht?" fragte Remus leise, ihm durchs Haar kraulend. „Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, nein", gestand Harry leise. „Nein? Was denn dann?" meinte Remus verwundert. Harry löste sich aus der Umarmung und setzte sich wieder richtig hin.

„Ich hatte heute Morgen eine interessante Begegnung", begann er und erzählte dann von seinem Schockerlebnis. „Dass du dich da erschreckt hast, kann ich mir vorstellen", meinte Remus nachdenklich. „Ich denke Albus sollte das wissen. Nicht unbedingt wegen dem Werwolf. Da ist irgendwas im Busch. Es wäre auch ein Wunder wenn Voldemort nur den Minister ausschalten wollte. Er plant sicher irgendetwas um dich auch in die Finger zu bekommen." Harry nickte. Er hatte sich ja selbst so was gedacht. „Nur wie soll ich es Dumbledore erklärten. Vor allem das mit der Uhrzeit. Bis sechs ist Ausgangssperre. Ich hätte gar nicht draußen sein dürfen", meinte Harry. Remus nickte. „Das ist ein Problem. Aber ihr hattet gestern Training. Und da war der Mond ja auch schon aufgegangen. Geh nachher doch zu Minerva und erzähl es ihr. Du wolltest kein Aufsehen in der Halle erregen Weder beim Frühstück noch beim Mittagessen", meinte der Werwolf und grinste dann. „Und Minerva kann man einfacher belügen, als Albus. Ich spreche da aus Erfahrung."

Harry sah ihn verwundwert an. „Du? Du hast eine Lehrerin belogen?" Harry hatte Remus bisher immer für einen ruhigen Schüler gehalten. Eher so was wie Hermine, wenn auch nicht ganz so lernbegierig und Oberschlau, aber jemand der nahezu immer die Wahrheit sagte. Remus musste kichern. „Ich habe vielleicht nie groß bei den Streichen mitgemacht. Aber ich habe deinen Vater und Sirius auch nie versucht aufzuhalten und so manches Mal hab ich sie vor Strafarbeiten bewahrt. Ihnen ein Alibi gegeben sozusagen. Und Minerva konnte mir nie etwas beweisen." Harry schüttelte kichernd den Kopf. „Na, dann werde ich mein Glück auch mal versuchen. Mal sehen ob ich sie in ihrem Büro erwische", meinte er und gab seinem Geliebten noch einen Kuss.

Remus seufzte genüsslich auf. „Davon hätte ich heute Abend gerne mehr", flüsterte er Harry zu. „Einverstanden", antwortete Harry verführerisch und stand auf. Er musste los. Immerhin hatte er noch eine Lüge zu überbringen und je länger er wartete, desto schwieriger würde die Erklärung werden. „Ach, wo du grade hier bist. Iss nicht zu viel beim Abendbrot", meinte Remus dann plötzlich. Harry sah verdutzt auf. „Was hast du vor?" Remus grinste nur. „Soll eine Überraschung sein. Aber du kommst bestimmt vorher drauf. So schwer ist es nicht." Harry brauchte nicht lang zu überlegen, auch wenn er sonst miserabel im Raten war. Dieses Rätsel war einfach. Er gab Remus noch einen Kuss und krabbelte dann aus dem Bett.

„Damit du bis heute Abend nicht hungern musst. Und ruh dich schön aus. Ich hab Appetit auf einen besonderen Nachtisch", erklärte Harry spitzbübisch grinsend, und reichte ihm zwei Äpfel. Remus leckte sich genüsslich die Lippen. „Da wird die Freude gleich doppelt groß", schmunzelte er und die beiden verabschiedeten sich mit einem letzten kurzen Kuss.

Zurück im Schloss verstaute er seinen Tarnumhang in seiner Schultasche und machte sich auf den Weg zu Professor McGonagalls Büro wo er vorsichtig anklopfte. Er betete dass man ihm nicht sofort ansehen würde dass er log. „Herein!" Harry drückte langsam die Tür auf. Seine Hauslehrerin saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und schien grade Hausaufgaben zu korrigieren. „Mr. Potter, was kann ich für sie tun?" fragte die Lehrerin verwundert. „Nun… ich… ich habe gestern Abend nach dem Training noch einen kleinen Spaziergang gemacht und… ich bin einem Werwolf begegnet", begann Harry. Seine Lehrerin sah ihn entsetzt an. „Und da kommen sie erst jetzt? Ein Werwolf auf dem Schulgelände, das ist Lebensgefährlich. Bei Merlin. Er hat sie doch nicht gebissen, oder?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf und schalt sich einen Narren. Er hätte anders anfangen sollen. „Professor. Es war ein schwarzer Werwolf. Ich bin mir sicher das es der war der mir auch das Leben gerettet hat. Ich wollte beim Essen kein Aufsehen erregen", erklärte er so sachlich wie möglich. „Hoffentlich hat Remus Recht. Bitte lass ihn Recht haben, sonst sitz ich in der Tinte", flehte er stumm.

Seine Lehrerin atmete erleichtert aus. „Mr. Potter, eine alte Dame so zu erschrecken, aber nun gut. Beim nächsten Mal sagen sie aber früher Bescheid. Sie beherrschen doch den Teleportationspruch. Lassen sie uns einen Zettel zukommen, das fällt keinem auf." Harry nickte nur. „Gut. Ich werde Professor Dumbledore darüber informieren und sie passen bitte auf. Keine Alleingänge mehr!" Harry sah verdutzt auf. „Ich war nur spazieren und er stand wie aus dem nichts vor mir. Ich such doch bestimmt nicht nach einem schwarzen Werwolf auf dem Schulgelände. Ich hab ja nicht mal geahnt dass er hier ist. Ich hab mich selbst ja fast zu Tode erschrocken." „Schon gut. Beruhigen sie sich. Ich weiß ja, dass sie auf sich aufpassen. Aber falls er ihnen noch mal begegnet, verfolgen sie ihn nicht. Keiner möchte dass ihnen etwas passiert", erklärte seine Hauslehrerin ruhig. „Drei mal allein im Verbotenen Wald reicht mir. Ich setze mein Glück kein viertes Mal aufs Spiel." Seine Lehrerin sah ihn misstrauisch und fragend an.

„Er ist im Wald verschwunden nachdem ein anders Tier aufgeheult hat. Was es war weiß ich nicht genau, aber kein Werwolf", erklärte Harry notgedrungen und hoffte dass sie ihn nicht weiter auf seine zwei Illegalen Ausflüge in den Wald ansprach. Der Erste war von ihr ja quasi angeordnet worden. Die Strafarbeit im ersten Schuljahr.

„Nun gut, Mr. Potter. Sie dürfen gehen, ich werde den Schuleiter informieren." „Danke, Professor", verabschiedete Harry sich, erleichtert dass sie nichts gemerkt hatte. Im Gryffindorturm saßen Ron Und Hermine an einem Tisch über mehreren Büchern. „Hi Leute. Was gibt es?" fragte Harry und ließ sich in den Sessel fallen. „Hausaufgaben", murrte Ron. „Ja Hausaufgaben, Du bist schon einiges im Rückstand", sagte Hermine scharf was Harry leicht zum Schmunzeln brachte. „Hast du einem Lehrer Bescheid gegeben?" fragte sie dann Harry. Der brauchte einen Moment bis er begriff was sie meinte. „Ja. Ich war grade bei McGonagall. Moony meinte sie wäre die bessere Wahl." Da er da nun nicht näher drauf eingehen wollte, holte er sich seine Zauberkunstsachen aus dem Schlafsaal und machte sich auch über die Aufgaben her.

139


	13. Kapitel 12

**AngieMaus:** Macht nichts wenn du mal keine Ideen hast. Es ist schon das sich überhaupt jemand gemeldet hat. Du warst nämlich die Einzige. Ganz lieben dank dafür. Ich sende dir auf diesem Wege extra einen Kuchen.

**Und damit es keinen Ärer gibt, nur die Idee gehört mir, und ein paar Charaktere. Alles andere gehört der großariten JKR**

**So hier nun das neue Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch viel sapß beim lesen.**

**O:K: Peinlich Peinlich Peinlich. Hab ich glatt die Warnung vergessen Sorry keine Absicht.**

ein ganz dickes _**LEMON**_ muss hier noch dazu

Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

Kapitel 12

Harry ging erst gar nicht zum Abendbrot runter. Er wollte stattdessen die Gelegenheit nutzen, wenn alle beim Essen waren und gleich zu Remus schleichen. Draußen begegnete er nur noch ein paar jungen Schülern, die wohl grade auf dem Weg in die Große Halle waren. Harry wartete einige Minuten bis er sich sicher war, das niemand mehr in der Nähe war, der auf den scheinbar so in der Luft schwebenden Stock aufmerksam hätte werden können und rannte dann den Geheimgang entlang.

Im Schlafzimmer angekommen staunte er nicht schlecht. Der kleine Tisch war mit köstlich riechenden Speisen gedeckt. Zwei Kerzen in goldenen Haltern spendeten ein romantisches Licht, das, durch die Weingläser gebrochen, an der Decke tanzte. „Die Rose hab ich mir erspart. Das fand ich dann doch etwas zu kitschig", sagte Remus leise neben ihm und nahm Harry den Tarnumhang ab. Der Gryffindor war sprachlos für den Moment. „Gefällt es dir?" fragte Remus behutsam. Harry sah seinen Freund lächelnd an. „Und wie. Aber gibt es was zu feiern? Dein Geburtstag war schon längst, und meiner ja auch", fragte er verwundert. Remus schmunzelte verlegen. „Na ja. Wir sind seit zweieinhalb Monaten zusammen und das ist ein Rekord, wenn ich an meine letzten drei Beziehungen denke."

Harry sah Remus besorgt an. „Ich liebe dich Remus. Ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich ohne dich machen soll", sagte er und zog den Älteren in eine feste Umarmung, die dieser auch sofort erwiderte. „Es tut gut das zu hören", flüsterte Remus ihm ins Ohr und zog Harry dann zum Tisch wo er ihnen etwas Rotwein einschenkte. „Auf uns?"

„Auf uns und eine gemeinsame Zukunft", meinte Harry und stieß ganz leicht mit seinem Glas gegen das von Remus. Ein leichtes Schütteln konnte der Jüngere nicht unterdrücken, nachdem er einen Schluck genommen hatte und Remus kicherte verhalten. „Da gewöhnt man sich dran. Komm lass uns essen."

Harry musste zugeben, der Werwolf hatte sich wieder selbst übertroffen. Dieses kleine Festessen konnte locker mit dem von Hogwarts mithalten. Schweigend, sich aber immer wieder verliebte Blicke zuwerfend, genossen sie es und anschließend wurde Harry von Remus aufs Bett gezogen, mit dem Weinglas in der Hand.

„Warst du schon bei Minerva?" fragte er, Harry in den Arm nehmend. „Ja. Sie hat es mir wohl geglaubt, mich aber auch ermahnt keine Alleingänge zu unternehmen." „Sie machen sich nur alle Sorgen um dich", erklärte Remus und strich ihm sanft durchs Haar. „Ich weiß, aber ich bin nicht total bescheuert. Ich habe begriffen in welcher Gefahr ich schwebe. Der Preis den ich dafür gezahlt habe, war viel zu hoch um noch mal so einen Mist zu machen", knurrte der Jüngere und setze sich richtig hin um Remus in die Augen sehen zu können. „Wir alle haben für unseren Fehler einen sehr hohen Preis zahlen müssen und keiner unterstellt dir, dass du das nicht begriffen hast. Reg dich darüber nicht weiter auf. Albus vertraut dir, und ich auch. Minerva ist nun mal etwas übervorsichtig. Nimm ihr das nicht übel. Aber nun erzähl mal was gibt es sonst noch Neues", bat er.

Harry wusste dass dies ein Themenwechsel war und er akzeptierte es. Sirius hatte Remus ebensoviel wie ihm bedeutet und beiden fiel es immer noch schwer darüber zu reden, was geschehen war.

„Nicht viel. Eigentlich gar nichts. Nur… ich kenn jetzt meine Animagusform", antwortete Harry sich daran erinnernd das Remus davon noch gar nichts wusste. „Und? In was wirst du dich verwandeln?" fragte Remus. Harry kicherte kurz. „Wir werden auf jeden Fall ein sehr interessantes Duo werden. Und ich bin unter Garantie in der Lage einen gefährlichen Werwolf in Schach zu halten."

„Harry Bitte. Es gibt mehr als ein Dutzend Tiere die das könnten und ich bin eine Niete im raten. Oder willst du mich etwa so lang schmoren lassen bis du es kannst?" fragte Remus gespielt entsetzt. Harry tat so, als wenn er überlegte. Es war auch eine Interessante Möglichkeit. „Harry?" fragte Remus nun wirklich entsetzt. „Nein. Ich sag es dir ja", schmunzelte der Gryffindor. „Es ist ein Tiger. Ein weißer Tiger um genau zu sein."

„Wow. Das wird aber nicht leicht werden, soweit ich das weiß", meinte der Werwolf staunend. „Hat Hermine auch gesagt, aber ich werde es schaffen. Das habe ich mir fest vorgenommen", erklärte Harry bestimmt und nahm noch einen Schluck Wein. Remus hatte Recht. Je mehr man trank, desto weniger bemerkte man die Säure des dunkelroten, fast schon blauen Getränks.

„Wie geht es eigentlich dem Minister? Ich hab von den Anschlägen gelesen", fragte Harry dem das grade irgendwie eingefallen war. „Ganz gut. Er liegt aber noch im St. Mungos soweit ich weiß. Er hatte verdammtes Glück. Wir müssen diesen Spion bald zu fassen bekommen. Nicht auszudenken was passiert, wenn sie es schaffen", erklärte er. „Ihr wisst also wer es ist?" hackte Harry nach. Remus sah ihn kurz misstrauisch an und dem Jüngeren war klar worüber sein Freund nachdachte. Es waren Ordensangelegenheiten und solang er die Okklumentik nicht beherrschte war er eine Sicherheitslücke.

„Er arbeitet im Ministerium bei den Auroren, als Ausbilder und ist auch einer der Abteilungsleiter. Einer ihrer Besten Leute. Wie er dazu kommt die Seiten zu wechseln, versteh ich nicht", bekam Harry für ihn überraschend dennoch zur Antwort. Eigentlich hatte er mit einer Ausrede gerechnet. „Und was habt ihr bisher gegen ihn unternommen?" hackte Harry nach, in der Hoffnung noch mehr Informationen zu bekommen. „Das ist… einiges. Unter anderem ihn beobachtet, dadurch haben wir ihn auch mehr oder weniger enttarnt. Aber der Minister will stichhaltige Beweise und keine Indizien", erklärte Remus. „Also alles Mist bis jetzt", stellte Harry fest. „Na ja. Wir wissen wo die undichte Stelle ist und können sie möglichst umgehen. Auch die meisten Auroren aus dem Ministerium wissen Bescheid. Aber wir dürfen auch nicht zu auffällig werden, sonst merkt er etwas und taucht ab. Aber wir wollen ihn schließlich festnehmen", bemerkte Remus. „Hast du auch wieder recht", gestand Harry. Von dieser Seite aus hatte er das noch nicht betrachtet. Allerdings ärgerte es ihn, das Stevens diese Gefahr so leichtfertig hinnahm.

Weitaus interessanter als das nachfolgende Gespräch, an dessen sich Inhalt Harry am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr wirklich erinnern konnte, war die Wirkung des Weines. Er spürte deutlich dass seine Gedanken sich vernebelten und er alles zunehmend lustiger fand.

„Mein Bett ist nicht so weich", erklärte er spät abends und nach etlichen Gläsern. Seine plötzliche Feststellung brachte Remus, der ihm grade etwas von einem Horrorfilm erzählte der er sich zusammen mit Sirius und James angesehen hatte, etwas aus dem Konzept. „Harry?" fragte er verwundert. „Stimmt doch! Mein Bett ist nicht so weich", kicherte Harry verhalten. „Du bist betrunken", stellte Remus sachlich fest. „Bin ich gar nicht", protestierte der Gryffindor dessen Wangen schon rot glühten, was der natürlich nicht sah da es hier keinen Spiegel gab. „Oh doch. Du bist betrunken. Du hast richtig Farbe im Gesicht", meinte Remus und stellte sein Weinglas bei Seite. Anschließend kniete er sich über Harry und nahm auch dem sein Glas aus der Hand. „Hey!" protestierte der Jüngere, hielt aber sofort still als Remus begann ihn zu küssen.

„Willst du dein Weinglas wiederhaben?" fragte der dann nach einem schier endlosen Kuss. „Nicht wenn du weiter machst", hauchte Harry ihm zu. Remus grinste ihn frech an und knöpfte sich selbst nun langsam und lasziv sein Hemd auf.

„Hmmm!" Der Gryffindor unter ihm, konnte einen Laut der Verzückung einfach nicht unterdrücken. Langsam ließ Harry seine Hände über die weiche Haut seines Freundes wandern und begann mit den Brustwarzen des Älteren zu spielen. Remus warf sein Hemd zur Seite und bedeckte Harrys Mund erneut mit wilden Zungenspielen. Sein Junger Freund schmeckte immer noch nach dem kräftigen Rotwein. Während er weiter mit Harry ein Zungenduell austrug löste er ihm die Krawatte seiner Schuluniform und knöpfte ihm langsam das Hemd auf.

Harry derweil hatte das Spiel mit den Brustwarzen des Älteren aufgegeben, sich seiner Brille entledigt und war nun darum bemüht Remus die Hose auszuziehen. Das war allerdings ein zunehmend schwieriger werdendes Unterfangen, da Remus nun dabei war seine Brust mit hauchzarten Küssen zu überdecken und Harry davon so verzückt war, dass es ihm schwer fiel sich auf das zu Konzentrieren war er eigentlich tun wollte. Das auch der Alkohol dabei seine Rolle hatte, auf die Idee kam Harry nicht mal im Entferntesten. So viel hatte er ja auch gar nicht getrunken. Höchstens vier oder fünf Gläser. Und vielleicht auch ein mal das Glas von Remus. Also wirklich nicht viel.

„Soll ich dir helfen?" flüsterte ihm sein Freund ins Ohr, dem durchaus Harrys Probleme aufgefallen waren. „Nö. Ich schaff das gut allein", erklärte Harry trotzig. Remus konnte nicht anders als leise aufzulachen. Er rollte sich auf den Rücken und zog Harry mit sich. „Dann zeig mal!"

Darum ließ der Gryffindor sich nicht zwei Mal bitten und nun, da er sich auf sein Handeln konzentrieren konnte, hatte er auch nicht so große Schwierigkeiten damit wie zuvor. „Siehst du. Ich bin schon groß", meinte Harry und musste dann über sich selbst lachen.

Remus schüttelte lachend den Kopf und mit einer gekonnten Drehung um sich selbst lag er wieder über Harry und küsste ihn wild und ungestüm, ehe der auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hatte sich zu beschweren. Sanft aber bestimmend ließ er seine Lippen über die Wangen des Jungen zu dessen Hals entlang wandern und von dort aus über die Brust runter zu seinem Bauch. Harrys Atmung beschleunigte sich unter dieser zärtlichen Berührung zunehmend und Remus merkte das der Alkohol bei dem Jüngeren seine Wirkung tat.

Harrys Männlichkeit zeigte sich ihm schon sehr deutlich und er ahnte, wenn er etwas von dem Jungen haben wollte, dann dürfte er es nicht übertreiben. Beabsichtigt war das ganze in der Form nicht gewesen. Er hatte aber auch nicht damit gerechnet dass Harry so gut wie keinen Alkohol vertrug. James war in seinem Alter da schon ganz anders gewesen. Allerdings hatte es damals auch des öfteren wilde Partys im Gryffindorturm gegeben. Auf diese Idee schien die heutige Jungend aber nicht mehr zu kommen, oder kommen zu wollen.

Mit einer bloßen Handbewegung rief er eine der Phiolen zu sich die er normalerweise in seinem Nachtschränkchen deponiert hatte. Er zog Harry über sich und nahm dessen Hand und ließ davon etwas darauf laufen. „Meinst du, du bekommst das hin?" fragte er herausfordernd. „Ich bin nicht betrunken", meinte Harry noch mal wie eintrotziges Kleinkind. Er wusste gar nicht wie Remus darauf kam?

Remus musste derweil unweigerlich an Lisa denken, als die Harry unbedingt mit zu Hermines Eltern haben wollte. „Beweis es!" forderte er und ließ sich selbst auch etwas von der Flüssigkeit in die Hand laufen. Achtlos warf er die Phiole bei Seite und begann behutsam Harrys Erregung noch etwas zu verstärken. Als er dann aber spürte wie Harry sanft das Gleitmittel verteilte und ihn dann weitete konnte er ein heftiges Aufkeuchen nicht unterdrücken. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst wie sehr der Rotwein auch ihm zu Kopf gestiegen war. Seine Selbstbeherrschung wurde auf eine sehr harte Probe gestellt.

Harry unterdessen musste sich auch nicht nur auf das konzentrieren war er tat. Auch drauf das er nicht jetzt schon zu kommen, denn das was Remus da grade machte war unglaublich erregend. So schnell und vorsichtig er konnte beendete er seine Arbeit und pinnte Remus am Bett fest.

„Das muss reichen", keuchte Harry schwer atmend. Remus konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Er war derselben Meinung wie Harry und begutachtete kurz den schlanken Körper über ihm. Harrys Augen gierten vor Lust, ein dünner Schweißfilm ließ die Haut des Jungen Glänzen und dessen Männlichkeit… ließ ihn einfach nur Schlucken. Bei Merlin, dieser Körper war einfach nur göttlich. Remus reckte leicht den Kopf und berührte sanft mit der Zungenspitze Harrys Bauchdecke, knapp unter den Rippen die sofort erzitterte. Harry hatte sich um ihn richtig Festhalten zu können so weit über ihn gekniet.

Der Gryffindor sah lüsternt auf seinen Freund, rutschte etwas zurück und drang mit einem heftigen Stoß in ihn ein. Remus keuchte heftig auf, damit hatte er doch in diesem Moment nicht gerechnet. Aber es war mehr der Schreck als der Schmerz gewesen.

Harry verharrte einen Moment in dieser Position. Er musste all seine Konzentration aufbringen um nicht jetzt schon der berauschenden Enge des Körpers unter ihm zu erliegen. Für Remus schien es Minuten zu dauern bis Harry sich endlich bewegte und einen Rhythmus aufbaute. Er dauerte nicht lang bis Harry seinen Reizpunkt traf und dem Werwolf ein stöhnen entlockte. Harrys selbst ging es aber nicht besser. Die Enge die sein Glied umschloss trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn.

Remus krallte sich am Bettlacken fest als seine Gefühle überhand nahmen und er nicht mehr an sich halten konnte. Laut den Namen seines Geliebten stöhnend ergoss er sich zwischen ihnen.

Die sich Zusammenziehenden Muskeln waren dann auch für Harry endgültig zu viel und er folgte seinem Freund fast augenblicklich über die Klippe jeglicher irdischer Freuden. Völlig außer Atem ließ sich Harry einige Minuten auf der verschwitzen Brust seines Freundes nieder ehe er sich aus ihm zurück zog und eng an ihn kuschelte.

Der Ältere flüsterte noch einen Reinigungsspruch über sie beide und zog ihnen dann eine Decke über. „Das war unglaublich", flüstert Harry. „Oh ja. Das war es", stimme Remus zu und nahm Harry in den Arm. Eines stand für den Werwolf fest. Sollte Harry ihn je verlassen, würde er daran zerbrechen. Er hatte noch nie jemanden so sehr geliebt wie ihn. „James ich hoffe du verzeihst mir das", flüsterte er fast lautlos. Er fragte sich schon seit einem Monat wie sein einstmals bester Freund darauf reagiert hätte. Andererseits war ja auch die Frage offen, ob es jemals so weit gekommen wäre, hätte Harry seine Eltern nicht verloren. Und Sirius? Was würde der dazu sagen? Sicher wussten seine Freunde von der sexuellen Orientierung des Werwolfs. Sie hatten es selbst herausgefunden. Aber was hielt Sirius nur davon, dass er mit Harry zusammen war? „Fragen auf die du nie eine Antwort bekommst. Also hör auf daran zu denken", befahl er sich stumm und schloss die Augen und atmete Harrys süßen Duft ein.

Beide wurden sie am nächsten Morgen von den Sonnenstrahlen geweckt die sie durch das Fenster an der Nase kitzelten. Stöhnend schlug Harry die Augen auf und sah sich etwas verwirrt um. Dann erkannte er aber wo er sich befand. Der erste Versuch sich aufzusetzen scheiterte allerdings kläglich an dem Gefühl sein Schädel würde platzen. „Oh Mann!" stöhnte er leise und schloss noch mal die Augen. „Nie wieder Alkohol."

Von der Person neben ihm kam ein leises Kichern. „Lach du nur", grummelte Harry in Richtung seines Freundes und vergrub sich unter der Bettdecke. Er fühlte sich als habe er grade ein Dutzend Visionen von Voldemort gehabt. Remus aber zog ihm die Decke weg und meinte: „Ich dachte du wärst nicht betrunken?" Harry blinzelte Remus an. „Wer hat das behauptet?" „Du. Den ganzen Abend und felsenfest". Kicherte Remus leise. Er selbst hatte keine Kopfschmerzen, was aber wohl daran lag das sein Verträglichkeitsspiegel etwas höher lag. Harry schloss stöhnend die Augen, weil sich grade alles begann zu drehen. „Ich korrigiere mich. Ich war betrunken. Wahrscheinlich Sturz betrunken." Damit zog er Remus die Decke aus der Hand und über seinen Kopf. Seit wann war die Sonne eigentlich so fruchtbar grell?

Er spürte wie Remus aufstand und irgendwas am Tisch machte und Harry betete dass das jetzt kein Frühstück wurde. Er würde niemals auch nur einen Bissen runter bekommen. Allein schon beim Gedanken an etwas essbarem drehte sich ihm der Magen um.

Dann wurde ihm die Decke weggezogen. „Hier trink", sagte Remus und reichte Harry ein Glas. Da der seine Brille nicht aufhatte bemerkte er erst als die Flüssigkeit seien Zunge berührte das Remus ihm ein Glas Wein eingeschenkt hatte. „Was soll das denn?" fragte Harry etwas perplex. „Deine Mum hat mal gesagt, man soll damit weitermachen womit man aufgehört hat. Und wenn ich dir jetzt was Stärkeres anbiete als Rotwein und das kommt raus bekomm ich einen riesen Ärger mit Dumbledore, sollte der das merken." Harry nickte nur und trank das Glas aus und legte sich auf den Rücken. „Kommst du noch mal zu mir?" fragte er leise. „Sicher", hörte Remus antworten und keine Minute später spürte er wie sich der nackte Körper neben ihm legte.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an die letzte Nacht?" fragte der Werwolf dann leise. Harry musste eine Weile überlegen. „Wir haben uns unterhalten. Über den Minister, die Schule und den Spion. Und ich habe gelernt was es heißt betrunken und gleichzeitig heiß zu sein. War da noch mehr?"

Remus musste bei dem Anblick den sein Freund ihm hier bot einfach lachen. Die grünen Augen und das rabenschwarze Haar bildeten einen interessanten Kontrast, was ihm bisher noch nie so aufgefallen war. Die Brille verbarg viel zu viel, von diesem magischen Anblick Dazu kam aber nun die tiefen Denkfalten auf der Stirn und der fragende Blick, der ihm deutlich zeigte, Harry hatte einen ziemlichen Black out. Er musste also doch mal etwas nachhelfen, was die Partys im Gryffindorturm angingen. Irgendwo waren sicher noch ein paar der heißbegehrten Rezepte der Rumtreiber zu finden.

„War da noch mehr?" hackte Harry noch mal nach und holte Remus zurück in die Gegenwart. „Nein. Die wichtigen Sachen weißt du noch alle. Und…" Von einem lauten Pfeifen wurde Remus aber unterbrochen und Harry hatte das Gefühl ihm würde der Schädel platzen. Zum Glück hörte es genauso plötzlich auf wie es gekommen war. „Interessant", meinte Remus neben ihm und schob Harry seine Brille auf die Nase. „Ein Zettel, für dich." Der Gryffindor stöhnte auf. „Ich bring Hermine um. Den Weckzauber so laut zu stellen. Ich bin doch nicht taub", brummte er und las die wenigen Zeilen.

_Komm bitte so schnell es geht hoch. Eine schwarze Eule hat einen Brief und den lässt sie sich von keinem Abnehmen. Alle fragen schon wo du bist. _

„Na Toll. Black Moon wartet wohl auf mich", grummelte Harry und erhob sich mühsam. Remus half ihm schnell seine Sachen anzuziehen und versuchte mit der Hand das Haar einigermaßen in Ordnung zu bringen. „Was erzählst du ihnen?" fragte Remus nachdenklich. Harry sah kurz verwundert auf. „Hatte ich das noch gar nicht erwähnt? Hogwarts denkt ich habe eine Freundin. Linnéa Anderson aus Ravenclaw." Da Remus gar keine Reaktion von sich gab, sah Harry erneut auf und traf auf Remus verwunderten und irgendwie auch ängstlichen Blick.

„Sie hat sich mit Malfoy angelegt, weil der mich mit ein paar Lügen über Sirius reizen wollte. Und deshalb denkt er, sie wäre meine Freundin und hat das rumposaunt. Aber ich schwör dir bei allem was mir heilig ist, da ist nichts.

Außerdem bin mir mittlerweile ziemlich sicher dass du weibliche Konkurrenz nicht fürchten musst. Zumindest ist im Moment keine auf der Schule", erklärte Harry und drückte Remus einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Und für uns ist es doch nur gut. Ich kann immer sagen ich war bei meiner Freundin, wenn man mich vermisst und das ist dann auch nur indirekt gelogen. Denn bei meinem Freund war ich schließlich." Das brachte Remus dann doch wieder zum schmunzeln und Harry war erleichtert.

Remus schalt sich einen Narren. Hatte er doch tatsächlich gedacht Harry hätte etwas mit einem Mädchen. „Ich darf mir dieses Misstrauen erst gar nicht angewöhnen. Harry ist dir treu Remus. Er wird dich nicht betrügen. Er hat es dir erst gestern deutlich gesagt. Fang erst gar nicht an eifersüchtig zu werden", sagte der Werwolf zu sich selbst. „Entschuldige. Du hast mich nur grade ganz schön geschockt." Harry lächelte in liebevoll an. „Lass uns da nachher drüber reden. Ich geh besser erst mal." Mit einem letzen Kuss verabschiedete Harry sich und rannte so schnell er konnte rauf zur Schule. Im Flur zu den Kerkern verschnaufte er sich einen Moment um nicht all zu abgehetzt in die Große Halle zu kommen.

Die Rennerei hatte seinem Kopf aber gar nicht gefallen. „Hoffentlich sieht man mir die letzte Nacht nicht all zu sehr an", flüsterte er zu sich selbst und stopfte seinen Tarnumhang er in die Tasche, um dann die große Halle zu betreten. Black Moon fiel ihm sofort auf. Sie war die einzige Eule die noch anwesend war und saß ganz friedlich neben Ron auf seinem Stammplatz und ließ sich von Saphira mit Brot füttern. Harry bemerkte den Blick vom Lehrertisch sofort und auch den der andere Schüler. Ein Blick Richtung Ravenclawtisch genügte um zu wissen, das Linnéa noch nicht da war. Die Slytherins tuschelten alle, wie Harry feststellte. Was ihn allerdings wunderte, John war auch noch nicht anwesend. Saphira schien heute mal ohne ihre Freunde gekommen zu sein.

„Wie siehst du denn aus?" fragte Ron entsetzt als Harry an den Tisch trat. „Erklär ich euch später. Kommst du mit mir mit, Black Moon?" fragte er die Eule und hielt ihr den Arm hin. Die Eule schuschute zutraulich und kletterte hoch. „Sie ist ein hübsches Tier. Gehört sie dir?" fragte ihn Saphira. „Nein. Einem guten Freund", antwortete er und machte sich auf dem Weg nach draußen.

„Du kannst beim nächsten Mal ruhig Ron oder Hermine den Brief geben, wenn ich nicht da bin. Die beiden sind meine Freunde und die Post erreicht mich auch garantiert", erklärte er der Eule während er das Bändchen löste. Kaum hielt er den Brief in den Händen erhob sie sich und flog davon.

Harry setzte sich auf die Stufen zum Schlossportal und riss den Umschlag auf.

_Hi Harry!_

_Entschuldige das ich mich so lang nicht mehr gemeldet habe, ich hatte eine ganze Menge zu erledigen. An deiner Rettung beim Haus deines Freundes war ich maßgeblich beteiligt, da hast du recht. Aber was den Werwolf angeht, du hast doch eine kluge Freundin, soweit ich das weiß. Ich bin mir sicher ihr werdet das auch ohne meine Hilfe herausfinden. _

_Da ich mir sicher bin das du schon einen Lehrer eingeweiht hast, kannst du dem Schulleiter versichern, er wird keinem Schüler etwa antun. Dafür ist gesorgt. Und erschrecken wollte er dich ganz sicher nicht. Er war nur etwas neugierig. _

_Was deine Frage an ihn angeht, bist du nicht eigentlich immer in Gefahr? Ich denke schon, oder?_

_Aber Scherz bei Seite, soweit ich das weiß, besteht keine Akute Lebensgefahr für dich. Und damit das so bleibt, bin ich ja in der nähe. Zumindest hatte ich mir das fest vorgenommen. An deinem Geburtstag ,muss ich gestehen, hab ich mich auf andere verlassen und war dies auch. _

_Ich war fest davon ausgegangen das euer Schuleiter die Sache im Griff hat, ein Irrtum. Allerdings nachdem ich feststellen musste, dass das Ministerium trotz meiner Warnung vor dem Angriff auf Askaban nichts zum Schutz getan hat, konnte ich mir denken was los war. Ein Spion irgendwo. _

_Aber ich lerne aus Fehlern und werde dich ab sofort immer im Auge behalten. Es steht zu viel auf dem Spiel. _

_Ich habe deshalb auch ein paar wichtige Informationen für dich oder besser den Orden des Phönix mit dem du ja in Kontakt stehst. _

_Voldemort wird am 31.10. ein Uraltes Ritual durchführen. Welches genau weiß ich leider auch nicht, aber es ist mehr als Gefährlich. Er könnte damit Kräfte erlangen die ihn quasi Unbesiegbar machen. Ihr müsst ihn unbedingt daran hindern. Das soll irgendwo in Pembroke stattfinden. Ich denke ihr wisst da schon mehr als ich. _

_Haltet ihn auf, egal wie. Er darf das Ritual nicht zu Ende führen. Ansonsten ist unsere Welt verloren. _

_Liebe grüße_

_XXX_

_PS. Freut mich das dir mein Geschenk gefallen hat. Ich konnte mir denken, dass du es gut gebrauchen kannst. _

Ein Haufen Fragen rasten durch Harrys Kopf, was für seine Kopfschmerzen nicht grade zuträglich war.

Er passte auch hier auf ihn auf? Es stand zu viel auf dem Spiel? Wusste er etwa von der Prophezeiung? Und er wusste vom Phönixorden? Scheinbar wusste er sogar dass der Orden Spione bei Voldemort hatte. Woher? War er selbst wirklich ein Todesser? Dann hätte er doch eigentlich von dem Angriff auf seinen Geburtstag wissen müssen. Und was sollte das mit dem schwarzen Werwolf?

„Harry?" wurde er plötzlich von hinten angesprochen. Ruckartig drehte er sich um, was allerdings etwas zu schnell war und ein Stechen durch seien Schläfe jagte. „Professor Dumbledore", stöhnte er. Der Schulleier sah ihn für einen Moment besorgt an musste dann aber grinsen. „Er weiß es!" schoss es Harry sofort durch den Kopf. „Ablenken!" war sein nächster Gedanke. „Hier. Das dürfte sie interessieren. Vor allem die letzen zwei Absätze", meine er und reichte dem Schuleiter den Brief, während er sich die rechte Schläfe massierte um den Schmerz zu vertreiben. „In der Tat. Das ist interessant. Darf ich mir den Brief ausleihen?" fragte der Schulleiter. „Sicher. Die Informationen sind ja im Grunde für sie", antwortete Harry und erhob sich. Er bekam das dringende Bedürfnis sich einfach nur hinzulegen und zu schlafen. „Sie entschuldigen mich?" hackte Harry nach.

„Sicher. Ich würde vorschlagen du lässt dir etwas gegen die Kopfschmerzen geben und schläfst dich aus", meinte der Schulleiter lächelnd und verschwand. Harry seufzte nur. Er wusste es also. Die Frage war nur noch wie viel. Kaum hatte er die Treppe erreicht riefen ihn seine Freunde. „Raus damit, was ist los mit dir?" fragte Hermine besorgt. Harry stöhnte nur genervt auf.

„Geht ihr vor in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich komm gleich nach. Muss erst noch was erledigen", murmelte er und ging schweigend weiter. Madam Pomfrey sah ihn zwar argwöhnisch an und murmelte etwas von wilden Partys, Unverantwortlichkeit und Strafarbeiten, gab Harry aber letztendlich doch etwas gegen seine Kopfschmerzen und verschwand dann in ihr Büro. Nur mit Mühe bekam Harry den weißblau schimmernden und nach verfaultem Kohl riechenden Trank runter. Die Wirkung allerdings war einmalig. Sowohl die Übelkeit als auch die Kopfschmerzen waren im Nu verflogen. Nur eine ungeahnte Müdigkeit überfiel ihn. „Deshalb sollte ich mich schlafen legen", gähnte er auf dem Weg in seinen Turm. Ron und Hermine nicht beachtend stieg er die Wendeltreppe hoch und ließ sich in sein Bett fallen, was natürlich ebenso weich war wie das in der Heulenden Hütte. Erst zum Mittag wurde er durch einen plötzlichen Kälteschock wach. Laut aufschreiend sprang er aus dem Bett und musste feststellen dass er bis auf die Knochen nass war.

Dean und Seamus saßen auf ihren Betten und lachten sich kringelig, Neville sah ihn mitleidig an und Ron stand, noch mit dem Eimer in der Hand neben seinem Bett und konnte sich nur mühsam ein Lachen verkneifen. Harry war sofort klar das Ron der Übeltäter war. „Na warte", knurrte Harry und griff sich seinen Zauberstab vom Nachtisch. Ron ließ sofort den Eimer fallen und rannte Richtung Tür, aber Harry war aber schneller und richtete einen: „Aquaris!" auf seinen Freund. Der Eiskalte Wasserstrahl traf aber Saphira die grade in den Jungenschlafsaal kam, da Ron sich geschickt weggeduckt hatte. Das Mädchen sah Harry entgeistert an.

„Sorry der Sollte eigentlich Ron treffen", erklärte Harry und warf seinem Freund einen missmutigen Blick zu. „Schon gut. Das ist gleich wieder trocken, aber was Ron angeht…" meinte sie und richtete ihren Stab auf ihn. Zunächst geschah gar nicht, aber dann erschien ein Eimer Wasser über seinem Kopf der sich langsam umkippte und Ron ebenfalls mit eisigem Wasser übergoss. Der ganze Schlafsaal brach in Gelächter aus, bei Rons Anblick. „So ist da viel lustiger", entschied Saphira und mit einem Wink war ihre Kleidung wider trocken. Dann zog sie ein Buch aus ihrem Umhang und trat an Harry vorbei. „Hier. Danke Neville", sagte sie und reichte es ihm. Harry war dem schüchternen Gryffindor einen fragenden Blick zu und sah dann auf das Buch. Es war eines über Kräuterkunde. „Sie wollte nur was nachschlagen", erklärte der Junge leicht rot und Harry nickte mit einem schakalhaften Grinsen. Neville war also verschossen.

Dann sah er zu Ron der immer noch dreinschaute wie ein begossener Pudel. „Selber Schuld. Was weckst du mich auch so brutal", meinte Harry und schälte sich aus seinen Nassen Sachen. Als er grade bei der Unterwäsche angekommen war, ging die Tür erneut auf und Hermine kam rein. „Oh!" kam es nur von ihr und ihr Gesicht nahm einen rot ton an. „Ich beantrage dass auch die Mädchen nicht mehr in unseren Schlafsaal können", seufzte Harry und schnappte sich ein paar trockene Sachen und verschwand ins Bad. Ron kam kurz darauf ebenfalls rein.

„Ist dir das gar nicht peinlich?" fragte er. „Warum? Sie hat mich doch schon mit weniger und in einer noch unangenehmeren Situation gesehen. Aber wird sie bei dir auch rot?" fragte Harry und warf Ron der nun splitternackt neben ihm stand einen Blick zu. Was er sah gefiel ihm. Ron war gut gebaut, man sah ein wenig seine Muskeln, die Haut sah samtweich aus und glänzte leicht von dem Wasser. „Harry?" fragte sein Freund nervös, was den Schwarzhaarigen zum Kichern brachte. Er sah sich kurz um, ob auch keiner sonst da war und flüsterte dann: „Ich kann Hermine irgendwie verstehen." Dann gab er seinem Freund einen Klaps auf den Rücken und rubbelte sich trocken.

Ron stand noch fast eine Minute wie vom Donner gerührt da. „Hey. Nun komm wider runter. Ich wollte nur sagen dass du dich für deinen Köper nicht schämen musst. Mein Gott. Leg bloß nicht alles auf die Goldwaage Ich bin meinem Engel treu", meinte Harry und köpfte sich das Hemd zu. Ron der sich scheinbar wieder gefangen hatte begann nun auch sich umzuziehen.

Im Schlafraum ließ er sich auf Rons Bett nieder. „Kennt einer der Trocknungszauber?" fragte er sein immer noch nasses Bett betrachtend. Hermine seufzte und schwang kurz den Zauberstab. „Und nun raus damit. Was war heute Morgen mit dir los. Du sahst aus wie eine Leiche." Dean und Seamus setzten sich sofort auf. „Na toll", stöhnte Harry stumm. „Was soll ich denn jetzt sagen?" „Na?" fragte Dean. „Harry. Uns ist schon klar was los war. Ich würde nur gern wissen woher du das hast? Denn selbst in der Küche bekommst du nichts Stärkeres als Butterbier", meinte Seamus. „Ich hab ein paar gute Freunde", kommentierte Harry. „Bekommen wir auch mal was ab?" fragte Neville und augenblicklich drehten sich alle zu ihm um. „Ich frag ja nur", sagte der Junge schüchtern.

„Du warst wirklich betrunken?" fragte Hermine nach, in dem Moment wo Ron aus dem Bad kam. „Wer war betrunken?" „Harry", sagten Dean und Seamus gleichzeitig. „Mal sehen ob ich meinen Freund rum bekomme uns was zu schicken. Wenn die Lehrer das merken gibt es nämlich mächtig ärger", meinte Harry und erhob sich. „Wollen wir essen gehen?" „Deshalb hab ich dich geweckt", sagte Ron, der schon fast bei der Tür war. „Na kommt schon." Hermine und Harry folgten ihm kopfschüttelnd. Auf dem Weg nach untern erzählte er den Beiden dann flüsternd was in dem Brief gestanden hatte.

„Wir sollen also selber suchen", stellte Hermine fest. „Das mit dem Werwolf ist mir im Moment egal. Ich mach mir mehr Sorgen um das was Voldemort vorhat, und wie man ihn aufhalten kann. Helloween ist in nicht mehr ganz zwei Wochen und das ist nicht wirklich lange", berichtete Harry seinen Freunden, von dem was ihn beschäftigte. „Das sollten wir wirklich dem Orden überlassen. Die wissen sicher schon, was sie tun können", gab Hermine zu bedenken. „Stimmt", meinte Ron nur. „Sicher. Aber ich würde auch gern wissen wie das aussieht. Okklumentik hin oder her. Ich mach mir nun mal Gedanken. Wenn das schief geht und Voldemort führt dieses Ritual zu Ende sind wir mehr als jemals zu vor am Arsch. Dumbledore ist jetzt schon der einzige der es mit ihm aufnehmen kann. Was ist wenn er es schafft? Wer soll sich ihm dann noch in den Weg stellen?"

Ron und Hermine schwiegen betreten. Beiden war klar was ihr Freund da meinte und sie wussten keine Antwort darauf. „Ich werde Dumbledore fragen, ob ich zur nächsten Ordenssitzung mitdarf. Er hat ja selbst gesagt, dass er uns nicht mehr ausschließen will", meinte Harry und schwieg dann, da sie die große Halle betraten. Jedem war klar das jedes weitere Wort zu viel sein würde, wegen der Slytherins.

„Hat jemand mal Pergament und Feder?" fragte er zwischen Hauptgang und Nachspeise. „Feder nicht. Aber einen Kuli", meinte Saphira und reichte ihm das gewünschte. „Was ist denn ein Kuli?" wunderte sich Ron und besah sich das Schreibgerät in Harrys Hand. „Damit schreiben die Muggel. In einem Dünnen Röhrchen ist Tinte die du wie bei der Feder auch aufs Papier bringst. Vorteil ist aber das du damit nicht kleckern kannst", erklärte Saphira und reichte Ron das Schreibgerät das sie soeben von Harry zurück erhalten hatte. Harry zog unauffällig seinen Zauberstab und teleportierte das Stück Pergament zum Schulleiter.

Dumbledore schien für einen Moment überrascht von dieser Post und sah kurz zu Harry rüber. Der bemühte sich einen Fragenden Blick aufzusetzen. Der Schulleiter schien den Zettel McGonagall zu zeigen die auch kurz zu Harry rüber sah und dann etwas zu Dumbledore sagte.

Kurz Drauf erschien wie aus dem nichts der Zettel auf seinem Schoß.

_Seid morgen Abend um acht an Hagrids Hütte. Wir holen euch ab. Der Umhang wäre sicher günstig. _

Harry nickte kurz in Dumbledores Richtung da der ihn beobachtete und bediente sich dann am Nachtisch.

„Willst du eigentlich nichts gegen die Gerüchte unternehmen das du mit Lin was hast?" fragte Saphira ihn auf der Treppe nach oben. „Die hören eh nicht auf mich. Ignorieren ist da das Beste. Aber wenn Linnéa das stört kann sie es gern versuchen", meinte Harry. Saphira schmunzelte. „Die findet das wohl eher süß", meinte sie und verschwand dann nach draußen während ihr Harry verblüfft hinterher sah. „Süß?" fragte er leise. „Was denkst du denn? Es gibt genug Mädchen die dich gern ihren Freund nennen würden", meinte Dean. „So, so", sagte Harry nur. Die Zeit bis zum Abendessen verbrachten Ron und Harry beim Schachspielen. Hermine hatte sich in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen um etwas zu recherchieren.

Nach dem Abendessen ging Harry raus zu Hagrid, wohl wissend das der nicht da war, da er gesehen hatte, dass sein Freund in den Wald verschwunden war. Sicher zu seinem Bruder. Es war auch nur ein vorwand um mit einer Erklärung aus dem Turm zu kommen.

Remus saß am Tisch und lass Zeitung als Harry ins Zimmer kam. „Na du?" fragte er verschmitzt. „Hey!" grüßte Harry zurück und gab dem Mann einen flüchtigen Kuss. „Was macht dein Kopf?" Harry grinste nur und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. „Dumbledore hat wohl was gemerkt. Zumindest das ich Kopfschmerzen hatte." Remus sah ihn erstaunt an. „Hat er was gesagt?" fragte der Werwolf allarmiert nach. „Nur das ich mir einen Trank von Madam Pomfrey holen soll", erklärte Harry und erzählte dann was in dem Brief gestanden hatte und das sie morgen Abend mitkommen würden.

„Wir werden es dann wohl morgen erfahren wenn er etwas weiß. Denn ich bin mir sicher dass er dich nicht länger einfach so aus dem Schloss verschwinden lässt, ohne genau zu wissen, wo du bist und vor allem das es sicher ist", erklärte der Werwolf. „Na und? Wenn er fragt sagen wir es ihm und ich werde mir sicher nicht verbieten lassen, meinen Freund zu sehen. Gefahr hin oder her", meinte Harry und zog Remus zu sich aufs Bett, sodass der über ihm kniete.

„Was wird denn das jetzt?" fragte der Werwolf verführerisch. „Kommt drauf an was du willst", antwortete Harry ihm und zog ihn dann zu einem Kuss ran. Remus ließ sich gern auf dieses Zungenspiel ein. Die ganze Nacht turtelten die beiden miteinander herum bis sie dann irgendwann einschliefen. Remus weckte Harry am nächsten Morgen um neun Uhr und brachte ihn noch bis zur Weide wo sie sich verabschiedeten.

Den Sonntag verbrachte Harry dann über seine letzen Hausaufgaben für die nächste Woche, ebenso wie Ron. Auch sprachen sie leise über das Treffen und machten sich Gedanken was man gegen Voldemort unternehmen konnte. Hermine kam erst zum Mittag zu ihnen.

„Wo warst du eigentlich?" fragte Harry das Mädchen verwundert. „In der Bibliothek. Ich habe versucht etwas über deinen Tierischen Freund herauszubekommen", erklärte sie. „Und?" hackte Ron nach, ehe Harry etwas sagen konnte. „Bisher kein Erfolg. Aber ich gebe nicht auf. Er hat gesagt wir würden allein drauf kommen, also muss da ja wohl was zu finden sein. Ich geh nachher weitersuchen." Harry und Ron sahen sich kurz an und nickten dann. Sie waren noch mit ihrem Trank für Snape beschäftigt, und der musste erst mal fertig gestellt werden.

Das dauerte aber, mit Absicht, den ganzen Nachmittag. Keiner der beiden hatte große Lust in den alten Wälzern der Bibliothek zu blättern. Sie waren sich einig das Voldemort das größere Problem war. Nach dem Abendbrot gingen sie dann raus zu Hagrid.

Der wollte natürlich sofort die neusten Neuigkeiten aus der Gerüchteküche bestätigt wissen. „Nun sag schon, wer ist es, wenn nicht Linnéa?" hackte er nach. „Hagrid. Ich werde es nicht sagen. Das ist so abgemacht. Niemand, aber auch wirklich niemand darf es wissen. Nicht mal Ron und Hermine wissen, wer es ist", erklärte Harry. „Na gut. Aber du sagst es mir, wenn ihr es offiziell macht." „Du bist der erste der es erfährt", versprach Harry und war dankbar für das Klopfen an der Tür. „Der kann echt nerven", murmelte Ron. Harry nickte nur und traf dann Dumbledores Blick. „Können wir?" „Sicher!" meinte Harry und alle drei verschwanden unter dem Tarnumhang. McGonagall wartete schon am Schlosstor auf sie. Kurz bevor sie am Rand des Dorfes ankamen meinte der Direktor: „Ich denke ihr könnt auftauchen." Sofort zog Harry ihnen den Umhang runter und Verstaunte ihn in seiner Tasche ohne hinzusehen was er tat. Es war einfach Gewohnheit.

„Ich denke wir nehmen euch heute noch mal an die Hand. Über weite Strecken zu apparieren ist nämlich nicht so einfach wie im Klassenraum", erklärte Dumbledore und ehe die drei Freunde sich versahen standen sie auch schon neben dem Grimmauldplatz.

Molly öffnete ihnen nach dem Anklopfen des Schulleiters die Tür und begrüßte ihren Sohn mit einer heftigen Umarmung. „Mum. Lass das", protestierte Ron, aber das schien seine Mutter egal zu sein. Zu Harrys Leidwesen blieb auch er nicht von dieser Begrüßung verschont, ebenso wenig wie Hermine. Remus legte in der Küche dann eine filmreife Begrüßungsszene hin. Niemand würde drauf kommen das sie sich erst am Morgen von einander verabschiedet hatten. Allerdings tat es Harry schon leid, dass er Remus keinen zärtlichen Kuss geben konnte, aber er war fest entschlossen es geheim zu halten. Auch vor dem Orden, vorausgesetzt Dumbledore hatte nichts bemerkt. Ihm war das ganze einfach noch irgendwie etwas unangenehm. Nicht das er sich schämte, erst recht nicht für Remus. Aber die Angst Remus in noch größere Gefahr zu bringen ließ ihn einfach nicht los.

„Lasst uns gleich zur Sache kommen", sagte Dumbledore und las dann die letzen Zeilen des Briefes vor. „Severus hat leider keine Ahnung worum es gehen könnte. Er will aber versuchen etwas in Erfahrung zu bringen. Es schient als hätte Voldemort einen Verdacht gegen ihn und er muss im Moment sehr vorsichtig sein."

„Ist euch eigentlich bewusst was wir uns hier zum Spielball eines Unbekannten machen lassen?" fragte Charly Weasley besorgt. „Ich verstehe deine Sorge. Uns allen wäre lieber zu wissen, wer uns diese Informationen gibt und woher er diese hat, aber wir müssen wohl vorerst damit zu Recht kommen. Dass es ein Todesser ist, können wir ausschließen. Severus ist sicher dass außer ihm kein Todesser im innersten Kreis ein doppeltes Spiel spielt und diese Informationen erhalten, wenn überhaupt, nur die Engsten Vertrauten", meinte Dumbledore nachdenklich. „Ist nicht viel was wir wissen", knurrte Moody. „Da steigt ein Ritual in Pembroke in einer Kirche an Helloween mit dem dieser Irre noch mächtiger werden kann." Von allen Seiten wurde dem Ex-Auroren zugestimmt.

„Minerva und ich sind schon einige Rituale durchgegangen die in Zusammenhang mit einer Kirche und Helloween fallen, aber bisher erfolglos. Wir werden aber noch weiter suchen. Ein paar Möglichkeiten gibt es noch. Dennoch halte ich es für Sinnvoll, wenn wir uns schon mal einen Plan überlegen, wie wir ihn aufhalten können, denn es ist nicht auszuschließen das Voldemort Quellen hat, die uns nicht zur Verfügung stehen."

„Die Aussicht gefällt mir gar nicht", sagte ein Mann den Harry bisher nicht kennen gelernt hatte. Er war zwar bei der Sitzung in den Ferien auch dabei gewesen, hatte sich aber nicht vorgestellt. Dafür schien er den Blick von Harry bemerkt zu haben.

„David Horatio, Mr. Potter", sagte er und nickte ihm zu, was Harry erwiderte. „Ex-Kollege deines Vaters", flüsterte Remus ihm ins Ohr was den Jungen erstaunt aufsehen ließ. Eine Gelegenheit etwas zu sagen bekam er nicht da Dumbledore wieder das Wort ergriff. „Die dürfte keinem von uns gefallen und ich brauche wohl nicht zu betonen wie wichtig es ist ihn daran zu hindern."

_

* * *

Bis hier hin seit ihr also gekommen. Schön, das freut natürlich die Schreiberin, und wenn ihr jetzt auch noch kein klitzekleines Reviewchen hinterlasst, dürft ihr euch an dem Kuchen bedienen den ich für euch gebacken habe. ganz doll mit dem Zuanpfahl wink> _


	14. Kapitel 13

kayla2510: Mit deiner Vermutung bezüglich des Namens David Horatio liegst du richtig. CSI Miami. Mir viel einfach kein Name ein und zufällig lag auf meinem Schreibtisch das Fernsehprogramm von Dienstag.

Ich hoffe dir gefällt dieses Chap auch und ich hab noch einen klienen Tipp für dich. Die Storys von BineBlack hier im Archiv sind auch mit ganz viel Remus. Vor allem ihre neuste. Oder ließt du die schon?

Tolotos: Schön das dir das Paaring gefällt und das mit dem Storyallert hatte ich auch schon mal. Ist ganz schön doof. In der Hoffnung das dich wieder ein Mail erreicht hat, wünsch ich dir viel Spaß beim lesen.

Angie-Maus: Macht nichts wenn es mal nur ein handheb wird. Für mich ist die Hauptsache dass sich überhaupt jemand meldet. Denn das heißt doch das meine Story Anklang findet und das beflügelt die Finger schon etwas um weiter zu tippen.

**So ihr lieben. Weiter geht es. Ich freu mich auch eure Meinungen die meine Finger dann noch mehr beflügeln.**

**Was den HBP angeht werde ich allenfalls die Zaubersprüche mit einbauen. Das kommt aber erst sehr viel später. Da ich so schon ein ganze stück weiter bin mit dem Tippen. Ich sag im Betreffenden Chap vorher bescheid.**

* * *

Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

Kapitel 13

„Er benutzt doch sicher ein Buch für dieses Ritual. Man müsste es ihm irgendwie abjagen", meinte Ron spontan. „Und wie willst du da ran kommen? Wenn er eines benutzt liegt das direkt unter seiner Nase", fragte Hermine in einen Tonfall der Ron wohl klar machen sollte, erst mal zu denken ehe er etwas sagte. „Wir lenken ihn ab", erwiderte der Rothaarige überlegen grinsend. „Und mit was willst du ihn Bitte davon ablenken, noch mächtiger zu werden?" konterte die Brünette. „Der läst sicher nicht von ein paar Krachern aus der Ruhe bringen." „Man könnte ihm doch etwas vor die Nase setzen dass er unbedingt haben will. Wozu er diese Macht nicht braucht", gab der Junge zurück.

Harry sah seinen Freund perplex an, wie alle anderen auch. Und er ahnte dass Ron keine Ahnung hatte, was er da grade für einen Vorschlag gemacht hatte, wenn auch nur indirekt. „Was denn?" meinte der Weasley was die Vermutung des Schwarzhaarigen bestätigte. „Das einzige was Voldemort haben will und was ihm vielleicht mehr bedeutet als noch mehr Macht bin ich Ron. Wenn er mich tötet, braucht er nicht noch mehr Macht. Denk einfach mal an die Prophezeiung", erklärte Harry und klopfte seinem Freund aufmunternd auf die Schulter, da dem grade die Kinnlade runter gefallen war. „Vergesst was ich gesagt habe", meinte der daraufhin und zog den Kopf ein.

„Du hast aber Recht. Mit irgendwas müssten wir ihn ablenken. Sonst kommen wir nicht an das Buch ran, oder an ihn um das ganze zu verhindern falls er keines benutzt", widersprach Harry.

„Aber nicht mit dir als Köder. Vergiss das ganz schnell", mahnte Remus. Harry sah den Werwolf kurz verwundet an, nickte dann aber. „Ich habe nur gesagt wie ich die Sache sehe und das Ron Recht hat. Das ich das Ablenkungsmanöver bin, hab ich mit keiner Silbe erwähnt." „Aber wenn sie mich fragen, sag ich sicher nicht nein", sagte er leise zu sich selbst. Er wollte es diesem selbsternannten Lord zeigen. Er hatte seine Familie zerstört und ihm indirekt auch seinen Paten genommen. Dafür würde dieser Mistkerl büßen.

„Beruhigt euch. Wir werden schon einen Weg finden. Zunächst sollten wir davon ausgehen das Voldemort selbst sich in der Kirche aufhält. Von Severus wissen wir das sich Lucius Malfoy um etliche Schutzzauber vor Ort kümmert. Bannkreise, Schilde und anderes. Dann müssten wir auch mit Todessern als Verteidigung rechnen. Vielleicht sogar Dementoren", erklärte Dumbledore. „Also eine Festung", warf Harry ein. „Aber nicht unbezwingbar. Die Todesser aus dem innersten Kreis können sich nicht offen zeigen, weil sie gesucht werden. Wir bekommen es also nicht unbedingt mit ihnen zu tun. David wir brauchen auf alle Fälle Marge und Ted für die Schilde und Bannkreise. Sie sind die Experten. Und dein Team als Verstärkung. Deines auch Glen", erklärte Dumbledore.

Harry kam zwar nicht ganz mit und hatte keine Ahnung wie viele es nun sein würden, aber das könnte man ja erfragen. Nur nicht vor dem Orden. Es gab wichtigere Dinge. Hermine aber schien das anders zu sehen. „Wie viel Leute wären sie dann?" fragte das Mädchen. „Ein Aurorenteam besteht in der Regel aus fünf bis sechs Mitarbeitern. Meines im Moment nur aus vieren, Glens aus sechs. Uns immer mitgerechnet", antwortete Horatio geduldig.

„Alastor, Tonks und Remus werden auch dabei sein. Dann sind wir schon mal 13. Christopher wie sieht es bei dir aus? Kannst du von euren Leuten auch welche einbringen oder ist das zu viel aufsehen?" Die Frage schien an den Dritten Unbekannten zu gehen. „Weiß nicht. Vielleicht Martin und Lucas aber sonst sieht das eher schlecht aus. Wir sind uns immer noch nicht sicher was das Kuckucksei angeht." Dumbledore nickte und Harry verstand nun kein Wort mehr.

„Chris gehört zu den Unsäglichen. Sie haben den Verdacht auch einen Spion unter sich zu haben. Und solang das nicht geklärt ist, haben wir ein ernsthaftes Problem", erklärte Remus neben ihm. „Erzähl dem Jungen bloß nicht zu viel", mahnte Molly.

„Ich bin ja wohl der letzte der irgendwem etwas erzählt", protestierte Harry. Er ahnte zwar was sie gemeint hatten, wollte es aber dennoch nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Das ging dann doch zu weit. Man musste das ja nicht laut ausposaunen. Aber er musste am Mittwoch Scott wegen der Okklumentik fragen. Wenn er das endlich beherrschte, hätte niemand mehr einen Grund misstrauisch zu sein.

„Dann erläutete uns mal deinen Plan, Albus. Wie wollen wir ihn mit 16 Mann aufhalten", bat Remus. „Wir verteilen uns um die Kirche. Sie liegt auf einer kleinen Kuppe umgeben von Bäumen. Am Abend vor Helloween werden Tonks, Alastor und du schon mal nach Fallen durchkämmen und sie so ausschalten das es keinem auffällt.

Ich gehe davon aus dass wir es nicht schaffen werden, ihn zu stören, ehe er mit dem Ritual angefangen hat. Aber wir sollten uns dennoch beeilen. Frontalangriff auf die Todesser während Davids Team unsere Schildbrecher decken. Sind die ausgeschaltet, greifen Chris mit seinen Leuten und ich ein. Wir werden Voldemort aufhalten", erklärte Dumbledore. Harry blieb die Spucke weg. Das klang nach einem Himmelfahrtskommando, aber niemals nach einem vernünftigen Plan.

Hermine war es die Harrys Gedanken aussprach. „Das ist doch Wahnsinn." „Haben sie einen besseren Vorschlag?" fragte McGonagall. „Irgendwie muss man doch herausbekommen können, was das für ein Ritual ist. Wer weiß was er da vorhat. Wenn wir es einfach so unterbrechen könnte sonst was geschehen", sagte Harrys Freundin besorgt und der Schwarzhaarige musste ihr recht geben.

„Mrs. Granger. Sie sollten sich vielleicht besser um ihre Schulnoten kümmern als um solche großen Probleme. Ich bin mir sicher Albus hat an so was schon gedacht", erklärte Glen und Remus schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. „Ich denke um ihre Noten muss Hermine sich nun wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Sie ist eine der besten Schülerinnen des Schlosses. Mehr als ein O ist wohl nicht möglich", meinte Dumbledore mild. „Lasst die Kinder doch bei der Suche helfen. Vielleicht sehen sie ja etwas, was wir übersehen", schlug Remus vor. „Du stellst grade die Kompetenz des einzigen Menschen in Frage vor dem sich Du weißt schon wer fürchtet", bemerkte der Mann mit dem Namen Chris.

„Ich habe nichts dagegen wenn die Kinder uns helfen. Immerhin waren sie es die die Kammer des Schreckens schlussendlich gefunden haben und auch was sich darin versteckt. Wenn sie möchten habe ich keine Einwände", erklärte Dumbledore gelassen und lächelte sie an. Harry war schon etwas verwundert über diese Aussage zumindest über den Teil mit der Kammer, aber vermutete das Dumbledore sie einfach nur in Schutz nehmen wollte. „Wenn du das sagst", meinte dieser Chris etwas mürrisch. „Gut. Dann sollten wir uns nächste Woche noch mal treffen und die neusten Informationen zusammentragen. Dann legen wir den endgültigen Plan fest."

Damit war die Sitzung beendet. Remus flüsterte ihm noch zu: „Ich werde vorsichtig sein, mach dir keine Sorgen", zu, ehe die drei Freunde mit ihren Lehrern wieder aufs Schloss reisten. „Kommt morgen Abend doch in mein Büro. Ich werde euch dann zeigen was wir bisher erarbeitet haben." „Du willst sie das wirklich machen lassen?" fragte McGonagall verwundert. „Minerva. So wie ich die Drei einschätze machen sie sich auch ohne unsere Hilfe auf die Suche. Wir können ihnen also ein wenig Arbeit abnehmen und unser Material zeigen. Und Remus hat Recht. Die Jugend geht oft aufmerksamer durch die Welt als wir. Es kann auf jeden Fall nicht schaden."

Der nächste Schultag verging recht schnell und alle drei konnten es kaum abwarten einen Einblick in die Arbeit des Ordens zu bekommen. Vor allem Hermine. Sie war noch nie in den Büroräumen des Schulleiters gewesen und Harry huschte ein Lächeln übers Gesicht als er sah wie die Augen seiner Freundin immer mehr strahlten, während sie sich hier umsah. Fawks begrüßte Harry mit einem Krächzen und der schwarzhaarige konnte nicht widerstehen dem Tier kurz übers Gefieder zu streicheln.

Der Schulleiter führte sie in den hintern Teil des Büros wo nun auch Harry ins Staunen kam, denn hier war er auch noch nie gewesen. Nachdem sie die kurze Wendeltreppe erklommen hatten traten sie ohne eine Tür oder einen Durchgang in eine Art Wohnzimmer. Ähnlich wie der vordere Teil, war hier alles sehr altertümlich eingerichtet und an einer Wand stand ein großes Bücherregal. Auf dem Tisch lagen eine Menge Pergamente und auf zwei kleinen Beistelltischen einige Teetassen und eine dazu passende Kanne. Der Boden war mit einem Blauen Teppich ausgelegt und die Möbel in einem Dunklen Holz. Von hier gingen zwei Weitere Türen ab. Harry vermutete dahinter das Bad und das Schlafzimmer und es gab auch hier einen kleinen Kamin.

Beim Näherkommen erkannte Harry eine Sternenkarte und eine Menge von Hand beschriftete Pergamente auf dem Tisch und neben einem der Sessel einen Stapel alter Bücher. „Setzt euch ruhig. Das sind die Rituale die wir bereits durchgegangen sind. Die Sternenkarte zeigt die Konstellation der Helloweennacht. In den Büchern stehen auch noch einige Rituale drin. Seht es euch ruhig an. Ich muss nur noch kurz etwas erledigen. Falls ihr was trinke wollt, könnt ihr über den Kamin gern etwas bestellen."

Damit ließ der Schuleliter sie allein. „Wahnsinn", flüsterte Hermine andächtig und sah sich noch einmal um. „Wenn man es das erste mal sieht ja. Hier hinten bin ich aber auch das erste Mal. Und es lohnt sich der Schulleiter zu werden", meinte Harry und griff sich eines der Pergamente. Darauf war ein Ritual beschrieben das ein grausames Blutopfer forderte. „Ist ja Ekelhaft", meinte er und legte es bei Seite.

„Wonach sollen wir denn genau suchen?" fragte Ron nachdenklich und auch Harry sah seine Freundin erwartungsvoll an. „Wir suchen ein Ritual dass einen magischen oder heiligen Platz, eine bestimmte Sternenkonstellation oder einen bestimmten Tag braucht oder auch mehrere dieser Dinge gleichzeitig. Sehen wir diese Sachen noch mal durch", wies Hermine die beiden Jungen an. Harry nickte. Es war besser als gar nichts. Also ließ er sich in dem weichen Sessel nieder und nahm sich einen Teil der Pergamente vor.

Das Dumbledore wiederkam bemerkte keiner von ihnen, ebenso wenig wie die Tatsache dass die Zeit nur so verflog. „Harry", riss ihn dann jemand aus seiner Konzentration auf das Buch. Etwas verwirrt sah er auf. Dumbledore stand neben ihm und lächelte verschmitzt. Allerdings sah der Mann müde aus. Ron und Hermine sahen ihn verwundert an, ebenso wie seine Hauslehrerin. „Entschuldigung. Ich war wohl grade etwas vertieft", meinte er. „Das haben wir gemerkt", meinte der Schulleiter. „Ihr solltet jetzt schlafen gehen. Es ist kurz nach Mitternacht. Wir können morgen weitersuchen. Dann werden Minerva und ich euch helfen."

Harry nickte und erhob sich gequält. Von dem langen ruhig sitzen tat ihm jeder Muskel weh. Er streckte sich einmal und atmete tief durch. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst dass er todmüde war. Schnell schlüpfte er in seine Schuhe, die er sich der Gemütlichkeit halber ausgezogen hatte und folgte seinen Freunden aus dem Büro.

„Das wird nicht einfach werden. Die Rituale die in Frage kommen sind auf Dutzende Bücher verteilt", erklärte Hermine unterwegs. „Wie viel haben wir geschafft?" hackte Harry gähnend nach. „Vier. Und nicht mal annähernd etwas dabei das gepasst hätte", erklärte seine braunhaarige Freundin.

Plötzlich hatte Harry das Gefühl jemand zog ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weg und er landete unsanft auf den Stufen über ihm. „Shit!" fluchte er und rappelte sich auf. Er war über seine offenen Schnürsenkel gestolpert. Ron eine Treppe weiter lachte sich schlapp während Hermine zu ihm gehen und ihm aufhelfen wollte.

Allerdings begann im selben Moment die Treppe die Richtung zu ändern. Die auf der Harry saß schwenkte nach links weg und die seiner Freunde nach rechts. Ein Blick weiter hoch ließ ihn seufzten. Die Treppe hatte sich ausgerechnet einen Weg ausgesucht der ihn nun fast fünf Minuten länger zum Turm brauchen lassen würde.

„Geht ihr vor. Wir sehen uns oben", rief er Ron und Hermine zu und stieg die Treppe rauf, nachdem er sich die Schnürsenkel zugebunden hatte. So leise er konnte schlich er den Korridor im vierten Stock entlang. Er war nicht scharf darauf Miss Noris oder Filch in die Arme zu laufen. Es war immerhin schon fast halb eins in der Nacht.

Die Treppe war hinter der nächsten Ecke doch kaum hatte er sie im Blick, sah er wie sich ein Gitter vor den Durchgang schob und die Treppe um 180° wegschwang. „Ihr habt euch wohl gegen mich verschworen", fluchte er leise und lief weiter. Es gab nicht weit von hier noch eine Treppe die ihn zwar wieder in den dritten Stock führte, aber dafür in der Nähe eines Geheimgangs. Und dieser würde ihn dann mehr oder weniger direkt zum Portrait bringen.

Er war grade um die Ecke gebogen, als er Stimmen hörte. „… wirklich machen?" Harry erkannte dass es Schüler waren. Keiner der Lehrer hatte so eine Stimme. Schnell sah er sich um und versteckte sich in einer Wandnische hinter einer Statue. „Mal sehen wer mitten in der Nacht noch so durchs Schloss streift", dachte Harry angespannt.

„Wir haben uns auf dieses Spiel eingelassen, also ziehen wir es auch durch", sagte die Stimme eines Mädchens. Harry kam diese merkwürdig bekannt vor. „Und was wenn es schief geht? Du weißt was Severus gesagt hat. Wir haben nur diese Chance. Der Trank wirkt nur ein einziges Mal." Es war die erste Stimme die Harry gehört hatte. Sie gehörte eindeutig einem Jungen. „Jonny. Es wird nichts schief gehen. Außerdem würden wir nicht nur unsere Glaubwürdigkeit verlieren. Es ist die einzige Chance die Lins Vater hat." Sie waren scheinbar zu dritt, wie Harry jetzt erkennen musste. Ein Junge und zwei Mädchen. „Jonny? Lin? Sind das etwa John, Linnéa und Saphira?" flüsterte Harry leise. „Und seit wann duzen sie Snape?" „…erklären. Er wird uns das niemals verzeihen", sagte die eine Mädchenstimme. Die drei bogen um die Ecke und blieben stehen. Es waren tatsächlich die drei Neuen.

„Wir sollten das nicht tun. Noch können wir zurück. Wenn Dumbledore uns dabei erwischt sind wir dran. Lasst es uns einfach aufklären. Das macht es auch für uns leichter", bat John nachdrücklich. „Aufklären? Jonny! Wir können das nicht aufklären. Wir dürfen das nicht aufklären. DAFÜR steht zu viel auf dem Spiel. Niemand darf erfahren wer wir wirklich sind. Dumbledore wird uns nicht erwischen und auch nicht glauben", protestierte Saphira. „Warum nicht? Dumbledore vertraut Severus doch auch und wir können es beweisen", meinte John. „Beweisen? Welcher Hippogreif hat dich denn getreten?", platzte Linnéa heraus. „Wir werden das wie geplant durchziehen John. Das Leben meines Vaters hängt davon ab. Er hat keine Chance wenn wir das hier nicht tun." „Aber Severus…" „Vergiss Severus verdammte Warnungen. Das hier ist unser Spiel. Wir sind Voldemort gegenüber im Vorteil. Und nun lasst uns gehen und das durchziehen ehe uns Filch oder dieses dämliche Katzenvieh erwischt", erklärte Linnéa streng und packte John am Arm. „Richtig. Dieser dämliche Hausmeister und seine verfluchte Katze. Einmal Pokale polieren reicht mir völlig. Und dann auf Muggelart. Als hätte ich nichts Besseres zu tun. Und Miss Noris wird dieses Jahr noch mindestens eines ihrer Leben verlieren. Dafür sorge ich persönlich", meinte Saphira lachend und packte John von der anderen Seite.

Harry war wie erstarrt. Was hatten die drei den vor? Und was wussten sie was Voldemort nicht wusste? Wollen die sich etwa mit ihm anlegen? Waren sie wahnsinnig? Angestrengt lauschte Harry in die Stille doch es war nichts mehr zu hören. Warum hatte er auch ausgerechnet heute seinen Tarnumhang im Schlafsaal gelassen. Er wäre den beiden zu gern nachgeschlichen und hätte noch mehr herausgefunden.

Er musste in den Turm. Ron und Hermine mussten das wissen. Dumbledore musste das wissen. Aber zuerst brauchte er seinen Tarnumhang. So konnte er nicht durchs ganze Schloss rennen. Denn er war auch nicht scharf darauf Pokale zu polieren, oder was Filch sich sonst noch alles so einfallen ließ. Er kroch aus seinem Versteck und rannte los. Doch kaum war er um die Ecke gebogen stieß er mit etwas zusammen und landete unsanft auf dem Boden. Er wollte grade schon losfluchen wer denn da einfach seinen Krempel abstellte als er grob am Arm gepackt und hochgezogen wurde. „Wen haben wir denn da? Potter? Und das mitten in der Nacht?" Harry gefror das Blut in den Adern. War der doch glatt in den schrulligen Hausmeister reingerannt. Wie viel Glück konnte der Mensch eigentlich haben?

„Mitkommen. Professor Snape wird sich sicher freuen." „Mr. Filch. Bitte. Ich war grade auf dem Weg in den Turm. Die Treppen, ich musste den Umweg nehmen", versuchte Harry den Hausmeister zu erweichen auch wenn er ahnte das es keinen Erfolg haben würde. „Ich soll dich also laufen lassen? Vergiss es. Es wird Zeit das du diese Schule verlässt." Harry wurde von dem Hausmeister durch einen Wandteppich geschoben hinter dem eine Treppe steil hinab ging. „Mr. Filch. Ich komme grade aus dem Büro von Professor Dumbledore. Er weiß dass ich noch unterwegs war. Die dämlichen Treppen haben mich dazu gezwungen einen Umweg zu nehmen", versuchte es Harry erneut aber der Hausmeister schnaubte nur. „So eine Frechheit." Dann traten sie auf einen Flur im ersten Stock. Harry erkannte seinen Zaubertränkelehrer schon von weitem. „Professor", rief Filch und Snape wirbelte herum. „Ah wen haben wir denn da. Mr. Potter. Heute mal ohne Tarnumhang unterwegs? Oder haben sie den irgendwo versteckt?" scharte die ölige Stimme des Lehrers. „Er hat die Dreistigkeit gehabt den Direktor als Ausrede zu benutzen", erklärte Filch ehe Harry noch etwas sagen konnte.

„Es stimmt. Ich komme grade aus seinem Büro. Und das ich sie angerempelt habe tut mir leid, Mr. Filch. Ich wollte nur so schnell wie möglich in meinen Turm", sagte Harry fast schon panisch. Snapes Strafarbeiten waren ebenso schlimm wie die des Hausmeisters. Wenn nicht sogar noch schlimmer. „Mund halten, Potter. Ihre Lügen können sie jemand anderem erzählen. Mal sehen, was machen wir denn mit ihnen?" Harry hasste diese Art des Lehrers. „Professor. Gehen sie zum Direktor und fragen sie ihn. Er wird ihnen meine Geschichte bestätigen", versuchte Harry es erneut. „Mund halten, habe ich gesagt. Es wird Zeit das man ihnen Manieren beibringt. Sie werden Morgen Abend zu mir kommen. Pünktlich um acht. Strafarbeit", zischte Snape kalt.

„Das denke ich nicht Severus. Harry sagt nämlich die Wahrheit. Er war heute Abend bei mir. Wir haben schlicht und ergreifend die Zeit vergessen und das die Treppen die Richtung ändern, kann Harry nicht beeinflussen", erklang Dumbledores milde Stimme hinter ihm. „Argus. Lass ihn los. Er wird schon nicht wegrennen."

Harry atmete erleichtert auf. „Aber…" begann Filch. „Nein Argus. Kein Aber. Harry hatte die hervorragende Idee aus Helloween ein Kostümfest zu machen um die Schüler ein wenig abzulenken und darüber haben wir uns ausführlich unterhalten. Leider ist die Zeit nur so davon gelaufen und da morgen Schule ist sollte Harry jetzt auch zu Bett gehen. So wie wir alle. Gute Nacht." Damit verschwand der Schulleiter wieder und auch Filch nahm die Treppe nach unten. Snape dagegen starrte Harry an, der Dumbledore nachsah. „Ich werde sie im Auge behalten, Potter. Machen sie das sie in ihren Schlafsaal kommen." „Eh… ja." sagte Harry und wandte sich zum gehen, bis ihm noch etwas einfiel. „Professor Snape?" „Was?" raunzte der Mann.

Der Gryffindor atmete einmal tief durch und erzählte knapp was er im vierten Stock mitbekommen hatte. Für einen Moment hatte Harry den Eindruck Snape würde ihn lynchen. „Ich werde mich darum kümmern", sagte er dann aber und rauscht davon. Harry machte sich auch auf den Weg in den Schlafsaal, ohne zu bemerken dass ihn jemand die ganze Zeit belauscht hatte.

Ron und Hermine schliefen schon, als Harry endlich den Schlafsaal erreichte. Er ließ sich auch erschöpft auf sein Bett fallen und bemerkte nicht, wie jemand an sein Bett trat. „Sorry, Kleiner. Aber was du da gehört hast, ist schon zu viel. E ist besser so", sagte die Person leise und sprach einen Zauber über den schlafenden Gryffindor.

Am nächsten Morgen wusste Harry nichts mehr von dem was er belauscht hatte. Er war die Treppe rauf gegangen, ein Stück gerannt und in Filch reingerasselt, der ihn dann zu Snape geschleift hatte. So richtig konnte Harry sich auf das Quidditchtraining, was nun jeden Abend stattfand nicht konzentrieren. Ihr erstes Spiel würde nächstes Wochenende gegen Hufflepuff steigen. Innerlich war Harry dankbar für diese leichte Mannschaft zu Beginn der Saison. Er hätte nicht den Nerv gehabt, ausgerechnet jetzt gegen Slytherin zu spielen. Die Gelben zu schlagen war dagegen ein Kinderspiel.

Ron und Harry stießen gleich nach dem Training zu Hermine die schon im Büro des Schulleiters wartete. „Und?" fragte der schwarzhaarige. „Noch nichts", meinte das Mädchen ohne aufzusehen. Auch dieser Abend blieb ohne Erfolg und viele Bücher waren nicht mehr übrig.

Am Mittwochabend musste Harry dann auch noch zu Scott, obwohl er sich sicher war, das er nicht mal einen Funken Konzentration aufbringen konnte. Andererseits hatte er sich etwas vorgenommen und wollte dabei wach bleiben.

„Und bereit für neue Abendteuer?" fragte der Lehrer fröhlich, als er ihn reinließ. „Irgendwie nicht", murmelte Harry und ließ sich in den Sessel gegenüber dem Schreibtisch fallen. „Oje. Das klingt nach einer Krise. Streit mit deiner Freundin?" hackte der Lehrer nach. „Nein. Keinen Streit. Krise stimmt aber", erklärte der Gryffindor und setze sich richtig hin. „Aber das wird schon. Könnten wir heute Abend mit der Okklumentik anfangen? Sie ist verdammt wichtig."

Der Lehrer sah ihn kurz verwundert an, nickte dann aber. „Gut. Wie du möchtest. Ich hab mich mit Severus eine weile darüber unterhalten wie weit ihr gekommen seid. Ich sollte dir vielleicht erst mal erklären wie man seinen Geist am besten verschließt. Sonst hat das keinen Sinn." Harry nickte nur und versuchte sich auf das hier und jetzt zu konzentrieren, Voldemort so weit wie möglich zu verdrängen.

„Zuerst einmal ist es wichtig dass du dich entspannst. Aber magst du mir dazu vielleicht von deiner Krise erzählen? Sonst wird das sehr schwer werden." Harry sah den Mann musternd an. Sollte er es wirklich wagen? Konnte er es wagen?

Dumbledore hätte ihn das hier nicht machen lassen wenn er sich nicht sicher wäre, dass Scott auf ihrer Seite stand. Aber so einfach über die Arbeit des Ordens reden? „Das ist sehr kompliziert", begann Harry vorsichtig. „Dein Erzfeind?" hackte Scott nach. „Wie sollte es auch anders sein", dachte Harry. „Sagen wir mal so. Ich spiele ungewollt in einer Schnitzeljagd mit", erklärte der Gryffindor.

„Das ist doch ein Spiel der Muggel. Man bekommt ein Rätsel gestellt und die Lösung führt zum nächsten Rätsel", bemerkte Scott. „Genau. Und das Problem ist eben unser Rätsel. Ich muss bis Helloween die Lösung finden sonst verliere ich. Und da steht mehr als nur ein bisschen Geld oder die Ehre auf dem Spiel. Der Preis ist mit keinem Geld der Welt zu bezahlen." „Erlauben es die Spielregeln, Hilfe anzunehmen?" fragte der Lehrer nachdenklich. „Es gibt keine Spielregeln. Es ist eigentlich auch nur so was Ähnliches wie eine Schnitzeljagd und Hilfe ist durchaus erlaubt", antwortete Harry ehrlich. Er wusste nicht ob er dem Mann einfach direkt hätte sagen dürfen war los war. Er wollte lieber nichts riskieren.

„Und wie sieht dieses Rätsel aus?" fragte Scott, den es scheinbar wirklich interessierte. Die Frage war nur warum. War er doch ein Todesser? Nein. Nein das würde Dumbledore ihm nicht so vertrauen. „Ws geht dabei um ein Ritual. Es findet an Helloween um Mitternacht in einer Kirche statt. Wahrscheinlich in Pembroke. Ich weiß auch, das man durch dieses Ritual sehr viel Macht erlangen kann, aber das es auch gefährlich ist.

Die Frage ist, welches Ritual ist es, kann man es unterbrechen ohne Konsequenzen oder gibt es eine Möglichkeit den Sprecher aufzuhalten, wenn er es beendet hat. Ob auch die Sternenkonstellation eine Rolle spielt weiß ich nicht." Scott sah Harry für einen Moment erstaunt an. „Ein schweres Rätsel, selbst wen man bedenkt das erst in anderthalb Wochen Helloween ist." Harry nickte und atmete dann tief durch. „Lassen sie uns anfangen. Das hier ist genau so wichtig. Und wir werden schon noch zu einer Lösung kommen", erklärt er und Scott schien dem zuzustimmen.

„Gut. Versuchen wir es. Entspann dich und schließ die Augen", bat der Lehrer. Harry atmete einmal tief durch und tat es. „Stell dir bitte eine Kiste vor. Eine Truhe oder so was. Wichtig ist nur das sie einen Deckel hat und sich verschießen lässt. Wie sie aussieht bleibt dir überlassen. Du musst sie dir nur ganz genau vorstellen können."

Harry schwieg. Die erste Truhe die ihm einfiel war die, in der der Irrwicht eingesperrt war, mit dem er den Patronus gelernt hatte. „O.k. Ich hab's", meinte er als er die Kiste so deutlich vor Augen sah, dass er glaubte sie anfassen zu können. „Sehr schön", hörte er Scott sagen. „Nun kommt der schwerere Teil. Nimm dir die letzen drei Tage vor. Fang bei Montag an. Jedes Erlebnis von dem du glaubst, dass es zu wichtig ist, als das es jemand anders erfährt, steckst du in die Kiste. Du musst dir dabei deutlich machen, dass niemand außer dir nachher in der Lage sein wird, diese Kiste zu öffnen, solang du es nicht willst. Deine Erinnerungen sind darin absolut sicher. Das ist wichtig. Und versuch dich erst mal nur auf die letzen drei Tage zu beschränken und nur die absolut wichtigen Erinnerungen. Das ganze ist nicht leicht und je mehr du in die Kiste packst, umso schwerer wird es. Man muss das langsam steigern."

Harry nickte. Es dauerte eine Weile und Scott hatte Recht. Es war alles andere als einfach. Immer wider kamen die Gedanken aus der Kiste raus. Harry musste sich mehrmals zur Ruhe zwingen um nicht wütend zu werden. „Harry. Wenn es nicht geht beschränke es. Nimm nur den heutigen Tag. Du hast wohl schon seit ein paar Tagen dieses Problem. Nimm nur den heutigen Tag. Steck ein paar Erlebnisse rein und verschließe sie. Mit dem Verschließen blendest du diese Erlebnisse aus. Sie sind sicher verwahrt und keiner kommt an sie ran." „Was machen sie eigentlich wenn ich das geschafft habe? Wie geht es dann weiter?" erkundigte sich Harry. Nicht das er es sich nicht denken konnte, aber er wollte es von Scott hören.

„Dann werde ich mal versuchen an die Erinnerungen ranzukommen. Aber keine Sorge. Ich zieh mich sofort zurück. Und, nicht das du enttäuscht bist. Keiner schafft es beim ersten Mal. Ich habe eine Weile gebraucht, bis ich endlich so weit war mich auf die Kiste zu verlassen und meine Erinnerungen darin einzuschließen. Es ist reine Übungssache." Harry nickte und konzentrierte sich.

„Ich denke ich hab es", sagte er schließlich. „Gut. Wenn du gleich die Augen aufmachst. wundere dich nicht. Ich hab das Licht etwas dunkler gemacht. Und du darfst deine Kiste nicht vergessen. Aber auch nicht an die Gedanken erinnern die du darin eingesperrt hast." Harry nickte und atmete einmal tief durch und öffnete dann die Augen. Der Raum war angenehm dunkel und das schwache Licht blendete nicht mal. „Gut. Bist du soweit?" fragte Scott. „Ja", antwortete Harry sich auf seine Kiste konzentrierend. Kaum hatte Scott den Zauber ausgesprochen tauchten aber die Bilder des heutigen Tages vor ihm auf. Doch so schnell wie sie gekommen waren, waren sie auch wieder weg. Es war nur ein kurzes aufflackern gewesen.

„Lass dich deshalb nicht verrückt machen. Wie gesagt, es ist Übungssache. Versuch es einfach noch mal. Du musst dich darauf einlassen. Auf dich selbst und deinen Fähigkeiten vertrauen. Das ist anfangs immer schwer. Aber wenn du es erst mal raus hast, ist der Rest ganz leicht", erklärte Scott und Harry nickte. Aber wie bei so vielen Sachen war die Theorie einfacher als die Praxis.

Sie unternahmen zwar noch mehrere Versuche, aber alle erfolglos. „Ich denke es reicht für heute Harry. Aber warte mal einen Moment. Ich gebe dir noch was mit, was dir vielleicht hilft." Damit verschwand der Lehrer im Nebenzimmer und Harry trank seinen restlichen Tee aus.

Sein Lehrer kam mit einem dünnen Buch in der Hand wieder zurück. „Wenn du die Konzentration findest ließ es. Vielleicht hilft dir die Erklärung ein wenig um deinen Geist zu verschließen". Harry bedankte sich und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Der hatte ihm heute Vormittag das Passwort zugesteckt damit er nicht lange warten musste.

Seine Freunde waren schon fleißig beim Bücher wälzen als er dazu kam. „Und?" fragte Ron. „Nichts und. Wir haben uns mit Okklumentik beschäftigt. Leider sehr erfolglos. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Und ihr?" erklärte er. „Nichts. Es ist zum verrückt werden", murrte Hermine. „Wir müssen ruhig bleiben. Ich habe noch ein paar Bücher mit Ritualen bei einem Freund ausgeliehen. Die müssten morgen ankommen. Wir werden es schon finden", meinte Dumbledore. Allerdings hatte Harry den Eindruck dass der Schulleiter von seinen eigenen Worten selbst nicht so ganz überzeugt war.

Zu Recht, wie sie feststellen mussten. Auch in den Büchern, die Nicolas Flamell gehörten, wie Harry zufällig durch eine Widmung herausfand, stand nichts was ihnen weiter half. Nicht im Entferntesten schien es ein Ritual zu geben, das auf die Umstände die sie kannten passte.

Der Unterricht im Schloss verlief während dessen weitgehend normal. Während Harry sich eines von Flamells Büchern ausgeliehen hatte um darin zu suchen, durchforsteten Ron und Hermine die Verbotene Abteilung mit Genehmigung des Schuleiters. Das war nämlich ihre letzte Hoffnung. Dumbledore und seine Hauslehrerin selbst widmeten sich derweil zwei Büchern in einer uralten Schrift und Sprache die von den Jugendlichen keiner lesen konnte.

Währenddessen waren die anderen Schüler damit beschäftigt ein Kostüm zu finden. Dumbledore hatte Harrys Rettung vor dem Hausmeister und Snape wörtlich genommen und schon am nächsten Morgen verkündet die dieses jährige Halloweenfeier würde ein Kostümfest werden.

Harry hatte sich seinerseits entschieden zumindest D.A. ausfallen zu lassen. Seine offizielle Ausrede war dass es eh keinen Sinn machte während alle mit ihren Gedanken bei irgendwelchen Kostümen waren, aber in Wirklichkeit hatte er selbst keinen Nerv darauf sich das alles anzuhören und immer wieder sagen zu müssen er wüsste selbst noch nicht als was er gehen würde. Er hatte nun wirklich andere Sorgen.

Am Sonntag war dann aber erst mal alles vergessen. Quidditch war angesagt. Das ganze Schloss war wie immer ein einziger Hexenkessel. Harry hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, wenn das Spiel aus irgendwelchen Gründen ausfallen würde. Nach dem Frühstück machten sich die ersten Schüler auf den Weg und auch Katie wies die Mannschaft an ihr zu folgen. Im Gegensatz zu Ron war Harry kein bisschen nervös. Sie Sonne lachte vom Himmel. Nur ab und zu zogen ein paar Wolken an ihr vorbei. Der Wind war kaum mehr als ein laues Lüftchen. Bestes Wetter also.

In der Umkleide versuchte Katie ihr Bestes um die Mannschaft in Stimmung zu bringen. Bei allen gelang das, nur bei Harry nicht. Ihn fuchste es, das sie noch immer nichts gefunden hatten und die Zeit rannte ihnen davon. „Hörst du überhaupt zu Harry?" pflaumte Katie ihn an. Der Schwarzhaarige sah etwas verwirrt auf. „Eh… du hast die Strategie doch gestern schon erklär, und vorgestern, und vorvorgestern und auch davor. Wir können sie alle auswendig. Und du glaubst doch wohl nicht wirklich das Hufflepuff uns schlägt", sagte er dann. „Wenn wird das eine Blamage. Also sei da draußen gleich ein bisschen konzentrierter", erklärte ihm seine Mitschülerin. „Keine Sorge", brummte Harry nur. Er wollte das hier so schnell wie möglich hinter sch bringen. Seine Prioritäten lagen eindeutig wo anders, zurzeit.

„Also. Auf geht's. Schlagen wir die Kanarienvögel. Auf zum Sieg für Gryffindor!" rief Katie. „Auf zum Sieg für Gryffindor", wiederholte die Mannschaft und verließ damit die Umkleidekabine. Als sie das Feld betraten brachen die Scharlachroten Tribünen in Jubel aus. Der neue Kommentator war ein Ravenclaw. Frank Down. „Herzlich Willkommen zum Auftaktspiel der neuen Quidditchsaison. Das Los hat entschieden und wir dürfen uns freuen gleich im ersten Spiel den Gryffindors zu begegnen.

Als Teamkapitän sehen wir Katie Bell, in der Position einer der Jägerinnen. Ginny Weasley und Melinda Shwan sind ihre Verstärkung. Hüter ist Ron Weasley, und die diesjährigen Treiber sind die Creeveybrüder Dennis und Collin. Und nachdem der Aufhebung des Spielverbots sehen wir Harry Potter wieder auf der Position des Suchers." Harry bestieg seinen Besen und stieß sich kraftvoll vom Boden ab, als der Junge seinen Namen nannte. Er zog ein paar Kreise und schraubte sich damit höher. Dann entdeckte er Remus der neben Hermine saß und mit dem Daumen nach oben deutete. Der Gryffindor atmete einmal tief durch. „Also gut. Harry James Potter. Du sitzt hier auf deinem Besen und musst gleich spielen. Also vergiss Voldemort mal für einen Moment." Er nickte sich selbst zu und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder auf das Geschehen unter ihm. Der neue Sprecher stellte grade das Hufflepuffteam vor, das unter dem tosenden Applaus ihrer Hauskameraden aufs Spielfeld kam. „Als Teamkapitän und Hüter haben wir Dennis Hill, die Jäger Timothy Giles, Olivia Rosenburg, und Kathlyn Summers. Da kommen auch schon die Treiber Alice Nickels und John Goldwin. Und da der Sucher. Gwendolin Price." Harry musste zugeben auch Frank hatte eine Stimme zum kommentieren. Er würde seien Sache sicher gut machen.

Katie war nun gelandet und reichte sich mit dem Kapitän der Gelben die Hand. Dann stieß sie sich heftig vom Boden ab und Madam Hoch warf den Quaffel hoch. „Und schon geht es los. Hufflepuff im Ballbesitz. Giles gibt ab an Summers, nein da kommt Ginny Weasley schon dazwischen und fängt ihn ab. Pass zu Bell, sie fängt und weicht geschickt einem Klatscher aus der von Nickels kam. Katie gibt ab an Shwan. Himmel hast das Mädchen ein Tempo drauf."

Harry zog über dem Spielfeld seine Kreise und sah kurz runter Frank hatte recht. Sie war schnell. Sehr schnell. Dann sah er rüber zu Gwendolin. Sie war neu im Team und ging in die Dritte. Vom sehen her kannte er das Mädchen. Aber was sie auf dem Besen drauf hatte, wusste er nicht. „Dann wollen wir mal sehen Gwen", murmelte er und stürzte sich in die tiefe. Er sah wie das Mädchen ihm augenblicklich folgte. Sie konnte mit ihrem Besen gut umgehen. Schon vor Beginn des Spiels hatte er den Nimbus 2000 erkannte auf dem sie saß. Der konnte von der Geschwindigkeit mit dem Feuerblitz bei weitem aber nicht mithalten.

Er zog seinen Besen wieder in die wagerechte und sauste um die Torstangen unter Ron hindurch. „Ein Bluff?" fragt der. Harry grinste ihn nur an doch auch Frank hatte es bemerkt. „Da wollt uns wohl jemand zeigen dass er wieder da ist. Oder war es ein Test um zu sehen was Gwendolin alles kann? Den Schnatz habe ich jedenfalls nicht entdecken können. Aber weiter. Grffindor im Quaffelbesitz. Ginny fliegt auf die Tore zu. Tim und Kathy wollen sie blocken Ginny täuscht an und taucht ab. Sie wirft und Tooor! 30 zu 0 für Gryffindor." Harry verfolgte einen Moment das Spiel. Ja das Team schlug sich gut. Aber auch Hufflepuff war nicht schlecht. Sie hatten sich verbessert. Die nahezu komplette Umstellung des Teams hatte sich ausgezahlt.

Dann sah er wie Gwen in einen Sturzflug ging. Auch Harry lenkte seinen Besen in die Tiefe aber erkannte dann, dass es ein Bluff war. Lachend brach er den Sturzflug ab und stieg ein Stück höher. Unter ihm kämpften die Hufflepuffs um jeden Punkt. Vergebens. Ron machte seine Sache meisterhaft. Es stand 90 zu 0 als Harry den Schnatz entdeckte. Zeitgleich mit Gwen. Beide Stürzten sich in die Tiefe und Harry holte schnell auf. Der goldene Ball jagte vor ihnen her. Als Harry neben Gwen war hielt er ihre Geschwindigkeit. „Du bist gut. Sehr gut sogar", lobte er sie. „Danke du aber auch. Es freut mich das ich mich mal mit dir messen kann", lachte ihm das Mädchen zu. Harry sah kurz nach vorn zum Schnatz. „Wir können nachher gern weiter plaudern aber erst mal hol ich mir diesen kleinen Ball ehe er weg ist", erklärte Harry und beschleunigte noch etwas. Er sah aus dem Augenwinkel heraus dass auch Gwen versuchte noch schneller zu werden. Vergebens. Mit einem geübten Griff schnappte er sich den Schnatz und zog dann in einer Schraube nach oben.

Das Stadion explodierte förmlich vor Jubel und für einen Moment konnte Harry wirklich seine Sorgen vergessen. Sie hatten gewonnen. Sie hatten wirklich gewonnen und er hatte dazu beigetragen.

Jubelnd landete er bei seinen Teamkameraden die sich von ihren Fans feiern ließen. Keiner der Löwen ließ es sich nehmen ihr Team zu beglückwünschen und im Turm gab es dann sogar einen Party. Harry stand grade bei Ron der ihm haarklein erzählte wie jedes Tor zu stand gekommen war, als ihm plötzlich jemand auf die Schulter klopfte. Harry sah sich um und blickte in Remus bernsteinfarbene Augen. „Gratuliere Harry. Ein wahnsinns Flug. Aber was hattest du da mit dieser Gwendolin zu bequatschen?" meinte der Werwolf. Harry musste schmunzeln. „Ich habe sie nur gelobt, denn sie ist gut. Sie hat Talent nur leider den langsameren Besen." „Du bist mir einer. Flirtest mit den Frauen mitten im Spiel. Harry du bist schlimmer als dein Vater. Der hat damit wenigstens noch gewartet bis er den Schnatz hatte." Harry sah Remus verwundert an. „Dad hat mit andern Mädchen geflirtet?" Der Werwolf fing herzhaft an zu lachen. „Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, nein. Er hat jedes Mal versucht mit Lily zu flirten. Auch wenn andere es noch so oft versucht haben."

Zu Harrys Freude blieb Remus zum Mittagessen auf dem Schloss und der junge Gryffindor bekam einen kleinen Zettel zu teleportiert auf dem stand, er solle nach dem Essen ins Verwandlungsklassenzimmer kommen. Einerseits wunderte Harry sich etwas darüber, denn immerhin hätte Remus ihn auch so um ein Gespräch bitten können, andererseits wer wusste schon was Remus wollte, vielleicht sollte niemand wissen das er sich mit Harry traf. Geistig rieb Harry sich die Hände. Im Klassenzimmer sah sie niemand und er konnte das tun, wonach er sich sehnte seit er Remus gesehen hatte. Nachdem Remus sich verabschiedet hatte, wartete Harry noch ein paar Minuten, damit es nicht auffiel. „Ich geh schon mal vor", sagte er zu Hermine neben ihm und ließ seine schmunzelnden Freunde allein zurück. Immerhin konnten sie sich denken wohin er ging, denn Hermine war das glitzern in seinen Augen nicht entgangen und das sah sie auch immer wenn Harry sich in die Heulende Hütte schlich.

Im dritten Stock angekommen drückte Harry vorsichtig die Tür zum Klassenzimmer auf. „Remus?" flüsterte er. „Hier", bekam er zur Antwort und Harry schloss schnell die Tür hinter sich. Sein Freund stand ans Lehrerpult gelehnt und beobachtete ihn. Harry überbrückte die wenigen Meter in dem er auf Remus zu rannte und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Ich musste mich schon im Turm zusammen nehmen, dass ich dich nicht überfalle", flüsterte Harry, ehe er ihn sanft auf den Mund küsste. Remus erwiderte diese Begrüßung wohlwollend, hatte er Harry doch genau deswegen hergebeten. Es war einfach zu verlockend gewesen.

„Gibt es was neues von unseren Freund?" fragte der jüngere, nachdem Remus sich gelöst hatte. „Leider nein. Wir tappen immer noch im dunklen. Ebenso wie ihr, wie Albus sagte", seufzte Remus. Harry legte den Kopf auf Remus Schulter und meinte „Wir werden schon was finden und dieses Scheusal aufhalten. Es gibt ganz sicher einen Weg."

Remus hob Harrys Kopf vorsichtig am Kinn an. „Du hast Recht. Es gibt immer einen Weg und wir werden ihn aufhalten." Dann versanken die beiden wieder in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und Harry spürte deutlich dass Verlangen nach dem Mann vor ihm. Er vergrub seine Hände in Remus Haaren und wurde fordernder in seinen Küssen. Remus selbst der beinahe den Halt am Schreibtisch unter dieser Forderung verloren hatte taumelte mit Harry, der gar nicht von ihm ablassen wollte, rückwarts gegen die Wand

Erst als sie beide keine Luft mehr bekamen unterbrach der Jüngere sein Zungenspiel. „Harry, Wenn uns…" begann Remus aber der ließ den Werwolf nicht ausreden sondern versiegelte seinen Mund sofort erneut mit einem Kuss. Zu gierig war er danach, obwohl es grade mal eine Woche her war, das sie sich gesehen hatten. „… jemand erwischt", setzte der Werwolf dennoch den Satz bei der nächsten Atempause fort.

Remus allerdings hatte angefangen Harry das Hemd aufzuknöpfen, und deshalb wusste der das sein Freund diese Aussage nicht wirklich ernst gemeint hatte, oder es ihm zumindest grade ebenso egal war wie dem schwarzhaarigen selbst. „Wer soll…. Uns denn…. erwischen", brachte Harry zwischen den Küssen die er über den Hals des Werwolfs wandern ließ hervor.

Doch die plötzliche Anspannung von Remus und seine Abwehrhaltung ließ ihn dann aber abrupt aufsehen. „Wie wäre es mit Minerva?" fragte der Werwolf leise und plötzlich ziemlich blass im Gesicht.

Harry, der nicht glauben wollte was Remus da sagte, aber in dessen Blick der an dem jüngeren vorbei ging deutlich sehen konnte, das sie tatsächlich erwischt worden waren, drehte sich ruckartig um. Seine Hauslehrerin stand mit einem Blick der zwischen Belustigung und blankem Entsetzen hin und her schwankte in der Tür und musterte das ertappte Liebespärchen.

**

* * *

Und? Hab ich ein Review verdient? Dann gebt mir doch bitte eines und schenkt dem lila Knöpfchen ein wenig Zuneigung. Ist doch gar nicht schwer. Einmal Klicken hilft schon etwas.**


	15. Kapitel 14

kayla2510: Keine Sorge ich hör schon nicht auf. Und das du gern Remus Gesicht sehen würdest kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Wie die Gute McGonagall reagiert, das erfährst du ja jetzt. Und auch was es sonst noch so gibt.  
Das mit der Gedächtnisveränderung... da werde ich kein Wort drüber verlieren. ganz bestimmt nicht. Was CSI angeht, hatte ich schon

Und wie haben dir die Storys von Bine Black gefallen? Ich bin total verrückt nach ihnen.

Was Band sechs angeht, ja ich hab ihn gelesen.Undich war erschüttert, was Snape angeht. Jo hat zwar eine Begabung dafür uns in die Irre zu führen, aber mal ehrlich... so lang kann sich Dumbledore nicht geirrt haben. Ich weiß das es dafür einen Grund gibt. Was ich sonst dazu sage, steht in meinem Steckbrief. Ich möchte hier keinen verspoilern, falls das überhaupt noch Möglich ist.

Elektra van Helsing: Freut mich das du dich auch dieser Stroy widmest und sie dir so gut gefällt. Ja, unsere beiden Helden. Du gelaufen kann man da nur sagen. Also hier kann ich dir definitiv versprechen das sie lang wird. Ich bin bei Kapitel 37 beim schreiben und ich werde defitiv die 40 Marke Sprengen. Ob es 50 werden, ist noch nicht abzusehen. Das die Veröffentlichung teilweise sehr lange dauert, ist ganz allein meine Schuld. Ich mag meine Betaleserin nicht mit 20 Kapiteln auf einmal überheufen, denn das schreiben lief ziemlich flüssig. Aber sie gibt sich die größte Mühe um euch nicht so lang warten zu lassen.

Connili: Sicher darfst du bei dem Rital mitraten. Das ist sogar erwünscht.Und du hast recht. Lisa wird noch eine Rolle spielen. Ob hier nun schon, werde ich nicht verraten. Aber ihr werdet sie wiedersehen, ganz sicher. Hoffe die Stroy gefällt dir auch weiterhin und der vergelich mit Jo, schmeichelt mir sehr. Ich werd schon ganz rot.

Und nun: Kaffee, Tee, Butterbier und Kuchen austeil, dazu noch eine Menge gemütlicher Kissen für die Bequemlichkeit

Weiter geht!.

**Aber wie es sich Filmen gehört: **

**Diese Stroy ist ein Produkt meiner Phantasie, leider gehören mir bis auf wenige Ausnahmen keine der Figuren. Die Rechte an ihnen liegen bei der wunderbaren JKR und Geld verdiene ich hiermit keines. Obwohl, Reviews sind auch ein netter Lohn. **

**UND NOCH MAL EIN HINWEIS!**

**Ich werde den HBP zum Teil einarbeiten. Zaubersprüche in jedem Fall und es hat sich jetz auch ergeben die ein oder andere Erkenntnis von Harry einzubauen. Aber alles bekomm ich nicht auf die Reihe. Das würde meinen Plot total umwerfen und ich muss die Hälfe umsheriben.**

**Für alle die ihn immer noch nicht gelesen haben, ich weiß ja das es solche Leute gibt (meine Ma gehört dazu), keine Sorge. Es ist eines der 3X chaps wo das anfängt. Ihr habt also noch zeit euch auf den neusten Stand zu bringen und ich werde einen Hinweis setzen zu beginn des Kapitels. Auch wenn es eigentlich nur nebensächliche Dinge sind die ich einbaue. **

ABER JETZT: AUF GEHTS!

Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

Kapitel 14

In Harrys Brust machte sich ein beklemmendes Gefühl breit und seine Gedanken überschlugen sich was die Konsequenzen anging. Ein Szenario war für ihn schlimmer als das andere. „Ich habe nichts gesehen", sagte McGonagall dann ganz plötzlich und verschwand mit einer leise ins Schloss fallenden Tür. Remus begann nun verhalten zu kichern und Harry sah seinen Freund verwundert an. „Ich finde das eigentlich nicht lustig. Was wenn sie zu Dumbledore geht und er dir verbietet mich zu sehen?" Das war im Moment seine größte Sorge. Er pfiff was auf die Meinung aller anderen Schüler oder Lehre, selbst das Snape damit etwas bekam womit er ihn vor der ganzen Klasse immer wieder aufs neue Lächerlich machen könnte, war ihm egal.

Remus atmete einmal tief durch und versuchte Ernst zu werden, was ihm aber gründlich misslang. Zu amüsant war das Gesicht der Professorin und seiner ehemaligen Hauslehrerin. „Sie wird nichts sagen, ganz sicher nicht. Sie hat doch gesagt, sie hat nichts gesehen und ich bin mir sicher das meinte sie auch so.

Du bist nach unseren Gesetzen Volljährig. Und Minerva weiß, dass ich dir niemals wehtun würde. Albus wird davon nichts erfahren, abgesehen davon, das ich denke das er es sowieso schon weiß." Harry nickte zwar, aber dennoch machte es ihm Sorgen. Allein der Gedanke daran Remus nicht mehr sehen zu dürfen, tat ihm in der Seele weh. „Hey. Albus kann dir den Kontakt zu mir nicht verbieten. Er kann mir vielleicht Hausverbot erteilen, aber wie will er verhindern das du dich heimlich aus dem Schloss schleichst, oder das wir uns in Hogsmeade sehen. Er würde damit deine Sicherheit nur gefährden." Harry sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. „Tun wir das nicht eigentlich schon?"

„Hmm. Nein. Nein die Hütte ist sicher, aber das weiß Albus ja nicht, hoffe ich zumindest. Und sollte er wirklich so weit gehen und mir den Kontakt verbieten, werde ich ihm mal meine Meinung dazu mitteilen. Und zwar direkt und unverblümt auf die Sirius Black Art."

Dann wuschelte er Harry einmal durchs Haar und knöpfte ihm das Hemd zu. „Ich muss los. Tonks und ich wollten noch was überprüfen." Der Gryffindor nickte seufzend und verabschiedete sich dann mit einem Kuss von Remus. „Lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Sie wird schon nichts sagen. Minerva ist nicht Severus. Sie tut nichts um dich schlecht da stehen zu lassen. Außerdem bist du in ihrem Haus. Wie sähe das denn bitte aus." „Du hast Recht. Aber das wird wohl trotzdem ein langer Abend", meinte Harry nachdenklich.

An eben diesem betrat mit einem mulmigen Gefühl das Büro des Schulleiters. Seine Hauslehrerin war auch schon anwesend und nickte ihm wie immer zu, aber sagen tat sie nichts. Auch schien der Schulleiter wirklich nichts erfahren zu haben, oder es störte ihn tatsächlich nicht. „Wir müssen noch ein paar andere Dinge besprechen. Ihr dürft aber ruhig schon anfangen." Harry streifte seine Schuhe ab und ließ sich auf dem sehr weichen Teppich nieder. Es gab zwar genug Sessel aber Harry fand den Boden einfach bequemer. Man konnte sich dort einfach mehr ausbreiten. Hermine hatte ihm beim ersten Mal entsetzt angesehen, aber Dumbledore hatte nur gelacht und gemeint als er noch jünger war habe er seine Studien auch so durchgeführt, erfolgreich, und Harry hatte das einfach als guten Omen genommen.

Doch auch heute wollte sich kein Erfolg einstellen. Seufzend rollte Harry sich auf den Rücken und starrte das Regal an. Er brauche ein paar Minuten Pause. Die Schrift in dem Buch war extrem klein und trotz der einfachen Schreibweise der Buchstaben anstrengend zu lesen.

Sein Blick glitt über die verschiedenen Bücherrücken. Große, kleine, dicke dünne, braune, schwarze, blaue sogar gelbe waren zu finden. Dann entdeckte er mehrere rote, nicht besonders große und dicke Bücher. Sie zogen ihn wie Magisch an. Fast lautlos erhob er sich und zog das erste aus dem Regal. Ohne darüber nachzudenken schlug er auf und begann zu lesen.

_Unser Mitstreiter Lord Slytherin beharrte darauf, seine Privatgemächer in den Katakomben des Palastes einzurichten. Mir und den ehrwürdigen Damen kam das reichlich absonderlich vor, da es dort unten kühl ist und kaum ein Sonnenstrahl den Weg dorthin findet, aber wie ließen ihm seinen Wunsch, wussten wir doch ob der Empfindlichkeit Slytherins was seine Privaten Studien angeht. _

Die Schrift war sehr in sich verschlungen wie er es noch nie gesehen hatte, aber dennoch nicht schwer zu lesen. Harry blätterte einige Seiten weiter. Irgendetwas trieb ihn dazu nach dem Namen Slytherin zu suchen. Und er fand ihn.

_Der heutige Tag war von großem Erfolg gekörnt. Lord Slytherin und ich haben die letzten Schutzzauber über unsere zukünftige Herberge Junger Magier gelegt, um sie vor den Blicken der Nichtmagischen zu schützen und in Ruhe unser Wissen weiter zu geben. _

_Sehr erstaunlich war die Einlandung Lord Slytherins für den heutigen Abend gegenüber Lady Rowina, Lady Helga und mir, ebenso wie seine Bitte etwas Persönliches bei uns zu tragen, wessen Dienst oder Anwesenheit wir nicht zwingend benötigten. Ich suchte mir ein Schmückstück heraus, welches ich vor vielen Jahren von einem Wanderhändler erworben hatte. Es war ein flacher Stein von roter durchsichtiger Farbe, ein Edelstein wie man mir mitteilte. Es war der erste dieser Steine den ich erworben hatte und an ihm hing so manche schöne Erinnerung in Zusammenhang mit dem weiblichen Geschlecht. Aber dennoch war es nichts was ich unbedingt in meiner Nähe brauchte. _

_Wie vereinbart empfing uns der Gastgeber im fünften Stock an einem Durchgang der uns bis dato unbekannt gewesen und mir wurde dann doch recht unbehaglich als Slytherin etwas in Schlangesprache verlauten ließ und eine aus Stein gefertigte Riesenschlange sich in Kreisen aus einem Abgrund wand. Auf ihrem Rücken befand sie eine Treppe die uns weit hinab in die Tiefen des Schlosses führte. _

_Am Fuße der Treppe nahm dann die Verwunderung überhand. Ein riesiger Raum mit einer Vielzahl an Ablagemöglichkeiten, auf denen neben unzähligen…_

Weiter kam Harry nicht da ihm das Buch behutsam aus der Hand genommen wurde. Etwas verwirrt sah er in die Blauen Augen seines Schulleiters die ihn musterten. Aber es war keine Wut, oder Enttäuschung, es war eher Belustigung was auch die Lippen des Mannes verrieten. „Weißt du wessen Tagebuch das ist?" fragte Dumbledore. Harry brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen. „Goderic Gryffindors, nehme ich an." Dumbledore nickte und Hermine hielt die Luft an. „Er hat Tagebuch geschrieben?" fragte Ron ungläubig.

„Haben sie. Alle Gründer um genau zu sein. Aus ihnen ist das Buch über die Geschichte unseres Schlosses entstanden. Leider fehlen fast alle Tagebücher Slytherins. Niemand weiß, wo er sie gelassen hat, und ob sie noch existieren." Dann wandte er sich an Harry. „Ich kann mir sehr gut vorstellen dass diese Bücher hochinteressant sind, ich habe sie auch verschlungen. Aber ich muss dir leider mitteilen das dies ein Privileg des Schulleiters ist, da Gryffindor so weise war und den Aufbau der Schutzzauber über dem Schloss beschrieben hat. Und das ist ein Wissen das nur der Schulleiter uns seine Stellvertretung besitzen darf.

„Tut mir leid. Das Buch hat mich irgendwie angezogen. Über die Schutzzauber stand da im Einzelnen auch nichts. Sie wurden nur erwähnt"; entschuldigte sich Harry. „Ich weiß. Und ich verstehe dich sehr gut. Es war auch mein Fehler. Ich kenne eure Neugierde und hätte die Bücher einfach wo anders unterbringen sollen", erklärte Dumbledore und zog seinen Zauberstab. Harry überkam für einen Moment die irre Vermutung Dumbledore wollte sein Gedächtnis verändern, aber stattdessen ließ der Schulleiter nur eine Reihe von Büchern ins Nichts verschwinden.

„Lasst uns für heute Schluss machen. Es ist schon spät und wenn wir all zu müde sind, übersehen wir noch etwas." Die drei Jugendlichen nickten und verließen das Büro in Richtung Turm. Harry musste auf dem Ganzen Weg in den Turm sich eine Strafpredigt von Hermine anhören, was das Lesen fremder Bücher anging. Vor allem die des Schulleiters. „Ist gut. Ich habe mich doch entschuldigt", sagte er genervt.

Im Turm zog er sich dann gleich in sein Bett zurück und versuchte zu schlafen. Doch es dauerte eine Weile bis ihm endlich die Augen zufielen. Dennoch war die Nacht nicht besonders erholsam.

Er rannte durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Vor einem Wandteppich auf dem Unmengen von Schlangen zu sehen waren, die wild durcheinander krochen, blieb er stehen und sah sich um. Als er sich versichert hatte das er unbeobachtet war, zischte er den Schlangen etwas zu.

„Der Erbe Slytherins verlangt Einlass."

Der Wandteppich rollte sich auf und gab einen Geheimgang frei. Nach einem scheinbar endlosen Weg kam Harry dann an ein Loch, dessen Boden man nicht erkennen konnte. Er entzündete seinen Zauberstab und sah sich kurz um. An der Wand schimmerte eine Grüne Schrift.

„Erbe meines Blutes sei willkommen, um zu beenden was ich einst begonnen. Jeder meiner Feinde sei gemahnt, er verlöre sein Leben auf grausame Art." Aus dem Loch konnte man plötzlich ein knirschen hören und als Harry dann in das Gesicht einer Steinernen Schlange mit smaragdgrünen Augen blickte, stolperte er erschrocken ein paar Schritte zurück. Doch die Schlange wand sich nur weiter nach oben und biss dort einfach in die Decke.

Er wollte grade die Steinernen Stufen auf ihrem Rücken betreten als er Stimmen hörte. Angestrengt lauschte er in die Stille. „Harry!" Ihn rief jemand, nur wer? „Harry! Wach auf." Es war Rons Stimme und um ihm herum wurde mit einem Mal alles Dunkel.

Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und erkannte dann das er wider in seinem Bett im Gryffindorturm lag. „Mensch Harry. Du hast echt einen Schlaf wie Fels", lachte Ron. Noch völlig durcheinander tastete er nach seiner Brille. „Was ist denn?" fragte er seinen Freund mürrisch. „Aufstehen. Oder willst du nicht zu Flittwick", fragte der lachend und verschwand ins Bad. Harry seufzte auf und ließ sich ins Kissen fallen.

Der Traum war echt merkwürdig gewesen. Hatte seine Phantasie ihm da einen Streich gespielt, oder wirklich den Weg zu Slytherins Privaträumen gezeigt.

Oder war das Voldemort der ihn mal wieder in eine tödliche Falle locken wollte. Immerhin war er der Erbe Slytherins. Mit einem Schlag saß er aufrecht im Bett. „Das ist es", platze Harry heraus und biss sich im nächsten Moment auf die Lippe. Dean und Neville sahen ihn verwundert an. „Mir ist grade nur wieder was eingefallen", erklärte Harry schnell und sprang in seine Kleider.

Den Unterricht schwänzen konnte er nicht. Aber er hatte später Freistunden, da würde er nach dem Gang suchen. Denn diesen Wandteppich hatte er noch nie gesehen. Ron und Hermine erzählte er erst mal nichts davon. Das konnte er immer noch machen, wenn er etwas gefunden hatte.

Leider wollte die Zauberkunststunde einfach nicht rum gehen und nicht nur er hatte wohl diesen Eindruck. Saphira, Linnéa und John, tuschelten die ganze Zeit und schrieben sich immer wieder Nachrichten. Flittwick hatte zuvor schon zwei Mal ermahnt das Reden einzustellen. Um was es genau ging konnte Harry aber beim besten Willen nicht erkennen oder verstehen. Es schien nicht mal eine richtige Schrift zu sein. „Runen", flüsterte Hermine neben ihm die seinen Blick bemerkt hatte. „Muss ja was streng geheimes sein", meinte Ron leise. „Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Granger. Würden auch sie bitte aufpassen", mahnte der kleine Lehrer. „Entschuldigung. Kommt nicht wieder vor", sagte Hermine schnell und zog ihr Buch ein Stück näher und vertiefte sich darin.

Als es dann endlich klingelte war das seltsame Trio, wie Saphira und ihre Freunde mittlerweile genannt wurden, die ersten die verschwanden. Hätte Harry nicht genau gewusst das man hier nur von einer Zimmerecke in die andere apparieren konnte, hätte er glatt vermutet das sie disappariert waren. „Wir sehen uns beim Mittag", murmelte Ron der jetzt zu Wahrsagen musste. Harry klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Du wirst es überleben. Richte ihr doch nette Grüße von mir aus, sie soll doch mal nachsehen was meine Zukunft so bringt", feixte Harry und kassierte dafür einen Stoß in die Seite.

Er begleitete seinen Freund noch ein Stück und bog dann ab um in den fünften Stock zu kommen. Er hatte keine genaue Ahnung wo denn nun dieser Wandteppich sein könnte und eines der Portraits fragen wollte er auch nicht. So suchte er jeden Gang ab und stellte nach einer Stunde fest dass er im Kreis gelaufen war, ohne Erfolg. „Verdammt, das gibt es doch nicht", fluchte er. „Na, na", meinte ein Bild einer Jungen Hexe. Sie hatte kurze Blonde Haare, trug eine Brille mit dicken Gläsern und ein Rüschenkleid. „Bist du nicht etwas zu alt um dich hier noch zu verlaufen?"

„Ich hab mich nicht verlaufen ich suche etwas", brummte Harry. „Kommt das nicht aufs gleiche raus?" fragte sie belustigt. Harry grummelte nur vor sich hin. Warum mussten einige der Bilder eigentlich so vorlaut sein. „Was hast du gesagt?" meinte die Frau. „Ich sagte dass ich mich ja wohl schlecht verlaufen kann, wenn ich den Weg nicht kenne, weil ich noch nie da war", gab er schroff zur Antwort. Es nervte ihn einfach nur, dass er diesen Wandteppich nicht fand.

„Da hast du recht, aber deswegen muss man doch nicht gleich aus der Haut fahren. Was suchst du denn eigentlich?" Harry seufzte. „Sorry", entschuldigte er sich. „Ich suche einen Wandteppich auf dem Schlangen sind. Eine Menge Schlagen", erklärte er. „Ach das ekelige Ding. Da musst du links runter, und den zweiten Gang, rechts, und dann wider den dritten Gang links. Dann stehst du direkt davor. Man erkennt ihn nicht gleich", erklärte sie. Harry sah die Frau einen Moment erstaunt an. Mit einer Auskunft ohne Fragen warum hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Danke", sagte Harry und rannte los. Er hatte noch eine halbe Stunde bis zum Mittagessen und er wollte zumindest schon mal wissen wo dieses Ding war. Und tatsächlich. Wie blind war er eigentlich gewesen. Von weitem sah der Teppich aus als sei es einfach irgendein Muster aus grün, beige und Brauntönen. Aber wenn man genau hinsah, bemerkte man dass sich die Farben bewegten und je näher man trat desto deutlicher wurden die Schlangen.

„Der Erbe Slytherins verlangt Einlass", sagte er zu dem Wandteppich, aber nichts geschah. Harry stutze einen Moment. „Parsel", seufzte er dann leise und schloss die Augen für einen Moment. Als er sie dann wieder öffnete konzentrierte er sich auf die Schlangen. „Der Erbe Slytherins verlangt Einlass." Diesmal hatte es geklappt. Der Teppich erzitterte kurz und rollte sich dann auf. Hinter ihm lag ein verstaubter Gang mit riesigen Spinnweben überall. „Ron kommt freiwillig niemals mit", kicherte Harry und entzündete seinen Zauberstab mit einem „Lumos!" Nur langsam ging er voran um nicht in dieses Loch aus seinem Traum zu fallen.

Die Luft war stickig und abgestanden was das unwohle Gefühl noch verstärkte. Es schien Minuten zu dauern bis er das Ende des Ganges erreicht hatte. Er hob den Stab und tatsächlich. An der Wand gegenüber stand etwas in grüner Schrift. Kurz überlegte Harry, ob er die Schlange rufen sollte, oder doch besser bis heute Abend wartete.

Nach dem Essen war zwar Zeit bis um zwei, nur wer wusste schon was dort unten wartete. Und er hatte noch Animagi, da kam er nicht so einfach drum herum. Außerdem würde Hermine Kräuterkunde sicher nicht ausfallen lassen. Die eine Freistunde reichte niemals und den Unterricht bei Dumbledore ausfallen zu lassen, war noch problematischer.

Dann gab es um sechs Abendbrot und um Fünf war die letzt Stunde aus. Zum Quidditchtraining mussten sie aber schon um sieben. Und danach ging es in das Büro des Schulleiters. „Shit", fluchte er und lief zurück. Er musste sich einfach etwas einfallen lassen. Voldemort war der Nachfahre Slytherins. Und er hatte zu seiner Zeit die Kammer des Schreckens gefunden. Warum nicht auch Slytherins Privaträume. Und wer wusste schon was dort unten alles war? Vielleicht hatte er dort die ganzen Dinge her mit denen er Unsterblichkeit erlangen wollte und nun eben grenzenlose Macht. Harry musste sich einfach Gewissheit verschaffen.

Kaum war er durch den Wandteppich getreten rollte der sich auch schon wieder runter. Es hatte grade zum Ende der Stunde geläutet und in zwanzig Minuten würde es essen geben. Auf dem Weg in die Große Halle hörte er denn zufällig wie zwei Schüler über Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze sprachen und ihm kam eine Idee. So schneller konnte rannte er in die Große Halle. Ron hatte sich scheinbar grade erst gesetzt und sah ziemlich genervt aus.

„Was ist denn mit die los Harry?" fragte Hermine verwundert. „Ron", keuchte Harry leise seine Freundin ignorierend. „Hast du zufällig ein paar Nasch und Schwänz Leckereien?" Sein Freund sah verwundert auf. „Was hast du vor?" erkundigte sich Hermine. Harry wollte es grade erklären, aber die Slytherins kamen grade an, ebenso wie Saphira. „Raum der Wünsche, nach dem Essen. Wenn du welche hast, mitbringen", flüsterte Harry und tat sich etwas zu essen auf.

„Wo wart ihr eigentlich in Wahrsagen?" fragte Ron Saphira die sich nun grade gesetzt hatte. „Diese alte Hexe ging uns auf die Nerven. Die hat doch keine Ahnung von der Zukunft. Bis die endlich mal etwas Echtes vorhersagt bin ich ein besserer Sucher als Harry", gab sie zur Antwort. Der erwähnte Gryffindor sah verdutzt auf und hätte beinahe grade ausgeplaudert das es schon zwei wahre Vorhersagen dieser Hexe gab.

„Und Ron? Hast du ihr meine Grüße ausgerichtet?" hackte er stattdessen nach. „Ja, und ich soll dir ausreichten das du von einem Monster mit scharfen Krallen und schwarzem Fell umgebracht wirst", sagte Ron gleich gültig. Harry fing an zu lachen und Saphira ihm gegen über brach in einen heftigen Hustenanfall aus. Dean klopfte ihr ein paar Mal heftig auf den Rücken da sich das Mädchen wohl verschluckt hatte. Harry sah ihr nur verwundert hinterher, wie sie fluchtartig die Halle verließ, wurde dann aber von Ron abgelenkt der in Richtung Linnéa und John nickte. Die beiden sahen sich besorgt an und erhoben sch dann auch. „So ein Aufstand nur weil sich jemand verschluckt", murmelte Hermine und Harry musste ihr Recht geben.

Eine halbe Stunde später wartete Harry vor dem Wandteppich auf Ron und Hermine. Die beiden kamen auch Händchen haltend zu ihm und er führte sie in den Raum der wie ein Wohnzimmer eingerichtet war. „Also, Raus damit. Was hast du vor", fragte Hermine und Harry erzählte ihnen von dem Traum und das es diesen Eingang tatsächlich gab.

„Vielleicht finden wir da etwas was uns weiterhilft. Es könnte doch gut sein das Voldemort ihn auch gefunden hat", sagte er. „Und dafür willst du schwänzen? Harry das ist Irrsinn. Ich versteh dich ja, dass du nachsehen willst. Aber lass uns zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm das erzählen. Lass einen Lehrer mitgehen", bat Hermine.

„Hermine. Harry dürfte nicht mal etwas von den Privaträumen der Gründer wissen. Es stand doch sicher in dem Buch was du gestern gelesen hast", meinte Ron. „Ja. Die Räume waren erwähnt, auch das sie irgendwo im fünften Stock waren. Was da unten ist weiß ich nicht. Soweit bin ich nicht gekommen.", erklärte Harry. „Nein Harry. Das geht nicht. Ich mach da nicht mit. Wir sollen uns nicht in Gefahr bringen. Was wenn da unten noch mehr Schlangen sind. Oder gar ein Basilisk?" meinte Hermine besorgt. „Da wird sicher kein Basilisk sein. Der lebte in der Kammer des Schreckens. Und um andere Schlangen musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Wozu kann Harry denn mit ihnen sprechen?" gab Ron zurück. „Ich komm mit. Auf jeden Fall. Das ist sicher spannender als Animagi." Hermine seufzte auf. „Und wie sollen wir aus dem Unterricht kommen?" Harry grinste. Er hatte doch gewusst das seine Freundin ihn nicht im Stich lassen würde und hier auf dem Schloss war es sicher. Todessern würde er nicht begegnen und das da ein Basilisk lebte konnte er sich einfach nicht vorstellen. „Du kommst also mit?" hackte Harry dennoch nach.

„Ich lass euch doch nicht allein. Einer muss ja auf euch aufpassen", meinte sie. Ron wollte grade etwas sagen, doch Harry kam ihm zuvor. „Was ist nun mit den Naschsachen?" fragte er. „Ich hab noch Bauchwehdrops, Pastillen für Nasenbluten und für Übelkeit und Fieberkaugummi", erklärte er. „Gut. Was willst du, Hermine?" fragte Harry. „Gib mir einen der Drops", bat sie. Ron reichte ihr zwei Stück. „Der Blaue ist das Gegenmittel. Harry?" „Ich schlage vor Fieber. Das mit dem Nasenbluten ist zu einfach und auf Übelkeit steh ich nicht. Außerdem kann Madam Pomfrey Übelkeit wahrscheinlich schnell beheben", erklärte er und nahm sich eines der Kaugummis.

„Dann iss das jetzt. Wenn du in der stunde plötzlich Fieber bekommst, merkt sie was", schlug Hermine vor. Harry musste ihr zustimmen und sah Ron an bevor er es in den Mund steckte. „Wo ist das Gegenmittel?" Ron grinste und reichte ihm einen Roten Streifen. „Ich hoffe es funktioniert", meinte er und streckte sich die blassgrüne Süßigkeit in den Mund.

„Tut es. Hab es in den Ferien selbst ausprobiert", erklärte Ron. Es dauerte einen Moment bis Harry die Wirkung spürte. Ihm wurde warm und kurz darauf brach ihm der Schweiß aus. „Und?" fragte er grinsend. „Du bist leichenblass. Sie muss dich gehen lassen", meinte Hermine feststellend, aber auch besorgt. Den Rest der Mittagspause verbrachten sie im Raum der Wünsche.

Harry hoffte nur dass das Gegenmittel auch so schnell wirkten, denn er wurde irgendwie todmüde und hatte das Gefühl sein Hemd sei klatschnass. „Kommt, wir müssen", meinte Hermine. Harry war erleichtert über diese Aussage und aufsprang auf. Doch er musste sich erstmal wieder setzen da sich alles begann zu drehen. „Harry? Alles okay?" fragte Hermine besorgt. „Ja. Geht schon. Die Dinger haben es in sich", meinte er, erhob sich dann etwas langsamer und folgte seinen Freunden.

Und? Was sagt ihr? War es gut? Dann hinterlasst mir doch bitte ein Reviewchen. Dürft euch auch einen der Kekse nehmen die ich extra hier bereit gestellt habe. ganz lieb guck


	16. Kapitel 15

Hi Leute!

Einen Frohen zweiten Adent euch allen.Hab diesen Sonntag zum anlass genommen, mal wieder upzudaten.

Da den Autoren verboten hat in den jeweiligen Kapiteln auf die Reviews zu antwortenmöchte ich euch bitten eure Mailaddresse beim Reviewn mitanzugeben, damit ich darauf reagieren kann.Oder logt euch ein. Ich möchte nämlich keinen Rausschmiss meiner Story risskieren.

Also ein letztes mal an dieser Stelle ein Dank an meine Reviewer und für Elekrta den Hinweis: Wir werdenheute einen BLick in Lord Slytherins Privaträume werfen.

Viel Sapß beim lesen!

Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

Kapitel 15

Vor dem Klassenzimmer sahen ihn alle mehr oder minder besorgt an. „Das klappt", flüsterte Ron. „Ich hoffe auch bei McGonagall und das möglichst schnell", flüsterte Harry. Das Kaugummi hatte er schon wieder verschwinden lassen, denn er vermutete dass diese Art der Naschsachen auch schon ihren Weg zu den Lehrern gefunden hatte.

Zunächst bemerkte seine Hauslehrerin nichts von seinem Miesen aussehen und er überlegte schon wie er aus dem Unterricht kam als sie ihn plötzlich entsetzt ansah. „Himmel. Mr. Potter was ist denn mit ihnen?" „Mir ist nur etwas warm", meinte er und versuchte möglichst unschuldig zu tun. Stumm dankte er allen Göttern dafür, dass er nicht einen auf sterbenden Schwan machen müsse, um hier raus zu kommen.

Seine Hauslehrerin fühlte kurz seien Stirn und zuckte zusammen. „Sie haben Fieber, Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley. Begleiten sie ihn bitte zur Krankenstation. Madam Pomfrey soll sich das mal ansehen." Ron nickte und auch Harry erhob sich ohne zu murren.

Draußen vor der Tür lehnte er sich dann erstmal gegen die Wand. Es drehte sich alles. „Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Ron besorgt. Harry wühlte derweil in seiner Hosentasche nach dem zweiten Kaugummistreifen. „Auf in den Fünften Stock. Ich werde es ihnen hinterher erklären", sagte er und steckte sich die gefundene Süßigkeit in den Mund.

„Wir sollten Fred und George ausrichten dass sie die Dinger in verschiedenen Stärken herstellen sollten. Das dazu ein Schwindel kommt, sollte man für die echten Härtefälle wie Snape aufheben. Der lässt einen nur gehen wenn man kurz vor dem Kollaps steht", sagte Harry, dem es immer noch nicht viel besser ging. Eine leise Panik machte sich in ihm breit, doch kurz bevor sie im fünften Stock ankamen, ließ das elende Gefühl nach.

Hermine kam ein paar Minuten nach ihnen an. „Und?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige. „Sie meinte ich sollte mich hinlegen und wenn es nicht besser wird zu Madam Pomfrey gehen. Aber du siehst immer noch schlimm aus", meinte Hermine. „Wird schon. McGonagall hat mich aber sofort in den Krankenflügel geschickt. Ich saß keine fünf Minuten", erklärte er und wandte sich dann dem Teppich zu um ihm die Losung zu zuzischen.

„Es ist unheimlich wenn du so sprichst", meinte Ron leise. „Hatte ich eigentlich erwähnt dass es hier vor Spinnen nur so wimmelt?" fragte Harry und entzündete seinen Zauberstab. „Spinnen?" quiekte Ron ängstlich. „Aber nur ganz kleine", beruhigte Harry ihn und griff nach dem Umhangärmel um ihn mitzuziehen. Er brauchte sich nicht umzusehen um zu wissen dass Ron die Panik ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

Als sie dann an dem Loch ankamen hob Harry den Stab um das Passwort abzulesen. „Du kannst das lesen?" fragte Ron verwundet. Harry sah seinen Freund stirnrunzelnd an, während er hörte wie die Schlange sich nach oben wand. „Ihr nicht?" meinte er. „Das", sagte Hermine und deutete mit ihrem ebenfalls leuchtenden Stab auf die Wand, „sind einfach nur Striche." „Eh… Wenn du das sagst", meinte Harry und starrte die Schrift an. Gab es Parsel etwa auch als geschriebene Sprache? Oder war das noch so ein „Erbe" von Voldemort von dem kaum einer wusste.

Hermine kreischte kurz auf als sie die Schlange sah und auch Ron wich entsetzt zurück. Da Harry sein Schockerlebnis schon im Traum gehabt hatte blieb er aber ruhig stehen. Er war sich sicher die Schlange würde ihm auch hier in der Realität nichts tun. Das einzige was ihm sorgen machte, war das die Träume einen sehr heftigen Bezug zur Wirklichkeit hatten. Das hatte er bisher nur im Bezug auf Voldemort erlebt und wenn der für das hier jetzt verantwortlich war, dann konnte es gefährlich werden.

„Hört mal. Ihr kennt meine Träume und wisst was es damit auf sich hat. Ihr müsst nicht mitkommen", erklärt er. „Spinnst du? Wir lassen dich doch nicht allein", protestierte Ron. „Harry. Wir sind jetzt hier und wir bleiben bei dir. Also. Lass uns gehen", sagte auch Hermine. Harry war erleichtert dass sie so zu ihm hielten. Sie waren wirkliche Freunde.

Als die Schlange sich festgebissen hatte trat er auf die erste Stufe. „Kommt", meinte er und leuchtete hinab. Die Treppe schien wirklich endlos zu sein. Als auf Hermine darauf stand setzte sie sich plötzlich in Bewegung. Da Harry es aber zu lange dauerte lief er zusätzlich die Stufen hinab. Ron und Hermine folgten ihm. Dennoch schienen sie Minuten zu brauchen bis sie endlich untern waren.

Fackeln flammten auf und erleuchteten einen einfach gigantischen Raum. Ein grüner Teppich bedeckte den Boden Und vor einem riesigen Kamin standen zwei Couchgarnituren ebenfalls in grünem Samt. Jeder der Tische die hier standen, waren aus dunklem und edel wirkendem Holz. Über dem Kamin hing ein Portrait eines mürrisch dreinblickenden Zauberers. Mit weißem Bart und grünen Augen. „Was wollt ihr hier?" fragte er schroff. Harry sah kurz zu Hermine und Ron um die scheinbar nichts gehört hatten und sich neugierig umsahen.

Harry betrachtete das Bild genauer und entdeckte auf dem Rahmen einige Schlangen. Es konnte also nur ein Bild Salazar Slytherin sein. Aber wie würde er reagieren, wenn er erfuhr, dass er kein Erbe seiner Blutlinie war und die Fähigkeit Parsel zu sprechen unfreiwillig übertragen bekommen hatte. War hier vielleicht doch ein Basilisk? Oder andere gefährliche Schlagen? Immerhin warnte der Spruch oben vor dem Tod, falls man ungebeten hier rein kam.

„Ich habe euch etwas gefragt!" fauchte der Mann. „Was sollte ich hier unten wohl wollen", gab Harry zurück. Er musste etwas sagen. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig. Allein um Ron und Hermine zu schützen. Nur er konnte es. Niemand sonst war in der Lage hier rein zukommen.

„Was tust du da?" fragte Hermine die plötzlich neben ihm stand. Harry runzelte verwundert die Stirn. „Du spricht wieder Parsel", sagte sie. „Oh", machte Harry nur und wandte sich wieder an Salazar. „Du trägst das Wappen Gryffindors. Du bist kein Slytherin", sagte der Zauberer kalt. „Wie sollte ich eure Räume betreten wen ich kein Slytherin wäre", fragte Harry schlicht. Er musste diesen Mann einfach davon überzeugen dass er sein Erbe sei. Wer wusste schon was hier sonst passieren würde.

„Und warum bist du dann nicht in meinem Haus?" meinte der Schulbegründer streng. Harry schluckte. Der Hut hätte ihn auch nach Slytherin geschickt, wenn er es gewollt hätte. Er wollte aber nicht, weil er nur schlechtes gehört hatte. Da ließe sich zusammen mit seiner eigenen Geschichte doch was draus machen.

„Meine Eltern starben als ich ein Jahr alt war und ich kam in eine Pflegefamilie. Dort habe ich nur schlechtes über das Hause Slytherin erfahren. Ich wollte nicht nach Slytherin. Ein Fehler wie sich herausgestellt hat. Nur wie sollte ich dem Schulleier das bitte erklären. Und der Hauslehrer eures Hauses kann mich auf den Tod nicht leiden. Dass ich die Sprache der Schlangen beherrsche wissen nur meine Freunde. Und sie halten zu mir."

Harry schickte tausend Stoßgebete zum Himmel dass der Mann das schluckte und war gleichzeitig dankbar das Ron und Hermine ihn nicht verstanden. „Wenn das so ist, seid herzlich willkommen in meinen Räumen. Aber sagt welches Jahr haben wir?" „1996", antwortet Hermine. Harry sah sich etwas überrascht um, dann wurde ihm aber klar das Slytherin wohl jetzt in menschlicher Sprache sprach. „Wer ist das?" fragte Ron nachdenklich. „Salazar Slytherin. Also benimm dich", erklärte Harry und zog kurz die Augenbrauen hoch. Ron wollte grade etwas erwiedern, aber Hermine schien verstanden zu haben. „Entschuldigt uns kurz", sagte sie zu dem Bild und zerrte Ron mit.

Harry sah sich derweil noch mal etwas um. Links von ihm führte eine breite, silberne Wendeltreppe nach oben. Es gab drei Etagen auf denen Bücherregale angebracht waren. Hier untern standen eine ganze Menge Gläser, Phiolen, Flakons und Behälter. Den Inhalt wollte Harry sich lieber nicht genauer ansehen. Stattdessen wandte er sich Slytherin wieder zu „Sagt My Lord. Wann hattet ihr das letzte Mal Besuch?"

„Das war vor einer langen Zeit. 1941, denke ich. Ein junger Mann in eurem Alter kam hier her. Er war in meinem Haus und berichtete mir die Schule würde immer noch von Schlammblütern besucht werden. Ich erzählte ihm von meiner Geheimen Kammer die ich für den Zweck der Beseitigung dieses Übels hinterlassen hatte. Er erklärte dass dies genau nach seiner Vorstellung wäre."

Harry schluckte. Die Kammer des Schreckens. Voldemort hatte seine Informationen direkt von seinem Vorfahren bekommen. „Sind noch immer welche dieser Unwürdigen in der Schule?" fragte der Mann. Harry schloss für einen Moment die Augen und entschuldigte sich nun schon tausend Mal bei Hermine für jedwede Beleidigung aus seinem Mund. Aber das Risiko, hier von irgendetwas angegriffen zu werden, war einfach zu groß.

„Ja. Leider. Es muss mein Vater gewesen sein der euch besucht hat. Soweit ich das weiß wurde damals nur ein Schlammblut getötet. Es bestand die Gefahr der absoluten Schließung der Schule. Mein Vater konnte zwar den Verdacht auf einen anderen lenken der auch der Schule verwiesen wurde, aber einer der Lehrer hatte ab da ein Auge auf ihn. Es war ihm leider unmöglich erneut diesem wunderschönen Geschöpf etwas Freiraum zu schenken ohne dabei selbst entdeckt zu werden. Er hinterließ mir ein Tagebuch das ich vor kurzem in meinem Erbe von ihm fand. Nur ich muss aufpassen. Der Lehrer von damals ist heute unser Schulleiter. Ein Muggelfreund." Harry versuchte das Wort Muggel besonders abschätzig auszusprechen. Bei dem Gedanken an seine Verwandtschaft fiel ihm das auch nicht sonderlich schwer.

„Dann ist es klüger Kaga ruhen zu lassen. Sie ist ein Basilisk und hält noch eine Weile ohne Nahrung aus. Aber ich denke es gibt hier genug anderes was euch interessieren dürfte. Sieh dich ruhig um und frage wenn du an etwas Interesse hast." Harry bedankte sich und tat so als wenn er auf die Uhr sah. „Kommt. Wir müssen gehen ehe man uns vermisst", erklärte er. „Wir kommen", rief Hermine und zog einen ziemlich entsetzt aussehenden Ron mit.

Harry führte sie wieder nach oben wo er sich, nachdem sie den Geheimgang verlassen hatten an der Wand nach unten rutschen ließ. Er hatte wieder Schweißausbrüche. Allerdings wohl eher wegen dem grade erlebten als wegen dem Kaugummi „Schlammblüter! Muggelfreund! Harry bist du total bescheuert?" fauchte Ron ihn an. Der Schwarzhaarige sah zu ihm rauf. „Beruhig dich. Harry hat das sicher nicht so gemeint", sagte Hermine, die ihn aber auch verwundert musterte. „Hab ich nicht. Nur, das da unten war einer der Schulgründer. Was glaubst du wohl, welche Macht er hat. Und wir haben keine Ahnung was für Fallen es dort unten gibt. Der Formel für die Treppe ist: Erbe meines Blutes sei willkommen, um zu beenden was ich einst begonnen. Jeder meiner Feinde sei gemahnt, er verlöre sein Leben auf grausame Art. Also. Hätte ich ihm etwa auf die Nase binden sollen was ich bin und wieso ich Parsel kann?" Harry war aufgebracht. Ron war manchmal so was von dämlich.

„Sorry", murmelte sein Freund. „Schon gut", meinte Harry und stand auf. Irgendwie konnte er ihm aber nie lange böse sein. „Was machen wir jetzt?" „Ich würde sagen wir gehen in den Gemeinschaftsraum und beraten es dort. Vor allem wegen deiner vorgetäuschten Krankheit. Denn McGonagall wird sicher zu Madam Pomfrey gehen um nach dir zu sehen", bemerkte Hermine. „Mir fällt da schon was ein", meinte Harry nachdenklich.

Oben im Jungenschlafsaal war um diese Zeit noch niemand. Das war aber auch nicht sonderlich verwunderlich da noch Unterricht war. Harry wollte erstmal Duschen gehen um aus den immer noch verschwitzen Sachen raus zu kommen und nicht doch noch krank zu werden. Es war richtig angenehm, vor allem um die Spinnweben aus den Haaren zu bekommen.

Er hatte grade das Wasser wieder abgedreht als er die Stimme seiner Hauslehrerin hörte. „Wo ist Mr. Potter?" Sie klang alles andere als begeistert und Harry wickelte sich schnell ein Handtuch um die Hüfte. „Hier!" rief er von der Badezimmertür her. McGonagall sah ihn wütend an und tat auf ihn zu, blieb dann aber wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Was ist denn?" fragte er irritiert. Seine Lehrerin schien etwas um Fassung zu ringen ehe sie sich umdrehte und meinte: „Ziehen sie sich bitte etwas über." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und griff sich seinen Morgenmantel. Hermine und Ron sahen ihn dabei verwundert und auch etwas entsetzt an. Harry ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und meinte: „Ist was passiert?" Nur vorsichtig drehte sich seine Hauslehrerin um, schien aber erleichtert zu sein das er etwas mehr anhatte. „Sie sollten doch in den Krankenflügel." „Ich brauchte nur etwas schlaf und den konnte ich auch hier bekommen", sagte er in der Hoffnung sie würde es akzeptieren. „Harry. Mit so hohem Fieber ist nicht zu spaßen. Du solltest dich wirklich untersuchen lassen", sagte seine Hauslehrerin freundlich und setze sich zu ihm ans Bett. Harry schluckte. Was sollte er denn jetzt sagen? Sie noch weiter belügen? Oder die Wahrheit?

Wenn er log und sie würden da unten etwas finden, würde alles auffliegen, und es gäbe Ärger. Sagte er die Wahrheit würde er jetzt gewaltigen Ärger bekommen. Es war also ganz egal. Und wenn er nicht jetzt schon rede und Antwort bei Dumbledore stehen wollte, müsste er wohl oder übel lügen.

„Ich hab kein Fieber mehr, Professor. Es geht mir wirklich gut. Das war nur der Stress der letzten Tage", erklärte er und versuchte ein unschuldiges Gesicht zu machen. McGonagall seufzte und legte behutsam ihre Hand auf seine Stirn. „Gar kein Fiber mehr ist wohl etwas übertreiben, oder?" „Eh… ich hab grade heiß geduscht. Kommt sicher davon", meinte er um seine Überraschung zu verbergen. „Na gut. Sie werden aber heute Abend nicht zum Training gehen und sich ausschlafen. Damit sie morgen wieder fit sind." Damit stand die Lehrerin auf und ging zur Tür. „Aber Voldemort…" begann Harry doch der mahnende Blick brachte ihn zum schweigen. „Machen sie sich um ihn keine Sorgen. Wir werden auch einen Abend ohne ihre Hilfe auskommen. Was bringt es ihnen herauszufinden wie er es anstellen will, wenn sie anschließend krank im Bett liegen und ihn nicht daran hindern können. Sollten wir was finden, geben wir ihnen Bescheid." Harry nickte ergeben. Damit hatte er zwar nicht gerechnet, aber andererseits, so konnte er unbehelligt die ganze Nacht, da unten verbringen. Und vor allem die Andeutung dass er Helfen durfte ihn aufzuhalten gefiel Harry doch irgendwie. „Toll. Ich werde auch krank", brummte Ron missmutig.

„Das fällt auf. Ich würde auch lieber euch heute Abend helfen", meinte Harry. „Harry das ist die Chance. Wir haben den ganzen Abend frei. Wir gehen da noch mal runter und sehen uns um. Ron hält bei Dumbledore die Stellung", meinte Hermine. „Was? Du kommst auch nicht mit?" fragte der Rothaarige entgeistert. „Zu zweit sind wir schneller. Und alle drei könne wir nicht gehen. Einer muss zu Professor Dumbledore. Ich gebe dir auch ein Zettel mit den du nur McGonagall geben musst. Sie wird das schon schlucken. Und vielleicht weiß Salazar Slytherin ja auch, was du weißt schon wer von da mitgenommen hat", erklärte seine Freundin. „Gut. Aber nächste Mal komm ich wieder mit. Dann bleibst du bei Dumbledore", sagte Ron. Harry nickte und zog sich dann an.

Beim Abendbrottisch bemerkte Harry durchaus dass er vom Schulleiter beobachtete wurde und es war ihm unangenehm. Dieser Mann hatte die Gabe zu spüren wenn etwas nicht stimmte und das konnte Harry nun gar nicht gebrauchen. „Hermine. Lass uns sehen dass wir hier rauskommen. Dumbledores Blick gefällt mir nicht. Und wenn er ahnt was wir machen, gibt das ärger." Seine Freundin nickte nur. Beide erhoben sich kurze Zeit später und klopften Ron auf die Schulter. Er hielt noch kurz bei Katie an. „Ich komm nachher nicht. Ich hatte heute Nachmittag Fieber und McGonagall meinte ich soll mich ausruhen. Sorry." Der Teamkapitän sah ihn argwöhnisch an. „Du siehst aber nicht krank aus." „Bin ich auch nicht. Professor McGonagall will es trotzdem so. Ich würde auch lieber kommen", meinte er. „Na gut", murmelte das Mädchen. Harry nickte Hermine zu und kaum das sie die Halle verlassen hatten rannten sie los in den fünften Stock.

„Wenn sie uns suchen fällt uns schon was ein", meinte Harry und brachte sie wieder runter in die Privaträume. Slytherin schien nicht überrascht zu sein, sie hier wieder zu sehen. „Doch neugierig geworden?" fragte er. „Wer würde das nicht bei diesen vielen Büchern. Wir müssen nur Acht geben das und der Schulleiter nicht erwischt. Denn ich möchte ihm das hier ungern erklären müssen", meinte Hermine und stieg dann mit Bedacht die Wendeltreppe hinauf. Harry durchstreifte in der Zwischenzeit die Regale unten. Auf ihnen waren Flüssigkeiten in verschiedenen Farben zu finden, Zaubertrankzutaten und auch Dinge die Harry nicht im entferntesten erkannte und mit Sicherheit auch lieber nicht erkennen wollte.

Ganz hinten in dem Raum fand Harry dann einen Tisch auf dem Bergeweise Pergament lag. Auf ihnen waren verschiedene Zauber, Rituale und Tränke beschrieben. Er griff wahllos nach einem Pergament und begann zu lesen. Sofort merkte er dass sie auf der richtigen Spur waren. Es war ein Ritual mit dem man sein leben verlängern konnte. „Hermine. Komm mal her", rief Harry und hörte sofort wie seine Freundin die Stufen runter rannte. Wortlos drückte er ihr das Pergament in die Hand. „Das darf nicht wahr sein." „Doch. Ist es. Komm. Wenn wir was finden, dann hier", meinte er.

Die ganze Nacht wühlten sich die beiden durch den Stapel Papier. Ohne Erfolg. „Harry es ist nach Mitternacht. Wir sollten sehen dass wir hier wegkommen. Du hast deinen Umhang nicht bei dir und wenn wir Filch begegnen bekommen wir riesigen Ärger", erklärte seine Freundin besorgt. „Du hast recht", meinte Harry gähnend und erhob sich aus dem weichen Sessel. Das Portrait schien schon zu schlafen, deshalb schlichen sie so leise wie möglich hinaus die Treppe wieder rauf. „Wollen wir Dumbledore morgen Bescheid sagen?" fraget Hermine leise. „Nein. Erst wenn wir etwas gefunden haben. Wir suchen morgen gleich nach dem Abendbrot weiter. Wir dürfen nur die Zeit nicht vergessen", meinte Harry.

Der Dienstag verlief nur schleppend und Harry spielte schon wieder mit dem Gedanken einfach zu schwänzen, aber Hermine hielt ihn davon ab. Dafür stimmte sie zu, das Abendbrot ausfallen zu lassen, um mehr Zeit zu haben. Ron war nicht grade begeistert davon, aber schließlich gab er nach. Ein Abenteuer war ihm lieber als etwas zu essen. Es war kurz vor acht, als Hermine plötzlich aufkreischte. „Ich hab's. Ich hab's!" Harry nahm ihr das Stück Pergament ab. Es war ein Ritual das zum Fest der Toten durchgeführt werden musste, da dann der Schleier zwischen den Welten am dünnsten war. Man konnte mit dem Ritual seinen Ahnen die Magischen Fähigkeiten entziehen und sie an einen Stein binden. Wie genau das nun durchgeführt wurde, stand hier nicht, aber die Gegebenheiten stimmten. Außerdem brauchte man zum Durchführen einen gewissen Grad Potential um die Kräfte kontrollieren zu könnrn.

„Wir müssen hoch", sagte Harry und faltete das Stück Papier zusammen. „Lord Slytherin, wir müssen uns leider verabschieden. Man ist gestern schon auf uns aufmerksam geworden", sagte Harry zum Portrait. „Verständlich junger Zauberer. Gebt acht auf euch und eure Familie." „Werde ich", sage Harry und rannte mit seinen Freunden die Treppe hoch. „Du schleimst ganz schön", meinte Ron. „Ich will nicht dass er uns beim nächsten Besuch ein Monster auf den Hals hetzt. Und wer weiß was Voldemort noch alles anstellt. Vielleicht brauchen wir noch mal seine Hilfe", erklärte Harry.

So schnell sie konnten rannten sie zum Wasserspeier. „Eh… Harry. Dumbledore ist nicht da", bemerkte Ron leise. „Wieso?" fragte der perplex. „Ordenssitzung. Ich hab es total vergessen." „Shit", fluchte der Gryffindor. „Und jetzt? Wie sollen wir zum Grimmauldplatz kommen?" „McGonagall", schlug Ron vor. So schnell sie konnten rannten sie zum Büro ihrer Hauslehrerin, umsonst. Auch sie war nicht da. „Na toll", seufzte Hermine. „Snape. Wir haben keine andere Wahl. Wir müssen in den Orden", meinte Harry. „Der hört dir doch niemals zu", erklärte Ron. „Doch. Er wird mir zuhören", widersprach Harry nur und rannte los. Er schickte tausend Stoßgebete zum Himmel dass der Lehrer da war, sonst hätten sie wirklich ein Problem.

Sie hatten grade den Kerkergang betreten als der Lehrer ihnen entgegen kam. „Professor", keuchte Harry völlig außer Atem. „Was wollen sie hier unten Potter. Ihr Turm ist in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. „Ich muss…. Mit Professor… Dumbledore… sprechen." Harry hatte schmerzhaftes Seitenstechen von der ganzen Rennerei.

Der Lehrer zog spöttisch die Augenbraue nach oben. „Der Direktor ist grade beschäftigt. Und nun machen sie das sie weg kommen." Snape war schon ein paar Schritte weiter als Harry meinte: „Wir wissen es." Sofort wirbelte Snape herum. „Was wissen sie?" knurrte er bedrohlich. Harry überlegte kurz. Hier draußen war es zu riskant. Zu viele Zuhörer. „Ihr Büro, Sir", sagte er und nickte ihm kurz zu. Hoffentlich verstand der Lehrer diese Geste nicht falsch. Hermine und Ron sahen Harry entsetzt an und er konnte sich Bildlich vorstellen was in ihren Köpfen vorging. Hermine fürchtete um die Hauspunkte und Ron erwartete jeden Moment einen tödlichen Fluch.

„Kommen sie mit", fauchte Snape. Kaum war die Tür ins Schloss gefallen baute sich der Lehrer vor ihm auf. „Und?" „Wir wissen was Vol… der dunkle Lord vorhat. Bitte. Ich muss in den Grimmauldplatz", erklärte Harry. „Woher wollen sie wissen was er plant? Können sie neuerdings Hellsehen?" Harry seufzte. Warum musste Snape jetzt so einen Aufstand machen. Nur wegen Ron und Hermine? Erkannte Snape denn nicht das es wirklich dringend war. „Professor. Ich muss mit dem Schulleiter sprechen und sie wissen sicher einen Weg. Bitte. Er wird es ihnen sicher nachher erklären", meinte Harry und hatte das Gefühl, Snape würde ihn gleich aufspießen, aber dann wandte er sich zu seinem Kamin und warf etwas Flohpulver rein. „Albus Dumbledore", sagte er deutlich.

„Severus was gibt es?" fragte die Stimme des Direktors. „Potter hat was für sie was Pembroke betrifft. Er sagt nur nicht was", meinte Snape. „Schick die drei her. Es ist sicher etwas wichtiges", meinte der Lehrer und die Flammen wurden wieder gelb.

„Herkommen", brummte Snape und reichte Ron eine Schale. Der Nahm argwöhnisch eine Handvoll und warf es in die Flammen. „Grimmauldplatz 12", sagte er deutlich und verschwand. Hermine tat ihrem Freund es nach und bevor Harry in den Kamin trat drückte ihm Snape noch etwas in die Hand. „Damit sind meine Schulden beglichen." Eine Gelegenheit zu sehen was der Lehrer ihm gegeben hatte bekam Harry nicht, da Snape ihn in den Kamin schubste.

Im Grimmauldplatz wurde er schon erwartet. „Was habt ihr denn erfahren?" fragte Dumbledores Stimme mild. Harry wühlte in seinen Taschen und reichte ihm das Schriftstück. Der Lehrer runzelte kurz die Stirn und nachdem er gelesen hatte, musterte er Harry eindringlich. „Ich sollte wohl besser nicht fragen, woher ihr das habt." Ron wollte grade etwas sagen, bekam aber einen Tritt von Hermine und hielt dann doch den Mund. „Albus, was hast du da?" fragte McGonagall. „Ein Schriftstück von Tom", meinte er Lehrer. Remus der neben Harry saß, sog scharf die Luft ein. „Wo hast du das her?" Harry, der ein wenig überrascht war das es wohl Voldemorts Handschrift war brachte einen Moment um zu realisieren, was sie hier wohl alle vermuteten.

„Nicht vom Verfasser. So lebensmüde bin ich nicht. Ich erkläre es ihnen gerne später woher ich das habe. Aber wohl besser nur ihnen und Professor McGonagall", sagte Harry an den Schulleiter gewand. „Einverstanden Harry", meinte Dumbledore und klärte dann alle auf um welches Ritual es sich handelte.

„Unterläuft ihm dabei auch nur der kleinste Fehler, könnte das eine Katastrophe zur Folge haben. Und die Macht die er dadurch erlangt, ist unvorstellbar. Man darf nicht vergessen das Voldemort zu einer über 1000 Jahre alten Familie gehört. Er ist der letzte Erbe eines der wohl ältesten Zaubergeschlechter dieser Welt.

Das Ritual darf unter keinen Umständen unterbrochen werden. Wir müssen ihn stören, ehe er überhaupt angefangen hat. Hinterher haben wir so gut wie keine Chance mehr", erklärte Dumbledore mit ernster Mine. „Aber wie willst du das machen. Wenn Severus Recht hat mit den Schilden, werden wir allein für die schon einige Minuten brauchen. Und dazu kommen seine Anhänger. Und wir können das Ministerium nicht informieren. Um mehr Auroren anzufordern müssen wir unseren Maulwurf informieren und dann ist Voldemort gewarnt", meinte David nachdenklich.

Minutenlang herrschte betretenes Schweigen. Ale schienen völlig ratlos zu sein oder tief in Gedanken versunken, wie Professor Dumbledore. Harry selbst versuchte auch eine Lösung zu finden, ohne Erfolg. Erst mal hatte er nicht wirklich eine Ahnung welche Möglichkeiten der Orden hatte und dann war da noch die Frage, wie sahen diese Sicherheitsvorkehrungen überhaupt aus? Snape schien zumindest etwas über die Schutzzauber erfahren zu haben. Vielleicht auch noch mehr was schon besprochen worden war.

„Was ist mit Mr. Potters Idee. Ihn ablenken?" fragte Chris dann plötzlich und alle sahen den Mann an. „Bist du verrückt? Harry hat doch keine Chance gegen Voldemort. Er würde Harry sofort töten", protestierte Remus. Harry sah die Angst in den Augen des Werwolfs aufblitzen. Und auch ihm selbst wurde eher mulmig bei dem Gedanken, sich Voldemort stellen zu müssen. Andererseits war es eine Möglichkeit. Vielleicht die einzige, wie er sich eingestehen musste. „Beruhig dich", flüsterte Harry und legte Remus kurz die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Habt ihr eine bessere Idee? Außerdem können wir Harry schützen. Es geht nur darum, dass der Unnennbare von seinem Plan abweicht. Einer von uns könnte ihn sofort außer Gefahr bringen", entgegnete der Unsägliche.

„Sirius würde dich lynchen für diesen Vorschlag, ebenso wie James", meinte Remus missmutig. „Und ich werde das nicht zulassen. Was wenn er euch ausschaltet. Wie soll Harry dann wegkommen?"

„Lass die Toten aus dem Spiel. Sie können auch nichts an der Tatsache ändern das wir vor einem ernsthaften Problem stehen", erklärte Glen streng. „Er hat aber Recht. James würde euch lynchen für diesen Vorschlag", verteidigte David den Werwolf. Harry sah kurz in die Runde und traf Dumbledores musternden Blick der ihm mehr als unangenehm war.

„Ich werde das nicht zulassen. Ich habe seinen Eltern an deren Grab geschworen auf ihn aufzupassen, ihn zu beschützen mit meinem Leben. Es wäre Wahnsinn. Es kann doch nicht euer ernst sein, Harry freiwillig Voldemort ausliefern zu wollen?" Remus klang dabei völlig verzweifelt und Harry fragte sich ob der Werwolf ihn auch so in Schutz nehmen würde, wenn sie nicht zusammen wären.

„Mr. Potter. Was sagen sie dazu?" wurde er plötzlich von Chris aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „Ich? Na ja… die Idee ist… gefährlich. Aber wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt, bin ich dabei. Das hab ich ja schon gesagt", erklärte der Gryffindor mit einem verdammt miesen Gefühl in der Magengegend. Remus sah ihn geschockt an. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst", flüsterte er.

„Remus. Wir haben mit dem Apparieren richtig angefangen. Im Klassenzimmer funktioniert es perfekt und ich bin mir sicher dass ich es auch hier hinbekomme. Vor allem wenn mein Leben davon abhängt", versuchte Harry seinen Freund zu beschwichtigen, aber Remus schien sich nur noch mehr aufzuregen. „Du hast mir versprochen dich nicht in Gefahr zu bringen. Außerdem kannst du davon ausgehen das sie ein Schild über die Kirche legen. Da ist nichts mit apparieren. Und du hast im Duell keine Chance gegen ihn. Wir werden eine andere Lösung finden." Harry nickte nur. Er wollte keinen Streit hier beschwören, also gab er lieber klein bei. Und wenn sie wirklich eine andere Lösung fanden war ihm das auch Recht.

„Wir müssen an ihn rankommen, ehe er mit dem Ritual beginnt. Die Kräfte die er da freisetzen und an den Stein binden will, sind so unglaublich das von Pembroke nur ein Krater übrig bleibt, sollte er die Kontrolle verlieren. Das können wir auf keinen Fall zulassen", erklärte Dumbledore streng.

„Und wenn wir die Kirche in Brand stecken?" fragte Hermine nachdenklich. Harry traute seinen Ohren nicht. So ein seltsamer Vorschlag von einem Mädchen da alles gut durchdachte? „Was willst du damit erreichen?" meinte David. „Er wird wohl kaum dieses Ritual in einer brennenden Kirche durchführen. Und wenn wir seine Anhänger davon abhalten das Feuer zu löschen, tauchen früher oder später Muggel auf. Und dann muss er verschwinden. Denn wenn er weiter macht, ruft dass das Ministerium auf den Plan, wegen des Geheimhaltungsabkommens", erklärte die Hexe.

„Vergiss es. Das funktioniert nicht. Er hat auch eine ganze Menge Schutzzauber über die Kirche gelegt", erklärte Tonks nachdenklich. „Albus. Die Idee mit der Ablenkung ist immer noch die Beste. Wir werden Harry in Sicherheit bringen. Ihm wird schon nichts passieren", versuchte es Chris erneut. „Nein verdammt. Ich werde das nicht zulassen. Ihr alle wisst sehr genau wie mächtig Voldemort ist. Und wenn er erst mal an Harry dran ist haben wir ein Problem. Und er kann sich nicht allein gegen ihn verteidigen", entrüstete sich Remus.

„Irrtum", dachte Harry, wurde sich aber im nächsten Moment bewusst das er das laut gesagt hatte und hätte sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. „Wir wissen alle, dass du stark bist, aber du hast dein Potential nicht bewusst unter Kontrolle. Und Voldemort wird dich nicht lange genug reizen um es zu wecken und ob du dann in der Lage bist es zu kontrollieren weißt du auch nicht. Es ist einfach viel zu gefährlich", erklärte Dumbledore ruhig.

Der Gryffindor erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Nicht weil er wütend war. Er hatte nur das Bedürfnis sich nicht von so weit unten mit dem Schuleiter, der die ganze Zeit gestanden hatte zu unterhalten. Zwar war Harry immer noch kleiner als Dumbledore, aber er kam sich nicht mehr so vor. Und nun wo er es eh schon ausgesprochen hatte, wollte er auch sagen an was er gedacht hatte.

„Voldemort und ich besitzen Zauberstäbe mit dem gleichen Kern, Professor. Was das bedeutet haben wir erlebt. Ich habe das es schon einmal geschafft, und ich weiß ich kann es wieder schaffen. Ich bin ihm nicht hilflos ausgeliefert sollte es zu einem Duell kommen. Und ich bin mir sicher das meine Eltern und Cedric mir noch einmal helfen werden", sagte er ruhig. „Das ist Lebensmüde. Du willst es doch wohl wirklich nicht darauf anlegen sich mit ihm zu duellieren? Und wenn er seinen eigenen Stab nicht benutzt? Dann bist du so gut wie tot", meinte Remus neben ihm verzweifelt. Der Gryffindor sah seinem Freund tief in die Augen. Er verstand die Angst seines Freundes, aber es ging nicht anders. Das war ihm grade klar geworden. Wenn Voldemort sich ablenken lasen würde, dann nur von ihm. Und wenn nicht, dann…

„Wenn wir ihn nicht aufhalten, bin ich das sowieso. Glaubst du, er macht vor Hogwarts halt wenn ihm dieses Ritual gelingt? Ganz sicher nicht. Er wird mich so lange jagen bis ich tot bin und keiner wird ihn aufhalten können. Dann ist es auch egal ob ich bei dem Versuch ihn aufzuhalten sterbe, oder hinterher wenn er es geschafft hat", sagte Harry. Er konnte sich grade noch zurück halten dem Mann hier vor dem versammelten Orden zärtlich über die Wange zu streichen, um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Spinnst du?" platze Ron heraus. „Willst du wirklich sterben?" Der Schwarzhaarige sah zu seinem Freud hinüber. Nein Sterben wollte er sicher nicht. „Harry", meinte Hermine mit einem tief besorgten Blick. „Lass den Unsinn. Es bringt nichts. Du kannst damit nichts wieder gut machen. Du hilfst niemandem wenn du stirbst. Denk mal darüber nach, wem du damit alles wehtust." Harry sah deutlich dass ihr Blick kurz zu Remus hinüberflackerte.

Sicher war ihm bewusst, wem er alles wehtun würde, wenn er starb. Aaber diese Aktion hatte wirklich nichts mit irgendwelchen Wiedergutmachungen zu tun. Er wusste, dass es Sirius nicht zurück brachte und sein Gewissen würde es auch nicht erleichtern. Zumindest würde es ihn nicht von der Schuld an Sirius Tod befreien.

Moody räusperte sich kurz und sah in die Runde, zumindest mit seinem Magischen Auge. Das Gesunde hatte Harry fixiert. „Albus. Es ist lebensmüde aber unsere einzige reelle Chance. Er wird sich nicht von unserer oder deiner Anwesenheit ablenken lassen. Vielleicht nicht mal mit der von Harry, aber es ist eine Chance. Und die einzige Idee die wirklich was taugt. Wir könnten zwei Mann in der Nähe von Harry lassen die ihn im Notfall wegschaffen. Außerdem können wir einen Besen mitnehmen. Damit ist Harry ihm überlegen. Er könnte zur Not durch die Luft abhauen, wenn alles schief geht."

Harry nickte dem Ex-Auroren zu. Dass der sich für ihn einsetzte hätte er nicht erwartet, eher im Gegenteil. Die Frage war nur, ob es den Schulleiter überzeugte. Remus neben ihm sah auf jeden Fall völlig verzweifelt aus. Dann ging sein Blick zum Schulleiter der ihn einfach nur ansah. Harry erinnerte dieser Blickkontakt an den von Snape und Scott. Reflexartig versuchte er seinen Geist zu schließen, auch wenn das wahrscheinlich nichts brachte.

„Bist du dir auch wirklich im Klaren darüber was das für dich bedeuteten könnte Harry?" fragte Dumbledore dann. Diese Frage irritierte den Gryffindor maßlos. Hatte er Dumbledore doch falsch eingeschätzt? War der Schulleiter doch nicht in seinen Geist eingedrungen? Oder hatte er es doch geschafft seinen Geist zu verschließen? Letzteres verwarf Harry sofort wieder. Das war einfach unmöglich.

„Ich begebe mich damit mal wieder in eine unmögliche Situation. In Lebensgefahr. Aber in der bin ich doch sowieso immer, sobald ich das Schlossgelände verlasse. Wer garantiert mir denn bitte, dass ich nicht am nächsten Hogsmeadewochenende im Dorf von Todessern überfallen und gekidnappt werde?

Und wenn wir es nicht schaffen, diesen möchte gern Lord aufzuhalten, ist unsere Welt verloren. Oder sehe ich das falsch?" erklärte Harry schließlich. Der Schulleiter schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Ich fürchte da liegst du richtig. Denn mit der Macht die er erlagt, wenn er dieses Ritual beendet ist ihm niemand mehr gewachsen." Der Gryffindor nickte und setzte sich wider hin. Vorsichtig tastete er unter dem Tisch nach Remus Hand. Er wollte den Mann berühren, ihn versuchen zu beruhigen. Remus erwiderte den Druck zaghaft, sah ihn aber nicht an. Für einen Moment dachte Harry schon, der Werwolf sei wütend, aber dann entdeckte Harry dass sein Freund feuchte Augen bekam. Schnell ließ er dessen Hand los. Er wollte nicht das Remus hier in Tränen ausbrach vor Angst. Diese Peinlichkeit wollte er ihm ersparen. Das Remus so sensibel war und er ihm dermaßen viel bedeutete rührte Harry zutiefst. Aber es ging nicht anders. Sie mussten etwas tun und er würde sicher nicht den Schwanz einziehen.

„Gut. Mir gefällt diese Idee zwar ganz und gar nicht, aber ich sehe keine andere Chance. Alastor, Tonks, Remus. Ihr werdet Freitag wie geplant den Wald nach Fallen absuchen, und sie so deaktivieren das es keinem auffällt. Voldemort darf auf keinen Fall mitkommen das wir wissen was er vor hat. Sonst wechselt er den Ort und wir sind im Hintertreffen.

Am Freitagabend treffen wir uns pünktlich um halb zwölf in Hogsmeade hinter der Heulenden Hütte am Waldrand. Seht zu, das euch keiner bemerkt. Harry, du solltest dir kein so auffälliges Kostüm ausdenken, für Halloween, damit du unauffällig verschwinden kannst. Ron und Hermine bleiben auf jeden Fall im Schloss. Es ist für euch viel zu gefährlich. Ich werde schon Donnerstag unter einem Vorwand verschwinden. Minerva übernimmt meine Aufgaben im Schloss.

Wir werden gemeinsam nach Pembroke apparieren und uns dort zu Fuß zur Kirche durchschlagen. Sobald Voldemort auftaucht wird eingegriffen. David, Chris. Ihr bleibt in jedem Fall bei Harry. Sobald Tom sich Harry zuwendet, seht ihr zu das ihr ihn wegbringt. Am besten nach Hogsmeade. Du wirst von dort sofort zurück ins Schloss gehen. Bitte keine Eigenmächtigkeiten.

Marge und Ted nehmen sich die Schilde vor. Davids Team wird sie vor den Todessern decken. Glen. Du und deine Leute nehmt euch zusammen mit Arthur, Tonks und Remus die Todesser vor. Alastor, Martin, Lucas und ich werden uns Tom vornehmen.

Alles muss sehr schnell gehen", erklärte Dumbledore. Der Gryffindor nickte. Er hatte nicht wirklich erwartet dass der Schulleiter diesem verrückten Plan zustimmen würde und er konnte sich vorstellen was Sirius Dumbledore erzählen würde, wenn er hier wäre.

„Und was machen wir wenn Chris und David ausgeschaltet werden? Wie soll Harry dann wegkommen?" fragte Remus provokativ. „Wir werden dort einen Besen verstecken. Wie Harry den zu sich ruft, weiß er und er kann es. Und über seine Flugkünste müssen wir wirklich nicht diskutieren", erklärte der Schuleiter ernst. „Ich werde dann Marge und die anderen einweihen. Außerdem muss ich zum Dienst", erklärte Chris und stand auf. „Gut. Wir sehen uns Freitag", verabschiedete der Schulleiter ihn und löste dann auch die Sitzung auf.

„Harry. Kann ich dich bitte kurz im Wohnzimmer sprechen?" fragte Remus leise. Harry sah kurz auf und nickte dann. Er lief vor dem Werwolf her und betrat den Raum. Kaum war die Tür ins Schloss gefallen drehte Harry sich zu ihm um. „Remus. Ich weiß dass es lebensmüde ist, das ich dir versprochen habe, keine Dummheiten zu machen und mich nicht in Gefahr zu begeben. Aber das ist unsere einzige Chance. Mir wird nichts passieren. Ich habe nicht vor zu sterben." Remus lächelte ihn behutsam an und nahm ihn dann in den Arm.

„Ich liebe dich Harry. Wenn dir etwas passiert…, ich weiß nicht was ich dann machen würde. Du bist für mich das einzige wofür es sich noch zu leben und zu kämpfen lohnt. Lass mich nicht allein, versprich mir das." Harry spürte deutlich die heißen Tränen die dem Mann dabei über die Wangen liefen. Vorsichtig schob Harry Remus etwas zurück und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Sanft wischte er mit dem Daumen die Tränen weg und küsste ihn dann zärtlich auf den Mund. „Ich liebe dich auch Remus. Und ich schwöre dir, mir wird nichts passieren. Immerhin hast du mir da noch was versprochen, auf das ich mich sehr freue", meinte Harry. Remus sah ihn mit Unverständnis an. „Wie war das noch mit den Vertrauensschülerbädern?" fragte der Gryffindor verführerisch. Remus konnte ein Kichern nicht verbergen.

„Du bist mir einer. Da steht ein lebensgefährlicher Kampf ins Haus und du denkst an so was." „An was soll ich denn sonst denken? Voldemort? Den Kampf? Dann verkriech ich mich gleich unter meinem Bett. Denn ich habe eine scheiß Angst. Und es wird nicht besser wenn ich daran denke. Also denke ich lieber an etwas schönes. Also wie sieht es aus. Nach Halloween? Ein zweiter offizieller Besuch? Um sicher zugehen das ich es auch wirklich heil überstanden habe?" fragte Harry spitzbübisch grinsend. „Warum nicht. Einverstanden", meinte Remus und küsste Harry noch mal sanft.

In der Küche warten Ron und Hermine schon, zusammen mit Dumbledore und McGonagall. „Na dann kommt. Wollt ihr über den Kamin zurück reisen?" „Ich würde lieber apparieren. Ich hab es nicht so mit dem Flohpulver", erklärte Harry sofort. „Gut. Dann kommt", bat der Schulleiter und führte sie in die kleine Nebenstraße direkt neben dem Grimmauldplatz.

„Ich nehme an du warst Montag nicht wirklich krank?" fragte der Schulleiter auf dem Weg hoch um Schloss. Harry senkte etwas verlegen den Blick. „Es wird nicht wider vorkommen und wir holen den Stoff natürlich nach", entschuldigte er sich. McGonagall die neben ihm lief sah ihn entsetzt an. „Das war nur…" dann wandte sich ihr Blick zu Ron. „Das waren die Scherzartikel ihrer Brüder, nicht wahr?" Ron wurde knallrot und starrte nur zu Boden. „Professor. Wir haben das nur gemacht um zu helfen. Eigentlich hätten wir nie etwas von den Privaträumen der Schulgründer wissen dürfen", meinte Hermine. „Ihr habt also tatsächlich Slytherins Privatgemächer entdeckt? Ich nehme an die sind auch mit einem Parselpasswort geschützt?" erkundigte sich der Schulleiter. „Zwei mal. Es gibt sogar eine Warnung vor ungebetenen Besuchern. Sie würden sterben", antwortete Hermine, ehe Harry auch nur eine Silbe gesagt hatte. Innerlich seufzte er auf. Warum musste sie die Fragen der Lehrer auch immer so genau beantworten. Manchmal war es besser etwas für sich zu behalten.

„Und dann sind sie da runter? Ihnen hätte sonst was passieren können", protestierte die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors. „Wenn man selbst Slytherin weiß macht, das man sein Erbe ist, wird es da unten sehr sicher", meinte Harry. Der Junge spürte den fragenden Blick des Schulleiters und erzählte ihm Notgedrungen von der Unterhaltung mit dem Bild. „Ich wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen", entschuldigte Harry unter dem strengen Blick McGonagalls. „Ich verstehe warum der Hut auch Slytherin für dich in Betracht gezogen hat. Das war wirklich eine gute List", meinte der Schulleiter.

„Du hättest wirklich nach Slytherin gekonnt?" fragte Ron entsetzt. „Ja. Ich wollte es aber nicht", antwortete Harry. Eigentlich hätten das seine Freunde niemals erfahren sollen. „Es sind unsere Entscheidungen die uns zeigen wer wir sind und nicht unsere Fähigkeiten. Und Harry hast schon oft den Mut bewiesen den ein Gryffindor ausmacht", erklärte Dumbledore und schickte sie dann rauf in den Turm.

Der Mittwoch und der Donnerstag verliefen wie üblich. Die Okklumentik wollte ebenso wenig klappen wie die Meditation um seine Kraft zu finden und so beendete Scott die Stunde früher. Den Donnerstagabend verbrachte Harry mit seinen Freunden im Turm in ihrer Lieblingsecke.

„Was wollen wir nun morgen anziehen?" fragte Ron. Die letzten zwei Tage hatten sie sich das Hirn zermartert aber nichts Passendes und Unauffälliges gefunden. „Ich weiß schon was. Ich gehe als Banschee", verkündete Hermine stolz. „Toll und wir?" seufzte Ron mit einem Blick auf Harry. „Ich soll etwas nicht zu auffälliges anziehen", meinte Harry halblaut. „Zieht doch das gleiche an und wenn wir Rons Haare schwarz färben, könnte man euch von hinten auch verwechseln. Dann fällt es kaum auf das Harry nicht da ist", schlug Hermine vor. „Schwarz färben?" meinte Ron ängstlich. „Keine bange. Das ist ein ganz einfacher Zauber. Der lässt sich sofort wieder umkehren", erklärte seine Freundin. „Was sagst du Ron, Vampire?" schlug Harry vor. „Etwas einfallslos, oder?" gab der Rothaarige zu bedenken. „Ihr wollt ja auch keinen Preis gewinnen. Und ich finde die Idee gar nicht mal so schlecht. Wir finden sicher ein paar nette Umhänge und Schminken tu ich euch", meinte Hermine begeistert.

„Komm. Wir haben eh nur noch bis morgen und da kommt uns sicher kein grandioser Einfall mehr. Und ich bin doch ab elf Uhr eh weg", meinte Harry. „Außerdem, wenn Vampire langweilig sind, macht das keiner. Also bist du der einzige mit so einem Kostüm", erklärte Hermine. Das Mädchen schien hellauf begeistert zu sein von ihrer Idee. Warum ging sie dann eigentlich nicht als Vampir? Aber Harry ließ seiner Freundin den Spaß. Denn bei dem was er vorhatte, war der Spaß Nebensache.

Dumbledore hatte den Freitag für frei erklärt und den Hogsmeadebesuchstag angesetzt. So konnten alle Schüler sich noch etwas für ihre Kostüme besorgen. Harry war eigentlich gar nicht in der Laune für Shoppingtouren. Seine Gedanken kreisten mehr und mehr um den heutigen Abend und ihm wurde immer mal wieder richtig flau vor Angst wenn er näher darüber nachdachte, dass er sich wahrscheinlich seinem ärgsten Feind stellen musste. Doch seine Freunde hatten ihn mitgeschleift. Unterwegs begegneten ihnen auch Saphira und John. Linnéa war weit und breit nicht zu sehen und die beiden flüsterten aufgeregt miteinander.

Der Umhangladen des Dorfes hatte wohl von Dumbledore einen Tipp bekommen, denn die Auswahl der Stoffe war drei Mal so groß wie sonst und fünf Verkäuferinnen wuselten umher. Außerdem gab es schon eine Menge vorgefertigter Kostüme. Hermine kaufte sich ein blauschwarzes, verwaschen wirkendes Kleid. Es war knöchellang, die Ärmel an den Handgelenken sehr weit und um die Hüfte wurde eine Kordel als Gürtel getragen. Eigentlich hatte es eher den Charakter eines übergroßen Putzlappens, aber das verkniff Harry sich lieber.

AN: So, das war es mal wider für huete. Zum Abschluss hab ich da noch eine frohe Botscahft für euch. Die Stroy an sich ist fast fertig und sie wird etwa,... na wollt ihr es wissen? Ja. sie wird etwa 43 Kapitel umfassen. Zumindest hab ich es so ausgelegt, aber ich werde das wahrschienlich auf 45 ausweiten.

Und wenn ihr alle schön Fleissig reviewt bekommt ihr auch ganz schnell das nächste Chap. Wie wäre es wenn sich auch die schwarzleser mal outen? Ich reiß uch keinem den Kopf ab. Versprochen. Versuct doch mal einen Rekord aufzustellen. Ich warte gespannt.

Liebe Grüße

Imobilus


	17. Kapitel 16

Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

Kapitel 16

Für ihn und Ron suchte das Mädchen zwei pechschwarze Umhänge mit Stehkragen aus. Außerdem hatten sie, im Gegensatz zu allen ihren anderen Umhängen, keine Ärmel. Dazu bekam noch je eine schwarze Weste. Weiße Hemden und schwarze Hosen hatten die Jungs ja schon wegen der Schuluniformen. Sein rothaariger Freund murmelte die ganze Zeit etwas unverständliches vor sich hin, aber Hermine schien nicht darauf zu achten. „Komm schon. Lass ihr den Spaß. Nächstes Jahr sind wir dran. Ich bekomm Dumbledore sicher rum das wir noch mal ein Kostümfest machen und dann suchen wir ihr etwas aus. Ein Prinzessinnen- Kostüm oder so was", schlug Harry vor. Ron sah ihn erst geschockt an, grinste dann aber. „Gute Idee Kumpel."

Harry nickte und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Er wollte seinen Freunden das Fest nicht verderben, wegen seiner miesen Stimmung. Anschießend gingen sie noch in den Honigtopf und zu Zonkos. Harry war es dann, der seine Freunde noch auf ein Butterbier in die drei Besen einlud um sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Um fünf ging es dann wieder hoch ins Schloss. Die Feier sollte um acht beginnen. Hermine wollte sich selbst und auch die Jungen noch fertig machen und die ergaben sich ihrem Schicksal. Harry hatte schon auf dem Weg runter ins Dorf seinen Tarnumhang bei Hagrid deponiert um nicht mit einer Tasche zum Fest zu müssen und bei sich tragen ging auch schlecht, vor allem unter diesem Umhang.

Im Bad der Jungen machte Hermine sich freudig grinsend ans Werk. Harry konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen als sie die rote Mähne seines besten Freundes tief schwarz färbte und der Junge kreidebleich wurde. Das hatte aber nichts mit dem ungewohnten Kontrast zu tun, ihm war das einfach nur peinlich. „Ich hoffe das geht wieder raus", piepste er besorgt. Harry traf bei der Stimme der Schlag.

Er würde sehr wahrscheinlich Wurmschwanz und Lestrange begegnen, da Voldemort ja noch glaubte unentdeckt geblieben zu sein. Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gab, würde er sich die beiden vornehmen.

„So Harry. Augen zu", befahl Hermine und er gehorchte. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, was sei da tat. Aber wenn er sich vorstellte, dass die Berührungen mit etwas weichem Remus Finger waren, war es alles andere als unangenehm. Erst als ihm ein leiser Seufzer entfloh riss er sich zusammen. „An was denkst du denn?" fragte Ron von rechts. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „In was ich da wieder rein geraten bin. Und das freiwillig, mit Wissen der Lehrer. Ich glaub´ Snape hat Recht. Ich bin ein Angeber."

„Harry. Du tust das nicht um anzugeben. Du tust das um uns alle zu retten und wenn diese übergroße Fledermaus das nicht einsieht, hat er selbst Schuld", meinte Hermine streng. „So, fertig." Harry musste ein paar Mal blinzeln bis er in dem hellen Licht wieder etwas sehen konnte. „Oh Gott. Ich sehe ja auch wie eine Leiche", stellte er erschrocken fest. „Sollst du ja auch", meinte Hermine und sagte dann: „Ich geh mich auch fertig machen. Zieht euch doch schon mal an", sagte sie und verschwand. „Oh Mann. Das wird ein peinlicher Abend", sagte Ron und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen.

„Ihr zwei habt wenigstens Spaß. Den werde ich sicher nicht haben. Denn ein Vergnügen sich mit Voldemort zu duellieren, ist es auf keinen Fall", meinte Harry und knöpfte sich das Hemd zu. Erst jetzt fielen ihm die beiden roten Punkte auf, die sich an seiner Halsschlagader befanden. „Sie hat auch an fast alles gedacht"; meinte Harry. „An was denn nicht?" fragte Ron verwundert. „Spitze Eckzähne?" hackte Harry nach. „Stimmt. Die haben wir noch nicht. Aber eigentlich müssten die auch sein, oder?"

„Da lass ich die Finger von. Es geht auch ohne", sagte Harry und warf sich den neuen Umhang über und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. „Andererseits, das Furchteinflössende fehlt." „Eben drum", meinte Ron. Allerdings wagte sich auch ein Freund da nicht dran.

Harry bemerkte erst jetzt, das Hermine scheinbar mit Wachs oder so was versucht hatte Rons Frisur seiner anzugleichen. Allerdings nicht grade erfolgreich. „Komm mal her Wenn du als mein Double durchgehen willst, müssen wir da noch was ändern", sagte er und zog seinen Freund zum Bett.

„Hey! Was soll das?" fragte Ron empört, aber der echt-schwarzhaarige ließ sich nicht davon beeindrucken. Er zerwühlte Rons Haare komplett und zupfte sie dann in die richtige Richtung. Damit sie so blieben, hatte er sich kurzerhand etwas von Seamus Haarwachs ausgeliehen.

„Perfekt. Fehlt nur noch eine Brille. Meine brauch ich aber selbst", meinte Harry. Im selben Moment kamen Neville und Dean herein. Beide bleiben wie angewurzelt stehen. „Himmel. Ich dachte grade ich sehe doppelt", lachte Dean dann und setzte sich auf sein Bett.

Harry kam eine Idee. Er hatte es erst neulich im Verteidigungsunterricht bemerkt. „Dean, leihst du uns deine Lesebrille? Wir wollen das ganze perfekt machen", fragte Harry. Der Junge sah ihn verwundert an, reichte sie ihm dann aber. Mit einem kurzen Spruch verwandelte er sie dann so, da sie aussah wie seine. „Setz mal auf. Die Gläser dürften nur noch Fensterglas sein", bat Harry.

Ron stand auf und ging zum Spiegel wo er die Brille aufsetzte. „Cool", meinte er und drehte sich zu seinem Freund um. „Perfekt", beschloss Harry. Nur wenn man genau vor ihnen Stand würde man sie noch unterscheiden können. Rons Sommersprossen waren nur dann zu erkennen, ebenso wie die andere Augenfarbe. Und bei seinem Freund fehlte die Narbe. Die war bei Harry aber auch stark überschminkt und auch unter den Haaren versteckt. „Das wird ein Schock für Professor Snape", meinte Ron plötzlich. Harry musste kurz an das Gesicht des Lehrers Denken und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Und was für einer. Komm. Wir fragen Hermine nach einer kleinen Zahnkorrektur."

Lange mussten sie auf ihre Freundin nicht warten und sie sah echt zum fürchten aus. Ihre Augen waren schwarz umrandet, ihr Gesicht ebenfalls blass geschminkt. Und das Kleid passte wie angegossen. „Wow. Ihr habt meine Idee mit dem Double aber wörtlich genommen", meinte sie und musterte die beiden. „Und wer ist wer?" fragte Harry. „Wäre wohl eine Schande, wenn ich meinen Freund nicht erkennen würde", lachte sie und gab Ron einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Aber irgendwas fehlt!" „Die Zähne", meinte Ron düster und bedrohlich. „Stimmt. Sonst hat das keine Wirkung. Kommt mal her", meinte sie und zog ihren Zauberstab. Mit zwei kurzen Sprüchen waren die beiden Gryffindors äußerlich echte Vampire. Vorsichtig betastete Harry mit seiner Zunge die neuen Zähne. „Au", fluchte er als er sich die daran verletzte. „Die sind ja auch scharf." „Musst eben vorsichtig sein", meinte Hermine grinsend. „Wollen wir?" fragte Ron. „Ja. Auf geht's. Mal sehen wie mein Lieblingslehrer reagiert", stimmte Harry zu.

Auf der Treppe hackte Hermine sich dann kurzerhand bei ihnen beiden ein. „Eine Banschee mit Zwillingsvampiren als Geleitschutz. Wenn das nicht doch was Ausgefallenes ist", sagte das Mädchen schmunzelnd. „Und einer ist mit einem Werwolf zusammen", kicherte Ron. „Noch lauter. Dann kann ich das gleich öffentlich machen", zischte Harry. Ron sah etwas perplex drein. „Sorry." „Schon gut. Ich bin nur nervös" entschuldigte sich Harry.

In der großen Halle, waren die Haustische verschwunden und wie beim Weihnachtsball vor zwei Jahren eine Menge Kleiner aufgestellt. Viele seiner Mitschüler waren schon da, in allen möglichen Kostümen. Am Interessantesten fand Harry, dass scheinbar ein paar Erstklässler versucht hatten sich so zu verkleiden wie die Zauberer der Muggel. Mit Frack und Zylinder. Es sah irgendwie lustig aus.

„Kommt, wir holen uns was zu trinken", meinte Hermine und zog sie zum Tisch mit dem Büfett. Die ganze Schule hatte vor McGonagall ebensoviel Respekt wie vor Dumbledore und so war es für sie kein Problem die Halle zur Ruhe zu bringen und das Fest um Punkt acht zu eröffnen. Dumbledore hatte gestern Morgen verkündet, er habe eine Eule vom Zaubergamot bekommen und wäre untröstlich nicht am Fest teilnehmen zu können. Leider sei der Termin unaufschiebbar.

Hermine zog Ron auf die Tanzfläche, während Harry am Rand stehen blieb und sich an seinem Bowleglas festhielt. Eine Weile beobachtete er die wirbelnden Pärchen und vertiefte sich in seine trüben Gedanken. Je später es wurde, desto mehr verstärkte sich das ungute Gefühl in seiner Brust. Er wusste was es war, aber etwas sagte ihm das ihre Aktion heute schief gehen würde. Irgendwas würde passieren.

„Ich würde vorschlagen sie trinken nicht zu viel, sonst sind so gut wie tot", zischte ihm eine seidige Stimme ins Ohr. Unwillkürlich lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken. Snape konnte echt unheimlich sein. „Es ist immer noch mein erstes Glas, Sir. Ich weiß sehr genau was mir bevor steht und das ich einen klaren und vor allem nüchternen Kopf brauche", antwortete er leise. „Wenn sie das sagen. Was wollen sie eigentlich mit dieser Zwillingsverkleidung bezwecken?" schnarrte der Mann der sich auch etwas zu trinken einschenkte. „Nicht viel. Nur das man mich auf den ersten Blick mit Ron verwechselt. Zumindest von weitem", antwortete Harry und schenkte Snape absichtlich ein lächeln. Für einen Moment weitete sich sein Blick und dann schüttelte der den Kopf. „Wenn sie einem echten Vampir begegnen, wissen wie der einem angst macht. Wie sie dass hier versuchten ist es einfach nur ein Witz", sagte der Lehrer kühl und verabschiedete sich.

Harry sah ihm verblüfft hinterher. „Professor Snape hasst große Feste", erklärte jemand neben ihm. Seine Hauslehrerin war grade aufgetaucht. „Dann sollte er vielleicht besser in den Kerkern bleiben als den Schülern die Laune zu verderben", murmelte Harry, wohl wissend das McGonagall ihn verstand. „Ich habe das jetzt einfach nicht gehört, Mr. Potter. Aber sagen sie mal wie lange geht das schon mit ihnen und Remus?" Für einen Moment verschlug es Harry die Sprache. Seine Hauslehrerin wollte mit ihm über ihre Beziehung reden? Jetzt?

„Seit meinem Geburtstag, etwa", antwortete er und sah sie an. „Ich war auch mal jung und ich verstehe auch das sie sich nacheinander sehnen, vor allem wenn sie so lange getrennt waren. Aber suchen sie sich bitte einen anderen Platz als mein Klassenzimmer", meinte sie lächelnd und verschwand dann. Harry blieb mit offenem Mund zurück. Sein einziger Gedanke war nur was für eine Peinlichkeit das war und was McGonagall jetzt wohl von ihm dachte. „Oh Gott. Ich werde ihr nie wieder unter die Augen treten können", flüsterte er und raufte sich die Haare.

Um viertel vor elf nickte er kurz Ron zu der ihn grade beobachtete und verließ die große Halle scheinbar ohne das es jemand bemerkte. Das Portal stand weit offen und Harry trat hinaus in die kühle Nachtluft. Bei Hagrid, der seine Tür offen gelassen hatte, ließ er den Kostümumhang zurück und warf sich seinen Tarnumhang über. Sein Schulhemd war Gott sei Dank eine der wärmeren Ausgaben und auch die Weste trug ihren Teil dazu bei, das ihm nicht allzu kalt wurde. Man merkte aber deutlich das der Winter vor der Tür stand.

Er nahm den Geheimgang zur Heulenden Hütte, wo er seinen Tarnumhang im Schlafzimmer unter dem Bett versteckte. Durchs Fenster konnte er so grade die Ordensmitglieder erahnen. Allen voran Dumbledore. Sein silberner Bart schimmerte kurz im Mondlicht.

Um zu ihnen zu gelangen musste er zwangsläufig die Tür nehmen, da Remus auch über die Hütte ein Apparierschild gelegt hatte. „Harry?" fragte David ihn leise als er zu ihnen rüber kam. „Ja. Ich bin's", antwortete er. Eine warme Hand legte sich auf seien Schulter und er sah sich um. Zwei bernsteinfarbene Augen sahen ihn besorgt an und das Geicht verriet pure Anspannung. „Das ist doch nur Schminke, oder?" meine Remus. Harry grinste ihn an und Remus zuckte entsetzt zusammen. David aber grinste. „Guter Trick. Ein Zauber?" „Ja. Ein Zauber und Schminke. Remus würdest du das mit den Zähnen in Ordnung bringen? Die sind nämlich ungewohnt." Remus nickte und Harry war erleichtert als er die langen Eckzähne wieder los war. „Vielleicht solltest du wissen das Werwölfe und Vampire erbitterte Todfeinde sind", meinte Remus leise. „Hast du dich wirklich so erschreckt. Snape meinte nämlich ich wäre nicht Furcht einflössend." Remus grinste nur. „Das hast du jetzt nicht von mir, aber wenn Severus Angst vor Vampiren hätte dürfte er nicht in den Spiegel schauen. Die Ähnlichkeit ist nämlich verblüffend auch wenn er keiner ist." Harry kicherte leise. Das Remus auch so dachte hatte er bisher noch gar nicht gewusst.

„Los kommt. Lasst uns gehen", erklärte Dumbledore und augenblicklich versteifte Harry sich. Remus griff nach seiner Hand und apparierte mit ihm. Sie manifestierten sich scheinbar am Dorfrand. Die Kirche war von hier aus nicht zu erkennen, aber Dumbledore schien zu wissen wo es lang ging. Sie krochen durchs Unterholz bis zum Rand und beobachteten das kleine Gebäude. Noch war niemand zu sehen. Ein eisiger Wind wehte hier und dicke Nebelschwaden zogen an ihnen vorbei. Harry jagte ein Schauer nach dem anderen Über den Rücken. „Kalt?" flüsterte Remus. „Etwas", antwortete Harry und spürte wie Remus seinen Umhang auch um ihn schlang.

„Versprichst du mir etwas?" fragte Remus Stimme leise. Harry sah ihn kurz an. Die Sorge stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben „Alles was du willst", sagte Harry leise. Remus huschte ein verzweifeltes Lächeln über seine Lippen. „Das du verschwindest sobald Voldemort auf dich aufmerksam wird. Leg dich nicht unnötig mit ihm an. Sieh einfach zu das du wegkommst." Harry schloss kurz die Augen und nickte. „Ich habe nicht vor mich mit ihm zu duellieren, wenn es nicht sein muss", antwortete Harry und sah sich kurz nach seinen beiden Leibwachen um. Die knieten abseits und waren grade auch in eine Unterhaltung vertieft.

Harry nutze diese, vielleicht letzte Gelegenheit für heute Abend und gab Remus einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich liebe dich, Remus. Pass bitte auf dich auf und leg du dich auch nicht mit Voldemort an. Egal was passiert. Auch wenn er auf mich losgeht und ich nicht wegkomme. Ich will… ich will dich nicht auch noch verlieren. Denk daran. Wir haben die gleichen Stäbe. Er kann mich nicht töten, wenn ich schnell genug bin. Und das werde ich sein." Remus nickte und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „O.K. Ich verspreche es dir. Und wenn das hier vorbei ist, löse ich mein anderes Versprechen ein. Aber du fragst Hermine nach dem Passwort." Nun musste Harry doch lachen. Remus hatte scheinbar seine Idee aufgegriffen. „Gut. Mach ich", flüsterte Harry und gab Remus noch mal einen flüchtigen Kuss.

„Kommt. Wir gehen näher an die Kirche ran", flüsterte David, der plötzlich neben ihm war. Ob er wohl grade etwas mitbekommen hatte? Harry schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab. Das war ja jetzt wohl mehr als nur Nebensache. Er sah noch mal Remus kurz an und nickte ihm lächelnd zu. Der Werwolf erwiderte es und streifte seinen Umhang ab. „Damit du nicht frierst und ich will ihn von dir persönlich zurück haben", erklärte er und Harry verstand was er damit sagen wollte. „Versprochen", flüsterte er und nickte dann den Männern zu. „Albus sagt, du sollst so dicht es geht an die Kirche ran", erklärte Chris leise während sie durch den Wald schlichen. Aber das hätte der Mann nicht extra sagen müssen. Darauf wäre er auch so gekommen. Das Problem war nur, das er nicht wusste wie dicht. Er spürte Voldemort auf 100 km Entfernung wenn der wütend war. Nur wie war es anders herum. Wie nah musste Harry sein damit Voldemort ihn spürte? Klappte es überhaupt noch? Immerhin konnte Voldemort ihn ohne Schmerzen berühren. Andererseits war der wahrscheinlich auch einfach nur besser im Umgang mit Schmerzen und ließ sich nichts anmerken.

„Wie wissen wir, dass er Harry bemerkt hat?" hackte David hinter ihm nach und klang dabei besorgt. „Albus meinte nur, Harry würde es merken", antwortete Chris. „Ich wünschte manchmal Albus würde aufhören in Rätseln zu sprechen. Das kann einem ganz schön auf den Geist gehen", seufzte der ehemalige Kollege seines Vaters. „Da gebe ich ihnen Recht", sagte Harry und kniete sich auf Chris Zeichen hin ins feuchte Unterholz. Eine Weile schwiegen sie und Harry überlegte sich Dutzend Fluchtszenarien die alle damit endeten dass er Voldemort gegenüberstand. Dabei wollte er das gar nicht, oder doch? Wollte er wirklich freiwillig dem Mörder seiner Eltern gegenübertreten? Und das obwohl er wusste das er keine Chance gegen ihn hatte?

„Ich hatte ja gehört das du James ähnlich siehst und aber jetzt wo ich selbst gesehen habe wie du…" „Bitte"; unterbrach Harry den Mann: „Das ist grade ein verdammt ungünstiger Zeitpunkt. Wenn wir das hinter uns haben, gern. Aber nicht jetzt", murmelte Harry. „Entschuldige", sagte der Mann leise aber Harry winkte ab. Es war ja nicht so das er nicht gern etwas über seinen Vater erfuhr aber dieser Satz erinnerte ihn zu sehr an Sirius. Und das war etwas was er im Moment gar nicht gebrauchen konnte.

„Sobald Voldemort rauskommt machen wir dass wir hier weg kommen. Lauf so schnell du kannst, Harry. Wenn wir erwischt werden, am Waldrand wo wir angekommen sind liegt ein Besen. Albus meinte du wärst ein As im Fliegen. Ein Kompass ist am Besen befestigt. Du musst dich Richtung Nordnordost halten. Da liegt Hogwarts. Flieg so hoch es geht, nicht das du gesehen wirst", erklärte ihm Chris. „Alles klar", antwortete Harry ihm und atmete tief durch.

Wieder herrschte Minuten lang stillschweigen. Nur der Wind rauschte in den Bäumen und jagte Wolken über den dunklen Himmel. Sie schimmerten wie silberne Flecken am Himmel. Es war eine unheimliche Stimme. „Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm", flüsterte er sich selbst zu und spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. „Wir werden auf dich aufpassen", sagte David. Dann gab es plötzlich mehre Plopps. Harry hatte keine Chance zu erkennen wie viele es waren. Es war zu schnell gegangen.

Nur Sekunden danach leuchtete der Himmel über ihnen kurz Rot auf und um die Kirche schimmerte für einen Moment eine Art Blase blausilbern auf. Im Gebäude selbst flammte Licht auf und Harry sah und hörte dann das die Auroren und der Orden angriffen.

„Komm", forderte Chris und zog Harry hoch. Er beschwerte sich nicht über die grobe Art des Unsäglichen, allerdings verstand er sie auch nicht. Der Man tat ja so, als würde er gleich abhauen. David griff nach der Hand seines Kollegen und löste sie von Harrys Arm. Plötzlich hatte Harry das Gefühl gegen eine Wand zu laufen. „Was ist denn das?" fragte er verwundert sich die Nase reibend. „Verdammt. Der hat eine Mauer hochgezogen", fluchte Chris und tastete an einer unsichtbaren Wand. Harry selbst hob auch die Hände. Es war seltsam. Es war nichts was man spüren konnte, aber dennoch war da etwas was nicht nachgab. Als leistete die Luft widerstand.

„Wie kommen wir da durch?" fragte der Gryffindor sofort. „Gar nicht. Erst wenn Marge und Ted die Schuttzauber gebrochen haben", knurrte Chris. Harry sah den Mann kurz an und dann zu David. „Wie lange brauchen die dafür?" „Mindestens drei Minuten. Severus hat uns aber hiervon nichts gesagt", meinte er.

Harrys Gedanken überschlugen sich für einen Moment. Sie waren verloren. Voldemort würde es schaffen. „Ganz ruhig Harry. Wir bekommen das hin", beruhigte David ihn. Harry nickte. Der Mann hatte Recht. Er war es der Voldemort aufhalten konnte. Und wenn das heute sein sollte, würde er es tun. Der Wind wehte den Lärm vom Vorplatz der Kirche zu ihnen herüber und Harry konnte auch die bunten Blitze aufleuchten sehen.

„Leuchtet das Schild auf, wenn es zusammenfällt?" fragte er spontan. „Ja Wieso?" meinte Chris. Er gab keine Antwort und rannte los. Er könnte hier eh nichts tun, also warum dann nicht den anderen Helfen. Einfach nur rum stehen und zusehen war nicht sein Ding. Und vielleicht würde Voldemort ihn dann bemerken, bisher hatte er ihn nämlich nicht gespürt.

Auf dem Vorplatz herrschte ein wildes durcheinander. Die Todesser waren eindeutig in der Überzahl und brachten die wenigen Auroren in arge Bedrängnis.

Harry entdeckte Tonks, die grade verbissen mit zwei Todessern kämpfte. Er fackelte nicht lange, und griff einen von ihnen mit einem Schockzauber an. Der war so überrascht, dass er gar nicht mehr reagieren konnte und getroffen wurde. Sein Mitstreiter richtete einen Fluch gegen Harry den er aber blocke. Und nur Sekunden danach hatte Tonks den Angreifer überwältigt.

Er wollte grade zu ihr laufen, als seine Narbe anfing wie Feuer zu brennen. Er stöhnte heftig auf und presste sich die Hand gegen die Stirn. Mit diesem plötzlichen Schmerz hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Harry. Verschwinde. Es wird zu gefährlich", rief Tonks und griff einen Todesser an der von links auf ihn zukam. Dann rollte die kalte Stimme Voldemorts über den Hof. „Holt mir Potter! Lebend!"

„Tonks! Runter!", schrie Harry, der sich von dem Schreck erholt hatte und sah wie ein zweiter Todesser die Aurorin von hinten angreifen wollte. Er schoss einen Schockzauber in die Richtung des Angreifers, während die Aurorin sich auf den Boden fallen ließ und ihren Duellpartner von dort schockte. Harrys hatte sein Ziel leider verfehlt, dafür war es der Lähmfluch eines anderen Auroren der den Angreifer außer Gefecht setze.

Die lautstarke Warnung Harrys hatte leider zur Folge dass die umstehenden Todesser nun wussten wo sich das geforderte Opfer ihres Meisters aufhielt und der Gryffindor musste sich unter mehreren Flüchen wegducken.

Über ihnen verdunkelte sich der Himmel zusehens und der Wind frischte auf. Dann tauchten Chris und David an seiner Seite auf und gaben ihm Deckung. „Bist du bescheuert!" fauchte der Unsägliche und zog ihn grob auf die Beine, da Harry grade sich vor einem Lähmfluch auf den Boden fallen gelassen hatte. „Mach dass du in den Wald kommst und dann verschwinde. Du kannst nichts mehr tun. Er hat angefangen." Harry stockte einen Moment. Wenn das stimmte, waren sie alle verloren. Dann machte es auch keinen Unterscheid mehr, ob er blieb oder verschwand.

Der Gryffindor richtete seinen Zauberstab gegen einen Todesser der Remus von hinten angreifen wollte. Leider verfehlte er ihn aber dennoch hatte die Aktion einen gewissen Effekt. Der Vermummte ließ von seinem Freund ab und wendete sich ihm zu. Die beiden Auroren an seiner Seite waren grade mit anderen Todessern zu beschäftigt um zu bemerken was der Junge tat.

Harry rollte sich zur Seite weg um die beiden nicht noch mehr in Gefahr zu bringen und griff den selbst gewählten Gegner erneut mit einem Schockzauber an. Dieser blockte den aber mit einem Schild und schrie: „Expelliarmus!" Harry aber schaffte es dem Fluch zu entkommen und konterte mit dem Lähmfluch, der aber sein Ziel wieder verfehlte. Die beiden Duellanten schenkten sich nichts. Lähmflüche, Ganzkörperklammern, Entwaffnungszauber, Schocker jagten zwischen ihnen hin und her und immer wieder musste er auch den Flüchen anderer Todesser aus dem Weg gehen. Jeder wollte scheinbar derjenige sein der Harry an Voldemort übergab. Der Befehl lautete Gott sei dank lebend. So musste er wenigstens keine Todesflüche fürchten, hoffte er zumindest. Er schaffte es grade noch einem Schockzauber mit einem Hechtsprung zu entkommen und sich knapp vor dem Lähmfluch wegzurollen, als Moody auftauchte und den Angreifer lähmte.

„Was tust du hier?" knurrte der Auror der zu ihm kam um ihm aufzuhelfen. Harry aber sagte nichts sondern zog Moody bei Seite um aus der Schussbahn eines giftgrünen Blitzes zu kommen, der heftig in das Schild um die Kirche einschlug.

„So viel also zu den Todesflüchen", dachte Harry und sagte zu Moody provokativ: „Helfen?" Immer noch schienen die Todesser in der Überzahl zu sein. Der Himmel über ihnen war immer wieder von Blitzen erleuchtet. Es sah zunehmend bedrohlicher aus.

Hinter Harry leuchtete das Schild um die Kirche zwei Mal auf und Moody schimpfte vulgär los. „Eine Schleife", hörte er heraus und verstand dass das wohl ein ernsthaftes Problem war. Dann sah er David mit dem Rücken zum Schild stehen, zwei Todesser sich gegenüber. Chris lag neben ihm am Boden, was mit ihm war, konnte Harry nicht erkennen. Moody verteidigte sich grade gegen einen anderen Todesser.

Harry rannte los und jagte einem der Todesser die den Kollegen seines Vaters angriffen einen Fluch auf den Hals. Der hatte den Angriff aber gesehen und duckte sich weg. Sein Mitstreiter war aber nicht mehr schnell genug. David selbst fackelte nicht lange und zwei Flüche später ging auch der erste Todesser zu Boden. „Was ist mit ihm?" fragte Harry keuchend als er bei dem Auroren angekommen war und deutete auf Chris. „Schutzschild", befahl David und kniete sich runter.

Harry hatte schon in den Sommerferien von Remus gehört wie die Ausbildung zum Auroren etwa aussah und beschwor ein Spiegelschild herauf. „Er lebt ist aber schwer verletzt", erklärte David und ließ einen Verband um den Kopf des Mannes erscheinen. „Das muss erst mal genügen." Harry derweil sah das einige Todesser auf sie aufmerksam geworden waren.

„Ärger mal drei", meinte Harry und zog den Mann weg da im selben Moment ein Avada auf sie zugesaust kam. Der Auror ging sofort zum Gegenangriff über und auch Harry versuchte sein Bestes. Die Todesser drängen die beiden auseinander und Harry sah sich wieder allein dem einen gegenüber.

„Na Pottybaby. Bist du gekommen um den Meister aufzuhalten?" lachte eine hohe Stimme. „Lestrange", knurrte Harry und Hass stieg in ihm auf. Die Mörderin seines Paten. Er hatte sie gefunden. Und er würde sie fertig machen. Er würde heute Nacht seine Rache bekommen. „Darauf habe ich gewartet", zischte er ihr zu und die Hexe lachte laut auf. „Willst du etwa deinen verlausten Paten rechen?" fragte sie mit Babystimme und in Harry schäumte die Wut noch mehr hoch. „Du wirst dafür bezahlen", polterte er und griff sie ohne weiter nachzudenken an. Seine Wut hatte Überhand genommen. Die Hexe schien allerdings nicht im mindesten überrascht zu sein, sondern wich den Flüchen geschickt aus. Es war für Harry bisher das heißeste Duell des Abends, denn Remus hatte nicht untertrieben. Bellatrix war gut. Verdammt gut und einige Male entkam er nur knapp ihren Flüchen.

Dann, wie aus dem nichts, spürte Harry einen brennenden fast unerträglichen Schmerz in der Narbe und im nächsten Moment hatte er das Gefühl, tausend Nadeln bohrten sich in seinen Körper. Schreiend sackte er zu Boden. Er war unfähig zu denken. Jede Faser seines Gehirns nahm nur diesen unerträglichen Schmerz wahr, der dann aber plötzlich nachließ. Keuchend sah er auf. Remus war die es Lestrange abgelenkt hatte. Sie hatte den Cruciatus über ihn gesprochen, als Voldemort sich über irgendetwas geärgert hatte.

Ganz plötzlich krachten mehrere Blitze in die Kirche und setzten das Dach in Brand. Die Erde unter ihren Füßen fing an zu beben und Bäume im Wald entwurzelten. Es gab ein paar gellende Schreie und Harry sah wie Tonks grade noch einem umstürzenden Baum entkam. Der Todesser mit dem sie sich duelliert hatte wurde aber unter dem Stamm begraben. Immer mehr Blitze erleuchteten den Himmel und schlugen in den Vorplatz ein. Einer, keine fünfzig Meter neben ihm. Duellieren tat sich hier keiner mehr. Alle rannten. Rannten um ihr leben. Auch Harry begann zu rennen, nachdem er auf die Beine gekommen war, aber weit kam er nicht. Der Boden vor ihm riss auf und eine riesige Wand aus Feuer schoss in die Höhe. Er schaffte es grade noch stehen zu bleiben und stolperte zurück. Aber hinter ihm krachte es plötzlich heftig und Harry fuhr entsetzt herum. Ein Blitz hatte ein tiefes Loch in den Boden gerissen, seine Fluchtwege alle abgeschnitten. Links von ihm lag die Kirche dessen Schultzschild wild flackerte, ebenso wie die Apparationssprerre. Rechts der Wald, wo immer wieder Bäume umstürzten, vor ihm einen Wand aus Feuer, hinter ihm tiefe Krater und noch mehr Wald.

Der Sturm wehte eine Stimme zu ihm rüber: „Er verliert die Kontrolle!" Augenblicklich waren die Worte des Schuleiters da. Wenn er die Kontrolle verliert wird von Pembroke nicht mehr als ein Krater übrig bleiben. Schweiß brach Harry aus. So wollte er dann doch nicht streben. Im Duell ja. Aber sicher nicht so. „HAARY!" schrie jemand und durch das Feuer erkannte er Remus auf der andern Seite stehen. „Verschwinde ich komm klar!" brüllte er ihm zu, aber Remus wollte nicht. „Ich lass dich nicht allein!" Verzweifelt suchte er einen Weg durch die Feuerwand. Vergebens. Es gab keinen. Der Boden hatte sich von den Schutzschilden der Kirche bis zum Wandrand aufgetan.

Doch plötzlich legte sich die Feuermauer, der Erdboden beruhigte sich und auch die Blitze erreichten nicht mehr den Boden. Ein starker Regen setzte ein, dessen Tropfen so dick waren, das er die Flammen auf dem Dach des Gotteshauses zischten. Remus kam zu ihm gerannt und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Merlin sei Dank du lebst", flüsterte er und drückte ihn fest an sich. Auch Harry hielt ihn kurz fest, riss ihn dann aber runter. Die Todesser, die noch nicht geflohen oder diesem Beinaheuntergang zum Opfer gefallen waren, fingen sich erstaunlich schnell wieder und griffen erneut an. Remus wandte sich nach links zu dem der sie Angegriffen hatte und Harry nahm den rechts von ihnen aufs Korn. Remus Wutschrei: „Mörderin!" verriet Harry wen er da gefunden hatte. Gnadenlos und mit aller Kraft die er aufbringen konnte schickte er den Todesser ins Land der Träume um zu Remus zu stürzen und ihm zu helfen die Mörderin seines Patern fertig zu machen, doch dann hallte Dumbledores Stimme über den zerstörten Vorhof. „Harry! Verschwinde! Tom!"

Der Gryffindor sah nur für einen Sekundenbruchteil zur Kirche hinüber. Das Schild war grade erstorben und die Türen flogen krachend auf. Er brauchte kein Hellseher zu sein um zu wissen wer die Gestalt war die dort in der Tür stand. Außerdem spürte er die unbändige Freunde des Dunklen Lords wie Feuer in seiner Narbe brennen. Mit einem Sprung war er über den Abgrund und rannte los. Wo seine Helfer waren wusste er nicht. Er musste zu dem Besen, das war seine einzige Chance zu entkommen. Die Freude konnte nur Eines bedeuten. Er hatte es geschafft.

Dem Gryffindor war schnell klar das er niemals entkommen würde. Todesser stellten sich ihm in den Weg, Flüche zerfetzen den Umhang, sein Hemd und hinterließen schmerzhafte Schnitte auf seiner Haut. Er musste immer wieder Löchern, herumliegenden Steinen oder Ästen ausweichen die dieser, was auch immer, grade hinterlassen hatte. Aber aufgeben würde er nicht. Wenn es schon sein Ende würde, dann sollte Voldemort sich wenigstens die Mühe machen und ihn fangen.

Der Schmerz im Kopf wurde immer stärker, ein Zeichen dafür das Voldemort näher kam. Aber er rannte weiter. Er war schon ganz nahe an der Stelle wo sie aufgetaucht waren. Vielleicht würde er es doch schaffen. Vielleicht gab es Hoffnung. Doch plötzlich traf ihn ein Fluch hart im Rücken und riss ihn zu Boden. Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr durch seinen linken Arm als er sich darauf aufstützend aufstehen wollte.

Hinter ihm landete eine Person. Sofort rollte er sich auf dem Rücken um seinem Wiedersacher in die Augen sehen zu können. Blutrote Augen starrten ihn an. Wie im Ministerium. „Nein", sagte Harry sich und nahm all seine Kraft zusammen um aufzustehen. Er würde nicht einfach nur daliegen und stillhalten. Er hatte es Remus versprochen. Ihm würde nichts passieren. Er hatte eine Chance. Er würde es zumindest versuchen.

„Harry Potter!", sagte Voldemorts kalte Stimme. „Ich hätte niemals gedacht dass dieser alte Kauz es zulassen würde, dass du bei dem Versuch mich aufzuhalten teilnimmst. Er scheint wirklich seinen Verstand verloren zu haben. Aber ihr seit zu spät. Ich habe was ich wollte." Damit hielt er einen Stein hoch, der im Schein der Flammen die immer noch von der Kirche ausgingen rot schimmerte.

Mit aller Macht versuchte Harry den brennenden Schmerz in seinem Kopf zu vergessen. Er musste sich konzentrieren. Wenn Voldemort einen Fluch sprach musste er kontern. Egal wie. Es war nur wichtig dass er schnell genug war. Egal ob mit dem Stein oder ohne, Die Stäbe würden sich verbinden. Sie konnten mit ihren eigenen Stäben nicht gegeneinander kämpfen.

Der Regen prasselte immer weiter auf sie nieder. Harrys Haare klebten feucht an seiner Stirn, Wasser lief aus ihnen heraus über die Nase, Wangen, Kinn, kitzelte ihn, versickerte im Kragen von Remus zerschlissenem Umhang. Der lag aber sowieso schon schwer auf seinen Schultern, durchweichte das Hemd, seine Haut. Die Wunden der Flüche brannten schmerzhaft.

Hinter Voldemort sah Harry die Todesser und den Orden kämpfen. Seine Freunde und Mitstreiter versuchten scheinbar alle zu ihm zu kommen. „Sie werden dir nicht mehr helfen können", sagte der dunkelste Magier aller Zeiten zu ihm und rief seinen Anhängern zu: „Haltet mir sie vom Leib. Ich will das hier genießen."

Seine Stimme halte in Harrys Ohren wieder und er trat ein paar Schritte zurück, um mehr Abstand zwischen sich und diese Bestie zu bringen. Er würde etwas Reaktionszeit brauchen um ebenfalls einen Fluch zu sprechen und damit seine einzige Rettung auszulösen. Je weiter desto besser. Voldemort hielt ihn nicht auf. Er schien sich eher zu amüsieren. Ein spöttisches Lächeln lag auf dem schlangengleichen Gesicht. Diese Kreatur, denn einen Mann konnte man das nun wirklich nicht mehr nennen, stand da, grinste ihn an. In einer Hand hielten die dünnen, weißen Finger den schwarzen Zauberstab elegant fest. Die andere hielt den leuchtenden Stein.

„Angst?" fragte Voldemort spöttisch. Harry reagierte nicht. Er trat noch ein paar Schritte zurück. Sicher hatte er Angst. Wenn er es genau nahm hatte er die Hosen gestrichen voll, aber das würde er nicht zugeben. Er war ein Gryffindor. Er war Mutig. Und es widerstrebe ihm, Voldemort das zu geben was er wollte. Und wenn es nur eine Bestätigung war.

„Nein. Ich habe keine Angst. Du bist nichts weiter als ein Mörder", spie Harry aus. Er antwortete nur um noch etwas Zeit zu gewinnen. Zeit um noch mehr Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen. Der Zauberer verzog seinen Mund noch intensiver zu einem Lächeln, wenn man es denn so nennen konnte. Es glich mehr einem irren grinsen. „Die solltest du aber haben. Denn das hier wird deine letzte Stunde sein." Harry schnaubte verächtlich. Sicher hatte Voldemort Recht. Es würde wohl seine letzte Stunde werden. Aber er würde jetzt nicht auf die Knie fallen. Er würde im Kampf sterben. Aufrecht sterben wie sein Vater. Wie Sirius. Die beiden sollten stolz auf ihn sein können. Er würde kämpfen und sterben wie ein Mann, wenn es sein musste.

Auch wusste Harry dass es Größenwahnsinnig war Voldemort zu provozieren, aber der musste zuerst angreifen. Wenn Harry angriff und dieses Monster nur auswich und dann zuschlug würde er nicht mehr die Zeit haben um zu reagieren. Er musste Voldemort dazu bringen zuerst einen Fluch auszusprechen.

„Ich denke wir sollten das erstmal ändern. Ich werde dir mal eine kleine Kostprobe meiner neuen Macht geben und zeigen warum du Angst haben solltest", sagte Voldemort und richtete seinen Stab auf Harry. Der spannte sofort jeden Muskel in seinem Körper an. Er würde schnell genug sein. Doch anstatt das Voldemort ihn angriff richtete er seinen Stab blind hinter sich und feuerte einfach wahllos Blitze ab.

Harry war zu versteinert um zu reagieren. Sie schossen in einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit in die Menge der immer noch Kämpfenden. Ein Grüner Blitz traf einen Todesser der einfach zusammenbrach. Ein blauer streifte einen Auroren der schreiend in die Knie ging und ein Gelber erwischte den Schulleiter der mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand um zwei Todesser daran zu hindern einen Auroren anzugreifen, der wiederum selbst mit zwei Todessern kämpfte. Zu Harrys größtem Schock zählte aber der rote Blitz der Remus voll in den Rücken traf und fast zehn Meter durch die Luft warf.

„NEIN! REMUS!" schrie Harry den Tränen nahe und Voldemort lachte hell auf. Harrys Narbe brannte, wenn das denn überhaupt noch möglich war, noch mehr und der Gryffindor war außer sich. Gefühle in allen Facetten überfielen ihn. Sorge, Angst, Trauer, Wut und Schmerz vermischten sich. „Nun hast du hoffentlich Angst", lachte Voldemort und richtete seinen Zauberstab gegen Harry. Der wandte seinem Blick zu dem Mann vor ihm und hob auch den Stab. Harry war alles egal. Er hatte alles verloren. Nichts würde ihn jetzt noch aufhalten können.

Die Welt um sie herum schien still zu stehen, kein Wort vom Lärm der Kämpfenden drang mehr zu ihnen hinüber. Ein kribbeln durchlief seinen Körper. Kroch bis in die Fingerspitzen. Als wenn jemand sie angezählt hatte sprachen die beiden Magier gleichzeitig ihren Zauber. „Avada Kedavra!"

Harry war es gleich das es der schlimmste der Unverzeihlichen war. Und wenn er dafür in Askaban landen würde. Voldemort würde sterben. Der Hass auf den Mann vor ihm, den Mörder seiner Eltern, Sirius und Remus, war so groß das jeder Faser seines Körpers danach schrie dieses Monster zu töten. Das war das einzige was ihm in diesem Moment Vergnügen bereiten würde.

Voldemort war einen Moment überrascht von der Tatsache das Harry Potter, das Licht der guten Seite in der Lage war den Todesfluch zu sprechen. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Hatte es etwa etwas mit diesem Werwolf zu tun? War da etwa mehr als nur Freundschaft? Wahrscheinlich. Immerhin war er der letzte Freund von James Potter, der auf seiner Seite stand. Ach ja und Freund von Sirius Black. Und der war ja immerhin der Pate des Potter-Jungen gewesen. Und diese Kraft die plötzlich von dem Jungen ausging, beachtlich! Aber ungezähmt. Er hatte sie definitiv nicht unter Kontrolle. Er konnte sie wahrscheinlich nicht mal bewusst benutzen, sonst wäre er nicht weggerannt. Er hätte sich ihm gestellt. Direkt ohne Spielchen. Ein Grund mehr den Jungen zu töten. Mit dieser Macht, würde der ihm ebenbürtig sein. Mit einem Grinsen beobachtete er was zwischen den beiden Stäben geschah. Potter musste ihn wohl für sehr beschränkt halten.

Harry entging vollkommen das Voldemort ihn erstaunt ansah. Er konzentrierte sich völlig auf das was geschah und auf die Kraft in seinem Körper.

Die beiden grünen Blitze trafen sich in der Luft, vereinten sich. Harrys Stab begann heftig zu vibrieren und ein goldener Strahl verband die Zauberstäbe. Er leuchtete stärker als damals und sie wurden höher in die Luft gehoben, als Harry es in Erinnerung hatte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah der Gryffindor den leblosen Körper von Remus in einer Lache aus Flüssigkeit liegen, die verdächtig nach Blut aussah und das Gefühl von Wut und Hass auf den Zauberer ihm gegenüber wurde noch stärker.

Sie landeten ein Stück von der Kirche entfernt auf einer ebenen Wiese. Sehr nah an dem Ort, an dem sie appariert waren. Harry hatte das Gefühl überzuschäumen vor Wut und im selben Moment wie sich der Goldfaden aufsplitterte zog Voldemort seinen Stab hoch und zerriss damit das Band. Das goldene Licht erstarb und noch bevor der Gryffindor reagieren konnte hatte Voldemort den Cruciatus gegen ihn gesprochen und Harry schrie gellend auf. Die Schmerzen waren nahezu unerträglich. Er hatte das Gefühl zu zerspringen.

Doch dann ließ es nach. „Hast du wirklich geglaubt ich gehe zwei Mal dieser Verbindung auf den Leim? Auch ich habe mich darüber informiert was da geschehen ist und ich bin darauf vorbereitet." Damit zog Voldemort einen zweiten Stab aus der Tasche und richtete in auf Harry.

Der war grade mühsam wider auf die Beine gekommen. Jeder Muskel seines Körpers schmerzte, bei dem Sturz musste sein Knöchel etwas abbekommen haben, denn er konnte ihn nicht richtig belasten. Nun gab es kein entkommen mehr. Er würde streben. Die Kraft war verschwunden, wahrscheinlich durch den Fluch und in Harrys Kopf war alles wie leergefegt. Er wusste nicht mehr was er tun sollte. „Hast du noch einen letzen Wunsch?" fragte der Dunkle Lord höhnisch. Einen Wunsch? Was sollte er sich denn wünschen? Das er ihn am leben ließ? Wollte er das überhaupt? Remus war tot. Nach diesem Sturz und dem Blut was er gesehen hatte, musste Remus tot sein. Das konnte doch keiner Überleben? Und er wollte nicht überleben.

„Zerstöre den Stein", flüsterte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf die ihm Gänzlich unbekannt vorkam. „Sonst ist alles verloren. Du musst den Stein zerstören wenn du die Welt retten willst. Divecxarium ist der Spruch."

Langsam fing sein Gehirn an zu arbeiten. Wer auch immer ihm half, ihm das gesagt hatte, er hatte Recht. Er musste Voldemort den Stein abnehmen. Egal wie. Er musste den Stein an sich bringen und ihn zerstören. Dann hatte zumindest Dumbledore noch eine Chance gegen ihn. Er selbst hatte sie nicht. Dazu war er zu schwach.

„Sag schon Harry. Was ist dein Letzter Wunsch? Eine Nachricht für Dumbledore? Oder einen deiner kleinen Schlammblutfreunde? Ich kann sie auch zu dir schicken. Dann seid ihr wieder zusammen", meinte Voldemort mit einer Kälte und Gleichgütigkeit in der Stimme die Harry kalte Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Du tötest sie doch eh alle. Aber ich habe einen anderen Wunsch", sagte Harry und kratzte seinen Mut zusammen. Er hatte nur diese eine Chance. Eine einzige Chance hatte er. Wenn er diese jetzt vergeigte, wäre die Welt verloren. Voldemort würde freie Hand haben. Wenn dies auch sein Ende war, Dumbledore würde eine Chance gegen ihn haben, aber nur ohne diesen Stein. „Da hast du wohl Recht", lachte Voldemort. „Wie ist dein Wunsch?"

Harry zwang sich auch zu seinem Lächeln. „Zeig ich dir gern. Accio roter Stein", rief er dann und schien Voldemort überrascht zu haben. Zumindest für eine Sekunde. Eine Sekunde die Harry einen Vorsprung gab. Den Vorsprung den er brauchte. Er schaffte es den Stein zu fangen und gleichzeitig dem darauf folgenden Todesfluch von Voldemort auszuweichen.

Aber sein verletzter Knöchel machte ihm seinen Triumph zu Nichte. Der Stein flog ihm aus der Hand und landete einige Meter vor ihm im Gras, als sein Fuß unter seinem eigenen Gewicht nachgab und er stürzte. Wie in Zeitlupe sah er Voldemort zu dem Stein gleiten und Harry richtete seinen Stab darauf und schrie „Divecxarium!" Genau in dem Moment wo Voldemort seine Hand nach dem Stein ausstreckte um ihn zu greifen, berührte auch der silberne Blitz aus Harrys Stab ihn und er explodierte der in tausend Teile.

Reflexartig hob der Gryffindor beide Arme über den Kopf um sich vor den Splittern zu schützen. Er spürte viele kleine Nadelstiche in den Armen und Händen und hörte auch wie Voldemort aufschrie. Im selben Moment hatte Harry das Gefühl sein Schädel würde zerspringen unter dem Schmerz, der von seiner Narbe ausging.

„Dafür wirst du bezahlen", hörte er den Magier donnern und Harry versuchte etwas zu erkennen. Doch vor seinen Augen verschwamm alles. Der Schmerz war unerträglich. Er hörte wie die kalte Stimme den Todesfluch sprach. Er schloss die Augen.

Vor den geschlossenen Lidern sah er sein Leben noch mal ablaufen. Er sah seine Eltern die mit ihm spielten, die Flucht im eigenen Haus vor Voldemort, das grüne Licht das seine Mutter tötete. All die Hänseleien und Streitereien mit seinem Vetter, seinem Onkel, seiner Tante. Seinen elften Geburtstag, der Brief von Hogwarts. Die Winkelgasse, als er sie zum ersten Mal betreten hatte, seine erste Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts. Die Erlebnisse der letzten fünf Jahre auf dem Schloss und in den Ferien. Schöne, traurige, schmerzhafte und freudige. Alles zog an ihm vorbei. Den Schmerz in seiner Stirn nahm er kaum noch war. Nur nebenbei hörte er wie jemand: „Nein!" schrie und dann wurde alles schwarz.

_AN: Ich weiß ein Cliff. Ein ganz ganz gemeiner Cliff. Aber ich weiß auch wie ihr ihn ganz schnell wieder beseitigt. Schreibt mir ganz viele Reviews. Vielleict schafft ihr die 5er Marke? Wäre doch schön. Der Rekord liegt bei 8 für Kapitel 2, aber an den rannzukommen ist sicher zu schwer. ganz heftig zwinker_

_Mein E-mailakkound wartet, und vergesst bitte das einloggen oder angeben eurer Mailadresse nicht, sonst kann ich euch keine Antwort geben. _

_Leibe Grüße_

_Eure Imobilus_


	18. Kapitel 17

AN: _Hi Leute. Ihr seit echt gut. Haben die ncihtreviwer gezählt wie viele es schon waren und gemeinschaftlichbeschlossen,es sind schon fünf, also spaten wir und die mühe? Sahso aus, aber ich will ja keinem was unterstellen. Und da ich fünf gesagt habe gibt es hier das näcshte Chap. _

_Viel Spaß_

Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

Kapitel 17

Als Harry die Augen aufmachte war es um ihn herum stockfinster. Sein erster Gedanke war, dass er sich den Tod anders vorgestellt hatte. Aber vielleicht lag das auch an seiner Muggelerziehung. Die Toten kamen immerhin ins Paradies wenn sie nichts schlimmes getan hatten, und beim besten Willen, abgesehen von gut 300 gebrochenen Schulregeln, und ein paar Angriffen auf Lehrer, von denen er nur einen selbst ausgeführt hatte, hatte er doch nun wirklich nichts schlimmes gemacht, wenn man das mal mit dem Verglich was Voldemort getan hatte.

Voldemort. Was der jetzt wohl machte? Hatte er die Welt schon unterworfen? Immerhin stand ihm jetzt nichts mehr im Wege. Die Prophezeiung hatte sich erfüllt, zu seinen Gunsten, wenn der Lord das auch vielleicht nicht wusste. Er selbst würde wieder mit seinen Eltern zusammen sein. Mit seinem Paten und mit Remus. Er wäre mit denen zusammen die er liebte und die ihn liebten.

Langsam lichtete sich die Dunkelheit vor seinen Augen und ein Zimmer wurde deutlicher. Die Wände schienen in einer hellen Farbe gefärbt zu sein. Klar erkennen konnte er nichts, er trug seine Brille nicht. Mühsam versuchte er sich aufzurichten, ließ es aber sofort bleiben da ein stechender Schmerz durch seine Brust und seinen Kopf raste. „Oh Shit", stöhnte er und schloss die Augen. Doch er öffnete sie gleich wieder weil er ein Geräusch neben sich hörte. Jemand schien sich erschreckt zu haben. „Harry?" fragte eine ihm bekannte Stimme leise. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal in ihrer Richtung, aber es war unmöglich etwas zu erkennen. „Harry, kannst du mich verstehen?"

Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber seine Kehle war wie ausgetrocknet, also schloss er ihn wieder und nickte nur leicht. „Merlin sei dank", meinte die Person und atmete erleichtert aus. Harry unterdessen überlegte Krampfhaft wem diese Stimme gehörte. Allerdings machte sich ein Kopfschmerz hinter seiner Stirn breit, der nicht grade angenehm war. Also ließ er das überlegen sein. „Meine Brille", brachte er mühsam und nur sehr leise hervor und jedes Wort dabei brannte ihm in der Kehle. „Sicher Junge. Sicher", meinte sie und schob ihm die Augengläser auf die Nase. Beinahe hätte Harry vor Schreck aufgeschrieen.

An seinem Bett saß seine Hauslehrerin. Sie sah ihn lächelnd an und hielt ihm das Glas Wasser an die Lippen. Gierig, sich fast verschluckend nahm er die Flüssigkeit auf. „Wo bin ich?" fragte er schließlich leise. „In St. Mungos. Du warst schwer verletzt. Poppy hielt es für besser dich hier her zu bringen", bekam er zur Antwort.

Für einen Moment drehte sich alles in seinem Kopf. St. Mungos. Er war also nicht Tod. Er hatte es überlebt. Mal wieder. Oder hatte ihn der Fluch vielleicht sogar verfehlt? Hatte ihn jemand in letzter Sekunde gerettet? Aber wenn er nicht Tod war, dann… dann würde er seine Eltern auch nicht wieder sehen. Er würde seinen Paten nicht treffen und auch nicht…

„Remus", keuchte Harry und versuchte sich aufzusetzen, aber McGonagall hielt ihn zurück. „Nicht. Bleib liegen. Du brauchst Ruhe. Der Cruciatus hat dir arg zugesetzt." Der Gryffindor hatte keine Kraft sich gegen die Lehrerin zu wehren, außerdem waren die Schmerzen kaum zu ertragen. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. Er würde Remus nicht Wiedersehen. Er war allein, wieder.

Aber er wollte nicht allein sein. Er wollte zu Remus. Er wollte bei ihm sein. Ohne den Werwolf war sein Leben nichts mehr wert. Er wäre wieder allein und das würde er nicht ertragen. „Schh. Harry. Beruhig dich", flüsterte McGonagall, aber er wollte sich nicht beruhigen. Erneut versuchte er sich aufzusetzen, aber die Lehrerin hielt ihn zurück. „Harry. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Remus lebt und er wird wieder gesund werden. Er liegt nur zwei Zimmer weiter den Flur runter. Und wenn du wieder auf den Beinen bist kannst du zu ihm. Dafür werde ich sorgen." Schniefend sah Harry seine Hauslehrerin an. „Er lebt? Wirklich?" Harry konnte nicht glauben was seine Hauslehrerin ihm da erzählte. Remus lebte! Er war nicht tot.

„Ja. Er lebt. Du hast ihn für… tot gehalten?" meinte sie. Er brachte nur ein Nicken zustande. Seine Stimme würde sowieso versagen vor Glück. „Das erklärt natürlich einiges", flüstere McGonagall und strich ihm übers Haar. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Er wird wieder ganz gesund. Genau wie du auch. Und nun schlaf. Das wird dir gut tun." Harry nickte und schloss die Augen. Er brauchte nicht lang um ins Land der Träume zu gelangen. Sein Körper musste wirklich geschwächt sein, aber der Schlaf blieb nicht lang erholsam.

Als er die Augen aufschlug fand er sich in einem dunklen Zimmer wieder. Er lag auf einem Bett mit einem schwarzen Baldachin. „Wo zum Teufel bin ich jetzt?" fragte er sich und in diesem Moment ging die Tür auf.

Harry erschrak zutiefst über die vermummte Gestalt die eintrat. Es war ein Todesser, eindeutig. Er senkte den Kopf und verneigte sich. „My Lord", erklang eine seidige und extrem unterwürfige Stimme. Harry glaubte für einen Moment sich verhört zu haben. „My Lord? Wer ist denn bitte so blind?" „Was ist passiert?" fragte jemand anderes den Harry nicht sehen konnte, aber im nächsten Moment war klar was los war. Er war bei Voldemort. Genau genommen war er wohl in Voldemort. Hatte dieser Bastard ihn also wieder zu sich geholt. Nur wozu? Wollte er etwa mit ihm Spaß haben? Hier in seinem Bett gab es ja wohl kaum etwas womit er Harry wehtun könnte.

„My Lord, euer Körper ist durch das Fieber geschwächt. Ihr seit ohnmächtig geworden", sagte die Stimme die Harry glaubte zu erkennen, es aber nicht für möglich hielt. „Wer weiß davon?" fragte Voldemort kalt. „Niemand My Lord. Ich habe den Wachen gesagt ihr würdet schlafen und man solle euch unter keinen Umständen wecken." „Kluge Entscheidung Severus. Fahr fort. Ohne Schmerzstillenden Trank. Potter ist zu sich gekommen. Ich will ihn teilhaben lassen."

„My Lord das ist… gefährlich in eurem Zustand. Aber wenn es euer Wunsch ist, ich werde mich nicht widersetzten", sagte Snape und nahm die Maske ab und schlug die Kapuze zurück. Kurz wühlte er in einer Tasche und ein Fläschchen mit silberner Flüssigkeit kam zum Vorschein. „Seit ihr bereit?" fragte er. „Fangt an", zischte Voldemort kalt und Harry lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter. Er ahnte was ihn erwarten würde.

Und es kam. Kaum hatte die silberne Flüssigkeit das Fleisch des Tyrannen berührt schrie Harry auf. Seine Narbe brannte als stünde sie in Flammen. Er betete das Voldemort ihn nicht hörte. Erst als der Schmerz nachließ nahm er war das er wieder im Krankenzimmer war. Die Tür flog auf und zwei Heiler kamen hereingestürzt. „Was ist passiert?" fragte der eine. „Ich weiß es nicht. Er hat einfach so angefangen zu schreien", erklärte seien Hauslehrerin die scheinbar völlig schockiert in der Ecke stand. „Es geht schon. Ein Traum", keuchte Harry dessen Narbe immer noch wie Feuer brannte. Er versuchte nach Leibeskräften sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Einer der Heiler zog seinen Stab und aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah er wie McGonagall ihren fest umklammerte.

„Ein Traum? Es sieht eher da nach aus als würden sie gefoltert?" stellte einer der Männer fest. „Gehen sie. Lassen sie mich mit meiner Lehrerin allein", erklärte Harry bemüht nicht aufzuschreien. Was auch immer Snape da machte, es tat höllisch weh. „Mr. Potter. Ich werde sie jetzt sicher nicht allein lassen", widersprach der Arzt. „Verdammt sie können mir sowieso… Schocken sie mich. Das ist der einzige Weg wie sie mir vielleicht helfen können", brachte er mühsam hervor und krallte sich in die Bettdecke fest „Schocken? Mr. Potter, das werde ich sicher nicht tun", protestierte der Heiler.

Harry wollte grade etwas erwiedern als der Schmerz nachließ und nur ein dumpfes Pochen zurück blieb. „Hat sich wohl auch erledigt", murmelte Harry und schloss die Augen. Er hörte wie die Heiler mehrere Sprüche murmelten. „Hat er so was öfter?" fragte einer der beiden. „Ja und es gibt wirklich nichts was sie dagegen tun könnten. Es liegt in seiner Hand", antwortete McGonagall. „In seiner Hand? Wie meinen sie das?" frage der andere. „Ich fürchte das ich ihnen das nicht erzählen kann und darf. Tut mir leid", erklärte McGonagall spitz. „Mr. Potter? Können sie mich hören?" Der angesprochene schlug die Augen auf. „Was ist?" fragte er leise. „Was meint ihre Lehrerin damit, es liegt in ihrer Hand etwas gegen diese Schmerzen zu tun?" Harry blinzelte zu der Frau rüber die leicht mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Aber Harry hätte auch so gewusst, dass er nichts sagen durfte. „Glauben sie diese Aussage einfach. Sie können in der Hinsicht nichts für mich tun. Ich kann ihnen leider auch nicht versprechen dass es nicht wieder vorkommt. Und jetzt würde ich gern etwas schlafen." „Sicher. Ich hole ihnen einen Trank", erklärte der eine und Verschwand ehe Harry etwas sagen konnte. Der zweite Mann beäugte ihn misstrauisch verschwand dann aber auch.

„Was war los?" fragte seine Lehrerin. „Voldemort. Er hat mich zu sich geholt, oder sich in meinen Geist geschlichen. Snape behandelt wohl einer seiner Verletzungen und er wollte mich an den Schmerzen teilhaben lassen. War aber wohl etwas zu viel für ihn." erklärte Harry matt und versuchte sich aufzurichten um etwas zu trinken. „Warte", bat sie und half ihm stillschweigend. Kurz darauf kam der Heiler ins Zimmer und verabreichte Harry den Trank und sofort fiel er in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.

Als Harry die Augen aufschlug war es helllichter Tag. Eine junge Frau stand an seinem Bett und schien ihn grade zu untersuchen. Richtig erkennen konnte er nichts, da man ihm seine Brille wohl wieder abgenommen hatte.

„Guten morgen, junger Mann. Wie fühlen wir uns?" fragte eine sanfte Stimme. Harry überlegte kurz. „Müde", antwortete er und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Das sind die Nachwirkungen des Schlaftranks. Das verfliegt gleich", erklärte sie und setze ihm seine Brille auf. Die Heilerin, wie er an ihrem Namenschild erkannte, hatte dunkelblonde lange Haare, blaue Augen und ein sehr freundliches Gesicht. Ihr Name war Julie Gilles. „Wie sieht es mit Schmerzen aus?" fragte sie. „Keine" erklärte Harry und versuchte sich aufzusetzen aber ein Stechen im linken Arm hielt ihn davon ab. „Solang sie ruhig liegen bleiben"; meinte sie schmunzelnd und setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett. „Der Arm ist gebrochen. Außerdem haben sie eine Gehirnerschütterung, eine Menge Schnittwunden, angebrochene Rippen, einige Blutergüsse und einen verstauchen Knöchel. Der Cruciatus dem sie ausgesetzt war, hat uns am meisten Sorgen bereitet. Können sie sich erinnern was passiert ist bevor sie zusammengebrochen sind?"

Harry schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Wirklich überlegen musste er nicht. Er sah den Kampf als sei er mitten drin. „Ja", antwortete er trocken. „Dann bin ich beruhigt. Wir hatten schon befürchtete der Fluch hätte bei ihnen Schäden hinterlassen. Sie waren zwei Tage bewusstlos", erklärte sie und steckte ihren Stab weg. „Die Brüche werden in ein paar Tagen verheilt sein. Dann dürfen sie wieder gehen", erklärte sie und stand auf. Harry nickte nur und grade als die Heilerin an der Tür war, fiel ihm noch etwas ein. „Kann ich zu Mr. Lupin?" Lächelnd drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Sie sollten lieber noch liegen bleiben. Morgen vielleicht." „Aber.. ich… ich bin so was wie seine Familie. Er hat niemanden mehr außer mir", versuchte es Harry aber die Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann sagen sie mir wenigstens wie es ihm geht", flehte er. „Mr. Potter. Eigentlich… Na gut, aber sie haben das nicht von mir", erklärte sie und setzte sich noch mal zu ihm.

„Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend. Er hat mehrere Rippenbrüche, eine davon hat die Lunge verletzt. Eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung und Fluchwunden. Er ist noch bewusstlos aufgrund seines hohen Blutverlustes. Es wird noch etwas dauern, aber er wird wieder vollkommen genesen. Ruhe ist für ihn im Moment das wichtigste. Ebenso wie für sie." Harry sah zu ihr auf und lächelte. „Danke." „Schon gut. Ich will ja nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, wenn sie sich zu ihm schleichen.", sagte die Frau und strich ihm einmal durchs Haar. „Und nun schlafen sie noch eine Weile. Das wird ihnen gut tun." Harry nickte und legte sich wieder hin.

Die Heilerin verließ mit einem Lächeln sein Zimmer und auch die Station. Dieser Junge liebte ihren Vater wirklich. Und ihr Vater liebte ihn. Sie war sich sicher die beiden würden glücklich werden, auch wenn das ihren Tod in 3 Jahren bedeuten würde. Zu wissen dass ihr Vater glücklich war, war es ihr wert.

Im Keller des Gebäudes warteten ihre Freunde schon auf sie. „Und?" fragte der Junge sofort. „Beiden geht es gut. Harry ist sogar wach und wollte gleich zu Remus. Er braucht aber noch Ruhe. Und Remus wird es auch schaffen. Er ist halt hart im nehmen." „Himmel sei dank. Ich hab echt befürchtet dieses Schwein hätte sie umgebracht", sagte das zweite Mädchen erleichtert. „Wir haben Glück gehabt. Verdammtes Glück", erklärte der Junge streng. „Ja hatten wir und du hattest Recht. Aber nun lasst uns sehen dass wir wegkommen ehe uns jemand vermisst.", sagte das Mädchen das grade noch bei Harry gewesen war und jetzt ihr Aussehen zurück verwandelt hatte. Wie lange es wohl unentdeckt blieb das jemand der kein Heiler war, bei Harry gewesen war, fragte sie sich schon, aber es gab keine einzige Spur die man zu ihr verfolgen konnte. Gemeinsam traten die drei hinaus ins London der Muggel und suchten sich eine kleine Seitenstraße von wo aus sie disapparieren konnten.

Als Harry nach einer Weile erholsamen Schlafes die Augen wieder aufschlug, saß Molly Weasley an seinem Bett und strickte. Er wollte eigentlich noch etwas weiter schlafen aber sie hatte sein Aufwachen schon bemerkt. „Harry Schatz. Bin ich froh dass du wach bist. Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht", schluchzte sie und fiel ihm gleich um den Hals. Seine Rippen und der Arm protestierten schmerzhaft unter der heftigen Umarmung in die er gezogen wurde und er konnte ein Stöhnen einfach nicht verhindern.

„Entschuldige. Ich hatte nur solche Angst um dich. Ich hätte Albus niemals verziehen das er dich hat mitgehen lassen, wenn du nicht wieder aufgewacht wärst. Und sobald er wach ist werde ich ihm meine Meinung dazu mitteilen. Es war Wahnsinn was ihr da gemacht habt", sagte sie und legte ihn sanft zurück ins Kissen.

Harry brauchte einen Moment um das was sie gesagt hatte zu erfassen. Er war wohl noch nicht richtig wach. „Wieso wenn Dumbledore wieder aufwacht? Was ist mit ihm?" fragte Harry und setzte sich stöhnen auf. Molly sah ihn besorgt an. „Nichts Junge. Nichts worum du dir jetzt Gedanken machen müsstest. Leg dich wieder ihn. Deine Gesundheit ist wichtiger", beschwichtigte Rons Mutter und wollte ihn zurück drücken aber er war mittlerweile wieder kräftiger und schaffte es sie abzuwehren. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran das Rons Mutter mit ihm immer übervorsichtig war. „Molly. Es geht mir gut. Was ist mit Professor Dumbledore? Ist er schwer verletzt?" Harry erinnerte sich mit Schrecken daran, das einer der Flüche von Voldemorts Machtdemonstration auch den Schulleiter erwischt hatte.

„Das könnte man so sagen Potter", knurrte es von der Tür her und Harry sah auf. Sein Lieblingslehrer stand mit einem Blick abgrundtiefer Verabscheuung in der Tür. „Severus. Harry ist krank. Es tut ihm nicht gut wenn er sich aufregt", protestierte Molly. „Was ist mit ihm, Sir?" fragte Harry, da er von Snape wahrscheinlich eher und vor allem leichter Auskunft bekam als von Molly.

„Mrs. Weasley, lassen sie uns allein. Ich soll mit Potter was besprechen", knurrte Snape. Rons Mutter schien diese Arrogante Art von Snape nicht im mindesten zu stören. „Ich warne dich, Severus. Wehe dem Jungen geht es schlecht wenn ich wiederkomme", sagte sie und verließ das Zimmer. „Weiber", knurrte Snape und baute sich vor Harrys Bett auf. „Was ist nun mit dem Direktor?" hackte Harry noch mal nach. Er wollte endlich eine Antwort.

„Wie sie schon erkannt haben, er ist verletzt worden. Schwer verletzt worden", antwortete Snape. „Und wie geht es ihm?" Harry nervte es jetzt schon das man Snape alles aus der Hackennase ziehen musste. Konnte der Lehrer nicht einmal eine umfangreiche Antwort geben, so wie Hermine. Das wäre ihm im Moment alle mal lieber als das Spiel hier. „Ich glaube das geht sie gar nichts an, Potter. Und nun hören sie auf mir Fragen zu stellen. Ich habe nicht viel Zeit. Sie haben gestern Abend wohl ein sehr schmerzhaftes Erlebnis gehabt, nicht wahr?"

Harry schnaubte verächtlich. „Richten sie ihrem Meister einen herzlichen Dank dafür aus. Ich dachte mit Platz der Kopf", knurrte Harry. „Wenn ich sie wäre, würde ich meine Wortwahl überdenken. Ich bin ihr Lehrer und auch wenn sie nicht auf Hogwarts sind, immer noch eine Autoritätsperson." Harry seufzte frustriert. „Tut mir leid, Sir." „Nun, ich kann wohl nicht mehr von ihnen erwarten. Ich bin auch nur hier weil ich sie warnen wollte. Es wird in den nächsten Tagen wohl noch öfter vorkommen.

Die Explosion des Steins hat ihm fast die Hand abgerissen und es wird wohl noch etwas dauern bis das wieder verheilt ist. Und er hat mir befohlen ihm keine schmerzstillenden Tränke zu geben. Es kann also jederzeit vorkommen das sie Schmerzen haben." „Zu großzügig von ihnen mich zu warnen. Haben sie auch eine Idee wie ich das verhindern kann? Ich hab nämlich ein Problem damit beim Quidditch schreiend vor Schmerzen vom Besen zu fallen. Und ihnen dürfte das auch nicht gefallen wenn mir das im Kerker passiert", knurrte Harry wütend. Wie er diesen Irren doch hasste. Er ruinierte ihm doch immer sein Leben. „Verdammtes A……..", schimpfte er in Gedanken. „Sie wissen wie sich vor seinem Eindringen schützen können. Einen anderen Weg gibt es nicht. Strengen sie sich an. Vielleicht klappt es ja mit diesem Ziel vor Augen", erklärte Snape kalt und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang aus dem Raum. „Arroganter Arsch", zischte Harry ihm nach und ließ sich wieder in sein Bett sinken. Snape hatte Recht. Er spürte permanent einen Kopfschmerz der von seiner Narbe ausging.

Also schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Er legte alle seine Gedanken, vor allem die an Remus und den Kampf in die Kiste. Aber wie auch schon bei Sott war es nicht einfach. Sie blieben nicht darin. „Reiß dich zusammen. So schwer ist das nicht", befahl er sich selbst. Dann hörte er die Tür aufgehen. „Alles o.k.? Muss ich mir Severus mal zur Brust nehmen?" fragte Molly. „Nein. Alles in Ordnung. Ich würde gern etwas allein sein", murmelte er. „Tut mir leid, aber es soll eigentlich immer jemand bei dir sein", meinte sie. Seufzend schlug er die Augen auf. „Was soll's", brummte er und schloss wieder die Augen. Doch das Klappern der Stricknadeln machte ihn Wahnsinnig. Es störte seine Konzentration außerdem machte sich seien Blase bemerkbar. „Shit", brummte er und schlug die Bettdecke zurück.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte Molly entsetzt. „Zur Toilette gehen", antwortete er und ließ sich langsam vom Bett rutschen. „Warte. Du darfst nicht aufstehen. Ich geh einen Heiler holen." Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er musste ein Aufkeuchen unterdrücken als sein bandagierter rechter Fuß den kalten Boden berührte. Er durfte ihn kaum belasten. Auch seine Rippen protestieren etwas aber er ignorierte es. Er hatte schon mehrere Cruciatus überstanden, ganz zu Schweigen von den Schmerzen in der Narbe. Da würde ihn das bischen nicht umhauen.

Er war grade an der Tür als diese wieder aufging. „Harry. Junge. Bist du wahnsinnig", keuchte Molly und wollte ihn zurück zum Bett drängen. Harry aber wich aus und trat etwas ungeschickt mit dem rechten Fuß auf. Es war sein Glück das die Wand hinter ihm war, sonst wäre er wohl schmerzhaft auf dem Boden gelandet. „Siehst du. Du kannst dich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Komm. Leg dich hin. Es kommt gleich jemand."

„Wenn man mich einfach in Ruhe gehen lässt, passiert auch nichts", knurrte Harry sie an und stieß sich von der Wand ab. Auf dem Flur kam ihm ein Heiler mit einem Nachttopf entgegen und beäugte ihn kritisch. Harry ignorierte ihn und sah sich kurz um. Er wusste nicht genau wo die Toiletten waren. „Da wo der Mann im blauen Morgenmantel grade rauskommt", sagte der Heiler und verschwand in einem Zimmer hinter ihm. Kurze Zeit später tauchte er an seiner Seite wieder auf. „Nicht das sie mir hier noch stürzen und etwas brechen", erklärte er. Eine Antwort darauf wollte Harry nicht geben. Der Kopfschmerz war kaum zu ertragen. Als der Mann dann aber noch mit in die Toilette wollte schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Es gibt Dinge die muss ein Mann alleine tun, und das hier gehört für mich definitiv dazu", sagte er und schloss die Tür direkt vor seiner Nase ab, ehe der Heiler etwa sagen konnte.

Nachdem Harry sich erleichtert hatte wusch er sich die Hände und sah in den Spiegel. „Du brauchst Ruhe", meinte der zu ihm. „Mit einem Babysitter am Hals bekomm ich die aber nicht", brummte Harry zurück und wusch sich das Gesicht mit eiskaltem Wasser, in der Hoffnung die Kopfschmerzen wenigstens etwas zu lindern.

Der Heiler, Michael Fisher wie Harry auf dem Namensschild las, hatte tatsächlich vor der Tür gewartet. „Hätten sie noch eine Minute länger gebraucht wäre ich rein gekommen", erklärte er. „Schön", antwortete Harry und ignoriere den Arm des Mannes. Er war fast an seinem Zimmer als ein Heiler aus einer Tür kam und Harry einen Blick hinein erhaschen konnte. Es war Remus Zimmer. Er hatte seinen Freund sofort erkannt, auch wenn der ziemlich blass war und einen Verband trug. „Ich nehm ihn mit Mike. Ich will mir seine Wunden sowieso ansehen", erklärte der Mann. Auch seinen Arm ignorierte er geflissentlich.

Molly sprang sofort auf, als Harry rein kam. „Hör mir mal gut zu. Du bist hier nicht auf Hogwarts wo du dir alles erlauben kannst. Das hier ist ein Krankenhaus. Und die Heiler wissen was sie tun." „Junge Frau, bitte. Nicht so laut", sagte der Heiler und komplimentierte sie zur Tür hinaus. „Ihre Stiefmutter?" fragte er dann an Harry gewand. „Nein. Die Mutter meines besten Freundes. Sie behandelt mich aber wie ihr eigenes Kind. Manchmal halt etwas übertrieben", erklärte er und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Dieser kleine Ausflug war eine ziemlich Anstrengung gewesen und er war sich sicher, das Voldemort seinen Teil dazu beitrug.

„Ich muss der guten Frau Recht geben. Sie sollten sich nicht überschätzen. Sie wollen hier doch sicher schnell wieder raus und da ist ruhe nun mal das wichtigste." Harry gab keine Antwort darauf. Er wollte keine Diskussion über Nachttöpfe und seine Gesundheit anfangen. „Haben sie zufällig einen Schmerztrank. Meine Kopfschmerzen bringen mich noch um den Verstand", fragte er stattdessen. Ihm widerstrebte es zwar, irgendwas zu nehmen, aber er musste etwas tun um sich konzentrieren zu können. So würde das nie etwas werden.

„Ich hole ihnen gleich etwas. Zuerst will ich mir mal die Schnitte ansehen", sagte er und half Harry sein Hemd auszuziehen. Er hörte nicht hin wie der Heiler etwas vor sich hinmurmelte sondern versuchte seinen Geist zu lehren. Voldemort raus zuwerfen. Ein stechender Schmerz in der linken Seite ließ ihn aufstöhnen. „Was wird das?" fragte er etwas schroff. „Ich hatte doch gesagt dass es weht tun könnte", meinte der Heiler verwundert. „Entschuldigung. Ich war grade wo anders", meinte er nur. „Ist auch schon erledigt. Die Fluchwunden sind fast verheilt. Die Rippen brauen noch etwas. Und ich bin überzeugt dass sie morgen schon besser laufen können. Am Besten legen sie sich hin und essen zu Abend. Ich lass ihnen auch einen Trank zukommen und dann schlafen sie." Harry bedankte sich und machte es sich in seinem Bett bequem. Erstaunlicherweise waren die Kopfschmerzen fast weg. Nur noch ein leichtes Ziepen war zu spüren? War Voldemort etwa Ohnmächtig geworden? Das er es geschafft hatte ihn aus seinem Geist auszuschließen war einfach unmöglich.

Molly kam mit einem Tablett wieder ins Zimmer und wollte ihm grade ein Stück Brot machen. „Molly. Bitte. Ich bin weder ein Kleinkind noch todkrank. Ich kann mir mein Brot alleine machen", sagte er und nahm ihr das Messer weg. „Oh Harry. Ich mach mir doch nur Sorgen um dich. Versteh das doch. Wir alle haben befürchtet das… das du…deinen…" „Das ich meinen Verstand verliere? Das ich so aufwache wie Nevilles Eltern?", fragte er. Molly nickte nur. „Das bin ich aber nicht. Ich bin völlig bei Verstand. Also, du kannst aufhören dir Sorgen zu machen", meinte er und biss in die Scheibe Brot mit Schokoladencreme.

Nach dem Essen versuchte er es dann noch mal mit Okklumentik. Er wollte heute Nacht nicht wieder das halbe Krankenhaus wecken und auf die Schmerzen war auch nicht scharf. Doch sein Plan ging nicht auf. Es war mitten in der Nacht als er schweißgebadet und mit hämmernden Kopfschmerzen aufwachte. Mit aller Kraft versuchte er dagegen anzukommen und nach einer schier unendlichen Zeit, wie es Harry vorkam ließen sie dann auch nach. Vorsichtig schlug er die Bettdecke zurück. Er brauchte was zu trinken und sein Glas war leider leer.

Zu seiner Überraschung war er allein im Zimmer. Vorsichtig stand er auf und humpelte zur Tür. Eine junge Frau mit schwarzen Haaren lief grade an seinem Zimmer vorbei. „Was zu trinken?" fragte sie leise. „Ja", antwortete er und reichte ihr das Glas. „Legen sie sich wieder hin. Ich bring es ihnen."

Er wollte sich grade aufs Bett setzen als seine Narbe ganz plötzlich wieder anfing zu brennen. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und landete unsanft auf dem Boden. Er hatte alle Mühe das er nicht anfing zu schreien. Seien Rippen schmerzten fürchterlich, zusätzlich zu den Narbenschmerzen. Der Heilerin fiel vor Schreck das Glas aus der Hand. Harry hatte sich grade einigermaßen wieder beruhigt.

„Himmel Junge war ist denn los?" fragte sie und kniete sich zu ihm. „Schon gut. Sie können nichts tun"; murmelte er und versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen. Dabei griff ihm die Frau kräftig unter die Arme. Als er wieder in seinem Bett lag bekam er ein Glas Wasser an die Lippen gehalten. „Und nun mal raus damit. Was ist passiert?" Harry stöhnte nur auf. „Junge wie sollen wir dir helfen, wenn du nicht sagst was los ist?" fragte sie. „Sie können mir nicht helfen. Nicht in diesem speziellen Fall. Aber sagen sie mal, eigentlich müsste jemand hier sein", bemerkte er. „Ach diesen Kerl. Den hab ich rausgeworfen. Der hatte die Dreistigkeit hier seine Pfeife anzustecken. Er meinte er müsste sowieso noch was erledigen gehen. Ich solle auf dich aufpassen. Als hätte ich nur einen Patienten." „Fletcher", murmelte Harry und konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Dieser Idiot lernte wohl auch gar nichts dazu. „Geht es ihnen wirklich gut?", fragte die Frau. „Ja. wirklich", bestätigte er ihr.

Der nächste Tag verlief, wenn man von Voldemorts zufällig auftretenden Schmerzbotschaften absah, weitestgehend ruhig, bis am Nachmittag Tonks auftauchte. Sie stolperte mit ihren Krücken, stieß den Stuhl um und zog Harry aus dem Bett als der ihr aufhelfen wollte. Er landete direkt über ihr und sah direkt in die blaugrauen Augen. „Was ist denn hier los?" platzte ein Heiler grade herein und Harry fing an zu lachen. „Wir warn nur etwas ungeschickt", erklärte er und rappelte sich auf. Der Heiler half Tonks auf die Beine und platzierte sie auf dem Stuhl.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte die Aurorin nachdem der Heiler wieder weg war. „Schon gut. halb so wild. Auf ein paar Blaue Flecken mehr kommt es im Moment auch nicht mehr an", meinte Harry und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. „Habt ihr Fletcher eigentlich schon in die Mangel genommen?" fragte er. „Oh ja. Minerva hat ihn sich heute Vormittag vorgenommen und Molly vorhin im Grimmauldplatz. Sie war sogar lauter als das Bild von… du weißt schon." Harry konnte sich das nur bildlich vorstellen. „Wo ist eigentlich mein Zauberstab?" fragte er dann. „Hier. Minerva meinte unter den gegebenen Umständen und zum Teil wohl unzuverlässigen Beschützern wäre es besser wenn du ihn hast." Harry nickte und legte das Stück Holz unter sein Kopfkissen.

„Und wie geht s dir? Ich hab gehört das… du Kopfschmerzen hast.", meinte Tonks. „Im Moment geht es. Ich hoffe nur das Voldemort mindestens ebenso starke Schmerzen hat. Das macht es nämlich erträglich. Und solang er angeschlagen ist, haben wir unsere Ruhe. Und das ist doch nur für uns von Vorteil." Tonks nickte. „So können wir wieder Kräfte sammeln, nach dieser Katastrophe." Harry sah sie verwundert an. „Tonks. Was verschweigt man mir? Molly war schon so komisch heute Vormittag und gestern hat man mich behandelt wie ein rohes Ei. Was ist los?"

Die Aurorin schluckte sichtbar. Scheinbar hatte sie sich verplappert. „Tonks. Bitte. Raus damit. Was ist los? Hat Voldemort irgendwas angestellt?" Tonks schüttelte den Kopf. „Los nun sag schon. Ich erfahre es sowieso irgendwann. Steht irgendwas im Tagespropheten?" „Na ja. Du wirst da zwar nicht drin erwähnt aber das ganze Ministerium weiß es und der Minister lobt deine mutige Tat in den Himmel. Außerdem erzählt er aller Welt es sei seine Idee gewesen, aber…" Harry wartete aber scheinbar wollte sie nicht weiterreden. „Tonks. Sag schon. Was in Gottes Namen ist los? Was wollt ihr mir verheimlichen?" „Es…es hat einige Tote gegeben. Molly und Minerva waren der Meinung das du es erst erfahren sollst wenn du wieder gesund bist", sagte die Frau leise.

Harry seufzte. „Ich bin gesund. Wer ist es?" „Chris, Ted, und noch weitere die du nicht mit Namen kennst. Remus… ist schwer verletzt und Albus auch." „Das mit Remus und Dumbledore weiß ich schon", murmelte Harry. „Komm. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Du kannst nicht jeden retten. Außerdem, du hast den Stein in tausend Stücke gesprengt und unsere Welt gerettet. Und wie du schon gesagt hat. Du weißt schon wer ist angeschlagen. Der unternimmt erst mal nichts mehr." „Du hast ja recht. Aber es ist trotzdem nicht fair", sagte Harry. „Na komm. Lass uns mal zu Remus gehen", meinte sie.

Harrys Mine erhellte sich sofort und er war schneller bei der Tür als Tonks, obwohl er selbst nicht viel besser laufen konnte als sie. „Da hat es aber jemand eilig", kicherte sie und führte Harry zwei Zimmer weiter.

Remus war wirklich leichenblass im Gesicht, ein Verband war um seinen Kopf gewickelt, ebenso um seine Brust. Die Lippen waren spröde und dünn. Harry setze sich zu Remus an die Bettkante und beobachtete Tonks die ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Harry versetzte das einen kleinen Stich. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber er wurde eifersüchtig. Tierisch eifersüchtig „Hey Remus", flüsterte Tonks und setze sich auf den Stuhl. „Bin wieder da. Und ich hab jemanden mitgebracht", sagte sie leise und nickte Harry zu. „Meinst du er hört uns?" fragte der Gryffindor zweifelnd. „Weiß nicht. Schaden tut es doch nicht", meinte sie nur. Gedanklich stimmte Harry ihr zu, auch wenn er sich doch recht dämlich vorkam mit einem Bewusstlosen zu reden. Trotzdem nahm er seine Hand und sah Tonks kurz an. Sollte er es wagen ihn richtig zu begrüßen? Der Kuss war sicher nur ein freundschaftlicher gewesen. Remus würde ihn nicht betrügen und erst recht nicht mit einem Frau. Remus wusste doch wie sehr er ihn liebte.

Vorsichtig nahm auch er Remus Hand und drückte sie leicht. „Hey Moony", sagte er leise und strich ihm durchs Gesicht. „Du hast mich ganz schön erschreckt. Das ganze Blut, ich… ich hab wirklich gedacht… du… du wärst tot. Himmel. Jag mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein. Das übersteh ich nicht." „Nicht nur du hast das gedacht, Harry. Ich auch. Als Remus getroffen wurde… ich konnte nicht hinsehen."

Die beiden blieben noch eine ganze Weile bei Remus sitzen und Harry hielt ununterbrochen seine Hand. Erst als es Abendbrot gab und Molly zu ihm kam um Tonks abzulösen gingen sie wieder auf sein Zimmer. Snape musste wohl auch wieder angefangen haben Voldemort zu behandeln, aber entweder war der es leid wegen der Schmerzen ohnmächtig zu werden oder es ging ihm besser, denn es war lange nicht mehr so unangenehm. Vielleicht ließ aber auch Voldemorts Kraft einfach nur nach und er würde bald von allein das zeitliche segnen.

Mitten in der Nacht schreckt Harry hoch. Jemand hatte nach ihm gerufen. Regelrecht geschrieen. Molly war schon gegangen und Mugundus Fletcher saß nun an seinem Bett und schlief. Er schien sich durch nichts stören zu lassen. Draußen auf dem Flur hörte er jemanden vorbei rennen und ganz in der Nähe schlug eine Tür zu. Harrys Neugierde nahm überhand und er stieg aus dem Bett. Seinen Zauberstab ließ er in die Morgenmanteltasche gleiten und trat aus seinem Zimmer. Remus Zimmertür ging auf und die Heilerin rief nach ihrem Kollegen.

In Harry machte sich Panik breit. Was war mit seinem Freund? Ihm sollte es doch angeblich gut gehen! Der Heiler stürzte an ihm vorbei und Harry folgte ihm durch die offen stehende Zimmertür. Remus warf sich unruhig im Bett hin und her und wimmerte beängstigend. „Nein! Harry. du … versprochen… nicht...allein… lassen." Harry liefen kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Dieser Anblick war einfach nur grausam.

„Es nützt nichts. Ich hol den Trank", sagte die Heilerin und verschwand. Vorsichtig trat Harry zu Remus ans Bett. „Was hat er?" fragte er leise. „Alpträume, wahrscheinlich. Gehen sie wieder schlafen", meinte der Heiler. Harry sah seinen Freund besorgt an, der immer wieder nach ihm rief. „Ich bin doch hier, Remus", flüsterte er und strich ihm über die Wange. Doch Remus beruhigte sich nicht im mindesten. „Gehen sie. Sie können nichts tun", bat der Mann und schob Harry zur Tür.

„NEIN! HARRY! NICHT!" schrei Remus plötzlich und der Gryffindor stürzte zurück zum Bett. Er konnte Remus so nicht alleine lassen. Er griff nach seiner Hand und flüsterte ihm über die Wange streichelnd zu: „Beruhig dich. Ich bin doch bei dir. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Es geht mir gut." Er hatte keine Ahnung wovon Remus träumte, aber es musste grausam sein. „Du musst keine Angst haben. Voldemort hat mir nichts getan. Ich bin ihm entkommen. Ich hab dir doch versprochen das mir nichts passiert. Es ist alles in Ordnung." Remus schien sich endlich tatsächlich langsam zu beruhigen. Er warf sich nicht mehr hin und her und auch seine Atmung beruhigte sich. Ein Blick zur Tür sagte ihm das die Heilerin neben ihrem Kollegen stand und den Kopf schüttelte. „Den brauchen wir dann wohl nicht mehr", meinte sie und verschwand wider. Der Mann kam zu ihm und legte ihm die Hand au die Schulter. „Kommen sie. Es ist mitten in der Nacht." Harry nickte und warf noch mal einen letzen Blick auf Remus ehe er zur Tür ging. Kaum hatte er diese erreicht wurde Remus aber wieder unruhig. „Da hat wohl jemand was dagegen", meinte Harry schmunzelnd und setzte sich zu Remus ans Bett. „Schon gut. Ich bin hier. Ich lass dich nicht allein", meinte er und nahm die Hand des Älteren.

„Das geht aber doch nicht. Sie brauchen auch ihre Ruhe", meinte der Heiler. „Haben sie noch ein Doppelzimmer frei?" meinte Harry. „Selbst wenn, ginge das nicht. Er ist ein Werwolf. Wir dürfen ihn nicht mit anderen Patienten zusammen unterbringen und für sie haben wir auch ausdrückliche Anweisung, das sie auf einem Einzelzimmer bleiben", erklärte die Frau, die auch dazugekommen war streng. „Margret. Vollmond ist erst in gut einer Woche. Solange ist er ungefährlich. Und die beiden scheinen eng befreundet zu sein." „Nein Tom. Es geht nicht. Wir dürfen es nicht", sagte die Frau resolut und brachte Harry zurück auf sein Zimmer.

Wirklich Schlaf fand Harry in dieser Nacht allerdings nicht mehr und sofort nach dem Frühstück ging er rüber zu Remus und setzte sich zu ihm ans Bett. „Eingebildete, arrogante, aufgeblasene Ziege diese Heilerin. Als wenn du jemals irgendwem etwas zu leide tun würdest. Und Vollmond ist er in 11 Tagen. Nur weil manche Menschen der Meinung sind, Werwölfe seien Böse." Harry war stinksauer auf diese Heilerin. Aber der Anblick eines scheinbar friedlich schlafenden Remus Lupin beruhigte ihn wieder.

„Also wenn ich ehrlich bin, gestern habe ich geglaubt das Tonks einen Fluch zu viel abbekommen hat, weil ich mit dir reden sollte, aber nach gestern Nacht bin ich anderer Meinung. Auch wenn ich mir ziemlich blöd vorkomme mit dir zu reden und keine Antwort zu bekommen. Es… es ist einfach seltsam. Ich hab keine Ahnung was dich interessiert, was du wissen möchtest. Was ich dir interessantes erzählen könnte", meinte Harry und nahm die Hand seines Freundes. „Ich mein… unser Kampf ist nicht grade das worüber ich mit dir reden möchte. Ich mein, nicht hier im Krankenhaus. Sicher möchte ich mit dir darüber reden. Vor allem über die Angst die ich ausgestanden habe, aber… nicht hier. Und sonst… ich weiß auch nicht was draußen los ist. Alle meinen ich sei zu krank um etwas zu erfahren. Hätte Tonks sich nicht verplappert wüsste ich gar nichts. Und das was ich weiß ist sicher nicht das was du hören willst. Ich weiß es auch nicht. hast du nicht eine Idee?"

„Hab ich. Halt den Mund und Küss mich", flüsterte Remus heiser und Harry sprang vor Schreck auf und starrte Remus, der ihn grinsend anblinzelte, entsetzt an. „Bist du wahnsinnig? Mich so zu erschrecken! Kannst du dich nicht vorher, bemerkbar machen? Ich rede mir hier den Mund fusselig und mach mir Sorgen und du bist wach und lachst dich wahrscheinlich still und heimlich halb tot", polterte er los. Remus fing wirklich an zu lachen das aber schnell sein ließ, wegen der schmerzen in seiner Brust.

Der Heiler aus der vergangenen Nacht kam herein gestürzt. „Was ist hier los?" „Nichts. Ich hab Harry wohl nur etwas sehr erschreckt. Alles in Ordnung", erklärte Remus hustend. Der Heiler schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Sie brauchen Ruhe. Mr. Lupin." „Ja. Ja. Ich weiß", brummte Remus und versuchte sich etwas anders hinzulegen. „Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken", meinte Remus und sah ihn mit einem treuen Blick an dem Harry einfach nicht wiederstehen konnte. Seufzend setzte er sich zu Remus ans Bett und gab ihm dann einen Kuss. „Ich kann dir einfach nicht böse sein, dafür freu ich mich viel zu sehr dass du wach bist", flüsterte er Remus zu. „Hilf mir mal. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr liegen", bat Remus und setzte sich mit Harrys Hilfe auf. Dann zog er ihn zu sich aufs Bett und nahm ihn in den Arm

Harry schmiegte sich ganz behutsam an den Älteren heran und streichelte gedankenverloren seine Hand. Es war herrlich so bei seinem Schatz in den Armen zu liegen. Nicht grade bequem, weil er nicht richtig auf dem Bett saß, aber das war für den Moment egal. Es zählte nur das Remus wach war und er bei ihm.

Als die Tür leise aufging zuckte Harry etwas zusammen, aber zu seiner Erleichterung war es nur seine Hauslehrerin die rein kam und sie anlächelte. „Wenn man euch beide so sieht, möchte man auch noch einmal jung sein", schmunzelte sie und setzte dann aber ein ernstes Gesicht auf. „Minerva. Wer behauptet das du nicht mehr jung bist, sollte dringend mal einen Heiler aufsuchen und seine Augen untersuchen lassen", meinte Remus. „Danke für die Blumen, aber vielleicht solltest du die lieber an deinen Freund verteilen, sonst könnte der Eifersüchtig werden und das möchte ich nicht." „Keine Sorge Minerva Ich habe meinen Tiger hier fest im Griff. Er ist eine Schmusekatze. Aber wenn ich deinen Ausdruck richtig deute, hast du keine all zu guten Nachtrichten, oder?" bemerkte Remus ernst und auch Harry versteifte sich. Die Miene seiner Lehrerin verhieß wirklich nichts gutes.

Die Lehrerin seufzte und nahm auf Remus wink hin auf dem Stuhl platz, während Harry seine Position so änderte das er immer noch in Remus Armen lag, aber sie trotzdem ansehen konnte. Er wollte sich einfach nicht von der Seite seines Freundes lösen.

„Nun. Für Harry ist es erstmal wichtig zu erfahren das du weißt schon wer sich weitestgehend erholt hat. Die Behandlungen werden kaum noch Schmerzen bereiten und er sieht wohl mittlerweile davon ab dich zu sich zu holen. Er sammelt lieber seine Kräfte. Das er dennoch wütend ist, muss ich dir sicher erst nicht sagen." „Wäre auch ein Wunder wenn er es nicht wäre", meinte Harry nur. „Worüber ist er wütend?" erkundigte sich Remus. „Er hatte es doch geschafft dieses Ritual zu beenden. Ich habe aber den Stein an die er die Magie seiner Ahnen gebunden hatte in tausend Teile gesprengt. Sein Pech, das er ihn im selben Moment aufheben wollte", erklärte Harry. Remus setzte sich ruckartig auf ließ sich aber sofort wieder Stöhnend ins Kissen fallen. „Du hast den Stein zerstöret? Einfach so?" fragte er dann. Harry sah besorgt auf Remus. „Du sollst dich doch nicht aufregen", murmele Harry leise. „Es geht schon. So schlimm ist es nicht. Und nun raus damit", forderte er und sah zwischen Begeisterung und Entsetzen hin und her schwankend von seiner ehemaligen Hauslehrerin zu seinem Freund und zurück. „Außer Harry weiß keiner was passiert ist, nachdem sich die Zauberstäbe verbunden haben. Der einzige der ist wissen könnte ist Albus und der liegt in einer tiefen Bewusstlosigkeit zwei Stationen weiter unter ständiger Aufsicht. Sein Zustand ist zwar stabil und er wird wieder gesund nur keiner weiß wann er aufwachen wird. Wir alle hoffen das es bald der Fall sein wird", erklärte McGonagall.

„Ich würde sowieso gern erfahren was überhaupt passiert ist, nachdem mich weiß der Himmel wer hinterrücks erledigt hat", meinte Remus und lehnte sich wieder zurück. „Voldemort selbst hat dich erledigt, weil ich den Mund mal wieder nicht halten konnte", murmelte Harry. „Wie meinen sie das?" fragte seine Hauslehrerin und auch Remus sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Also atmete Harry einmal durch und erzählte den Abend aus seiner Sicht. An der Stelle wo er den Todesfluch benutzt hatte und tatsächlich etwas passiert war, stockte er kurz und sah Remus fragend an. Er wusste nicht was sein Freund davon hielt das er dazu bereit gewesen war.

„Erzähl erstmal weiter. Wir reden da nachher drüber", meinte er nur und Harry nickte leicht. Remus war also nicht grade begeistert. Nur wie enttäuscht war er? Was würde aus ihnen werden?

„Harry wird keinen Ärger bekommen. Alle Anwesenden haben geschlossen ausgesagt das sie nur auf Voldemort geachtet haben oder mit ihren Duellen zu beschäftigt waren um wirklich darauf zu achten welche Flüche Harry benutzt. Das sie etwas grünes gesehen habe, haben sie aber bestätigt. Aber Voldemort selbst hat auch den Avada benutzt. Von daher spielt es keine Rolle", erklärte McGonagall während Harry mit der Bettdecke spielte. Er wollte nur Wissen was Remus davon hielt.

Plötzlich griffen zwei Hände nach seinen und hielten sie fest. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich mache dir auch keine Vorwürfe. In deiner Situation und… und bei dem was du schon alles erlebt hast, kann ich dich verstehen. Wir beide empfinden mehr für einander als wahrscheinlich gut für uns ist. Auch ich würde deinen Tod nicht ertragen. Ich wäre auch ausgerastet. Und ich kann es dir nicht verübeln. Ich wollte immerhin Peter umbringen für den Verrat an James und Lily. Und wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, hätte ich es getan, ohne zu zögern. Ebenso wie Sirius. Und ich bin der letzte der dich dafür verurteilen wird das du meinen Tod rächen wolltest."

Remus sah, das Harry froh über diese Worte war. Was hätte er ihm auch sonst sagen sollen. Wenn er Harry dafür verurteilte, würde er sich selbst verurteilen, denn er wäre auch bereit gewesen zu töten. Und Harry hatte niemanden gehabt der ihn hätte zur Vernunft bringen können. Niemand wusste von ihrer Beziehung, also warum hätte irgendwer Harry zurufen sollen das er lebte. Er verstand ihn einfach nur zu gut. Und er wäre sicher auch blind auf Voldemort losgegangen wenn der Harry etwas angetan hätte und er dazu auch nur ansatzweise in der Lage gewesen wäre. Aber sie würden sich darüber unterhalten müssen. Harry hatte jegliche Kontrolle über sich und seine Gefühle verloren und das könnte sein Tod werden. Sicher. Harry sollte niemals so ein Eisklotz wie Severus werden, aber er musste seine Gefühle beherrschen können. Sie unter Kontrolle haben und nicht umgekehrt.

Ein unglaubliches Gefühl der Erleichterung machte sich bei diesen Worten in Harry breit. Er hatte für eine Sekunde wirklich geglaubt Remus würde ihn deswegen verlassen. Er hatte wirklich an das Ende ihrer Beziehung geglaubt.

„Was ist danach passiert?" hackte Remus behutsam nach. Schnell fand Harry die richtigen Worte wieder um weiter zu erzählen bis er zu diesem unerträglichen Schmerz kam und Voldemorts Todesfluch. Auch das er sein Leben hatte an sich vorbei ziehen sehen, erwähnte er, allerdings mehr nebenbei. „Das hab ich schon mal gehört. So was soll oft Menschen passieren die den Tod vor Augen haben", meinte Remus nachdenklich. „Den hatte ich wohl wirklich vor Augen", seufzte Harry.

„Nun ab da setzen etwa die Erzählungen von David ein. Albus hatte sich trotz der Verletzung aufgemacht um Harry zu helfen. Niemand konnte ihn aufhalten. Ted und David sind mit ihm gegangen. Sie haben Voldemorts Aufschrei gehört und dann den Fluch. Albus hat dich wohl praktisch sterben sehn und auf seinen Aufschrei hin tauchte ein Phönix auf der den Fluch geschluckt hat. Es war aber nicht Fwaks. Das wissen wir inzwischen. Voldemort hat sich ihnen zugewandt und Ted sofort getötet. Aber irgendwie hat es Albus geschafft ihn in die Flucht zu schlagen ehe er zusammengebrochen ist.

Wir haben alle verletzten sofort hier her gebracht bis auf Harry. Aber Poppy meinte es würde auch für ihn besser ins Krankenhaus zu kommen. Sie meinte das er sehr lange unter dem Cruciatus gelitten hat. Er war zwei Tage bewusstlos und alle haben befürchtet das er nie wieder gesund wird", erklärte die Lehrerin. „Da hab ich eine Menge verpasst", seufzte Remus und fragte dann: „Den Orden übernimmst du?" „Ja. Bis Albus wider bei uns ist. Ebenso wie die Schulleitung. Das wird zwar hart, aber es geht nicht anders", sagte McGonagall.

„Harry, man will dich morgen entlassen", sagte sie dann und Harry sah seine Hauslehrerin entsetzt an. „Ent… entlassen? Jetzt schon?" stammelte er. „Wir wollen dich so schnell es geht wieder auf Hogwarts haben. In Sicherheit. Vor allem weil wir nicht wissen was Du weißt schon wer jetzt noch plant. Und hier können wir dich einfach nicht so gut schützen."

„Aber… Remus. Voldemort weiß doch sicher… er ist doch auch nicht doof. Remus ist in genau so großer Gefahr wie ich. Er kann doch nicht allein hier bleiben", meinte Harry panisch. „Harry. Ich weiß mir schon zu helfen. Mach dir keine Sorgen", beschwichtigte ihn der Werwolf aber Harry konnte nicht anders. Er machte sich Sorgen.

„ Ich habe grade mit den Heilern gesprochen. Sie wollen ihn noch bis kurz vor Vollmond hier behalten und ich werd dafür sorgen dass jemand vom Orden hier ist. Remus wird nichts passieren.", erklärte Harrys Hauslehrerin und dem blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihnen zu vertrauen. Aber seine Sorge wurde er nicht los. „Ich denke wir sollten Remus etwas schlafen lassen. Du bist ja noch bis morgen hier du er hat sicher nichts dagegen wenn du heute Nachtmittag noch mal vorbeikommst", erklärte sie. Harry nickte und gab Remus noch einen vorsichtigen Abschiedskuss auf die Wange, der schien dem Werwolf aber nicht genug zu sein. „Ich hab vielleicht gebrochen Rippen aber damit küsst man nicht, soweit ich weiß. Also komm mal her", meinte er und zog Harry in einen Zungenkuss. „Und da machen wir heute Nachtmittag dann weiter, denn Liebe ist die beste Medizin", flüsterte Remus.

Harry musste dann doch kichern. „Es heißt eigentlich Lachen ist die beste Medizin." Remus runzelte kurz die Stirn und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „ In meinem Fall eher die Liebe. Lachen tut weh."

AN: _So. Wie ihr seht, hab ich Remus und Harry übeleben lassen. Sonst würde ich auch wohl kaum auf 45 Kapitel kommen. _

_Ich hoffe wieder auf viele viele Reviews. Meint ihr ihr schafft es den Rekord von 8 einzustellen? Oder ist das doch zu viel verlangt? Ich warte gespannt.  
Ihr müsst ja auch nicht zwingend eure Maladdy angeben. Dann gibt es halt nur keinen Kommentar von mir da drauf. Und weitergeben werd ich die Adressen ganz sicher nicht. Mir gehen diese Spammails selbst auf die Nerven. Wäre also schön wenn ihr mir ein vorzeitiges Weihnachtsgschenk macht, vielleicht mach ich euch ja auch eines. _

_Liebe Grüße_

_Eure Imobilus_


	19. Kapitel 18

_AN: Hi Leute! Alle gut ins Neue Jahr gekommen? Das freut mich. _

_Hier haben wir dann als Neujahrspräsent das nächste Chap für euch. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch._

_ Und ehe ich es wieder vergesse. ALles gehört JKR (außer die Idee und ein paar Charakteren) und Geld verdiene ich hiermit uch keines. _

_ Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
_

Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

Kapitel 18

McGonagall begleitete ihn noch auf sein Zimmer. „Arthur wird dich morgen abholen und nach Hogwarts bringen. Ron und Hermine werden sich freuen dich wieder zusehen. Sie waren ebenso in Sorge wie wir", erklärte McGonagall und setzte sich. Harry musterte sie von der Seite und wurde das Gefühl nicht los das da noch mehr war. „Da ist noch etwas, was du wissen solltest. Der Todesser den du weißt schon wer getroffen hat war Lucius Malfoy. Es war der Todesfluch." „Malfoy?" fragte Harry etwas überrascht. „Ja. Wir gehen aber davon aus das es keine Absicht war. Lucius war einer seiner treuesten Anhänger. Er war wohl nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort." Harry nickte nur. Mitleid konnte er nicht wirklich aufbringen. Der Mann war ein Todesser gewesen. Er war sein Feind und durch seinen Tod gab es jetzt eben einen weniger.

„Ich denke ich muss dich nicht ermahnen Mr. Malfoy gegenüber nicht so respektlos zu sein ihn damit wütend zu machen", erklärte seine Hauslehrerin streng. „Er zieht auch über Sirius her", war Harrys einziger Kommentar dazu. McGonagall seufzte leise auf. „Es mag dir gegenüber Respektlos sein und es verletzt dich, aber in Gryffindor besitzt man einen gewissen Anstand." Harry schnaubte nur. „Ich werde nicht anfangen ihn zu provozieren. Sollte er aber Sirius beleidigen, werde ich mich sicher nicht zurückhalten." „Das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang. Versuch einfach dich nicht provozieren zu lassen. Wir sehen uns morgen auf dem Schloss", verabschiedete sich seine Lehrerin.

Harry seufzte einmal tief und machte es sich dann gemütlich. Er musste diese Okklumentik endlich auf die Reihe bekommen. Da er grade allein war wollte er die Gelegenheit auch gleich nutzen. So verbrachte er die Zeit bis zum Mittagessen im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett und versuchte sich daran seine Gedanken zu verschließen. Erst als ihm der Geruch von Essen in die Nase stieg und sein Magen heftig knurrte schlug er die Augen auf. Er bedankte sich kurz bei der Frau und widmete sich dann dem Nudelteller. Aber der Mittagstisch auf dem Schloss war definitiv mehr nach seinem Geschmack musste er zugeben.

Nach dem Essen nahm er sich noch mal zwei Stunden für die Okklumentik. Er wollte Remus etwas Schlaf gönnen, aber um drei Uhr hielt er es dann nicht mehr aus und sein Freund hatte scheinbar schon auf ihn gewartet. „Ich hatte mir grade überlegt zu dir zu kommen, wenn du nicht in den nächsten zehn Minuten auftauchst", meinte er lächelnd und machte Harry etwas Platz auf dem Bett. „Und ich wollte dir die Ruhe gönnen damit du hier schnell raus kommst und ich mir weniger Sorgen machen muss", konterte Harry und setze sich zu ihm. Remus zog ihn in zu sich ran und flüsterte ihm zu: „Ich werde vorsichtig sein und auf mich aufpassen."

Beide schwiegen sie eine Weile und kuschelten miteinander. Harry genoss es einfach. Nach dieser Sache würde es wohl schwer werden zu Remus zu schleichen. Sie würden ihn sicher alle besonders gut im Auge behalten.

„Harry", fragte Remus plötzlich leise. „Ja?" Remus schwieg einen Moment, was den jüngeren beunruhigte. Vorsichtig setze er sich auf und sah seinem Freund in die Augen. Er schien besorgt. „Was ist los?" hackte Harry nach. „Ich weiß nicht ob es dir klar ist, aber du hast die Kontrolle verloren, als du Voldemort angegriffen hast. Und das ist so ziemlich das Schlimmste was einem passieren kann." Harry wollte grade ansetzen etwas zu sagen, aber sein Freund hob die Hand.

„Ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf für das was du getan hast, dazu habe ich nicht das Recht. Aber die Situation die du beschrieben hast, deine Gefühle, dein Hass und deine Wut, hatten dich völlig unter Kontrolle. Und so was kann tödlich enden. Ich verstehe deine Gefühle, ich kann sie nachvollziehen, aber… wir beide müssen daran arbeiten dass so was nicht noch mal vorkommt.

Du musst lernen Herr deiner Gefühle zu bleiben. Natürlich darfst du wütend sein, jemanden hassen, du darfst sie auch zeigen, das sollst du auch. Nicht das du so endest wie Severus. Äußerlich ein Eisklotz und unnahbar, aber du darfst dich nicht von deinen Gefühlen lenken lassen. Deine Gefühle dürfen nicht dein Handeln bestimmen. Vor allem nicht wenn du dein Potential unter Kontrolle bekommst. Dann könnte vielleicht etwas passieren was du nicht willst."„Das wird nicht leicht", seufzte Harry, der das ja auch schon längst begriffen hatte. „Das wird verdammt noch mal nicht leicht werden. Allein wenn ich mir nur vorstelle wie du da liegst, wird mir ganz anders." Remus zog ihn zu sich ran und nahm ihn fest in den Arm. „Wir bekommen das hin. Ich helfe dir. Gemeinsam schaffen wir das", versprach Remus.

Bis zum Abendessen redeten sie noch eine ganze Weile über das Geschehene, vor allem über Harrys Angst Remus zu verlieren und dem Älteren wurde mehr als deutlich, was sein Junger Freund da für ihn empfand. Er war für Harry zum Halt geworden. Er wagte es nicht sich sonst jemandem so anzuvertrauen. Remus fühlte sie richtig geehrt dadurch, dass ihm der Junge so viel, wahrscheinlich sogar noch mehr Vertrauen als James entgegen brachte. Aber genau das würde es auch schwer machen, Harry soweit zu bringen, dass er sich erst auf ein Duell und dann auf ihn und seinen möglichen Tod konzentrierte. Und er hatte noch keine richtige Idee wie er das machen sollte. Er müsste mal mit dem Orden reden. Vielleicht hatte dort jemand eine Idee.

Es war weit nach der Abendbrotszeit als Harry wieder auf sein Zimmer ging. Die Heiler hatten ihn rausgeworfen, obwohl Remus tief und fest in Harrys Armen schlief und auch er schon eingenickt war. Die Heiler wollten ihn aber partout nicht bei ihm bleiben lassen.

Dafür ging er gleich nach dem Frühstück wieder zu ihm und erzählte warum er gegen war. „Das sind Vorschriften. Wir sehen uns ja bald. Ich klär das mit Minerva. Immerhin weiß sie Bescheid und wir finden sicher eine Erklärung warum ich dich besuchen komme. Und mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde aufpassen." „Voldemort sollte besser aufpassen. Ob ich nun meine Gefühle unter Kontrolle habe, oder nicht. Wenn er dir etwas antut wird er sich nach der der nächsten Begegnung mehr als nur eine Hand behandeln lassen müssen", knurrte Harry missmutig. „Mach mir ja keine Dummheiten und lass dich nicht irgendwie in die Falle locken. Ich werde Arthur nachher bitten mir das Telegate vorbeizubringen, dann kannst du mich zur Not erreichen." „Gute Idee. Du meldest dich wenn du es hast, ja?" fragte Harry. Remus fing an zu kichern. „Sicher sag ich dir Bescheid", flüsterte Remus und zog seinen Freund in einen innigen Kuss.

Sie hatten sich grade wieder getrennt, als Arthur rein kam. „Morgen ihr zwei. Entschuldige dass ich so spät bin. Im Büro ist der Teufel los." „Schon gut. Arthur. Kannst du deiner Frau bitte sagen dass ich gern noch ein paar Sachen hier hätte. Einmal das Buch von meinem Nachttisch und in der Schublade liegt eine durchsichtige Kugel die aussieht als sei sie mit Wasser gefüllt." „Sag ich ihr. Sie will dir heute Nachtmittag sowieso Gesellschaft leisten und was besprechen." Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Was ernstes?"

Harry sah das Rons Vater ihn kurz ansah und dann den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich weiß nicht worum es geht. Sie wollte es nicht sagen ehe sie nicht mit dir darüber gesprochen hat", antwortete er. „Gut. Harry, wir sehen uns nächste Woche ich klär das und gebe dir Bescheid. Und da ich davon ausgehe das Hermine sich darum kümmert dass du den Stoff nachholst, spar ich mir den Spruch den deine Mutter dir mitgegeben hätte."

Harry nahm Remus noch mal zärtlich in den Arm. Ihm war es egal was Arthur von ihm denken würde. „Bis später mein kleiner Wolf", raunte er ihm nicht Ohr. Remus wuschelte ihm noch mal durchs Haar. „Du kleiner Lausebengel. Bis bald." „Mach mir ja keinen Unsinn", kicherte Harry und Remus ahnte was Harry meinte. „Arthur, nimm ihn mit ehe ich ihn übers Knie lege", schmunzelte Remus ein Lachen unterdrückend.

„Na komm", meinte Rons Vater und zog ihn dann mit raus nachdem Harry seine Papiere unterschrieben hatte. Er ließ sich von Rons Vater in eine Seitenstraße führen und apparierte mit ihm nach Hogsmeade. Er sah sehr wohl die Fragenden Blicke, überging sie aber einfach. Sollte Arthur sagen wenn er etwas wollte, er würde nicht nachfragen. Aber Rons Vater sagte nichts und verabschiedete sich am Schlosstor von ihm.

Das Schulgelände lag regungslos vor ihm. Alles war totenstill und ein eisiger Wind wehte über das Gelände. Harry betrachtete den Himmel mit Argwohn. Es würde bald Schnee geben. Auch im Schloss war nichts los und ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass vor zwanzig Minuten der Unterricht begonnen hatte. „Auf in den Kampf", murmelte er und ging ohne seine Bücher zum Verteidigungsklassenzimmer. Er wollte nicht noch mehr Stoff verpassen und fühlte sich fit genug, auch wenn der Heiler ihm nachgelegt hatte sich noch zu schonen. Das hieß ja nicht das er den ganzen Tag im Bett liegen sollte. Außerdem war es dort oben einfach nur langweilig.

Er klopfte an und drückte dann die Tür auf. Alle starten ihn an und Hermine entwich ein erfreutes: „Harry!" als sie ihn sah und fiel ihm gleich um den Hals. Auch Ron war aufgesprungen und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Wir haben Zuschauer", murmelte er und Hermine ließ ihn verlegen wieder los. „Entschuldige", meinte das Mädchen verlegen. „Schon in Ordnung Mrs. Granger. Wir alle freuen uns Harry wieder Wohlbehalten hier begrüßen zu dürfen. Allerdings wurde mir gesagt, dass sie erst nach dem Wochenende wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen." „Davon wusste ich bis jetzt nichts, Max und ich würde lieber hier bleiben. Ich habe genug gefaulenzt. Nur… Ich habe weder ein Buch hier noch… meine Schuluniform." Gestand er als der den Umhang aufmachte.

„Ihre Einstellung bewundere ich und übergehe die Kleiderordnung ausnahmsweise mal, für heute", meinte Scott und fuhr mit seinem Unterricht fort. Es ging um Schutzzauber und Bannkreise. Harry setzte sich neben Hermine um bei ihr mit ins Buch zu sehen, als sie etwas lesen sollten.

„Wie geht es dir?" flüsterte sie ihm zu. „Gut. Danke. Nur noch ein leichtes Ziepen in den Rippen. Hilfst du mir mit dem Stoff?" fragte er. „Sicher. Ron auch. Ihr könnt ja nach dem Mittag anfangen mit Verteidigung." Harry nickte und wandte sich dem Text zu, da Scott sie musterte. „So", meinte er nach zehn Minuten. „Da sie nun alle die Anweisungen gelesen haben, möchte ich das wir den Zauber üben. Ich werde ihnen es einmal vorführen. Wer möchte mir assistieren?" Harry sah sich gespannt um, aber keiner meldete sich. „Keine Freiwilligen?" meinte Max verwundert. „Ich mach's", seufzte Harry und streifte sich seinen schweren Winterumhang ganz ab und trat auf den Lehrer zu. „Sie meinen sie schaffen das?" erkundigte er sich. „Das sollten wir ausprobieren. Was soll ich tun?" fragte er. „Greifen sie mich an. Einen schönen starken Schockzauber", bat der Lehrer. „Gut. Wie sie wollen", erklärte Harry und konzentriere sich, um so viel Kraft wie möglich dahinter zu setzen. „Stupor!" rief Harry und Scott zog ein silberleuchtendes Schild hoch das den Blitz abprallen ließ und ihn auf den Angreifer spiegelte. Trotz seines eilig beschworenen Protego stolperte Harry einige Schritte zurück und stieß gegen die Wand. „Die Reaktion war gut, aber das Schild nicht stark genug um die Kraft aus dem Fluch zu nehmen wie wir gesehen haben. Es hat zwar den Fluch an sich abgewiesen aber nicht den Rückstoß. Das ist das besondere an dem Reflekta", erklärte Scott und sah dann zu Harry, der sich wieder von der Wand gelöst hatte. „Alles o.k.?" Harry seufzte. „Ja. Alles bestens. Sie müssen mich nicht wie ein rohes Ei behandeln. Davon hatte ich in den letzten Tagen genug Leute um mich", meinte Harry schlicht. Scott zog kurz eine Augenbraue hoch und nickte dann. „Also gut. Dann darfst du es jetzt mal versuchen." meinte er. Harry nickte und machte sich bereit. Er hatte die Bewegung vorhin schon kurz geübt. Sie war auch nicht weiter schwer. Im selben Moment wie Scott „Impedimenta!" rief, beschwor Harry das Schutzschild rauf. Aber seines war bei weitem nicht so stark wie er gedacht hatte und ließ den Fluch durch. Der traf ihn in die Brust und er stieß heftig gegen die Wand. „Harry", keuchte Hermine und er ließ ein Stöhnen hören. Kurzzeitig hatte er Sterne gesehen, da er mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand geschlagen war.

„Harry?" fragte Scott behutsam. „Entweder bin ich neuerdings eine Flasche oder sie sind verdammt mächtig", kommentierte er und rappelt sich hoch, nachdem Scott den Fluch aufgehoben hatte. „Du schienst mir recht kräftig zu sein und du warst so überzeugt von dir… Ich hab dich wohl überschätzt", meinte der Lehrer. „Schon gut. Mein Kopf hält was aus", meinte Harry schon fast lachend. „Bist du dir sicher?" „Ja ich bin mir sicher. Sollten die anderen nicht besser auch üben? Damit ihnen nicht das gleiche passiert?" meinte er. Scott seufzte einmal. „Ja. Sollten sie. Also bitte immer zu zweit. Harry du nicht", erklärte er streng, als Harry zu Ron rüber ging. Der winkte aber nur ab und half Ron und Hermine. Zeit um sich mit ihm zu unterhalten hatten sie nicht, das der Lehrer sie beobachtete.

„Ron, greif mich an. Wäre doch gelacht wenn ich das nicht hinbekomme", meinte Harry am Ende der Stunde. „Harry…", warf Hermine ein aber er unterbrach sie. „Nein, Hermine. Ron greif mich an." „Gut. Bereit?" meinte sein Freund. „Jep!" Und diesmal klappte es und Ron musste seinem Schocker ausweichen. „Harry", erklang Scotts mahnende Stimme hinter ihm. „Das brauchte mein Selbstwertgefühl", sagte er schlicht und überließ Hermine wieder das Feld.

Nach dem Stundenende machte er sich dann mit seinen Freunden auf den Weg zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer. „Mensch Harry. Mach so was wie in Pembroke nie wieder. Wir haben eine Scheißangst gehabt", meinte Ron empört. „Wir waren das Wochenende bei dir. Du sahst echt furchtbar aus. So blass und die Verbände. Und dann konnte auch keiner sagen ob du wieder aufwachst und wie es dir geht", fügte Hermine ebenso besorgt hinzu. „Leute es geht mir gut. Ich bin wieder fit und so schnell lass ich mich nicht unterkriegen", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen und legte beide Arme um sie. „Geht es dir wirklich gut? Ich mein, das muss doch wehgetan haben grade eben?" hackte Hermine besorgt nach. „Es geht schon. Was mich nicht umbringt macht mich stärker", meinte er und betrat den Verwandlungsklassenraum.

Seine Hauslehrerin schien mehr als erstaunt zu sein ihn hier zu treffen. „Mr. Potter?" „Guten Morgen, Professor. Ich hoffe es stört sie nicht das ich keine Schuluniform trage. Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit nach oben zu kommen und Arthur hat mir leider keine mitgebracht", entschuldigte er sich und nahm Platz. „Eigentlich sollten sie sich auch noch schonen", meinte die Frau streng. „Ich fühl mich wohl und sehe keinen Grund noch mehr Stoff zu verpassen", meinte er nur. „Nun gut. Ich werde über die fehlende Kleiderordnung hinwegsehen. Mein Kollege scheint dies ja getan zu haben. Sie werden sich aber nach dem Mittag ausruhen, oder ich schleife sie persönlich auf die Krankenstation." „Einverstanden. Ich ruh mich aus", meinte Harry mit einem Lächeln. Immerhin hatte er den Nachmittag eh frei.

Beim Mittagessen kam Harry sich irgendwie komisch vor, als einziger ohne Schuluniform am Tisch zu sitzen, aber er ignorierte es. Weitaus unangenehmer war da der Gedanke das Dumbledore nicht hier war. Wenn Voldemort beschloss jetzt das Schloss anzugreifen, waren sie hilflos. Einen weiteren Kampf würde Harry gegen ihn nicht überstehen. Sicher waren hier genug Lehrer aber Voldemort hatte es auf ihn abgesehen und über kurz oder lang würde er ihn dann auch bekommen und das Priori Incatatem konnte er ja abschreiben. Voldemort würde zu einem zweiten Duell sofort einen anderen Stab benutzten. Er seufzte einmal tief und schob die trüben Gedanken bei Seite. Er wollte jetzt nicht weiter darüber nachdenken.

Nach dem Essen ließ sich Harry auf sein Bett fallen. „Wir haben deinen Tarnumhang übrigens aus der Hütte geholt. Ihr habt euch das da richtig gemütlich eingerichtet", meinte Ron schmunzelnd. „Danke. Das Lob für die Einrichtung geht aber an Remus. Damit hab ich nichts zu tun", erklärte Harry. Während Hermine dann beim Nachtmittagsunterricht saß, arbeitete Harry mit Ron den Stoff für Verteidigung durch. Er hatte sich für heute nur zwei Fächer vorgenommen, Verteidigung und Tränke. Letzteres hatte er morgen noch mal und dann wollte er zumindest etwas vorbereitet sein. Da musste Hermine ihm aber helfen. Gegen fünf meldete Remus sich kurz bei ihm. Es sei alles in Ordnung, er hatte leider nicht viel Zeit weil Molly nur kurz draußen war und die sollte ja nicht unbedingt mitbekommen wozu diese Kugel gut war. Er versprach aber sich jeden Abend kurz zu melden. Hermine half ihm dann bei Zaubertränke, als sie wieder da war.

Als sie endlich fertig waren ließ sich Harry seufzend zurück fallen und schloss kurz die Augen. „Kommst du mit zum Training?" fragte Ron leise. „Kommt er nicht. Du siehst doch das er müde ist", meinte Hermine streng. „Bist du seine Mutter?" fragte Ron entgeistert. „Halt, keinen Streit. Ron wann ist unser nächste Spiel?" fragte Harry. „Erst nächstes Jahr, Ende Februar. Gegen Slytherin. Katie macht uns jetzt schon Dampf.", erklärte Ron. Harry schwieg einen Moment. Einerseits würde Katie wohl einen Aufstand machen wenn er nicht kam, andererseits hatte Hermine Recht. Er war fertig und ein Training würde ihm jetzt nicht viel bringen, außer wahrscheinlich sich einfach nur zu überanstrengen. „Ich komm Montag wieder mit. Heute bringt das nichts", erklärte Harry und hob sich aus dem Sessel. „Kommt, lasst uns essen gehen." Ron war sofort begeistert und sagte nichts weiter dazu dass er nicht mitkam.

Am Abendbrottisch sah er dann verwundert auf als Saphira alleine mit John die Halle betrat. „Wo habt ihr denn Linnéa gelassen?" fragte er. Das Mädchen lächelte nur. „Sie musste nach Hause. Ihrem Dad geht es nicht gut. Aber es wird sie sicher freuen zu hören dass du dich nach ihr erkundigst. Sie hat sich auch Sorgen um dich gemacht und ich soll dir ausrichten, dass du ja wohl nicht mehr alle Kessel beisammen hast, dich auch so was einzulassen", meinte sie. Harry sah sie erst erstaunt an und wandte sich ohne eine Antwort seinem Essen wieder zu.

Das Getuschel in der Halle schwoll plötzlich an als ein sehr blasser und übermüdet aussehender Draco Malfoy in die Halle kam. Er fixierte Harry kurz und schien ihn mit seinem Blick aufspießen zu wollen. Doch er sagte rein gar nichts, sondern setzte sich schweigend an den Tisch. Dort wagte es keiner ihn an zusprechen, aber alle sahen immer mal wieder zu Harry rüber. „Was haben die denn auf einmal?" fragte Saphira verwundert. „Frag doch John", meinte Ron etwas patzig. „Auf die Idee wäre ich schon noch gekommen, Rotschopf", brummte sie zurück. „Wie nennst du mich?" fauchte Ron. „Rotschopf. Nur weil ich mich gut mit einem Slytherin verstehe heißt das nicht dass ich auf ihrer Seite bin. Ich hab zwar kein Problem damit dass ich bei allen unten durch bin, aber wenn ihr schon mit mir sprecht, kann man das vernünftig tun", sagte sie und wandte sich demonstrativ ihrem Essen zu. Ron schien grade etwas sagen zu wollen, aber Hermine hielt ihn zurück.

„Sie hat Recht, Ron. Sie kennen sich seit ihrer Geburt und wir können nicht erwarten dass sie jetzt ihre Freundschaft kündigen nur weil sie in verschiedenen Häusern sind. Also vertragt euch doch einfach." „Sorry", murmelte Ron. „Schon gut", gab Saphira zur Antwort. „Besser als gar nichts", seufzte die Braunhaarige. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf darüber.

Als seine Freunde dann auch fertig waren mit dem Essen, machten sie sich auf dem Weg in den Turm wo sie sich hinsetzen und Hermine erzählte was in den letzen Tagen los gewesen sei. Die Presse hatte groß über den Angriff auf Pembroke berichtet und auch das Dumbledore auf Bitten des Ministeriums hin, ihnen zur Seite gestanden hatte, als einziger den Voldemort fürchtete. Auch bedauerten sie es sehr dass er dabei verletzt worden sei.

Um sieben machte sich Ron dann auf zum Quidditchfeld. „Ich komm mit und sag Katie persönlich das ich heute nicht mittrainiere. Sonst ist sie noch sauer", meinte Harry und folgte seinem Freund.

Am Quidditchfeld sahen Harry alle etwas verwundert an, das er ohne Uniform ankam. „Es stimmt also?" fragte Katie. „Was soll stimmen?" fragte er irritiert. „Das du auch in Pembroke dabei warst und dich mit du weißt schon wem duellieret hast?" Harry sah kurz zu Ron der entschuldigend mit den Schultern zuckte. Wusste es etwa ganz Hogwarts? Saphira hatte doch auch so was durchblicken lassen. „Und?" fragte Katie herausfordernd. Harry seufzte leise auf. „Von wem habt ihr das?" meinte er. „Gerüchte", antwortete Ginny, wobei Harry sich bei ihr sicher war das sie es von Ron wusste. „Harry", meinte sein Freund. „Du hättest mich ruhig vorwarnen können, dass es eh schon bekannt ist. Das wäre in ein paar Tagen doch eh raus gekommen", meinte er und wandte sich an das Team. „Ich war auch dabei, ja." „Du hast dich mit ihm duelliert?" fragte Jack Sloper, ihr Treiber hörbar entsetzt. Harry schloss einen Moment die Augen. Er wollte nicht im Mittelpunkt stehen, erst recht nicht bei dieser Sache. Aber hier hatte er wohl keine Wahl. „Ja. Ich habe mich mit ihm duelliert. Sicher nicht freiwillig und ich hatte mehr als einen Schutzengel an diesem Abend." Er sah die entgeisterten aber auch begeisterten Mienen seiner Mitspieler. „Leute, ich will das nicht an die große Glocke hängen. Ich will keine Aufmerksamkeit dafür. Es sind in dieser Nacht zu viele Menschen gestorben. Behalten wir das für uns.

Außerdem bin ich selbst auch beinahe dabei drauf gegangen und heute erst aus St. Mungos entlassen worden. Ich fühl mich einfach noch total erledigt. Ich trainier Montag wieder mit, versprochen. Und wir werden Slytherin schlagen. Dafür lege ich meine Hand ins Feuer." Die anderen sahen ihn einen Moment unschlüssig an und Katie ergriff das Wort. „Gut. Ich vertraue dir. Ruh dich aus, damit du Montag fit bist. Und von uns erfährt keiner etwas." Harry nickte ihr dankend zu und machte sich dann auf den Weg in den Turm mit dem Beschluss sich gleich schon hinzulegen, um morgen nicht zu verschlafen. Seine Gedanken drifteten ab zu Remus und er seufzte leise auf. Wie gern wäre er jetzt noch bei ihm. Warum hatte man ihn nicht einfach erst Montag entlassen? Wenn er vollkommen ausgeruht und richtig erholt war.

„Potter", zischte ihn plötzlich jemand an. Etwas verwundert drehte sich Harry um. Malfoy stand im fahlen Licht des zunehmenden Mondes mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf das sein blondes kurzes Haar nicht wie sonst perfekt gestylt war. Es lag platt und schlaff auf seinem Kopf. Ihm vielen sofort einige hämische Kommentare ein, die er sich aber verkniff. Er hatte versprochen ihn nicht zu reizen. War er eigentlich so in Gedanken gewesen das er nicht mal seinen Erzfeind bemerkte, wenn er an ihm vorbei lief?

„Sagtest du was Malfoy?" fragte Harry um die unheimliche Stille zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken und bemühte sich dabei nicht all zu herablassend zu klingen. „Ich will wissen warum?" kam es von dem Jungen, ohne das der sich umdrehte. Harry zog kurz die Stirn kraus. War ihm etwa noch mehr entgangen? „Könntest du etwas deutlicher werden? Ich weiß nämlich nicht was du meinst", bat der Gryffindor und beobachtete wie Malfoy sich langsam zu ihm umdrehte.

Die Augen waren rot und verquollen als habe der Blonde grade stundenlang geheult. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und zitterten. Unwillkürlich wich Harry etwas zurück. Was auch immer er getan hatte, es hatte Malfoy verdammt wütend gemacht.

„Bist du so überheblich, das du nicht mal anfängst deine Morde zu zählen? Hast du nicht mal den Anstand zuzugeben das du einen Mord begangen hast? Bestraft werden wirst du doch sowieso nicht. Der große Harry Potter darf sich ja alles erlauben. Sogar einen Mord", zischte Malfoy kalt und Harry stutze. Was faselte der Slytherin denn da für einen Schwachsinn?

„Ich habe niemanden umgebracht, Malfoy", erklärte er. „Lüg mich nicht an!" schrie der Blonde und hatte mit einem Mal seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. „Du hast meinen Vater umgebracht. Deinetwegen hat der dunkle Lord meine Mutter fast zu Tode gefoltert. Und dafür wirst du jetzt bezahlen", zischte Malfoy kalt. Harry lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter. Er ahnte dass der Junge zu allem bereit war und das war nicht gut.

„Ich habe deinen Vater nicht umgebracht. Und das Voldemort deine Mutter gefoltert hat, wusste ich bis jetzt nicht einmal", erklärte Harry und umklammerte seinen Stab in der Umhangtasche. Er würde sich sicher nicht verfluchen lassen. Davon hatte er erst einmal genug.

„Du sollst mich nicht anlügen!" fauchte Malfoy. „Gib es mir gegenüber doch wenigstens zu." Harry atmete tief durch. „Ich werde nichts zugeben was ich nicht getan habe, Malfoy", setze Harry nach. „Lügner", polterte Malfoy und warf seinen Zauberstab bei Seite und stürzte sich auf Harry. Der konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren wie er unter dem gleichgroßen aber auch etwas schwereren Slytherin lag und der wie von Sinnen auf ihn einschlug. Seine Brille flog ihm von der Nase, er bekam eins aufs Auge und seine Lippe platze auf. Richtig wehren konnte Harry sich nicht. Malfoy war einfach zu kräftig. Ein weiterer Schlag traf ihn in die Rippen und ließ ihn heftig aufkeuchen. Tränen traten ihm vor Schmerz in die Augen und im nächsten Moment wurde ihm die Luft abgeschnürt von einem Schlag ins Zwerchfell.

Harry überlegte schon ob seine Luft reichen würde um nach Hilfe zu rufen, aber es würde ihn sowieso keiner hören. Sie waren zu weit weg vom Quidditchfeld und auch vom Schloss. Doch plötzlich wurde Draco von ihm runter gezogen.

„Lass mich los!" tobte er. Harry rollte sich auf die Seite und presste beide Hände in en Bauch und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „Ganz ruhig. Das geht gleich wieder", sagte jemand zu ihm und legte ihm behutsam eine Hand auf die Schulter. Harry blinzelte in die Richtung konnte aber nichts erkennen. Mühsam und leise stöhnend stemmte er sich hoch und tastete nach seiner Brille. „Hier", meinte die Stimme und setze ihm das gesuchte Objekt auf die Nase. Saphira kniete neben ihm und John hielt den tobenden Malfoy von hinten fest.

„Hast du sie noch alle", fauchte Harry ihn an, fing aber an zu husten. „Langsam. Komm erst mal wieder zu Atem", meinte das Mädchen und zog ihn auf die Beine. Sie hat erstaunlich viel Kraft wie Harry feststellen musste. Malfoy unterdessen versuchte sich von John los zu reißen. „Lass mich los! Er hat meine Familie auf dem Gewissen. Du bist ein Slytherin, verdammt. Wir müssen zusammenhalten", schrie Malfoy.

„Pech nur das mein Vater keiner war", knurrte John und packte noch etwas fester zu. „Malfoy. Ich habe deinen Vater nicht umgebracht. Das war Voldemort", versuchte es Harry, aber der Blonde hörte ihm scheinbar nicht mal zu. Er schrie und tobte nur weiter und versuchte sich aus Johns Griff zu befreien. Zu Harrys Erstaunen war es Saphira die dem Blonden eine Ohrfeige verpasste die ihn ruhig werden ließ. „Verdammt benimm dich mal Standesgemäß. Dein Vater dreht sich ja in seinem Grab um vor Scham das sein einziger Sohn so ausrastet und sich nicht unter Kontrolle hat." Malfoy starrte sie entsetze an und dicke Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. „Lass ihn los Jonny", meinte das Mädchen leise. Malfoy sackte wie ein nasser Sack kraftlos zu Boden und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Harry starrte einen Moment ihn an und kniete sich dann zu ihm. Malfoy war vielleicht ein Slytherin und auch oft ein Arsch, aber der Schmerz war doch bei jedem derselbe, das wurde ihm grade klar.

„Ich habe deinen Vater nicht umgebracht. Dazu hatte ich nicht mal einen Grund. Wir haben uns in dieser Nacht kein einziges Mal gegenübergestanden. Warum sollte ich ihn also töten? Nur weil er mir Riddles Erinnerung auf den Hals gehetzt hat? Weil er mich quer durchs Ministerium gejagt hat? Dann wäre ich nichts besser als Voldemort", meinte Harry und stand auf. Wenn der Blonde ihm nicht glauben wollte konnte er auch nichts daran ändern. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er Richtung Schloss und hörte kurz darauf Schritte hinter sich. Ein Blick nach hinten verriet ihm, das Saphira ihm folgte.

„Er wird sich schon wieder beruhigen. Er ist völlig neben sich", meinte sie. „Besser für ihn, beim nächsten mal bin ich nämlich schneller", erkläre Harry und stieg die Treppen rauf. „Woher wusstet ihr eigentlich wo ich bin?" fragte er dann, dem das ganze im Nachhinein doch recht seltsam vorkam. Saphira grinste. „Wir wussten es nicht. John hat mir erzählt das Draco lauthals Rache an dir geschworen hat, gegenüber seinen Muskelbepackten Hohlköpfen. Und als Malfoy dann den Kerker verlassen hat, passend zu eurem Training hat John mich gefragt ob du im Turm wärst. Da du auch schon gegangen warst bin ich runter zu ihm und wir sind raus. Es war einfach logisch", erklärte sie. Harry blieb stehen und sah sie verwundert an. „Wenn du das sagst", meinte er aber nur und ging weiter. Es war für ihn alles andere als logisch. Sie war nicht grade die, die er zu seinen Freunden zählte. Und John? Ein Slytherin sein Freund? Nein. Nein das war der Junge auch nicht. Irgendwas stimmte da absolut nicht. Er konnte diese Story einfach nicht glauben.

Hermine sah ihn geschockt an, als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. „Harry? Was hast du denn gemacht?" Er ließ sich in den Sessel fallen und seufzte. „Nichts. Hab mich nur mit Malfoy geschlagen." Saphira lachte leise auf. „Du meinst wohl eher du hast dich zusammenschlagen lassen, was?" Harry schnaubte nur. „Was denn nun? Wer hat jetzt wen verprügelt?" hackte seine Freundin nach. „Sie hat Recht. Er hat mich zusammengeschlagen. Er meint ich habe seinen Vater umgebracht", murmelte Harry und wollte schon aufstehen aber eine Hand hielt ihn zurück. „Hier geblieben, es sei denn du möchtest das morgen Professor McGonagall erklären und dir eine Strafpredigt anhören warum du nicht zu ihr gekommen bist", sagte Saphira und verschwand kurz in en Schlafsaal um dann mit zwei Döschen zurück zu kommen und sich vor ihn zu setzen.

„Weißt du auch genau was du da tust?" fragte Hermine besorgt. „Oh ja. Das weiß ich. Wir sind weit ab von jeder Stadt ohne eine medizinische Versorgungsmöglichkeit aufgewachsen. Da lernt man schnell, welche Salbe wogegen hilft und wir drei haben das bitter nötig gehabt. Schon immer. Geschwisterrivalität eben. Und wenn wir uns mal geprügelt haben, mussten wir uns irgendwann selbst versorgen", erzählte sie, während sie Harrys blaue Flecke versorgte. „So. Morgen früh noch mal das Veilchen behandeln und dann sieht man nichts mehr davon. Einen schmerzstillenden Trank hab ich leider nicht da." „Halb so wild. Ich komm klar", meinte Harry und verabschiedete sich in den Schlafsaal.

Am nächsten Morgen war Harry kurz vor sieben putzmunter und ging erstmal duschen. Zu seiner Verwunderung fand er im Bad ein kleines Döschen mit seinem Namen drauf und einem Zettel daneben. „Dünn auf die Rötung ums Auge auftragen, aber aufpassen das du nichts ins Auge bekommst. Liebe Grüße Saphi." Harry schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf tat es aber, da man tatsächlich sonst etwas sehen würde und das Mädchen hatte Recht. Auf ein Gespräch mit seiner Hauslehrerin hatte er nun wirklich keine Lust.

Zaubertränke verlief ganz gut und Malfoy sagte kein gehässiges Wort zu ihm. Und auch Snape schien nichts von ihrer Rangelei mitbekommen zu haben. Beim Apparieren machte Harry sich dann ganz gut und anschließend genoss er erstmal das Mittagessen. Am Nachmittag setze er sich dann mit Hermine zusammen und sie gingen gemeinsam Verwandlung und Zauberkunst durch. Beides nahm fast den ganzen Nachmittag in Anspruch. Am Abend traf sich dann die D.A. wieder. Harry übte noch mal alle anderen Zauber mit ihnen und versprach fürs nächste Mal neue, da er einfach keine Zeit gehabt hatte.

Übers Wochenende fiel dann der erste Schnee und die Jüngeren machten sich einen Spaß daraus eine Schneeballschlacht zu machen. Harry saß währenddessen mit Hermine in der Bibliothek und suchte Angriffs- und Verteidigungszauber heraus. Um sie erst selbst zu lernen und dann den anderen bei zu bringen. Ihm war durch den Kampf klar geworden, dass sie härter trainieren mussten um wirklich eine Chance zu haben.

Jeden Abend unterhielt er sich eine Weile mit Remus und er war froh zu hören dass sein Freund am Donnerstag entlassen werden würde und ihn auch gleich besuchen käme. Am Freitag war Vollmond und den würde er auf dem Schloss verbringen. Die Erlaubnis hatte er schon bekommen. Harry freute sich riesig darauf und kam aus dem Grinsen vor Glück gar nicht mehr raus.

Im Laufe der Woche wurde Harry klar wie schwer es seine Hauslehrerin hatte. Die Schulleitung war wohl keine leichte Sache, und dazu kamen noch ihre Stunden in allen Stufen und die Aufgabe im Orden. Voldemort hatte sich wohl recht schnell wieder erholt und griff nun scheinbar wahllos irgendwelche Muggel an.

Sie schien den ganzen Tag angespannt zu sein und schon beim kleinsten Problem fuhr sie aus der Haut. Das hatte Harry schon gleich am Dienstag zu spüren bekommen, da er einen Spruch verwechselte und seinen Stein nicht wie gewünscht in eine Eule verwandelte sondern ihn zersprengte. Selbst im Verteidigungsunterricht klingelten ihm noch die Ohren und die Extraarbeit hatte es auch in sich. Einen drei Rollen langen Aufsatz über die Gefahr beim Verwechseln von Flüchen und Zaubern zur nächsten Stunde und die war am Donnerstag. Dumbledores Stunden fielen in der Zwischenzeit aus, da keiner Zeit hatte sie zu übernehmen.

Am Mittwochmorgen bekam Harry dann Besuch von Black Moon. „Na du?", meine Harry und reichte ihr ein Stück Brot. Es störe ihn nicht weiter das die Eule auf seiner Schulter sitzen bleib und an seinem Ohr knabberte, sie schien wohl eine Antwort zu erwarten. Warum Saphira darüber allerdings haltlos anfing zu kichern und sich schnell entschuldigte verstand Harry nicht. „Die ist echt seltsam", meinte er und krauelte dem Tier kurz das Gefieder bevor er den Brief auseinander faltete.

_Lieber Harry,_

_erst mal möchte ich dir und auch dem Orden natürlich zum Erfolg gratulieren, aber dann muss ich dir auch einmal ordentlich ins Gewissen reden._

_Du bist wohl von allen guten Geistern verlassen dich allein Voldemort zu stellen! Ist dir eigentlich klar was passiert wäre, wenn du gestorben wärst? Das war einfach Wahnsinn was ihr da gemacht habt und ich hoffe, ich hoffe wirklich das du so was nie wieder machst! _

_Sei froh das ich nicht ganz Hogwarts auf deine Kontakte aufmerksam machen will und darauf das du Kontakt zum Phönixordern hast, sonst hätte Black Moon dir einen Heuler gebracht. _

_Und nun habe ich eine Bitte an dich. Wir müssen uns treffen. Es gibt da etwas das ich dir nur persönlich mitteilen kann. Da ich aber verstehe das dich niemand allein gehen lassen will schlage ich vor das du deinen Freund Mr. Lupin mitbringst. Am besten denke ich wäre er erste Samstag im Dezember. Ich weiß zufällig dass ihr dann nach Hogsmeade dürft. Wir treffen uns um 14 Uhr in der Heulenden Hütte._

_Es ist wirklich wichtig dass sonst niemand anderes mitkommt und ich garantierte für deine Sicherheit. Aber solltest du mit jemand anderem außer Mr. Lupin da sein, werde ich nicht auftauchen. _

_XXX_

Harry starrte für einen Moment den Brief an und dann auf Black Moon. „Komm heute Abend wieder. Ich muss das erst klären. Es ist verdammt gefährlich und allein will ich das nicht entscheiden", sagte er und steckte den Umschlag weg. Die Eule schuschute leise und flatterte dann davon.

„Was ist los?" meinte Ron. „Später", zischte Harry ihm zu da McGonagall grade zu ihm an den Tisch kam. „Etwas wichtiges?" fragte sie mit einem gefährlichen Glitzern in den Augen. „Eh… Nein. Nur eine Gratulation zum Erfolg in Pembroke und… eine Standpauke an mich so was nie wieder zu machen. Weiter nichts. Er meldet sich", erklärte Harry und versuchte dabei sich nicht anmerken zu lassen das er log. „Wenn sie das sagen", meinte die Frau nicht ohne Misstrauen in der Stimme und verschwand aus der Halle. Harry atmete erleichtert auf, nur Hermine sah ihn entsetz an. „Du hast gelogen?"

„Noch lauter. Damit Snape es gleich hört", zischte Harry und stand auch auf. Seine Freunde folgten ihm auf dem Fuße in den dritten Stock ins Klo der maulenden Myrthe. Gott sei dank war der Geist nicht da.

Harry zeigte den Brief seinen Beiden Freunden. „Geh zu McGonagall. Das kannst du nicht allein machen", meine Hermine besorgt und auch Ron stimmte seiner Freundin zu. „Geh zu ihr. Wenn sie das erfährt reißt sie dir den Kopf ab." „Ich rede nachher erst mit Remus. McGonagall hat genug um die Ohren um sich auch noch über so was jetzt Gedanken machen zu müssen. Und ich gehe ja damit zu einem Erwachsenen. Sie kann mir nicht vorwerfen das ich ihr noch mehr Sorgen ersparen will", erklärte Harry.

Remus stimmte seiner Entscheidung zu, als Harry ihm am Abend auf Hogwarts davon erzählte. Seine Hauslehrerin war wirklich im Stress und er würde es ihr morgen zusammen mit ihm erklären gehen. Seinem Beschützer sollte er erstmal zustimmen mit dem Treffen. Er war fit genug um ihn zu schützen sollte etwas schief gehen.

Allerdings hatte Ron nicht ganz Unrecht. Seine Hauslehrerin war alles andere als begeistert von seiner Lüge. „Was haben sie sich dabei gedacht? Ihnen dürfte doch klar sein in welche Gefahr sie sich befinden. Wenn das nun ein Trick ist und sie aus der Schule zu locken? Sie hätten mir das gleich sagen müssen!" „Minerva", fuhr Remus sie dann aber an. „Nun komm mal wieder runter. Harry hat noch am selben Abend mit mir darüber gesprochen. Du bist doch schon mehr als genug im Stress und das hat auch er schon längst begriffen. Keiner nimmt dir das übel, aber es geht so auch nicht weiter. Du bist einfach überfordert. Du machst dir wie wir alle Sorgen um Albus. Das Ministerium macht dir die Hölle heiß wegen Pembroke und der toten Auroren. Dann sind da noch die Aufgaben eines Schuleiters, Voldemort der auch Ärger macht und deine eigenen Stunden. Lad deinen Stress bei jemand anderem ab, aber nicht bei Harry. Er hat uns allen den Arsch gerettet und will auch nur helfen."

Die Lehrerin atmete einmal tief durch. „Entschuldigung Mr. Potter. Sie wissen natürlich sehr wohl in welcher Gefahr sie sich befinden und haben es nur gut gemeint. Aber ich mache mir auch um sie Sorgen. Sie wissen schon wer ist wütender denn je und will sie um jeden Preis. Und ich will sie nur beschützen." „Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen. Ich werde mich nicht blind in irgendeine Gefahr stürzen, das verspreche ich ihnen. Da werden allein schon Ron und Hermine drauf aufpassen. Und Remus bringt mich auch um, wenn ich das mache", erklärte Harry.

„Ich vertraue ihnen. Aber nun zu diesem Treffen. Ihr wollt da also wirklich hingehen?" meinte sie. „Ja. Es ist die gleiche Handschrift und es war definitiv Black Moon die sie überbracht hat. Außerdem hat er mir mehrmals das Leben gerettet und uns diesen Tip gegeben. Ich denke nicht dass er uns etwas tun will. Und warum sollte er sonst sagen das Remus mitkommen soll. Das wäre doch Schwachsinn", erklärte Harry schlicht.

„Außerdem kenne ich die Hütte wie meine Westentasche und ich kümmere mich um Schutzzauber. Harry wird dort absolut sicher sein. Dafür sorge ich", bekräftige Remus. „Gut. Aber ich besteh darauf, das vom Orden jemand in der Nähe der Hütte ist." „Aber außer Sichtweite und sie werden nur auf ein Zeichen irgendetwas unternehmen. Sonst sehen oder hören wir vielleicht nie wieder etwas von ihm und er scheint gute Kontakte zu haben", bat Remus.

„Meinetwegen", gab die Lehrerin nach. Sie schien klein Interesse an einem Streit oder einer Diskussion zu haben. Oder sie vertraute ihnen wirklich. „Ich habe für dich den Südturm herreichten lassen. Dort kannst du es dir gemütlich machen. Ich hoffe ich werde keine Beschwerden von irgendeinem Lehrer zu hören bekommen, dass einer meiner Schüler mitten in der Nacht mit einem Werwolf durchs Schloss spaziert. Oder sich heimlich in fremde Betten schleicht", erklärte McGonagall. streng aber mit einem zwinkern. Harry schmunzelte nur. „Minerva. Seit wann schlafen die Gryffindors denn nicht mehr in ihren Betten? Und um sich über einen Schüler zu beschweren, muss man ihn doch erwischen", meinte Remus gespielt entsetzt und Harry setze eine engelsgleiche Unschuldsmiene auf. „Nun geht schon", meinte die Lehrerin schmunzelnd und seufzte laut auf als die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war. „Das waren grade James und Sirius aber auf keinen Fall Harry und Remus. Das kann ja was werden, aber ich gönne es ihnen. Albus ich beneide dich wirklich nicht um deine Aufgabe."

Harry begleitete Remus mit in den Südturm da er noch nie dort gewesen und sein Freund erst nach dem Abendbrot aufgetaucht war. Den größten Teil des Weges war er noch nie gegangen, wie er feststellte. Er war verwinkelt und führte ihn in Bereiche die er noch nie gesehen hatte. „Wird Zeit das ich ein Animagus werde. Dann muss ich mich hier mal genau umsehen", meinte Harry nachdenklich. Remus schmunzelte leise. „Es gibt ein paar sehr interessante Ecken hier im Schloss. Aber ich bezweifele das du etwas findest wo wir nicht waren. Und die hier waren auch schon zu meiner Zeit unbenutzt."

„Die Kammer des Schreckens habt ihr noch nie gesehen und den Privaträumen von Slytherin, auch nicht." meinte Harry selbstbewusst. „Privaträume von… so so. Daher also die Information. Aber die zählen nicht. Die hätten wir nie entdecken können", meinte Remus protestierend. „O.K. O.K. Du hast Recht", gestand Harry und folgte Remus durch eine Tür und dann eine Wendeltreppe hinauf. „Ich denke ich sollte dir mal erklären wie wir die Karte erstellt haben. Dann kannst du deine Entdeckungen hinzufügen. Wer weiß wozu das noch mal nützlich ist", meinte Remus und schob die Tür zum Turm auf.

Er war eingerichtet mit dem feinsten Mobiliar. Eine Sesselgruppe stand um einen Tisch. In einem Kamin knisterte ein warmes Feuer und an den Wänden gab es ein paar Regale. Nur eines fehlte hier. Portraits. Der Boden war belegt mit einem Teppich der dem Aussehen nach sündhaft teuer sein musste. Vor dem Fenster hing ein schwerer Vorhang und eine zweite Wendeltreppe führte hinauf.

„Oben ist das Schlafzimmer und ein Bad. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere alles genau so prunkvoll eingerichtet. Allerdings als dich das letzte Mal hier war, lag über allem eine Staubschicht bei der du nur vom hinsehen schon fast angefangen hättest zu niesen", erklärte Remus und zog Harry die Treppe hoch.

Das Schlafzimmer war nur halb so groß wie ihr Schafsaal im Gryffindorturm, allerdings standen hier auch nur ein großes Doppelbett und ein großer Kleiderschrank. Das Bett war mit Gryffindorfarben bezogen und auf dem Boden lag ein dunkler Teppich auf dem das Hogwartswappen zu sehen war. Hinter einer Tür verbarg sich ein Badezimmer das dem der Vertrauensschüler glich. Ein tiefes Becken, das den Charakter eines Schwimmbades hatte und etwa 10 verschiedene goldene Wasserhähne mit Duftbad. „Hmm. Remus", murmelte Harry. „Ja?" erklang es sanft hinter ihm und zwei Hände schlangen sich um seinen Bauch und er spürte das Kinn des Mannes auf seiner Schulter ruhen. „Wenn ich mir das hier so ansehe, würde ich sagen ich brauch kein Passwort mehr von Hermine. Das hier reicht auch." Vorsichtig drehte er sich zu seinem Freund um der ihn sofort küsste. „Bin ich ganz deiner Meinung. Aber… könnten wir das auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verschieben? Morgen ist Vollmond und…" „Schh", machte Harry und legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Du warst krank. Wir heben uns das für später auf."

„Du bist so süß, ich weiß echt nicht womit ich dich verdient habe", schmunzelte Remus und zog den Jüngeren in einen innigen Kuss. Der warf dann, als sie sich gelöst hatten, einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr und erschrak. „Ich fürchte ich muss dich allein lassen. Katie bringt mich eigenhändig um wenn ich nicht zum Training komme. Wir spielen gegen Slytherin. Aber ich komm anschließend sofort wieder und dann gibt es eine entspannende Massage, wenn du magst."

„Darüber ließe sich nachdenken. Ich warte auf jeden Fall auf dich. Viel Spaß." Harry küsste ihn noch kurz und rannte dann hoch in den Turm um seinen Besen zu holen. Draußen vor dem Tor schwang er sich dann auf seinen Besen und sauste los zum Spielfeld.

Zum Training kam er nur um ein paar Minuten zu spät, aber Katie verzieh es ihm stumm, da er doppelt so hart trainierte. Beschwerden hatte er keine mehr. Es ging ihm blendend. Natürlich machte er sich Sorgen um das was Voldemort tat, aber er konnte nichts daran ändern. Im Moment nicht. Er würde sich aufs Trainieren konzentrieren. Und Quidditch war ein gutes Konditionstraining. Also verband er da angenehme mit dem nützlichen.

Nach einer schnellen Dusche verschwand er dann gleich wieder zu Remus. Er wollte nicht heute Nacht zu ihm schleichen. Ron wusste Bescheid und alle anderen sollten doch denken was sie wollten. Wenn einer fragen stellen würde, würde ihm schon etwas einfallen. Leise drückte er die Tür auf. Remus saß im Sessel vor dem Kamin und war eingenickt. „Mein süßer kleiner Wolf", flüsterte er und weckte ihn leise. Erschrocken fuhr Remus zusammen. „Meinst du nicht auch dass das Bett bequemer ist?" fragte Harry schmunzelnd. Remus gähnte herzhaft. „Ich hab nicht geschlafen." Harry konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken. „Wenn du das meinst. Kommst du trotzdem mit?" Remus schmunzelte nur. „Da lass ich mich nicht zwei mal bitten. Wie lief das Training?"

„Wir stampfen die Slytherins in Grund und Boden", meinte er und gab Remus einen Kuss. Im Schlafzimmer machten sie es sich dann so richtig gemütlich und kuschelten sich eng aneinander. „Ich frag mich was mein Lebensretter mir so wichtiges zu sagen hat", murmelte Harry. „Nicht nur du. Aber am meisten bin ich gespannt darauf wer es denn nun ist. Vor allem das mit dem schwarzen Werwolf lässt mich einfach nicht los. Ich versteh es nicht", erklärte er. Harry seufzte leise. „Hermine sucht die Bibliothek ab, bisher ohne Erfolg. Aber ich werde ihn einfach fragen. Dann haben wir unsere Antwort." „Mhm. Tu das", nuschelte Remus der sich grade in Harrys Arme kuschelte. Dieser grinste über diese Geste. Er zog die Decke noch etwas höher und beschloss es Remus gleich zu tun und zu schlafen.

Der war es auch der Harry am nächsten Morgen weckte. „Noch eine Minute", murmelte Harry und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Remus lachte leise. „Harry. Severus steht in der Tür." „WAS!" Kreischte er und war schlagartig hellwach. Doch niemand stand in der Tür und Remus konnte sich kaum halten vor Lachen. „Na warte", zischte Harry und stürzte sich auf Remus um ihn gnadenlos durchzukitzeln.

„Gnade", winselte Remus keuchend. Harry war einfach zu wild um ihn festzuhalten und er heute zu schwach. „Nichts da. Mich so zu erschrecken. Snape steht in der Tür. Ich hab fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen", protestierte Harry, hielt sich aber dann doch etwas zurück. Remus nutze die Gelegenheit um sich über Harry zu drehen und ihn an der Matratze fest zu pinnen. „So. Und nun?" fragte Remus immer noch schnaufend. „Hmm. Weiß nicht. Du liegst oben. Deine Entscheidung", schmunzelte Harry. Remus musterte den Jungen der halbnackt unter ihm lag. Er ließ die Handgelenke der Jüngeren los um sich neben dessen Kopf abzustützen und ihn dann innig zu küssen. Harrys Hände suchten sofort den Weg zum Rücken seines Freundes, während dessen Hände sich in seinen Haaren vergruben. Erst als sich hinter ihnen jemand räusperte fuhren sie auseinander. Ron stand kopfschüttelnd in der Tür, während Hermine leicht rot war.

„Also wirklich. Ron du bist genau so schlimm wie Sirius. Der konnte es auch nie lassen zu spannen wenn er wusste das Lily bei James war", erklärte Remus tadelnd. Ron wurde sofort blass. „Ich… ich… spann doch nicht. wir… wir wollten Harry nur seine Schulsachen und ein paar Klamotten bringen weil es schon so spät ist. Und er hat Snape in der Ersten."

Harry unterdessen konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen und schubste Remus dann runter. „Hey", protestierte der. „Sorry. Aber der Lehrer meiner Alpträume wartet und der hat sicher kein Verständnis dafür das ich zu spät komme weil mein Geliebter und nebenbei einer seiner absoluten Hass-Ex-Schulkameraden mich aufgehalten hat, damit er mit mir rumknutschen kann." „Das Gesicht will ich sehen wenn du ihm das sagst", platze Ron schadenfroh heraus. „Er wird der letzte sein, der es erfährt. Das garantier ich euch mit Brief und Siegel", erklärte Harry und verschwand dann ins Bad. Remus hatte sich nur einen Morgenmantel übergeworfen. Er wollte sich ausruhen für die Nacht.

„Bis später und freu dich schon mal auf eine Massage nachher", grinste Harry und verabschiedete sich mit einem Kuss. Hermine war schon vorgegangen während Ron neben ihm herlief und immer mal wieder vorsichtig zu ihm rüber schielte. „Hast du was?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige verwundert. „Wie? Nein, nein", meine Ron. „Hör mal. Wenn ich einen Knutschfleck hab dann sag es mir lieber jetzt. Dann kann ich mir noch was überlegen. Linnéa ist ja nicht da", murmelte Harry. „Was ? Nein. Da ist nichts", sagte Ron schnell. Harry sah aber das Ron irgendwas auf dem Herzen hatte. „Kumpel. Was ist los? Hast du Stress mit Hermine?" er bekam nur ein Kopfschütteln zur Antwort und sah wie Ron rot wurde. Da sie die große Halle erreicht hatten wollte Harry lieber nicht weiter nachbohren. Aber er würde schon noch raus finden was sein Freund hatte.

_Und? Wie fandet ihr es? Hinterlasst mir doch ein Review, nur ein kleines? Ja? Mein virtellter Brifkasten leidet ganz furchtbar Hunger. Hleft ihm doch bitte._


	20. Kapitel 19

Hallo meine Lieben Lerseininnen und Leser!

ich dachte ich bring euch alle mal auf den neusten Stand der Dinge was diese Gtsory hier betrifft.

Keine Bange sie ist nicht abgebrochen, sie ist fast fertig. Zumindest auf meinem Rechner. 50 Kapitel ohne einen Epilog sind es jetzt doch geworden. Hätte ich nie zu träumen gewagt. Da kommt noch eine Menge arbeit auf meine Betaleserin Steffi zu. Und die ist leider im Moment auch etwas im Streß. Prfüungen und so was. Daher kann das Update machmal etws dauern. Das sollte euch aber nicht davon abhalten mir ganz ganz viele Reviews zu schreiben. Um so eher fühle ich mich genötigt das nächste Chap hoch zu laden, sobald ich es zruück und mir angesehen habe. ganz heftig mit dem Zaunpfahl wink

Hier haben wir auch gleich mal das nächste Chap. Mal sehen wie gut ihr dieses mal seit? Der Rekord liegt immer noch bei acht.

Also, viel Spaß beim Lesen und vergesst nicht die Reviews.

Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

Kapitel 19

Zaubertränke verlief relativ ruhig. Snape warf mit gehässigen Kommentaren um sich, regte sich über Schüler auf und auch über Besucher, die seine Hilfe in Anspruch nahmen. „Als hätte ich nichts besseres zu tun", brummte er, wahrscheinlich absichtlich in Harrys Gegenwart. Der zwang sich, das einfach zu überhören. Er würde sich nicht aufregen. Das war Snape definitiv nicht wert. Apparieren klappte immer besser. Sie übten es jetzt zu zweit über kurze Distanzen. Sie würden nach den Ferien mit größeren Entfernungen anfangen, dazu würden sie aber runter ins Dorf müssen und die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen seien noch nicht abgeschlossen. Harry war nicht ganz wohl bei der Idee das sichere Schulgelände zu verlassen, aber er wollte es lernen.

Nach dem Essen ging er dann sofort rauf zu Remus. Der saß in einem Trainingsanzug auf dem Sofa und blätterte in einem Buch. Harry musterte ihn interessiert von der Tür aus, während Remus ihn gar nicht zu bemerken schien. Er schien derart vertieft, dass er um sich herum nichts mehr bemerkte. Leise schlich sich Harry an ihn heran und schaute ihm über die Schulter. Es war aber kein Buch was er sich ansah, sondern ein Fotoalbum. Es waren Bilder von seinem Vater, seiner Mutter, Sirius, Peter und ihm.

Eines zeigte seinen Vater auf dem Besen, auf einem anderen waren Sirius, Remus und James zu sehen wie sie sich mit Schneebällen abwarfen. Bei einem schienen sich sein Dad und Sirius zu Prügeln, aber das war wohl nur Spaß denn als Peter dazwischen ging, kringelten sie sich vor lachen auf dem Boden. Und auf dem vierten küssten sich seine Eltern innig. Scheinbar hinter irgendeiner Hecke.

„Die hab ich noch nie gesehen", bemerkte Harry leise, aber trotzdem zuckte Remus heftig zusammen. „Harry", keuchte er entsetzt. „Ich hab sie mir seit dem Tod deiner Eltern nicht mehr angesehen. Es war in der Tasche in der Molly mir meine Sachen gebracht hat. Es hat Sirius gehört.

Wir haben in den letzen Schultagen alle Fotos die wir voneinander hatten zusammengeworfen und abziehen lassen. Jeder hat so ein Album bekommen. Meines muss auch irgendwo zu Hause liegen und James seines… ich weiß nicht ob es noch existiert. Bei dem Angriff… James hat sich ganz schön zur Wehr gesetzt. Euer Haus… es war ziemlich verwüstet.

Es steht noch, glaube ich zumindest. Vielleicht… wenn es dich interessiert… wir könnten ja mal in den Ferien hingehen. Immerhin ist es irgendwie dein Haus."

Harry spürte deutlich das Remus Stimmung gegen den Nullpunkt lief. Behutsam nahm er ihm das Album aus der Hand und nahm seine Hände. „Können wir gern machen, aber nur wenn du das auch möchtest. Ich möchte nicht dass du dich meinetwegen dazu zwingst. Das Haus läuft nicht weg. Wir können das immer mal machen. Von mir aus auch erst wenn dieser verdammte Krieg vorbei ist und ich Voldemort zur Hölle geschickt habe. Dorthin wo er hingehört", erklärte Harry und strich ihm sanft über die Wange. „Wir können ja mal drüber nachdenken", schlug Remus vor und lächelte Harry dann liebevoll an.

„Hausaufgaben?" fragte der Werwolf dann spontan. „Jetzt?" „Ich bleibe in jedem Fall noch das ganze Wochenende. Es wurde von Minerva ausdrücklich so gewünscht. Ich solle mich um James Sohn kümmern."

„Hmm. Meinst du nicht, du solltest dich erst um diesen Jungen kümmern?" fragte Harry scheinheilig „Das habe ich ja vor, indem ich ihm ganz zufällig bei seinen Hausaufgaben zugucke. Und wen er Fragen hat, sofern das nicht irgendetwas mit Animagi zu tun hat, dürfte das kein Problem sein." Harry schmunzelte leise. „Nein, kein Animagi dabei. Da wäre nur ein Aufsatz für Verwandlungen, einer für Zaubertränke, Wir sollen üben eine Teetasse zu beschwören und einen Schutzschild errichten, der sogar den Imperiusfluch abschwächt." „O.k. Den Schild vergessen wir dann erstmal. Den Fluch kannst du abschütteln und das Schild erfordert Kraft, die ich im Moment wohl nur schwer aufbringe. Zaubertränke, kommt es darauf an um welchen Trank es geht. Verwandlungen und Zauberkunst waren immer meine Lieblingsfächer. Fangen wir damit an", entschied Remus und Harry ging schnell seine Bücher holen. Mit Remus Hilfe gingen die meisten Aufgaben dann auch ganz schnell und das Schild verschoben sie auf Sonntag.

„Soll ich dir was zum Abendessen mitbringen?" fragte Harry als er aus dem Bad kam und sah wie Remus in Richtung der untergehenden Sonne sah. „Nein. Lass mal. Ich hab keinen Hunger. Wir Frühstücken morgen zusammen im Bett", meinte er. „Na gut. Komm mal her", meinte Harry und drückte Remus in einen Sessel und massierte ihm sanft die Schultern. „Du verwöhnst mich", flüsterte Remus leise und legte entspannt den Kopf in den Nacken. „Du weißt doch, dass ich dir gern helfe. Snape war schon da?" hackte er nach. „Ich war kurz bei ihm als du deine Bücher geholt hast. Und er war freundlich wie immer. Hat mir angeboten mich in einen der Kerker zu sperren." „Dieses As. Ich könnte… ich würde… oh wenn er das auch nur wagt", knurrte Harry. „Reg dich nicht auf", meinte Remus beruhigend. „Ich habe ihm ausgerichtet dass ich seine Gesellschaft heute Nacht nicht nötig hätte. Der Sohn meines besten Freundes würde bei mir sein, das würde reichen. Aber ich würde auf sein Angebot zurückkommen, falls ich mich mal einsam fühlen würde." Harry gluckste leise. „Und? Wie hat er reagiert?" „Was bilden sie sich ein Lupin. Niemals würde ich auch nur in ihre Nähe kommen. Sie müssen mich wohl für total bescheuert halten", ahmte Remus Snapes Stimme nach. Harry konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Er hat wirklich Angst vor dir?" fragte Harry dann als er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. „Ich fürchte ja. Sirius Streich damals. Er stand mir wirklich gegenüber. Er ist zu mir in die Hütte gekommen und hat gesehen wie ich mich verwandelt habe. James hat ihn am Umhang aus dem Schlafzimmer gezerrt, buchstäblich in letzter Minute. Erst da ist er gerannt wie ein Irrer. Die Weide hätte ihn auch beinahe erschlagen. Sirius und James haben hinterher drei Wochen lang kein Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt und ich muss gestehen, ich hab es auch alles andere als lustig gefunden. Allerdings lag meine Angst eher dabei das Severus es dem Schulelternrat erzählt und die einen Aufstand machen und ich die Schule verlassen muss. Wie Albus ihn überzeugt hat es für sich zu behalten weiß ich nicht und ich will es auch lieber nicht wissen.

Tatsache ist, seit damals hat Severus panische Angst vor…", doch Remus brach ab und sah sich zu ihm um. „Du hast doch wohl hoffentlich nicht vor ihm irgendeinen Streich in diese Richtung zu spielen, oder?" fragte er. Harry runzelte die Stirn und grinste dann. „Danke für die Inspiration. Auf die Idee bin ich noch gar nicht gekommen. Die Frage ist, Wie bekomme ich einen Irrwicht in sein Schlafzimmer und ist ein Werwolf wirklich seine größte Angst oder ist es doch Voldemort?" meinte er nachdenklich. „Harry James Potter. Das werden sie nicht tun. Severus wird wissen von wem du diese Informationen hast und ich werde den Ärger bekommen. Das lässt du schön bleiben. Wenn du Spaß haben willst, bitte. Ich kann es dir nicht übel nehmen. Nicht nachdem was du schon erlebt hast und den ein oder anderen Witz könnte Hogwarts vielleicht auch vertragen, aber nicht gegen einen allein. Meinetwegen gegen die Slytherins. Ich helfe dich auch, wenn du willst, aber nicht gegen Severus. Bitte."

Harry konnte sich vor lachen kaum halten. Remus beschütze Snape. Das war echt urkomisch. „Du hast mich verarscht", stellte Remus gespielt beleidigt fest. „Was denn sonst? Ich steh nicht drauf Snape in Unterwäsche zu sehen. Ich kann mir nichts vorstellen was mich mehr runterziehen könnte." „Oh du… Lausebengel", knurrte Remus und stürzte sich auf Harry um ihn durchzukitzeln. „Ahhh. Nein. Erbarmen", kicherte Harry. „Vergiss es. Ich erinnere mich daran das du heute morgen auch keines mit mir hattest und das ist jetzt die Strafe." Harry schrie beinahe vor lachen und keuchte heftig als Remus plötzlich inne hielt. „Was…" weiter kam Harry nicht, da er sah wie Remus steif wurde und dann anfing zu zittern. Sein Blick wurde glasig und seine Haut dehnte sich langsam. Ein Blick hinaus verriet Harry dass die Sonne grade untergegangen war und auf der anderen Seite der Mond seine ersten Strahlen zeigte.

Harry musste schon schlucken. Remus saß steif auf seinen Oberschenkeln und er hatte keine Chance sich zu befreien. So nah war er der Verwandlung seines Freundes noch nie gewesen. Es war ein seltsamer Anblick das unter ihm liegend zu erleben aber irgendwie auch faszinierend. Harry konnte sehen wie Fell aus der Haut schoss, Das Gesicht sich langsam verformte und ihm scharfe Krallen wuchsen. Er bekam jeden Zentimeter der Verwandlung mit. Und der Schmerz den Remus in diesem Moment ertragen muss war deutlich in seinen Augen zu sehen.

Dann heulte der Werwolf auf und sah verängstigt auf Harry runter. Fast augenblicklich sprang er weg und verkroch sich in eine Ecke und wimmerte leise und zitternd. Harry brauchte einen Moment um sich wieder zu fangen. Die Faszination war der Angst eindeutig überlegen gewesen. Er setzte sich auf und sah rüber zu Remus um dann auf allen vieren zu ihm zu krabbeln. „Alles o.k. Ich fand es nicht schlimm", meinte er und streckte vorsichtig die Hand nach ihm aus. Doch Remus wich nervös zurück. „Remus", flüsterte Harry dem der verängstigte Blick seines Freundes nicht entgangen war. „Es ist gut. Ich gebe ja zu das ich mich im ersten Moment erschrocken habe aber,… ich muss zugeben…, du hältst mich sicher für total bescheuert… ich fand es interessant. Ich weiß nicht warum und ich hab gesehen und weiß ja auch dass es fruchtbar wehtut, aber es zu sehen, so nahe, war... es gibt sicher nicht viele die das von sich behaupten können, so was gesehen zu haben." Harry sah Remus lächelnd in die leuchtend gelben Augen. „Komm wir machen es uns vor dem Kamin gemütlich", bat er dann und stand auf.

Remus nickte nur leicht und folgte langsam und in einem Abstand. Harry ließ sich wieder auf den Boden fallen und bat Remus leise zu sich, der ganz behutsam zu ihm getapst kam. Harry zog Remus Kopf in seinen Schoß und begann in zu kraueln. „Ich bin dir wirklich nicht böse, Moony. Wir haben einfach nicht auf die Zeit geachtet. Und mach dir wegen Snape keine Sorgen. Ich werde ihm schon keinen Irrwicht vor die Nase setzten. Das würde heißen ich müsste einen Fangen und was dann passiert weißt du und da bin ich alles andere als scharf drauf. Nur,… sollte ich Hogwarts wirklich mal einen Streich spielen, werde ich ihn sicher nicht verschonen." Remus knurrte leise und Harry fing an zu kichern. „Tut mir leid. Ich kann zwar mit Schlagen sprechen, aber leider nicht mit Werwölfen. Deine Beschwerden müssen wohl bis morgen warten."

Dann schwiegen sie eine Weile und Harry genoss mal wieder die Nähe zu seinem Freund. Um kurz nach sechs meldete sich dann aber Harrys Magen und Remus sah verdutzt auf. Ein Kichern konnte Harry nicht unterdrücken. „Ich bin in einer halben Stunde wieder da, o.k.?" Remus nickte nur und trottete ihm bis zur Tür nach. „Mach mir ja keinen Unsinn. Ich beeil mich."

Unten in der Halle saßen schon fast alle Schüler und Ron schien schon auf ihn zu warten. „Wo ist Saphira denn?" fragte er verwundet. „Nicht da. Keine Ahnung. Sie hat ihre Sachen in den Turm gebracht und ist verschwunden", meinte Pavati. „Und wo kommst du her?" fragte Lavender. „Deine Freundin ist ja nicht da." Harry schmunzelte nur. „Linnéa ist nicht meine Freundin und selbst wenn es so wäre, ich habe auch noch andere Freunde die zur Zeit sehr wohl da sind", antwortete Harry schlicht und nahm sich etwas zu Essen. Neville fiel die Kinnlade runter und Dean sah ihn und dann Harry unverständlich an. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Du hast… ihr zwei habt… Du bist…", begann der Junge und sah ungläubig von einem zum anderen. „Spinnst du?" fuhr Neville ihn an. „Du weißt genau dass ich eine… Harry war nicht bei mir. Aber… ich denke ich weiß wo er war", sagte der Junge und Dean beäugte ihn scheel von der Seite. Auch Harry war ziemlich überrascht dass Dean dachte er hätte was mit Neville. Und auch irgendwie geschockt. Merkte man ihm etwa an das er sich nicht für Mädchen interessierte? „Raus damit?" forderte Pavati sofort. Neville sah Harry fragend an und meinte dann leise: „Professor Lupin ist zu Besuch, nicht war?" Harry nickte leicht und fragte sich ob Hogwarts morgen Abend die ganze Wahrheit kennen würde. Ihm war nicht bewusst dass Neville ihn beobachtet hatte. Eigentlich war es unmöglich. „Und ihr zwei seid gute Freunde wegen… Sirius Black, oder?" fragte der Junge weiter. Harry hätte beinahe erleichtert aufgestöhnt. Es war also nur deswegen. „Professor Lupin ist mit meinem Vater und mit Sirius Black hier zur Schule gegangen. Sie waren sehr gute Freunde und auch wir verstehen uns sehr gut", antwortete Harry.

„Aber der Mond… er… Lupin ist doch… Harry das…" stammelte Seamus und Harry schmunzelte. „Er ist handzahm. Professor Snape hat ihm den Wolfsbanntrank gebraut und er wird keiner Menschenseele etwas antun. Ich war schon in der Vollmondnacht bei ihm und komme auch grade von ihm." Dennoch sahen seine Klassenkameraden nicht grade glücklich aus bei dem Gedanken dass ein Werwolf hier im Schloss war. Aber keiner schien mit ihm darüber diskutieren zu wollen.

Nach dem Abendbrot stand D.A. auf dem Plan, was Harry völlig entfallen war, wahrscheinlich weil er nicht wirklich Lust hatte. Er wäre lieber bei Remus und leistete ihm Gesellschaft. „Kümmert ihr euch um den Club, ich muss Remus noch Bescheid sagen", erklärte er leise seinen Freunden und wollte schon gehen als Hermine ihn zurück hielt. „Bring ihn doch mit. Dann sehen alle dass er harmlos ist." „Das mach er niemals mit. Außerdem dreht mir McGonagall den Hals um. Sie hat schon gesagt sie will keinen Werwolf über den Gang schleichen sehen", zischte Harry leise. „Dein Tarnumhang", beharrte das Mädchen. „Er wird das nicht… gut ich frag ihn", gab er nach. Es hatte sowieso keinen Sinn, sich mit ihr zu streiten. Sie würde sowieso die besseren Argumente haben und eigentlich hatte sie ja Recht.

Also ging er zuerst rauf in den Turm um seinen Umhang zu holen und nahm auch die Karte mit und ging dann zu Remus. Der lag vor dem Kamin und sah kurz auf als Harry rein kam. „Remus. Ich hab gleich noch zwei Stunden D.A. Hermine hatte die Idee das du mitkommen könntest. Einige vom Tisch haben mitbekommend das du hier bist und sind nicht grade… beruhigt dadurch", erklärte er und wie erwartet schüttelte Remus heftig den Kopf. „Hab ich ihr auch gesagt aber sie wollte nicht hören. Sie meinte die anderen würden dann sehen dass du nicht gefährlich bist und irgendwie muss ich ihr Recht geben. Ich könnte dich unter dem Tarnumhang mitnehmen", erklärte Harry und krauelte Remus kurz im Nacken. Dann sah er in die gelben Augen und grinste. „Nicht mal ein Funken Interesse an einem kleinen Abenteuer? Es sind nur Leute da die du auch kennst. Die Schüler aus dem letzten Jahr. Niemand unbekanntes. Und es wird dich auch niemand sehen. Außerdem hätten wir die Chance einigen Menschen die Angst vor dir zu nehmen." Er hatte den Eindruck Remus würde überlegen ehe er dann Harrys Arm mit dem Umhang anstubbste. „Dann komm. Sie warten sicher schon."

Sorgfältig legte er ihm den Umhang über und aktivierte die Karte. „Damit wir uns nicht verlieren oder Filch sehen. Und… Na ja. Mrs. Noris könnte schon einen kleinen Schock vertragen", kicherte Harry. Allerdings begegneten sie niemandem auf dem Weg in den siebten Stock. Hermine wartete in der angelehnten Tür. „Und?" „Wenn du nicht aufpasst trittst du ihm auf die Pfoten und das könnte ihm sicher nicht gefallen", erklärte Harry und zog sie Tür auf. Im Raum tuschelten alle aufgeregt. „Harry. Es stimmt doch wohl nicht das Professor Lupin hier ist?" fragte Cho besorgt, kaum das er eingetreten war. „Doch es stimmt. Setzt euch bitte", bat Harry und atmete tief durch. „Ihr alle kennt ihn als Mensch. Keiner von euch kann sagen dass er je ungerecht zu einem von uns war, oder auch nur ein mal eine aggressive Seite gezeigt hat. Und jeder von euch kennt den Wolfsbanntrank. Er hat ihn genommen und ist selbst als Werwolf harmlos", begann er und sah in einige entsetzte Gesichter. „Aber wie kann McGonagall das zulassen? Das hier ist eine Schule!" meinte Marietta entgeistert. „Sie kennt Remus schon lange und weiß das er keiner Fliege etwas zu leide tut. Sie vertraut ihm", meinte Harry. „Werwölfen kann man nicht vertrauen. Sie stehen auf der Seite von du weißt schon wem. Sie sind gefährlich", meinte Michael Corner streng. „Was macht dich so sicher das er keinem etwas tut?" fragte Terry. Harry hätte nicht erwartet dass es so schwer werden würde und seufzte einmal leise. „Michael, vergiss die allgemeine Meinung über Werwölfe. Sie trifft auf Remus Lupin unter Garantie nicht zu. Er würde lieber sterben als sich Voldemort anzuschießen, das weiß ich ganz genau. Er steht ebenso fest auf unserer Seite wie ich selbst es tue. Zu deiner Frage Terry, wenn er nicht harmlos wäre, wären wir alle wahrscheinlich schon tod", erklärte er.

„Hier ist aber doch kein Werwolf", meinte Cho und zuckte heftig zusammen als sie etwas am Arm berührte. Harry warf einen Blick auf die Karte in seinem Schoß und grinste. „Remus. Komm bitte wieder her. Ron, Hermine und ich mögen das vielleicht lustig finden, aber Cho sicher nicht." Das Mädchen sah ihn ungläubig an. Harry beobachtete inzwischen wie Remus zu Ginny ging die erschrocken aufquiekte. Sie griff aber beherzt in die Richtung und zog den Tarnumhang von Remus. Augenblicklich sprangen alle auf, nur Ginny blieb sitzen und starrte ihn an. Harry sah auch dass Ron etwas nervös wurde, aber er hatte keine Bedenken. Remus würde niemandem etwas tun.

Vorsichtig streckte Rons Schwester ihre Hand nach ihm aus und fast alle keuchten auf. „Nicht!" rief Dean aber Ginny ließ sich nicht beirren sondern berührte sanft sein Fell. Remus schnurrte leise unter dieser Berührung. „Er ist richtig süß", meinte das Mädchen schmunzelnd und bekam dafür einen Schlecker über die Wange und Harry konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Er ist als Wolf total verschmust. Ein richtiger Stubentiger eben", meinte er. Ginny zuckte zusammen als Remus mit zwei kurzen Sätzen vor Harry stand und alle keuchten entsetzt auf als er an ihm hochsprang und Harry unter dem Gewicht zu Boden ging. „Und jetzt Mr. Lupin?" fragte Harry amüsiert. Remus knurrte ihn leise bedrohlich an. „Du glaubst doch wohl nicht ernsthaft dass du mir damit Angst machst. Aber gut du hast gewonnen. Ich bin der Tiger nicht du. Du bist der Schmusewolf. O.K.?" Remus nickte und ließ Harry dann den Platz zum aufstehen. Der Rest der Gruppe starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Wir kennen uns näher, da er mit meinem Vater und meinem Paten zur Schule gegangen ist. Ich habe die Ferien mit ihm zusammen verbracht und wir sind mittlerweile eng befreundet", erklärte er. Hermine kniete nun auch neben Remus und meinte zu den anderen: „Nun kommst schon näher. Er wird euch nichts tun." Aber keine wagte es sich zu rühren und Harry sah Remus betrübten Blick, bis Cho dann mutig vortrat und auf ihn zuging. Er Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Einige Schritte vor Remus setzte sich das Mädchen auf die Knie und sah ihn an. „Kann er mich verstehen?" fragte sie leise.

„Kann er" antwortete Harry und Remus sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Professor, es… es ist das erste Mal das ich einen Werwolf… richtig sehe. Ich meine in echt. Und dazu noch einen… harmlosen. Ich denke es geht allen so wenn ich sage das es irgendwie etwas unheimlich ist. Aber… wir alle haben Harry geglaubt was er über sie wissen schon wen gesagt hat… und… und ich glaube ihm auch das sie harmlos sind und… und auf unserer Seite stehen", meinte sie leise, fast entschuldigend ehe sie zitternd eine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte. Remus tapste vorsichtig auf sie zu und Harry fand es irgendwie rührend wie sein Freund sich vorsichtig in die Hand des Mädchens schmiegte, die dann lächelte. Damit schien auch für alle andern das Eis gebrochen zu sein. Sie kamen vorsichtig näher und Remus ließ zu das sie ihn alle einmal streichelten.

„So. Nun lasst uns aber anfangen. Remus, ich würde vorschlagen du machst es dir irgendwo bequem. Ich habe ein paar Angriffszauber für heute vor. Aber… das hier sollte besser unter uns bleiben. Ich bin einen Kopf kürzer wenn McGonagall das rausbekommt und Remus bekommt auch Ärger." Alle stimmten ihm zu und dann begann sie zu trainieren.

Remus beobachtete das Training von einer Ecke aus. Harry war wirklich Gut in dem was er tat. Und das sie ihm alle so vertrauten war sicher kein schlechtes Zeichen. Er hatte das Zeug dazu mal ganz groß raus zukommen. Wie er die anderen überzeugt hatte dass er ungefährlich war. Selbstbewusst und ohne Zweifel. Er selbst hätte damit nicht gerechnet und eigentlich ließ er sich nicht gern wie einen Hund behandeln. Zumindest nicht von so vielen Menschen. Er verkroch sie lieber aber Harrys Argumente mal mit den Vorurteilen gegenüber den Werwölfen aufräumen zu können, war ihm das hier wert gewesen. Er würde Harry morgen dafür ein dickes Lob aussprechen müssen. Ebenso wie für seine Unterrichtsmethode.

Nach den zwei Stunden war der Schwarzhaarige dann total erledigt. Es waren etwas schwierigere Zauber gewesen und einige der Fünftklässler hatten damit Probleme. Er verabschiedete sich dann schnell von seinen Freunden und machte sich mit Remus auf den Weg zurück in den Südturm, nicht bemerkend dass sie verfolgt wurden.

Erst als ihm jemand die für Remus geöffnete Tür aus der Hand schlug, sah er sich erschrocken um. Allerdings lenkte ihn Remus gleichzeitiges Aufjaulen sofort wieder ab und Harry stieß den ungebetenen Besucher grob zur Seite. Remus hatte sich vor der Tür eingerollt und leckte seinen Schwanz und Harry ahnte was passiert sein musste.

„Malfoy, du Idiot", fauchte er grob und sah besorgt auf Remus. Der Slytherin stand wie angewurzelt in der Tür. „Ein… ein…" „Ein Werwolf. Und dem hast du grade den Schwanz eingeklemmt, du Volltrottel", poltere Harry und drehte sich um. „Was willst du überhaupt." Malfoy aber starrte nur auf den Wolf der sich knurrend hinter Harry aufgebaut hatte. „Potter. Verschwinde besser", meinte er leise und richtete zitternd seinen Stab auf Remus. „Das würde ich lassen. Es sei denn du hast Sehnsucht danach mich auf die Art kennen zulernen mit der Voldemort Bekanntschaft gemacht hat. Außerdem wird Remus _mir _nichts tun. _Du _hast ihm den Schwanz eingeklemmt", knurrte er und zog auch seinen Stab. „Ich werd schon mit ihm fertig. Tut's sehr weh?" meinte er an Remus gewandt.

Er bekam ein leichtes nicken zur Antwort und Harry strich ihm sanft über den Rücken. „Ich will mit dir reden", erklärte der Slytherin dann plötzlich. Harry sah verwundert auf und musterte den jungen Mann ihm gegenüber. Seine Augen waren Blutunterlaufen, auf dem weißen Hemd helle Flecken zu sehen, der Schulumhang war zerknittert und Krawatte falsch gebunden, sein Blick war außerdem leicht glasig. Der Junge sah alles in allem ziemlich elend aus. Harry seufzte und verfluchte sich für sein weiches Herz.

„Setz dich. Ich komm gleich wieder", seufzte der Gryffindor und stieg hoch ins Bad, wo er ein Handtuch mit kaltem Wasser tränkte. Was besseres fiel ihm grade nicht ein um seinem Freund etwas zu helfen. Malfoy stand aber immer noch in der Tür, als er wiederkam und Remus lag vor dem Kamin und leckte seine Wunde. „Warte. Ich hab was Besseres", meinte Harry und legte ihm das kühlende Stück Frotte auf die Rute und Remus leckte ihm dankend über die Hand.

„Komm endlich rein und setz dich, wenn du reden willst. Ich geh nicht mit dir vor die Tür", sagte er zu dem Blonden und ließ sich neben Remus nieder. Malfoy betrat scheinbar nur widerwillig das Zimmer und ließ Remus nicht aus den Augen. „Worüber willst du reden?" hackte er dann nach, nachdem der Junge sich auf einen Sessel gesetzt hatte und immer noch Remus anstarrte.

„Was ist da in Pembroke passiert?", fragte er und versuchte jegliches Mienenspiel zu unterdrücken. „Ich will wissen warum Dad…", begann er, doch brach ab. Harry bemerkte das Malfoy scheinbar mit den Tränen kämpfte, was ihn doch sehr verwunderte. Er kannte Malfoy so gar nicht. Remus stubbste Harry leicht an und der Gryffindor meinte einen fragenden Blick zu sehen. „Irgendwer hat ihm erzählt ich hätte seinen Vater umgebracht. Der Todesser der getötet wurde." Remus nickte nur leicht und legte dann wieder den Kopf auf die Vorderpfoten und richtete seinen Blick auf den blassen Jungen.

„Also?" forderte der. „Was Voldemort in Pembroke machen wollte, weißt du sicher, oder?" fragte Harry ruhig. Malfoy starrte missmutig zu Boden. „Mum hat was von einem Ritual erwähnt", brummte er schließlich und Harry fragte sich kurz wie viel er sagen durfte. Den Orden würde er nicht erwähnen, das stand fest.

„Es war ein Ritual mit dem Voldemort die magischen Kräfte seiner Vorfahren an einen Stein binden wollte. Er hat es geschafft dieses Ritual zu beenden und wir standen uns gegenüber. Er wollte mich endgültig erledigen und hat mich gefragt ob ich Angst hätte und meine Antwort war nein. Er wäre nichts weiter als ein Mörder", begann Harry zu erzählen. Malfoy würde ihm wahrscheinlich eh nicht glauben, also spielte es keine Rolle was genau er jetzt sagte.

Malfoy sah ihn erstaunt an und schnaubte nur verachtend. „Das glaub ich nicht. Jeder fürchtet sich vor ihm." Harry schlug eine Alkoholfahne entgegen und auch Remus musste sie gewittert haben. Malfoy musste einiges getrunken haben das er sich so gehen ließ. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich Mut angetrunken oder seinen Schmerz betäubt.

„Es ist die Wahrheit. Ich habe ihn schlicht und ergreifend belogen. Ich hatte eine Scheißangst. Der einzige der es überhaupt mit ihm aufnehmen kann ist Dumbledore. Er ist mir auch ohne dieses Ritual weit überlegen. Und in der Hand hatte er diesen Stein mit der Magie seiner Vorfahren. Ich hatte die Hosen gestrichen voll und war mir sicher dass mein letztes Stündlein geschlagen hatte. Aber genau das ist es was ihm Kraft gibt, was ihn stark macht. Die Angst der Menschen. Und ich sterbe lieber als das ich zugebe mich vor ihm zu fürchten. Und nun lass mich ausreden", erklärte Harry säuerlich und setzte dann fort da sein Gegenüber nichts sagte.

„Er wollte mir beweisen wie mächtig er ist und hat blind Flüche hinter sich geschossen. Das ging in einer Geschwindigkeit das ich nicht den Hauch einer Chance hatte irgendwen zu warnen. Es waren vier Flüche. Einer hat den Schulleiter erwischt, einer einen Auroren, einer Professor Lupin und einer einen Todesser. Er wurde von einem giftgrünen Blitz getroffen und dass der Todesfluch so aussieht muss ich ja sicher nicht erwähnen.

Ich hatte wirklich keine Chance irgendwen zu warnen sonst hätte ich das allein schon wegen… unseren Leuten getan", beendete Harry seine Erzählung. Der Rest ging Malfoy schlicht und ergreifend nichts an.

„Und das ist dir Wahrheit?" fragte Malfoy nach einer Weile die er auf den Boden gestarrt und seinen Stab zwischen den Fingern gedreht hatte. „Es ist die absolute Wahrheit. Dein Vater mag ein Todesser gewesen sein, aber es gibt zwei die ich mehr hasse als ich ihn jemals gehasst habe und die ich sehr viel lieber in die Finger bekommen möchte. Todesser die mir meine Familie genommen haben und damit hatte dein Vater nichts zu tun.

Aber sag mal, wer hat dir diesen Unsinn erzählt, ich hätte den Todesfluch benutzt?" Draco sah auf und in seinen Augen war pure Abneigung zu sehen. „Das wüsstest du wohl gern, was?" meinte er kalt. „Irgendwie schon. Damit ich ihm mal die Meinung sagen kann", meinte Harry aber der Blonde verzog sein Gesicht zu einem spöttischen Grinsen. „Ich verrate niemanden."

„Draco. Ich kenne etliche Namen von Todessern. Und viele aus deinem Haus sind deren Kinder. Dein Muskelbepackter Anhang, Nott und noch etliche andere. Ich will nur wissen ob es einer von ihnen war, oder ein Todesser direkt."

Malfoy schwieg eine Weile, bis ihm dann dicke Tränen über die Wagen liefen. „Meine Mum. Sie hat es von Theos Vater." Harry war überrascht von diesem Gefühlsausbruch. Er hatte nicht erwartet dass der Junge vor ihm in Tränen ausbrechen würde.

„Und warum hat Voldemort deine Mutter…" „WEIL SIE AUSGEFLIPPT IST!" schrie Malfoy plötzlich und starrte ihn mit kalter Wut in den Augen an. Dann sackte er auf die Knie und schluchzte: „Sie hat den Lord angeschrieen, warum er das nicht verhindert hat? Warum er dich nicht sofort getötet hat. Er hat immerhin die Macht dazu. Er ist mächtiger als du es je sein wirst, das predigt er immer allen", schluchzte er und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Harry dachte lieber nicht darüber nach was Voldemort mit Narzissa Malfoy angestellt hatte. Er duldete ja schon keinen Ungehorsam und das hatte sicher dem Fass den Boden ausgeschlagen. „.Mum hat Dad geliebt. Wirklich geliebt. Sie hat ihn vergöttert und sie war alles was ich hatte. Dad hat mir nie gezeigt das ich ihm etwas bedeute.

Und… und der Lord… er… er hat sie gefoltert. Er hat sie fast umgebracht. Dabei… sie waren ihm immer treu ergeben. Sie haben sich nie gegen ihn gewendet. Sind ihm immer gefolgt. Und er… er bringt sie einfach so um. Onkel Sev… er war dabei… er hat Mum noch ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Aber man kann ihr nicht helfen." Harry konnte nicht anders als den Jungen in den Arm zu nehmen. Er saß da vor ihm wie ein Häufchen Elend und nur zu gut konnte er sich vorstellen was da in ihm vorging. Außerdem war es besser Malfoy in diesem Zustand nicht gehen zu lassen. Er hatte Snape grade als Todesser enttarnt Der Slytherin musste wirklich neben sich sein, wenn er nicht mal mehr nachdachte was er da von sich gab. Außerdem konnte er den Schmerz über diesen Verlust nur all zu gut nachempfinden. Behutsam nahm er Malfoy seinen Zauberstab ab und zog ihn zu sich ran. „Schon gut. Wein ruhig. Das soll helfen", flüsterte er leise.

Malfoy schien das aber gar nicht zu beruhigen. „Das ist nicht fair. Das ist so verdammt unfair. Wurmschwanz diese Ratte lebt noch obwohl er sich verkrochen hat wie ein feiges Huhn", schrie er und schlug auf Harrys Brust ein um sich aus der Umarmung zu befreien. Aber Harry merkte sofort dass es nicht ernst gemeint war. Malfoy konnte sehr viel kräftiger zuschlagen das hatte er immerhin schon zu spüren bekommen. „Diese Ratte wird schon noch büßen, keine Sorge. Wenn ich den in die Finger bekomme kann sich Voldemort von seinem Diener verabschieden. Für immer. Er wird zwar nicht sterben, aber er wird für immer hinter Gittern landen", flüsterte Harry leise, aber Malfoy schien das gar nicht mehr mitzubekommen. Der schluchzte und schniefte nur und Harry spürte wie sein Umhang nass wurde. „Hoffentlich kommt jetzt keiner rein. Bitte lass jetzt niemanden reinkommen. Vor allem nicht Ron und Hermine. Die halten mich für total bekloppt", flehte Harry stumm.

Wie lang er so da saß, konnte er hinterher nicht mehr sagen. Irgendwann viel ihm auf das dass der Junge sich beruhigt hatte und regelmäßig atmete. „Der schläft", stellte Harry ungläubig fest und sah Remus an. Der nickte ihm zu und trottete zum Sofa. Für einen Moment hatte Harry sogar geglaubt Remus hätte gegrinst.

„Soll er hier bleiben?" fragte Harry und bekam ein Nicken zur Antwort. „Wenn du das sagst. Ich werde aber trotzdem bei dir schlafen", meinte er und hob vorsichtig den alles andere als leichten Slytherin hoch und legte ihn sanft auf der Couch ab. Er streifte sich noch seinen Umhang ab und deckte ihn damit zu, da sie keine weiter Decke hatten.

„Remus ich glaub ich hab da doch was abbekommen. Ich habe grade meinen Erzfeind getröstet, der mich vor nicht mal einer Woche umbringen wollte, weil ich seinen Vater umgebracht haben soll. Mal ehrlich, irgendwas kann da mit mir doch nicht stimmen", meinte Harry nachdenklich und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Remus zupfte leicht an seinem Hosenbein und Harry verstand. „Du hast Recht. Lass uns schlafen gehen", meinte er und folgte dem Wolf ins Schlafzimmer wo er sich umzog und dann dicht an seinen Geliebten ankuschelte nachdem er die Tür magisch abgesperrt hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er dann mit einem sanften Kuss geweckt. Verschlafen blinzelte er Remus an. „Ist doch Samstag", nuschelte er und schmiegte sich eng an die Brust des Älteren der leise kicherte. „Stimmt und ich würde ja auch lieber kuscheln, aber wir hatten gestern Abend Besuch, erinnerst du dich?" Harry war schlagartig hellwach. „Malfoy", brummte er. „Richtig. Und ich denke doch er sollte uns nicht so sehen, oder?" Harry grummelte nur vor sich hin und krabbelte aus dem warmen Bett. „Weck ihn bitte sanft. Der Junge ist total am Ende und sicher in Katerstimmung. Außerdem ist ihm der gestrige Abend sicher peinlich. Die Malfoys sind sehr stolz", meinte Remus. „Ich weiß. Aber ich dachte ich schmeiß ihn vom Sofa. Als Strafe", murmelte Harry und trat in den kühlen Wohnrum. Eine leichte Gänsehaut jagte ihm über den Rücken während er die Treppe runter stieg und er schwor sich den Gast so schnell wie möglich vor die Tür zu setzen um wieder bei Remus im Bett zu liegen.

Malfoy lag immer noch schlafend auf der Couch, hatte sich aber regelrecht in Harrys Umhang eingewickelt. Der seufzte nur und rüttelte dann etwas an seiner Schulter. „Aufwachen, Malfoy", sagte er leise. „Halt den Mund Blaise", nuschelte der Junge und drehte sich einfach um. Harry sah ihn verdutzt an. „Blaise? Seit wann bin ich ein Slytherin?" fragte er verdutzt. Draco schien auch realisiert zu haben mit wem er da sprach fuhr hoch.

„Raus aus dem…", weiter kam der Junge aber nicht und wurde rot was Harry nun wirklich nicht erwartet hätte. „Was ist denn nun schon wieder?" fragte er und schüttelte den Kopf. Doch Draco gab keine Antwort sondern schluckte nur. Harry sah an sich runter und dann nach mal auf Draco der ihn immer noch anstarrte. „Ist unser Frauenheld etwa gar keiner?" kicherte er leise und Draco schien tatsächlich für einen Moment die Fassung zu verlieren. „Und warum stehst du fast nackt vor mir? Wenn das kein eindeutiges Angebot ist", giftete er zurück und Harry sah ihn entsetzt an. „Dagegen war das gestern richtig angenehm", meinte Remus und legte Harry seinen Morgenmantel über. „Halt den Mund Wer…", doch Draco brach ab. Er schien zu realisieren das er in der schlechteren Position war. Sein Zauberstab lag immer noch auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin. Harry sah kurz zu Remus rüber. Der schloss kurz die Augen und sagte dann höflich aber ohne sich umzusehen: „Ich bestell uns Frühstück für drei, es ist schon nach zehn und Harry geht sich anziehen. Falls sie sich frisch machen wollen, Mr. Malfoy. Das Bad steht ihnen zur freien Verfügung." Harry hätte dem Blonden am liebsten eine rein gehauen, für diese eindeutige Beleidigung.

Missmutig führte er ihn ins Bad und reichte ihm ein paar Handtücher. „Musst du eigentlich immer alle beleidigen?" fragte er während er sich wusch. „Er ist nun mal ein Werwolf", gab Draco kalt zurück. Harry fuhr herum und drückte den Jungen gegen die Fliesen in der Dusche. „Ja das ist er. Und du hast die ganze Nacht seine Gastfreundschaft genossen. Er hat dich nicht mal angerührt nachdem du ihm gestern den Schwanz eingeklemmt hast. Er bestellt dir sogar ein Frühstück mit, trotz der Tatsache das du ihn beleidigst. Also reiß dich zusammen", zischte er ihn an, ehe er sich fasste und ihn losließ. Für einen Moment starrte der Blonde ihn fassungslos an, sagte aber nichts. Stumm machten die beiden sich frisch und Harry beobachtete, während er sich anzog, wie Draco sich abtrocknete.

Er musste gestehen, der Körperbau des Jungen war nicht schlecht aber wie schon bei Ron kam auch er nicht an seinen Engel ran. Ganz abgesehen davon das er dann doch eher mit Ron schlafen würde als mit Malfoy. Nicht mal wenn sein Leben davon abhinge würde er den Blonden an sich ran lassen. Draco spürte diese Musterung deutlich und es war ihm unangenehm. Noch keiner hatte ihn so angestarrt. Außerdem war er nicht schwul. Er stand nicht auf Männer, er war einfach nur überrascht gewesen das sein Erzfeind sich ihm so offen zeigte. In Slytherin tat das keiner. Nicht das sie Prüde waren, es gehörte sich einfach nicht. Etikette und Anstand wurden unter ihnen als Reinblütige großgeschrieben.

Angewidert sah er zu seinen durch geschwitzten und nach Alkohol riechenden Klamotten um. Noch etwas das ihm seine Eitelkeit versagte. Es wiederte ihn an, diese Kleidung noch einmal anziehen zu müssen. Aber eine andere Wahl hatte er ja wohl nicht. Er konnte Potter schließlich schlecht um Kleider bitten. Diese abgetragenen Muggelsachen waren wirklich unter seiner Würde, und außerdem hatte der sicher nicht mal welche hier.

Moment, warum hatte Potter eigentlich überhaupt so wenig angehabt und warum hatte Lupin ihm seinen Morgenmantel geben können? Er wusste von seinem Paten zwar das Lupin ein Freund von Potters Vater gewesen war, aber das sie sich so gut verstanden war ihm neu. Oder war Potter etwa derjenige der das Ufer gewechselt hatte? Dem musste er auf der Spur bleiben, er hatte immerhin einen Ruf zu verteidigen. Die Stimme seines Nemesis riss ihn aber erstmal aus den Gedanken.

„Ehe du vor Ekel dich noch übergibst, leih ich dir was von meinen Sachen", meinte Harry und holte ihm eine dunkle Hose und ein grünes Shirt. Ron und Hermine hatten ihm Freitag mehrere Sachen mitgebracht, warum wusste er selbst nicht. „Verzeih wenn sie nicht ganz deinem Standart entsprechen", meinte Harry als er ihm die Kleider reichte und der Blonde sie auffallend musterte. „Seit wann rennst du nicht mehr in diesen ausgebeulten Lumpen rum?" fragte Malfoy, ohne eine Spur von Gehässigkeit in der Stimme während er die anzog. „Seit die Todesser mein zu Hause abgefackelt haben", antwortete Harry und wartete dann im Schlafzimmer auf ihn um dem Jungen erst gar nicht in Versuchung zu führen die Sachen durchzuwühlen.

Remus schenkte grade Tee ein, als sie die Treppe runter kamen. „Mr. Malfoy ich bin bisher nicht dazu gekommen ihnen zu sagen wie leid mir ihr Verlust tut", begann Remus fing sich aber einen missmutigen Blick dafür ein. „Sie haben meinen Vater gehasst, also sparen sie sich diese Mitleidstour." Harry warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, der aber Remus auch nicht entgangen war und ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm legte. „Es ist kein Mitleid. Ich meinte das ernst. Auch wenn wir auf verschiedenen Seiten standen. Jedem Menschen tut es weh einen geliebten Freund oder ein Familienmitglied beerdigen zu müssen. Und ich wollte dir nur mein Beileid wünschen", erklärte Remus und nahm einen Schluck Tee.

„Danke", murmelte der Blonde missmutig und Harry hatte den Eindruck das Draco grade mit sich rang. Er schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen. „Es tut mir leid…ich… ich wollte ihnen nicht wehtun", brachte er schließlich hervor. Remus und auch Harry sahen erstaunt auf. Damit hatten beide nun am wenigsten gerechnet.

„Werwölfe sind dort leider etwas empfindlich, als Mensch merkt man da nichts mehr von", erklärte Remus schlicht und Harry sah von einem zum anderen und traf auf Malfoys kalten Blick. „Was muss ich tun damit… das unter uns bleibt?" fragte er und deutete aufs Sofa. „Was soll unter uns bleiben?" fragte Harry der keine Ahnung hatte was der Junge jetzt meinte. „Das gestern Abend", seufzte Malfoy. Harry runzelte kurz die Stirn und nickte dann. Malfoy meinte seinen Heulkrampf. „Wir Gryffindors wissen was Anstand ist und was bringt es mir dich vor der ganzen Schule lächerlich zu machen. Ich habe andere Sorgen, als das", meine Harry nur.

„Du tust so als läge das Schicksal der Welt in deinen Händen", schnarrte der Blonde und Harry konnte sich grade noch verkneifen ihm an den Kopf zu werfen das genau das sein Schicksal war. Also schwieg er besser und auch Malfoy schien nicht weiter an einer Konversation interessiert zu sein.

Remus musterte die Jungs derweil. Sie wurden erwachsen. Vor zwei Jahren wäre so ein zusammensitzen unmöglich gewesen. Die beiden wären sich schon vor Minuten an die Kehle gegangen oder hätten ihre Stäbe gezogen. Die Welt veränderte sich wirklich. Vielleicht sogar zum Guten. Denn der junge Malfoy hatte großen Einfluss auf die Schüler in Slytherin. Wenn die jemand zum Seitenwechsel bringen konnte, dann Draco Malfoy.

„Mein Vater war immer ein loyaler Anhänger. Ich versteh einfach nicht warum ihn der Lord einfach umbringt", bemerkte Draco plötzlich und Harry starrte ihn ebenso entsetzt an wie Remus. „Mr. Malfoy ist ihnen bewusst das sie sich und ihre Familie grade um Kopf und Kragen reden?" fragte Harrys Freund besorgt. Malfoy schnaubte aber nur abfällig. „Da gibt es nicht mehr viel zu verlieren. Das meiste Geld gehörte meinem Vater. Es ist alles konfisziert, ebenso unser Haus. Meine Mutter liegt mehr tot als lebendig in St. Mungos und ist für den Rest ihres Lebens ein Pflegefall. Das bisschen was ich noch hab gehört den Blacks. Ein minimaler Teil den sie mit in die Ehe gebracht hat und an das kommt das Ministerium nicht ran, weil weder meine Mutter noch ich das dunkle Mal tragen. Außerdem können sie nicht beweisen dass wir von Dad's Anhängerschaft etwas wussten."

Harry sah Hilfesuchend zu Remus. Er wusste wirklich nicht was er dazu sagen sollte. Remus seufzte leise und sah dann zur Tür. Harry folgte kurz seinem Blick und sah Snape dort stehen der ihm bedeutete still zu sein. „Mr. Malfoy. Lord Voldemort wollte nur Macht demonstrieren und hat einfach wahllos um sich geflucht. Es war ihm egal wer dabei getroffen wurde. Er war sich sicher unbesiegbar zu sein und wollte Harry einschüchtern", erklärte Remus milde. „Das glaub ich einfach nicht. Das kann ich nicht glauben. Mein Vater war loyal. Er war seine rechte Hand. Das kann Onkel Sev….", knurrte er. „Frag deinen Onkel, Draco. Ich bin sicher dass er es dir bestätigen wird", unterbrach Harry ihn. und Remus nickte zustimmend. Malfoy seufzte nur. „Der bringt mich um, wenn ich jemals den dunklen Lord in Frage stelle." Snape hustete heftig und Draco fuhr entsetzt herum. „Mal ganz abgesehen davon das du mich grade um Kopf und Kragen redest, stellst du denn den Lord in Frage?"

„Nein. Niemals", sagte der sofort und sah panisch zu Remus und Harry und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. „Das klang grade aber noch anders und steck den Stab weg. Die beiden werden nichts verraten", erklärte Snape und setzte sich hin ohne darauf zu warten dass man ihn darum bat. „Wie meinst du das?" erkundigte sich der Blonde verwundert. „Beantworte erstmal meine Frage. Stellt du den Lord in Frage?" meinte Snape ruhig und sogar höflich. „Ich… ich verstehe es nicht. Ich war immer der Meinung, solang man ihm treu ergeben ist und ihm bedingungslos gehorcht hat man nichts zu befürchten. Und genau das hat Dad getan. Und auch Mum. Und jetzt… jetzt hat er Dad einfach getötet. Ohne Grund." Harrys neugieriger Blick wurde kurz von Snape aufgefangen der ihn und Remus kurz musterte. „Der… Lupin sagt die Wahrheit. Es geht ihm nur um Macht. Lucius hatte Pech. Er war zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. Und ich muss dir leider sagen, dass es dem Meister egal ist. Seine einzigen Worte dazu waren: Sorg dafür dass man Potter die Schuld gibt."

„Das ist… dein Ernst?" fragte der Blonde. „Ja. Ich war dabei, als der Meister Nott diese Anweisung gegeben hat", meinte Snape und sah dann Harry an. „Sie dürfte interessieren dass man Lestrange gefangen genommen hat." Harrys Miene hellte sich auf. „Das ist eine sehr gute Nachricht. Ich hoffe sie bekommt eine sehr harte Strafe." „Sie gehört zu meiner Familie"; knurrte Malfoy. „Und sie hat Harry sein letztes Familienmitglied genommen. Den einzigen den er von seiner Familie kennen lernen durfte. Und ich muss gestehen, ich wünsche ihr die Todesstrafe. Was anderes hat diese Frau nicht verdient. Sie hat so viele Familien zerstört das ihr Leben keinen Knut mehr wert ist", knurrte Remus und stand auf.

„Komm Draco. Wir gehen runter in die Kerker. Da können wir uns ungestört unterhalten, ohne beleidigende Kommentare eines Werwolfs und eines Angebers", sagte Snape missmutig und verließ das Zimmer und Draco folgte ihm auf dem Fuße, allerdings mit Unbehagen in der Miene.

„In Momenten wie diesen wünsche ich mir, James wäre 1 Minute später gekommen. Nur 1 Minute, die hätte völlig ausgereicht um dieses Großmaul auch zu einem Werwolf zu machen. Dann wüsste er was das bedeutet und würde diese hämischen Kommentare lassen", brummte Remus und ließ sich wieder in den Sessel fallen. „Komm wir gehen rauf, du bekommst eine Massage und wir vergessen die beiden einfach", schlug Harry vor und wartete erst gar nicht auf Widerworte sondern griff nach den Händen seines Freundes und zog ihn hoch ins Schlafzimmer wo er Remus die Jacke des Trainingsanzugs abstreifte ehe der auch nur die Chance dazu bekam selbst Hand anzulegen.

_**AN: Hab da noch eine Amerkung. Im nächsten Kapitel ist die Badezimmerszene enthalten. Also... ich warte auf viele Reviews grins**_


	21. Kapitel 20

Hallo Liebe Leserinnen und Leser,

heute darf ich es euch endlich präsentieren. Das neue und damit 20ste Chap von Rettung aus der Zukunft. Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung das ich euch so lang habe waren lassen.

Meine Betaleserin hatte einige Prüfungen zu schreiben und für so was muss man nun mal leider lernen und das erfordert wiederum Zeit von der man sowieso viel zu wenig hat. Und meine "Eiserne Resevere", wie die Betriebswirtschaft es nennen, war erschöpft. Gut das wir nicht in der Betriebswirtschaft sind. Grins

O.K. Genug getratscht, Kaffee und Huchen serviert und... STOP!

Ich muss euch doch noch etwas mitteilen vorher.

Zum einen gehört das meiste dieser Story JKR. Nur ein paar Charaktere und die Idee sind mein geistiges Eigentum. Aber Geld verdien ich hiermit keines. Wäre auch zu schön um wahr zu sein

Dann habe ich noch eine **WARNUNG!** zu verkünden. **LEMON!** Oder hat einer etwa geglaubt Remus und Harry lassen jetzt die Finger von einander?

Und zu guter letzt noch ein LESEHINWEIS!

Ich habe mich einer Gemeinschaftsarbeit angeschlossen.

THE ILLUSION OF TRUH ist der erste Titel eines Dreiteilers der von Reditus Mortis ins Leben gerufen wurde. Ihr findet auf dieser Seite. **Aber achtetet auf die Warnungen.**

So aber nun endlich. Ich wünsche euch viel Sapß und hoffe auf viele Reviews.

Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

Kapitel 20

„Meinst du er sagt ihm dass er ein Spion ist und nicht wirklich für Voldemort arbeitet?" Fragte Harry als Remus sich hingelegt hatte. „Weiß nicht. Severus kennt den Jungen besser als wir beide und es ist ein Risiko für ihn. Aber Draco ist klug. Er wird früher oder später von selbst darauf kommen. Und ich wage zu Behaupten das Voldemort selbst den Grundstein gelegt hat um viele potentielle Anhänger zu verlieren. Draco hat Einfluss in Slytherin und wenn er es schafft, das man ihm glaubt, könnte das sehr interessant werden", meinte er und seufzte dann wohlig auf als Harrys Hände sich fest ins seine verspannten Muskeln gruben.

„Ehe ich es vergesse. Ich war gestern Abend beeindruckt von dir. Du machst das wirklich gut. Wie du sie überzeugt hast, dass ich ungefährlich bin und deine Unterrichtsführung ist richtig gut. Man sieht das alle Spaß daran haben." „Danke. Aber ich fürchte wenn es zu einem richtigen Kampf kommt, werden alle trotzdem überrascht sein. Das was wir machen ist Spielerei. Gegen Todesser haben wir kaum eine Chance. Nur die, die bei mir waren im Ministerium haben wirklich eine Ahnung was da auf uns zukommt", murmelte Harry. „Vielleicht fällt mir da ja mal was ein. Ich denk mal darüber nach wie wir euch testen können um die Schwachstellen zu finden", erklärte Remus. „Das wäre klasse. Aber nun entspann dich. Lass uns für eine Weile dieses Thema vergessen." Remus nickte nur und schloss die Augen. Keine zehn Minuten später merkte Harry dass sein Freund eingeschlafen war.

Vorsichtig legte er ihm die Decke über und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Ich komm heute Abend wieder. Ruh dich schön aus", flüsterte er und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er wollte jetzt unbedingt herausfinden was Ron für Probleme hatte. Es ließ ihn einfach nicht los. Die ganze Woche hatte er ihn so seltsam beobachtet und es ging ihm langsam auf die Nerven.

Wie vermutet saßen seine Freunde in ihrer Stammecke. Hermine war in einem Buch vergraben und Ron saß daneben und grübelte scheinbar über seine Hausaufgaben. „Mine, guck mal", meinte Ron als er Harry entdeckte. „Morgen", grüßte Harry und ließ sich in den dritten Sessel fallen. „Du hast vielleicht was verpasst. Snape hat einen kleinen Aufstand veranstaltet, warum wissen wir aber nicht. Und Malfoy war auch nicht da", plapperte Ron drauf los. Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf und Harry konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Du weißt etwas, oder?" fragte seine Freundin. „Ich?" meinte Harry und versuchte einen auf Unschuldsengel zu machen, das klappte aber wohl nur bei seiner Hauslehrerin.

„Raus damit!" forderte Ron wissbegierig. „Na ja… Draco hat mich letzte Woche zusammengeschlagen weil ihm jemand erzählt hat dass ich seinen Vater umgebracht habe. Der Todesser, der in Pembroke von Voldemort getötet wurde", erklärte Harry. „Was? Und das sagst du erst jetzt?" meinte sein Freund entgeistert. „Halb so wild. Beruhig dich. Er ist mir und Remus gestern Abend nach D.A. gefolgt. Er hat sich wohl Mut angetrunken dafür und wollte wissen was passiert ist. Ich habe es ihm erzählt. Wir haben uns eine Weile angeschwiegen und ich hab mich um Remus gekümmert dem dieser Trottel den Schwanz eingeklemmt hat", Hermine verzog hierbei schmerzhaft das Gesicht und auch Ron schien zu wissen das dies einem Werwolf weht tat, „und als ich wieder zu ihm kam schlief er." „Er ist bei euch eingepennt?" gluckste Ron. „Kann man so sagen", bestätigte Harry. „Wach zu bekommen war er nicht, und ich konnte ihn ja schlecht in die Kerker tragen. Also haben wir ihn schlafen lassen.

Snape tauchte dann heute Morgen auf und hat ihn mit in den Kerker genommen", berichtete Harry stark verkürzt und leicht abgeändert eine unverfängliche Variante. „Draco Malfoy unterhält sich mit Harry Potter. Sein Ruf ist im Eimer, würde ich sagen", grinste Ron und Hermine seufzte. „Harry Potter lässt sich dazu herab mit Draco Malfoy, einem Todesserkind zu reden. Wessen Ruf ist dann im Eimer?" fragte das Mädchen, in einem Denk mal nach Tonfall. „Oh. Sicher", gestand der Rotschopf und zog den Kopf etwas ein. Harry konnte sich nur ein schmunzeln verkneifen. Hermine hatte scheinbar die Hosen an.

„Wie geht es Professor Lupin?" hackte das Mädchen besorgt nach. „Er meinte es würde nur als Wolf wehtun. Er schläft grade", antwortete Harry und wandte sich dann an Ron. „Und wir zwei machen mal einen Spaziergang." Ron sah verwundert auf nickte dann aber und sah zu Hermine. „Nein. Ein Männerspaziergang. Hermine wird das schon verstehen", erklärte er und nickte ihr nur zu. „Geht ruhig. Ich muss das hier eh noch zu Ende lesen", stimmte das Mädchen zu, Ron schien das nicht zu gefallen. „Ich muss eigentlich auch noch Hausaufgaben machen", erklärte er leise. „Du hast schon vor einer halben Stunde gejammert das du keine Lust hast. Also, nun jammere nicht rum und geh", sagte Hermine und Harry ließ ihm keine Gelegenheit für Widerworte und zog ihn mit sich mit.

So stapften die beiden Gryffindors zehn Minuten später in ihre Wintermäntel gehüllt durch den Schnee. „Was ist denn los?" fragte Ron leise und unsicher als sie ein Stück gegangen waren. „Genau das will ich von dir wissen", erklärte Harry und sah seinen Freund an der ihn unverständlich ansah. „Seit ein paar Tagen beobachtest du mich von der Seite, siehst weg wenn ich es bemerke. Du hast doch etwas", meinte der Schwarzhaarige und nahm verblüfft zur Kenntnis das Rons Gesichtsfarbe sich der seiner Haare stark annäherte.

„Es ist etwas Peinliches", stellte er fest. Ron schien einige Male tief durchatmen zu müssen. „Komm. Raus damit. So schlimm kann es doch gar nicht sein", meinte Harry und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Na ja", begann er zögernd. „Ich… wie… mich interessiert… du und Remus ihr…", stammelte der Rothaarige vor sich hin und Harry hatte keine Ahnung was sein Freund da von ihm wollte. „Was ist mit Remus und mir?" „Ich frag mich wie… wie es ist einen… Mann zu küssen?" brachte Ron schließlich hervor und Harry blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Damit hatte er nun nicht gerechnet. „Du… Ron… also… ich…", stotterte Harry und wünschte sich grade das Thema nie angesprochen zu haben. Er sah dass Ron verdammt nervös wirkte. „Du… Mit vielem hab ich gerechnet, nur nicht damit", gestand Harry schließlich.

„Bekomm ich trotzdem eine Antwort?" fragte der Rothaarige schüchtern. „Das… Ron du weißt genau dass ich erst einmal ein Mädchen geküsst habe. Ich… ich kann das nicht vergleichen. Oder… kannst du mir beschreiben, wie es ist ein Mädchen zu küssen?" konterte er. „Sicher. Hermine schmeckt süß,… nach…Erdbeeren. Ihre Lippen sind so samtweich. Wenn wir uns küssen hab ich das Gefühl zu schweben. Ihre Finger in meinen Haaren…", begann Ron aber Harry hielt ihn dann doch auf. „Stopp. Bitte. Ich denke das reicht." Er überlegte Fieberhaft wie er Ron das jetzt beschreiben sollte. „Weißt du… es… es ist das gleiche. Nur eben das du einen Mann dir gegenüber hast." „Also schmeckt Professor Lupin nach Erdbeeren?" fragte Ron und Harry verschluckte sich beinahe. „Nein. Nicht nach Erdbeeren", hustete er. „Wonach dann?" „Man ist der neugierig", seufzte Harry stumm. „Nach Schokolade", gestand er schließlich.

„Scho… Schokolade?", fragte Ron verwundert und schmunzelte leicht. „Ja." Ron schien zu überlegen und seufzte dann. „Scheint nicht das zu sein was du dir gedacht hast, oder?" „Na ja… nein. Irgendwie… ich kann es mir trotzdem nicht vorstellen", gestand Ron leise. „Man kann so was nicht beschreiben. Aber… weiß Hermine über was du dir Gedanken machst?" fragte Harry um abzulenken, da er wirklich nicht wusste wie er das jetzt erklären sollte. „Ja… ich meine nein. Sie hat keine Ahnung", sagte Ron aber eine Spur zu hastig. „Sie hat dir also gesagt du sollst einfach fragen", stellte Harry fest und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Es passte aber auch irgendwie zu Hermine. Ron schaute etwas betreten zu Boden, ehe er leicht nickte. „Bist du jetzt sauer?"

Harry lachte leise auf ehe er sich vor lachen kaum halten konnte. „Sauer? Warum denn das?" „Na ja,… dir ist… das ganze doch… peinlich." Augenblicklich hörte Harry auf zu lachen und sah seinen Freund verwundert an. „Mir ist es nicht peinlich", erklärte er schließlich. „Ich will Remus schützen, was sich aber wohl erledigt hat, weil ich die Nerven verloren habe in Pembroke", seufzte Harry und sah Ron an. „Weil du den Todesfluch benutzt hast?" meinte Ron verwundert und Harry fiel beinahe die Kinnlade runter. Woher wussten sie denn das? Sprach er neuerdings etwa im Schlaf? Geträumt hatte er doch von dieser Nacht gar nicht.

Ron schien sich auch grade im Klaren darüber geworden zu sein, das er etwas gesagt hatte, was er nicht hätte sagen dürfen. „Woher wisst ihr es?" fragte Harry vorsichtig. „McGonagall hatte uns mit in den Grimmauldplatz genommen, wegen Dad und dir. Wir haben gelauscht, als sie es Mum erzählt hat", gestand Ron leise und Harry nickte. „Deswegen behandelt deine Mum mich wie ein Rohes Ei. Wer weiß es sonst noch?" „Keiner, denke ich. Aber… ich… ich versteh es nicht. Ich mein... du… ja du bist der einzige der Voldemort besiegen kann, aber… der Todesfluch? Harry das ist ein Unverzeihlicher Fluch. Es ist dunkle Magie, nein schwarze Magie. Schwärzer geht es gar nicht", meinte Ron und klang dabei recht verzweifelt.

Harry war schon versucht abzublocken. Er wollte nicht darüber reden. Aber Ron hatte Recht. Der Fluch war schwarze Magie und wenn er seine Freunde nicht verlieren wollte, müsste er es ihnen erklären. „Ich nehme an Hermine fragt sich das gleiche, oder?" spekulierte Harry deshalb. „Ja. Sie sagt aber auch wir sollen dich nicht drängen, du würdest es irgendwann von allein erzählen und du wärest der letzte der die Seiten wechselt." „Und was ist mir dir? Was denkst du darüber?" erkundigte sich Harry. Ron seufzte und Harry nervös an. „Ich… ich denk das gleiche. Du würdest niemals die Seiten wechseln. Aber ich versteh es trotzdem nicht. es muss irgendwas passiert sein, was wir nicht wissen." Harry nickte nur leicht. Er war erstaunt darüber wie klug sein Freund doch manchmal sein konnte. Aber er hatte sicherlich auch eine Weile mit Hermine darüber gesprochen und er fühlte sich schuldig. Er schuldete ihnen eine Erklärung. Verstehen würden sie es sicher.

„Komm mit. Wir holen Hermine und suchen uns ein ruhiges Plätzchen", meinte Harry deshalb auch und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron folgte ihm mit etwas Abstand. Mitten auf der Treppe blieb er stehen und sah sich um. Auch Ron war stehen geblieben und lugte kurz über die Schulter um zu sehen ob ihnen vielleicht jemand folgte und dann Harry verständnislos anzusehen. „Tust du mir ein Gefallen?" fragte der leise. „Sicher", kam sofort eine Antwort. „Lauf nicht drei Schritte hinter mir, als sei ich Voldemort persönlich. Das macht mich irgendwie nervös. Oder… hast du angst vor mir?" Ron riss entsetzt die Augen auf und nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal. „Spinnst du? Wir sind deine Freunde. Du würdest uns nie etwas tun. Warum sollte ich Angst vor dir haben?" fragte er empört. „Weiß nicht. Kann ja sein. Komm. holen wir Hermine", meinte Harry und lief weiter.

Hermine war zwar nicht begeistert ihre Sachen liegen zu lassen, aber als die beiden Jungen sie dann packten und einfach mitzogen, gab sie sich geschlagen. Wenn Harry so hartnäckig war, musste es etwas Ernstes sein.

Zehn Minuten später saßen die drei dann im Raum der Wünsche und Harry hatte das Gefühl vor einer unlösbaren Aufgabe zu stehen. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran was da passiert war, zog sich sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen. Aber wenn er das erstmal hinter sich würde er sich besser fühlen, hoffentlich.

„Ron hat grade erwähnt… ihr wisst was ich gemacht habe", begann er zögerlich und sah kurz zu Hermine auf die ihn zuerst fragend ansah, Dann schien sie aber der Geistesblitz getroffen zu haben und ein vorwurfsvoller Blick richtete sich gegen Ron. Der versuchte sich stumm zu verteidigen und dann traf er wieder auf die braunen Augen seiner Freundin die ihn traurig aber auch mitfühlend ansahen. „Du musst darüber nicht reden. Ich bin mir sicher du hattest einen guten Grund dafür", sagte sie.

Harry atmete einmal tief durch. „Den hatte ich. Ihr wisst das Voldemort Remus mit einem der Flüche getroffen hat", sagte er und bekam ein Nicken zur Antwort. „Ich… er wurde… der Fluch hat ihn… ein ganzes Ende durch die Luft… geschleudert. Ich... dachte er wäre tot", gestand Harry schließlich und hatte Mühe die Tränen zurück zu halten. „Ich hab geglaubt Remus sei Tod und hab einfach die Nerven verloren. Meine Eltern, Sirius und Remus. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr. Ich wollte nur noch Rache. Ich hab einfach rot gesehen und völlig die Kontrolle verloren", gestand er und sah dann zu Boden. Er wollte seinen Freunden nicht in die Augen sehen. Er wusste einfach nicht was sie davon hielten. Erst als Hermine ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte sah er auf und traf auf einen besorgen aber verstehenden Blick.

„Du hast so viel erlebt und so viel ertragen, Harry… ich verstehe es. Er hat dir so viel angetan und… man muss euch beide, also dich und Remus nur zusammen sehen um zu wissen wie sehr ihr euch liebt. Ich verstehe deine Reaktion", meinte sie mitfühlend und nahm ihn kurz in den Arm. „Danke", murmelte Harry und sah zu Ron rüber. Der versuchte auch ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und meinte: „Jetzt versteh ich es auch. Wenn ich daran denke das Hermine… Ich wäre wahrscheinlich auch ausgerastet", meinte er. Harry murmelte noch mal ein Dankeschön und atmete dann tief durch. Er wollte das Thema so schnell wie möglich beenden.

„Wegen deinem anderen Problem, frag doch einfach deinen Bruder", schlug Harry deshalb vor und Rons Miene wurde totenblass. „Himmel nein. Bill hält mich nachher noch für Schwul." Hermine neben ihm gluckste leise. „Tja dann wirst du wohl mit der Ungewissheit leben müssen", meinte sie kichernd.

Harry ließ Remus bis nach dem Abendessen Zeit um sich zu erholen. Sie konnten ja den ganzen Sonntag zusammen verbringen, ohne das er sich Sorgen machen musste vermisst zu werden und er wollte Remus Ruhe gönnen denn sein Freund wirkte am Morgen noch sehr angeschlagen. Den Rest des Tages verbrachte er mit seinen Freunden über den Hausaufgaben. Genau genommen half er Ron der ihn immer wieder erstaunt musterte. „Remus Lieblingsfach war Verwandlung. Ich hab sie gestern mit seiner Hilfe erledigt", gestand er und überging Hermines entsetztes husten.

Als Harry dann am Abend in den Südturm kam, war niemand im Wohnraum. Allerdings stand das Abendbrot noch auf dem Tisch und ein Buch lag aufgeschlagen und mit einem Lesezeichen versehen neben dem Sessel. Leise schlich er die Stufen nach oben, um Remus zu erschrecken da er ihn im Schlafzimmer vermutete, aber das Bett war leer. Doch es roch hier seltsamerweise nach einer Mischung aus Kirschen und Mandeln. Sein Blick ging zur Badezimmertür und ließ ihn schmunzeln.

Remus dagegen musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Er war sehr wohl im Schlafzimmer gewesen als Harry hereinkam. Er hielt grade James Tarnumhang in den Händen den sein junger Freund hier hatte liegen lassen und in dem Moment war wohl der Rumtreiber ihn ihm durchgekommen. Mit einem schnellen Schwung hatte er sich das unsichtbar machende Stück Stoff übergeworfen und sich in eine Ecke verdrückt. Und nun konnte er beobachten wie Harry mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, dass Sirius Black bei der Beobachtung seines Streichs gegen die Slytherins glich, die Tür zum Badezimmer aufdrückte.

Harry Brille beschlug quasi sofort unter der Hitze die ihm entgegen kam. „Remus", fragte er halblaut und versuchte etwas zu erkennen. „Hinter dir", meinte seine sanfte Stimme und raue Hände schoben ihn behutsam ein Stück vorwärts. „Wo kommst du denn her?" fragte er. „Ich hab die ganze Zeit hier gestanden unter deinem Tarnumhang", war die Erklärung und dann wurde ihm die Brille abgenommen und die Welt verschwamm vor seinen Augen. Die Gelegenheit etwas zu sagen bekam er nicht, da Remus ihn zu sich umdrehte und in einen sehnsüchtigen Kuss zog. „Gefällt dir der Duft?" wurde er dann flüsternd gefragt. Harry schlich ein Grinsen übers Gesicht. „Mhm", säuselte er. „Noch mehr gefällt mir aber was ich schmecke." „Was du schmeckst?" fragte Remus verwundert. „Schokolade", meinte Harry und verschloss die Lippen seines Freundes erneut mit einem Kuss der scheinbar grade etwas hatte sagen wollen.

„Erzählst du mir wie du darauf kommst?" erkundigte sich Remus nachdem sich der Jüngere von ihm gelöst hatte. Harry schmunzelte kurz. „Ron hat sich seit du hier bist komisch verhalten und ich wollte wissen was er hat. Also hab ich ihn rausgeschleppt und nach ein wenig Rumdruckserei hat er mich dann gefragt wie es ist einen Mann zu küssen." Zu Harrys Verwunderung fing Remus haltlos an zu kichern. „Irgendwie… hihihi… irgendwie kenn ich das. Was hast du Ron geantwortet?"

„Na ja", meinte Harry schulterzuckend. „Ich hab ihn gefragt wie es ist ein Mädchen zu küssen, ob er mir das beschreiben könnte und er hat es versucht. Dabei meine er Hermine würde nach Erdbeeren schmecken." „So, so. Und ich schmeck nach Schokolade", stellte Remus fest, bemüht sein Lachen zu unterdrücken. „Ich hab ihm gesagt seine Beschreibung wäre auch die Antwort auf seine Frage und er dachte damit du… würdest nach Erdbeeren schmecken. Das hab ich nur richtig gestellt", rechtfertigte er sich und Remus konnte sich kaum halten vor Lachen. „Du bist echt gut Harry. Du bist echt gut."

„Und wer hat dich gefragt?" erkundigte sich der junge Gryffindor dann neugierig, aber es dauerte etwas bis Remus sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Dein Dad, eine Weile nachdem er es erfahren hatte", war dann die Antwort und Harry riss erstaunt die Augen auf. „Dad wollte wissen…? Und was hast du ihm geantwortet?"

„Ich sagte das könnte man nicht beschreiben, man müsste es erleben", erklärte er. Harry kicherte leise bei der Vorstellung er hätte Ron diese Antwort gegeben. Entweder hätte er sofort gefragt ob er es ihm zeigen würde, oder er hätte verschreckt geschaut und gar nichts mehr raus gebracht. Letzteres war die wahrscheinlichste Reaktion. „Er …", kicherte Remus dann verhalten. „Er hat dann fast zwei Wochen gebraucht um es fertig zu bringen, mich zu fragen ob ich es ihm zeigen würde. So feige hab ich James noch nie erlebt."

„Moment. Du hast Dad geküsst?" hackte Harry dann doch perplex nach. Remus kicherte leise. „Ja. Er hat darauf beharrt das er es wissen wollte und mir versichert es würde sich nie etwas an unserem Verhältnis ändern. Ich hab das nämlich zuerst für einen Scherz gehalten. Einen Scherz der Rumtreiber auf meine Kosten.

Aber er hat mich dann rum bekommen. Es war nur ganz harmlos, zwar auf den Mund aber ohne Zunge und anschließend war James sich sicher nicht schwul zu sein." „Und… du?" fragte Harry vorsichtig. Ihn überkam jäh das Gefühl in Remus Augen nur ein Ersatz zu sein für seinen toten Vater. Das Remus in James verliebt gewesen war und ihn einfach nur als Ersatz nahm. Allein schon der Gedanke zerriss ihm das Herz. Was wenn da wirklich so war?

„Ich? Hmm. Mein erster Gedanke war,… scheiße kann der Junge gut küssen. Daran erinnere ich mich noch genau. Mir war das ganze etwas… sagen wir mir war seltsam zu mute. James war mein bester Freund und ich hab noch nie jemanden geküsst weil er mich drum gebeten hatte. Aber wenn du wissen willst ob ich ihn geliebt habe… ja. Ja. Ich habe ihn geliebt. Geliebt wie meinen Bruder." Harry war im ersten Moment das Herz stehen geblieben. Erst als Remus den Zusatz ausgesprochen hatte schlug es weiter. Gott musste dieser Mann ihn denn so erschrecken? „James hat mir gezeigt was es heißt Freunde zu haben. Jemanden zu haben auf den Man sich verlassen könnte, der immer da ist. Da war für Liebe die über die von Geschwistern hinausgeht keinen Platz. Außerdem… es war in der sechsten. Sirius und ich wussten damals ganz genau das Lily bis über beide Ohren in James verknallt war und das James Lily vergötterte, war nicht zu übersehen. Da hätten wir schon blind und taub sein müssen. Ich hätte es gar nicht fertig gebracht mich in James zu verlieben.

Ich hab das deiner Mum auch irgendwann mal erzählt. Ich glaub das war sogar auf ihrer Hochzeit. James hatte grade seine Cousine zum Tanz aufgefordert und ich Lily. Ich war nicht mehr so ganz nüchtern und kann mich nicht mal erinnern wie wir darauf gekommen sind. Aber Lily hat sich gekringelt vor lachen mitten auf der Tanzfläche. Wir mussten kurz rausgehen damit sie sich wieder beruhigen konnte. Und James war gar nicht begeistert, weil es eigentlich unser Geheimnis bleiben sollte." Harry konnte nicht anders und musste leise kichern. Allein diese Szene sich vorzustellen. „Was Mum und Dad wohl zu uns sagen würde?" sprach er dann die Frage aus die er sich grade stellte.

Remus zog Harry eng zu sich ran und strich ihm durchs Haar. „Hab ich mich auch schon oft gefragt und ich muss gestehen ich weiß es nicht, zumindest bei deiner Mutter. Dein Vater wäre wahrscheinlich erst mal geschockt und würde dir dann erzählen das du keinen Besseren Freund finden könntest, während er mir gleichzeitig das Ende unserer Freundschaft ankündigt sollte ich es je wagen dir weh zu tun." „Wieso denn das?" erkundigte sich Harry verwundert.

„Die Familie war für James das wichtigste. Sie ging ihm über alles. Jeden Todesser der es auch nur gewagt hat Lily zu bedrohen hat James von einer Seite kennen gelernt die ich ihm in dieser Form niemals zugetraut hätte. Er wurde zum Löwen", erklärte Remus und lächelte dann. „Genau wie du. Wenn es um mich geht wirst du auch zum Löwen." „Ein Löwe der lernen muss sich zu beherrschen, wenn er nicht sterben will", murmelte Harry nachdenklich. „Das bekommst du… nein das bekommen wir hin. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher", meinte Remus und zog ihn wieder in einen sanften aber auch leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Harry spürte wie sie die Hände des älteren in seinen Haaren vergruben und er gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde.

Ein wohliges Gefühl durchströmte ihn und er seufzte genüsslich in diesen Kuss hinein. Kaum hatte Remus sich gelöst zog Harry ihn erneut zu sich ran. Er wollte nicht das Remus aufhörte. Er wollte mehr. Er wollte Remus spüren.

Sich immer ungestümer küssend ließ Harry seine Hände über den Rücken seines Freundes gleiten um einen Weg zu finden unter dessen Kleidung zu kommen. Zu Harrys erstaunen trug Remus scheinbar seinen Morgenmantel. „Sag mal", flüstere er leise, „hast du da was drunter an?" Remus, der seine Lippen grade über Harrys Hals wandern ließ und mit den Händen sich seinerseits einen Weg unter den Pulli bahnte meinte nur verführerisch: „Du kannst ja mal nachsehen." Harry lief ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken, allein bei der Vorstellung das Remus Körper von nichts weiter als diesem Stück Stoff verhüllt wurde.

Nur ganz vorsichtig ließ er seine Hände zum Gürtel wandern, aber bevor er den Knoten öffnen konnte wurden seien Arme hochgezogen und sein Pulli landete irgendwo in einer Ecke, dann wurde ihm, wahrscheinlich um jeglichen Prostest zu verhindern, sein Mund mit einem fordernden Kuss bedeckt und er zu einem wilden Zungenduell herausgefordert. Die Hände in Remus Haaren vergaben ging er nur zu gern darauf ein, während die Hände seines Freundes sich einen Weg in die Jeans hinein bahnten, um dann am Bund entlang zum Bauch zu wandern und den Knopf zu öffnen. Harry keuchte auf, als die warmen Schauer, die zu seiner Körpermitte liefen, richtig heiß wurden, weil Remus Hände sich langsam aber sicher seiner Erregung näherten. Zitternd suchte er sich erneut den Weg zu dem schmalen Band das den Morgenmantel seines Freundes übereinander geschlagen hielt und zog den lockeren Knoten auf. Wie von selbst fanden die Finger des Jüngeren den Weg zum nackten Rücken, der sich aber langsam seinen Berührungen entzog. Ein kehliger Laut, zwischen Zustimmung und Überraschung, entfuhr Harry als sein Freund langsam auf die Knie ging, ihm dabei über die Bauchdecke küsste und gleichzeitig Hose und Shorts runter zog. „Remus", entfuhr es Harry dann aber entsetzt als die Zunge des Älteren seine Männlichkeit auf eine Weise berührte die ihn fast um den Verstand brachte. Er gab Remus einen leichten Stoß, so dass er auf dem Hintern landete.

Eine Gelegenheit zum Protest gab er ihm nicht, da er sich sofort über ihn stürzte und seinen Mund mit einem wilden Kuss verschloss. Remus aber schien diese Position nicht zu gefallen und mit rollte sich schnell und überraschend für Harry auf den Rücken und zog ihn mit.

Harry interessierte sich im nicht dafür dass er nun auf kalten Fliesen lag. Er versuchte Remus den Morgenmantel abzustreifen während der sich küssend über den Hals des jüngeren zu dessen Brustwarzen vorarbeitete und diese dann mit der Zunge umspielte ehe er sanft hinein biss. Harry keuchte verhalten auf und schubste Remus grob hoch um ihm dieses nervige Stück Stoff endlich auszuziehen. Als er das endlich, mit Remus zutun geschafft hatte, nutzte er die Gelegenheit um wieder die die bessere Position zu kommen.

Er gab Remus keine Gelegenheit sich dagegen zur Wehr zu setzen da er ihm sofort begierig küsste und sich mit den Händen dem letzen Kleidungsstück widmete was ihm den Zugriff auf Remus hervorgehobene Männlichkeit verweigern wollte. Seine Shorts. „Hast du die absichtlich anbehalten?" keuchte Harry verhalten. „Sicher. Du musst doch auch was zu auspacken haben", kicherte Remus und zog ihn in ein verführerisches Zungenspiel, was aber von einem heftigen Aufstöhnen seitens des Werwolfs unterbrochen wurde, als Harry mit einer Hand das Glied der Älteren berührte. Das schien nun jegliche Zurückhaltung von dem Mann abfallen zu lassen. Er half Harry schnell das Stück Stoff los zu werden und zog ihn dann sich über ihn rollend mit.

Leider hatte sich Remus wohl etwas verschätzt bei dem Abstand zwischen Badewanne und ihrer Position, denn es kam von beiden ein kurzes: „Huch!" auf dem ein lauter Platscher und das Geräusch von überschwappendem Wasser folgte.

Prustend tauchte Harry aus dem Schaumbad wieder auf und sah sich nach Remus um, entdeckte ihn aber nicht. „Remus?" fragte er wurde dann aber plötzlich unter Wasser gezogen und bekam in einem Kuss etwas Luft ab um nicht zu ertrinken. Gemeinsam mit seinem Freund tauchte er dann wieder auf und fast gleichzeitig kicherten sie los bis Remus ihn eng zu sich ran zog, sodass Harry die Erregung seines Freundes deutlich an seiner spürte. Alles um ihn herum war sofort vergessen, selbst ihr unfreiwilliges Bad.

Ein kurzer Blick in die Augen, auch wenn Harry nicht viel erkennen konnte, genügte um sie erneut in einen tiefen Kuss versinken zu lassen. Sanft ließ er seine Hände über Remus nackten Rücken wandern und dann über die Hüfte in ebenfalls tiefe aber sehr viel empfindlichere Regionen, was ihm das Aufstöhnen in den Kuss seitens des Älteren verdeutlichte. Sanft ließ Harry seine Fingerspitzen über die steile Erregung wandern und Remus Atmung beschleunigte sich zusehens währen Harry die Männlichkeit weiter umspielte.

Ohne Vorwarnung ergriff Remus seine Hände und zog ihn rum, sodass er mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Zunächst wollte Harry protestieren aber als er Remus Hände geschickt und sanft seine Männlichkeit umspielten und er anfing an seinem Hals zu knabbern, verflüchtigte sich die Idee ins Nichts und ein heißeres Stöhnen entwich ihm, was zu einem heftigen Aufkeuchen wurde, da Remus grade mit einem Finger in ihn eindrang. Harry schlang, schwer atmend, seine Arme um Remus Nacken und zog ihn näher zu sich um ihn zu küssen, während Remus ihn behutsam weitete und die zweite Hand sich Harrys Männlichkeit widmete. Harrys Selbstbeherrschung drohte langsam aber sich er ins sich zusammenzufallen. „Remus, Bitte", keuchte Harry und legte den Kopf auf Remus Schulter und versuchte nicht jetzt schon seinen Gefühlen zu erliegen.

Remus ließ sich das nicht zwei Mal sagen. Auch um seine Beherrschung musste er schon kämpfen, was zum Teil Harrys Schuld, oder wohl eher verdienst war, zum Teil aber auch jetzt sein eigenes tun. Behutsam zog er seine Finger zurück und umfasste sanft Harrys Hüfte mit beiden Händen. Der drängte sich schon verlangend an Remus heran und zuckte heftig zusammen als er in ihn eindrang. Auch Remus hatte aufgestöhnt und hielt Harry fest das der sich jetzt nicht bewegte.

Für Harry waren diese Sekunden unendlich lang, er hatte das Gefühl zu verbrennen, allerdings war es keineswegs erleichternd als Remus endlich begann sich zu bewegen es machte ihn nur noch wahnsinniger. Hilflos klammerte er sich um den Nacken seines Freundes und versuchte nicht all zu laut zu werden, was ihm dann allerdings endgültig misslang als Remus mit einer Hand auch noch sein Glied umschloss und Harry zum Höhepunkt rieb. „Oh Gott!" entfuhr es ihm heftig.

Remus war vollends im Rausch der Gefühle. Er hörte Harrys verhaltenes Keuchen, spürte wie er sich an ihm festhielt und sich ihm entgegendrängte. Die Enge die seine Erregung umschloss war Wahnsinn. Er ließ seine Hand mit der er Harry bisher fest gehalten hatte runter wandern zu dessen Erregung wandern und umfasste sie sanft aber bestimmt. Er ließ die Bewegungen seiner Hüfte auch in seine Hand übergehen und Harrys Ausruf der Verzückung war wie Musik ins seinen Ohren. Er erhört etwas das Tempo und spürte das Zittern, welches Harrys Köper durchlief als er diesen gewissen Punkt traf.

„Schneller bitte. Ich halt das nicht aus", wimmerte Harry und griff mit einer Hand nach dem Beckenrand um sich dort festzuhalten. Ein Hitzegefühl staute sich in seinem Bauch auf und bahnte sich langsam den Weg in Richtung Körpermitte wo Remus die Bewegung seiner Hand noch verstärkte. Ihm wurde immer heißer und seine Sinne vernebelten sich immer mehr. Mit einem heiseren ja explodierten seine Gefühle und nur Sekunden später spürte er wie sich sein Freund in ihm ergoss.

Erleichtert aber auch erschöpft lehnte er sich gegen Remus, der sanft beide Arme um seine Brust legte und ihn auf die Wange küsste. „Das war unglaublich", bekam der Jüngere ins Ohr geflüstert, brachte aber nur ein Nicken zu Stande. Er hatte das Gefühl im Siebten Himmel zu schweben. Erst nach einigen Minuten drehte er sich langsam zu Remus um und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund.

„Komm. Wir machen es uns gemütlich", schlug Remus vor und keine Minute später saß Harry auf dem Beckenrand und Remus legte ihm ein Handtuch über die Schultern. Lächelnd stand er auf und zog Remus eng zu sich ran um ihn zu küssen. „Ich liebe dich", raunte er ihm zu und wickelte Remus dann mit in sein Handtuch ein und führte ihn Rückwärts zum Bett, wo die beiden sich in die weiche Matratze fallen ließen.

Der Jüngere ließ seine Lippen sanft über den Hals seines Freundes wandern bis zu dessen Brustwarzen, wo er begann sie mit seiner Zunge zu erregen. Remus hatte die Augen halb geschlossen und genoss diese Liebkosungen. „Gefällt dir das?" fragte Harrys Stimme dann unvermittelt an seinem Ohr. „Und wie", säuselte er. „Soll ich es dir mal zeigen?" Harry kicherte leise. „Mhm. Gern." Mit einer geschickten Drehung lag Remus kurzerhand über Harry und setzte sich Rittlings auf seine Oberschenkel. Sanft ließ er seine Hände über die Wangen zum Hals und dann zu der noch feuchten Brust des Jungen wandern. Der schloss genüsslich die Augen und seufzte leise auf. Remus konnte sich ein Schmunzeln einfach nicht verkneifen. Harry sah einfach zum vernaschen aus.

Er beugte sich langsam zu ihm rüber und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund und wie er erwartet hatte schlang der jüngere sofort die Arm um seinen Hals als er sich zurückziehen wollte und zog ihn in einen einigen verführerischen Kuss. Behutsam löste Remus die Arme die ihn festhielten und schob sie ein Stück tiefer auf seinen Rücken während er den Kirschmandelduft einatmend seine Lippen am Hals entlang zu Harrys Brust wandern ließ und dort mit geschlossenen Augen auf Entdeckungstour ging.

Als er eine der Brustwarzen fand, seufzte Harry verhalten auf drückte Remus sein Becken entgegen so dass ihm gar nicht entgehen konnte was er da mit Harry tat. Ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. Das er es gleich zwei Mal nacheinander getan hatte war schon verdammt lange her, aber Harry war auch etwas ganz besonderes für ihn.

Harry genoss die Liebkosungen in vollen Zügen während ein Kribbeln durch seinen Körper lief. Plötzlich spürte er Remus Hand an seinem Oberschenkel. Sanft strich sie an der Außenseite Richtung Knie um dann an der Innenseite wieder hoch zu streichen. Erst kitzelte es ein wenig, doch dann wurde aus dem Kribbeln ein Schauer der ihm über den Rücken jagte und Aufkeuchen ließ. Er verkrallte sich in Remus Rücken der zusammenzuckte und sich ihm entgegendrückte um dem zu entgehen. Dabei streifte Remus Männlichkeit Harrys und der jüngere nutzte die Gelegenheit um wieder in die aktivere Position zu kommen. Er drückte Remus verlangend seine Lippen auf den Mund sodass er keinen Protest einlegen konnte und ließ auch seine Hände auf Entdeckungstour gehen. Über die Schultern, an den Oberarmen entlang zu seiner Hüfte und zu seinem Hintern.

Der Ältere hielt ihn fest im Arm als wolle er ihn nie wieder loslassen und als er Harrys Hände auf seinem Allerwertesten spürte konnte er ein Keuchen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Ihre Unterkörper drängten sich eng gegeneinander und sie reizten sich gegenseitig. „Hast du zufälligerweise irgendwo einige Phiolen versteckt?" hauchte Harry ihm verführerisch ins Ohr. Remus grinste kurz und hielt nach einem gemurmelten Spruch eine in der Hand. Gedanklich versprach er sich sie so schnell wie möglich zurück zu geben, ungesehen versteht sich, sonst würde er der eigentliche Besitzer dies wohl nutzen um ihn oder besser Harry bis auf die Knochen bloß zu stellen.

Harry sah seinen Freund verdutzt an beschloss aber ihn später zu fragen woher die so schnell gekommen war. Also hielt er Remus wortlos die Hand hin und schwor sich in den Ferien Kontaktlinsen zu besorgen, so ginge das nicht weiter. Ohne seine Brille war er fast hilflos. In einem Duell tödlich. Remus Berührung an seiner empfindlichsten Körperstelle ließ ihn heftig aufkeuchen und stöhnen. Es erinnerte ihn umgehend daran was er zu tun hatte und tun wollte. Schnell ließ er seine Hand zum Eingang des Mannes gleiten und begann behutsam ihn zu weiten.

Remus keuchte schwer unter diesen Berührungen und den wohligen Lauten die Harry von sich gab und hatte Mühe sein Tun aufrecht zu erhalten und sich seinem Geliebten nicht einfach hinzugeben. Dem Jüngeren ging es nach kurzer Zeit nicht viel besser mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung.

„Remus", keuchte er, griff nach der Hand des Mannes um ihn zu stoppen und versuchte ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Erlös mich", flehte dessen Stimme heißer unter dem schon fast schmerzhaften Verlangen und spürte kurz darauf wie Harry bestimmt in ihn Eindrang und dann verharrte. „Oh Gott", stöhnte Remus ungehalten und drückte den Rücken durch in dem verzweifelten versuch nicht seinen Gefühlen zu erliegen.

Harry nahm das als Aufforderung und begann sich langsam zu bewegen. Es dauerte nicht lang bis er einen Rhythmus gefunden hatte und er mit Remus um die Wette keuchte der sich ihm immer mehr entgegendrängte. „Harry. Du quälst mich", brachte Remus mühsam hervor während die aufsteigende Hitze in seinem Körper ihm die Sinne vernebelte.

Harry nahm das nur am Rande war. Er war gefangen in diesem Gefühl. Sein Handeln hatte sich schon längst verselbstständigt, er hatte das Gefühl nicht mehr Herr über sie selbst zu sein, aber es störte ihm nicht im geringsten. Er ergab sich völlig dieser unbeschreiblichen Lust die ihren Höhepunkt fand als sich Remus Muskeln unter ihm verkrampften und ihn derart einengten das er nicht mehr an sich halten konnte und Remus über die Klippe der absoluten Lust folgte.

Schwer nach Atem ringend zog er sich behutsam aus Remus zurück und ließ sich neben ihm ins Bett fallen. „Das war… Geil", flüsterte Remus als sich seine Atmung wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte und Harry begann haltlos zu kichern. „Was ist daran so lustig?" fragte der Ältere daraufhin verwundert und drehte sich zu seinem Geliebten. „Dass dieser Satz gar nicht zu dir passt", meinte Harry schmunzelnd. „Wie? Ich darf nicht sagen dass ich etwas geil finde?" meinte er gespielt verwundert. „Doch", kicherte Harry, „aber… das Wort geil... aus deinem Mund…" „Ist ungewohnt, oder wie?" beendete Remus die aussage. Harry stimmte ihm kichernd zu. „Da sieht man mal was für einen schlechten Einfluss du auf mich hast. Ich werde wieder zum Teenager", schmunzelte Remus und drückte Harry einen Kuss auf den Mund. Verträumt schmiegte Harry sich eng an ihn ran. „Hab ich nichts dagegen", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr. Remus schmunzelte bei dieser Aussage und sah sich kurz um, um seinen Zauberstab zu finden. Der lag hinter ihm auf dem Nachttisch so nicht zu erreichen. „Accio Zauberstab", flüsterte er aber nichts geschah. Ein Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen. „Erschöpfung. Ich bin wohl bei weitem nicht mehr so gut in Form wie es sein müsste", murmelte er und schloss die Augen um sich fest zu konzentrieren. „Accio Zauberstab", versuchte er es noch mal und damit fing das begehrte Stück Holz auf um sie beide zu reinigen.

Dann zupfte und zerrte er an der Decke unter ihnen um sich darin mit Harry einzukuscheln der schon halb am schlafen war. „An deiner Ausdauer müssen wir noch etwas feilen", kicherte er und erschrak zutiefst als er eine Hand auf seinem Glied spürte. „Soll ich dir meine Ausdauer beweisen?" murmelte Harry neben ihm und Remus zog langsam die Hand von dieser empfindlichen Stelle. „Damit waren wir bis ich meine Kondition wiederhabe. Sonst blamiere ich mich noch vor dir und das verträgt mein Ego nicht", meinte Remus und legte Harrys Hand auf seine Brust. Harry lachte leise, stemmte sich hoch um Remus in die Augen zu sehen. „Dann lassen wir das wirklich besser. Ein angekratztes Ego tut keinem gut." Remus schmunzelte leise und zog Harry eng zu sich ran. Der kuschelte sich sofort in die wärmenden Arme seines Freundes und irgendwann schliefen sie ein.

Den Sonntagvormittag verbrachten sie eng aneinanderkuschelnd im Bett und genossen einfach die traute Zweisamkeit. Am Nachmittag zeigte Remus Harry auf sein Bitten ihn ein paar schwerere Flüche und Zauber mit denen er alleine nicht zu Recht kam. Der Abend kam für beide Geschmäcker trotzdem viel zu schnell. Harry begleitete Remus nach dem Abendessen noch bis zu den Schlosstoren und sah sich kurz um. „Wann kommst du wieder?" fragte er leise. „Mal sehen was im Orden los ist, aber ich denke wir bekommen das diesen Monat noch einmal hin. Außerdem können wir uns doch hören wann immer wir wollen." „Das ist aber nicht das gleiche", seufzte Harry und schmiegte sich eng an den Älteren.

„Ich weiß. Aber es geht nicht anders. Du weißt doch was los ist und ich will Minerva etwas Arbeit im Orden abnehmen. Und wenn es hart kommt, haben wir auf jeden Fall das Hogsmeadewochenende. Das ist versprochen." Harry seufzte Kurz und drückte dann Remus einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen. „Du hast Recht. Also, bis dann und pass auf dich auf", bat Harry. „Mach ich und du machst mir keine Dummheiten", erklärte Remus und küsste seinen jungen Freund noch mal innig.

Harry blieb noch stehen bis Remus außer Sicht war und lief dann langsam zurück zum Schloss. Gedanklich verfluchte er Voldemort tausendfach. Warum musste er grade jetzt seine Angriffe verstärken? Warum konnte sich dieser Irre nicht einfach für eine Weile zurückziehen? Sich erholen, seinetwegen auch Kräfte sammeln, nein er musste ihm sein Leben vermiesen.

Eine Bewegung am Waldrand zog dann plötzlich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Saphira und John standen dort scheinbar in eine hitzige Diskussion vertieft. Er schlich sich im Schatten einiger Büsche näher heran. Viel Verstehen konnte er aber nicht.

„… schon schaffen. Er ist… nehmen", erklärte Saphira. „Und… nicht? Dann haben wir… Salat. Ohne ihn…warts verloren. Oder willst du…. In den Weg stellen?" meint John. „Ich wäre ... tot… Fluch… … wird… schaffen. …. Sicher. …mit", konterte das Mädchen. Dann raschelte es kurz und Harry lugte vorsichtig über die Büsche. Die beiden waren weg. Nirgends zu sehen. Vorsichtig stand er auf und beobachtete alles in seiner Umgebung, doch sie waren wirklich weg. Er trat vorsichtig ein paar Schritte näher an den Wald heran und starrte in die Dunkelheit. „Lumos", flüsterte er den Stab fest umklammert und hob ihn über sich, doch außer ein paar Blättern konnte er nichts erkennen.

„Was machen sie da?" fragte eine schneidende Stimme hinter ihm. Erschrocken wirbelte Harry herum und sah in das Gesicht seines Lieblingslehrers. „Ich… ich hab was gehört. War aber wohl nur ein Tier", erklärte er schnell. Der Lehrer zückte selbst seinen Stab und trat einige Schritte in den Wald. „Hier ist nichts", brummte der Lehrer und starrte Harry durchdringend an. „Ist es nicht eher so dass sie grade in den Wald wollten?" „Ich?" fragte Harry verdattert. „Ich war schon oft genug da drin um sicher nicht freiwillig dort spazieren zu gehen. Ich komm grade vom Tor. Remus… ist grade gegangen und auf dem Rückweg hab ich ein Geräusch gehört und wollte wissen was es war", erklärte Harry streng.

„So, so. Ihre Erlebnisse von Halloween reichen ihnen also noch nicht. Es genügt nicht dass de Schulleiter um sein Leben kämpft nur weil sie mal wieder den Helden spielen mussten", knurrte Snape. „Also fangen wir wieder bei Null an. Gut. Ihre Entscheidung. Ich weiß warum ich das getan habe und jetzt gehe ich Abendessen", knurrte Harry und wandte sich ab. „50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Respektlosigkeit und Unverschämtheit", erklärte Snape kalt. Harry mühte sich ab keine Reaktion darauf zu zeigen. Allerdings konnte er sich selbst auch nicht erklärten warum er Saphira und John nicht ausgeliefert hatte. Hatte er geahnt dass der Lehrer ihm nicht glauben würde? Hätte Snape ihm geglaubt? Nein. Niemals.

Die nächsten Tage zogen ganz normal dahin. Die Schüler der siebten arbeiteten fleißig für ihre Zwischenprüfungen, ebenso wie die der fünften. Saphira war pünktlich zur Sperrstunde im Gemeinschaftsraum aufgetaucht und Harry beschloss für die die beiden erstmal weiter im Auge zu behalten. Die Unterrichtsstunden verliefen ruhig und normal. Kaum einer hatte sich über die 50 Punkte Abzug auf Gryffindors Konto gewundert, dafür kam so was zu häufig vor. Alles war friedlich und hätte Harry nicht das Gefühl gehabt es würde ein Sturm aufziehen, hätte er es wahrscheinlich auch genossen.

Die Vorboten des Sturms kündigen sich am Mittwochnachmittag im Zaubertränkeunterricht an. Heftige Kopfschmerzen überfielen ihn plötzlich und er stöhnte leise auf. Er spürte Malfoys Blick auf sie ruhen, ignorierte ihn aber. Er wollte dem Blonden nicht alles erklären und das sein Trank eh einige Minuten köcheln musste legte er den Kopf auf die Tischplatte und schloss die Augen um sich etwas zu entspannen. Aber das wurde ihm nicht gegönnt.

„Was wird dass Potter?" raunzte Snape neben ihm laut und seine schneidende Stimmte pochte in seiner Stirn. Harry schickte dem Mann tausend Flüche stumm entgegen und sah auf. „Ich habe Kopfschmerzen, Sir." Absichtlich rieb er sich dabei über die Narbe in der Hoffnung Snape würde begreifen. „Sie werden die letzen 40 Minuten auch noch überstehen. Also reißen sie sich zusammen", knurrte Snape und wand sich ab.

Harry legte den Kopf in den Nacken und versuchte erneut sich zu entspannen. Irgendwie musste er diesen brennenden Schmerz loswerden. „Vergiss das Flussgras nicht", flüsterte Malfoy neben ihm und nickte zu seinem Kessel. „Danke", murmelte Harry zurück. Er hatte andere Dinge zu tun als sich darum zu kümmern warum Malfoy ihm half. Als er dann die Blutegel dazugab fing der Trank plötzlich zu qualmen und zu schäumen. Verwirrt sah Harry zur Tafel. Eigentlich müsste er sich nur rosa verfärben. „Shit", knurrte er. Er hatte es also dieses Mal versiebt. Und zwar richtig. Da sein Trank dich plötzlich ins nichts auflöste, war ihm auch klar das es Snape nicht entgangen war. „20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor weil sie Wertvolle Zutaten verschwenden und ihren Trank absichtlich ruinieren, Potter. Machen sie das sie mir aus den Augen kommen", giftete Snape. „Ja Sir", brummte Harry und verschwand.


	22. Kapitel 21

Hallo ihr lieben,

ich weiß, ich bin sehr sehr spät dran. Und ich schäm mich auch dafür, weil es wirklich meine Schuld ist. Ich Trottel kann nämlihc nciht richtig lesen. Hab echt ncht gesehen das ich noch ein Cap für euch gehabt hätte. Sollte willeicht mla zum Augenarzt gehen.

Naja. Dafür hab ich ne Gute Nachhricht. Ich hab die nächsten zwei Chaps. 22 und 23 schon korrigiert auf meinen Rechner liegen. das haeißt, all zu lang müsst ihr ncht auf die nächsten Up-Dates warten und ich bin guter Dinge, das es dann auch etwas schneller weiter geht.

Ihr hoffe ihr seit mir nciht all zu Böse, wegen meiner Schusseligkeit undich bekomm ein paar ganz liebe Reviews

Allerliebst

Eure Imobilus

Ach ja, nchit zu vergessen, so gut wie nix meins sondern alles gehört JKR, und Geld? Was ist das? Also heirfür bekomm ich nix davon.

Viel Spaß extra Kalte Limo rausstell und etwas Eis bereithalt

Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

Kapitel 21

Die Schmerzen wurden zunehmend unerträglicher während er die Treppen Richtung Turm hinauf schlich. „Hallo Harry. Was machst du denn schon hier?" fragte ihn plötzlich jemand. Der Gryffindor sah verwundert auf. „Professor Snape hat mich rausgeworfen, nachdem ich meinen Trank versaut habe. Ist Professor McGonagall in ihrem Büro?" Scott sah ihn einen Moment verwundert an nickte dann aber. „Willst du dich beschweren?" Harry schnaubte nur. „Würde ich mich immer beschweren wenn ich mich von ihm ungerecht behandelt fühlte, könnte ich bei Professor McGonagall einziehen. Nein, ich muss mit ihr was Besprechen." „Dann hoffe ich dass es wichtig ist. Minerva ist grade sehr beschäftigt", meinte der Lehrer müde lächelnd. „Es ist wichtig", erklärte Harry nur und ging weiter.

„Herein", erklang die Stimme seiner Hauslehrerin, als er angeklopft hatte. Mit beschäftigt hatte Scott wohl untertrieben, sie klang verdammt gestresst. Vorsichtig drückte er die Tür auf. „Professor?" „Mr. Potter. Ich hoffe sie haben einen guten Grund nicht im Unterricht zu sitzen", erklärte sie strenger als üblich. „Man hat mich rausgeworfen", sagte er schlicht und seine Lehrerin funkelte ihn böse an. „Ich wollte…. Ahhh!" mit einem Mal loderte ein stechender Schmerz durch seine Narbe der in die Knie gehen ließ.

„Mr. Potter", entfuhr es McGonagall und sie sprang auf um ihren Hausschüler zu helfen. „Geht schon", stöhnte er und reib sich die Stirn. „Ich wollte ihnen sagen, dass da irgendwas auf uns zukommt. Voldemort freut sich über irgendwas und hat wohl grade noch mehr gute Nachrichten bekommen." Die Lehrerin zog ihn auf einen Stuhl und reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser. „Dann hat Severus sie gehen lassen?" meinte sie. „Nein. Er hat mich wirklich rausgeworfen und 20 Punkte abgezogen weil ich meinen Trank versaut habe. Er dachte es wäre Absicht gewesen. War es aber nicht." Die Frau seufze leise auf. „Er wird es wohl nie lernen sie ernst zu nehmen." „Es ist mir egal. Ich dachte nur es sei wichtig, das sie es erfahren", meinte Harry. „Es ist auch wichtig. So können wir alle vorwarnen. Gehen sie nach oben und legen sie sich hin. Oder kann Poppy ihnen helfen?" „Nein. Es kommt von der Narbe. Ich werde mich hinlegen und versuchen etwas zu schlafen", erklärte Harry und stand auf. „Tun sie das. Ich werde den Orden informieren." Harry nickte nur blieb aber in der Tür stehen. „Würden sie Remus sagen er soll auf sich aufpassen?"

„Sicher. Ich werde es ihm sagen", meinte die Lehrerin lächelnd. Im Turm ließ Harry sich auf sein Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. Es dauerte nicht lang bis er eingeschlafen war und als er die Augen wieder aufmachte, war es schon dunkel. Etwas verwirrt sah er sich um. Nach wie vor war er allein, allerdings standen die Taschen der anderen an ihre Betten gelehnt. Er ließ seinen Blick zur Uhr wandern um dann festzustellen dass es kurz nach sechs war. Die heftigen Kopfschmerzen waren einem dumpfen Pochen gewichen und das Knurren seines Magens verriet ihm, warum er eigentlich aufgewacht war.

Nachdem er sich einmal ordentlich gestreckt hatte, stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg durch den fast leeren Gemeinschaftsraum in die Große Halle zum Abendessen. Viele Schüler sahen ihn verwundert an als er rein kam, aber er schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung. „Na du Schlafmütze", meinte Ron lachend. „Hättest mich ja wecken können", brummte Harry nur. „Wollte ich. Hermine hat mich abgehalten. Sie meinte du hättest Kopfschmerzen", erklärte sein Freund. „Hab ich auch. Geht aber wieder", erklärte er und warf einen Blick zum Stundenglas das die Hauspunkte anzeigte. „Irgendwann zahl ich ihm es heim", murmelte er. „Dann war es also keine Absicht", stellte Saphira fest. „Nein. War es nicht. Ich weiß aber auch nicht was da schief gegangen ist", seufzte er. „Du hat zwölf Blutegel da reingekippt", meinte sie nur. „Na klasse. Ich kann nicht mal mehr bis zehn zählen", seufzte Harry und schlug sich vor den Kopf. Hermine verzog dabei schmerzhaft das Gesicht und fragte: „Meinst du das tut dir gut?" „Ich hab es verdient, das es weh tut", kommentierte er nur.

„Ach komm. 20 Punkte das ist doch nichts. Und so wie du fliegst, kann Slytherin einpacken. Warum spielt ihr eigentlich noch. Gryffindor ist doch eh das beste Team", meinte Saphira. „Das steht doch gar nicht fest. Es besteht die Möglichkeit das Slytherin sich verbessert hat. Außerdem ist es ein sportlicher Wettkampf und seit über 200 Jahren…" „Halt", unterbrach Saphira den drohenden Vortrag. „Danke Hermine. Auch ich kenne Hogwarts - eine Geschichte. Es war meine Persönliche Meinung. Außerdem gibt es wichtigeres als Quidditch.

Da draußen läuft ein Irrer herum der die Macht an sich reißen will und wir lernen hier wie man einen Kelch in eine Gießkanne verwandelt. Als wenn uns Gießkannen vor Voldemort retten könnten", meinte Saphira und verschwand vom Tisch. Harry sah ihr perplex hinterher. „Welche Maus ist der denn über die Wurst gelaufen?" fragte Ron und Dean prustete in seinen Kürbissaft. „Das heißt welche Laus ist ihr denn über die Leber gelaufen", korrigierte Hermine mit tadelndem Blick. „Ist doch fast das selbe", meinte Ron. „Nein. Ist es nicht", meinte Hermine. „Bitte. Keinen Streit", bat Harry und seufzte leise mit geschlossenen Augen. Er sehnte sich nach Remus zärtlicher Umarmung und ein paar lieblichen Küssen.

Den Abend verbrachten sie dann über ihren Büchern, bis Harry um acht Uhr zu Scott musste. Wirklich Lust hatte er nicht. Eher im Gegenteil. Außerdem ziepte seine Narbe immer noch unangenehm. Trotzdem versuchte er seine Gedanken in die Kiste zu sperren. Doch sie wollten einfach nicht darin bleiben. Scott startete grade einen Neuen angriff als im gleichen Moment seine Narbe Feuer fing. Reflexartig kniff Harry die Augen zusammen und keuchte auf. Bilder jagten vor seinen Augen vorbei. Todesser die vor ihm knieten, Remus presste ihm seine Lippen auf den Mund, er spürte Hass und Wut, Remus pinnte ihn auf eine Matratze fest und in seinen Augen loderte die pure Lust, Voldemort richtete seinen Stab auf jemanden, er spürte wie Remus in ihn eindrang und hörte sich selbst heftig aufkeuchen, dann jagte ein brennender Schmerz durch seine Narbe und er schrie auf. Erst als das Brennen nachließ hörte Harry jemanden nach ihm rufen. „Harry! Nun sag doch was."

Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und es war nicht wirklich eine Überraschung, das der Schreibtisch nicht mehr vor ihm, sondern neben ihm war, und viel höher als noch vor einer Minute. Scott kniete neben ihm und sah ihn besorgt an. Mühsam und mit einem Stöhnen rappelte er sich auf. Hinter seiner Stirn pochte es unangenehm. Scott griff ihm unter die Arme und zog ihn dann auf die Beine und platzierte ihn auf dem Stuhl.

„Was war das grade?" fragte der Lehrer mit einem Tonfall in der Stimme, der Harry zeigte, dass er ohne Antwort hier nicht weg kam. „Was hatten diese Bilder zu bedeuten? Wer war das?" Erstaunt sah Harry den Lehrer an. „Was haben sie gesehen?" Er konnte sich nicht erklären wie Scott an seiner Vision, oder was auch immer das jetzt genau war, denn die Bilder mit Remus waren von einer gemeinsamen Nacht in der heulenden Hütte gewesen, hatte teilhaben können. Wieso er sie auch gesehen hatte.

„Todesser, einen Mann der ihnen sehr nahe war, noch einen Mann mit Zauberstab, ich hab eine ganze Menge gespürt und dann Schmerz", erklärte er. Harry schluckte schwer. Er hatte also genau das gesehen, was er gesehen hatte, nur warum? Scott schien ernsthaft eine Erklärung haben zu wollen. „Der Mann mit dem Zauberstab war Voldemort. Er ist sauer auf die Todesser. Da ist scheinbar etwas schief gegangen und der Schmerz war… ich denke der Cruciatusfluch. Der gute Lord Voldemort ist wohl etwas… gereizt seit Pembroke", erklärte Harry und hoffte es würde Scott reichen. Das mit Remus wollte er nicht ausbreiten. Nicht vor seinem Verteidigungslehrer. Genau genommen vor keinem weiteren Lehrer. Zumindest nicht ohne das Remus an seiner Seite war, oder es wenigstens wusste. „Das war… der Unnennbare?" fragte der Lehrer etwas erschrocken nach. Harry runzelte kurz die Stirn „Haben sie ihn noch nie gesehen?" Scott schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war zwar schon bei einigen Kämpfen dabei wo er auch da war, aber wir hatten keine persönliche Begegnung und alle die ich kenne, die dieses zweifelhafte Vergnügen hatten, haben es nicht überlebt", meinte der Lehrer und reichte Harry ein Glas Kürbissaft. „Er sieht ohne Umhang noch hässlicher aus, Max", versicherte Harry um irgendetwas darauf zu sagen und nahm dann einen Schluck. Scott hatte sich einen Stuhl herumgezogen und sich zu ihm gesetzt.

„Kannst du mir vielleicht erklären was da grade passiert ist? Ich verstehe das nämlich nicht ganz. Das waren doch nicht deine Erinnerungen, oder?" Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf aber Scott schien das wohl nicht zu reichen sondern sah ihn Erwartungsvoll an und Harry musste in den Sauren Apfel beißen und es wohl erklären. „Nein. Das waren keine Erinnerungen. Das ist etwas, was grade passiert ist. Real so zusagen", antwortete er und traf den verwunderten und auch erschrockenen Blick seines Lehrers, wie er es erwartet hatte. „Wieso real? Wie meinst du das?" meinte der Lehrer nur bestimmt.

Harry seufzte und rieb sich die Schläfen. Die Schmerzen pochten heftig dagegen und er sehnte sich irgendwie nach seinem Bett. Er wollte nur noch schlafen. Außerdem musste er zu McGonagall. Sie würde es sicher interessieren, das Voldemort sauer war und es interessierte ihn ob der Orden daran beteiligt war und wenn ja wie es Remus ging. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, er machte sich nun mal sorgen. „Harry? Wie ist das möglich?" wiederholte Scott seine Frage. „Das kann ihnen Professor Dumbledore besser… nein könnte er besser erklären", antwortete Harry ohne weiter nachzudenken und um hier raus zukommen. Aber da Dumbledore immer noch bewusstlos war, musste er es wohl selbst tun. „Meine Narbe ist eine Art Verbindung zwischen mir und Voldemort. Ich spüre seine Nähe und wenn sie extrem sind, auch seine Gefühle. Das endet bei mir aber immer in einem heftigen Brennen in der Narbe. Es ist ein Instinkt das ich weiß was los ist. Ob nun Freude oder Wut. Aber… wieso haben sie das gesehen?" „Ich kann dir das auch nicht genau erklären. Das ganze ist in dem Moment passiert, als ich deinen Schutz angegriffen habe und ich konnte mich nicht zurückziehen. Es war als sei ich Gefangen in deinem Geist. Etwas was ich auch noch nicht erlebt habe und mir deshalb auch nicht erklären kann. Allerdings, ich werde mal sehen ob ich was rausbekomme. Es interessiert mich nämlich." Harry nickte nur leicht und nahm noch einen Schluck aus dem Glas. „Du hast so was also öfter?" hackte Scott besorgt nach. „Nein. Nein nicht direkt. Sehen tu ich so was allenfalls im Schlaf. Deshalb soll ich ja Okklumentik lernen, weil es ja auch anders herum funktioniert. Voldemort kann mich Dinge sehen lassen die nicht stimmen. Es hängt wahrscheinlich mit der Leglimentik zusammen. Ich hatte bei Professor Snape hinterher immer das Gefühl das genau das Gegenteil von dem passiert ist was ich eigentlich erreichen sollte. Bei ihnen ist das zwar nicht so aber ich kann es mir eigentlich nur so vorstellen", meinte Harry nachdenklich.

„Ich werde mich mal schlau machen und wenn ich was finde sag ich dir bescheid. Aber… der andere Mann. Er ist dir… sagen wir mal… sehr nahe gekommen. Das… das waren deine Erinnerungen, oder?" Harry atmete einmal tief durch. Es wäre auch in Wunder gewesen, wenn Scott es übergangen hätte. Denn die Erinnerung war ja nur Bruchstückhaft. „Wenn er dir wehgetan hat…"; begann Scott und Harry sah erschrocken auf. „Nein!" „Harry. So was ist strafbar. Auch in unserer Welt. Du musst ihn nicht schützen. Er gehört bestraft für so etwas. Und egal was er dir angedroht hat, hier kommt keiner an dich ran. Er wird dir nichts tun", erklärte Scott behutsam und legte ihm sanft die Hand auf den Arm. Harry seufzte schwer. Scott dachte tatsächlich Remus hätte ihn dazu gezwungen und das würde er nicht auf ihm sitzen lassen. Das durfte er nicht auf ihm sitzen lassen.

„Max. Ich versichere ihnen, er hat mir nicht wehgetan. Das würde er nie tun. Und… ich würde jetzt gern gehen. Voldemorts Aktion macht mir das Leben grade zur Hölle und ich möchte morgen nur ungern verschlafen, oder wieder Punkte abgezogen bekommen weil ich nicht mal bis zehn zählen kann", bat Harry und stand auf. Scott schien nicht ganz zufrieden mit dieser Antwort, gab aber nach. „Sicher. Soll ich dich in den Turm bringen? Du bist ziemlich blass, nicht das du mir unterwegs zusammenbrichst", meinte Scott besorgt. „Das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich werde schon heil ankommen. Gute Nacht, Max", meinte Harry und verschwand aus dem Büro.

Er machte sich auf den Weg zu McGonagall und griff in der Hosentasche nach seinem Telegate. Es wollte Remus besser Bescheid sagen was grade passiert war, falls Scott raus fand wer der Mann war, damit er vorgewarnt war falls der Lehrer etwas Unüberlegtes tat. Doch Remus meldete sich nicht, was ihn nicht grade beruhigte. Als er an die Bürotür klopfte rief jemand sofort: „Herein!" Seine Hauslehrerin stand am Kamin in dem die Flammen sich grade wieder Gelb färbten. „Harry. Ich habe grade mit Max gesprochen. Was ist passiert?" fragte sie sofort. Der Gryffindor setze sich auf ihr Bitten hin auf einen Stuhl und erzählte alles. „Das deckt sich mit dem was ich grade gehört habe. Allerdings macht sich Max große Sorgen um dein seelisches Wohl. Er scheint zu glauben das Remus dich… vergewaltigt hat", sagte seine Lehrerin behutsam. „Hab ich vermutet. Aber wenn ich ihm das ausreden will, muss er die Wahrheit erfahren und… wir wollten das so lang wie möglich geheim halten.

Aber… war der Orden daran beteiligt? Hat er etwas verhindert? Ich kann Remus nicht erreichen und…" „Langsam. Ich weiß nicht ob wir daran beteiligt waren, aber Remus geht es gut. Er ist im Grimmauldplatz. Molly hat einen Auftrag bekommen und einer muss dort bleiben und die Stellung halten. Er schläft sicher schon. Aber… wie hast du versucht ihn zu erreichen?" Etwas verlegten zeigte Harry seiner Hauslehrerin die Kugel. „Wo haben sie die denn her?" fragte sie erstaunt. „Von meinem Lebensretter zum Geburtstag bekommen. Remus und ich halten schon das ganze Schuljahr so Kontakt, und er hat sie sich genau angesehen. Keine faulen Zauber", erklärte er. Seine Hauslehrerin seufzte und reichte sie ihm zurück. „Dann werde ich mich nicht mehr wundern warum sie keine Post bekommen. Aber zu Professor Scott. Sie sollten ihn einweihen. Remus könnte schwerwiegende Probleme mit dem Ministerium bekommen, wenn der Professor herausfindet um wen es sich handelt und ihn anzeigt. Sie ersparen ihnen beiden eine Menge Ärger. Und ich bin mir sicher, er wird kein weiteres Wort darüber verlieren, wenn sie ihm die Situation deutlich machen."

„Meinetwegen. Aber erst morgen. Heute definitiv nicht mehr", meinte Harry und gähnte herzhaft hinter vorgehaltener Hand. „Entschuldigung." „Schon gut. Gehen sie schlafen. Und machen sie sich um Remus keine Sorgen. Er ist in Sicherheit." Harry nickte und wünschte der Lehrerin ebenfalls eine gute Nacht. Es waren noch einige Schüler da, als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, aber er ignorierte sie und ging sofort zu Bett. Doch es dauerte trotzdem eine Weile, bis er einschlafen konnte. Er hörte wie seine Klassenkammeraden leise kichernd in ihre Betten stiegen. „Ron beim Knutschen zuzugucken, ist echt lustig. Und wie er sich aufgeregt hat", meinte Seamus leise. „Der ist so rot geworden wie seine Haare", kicherte Dean. Neville kam kurz darauf auch rein: „Sagt mal, was hat den Ron. Der ist ja stinksauer auf euch", fragte der Junge. „Wir haben ihm beim rummachen mit Hermine beobachtet. Und ich muss gestehen das Mädchen sieht echt heiß aus, so ohne alles. Schade dass Harry nicht dabei war. Das wäre sicher auch was für ihn gewesen", meinte Seamus. „Harry hat eine Freundin. Außerdem wird er Ron seine nicht ausspannen", erklärte Neville bodenständig. „Sie sind die besten Freunde seit sie hier sind." „Und wer sagt denn dass ich Hermine noch nicht nackt gesehen habe", murmelte Harry hinter den Gardinen. „Du hast sie also tatsächlich schon nackt gesehen?" fragte Dean und Seamus wie aus einem Mund und eine Sekunde später wurden seine Vorhänge aufgerissen. Harry seufzte tief. Warum musste er seine Gedanken auch laut aussprechen. „Ja. Hab ich. Schon in den Ferien. Sie hatte die Badezimmertür nicht abgeschlossen und ich wollte duschen. Es war also unabsichtlich. Und jetzt lasst mich schlafen", brummte Harry und zog die Gardinen wieder zu. Allerdings dauerte es bis nach Mitternacht bis ihm endlich Augen zufielen und fühlte sich grauenhaft, als Ron ihn am nächsten Morgen weckte. Er hatte viel zu wenig geschlafen.

„Ich bleib liegen. Sag Scott das ich Kopfschmerzen habe", murmelte er und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. „Ist was passiert?" fragte Ron besorgt. „Voldemort ist mal wieder schlecht gelaunt gewesen", knurrte Harry und stemmte sich aus dem Bett. Es hatte sowieso keinen Sinn. Also ging er kalt duschen und folgte seinen Freunden in die Große Halle. Unterwegs ging er nicht auf Hermines besorgte Blicke ein.

Er ließ sich regelrecht auf seinen Platz fallen und sah betrübt zum Lehrertisch. „Was würde ich jetzt alles für eine Tasse Kaffee geben." „Kannst ja Snape seinen klauen", meinte Ron kichernd. „Ja klar und er begnügt sich mit meinem Kürbissaft, oder wie?" murmelte Harry seinen Becher voll kippend. „Er kann sich doch neuen einschenken", gab Dean zu bedenken. „Die Lehrer lassen sich aber sicher nicht einfach so ihren Kaffee klauen", meinte Hermine in ihrem, macht ja keine Dummheiten Tonfall. Saphira schüttelte nur den Kopf und ließ Harrys Kürbissaft ins nichts verschwinden. „Hey!" protestierte Harry und sah sie entgeistert an. „Du willst doch Kaffee", sagte sie und tippte noch mal gegen den Becher der sich daraufhin mit schwarzer Flüssigkeit füllte. „Außerdem ist es besser du weißt, was du in Verteidigung tust. Nicht dass so was wie gestern passiert", meinte sie und tat das gleiche auch mit ihrem Becher.

Harry nippte vorsichtig an der schwarzen Flüssigkeit und sah sie erstaunt an. „Wie hast du das gemacht?" „Ganz einfach. Teleportationszauber in Verbindung mit dem Aufrufezauber. Du musst nur ganz genau wissen woher du etwas haben willst und wohin es soll. Dieser Kaffee kommt aus der Kanne vor McGonagall. Sie wird schon nichts merken und selbst wenn, muss sie erstmal herausfinden wer es war", erklärt das Mädchen und sah dann nach oben, da grade die Post kam.

Vor Harry landete ein Waldkauz und brachte ihm ein kleines Päckchen, während Hermine und Saphira den Tagespropheten bekamen. Harry wollte grade das Kärtchen lesen, als Hermine aufkeuchte und Saphira leise Fluchte. „Volltrottel. Verdammte Volltrottel. Zu allem zu blöd!" Damit sprang sie auf und rauschte aus der Halle. Harry traf Johns Blick der kurz mit den Schultern zuckte und ihr dann folgte. „Die sind echt seltsam", meinte er und fragte sich was sie jetzt schon wieder ausfressen würden. „Oh nein", kam es nun auch von Ron und damit war Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wieder bei der Zeitung.

_**Dritter Anschlag in Folge auf den Minister – Auroren unfähig den Täter zu stellen?**_

_Gestern Nacht konnte ein Mitarbeiter des Tagespropheten hautnah miterleben, wie der Zaubereiminister Opfer eines Angriffs auf offener Straße wurde. _

„_Es war kurz nach halb Elf als wir das Kino verließen. Meine Frau und ich waren auf dem Weg zu unsrem Wagen, als wir erkannten wer vor uns her lief und kaum waren wir in eine Seitenstraße eingebogen tauchten auch schon Todesser auf. Es waren fünf oder sechs. Ohne zu zögern haben sie den Minister und seine Familie angegriffen. Die Auroren die ihn begleitet haben, hatten kaum eine Chance. Wir haben noch versucht zu helfen, aber sie waren zu übermächtig. Seien Tochter wurde mitgenommen und er schwer verletzt. Es war fruchtbar", berichtet unter Mitarbeiter dessen Namen wir auf seinen Wunsch hin für uns behalten werden._

_Nach diesem Anschlag drängt sich aber die Frage auf, warum unsere Auroren den Verantwortlichen noch nicht gestellt haben. Laut Angaben des Ministerium wussten selbst die verantwortlichen Auroren erst eine halbe Stunde vor dem Aufbruch, das der Minister mit seiner Familie in ein Kino, eine Muggeleinrichtung in der neue Filme gezeigt werden, gehen wollte. Woher hatten die Todesser diese Information, oder war es doch nur Zufall? War es ein weiterer der unzähligen Angriffe der Vergangenheit. Es gibt keine klare Antwort auf diese Frage, aber das es innerhalb des Ministeriums einen Verräter gibt, scheint offensichtlich. Dafür spricht auch die bislang verheimlichte Tatsache, dass an Halloween der Raum des Todes verwüstet wurde und aus der Mysterienabteilung einige sehr seltene Bücher mit gefährlichem Inhalt verschwunden sind. _

_Wir werden der Sache weiter nachgehen und sie selbstverständlich auf dem Laufenden halten. _

_Ihre Sonderkorrespondentin_

_Rita Kimmkorn_

Harry seufzte schwer. „Die macht alles nur noch schwerer", murmelte Hermine. „Wieso? Ist doch gut. So macht der Spion keine Dummheiten mehr", entgegnete Ron. „Irrtum. Er sichert sich nur noch mehr ab. So bekommen wir ihn nie", meinte Harry nachdenklich. „Wir sowieso nicht", sagte Hermine streng. Harry hob beschwörend die Arme und wandte sich seinem Päckchen zu. Unter dem grauen Packpapier kam eine Blaue Schatulle zum Vorschein und als er sie aufmachte blieb ihm das Herz stehen.

In der Schatulle lag ein goldenes Kettchen mit einem Anhänger in Form eines Herzens. „Ich liebe dich", war darauf eingraviert. Dann nahm er das Kärtchen zur Hand.

_Ich hoffe dir gefällt mein kleines Geschenk. Sie soll dich an meine Gefühle erinnern, wenn wir uns nicht sehen können._

_Dein dich ewig liebender Moony_

„Charmeur", murmelte Harry lächelnd und nahm die Kette in die Hand. „Wow. Da hat sich aber jemand mächtig ins Zeug gelegt", meinte Pavati grinsend. Dean dagegen fragte ehrfürchtig: „Ist das echte Gold?" Harry sah schmunzelnd auf. „Nein. Eher nicht. Aber das ist mir egal." Er war sich sicher dass es niemals echtes Gold war. Das würde sich Remus nicht leisten können. „Moony? Was ist das denn für ein komischer Name?" meinte Seamus verwundert, der neben ihm saß und auf die Karte sah. „Ein Spitzname", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige ohne lang nachzudenken und biss sich gleich darauf auf die Zunge. „Wie kommt man denn auf so einen bescheuerten Spitznamen?" meinte Lavender stirnrunzelnd. „Ich dachte in Gryffindor hätte man Verstand?" Daraufhin sah Pavati sie missbilligend an. Harry antwortete nicht darauf. Er würde sich nur zu viel verraten, stattdessen betrachtete er nachdenklich die Karte.

Geschenke. Bald war Weihnachten, was sollte er Remus eigentlich holen? Auch Schmuck? Vielleicht einen Ring? Oder doch ein gutes Buch? „Ob Linnéa wohl auch eine hat?", fragte Lavender dann laut. „Padma kann ja mal drauf achten wenn sie wieder da ist", schlug Dean vor und grinste Pavati an. „Na ja. Geschmack hat sie keinen. Silber hätte definitiv besser zu Harrys Augen gepasst.", meinte Pavati und holte damit Harry zurück in die Wirklichkeit dem dabei sofort ein kleines Problem bezüglich des Schmucks einfiel. Silber und Werwölfe. Das ging nicht. Was sicher auch ein Grund war warum die Kette Golden war.

„Ich find Gold halt schöner. Außerdem passt es zu Gryffindor", erklärte Harry, denn durch die Wahrheit hätten es die anderen noch leichter erraten können, in welche Richtung seine Liebe ging. Hermine half ihm schnell die Kette umzulegen ehe sie hochgingen und ihre Schulsachen holten.

Scott nahm heute ein paar Schutzschilde durch, die man um Räume und Häuser legen konnte. Auch erklärt er wie man ein Apparierschild aufbaute. Letzteres konnten sie nur bedingt üben, da ja bereits ein Schild über der Schule lag und sie es nicht testen konnten. Nach dem Klingelzeichen packte er seine Sachen nur langsam zusammen. „Harry komm. McGonagall macht einen Aufstand wenn wir zu spät kommen", drängte Ron. „Geht ihr vor und sagt ihr, ich kläre dass worüber wir gestern gesprochen haben, um Ärger zu vermeiden." „Wem willst du was erklärten?" fragte Hermine verwirrt. „Nach dem Mittagessen", meinte Harry aber nur, da Scott ihn fragend ansah. „Sagt es ihr einfach, sie wird es verstehen." „Gut. Bis gleich", meinte das Mädchen und zog Ron mit. Harry steckte sein Buch noch in die Tasche und sah sich kurz um. Niemand war mehr hier, nur Scott und der sah ihn vom Lehrertisch aus beunruhigt an.

„Deine Freunde wissen es?" meinte er. „Ja. Warum auch nicht. Sie sind meine besten Freunde und ich hätte es sowieso nicht ewig vor ihnen verheimlichen können. Außerdem weiß ich dass ich ihnen vertrauen kann", antwortete er. „Max, das was ich ihnen jetzt sage muss unter allen Umständen ein Geheimnis bleiben. Ein Leben hängt davon ab und das werden sie doch sicher nicht riskieren wollen, oder?" meinte Harry dann. Der Lehrer sah ihn verwundert und noch besorgter an. „Er hat dir also mit dem Tod gedroht, oder mit dem Tod deiner Freunde?" „Versprechen sie mir, dass niemand erfahren wird, was ich ihnen jetzt sage?" Harry wollte erst eine Zusicherung, eher würde er kein Wort erzählen. Er wollte sich die Hoffnung erhalten, das Voldemort nur vermutete was da zwischen ihm und Remus los war. Er vertraute dem Lehrer zwar nicht bedingungslos, aber er hielt ihn nicht für einen Todesser. Es ging nur darum das nicht noch mehr Leute davon erfahren würden, und darunter vielleicht die falschen waren.

„Harry, du bringst mich da in eine ganz schöne Zwickmühle. Als Auror ist es meine Pflicht so was anzuzeigen. Ich mache mich auch strafbar, wenn ich es nicht tue. Das kann mich meinen Job kosten", meinte der Lehrer. Harry seufzte auf. „Es wird sie nicht ihren Job kosten, das schwöre ich ihnen."

„Gut. Meinetwegen. Ich werde niemandem etwas sagen was du mir erzählst. Ich hoffe nur du hast recht", gab der Mann nach und Harry lächelte. „Ich bin schwul und der Mann ist mein Freund. Ich tue das freiwillig um genau zu sein macht es sogar Spaß", sagte Harry schlicht. Scotts Augen wurden ein Stück größer und starten Harry an. „Du… du bist… du stehst auf Männer? Aber was ist denn bitte mit Linnéa Anderson?" „Max. Sie waren hier, sie kennen Hogwarts. Es ist ein Gerücht. Und Gerüchte lassen sich nicht so leicht zerschlagen, schon gar nicht von der Person um die sich die Gerüchte drehen. Außerdem soll es keiner hier wissen. Vor allem nicht die Slytherins. Dann ist diese Information schneller bei Voldemort als uns allen lieb ist, und mein Freund in noch größerer tödlicher Gefahr als sowieso schon. Sein Leben ist es das davon abhängt", erklärte Harry und trat auf den Lehrer zu. „Deshalb ist es mir so wichtig dass sie niemandem etwas davon erzählen. Ich will nicht noch einen geliebten Menschen verlieren." „Schon gut. Ich werde keinem etwas sagen. Aber… Professor McGonagall weiß es schon, oder?" Harry nickte nur leicht. „Gut. Du hast mein Wort. Es erfährt keiner. Nur sag mir eines… es ist dieser Lupin, oder. Der, der neulich schon hier war. Als ihr gespielt habt." Harry schmunzelte leicht. „Professor, nehmen sie es mir nicht übel, aber dies ist und bleibt mein süßes Geheimnis. Das ist für uns alle besser." Damit ließ er den Professor erst mal allein, denn er hatte den Eindruck, dass der das erstmal verdauen musste.

„Sehr freundlich von ihnen Mr. Potter das sie sich auch noch herbemühen", erklärte McGonagall streng und sah ihn durchdringend an. „Hat Hermine ihnen nicht gesagt das ich noch etwas mit Professor Scott besprechen musste, Professor?" fragte er etwas verwundert. „Doch, Mrs. Granger hat mir ihre Nachricht überbracht. Nur ich möchte sie bitten Lehrergespräche zu einer anderen Zeit abzuhalten und pünktlich zum Unterricht zu erscheinen. Haben wir uns da verstanden?" „Ja Professor", erklärte Harry etwas verwundert darüber das seine Lehrerin so heftig reagiert hatte. Sie hatte wohl mal wieder blendende Laune. Das bestätigte sich auch während des Unterrichts. Sie war sehr angespannt und schon beim kleinsten Mucks fuhr sie den betreffenden Schüler an.

Nach dem Mittagessen musste Harry dann Ron und Hermine Rede und Antwort stehen. „Wenn da so weitergeht kannst du es doch öffentlich machen", meinte Ron nachdenklich. „Ich weiß, aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl." „Weiß Remus das schon?" erkundigte sich Hermine. „Nein. Ich sag es ihm gleich", meinte Harry nachdenklich. „Sag mal… Vol… Voldemort weiß doch eh sicher was Sache ist. Warum haltet ihr es überhaupt noch geheim? Wäre es für euch beide nicht einfacher es wirklich offiziell zu machen? Sicherer für dich doch allemal", bemerkte seine Freundin dann. „Mag sein, aber wir wollen es trotzdem geheim halten. Ich geh Remus mal einweihen", sagte er und verschwand in den Schlafsaal wo er nach seinem Telegate griff.

Hi Harry , meldete Remus sich sofort.

Hi! Wie geht's? erkundigte Harry sich erstmal.

Gut. Ich hab gehört du hast versucht mich zu erreichen. Ich muss wohl geschlafen haben. Was gibt es denn dringendes? meinte Remus nachdenklich.

Voldemort war gestern sauer, weil mal wieder was schief gegangen ist. Schon am Nachmittag hab ich gemerkt, das er was plant. McGonagall hat den Orden gewarnt und ich wollte nur wissen ob bei dir alles in Ordnung ist , erklärte Harry vorsichtig. Er hatte das Gefühl sich grade wie ein Kind zu benehmen. Remus konnte sehr wohl auf sich aufpassen. Er würde sich nicht sinnlos in Gefahr begeben.

Hatten wir nichts mit zu tun. Ich war den ganzen Tag eh im Haus, Molly musste weg. Geht es dir denn gut? fragte Remus besorgt.

Ja. Alles klar. Aber… Scott weiß bescheid. Er hat im selben Moment versucht in meinen Geist einzudringen, als meine Narbe anfing zu brennen. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen hab ich dann sogar gesehen was los ist und Scott auch. Aber auch Erinnerungen sind dazwischen gewesen. Erinnerungen von… heißen Nächten , erklärte Harry zögernd.

Das heißt er weiß es ganz genau, erkundigte sich Remus vorsichtig.

Zwangsläufig weil er meinte ich sei… Vergewaltigt worden. McGonagall meinte es wäre besser für uns es ihm zu sagen, um Ärger aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wer mein Freund ist, weiß er nicht, er vermutet es aber , seufzte Harry.

Besser so. Das Ministerium kann da nämlich verdammt unangenehm werden, vor allem weil ich ein Werwolf bin und das muss nicht sein. Aber wie hat er reagiert? meinte Remus der das lockerer aufnahm als Harry vermutet hatte.

Schwer zu sagen. Ich hab ihm das am Stundenende gesagt und musste auch wieder in den Unterricht. Spätestens nächsten Mittwoch erfahre ich wie er dazu steht. Aber er hat mir versprochen es niemandem zu verraten , erklärte Harry seinem Freund.

Wenn du es weißt sag bescheid.

Mach ich. Und… danke für die Kette. Ich hab mich riesig gefreut , meinte Harry dann verschmitzt grinsend.

Schön das sie dir gefällt. Es ist zwar nicht viel und sie ist auch nicht echt, aber… begann Remus zögerlich aber Harry unterbrach ihn.

Remus, du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen. Für mich zählt der Gedanke und nicht der Wert. Es ist mir egal, dass sie nicht echt ist. Ich weiß das deine Geschenke von Herzen kommen und das ist mir sehr viel mehr wert.

Harry hörte Remus aufseufzten.

Du bist viel zu gut zu mir , meinte er leise was Harry zum schmunzeln brachte.

Ich liebe dich eben

Dann verabschiedeten sich. Remus musste noch was tun und auch Harry wollte schon mal mit den Hausaufgaben anfangen.

Der Freitag verlief sehr ruhig und ganz Hogwarts freute sich auf das auf das bevorstehende Quidditchmatch Ravenclaw gegen Slytherin, welches am Samstagvormittag stattfinden würde. Für Harry stand fest, es würde ein heißes Spiel werden. Beide Teams hatten einiges drauf und Cho war eine würdige Gegnerin. Leider musste Harry feststellen dass sich an der Brutalität der Slytherins nicht all zu viel geändert hatte. Das Wort Fairness gab es nach wie vor in ihrem Wortschatz nicht und Harry ahnte, dass ihr eigenes Spiel hart werden würde, gegen die Mannschaft aus Snapes Haus. Aber sie würden gewinnen. Das hatte er Katie geschworen und er würde es halten. Quidditch war das einzige was ihn abzulenken vermochte und es war eben ein gutes Konditionstraining. Allerdings wenn er den Ravenclaws so zusah würde es auch gegen sie nicht einfach werden. Sie hatten auch hart trainiert und spielten sehr gut.

Das Spiel dauerte geschlagene fünf Stunden bis es Malfoy endlich gelang den Schnatz zu fangen und das nur eine halbe Armlänge vor Cho. Endstand war 340: 350 für die Slytherins. „Haarscharf", meinte Harry lächelnd und wartete mit seinen Freunden bis die meisten die Tribüne verlassen hatten und das Gedränge nicht mehr so groß war. Als sie an den Umkleidekabinen vorbei kamen, trat grade Draco hinaus. Er starrte Harry einen Moment an und wandte sich dann einfach ab. „Hey Malfoy. Keinen Kommentar mehr?" maulte Ron neben ihm. Harry seufzte auf. Warum konnte sein Freund nicht mal den Mund halten. „Vielleicht bist du es nicht mehr wert dich überhaupt anzusehen", meinte der Blonde ruhig ohne sich umzudrehen. Ron wollte noch etwas sagen aber Harry gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter und bedeutete ihm still zu sein. Dann eilte er mit schnellen Schrittene den Blonden ein. „Draco!" sagte er und der Blonde reagierte tatsächlich indem er sich zu ihm umdrehte. „Was willst du Potter", fragte er abschätzend den Schwarzhaarigen, von oben bis untern musternd.

„Dir zu deinem grandiosen Fang gratulieren. Ich freu mich schon auf das Spiel gegen dich", meinte Harry und reichte Draco die Hand. Der Blonde sah ihn zunächst misstrauisch an und meinte dann: „Was spielt du für ein Spiel?" „Ich spiele nicht mit dir, Draco, ich meine es ernst. Vollkommen ernst", sagte Harry und zog die Hand wider zurück. Es hätte ihn auch gewundert wenn, der Blonde sofort eingeschlagen hätte. Dann drehte er sich zu Ron und Hermine um die ihn geschockt ansahen. „Wollt ihr da Wurzeln schlagen?" fragte er grinsend und fing dabei dann auch ein Lächeln von Malfoy auf. Es war nicht spöttisch sondern recht freundlich. „Ich werde dich schlagen Potter, das verspreche ich dir", meinte er. Harry schmunzelte. „Abwarten Draco, ich habe meinem Teamkapitän geschworen das wir gewinnen werden und für Gewöhnlich halte ich meine Versprechen." Dann hackte er sich bei Ron und Hermine ein die zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatten und zog sie mit zum Schloss.

„Sag mal was ist denn in dich gefahren?" fragte Ron entgeistert als sie einige Schritte von Malfoy weg waren. „Wieso? Darf ich nicht mal jemandem gratulieren?" fragte Harry dagegen gespielt überrascht. „Das war Malfoy", bemerkte Hermine. „Eben. Der Malfoy der dich beschimpft, der Malfoy der Hermine ein Schlammblut nennt, der Malfoy…" „Ron Ich weiß was welcher Draco Malfoy das ist und was er getan hat, aber… um ehrlich zu sein…", begann Harry und sah seine Freunde an. Er traute ihnen, er vertraute ihnen und sie könnten ihn wahrscheinlich unterstützen. „Draco zweifelt an Voldemort. Er war der Meinung solang man ihm treu ergeben ist, beschützt er seine Anhänger und sein Vater war treu. Draco hat nie erwartet das Voldemort ihn einfach umbringt und dann auch noch seine Mutter bis zum Wahnsinn foltert. Und ich hab die Hoffnung, dass wenn ich es richtig anstelle Draco die Seiten wechselt. Und vielleicht schließen einige Slytherins sich ihm an. Deshalb werde ich ihm so höflich wie möglich begegnen", meinte Harry. „Und dazu gehört ihn mit Quidditch zu provozieren und ihn darauf Aufmerksam zu machen das du der besser Spieler bist?" fragte Hermine verwundert.

„Wer der bessere Spieler ist, werden wir ja sehen wenn es so weit ist, Granger. Und ich lass mich sicher nicht von so einem dämlichen Spruch aus der Ruhe bringen. Für wie blöd haltet ihr mich eigentlich", scharte jemand von hinten. Harry und seine Freunde drehten sich um. Hinter ihnen standen Blaise Zabini und eben jener Slytherin über den sie grade gesprochen hatten. „Du hast Recht, sehen werden wir es erst, wenn wir spielen", meinte Harry und hackte sich bei Ron und Hermine wieder ein um sie mitzuziehen damit sie nichts Falsches sagten. „Arroganter Sack", knurrte Ron auf dem Weg zum Schloss. Harry dagegen musterte Hermine. „Ist euch was aufgefallen?" fragte er. „Er hat dich nicht Narbengesicht genannt", meinte Ron nachdenklich. „Er hat keinen von uns beschimpft und mich… beim Nachnamen genannt", stellte Hermine fest. „Und deswegen soll er die Seiten wechseln?" fragte der Rothaarige misstrauisch. „Ron. Wir können es versuchen. Seit einfach höflich zu ihm und provoziert ihn nicht", bat Harry und setzte sich auf seinen Platz am Gryffindortisch. „Und du darfst das, oder wie?" meinte Ron. „Er weiß genau, dass ich das nicht böse gemeint habe. Mit provozieren meinte ich auch eigentlich seine Familie beleidigen", erklärte Harry.

Den ganzen Sonntag über schneite es und man konnte viele aus der unteren Stufen draußen sehen wie sie eine Schneeballschlacht veranstalteten. Harry saß in der Bücherei um seinen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke fertig zu bekommen, starrte aber schon eine Weile in den grauen Himmel. Frustriert, weil er sich einfach nicht konzentrieren konnte, schlug er das Buch zu und ging in den Turm um sich seinen Winterumhang zu holen und frische Luft zu schnappen. Er spazierte eine Weile dann über die Wiese zum See, wo er sich auf einen Stein setze und auf den zugefrorenen See hinaus starrte. Hier in der hintersten Ecke, so dicht am Verbotenen Wald, war das ruhigste Plätzchen von allen auf dem ganzen Schulgelände. Die Stimmen der Schüler waren nur gedämpft zu hören und so leicht wurde man hier auch nicht gesehen. Er hing seinen Gedanken nach. Voldemort machte mobil. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis er Hogwarts ins Visier nahm und es erneut zu einem Zusammentreffen von ihm und Voldemort kam. Er musste sein Potential finden, es war Aussichtslos ohne gegen ihn antreten zu wollen. Außerdem durfte er sich nicht von seinen Gefühlen beherrschen lassen. Und wie zum Teufel sollte er das anstellen? Allein der Gedanke Remus zu verlieren und dann wieder ganz allein zu sein tat unendlich weh und trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen.

„Frust?" fragte plötzlich jemand neben ihm. Es war ein Reflex dass Harry sofort seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte und ihn jetzt gegen die ganz in schwarz gehüllte Person richtete. „Professor Snape", seufzte Harry und steckte das Stück Holz wieder weg. „Unaufmerksamkeit kann tödlich sein", sagte der Lehrer kühl. „Danke für die Warnung, ich werde ab sofort aufmerksamer sein, Sir", murmelte Harry und starrte auf das unbewegliche Wasser hinaus. „Der Lord war… sehr überrascht von ihrem Potential. Und er ist mehr den je daran interessiert sie umzubringen, damit sie erst gar nicht lernen es zu kontrollieren", hörte er Snape neben sich sagen. „Das wird er wohl auch schaffen, denn ich bekomm es einfach nicht hin", kommentierte der Schwarzhaarige schlicht. „Sie lassen sich entmutigen?", scharte Snape hämisch. „Ihr Vater hat vier Jahre lang um ihre Mutter gekämpft und Lily hat ihm wohl mehr als hundert Körbe gegeben und trotzdem hat er weitergekämpft und sie haben so viel von ihrem Vater und können mir nicht weiß machen das ausgerechnet diese Eigenschaft nicht dabei ist. Strengen sie sich an, Potter! Wenn ich etwas weiß, dann dass sie es können." Damit drehte der Lehrer sich um und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang Richtung Schloss. Harry starrte ihm noch eine Weile hinterher.

„Sie sind richtig seltsam Professor", murmelte er und stand dann auch auf. Ihm war kalt geworden und auf eine Grippe war er nun wirklich nicht scharf. Außerdem dämmerte es bereits und da gab es noch Aufsätze die fertig gemacht werden wollten. Im Gryffindorturm setzte er sich aber erstmal ans Feuer um sich aufzuwärmen. „Hast du vielleicht Thomas gesehen?" wurde Harry dann plötzlich von einem Mädchen gefragt. Etwas verwirrt sah er auf? Wen meinte sie? „Thomas? N-Nein. Nicht das ich wüsste", erklärte er nachdenklich. „Der kleine blonde Junge der gestern Mittag neben dir saß", erklärte das Mädchen die scheinbar seine Hilflosigkeit bemerkt hatte. „Nein. Ihn hab ich… doch Moment. Ich mein er war vor einer Stunde noch draußen bei der Schneeballschlacht. Aber seit dem… nicht mehr." „Danke", meine das Mädchen leicht betreten und verschwand wieder.

Als Harry dann zum Abendessen runter ging traf er unterwegs auf Ron und Hermine. „Wir haben dich schon gesucht", bemerkte Hermine besorgt. „Ich brauchte frische Luft und hab mich grade eben aufgewärmt. Was ist denn?" „Wir wollten doch zusammen Hausaufgaben machen und dann ein paar Flüche für D.A. üben", meinte Ron etwas genickt. „Sorry. Vergessen", murmelte Harry verlegen und betrat die Große Halle. Er sah das kleine Mädchen von vorhin wie sie immer wieder zur Tür schaute. „Sagt mal hat einer von euch einen Thomas gesehen. Der Junge der gestern Mittag neben mir saß und sich kaum getraut hat mich anzusprechen." „Nein. Wieso?" meinte Hermine. „Weil das Mädchen ihn scheinbar immer noch sucht." „Mai ist ihr Name. Sie ist seine Halbschwester, soweit ich weiß", meinte Hermine. „Er taucht sicher gleich auf."

Aber der Junge tauchte nicht auf und in den folgenden Tagen schienen immer mehr Schüler abhanden zu kommen. Verschwanden auf seltsame Weise, ohne eine Spur wohin oder wie. Vor nichts schien dieses Mysteriöse Vorkommen halt zu machen. Reinblüter, Halbblüter Muggelgeborene. Reichte, Arme, Kinder von Geschäftsleuten, Kinder von einfachen Angestellten. Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff. Es wurde richtig unheimlich. Keiner wusste was los war und auch die Lehrer waren extrem besorgt aber auch ratlos, da niemand etwas bemerkte. Alle wurden sie zu extremer Vorsicht angehalten und etwas Seltsames sofort zu melden. Zudem wurde der Schutz um Hogwarts verstärkt.

Am Donnerstagnachmittag machte Harry mal wieder einen Spaziergang durch den Schnee, aber dieses Mal begleitete ihn Ron. Die drei hatten sich vorgenommen nicht mehr allein das Schloss zu verlassen, Sicherheitshalber. Zu dritt waren sei stärker und hatten mehr Chancen. Zu dritt hatten sie schon so manches Abenteuer überstanden. Und nun wollten sie sich die Zeit im Schnee vertreiben bis Hermine frei hatte um dann mit ihr Hausaufgaben machen zu gehen.

Draußen war so gut wie nichts los. Die meisten hatten noch Unterricht und es war zudem bitterkalt. Harry empfand die Ruhe die über dem Schlossgelände lag, war als angenehm. Das Gelände lag so ruhig vor ihnen und wenn man dann für einen Moment bei Seite schob, dass da draußen irgendwo ein Irrer war der ihn töten wollte, konnte er sich vorstellen ein ganz normaler Junge zu sein.

Plötzlich traf ihn ein Schneeball am Kopf. Harry sah sich verwirrt um. Ron stand grinsend in einiger Entfernung hinter ihm und warf noch einen der ihn knapp verfehlte. „Hey! Was soll das?" protestierte Harry. „Wehr´ dich doch!" lachte Ron aber nur und formte schon einen neuen. Harry wich dem geschickt aus und griff auch in den Schnee. Das würde er sich nicht gefallen lassen. Wenn Ron eine Schneeballschlacht wollte, bitte. Die konnte er haben.

Schnell formte er auch einige Bälle und warf sie auf Ron. Der hatte aber den unschlagbaren Vorteil sechs Geschwister zu haben und war damit sehr viel besser in einer Schneeballschlacht, aber Harry hatte machte es grade zu viel Spaß um aufzugeben. Es war befreiend sich einmal so richtig auszultoben. Er wich Rons Schneebällen teilweise aus und stürzte sich dann auf Ron, um ihn in den Schnee zu drücken.

Doch Ron wollte auch nicht aufgeben. Er war zwar etwas kleiner als Harry, aber dafür etwas kräftiger. Außerdem war er auch oft in Rangeleien mit seinen Brüdern verwickelt gewesen und wusste sich dementsprechend zu wehren. Er wälzte sich einige Male mit Harry durch das weiße Pulver, immer wieder versuchend ihm eine Handvoll Schnee in den Nacken zu stecken bis er ihn schließlich schwer atmend einfach nur im Schnee festpinte, auf dessen Hüfte sitzend.

Harry musste zugeben Ron hatte ihn erwischt. Aber irgendwie war es amüsant wie sein Freund da jetzt auf ihm saß und Ron schien sich nicht mal bewusst zu sein, in welcher Position er Harry grade festhielt.

„Gibst du auf?" fragte Ron keuchend, mit rotem Gesicht, denn die kleine Rangelei hatte ihn einiges an Atem gekostet. Harry dagegen musste lachen, als er sich Rons Gesicht vorstelle, wenn er ihm sagte in welcher Position sie sich hier befanden. Immerhin lag sonst nur Remus so über ihm.

Ron irritierte dieser Ausbruch. „Was hast du?" „Ron also wirklich. Wenn du mich schon verführen willst, lass uns wenigstens dazu woanders hingehen. Hier draußen ist mir das zu kalt und auf Zuschauer steh ich nun wirklich nicht", meinte Harry und sah wie Ron scheinbar dachte Harry hätte den Verstand verloren. „Hast du grad was am Kopf abbekommen?" fragte sein Freund ihn verwundert.

Harry schüttelte kichernd den Kopf. „Pass mal auf", meinte der und bewegte etwas sein Becken um Ron zu verdeutlichen wo genau er da saß. Nicht das er jemals daran denken würde Ron zu verführen, aber das erschrockene Gesicht seines Freundes war einfach zu verlockend. Und Ron wich augenblicklich jede Farbe aus dem Gesicht und sprang hastig auf. Harry konnte nicht anders als sich vor lachen im Schnee zu kugeln. „Das… ich… also.. so….", stammelte er vor sich ihn und Harry bekam schon Bauchschmerzen vor lachen. „Harry?" erklang dann Rons besorgte Stimme. „Du… dein Gesicht", brachte Harry mühsam hervor. „Du hast… du hast mich grade ansehen als hätte ich dir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht." Er brauchte noch ein paar Minuten um sich wieder einzukriegen und stand dann auf, um sich den Schnee aus den Sachen klopfen. Rons stand immer noch fassungslos neben ihm, war aber nicht mehr ganz so blass. „Hey, beruhig dich. Ich würde das nie tun, ich liebe Remus und nicht mal im Traum würde mir einfallen ihn zu betrügen. Die ganze Situation war grade nur… na ja. Sonst macht mich Remus so am Bett fest, oder ich ihn. Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Und nun beruhig dich, ich weiß dass du in der Hinsicht kein Interesse hast", meinte Harry sich mühsam ein Kichern unterdrückend. „Oh Mann. Du bist mir einer", murmelte Ron und wischte Harry dann die letzten Schneereste von Rücken.

„Los, komm. Lass uns zu den Gewächshäusern gehen. Hermine hat gleich frei", schlug Harry dann vor und wandte sich um. Nach einigen Schritten sah er dann dass jemand zum Quidditchfeld rannte. „Wer ist das?" meinte Ron nachdenklich. „Keine Ahnung. Aber wir sehen besser mal nach, vielleicht ist was passiert", meinte Harry und rannte auch los. Sie hatten aber das Feld noch nicht ganz erreicht als plötzlich einen Wirbel aus Farben von der weißen Schneedecke reflektiert wurde. So schnell er gekommen war, war er aber auch wieder weg und niemand war mehr zu sehen.

„Was war denn das?" fragte Harry verwundert und trat um die Ecke. „Könnte ein Portschlüssel gewesen sein. Sieht doch auch so aus wenn man selbst damit reist", meinte Ron. „Da liegt was", meinte Harry und trat zu der Stelle wo die Fußspuren des Schülers endeten. Ein Briefumschlag lag im Schnee. Seine Gryffindorsche Neugierde überwältigte ihn mal wieder völlig und er hob das Stück Papier auf. Ein Portschlüssel konnte es nicht sein, der würde schließlich mit teleportiert.

_Melinda Derwish_

_Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, _

_Ravenclawgemeinschaftsraum, Westflügel_

_Schottand _

„Sie ist in der zweiten", stellte Ron fest, der auch zu ihm getreten war und die Adresse gelesen hatte. „Ich versteh das nicht", murmelte Harry und drehte den Umschlag.

_Öffne ihn allein und am besten draußen_

„Was soll das denn?" fragte Ron nachdenklich während Harry die Handschrift immer bekannter vorkam. „Oh, Oh", murmelte er und rannte los. Das musste er jetzt wissen. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein, das durfte vor allem nicht wahr sein. Wenn das stimmte war Hogwarts nicht mehr sicher.


	23. Kapitel 22

So ihr lieben

weiter gehts. Ich dachte mir so ein zwei Wochen Rhythmus gibt meiner Beta etwas Zeit sich die anderen Chaps anzusehen und noch mla drüber zu gehen. Ich hoffe sie pakt das.

Vielen dank für die Tollen Reviews ich hab mich sehr darüber gefreut.

Wie immer, nix meins, alles JKR Werk. Ausgenommern der Idee und ein paar merkwürdiger Gestalten die in den Originalen nicht vorkommen.

Viel Spaß beim herausfinden, was er mit den verschwundenen Schülern auf sich hat.

Alles liebe

Eure sich auf Reviews Feuende

Imobilus

Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

Kapitel 22

„Wo willst du hin?" rief Ron ihm nach, aber Harry wollte jetzt nicht antworten. So schnell er konnte rannte er zum Schloss, die Treppen hoch in den fünften Stock und blieb schlitternd vor dem Teppich mit den Schlagen stehen.

„Der Erbe Slytherins verlangt Einlass!" zischte er den Schlange zu und wartete erst gar nicht bis der Teppich richtig aufgerollt war sondern duckte sich darunter Weg. „Harry!" schrie Ron. „Komm mit oder warte auf mich. Ich brauch nicht lang", antwortete er und zog seinen Stab. „Lumos!" Mit pochendem Herzen lief er den Gang entlang. Er hörte dass Ron ihm folgte. Am Loch angekommen rief er die Treppe. „Was willst du da unten?" meinte der Rothaarige keuchend als er Harry eingeholt hatte. „Zeig ich dir. Komm", sagte Harry und hastete die Stufen nach unten.

„Ah. Mein Erbe. Schön das du mal wider vorbeikommst", grüßte ihn das Portrait höflich. „Guten Tag Lord Slytherin. Verzeiht ich habe nicht viel Zeit, wir sind sehr in Eile und müssen nur schnell etwas nachsehen", keuchte Harry und rannte zu dem Tisch mit den Pergamenten die Tom Riddle hinterlassen hatte.

Er legte den Umschlag daneben. „Das ist die gleiche Handschrift", stellte Ron leise fest. Harry nickte und griff das erstbeste Stück Pergament rannte zurück die Stufen hoch. Er musste zu McGonagall. Sie musste es wissen. Keuchend blieb er vor ihrer Bürotür stehen und drückte sie auf, ohne anzuklopfen. Aber es war niemand dort. „Verdammt!" fluchte er. „Sie… ist sicher… im…. Schuleiterbüro", keuchte Ron der grade hinter ihm zum Stehen gekommen war. „Hoffentlich", meinte Harry und rannte wieder los. Er bekam schon heftiges Seitenstechen und musste sein Tempo verlangsamen. Schwer atmend lieb er vor dem Wasserspeier stehen. „Das Passwort?" murmelte er und dachte kurz nach. Bei Dumbledore war er sich sicher das es Süßigkeiten waren, aber bei McGonagall? Es konnte alles Möglich sein. „Zischende Wispies, Säuredrops, Himbeereis," Harry versuchte es trotzdem, aber nichts geschah. „Ach komm schon. Schwarzwälderkirschtorte, Sahnetee, Zitronenbonbon." Plötzlich bewegte sich der Wasserspeier.

„Wie hast du das geschafft?" fragte Ron der auch endlich bei ihm ankam und hochrot im Gesicht war. „Entweder hat sich auch eine Schwäche für Süßigkeiten oder sie hat es noch nicht geändert", meinte Harry und lief die Treppe hoch um an der Tür anzuklopfen.

„Herein!", rief die Stimme seiner Hauslehrerin. Vorsichtig drückte er die Tür auf und sah sich allen Hauslehrern gegenüber. „Mr. Potter? Wie kommen sie hier rein?" fragte sie verdattert. „Das ist unwichtig. Ich…" „Das ist nicht unwichtig. Antworten sie!" blaffte Snape und sah ihn bedrohlich an. „Ich weiß wo die anderen Schüler sind", erklärte Harry, den Lehrer ignorierend und hatte damit sofort die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller anderen. „Woher?" fragte Professor Sprout verwundert. „Ron und ich wollten Hermine abholen und haben gesehen wie jemand zum Quidditchfeld gerannt ist. Wir wollten sehen was los ist doch bevor wir ankamen gab ein buntes Aufleuchten und alles was wir fanden war das hier. Ron meint das es wahrscheinlich ein Portschlüssel war und… mir kam die Handschrift bekannt vor."

Damit reichte er seiner Hauslehrerin den Umschlag und das Stück Pergament. Seine Hauslehrerin starrte kurz auf die beiden Sachen und sah dann Harry an. „Ist dir klar was das bedeutet?" Harry schloss kurz die Augen und nickte dann. „Hogwarts ist nicht länger sicher und ich sollte meine Post erst testen ehe ich sie anfasse", meinte er. Flittwick und Sprout sahen verwundert auf während Snape ihn abschätzig musterte. „Die Briefe kommen von ihr wisst schon wem. Ich möchte wissen was die Eltern der Verschwundenen tun und in welcher Hinsicht sie zu den Unnennbaren einen Kontakt haben. Filius, du und Max sorgt bitte dafür das alle Eulen, egal wann sie hier auftauchen oder zu wem sie wollen, abgefangen werden. Ihre Fracht wird erst genau überprüft ehe sie an die Schüler geht. Und ich fürchte wir werden die Eltern der verschwundenen aufklären müssen. Severus, Harry ihr bleibt bitte noch kurz."

Professor Sprout und Flittwick verabschiedeten sich, während Snape die Papiere genau studierte. „Woher wissen sie von wem die Briefe kommen?" „Harry hat kurz vor Pembroke die Privaträume Slytherins entdeckt. Von dort hat er auch die Informationen über das Ritual", meinte McGonagall. „Die Privaträume eines Gründers? Meines Hauses? Warum weiß ich nichts davon?" fragte Snape scharf. „Wo sind sie?" raunzte er dann Harry an. Der sah kurz zu McGonagall und die ihm zunickte. „Fünfter Stock hinter dem Wandteppich mit den Schlagen. Möchten sie sie sehen?" fragte Harry immer noch außer Atem. „Danke ich finde den Weg allein", knurrte der Lehrer und wandte sich an McGonagall. „Ich werde versuchen etwas zu erfahren und sag ihnen dann Bescheid." Damit war er dann auch verschwunden.

„Harry. Solltest du ihm nicht sagen das er da nicht reinkommt?" fragte Ron nachdenklich. „Er wird es schon merken", meinte Harry dagegen und sah seine Hauslehrerin an. „Und sich dann nur noch mehr aufregen", stellte McGonagall fest. „Er hat mich nicht ausreden lassen, es ist also seine Schuld. Außerdem… wenn Professor Snape da unten war werd ich da wohl nie wieder hinkönnen, denn er lässt meine Lüge ganz sicher auffliegen", meinte Harry. „Darüber reden wir später. Ich werde den Orden und das Ministerium benachrichtigen. Für heute Abend setze ich ein Treffen an. Ich denke du würdest gern dabei sein, oder?" fragte sie. „Sehr gern sogar", gab Harry zu. „Gut. Halb neun am Tor und… falls Professor Snape sie nach den Passwörtern fragt, sagen sie ihm was genau es damit auf sich hat. Wobei… woher kennen sie das Passwort zu diesem Büro?"

Harry schmunzelte kurz. „Professor Dumbledore hat eine Schwäche für Süßigkeiten und jedes seiner Passwörter kam bisher aus diesem Bereich. Man muss einfach nur lange genug raten irgendwann wird man schon auf das richtige kommen. Und ich tu das nur wenn es wirklich etwas Wichtiges gibt." Seine Lehrerin sah ihn kurz misstrauisch an, nickte dann aber nur. „Gehen sie runter zum Essen und bitte, erstmal kein Wort zu irgendwem. Ich werde das später selbst tun." „Sicher Professor", erklärte Harry und verließ mit Ron das Büro um gleich in die Große Halle zu gehen. Hermine saß schon am Tisch und sah die beiden fragend an. „Wo wart ihr?"

„Später", zischte Harry ihr zu und aß erstmal, um danach mit Hermine in den Raum der Wünsche zu verschwinden und sie dort aufzuklären. „Das ist furchtbar", murmelte das Mädchen besorgt. „Ja. Mal sehen was ich heute Abend noch alles erfahre", erklärte Harry nachdenklich.

Die Zeit verging schnell und ehe Harry sich versah war er schon auf dem Weg zum Schlosstor. Zu seinem Leidwesen begegnete ihm Filch am Portal. „Potter, so spät noch unterwegs?" knurrte der Mann. „Ich brauch noch etwas frische Luft, Sir", erklärte Harry und wollte schon an ihm vorbei, doch Filch packte fest seinen Arm. „Du willst irgendwas ausfressen, das rieche ich. Mitkommen", knurrte Filch. Harry sah auf seine Uhr. Verdammt er würde zu spät kommen. „Filch was ist los?" rief dann jemand von der Treppe. „Ich habe grade Potter erwischt wie er sich davon stehlen will, Professor", antwortete der Hausmeister Snape der die Treppe runter kam. Harry seufzte tief. Das hatte ihm jetzt auch noch gefehlt. „Ich wollte nur einen Spaziergang machen und noch etwas frische Luft schnappen", erklärte Harry ruhig. „Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern Filch. Ich glaube Peeves ist grade im dritten Stock und verwüstet das Pokalzimmer", meinte Snape. „Wenn ich den in die Finger bekomme", schnarrte Filch und rannte so schnell er konnte die Stufen hoch. Harry sah ihm noch kurz nach und dann in die tiefschwarzen Augen seines Zaubertranklehrers. „Ich denke ich muss mich bei ihnen bedanken, Sir", meinte Harry und nickte ihm zu. „Und wenn sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden?" „Sicher nicht Potter. Ich kaufe ihnen das mit dem Spaziergang ebenso wenig ab wie Mr. Filch."

„Ich bin mit Professor McGonagall am Schlosstor verabredet. Vor… Fünf Minuten", erklärte Harry knapp. „Dann sollten wir sie nicht warten lassen. Ich habe zufällig den gleichen Weg", meinte der Lehrer lächelnd. Harry seufzte lautlos und machte sich mit schnellen Schritten auf dem Weg zum Tor. „Wie ist das Passwort", fragte Snape neben ihm und Harry sah ihn verwundert an. „Das Passwort zu den Privaträumen?"

„Sie brauchen zwei. Der Erbe Slytherins verlangt Einlass und einen Vers, es wird ihnen aber nicht helfen", meinte Harry schlicht. Er sah im Licht des Mondes wie Snape die Augenbraue hochzog. „Parsel. Beides muss in Parsel gesagt werden", antwortete Harry auf die stumme Frage und meinte kurz Resignation in den Augen gesehen zu haben. „Aber wenn sie sie sehen wollen, bring ich sie rein. Gefallen dürfte es ihnen auf jeden Fall bei all den Zaubertrankzutaten die dort stehen", setzte er nach, doch ehe Snape antworten konnte kam ihnen seine McGonagall entgegen. „Mr. Potter, ist ihre Uhr kaputt?" fragte sie streng. „Nein Professor, der Hausmeister war der Meinung ich würde mich davon stehlen wollen. Er hat mich aufgehalten", erklärte Harry missmutig. „Nun gut. Kommen sie Mr. Potter und sie sind vorsichtig Severus", mahnte die Lehrerin und eilte mit ihm den Weg runter um dann außerhalb der Schilde zu disapparieren.

Im Orden warteten schon alle auf sie. Remus nahm ihn freundschaftlich in den Arm, aber selbst das tat Harry unendlich gut. Am liebsten hätte er ihn sofort vernichtend geküsst. Doch nicht vor dem Orden und McGonagall begann auch sofort mit der Sitzung. „Wir wissen jetzt wie die ganzen Schüler verschwinden. Man entführt sie mit Hilfe von Portschlüsseln." „Was?" keuchte Remus entsetzt. „Ja. Harry und Mr. Weasley wurden zufällig zeugen und dank Harry wissen wir auch wer es ist", meinte die Lehrerin und der Gryffindor spürte sofort alle Blicke auf sich ruhen. „Voldemort selbst schreibt sie", sagte er nur und fast alle zuckten zusammen.

„Ich habe schon veranlasst dass ab sofort jeder Brief und jedes Päckchen kontrolliert wird ehe es an die Schüler geht, ihre Sicherheit geht vor. Auch werde ich die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen verstärken. Zusätzliche Schutzschilde, verstärkte Aufsicht. Ich brauch eure Hilfe bei den Zugängen zum Gelände. Wir müssen sie überwachen. Jeden einzelnen", erklärte die Frau und ließ eine Karte vom Gelände erscheinen.

Harry derweil ahnte das es in Zukunft sehr schwer werden würde sich mit Remus zu treffen, aber die Sicherheit war definitiv wichtiger. Und notfalls könnte Harry ja mal mit seiner Hauslehrerin reden. Remus könnte die Vollmondnächte auf Hogwarts verbringen.

„Ich werde mich morgen um einen neuen Verwandlungslehrer kümmern, sonst schaffen wir das nicht. Aber eines muss ich euch leider gestehen. Ich bezweifele das wir Voldemort bei einem Angriff zurückschlagen könnten. Er ist dafür zu mächtig. Es gibt zurzeit niemanden an der Schule der ihm gewachsen ist. Wir werden ihn behindern können, eine Weile aufhalten, aber niemals soweit zurück drängen dass er aufgibt und sich zurück zieht", erklärte sie dann und Harry sah dass sie ernsthaft besorgt war. „Gibt es Anzeichen dafür dass er einen Angriff auf das Schloss plant?" fragte Remus besorgt. „Ich bin auf alles gefasst. Severus versucht herauszufinden wo die Kinder sind und wie es ihnen geht. Alle die vermisst sind, sind Kinder von Auroren, Wiederständlern, Ministeriumsangestellten oder Familien die im ersten Krieg sich gegen ihn gestellt haben oder ihm gefährlich werden können wenn sie sich gegen ihn wenden. Ich fürchte er wird sie erpressen oder die Kinder gleich töten." Alle sahen besorgt aus und Harry entwich ein Schnauben.

„Was hast du?" fragte Remus neben ihm besorgt. „Nichts. Ich verfluche nur jemanden stumm", murmelte Harry. „Du wirst keine Dummheiten machen junger Mann, sonst leg ich dich übers Knie auch wenn du schon 16 bist", meinte Molly scharf. „Harry wird schon keine Dummheiten machen und ich verstehe ihn. Es geht um seine Mitschüler. Und wer von euch hat nicht schon mal Voldemort gedanklich tausend Flüche auf den Hals gejagt weil er unser Freunde umgebracht hat", verteidigte Remus ihn missmutig.

„Beruhigt euch bitte. Harry wird keine Dummheiten machen, davon bin ich überzeugt. Ich denke wir gehen alle zu Bett. Alastor, David, Tonks, wir sehen uns übermorgen. Molly du machst weiter wie gehabt und Remus hält hier die Stellung. Lasst uns alle hoffen dass wir die Kinder gesund und munter wieder sehen." Damit war die Sitzung beendet. Harry dachte nicht lange nach sondern zog Remus hinter sich her in die Stube wo er ihm, kaum das die Tür geschlossen war innig küsste. Remus schmunzelte kurz und wurde dann aber ziemlich ernst.

„Ich denke es ist sicherer wenn wir uns nicht mehr heimlich treffen. Es ist sicherer für dich und besser für meinen Kopf. Den reist Minerva mir nämlich ab, findet sie heraus das du dich aus der Schule schleichst", meinte er. „Die Idee ist mir auch schon gekommen", murmelte Harry und lehnte sich gegen Remus der ihn zärtlich umarmte. „Wir finden einen anderen Weg, versprochen", flüsterte ihm der Werwolf zu strich ihm sanft durch das schwarze Haar. Plötzlich ging die Wohnzimmertür auf und die beiden fuhren auseinander. „Versprich mir dass du keine Dummheiten machst", bat Remus. Harry seufzte tief. „Ich verspreche es." „Ist ja schön das du Harry so ins Gewissen redest, aber ich werde ihn dir jetzt entführen müssen", sagte seine Hauslehrerin. Harry seufzte tief und gab Remus noch einen sanften Kuss. Wir sehen uns nächste Woche und denken mal über eine Lösung nach, ja?" „O.k. Um eins in den Drei Besen. Eher komm ich hier nicht weg." „Dann kann ich vorher noch dein Geschenk einkaufen gehen", meine Harry und folgte seiner Lehrerin hinaus ohne auf Remus Protest zu reagieren.

Innerlich verfluchte er sich selbst, Voldemort nicht schon in Pembroke zur Hölle geschickt zu haben. Dann hätten sie jetzt keinen Ärger, er müsste sich um nichts weiter sorgen machen als das man ihn nicht erwischte wenn er zu Remus in die Heulende Hütte schlich und welche Weihnachtsgeschenke er seinen Freunden besorgen wollte.

„Hören sie mir eigentlich zu?" wurde er plötzlich gefragt. „Eh… Wie? Also… um ehrlich zu sein, ich war grade wo anders mit beschäftigt, tut mir leid", murmelte er versonnen. McGonagall seufzte. „Ich werde mal sehen wie ich es einrichte das Remus sie ab zum zu mal besuchen kommt. Außerdem haben wir ja bald Ferien. Ich denke es ist für sie das sicherste wenn sie die im Grimmauldplatz verbringen, auch wenn es schwer wird", meinte seine Hauslehrerin. „Ich werd das überstehen. Aber… ich habe Lisa versprochen sie bei Hermines Eltern zu besuchen und die dürfte mir das sehr übel nehmen wenn ich das nicht tue. Wir schreiben uns des öfteren und sie erinnert mich jedes Mal daran", erklärte Harry und lächelte kurz bei dem Gedanken an das kleine Mädchen. Sie war für ihn irgendwie zu einer Schwester geworden.

„Nun, dass lässt sich einrichten, wenn auch nur für ein paar Tage und ich bin mir sicher das Mädchen wird sich darüber sehr freuen", erklärte McGonagall. „Aber zu was anderem. Ihnen muss ich sicher nicht extra sagen dass sie besonders vorsichtig sein sollten. Sie wissen schon wer hat es auf sie abgesehen und ich halte es für sinnvoll wenn sie erstmal den Schwerpunkt in ihrem Privatunterricht darauf legen, ihr Potential zu finden. Ich wollte es vor Molly nicht sagen, weil sie sich immer so aufregt, aber sie sind zurzeit der einzige an der Schule der in der Lage wäre Voldemort aufzuhalten, aber nur wenn sie ihr ganzes Potential benutzen." „Ist mir vollkommen klar und ich versuche es ja auch, aber irgendwie schaff ich es einfach nicht. Ich weiß nicht woran es liegt. Ich finde es einfach nicht, ebenso wenig wie die Okklumentik in den Griff bekomme", gestand Harry.

„Sie werden das hinbekommen. Davon bin ich überzeugt. Setzen sie sich nicht unter Druck. Es gibt keinerlei Hinweise, dass er plant das Schloss anzugreifen. Und selbst wenn, wir werden die Kinder vorher in Sicherheit bringen", meinte McGonagall. „Und dann? Hogwarts aufgeben?" fragte Harry nachdenklich. „Nein. Die Schule ist die letzte Hoffnung unserer Seite. Der Fels in der Brandung. Wenn Hogwarts zerstört wird, stirbt auch die Hoffnung dass wir ihn besiegen werden und dann haben wir wirklich verloren.

Jeder Lehrer an der Schule wird das Schloss mit seinem Leben verteidigen und die Schutzzauber sind auch nicht ohne", meinte seine Hauslehrerin. „Wollen wir es hoffen. Gute Nacht, Professor", meinte Harry und stieg hoch in seinen Turm. Ron und Hermine saßen in ihren Lieblingssesseln und schienen auf ihn gewartet zu haben. „Und?" fragte das Mädchen besorgt. Harry erzählte ihnen knapp was er erfahren hatte. Auch von der Sorge das sie Hogwarts nicht wirksam verteidigen konnten. Seine beiden Freunde waren sichtlich entsetzt darüber. „Aber wir müssen doch was tun können? Die armen Kinder", meinte Hermine besorgt. „Wir können nichts für sie tun. Wir wissen nicht mal wo sie sind. Lasst uns schlafen gehen. Bin mal gespannt was McGonagall morgen den anderen sagt", meinte Harry.

Für die meisten Schüler aus dem Schloss war das Frühstück eines wie jedes andere auch. Munter schwatzend leerten sie ihre Schüsseln und Teller nur Harry hatte irgendwie keinen richtigen Appetit und seinen Freunden schien es nicht anders zu ergehen. Dann erhob sich McGonagall und augenblicklich wurde es totenstill.

„Meine lieben Schüler", begann sie sehr ernst und auch besorgt. „Ich muss ihnen leider mitteilen dass die verschwundenen Schüler entführt wurden." „Was?" keuchte ein Mädchen am Ravenclawtisch und auch alle anderen tuschelten entsetzt miteinander. „Es ist leider so. Es ist nur zwei ihrer Mitschüler zu verdanken, dass wir endlich hinter dieses Geheimnis gekommen sind.

Ihre Mitschüler wurden mit Portschlüsseln, die sie per Post zugeschickt bekommen hatten, entführt. Absender dieser Portschlüssel ist niemand anders als der dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf selbst."

Alle starrten die Lehrerin mehr oder weniger entsetzt an, mit Ausnahme einiger Slytherin die scheinbar zufrieden lächelten. In Harry stieg Unmut auf. Diese Angeber hatten es scheinbar gewusst. Sie nahmen den Tod von wehrlosen Schulkindern in Kauf. Den Tod ihrer eigenen Hauskameraden. „Man sollte sie rauswerfen", murmelte Ron neben ihm. „Stimmt", gab Harry ihm recht und sah dann wieder hoch zu seiner Hauslehrerin. Er wollte nicht länger die Verräter in den eigenen Reihen sehen müssen. „Bitte Ruhe", rief die Frau. „Ich habe veranlasst das jeder Brief und jedes Päckchen dass das Schloss erreicht auf irgendwelche Zauber überprüft wird sie werden sie dann beim Abendbrot des Ankunftstages erhalten." „Das verstößt gegen das Postgeheimnis!" protestierte Nott und am Slytherintisch herrschte rege Zustimmung. „Dies geschieht zu ihrem Schutz und ich versichere Ihnen, den Prüfern geht es lediglich um Zauber oder Flüche mit denen die Post belegt sein sollte, nicht um ihren Inhalt", erklärte die Lehrerin und fügte mit strengem Blick hinzu: „Es wird absolut keine Ausnahmen geben. Sollte dennoch jemand einen Brief bekommen, geben sie ihn zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit einem Lehrer zur Überprüfung.

Das Ministerium ist über die Vorfälle und unsere neusten Erkenntnisse unterrichtet und unterstützt diese Vorgehensmaßnahmen voll und ganz. Sie setzen alles daran das ihre Mitschüler bald wieder wohlbehalten bei uns sein werden und man hat mir Freie Hand gelassen um für ihren Schutz zu sorgen.

In den nächsten Tagen werden sämtliche Schilde über dem Schloss und sein Gelände verstärkt. Jeder Schüler hat zu jeder Zeit seine Schuluniform zu tragen und es werden morgen früh Ausweise verteilt, die sie als Schüler unseres Schlosses ausweißen. Diese sind immer bei sich zu tragen und auf Verlangen vorzuzeigen. Sollte jemand erwischt werden, wie er versucht sich heimlich vom Gelände zu schlichen, wird bis zum Ende des Jahres Strafarbeiten schreiben und Mr. Filch bei seinen Aufgaben unterstützen, außerdem gibt es bis zum Ende seiner Schullaufbahn ein Besuchsverbot für das Dorf.

Die Lehrer, Schulsprecher und Vertrauensschüler werden verstärkt auf Regelverstöße achten und sie sofort und ohne Ausnahme melden. Zu diesem Zweck ernenne ich mit sofortiger Wirkung Justin Finch-Fletchley, Blaise Zabini, Terry Boot und Harry Potter ebenfalls zu Vertrauensschülern." Harry blieb die Spucke weg als das Abzeichen vor ihm auf dem Tisch erschien. Warum hatte ihm McGonagall davon nicht vorher was gesagt? Dann hätte er es ablehnen können. Hatte er denn nicht schon genug Verantwortung? Ja er war letztes Jahr sauer gewesen das man Ron anstatt seiner ernannt hatte, aber mittlerweile war es ihm egal. Er war sogar ganz froh darüber. Erst als Ron sich an seinem Umhang zu schaffen machte, sah er auf. Die meisten Der Slytherins sahen ihn abwertend an, an seinem Tisch grinste man ihm aber zu und auch seine Hauslehrerin lächelte wohlwollend, Snape dagegen sah aus als würde er ihn jeden Moment verfluchen.

„Die Aufgaben der Vertrauensschüler bestehen darin nach der Sperrstunde dafür zu sorgen das niemand mehr auf den Gängen ist, Streitigkeiten sind zu schlichten, Regelverstöße zu verhindern oder auch zu melden. Auf letzteres bitte ich ganz besonders zu achten.

Wir müssen ab sofort alle aufeinander aufpassen, sollte auch nur eine Kleinigkeit seltsam sein, scheut euch nicht einen Lehrer, Schulsprecher oder Vertrauensschüler darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Besser einmal zu viel gewarnt als einmal zu wenig. Das sollte allerdings nicht dazu genutzt werden um die älteren Schüler lächerlich zu machen oder ihren Spaß mit ihnen zu treiben. Ich rate jedem diese Situation sehr ernst zu nehmen.

Weiter bleibt nichts zu sagen, als ihnen noch einen Schönen Tag zu wünschen", sagte sie uns setze sich wieder hin. In der Halle brach sofort ein heftiges Gemurmel aus. Es ging nur noch um das verschwinden der Schüler und in den folgenden Tagen konnte man beobachten wie vor allem die Jüngeren Schüler sich nur noch in Gruppen bewegten und nach neun keiner mehr den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ. Hermine nahm die Aufgabe besonders ernst und hätte Harry ihr nicht Einhalt geboten, wäre sie mit der Karte der Rumtreiber auf Schülerjagd gegangen.

„Vergiss es, Hermine. Dazu haben sie, die Rumtreiber, die Karte nicht entworfen und dazu werde ich sie auch sicher nicht rausgeben", hatte er ihr erklärt. „Aber Harry. Sie ist der beste Weg um die Schüler zu schützen." „McGonagall hat klar gesagt wie es aussieht und wenn sich jemand bewusst in Gefahr begibt, ist das verdammt noch mal dann sein Problem. Du bekommst die Karte nicht. Ende." Zwar war Hermine ziemlich beleidigt gewesen, Ron hatte ihn aber unterstützt, denn er war derselben Meinung. Und nach zwei Tagen hatte sie dann nachgegeben und sich entschuldigt.

Während Scott im Unterricht explizit Flüche zur Verteidigung und Angriff durchnahm, sah man auch in jeder freien Minute Schüler, die ihre Nasen in Bücher mit Flüchen und Gegenflüchen steckten. In D.A. waren alle fleißig bei der Sache und wollten freiwillig länger bleiben um noch mehr zu üben. Oft waren sie bis kurz vor der Ausgangssperre im Raum der Wünsche und duellierten sich, es gab sogar einige die Harry offen herausforderten.

Harry lernte in diese Zeit die Vorteile des Vertrauensschülerdaseins kennen. Filch begegnete ihm zwar oft, aber er konnte ihn nicht festhalten ohne einen expliziten Beweis dass er etwas getan hatte was den alten Hausmeister doch ziemlich fuchste und auch Snape musste ihn gewähren lassen, wenn er ihm nach Sperrstunde begegnete, was dem Lehrer auch alles andere als zu passen schien.

Der neue Lehrer für Verwandlung war ein sehr seltsamer Kauz. Er war an die sechzig Jahre und Deutscher. Seine Kinder lebten hier in England und er war nach dem Tod seiner Frau auf die Insel zu ihnen gezogen. Da er sich aber zu Hause langweilte hatte er beschlossen wieder Arbeiten zu gehen und sich um die Stelle beworben. Hogwarts war in Deutschland eine bekannte Größe mit der sich die dortige Schule versuchte zu messen und es war für ihn eine Ehre hier arbeiten zu dürfen und dazu noch den berühmten Harry Potter in seiner Klasse zu haben. So kam es dann auch das er in fast jeder Stunde mindestens drei Mal drangenommen wurde, ob er sich nun meldete oder nicht und das ging ihm tierisch auf die Nerven. Er hatte schon überlegt ob er nicht mal mit dem Lehrer unter vier Augen darüber reden sollte. Denn die anderen aus seinem Kurs machten sich schon lustig über ihn, besonders die Slytherins. Die trieben ihre Späße damit dass der Lehrer ihn so bewunderte.

Nachdenklich schlenderte Harry durchs Hogwarts. Es war schon nach Ausgangssperre und Scott hatte ihn gebeten die Stunden auf den späteren Abend zu verlegen da er vorher etwas überprüfen sollte, im Auftrag von McGonagall. Er sah wie jemand im Schatten einen Seitengang entlang schlich. Es war dort aber zu dunkel um zu erkennen wer es war. Dann klapperte eine Tür und es war still. Stirnrunzelnd zog Harry seinen Zauberstab. Auf dem Gang lagen nur ein paar leere Klassenräume. Außerdem waren sie meilenweit von jedem Geheimgang entfernt. Die hatte Harry sich nämlich dann doch mit Hilfe seiner Karte genauestens eingeprägt.

Leise schlich er den Gang entlang und versuchte herauszufinden in welchem Raum der Unbekannte verschwunden war. „Verdammt! Das ist doch wohl ein Witz, wenn Potter das kann, muss ich das doch erst recht hinbekommen", fluchte jemand. „Expecto Patronum!" Harry runzelte die Stirn. Da versuchte jemand den Patronuszauber, nur die Uhrzeit war wohl nicht grade passend und es schien auch nicht zu funktionieren. Leise drückte er die Tür auf um den heimlichen Lernwilligen nicht zu erschrecken.

Zu seiner Überraschung stand mitten in dem von Fackeln erleuchteten Raum jemand den er nur all zu gut kannte. Die blonden Haare schienen das Licht der Fackeln grade zu reflektieren. Draco Malfoy stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und fluchte haltlos weil er den Zauber einfach nicht schaffte.

„Deine Erinnerung ist nicht stark genug, deshalb klappt es nicht", sagte Harry leise, Draco aber fuhr ruckartig herum und richtete seinen Stab auf den ungebetenen Gast. „Potter", zischte er. „Was willst du?" Harry lächelte und schob den Stab, der direkt auf sein Gesicht zielte bei Seite. „Ich hab nur jemanden gesehen und wollte sehen was los ist", erklärte er und deutete dann auf den Zauberstab des Blonden. „Deine Erinnerung ist nicht glücklich genug, deshalb passiert nichts." Draco schnaubte aber nur abfällig und Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Deine Sache, wenn du mir nicht glaubst. Aber ich würde nicht mehr so laut sein, Hermine dreht hier nachher ihre Runden und die ist im Moment ziemlich penibel. Viel Spaß noch", meinte Harry und verschwand dann wider.

Er musste zu Scott. Der wartete schon auf ihn. Sie würden wieder versuchen ihr Potential zu finden, und das sicherlich wieder Erfolglos wie schon beim letzten Mal. Außerdem war er mit den Gedanken beim kommenden Samstag. Das treffen mit seinem Lebensretter, und die Frage was dieser von ihm wollte, wer es denn überhaupt war und irgendwo schlich doch die Angst mit das es doch eine Falle war und er allein mit Remus eine Horde Todessern gegenüberstehen würde. Die andere Frage war dann noch, was sollte er seinem Freund eigentlich zu Weinachten schenken? Ein Buch? Oder Schmuck? Kleider konnte Remus gebrauchen, dass wusste Harry. Aber sie waren viel zu unpersönlich, außerdem befürchtete er Remus würde das auf den Gedanken bringen er sei ihm nicht gut genug angezogen und das war ja bei weitem nicht so. Also doch besser ein Buch. Nur was sollte er Remus zu lesen holen? Muggelromane bekam er hier nicht, und mit Zauberbüchern kannte er sich nicht richtig aus. Er wusste nicht wofür sie Remus interessierte. Also doch besser Schmuck, aber was? Fest stand nur, definitiv nichts aus Silber nur Gold oder anderes Material, aber kein Silber. Und was dann? Auch eine Kette? War das nicht wirklich einfallslos? Vielleicht einen Ring? Nein, nein das sah zu sehr nach Heiratsantrag aus. Verdammt war das schwer.

Seufzend klopfe er an der Bürotür seines Lehrers an. „Ja!" kam es sofort zurück und der Lehrer klang dabei ziemlich nervös. Vorsichtig drückte Harry die Tür auf und sah grade noch wie Scott irgendwas in seinen Schreibtisch verschwinden ließ. „Oh… Harry… stimmt wir waren verabredet. Komm rein!" Harry irritierte dieses Verhalten ziemlich. „Wenn sie beschäftigt sind können wir das auch ausfallen lassen, ich finde ganz sicher auch etwas anderes zu tun", meinte er schon hoffnungsvoll, doch der Lehrer schüttelte den Kopf. Dabei hatte Harry grade Hoffnung geschöpft. „Setz dich. Ich bin nur etwas angespannt, wegen dieser Entführungsgeschichte. Niemals hätte ich mit so was gerechnet und das hier. Ich war immer der Meinung Hogwarts wäre sicher." Harry schmunzelte nur. „Professor Dumbledore ist nicht hier und Voldemort wird übermütig Was ich nur nicht verstehe ist, das ich keinen dieser Briefe bekommen habe. Eigentlich… eigentlich hätte ich der erste sein müssen." Scott seufzte nur. „Sei froh dass du es nicht warst oder wünscht du dir etwas den Tod?" meinte der Lehrer. „Nein. Und ich hoffe doch dass die Schüler noch auch noch leben. Ich versteh es nur nicht. Ich bin sein Todfeind. Was hat er nicht schon alles Versucht um mich zu bekommen. Warum lässt er sich diese Chance entgehen?" „Vielleicht hat das ganze ja einen tieferen Sinn? Wer weiß? Vielleicht gibt es da ja etwas, von dem wir nichts wissen? Es bringt jedenfalls nichts darüber einfach nur zu raten. Lass uns Anfangen", meinte der Lehrer und entzündete ein paar Duftkerzen.

Harry ließ sich im Schneidersitz auf dem weichen Teppich nieder und versuchte sich zu entspannen, aber es half nichts. Sie kamen keinen Schritt voran. Nach einer halben Stunde gab Harry auf. Er schaffte es nicht sich zu konzentrieren. „Max, lassen wir es. Es bringt nichts. Tut mir leid", meinte er und verschwand zur Tür raus. Das Gespräch über Voldemort hatte ihn noch mehr aufgewühlt. Nun wusste er erst recht nicht mehr wo ihm den Kopf stand.

Als er an dem Gang vorbeikam wo Malfoy vorhin noch gewesen war hielt er inne. „Mal sehen ob unser Slytherin erfolg hatte. Vielleicht lenkt das ja ab", murmelte er und lief zu dem Klassenraum. Er hörte keinen Ton, also drückte er leise die Tür auf. Zu seinem Schock stand Lucius Malfoy mitten im Raum. „Das ist unmöglich", keuchte Harry und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. „Sie sind Tod." Draco stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand und starrte seinen Vater mit entsetztem Blick an. „Du bist nicht mehr wert als ein Schlammblut. Eine Schande für unsere Familie. Du solltest lernen deinen Gefühle zu beherrschen sonst gebe ich dir noch einen Grund wütend zu sein," spie der Zauberer aus und hob seinen Stab noch etwas höher.

Harry dagegen war irritiert. Wieso beachtete in Lucius Malfoy nicht? Dann sah er eine Kiste in der Ecke stehen. „Ein Irrwicht?" fragte Harry verwundert und schloss die Tür. Der Knall hinter ihm hieß aber nichts Gutes und er machte sich schon auf eine Welle aus Eiswasser gefasst aber nichts passierte außer Dracos entsetztem Aufschrei. Nur ganz langsam und mit geschlossenen Augen drehte Harry sich um. Er wollte lieber nicht daran denken was er da jetzt zu sehen bekam. „Potter was soll das! Mach das es verschwindet!" kreischte der Blonde und Harry öffnete die Augen nur um sie gleich wieder zu schließen.

Ihm wurde speiübel und er ließ sich gegen die Tür fallen. Trotzdem sah er noch Remus vor sich liegen. Eindeutig Tod. Er lag in einer großen Lache aus Blut, das ihm zu allem Überfluss noch aus dem Körper floss. Harry versuchte ruhig zu bleiben auch wenn ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Das ist nur ein Irrwicht, das ist nur ein Irrwicht. Es ist nicht echt", flüsterte er vor sich hin und versuchte auf irgendwas zu kommen wie man dieses Grausame Bild angenehmer gestallten konnte.

Von Links hörte er ein heftiges würgen was seinen eigenen Magen nur noch unruhiger werden ließ. „Warum ist ein kein Dementor, mit dem werde ich fertig. Verdammt. Ich will hier einem Dementoren haben", fluchte er lautlos doch das würde nie funktionieren. „Stell dir jemand anderen vor", keuchte Malfoy. „Stell dir jemanden vor den du tot sehen willst." Das war eine Möglichkeit nur wen? „Wurmschwanz", knurrte er und versuchte Krampfhaft sich vorzustellen wie Remus sich in Peter Pettigrew verwandelte und sagte deutlich „Riddikulus!" Der Knall und auch Dracos überraschtes: „Wurmschwanz", zeigten ihm das es geklappt hatte. Nur vorsichtig öffnete Harry die Augen. Vor ihm lag tatsächlich Peter Pettigrew so wie er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Mit einem Schwebezauber beförderte er ihn wieder in den Schrank und verschloss ihn. Dann wandte er sich zu Malfoy der sich tatsächlich übergeben hatte und das grade säuberte. „Kannst du mir erklären was du mit so einem Vieh willst?" fragte Harry ruhig, sich gegen die Wand lehnend. „Ich dachte er wird zu einem Dementor", flüsterte Malfoy bedrückt und sah ziemlich fertig zu Harry auf.

„Der Werwolf bedeutet dir wohl ne Menge, was?" meinte er dann. Harry schwieg eine Weile. „Wir sind sehr gute Freunde und er ist für mich wie ein Vater. Meine Familie", gestand Harry schließlich. Remus war sehr viel mehr für ihn aber er hoffte dass es als Erklärung reichte. Draco sah Harry eine Weile an und fragte dann: „Ich vertrau Onkel Sev, kann ich dir auch vertrauen?" Diese Frage erstaunte Harry über die Maßen. Ein Slytherin? Ein Slytherin fragte nach seinem Vertrauen? Was war denn jetzt kaputt. Aber… wer wusste schon was Draco für Informationen hatte. War er vielleicht sogar sein Geheimnisvoller Informant?

„Du kannst mir vertrauen. Was ist los?" meinte Harry. Draco setzte sich richtig hin und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. „Es ist gelogen. Es ist alles gelogen. Sicher wussten meine Mutter und auch ich dass mein Dad ein Todesser war. Meine Mutter war auch mehr oder weniger überzeugt von seinen Idealen, wollte aber meinetwegen nie das dunkle Mal tragen. Sie wollte mich schützen falls Dad enttarnt wird und dem dunklen Lord hat sie erzählt mich damit dann ja auch in deiner Nähe halten zu können.

Ich soll gleich nach der Schule aufgenommen werden. Ich soll ein Todesser werden, aber ich will nicht. Nicht nachdem was er Dad und Mum angetan hat", erklärte der Blonde leise. Harry war sprachlos über dieses Vertrauen und er mochte gar nicht daran denken was dem Jungen zustoßen könnte wenn Voldemort das herausfand. „Draco,…" „Ich weiß, von Theodore dass der Lord dich nicht mehr einfach nur töten will. Er will dich erniedrigen, dich zerstören. Er will dir alles nehmen was dir etwas bedeutet. Deine Familie, deine Freunde, deine Liebe. Ich weiß nicht wie und wann, aber du solltest sie warnen und verdammt gut auf sie aufpassen", erklärte er. Harry schloss die Augen. Voldemort wusste es also. Er wusste alles. Wollte er vielleicht sogar die Schüler dazu benutzen? „Draco… wer von euch… hat noch Eltern die Todesser sind?" Draco schnaubte. „Ich kenn nur die aus meiner Stufe. Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Parkinson, Bulstrode. Die anderen weiß ich nicht genau. Ich meine drei der Jungen aus der siebten und zwei Mädchen aus der fünften. Beim Rest muss ich passen.

Blaise Eltern gehören definitiv nicht dazu. Er hält sich sowieso von uns allen fern und dieser Peter ist mir ein Rätsel. Mit dem stimmt etwas nicht. Der verschwindet oft spurlos und hängt mit dieser Saphira rum und dann noch dieser Ravenclaw. Die sind sowieso alle drei seltsam."

„Ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Saphira hat bei uns auch keine Freunde, verschwindet im verbotenen Wald ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen und Linnéa nimmt mich in Schutz aus mir unerfindlichen gründen. Denn wir sind definitiv nicht zusammen", erkläre Harry und sah rüber zum Schrank. „Stimmt was nicht?" fragte der Blonde zu Harrys Verwunderung. „alles o.k. Ich will nur die frühere Irrwichtgestalt wieder die ist mir bedeutend lieber als einen toten Remus." Draco schnaubte abwertend. „Ich würde vorschlagenagen, das hier bleibt unter uns, oder?" fragte er dann. Harry nickte zustimmend. „Auf jeden Fall. Und nun lass uns verschwinden, ehe Hermine auftaucht", erklärte Harry und reichte Draco die Hand um ihm aufzuhelfen. Der zögerte zunächst noch, ergriff sie dann aber. Sie waren grade auf dem Gang raus getreten als Draco nach Harrys Umhang griff. „Vor den anderen werde ich dich behandeln wie immer, sonst bin ich Tod." Harry nickt nur und machte sich dann wieder auf dem Weg in den Gryffindorturm. Die ganze Geschichte nahm ihn verdammt mit, vor allem die Erkenntnis das seine Angst Remus zu verlieren, tatsächlich größer war als die vor einem Dementor.

Von dieser Begegnung erfuhr niemand etwas. Nicht mal Ron und Hermine. Sie würden sich wahrscheinlich erst mal nur Sorgen um ihn machen und Draco vertrauten sie sowieso nicht. Und mit Remus wollte er über diese Geschehnisse nicht durch das Telegate reden. Wenn er sich mit ihm am Samstag traf war dafür noch etwas Zeit, ehe sie sich mit seinem Retter trafen.

Am Freitagabend bestellte ihn McGonagall in ihr Büro. Sie ermahnte ihn vorsichtig zu sein und auf sich aufzupassen. David, Tonks, Moody und noch einige andere Auroren waren in der Nähe der Heulenden Hütte postiert worden. Genau genommen hatte man das gesamte Dorf zu einer sicheren Festung gemacht, für alle Schüler. Von Remus erfuhr er das der das Schlafzimmer wieder in seinen Ursprungszustand versetzt hatte, mit Staub, zerrissenen Gardinen und zerbrochenen Möbeln, damit, falls sie in Bedrängnis gerieten später keiner dumme Fragen stellen würde und falls einer der Lehrer oder Auroren die Hütte so betrat etwas auffiel. Immerhin war auch dieser Geheimgang ein Weg auf das Gelände und wurde auch bewacht. Am Samstagmorgen war Harry furchtbar nervös. Er bekam kaum einen Bissen runter und gab es dann schließlich auf. Remus hatte ihm am morgen ermahnt seinen Tarnumhang mitzunehmen und auch das Telegate falls sie etwas schief gehen würde und sie getrennt würden. Um zehn machte er sich dann mit weichen Knien auf den Weg ins Dorf. Auch Ron und Hermine waren nervös und Harry ahnte sie wären liebend gern dabei. „Tut mir einen Gefallen. Haltet euch von der heulenden Hütte fern. Egal was passiert und passt auch sonst auf euch auf." „Klar Kumpel. Aber du erzählst uns alles ganz genau", bat Ron sofort. „Mach ich. Versprochen", meinte Harry und sah das Hermine ihn besorgt musterte. Im Dorf gingen sie dann zunächst in den Honigtopf. Hermine nutze den noch reichlich leeren Laden und zog Harry in einen Ecke während Ron die neusten Sachen versuchte. „Was ist los. Du weißt doch was? Schon seit Mittwoch bist du so seltsam." Harry schmunzelte. Das war Hermine, es wäre ein Wunder gewesen wenn sie nichts bemerkt hätte. „Sagen wir einfach jemand hat mir gesteckt das Voldemort mich nicht nur umbringen will. Vorher will er mir richtig wehtun. Er will mir alle Menschen nehmen die mir etwas bedeuten. Versprich mir einfach dass ihr keine Dummheiten macht, egal was ihr hört, oder mit mir passieren sollte. Und passt auf einander auf." Hermine sah ihn verschreckt an, nickte dann aber. „Gut. Wir sind vorsichtig." Harry bedankte sich tausend Mal dass seine Freundin nicht weiter nachfragte.

„Komm wir gehen mal sehen was Ron gefunden hat", meinte Hermine lächelnd und zog ihn mit zu dem Rothaarigen. Der Stand unschlüssig vor den Gläsern und wühlte in seinem Geldbeutel. „Das ist alles so verdammt lecker", murmelte er nachdenklich. „Komm Ron. Wir gehen mal was für Hermine suchen", schlug Harry vor und drückte Hermine unauffällig seinen Geldbeutel in die Hand. Ron zog er in eine der hinteren Ladenecken zu den zuckerfreien Sachen. „Hast du schon eine Idee?" fragte Harry ihn nachdenklich. „Nein. Und ich bin so gut wie pleite. Mum hat so viel zu tun sie kommt nicht in die Winkelgase", murmelte er betroffen. „Dann leih ich dir was. Remus hat mir über Professor McGonagall gestern erst was zukommen lassen. Hatte auch nur noch ein paar Sikel hier. Kannst es mir ja wiedergeben. Oder wir legen zusammen. Ich hab nämlich auch absolut keinen Schimmer", stellte Harry fest. Er wusste zwar das Geld für Ron ein Rotes Tuch war, aber er wollte seinem Freund helfen.

„Na ja… ich… ich wollte Hermine eine Kette schenken, vielleicht", gestand er schließlich leise. „Hmm. Dann sollten wir uns da gleich mal Umsehen. Ich wette Hermine geht noch in den Buchladen dann verschwinden wir nach nebenan. Wenn sie fragt ich such was für Remus", meinte Harry nur und lächelte dann Hermine an, die zu ihnen kam. „Können wir?" fragte sie. „Sicher kommt", meinte Harry und ließ Ron vorgehen, damit er nicht sah wie Hermine die Süßigkeiten und seinen Geldbeutel in seien Tasche fallen ließ. Wie erwartet zog es Hermine in den neuen Buchladen den sie schon beim letzen Mal entdeckt hatten, aber dazu wegen Helloween zeitlich nicht drin waren. „Wir kommen gleich nach", meinte Harry und betrat mit Ron das Schmuckgeschäft. Es war ein kleiner Laden, der im Gegensatz zu den anderen sehr penibel aussah. „Ich weiß nicht ob ich mir das leisten kann", flüsterte Ron nachdenklich. „Komm. So schwer wird es schon nicht und solang es etwas ist was ihr gefällt kommt es Hermine sicher nicht auf den Preis an. An was genau dachtest du denn?" „Na ja… eine Kette oder… ein Armband", meinte Ron und sah sich vorsichtig um.

„Guten Tag die Herren. Mein Name ist Michel France. Kann ich ihnen helfen?" fragte ein älterer Mann der sich auf einen Stock stützte. Seine Stimme klang rau und er hatte einen leichten fremdsprachigen Akzent. Harry sah kurz zu Ron, der grade auf einige der Preisschilder starrte und ziemlich blass wurde. „Ja. Mein Freund hier sucht etwas für seine Freundin. Eine Kette oder einen Armreif", meinte Harry. Er war guter Hoffnung dass es hier auch etwas Günstiges gab, was Ron sich auch leisten konnte. „Sicher kommen sie. Welche Augenfarbe hat ihre Freundin?" „Braun", piepste Ron der grade ein Preisschild entdeckte hatte das sich nur seine Brüder Fred und George leisten konnten. „Und welche Haarfarbe?" „Auch Braun", antwortete Harry und grinste Ron an, der entsetzt auf eine Vitrine deutete. „Da passt am besten Gold dazu", meinte er und holte aus einem Schrank ein paar Schubladen in denen mehrere Ketten lagen und Harry fand diese Preise gar nicht mal so schlimm. Ihm viel sofort eine Kette mit einem kleinen roten Stein ins Auge. Ron dagegen studierte eine mit einem Löwen als Anhänger. „Harry?" fragte er skeptisch. „Hmm. Eindeutig Gryffindor würde sich sagen, oder?" schmunzelte Harry. „Meinst du das gefällt ihr? Oder ist das zu… kitschig." „Weiß nicht. Wie sieht es denn mit Armbändern aus. Was haben sie da?", fragte Harry den Verkäufer. Er wollte erstmal Ron helfen ehe er sich seinem eigenen Problem zuwandte. Ein Geschenk für Remus.

Das erste was Harry auffiel war ein blaugoldenes Armband das aus drei Ketten bestand die an den Enden jeweils miteinander verbunden waren. Auch Ron nahm das Stück vorsichtig in die Hand. „Das war auch mein Gedanke", meinte Harry und begutachtete nur kurz den Preis, der alles andere als Hoch war. „Das ist aber kein echtes Gold", wies der Verkäufer sie hin. Ron sah Harry zweifelnd an. „Es wird ihr egal sein. Es ist immerhin ein Geschenk von dir", versicherte Harry und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Aber… der Preis", flüsterte Ron. „Ron beruhig dich, dafür verzichte ich auf ein Weihnachtsgeschenk", sagte Harry lächelnd und bezahlte das Armband um dann zu Hermine zu gehen. Die hatte schon zwei Bücher bei sich, die in Geschenkpapier eingepackt waren. „So, so. Ein Buch also", meinte Harry flüsternd und seufzte dann tief. „Da seid ihr ja. Wo wart ihr denn?" fragte Hermine überrascht. „Dein Geschenk kaufen, also frag erst gar nicht weiter", meinte Harry und besah sich auch die Bücher. „Was holst du Remus eigentlich?" fragte Ron neugierig. „Wenn ich das wüsste hätte ich ein Problem weniger. Ich hab absolut keine Idee. Schmuck find ich irgendwie einfallslos, was er an Zauberliteratur liest weiß ich auch nicht. Muggelbücher werden wir hier wohl kaum bekommen du ansonsten hab ich absolut keinen Plan", gestand er.

„Remus ist doch ziemlich romantisch. Wie wäre es mit etwas in der Richtung", schlug Hermine vor. „Ich weiß nicht… ich bin da total unkreativ", murmelte Harry. „Schenk ihm einen Gutschein. Ein Weihnachtsgeschenk jeder Art", meinte Ron. „Wenn Harry das macht wird das furchtbar peinlich. Das ist quasi ein Schuldeingeständnis was er keine Ahnung hat was Remus gefällt", protestierte Hermine. „Kommt. Lasst uns erstmal gehen. Vielleicht sehe ich je unterwegs etwas. Noch haben wir etwas Zeit", meinte Harry und verließ den Buchladen wieder. Sie liefen noch mal an dem Schmuckladen vorbei und Harry entdeckte einen Ring der Weißgold glänzte. Er sah schlicht aber irgendwie Edel aus. Nachdenklich spielte er mit seiner Kette bis ihm eine Idee kam „Wartet mal", rief er Ron und Hermine nach und betrat der Laden.

„Noch was vergessen?" fragte der Verkäufer schmunzelnd. „ Kann man so sagen. Ich hätte gern diesen Ring dort", erklärte er. Der Besitzer nickte zustimmend. „Reines Gold. Sie haben Geschmack. Soll es ein Geschenk sein?" „Ja. Aber sagen sie könnten sie etwas in die Innenseite eingravieren?" Der Mann lachte leise. „Selbstverständlich. Was soll es denn sein?" Harry sah leicht verlegen zu Boden. „In ewiger Liebe." „Sicher Mr. Potter. Dauert nur einem Moment", meinte der Mann und verschwand kurz ins Nebenzimmer. Als er wiederkam hatte er auch eine kleine rote Samtschatulle in der Hand. „Haben sie es sich so vorgestellt?" meinte er und zeigte Harry den Ring. Die Worte waren in feinen Verschlungen Buchstaben zu sehen. „Perfekt. Was bekommen sie?"

Mit einer Sorge weniger, dafür aber auch um einiges ärmer verlies er den Laden wieder. Aber das war Remus ihm allemal wert. Sogar noch mehr, als das. „Der sieht echt toll auf", meinte Hermine mit verträumtem Blick und Ron wurde merklich blasser. Harry ahnte was im Kopf des Rothaarigen vorging. Hermines Geschmack überstieg sein Budget um einiges.

Im Schreibwarenladen kaufte Harry für seine Freundin noch eine besonders schicke Adlerfeder. Sie hatte die von Professor Dumbledore in seinem Büro bewundert und dazu gab es dann noch ein Fläschchen Tinte das die Farbe veränderte. Anschließend machen sie sich auf den Weg in die Drei Besen. Es war schon fast ein Uhr und Harry hatte Sehnsucht.

262


	24. Kapitel 23

vosichtig um die Ecke lauert

Ich weiß, ich weiß, aus 2 Wochen sidn nun doch drei geworden, aber ich hatte letzte Woche einigen Stress und einfach nciht mehr dran gedacht, bis gesten Abend und ich schäme mich auch, dafür.

Da werde ich morgen erst 23 und hab schon ein Gedächtnis wie ein Sieb. Hat jemand ne Idee wie man die Löcher stopft? Immer her mit den Ideen.

Und ich habe noch ein andres Problem. Ich erreiche meine Betaleserin einfach nicht mehr. Ich hgba keine Ahnung was los ist, aber sie reageirt nicht auf meine Mails.

Und ich habe keine Kapitel mehr auf Vorrat. Daher der Aufruf: BETALESERIN GESUCHT!

Es geht dabei zu 99 um Rechtschreibung ung Gramatik. 1 lass ich für alles andere offen, wobei cih der Überzuegung bin mich der Story um Harry Potter sehr gut auszukennen. (Kann mich aber auch täuschen.)

Was sollte eine Betaleserin (oder auch Leser, das Geschlecht ist mir da eigentlich egal), noch haben müssen?Zeit! Das ist wohl das wichtigste. Immerhin sind alle Kapitel zsichen 11 und 13 Seiten lang. Und es gibt noch 27 Kapitel die zu korrigieren sind.

Und Nevern sollte sie auch haben, da meine Rechtschreibfehler einfach nur idiotische Fehler sind. Dinge die ich eigentlich weiß, aber wohl etwas zu schnell tippe.Und beim drüber lesen, sehe ich sie nicht mal.

Also wer sich dem Job gewachsen fühlt, darf sich gern bei mir per Mail melden. Alle Antworten bekommen von mir das nächste Chap zugeschickt und dürfen einmal Probe korrigieren. Der oder die, bei dem/der es mir am meisten zusagt, ist dann "eingestellt". Als Lohn wäre da dann ja das lesen der Gesichte vor allen anderen.

Also... ich hoffe auf viele Mails.

Und nun viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel. Wie immer gillt, nur die Idee und ein paar Charas gehört mir. Alles andere JKR. Und Geld verdienich damit keines.

Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

Kapitel 23

Als sie den Pub betraten, entdeckte der Gryffindor Remus sofort. Sein Freund saß mit einem jungen, sehr gut aussehenden Mann an einem Tisch in der Ecke und unterhielt sich angeregt. Der Fremde hatte kurze schwarze Haare und trug einen tiefblauen Umhang. Harry war sich sicher ihn noch nie gesehen zu haben und irgendwie wurde ihm seltsam zumute als die Beiden herzlich lachten und Remus ihm auf die Schulter klopfe. „Wer ist denn das?" fragte Ron stirnrunzelnd. „Weiß nicht, aber ich denke das werden wir gleich erfahren", murmelte Harry und ging zu ihnen rüber. „Hi Remus. Da sind wir", grüßte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Freund lächelnd mit einem Schulterklopfen. „Hi", grüßte Remus und nahm den Jüngeren kurz in den Arm um dann Ron und Hermine zu begrüßen. Der Fremde war ebenfalls aufgestanden.

„Darf ich euch meinen Freund vorstellen, Charly Rosberg. Charly, Harry Potter", erklärte und nickte in Harrys Richtung. „Es ist mir eine Ehre sie persönlich kennen zu lernen, Mr. Potter", sagte der Mann und reichte Harry die Hand. „Und das sind seine Freunde Hermine Granger und Ronald Weasley." Auch die beiden wurden herzlich begrüßt und Remus bat Ron für sie alle ein Butterbier zu holen. Dann unterhielten sie sich eine Weile und Harry musterte den Fremden eingehend. Er sah wirklich verdammt gut aus. Leuchtende blaue Augen flackerten immer wieder zu Remus rüber und ein strahlendes Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht. Seine Stimme war tief, aber angenehm warm und weich. Unter dem Umhang trug er ein dunkles Seidenhemd soweit Harry das erkennen konnte und wenn er sich nicht irrte war es ein nicht grade Billiges. Sei Onkel hatte von ihnen nur zwei Stück besessen die er immer zu den Geschäftsessen trug um einen guten Eindruck zu machen.

Während des Gesprächs wurde ihm der Mann trotzdem immer unsympathischer. Er flirtete hemmungslos mit Remus und schien Harrys mahnende Blicke gar nicht zu sehen. Zu dessen Erleichterung verwickelte Hermine den Mann dann in ein Gespräch über Zaubertränke, wovon Mr. Rosberg scheinbar Ahnung hatte. „Eifersüchtig?" flüsterte Harry plötzlich jemand zu und er sah verwundet auf. Remus hatte sich zu ihm rübergebeugt und unauffällig die Hand hinter den Rücken geschoben. War er etwa eifersüchtig? Würde Remus ihm das übel nehmen, wenn er es war? „Ein ganz schlimmer Fall wenn es dir sogar die Sprache verschlägt. Aber keine Sorge, mein Herz gehört ganz allein dir. Charly ist zwar ein charmanter Mann und alles andere als hässlich, aber nicht mehr als ein Kumpel. Ein Freund im Geiste", flüsterte Remus ihm zu. Harry schenkte ihm ein verkniffenes Lächeln. Ihm war es peinlich das Remus ihn so durchschaut hatte. Sein Freund kannte ihn besser als er sich selbst.

„Woher kennen sie sich eigentlich?" fragte Ron dann plötzlich und Mr. Rosberg sah den jungen rothaarigen etwas skeptisch an. „Wir haben uns auf einer Konferenz kennen gelernt", antwortete ausweichend. „Eine Konferenz? Klingt spannend, worum ging es da?" Harry konnte ein schmunzeln nicht verbergen. Das war Hermine. Wissbegierig wo immer es etwas Neues ab. „Es war aber eher eine Informationsveranstaltung, Charly", meinte Remus. „Einige der wenigen wo auch Werwölfen gerngesehene Gäste waren. Aber es ging schließlich auch um den Banntrank. In erster Linie hat man sie aber für die Zaubertränkemeister stattfinden lassen." Harry musterte den Mann. Meister der Zaubertränke, oder Werwolf? Krank sah er nicht aus, ganz im Gegenteil. Er war Wahrscheinlich ein Meister der Tränke. Andererseits hatte Remus grade etwas von Freund im Geist gemeint. Vielleicht weil sie an dem gleichen Problem litten?

„Und was haben sie da erfahren oder besprochen?" fragte Hermine neugierig und Harry schenkte ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er würde Remus später Mal fragen. „Man hat die Wirkungsweise des Wolfsbanntranks erklärt, seine Vorteile und auch das Rezept für die Öffentlichkeit zugänglich gemacht", meinte Mr. Rosberg knapp. „Dann sind sie also ein Meister der Zaubertränke? Kein Wunder das sie so viel Ahnung haben", meinte Hermine sichtlich begeistert. Der Mann sah kurz zu Remus auf und der meinte nur: „Sie kennen mein Geheimnis und haben absolut kein Problem damit."

Mr. Rosberg seufzte: „Ich bin Meister der Zaubertränke, aber auch ein Werwolf." Hermine sah ihn betroffen an und Harry hatte den Eindruck dass sie den Mann grade mit Remus verglich. „Sie sehen aber nicht krank aus, obwohl wir in zwei Tagen Vollmond haben", stellte Ron fest und Hermine knuffte ihn in die Seite. „Das war unhöflich", knurrte sie ihm zu und warf Remus einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Schon gut Hermine. Charly ist in der einmaligen Situation sich den Banntrank selbst brauen zu können und außerdem entwickelt er einen Trank der den Tag danach angenehmer macht", erklärte Remus lächelnd. „Wow. Sie entwickeln selbst einen Trank?" meinte Hermine begeistert. „Remus übertreibt. Ich versuche nur eine Kombination aus einem Stärkungstrank und einem Aufpäppeltrank an die Situation anzupassen. Aber es ist noch nicht Patentreif und das wird wohl auch noch etwas dauern", sagte er.

Harry musste sich gestehen der Mann hatte grade einen Pluspunkt bei ihm gesammelt. Auch wenn er nicht viel Ahnung hatte, so ein Trank wäre ein Durchbruch für alle Werwölfe. Und die beiden gute Freunde. Vielleicht gab er Remus das Rezept ja früher als der Öffentlichkeit. Verdient hatte er es auf jeden Fall. Bei diesen Gedanken ließ Harry seinen Blick durch das volle Lokal schweifen und entdeckte Snape am Tresen sitzen. „Der kommt mal aus seinen Kerkern raus?" fragte er verwundert und sah Remus an. „Tut er öfter als man denkt, aber eigentlich nur wenn hier so gut wie nichts los ist. Minerva hat alle Lehrkräfte dazu verdonnert auf die Schüler aufzupassen, er scheint auch nicht drum herum gekommen zu sein", meinte Remus leise. „Ich hab kein Mitleid mit ihm", meinte Ron schlicht und Remus seufzte. „Gebt ihm eine Chance. Er ist ja eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm", warf Remus ein. Harry sah seinen Freund verwundert an. „Kann es sein das du dich nicht wohl fühlst? Du verteidigst grade Snape der nichts besseres zu tun hat, als dich zu beschimpfen" Remus winkte ab und lächelte Harry nur zu. „Hast du Ärger mit ihm?" fragte Mr. Rosberg besorgt. „Ärger?", meinte Remus nachdenklich und schmunzelte dann. „Nein. Er mag mich nur nicht sonderlich, wegen ein paar Schülerstreichen auf seine Kosten. Auch wenn ich gestehen muss, das einer ihn beinahe zu einem von uns gemacht hätte." „ Dann ist er es, den es erwischen sollte", stellte Mr. Rosberg und meinte dann: „Halt mal still Remi, du hast da ein Fussel im Haar."

Remus sah ihn deutlich irritiert an, ebenso wie Harry. Letzterer musste dann mit ansehen wie der Fremde ihm eine Fluse aus den Haaren zog und dabei zärtlich seine Wange berührte. Auch wenn es nur kurz war, in ihm begann es zu brodeln. Flirten o.k. Damit konnte er noch leben, aber das ging dann doch zu weit. Wieso grabschte dieser Schnösel denn da _seinem_ Remus an? Was bildete der eich eigentlich ein? So eine Dreistigkeit. „Beruhig dich", raunte Hermine ihm von der anderen Seite zu aber Harry schnaubte nur abfällig, was keinem am Tisch entging. Remus Blick ruhte auf ihm, das spürte er deutlich, ebenso Rons. „Mr. Potter?" fragte Mr. Rosberg verwundert. Harry wollte grade ansetzen etwas zu sagen, aber sein Freund kam ihm zuvor. „Charly. Ich finde es ja süß das du so hemmungslos mit mir flirtest, aber du versprühst deinen Charme umsonst. Ich bin in festen Händen. Tu dir selbst den Gefallen und hör auf."

Mr. Rosberg sah Remus erst verwundert und dann besorgt an. „Ist dein Liebhaber etwa hier und spioniert er dir nach? Und Mr. Potter ist dein Anstandswauwau? Das ist doch wohl nicht wahr. Remus! Schieß den Kerl in den Wind. So eine eifersüchtige Glucke ist doch nichts für dich. Du bist ein Mann der seinen Freiraum braucht. Du könntest doch jeden haben, wenn du nur wolltest. Und wer nicht mal einen Flirt gewährt der hat eine Therapie nötig", meinte der Mann leicht entsetzt. Harry starrte ihn wütend an und versuchte grade die richtigen Worte zu finden. Dabei ließ er seinen Blick einmal durch den Pub schweifen und musste feststellen das er gerappelt voll war. Also stand er einfach nur auf und sagte leise aber giftig: „Dann lässt die eifersüchtige Glucke sie mal alleine, damit sie unbeobachtet weiterfummeln können." Ihm war es in diesem Moment herzlich egal, das er sein Geheimnis ausplauderte. Er musste seiner Wut Luft machen, ansonsten würde er platzen. Er verließ drei Besen auf dem direkten Weg und ließ sich in der Nähe auf eine Bank fallen.

Erst nach ein paar Minuten wurde ihm klar was da grade passiert war. Er schloss verzweifelt die Augen und bis sich auf die Lippe. Er hatte sich grade tatsächlich wie ein eifersüchtiges Huhn aufgeführt. Er hatte nicht nur sein Geheimnis einem Wildfremden anvertraut, nein. Er hatte sich benommen wie ein Fünfjähriger dem man sein Spielzeug weggenommen hatte. Er hatte sich benommen als würde Remus ihm gehören. Seit wann war er eigentlich so besitzergreifend? Remus liebte ihn doch. Er liebte ihn und würde doch niemals Fremdgehen.

Dann sah er Mr. Rosberg aus dem Pup kommen, der sich nach etwas umsah. Harry hatte grade gehofft dass er nicht nach ihm suchte, als der Mann genau auf ihn zukam und sich dann auch noch ungefragt neben ihn setze. „Ich denke ich sollte mich entschuldigen" begann er. Harry versuchte ihn zu ignorieren. Er wollte nicht mit ihm reden. Er wollte auf keinen Fall darüber mit ihm reden. Erneut kochte die Wut auf diese Unverschämtheit hoch. Immerhin hatte dieser Mann ihn, wenn auch unwissendlich einfach beleidigt. „Alles was ich zu meiner Verteidigung vorbringen kann ist, das ich Remus als einen Scheuen und verschüchterten Menschen kenne, der immer etwas braucht bis er warm wird und zeigt was er möchte. Außerdem hat er in Sachen Liebe schon so einige Dinge erlebt, die…" „Mr. Rosburg. Tun sie uns Beiden einen Gefallen und halten sie einfach die Klappe. Sie haben es eingesehen, sich entschuldigt und damit ist es gut. Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung mit ihnen darüber zu reden. Mir geht einfach zu viel durch den Kopf. Deshalb hab ich wohl auch grade überreagiert.

Lassen sie mich einfach in Ruhe. Gehen sie rein, bestellen sie sich noch was zu trinken und wir vergessen die Sache. Und sagen sie Remus bitte er möchte zu mir kommen, es gibt da etwas was ich mit ihm besprechen muss." Harry war selbst verwundert dass er so ruhig geblieben war, und die Lüge war ihm ohne groß nachzudenken einfach so über die Lippen gekommen. „Da ist mal wieder der Slytherin durchgekommen, Harry", sagte er zu sich selbst und beobachtete den Fremden. Der schien geplättet zu sein, aber verschwand wieder rein und kurz darauf kam Remus mit tiefen Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn zu ihm. „Harry?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Der Angesprochene lächelte Remus an und stand dann auf. „Lass uns schon mal loslaufen. Sonst werde ich Wahnsinnig vor Nervosität." Remus folgte ihm einen Moment schweigend und Harry hätte sonst was dafür gegeben, wenn er Remus Gedanken in diesem Moment hätte lesen können. „Bist du sauer?" fragte Remus leise, als sie das Dorf hinter sich gelassen hatten. Harry blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Nein, bin ich nicht", erkläre er und versuchte zu lächeln. Sauer war er wirklich nicht, zumindest nicht auf Remus. Und Mr. Rosberg konnte ja eigentlich auch nichts dafür. Er war eher auf sich selbst sauer, weil er sich einfach nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte. Allerdings war ihm schon klar warum. „Ich… ich bin wohl doch eifersüchtig. Ein klein bisschen", gestand er und sah kurz zu Boden.

Remus hinter ihm kicherte leise und legte dann den Arm um ihn. „Dafür musst du dich nicht schämen. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich finde es süß wenn du eifersüchtig wirst und ich bin sogar ein wenig stolz drauf. Das hat noch keiner meiner Freunde gebracht, weil ein anderer Mann mit mir geflirtet hat. Nie einer meiner Freunde. Und ich muss zugeben, Charly hat mich auch überrascht. So was hab ich von ihm noch nie erlebt." Harry lächelte Remus verschüchtert an.

„Aber… du wolltest mit mir über was reden?" fragte Remus dann. „Ja", meinte der Gryffindor leise und berichtete Remus mit belegter Stimme von seiner Begegnung mit Draco Malfoy. Er konnte nicht abstreiten das es ihm gut tat es sich von der Seele zu reden. Der Schreck saß tief, ebenso die Angst.

Remus war sichtlich besorgt, wie Harry zugeben musste. „Dass das ein Schock war, kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Und ich habe so gehofft, dass sich deine Irrwichtgestalt nicht ändert", meinte er und setze dann schnell nach, als hätte er etwas Verbotenes gesagt: „Nicht das ich dir die Begegnung mit einem Dementor wünsche. Aber du sagst ja selbst, mit ihm ist es leichter fertig zu werden als mit dem Tod eines… seines Freundes." „Ich werd damit schon irgendwie fertig. Ich… ich wollte es nur einfach jemandem sagen. Ron und Hermine trauen Draco einfach nicht und der Irrwicht, ich… Hermine… ach ich weiß auch nicht. Ich… ich wollte einfach nicht mit den beiden darüber reden. Sie machen sich doch immer sofort sorgen und ich muss doch auch mal mit meinen Problemen allein fertig werden", meinte Harry seufzend.

Remus blieb stehen und Harry wurde zu ihm rum gezogen. „Du musst dich für nichts rechtfertigen, Harry. Es ist dein gutes Recht dich deinen Problemen allein stellen zu wollen. Nur vergiss nie, ich und auch deine Freunde sind immer für dich da. Und wenn du mal nicht weiter weißt oder dir die Dinge über den Kopf wachsen, kannst du jederzeit kommen und um Hilfe bitten." Harry lächelte und drückte Remus fest an sich. „Danke", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr und konnte sich grade noch zurück halten ihm keinen Kuss zu geben. Sie waren hier nicht allein. Sie wurden vom Orden beobachtet damit ihnen nichts geschah und wenn er ihn jetzt küssen würde flogen sie auf.

Remus lächelte ihn zärtlich an. „Später", meinte er leise und zog Harry dann weiter den Weg hoch. „Das mit Draco… es überrascht mich. Severus sagte zwar das der Junge im Moment nicht wüsste wo er hingehöre, ob nun weiß oder doch schwarz, aber das er sich schon entschieden hat, wundert mich. Sei vorsichtig wenn du darauf eingehst. Ich würde ihm auch durchaus zutrauen das er dir nur etwas vormacht", meinte der Werwolf. „Du meinst… er… er hat mich verarscht?" fragte Harry verwundert und dachte kurz darüber nach. Wirklich vorstellen konnte er es sich nicht. „Er hat seinen Hass mir gegenüber immer offen gezeigt egal ob wir allein waren oder mit anderen zusammen. Nie hat er versucht mich über den Tisch zu ziehen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er das jetzt tut." „Ich will ihm nichts unterstellen", beteuerte Remus, „ich möchte nur dass du etwas aufpasst. Sicher ist es auch möglich dass er wirklich die Seiten gewechselt hat. Und ich halte das auch für gar nicht so schlecht. Aber du solltest nicht vergessen das du es mit einem Slytherin zu tun hast. Es könnte sein das er dich in eine Falle locken will. Ich finde es einfach seltsam das er dich, grade weil du sein Feind bist und ihr nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht habt, er dich ins Vertrauen zieht. Außerdem seit wann vertraut Severus dir?" Harry seufzte nur. Irgendwie hatte Remus ja Recht. Es war seltsam. Vor allem das mit Snape, jetzt wo Remus er erwähnte. Ihr Gespräch aus den Ferien sollte ich eigentlich niemals stattgefunden haben. Und jetzt erzählte er Draco einfach so davon?

„Ich werde ihn im Auge behalten pass du aber auch…" Harry bis sich selbst auf die Zunge. Er war schon wieder dabei Remus zu ermahnen, das durfte er sich erst gar nicht angewöhnen. Er klang schon wie eine Memme.

Remus drückte kurz seine Schulter und lächelte ihm zu. „Ich weiß auch das ich seit Pembroke in größerer Gefahr bin als vorher. Voldemort wird ahnen was da zwischen uns ist Und ich verspreche dir ich werde ganz besonders aufpassen. Aber wir sollten den Orden über Dracos Warnung informieren. Ron und Hermine sind auch in Gefahr." „Ich weiß. Hermine hab ich es vorhin erzählt. Ron… ich werde es ihm nachher sagen, wenn wir wieder auf dem Schloss sind. Da kann er sich austoben ohne dass es großartig peinlich wird. Sie wollen eh wissen was bei dem Treffen rauskommt."

Dann bogen sie auch schon um die Ecke und standen vor der Heulenden Hütte. Harry hatte den Eindruck wirklich gleich ein Spukhaus zu betreten. „Mach das. Aber jetzt konzentrieren wir uns hierauf. Du hast deinen Umhang bei dir?" meinte Remus und er wirkte deutlich angespannter. „Ja. Aber ich verzieh mich nur im Notfall. Mit zwei oder drei Todessern werden wir zusammen fertig", sagte Harry entschieden und Remus nickte seufzend. „Sei aber vorsichtig und lass dich bitte nicht ablenken. Egal was mir passiert. Ich bin hart im nehmen. Es gibt nicht viel was mich klein kriegt. Konzentrier dich erst darauf die Todesser fertig zu machen. Alles andere ist erst wichtig wenn es wider sicher ist. Versprichst du mir das?" Harry biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte dann. „Ich verspreche es dir", sagte er und zog seinen Stab. „Auf geht's."

„Genau. Ich möchte endlich wissen wer dieser Lebensretter ist und vor allem was dieser Schwarze Werwolf zu bedeuten hat. Charly hat nämlich auch keine Ahnung. Er hat das auch noch nie gehört", erklärte Remus leise und Harry nickte zustimmend. „Aber hältst du es für klug da mit gezogenem Stab reinzuspazieren?"

„Er kann es mir nicht wirklich übel nehmen, nach der Sache mit den verschwundenen Schülern. Immerhin kenn ich ihn nicht", meinte Harry nur und drückte vorsichtig gegen die Tür die quietschend aufging. „Es ist jemand hier. Ich hab die Tür nach Pembroke selbst wieder versiegelt so wie es war", flüsterte Remus und Harry sah sich um. „Es scheint wohl auch länger zu dauern, jemand hat einen Heizzauber gesprochen", bemerkte er, den Temperaturunterschied bemerkend. Es war hier angenehm warm, was er eigentlich nicht erwartet hätte. Harry spannte jeden Muskel an und lief weiter zur Treppe, wo ein Zettel lag.

_Moony und Krones Erbe?_

Das waren die einzigen Worte die drauf zu lesen waren. „Was soll denn das?" hauchte Harry und sah Remus fragend an. Der runzelte auch die Stirn und nahm ihm dann das Stück Pergament ab. „Das ist eigentlich unmöglich. Es sei denn…", flüstere er und legte das Blatt wieder auf die Treppe. „Mach dich auf alles gefasst", mahnte der Werwolf und sagte dann: „Ich schwöre feierlich dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin." Er tippte kurz mit dem Stab dagegen und zu Harrys Überraschung verschwanden die Worte und ein Text erschien.

_Hi Harry! Hallo Mr. Lupin!_

_Schön das sie sich noch an diesen alten Trick erinnern. Ich muss zugeben einfallsreich, auch wenn er jetzt nicht mehr wirklich sicher ist, wegen dieses gemeinen Verrats. Sie müssen sich aber keine Sorgen machen, dies ist wirklich keine Falle. Ich wollte nur verhindern das ein Auror diesen Brief unberechtigter Weise liest, sollte er gefunden werden. Sie sind hier beide in absoluter Sicherheit. Vor allem wegen des dritten Gastes der oben auf sie wartet. Aber lesen sie bitte erst ein mal weiter. Es wird ihnen eine Menge Fragen beantworten. _

_Ich versichere ihnen er ist der, für den er sich ausgibt. Es gibt dabei keinen Trick oder so was. Und ich bin mir sicher sie beide werden überglücklich sein ihn wieder bei sich zu haben. _

_Bedanken müssten sie sich bei Voldemort, denn es ist sein Verdienst. Er hat bei seinem beinahe missglückten Ritual in Pembroke kurzzeitig einige Kräfte durcheinander gebracht, die dieses Wunder möglich machten. Was im einzelnen da jetzt passiert ist, weiß ich allerdings auch nicht, den Rest wird er ihnen sicher selbst erzählen._

_Mir ist klar das Pembroke schon eine Weile her ist, aber sein Gesundheitszustand war nicht grade der Beste und er brauchte erst Mal etwas Pflege um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Mittlerweile geht es ihm wieder gut, er braucht allenfalls noch etwas Ruhe und Entspannung. Ich hielt es aber für unverantwortlich seine Rückkehr ihnen noch länger vorzuenthalten, zumal das Weihnachtsfest vor der Tür steht. _

_Wenn sie jetzt gleich nach oben gehen, werden sie mich leider nicht finden. Es war nicht ganz fair von mir sie beide unter falschen Versprechen her zu locken, aber ich hielt es für zu riskant ihnen die Wahrheit auf dem Postweg mitzuteilen. Da sie mir wahrscheinlich nicht geglaubt hätten. _

_Ich verspreche ihnen aber wir werden uns kennen lernen, irgendwann, Es ist sehr riskant, für uns alle und ich möchte weder sie noch mein Leben in Gefahr bringen. _

_Ich wünsche ihnen ein Frohes Weihnachtsfest, hoffentlich in Frieden. _

_XXX_

Harry sah Remus kurz an. Er hatte nu absolut keine Ahnung was sie dort oben erwarten würde und er war enttäuscht dass er seinen Retter nun doch nicht kennen lernen würde. „Was denkst du?" fragte der Gryffindor schließlich leise. „Gehen wir nachsehen", meinte Remus nachdenklich. Leise stiegen sie also die Treppe hoch und Harry drückte vorsichtig die Tür auf.

Es war hier alles wie vor drei Jahren. Staub, zerrissene Vorhänge, zerbrochene Möbel. Nur in dem zerlumpten Bett lag jemand. Eine große Gestalt mit schwarzer Mähne, mehr konnte er nicht erst mal nicht erkennen. Vorsichtig trat er um das Bett herum, um erst mal einen Blick auf das Gesicht der Person zu werfen. Obwohl, so wie sein Herz klopfte hatte er eine Vorahnung. Dennoch ignorierte er diese und umklammerte seinen Stab noch fester. Doch als er das Gesicht der Person endlich sah fiel ihm das Stück Holz vor Schreck aus der Hand und landete klappernd auf dem Boden während er sich beide Hände vor dem Mund schlug um nicht aufzuschreien. Das konnte nicht sein. Das konnte einfach nicht sein. Er war tot. Alle hatten das gesagt. Sirius war Tod. Er hatte ihn für immer allein gelassen. Wir konnte er jetzt hier liegen?

Tränen schossen dem jungen Gryffindor in die Augen und er taumelte zurück gegen die Wand und blinzelte dann Remus an der direkt am Bett stand. War das hier ein Trick? Ein ganz hinterhältiger Trick von Voldemort? War es auch eine der Varianten vor denen Draco ihn gewarnt hatte? Wollte der Lord ihn auch auf diese Art zerstören? Remus zeigte äußerlich keine Regung aber im inneren Tobte ein Sturm aus Gefühlen.

Es war nur zwei Tage vor Vollmond und seine Werwolfsinstinkte machten sich wie immer deutlich bemerkbar. Wie oft hatte er seinen geschärften Geruchssinn und sein deutlich besseres Gehör schon verflucht, weil er immer alles mitbekam und nicht selten etwas, was er nicht hören sollte. Aber heute hatte er rein gar nichts gegen diese Sinne. Eher im Gegenteil. Er begrüßte sie grade zu sonst hätte er dieses Wunder niemals geglaubt. Der Mann im Bett war wirklich Sirius Black. Der Vielsafttrank konnte vielleicht das Aussehen eines Menschen verändern, aber nicht dessen Geruch. Das schaffte kein Zauber und kein Trank dieser Welt. Ein Geruch war so einmalig wie ein Fingerabdruck. Und der Geruch der von diesem Mann ausging war ihm so vertraut wie kaum ein zweiter. Er kannte ihn seit Jahren. Überschwängliche Freude und pures Glück überfielen ihn gnadenlos.

Vorsichtig tastete er nach dem Puls des Mannes. Dessen Herzschlag war kaum zu hören da ein anderes Herz, neben seinem eigenen, grade dabei war einen Geschwindigkeitsrekord aufzustellen. Aber er konnte verstehen dass Harry sein Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Immerhin war es sein Pate der hier lag. Den Menschen, den der Junge schmerzlich vermisst hatte. Der Mensch dem er, Remus, es zu verdanken hatte mit Harry zusammengekommen zu sein. Letzter Gedanke gab ihm einen kleinen Stich, aber er schob ihn bei Seite. Das war eine Sache die man später klären konnte.

Das Herz seines besten Freundes schlug langsam, aber regelmäßig Die Atmung war flach aber ruhig. Es gab keine Anzeichen auf irgendwelche Verletzungen und er sah gepflegt aus, allenfalls etwas blass. Aber der Grund weswegen der Schwarzhaarige so ruhig schlief war ein einfacher, aber wirkungsvoller Schlafzauber. Gefährlich wenn man bedachte, dass es hier von Auroren nur so wimmelte. Aber es war auch möglich das Harrys und scheinbar auch Sirius Lebensretter noch in der Nähe war und aufpasste, um einzugreifen falls ihn die Falschen fanden.

Harry sah zitternd zu wie Remus nach dem Puls seines Paten fühlte. „Morpheus Finite", hörte er ihn dann leise sagen und beobachte wie Sirius sich langsam regte. „Tatze", flüsterte Remus heißer und seine Stimme verriet Harry, dass sein Freund keineswegs so ruhig war wie es den Anschein hatte. Seine Stimme klang brüchig und zitterte leicht. „M-Moony?" kam es verschlafen und überrascht von dem anderen.

Harry schluchzte leise auf, als er die Stimme seines Paten erkannte. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben und er konnte nichts gegen die Tränen machen die ihm über die Wagen liefen, ebenso wenig wie gegen das Zittern seiner Hände. Er wagte es auch nicht sich nur einen Zentimeter zu rühren, aus Angst das dann etwas Schlimmes passieren würde. Das Sirius verschwinden würde, oder etwas ähnliches. Weinend wie ein Kleinkind dem man seinen Lolli geklaut hatte, beobachtete er wie Remus, auch mit Tränen in den Augen seinen Zauberstab bei Seite warf, seinem besten Freund noch im Bett liegend um den Hals fiel. Mit einem gequälten Lächeln fragte Harry sich ob Sirius ihn wohl auch umarmen würde und traute sich kaum darüber nachzudenken was wäre wenn er es nicht tat.

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen und noch etwas benommen von dem Zauber den man über ihn gesprochen hatte um ihn ruhig zu stellen und zu verhindern das er Dummheiten machte, als wenn er das je getan hätte, stand Sirius vom Bett auf und wandte sich dann auf das Nicken seines Freundes, der sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischte, zur Seite. Sein Patenkind stand dort und sah aus wie ein Häufchen Elend. Dicke Krokodilstränen liefen ihm über die Wangen und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Die leuchtendgrünen Augen glitzerten wegen der Unmengen an Flüssigkeit hinter der Brille wie Smaragde und schienen ihn regelrecht anzuflehen irgendwas zu tun. So hatte er Harry noch nie gesehen. Er wirkte wie ein Kind, so hilflos und völlig verzweifelt. Sicher hatte er den schreienden und weinenden Harry schon auf dem Arm gehabt und auch in den Schlaf gewiegt, aber da trug der Junge noch Windeln und war noch nicht mal ein Jahr alt. Das leichte Knuffen in die Seite von Remus holte ihn aus diesen Gedanken.

Harry starrte in die grauen Augen seines Paten der sich grade zu ihm umgedreht hatte und ihn ohne erkennbare Gefühlsregung ansah. Wie gern würde er jetzt wissen was sein Pate dachte. Er sollt Max mal nach der Leglimentik fragen. Dann könnte er vielleicht erfahren ob er besser verschwinden sollte, um die beiden Freunde allein zu lassen die sich so lang nicht gesehen hatten, oder ob er eine Chance hatte zumindest mit seinem Paten zu reden. Denn die Hoffnung auf eine Begrüßung wie die mit Remus hatte in dem Moment begraben, als sein Pate sich zu ihm umdrehte. Es gab wohl keine Chance für Harry mit Sirius sich gut zu verstehen. Oder doch?

Würde Sirius ihm verziehen, wenn er sich nur lang genug entschuldigte? Wenn er sich um ihn kümmerte und für ihn da war? Immerhin war sein Pate richtig aufgeblüht in seiner Nähe. Er hatte das sehr wohl bemerkt und er wäre auch 1000 Mal lieber bei seinem Paten geblieben, als ihn in diesem alten grauen Kasten allein zu lassen und nach Hogwarts zurück zu gehen. Aber würde Sirius es zulassen? Würde er ihm zuhören?

„Harry?" fragte Sirius leise und die Worte kratzen in seiner staubtrockenen Kehle. Er fragte sich was passiert war? Er musste sehr gelitten haben in letzter Zeit. Hatte sich denn niemand um ihn gekümmert? Nicht mal Remus? Er hatte es ihm doch versprochen? Remus hatte doch versprochen sich des Jungen anzunehmen, wenn ihm selbst etwas zustoßen sollte. Und Remus hielt seine Versprechen immer, egal wie schwer es ihm viel. Und er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen das sein und immerhin auch James bester Freund Harry einfach sich selbst überließ. Und dass Harry Remus abgewiesen hatte wegen seines Vollmondproblems konnte er sich so recht vorstellen.

Die raue aber trotzdem sehr freundlich klingende Stimme seines Paten holte ihn aus diesen trüben Gedanken. „Harry?" Sie klang aufrichtig besorgt und fragend. Jeglicher Widerstand sich nicht zu bewegen brach innerhalb von Sekunden in sich zusammen. Er wollte Sirius nur noch in den Arm nehmen, egal was dann passierte. Und wenn er gleich wieder weggestoßen werden würde, dann wüsste er wenigstens woran er war und konnte sich danach richtigen. Konnte Sirius aus dem Weg gehen und sich von ihm fernhalten und mit Remus allein lassen.

Er spürte wie Sirius gegen die Wand taumelte und wollte ihn schon loslassen aber der ließ es nicht zu. Er hielt ihn fest im Arm, was Harry auch seine Sprache wieder finden ließ. „Es… es tut mir… leid. Ich… ich hätte auf euch hören sollen. Ich hätte… ich hätte nicht einfach so ins Ministerium rennen dürfen", schluchzte er in den Umhang seines Paten und klammerte sich an ihn wie ein Ertrinkender der erwartete das ihn das Wasser in die Tiefe zog.

Remus beobachtete diese Szene mit einem leisen Lächeln. Harry ging es also genau so wie ihm. Sie hatten beide immer noch unter dem Verlust gelitten, auch wenn sie darüber gesprochen hatten und es mit der Zeit einfacher geworden war Sirius Namen zu nennen ohne gleich in Tränen auszubrechen. Und Harrys Entschuldigung Sirius gegenüber zeigte dem Werwolf nur zu deutlich das Harry sich immer noch die Schuld daran gab. Dabei trug er sie keineswegs allein.

Nein. E trug am wenigsten davon. Sicher er hätte ihnen glauben und vertrauen sollen, aber war es nicht Albus gewesen der dem Jungen in seiner Belastbarkeit völlig unterschätzt und in seiner Einsichtsfähigkeit überschätzt hatte? Trotz allem was in den vergangenen Jahren passiert war? War es nicht eigentlich Albus Pflicht gewesen dem Jungen zumindest einen Teil zu sagen?

Und hatte Albus nicht auch Severus maßlos überschätzt als der Harry unterrichten sollte? Der Schulleiter wusste schließlich von dem Hass zwischen den Beiden.

Und er selbst? Hätte er nicht Sirius aufhalten müssen? Hätte er Harrys Paten und seinen besten und letzen wahren Freund nicht schützen müssen vor dieser Dummheit ins Ministerium zu rennen?

Und hatte nicht auch Sirius selbst seinen Teil dazu beigetragen das Harry ihn in Gefahr geglaubt hatte? Immerhin war er es gewesen der sich von Severus hatte provozieren lassen, der Harry zum Bahnhof begleitet hatte.

Sie alle trugen ihre Schuld daran und ganz sicher nicht Harry allein.

„Sch, schon gut Harry. Du hast keine Schuld. Du wolltest mich retten. Es ist alles O.K. Ich mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Beruhig dich", flüsterte Sirius heißer und strich dem mittlerweile fast genauso großen Jungen durch das rabenschwarze Haar. Er hatte verstanden was los war. Schuldgefühle nagten an dieser jungen Seele; die schon so viel hatte ertragen müssen. Schuldgefühle die er zu Unrecht hatte. Harry trug keine Schuld an der ganzen Miesere. Er hatte Schuld. Er hätte Harry gegen Albus willen die Wahrheit sagen müssen. Er hätte sich von Schniefelus nicht provozieren lassen dürfen. Er hätte sich mehr um Harry kümmern müssen. Und er hätte auf die anderen hören müssen und nicht ins Ministerium gehen, um sein Patenkind zu retten.

Harry löste sich vorsichtig von Sirius und sah ihn einfach an. Er war in diesem Moment nicht in der Lage irgendwas zu denken. Sirius wischte ihm vorsichtig die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und meine dann: „Geht's wieder?" Harry konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. „Lasst uns hier besser erstmal verschwinden. Da draußen wimmelt es nur so von Auroren und nicht jeder ist ein Ordensmitglied. Wenn einer von denen nervös wird und reinkommt haben wir ein Problem." Harry nickte nur leicht. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen seinen Paten wirklich wieder in den Arm nehmen zu können.

„Wohin wollen wir denn?" fragte Sirius nervös. „Keine Sorge. Nicht zu dir. Das werde ich dir nicht antun. Dieses Haus ist der reinste Horror. Und außerdem ist es helllichter Tag. Wir gehen zu mir", meinte der Werwolf und nahm sie beide an der Hand. Langsam wurde auch Harry wieder klar im Kopf und sein Verstand begann wider zu Arbeiten. „Ist das nicht gefährlich? Wenn Todesser nur drauf warten das du dort auftauchst?" fragte er besorgt. „Wir sind zu dritt Harry und was hast du vorhin noch gesagt? Selbst mit dreien würden wir nur zu weit fertig werden. Außerdem hat der Orden das Haus abgesichert", erklärte Remus. „Ihr seid nur zu zweit. Mir hat man meinen Stab abgenommen damit ich nicht weglaufe", erklärte Sirius missmutig. „Es ist sicher, das weiß ich", meinte Remus und disapparierte mit ihnen.

Er ging dann im Wald angekommen voran und Harry machte den Schluss. Alle drei sahen sich genauestens um, entdeckten aber nichts. Ohne Probleme ereichten sie die Hütte. Harry hatte den Eindruck das es hier sogar noch kühler was als draußen. Sein Atmen blieb in einer weißen Dunstwolke hängen und ein kühler Schauer jagte ihm über den Rücken. Remus führte sie ins Wohnzimmer, schloss die Vorhänge und entzündete ein Feuer. Sirius ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und rieb mit den Händen über seine Oberarme. Es war auch kein Wunder das er fror. Er trug nur einen dünnen Sommerumhang und da sie noch eine Weile länger hier bleiben würden streifte Harry sich seinen Umhang ab und legte ihn Sirius über die Schultern. Der sah ihn verwundert an. „Und was ist mit dir?" fragte der besorgt. Harry winkte ab. „Du hast ihn nötiger. Mir ist auch so warm genug", sagte er und schenkte seinem Paten ein Lächeln. In Wirklichkeit war ihm alles andere als warm, aber er wollte nicht dass Sirius fror.

„Ich seh' zu das ich und es hier schön warm mache und Harry macht uns einen Tee. Wir werden wohl bis nach Sonnenuntergang hier blieben müssen, ehe wir überhaupt irgendwo hingehen können." Harry nickte und verschwand in die Küche wo neben mehreren Teebeuteln noch eine Schachtel Kekse stand. Der Tee war schnell aufgebrüht und Harry trug ihn, zusammen mit Tassen und dem Gebäck zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Remus hatte scheinbar einen Heizzauber gesprochen, denn der Kamin allein, hätte die angenehme Wärme so schnell nicht hinbekommen.

„Harry sollte zurück nach Hogwarts. Der Orden wird umkommen vor Sorge wenn er nicht zum Abendessen zurück ist", bemerkte Sirius nachdenklich. „Ich werd nicht gehen. McGonagall wird sich schon wieder einkriegen. Außerdem… sie weiß das Remus bei mir ist", sagte Harry und setze sich. Beinahe hätte er Sirius gesagt das seine Hauslehrerin sich denken konnte dass das Liebespaar ein paar Stunden zu zweit verbrachte. Aber das war wohl kaum die Art in der Sirius sein Geheimnis erfahren sollte. „Harry…" „Sirius. Harry hat Recht. Minerva wird es sich denken können. Ich würde ihr ja auch Bescheid geben, aber im Schloss wimmelt es nur so von Auroren. Es wäre tödlich wenn ich ihr jetzt sage was los ist. Es ist eine Menge passiert während du… weg warst. Und im Grimmauldplatz Bescheid geben ist mir auch zu riskant. Es gibt eine Menge Spione im Ministerium. Vielleicht überwacht jemand Kamine. Die werden es schon überleben. Aber… was hältst du davon uns zu erzählen was passiert ist. Das dürfte Harry auch sicher interessieren", erkläret Remus und der Gryffindor pflichtete dem bei. Sicher wollte er wissen was seinem Paten passiert war und was er erlebt hatte. „Gut. Und danach hab ich auch ein paar Fragen", meinte der und begann.

Sirius POV (Flashback/ Ich Perspektive )

Der Schocker meiner Cousine traf mich hart in die Brust und noch im Fallen wurde mir bewusst das es aus war. Für immer und ich verfluchte mich selbst dafür. Ich würde mein Patenkind wieder allein lassen. Und dieses Mal endgültig. Ich hatte keine Chance mich irgendwie zu wehren. Der Fluch hatte längst seine Wirkung getan. Ich war unfähig mich zu bewegen und mein Geist wurde in die Ohnmacht gezogen. Im nächsten Moment landete ich unsanft auf dem Boden mit beiden Armen voraus. Ich spürte jeden Knochen in meinem Körper und wusste im ersten Moment nicht was das sollte. Ein Schocker tat zwar weh, aber verursachte nicht solche Schmerzen. Und warum war ich nicht bewusstlos. Wieso lag ich auf dem Bauch und nicht auf dem Rücken? Und warum sah der Raum aus wie der aus dem ich gekommen war?

„Verdammt! Harry!" war mein nächster Gedanke. Ich versuchte mich aufzurichten, aber die Schmerzen machten das unmöglich. Um mich herum verschwamm alles und ich brauche einen Moment um wieder klar sehen zu können und nicht doch noch ohnmächtig zu werden.

Es war eindeutig im Raum des Todes. Ich hörte die Stimmen aus dem Jenseits, ich sah den Bogen und den zerschlissenen Vorhang. Nur außer mir war niemand da. Die einzigen Geräusche die ich hörte, war eben das Flüstern der Stimmen aus dem Jenseits und ein leises knistern der Fackeln, die den Raum erhellten. Allerdings war die Decke mit Brandmalen übersaht und im Boden gab es Einschlagstellen von denen ich lieber nicht wissen wollte was sie verursacht hatte. Irgendwas musste hier ganz schön gewütet haben.

Ich versuchte mich noch mal aufzusetzen, langsamer, aber wieder durchfuhr ein gleißender Schmerz alle Körperteile und ich sackte stöhnend zurück. Mir wurde klar, allein würde ich es hier niemals raus schaffen und selbst ein Auror wäre mir in diesem Moment recht gewesen. Dann hörte ich plötzlich eine Stimme. Es war die einer Frau. „Mr. Black?" Ich brachte nur ein hustendes: „Ja", über die Lippen glaubte aber jeden Moment Ohnmächtig zu werden wegen der Schmerzen in der Brust die ich dadurch bekam.

Eine dunkele Gestalt trat in mein Sichtfeld und im ersten Moment dachte ich schon ein Todesser hätte mich gefunden. Sie nahm mir ohne Probleme meinen Zauberstab ab und sagte dann: „Ich werde ihnen hier raus helfen, nur dazu müssen sie das hier trinken." Ich kam gar nicht dazu zu widersprechen oder etwas zu fragen, da hatte ich schon die Flüssigkeit im Mund und wurde gezwungen sie zu schlucken. Er schmeckte absolut scheußlich und nach einem Augenblick breitete sich ein Brennen im ganzen Körper aus. Vielsafttrank.

Sie hatte also mein Aussehen verändert. Meine eigenen Schmerzen verschwanden aber bevor ich mich auch nur aufrichten konnte hatte ich einen zweiten Trank bekommen. Ein fauliger Geschmack blieb auf der Zunge der mir wage bekannt vorkam. Dann bekam ich mit einem Mal heftige Bauchkrämpfe. Es war ein Reflex dass ich mich auf die Seite rollte und beide Hände in den Bauch presste. Ich spürte wie sich eine warme Hand auf meine Schulter legte und mich auf den Rücken zog.

„Sie haben jetzt die Gestalt eines Todessers der hier gefangen gehalten wird. Ich habe mich als Heilerin ausgegeben und werde sie wegen der starken Schmerzen ins Krankenhaus bringen. Bleiben sie einfach ganz ruhig, dann werden wir beide hier heil rauskommen", bekam ich erklärt und nickte zustimmend. Eine andere Wahl hatte ich auch kaum und immerhin wurde mir hier eine Möglichkeit geboten unerkannt aus dem Ministerium zu kommen, wenn auch auf eine sehr seltsame Art und weise. Ich hörte wie die Frau etwas murmelte und die Welt um mich herum versank hinter einem Nebel. Ich hatte das Gefühl sturzbetrunken zu sein, und selbst die Schmerzen verschwammen. Der Imperiusfluch. Sie sagte mir ich solle mich nicht wehren, es wäre nur zu meinem Schutz. Sie würde mir nichts tun und sobald wir hier raus wären würde sie den Zauber aufheben. Ich war mir nicht sicher ob ich überhaupt im Stande gewesen wäre den Fluch allein zu brechen, also nahm ich es hin. Zumal ich so den Auroren vielleicht sogar entkommen würde.

Ich bemerkte wie ich beweget wurde, Menschen in meiner Nähe redeten aber ich verstand sie nicht. Jemand stieß mich an, aber an eine Reaktion dachte ich nicht mal. Dann befahl mir eine Stimme laut aufzustöhnen und ich gehorchte sofort, genau so wie der Anweisung mich nach rechts zu rollen. Den dumpfen Aufprall auf dem Boden spürte ich und irgendwer schimpfte heftig. Plötzlich bekam ich ein ziemlich unangenehmes Druckgefühl im Bauch und ich spürte wie mir die Galle in den Mund kroch. Das war das erste mal das ich versuchte mich zu wehren. Krampfhaft versuchte ich den Fluch abzuschütteln oder mich irgendwie anders bemerkbar zu machen, aber es gelang mir nicht.

Nachdem ich dem Brechreiz aber nachgegeben hatte war ich mir sicher Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Ein bleierner Geschmack lag mir auf der Zunge und ich war mir sicher das es ein Gift gewesen war das ich bekommen hatte. Kurz darauf lichtete sich der Nebel und ich bekam noch einen Trank verabreicht. Die Schmerzen ließen sofort nach aber dafür fühlte ich mich hundeelend und kurz darauf versank alles in Dunkelheit.

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, lag ich in einem weichen Bett und jemand flösste mir grade etwas zu trinken ein. Ein dumpfes Gefühl pochte in meinem ganzen Körper und ich bekam erzählt was passiert war.

Wir hätten Anfang November und Voldemort hatte an Helloween, bei dem Versuch die magische Kraft seiner Ahnen zu rufen, irgendwie die Trennung zwischen dem Diesseits und dem Jenseits kurzzeitig aufgerissen. Warum ich zurückgekommen war, und nur ich, wusste die Fremde, die sich mir als Sirinah vorgestellt hatte, auch nicht.

Sie war immer noch in einen dunklen Umhang gehüllt und ihr Gesicht war durch einen Spruch verhüllt, allerdings zeigte sie mir freiwillig ihre Unterarme um zu beweisen das sie kein Todesser war. Sie würde mir ihr aber nicht ihr Gesicht zeigen, zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit.

In den nächsten Tagen erfuhr ich dass sie Kontakt zu Harry hatte und mich, sobald ich wieder gesund war, zu ihm bringen würde. Wissen tat er bisher aber nichts von meiner Rückkehr damit er nicht wahnsinnig wurde vor Sorge während ich mich ausgiebig erholte. Sie erzählte mir auch was sonst so passiert war und gab mir die Tageszeitungen der vergangenen Wochen zu lesen. Es war seltsam, aber obwohl ich sie nicht kannte wusste ich dass sie mir nichts tun würde. Ihre warme herzliche Art, ihre Besonnenheit und Hilfsbereitschaft weckte mein Vertrauen. Sie erinnerte mich immer wieder an meinen Freund Moony. Gleichzeitig legte sie einen Witz und Charme an den Tag den ich nur von mir selbst kannte.

Außerdem musste ich zugeben, die fast zwei Wochen Bettruhe, zu der sie mich verdonnert hatte taten mir gut. Anfangs erschöpften mich die einfachsten Sachen so sehr das ich fast den ganzen Tag über schief. Dann erlaubte sie mir aufzustehen und mich umzusehen. Alles unter der Voraussetzung ich würde mich nicht überanstrengen oder versuchen abzuhauen. Es war schließlich gefährlich dort draußen, da die Auroren in extremer Alarmbereitschaft waren.

Im Haus gab es aber nicht viel zu sehen. Es war ein normales Muggelhaus ohne viel Schnickschnack nur einige alte Bücher waren hier zu finden mit Ritualen die es in sich hatten und verdammt gefährlich werden konnten. Auf meine Frage hin was sie damit vorhatte bekam ich nur die Antwort hier seien sie vor Voldemort sicherer als bei den einfältigen Idioten vom Ministerium die lieber ein Kulturerbe retteten, als die Gefahr das Voldemort noch stärker werden könnte, beseitigte. Sie wollte aber auch nicht allein entscheiden ob man diese Bücher zerstörte, deshalb wartete sie auf Freunde mit denen sie dass dann beratschlagen würde.

Durch die vielen Gespräche über die Geschehnisse und ihre Kommentare dazu war klar dass sie auch eine Widerstandskämpferin sein musste, aber meine Bemühungen sie zu überzeugen sich dem Phönixorden anzuschließen schlugen fehl. Sie meine sie ließe sich nicht von einem Greis, der nicht in der Lage war zu sehen wann es nötig tat die Wahrheit zu sagen, herumkommandieren wie ein Hund. Was sie genau mit dieser Aussage meinte, wollte sie aber nicht näher erörtern und ich beließ es dabei.

Die Tage wurden immer länger und ich begann mich mal wieder eingesperrt zu fühlen, einzig und allein der Gedanke was bei meinem letzen unüberlegten Ausflug passiert war hielt mich davon ab den gleichen Fehler ein zweites Mal zu begehen. Ich wollte diese Chance nutzen und meine Pflichten nicht schon wieder vergessen und vor allem vernachlässigen müssen, auch wenn ich mir sicher sein konnte das Harry bei Remus in guten Händen war.

Anfang Dezember erzählte meine Retterin mir dann das ich wieder gesund sei und auch einigermaßen bei Kräften, um mit meinem Patenkind zusammengeführt werden sollte. Mir war nicht ganz wohl über die Art wie das gesehen sollte, aber sie versicherte mir das sie in der Nähe bleib bis Harry und auch Remus da waren und mir nichts passierten würde.

Flashback Ende

Harry und Remus hatten ruhig zugehört nur ab und zu war Harry etwas zusammengezuckt. Außerdem überschlugen sich seine Gedanken, bei der Frage wie Sirius darauf reagieren würde wenn er erfuhr was genau passiert war, dadurch das Remus sich um ihn gekümmert hatte. „Sirinah heißt also sie also. Sie hat nicht zufällig etwas von einem schwarzen Werwolf erwähnt?" fragte Remus. „Nein, wieso?" erkundigte der sich und Remus berichtete kurz was Harry hier im Haus passiert war und auch zuvor bei seinen Verwandten. „Da hab ich eine ganze Menge verpasst fürchte ich. Ich hab bei ihr aber auch keine schwarze Eule gesehen. Sie ist mir zumindest nicht aufgefallen." „Dann müssen wir es so rausbekommen", meinte Harry nachdenklich. „Werden wir schon. Aber nun bin ich dran", sagte Sirius und stellte seine Teetasse auf den Tisch. „Was ist an Helloween nun passiert. Der Prophet schreibt doch sicher einfach nur Misst, oder?"

* * *

Und? Wie war es? Seit ihr enttäuscht das es doch nicht zu diesem Treffen mit seinen Lebensrettern gekommen ist? Ich freu mich auf viele, viele Meinungen. 

Und vergesst bitte bitte meinen aufruf nicht. ganz lieb guck

Bis hoffentlich ganz bald  
eure Imobilus


	25. Kapitel 24

Hallo ihr Lieben!

und weiter gehts, heute mit Chap 24 und eine Gute Nachricht für euch. Ab sofort wird es einmal die Woche ein neues Chap geben. Jeden Samstag hab ich geplant. Vorausgesetzt die Seite macht mit.

Außerdem muss ich ja irgendwie die Zeit rausschinden um den zweitern Teil zu schreiben. verlegen lach

Was euch sicherlich auffallen wird ist die veränderte Zeilenschaltung. das liegt daran das ab diesem Chap eine neue Betaleserin am Werke war. Also, Danke noch mal Sweet Fay für deine Mühe.

Und ein weiterer Danke geht an Eben Sweet Fay und Elektra von Helsing, meine Reviewerinnen vom letzen Chap.

Bleibt mir noch euch noch mal auf den Disclaimer hinzuweisen der wie immer lautet fast nix meins, etc. und euch ganz ganz viel Spaß ztu wünschen.

Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

Kapitel 24

Harry sah Remus kurz an und begann dann davon zu erzählen. Die Briefe die er bekommen hatte, ihre Suche nach einer Lösung, wie sie diese dann gefunden hatten und auch über den Plan, den sie sich überlegt hatten. Remus half ihm dann schließlich bei der Erzählung des Kampfes.

„Und du warst dabei? Hat Albus völlig den Verstand verloren, dich in so was Tödliches mit einzubeziehen?" platze Sirius dazwischen.

„Wenn Harry nicht dabei gewesen wäre, säßen wir jetzt verdammt tief in der Tinte", meinte Remus und erzählte dann weiter, bis zu der Stelle wo er ohnmächtig geworden war.

Sirius sah Harry entsetzt an. „Du…du hast ihm gegenübergestanden?"

Der Gryffindor nickte vorsichtig. „Ich hab ihn provoziert. Er hat die anderen nur angegriffen, weil ich nicht zugeben wollte mich vor ihm zu fürchten. Und als Remus dann getroffen wurde… wir… er… er bedeutet mir sehr viel. Er war immer für mich da und… irgendwie… häng an ihm. Ich… ich dachte er… er sei Tod", erklärte Harry mit zitternder Stimme.

Warum er es auch jetzt noch nicht fertig brachte, Sirius einfach zu sagen, dass er Remus liebte, verstand er nicht ganz. War es ihm doch peinlich das zuzugeben? Scheinbar. Und dann war da auch noch die Sorge, Sirius würde das nicht tolerieren. Er hatte ja Remus gefragt was seine Eltern davon halten würden, aber Sirius? Er wusste es einfach nicht.

Sirius sah ihn für einen Moment schockiert an, aber das hielt nicht lang. Seine Freude, dass Remus sich wirklich um Harry gekümmert hatte überwiegte deutlich. „Es freut mich, dass ihr bei euch so gut versteht", meinte er und sah dann Remus an. „Und dir geht es gut?"

„Ja. Alles bestens. Allerdings hab ich auch gedacht mein letztes Stündlein hätte geschlagen und ich hab mich bei dir entschuldigt, dass ich Harry nicht beschützen kann", sagte Remus ruhig.

Er war dankbar dafür, dass er es auch meist schaffte, seine Gefühle vor Sirius zu verbergen. Vor allem die Erleichterung, dass Harry noch nicht erwähnt hatte, wie nahe sie sich wirklich gekommen waren. Sirius wusste nichts von seiner sexuellen Orientierung, wie man so schön sagte. Er hatte James das Versprechen abgenommen es niemandem zu sagen, unter dem Vorwand, er wollte es Sirius selbst sagen und der hatte sich daran gehalten. Warum aus diesem Outing nie etwas geworden war, wusste er selbst nicht mehr so genau. Außerdem war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Bitte sich um Harry zu kümmern, das Geschehene mit 100iger Sicherheit nicht eingeschlossen hatte.

„Und dann? Wie bist du ihm entkommen?" fragte Sirius Harry und senkte den Blick.

Was würde Sirius denken? Sagen musste er es, es würde so oder so rauskommen. Und Sirius würde es sicher lieber von ihm selbst, als von einem Ordensmitglied erfahren wollen.

„Ich… ich hab einfach die Nerven verloren und nur noch dran gedacht diesen Mistkerl umzubringen", erzählte Harry. „Ich hab einfach nur noch daran denken müssen das dieses Schwein mir alle genommen hat, die ich Liebe. Meine Eltern, Dich, und… und Remus."

Harry schwieg daraufhin eine Weile. Einerseits um Mut zu sammeln, andererseits fragte er sich, wie Sirius die Liebeserklärung an Remus verstehen würde. Würde er ihn durchschauen und wissen was los war? Oder würde er denken, er liebte Remus wie einen Vater oder so was? Er sah kurz auf und entdeckte Sirius fragendes Gesicht. Er schuldete ihm schließlich noch eine genaue Antwort.

„Ich… ich hab ihn mit dem Todesfluch angegriffen", flüsterte er schließlich.

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille.

„Du hast was?" platze Sirius dann entsetzt heraus und Harry zuckte so heftig zusammen, als hätte man ihm gerade eine Ohrfeige verpasst.

Nicht das Sirius ihn wirklich geschlagen hatte, nein. Aber die laute Stimme seines Paten, war wie ein Peitschenhieb. Dann lag wieder diese Stille über ihnen, die fast erdrückend war. Harry sah vorsichtig zu Remus, der seinerseits Sirius zu mustern schien. Er musste sich dazu zwingen zu seinem Paten aufzusehen.

„Es… hat geklappt?" fragte der ihn viel ruhiger, als sie Augenkontakt hatten und Harry nickte leicht, in der Erwartung, dass Sirius wieder laut wurde. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah, also erzählte er weiter.

Nachdem er dann schließlich geendet hatte, überlegte er fieberhaft was er tun könnte damit Sirius ihn nicht dafür verachtete, dass er jemanden bewusst hatte töten wollen. Er liebte Remus und würde es jederzeit wieder tun. Und er war sich sicher, dass er es auch tun würde, wenn Sirius etwas geschehen sollte. Dessen Mörder würde er ebenfalls nicht entkommen lassen. Nur was sollte er tun, damit Sirius das verstand? Sollte er ihm doch direkt die Wahrheit über sich und Remus sagen? Und seit wann war er eigentlich so ängstlich? Er hatte doch noch nie Angst gehabt jemandem die Wahrheit zu sagen. Wieso jetzt?

Plötzlich nahm Sirius ihn in den Arm.

„Du hast mich grade ganz schön geschockt, aber… ich versteh dich ja nur zu gut. Auch ich würde diesen Mistkerl nur zu gern zur Hölle schicken und Peter gleich hinterher", flüsterte Sirius und Harry durchströmte unendliche Erleichterung. „Du wirst Erwachsen, Harry. Und gehst immer mehr nach James. Er hätte unseren Tod auch nicht ungerecht gelassen. Er hätte sich den Mörder vorgenommen, da bin ich mir sicher." Harry konnte nicht anders, als seinen Paten auch in den Arm zu nehmen.

„Ich geh uns mal was zu essen holen. Bleibt ja im Haus und keine Dummheiten", bat der Werwolf und verschwand.

Harry löste sich von seinem Paten und versuchte ihn anzulächeln.

„Ihr zwei versteht euch also richtig gut, ja?" meinte Sirius feststellend. „Ja. Er… wir sind gute… sehr gute Freunde geworden", antwortete Harry lächelnd.

Für die Wahrheit war später immer noch genug Zeit. Er wollte erst mit Remus darüber reden, wie sie Sirius das am besten sagten. Vor allem wollte er Remus dabei haben, wenn er es ihm sagte.

„Und du warst auch an Vollmond hier bei ihm?"

Harry schmunzelte.

„Remus ist in den Nächten total verschmust. Habt ihr ihn so verwöhnt?"

Sirius lachte hell auf.

„Wir haben uns eher mit ihm gebalgt und rumgetobt. Vielleicht liegt das am Banntrank. Als der erfunden wurde… das ist etwa 12 Jahre er. Und im letzen Jahr… da ist es mir nicht aufgefallen, allerdings hab ich mich auch verwandelt. Vielleicht reagiert er nur auf Menschen so", mutmaßte Sirius.

Harry allerdings, hatte da auch seine eigene Theorie. Vielleicht war er nur ihm gegenüber so verschmust. Er ließ sich zwar von anderen Streicheln, aber gekuschelt hatte er ja nur mit ihm.

„Wir können ihn ja mal fragen, aber erzähl mal, wie läuft es sonst auf Hogwarts. Was mach Schniefelus und welche UTZ Fächer hast du genommen?"

„Verteidigung, Zaubertränke, Zauberkunst und Verwandlung sind meine Fächer. Unser neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung ist ganz Ok. Er ist Auror. Maximilian Scott. Er hat einiges drauf. Außerdem läuft die D.A. auch weiter, Beschluss des Clubs. Und Snape? Eigentlich so herzlich wie eh und je. Aber ich komm in Zaubertränke besser klar. Weiß auch nicht warum", erklärte Harry.

„Na dann. Und in den andern Fächern?" fragte Sirius.

„Auch klasse", meinte der Gryffindor und grinste dann. „Wir durften auch ein paar Zusatzkurse wählen. Sie werden ohne Noten unterrichtet. Ich hab stablose Magie, Apparieren und… Animagi."

Harry konnte sich ein kichern, bei Sirius freudestrahlendem Blick, nicht verkneifen.

„Du lässt dich tatsächlich zum Animagus ausbilden?" fragte er.

„Jep. Ich weiß sogar schon welches Tier", erklärte Harry.

„Na los. Raus damit, spann mich nicht so auf die Folter", forderte sein Pate, wie ein ungeduldiges Kind.

„Also einen Werwolf dürfte ich wohl locker in Schach halten und wir zwei würden auch unseren Spaß haben", meinte er und meinte dann: „Ein weißer Tiger."

Sirius schien grade etwas sagen zu wollen, als plötzlich die Haustür laut ins schloss viel. Harry sprang auf und zog seinen Stab, während er sich vor Sirius aufbaute.

„Ich bin es, Remus", rief jemand aus dem Flur und lugte vorsichtig um die Ecke.

Harry stöhnte erleichtert auf.

„Mein Gott. Musst du einen so erschrecken?" seufzte er und ließ seinen Stab wieder in die Tasche gleiten.

„War keine Absicht. Ich hoffe ich habt Appetit?" meinte Remus und stellte drei Pizzas auf den Tisch.

Sirius Bauch fing daraufhin heftig an zu knurren und die Drei sahen sich kurz an, ehe Sirius selbst anfing zu lachen und Remus mit einstimmte.

„Das war deutlich", meinte Harry kichernd und holte ihnen Besteck aus der Küche.

„Deine Animagusgestalt ist also ein weißer Tiger", stellte Sirius dann fest, als Harry sich gesetzt hatte. „Das wird aber nicht einfach. Raubtiere sind schwer, wegen ihrer ausgeprägten Jagdinstinkte. Den zu kontrollieren wird ein hartes Stück Arbeit."

„Hat Hermine auch schon gesagt, aber ich hab mir fest vorgenommen das zu schaffen", meinte Harry und bis herzhaft in die Salamipizza vor ihm.

„Das wirst du auch, davon bin ich überzeugt.", meinte Remus schmunzelnd.

„Daran hab ich auch keinen Zweifel. Aber es wird schwer, werden", sagte Sirius und fragte dann weiter. „Und sonst alles beim alten?"

„Harry hat einen Weg gefunden seine wilde Magie zu benutzen. Der neue Verteidigungslehrer hilft ihm dabei sie zu kontrollieren. Außerdem macht der mit ihm Okklumentik", berichtete Remus und Sirius sah Harry überrascht an.

„Deine wilde Magie? Du bist dazu in der Lage dein Potential zu benutzen?" meinte er erstaunt.

Harry seufzte.

„Es passiert zufällig. In Extremsituationen. Ich hab keine Kontrolle darüber, wann oder wie lange. Und das Training hilft rein gar nichts, auch in Okklumentik nicht. Ich bin genau so mies wie vorher", erklärte er.

„Wird schon werden. Die Wilde Magie zu kontrollieren ist so ziemlich das schwerste was man als Zauberer versuchen kann. Das haben selbst ich und dein Vater nicht hinbekommen. Wir haben sie nicht mal Ansatzweise gefunden", erklärte Sirius.

„Ich versuche es auch weiter. Es ist nur ziemlich frustrierend, wenn man mit nichts vorankommt. Und dann ist da noch ein Verwandlungslehrer, der mich verehrt als sei ich Merlin persönlich", seufzte er und Sirius prustete in sein Wasserglas und fing dann an zu lachen. „Das ist nicht lustig. Er grinst mich die Ganze zeit an und ich komm jede Stunde mindestes drei Mal dran, ob ich mich melde oder nicht. Klappt mal ein Zauber nicht, ist er fast zu Tode enttäuscht und ich bin das Gespött der Klasse. Ich hab lieber den ganzen Tag bei Snape unterricht, als auch nur eine Stunde bei ihm. Ich bin schon drauf und dran ihm einen Streich zu spielen, der sich gewaschen hat, damit er endlich aufhört in mir etwas Besonderes zu sehen."

„Einen Streich? Das klingt aber gar nicht nach Harry Potter. An was dachtest du?" fragte Sirius sichtlich begeistert.

„Das ist ja mein Problem. Ich weiß noch nichts und in die Chronik der Rumtreiber hab ich noch nicht rein gesehen."

„Die Chronik der… die Existiert noch? Wo hast du die denn ausgegraben?" meinte Sirius verwundert. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah Remus an.

„Ich hatte sie hier, bei meinen alten Schulsachen. James hat sie mir am Bahnhof gegeben, damit ich mich an euch erinnere und mal blicken lasse. Dass sich unsere Wege nach nur einem Monat wieder kreuzen, hatte ja keiner erwartet. Und ich dachte, Harry findet sie ganz nützlich, außerdem hat James sie geschrieben. Irgendwo gehört sie ihm ja sowieso", meinte er.

„Stimmt und wie ich sehe hat Harry auch den Siegelring der Potters bekommen", meinte Sirius und Harry warf flüchtig einen Blick auf seine Hand.

Er trug ihn schon seit seinem Geburtstag und bemerkte ihn nicht weiter.

„Ja. Ich war so frei und hab ihn an mich genommen, als ich nach der Beerdigung noch mal im Haus war. Eigentlich wollte ich ihn Albus geben, damit er ihn Harry zukommen läst, aber der meinte nur, der Junge sollte erstmal erwachsen werden. Er würde noch früh genug mit seinem Schicksal zu tun bekommen. Außerdem könnte ich ihn Harry selbst geben, wenn er Volljährig wird. Und das hab ich getan", erklärte Remus.

Harry spürte deutlich, dass die Stimmung gegen den Nullpunkt lief. Seine Eigene, wie auch die, der beiden Männer.

Sirius ließ ein Seufzen hören, ehe er mit einem verkniffenen Lächeln fragte: „Erzähl mal Moony. Was treibt der Orden so? Habt ihr meine Mutter von der Wand bekommen?"

Remus verzog kurz das Gesicht.

„Nein, leider immer noch nicht. Ich hab sogar schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sie samt Mauer zu entfernen und die dann irgendwo zu sprengen", erzählte er.

Sirius kicherte verhalten.

„Sie muss dir gehörig auf die Nerven gehen, wenn du gewalttätig werden willst. Mir ist übrigens alles recht, solange wir sie loswerden." Dann räusperte er sich und meinte: „Aber mal ernsthaft. Was gibt es sonst neues?"

„Nichts", antwortete Remus schulterzuckend.

„Von den Entführungen dürftest du ja gelesen haben. Wir wissen nicht wo die Kinder festgehalten werden und ich bezweifele, dass wir sie befreien können, selbst wenn wir es wüssten. Voldemort erpresst die Eltern mit ihrem Leben und einige haben durch Albus Ausfall wohl schon den Mut verloren und sind darauf eingegangen.

Außerdem, greift er immer wieder wahllos Muggel an, deren Kinder magische Fähigkeiten haben und tötet sie. Oder, es werden Grundlos irgendwelche Muggel getötet. Und es gibt, wie schon beim letzen Krieg mehrere Spione im Ministerium, an die wir auch nicht rankommen, trotz schärfster Überwachung, soweit wir sie denn kennen. Stevens selbst schwebt auch in Lebensgefahr. Seine Tochter haben sie entführt und gedroht sie zu töten, wenn er nicht von seinem Amt zurück tritt. Er will ihm aber nicht nachgeben. Wir vermuten, dass dann ein Spion seinen Posten übernimmt und das wird er um keinen Preis dulden. Alle tun ihr Bestes, um das Kind zu finden, bisher erfolglos.

Albus liegt nach wie vor Bewusstlos in St. Mungos, sein Zustand verbessert sich aber langsam. Minerva hatte die Idee Fawkes zu ihm zu bringen. Es scheint zu helfen. Der Rest ist wie immer. Nur Molly übernimmt auch ab und zu Aufträge und ich bin dann im Hauptquartier und halt die Stellung."

Sirius runzelte die Stirn.

„Freiwillig?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Minerva hat mich dazu verdonnert. Ich vertreibe mir die Zeit damit, den Dachboden zu entrümpeln, oder die Schutzzauber zu entschlüsseln. Auch eine Heidenarbeit, obwohl ich manchmal auch lieber die aktivere Seite vorziehe."

„Du bist eben genauso ungern wie ich eingesperrt", stellte Sirius fest „Was ist mit Kreacher?"

Harry fing kurz Remus grimmig lächelnden Blick auf.

„Sagen wir mal so, ihm ist die Vollmondnacht Ende Juni nicht sonderlich gut bekommen. Gegen einen Ausgewachsenen Werwolf konnte ihm die Elfenmagie auch nicht mehr helfen."

Harry schluckte kurz, kannte er Remus krallen doch nur zu gut. Sirius hingegen nickte nur. Remus fing plötzlich an zu Kichern.

„Hab dabei ne ganz schöne Sauerei angerichtet, aber du wirst es nicht glauben. Für ein paar Stunden hat das richtig gut getan, diesen Verräter umgebracht zu haben. Leider nur für ein paar Stunden."

„Das ist der Hacken beim Morden. Wirkliche Befriedigung gibt es einem nicht auf Dauer."

Den Rest des Nachmittags und des Abends verbrachten sie dann mit Erzählungen über Sirius und Remus Schulzeit. Remus hatte sein Hogwarts - Fotoalbum rausgesucht und Sirius ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Harry zu vielen der Fotos, Geschichten zu erzählen. Remus gab auch einige Kommentare dazu ab, oder gebot Sirius Einhalt, wenn er begann zu übertreiben.

Harry bekam plötzlich einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt und schreckte hoch. Remus hielt ihm den Mund zu und nickte in Sirius Richtung. Der lag unter einer Decke und schien ruhig zu schlafen.

„Wann ist er eingepennt?" fragte Harry verwundert und wurde sich jetzt der Decke bewusst, die auch über ihm lag.

„Vor knapp einer Stunde", meinte der Werwolf und strich ihm sanft über die Wange.

„Und ich?"

Remus kicherte leise.

„Gegen zehn. Kein Wunder nach so einem Tag", stellte Remus fest.

Harry betrachtete eine Weile seinen schlafenden Paten. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen schossen. Er blinzelte kurz zu Remus, der ihn in seine Arme zog.

„Sch. Schon gut. Mir geht es genau so wie dir. Ich kann es auch noch nicht so ganz glauben. Das ist normal. In ein paar Tagen wird das besser werden."

Harry schniefte kurz und sah Remus dann an.

„Wann wollen wir ihm sagen was zwischen uns ist?"

Remus Blick ging einen Moment zu Sirius rüber.

„Nicht jetzt sofort. Wir gehen gleich erstmal in den Grimmauldplatz. Die werden sicher schon Krisensitzung abhalten und auch einige Fragen haben. Lass ihn sich erstmal wieder eingewöhnen."

Harry sah Remus skeptisch an.

„Hat er… meinst du er… es stört ihn?" fragte Harry leise, mit einem Anflug von Panik.

„Nein, das glaub ich nicht", erklärte Remus ernst.

„Er gehört nicht zu den Menschen, die es nicht tolerieren, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich würde ihm nur gern erstmal etwas Zeit lassen, sich wieder einzugewöhnen und sich mit dem was passiert ist zu Recht zu finden. Für heute hat er schon eine Menge erfahren, was er erstmal verarbeiten muss."

Harry seufzte auf. Es gefiel ihm nicht wirklich es Sirius zu verheimlichen, aber Remus hatte irgendwo Recht.

„Na komm. Weck du Sirius, ich mach schnell die Küche in Ordnung."

Harry nickte und schälte sich aus der Bettdecke.

„Sirius!" flüsterte er leise, doch sein Pate reagierte nicht.

Vorsichtig rüttelte er an dessen Schulter.

„Sirius!"

„Noch zehn Minuten Krone", murmelte Sirius und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

Harry sah seinen Paten verwundert an. Krone? Sirius hielt ihn für seinen Vater?

„Tatze. Amy steht hier nackt."

„Wo?", fuhr Sirius aus dem Schlaf und Remus brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Oh du… Mistkerl", knurrte Sirius und warf die Decke bei Seite.

Harry sah verwundert zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Amy war der Name des Mädchens, in das Sirius total verknallt war, leider war sie auch ziemlich stur, fast so wie Lily. Wir haben ihn des Öfteren so aus dem Bett geholt", kicherte Remus.

„Und beim ersten Mal, bin ich James dafür an den Hals gesprungen", meinte Sirius und streckte sich.

„Na komm. Auf geht's. Sonst dreht mir Minerva meinen Hals um", meinte Remus und die beiden Anderen folgen ihnen.

„Harry. Gib Sirius den Umhang. Den wirfst du dir über, bevor wie apparieren. Nicht, dass dich doch noch irgendwer sieht und Alarm auslöst. Das könnte nämlich unangenehm werden."

„Für die Auroren. Dann werd ich nämlich zum Fluchthelfer", murmelte Harry.

„Nicht nur du, Harry. Ich werde auch nicht zulassen, dass sie Sirius verhaften", sagte Remus und Harry reichte den Umhang an Sirius weiter.

„Es ist Jahre her, dass ich ihn das letzte Mal in der Hand hatte", seufzte er und ließ fast ehrfürchtig das Stück Stoff auseinander fallen und warf es sich über.

„Er passt wie angegossen", stellte der Ex-Gryffindor fest und reichte dann Remus die Hand, genau wie es Harry tat.

Als Remus am Grimmauldplatz anklopfte, wurde die Tür heftig aufgerissen und Molly fiel nur Sekunden später Harry um den Hals.

„Oh Junge, wir sind fast umgekommen vor Sorge. Wir suchen seit Stunden nach dir! Wo warst du denn nur? Hat man dir was getan? Bist du verletzt?"

„Molly", sagte Remus streng und löste Harry aus der Umarmung. „Lass uns reingehen", sagte er und schob die Frau zurück.

Harry spürte, wie sein Pate an ihm vorbei ging und betrat als Letzter das Haus, Remus zunickend.

Sie betraten die Küche, wo Minerva Harry sichtlich erleichtert anlächelte.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie.

„Das werden wir euch erklären, aber bitte versprecht mir vorher eines. Lasst eure Stäbe stecken. Wir haben dafür eine einigermaßen verständliche Erklärung."

„Was soll das?" fragte Moody und starrte an Harry vorbei.

Sirius hinter ihm fing an zu kichern und nahm den Umhang ab.

„Guten Abend", sagte er dann und Tonks sprang so abrupt auf, dass der Stuhl umkippte und viel Sirius um den Hals.

Harry dagegen hatte Snape im Visier, der seinen Stab gezogen hatte, genau wie Harry eine Sekunde später.

„Steckt die Zauberstäbe weg. Hier wird niemand angegriffen", sagte McGonagall streng.

Aber erst als Snape wirklich seinen Stab senkte, ließ auch Harry seinen verschwinden.

„Setzt euch und dann will ich eine Erklärung", meinte sie und Remus begann zu erzählen was passiert war.

Sirius berichtete dem Orden dann auch, was er erlebt hatte.

„Es war mir zu riskant dir bescheid zu geben und von Harry zu verlangen aufs Schloss zurück zu kehren, wäre einfach nur unmenschlich gewesen. Das wollte ich ihm auch nicht antun", rechtfertigte Remus sein tun.

Minerva seufzte.

„Du bist dir sicher?" fragte sie den Werwolf. „So sicher war ich mir nur selten in meinem Leben. Es ist Sirius. Das schwöre ich dir, bei der Ehre von Gryffindor."

„Ich vertrau dir, nur woher weiß diese Sirinah das alles?"

„Kind eines Todessers", brummte Moody missmutig.

„Nein. Es müsste jemand aus dem Innersten Kreis sein und von denen hat keiner eine Tochter mit so einem Namen. Das wüsste ich. Außerdem sind die Kinder absolut treu", erklärte Snape kühl.

„Wusste ich es doch Harry. Halte dich bloß von Malfoy fern", meinte Ron und sah Harry eindringlich an.

Der seufzte nur.

„Was hat Malfoy damit zu tun?" fragte Molly besorgt.

„Harry ist dabei sich mit ihm anzufreunden", erklärte Ron und alle sahen den Gryffindor an.

„Er will die Seiten wechseln. Er hat mir… er hat mich gewarnt, dass Voldemort mich nicht mehr nur töten will, er will mir wehtun, mir alle nehmen die mir etwas bedeuten."

„Was?" fragte Ron entsetzt und alle anderen schienen seine Meinung zu teilen.

„Wieso sagen Sie das erst jetzt?", war die strenge Frage seiner Hauslehrerin, aber Harry sagte nichts dazu.

Er wollte darüber nicht weiter reden. Es war sein persönliches Problem, mit dem er allein fertig werden wollte. Außerdem hatte er es versprochen.

„Mr. Potter?", fragte seine Lehrerin noch mal.

Der Gryffindor sah Hilfe suchend zu Remus, der ihm zunickte. Er sollte also doch reden. Aber er würde Draco nicht verraten. Der würde ihm nie wieder vertrauen und Snape ging sicher sofort petzen.

„Ich… hab Draco versprochen, nicht zu sagen was passiert ist. Und daran werde ich mich halten", erklärte er deshalb nur.

„Aber Harry", meinte Molly besorgt. „Wir sehen doch, dass dich das beschäftigt. Wir sind doch deine Freunde. Du kannst doch mit uns darüber reden. Außerdem dieser Malfoy, der wird niemals die Seiten wechseln. Der macht dir doch nur was vor."

„Mrs. Weasley!", knurrte Snape scharf. „Sie sollten niemals von den Eltern auf die Kinder schließen."

Sirius, der neben Harry saß, lachte auf und Snape fuhr zu ihm herum.

„Fass dir an deine eigene Nase, Schniefelus. Was machst du denn mit Harry. Du siehst doch auch nur James in ihm. Sei also schön still."

„Du weißt nicht was in der Zwischenzeit alles passiert ist, Black", knurrte Snape nur und Sirius warf Harry einen Blick zu.

Der seufzte tief.

„Ebenfalls ein Versprechen über das ich schweigen muss. Auch wenn ich es dir gern erzählen würde. Ich darf nicht", sagte er sah seinen Paten entschuldigend an.

„Schon gut. Gryffindors halten ihre Versprechen, und die Rumtreiber sowieso. Wir haben noch nie ein Versprechen gebrochen", meinte er und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter.

„Aber… Harry, Malfoy ist nun mal wie sein Vater. Das hat er in den Letzen Jahren doch wohl zur Genüge bewiesen. Du kannst ihm nicht vertrauen Harry. Er ist ein Slytherin", meine Ron fast flehend.

„In Slytherin wirst du noch wahre Freund finden", sagte Remus und lächelte Harry an.

„Das hat der Hut in seinem Lied vor unserer Einschulung gesungen."

„Bei uns auch", meinte Hermine.

Harry nickte seiner Freundin zu und musste auch an seine eigene Einschulung denken. Er hätte nach Slytherin gekonnt. Hätte Ron nicht so viel Schlechtes von dem Haus erzählt, wäre er mit Draco in ein Haus gekommen. Er konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, was damals passiert war.

Flashback

„Hmm…", sagte eine piepsige Stimme in seinem Ohr. „Schwierig. Sehr schwierig. Viel Mut, wie ich sehe. Kein schlechter Kopf außerdem. Da ist Begabung, du meine Güte, ja – und ein kräftiger Durst sich zu beweisen, das ist interessant…. Nun, wo sollen wir dich hin stecken?"

Harry umklammerte die Stuhllehnen und dachte: „Nicht Slytherin, bloß nicht Slytherin."

„Nicht Slytherin, nein?", sagte die piepsige Stimme. „Bist du dir da sicher? Du könntest groß sein, weißt du, es ist alles da in deinem Kopf, und Slytherin wird die auf dem Weg zur Größe Hilfen. Kein Zweifel – nein? Nun, wenn du dir sicher bist – dann besser nach GRYFFINDOR!"

Flashback Ende

„Das blöde Gerede von einem alten Hut. Der dichtet sich doch nur was zusammen. Harry, du solltest dich wirklich von ihm fernhalten", erklärte Molly streng.

„Mrs. Weasley. Sie sprechen über Dinge, von denen Sie keine Ahnung haben. Also seien Sie Still. Der sprechende Hut ist weise und weiß sehr genau, was er uns jedes Jahr mitteilt und Mr. Potter ist in einem Alter, in dem man wissen sollte, was man tut. Wenn er Mr. Malfoy Vertrauen schenken will, soll er das tun. Und sie entschuldigen mich bitte."

Damit rauschte der Lehrer aus der Küche.

„Ich denke, wir sollten alle heimgehen. Es ist schon nach eins und wir sind alle erledigt. Außerdem muss ich den Auroren, die den Wald durchsuchen bescheid geben", sagte McGonagall und nickte Harry zu. „Ich gebe euch fünf Minuten", meinte sie und scheuchte die anderen aus der Küche.

Harry stand seufzend auf und sah Sirius an. Er wollte nicht gehen. Er wollte seinen Paten hier nicht wieder allein lassen.

„Hey. Ihr habt doch bald Ferien und weg kann ich hier ja nicht. Außerdem… hast du mein Geschenk aufgemacht?" Fragte der Hausherr.

Harry aber konnte seine Gefühle, nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme verbannen.

Er schluckte und flüsterte schwermütig: „Ich wünschte, ich hätte es früher getan."

Sirius stand nun auch auf und legte seine Hände auf die Schultern des Jüngeren.

„Harry. Es ist nun mal passiert und wir können nichts daran ändern. Aber wir haben eine zweite Chance bekommen und ich verspreche dir, ich werde nichts tun, um sie auch in den Sand zu setzen. Ich werde hier schön im Haus bleiben und mich mit keinem Fuß vor die Tür wagen. Das verspreche ich dir, bei der Ehre als Rumtreiber."

Harry zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und nahm Sirius noch einmal fest in den Arm. Auch, wenn er sich aufführte wie ein Kind, er konnte einfach nicht anders. Nicht im Moment.

„Und ich verspreche dir auch aufzupassen und keine waghalsigen Aktionen mehr durchzuziehen. Dann kommst du gar nicht erst in Versuchung mir nachzulaufen", schniefte er.

Sirius lachte leise.

„O.K. Und nun ab mit dir, damit du ins Bett kommst. Wir können uns ja morgen über den Spiegel unterhalten", schlug Sirius vor und Harry seufzte.

„Wenn du mir sagst wie ich ihn wieder zusammenzaubere, gern. Ich… er ist mir… zerbrochen. Nachdem…"

„Sch. Schon gut Kleiner. Ich denke ich weiß was du meinst. Warte mal", sagte Sirius, holte sich ein Stück Pergament und was zu schreiben.

Nachdenklich kratze er sich mit der Feder an der Stirn.

„Es gibt da einen Zauber. Sie waren beide schon mehr als einmal hinüber. Ich komm nur grad nicht drauf."

Hinter ihnen ging die Tür auf und Remus kam herein.

„Harry. Minerva will los", sagte er leise.

„Moony, du kommst genau richtig. Der Spruch mit dem wir die Zweiwegespiegel repariert haben. Wie ging der auch noch."

Remus sah Sirius für einen Moment entsetzt an.

„Tatze, du kannst vielleicht fragen stellen. Es ist 20 Jahre her, dass ich die das letzte Mal gesehen habe und ebenso lang das wir sie reparieren mussten."

„Komm, du bist der, mit dem einmaligen Gedächtnis. Zeig mal, was du alles noch weißt", forderte Sirius und Remus seufzt auf und nahm seinem Freund die Feder ab.

Nach kurzem Zögern, standen zwei Zauber auf dem Blatt.

„Ich meine der Obere ist der Richtige. Bin mir aber nicht 100ig sicher", meinte er.

„Du könnest aber Recht haben. Der sagt mir auch irgendwie etwas", meinte Sirius und reichte Harry den Zettel. „Versuch es. Ansonsten lassen wir uns was anderes einfallen", meinte er und nahm ihn noch mal in den Arm.

Harry nickte nur. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Remus zog ihn sanft zu sich und schob ihn dann aus der Tür, in den Flur und dann raus auf die Straße. McGonagall und seine Freunde waren schon zum Apparierplatz gegangen, während Harry bei Remus am Anfang der Sackgasse stand.

„Ich werde auf ihn aufpassen. Versprochen. Er wird sich nicht wieder verkriechen. Und wenn du das mit dem Zauber nicht hinbekommst, sag bescheid. Dann komm ich vorbei und mach das, oder ich gebe ihm das Telegate."

„Wir… wir sehen uns übermorgen also nicht?" fragte Harry leise.

„Eigentlich… na ja… Weißt du was, wir machen das so. Ich komm am Tag nach Vollmond für ein paar Stunden zu dir. Vollmond selbst, verbring ich mit Sirius zusammen. Dann freut er sich und ist nicht so allein. Außerdem hast du doch auch bald Ferien. Dann sehen wir uns jeden Tag und wir bekommen das schon hin, dass wir uns auch nachts sehen", meinte Remus schmunzelnd und küsste Harry leicht.

Der aber wollte ihn nicht so einfach gehen lassen und zog ihn in einen Zungenkuss.

„Das musste sein, damit ich nicht doch hier bleibe", flüsterte er Remus zu, als sie sich endlich gelöst hatten.

Der Werwolf kicherte verhalten. „Geh besser, sonst verlier ich die Kontrolle."

Harry nickte nur und trat dann zu seiner Hauslehrerin.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte er verlegen, da sie ihn irgendwie nicht gerade glücklich ansah.

Wortlos apparierten sie dann nach Hogsmeade.

„Ich war auch mal jung Mr. Potter und verliebt. Und auch, wenn das schon eine Weile her ist, ich kann mir schon vorstellen was sie empfinden. Und wir alle werden auch auf ihren Paten aufpassen. Ich werde ihn persönlich an einen Stuhl ketten und mit Bannsprüchen belegen, wenn er auch nur auf die Idee kommt, sich in Gefahr begeben zu wollen. Oder ich leg ihn an die Leine. Hunde sollen doch sehr treue Haustiere sein."

Harry sah seine Lehrerin verdutzt an, die ihm dann mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zuzwinkerte.

„Weiß Sirius noch nichts von euch?" fragte Hermine nachdenklich.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Wir haben ihn heute erstmal auf den neusten Stand gebracht und Remus meinte, er sollte sich erst wieder eingewöhnen. Wir wollen einen günstigen Zeitpunkt abwarten."

Hermine nickte verstehend. Am Schlosstor, holten sie einen langsam dahin schleichenden Snape ein.

„Severus?" fragte McGonagall besorgt.

„Es geht mir gut, Frau Direktor. Nichts passiert. Er ist nur etwas… jähzornig im Moment", knurrte Snape und starrte dann Harry direkt in die Augen.

„Potter, ich muss mit Ihnen reden. Sofort." Harry sah kurz McGonagall an.

„Severus, es ist nach ein Uhr die Kinder gehören ins Bett."

„Schon in Ordnung, Professor. Ich werde sowieso noch nicht schlafen können. Dazu war der Tag zu aufregend", meinte Harry und folgte dem Lehrer an den Rand des verbotenen Waldes.

Er musterte den Lehrer eine Weile schweigend.

„Er hat Sie gefoltert?" fragte der Gryffindor dann.

Snape sah ihn missmutig an.

„Es ist ihm zu Ohren gekommen, dass ich sie… freundlicher behandelte, als es früher der Fall war und das gefällt ihm nicht", knurrte Snape.

Harry sah den Mann für einen Moment entsetzt an.

„Nur, weil Sie mich nicht jede Stunde kritisieren, jagt er ihnen einen Fluch auf den Hals? Spinnt er total?"

Snape Miene regte sich keinen Millimeter.

„Ich wollte Sie darüber in Kenntnis setzen, dass ich das langsam wieder ändern werde. Es hat nichts mit ihnen und Ihrer Arbeit zu tun. Die ist sogar gut, wenn man Sie in Ruhe arbeiten lässt. Ich ziehe es aber vor, nicht von ihm gefoltert zu werden. Er kann dabei sehr grausam werden."

„Danke das Sie mich vorwarnen, Sir", erklärte Harry und seufzte innerlich auf.

Die Tränkestunden würden also wieder ein Horrortrip werden. Aber er konnte auch Snape verstehen.

„Das ist aber nicht der einzige Grund, warum ich Sie jetzt noch sprechen wollte. Es geht auch um Draco."

„Nun wird es interessant", dachte Harry und nickte ihm zu.

„Dracos Weltbild ist, seit dem Tod seiner Eltern, stark ins Wanken geraten. Sie haben es selbst erlebt. Er riskiert das letzte bisschen Ansehen seiner Familie, abgesehen von meinem Leben und legt seine Karten der anderen Seite vollkommen offen. Und die Kinder der Todesser in Slytherin, wollen ihn um jeden Preis auf ihrer Seite halten. Der Lord hat Anweisung gegeben, alles dafür zu tun."

Harry nickte nachdenklich.

„Die Frage ist, verarscht Draco mich, oder vertraut er mir wirklich?"

„Er… verarscht dich nicht was die Warnung angeht. Den Rest musst du aber selbst herausfinden und dass du ihm eine Chance gegeben willst, hätte ich nicht erwartet. Dein Vater wäre nicht über seinen Schatten gesprungen. Diese Eigenschaft musst du von deiner Mutter haben. Lily hatte das Herz auf dem rechten Fleck. Dennoch solltest du vorsichtig sein, was diese Eigenschaft angeht. Es gibt Menschen, die nutzen so etwas schamlos aus."

Harry war über die Maßen erstaunt, über dieses offene Gespräch. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Vor allem nicht hier auf Hogwarts. Und dann waren sie scheinbar mal wieder beim Du angekommen. Vielleicht sollte er diese Gelegenheit ausnutzen und Snape um etwas bitten. Etwas, dass ihm Sorgen bereitete.

„Professor?" fragte er leise.

„Ja?" kam es gequält.

„Könnten Sie vielleicht versuchen auch über ihren Schatten zu springen und Sirius… etwas höflicher behandeln. Es reicht mir auch wenn sie ihn nicht mehr provozieren", bat der Gryffindor vorsichtig und Snape sah ihn missbilligend von der Seite an.

„Ich werde auch mal versuchen ihm ins Gewissen zu reden. Sie stehen auf derselben Seite und ihre Schulzeit ist 20 Jahre her", fügte er rasch hinzu.

„Sie haben keine Ahnung, was ihr Pate und seine Freunde mir alles angetan haben. Dieser entsetzliche Spitzname, ist nur die Spitze des Eisbergs", knurrte Snape bedrohlich leise.

Harry seufzte tief.

„Es stimmt. Ich weiß so gut wie nichts darüber und wenn ich ehrlich bin, will ich es auch nicht wissen. Es ist mir auch so klar, dass die Rumtreiber alles andere als Musterschüler waren. Ich verlang ja nicht, dass sie sich um den Hals fallen. Ich möchte nur, dass sie Sirius aufhören fertig zu machen, weil er nicht aus dem Haus kann. Er leidet schon genug darunter", sagte Harry und fragte sich ernsthaft, ob es wirklich einen Sinn hatte, was er hier gerade tat.

Er bat Snape um einen Gefallen. Er bat tatsächlich Severus Snape, den meist gefürchteten Lehrer von ganz Hogwarts um einen gefallen.

„Dad dreht sich im Grab um", sagte er zu sich selbst und sah erschrocken auf, als Snape neben ihm ins Straucheln geriet.

Reflexartig griff er nach dem Mann und verhinderte so, dass er zu Boden ging. Zu seinem Entsetzen spürte er, dass dessen Umhang an einer stelle feucht war. Snape sagte kein Wort, mühte sich gerade ab wieder auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen und Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit um seine Hand im Mondlicht anzusehen.

„Sie bluten", stellte Harry leise entsetzt fest.

„Der dunkle Lord war nicht gerade zimperlich", presste der Mann zwischen den Lippen hervor.

Harry stockte einen Moment darüber.

„Sie brauchen Hilfe", sagte Harry dann kurzum und nahm den Mann in den Stützgriff.

„Lassen Sie mich los", knurrte Snape bedrohlich leise und Harry spürte einen Zauberstab in den Rippen.

„Schon gut. Eine einfache Bitte hätte aber auch gereicht", sagte er und ließ den Mann los.

Der ging stolpernd zwei Schritte weiter und sackte dann ohne Vorwarnung auf den Boden. Harry wollte ihm schon aufhelfen, aber Snape machte ihm deutlich die Finger wegzunehmen und abzuhauen.

„Wie Sie meinen. Gute Nacht Sir. ", sagte Harry und verschwand um die nächste Ecke, wo er leise den Tarnumhang aus seiner Tasche zog und überwarf.

Er war einfach zu sehr Gryffindor, um jetzt zu gehen. Oder war es eher die Pottersche Neugierde, die ihn antrieb heimlich zu beobachten, wie der Lehrer nach dreimaligem Versuch aufzustehen, regungslos, aber fluchend auf dem Boden liegen blieb?

„Stehen Sie da, um sich zu amüsieren?" keifte Snape plötzlich. Harry sah sich um, da aber niemand sonst hier war, musste er wohl gemeint sein. Also ließ er den Umhang vom Kopf rutschen und trat zu Snape.

„Ich wollte sichergehen, dass sie ins Schloss kommen", meinte Harry.

„Lügen sie mich nicht an Potter", knurrte Snape.

„Ich lüge nicht. Wenn Sie hier draußen erfrieren, bekomm ich die Schuld, weil ich als Letzter bei Ihnen war. Die Lehrer mögen mir vielleicht glauben, aber ihre Hausschüler nicht", meinte Harry und half dem Lehrer ohne weiter zu fragen auf die Beine.

Schnell stellte Harry fest, dass Snape genau so leicht war, wie Remus, aber etwas größer. So wie Sirius. Aber seine Statur war eher die von Remus. Zumindest was Harry davon so spürte.

„Oh Gott. Du vergleichst Snape mit deinem Freund. Harry nun ist gut. Komm runter. Es reicht", schalt er sich selbst, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er da gerade tat.

Langsam liefen sie zum Schloss und Snape dirigierte ihn in die Kerker.

„Sir… sie brauchen Hilfe", meinte Harry leise.

„Alles was ich brauche, hab ich in meinen Räumen", knurrte Snape und führte ihn an der Bürotür und dem Eingang zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum vorbei, in die Tiefen der Kerker.

Nur vereinzelt brannten hier noch Fackeln und Harry war sich sicher, hier noch nie gewesen zu sein. Snape blieb vor einem kahlen Stück Wand stehen und tippte mit dem Stab dagegen, während er etwas murmelte. Wie von Geisterhand glitt die Mauer zur Seite und gab den Weg in ein Wohnzimmer frei, das er dem Mann niemals zugetraut hatte.

Der Boden war mit dunklem Parkett ausgelegt. Vor dem Kamin stand eine Sitzgruppe, aus schwarzen Ledermöbeln, auf einem perlfarbenen Läufer. An der Wand, gegenüber dem Kamin, gab es ein Bücherregal aus dunklem Holz, passend zu der Farbe des Tisches, der ebenfalls vor dem Kamin stand. In der hintern Ecke stand ein Schrank aus demselben Material. Außerdem gingen hier drei Türen ab. Eine lag gegenüber der Eingangstür, die andern waren in der Wand vor und hinter dem Kamin eingelassen.

Snape steuerte die Tür hinter dem Kamin an. Lautlos und von selbst, schwang sie auf und Harry betrat die Räume seines Lehrers, die er eigentlich nie hatte sehen wollen. Das Schlafzimmer. Hierin stand das für Hogwarts Typische Himmelbett. Allerdings aus einem sehr dunklen Holz und doppelt so breit, wie die ihren. Ein Ehebett. Nur wozu? Er konnte sich Snape nun wirklich nicht als den Menschen vorstellen, der eine Frau an seiner Seite hatte oder auch nur mal Frauenbesuch bekam.

Neben der Tür stand ein großer Schrank und eine weitere Tür führte durch die Wand rechts von ihm. Ächzend ließ Snape sich in die Bettdecke fallen und atmete schwer. Im Licht der Fackeln entdeckte Harry, dass der Umhang an der linken Seite, in Taillenhöhe, feucht schimmerte.

Er wartete darauf, dass Snape selbst Hand an seine Kleidung anlegte, allerdings rührte sich der Lehrer kaum.

„Er wird doch wohl nicht erwarten, dass ich ihn ausziehe?" schoss es Harry durch den Kopf.

Da Snape aber auch nach fast einer Minute noch keinen Finger rührte, nahm Harry allen Mut zusammen und knöpfte ihm den Umhang auf. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass es eine Todesserrobe war, die er da öffnete. Darunter trug Snape eine gewöhnliche Hose mit Gürtel, der mit einer silbernen Schnalle versehen war und ein Hemd. Alles in Schwarz. Das Hemd war zerrissen und blutig, die blasse Haut schimmerte hindurch. Harry zog vorsichtig das Oberhemd aus der Hose und knöpfte auch das auf.

„Sie haben wohl vergessen, dass Sie ein Zauberer sind, was? Oder macht Ihnen das Spaß?" brummte Snape mit einem Mal.

Harry sah auf und schluckte kurz. Snapes Schwarze Mähne klebte an dessen feuchter Stirn, seine tiefschwarzen Augen waren geschlossen.

„Wenn Ihnen das nicht passt, hätten Sie es ja selbst machen können, Sir", meinte Harry und schlug den Stoff auseinander und es verschlug ihm auch für einen Moment den Atem.

Snapes Brust war, neben einem Hauch von schwarzen Haaren, bleich, als habe sie noch nie die Sonne gesehen. Außerdem, waren dünne Narben zu erkennen. Der Lehrer musste schon einiges mitgemacht haben. Die Verletzung an der Taille war ein langer Riss, der unter dem Hosenbund verschwand. Wenn er Snape helfen wollte, oder auch sollte, dann würde er dem Lehrer wohl oder übel auch dieses Kleidungsstück ein Stück ausziehen müssen. Und wenn er ehrlich war, ihm wollte der Zauber zum entkleiden beim besten Willen nicht einfallen.

„O.K. Harry. Ganz ruhig. Er ist nur ein Mann. Er hat nichts, was du nicht auch hast, oder Remus. Außerdem soll er ja wohl als letzter Erfahren, auf welcher Seite des Ufers du stehst. Also nimm dich zusammen und hör auf dich wie ein pubertierendes Mädchen zu benehmen, sonst merkt er gleich was", sagte Harry stumm zu sich selbst und löste Snapes Gürtelschnalle.

Der Lehrer verzog dabei schmerzhaft das Gesicht. Als Harry sich dann dem Reisverschluss zuwandte, hatte Harry plötzlich einen Zauberstab unter der Nase.

„Ein falscher Handgriff und Sie werden das gesamte Schloss auf Muggelart, mit einer Zahnbürste säubern."

Harry sagte nichts darauf, sondern machte einfach den Reisverschluss auf und zog die Hose ein Stück nach unten.

„Sagen Sie mir jetzt was ich tun soll, oder soll ich doch Madam Pomfrey wecken?" fragte Harry und Snape schlug die Augen auf.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen setzte Snape sich auf und Harry half ihm den Umhang und das Hemd abzustreifen. Dabei entdeckte er, dass auch der Rücken des Mannes, mit blutenden Narben übersäht war.

„Der Schrank im Wohnzimmer. Zweites Regal von unten, dritter Trank von rechts, tiefrot. Oberes Regal, blaue Flüssigkeit und der links daneben. Orange. Zweites Regal von oben, Silberblauer Trank. Seien sie Vorsichtig", meinte er und Harry nickte.

„Der Mann hat ein fotographisches Gedächtnis", stellte Harry fest, als er die Türen öffnete.

Er brauchte einen Moment um die Tränke alle zu finden und kam dann damit zu Snape zurück.

„Die Tür hinter mir. Holen Sie ein Handtuch. Im Schrank hinter der Tür ist Verbandszeug."

Harry nickte stumm und betrat das wohl außergewöhnlichste Bad, das er je gesehen hatte. Es passte irgendwie nicht so ganz zum Rest der Wohnung und dann doch wieder.

Es war mit schwarzem Marmor gefliest, der einen leichten Grünstich hatte. Muggelbadewanne, Waschbecken und selbst das WC waren ebenfalls schwarz. Die Wasserhähne, Wandhacken und Handtuchhalter glänzten silbern und ein dunkler Holzschrank stand hinter der Tür. Den Kontrast dazu bildeten die schneeweißen Handtücher, die hier hingen und auch in dem Schrank zu finden waren und der große silberleuchtende Spiegel. Hier gab es auch noch eine weitere Tür und Harry vermutete, dass sie ins Wohnzimmer führte.

Er riss sich von diesem wahnsinns Anblick los und suchte nach dem Verbandzeug, um dann wieder zu seinem Lehrer zu gehen.

„Geben Sie mir die Blaue Flüssigkeit. Von der Roten tropfen Sie etwas auf das Handtuch und drücken es auf die Wunde. Drei Minuten lang."

„Ok. Hier", sagte Harry und reichte ihm die Phiole, die der Lehrer mit einem Zug entleerte.

Was auch immer diese Rote Flüssigkeit war, sie roch stark nach einem extrem gesunden Kräutertee. Harry ahnte aber, dass es etwas zum Desinfizieren war und sah Snape fragend an.

„Machen Sie", stöhnte der und Harry nickte.

Im selben Moment, wie die rote Flüssigkeit mit der Wunde in Berührung kam, spannte Snape jeden Muskel an und stöhnte durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne auf. Seine Hände hatten sich in den grünen Stoff der Bettwäsche festgekrallt.

„Scheiße muss das weh tun", dachte Harry und war dankbar, dass man seine Wunden auf der Krankenstation bisher nie so behandelt hatte.

„Onkel Sev ich muss mal mit dir… Potter was suchst du hier?" fragte Malfoy verwundert, als er in der Tür stand.

Harry, löste grade das Handtuch. Draco schluckte hörbar.

„Kompressen und der orange Trank. Drei Tropfen auf jede."

„Ja, Sir", antwortete Harry nur und beobachtete, wie Draco mit versteinerter Mine ans Bett trat.

„Wieso hat er das getan?"

Snape schwieg aber eisern.

Harry hatte drei Kompressen vorbereitet und schnappte sich nun den Verband und drehte sich zu den beiden um.

„Komm mal rum und hilf Professor Snape auf", sagte Harry.

Draco sah ihn abschätzig an und Harry seufzte stumm auf.

„Draco. Hilf mir. Harry will die Wunde verbinden", flüsterte Snape.

Erst da nickte Draco und zog mit einer erstaunlichen Leichtigkeit den Lehrer wieder hoch.


	26. Kapitel 25

Huhu!

Hier bin ich wieder. Wie versprochen mit dem nächsten Chap.

Viel Spaß damit!

Als Warnung LEMON! Nur damit ihr wisst das es heute mal wieder nicht so ganz jugendfrei zugehen wird.

Ich freu mich auf eure Meinungen. Und wie immer gilt Nix gehört davon wirklich mir, etc.

Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

Kapitel 25

Harry drückte Vorsichtig die Kompressen auf die Wunde und begann etwas ungeschickt den Verband um den Bauch seines Lehrers zu wickeln. Dass Harry das einfach so locker wegsteckte, konnte er nicht gerade behaupten. Denn Snape war, abgesehen von der irgendwie unnatürlichen Blässe, alles andere als hässlich.

„Remus. Denk nur an Remus. Das hier ist Snape. Ein Eisklotz. Er kann keine Gefühle zeigen. Er ist das totale Gegenteil von dir", murmelte Harry sich stumm selbst zu.

Draco hatte sich inzwischen auf Snapes Anweisungen, auch etwas von dem Orangen Trank genommen und tupfte damit die Wunden auf dem Rücken ab.

„Linke Seite des Schranks. Mittleres Regal, Mr. Potter", knurrte Snape leise.

Wortlos stand Harry auf und zog die Türen auf. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass sein Lehrer tatsächlich im Besitz einiger Jeanshosen und Pullover war.

„Muggelkleidung?" entfuhr es ihm mehr oder weniger entsetzt.

„Sie sollen den Inhalt nicht bewundern, sondern mir einen Pyjama reichen", kam es hinter ihm.

„Sicher Sir. Entschuldigung. Ich war nur… überrascht", meinte Harry, sich das Lachen verkneifend, während vor seinem geistigen Auge ein Snape in Bluejeans und olivgrünem Pullover auftauchte.

Er griff sich einfach den erstbesten Pyjama, er war aus Seide, und gab ihn weiter. Draco war es dann, der ihn dem Lehrer überstreifte.

„Den Rest schaff ich allein. Macht, dass ihr in eure Betten kommt. Wir unterhalten uns morgen, nach dem Mittag, Draco."

„In Ordnung Onk… Professor. Komm schon Potter", meint Draco ruhig.

Harry nickte dem Lehrer nur zu und wollte grade die Tür schließen, als Snape sagte: „Danke für Ihre Hilfe. Und… ich werde über Ihre Bitte nachdenken."

„Danke, Sir. Ich werde auch sehen, was ich machen kann. Gute Nacht."

Leise drückte er die Tür ins Schloss. Draco war schon verschwunden und Harry nahm nun auch den schnellsten Weg, in seinen Turm. Es war hier totenstill und nicht mal mehr das Feuer brannte im Kamin. Leise nahm er die Stufen in seinen Schlafsaal, schlüpfte fast lautlos aus seinen Kleidern und dann unter die Bettdecke. Zum Glück war morgen Sonntag. Da konnte er wenigstens ausschlafen.

Tatsächlich war es bereits Mittag, als Harry von einem lauten Rumpeln aufwachte. Verschlafen blinzelte er einige Mal und sah sich dann um. Neville lag alle Viere von sich gestreckt, auf dem Boden und grinste ihn schief an.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte er sich wieder auf rappelnd. „Bin gestolpert."

„Schon gut", meinte Harry und schlug die Bettdecke zurück, nachdem er zur Uhr gesehen hatte. „Ist eh gleich Zeit fürs Essen und ich hab auch lang genug gepennt."

Damit schnappte er sich ein paar Kleider und ging erstmal ausgiebig duschen. Während ihm das Wasser übers Gesicht lief, musste er an den gestrigen Tag denken.

Sirius war wieder da. Er hatte seinen Paten tatsächlich wieder. Und wehe dem, der ihm etwas antat. Der würde sein blaues Wunder erleben. Er würde Sirius ebenso schützen, wie er Remus schützte. Niemand würde einem der beiden auch nur ein Haar krümmen und dann ungeschoren davon kommen.

Mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht zog Harry sich an und warf einen Blick in den Gemeinschaftsraum. So gut wie niemand war mehr hier. Fröhlich vor sich hin pfeifend, schlenderte er durch den Turm, die Treppen runter in die große Halle. Er könnte Bäume ausreißen, vor lauter Glück. Ron kicherte leise, als Harry sich neben ihn setze und Hermine sah ihn besorgt an.

„Da hat wohl jemand mit dem Aufmunterungszauber übertreiben", meinte Saphira schmunzelnd.

„Nein. Ich hab einfach nur so gute Laune. Ron gehen wir gleich fliegen?" meinte Harry.

Sein Freund sah ihn für einen Moment verwundert an.

„Es ist saukalt draußen Harry", stellte der fest.

„Dann geh ich eben allein", erklärte der Gryffindor nur und tat sich dann so viel zu Essen auf, wie nur auf den Teller ging.

Er spürte sehr wohl die Blicke, die auf ihm lagen, aber sie interessierten ihn heute nicht. Nachdem er seinen Teller vollständig geleert hatte, stand er auf und holte seinen Besen von oben. Er warf sich nur seinen Winterumhang über und lief, ohne auf die zu achten, die ihn scheel ansahen, nach draußen.

Ron hatte nicht untertrieben. Es war verdammt kalt. Aber das würde ihn nicht abhalten. Er musste seiner Freude Luft machen sonst würde er noch platzen. Also schwang er sich auf seinen Feuerblitz und sauste quer über die Wiese zum Quidditchfeld, wo er den Besen ruckartig hoch riss und sich in den grauen Himmel schraubte. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung ging er in einen fast senkrechten Sturzflug über und zog den Stiel so dicht vor dem Boden wieder grade, dass er denn Schnee mit seinen Schuhspitzen berührte.

Harry beschleunigte auf Höchstgeschwindigkeit, jagte einmal quer über die gesamten Ländereien und sauste dann erneut wie eine Rakete in den Himmel. Oben hielt er einen Moment an und stellte fest, dass er eine Schneise in den Schnee geschlagen hatte. Doch immer noch kribbelte es ihn in den Fingern und er ging erneut in einen Sturzflug, um danach einen doppelten Looping zu fliegen. Nach fast einer Stunde wildem hin und her Gebrause, ließ er sich immer noch grinsend, aber auch schweißnass in den Schnee fallen.

So blieb er mehrere Minuten liegen, bis er spürte wie die Feuchtigkeit des Schnees seine Haut erreichte. Seufzend stand er auf und schwang sich auf seinen Besen, um zum Schloss zurück zu fliegen. Einige Schüler starrten ihn an, als sei er ein Außerirdischer, aber er ignorierte das einfach. Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, wurde ihm klar wie kalt ihm sein musste. Seine Hände fingen wegen der Wäre an zu kribbeln, ebenso sein Gesicht. Ron und Hermine waren hier nicht zu sehen. Schulterzuckend ging er rauf in den Schlafsaal, wo er eindeutige Geräusche von Rons Bett hörte. Die Lippen schützend, ging er so schnell wie möglich an seinen Koffer und holte sich ein paar trockene Sachen heraus. Aber wie immer, wenn man besonders leise sein wollte, machte man besonders viel Krach. Ungeschickter Weise stolperte Harry auf dem Weg ins Bad, über Rons scheinbar eilig ausgezogene Schuhe und legte sich auf die Nase.

„Verdammt!" fluchte Harry sich die Knie reibend.

Vom Bett her wurde es augenblicklich ruhig.

„Lasst euch nicht stören. Ich zieh mich nur um und bin dann auch schon wieder weg. Aber… legt das nächste Mal einen Schweigezauber über das Bett", sagte Harry und rappelte sich wieder auf.

Im Bad warf er dann einen Blick in den Spiegel. Sein Gesicht war krebsrot, ebenso seine Hände. Leise kichernd streifte er sich die nassen Sachen ab, schlüpfte in seinen wärmenden Trainingsanzug und in Wollsocken. Auf Zehenspitzen, um die Liebenden kein zweites Mal zu stören, schlich er aus dem Zimmer und setze sich vor den Kamin. Zuvor hatte er sich noch seine Schultasche und das Telegate geschnappt und machte sich nun über seine Hausaufgaben her. Trotzdem konnte er sich nicht konzentrieren. Das Telegate fest umklammert rief er nach Remus.

Hey Harry. Na was gibt's? fragte der.

Nichts. Ich wollte mal hören wie es euch geht , meinte Harry.

Gut. Wir haben bis grade eben gepennt und Sirius stellt jetzt seine Kochkünste unter Beweis. Molly wird ausrasten, wenn sie die Küche sieht , lachte Remus und auch Harry musste lachen.

Lass ihn aber nicht hören, dass du das weißt. Er will dich nämlich beeindrucken , meinte Remus.

Beeindrucken? Wieso denn beeindrucken? fragte Harry verwundert.

Na ja, meinte Remus, Er hat gefragt ob du schon eine Bleibe hast, für den nächsten Sommer. Er hat von dem Angriff bei den Dursleys gelesen. Und als ich das verneinte… ich denke er… er möchte das du bei ihm bleibst. Zumindest eine Weile.

Harry schwieg. Eigentlich hatte er schon darüber nachgedacht zu Remus zu ziehen, im Sommer. Aber… vielleicht war es dafür noch zu früh. So lang waren sie ja nun auch noch nicht zusammen. Und sehen können, würden sie sich ja auch so. Remus schmunzelte aus irgendeinem Grund.

Denk einfach mal darüber nach, aber lass ihn dich auch erstmal fragen. Ich musste ihm nämlich versprechen dir noch nichts zu sagen. Und… er hat mich auch schon eingeladen, hier zu bleiben. Ich nehme an, er denkt, noch eine Weile hier fest zu sitzen.

Und? Bleibst du? meinte Harry.

Erst mal ja, alles andere sehen wir später. Ich hab nämlich vor, alles dran zu setzen seine Unschuld zu beweisen und dafür zu sorgen, dass er den Sommer nicht mehr hier rum sitzen muss , erklärte Remus.

Verstehe. Und wenn du Hilfe brauchst, bin ich dabei Peter zu stellen , meinte Harry.

Weiß ich doch und ich verstehe dich. Aber sag mal, was ist mit dem Spiegel? Sirius hat vorhin mal versucht dich zu erreichen, aber da war nichts.

Eh... ich hab es noch nicht versucht. Ich hab auch bis zum Essen geschlafen und danach musste ich… ich bin einige Runden geflogen, sonst wäre ich noch wahnsinnig geworden vor Freude. Ich musste irgendwie Luft rauslassen , gestand er und Remus fing an zu lachen.

Du bist mir einer. Dann gebe ich dir Sirius mal. Der guckt mich nämlich grade an, als hätte ich nicht mehr alle beisammen. Bis übermorgen… Mein Engel.

Ich vermiss dich unendlich und freu mich schon , sagte Harry und schickte Remus mental einen Dicken Kuss.

Davon gab es auch einen zurück, ehe die Verbindung abbrach und Harry kure Zeit später Sirius ruf hörte.

Hey. Wie geht's? fragte Harry.

Wow. Das ist ja ein Gefühl. Als wärst du in meinem Kopf , stellte Sirius fest.

Ganz leise hörte Harry Remus.

„Du brauchst nicht laut sprechen Denk es einfach. Harry wir es hören."

Er hat recht. Ich sitz mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum und hab ein Buch auf dem Schoss. Keiner weiß, dass ich grade mit dem Sirius Black rede.

Pass bloß auf, dass es auch keiner merkt. Das könnte sonst Ärger geben , meinte sein Pate.

Keine Bange. Das bekommt keiner mit. Man kann die Dinger nicht abhören , meinte Harry.

Wenn du das sagst. , sagte Sirius.

Glaub mir. Aber… ich… ich hab eine Bitte an dich.

Raus damit. Was kann ich tun? fragte Sirius sofort begeistert.

Ich hab gestern noch mit Snape gesprochen. Es ging um Draco und ich… na ja. Wir kommen im Moment ganz gut miteinander klar , sagte Harry und wusste nicht so recht, wie er es sagen sollte.

Ihr kommt… vergiss nur nicht, dass er ein Arsch ist. Er ist durch und durch Slytherin , bat sein Pate eindringlich.

Darum geht es Sirius. Versuch doch einfach mal, eure Schulzeit zu vergessen. Ihr wart keine Engel, und er war es sicher auch nicht. Aber wir haben hier einen Krieg vor der Tür stehen und er steht auf unserer Seite. Wir sind alle verbündete.

Du willst das ich mich mit ihm vertrage, fragte Sirius und Harry hörte auch die anderen Gedanken von ihm „Mit Welchem Fluch hat dich Schniefelus belegt. Oh wenn ich den in die Finger kriege. Den mach ich fertig"

Sirius. Ist steh unter keinem Fluch. Ich will ja auch nicht, dass ihr euch um den Hals fallt. Aber lass einfach den Spitznamen weg. Nenn ihn doch einfach beim Namen, so wie er dich auch.

Du meinst das wohl ernst, oder? fragte er.

Versuch es einfach mal. Da ist doch nichts Schlimmes dabei und leg nicht jedes Wort gegen mich auf die Goldwaage. Ich werde mit ihm und seinen Sticheleien fertig.

Sirius seufzte auf.

Ich versuch es. Aber ich kann dir nichts versprechen , sagte er.

Das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang. Ich versuche es nach dem Essen mit dem Spiegel und meld mich über ihn, dann nach der Sperrstunde, bei dir. Dann hab ich draußen Ruhe. Ansonsten sag ich Remus bescheid, dass ich es nicht hinbekomme. O.K.

Gut. Bis später dann. verabschiedete Sirius sich und ließ die Kugel los.

Als er sein Buch bei Seite legte, entdeckte er Ron und Hermine die ihm gegenüber saßen und ihn beobachteten.

„Oh. Hab euch gar nicht bemerkt", meinte er verlegen.

„So wie du in dein Buch vertieft warst, auch kein Wunder", meinte Hermine wobei sie das Wort Buch über die Maßen deutlich betonte.

„Was wollte Snape von dir?" fragte Ron ehe Harry auf Hermines Bemerkung reagieren konnte.

„Eh… nicht viel. Es ging um Draco. Er meint es ehrlich, nur in wie weit er mir vertraut, weiß er nicht. Außerdem wollte er mich warnen, dass die nächsten Tränkestunden bei ihm wieder unangenehm werden, da Voldemort wohl meint er sei zu freundlich zu mir", erklärte Harry und streckte sich.

„Lasst uns essen gehen. Ich hab noch einen Spiegel zu reparieren", meinte Harry und ging nur schnell nach oben um sich Schuhe anzuziehen.

Ron stimmte natürlich sofort zu und Hermine folgte ihnen seufzend.

„Du… du sagst doch keinem das… was du gehört hast, oder?" fragte Ron leise und mit hochrotem Kopf.

Harry blieb für einen Moment geschockt stehen, ehe er losprustete und sich am Geländer festhielt. Erst als er schon Bauchschmerzen vor lachen bekam gelang es ihm sich wieder zu beruhigen.

„Nein, das erfährt keiner. Aber wirklich. Denkt an den Zauber, oder geht in den Raum der Wünsche. Die Anderen werden wohl nicht so zuvorkommend sein und so schnell wie möglich wieder verschwinden."

Ron nickte verlegen und auch Hermine, sah peinlich berührt zu Boden.

Als sie dann wieder in ihrem Turm waren, suchte Harry sich die Bruchstücke des Spiegels heraus und nahm das Blatt zur Hand, was Remus gestern Abend noch für ihn beschrieben hatte. Er legte den Zauberstab auf ihn und sagte deutlich die Worte, doch es geschah nichts.

„Vielleicht musst du ihn schwenken", meinte Ron.

„Das hätte Remus gesagt", hielt Harry dagegen und versuchte es noch mal.

Doch noch immer geschah nichts und auch nach vier Versuchen mit den unterschiedlichsten Betonungen, gab es keine Reaktion. Dann kam Hermine auch zu ihnen, sie war noch kurz in der Bibliothek gewesen.

„Und?" fragte das Mädchen.

„Geht nicht", seufzte Harry und ließ sich ins Bett fallen.

„Zeig mal", meinte sie und nahm den Zettel an sich.

Harry beobachtete kurz seine Freundin, die die Stirn in falten zog und dann ihren Zauberstab auf einer der Bruchstellen legte und die Formel sprach. Der Spiegel leuchtete blau auf und von der Spitze des Stabes aus, lief ein fast weißes Leuchten entlang der Kannten und fügte sie wieder zusammen.

Harry seufzte nur auf ehe er: „Danke" sagte.

„Schon gut", meinte Hermine grinsend und trieb sie dann an, weiter an ihren Hausaufgaben zu arbeiten. Als es dann nach Sperrstunde war, warf Harry sich seinen Schulumhang über und machte sich mit seinen Freunden auf den Weg.

Er lief eine Weile durch die Gänge und meinte dann: „Ich geh mal rauf auf den Astronomieturm und sehe dort mal nach dem rechten. Geht ihr doch runter zu Hufflepuff und wir treffen uns in einer Stunde in den Kerkern. Ich nehme auf dem Weg runter Ravenclaw und die Verwandlungsklassenzimmer mit."

Ron sah ihn etwas irritiert an, aber Hermine nickte schmunzelnd und zog ihren Freund mit.

Oben, auf dem höchsten Turm von Hogwarts, war es eiskalt. Aber das störte Harry im Moment nicht weiter. Sein Blick galt dem Mond, der fast voll am Himmel stand. Er sah sich genau um, um auch ja von keinem Belauscht zu werden und nannte dann leise Sirius Namen. Dessen Gesicht erschien dann auch sofort im Spiegel.

„Hast es also hinbekommen", stellte er fest.

„Nein. Hermine. Ihr hättet ruhig sagen können, das ich die Bruchstellen berühren muss", meinte Harry gespielt beleidigt.

Sirius kicherte leise ebenso wie Remus im Hintergrund.

„Tja. Nun weißt du es ja", meinte sein Pate dann.

„Seit wann treiben die Rumtreiber denn Späße mit anderen Rumtreibern? Ich find das nicht grade fair."

„Hey Moony. Hast du das gehört. Er beansprucht einen Platz in unseren Reihen", meinte Sirius.

Remus tauchte hinter Sirius auf und sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Na ja. Dann muss er erstmal einen Spitznamen haben, oder?" stellte er fest.

„Richtig. Lass mal überlegen. ein weißer Tiger… Wie wäre es mit… Schneeflocke." Harry konnte sich beim besten Willen ein Lachen nicht verkneifen und er war sich sicher das seine stimme über dem ganzen Schulgelände zu hören war.

„Er scheint ihm zu gefallen", meinte Sirius kichernd.

„Gefallen? Bin ich ein Engel? Schneeflocke. Wie klingt dass denn!"

„Ich find ihn süß", meinte Remus. „Und außerdem kommt nie einer darauf was sich dahinter verbirgt, genau wie bei uns. Oder würdest du von Moony auf den Vollmond schließen, wenn du es nicht wüsstest und damit einen Werwolf in Verbindung bringen."

Harry überlegte kurz. Erstens hatte Remus recht und zweitens, wenn der Name seinem Freund so gut gefiel. Warum eigentlich nicht.

„Gut. Ihr habt mich überzeugt. Und wo wir grade bei den Rumtreibern sind, du Moony bist mir immer noch die Erklärung schuldig wie ihr eure Karte erstellt habt. Immerhin fehlen immer noch die Kammer des Schreckens und gewisse Privaträume."

„Privaträume? Wessen Privaträume?" fragte Sirius erstaunt.

„Erzähl ich dir später. Harry sollte lieber sehen dass er reinkommt. So wie das aussieht, ist er nämlich auf dem Astronomieturm."

„Bin ich", meinte Harry und sah auf als die Tür ging.

„Max. Hallo", meinte er lächelnd und sah auf den Spiegel.

„Bis bald Remus. Und… viel Spaß morgen Nacht mit Schnuffel."

Er sah Remus nicken und in den Moment in dem der Spiegel erlosch warf der Lehrer Harry einen Blick über die Schulter.

„Interessante Variante. Weiß Professor McGonagall davon?" meinte der Lehrer.

„Ich denke eher nicht", meinte Harry grinsend.

„So so. Und was genau ist das dann?"

Harry sah seinen Lehrer verwundert an.

„Ein Zweiwegespiegel. Aber warum wollen sie das wissen?" fragte der Gryffindor.

„Weil wir jede Kommunikationsmöglichkeit mit der Außenwelt überprüfen müssen, ob sie auch sicher ist. Nicht das jemand Gespräche belauscht", erkläre Scott und streckte die Hand aus.

Harry aber ließ den Spiegel in seine Hosentasche rutschten.

„Bei allem Respekt Max. Das Gegenstück hat Remus Lupin und er würde niemals zulassen, dass mir irgendetwas zustößt. Er wird die Spiegel überprüft haben."

„Es gibt also mehrere?" meinte der Lehrer.

„Zwei. Einen hat er, einen habe ich. Wir können uns gegenseitig erreichen", erklärte Harry und trat um den Lehrer herum.

Ihm wurde nun doch richtig kalt und den Spiegel würde Max eh nicht bekommen. Er war sich nicht sicher ob der Lehrer nicht herausfand in wessen Besitz das Gegenstück sich wirklich befand.

„Gib ihn trotzdem jemanden zur Überprüfung. Nur um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen", bat Max.

„Gut. Ich werde ihn Professor McGonagall geben und nun entschuldigen sie mich. Meine Freunde warten."

Damit ließ Harry den Mann allein und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker, wo Ron und Hermine vor dem Durchgang zur Geheimtreppe schon warteten.

„Und?" fragte Ron. „Alles Ok. Wo gehen wir hin?"

„Wie wäre es wenn wir über den Fünften Stock zurück in den Turm gehen. Malfoy hat durchblicken lassen die Eingangshalle zu überprüfen", schlug Hermine vor.

„Gute Idee", stimmte Harry zu.

Die nächsten zwei Schultage verliefen normal, wenn man davon absah, dass der Prophet von immer neuen Angriffen auf Muggel berichtete und Harry in Animagi einen kleinen Unfall hatte. Er unterhielt sich auch jeden Abend kurz mit Sirius über den Spiegel, so erfuhr er, dass Remus ihn in der Vollmondnacht ganz schön auf Trab gehalten hatte. Am Mittwoch, während des Abendessens erschien in Harrys Schoß ein Zettel, wie aus dem nichts.

_Ihr Besuch erwartet sie im Südturm. "Liebesnächte" ist das Passwort. _

Harry spürte deutlich wie ich das Blut in die Wagen schoss, bei der Wahl des Passwortes. Schnell schlang er den Rest seines Abendessens runter und meinte dann: „Ich geh noch einen Spaziergang machen, hab Kopfschmerzen."

„Warte wir kommen mit", meinte Hermine sofort aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Esst in Ruhe zu Ende, mir passiert schon nichts", sagte er und steckte Hermine den Zettel in die Umhangtasche, damit sie bescheid wusste.

Kaum hatte er die große Halle verlassen und war außer Sichtweite der Schüler, rannte er die Treppen hoch in den Südturm. Es konnte ihm gar nicht schnell genug gehen zu Remus zu kommen. Völlig außer Atem keuchte er das Passwort und schlüpfte dann durch die Tür. Remus stand grinsend mitten im Wohnzimmer und Harry konnte nicht widerstehen ihm um den Hals zu fallen, als hätten sie sich Monate nicht gesehen.

„Da hat mich aber einer vermisst", lachte Remus und fing ihn auf.

„Und wie. Vor allem, wenn ich höre wie du mit Sirius durchs Haus tobst und seine Mutter wahnsinnig machst. Da werd ich richtig neidisch", meinte er.

Remus lachte auf und wuschelte ihm durchs Haar.

„Die nächste Nacht fällt noch in die Ferien. Da sind wir zwei ja zusammen."

Harry ließ sich mit ihm aufs Sofa fallen und kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Was treibt Sirius den ganzen Tag?" fragte er leise.

„Der wälzt Bücher um eine Überraschung für dich vorzubereiten."

„Eine Überraschung? Weißt du da was Genaues?" hackte Harry neugierig nach.

„Ja. Aber ich darf dir nichts sagen, sonst ist es ja keine Überraschung mehr", meinte Remus schmunzelnd.

Der schwarzhaarige sah Remus kurz gespielt beleidigt an und lächelte dann kurz.

„Und wann klären wir Sirius über unsere… Überraschung auf?"

Remus seufzte tief.

„In einer ruhigen Minute, während der Ferien. Nur wir zwei und Sirius. Das ist das Beste", antwortete Remus und Harry nickte und warf dann einen Blick auf die Uhr.

Es war kurz nach halb acht.

„Wie lang hast du Zeit?" fragte er leise.

Remus lächelte ihn verführerisch an.

„Dein Pate ist beschäftigt und Molly ist auch zu Hause. Außerdem bin ich alt genug, um auch mal eine Nacht nicht in meinem Bett zu schlafen. Es reicht also eigentlich, wenn ich morgen Mittag zu Hause bin, und du Flöckchen?"

Harry sah verdutzt auf.

„Flöckchen? Das ist nicht dein Ernst", protestierte Harry.

Remus nickte aber kichernd und der Gryffindor setzte sich gespielt beleidigt auf den Schoß des Ältern.

„Oh nein, Wölfchen. Flöckchen geht zu weit. Flocke lass ich mir ja als Kurzform noch gefallen, wenn auch nur von dir. Aber nicht Flöckchen. Das klingt ja wie ein Tigerwelpe und der bin ich ja wohl nicht."

Remus warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte herzhaft.

„Na. Sei artig, oder muss ich dir erst beweisen, dass ich ein echter Tiger bin."

Remus sah Harry verdutzt an.

„Du kannst dich verwandeln?" fragte er verwundert.

„Na ja. Einmal hab ich es geschafft. Allerdings hab ich die Kontrolle über die Instinkte verloren. Ich konnte mich nicht mal zurück verwandeln", erklärte er.

„Das ist aber doch schon mal ein Fortschritt. Soweit ich das von Sirius weiß haben sie auch erst nach der Verwandlung selbst gelernt ihre Instinkte zu kontrollieren", erklärte der Werwolf.

„Trotzdem war es peinlich. Ich bin auf Justin losgegangen und McGonagall musste eingreifen um schlimmeres zu verhindern", murmelte Harry missmutig.

„Nimm es nicht so schwer. Du schaffst das schon. Und ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass Sirius dir in den Ferien auch helfen wird", meinte Remus.

Harry schmunzelte und legte dann seine Arme um Remus Hals.

„Und was die Zeit angeht, die spielt für mich heute Nacht auch keine Rolle. Ich bin Vertrauensschüler, Ron und Hermine wissen bescheid und hier gibt es auch ein Bett. Solang ich morgen pünktlich zur zweiten Stunde bei Hagrid bin, ist alles andere egal."

Remus schenkte Harry ein verführerisches Lächeln.

„Dann haben wir also die ganze Nacht für uns, oder?"

„Mhm. Und was machen wir?" fragte Harry und sah Remus in die Bernsteinfarbenen Augen.

Der schlang dann seine Arme um Harrys Rücken und zog ihn zu sich ran.

„Das Passwort war meine Idee", flüsterte Remus verführerisch.

Harry grinste verschmitzt und überbrückte den letzten Raum zwischen ihnen, um seinem Werwolf einen Kuss auf die die Lippen zu hauchen. Der ließ den Jüngeren aber nicht einfach wieder zurück weichen, sondern hielt ihn fest an sich und strich ihm sanft mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Begierig auf mehr gewährte Harry ihm Einlass und trug mit Remus einen heißen Kampf um die Vorherrschaft in seinem Mund aus.

Sie lösten sich nur kurz, um Luft zu holen und dann erneut in ein Zungenduell abzutauchen. Remus überließ Harry die Führung und ließ seine Hände über dessen Rücken, zu seinen Oberschenkeln wandern und von dort aus, über den Bauch wieder nach oben, um sich dann dem Umhang zu widmen. Harry seufzte in den Kuss hinein und ließ Remus gewähren, während er sich vom Mund über die Wange zu dessen Ohr küsste, um dort ein bisschen am Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. Remus legte bereitwillig den Kopf zur Seite und Harry fuhr, gleich den Vampiren, knabbernd über die Halsschlagader und Kennzeichnete seinen Geliebten als seinen Besitz.

Remus streifte Harry den lästigen Umhang ab und nutzte auch gleich die Gelegenheit, da Harry etwas nachhelfen und er sich deswegen von ihm trennen musste, ihm des Sweatshirt auszuziehen. Anschließend drückte er Harry so zur Seite, dass er auf dem Sofa über ihm zu liegen kam und widmete sich erneut den schon geschwollenen roten Lippen, nachdem er Harry von der Brille befreit hatte. Seine Hände vergruben sich in den schwarzen Haaren und brachten sie in eine noch größere Unordnung, während Harry sich nun ausgiebig der Kleidung des Älteren widmete. Mit flinken Fingern öffnete der die Knöpfe des hellen Oberhemdes und löste den Knoten der grauschwarzen Krawatte, um sie neben dem Sofa fallen zu lassen. Remus ließ sich nur zögerlich das Hemd abstreifen, immerhin war auch er grade dabei den Jüngeren zu Brandmarken. Sanft gingen die jungen Hände auf Wanderschaft und zogen seichte Kreise auf Remus Rücken.

Dem jagten dabei heiße Schauer darüber und er konnte nicht widerstehen sich Harry entgegen zu drängen und ihm zu zeigen, was er da mit ihm machte. Eine seiner Hände widmete sich nun Harrys Hemd, allerdings musste Remus feststellen, dass die Knöpfe gar nicht so leicht zu öffnen waren und notgedrungen nahm er dann auch die Zweite Hand dazu.

Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit, um die Kontrolle über ihre Küsse zu übernehmen und vergrub nun seinerseits seine Hände in Remus Haaren. Wilde Zungenduelle fochten die Beiden aus, während Remus sich langsam aber sicher dem Hosenbund näherte. Harry stöhnte verhalten in den Kuss, als der nach dem Knopf auch den Reisverschluss öffnete und dabei die Wölbung in seiner Shorts streifte.

Fahrig griffen Remus Hände nach seinem, auf dem Tisch abgelegten Zauberstab, und für einen Moment konzentriere er sich darauf, die Sitzfläche des Sofas wachsen zu lassen. Geräuschlos landete das Stück Holz mit dem Magischen Kern dann auf dem Boden und Remus zog Harry über sich, um ihm dann das Hemd ausziehen zu können.

Der Jüngere war für einen Moment überrascht, hatte er Remus magische Aktivitäten gar nicht mitbekommen. Doch schnell fand er wieder zurück zu seiner eigentlichen Beschäftigung, was auch nicht weiter schwer war, da Remus ihm sein Hemd abstreifte um ihn dann erneut ihn verführerische Küsse zu ziehen.

Harrys Verlangen nach dem Mann unter ihm, wurde immer größer und seine Hände suchten sich sanft einen Weg über Remus Brust, wobei er dabei dessen Brustwarzen berührte, zu der Hose des Mannes und begann an dessen Verschluss zu fummeln.

„Mal sehen wie weit du schon bist"; dachte Harry grinsend und berührte mit voller Absicht, nach dem Aufziehen des Reisverschlusses, Remus Männlichkeit, die sich schon deutlich hervorhob, wie er feststellen musste und Remus keuchte heftig auf. Harry zögerte nicht länger und schob seine Hände in den noch störenden Stoff um ihn dann dessen zu entledigen.

Remus ließ ihn aber damit nur bis knapp unter die Knie kommen, ehe er ihn zu sich hoch zog und sich dann in einen Kuss vertieft, über ihn rollte. Er spürte deutlich wie Harry sich ihm willenlos hingab und rutschte etwas zurück und begann seidige Küsse auf der Brust des Jüngeren zu verteilen. Er umspielte sanft die Brustwarzen des Jüngeren, welche sich ihm entgegen hoben und schob mit seinen Händen sanft Harrys restliche Kleidungsstücke herunter.

Das was er zu sehen bekam entlockte ihm ein wohliges: „Hmmm!" und schnell entledigte er sich und auch Harry der restlichen Kleider, nur um sich dann wieder auf den Jungen zu stürzen, der ihn mit lustverschleierten Augen verführerisch anlächelte.

Remus legte sich wieder über Harry und flüsterte dicht an seinem Ohr: „Hast du für dieses Lächeln eigentlich einen Waffenschein?"

Harry kicherte leise.

„Brauch ich den denn?"

„Hmm. Auf jeden Fall", säuselte Remus.

„Dann wirst du mich wohl verhaften müssen. Ich hab nämlich keinen", flüsterte Harry und zog Remus in einen Kuss.

Dabei berührten sich zufällig ihre Becken und beide keuchten auf, unter dem Blitz der Erregung der sie durchfuhr.

Remus Küsse wurden augenblicklich fordernder und Harry suchte mit seiner Hand geschwind einen Weg über den Rücken des Älteren, zur Hüfte. Kurz kniff er ihm sanft in den Hintern, was Remus dazu brachte sich ihm entgegenzudrängen und durch diese erneute Berührung aufzukeuchen.

Eine seiner Hände, bisher noch in den Harrys Haaren vergraben, suchte sich ohne großes zutun einen Weg zu dessen Eingang. Heiser keuchte Harry auf, als er Remus Hände dort spürte und als ein Finger dann in ihn eindrang, konnte er ein lautes Aufstöhnen und das durchdrücken seines Rückens nicht unterbinden. Angetrieben von Remus tun, umfasste er sanft Remus Männlichkeit und begann sie zu reiben. Remus Atmung beschleunigte sich hörbar und war immer wieder von leisem, unterdrücktem Keuchen durchzogen.

„Warte", raunte Remus plötzlich und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

Nur Schemenhaft sah Harry wie sein Freund plötzlich irgendetwas in der hand hielt. Allerdings konnte er sich sehr gut vorstellen was es war. Bereitwillig hielt er Remus die Hand hin und spürte kurz drauf die kühle ölige Flüssigkeit. Kurz nach dem leisen, dumpfen Aufprall des Gefäßes auf dem Boden, keuchte Harry entsetzt über die Kühle an seinem Einfang auf und schenkte Remus dann ein hinterhältiges Lächeln. Schnell ließ er seine Eigene Hand wieder an den Ursprünglichen Platz zurückwandern und begann gründlich Remus Glied damit einzureiben und zu massieren.

„Oh Gott!" keuchte Remus, als Harry unter ihm begann die Vorhaut vor und zurück zu schieben. Sich zu einer ruhigen Atmung zwingend war der Werwolf bemüht seine Gefühle im Zaum zu halten.

Harry unter ihm wand sich keuchend und drängte sich ihm immer mehr entgegen.

„Remus Bitte", keuchte Harry verhalten.

Er hielt das einfach nicht mehr aus. Er wollte Remus endlich spüren und zwar richtig. Er bemerkte wie die Finger aus ihm heraus glitten und kurz drauf durch etwas Größeres ersetzt wurden. Ein heftiges Keuchen entfloh seinen Lippen, als Remus mit einem Stoß in ihn eindrang und dann regungslos verharrte, um ihnen beiden Zeit zu geben, sich an diese Gefühle zu gewöhnen.

Nur langsam begann er sich zu bewegen und unterdrückte das Keuchen, das ihm unbedingt entkommen wollte. Harry unter ihm schien der Lust völlig verfallen zu sein. Seine Augen waren halb geschlossen, sein Atem ging stoßweise und er stöhnte verhalten. Gierig verschloss er Harrys Mund mit einem Kuss und der Jüngere schlang sofort die Arme um ihn.

Harry nahm von seiner Umwelt kaum noch etwas mit. Für ihn gab es nur Remus, diese Couch, die heißen Lenden und feuchten Küsse. Sonst nichts. Selbst wenn die Todesser jetzt das Schloss stürmen würden und ihn umstellten, er würde sich nicht von Remus lösen. Niemals. Die Hitze wurde immer unerträglicher, das Verlangen größer.

„Remus… bitte", keuchte Harry zwischen zwei heißen Aufeinandertreffen ihrer geschwollenen Lippen und drängte sich ihm entgegen.

Der Rhythmus wurde schneller, das Keuchen der beiden sich Liebenden lauter. Keiner war mehr im Stande dazu die Laute der Lust nicht an die Oberfläche kommen zu lassen. Remus umfasste mit einer Hand Harrys Männlichkeit, welcher daraufhin laut seinen Namen stöhnte und den Kopf in den Nacken warf. Sanft begann er das Glied im Takt seiner Bewegungen zu massieren und Harry keuchte und stöhnte noch lauter vor Lust.

Remus Hand auf seiner Männlichkeit zu spüren trieb ihn in noch höhere Gefilde der Lust.

„Remus", keuchte Harry überrascht und völlig überwältigt und als sich die Hand dann auch noch begann, sich zu bewegen, war es um ihn völlig geschehen. Seine Gedanken vernebelten sich. Er spürte diese Hand und Remus Bewegungen in sich. Er hörte sich selbst keuchen, Remus verlangendes Stöhnen.

„Schneller… Bitte", brachte Harry mühevoll hervor und Remus kam dem fast sofort nach.

Der Werwolf befand sich im Rausch seiner Hormone. Das heiße willige Fleisch unter ihm, die Laute der Verzückung aus Harrys Mund, die Bitte nach mehr. Alles umnebelte seinen Verstand. Zu rationalem Denken war er nicht mehr im Stande. Schon lange nicht mehr. Er hatte mal wieder jede Kontrolle über sich verloren, aber im Gegensatz zu den Kontrollverlusten in Vollmondnächten ohne Banntrank, hatte er nichts gegen diese Art. Eher im Gegenteil. Er begrüßte sie herzlichst, ebenso wie die Welle aus purer Leidenschaft, die auf ihn zu rollte und zu ertränken drohte. Sie kam immer näher, ebenso wie Harrys stöhnen immer lauter und ungehaltener wurde. Dann, ganz plötzlich, zogen sich die Muskeln um Remus pralle Erregung heftig zusammen und seine Hand wurde von einer heißen Flüssigkeit ertränkt. Doch weiter draufachten konnte er nicht. Laut Harrys Namen keuchend, riss ihn die Lust ebenfalls über die Klippe und er ergoss sich in dem jüngeren.

Schwer atmend sank er auf Harrys Brust und versuchte, ebenso wie der Jüngere wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Sein Herz hämmerte kräftig gegen die Brust, das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Dann spürte er plötzlich Harrys Hand in seinen Haaren die ihn sanft streichelte. Wohlig seufzend zog er sich aus dem Jüngeren zurück strich ihm dann zärtlich über die Wange.

„Wollen wir es uns oben gemütlich machen?" fragte er leise.

„Hmm. Gern", nuschelte Harry, und zog Remus in einen Kuss.

Anschließend flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr: „Aber wehe du wagst es dir was anzuziehen."

Remus kicherte verhalten und stand auf. Mit einem schnellen Griff hatte er Harry hochgehoben ehe dieser auch nur versuchen konnte aufzustehen.

„Huch!" keuchte der entsetzt und schlang seine Arme um den Hals des Älteren.

„Lass mich runter. Ich bin viel zu schwer und laufen kann ich auch", meinte er aber Remus dachte nicht dran.

Er veränderte etwas den Griff um den jungen Körper und trug ihn Richtung Treppe.

„Remuuus! Biiiitteeee!" quengelte Harry aber der Ex-Gryffindor lachte nur.

„Hör auf zu zappeln. Ich lass dich erst runter, wenn wir oben sind."

Harry ergab sich seinem Schicksal. Remus würde eh nicht nachgeben und der Werwolf würde gleich schon sehen was er davon hatte. Oben angekommen, ließ Rems ihn sanft in die Lacken gleiten, Harry aber zog ihn ruckartig zu sich ran, anstatt ihn loszulassen und erschrocken aufkeuchend landete Remus über ihm.

„Selbst schuld", flüsterte Harry und zog Remus erneut in einen Kuss.

Der Ältere schmunzelte nur und zupfte und zerrte an der Decke unter ihnen bis sie reichte um sich und Harry damit einzuwickeln.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Remus und zog Harry dicht zu sich heran.

Harry ging nur zu gern auf diese Kuschelattacke ein und murmelte: „Ich dich auch."

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von einem sanften Kuss geweckt.

„Hmm. Lecker", nuschelte Harry und Remus gluckste leise.

„Es ist acht Uhr. Wir sollten vielleicht frühstücken gehen, sonst gibt es nichts mehr."

„Wozu hab ich Freunde in der Küche", meinte der Jüngere und zog Remus in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Das gehört sich aber nicht. Also komm, Schmusetiger. In den Ferien bleiben wir auch mal länger im Bett. Versprochen."

„Na gut", grummelte Harry und stand auf.

Remus folgte ihm nach unten, wo sich ihrer Kleidung entledigt hatten und Harry hatte sich gerade nach seinen Shorts gebückt, als er die Tür aufgehen hörte. Ohne weiter nachzudenken drehte er sich um und sah direkt seiner Hauslehrerin ins Gesicht. Das war für einen Moment noch ziemlich wütend, ehe es in eine Art Überraschung wechselte und sie sich schließlich dezent umdrehte. Den Rotschimmer auf ihren Wangen war Harry aber nicht entgangen, auch wenn seine eigene Gesichtsfarbe gerade mit Sicherheit Rons Haarfarbe weit in den Schatten stellte.

„Sie sollten Professor Scott erklären, warum sie gestern Abend nicht bei ihm erschienen sind. Aber angezogen würde ich vorschlagen, sonst…", den Rest ließ die Frau offen und verschwand.

Kaum war die Tür ins Schloss gefallen brach Remus hinter ihm in schallendes Gelächter aus. Harry drehte sich entsetzt um und sah Remus wütend an.

„Was ist daran denn bitte lustig, Moony. Meine Hauslehrerin hat mich grade NACKT gesehen."

Remus versuchte sich zu beruhigen aber allein schon, als er Harry in die Augen sah brach er erneut in einen Lachanfall aus.

„Entschuldige", keuchte er.

„Das… hihihi. Das ist nur…. Hahaha. Oh Mann Harry. Noch kein Rumtreiber hat… hihi hat es geschafft Minerva…haha… so in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Hihihi. Hast du… hast du es nicht gesehen sie war… hahahahhihihi rot."

Harry sah seinen Freund missmutig an.

„Das hab ich schon gesehen", murmelte er und zog sich schließlich an.

Remus brauchte noch etwas bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte und Harry war grade dabei sein Hemd zuzuknöpfen als ihn jemand von hinten in den Arm nahm.

„Nun sei doch nicht sauer", flüsterte Remus leise.

„Es war peinlich", murmelte Harry missmutig.

Remus entlockte dass ein leises Kichern.

„Kann ich mir vorstellen, wäre es mir auch gewesen. Aber Minervas Anblick war einfach zum Schießen. Ich hab noch nie gesehen das sie jemand so in Verlegenheit bringt das sie Rot wird."

Harry konnte sich nur mühsam ein Schmunzeln verkneifen. Remus hatte das aber wohl bemerkt.

„Wusste ich es doch. Du findest das auch lustig."

„Vielleicht", meinte Harry und drehte sich dann in Remus Arm um. „Beim nächsten Mal bist du es, der sie rot werden lässt und dann lach ich auch."

Remus nickte grinsend und meinte nach einem flüchtigen Kuss: „Na komm. Wir machen uns fertig und du gehst frühstücken."

„Und du?" hackte der Gryffindor nach.

„Ich gehe auch frühstücken."

Harry seufzte lautlos auf. „Im Grimmauldplatz, nehme ich an", fragte er leise.

„Ja. Es ist besser. So vermeiden wir hier irgendwelche Gerüchte. Außerdem sehen wir uns doch in gut einer Woche schon wieder."

Harry nickte nur und brachte Remus, nachdem er sich angezogen hatte zum Schlosstor.

„Pass schön auf dich auf und mach keinen Unsinn", meinte Remus schmunzelnd.

„Hab ich nicht vor. Und du sei auch vorsichtig und… würdest du… kurz bescheid geben wenn du… zu Hause bist?"

Harry fragte nur zögerlich, weil er sich dabei vorkam wie ein Kleinkind, aber er konnte sich es doch nicht verkneifen. Seine Sorge um seinen Freund war einfach zu groß. Remus lächelte und zog Harry noch mal in einen Innigen Kuss.

„Ich werde mich melden. versprochen. Und nun sieh zu, dass du zum Essen kommst."

„Gut. Und grüß Sirius ja. Und er soll es mit der Überraschung nicht zu sehr übertreiben."

Remus kicherte verhalten.

„Ich werd drauf aufpassen. Bis nachher."

Harry winkte ihm noch nach bis er verschwunden war und drehte sich dann seufzend um. Zu seinem eigenen Schreck stand Scott hinter ihm.

„Ich denke mal die Frage warum Sie gestern Abend nicht erschienen sind, erübrigt sich hiermit, oder Harry?"

Der Gryffindor sah kurz verlegen zu Boden.

„Tut mir Leid Max. Wir… Ich hab mich so gefreut dass er hier ist, dass ich einfach alles vergessen hab. Wir sehen uns selten und… ich weiß ja dass mein Training wichtig ist, aber ich hätte mich auf nichts konzentrieren können."

Entgegen Harrys Erwartungen lächelte der Lehrer.

„Ich bin verheiratet Harry. Ich weiß was Sehnsucht heißt und ich kann dich verstehen."

Dann veränderte sich der Ausdruck aber etwas, Scott wurde ernster.

„Allerdings sollten wir die versäumten Stunden nachholen und da du deine Sehnsucht zumindest für den Moment gestillt hast, denke ich wir machen das gleich heute Abend. Und ich bin sehr zuversichtlich, dass deine Konzentration vorzüglich sein wird."

Harry nickte Lächelnd. Eigentlich hatte er mit einer Strafarbeit oder ähnlichem gerechnet.

Der Tag verging schnell, für Harrys Geschmack ein wenig zu schnell. Remus hatte sich noch während des Frühstücks gemeldet und ihm auch von Sirius Grüße ausgerichtet. Hagrid hatte seine Pflegestunde in eines der Klassenzimmer verlegt und nahm mit Begeisterung die Theorie zu Drachen durch. Er geriet dabei so sehr ins Schwärmen, dass sich die ganze Klasse am Ende das Maul über ihn zerriss. Der Höhepunkt des Tages war Zaubertränke. Snape wurde richtig ekelig und fies zu Harry. Der gab sich mühe alles an sich abprallen zu lassen, innerlich kochte er aber vor Wut.

Danach hatte Harry frei und er beschloss, seinen Koffer schon mal etwas aufzuräumen. Er konnte es kaum noch abwarten nach Hause zu kommen.

„Meinst du nicht, dass es noch etwas früh ist?", fragte Ron nachdenklich.

„Es ist doch gut, wenn Harry schon mal etwas Ordnung macht. Könnte dir übrigens auch nicht schaden", meinte Hermine schnippisch und besah sich Rons Schrank, aus dem teilweise die Kleider heraushingen.

„Dafür ist nun wirklich noch genug Zeit", meinte der Rothaarige aber nur.

Harry schmunzelte darüber und stockte dann.

_Verschließe deinen Geist – die Hohe Kunst der Okklumentik_

„Was ist denn das?" fragte Ron verwundert.

„Eh… Max hat es mir geben. Schon vor Ewigkeiten", meinte er und setzte sich aufs Bett.

„Und? Was steht drin?" hackte Hermine nach.

„Na ja… ich hab es noch nicht gelesen."

Hermines Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände von Unglauben und Entsetzen.

„Hey. Das war, als wir nach Hinweisen für Pembroke gesucht haben. Ich hatte wirklich andere Dinge im Kopf. Und hinterher… ich hab es einfach vergessen."

„Dann solltest du aber langsam mal einen Blick rein werfen", meinte das Mädchen sachlich.

„Sollte ich", gestand Harry und legte das Buch auf sein Bett. „Aber erst muss ich das hier aufräumen", meinte er und deutete auf seine Sachen, die um seinen Koffer verstreut lagen.

Zum lesen kam er erst nach dem Abendessen und auch nur, weil Hermine ihn regelrecht dazu gezwungen hatte. Es fiel ihm allerdings leichter, nachdem er einige Seiten durch und Ron musste ihm das Buch aus der Hand nehmen, damit er zu Max ins Büro ging. Er kam tatsächlich einige Minuten zu spät.

Schnell klopfte er an und betrat dann das Büro, nachdem er herein gebeten worden war.

„Entschuldigung, Max. Ich hab… beim Aufräumen Ihr Buch gefunden und darin gelesen. Es ist wirklich interessant."

Der Lehrer sah ihn verwundert an.

„Du liest es erst jetzt?"

Etwas verlegen sah Harry zu Boden.

„Na ja. Die Sache in Pembroke war ziemlich… Nervenaufreibend und ich hab es einfach vergessen. Tut mir leid."

Scott seufzte und bat Harry dann Platz zu nehmen.

„Ich denke ich kann dir das nicht wirklich übel nehmen, nachdem was du dort erlebt hast. Und es kommen ja jetzt die Ferien, in denen du Zeit hast zu lesen und zu üben. Lass uns anfangen."

49


	27. Kapitel 26

Hi Leute!

Wieder Samstag, und das heißt es es gibt ein neues Chap. das versüßt einem doch das Wochenende, oder? undschudlig guck

Nun... ich wünsch euch enfach mal viel Saß mit dem Chap... undwie immer gilt nix ist mein... ihr kennt das spiel. Freuen würde ich mich über viele viele Reviews. mehr als eines wäre wirklich schön.

Bis nächst Woche

eure Imo

Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

Kapitel 26

Die Stunde verlief aber ebenso erfolglos, wie jede andere vorher auch. Harry bekam es einfach nicht auf die Reihe. Weder die Okklumentik, noch das finden seines Potentials und es frustrierte ihn zunehmend. Scott schlug ihm dann vor, sich in den Ferien erstmal richtig zu erholen, ehe er allein ein wenig übte. Und vor allem, sollte er sich nicht so viele Gedanken darüber machen.

Harry kam am nächsten Morgen etwas später in die große Halle. Er hatte einfach sein Tintenfass nicht finden können, bis ihm dann eingefallen war, dass er es Ron geliehen hatte, weil seines leer war. Es würde wahrscheinlich noch im Gemeinschaftsraum stehen. Dort fand er es schließlich und rannte dann runter zum Frühstück, wo auch gerade die Eulen kamen.

„Wo warst du so lang?" fragte Ron.

„Meine Tinte suchen, die du hast stehen lassen", sagte er und butterte sich einen Toast, bis Hermine entsetzt aufkeuchte.

Sie hielt den Tagespropheten in der Hand. Sofort beuten sich Ron und Harry zu ihr über um auch zu sehen was los war.

_**Erneuter Todesserangriff auf Muggel**_

_Gestern, in den späten Nachmittagsstunden, gab es erneut einen Angriff auf Muggel, durch die Anhänger des Unnennbaren. Ein Kindergarten - ein Ort, zu den die Muggel ihre Kinder bringen damit jemand auf sie aufpasst - in Cambridge wurde von Todessern überfallen. Bei diesem grausamen Überfall wurden 8 Kinder teils schwer verletzt. Zwei Betreuerinnen, sowie 7 Kinder kamen ums Leben. _

_Die Zaubergemeinschaft und auch die Welt der Muggel lebt weiterhin in Angst. Jeder könnte das nächste Ziel des Unnennbaren werden. Viele Familien verlassen bereits das Land, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen._

_Der Zaubereiminister versichert dennoch diese Bedrohung im Griff zu haben und dass alles für die Sicherheit der Bevölkerung getan werde. Dabei bittet er erneut um die Mithilfe der Bevölkerung. Auffällige Personen sollten sofort gemeldet werden, und jeder Hinweis, der zur Ergreifung eines Todessers führe, würde belohnt. _

_Wir werden sie selbstverständlich über den Erfolg und weitere Maßnahmen des Ministeriums auf dem Laufenden halten._

_Ihre Sonderkorrespondentin _

_Rita Kimkorn_

„Der hat sie doch nicht mehr alle", meinte Ron missmutig und Harry stimmte ihm zu.

Er sah verwundet auf, als Saphira ihre Ausgabe zerknüllte und in Flammen aufgehen ließ.

Dann sprang sie auf und verließ fluchtartig die Halle, leise vor sich hinfluchend. Linnea und John sahen ihr nach und auf das Nicken des Mädchens folgten sie ihr.

„Und die haben sie auch nicht mehr alle", fügte Ron hinzu.

Harry wollte grade etwas sagen, als Hermine sie scheinbar besorgt unterbrach.

„Leute, das… das ist der Kindergarten in den Lisa geht."

Harry sah die Braunhaarige entsetzt an. „Bist du dir da sicher?"

„Verdammt ja. Es gibt dort nur einen Kindergarten", sagte sie energisch.

Harry schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Das darf nicht wahr sein. Bitte lass das nicht wahr sein", flüsterte er und stand auf.

Hermine Griff nach seinem Pulli und sah ihn flehend an. Er ahnte was in dem Mädchen vorging.

„Ich frag nach ihn", meinte er nur und verließ die Halle, um sich in die Nächste Besenkammer zurück zu ziehen. Er wollte nicht, dass ihn alle beobachteten, während er sich mir Remus unterhielt.

Harry, was gibt es. Hier ist gerade etwas Stress , meinte er.

Wie geht es Lisa? erkundigte Harry sich sofort.

Ihr lest also auch Zeitung , seufzte Remus und meinte dann: Lisa geht es gut. Ihr ist nichts passiert.

Und Hermines Eltern? hackte Harry mit großer Sorge nach.

Du kannst Hermine beruhigen. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Keiner von ihnen war in der Nähe als die Todesser angegriffen haben. Lisa hat eine Erkältung und ist deswegen zu Hause geblieben. Allen geht es bestens , erklärte Remus und Harry seufzte erleichtert auf.

Danke. Und… seit vorsichtig , meine Harry und verabschiedete sich dann.

In der großen Halle sah ihn Hermine sehr besorgt an. Er bat Ron rüberzurutschen und setzte sich dann neben ihr.

„Alles O.K. Lisa und auch deinen Eltern geht es gut. Sie waren nicht mal in der Nähe. Lisa hat ne Erkältung und ist zu Hause beblieben."

Hermine seufzte erleichtert auf. Noch am Nachmittag bekam sie dann auch einen Brief von ihren Eltern, in dem noch mal stand, dass alles in Ordnung sei und sie sich keine Sorgen machen müssten. Außerdem freuten sie sich schon auf den Besuch über die Feieretage.

Die letzen Schultage vergingen dann auch recht schnell und es passierte nichts Außergewöhnliches mehr, bis einen Tag vor beginn der Ferien. Am Abend vor der Abreise lief Harry wieder allein durch die Gänge. Er hatte sich von Ron und Hermine getrennt, um ein wenig nachdenken zu können. Je näher die Ferien kamen, desto mehr spukte ihm durch den Kopf wie Sirius wohl auf ihr Geheimnis reagieren würde und er konnte nicht verhehlen, dass ihm nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache war, es Sirius über eine Woche verschwiegen zu haben.

„Das schaffen wir nicht", hörte Harry plötzlich jemand sagen und blieb stehen.

Wer war das denn? Und dann noch kurz vor Mitternacht.

„Jonny. Wir wollen es uns doch erstmal ansehen. Außerdem haben die doch keine Ahnung, dass sie beobachtet werden. Und wir sind nicht schwach."

Harry erkannte die Stimme. Es war Saphiras.

„Es ist Wahnsinn", empörte sich John.

„Er hat Recht. Es ist gefährlich. Sehr gefährlich", stimmte nun auch Linnéa zu.

Die Drei waren also zusammen unterwegs.

„Eben. Es ist Lebensmüde. Wir sind nur zu dritt. Und wenn er auftaucht, sind wir doch alle am Arsch."

„Stimmt, aber wir können es uns zumindest mal ansehen. Vielleicht gibt es einen Weg den andere nicht sehen", warf Linnéa dann ein.

„Und wenn sie uns erwischen? Dann sind wir Tod! Mausetod. Und ihr kennt unseren eigentlichen Auftrag. Wir mischen uns schon viel zu sehr ein", meinte John missmutig.

„Wenn wir uns nicht einmischen würden, hätten wir erst gar nicht herkommen brauchen. Ich sag ja nicht, dass wir was tun sollen. Wir sehen uns mal um und dann entscheiden wir", sagte Saphira.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Wovon sprachen die Drei? Und was hatten sie vor? Wo wollten sie sich umsehen und worin mischten sie sich ein? Es klang definitiv gefährlich. Plötzlich stand Linnéa vor ihm.

„Hat dir eigentlich schon mal jemand gesagt, dass lauschen unhöflich ist?"

Harry war für einen Moment überrascht. „Nein."

„Und von selbst bist du auch nicht drauf gekommen", stellte John gelassen fest.

Harry überkam ein ungutes Gefühl. Er war allein. Seine Freunde irgendwo im Schloss, sicher weit, weit weg von ihm. Doch er fasste sich schnell wieder. Er war immerhin Vertrauensschüler.

„Hat euch Dreien eigentlich schon mal jemand gesagt dass ihr um zehn Uhr in euren Gemeinschaftsräumen zu sein habt?"

Saphira lachte auf. „Wo sind Ron und Hermine?" fragte sie, ohne darauf einzugehen.

Harry sah sie verwundert an und versuchte zu verbergen, dass ihm unwohl wurde. Wollten die Drei ihm etwas tun und sicher gehen dass er allein war? Waren die Drei Spione für Voldemort und mischten sich deshalb in irgendwas ein?

„Scheinbar nicht hier", meinte Linnéa und sah sich um.

„Sie sind aber nicht weit weg", konterte Harry, während er seinen Zauberstab fest umklammert hielt, aber noch in der Umhangtasche verborgen.

„Dann sollten wir besser sehen dass wir wegkommen. Hermine kann ziemlich ungemütlich werden und darauf hab ich heute keine Lust. Oder wirst du uns auch verpfeifen Harry?", fragte John.

Der Gryffindor ließ sich das durch den Kopf gehen. Er würde so oder so zu einem Lehrer gehen. Die Drei planten irgendwas und sie hatte ja selbst gesagt, dass es gefährlich war und er war verpflichtet alles Seltsame zu melden.

„Seht zu das ihr in eure Betten kommt. Ich hab euch nicht gesehen. Ausnahmsweise", meinte er dennoch und ging dann um die Drei herum. Er wollte sich lieber nicht mit ihnen anlegen.

„Danke. Ach und Harry…"

Der drehte sich noch mal um und dann wurde ihm kurz schwindelig. Er schüttelte sich kurz und starrte den leeren Gang runter. „Ich glaub ich sollte ins Bett gehen. Ich fang schon an zu spinnen", murmelte er und machte sich dann auf den Weg in den Turm.

Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, etwas verpasst zu haben, oder das er etwas Entscheidendes vergessen hatte, aber er kam absolut nicht drauf was es war.

Am nächsten Morgen herrschte reger Betrieb in der Vorhalle. Nahezu das ganze Schloss würde über die Ferien nach Hause fahren, was keinen wirklich wunderte, bei den Umständen da draußen in der Welt. Nur einige Slytherins schienen hier zu bleiben. Harry und seine Freunde würden später einen Potschlüssel in den Grimmauldplatz nehmen. Zeitgleich mit dem Zug. Ihr Gepäck war dafür schon in einem leeren Klassenzimmer untergebracht worden. Das Frühstück schmeckte Harry dennoch nicht. Je näher die Zeit der Abreise kam, desto näher kam auch er Zeitpunkt Sirius die Wahrheit zu sagen und irgendwie hatte er ein ganz mieses Gefühl dabei. Er konnte es auch nicht erklären, aber irgendwie sagte ihm sein Gefühl, dass es nicht so glatt laufen würde, wie Remus und er es sich erhofften. Irgendwas würde schief gehen. Er konnte nur nicht sagen was es war.

Ron und Hermine schwatzen fröhlich miteinander und beratschlagten, wie sie Molly davon überzeugen konnten, dass sie gemeinsam ein Zimmer bekommen würden. Im Sommer hatten sie sich nachts heimlich über den Flur schleichen müssen.

„Vielleicht redet Sirius ja mal ein Wort mit Mum", meinte Ron hoffnungsvoll.

„Das ist aber nicht gerade fair ihn vorzuschicken. Wir sollten das erstmal selbst versuchen", warf Hermine streng ein.

„Hey Harry. Alles Ok.?" fragte das Mädchen dann.

Etwas verwirrt sah Harry auf. „Ja. Alles O.K", meinte er und schaufelte sich seinen Müsli widerwillig in den Mund.

Er wollte und konnte nicht am Tisch mit ihnen darüber reden. Außerdem war es ja sein Problem. Seines und Remus. Sie würden das allein durchstehen müssen.

Um halb elf war es dann soweit. McGonagall verwandelte eine Kerze in einen Portschlüssel und nur wenige Sekunden später landeten sie durcheinander purzelnd in der Halle des Hauptquartiers. Dort nahmen sie Sirius, Remus und Molly sofort herzlich in Empfang und keiner kam drum herum, von Molly fest an sich gedrückt zu werden.

„Kommt, ich zeig euch eure Zimmer. Dann könnt ich eure Sachen schon mal rauf bringen", meinte Rons Mutter.

Harry aber war gerade fieberhaft am Überlegen, wie er Remus begrüßen konnte, ohne dass es auffällig wurde.

„Eine Hervorragende Idee. Na Los. Sirius", meinte Remus und zwinkerte Harry unauffällig zu.

Sirius nickte und Harry war schon etwas überrascht, dass sein Pate irgendwie nervös wirkte.

„Na komm. Ich hab da eine kleine Überraschung für dich."

Harry nickte und folgte seinem Paten dann ins oberste Stockwerk, des Hauses. Harry nahm das mit einem Stirnrunzeln hin. Es irritierte ihn maßlos, dass er hier ganz nach oben gebracht wurde. Innerlich erwartete er einen großen dunklen Dachboden, in dem allerhand Krempel stand und es mehrere ziemlich unheimliche Dinge zu finden gab.

Doch als Sirius die Tür aufdrückte, glaubte er zu träumen. Der Raum war zwar wirklich groß, aber auch hell erleuchtet. Durch ein Dachfenster viel das Licht der Sonne und auf dem Boden lag ein dunkelroter weicher Teppich. Es gab hier einen großen Kleiderschrank, ein riesiges Himmelbett und auch einen Schreibtisch. In einer Ecke standen eine kleine Couch und ein weicher Sessel um einen Tisch. Direkt daneben eine glimmende Feuerstelle. An der Wand hing ein gerahmtes Foto von seinen Eltern und eines von Sirius und Remus, scheinbar aus der Schulzeit. Außerdem gab es hier auch noch, die für das Haus typischen Öllampen.

Harry stellte seinen Koffer und den Eulenkäfig ab und drehte sich zu Sirius um, der doch recht verunsichert drein schaute.

„Und?"

Harry schmunzelte und zog Sirius dann in eine Umarmung.

„Es ist herrlich."

„Dann… dann gefällt dir dein Zimmer?"

Harry musste schmunzeln. Das war also die Überraschung. Ein eigenes Zimmer.

„Klar gefällt es mir."

„Wirklich? Wenn du was anders haben willst, dann musst du es nur sagen. Oder… ich mein… es ist hier ziemlich weit ab von den Anderen. Ich… ich hab zwar immer von einem Zimmer direkt unterm Himmel geträumt, aber ich weiß ja nicht ob du… wir haben unten auch noch… "

„Sirius", unterbrach Harry ihn. „Ich finde es herrlich. Hier hab ich meine Ruhe, wenn ich möchte und richtig viel Platz. Du weißt gar nicht, wie genau du ins Schwarze getroffen hast." Insgeheim dachte er an ein paar romantische Stunden zu zweit mit Remus, die keiner so schnell mitbekommen würde, was sicherlich nicht schlecht war, solang Sirius noch nicht bescheid wusste.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt dass es ihm gefällt", meinte Remus hinter ihnen und wandte sich dann an Harry. „Oder hat Sirius übertrieben?"

Harry kicherte leise.

„Nein. Ich finde es herrlich. Richtig viel Platz zum ausbreiten."

„Dann breite dich mal aus. Aber brauch nicht zu lang. Das Essen ist gleich fertig", meinte Sirius und ließ Harry mit Remus allein. Der gab der Tür einen Schubs und Harry sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Wie wäre es mit einer richtigen Begrüßung?"

Remus grinste verschmitzt und murmelte einen Verschlusszauber, ehe er Harry eng zu sich ran zog und vernichtend küsste.

„War der in Ordnung?" fragte der Werwolf dann.

„Hmm. Eigentlich… Nein", meinte Harry, aber nur um Remus noch mal Küssen zu können.

Der Werwolf gluckste leise, als sie sich wieder trennten.

„Gefällt es dir wirklich, oder wolltest du Sirius nur nicht kränken?"

Harry sah verwundert auf. „Es gefällt mir wirklich. Außerdem so weit weg von den anderen Zimmern, kann für uns doch nur von Vorteil sein. Oder hast du vor bald auszuziehen?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Solang Sirius noch gesucht wird, ganz sicher nicht. Was hinterher kommt, werden wir sehen."

Harry nickte und gab Remus noch einen flüchtigen Kuss. „Hilft du mir beim auspacken?"

Der Werwolf kicherte leise und schwang einmal den Zauberstab. Die Kleider flogen fein säuberlich in den Schrank, die Bücher stellten sich auf ein Regal, ebenso die Schreibsachen. Harrys Besen und Kessel, landeten in einer Ecke, ebenso wie die Wäsche in einen extra Korb.

„Dass nenn ich schnell. Bringst du mir den auch bei?"

Remus kicherte verhalten. „Gern. Aber lass uns erstmal Runter gehen. Wir helfen Molly den Tisch decken."

Unten in der Küche sah Sirius sie erstaunt an. „Schon fertig?"

„Na ja. Magie", meinte Harry und knuffte Remus in die Seite.

„Ich hab ihm James Aufräummethode vorgeführt und er war begeistert"; meinte Remus und Sirius lachte leise.

„James hat vor seiner Hochzeit so gut wie nie etwas ohne Magie getan. Selbst hinterher hat er doch lieber den Stab gezogen, als seine Hände zu benutzen, solang Lily das nicht mitbekam."

Remus nickte schmunzelnd. „Selbst beim Windeln wechseln."

„Harrys Vater hat die Windeln mit Magie gewechselt?" fragte Molly überrascht.

„Ja. Bis Lily ihn dabei erwischt hat und ihm eine Standpauke gehalten hat. Es war aber immer Spaß. Harry fand das total lustig wenn sein Dad gezaubert hat. Er hat dabei immer gelacht wie ein kleiner Engel", berichtete Sirius und Harry sah Remus verwundert an.

„Hast du. Und wie. Allerdings warst du auch in Schnuffel verliebt. Ich kann gar nicht zählen, wie oft du in Sirius Schoß eingeschlafen bist, während er als Hund neben die lag. Du hast dich immer richtig bei ihm eingekuschelt. Irgendwo muss ich davon sogar ein Foto haben", meinte Remus lächelnd.

„Ich glaub wir sollten mal sehen, ob wir nicht alle Babyfotos von Harry zusammenkriegen. Er hat davon viel zu wenig", meinte Sirius entschieden.

Remus stimmte dem zu und meinte, er würde gleich mal heute Nachtmittag sehen was er fand.

Nach dem Mittagessen zeigte er seinen Freunden und Rons Schwester sein neues Zimmer.

„Das ist Wahnsinn Harry", meinte Ron begeistert.

„Kann ich bei dir einziehen?" fragte Ginny und Harry musste lachen.

„Du hast doch auch ein eigenes Zimmer, oder hab ich das vorhin missverstanden, dass Ron und Hermine ihr eigenes Zimmer bekommen haben?"

„Deines ist aber schöner. Meines ist so düster", murmelte sie.

„Das sind doch fast alle Zimmer hier", widersprach Hermine.

„Ich kann Sirius ja mal fragen was wir da machen können", schlug Harry vor und ließ sich in den Sessel fallen. „Was stellen wir an?"

„Wie wäre es mit Hausaufgaben machen?" meinte Hermine und Ron stöhnte auf.

„Heute ist der erste Ferientag. Da denkt doch keiner an die Hausaufgaben."

„Je eher wir sie fertig haben, desto mehr Freizeit haben wir hinterher", widersprach Hermine.

„Aber nicht heute. Bitte", meinte Ron und sah Harry hoffnungsvoll an.

„Na ja. Eigentlich… ach was soll's. Wenn wir das jetzt machen, sind wir durch und müssen nicht ständig daran denken", meinte Harry und Ron raufte sich die Haare, gab aber schließlich nach.

So saßen die Drei und Ginny dann in Harrys Zimmer an den Aufgaben, bis es an die Tür klopfte.

„Ja", meinte Harry verwundert.

Sirius steckte seinen Kopf durch die Tür und grinste ihn an. „Essen ist fertig. Darf man fragen, was ihr hier feines macht?"

„Hausaufgaben", meinte Hermine und streckte sich.

„Hausauf… Aha. Seid ihr in der Lage eure Arbeitswut zu unterbrechen?"

„Fürs Abendessen immer", meinte Ron und sprang auf, während Ginny haltlos kicherte und auch Harry schmunzelte.

Ron langte beim Abendessen ordentlich zu. Anschließend setzen sie sich in den Salon, zum Schachspielen. Harry und Ron hatten einstimmig beschlossen für heute genug getan zu haben. Ginny leistete ihnen Gesellschaft und kraulte Krummbein, während Hermine sich in eine Ecke verdrückte und hinter ihrem Buch versank.

Harry verlor wie immer kläglich, aber stören tat ihn das schon lange nicht mehr. Außerdem hatten ihn Remus und Sirius abgelenkt, die gerade hereingekommen waren und ihnen bei ihrer vierten Partie zusahen. Harry konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihn das Remus blick nervös machte. Nach der vierten Niederlage hatte Harry dann genug.

„Sirius?" fragte Remus mit einem Gewissen unterton in der Stimme.

„Na gut. Aber ich warn dich. Ich hab dazugelernt seit dem letzen mal", meinte Harrys Pate.

„Ron leihst du uns mal den Brett?" fragte der Werwolf.

„Sicher", meinte der Rothaarige und machte den Beiden Ordensmitgliedern Platz. Harry sah erstaunt zu, wie die Beiden sich einen waren Schachkrimi lieferten. Ron, der neben ihm saß, schien auch nicht zu wissen, wer von den Beiden jetzt der Bessere war. Am Ende besiegte Remus dann Sirius, der aber dennoch über das ganze Gesicht strahlte.

„Ich bin und bleibe wohl der ungeschlagene Meister, was?" meinte der Werwolf schmunzelnd.

„Noch. Es wird noch der Tag kommen, an dem ich dich schlage" grinste Sirius und stand dann auf.

„Remus?" fragte Ron vorsichtig.

„Ja?" meinte der.

„Spielen wir eine Partie?"

Der Werwolf warf Harry einen kurzen Blick zu, der dann nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Gut. Mal sehen was du drauf hast", meinte Remus und eröffnete das Spiel.

Aber selbst nach geschlagenen zwei Stunden, war noch kein Sieger in Aussicht. Harry hatte sich in dieser Zeit ausgiebig mit Sirius über seine Animagusverwandlung unterhalten.

„Da wäre ich gern dabei gewesen. Ein wilder Tiger auf Hogwarts", kicherte Sirius, als Harry ihm von dem Unfall erzählte und grummelte nur vor sich hin bei diesem Kommentar. „Mach dir keinen Kopf das ist uns auch passiert. Na ja. Besser Peter", sagte Sirius und Harry nickte.

„Remus hat mir schon davon erzählt."

„War echt lustig damals. Gut, dass uns Filch nicht erwischt hat. Aber zu deinem Problem. Es ist im Grunde nicht schwer, wenn man den Dreh raus hat. Am besten übst du das mit mir oder Remus allein im Raum. Wir beherrschen ja beide den Spruch für die erzwungene Rückverwandlung."

„Und was soll ich dann machen? Wie krieg ich diese Triebe unter Kontrolle?" Harry hatte einfach keine Ahnung, wie genau er das anstellen sollte.

„Ganz einfach. Der Tiger wird sich sicher von allein auf mich oder Remus fokussieren, wenn du dich verwandelt hast. Sag dir immer wieder, dass es ein Freund ist, der da vor dir steht, dem du nichts tun willst. Versuch den Tiger davon abzuhalten anzugreifen. So haben wir ein Gefühl für die Triebe unserer Tierformen bekommen und wenn du das geschafft hast, ist der Rest ganz leicht."

Harry nickte seufzend.

„Hey. Wenn du willst üben wir morgen mal ein bisschen. Das wird sicher lustig", meinte Sirius begeistert.

„Warum nicht", meinte Harry und streckte sich.

„Denk daran dass du auch noch ein Buch lesen sollst", erinnerte ihn Hermine streng.

„Dafür ist noch genug Zeit. Max meinte selbst, ich sollte die ersten Ferientage nicht daran denken und mich ablenken. Außerdem wenn ich das hier in den Griff bekomm, hab fällt es mir sicher leichter mich auf andere Dinge zu konzentrieren", warf Harry ein und fing Sirius Fragenden Blick auf.

„Was hast du denn sonst noch für Probleme?"

„Ach. Okklumentik und mein Potential. Ich bekomm das einfach nicht hin. Max hat mir ein Buch gegeben. Schon vor Pembroke und ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen es richtig zu lesen. Er meinte ich könnte das ja über die Ferien machen", erklärte Harry.

„Dass das aber auch wichtig ist, ist dir schon klar, ja?"

„Ja. Aber man kann doch nicht den ganzen Tag lesen. Auch wenn das Buch einigermaßen interessant ist. Du kannst noch nicht zu mir auf die Schule kommen und mit der Verwandlung helfen. Also nutzen wir diese Gelegenheit."

In Wirklichkeit wollte Harry einfach nur in Sirius Nähe sein, um so viel Zeit wie Möglich mit ihm zu verbringen und ihn aufmuntern, dass er hier nicht raus kam. Sirius lächelte ihm zu und nickte dann. „Lesen ist eh langweilig."

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, als sie dann zu Bett gingen.

„Die Kinder haben Recht Tatze. Es ist spät und Molly wird uns sicher morgen für die Hausdekoration einspannen. Wir sollten uns auch hinlegen", meinte Remus und streckte sich einmal.

„Du hast Recht", stimmte Sirius zu und brachte ihre Gläser in die Küche.

„Ich komm in zehn Minuten nach", hauchte Remus ihm ins Ohr und Harry nickte leicht und ging dann auf sein Zimmer, nachdem er seinen Freunden eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte. Dort schlüpfte er schnell in seinen Pyjama und kroch dann unter die Bettdecke. Remus kam kurze Zeit später im Morgenmantel rein und verschloss die Tür magisch.

„Ich wusste doch, dass es gut ist, wenn ich das erste Zimmer auf dem Flur nehme", meinte er schmunzelnd und streifte sich seinen Morgenmantel ab.

„Und wenn Sirius was merkt?" fragte Harry nachdenklich.

„Wird er nicht. Er hat mich in den letzten Tagen auch ausschlafen lassen. Und ich bin über die Ferien von Minerva von jeglichen Aufgaben entbunden um auf dich und Tatze aufzupassen."

Harry nickte und nahm Remus dann zärtlich in den Arm.

„Weißt du schon wann wir es ihm sagen?" fragte Harry.

„Nein. Ich weiß weder wann, noch weiß ich wie. Ich bin dafür dass wir das spontan entscheiden, wenn es die Situation ergibt", meinte Remus und zog Harry noch enger zu sich.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er kurz nach Sonnenaufgang von einem sanften Kuss geweckt. Verschlafen blinzelte er in die Runde.

„Morgen Flocke", hauchte Remus ihm ins Ohr.

„Morgen Moony", meinte er und rieb sich den Schlafsand aus den Augen, ehe er Remus leicht küsste.

„Es gibt gleich Frühstück und ich denke, Molly wird dich wecken kommen und dann ist es wohl im Moment besser, wenn ich verschwunden bin."

„Mhm. Könnte sein", meinte Harry nachdenklich.

„Na komm. Wir sehen uns doch gleich unten und ich halte dir neben mir auch einen Platz frei. Sirius sitzt mir übrigens immer gegenüber."

Harry grinste verwegen. „Legst du es drauf an das er es einfach herausfindet und wir uns die Worte sparen können?" fragte er.

„Nein. So hart wollte ich das dann doch nicht machen. Das könnte ihn nämlich richtig umhauen", meinte Remus verdutzt und drückte ihm seine Brille auf die Nase. „Also. Bis gleich."

Damit verschwand Remus und Harry zog sich langsam an. Er wollte sich nicht von Rons Mutter wecken lassen.

Unten duftete es schon Herrlich nach Pfannkuchen und Molly sah ihn verwundert an, als er die Treppe runter kam, lächelte dann aber.

„Geh bitte die Anderen wecken. Frühstück ist gleich so weit."

Harry nickte und schlich dann wieder in den ersten Stock rauf und klopfte sachte an Sirius Zimmertür.

„Ja?" fragte der.

„Frühstück ist gleich fertig", meinte Harry.

„Gut. Danke, ich komm", meinte er und kurz darauf ging die Tür auf und auch Remus kam angezogen aus seinem Zimmer und Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ich weck Alastor, sonst schockt er dich noch", meinte Sirius lachend und Remus ging Tonks wecken, die auch hier im Haus wohnte. Harry unterdessen weckte Ron, Hermine und Ginny, die ihre Zimmer im zweiten Stock hatten.

Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück jagte Molly die Kinder dann nach oben, auf ihre Zimmer. Sie wollte mit den Erwachsenen allein das Haus dekorieren.

„Ich klink mich da aus. Dafür hatte ich noch nie Sinn. Harry kommst du mit in den Keller?"

Harry sah Sirius verwundert an, nickte dann aber.

„Was wollt ihr denn da?" fragte Molly völlig perplex.

„Einen Tiger bändigen", meinte Remus schmunzelnd. „Wenn du allein mit Flöckchen nicht fertig wist, sag bescheid. Ich komm und helf dir."

Harry sah Remus missmutig an. „Das mit Flöckchen hatten wir doch schon. Oder war dir die Lektion noch nicht genug?"

Remus lachte herzhaft.

„Streng dich an und beweiß uns das du eine Flocke bist und kein Flöckchen."

Harry knurrte nur und Sirius konnte sein Lachen auch nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Na komm, … Flöckchen. Wollen wir dem alten Werwolf mal zeigen, dass du eine echte Schneeflocke bist."

„Ich gebe dir gleich alter Werwolf, Tatze. Wer war denn total am Ende nach der letzen Vollmondnacht", protestierte Remus, aber Sirius stieg nur lachend in den Keller runter.

Harry war noch nie hier unten gewesen. Es roch modrig und staubig. Nur wenige Öllampen erhellten einen kleinen Flur, von dem vier Türen abgingen. Sirius öffnete die zu seiner Linken und führte Harry in völlig leeren Raum. Mit seinem Zauberstab hexte er noch ein paar mehr Lampen an die Wand und nickte dann.

„Gut. Dann zeig mal was du kannst. Und mach dir keine Gedanken, wenn es nicht gleich klappt. Wäre nicht das erste Mal das ich gekratzt werde. Moony ist ohne Banntrank nicht grade zimperlich mit seinem Rudel."

Harry schluckte. Er wusste, dass Sirius ihm damit sagen wollte, er solle sich keine Gedanken machen, wenn er ihn angriff. Aber trotzdem, der Gedanke gefiel ihm nicht. Er wollte Sirius nichts tun.

„Dann lern den Trieb zu unterdrücken", sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf und er nickte.

„Bist du soweit?" fragte Harry.

„Ich warte nur auf dich und lass dich durch nichts ablenken. Konzentrier dich erstmal nur auf die Verwandlung. Ich hab die Tür magisch versiegelt. Als Tier kommst du hier nicht raus."

Harry nickte und schloss die Augen. Er brauchte nicht lang um sich einen Urwald vorzustellen in dem der Tiger umherstreifte. Er konzentrierte sich fester auf das Tier, und schlüpfte in ihn hinein als sei es seine zweite Haut. Irgendwann würde es schneller gehen. Dann würde er den Urwald nicht mehr brauchen. Er müsste sich nur auf den Tiger konzentrieren und konnte in ihn hineinschlüpfen. Das war reine Übungssache.

Er spürte wie sein Köper sich veränderte. Er größer wurde und auf alle viere viel. Das Fell schloss aus seinen Poren, die Ohren wuchsen, Nase und Mund wurden zu einer Schnauze.

„Wow", hörte er Sirius deutlich sagen und öffnete die Augen.

Es sah anders aus. Die Perspektive war ungewohnt. Er spürte, wie die tierische Seele den Menschen genau unter die Lupe nahm. Er roch Sirius Duschgel und das Rasierwasser.

Er tapste einige Male in der Runde, als wollte er sich daran gewöhnen, so zu gehen und starrte dann Sirius an der auch sofort den Zauberstab hob.

„Konzentrier dich. Versuch dich aufzuhalten, Harry. Du kannst das. Ich weiß es. Mach dir klar, dass ich ein Freund bin und dir nichts tue."

So sehr Harry sich aber auch zwang, er schaffte es nicht den Tiger davon abzuhalten loszuspringen. Mitten im Sprung traf in ein gelblicher Blitz und er wurde in sich selbst zurückverwandelt. Dennoch landete er unsanft auf Sirius, der mit ihm zu Boden ging.

„Sorry", murmelte Harry verlegen und rappelte sich auf.

„Schon gut. Ich hab nicht wirklich erwartet, dass du es beim ersten Mal schaffst. Das kann ne Weile dauern. Aber ich denke ich leg hier mal ein paar Matten aus. Dann ist das Fallen angenehmer", meinte er und schwang einmal den Stab und mehrere dicke, blaue Schaumstoffmatten erschienen.

„Sag mal… kann das Ministerium nicht feststellen wenn du zauberst?" fragte Harry nachdenklich.

„Nein. Hier herrscht zu viel Magie. Die Schutzzauber des Hauses überdecken jeden Zauber, der hier benutzt wird. Du könntest hier mit den Unverzeihlichen nur so um dich werfen und müsstest nicht Mal im Ansatz befürchten dafür belangt zu werden", meinte er.

Harry nickte nur und ging wieder zur anderen Kellerseite.

„Dann wollen wir das noch mal versuchen. Wäre doch ein Witz, wenn ich das nicht schaffe."

Sie übten den ganzen Vormittag, aber erfolglos. Nur einmal hatte Harry den Eindruck, er hätte es für einen Moment geschafft. Sirius war mit ein paar Schrammen davon gekommen. Beim letzen Versuch war er für einen Moment von einer Ratte abgelenkt worden und Harry hatte ihn erwischt. Molly sah ihn ziemlich entsetzt an, als er die blutigen Striemen unter kaltem Wasser wusch, aber Remus grinste nur und half Sirius dann mit der Tinktur.

„Heute Nachtmittag opfere ich mich. Mal sehen was der Tiger zu einem Werwolf sagt", meinte er beim essen.

„Merken Tiere das denn?" fragte Ginny.

„Ja. Sie haben für so was einen Sinn. Sie wittern quasi die Gefahr. Ich war allerdings noch nie in der Nähe von Raubtieren und weiß absolut nicht wie die reagieren. Aber ich denke das werden wir heute Abend dann wissen."

Harry sah Remus besorgt an.

„Hör mal… ich… ich hab absolut keine Kontrolle darüber was ich mache. Ich will dir nicht wehtun", meinte er.

Remus aber grinste nur.

„Auf die paar Narben kommt es bei mir auch nicht mehr an. Und Vollmond ist weit genug weg um mich an irgendwas zu hindern. Außerdem will ich Flöckchen auch mal sehen."

„Re-mus. Hör auf mit Flöckchen. Flocke ist Ok. Aber nicht Flöckchen. Oder ich nenn dich ab sofort Moonylein."

Ron und Tonks prusteten haltlos in ihr Essen und auch Sirius kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Moody verzog seinen Mund zu einem Grinsen und Molly sah Harry verwundert an. Remus dagegen zeigte gespielte Empörung.

„Das wagst du nicht junger Mann."

Harry aber sah Remus trotzig wie ein Kleinkind an. Remus zeigte als erster ein Schmunzeln und fing dann auch an zu kichern.

„Ok Du hast gewonnen, Flocke. Ich gebe mich geschlagen. Gegen Lilys strafenden Blick war ich schon immer machtlos."

Er übte Mit Remus noch bis kurz vor dem Abendessen weiter, ohne einen nennenswerten Erfolg. Allerdings schien der Tiger bei Remus nicht ganz versessen darauf zu sein, ihn anzugreifen. Zumindest nicht am Anfang. Erst als er bemerkte, dass er von dieser Bestie nichts zu befürchten hatte wurde er aggressiv und das dann sogar noch mehr als bei Sirius.

„Das ist normal. Er will mich unterwerfen. Er spürt das Tier und will die Oberhand gewinnen", erklärte Remus ihm, bevor sie in die Küche hochgingen.

Es war kurz vor halb acht, als es energisch an der Tür klopfte. Sirius sah Remus verwundert an. Molly war in den Fuchsbau gereist um dort nach dem rechten zu sehen. Charly und Bill waren über die Feiertage gekommen und hatten sich dort einquartiert, da sie ihre Freundin oder in Bills Fall seinen Freund dabei hatten. Harry würde sie erst am Weichnachtstag zum Essen kennen lernen, wenn sie alle im Fuchsbau sein würden. Selbst Sirius würde mit kommen. Allerdings mit dem Vielsafttrank in ein anderes Ordensmitglied verwandelt.

„Wir erwarten keinen", meinte Sirius und sah die Kinder nachdenklich an.

„Nach oben, Tatze. Ich geh aufmachen", sagte Remus leise.

Harry folgte Remus bis zur Wohnzimmertür, seinen Zauberstab im Anschlag. Hinter ihm hatten auch die anderen ihre Stäbe gezogen.

„Severus? Was ist los?" fragte Remus und trat bei Seite um den Zaubertrankmeister einzulassen.

„Wo ist Black?" fragte er.

„Oben. Komm ins Wohnzimmer. Da können wir laut reden", meinte Remus und nickte Harry zu.

Der ging nach oben und holte Sirius.

„Wer ist es?"

„Snape. Ich weiß aber nicht was er will."

„Schniefelus? Na das kann ja nichts gutes Heißen."

„Sirius. Bitte. Denk daran, was du mir versprochen hast. Wenn schon nicht Severus dann wenigstens Snape", bat der jüngere und sein Pate seufzte ergeben.

„Gut. Aber wenn er Stress macht, ist es aus." Harry nickte und folgte ihm dann ins Wohnzimmer.

„N'abend Snape. Was führt dich her?" fragte Sirius gezwungen höflich.

„Ich brauch nur einen Einweihungszettel. Wir müssen Draco Malfoy in Sicherheit bringen."

Alle starrten den Lehrer ausnahmslos an.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst", meinte Remus.

„Doch. Es ist mein voller Ernst. Es gab etliche Übergriffe auf ihn."

„Geschieht ihm recht", meinte Ron abschätzig und Snape wirbelte herum.

„So? Sie finden also es geschieht jemandem recht, hinterrücks mit dem Cruciatus gefoltert zu werden und in derselben Nacht, auf der Krankenstation, dann von fünf Leuten brutal zusammengeschlagen zu werden?" raunzte der Lehrer.

„Wer war das Severus?" fragte Remus ruhig.

„Wissen wir nicht. Wir vermuten aber Slytherins. Es ist irgendwie durchgesickert, dass Draco sich gegen eine Todesserkarriere entschieden hat und das sehen seine Hauskameraden nicht gern."

Harry sah sofort den Blick seines Lehrers.

„Ich habe niemandem auch nur ein Wort über unsere Unterhaltung erzählt. Nicht mal ein Wort hab ich darüber verloren, dass Draco die Seiten gewechselt hat", sagte Harry sofort.

Snape sah Ron und Hermine abschätzig an.

„Und sie? Sie wussten es doch auch."

„Und warum sollten wir das erzählen, Sir?" fragte Hermine.

„Es ist bekannt dass sie Mr. Malfoy nicht leiden können."

„Severus. Lass uns die Ursachenforschung auf später verschieben. Draco scheint wirklich in Gefahr zu sein. Ich nehme an du hast das mit Minerva abgesprochen?" unterbrach Remus ihn.

„Er ist bei ihr im Büro und wartet auf meine Rückkehr. Was ist nun Black. Ich hab nicht ewig Zeit." Sirius seufzte verschwand kurz.

„Das werden tolle Ferien", brummte Ron.

„Kann man wohl sagen", murmelte Ginny. Hermine dagegen stöhnte auf und Harry dachte sich nur seinen Teil. Er frage sich mehr wie die Slytherins es rausbekommen hatten. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit und an die dachte er lieber nicht. Denn damit wäre auch Snape in Gefahr. Vielleicht war Draco aber auch selbst nicht vorsichtig genug gewesen und hatte sich die Suppe eingebrockt.

„Hier. Werd glücklich damit", knurrte Sirius, als er rein kam und drückte Snape einen Zettel in die Hand.

Der Lehrer schnaubte nur und drehte sich an der Haustür noch mal um.

„Er weiß übrigens nichts von ihnen. Und das sollte auch so bleiben."

Dann rauschte er aus der Tür.

„WAS!" brauste Sirius auf und weckte damit seine Mutter.

Harry und Remus allerdings kümmerten sich um Sirius, das der nicht hinter Snape herstürmte. Dafür kamen Moody und Tonks grade zurück die sich sofort um das Problem kümmerten.

„Ich regle das. Bleib du hier", sagte Remus und verschwand auch zur Tür raus.

„Was ist los?" fragte Moody leise und schob sie ins Wohnzimmer.

„Malfoy wird hier einquartiert. Sein eigenes Haus geht auf ihn los, so wie es aussieht", meinte Harry, da Sirius scheinbar immer noch zu wütend war um irgendwas zu sagen.

„Weiß Minerva das?" fragte Tonks.

„Es war wohl ihre Idee. Und Professor Snape hat jetzt gerade angemerkt, dass Malfoy nichts von Sirius weiß und das so bleiben soll", meinte Hermine und Tonks starrte das Mädchen an.

„Niemals", sagte sie dann.

„Hat er aber gesagt", meinte Harry. „Und ich bring ihn um. Er hat mir versprochen zumindest zu versuchen Sirius nicht mehr zu provozieren. Verdammter Heuchler."

„Du hast ihn darum gebeten?" fragte Sirius.

Harry biss sich auf die Zunge.

„Ja. Ich wollte verhindern dass er dich auf die Palme bringt und zu irgendwas Dummes verleitet. Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, ich hab mit ihm als erstes geredet. Die Situation hat sich so ergeben."

„Slytherins sind Schlagen. Denen sollte man immer mit Vorsicht begegnen", knurrte Moody.

„Das hab ich auch gerade gelernt", brummte Harry.

„Wo soll der Bengel eigentlich schlafen?" meinte Moody dann.

„Wenn er nicht von Sirius erfährt dann meinetwegen auf der Straße aber nicht hier im Haus", sagte Tonks entschieden.

„Werden wir wohl kaum verhindern können", seufzte Sirius.

„Er wird es erfahren. Und wenn ich es ihm selbst sage", meinte Harry.

„Also im ersten Stock schlafen wir drei und Remus. Und ich würde es vorziehen, wenn er nicht in meiner Nähe schläft. Im zweiten Stock haben Molly, Arthur und die Anderen ihre Zimmer. Eines ist dort aber auch noch frei. Regulus altes Zimmer. Allerdings war ich da seit Jahren nicht mehr drin. Und unterm Dach ist auch noch was frei, aber Harrys Zimmer ist da auch", zählte Sirius dann auf, klang dabei aber eher lustlos.

„Ich bin dafür, dass er irgendwo schläft, wo wir ihn im Auge behalten können", meinte Moody.

„Wenn er Mist bauen will, kann er das von überall", meinte Tonks.

„Gebt ihm das Zimmer bei mir oben. Ihr wollt ihn nicht in eurer Nähe haben und wenn er bei Ron und den Anderen schläft, gibt das nur Stress und er wird das keine zwei Nächte überleben", meinte Harry.

Sirius sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Und das versaut dir nicht die Ferien?"

„Der einzige, der mir die Ferien verderben kann ist Voldemort. Und ich werde mit Draco schon fertig, wenn er mir blöd kommt."

„Du hast ihn schon mal in den Boden gestampft. Er wird sich nicht mit dir anlegen", meinte Ron begeistert.

„Das war aber mehr Glück", hielt Hermine aber dagegen.

„Ich geh mal und bereite ihm das Zimmer vor. Sonst wird Snape uns wahrscheinlich umbringen, wenn er dort schlafen muss. Allerdings… passen würde es ja", sagte Sirius und stand auf.

Harry ahnte zwar nichts Gutes, ließ seinen Paten aber alleine gehen und half Tonks das Wohnzimmer aufzuräumen. Kurz darauf kam auch Remus an. Gefolgt von einem leichenblassen Slytherin, der zudem arg lädiert aussah. Sie versammelten sich, bis auf Sirius alle in der Küche. Remus Blick sprach ebenfalls Bände von Unmut und Missfallen, so wie die von allen anderen auch.

„Bevor Sie zu Bett gehen werde ich sie über ein paar Dinge hier aufklären. Professor McGonagall hat mich darum gebeten das erst hier zu tun. Auf dem Schloss hören zu viele mit.

Erstens! Alastor Moody dürften Sie ja kennen. Die junge Dame neben ihm ist Nymphadora Tonks. Sie ist Aurorin und Sie sollten Sie nicht unterschätzen", erklärte Remus ruhig, aber Harry sah ihm an das er es eigentlich nicht war. „Dann wären da ihre Umgangsformen. Ich werde hier keine Beleidigungen gegen irgendwen dulden. Und auf Schutz, durch ihren Paten, brauchen Sie erst gar nicht hoffen. Er wird hier so gut wie nie auftauchen.

Außerdem hat hier keiner Zeit für irgendwelche Spaziergänge. Erst recht nicht in unserer Welt. Sollten Sie etwas benötigen wird ihnen Mrs. Weasley es zu gegebener Zeit mitbringen. Außerdem sind Kontakte in die Außenwelt, egal in welcher Form, untersagt. Keine Eule wird das Haus verlassen."

Harry hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass Draco besonders aufnahmefähig war, auch wenn er immer wieder nickte, sobald Remus eine Pause machte.

„Darf ich jetzt auf mein Zimmer, Sir?" fragte er dann leise.

„Ja. Gehen Sie", knurrte Remus und Harry sprang auf.

„Das ist nicht dein ernst Remus. Das kannst du ihm nicht antun."

„Harry, bitte. Minerva…"

„McGonagall weiß genau was das letzte Mal passiert ist. Und du auch", fuhr Harry dazwischen.

„Remus. Er hat Recht. Wir können das nicht machen. Es ist sein Haus. Es ist so schon schlimm genug", warf jetzt auch Tonks ein.

Remus seufze müde.

„Ich weiß. Ich hab Minerva auch in aller Deutlichkeit gesagt, dass ich das nicht gutheiße. Aber sie hält es für Besser."

„Das ist mir egal", erklärte Harry. „Du hast es ihm vor nicht mal zehn Minuten versprochen. Und die Rumtreiber halten ihre Versprechen, oder?"

Remus fuhr sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht. „Ja. Du hast Recht. Mr. Malfoy, es gibt noch eine Sache, die Sie wissen sollten und die unter allen Umständen ein Geheimnis bleiben muss. Sirius Black lebt."

Das schien Draco richtig aufzuwecken.

„Das ist unmöglich. Tante Bella hat mir erzählt, wie sie ihn durch den Todesschleier befördert hat. Es gibt daraus kein zurück."

„Es ist aber so. Und ich rate Ihnen, dass sie dieses Geheimnis besser hüten, als ihr letztes", erkläret der Werwolf ruhig.

„Und wenn nicht?" fragte Draco provozierend und Harry ahnte, dass der Junge darin seine Chance sah.

Remus Augen blitzten aber schakalhaft, wie Harry es noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass wir zwei uns in einer Vollmondnacht begegnen und ich schwöre Ihnen, ich werde nicht einmal versuchen mich zu kontrollieren. Und falls Sie nicht wissen sollten wozu ich dann in der Lage bin, fragen sie ihren Paten. Der dürfte das sehr genau wissen. Harry zeig dem jungen Mann doch sein Zimmer. Ich nehme an Sirius kümmert sich darum."

„Macht er. Komm mit Draco", meinte Harry und führte den Blonden in den Flur, wo er dessen Koffer schwebend die Treppe hoch dirigierte.

Oben angekommen kam Sirius aus einer Tür, die Harry noch gar nicht aufgefallen war.

„Der Werwolf hat wirklich nicht gelogen", meinte der Blonde heiser und fand sich dann plötzlich an die Wand gedrückt und mit einem Zauberstab auf der Brust wieder.

„Das heißt für dich Mr. Lupin und ich rate dir, ihn auch so zu nennen. Ansonsten wirst du hier keine ruhige Minute verbringen und dir wünschen auf Hogwarts geblieben zu sein."

Sirius grinste den Jungen irre an und Harry kam irgendwie das Suchplakat aus seinem Dritten Schuljahr in Erinnerung. Plötzlich fing Sirius bellend an zu lachen und ging die Treppe runter. Harry sah ihm nur ungläubig nach und Draco und öffnete die Tür um dann sofort zurückzustolpern.

„Er ist total übergeschnappt", stellte er leise fest.

Harry warf einen Blick in das Zimmer.

Feuchte Kälte schlug ihm entgegen. Die Wände waren aus kalten Stein, auf dem Boden lag ein fetzen Stoff das aussah wie eine Decke. An den Wänden hingen Eisenketten und eine Holzpritsche. Ein Fenster gab es hier nicht. Harry stöhnte auf und ließ den Koffer zu Boden gehen.

„Komm mit. Wir klären das", meinte er und lief voran die Treppen runter, während Malfoy hinter ihm, immer wieder etwas murmelte. Er schüttelte stumm den Kopf über seinen Paten. Diesen Humor hatte er noch gar nicht kennen gelernt. Oder Sirius schob das nur vor um Draco,der aus dem verhassten Teil seiner Familie kam eines auszuwischen.

Aus der Küche drangen Stimmen. Molly schien gerade mit Arthur gekommen zu sein.

„Hallo Molly. Arthur", grüßte Harry und sah dann Sirius an, der wieder dieses irre Grinsen aufsetze.

„Gefällt ihm das Zimmer nicht?" fragte er.

Harry rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich kann ja verstehen, dass du nichts von deiner Familie hältst. Aber das da geht zu weit. Du hast mir versprochen dir mit Snape Mühe zu geben. Zeig wenigstens du deinen guten Willen."

Sirius kicherte aber nur.

„Ich finde es passend."

„Was hast du denn gemacht?" fragte Tonks.

„Das Zimmer sieht aus wie eines der Hochsicherheitsverliese in Askaban. Geschmackvoll", meinte Moody und Sirius nickte grinsend.

„Du kommst sofort mit und bringst das in Ordnung", meinte Harry streng, der gerade das Gefühl hatte ein Kleinkind vor sich zu haben, aber nicht seinen erwachsenen Paten.

„Oh weia. Da kommt Lily durch", kicherte Sirius.

„Los. Jetzt."

„Ist ja gut. Sag mal Moony, hast du dem jungen Mr. Malfoy seine Großtante schon vorgestellt?"

„Nein", meinte Remus mit leichter Besorgnis und auch Harry schwante böses.

„Meine Großtante ist doch Tod", meinte Draco verwundert, als sie den Flur betraten.

„Oh ja", flüsterte Sirius. „Aber wir haben hier ein Bild von ihr. Nur leider, MAG SIE UNS NICHT!" Draco stolperte zurück, als Mrs. Black, geweckt von Sirius, in lauten Schimpftriaden ausbrach.

Der letzte der Blacks kringelte sich vor Lachen darüber und erst als ihm Ron und Hermine zu Hilfe kamen, schaffte Harry es die Vorhänge über dem Bild zu zuziehen.

Mit einem genervten Seufzen schnappte er sich dann Sirius am Hemd und zog ihn mit die Treppe nach oben. Draco bekam einen Wink ihnen zu folgen. Irgendwann hatte jeder Spaß mal ein Ende, auch wenn es um Draco Malfoy ging, und dieses Ende war nun eindeutig erreicht. Vor dem Zimmer angekommen sagte er dann zu Sirius: „Bring das jetzt in Ordnung, ohne weitere Rumtreiberstreiche oder ich versuch mal noch ein wenig mehr nach Mum zu kommen."

„Ist ja gut Kleiner", meinte Sirius schmunzelnd und murmelte ein paar Sprüche.

Die Steinernen Wände verschwanden und nun war das Zimmer fast so groß wie sein eigenes. Nur das es hier lediglich ein kleines Fester gab, das völlig verdreckt war. Aus der Decke war eine alte Verrottete Matratze geworden und die Ketten an den Wänden zu einem Schrank.

„Sirius!" mahnte Harry.

„Krieg dich ein. Ich bin noch nicht fertig", sagte der und aus der Matratze wurde ein Bett. Das Fenster wuchs auf die Doppelte Größe an und war gereinigt. Sirius ließ noch ein paar Fackeln an den Wänden erscheinen und wühlte kurz in seiner Hosentasche und warf dann ein Stück Papier in den Raum das zu einer Feuerstelle wurde.

„Mehr Luxus hab ich leider nicht zu bieten", meinte er grinsend und verschwand.

Harry hörte deutlich wie er auf der Treppe wieder anfing zu lachen.

„Er hat sie echt nicht mehr alle. Askaban hat ihn total durchdrehen lassen. Ich versteh nicht, wie ihr den frei rumlaufen lassen könnt", meinte Draco der seinen Koffer im Zimmer abstellte.

„Wie heißt die Hauselfe?"

„Du hast Kreacher doch kennen gelernt", meinte Harry beiläufig und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Ach hier gehört sie her. Kann jeder der hier lebt sie rufen?"

„Die kann keiner mehr rufen", erklärte der Gryffindor. „Sie ist nach ihrem schändlichen Verrat an ihrem Meister, mit einem Werwolf aneinander geraten. Soll eine ziemliche Sauerei gewesen sein. Wenn du also etwas möchtest, wirst du dir das selbst holen müssen."

Draco verdrehte die Augen und seufzte dann.

„Hör mal. Ich bin hier wahrscheinlich der einzige, der auch nur ansatzweise bereit ist, dir zu vertrauen und dir glaubt. Sollte ich aber mitbekommen, oder erfahren, dass du über die Dinge, die hier geschehen plauderst, wirst du dir wünschen, dass es Remus ist, der dich in die Finger… nein in dem Fall wohl Pfoten bekommt. Denn was ich mir dann für dich überlege, wird um einiges schlimmer sein, als von einem Werwolf zerfleischt zu werden. Das gilt vor allem für das Geheimnis um meinen Paten. Wenn es um meine Familie geht, versteh ich ebenso viel Spaß wie Voldemort. Ich hoffe wir haben uns da verstanden."

„Keine Sorge Potter. Ich habe nicht vor euch zu verpfeifen. Onkel Severus und auch McGonagall haben mir sehr deutlich gemacht was geschieht, sollte ich etwas ausplaudern. Ich könnte mich in dem Fall wahrscheinlich genauso gut selbst vom Astronomieturm stürzen. Halte mir nur deinen irren Paten vom Leib. Mehr will ich nicht."

„Lass ihn in Ruhe und er wird dich auch in Ruhe lassen", sagte Harry schulterzuckend und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Wenn noch was ist, ich bin in der Küche, oder die Tür da hinten. Das ist mein Zimmer", sagte er noch und ließ ihn dann allein.

Als er in die Küche kam herrschte dort eisige Stimmung. Molly schien alles andere als begeistert von dem neuen Gast zu sein, ebenso wie Arthur. Remus war grade dabei sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie es schon überleben würden.

„Und? Wie geht es unserem Gast?" fragte Sirius schmunzelnd.

„Wenn du wolltest, dass er dich für völlig übergeschnappt und durchgeknallt hält, dann hast du es geschafft. Er will dass ich dich ihm vom Hals halte. Und dass man sich hier selbst versorgen muss, findet er wohl auch nicht prickelnd. Aber… hast du noch mehr mit dem Zimmer angestellt? Nur damit ich vorgewarnt bin, falls ich heute Nacht von einem zitternden Malfoy geweckt werde", meinte Harry.

„Keine Bange. Remus hat gründlichst aufgeräumt hier. Du wirst nicht ein einziges magisches Wesen mehr finden. In diesem Fall eigentlich schade. Ein Irrwicht wäre doch ganz nett."

„Klar wenn du darauf stehst Lucius Malfoy gegenüber zutreten schon", murmelte Harry und sah sich um da die Tür vorsichtig aufging.

Draco kam, ohne seine Schuluniform herein und sah einmal kurz in die Runde.

„Ich würde gern wissen wo das Bad ist und wo ich was zu trinken bekomme", meinte er dann.

Da keiner Anstalten machte aufzustehen erhob Harry sich.

„Gläser stehen hier und Wasser gibt es aus jeder Leitung. Andere Sachen stehen hier unten im Schrank", meinte er und reichte Draco ein volles Glas Wasser.

„Ein Bad ist im zweiten Stock zweite Tür auf der Rechten Seite. Erschrick aber nicht. Der Spiegel fängt an zu schreien wenn du reinschaust. Schnauz ihn mit ‚Halt den Mund an', dann hat sich das erledigt."

„Danke, Potter", meinte Draco und verschwand.

„Das Mr. wäre ja wohl angebracht", murmelte Molly.

Harry aber schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Mir recht das vollkommen. Besser, als seine Spitznamen, die er sonst für mich hatte."

„Harry hat Recht. Für seine Verhältnisse war das gerade nahezu freundlich", meinte Hermine.

„Was hast du ihm da oben eigentlich noch erzählt?" fragte Moody dann unvermittelt.

„Nichts Besonderes. Nur das eine Begegnung mit Remus, im Falle eines Verrats, die angenehmere Lösung sein wird, im Vergleich zu dem, was ich mit ihm mache. Insbesondere, wenn Sirius dadurch etwas passiert. Und da waren wir wohl nicht die einzigen, die ihm gedroht haben", antwortete er.

„Lasst uns zu Bett gehen. Auch wenn ich wahrscheinlich kein Auge zubekomme", meinte Molly und alle Anderen stimmten ihr zu. Harry zog sich bettfertig um und wollte noch schnell runter ins Bad. Dort erschrak er dann aber Malfoy, der mit nacktem und von Blutergüssen übersätem Oberkörper vor dem Spiegel stand, der bissige Kommentare von sich gab.

„Was willst du Potter?" raunzte er.

„Eh… nichts. Ich kann auch noch ein Stock tiefer gehen", meinte und schloss die Tür.

„Alles Ok?", fragte Remus besorgt.

„Ja. Ich würde da aber jetzt nicht reingehen. Draco ist noch hier und… versorgt seine… Wunden. Sieht echt übel aus."

Remus nickte nur.

„Minerva hat es erwähnt. Sie haben ihn übel zugerichtet."

Harry nickte nur und seufzte dann.

„Kommst du zu mir oder…" Er ließ den Satz absichtlich offen.

Ihm viel keine Alternative ein, die nicht dazu führte, dass sie aufflogen.

„Ich komm zu dir. Wir können abschließen und ein paar Schutzzauber darüber legen. Er wird nichts merken. Ansonsten, die eine oder andere Gedächtnisveränderung fällt nicht auf", meinte Remus und Harry nickte erleichtert.

„Gut ich geh nur runter ins Bad, dann komm ich rauf", meinte er und verschwand in den ersten Stock. Als er dann in sein Zimmer kam, lag Remus schon in seinem Bett und lächelte ihm verführerisch zu.

_ So, das wars für diese Woche. Beim nächten mal werdet ihr dann erfahren wie unser Hundeanimagus zu dem süßen Geheimnis unseres Flöckchens steht. räusper Ich meinte natürlich Flocke. Also, seit gespannt... _


	28. Kapitel 27

Hi Leute!

Weiter Gehts mit Chap 27.

Ich hoffe ihr lüncht mich nicht für meine Sirius erfährt die Wahrhei Variante. versteck

Viel spaß beim lesen und ich frue mich riesig auf Reivews. Vor allem wenn es mehr als eines wird. Ich mag eure Spekualtionen doch. Also seit lieb zu mir. lieb guck

Ansonsten gilt, nur die Idee ist von mir und ein paar Figuren... den rst hab ich mir ausgeliehen von JKR und Geld verdien ich hiermit auch nicht. Wäre auch zu schön.

Viel Spaß

Eure Imo

Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

Kapitel 27

Er kuschelte sich schnell zu Remus unter die Bettdecke und der sperrte die Tür magisch ab. Nachdenklich lag Harry eine Weile neben seinem Freund. Er machte sich schon den ganzen Tag Gedanken über Sirius. Es war schwer sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Die ganze Zeit musste er daran denken wie er sich fühlen würde, wenn man ihm so lange etwas doch irgendwo so wichtiges verschwieg. Und dabei fielen ihm dann Begriffe wie hintergangen, vernachlässigt und enttäuscht ein. das letzte war wohl das schlimmste. Er wollte Sirius nicht enttäuschen.

„Remus…" fragte Harry leise, um ihn nicht zu wecken falls der schon schlief. „Ja?" kam es aber zurück und eine Hand strich ihm sanft durchs Haar. „Was stellst du dir unter dem richtigen Moment vor? Ich mein… Sirius unser Geheimnis… anzuvertrauen." „Ich weiß es nicht", seufzte Remus leise. „Meinst du er… er ist nicht damit einverstanden?" hackte Harry besorgt nach und setzte sich auf, um Remus in die Augen sehen zu können. Der sah ziemlich verzweifelt aus, wenn man es genau bedachte. „Auch das weiß ich nicht. Es wird für ihn sowieso wohl ein doppelter Schock. Immerhin weiß er noch nicht mal, dass ich mich für Männer interessiere." Harry nickte nur und legte sich wieder in die Arme des Älteren. Was wäre wohl, wenn Sirius wirklich etwas gegen diese Beziehung haben würde? Würde er ihn rauswerfen? Oder sogar sie beide? Würde er seinen Paten wieder verlieren? Und was war mit Remus? Würde Sirius auch Remus abweisen und ihm die Freundschaft kündigen? War das seine Beziehung zu Remus wert? Sirius zu ersetzen, dass würde Harry nicht können. Oder würde Remus mit ihm Schluss machen, wenn das geschah? Würde er auch Remus verlieren?

„Ich weiß dass es nicht einfach ist, Sirius etwas vorzuspielen. Aber… wir sagen es ihm ja bald. Nach den Feiertagen. Versprochen", meinte Remus leise. „Ich krieg das schon hin", flüsterte Harry seufzend und schmiegte sich noch etwas enger an Remus. Er wollte ihre traute Zweisamkeit genießen. Vielleicht würden sie sich danach nicht mehr sehen. Vielleicht sogar nie wieder.

Als Harry am nächsten morgen aufwachte, war er bereits allein. Kurz räkelte er sich noch in seinem Bett und stand dann auf und suchte sich ein paar Sachen zusammen. „Drei Tage. Harry. Drei kleine Tage musst du noch dichthalten. Das sollte ja wohl nicht schwer sein", sagte er zu sich selbst und ging duschen. Er brauchte unbedingt eine Erfrischung. Als er aus dem Bad kam, stand Draco direkt vor ihm. „Morgen. Gut geschlafen?" fragte Harry. „Morgen. Ging so", grummelte er und schob Harry dann aus der Badezimmertür und verschloss sie hinter sich. Dann kam auch Ginny aus dem Zimmer, gewickelt in ihren Morgenmantel und mit ein paar Sachen unter dem Arm. „Guten Morgen Ginny. Hier ist besetzt. Draco", meinte er lächelnd und die jüngste Weasley stöhnte auf. „Hoffentlich braucht der nicht so lang." Harry grinste nur und ging dann Frühstücken. Remus saß schon auf seinem Stammplatz und las im Tagespropheten. „Morgen", grüßte er alle und lehnte sich auf Remus Schulter und tat so als würde er auch einen Blick in die Zeitung werfen, ließ seine Hand dabei aber kurz und unauffällig über die Hüfte des Mannes streichen. Remus gluckste leise. „Hier Titelseite kannst du gern haben." „Nee. Lass mal. Die Überschriften reichen mir um zu wissen das es mal wieder Übergriffe gab", wiegelte Harry ab und ließ sich dann auf seinen Platz fallen um zu essen.

Den Vormittag verbrachte er wieder mit Sirius im Keller. Allerdings war es eher ein Rückschritt als ein Erfolg. Allein schon die Verwandlung kostete ihn mehr mühe als gestern und klappte erst immer nach mehreren versuchen. Er war einfach nicht bei der Sache. Immer wieder tauchte ein vor Wut rasender oder völlig enttäuschter Sirius vor ihm auf, der ihn entweder aus dem Haus warf, weil er ihn nicht mehr sehen wollte, oder kein Wort mehr mit ihm sprach, weil er enttäuscht war, das Harry ihm nicht schon früher die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

„Harry. Du bist ja total neben dir. Was ist los? Was beschäftigt dich?" fragte Sirius nach fast zwei Stunden. Der sah leicht erschrocken auf, versuchte sich dann aber zu fangen. „Ich kann mich einfach nicht konzentrieren, keine Ahnung warum. Lass uns das für Heute sein lassen. Es hat keinen Sinn." „Hattest du einen Alptraum?" fragte sein Pate vorsichtig. „Eh… nein. Ich kann mich zumindest nicht daran erinnern", war die Antwort des Gryffindor, aber er sah auch das Sirius sich damit wohl nicht so einfach zufrieden geben würde. „Wenn dich was bedrückt, kannst du mir das ruhig sagen." Harry versuchte ein lächeln. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich… ich mach mir Gedanken darüber wie die Slytherins das mit Draco raus gefunden haben. Denn ich hab in der Schule nur einmal Darüber gesprochen und das war mit Snape selbst am Rand vom verbotenen Wald. Ron und Hermine haben nichts gesagt, da bin ich mir sicher. Und wenn sie uns an dem Abend belauscht haben, wissen sie auch das wir wissen das Snape ein Todesser ist, wahrscheinlich sogar das er ein Spion ist", log Harry. Er wusste zwar dass das nicht grade seine Stärkste Disziplin war aber diese Aussage schien Sirius abzulenken. „Wenn das so ist, ist Snape in ganz großen Schwierigkeiten, Harry." „Ich weiß. Die einzige andere Möglichkeit ist aber das Draco sich selbst verpfiffen hat, unabsichtlich. Nur das kann ich mir eher weniger vorstellen", meinte Harry der Morgenluft gewittert hatte, das Sirius ihm glaubte.

„Ich werde nachher mal mit Minerva reden und ihr von deinem Verdacht erzählen. Sie kommt kurz vorbei wegen dem Besuch bei Lisa. Es gibt da noch ein paar Dinge zu klären." Harry nickte und ging dann rauf auf sein Zimmer. Remus war nach dem Frühstück gleich verschwunden und er hatte das Bedürfnis allein zu sein. Hermine hatte die erstaunliche Fähigkeit sofort zu spüren wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung war und er wollte auf keinen Fall mit ihnen darüber reden. Er traute dem Mädchen durchaus zu das sie zu Sirius ging und ihm die Wahrheit sagte und das wollten sie schließlich selber tun.

Remus war zum Mittag wieder da. Das Essen verlief recht schweigend und Draco sprach eh kaum ein Wort. Den Nachmittag streifte Harry in dem großen Haus umher und besah sich die Zimmer in denen er noch nicht war. Er wusste sich einfach nicht anders abzulenken. Lesen brachte nichts. Er konnte 10 Mal den selben Satz lesen, es blieb nichts davon hängen. Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schuler. Remus stand hinter ihm und lächelte zärtlich. „Versuchst du die Zeit Todzuschlagen?" meinte er. „So kann man das auch nennen", meinte Harry seufzend. „Hol dir mal was Warmes zum Anziehen. Ich hab da eine Idee", meinte Remus und verschwand in sein Zimmer. Harry sah ihm kurz verwundert nach, tat dann aber worum er gebeten worden war.

Remus zog ihn in sein Zimmer und richtete dann dein Stab auf ihn. Harry zuckte kurz zusammen, als er spürte wie er sich veränderte. Die Haare wurden kürzer, die Schultern breiter und er schien auch ein Stück zu wachsen. Mit einem zweiten Schlenker passen seine Kleider dann auch wieder. „Was soll das denn?" fragte Harry als er einen Blick in den Spiegel warf und sich selbst nicht wieder erkannte. Das einzige was geblieben war, waren die grünen Augen. Selbst die Narbe war nur noch bei ganz genauem Hinsehen zu erkennen, wenn man dicht vor ihm stand.

„Wir machen einen kleinen Spaziergang", sagte Remus dann und warf einen Blick zur Tür raus. „Komm schnell die Luft ist grad rein." Harry folgte Remus eilig die Treppen runter, während er sich seine Jacke anzog und den Schal umlegte. „Ist das nicht gefährlich?" fragte Harry leise als sie einige schritte gegangen waren. Remus aber schmunzelte. „Du hast dich doch gesehen. So erkennt dich keiner und der Zauber hält bis Sonnenuntergang. Bis dahin sind wir dann längst wieder zurück. Außerdem hab ich einen Portschlüssel in der Tasche der uns direkt zurück bringt, wenn es sein muss."

Remus und führte ihn in eine U-Bahnstation. „Hast du Geld dabei?" fragte Harry nachdenklich und durchwühlte auch seine Taschen. „Ich hab immer Geld in der Tasche. Nicht viel, aber es reicht für zwei Tickets", meinte Remus schmunzelnd. Schweigend bestiegen sie einen der vollen Züge der sie direkt in die City bringen würde. „Wo fahren wir hin?" fragte Harry interessiert um sich abzulenken. „Du wolltest dir doch noch was holen. Erinnerst du dich?" Harry überlegte kurz und grinste dann. „Die anderen werden doch sicher ausflippen wenn sie erfahren wohin ich gegangen bin", stellte er fest. „Ich hab einen Zettel auf meinem Bett hinterlegt und Sirius weiß dass ich bereit bin dich mit meinem Leben zu schützen. Außerdem hast du doch noch kein Weihnachtsgeschenk für ihn und ich hab erst neulich das perfekte Geschenk entdeckt. Er wollte so was schon immer mal haben." Harry nickte und sah sich dann um. Sie waren umgeben von Muggeln die selbst auch ziemlich nervös aussahen. „Ich hab aber doch keine Pfund bei mir. Oder willst du…" flüsterte er ihm zu. „Nein. Da gehen wir nicht hin und mit dem Geld… ich war so frei und hab dir was geholt. Sorry", meinte Remus und reichte Harry einen kleinen Beutel mit Muggelgeld. Harry aber lächelte. „Ist O.K. Besser wenn du das machst", meinte er und stieg dann mit Remus drei Stationen weiter wieder aus. Er konnte nicht verhehlen das er erleichtert darüber war, diesen beengten Raum wieder zu verlassen.

Sie liefen noch ein Stück durch die Londoner Straßen zu einem Kaufhaus und dort in einen Kiosk, wo Remus ihm ein Benzinfeuerzeug mit einem Löwenkopf drauf zeigte. Harry nahm es vorsichtig in die Hand und drehte es um. Zu seiner Überraschung waren auf der Rückseite zwei ineinander Verschlungene G's abgebildet. „Goderic Gryffindor", sagte Harry leise und sah Remus an. „Das war auch mein Gedanke. Und ich weiß das Sirius so was schon immer mal haben wollte." „Die heißen Zippo", erklärte Harry und Remus grinste verlegen. „Ich wusste doch das es da einen Begriff für gibt." Er lachte leise auf und ging das gute Stück gleich und als Geschenk verpacken.

Anschließend schlenderte er mit Remus noch etwas weiter durch die Straßen und besah sich das ein oder andere Schaufenster. An einem Klamottengeschäft blieb Remus hängen und zählte Nachdenklich sein Geld. „Was gefunden was dir gefällt?" fragte Harry spontan, als er Remus resignierten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Eigentlich… Ach lass mal", meinte er ausweichend aber Harry wollte nicht locker lassen. Kurzhand zog er Remus in den Laden. „Harry", zischte der entsetzt, aber der Gryffindor grinste nur und sah sich um. Er musste gestehen es gab hier etliche Kleidungsstücke die ihm gefielen und die auch Remus sicher gut stehen würden. „Na los. Zier dich nicht. Was hast du hier entdeckt?" forderte er, da Remus sich ziemlich unschlüssig umsah. „Ich hab hier nichts entdeckt", gab Remus leise zurück und ging zu Harry rüber da er schon von einigen anderen Kunden beobachtet wurde. „Dann brauchst du irgendwas?" stellte Harry leise fest. „Hör mal…" „Remus. Dich trifft ja wohl am wenigsten Schuld an deiner Situation und du hast mein Verließ gesehen. Also stell dich nicht so an, sondern raus damit. Oder ich kauf dir auf gut Glück ein paar Sachen." Remus seufzte tief.

„Ich könnte ein paar neue Wintersachen gebrauchen. Aber es gibt sicher noch günstigere Läden, als diesen", murmelte er. „Wir sind aber nun grade hier. Also, such dir aus was die gefällt und wehe du achtest auf den Preis. Dann schleif ich dich in das nächste Geschäft das nur Desingerware verkauft und zeig dir mal was Teure Mode ist." Remus konnte sich ein lachen hierbei nicht mehr verkneifen. „Ich glaub ich erleb grade ein Dejavù. So einen Einkauf hab ich vor Jahren mit deiner Mutter auch mal gemacht. Nur sie hat mir gedroht die teuren Sachen auch zu kaufen", meinte er. „Oh, das tu ich auch wenn dich das beruhigt", erklärte Harry mit einem grinsen. „Lausebengel!" zischte Remus ihm zu und Harry schob ihn dann zum nächsten Regal. Er würde Remus schon dazu bekommen sich das zu holen was er brauchte.

Nach einer Stunde Anprobe, Diskussion über Preise, Schnitte und auch Drohungen den Zauberstab vor allen Muggeln zu ziehen kamen sie dann mit zwei Tragetaschen wieder heraus. Harry hatte Remus neben einigen Pullis auch zu ein paar Hemden und Hosen überredet und wirklich viel Geld hatte das nicht gekostet. Nicht wenn er daran dachte, was noch in seinem Verließ ruhte.

„Du bist echt unverbesserlich, weißt du das", meinte Remus tadelnd, allerdings mit einem lächeln. „Dir gefallen die Sachen doch und du willst doch nicht mit einer Grippe im Bett landen, Moonylein." Remus sah ihn entsetzt an. „Sei nicht so laut Harry. Was sollen die Leute denn denken", zischte Remus und Harry kicherte nur. „Dann war das grade also purer eigennutz ja?" fragte der Werwolf schließlich. „Eigentlich nicht, aber wenn du dich dann besser fühlst, kannst du es ja so nennen", antwortete Harry und besorgte sich dann endlich das wozu sie eigentlich hergekommen waren. Kontaktlinsen. Remus versicherte ihm das ein Paar völlig ausreichend währe. Es gäbe da einen Zauber mit dem er die Verformung durch das Altern der Kontaktlinse verhindern könnte.

Schließlich machten sie sich auf den Rückweg. „Meine Brille behalt ich aber", stellte Harry leise fest, als er sich in der U-Bahn setzte. „Hab ich nicht anders erwartet. Wir könnten aus den Gläsern auch Fensterglas machen. Dann fällt es erstens keinem auf und deine Freunde gucken doof aus der Wäsche wenn sie meinen dich so lahm legen zu können." Harry kicherte leise bei dem Gedanken daran.

Remus hatte es tatsächlich geschafft ihn den ganzen Nachmittag abzulenken. Doch als sie dann zum Grimmauldplatz kamen, seufzte er schwer. „Bleib ganz ruhig. Morgen ist Weihnachten. Da bist du eh den ganzen Tag beschäftigt. Und Übermorgen sind wir im Fuchsbau. Da bist du auch genug abgelenkt", meinte Remus und klopfte beherzt an die Tür. Harry gab ihm Recht. Er war die nächsten Tage genug beschäftigt. Molly öffnete die Tür ziemlich ruckartig und starrte Remus entsetzt an. Der zog Harry aber, den Blick von Rons Mutter ignorierend einfach rein in die Küche. Sirius saß dort und beobachtete Remus eingehend.

„Sag mal, was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Ist dir eigentlich klar was für sorgen wir uns gemacht haben? Euch hätte sonst was passieren können!", brauste Molly auf. Harry sah betreten zu Boden. Er hatte doch geahnt dass das ärger geben würde. Remus aber schien das ignorieren und zog sich seinen Mantel, der eigentlich ein Umhang war aus, ebenso wie die Handschuhe und den Schal. Harry hatte sich auch schon seiner Sachen entledigt und wärmte sich jetzt die Hände am Feuer. „Komm du erst Mal her", meinte er zu ihm und nahm den Verwandlungszauber und schrumpfte die Kleider. „Harry. Du weißt doch auch wie gefährlich es für dich ist. Wieso bist du mitgegangen?" fragte Rons Mutter besorgt. „Ich… also…" „Ich hab ihm erst gesagt was ich vorhabe als wir draußen waren. Er hatte keine Große Wahl", meinte Remus. Harry sah Remus nachdenklich an. „Und ich hätte zugestimmt, wenn er es mir vorher gesagt hätte", fügte er hinzu.

„Und was hättet ihr gemacht, wenn ihr erkannt worden wärt? Remus! Dich kennen die Todesser und sie sind nicht doof. Sie hätten gewusst das es Harry sein muss der bei dir ist, trotz dieser Verwandlung. Ihr hättet verletzt werden können. Vielleicht sogar umkommen!" „Molly. Nun ist aber gut. Du hast dich genug aufgeregt", sagte Sirius entscheiden und warf einen Blick in die Taschen. „Wie ich sehe habt ihr eingekauft", stellte er fest und zog einen beigefarbenen Strickpulli raus. „Und wenn ich mir das so ansehe dürfte das Harry etwas zu groß sein." „Sind auch alles Remus Sachen. Meine hab ich hier drin. Sind aber nur zwei Hosen", meinte Harry und durchwühlte die andere Tasche um sie Sirius zu zeigen. „Dann hast du also das fertig gebracht, wozu ich Remus seit unserem Wiedersehen bewegen will. Sich endlich mal was zu gönnen, ohne dafür selbst zahlen zu müssen." Remus seufzte leise und setze ihnen einen Tee an. „Ich hab ihn eher zu seinem Glück gezwungen", meinte Harry mit einem Blick auf seinen heimlichen Geliebten.

„Du willst ihnen das doch wohl nicht so durchgehen lassen. Harry hätte sonst was passieren können", platzte Molly erneut heraus. „Molly. Es reicht endlich. Die beiden sind alt genug um zu wissen was sie tun. Und Harry hätte auch allein rausgehen können. Also hör auf dich aufzuregen", fauchte Sirius. Rons Mutter sah ihn deutlich entsetzt an verließ dann aber die Küche ohne ein weiters Wort zu sagen. Harry warf Remus einen fragenden Blick zu. „Lass sie. Sie wird sich auch so wieder einkriegen", meinte Remus und sagte dann: „Finger weg Sirius. Es hat seinen Grund dass es eingepackt ist." Harry drehte sich um und sah das Grinsen seines Paten der das Weihnachtsgeschenk für ihn grade weglegte. „So, so. Ihr habt also auch noch Geschenke gekauft." „Haben wir und Harry geht jetzt besser die Sachen wegbringen, bevor du deine Finger nicht mehr bei dir behalten kannst. Ich kenn dich ja", meinte Remus und drückte Harry die Tragetaschen in die Hand. Der ging auch sofort nach oben und verstaute Remus Neuerworbenen Kleider. Bei dem Anblick der alten Pullis konnte er aber nur den Kopf schütteln. Sie sahen mehr nach einem Haufen Garn aus das mit Magie zusammengehalten wurde, als nach einem Pulli. „Und irgendwann bekommst du auch ein paar neue Umhänge", meinte er leise und ging dann rauf auf sein Zimmer wo er seine Sachen verstaute.

Als er wieder nach unten kam, waren alle anderen schon da und Harry machte sich, von dem Ausflug hungrig auch schnell was zu essen. „Du warst wirklich in der Londoner City, Potter?" fragte Malfoy ihn plötzlich. Harry sah verwundert auf. Woher hatte der Blonde das denn nun schon wieder? „Ja. War aber eine spontane Entscheidung. Und wir waren nicht in der Winkelgasse. Nur im Muggellondon", sagte er und Ron sah ihn ehrfürchtig an. „Das nächste Mal sagst du bescheid, dann komm ich mit", meinte sein Freund. „Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben. Das war viel zu gefährlich", erklärte Molly streng. Ron maulte etwas Unverständliches und Remus verdrehte kurz die Augen. „Ihr bleibt nachher auf euren Zimmern. Wir haben hier was zu besprechen", sagte Moody streng. Harry und seine Freunde sahen sich entgeistert an. „Aber…." „Kein aber. Ihr werdet euch von der Küche fernhalten", mahnte Molly und Hermine gab sich, ebenso wie Ron geschlagen. Ginny war ja sowieso nichts anderes gewohnt, aber Harry sah das nicht ein. Es war eine Ordensitzung und wenn er sich recht erinnerte würde es um die Fahrt zu Lisa gehen.

Nach dem Essen wurden sie dann alle aus der Küche nach oben gescheucht. „Spielen wir eine Partie Schach Harry?" fragte Ron. „Meinetwegen. Bei mir?" meinte Harry. „Ich hol nur das Brett", sagte Ron und rannte in sein Zimmer. „Du verlierst doch eh immer", meinte Ginny. „Vielleicht gewinn ich ja mal. Kann doch sein. Außerdem weiß ich eh nicht was ich sonst machen soll. Wollt ihr mitkommen?" erklärte er. „Gut. Bei dir ist es eh gemütlicher", sagte Rons Schwester und auch Hermine stimmte zu. „Und du Draco? Kommst du auch mit?" Der Blonde sah ihn abschätzig an, fing dann aber an zu grinsen. „Gern sehe ich zu wie du verlierst." „Sei gefälligst netter", giftete Ginny und fing sich dafür einen Hasserfüllten Blick von Malfoy ein. „Keinen Stress, heute. Wir haben morgen Weihnachten", unterbrach Harry sie sofort.

Die beiden schwiegen auch, aber ihre Blicke sprachen Bände. Wenn er nicht wäre, würden sie sich wahrscheinlich auffressen. Ron warf Malfoy einen angewiderten Blick zu als er gefolgt von Hermine, die ein Buch dabei hatte. Allerdings, wie Ginny es vorhergesehen hatte, verlor Harry schon nach nur zwanzig Zügen. „Oh Mann Potter. Dich könnte ja selbst jemand schlagen der noch nie Schach gespielt hat." Harry grinste den Blonden an. „Dann komm her und zeig doch mal wie es richtig geht", sagte er und machte Draco platz. Ron sah ihn zwar nicht grade begeistert an, aber sagte nichts. „Gut. Ich hoffe nur Weasley verkraftet eine Niederlage." „Die Frage ist wohl eher ob du eine verkraftest", knurrte Ron und eröffnete das Spiel. Harry beobachtete sie eine Weile und musste gestehen Draco verstand wirklich etwas davon. Plötzlich landete ein Zettel in seinem Schoß. „Um neun Uhr in der Küche, aber nur du allein", stand dort darauf. Es war Remus Handschrift. Für einen Moment fragte er sich was das sollte, ließ allerdings das Stück Pergament schnell verschwinden, da Draco auf ihn aufmerksam wurde.

Die beiden Kontrahenten schenkten sich nichts und um kurz vor neun, waren sie immer noch bei ihrer Ersten Partie. Harry erhob sich leise und ließ sie allein. Er war neugierig was Remus von ihm wollte. Es fand doch eine Sitzung statt. Oder… Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf das Gesicht des jüngeren. Und als er in die Küche kam fehlte nur noch seine Lehrerin. „Was ist Harry?" fragte Molly verwundert. „Ich komm zur Sitzung, was denn sonst", meinte er und begrüßte die Zwillinge ebenso wie Rons Ältere Brüder, ehe er sich neben Remus setzte „Harry. Das geht nicht. Es wird Malfoy auffallen und das wollen wir vermeiden", erklärte Rons Mutter ruhig. „Also geh bitte wieder nach oben." „Es geht hier um ihre Sicherheit bei den Grangers, Molly. Um Harrys Sicherheit. Ich finde er hat ein Recht darauf zu wissen was wie planen. Und er ist nicht wehrlos", erklärte Remus und nickte Harry zu. „Und genau darum soll Malfoy nichts mitbekommen", knurrte Moody. Harry wollte grade etwas sagen, als Sirius zusammen mit McGonagall rein kam. Sie sah Harry nur kurz an nickte dann aber. „Gut. Wo ist Mr. Malfoy und die anderen?" „Auf meinem Zimmer. Draco spielt mit Ron Schach. Hermine und Ginny sind auch da und passen auf das sie sich nicht umbringen", antwortete Harry. „Ron spielt freiwillig Schach mit einem Slytherin?" fragte Charly verwundert. „So kann man das sagen. Er hat in ihm zumindest einen würdigeren Gegner, als ich es bin", meinte Harry schmunzelnd. „Minerva ich bin dafür das Harry auch wider geht. Malfoy könnte misstrauisch werden und ich bezweifele das er auf die andern hören wird, es ist einfach zu riskant", sagte Molly entschieden. „Molly, wir werden die Kinder in Cambridge eh einweihen", meinte Sirius.

„Er bleibt, Molly. Und nun lasst uns Anfangen. Zunächst einmal möchte ich euch beiden", dabei sah sie Remus und Harry an, „ sagen das ich nicht grade glücklich darüber bin, das ich einfach das Haus verlasst ohne weitern Schutz. Es war gefährlich und leichtsinnig." Harry und Remus wollten grade etwas sagen aber die Frau hob die Hand. „Ich weiß dass ihr genug Erklärungen und Ausreden für euer Handeln habt. Es war meine Meinung dazu und damit ist die Sache für mich vom Tisch. Ändern können wir eh nichts mehr daran und ich Hoffe Harry kommt nicht auf die Idee allein raus zugehen.

Und nun zu Hermines Eltern. Wir haben das Haus bereits mit einigen Schutzzaubern belegt. Mitgehen werden Tonks, Remus und Sirius. Sirius als Hund und du wirst es bleiben. Außerdem werdet ihr auf Muggelweg reisen. Sprich ihr nehmt ein Automobil. David besorgt etwas Entsprechendes. Remus du hast doch so eine Erlaubnis diese Dinger zu fahren, oder?" „Ich hab einen Führerschein, aber… ich bin schon eine Weile nicht mehr mit einem Auto gefahren. Wäre mir lieb wenn ich vorher etwas üben könnte", gestand Remus. „Kannst du. Ich sag dir morgen deswegen bescheid. Ihr werdet Augen und Ohren offen halten. Alastor, Fred, George, Bill, Charly, Artuhr und ich werden hier abrufbereit sein. Ich würde sagen Harry überlässt uns dazu seinen Zweiwegespiegel." Der Gryffindor sah verwundert auf, ebenso wie Sirius. „Woher weißt du von ihnen?" fragte der Ältere. „Professor Scott hat Harry auf dem Astronomieturm entdeckt wie er darüber angeblich mit Remus gesprochen hat", antwortete sie. „Ich nehme aber an, er hat mit dir gesprochen." „Hat er. Aber dieser Scott hat doch nichts bemerkt, oder?" „Nein, er weiß von nichts. Diese Spiegel könnten uns jetzt sehr nützlich sein, falls es wirklich zu einem Angriff kommt. Dann könntet ihr Verstärkung rufen."

Sirius nickte und zog seinen aus der Hosentasche. „Hier. Harry kann seinen behalten. Ihr werdet ihn hören wenn er ruft. Wer nimmt ihn?" „Ich", erklärte Moody. „Funktioniert dann wie bei mir auch. Der Spiegel erkennt den Namen des Besitzers", meinte Sirius zu Harry und der nickte. Im Verlauf wurden dann einige Wege besprochen wie sie denn fliehen sollten, falls etwas passierte. Damit wurde die Sitzung dann auch schon wieder beendet. Allerdings war es auch schon nach elf und Harry gähnte verhalten. „Ihr solltet zu Bett gehen, Harry. Morgen gibt es eine Menge Aufregung", meinte Molly und Harry nickte. In seinem Zimmer angekommen fand er aber keinen seiner Freunde mehr. Sie waren wahrscheinlich auch schon zu Bett gegangen. Also zog Harry sich aus und schlüpfte unter die Bettdecke. Er lag noch eine ganze Weile wach und wartete auf Remus. Doch als der auch noch nach einer halben Stunde nicht da war zog er sich seinen Morgenmantel über und tapste noch mal runter in den Salon. Sirius und Remus saßen dort über einem Schachspiel. „Doch noch nicht müde?" fragte Sirius. Harry schluckte und schüttelte dann den Kopf ein gähnen unterdrückend. Er ließ sich neben Remus in die Couch fallen und roch an dessen Glas. „Was ist das?" fragte er.

„Feuerwhisky", meinte Remus. Harry sah ihn kurz verwundert an und nippte dann neugierig an dem Getränk um sofort drauf heftig zu husten. Die Flüssigkeit brannte in seiner Kehre und er hatte das Gefühl genau zu spüren wo sie entlanglief um in seinen Magen zu kommen. Remus klopfte ihm herzhaft auf den Rücken. „Das Zeug macht seinem Namen alle ehre", keuchte er und witschte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Sirius lachte leise und stand auf um an einem Kleinen Schrank in der Ecke rumzuwerkeln. Harry beobachtete ihn dabei nachdenklich. Sollten sie nicht vielleicht diese Gelegenheit nutzen? Sie waren allein und Sirius scheinbar gut drauf. Und wenn er damit ein Problem hatte, dann wäre es eh egal wann er es erfuhr. Und außerdem wusste er nicht ob er diese Geheimnistuerei wirklich bis nach Weihnachten durchstand.

„Hier. Ich finde du bist alt genug um auch mal was Stärkeres als Butterbier zu trinken", meinte Sirius und reichte ihm auch ein Glas mit der gleichen Flüssigkeit. Seines war allerdings bei weitem nicht so voll wie die ihren. Harry nickte seinem Paten nur lächelnd zu und beobachtete die beiden Männer eine Weile nachdenklich. Wie konnte er Remus wohl fragen was der meinte ohne dass Sirius es mitbekam?

„Hat Remus irgendwas an sich?" fragte Sirius ihn plötzlich und Harry zuckte zusammen. Er hatte nicht bemerkt dass er Remus angestarrt hatte. „Nein. Ich war nur in Gedanken: Entschuldige Remus", meinte Harry und sah zu Boden. Sirius seufzte auf. „Harry. Mir ist klar dass da irgendwas anderes ist als die Sorge um Snape. Und wegen ihm kann ich dich beruhigen. Minerva hat gleich mit ihm gesprochen und er meint es wäre unmöglich dass euch jemand dort belauscht hätte, das hätte er schon zu spüren bekommen.

Willst du mir nicht einfach sagen was wirklich los ist?" „Es ist nichts. Nichts von Bedeutung. Ich mach mir wahrscheinlich nur mal wieder zu viel Sorgen", wiegelte Harry ab, aber er sah das Sirius ihm nicht glaubte. Wie auch. Im Lügen war er schon immer mies gewesen. Remus seufzte auf und lehnte sich zurück. Harry traf seinen fragenden Blick und der Gryffindor zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„O.K. Jetzt ist es amtlich. Was habt ihr ZWEI für ein Geheimnis?" fragte Sirius und Remus nickte Harry zu. „Es ist eigentlich nichts schlimmes, Sirius. Wirklich nicht. Zumindest nichts was irgendwie gefährlich wäre oder werden könnte", begann der Werwolf und Sirius sah ihn fragend an. „Es ist so. Ich hab seit der sechsten ein kleines Geheimnis vor euch gehabt. Das heißt vor dir und Peter. James hat es zufällig entdeckt und ich hab ihn bei der Ehre als Rumtreiber schwören lassen, dass er es euch nicht erzählt. Und du weißt das uns dieser Schwur heilig war." Sirius nickte. „Er war für uns wie ein Unbrechbarer Schwur. Niemals hätte ihn einer von uns gebrochen." „Eben. Und ich… ich wollte es euch selbst sagen. Den richtigen Moment abwarten und auch die richtigen Worte finden Aber irgendwie… ich hab den Moment immer verpasst. Der Mut der Gryffindors so auszeichnet hat in dem Moment bei mir immer völlig versagt. Da konnte mir James noch so oft schwören dass du auf keinen Fall ein Problem damit haben würdest", meinte Remus seufzend. „Erstaunlich dass du vor mir ein Geheimnis haben konntest, aber wie wäre es wenn du es mir jetzt einfach sagst? Ich reiß dir schon nicht den Kopf ab." Remus lächelte verkniffen und erhob sich dann vom Sessel. „Du erinnerst dich doch sicher dass ich mich nie von dir mit einem Mädchen habe verkuppeln lassen." Sirius grinste. „Als wenn dich das vergessen könnte. Du hast mich richtig fertig gemacht, als ich dir ein Date mit Faith besorgt habe." „Ja. Und ich muss gestehen zu dem Zeitpunkt meinte ich das auch ernst was ich gesagt habe. Ich wollte es nicht, weil ich Angst hatte, mein „kleines haariges Problem", wie James es mal so schön formuliert hat, würde herauskommen. Aber später… ich hab in der sechsten entdeckt dass mein Interesse anders ist als eures. Ich habe nicht den Mädchen hinterher gesehen, es war bei dir der ein oder andere Jungen, den ich gern mal nackt sehen wollte", sagte Remus.

Sirius der grade einen schluck trank verschluckte sich und brauchte einige Minuten um wieder richtig Luft holen zu können um etwas zu sagen. „Du stehst am anderen Ufer, Moony?" Harry hatte den Eindruck dass sein Pate alles andere als Begeistert klang und umklammerte sein Glas. Die Angst Sirius tatsächlich wieder zu verlieren, nur weil er anders war als Sirius selbst umklammerte ihn mit einer eiskalten Hand. „Ja. Sirius. Ich bin schwul", meinte Remus ruhig und sah ihn an. „Oh Mann", stöhnte der und fuhr sich dann mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Warst du… warst du je in mich… in einen von uns verliebt?" Harry warf Remus einen Blick zu. Der war zunächst überrascht und fing dann aber an zu lachen.

„Ich habe jeden von euch geliebt. Geliebt wie meine Geschwister. Ihr habt mich aus meinem Mauseloch geholt in das ich mich aus Angst vor dem Hass anderer verkrochen hatte. Ihr habt mir gezeigt was es heißt zu leben, jemanden zu haben auf den man sich verlassen kann, egal wie es einem geht. Ihr habt trotz meiner Krankheit zu mir gestanden und wart immer da. Ihr wahrt meine Familie und du bist es immer noch. Mein Bruder. Wir standen und stehen uns schon viel zu nahe, als das ich mich jemals in einen von euch verlieben hätte können oder es jetzt kann." Harry konnte nicht verhindern dass ihn diese Worte ergriffen. Aber sie machten ihm auch Angst. Standen er und Sirius sich so nahe? Kannten sie sich so gut? Er war sich sicher in seinen Paten könnt er sich nicht verlieben. Er liebte ihn schon. Er liebte ihn wie seinen Bruder, seinen Vater und seinen Onkel. Sirius war auch für ihn seine Familie. Nur sah Sirius das genau so? Würde er es akzeptieren was zwischen ihm und Remus war? Oder würde er wirklich seinen Paten verlieren? Seine Familie? Und würde auch Remus damit seine Familie verlieren?

„Oh Moony", seufzte Sirius. „Du schaffst es mich auch noch nach Jahren zu schocken. Dabei dachte ich es gäbe nichts mehr, was mich umhauen könnte." Remus lächelte gequält und sah Harry dann an. „Ich muss gestehen wir sind noch nicht ganz fertig", sagte er. „Noch mehr? Was verschweigst du… Moment ihr?" Sirius Blick flackerte sofort zu Harry rüber der sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe bis und Schnell einen Schluck mit geschlossenen Augen tank, um der sofortigen Antwort und auch dem Blick seines Paten zu entgehen. „Harry? Ich denke nun bist du daran", meinte Sirius mit ruhiger Stimme die ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Dräng ihn nicht. Lass ihn erstmal die richtigen Worte finden", bat Remus und setzte sich zu ihm.

Oh Gott. Was sollte er nur machen wenn Sirius wütend wurde? Wenn er ihn deswegen verabscheute? „Nun reis dich mal zusammen Harry. Sirius liebt dich auch. Er wird dich nicht hassen. Also sag es ihm. Remus ist schließlich auch noch da", flüsterte ihm eine Stimme eindringlich zu, die irgendwie nach der von seinem Vater klang. Harry atmete tief durch. „Ich… ich hab… dir doch erzählt… ich mein… also Remus… er bedeutet mir sehr viel", stammelte Harry und biss sich im nächsten Moment auf die Zunge. Sirius bedeutete ihm auch viel. „Also… Ich mein… er bedeutet mir genau so viel wie du mir bedeutest. Es ist nur… irgendwie auf eine andere Art. Weißt du… du… du bist für mich meine… meine Familie. Jemand von dem ich weiß… also von dem ich mir sicher bin das er mich nicht für das verabscheut was ich bin Ich mein das ich ein Zauberer bin", versuchte Harry zu erklären und Sirius sah ihn für einen Moment verdutzt und dann entsetzt an.

„Harry. Ich bin auch ein Zauberer. Wieso sollte ich dich dafür verabscheuen? Und ich mach mir wahnsinnige Vorwürfe dass wir keinem von diesem Tausch erzählt haben. Du hättest nie zu diesen Muggeln gemusst. Du wärst bei mir aufgewachsen, so wie es James und Lily gewollt haben." Harry versuchte es mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln das Sirius eigentlich zeigen sollte dass er ihm deswegen keine Vorwürfe machte, aber das misslang ihm gründlich. „Ich… also Remus und ich… wir… es tut mir leid das ich dir das so lang verschweigen habe. Ich wusste einfach nicht wie ich dir das sagen sollte und… es ist auch noch irgendwie neu… Wir sind zwar schon… seit fast einem Halben Jahr, aber… es ist… ich weiß auch nicht." Harry blickte vorsichtig auf und sah das schmunzeln seines Paten. „Vielleicht sagst du mir mal was seit einem Halben Jahr ist und was du mir verschweigst. Da bin ich nämlich immer noch nicht dahinter gekommen", meinte Sirius. „Remus und ich… wir… also ich… ich liebe ihn." Die letzen drei Worte hatte Harry ziemlich leise gesprochen, aber da das lächeln auf Sirius Gesicht eingefroren zu sein schien, war Harry sich sicher das er ihn verstanden hatte. Und innerlich machte er sich auf das Donnerwetter seines Lebens gefasst. Er konnte nicht verhindern dass er näher an Remus heranrutschte und nach dessen Hand tastete.

„Du liebst Remus?" fragte Sirius leise, nicht bemerkend das sein Patenkind in genau diesen Moment wohl Todesängste ausstand und sein Leben mal wider zusammenbrechen sah. „Es ist nicht nur das Harry mich liebt", sagte Remus der vorsichtig Harrys zitternde Hand hielt. „Ich habe mich auch in ihn verliebt und wir sind zusammen. Seit einem Halben Jahr. Es weiß aber kaum jemand." „Wer?" fragte Sirius trocken. „Ron und Hermine. Es wäre unmöglich gewesen es ihnen zu verheimlichen. Sie haben uns aber so wie alle anderen auch in flagranti ertappt. Minerva und Scott sind die anderen beiden. Scott aber auch nur weil er irgendwie eine Erinnerung mitbekommen hat. Wir haben ihm die Wahrheit gesagt damit es keinen Ärger gibt, da er es anders interpretiert hat als es war", erklärte Remus gelassen. Harry kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe und wartete auf Sirius vernichtendes Urteil. Er sah sich schon seine Koffer packen und nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Er war sich absolut sicher das Sirius damit nicht klar kam.

Der sah die beiden abwechselnd an und schloss dann für einen Moment die Augen ehe er ohne ein weiteres Wort aus der Tür verschwand. Harry starrte ihm einfach nur nach. Er wusste nicht mehr was er denken sollte, was er tun sollte. Er hatte nur das Gefühl grade etwas Entscheidendes verloren zu haben und das breitete sich mehr und mehr aus. „Gib ihm etwas Zeit das zu verdauen. Das war wohl doch etwas hart auf einmal." „Ich hätte den Mund halten sollen. Ich hätte abwarten sollen bis nach den Feiertagen", flüsterte Harry leise. „Das hätte nichts an seinem Verhalten geändert. Vielleicht war es ganz gut so dass wir es ihm doch jetzt schon gesagt haben. Hier kann er sich zurückziehen und das in Ruhe verarbeiten. Bei Hermines Eltern, braucht er einen Klaren verstand." Harry nickte nachdenklich und trank dann gedankenverloren seinen Whiskey aus, um sich anschließend auf den Weg in sein Zimmer zu machen. Was wenn Sirius sich nicht damit abfand? Wenn er nicht damit klar kam? Mit feuchten Augen ließ er sich in sein Bett fallen und bemerkte nicht mal wie er einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er von Ron geweckt der ihn aufgeregt zum Frühstück zerrte. Heute war Weihnachten und Molly wollte sie nicht eher in den Salon lassen bis sie nicht alle gefrühstückt hatten. Auch Sirius und Remus saßen schon am Tisch. „Guten Morgen", grüßte er alle. Remus nickte ihm seltsamerweise nur knapp zu ebenso wie Sirius, alle anderen erwiderten den Gruß höflich. Remus verhalten irritierte Harry. Er hatte den Eindruck dass er irgendwas verpasst hatte. Hatte Sirius etwa mit Remus gesprochen? Ihm irgendwas gesagt was den Werwolf zu diesem Verhalten brachte? Er würde ihn später Fragen. Immerhin hatte er Remus Geschenk noch oben. Er wollte es ihm geben wenn sie allein waren. „Es wird schon nicht so schlimm sein", sagte Harry sich selbst und dennoch wollte ihm das Frühstück einfach nicht schmecken. Sein Blick ging immer wieder kurz zu Sirius der ihn nicht einmal ansah.

„Harry. Iss doch noch was. Es ist genug da", meinte Molly nachdem er nach nur einem Pfannkuchen den Teller weg schob. „Danke Molly. Aber ich hab genug", meinte Harry mit dem versuch ein Herzliches Lächeln aufzusetzen. „Ach was. Von einem Pfannkuchen kannst du doch nicht satt sein", meinte sie und schaufelte Harry noch zwei auf den Teller. „Molly. Bitte. Ich bin wirklich satt", meinte Harry verzweifelt aber wie immer ließ sich Rons Mutter davon nicht beeindrucken. „Du musst was auf die Rippen bekommen. Was sollen denn die Mädchen sonst denken", meinte sie und Ron verschluckte sich in seinem Saft. Harrys Blick war auch hochgeschnellt und traf nur für Sekunden Sirius und der jagte ihm einen Schauer über. Da war keine Liebevolle Zuneigung mehr zu sehen. Kein Gefühl konnte er in den grauen Augen entdecken und das tat ihm weh. Unheimlich weh. „Entschuldigt mich", sagte er leise und verließ ohne weitere Worte den Küchentisch und ging auf sein Zimmer. Es war also klar. Sirius hatte damit mehr als nur ein Problem. Er akzeptierte es nicht. Nur was würde Sirius tun? Dürfte er wenigstens die Ferien hier bleiben? Oder würde er ihn schon nach den Feiertagen rauswerfen? Er konnte nicht abstreiten sie gefreut zu haben dass er hier bei Sirius wohnen könnte, im nächsten Sommer, aber das war ja wohl passee. „Du hast immer noch Goderic's Hollow. Immerhin gehört es dir", flüsterte er sich selbst zu und sah auf als die Tür aufging. Hermine sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Kommst du? Wir sind fertig mit Frühstück", meinte sie. Harry nickte nur. Er wollte den anderen nicht die Feiertagsstimmung verderben.

„Was ist los?" fragte Hermine auf der Treppe. Harry seufzte nur. „Sirius weiß bescheid und scheint alles andere als einverstanden zu sein." „Oh. Das… wann habt ihr…" „Gestern Abend. Aber lass und nicht weiter davon reden. Ändern kann ich eh nichts mehr daran und die anderen sollen es nicht wissen. Lass einfach gut sein, ja?" Harry kannte Hermine genug um zu wissen dass sie es manchmal mit ihrer Fürsorge übertrieb. Und das wollte er in diesem Fall unter keinen Umständen. Es war seine absolute Privatangelegenheit.

Vor dem Wohnzimmer warteten die anderen schon. Malfoy sah ihn missmutig an und Ron war ebenso wie seine Schwester wohl maßlos aufgeregt. Als Molly die Tür aufdrückte viel ihnen zuerst der riesige Weihnachtsbaum auf der in den herrlichsten Farben schillerte und Blitze. Darunter lag ein Berg aus Paketen, Päckchen und Schachteln in buntem Papier mit den seltsamsten Mustern eingewickelt und Schleifen verziert. „wir machen das mal ganz klassisch wie bei mir zu Hause", verkündete Molly und setzte sich vor den Baum und griff nach dem ersten Packet was sie in die Hände bekam. „Ah… Draco Malfoy", meinte sie und reichte es an den Blonden weiter. Der sah sie erstaunt an und nahm es entgegen. „Na. Packen sie aus. Eher mach ich nicht weiter", forderte Molly und Draco rollte genervt die Augen. Er sah sich aber wohl angesichts der vielen erwachsenen nicht im Stande dem zu widersprechen und riss ziemlich lieblos das Papier herunter. Zum Vorschein kam ein Buch und seine Augen weiteten sich deutlich. „Hochwirksame Gegengifte und Heiltränke", las Tonks die ihm am nächsten stand. „Der gute Severus ist wohl sehr einfallsreich." Harry aber sah Dracos leicht verwunderten Blick und grinste dann. „Da liegt ein Zauber drüber", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und ein kleiner Funke Neugierde flackerte auf zu erfahren worum es wirklich in dem Buch ging. „Hier für dich, Harry", meinte Molly grinsend und reichte ihm auch ein Buch. Harry besah sich nachdenklich die Karte. Er kannte diese Handschrift nicht. „Weiß jemand von wem es kommt?" fragte Harry in die Runde. Keiner sagte etwas bis Draco näher trat. „Das ist Onkel Severus Handschrift", meinte er und Harry sah den Blonden verwundert an. „Snape schenkt mir… etwas zu Weihnachten?" Völlig perplex riss er das Papier herunter.

„Dunkle Künste und ein Weg sich dagegen zu Verteidigen", verkündete der Titel und Harry sah erstaunt auf. „Das Severus so einfallslos ist hätte ich nicht gedacht", meinte Tonks. „Zwei mal das gleiche Buch." Harry grinste nur. Er ahnte dass es wirklich das gleiche Buch war. Nur was sollte das? „Oh Hier. Noch mal für dich Harry", meinte Molly und reichte ihm das nächste. Es war ein Buch mit mächtigen Flüchen und Gegenflüchen von Ron, Hermine und Ginny. Das nächste Päckchen war für Hermine und Harry sah dass Ron ziemlich nervös wurde. „Ron!", keuchte Hermine entsetzt als sie die Schatulle öffnete und Moody stieß einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus. Molly dagegen hielt die Luft an und starrte ihren Sohn ziemlich verdattert an. Harry ahnte das sie sich Frage von wem ihr Sohn das Geld dafür hatte. „Ge-Gefällt sie d-dir?" stotterte der Ronhaarige. „Sie ist wunderschön, Ron. Danke", flüsterte das Mädchen und viel ihm um den Hals. Hinter Hermines Rücken formte Rons Mund ein „Danke" in Harrys Richtung und der nickte ihm nur zu. Dann kamen auch die anderen dran. Es gab Bücher, Süßigkeiten, Tinte, Federkiele und auch einen Kasten Scherzartikel. „Hier Sirius. Noch was für dich", verkündete Molly und reichte ihm Harrys Geschenk. Der Schluckte betreten als sein Pate ihn ansah. Für einen Moment überkam ihn der Verdacht Sirius würde es nicht annehmen. Aber dann packte er es doch auch und es schien ihm wirklich die Sprache zu verschlagen. „Hat Remus dich drauf gebracht?" fragte Sirius leise. Harry nickte nur. Er hatte angst seine Stimme würde versagen, oder etwas völlig anderes raus bringen als die Antwort auf diese Frage. „Danke", sagte Sirius mit einem lächeln von dem Harry sich nicht sicher war ob es nun so gemeint war oder nicht.

Nachdem dann alle Geschenke verteilt waren zogen sich alle für sich zurück. Ginny vertiefte sich in das Buch über Heilkräuter, Ron und Hermine waren auf ihr Zimmer gegangen, ebenso wie Draco. Molly verschwand mit Tonks in die Küche und Moody meinte er müsste etwas erledigen. Sirius hatte sich in einen Sessel fallen lassen und Remus, der noch gar nichts bekommen hatte räumte das Papier weg. Harry beschloss auch die Flucht zu ergreifen. Er wollte nicht mit Sirius vor Ginny reden. „Komm nachher bitte mal zu mir", flüsterte Harry Remus noch zu und verschwand dann auch schnell auf sein Zimmer. Dort schlug er nachdenklich das Buch auf und überflog das Inhaltsverzeichnis. „Kein Wunder das es keiner erkennen soll", murmelte er und sah auf als die Tür aufging. „Wie lautet dein Titel wirklich?" fragte Malfoy. „Verrat mir doch deinen. Denn ich glaub kaum dass deines ein Buch über Zaubertränke ist", konterte Harry. „Ich hab aber zuerst gefragt", meinte Malfoy gelassen. „Gut. Ich vertrau dir Draco. Ich geh davon aus das es keiner erfahren wird, denn ich nehme an, Snape hat die Bücher nicht umsonst mit so einem Zauber belegt. Der Titel ist „Dunkle Künste und ein Weg sich dagegen zu Verteidigen". Und bei dir?" erklärte Harry. „Der Selbe. Hast du schon mal rein gesehen?" meinte Draco. „Ja. Und mich interessiert brennend warum er mir so ein Buch schickt", sagte der Gryffindor. „Ließ es einfach. Vielleicht findest du es ja heraus. Ich weiß jedenfalls warum ich es bekommen habe", meinte Draco und ließ den Überraschenden Gryffindor dann allein. Harry kam aber nicht zum lesen, da kurz darauf Remus hereinkam.

„Du wolltest mit mir reden?" fragte er. Harry nickte lächelnd und bat Remus sich doch zu setzen. Schnell durchwühlte er seinen Nachttisch und umfasste fest die Schatulle. „Sirius ist wohl alles andere als begeistert, was?" meinte er ohne Remus anzusehen. Der Werwolf hinter ihm schwieg einen Moment ehe er sagte: „Es hat ihn schwerer getroffen als ich es vermutet habe. Leider. Deswegen… ich denke es ist besser wenn wir die Ferien über etwas auf Distanz gehen. Lass Sirius sich erstmal an den Gedanken gewöhnen. Es wird leichter für ihn, wenn er nicht täglich damit konfrontiert ist." Harry fuhr erschrocken herum. Was sollte das denn jetzt? Wieso wollte Remus denn auf einmal auf Distanz gehen? „Hab… hab ich was falsch gemacht? Hab ich dir wehgetan?" fragte Harry besorgt. Remus lächelte ihn zärtlich an und strich ihm über die Wange. „Nein. Ich halte es einfach nur für Besser wenn Sirius sich daran gewöhnen kann ohne das wir vor seiner Nase turteln." Harry nickte tapfer. „Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht. Es ist besser so." „Harry. Ich liebe dich und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern. Und ich werde dich auch auf Hogwarts besuchen kommen, so oft ich kann." „Da freu ich mich drauf", meinte Harry lächelnd und spielte verlegen mit der Schatulle in seiner Hand. Er war sich absolut nicht sicher ob Remus das wirklich so meinte wie er es sagte. Er hatte eher den Verdacht dass sein Freund sich über diese Ausrede einfach nur Mehr Freiraum verschaffen wollte. Remus ging sicher seine ständige Angst um ihn auf die Nerven. Oder es war wegen was anders. Vielleicht seine Eifersucht neulich in Hogsmeade. Oder das er Remus wie einen Hund behandelte.

_Und nächste Woche?  
Nächste Woche gehts zu den Grangers undwir treffen auf Lisa.  
Aber Voldemort wäre nicht Voldemrot wenn er nciht irgendwas fieses aushecken würde. Was er macht? Lest es nächste Woche.  
Bis dann  
eure Imo _


	29. Kapitel 28

Huhu!

Ja ihc weiß, es ist spät, aber immerhin noch Samstag. Ne Updateautomaitk sollte es geben. Erspart einem das denken. lol

nein Spaß bei Seite. Ich war dermaßen vertieft im Programieren meiner Homepage, das ich es tatsächlich vergessen habe, bis ich menen Roten Zettel am Mnitor dann geshehen habe, beim Vitamalzflasche aufmachen

Also dankt der Flasche, und danke meinen Reviewern und freu mich auf ganz viel mehr Feedback.

Bis nächste Woche

Liebe grüße

Imo

Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

Kapitel 28

Aber er würde sich nichts anmerken lassen. Nein. Er würde sich einfach zurück halten und Remus seinen Freiraum geben. Sonst würde er ihn wahrscheinlich für immer verlieren.

„Warum sollte ich denn herkommen?" fragte Remus neugierig.

Harry sah nervös auf. „Ich… ich… ich wollte dir dein Weihnachtsgeschenk geben. Es ist… na ja. Wenn ich es unter den Baum gelegt hätte, wüsste der Orden jetzt wohl bescheid über uns", meinte Harry verlegen und zeigte Remus die Schatulle.

„Harry… da… da ist doch wohl nicht das drin, was ich jetzt vermute, oder?"

Der Gryffindor konnte nicht verhindern dass ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Sicher… ein Ring in ihrer Situation, das stank grade zu nach einer Verlobung.

„Ich… ich möchte dir auch etwas geben, was dich an mich erinnert, wenn wir uns nicht sehen. Das dir sagt, dass da jemand auf einem Schloss sitzt und an dich denkt und dich vermisst. Jemand, der sich über eine Nachricht freut. Natürlich dann, wenn du Zeit hast und mit ihm reden möchtest. Mehr nicht. Ich hab dabei keinen Hintergedanken. Es war… es war einfach eine spontane Entscheidung. Ich hab ihn gesehen und einfach gewusst, das ist es", erklärte Harry und reichte ihm das kleine Kästchen.

Remus sah ihn für einen Moment sprachlos an, ehe er einen Blick rein warf und scharf Luft holte.

„Das ist nicht dein ernst, Harry."

„Eigentlich schon", flüsterte der ziemlich in Panik, dass Remus der Ring ganz und gar nicht gefiel.

Remus starrte den glänzenden Ring an und glaubte zu träumen. Er sah sofort, dass er echt war. Echtes Weißgold. Ein nicht gerade billiges Material. Und er wollte sich lieber nicht ausmalen, was Harry dafür gegeben hatte. Viel zu viel, für seinen Geschmack. Das war er nun wirklich nicht wert.

„Der… der muss ein Vermögen gekostet haben. Das… das ist… ", weiter kam er aber nicht, da er Harrys feucht werdende Augen entdeckte. Und das war das letzte was er wollte. Vor allem Heute. Harry unglücklich machen. „Ich… weiß wirklich nicht was ich sagen soll", meinte er und strich Harry sanft über die Wange.

„Ein… ein danke reicht mir", meinte Harry leise und fand sich im nächsten Moment in einer Umarmung wieder, mit der er nicht gerechnet hatte und bekam auch noch einen Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt. Harry lächelte verlegen als Remus ihn wieder losließ. „Es ist aber wohl besser du trägst ihn erst wenn Sirius sich an uns gewöhnt hat, oder?" meinte er.

Remus sah ihn lächelnd an. „Ich denke ich hab irgendwo noch eine Kette. Dann fällt ihm, dass nicht auf und ich trag die Erinnerung an dich und deine Sehnsucht, beim Herzen. Wie wäre das. Und wenn Sirius sich daran gewöhnt hat, trag ich ihn da, wo er hingehört", schlug Remus vor und Harry stimmte ihm zu.

Den restlichen Tag verbrachte Harry hauptsächlich mit Lesen, in dem Buch von Snape. Er war neugierig geworden, was den Lehrer dazu gebracht hatte, ihm das zu schicken. So wie er beim Inhaltsverzeichnis vermutete hatte, behandelte das Buch auch schwarzmagische Flüche. Flüche mit denen man Menschen verletzen konnte.

„Der glaubt doch wohl nicht dass ich das lerne", knurrte Harry und blätterte weiter. Zum Glück gab es hier auch Verteidigungszauber. Angriffzauber die keinen Schaden anrichteten oder verletzen.

Das Mittagessen verlief stillschweigend. Harry versuchte möglichst Sirius aus dem Weg zu gehen, um ihm Zeit für sich zu geben. Remus verabschiedete sich nach dem Essen. Er wollte Autofahren üben gehen. Beinahe hätte Harry gefragt, ob er mitkommen dürfte, das konnte er sich aber gerade noch so verkneifen. Stattdessen verkroch er sich wieder auf sein Zimmer und las in dem Buch von Scott. Er musste die Technik auf die Reihe bekommen. Irgendwie.

Am nächsten Tag reisten sie dann per Portschlüssel in den Fuchsbau. Draco rümpfte die Nase, als er das Haus sah, aber Harry warf ihm einen mahnenden Blick zu und er hielt tatsächlich den Mund.

„Hi Bill!" grüßte Harry Rons Bruder.

„Hi Harry. Darf ich dir meinen Freund vorstellen. Chris. Chris Feuerbach. Chris. Harry Potter."

Harry wunderte sich ein wenig über den Namen. Der klang irgendwie gar nicht so englisch und sein Verdacht bestätigte sich, als der junge man ihn ansprach. Es war zwar hervorragendes Englisch, aber man hörte deutlich den Akzent heraus.

„Es freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen Mr. Potter."

„Nennen Sie mich bitte Harry. Das Mr. Potter genügt mir schon in der Schule."

„Aber nur wenn Sie auch Chris zu mir sagen", meinte der Mann und Harry nickte.

„Eh… Darf ich Vorstellen Draco Malfoy." Der Slytherin nickte den Beiden nur zu und wandte sich dann ab.

„Der Junge von dem ich dir erzählt habe", hörte Harry Bill sagen und Chris nickte.

Es stellte sich schnell heraus, dass Chris viel sinn für Humor hatte. Fred und George ließen es sich nicht nehmen ihm seine Späße zu treiben und er lachte jedes Mal darüber. Es gab nur einen kleinen Zwischenfall, als die Zwillinge sich Draco zuwandten. Der fand das alles andere als lustig und zog seinen Zauberstab aber Harry griff sich den Blonden kurzerhand und zog ihn vor die Tür.

„Lass mich los Potter. Ich will dieser Bagage zeigen, dass man das mit mir nicht machen kann", fauchte der Blonde.

„Ach. Du willst dich allein gegen alle Weasleys stellen? Und dazu noch mehrere Ordensmitglieder und Hermine? Du hast nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen sie. Du wirst den kürzeren ziehen. Wie wäre es, wenn du die Zwillinge ignorierst? Ist vielleicht nicht ganz deine Art, aber versuch es mal", konterte er.

Wenn Draco in der Lage gewesen wäre, mit dem bloßen Blick einen zu töten, da war Harry sich sicher, würde er jetzt Tod am Boden liegen.

Kaum, dass sie zurück im Grimmauldplatz waren, verzog der Slytherin sich auch auf sein Zimmer. Die Zwillinge hatten noch eine Weile weitergemacht, bis Moody endlich eingegriffen hatte. Er hatte wohl auch gesehen, dass Draco kurz vor einer totalen Explosion stand und das dann doch nicht riskieren wollen. Noch am selben Abend packten sie ihre Sachen für Lisa zusammen. Es sollte am nächsten Morgen früh losgehen. Richtig schlafen konnte Harry in dieser Nacht nicht. Remus fehlte ihm. Er hatte schon gestern Nacht nicht bei ihm geschlafen und auch heute waren sie sich nicht besonders nahe gekommen. Remus hielt sich tatsächlich fern von ihm und das tat weh. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass der Werwolf das tat, nur um Sirius Zeit zu geben, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen. Aber Harry würde nicht auf ihn zugehen. Egal wie weh es tat, er würde durchhalten, bis Remus wieder zu ihm kam.

Am Nächsten Morgen fuhren sie dann mit dem Van von David zu Hermines Eltern. Seine Freundin gab Remus den Weg vor, da sie beim letzten Mal ja appariert waren. Sirius hatte sich auch schon im Grimmauldplatz verwandelt und lag nun zu ihren Füßen. Harry warf ihm immer mal wieder einen Blick zu, aber Sirius sah nicht zu ihm auf. Die Fahrt verlief ruhig und als sie bei den Grangers ankamen, stürmte Lisa schon auf Harry zu und viel ihm um den Hals.

„Wieso kommt ihr denn mit einem Auto?" fragte sie.

„Das war sicherer", meinte Harry und hob das Mädchen hoch. „Wow. Du bist aber groß geworden und schwer", stellte er lachend fest.

Er hatte beschlossen seine Probleme auf später zu verschieben. Er wollte erstmal ein paar schöne Tage hier verbringen. Alles andere musste bis später warten.

„Lisa das ist Draco. Er ist ein Schulkamerad von mir. Die Anderen müsstest du noch von meinem Geburtstag kennen. Und der Hund heißt Schnuffel. Er ist ein ganz lieber", erklärte Harry und ließ Lisa wieder runter. Die beäugte den Hund kritisch.

„Er ist fast so groß wie Remus", meinte sie leise und Harry musste lachen.

„Das weiß ich nicht. Ich hab die Beiden noch nie nebeneinander gestellt. Komm. Lass uns reingehen. Wir haben dir auch was mitgebracht", meinte Harry und ging dann mit ihnen in das festlich geschmückte Wohnzimmer, wo er aus seiner Tasche das Geschenk für Lisa suchte. Die riss es mit Begeisterung auf.

„Stifte?" fragte sie.

„Magische Stifte. Sie spitzen sich von selbst an und halten ewig. Und wenn du mit dem fast Durchsichtigen darüber malst, fangen die Bilder auch an sich zu bewegen", erklärt Hermine lächelnd.

„Kommt Kinder, ich zeig euch eure Zimmer. Hermine du bekommst dein Altes. Zusammen mit Ron und Mrs. Tonks", sagte Mrs. Granger und stieg die Treppe nach oben. „Mr. Potter Sie werden bei Lisa schlafen. Die Kleine hat darauf bestanden. Da haben wir dann auch noch ein Bett frei. Und ein Platz ist dann noch im Gästezimmer."

„Dann schläft Mr. Malfoy bei Harry und Lisa. So ist es für uns einfacher, sie zu beschützen. Ich nehm dann das Gästezimmer", meinte Remus und Hermines Vater zeigte ihm den Weg.

Harry riss sich zusammen. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, das Remus wenigstens hier bei ihm schlief, aber da hatte er sich wohl geirrt.

Eines der früheren Gästezimmer war zu Lisa Zimmer geworden. Es gab hier einiges an Spielsachen. Allerdings wohl alles aus der Muggelwelt. Und auf dem Boden lagen zwei Matratzen.

„Harry schläft bei mir", erklärte Lisa und zog den Gryffindor sofort zu der Matratze, die direkt neben dem Bett lag.

Er musste darüber schmunzeln. Obwohl sie sich so lang nicht gesehen hatten, schien das Mädchen immer noch einen Narren an ihm gefressen zu haben.

„Komm ich zeig dir was ich alles bekommen habe", rief Lisa begeistert und Harry wurde schon wieder in die Stube gezogen. Unter dem Weihnachtsbaum lagen eine Puppe, ein Kinderwagen für sie und auch Kleider. Aber auch ein paar Anziehsachen für Lisa selbst.

„Toll", meinte Harry begeistert und auch etwas in Verlegenheit, weil er nicht wusste, was er dazu sagen sollte. Die Anderen kamen auch dazu und Remus bat Hermines Eltern kurz in die Küche.

„Darf ich den Hund mal streicheln?" fragte Lisa und beobachtete Sirius genau, wie der sich grade vor dem Kamin einrollte.

„Ich denk schon", meinte Harry und warf seinem verwandelten Paten einen Blick zu.

Lisa ging langsam auf ihn zu und streckte ihm die Hand hin. Der schnupperte kurz daran und leckte dann darüber, was das Mädchen zum Lachen brachte und Harry auch schmunzeln ließ. Sirius rollte sich auf den Rücken und ließ sich von dem Mädchen den Bauch kraulen. Harry sah sehr wohl Dracos verwunderten Blick.

„So benimmt ein Hund sich nun mal", flüsterte er dem Blonden zu.

Den Tag verbrachten sie hauptsächlich mit Lisa. Sie erzählte Harry ausgiebig vom Kindergarten, ihren neuen Freundinnen und auch von ihren Ausritten auf den Pferden mit Hermines Eltern.

„Vielleicht können wir das auch machen", schlug sie begeistert vor.

„Ich weiß nicht Lisa. In letzter Zeit ist es sehr gefährlich für mich", meinte Harry nachdenklich und warf Tonks einen kurzen Blick.

„Ach so", meinte das Mädchen enttäuscht und wandte sich wieder ihrem Bild zu, das sie nebenher malte.

„Weißt du was. Wir machen das im Sommer mal. Dann komm ich dich auch besuchen und wir reiten aus. Wenn du mir zeigst, wie das geht. Ich hab nämlich noch nie auf einem Pferd gesessen. Und für die nächsten Tage fällt uns sicher auch was ein. Zum Beispiel einen Schneemann bauen. Das hab ich schon lang nicht mehr gemacht", meine Harry und dachte daran, dass er es eigentlich noch nie gemacht hatte. Einmal hatte er es versucht, aber Dudley war so nett gewesen und hatte die Kugeln gleich wieder kaputt gemacht. „Und ich habe auch ein paar Scherzartikel von den Königen des Spaßes dabei. Wir könnten sie Ron oder Draco unterschieben. Das wird sicher auch lustig. Und für Silvester hab ich extra Feuerwerk aus unserer Welt eingepackt", flüsterte er ihr zu und sah wie Lisas Augen anfingen zu leuchten.

„Lisa! Zeit fürs Bett!", rief Hermines Mutter.

„Bitte, noch fünf Minuten, Sarah", meinte das Mädchen.

„Es ist schon eine halbe Stunde über die Zeit. Harry bleibt doch eine ganze Woche, in der ihr zusammen was machen könnt", widersprach die Frau.

„Komm. Ich bring dich auch", schlug Harry vor und Lisa gab dann auch schnell nach.

Nachdem sie sich nachtfertig gemacht und Harry sie zugedeckt hatte, wollte sie noch unbedingt eine Geschichte hören.

„Eine Geschichte?" fragte Harry unsicher.

„Macht Sarah auch immer", sagte das Mädchen und sah Harry erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich kenn aber keine Geschichten", meinte der Gryffindor zweifelnd.

„Warst du denn gar nicht klein?" fragte sie verwundert. Harry schmunzelte. „Doch, aber ich hab nie… na gut. Eine Geschichte", meinte er und holte einmal tief Luft.

„Die Geschichte handelt von einem kleinen Jungen. Er heißt James und hat so wie wir, seine Eltern verloren und muss nun bei seinem Onkel und seiner Tante leben", begann Harry nachdenklich.

„Die haben auch einen Sohn. Frank heißt er und er ist nur einige Wochen älter als James, aber die Eltern haben Frank viel lieber als James. Es ist ja ihr Sohn."

„Das ist aber traurig", meinte Lisa.

„Ja. Das ist traurig. Vor allem weiß James gar nicht, warum sein Onkel und seine Tante ihn nicht mögen, aber er merkt es ganz deutlich. Frank schlägt ihn immer und nie bekommt er dafür Ärger von seinen Eltern, aber wenn James zurück haut, wird sein Onkel gleich wütend und sperrt ihn in sein Zimmer", meinte Harry.

„Wie gemein", stellte Lisa mit einem bösen Blick fest.

„Ja, das ist sehr gemein und James findet das auch furchtbar ungerecht.

„Frank hat in der Straße, in der sie wohnen, ein paar Freunde, aber wenn sich jemand mit James anfreunden will, bekommt der gleich Schläge von Frank und deswegen ist James furchtbar allein. Auch wollen Frank und seine Freunde James immer verprügeln, aber sie bekommen ihn nur selten."

Lisa gähnte und fragte dann: „Wieso?"

Harry schmunzelte. „Weil James immer viel schneller ist als die anderen. Frank ist nämlich ziemlich dick. Er isst immer nur Süßes und sitzt den ganzen Tag vor dem Fernseher. Und James muss seiner Tante und seinem Onkel im Haushalt helfen. Müll raus bringen, den Garten machen, das Auto waschen und so was alles. Deshalb ist er auch ganz schlank. Er hat gar keine Zeit was Süßes zu essen", erzähle Harry weiter und sah dass Lisa schon die Augen geschlossen hatte. Er wollte schon leise aufstehen aber die stimme der Kleinen hielt ihn zurück.

„Ich schlaf noch nicht", meinte sie. Harry grinste verschmitzt.

„Hmm… Wo war ich? Ach ja. Es passierten um James auch immer viele seltsame Sachen. Einmal, da ist er von Frank und seinen Freunden weggelaufen und wollte sich hinter ein paar großen Mülleimern verstecken. Aber plötzlich saß er auf dem Schuldach. Das hat zu Hause eine Menge Ärger gegeben und James hatte nicht mal eine Ahnung, wie er da hochgekommen war."

Der Gryffindor schwieg eine Weile und stand dann vorsichtig auf. Lisa schlief dieses Mal tatsächlich. In der Tür stand Sirius und sah ihn mit großen grauen Augen an. Harry wusste nicht was Sirius von ihm wollte und irgendwie tat es ihm weh, ihn einfach nur anzusehen. Er wurde einfach das Gefühl nicht los, dass Sirius ihn verabscheute für das, was er für Remus empfand. Aber er ging nach unten, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Es würde eh nichts bringen. Sirius konnte und durfte sich hier ja nicht verwandeln.

„Du brauchst aber lang um ein Kind ins Bett zu bringen", scherzte Tonks.

„Lisa wollte noch eine Geschichte hören", meinte Harry und ließ sich wieder ins Sofa fallen.

„Und? Hast du ihr etwas über den Bösen schwarzen Magier erzählt der ihre Eltern umgebracht hat?" feixte Draco grinsend und fing sich dafür einen missmutigen Blick von Remus ein.

„Was hast du ihr denn erzählt?" fragte Tonks neugierig.

„Ich hab ihr von einem Jungen erzählt, der bei seiner Tante und seinem Onkel aufwächst, weil seine Eltern Tod sind. Dort wird er aber nicht geliebt und um ihn herum geschehen viele komische Sachen. Er färbt das Toupet seines Lehrers blau, er landet einfach auf dem Schuldach, als er vor seinem Vetter wegrennt, oder er lässt das Fensterglas eines Schlangenterrariums verschwinden", erzählte er, mit einem leichten Schmunzeln auf den Lippen.

„Klingt nach einem Zauberer", bemerkte Remus nachdenklich.

„Er ist ein Zauberer, aber seine Verwandten meinten, sie könnten es ihm austreiben mit ein bisschen Prügel, außerdem wusste er es bis zu seinem elften Geburtstag nicht und es musste erst ein Halbriese kommen und es ihm sagen, weil seine Verwandten die Hogwartsbriefe abgefangen haben.

Aber als er nach Hogwarts kommt, findet dort zwei Wunderbare Freunde und erlebt viele Abenteuer mit ihnen."

Beim letzen Satz warf Harry Ron und Hermine ein Lächeln zu.

„Sie haben das erlebt?" fragte Hermines Vater, der wohl ebenso wie Hermine selbst verstanden hatte was los war.

„Ja. Es ist meine Lebensgeschichte. Für Lisa hab ich aber die Namen geändert, damit es so klingt als habe ich sie mir ausgedacht. Ich dachte das wäre spannender", antwortete er und lehnte sich in die Couch zurück.

„Also doch der böse Schwarze Magier", stellte Draco fest.

„Soweit bin ich nicht gekommen und so schlimm war die erste Begegnung mit ihm nicht, wenn ich das mit dem Vergleiche was ich hinterher erlebt habe. Aber ich werde es abändern. Lisa hat für ihr alter schon genug erlebt", sagte Harry und traf dann auf Mrs. Grangers fragenden Blick.

„Aber wenn sie bei… Muggeln aufgewachsen sind", meinte Hermines Mutter nachdenklich, „Kennen sie denn da keine Märchen?" Harry sah die Frau verlegen an.

„Die Liebe meiner Verwanden ging gerade mal so weit, dass ich etwas zu essen und zum Anziehen bekommen habe. Mein Vetter wurde um Welten besser behandelt und hat immer alles bekommen, während ich mich mit seinen abgelegten Sachen begnügen musste. Kleidung, Spielzeug, egal was. Nie hab ich etwas Neues bekommen. Und schon gar keine Geschichten hat man mir vorgelesen", erklärte Harry.

„Das ist grausam. Wie kann man einem Kind so was antun", murmelte Mr. Granger kopfschüttelnd.

„Meine Tante hasst alles was mit Magie zu tun hat. Sie konnte meine Mutter nicht leiden seit sie nach Hogwarts ging. Und diesen Hass hat sie an mir ausgelassen. Aber das ist jetzt für immer vorbei und vergessen. Nicht das ich meiner Familie den Tod gewünscht hätte, ganz sicher nicht. Nur bin ich jetzt volljährig und kann machen was ich will", meinte Harry und damit war das Thema abgeschlossen.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, über die Gefahren der Zauberwelt und Harry musste gestehen, dass Hermines Eltern sehr aufgeschlossen und neugierig waren, was es alles so gab und er beneidete Hermine dafür. Gern wäre er auch in so einer Familie aufgewachsen. Draco dagegen schien ziemlich gelangweilt, zwei Muggeln alles über seine Welt erzählen zu müssen.

„Sag mal Potter", fragte er plötzlich leise, „Was ist das da?"

„Ein Fernseher", antwortete Harry ebenso leise und erklärte bei dem fragenden Blick des Slytherin. „Ein elektrisches Gerät mit dem man sich Filme angucken kann die von einem Sender ausgestrahlt werden." Das schien Draco aber nicht wirklich zu verstehen. „Ich zeig dir das mal bei Gelegenheit. Ist ganz interessant", sagte er dann.

„Lass mal", grummelte Draco und stand auf.

„Entschuldigen sie mich bitte. Der Tag war anstrengend und ich denke ich gehe zu Bett. Eine angenehme Nachtruhe." Tonks verschluckte sich beinahe in ihrer Cola.

„Sicher Mr. Malfoy. Ich wünsche ihnen eine Angenehme Nacht. Sie finden den Weg?" fragte Mrs. Granger ebenso höflich.

„Sicher", antwortete der Blonde mit einem nickten und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Als sie oben die Tür hörten, prustete Ron los. Und auch Tonks und Harry konnten ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken.

„Was ist daran so lustig?", wunderte sich Mr. Granger.

„Nun", meinte Remus und versuchte dabei möglichst neutral zu klingen. „Mr. Malfoy gehört zu einer der Familien die sehr auf ihre Herkunft bedacht sind. Reinblüter nennt man sie. Und es ist leider so, dass die meisten Reinblüter nicht viel von der Gemeinschaft der Nichtmagier hält. Besondere Lebensumstände zwingen ihn seine Überzeugung zurückzustellen und sich anzupassen." Aber Hermines Eltern sahen aber ziemlich ratlos drein.

„Er gehört zu denen die Muggel hassen, verachten und auf übelste Beschimpfen. Aber da sein Vater Tod ist und seine Mutter… durch einen Fluch in den Wahnsinn getrieben wurde, musste er bei uns Unterschlupf suchen, um nicht ihr wisst schon wem in die Hände zu fallen", erklärte Hermine direkt.

„Dann war das gerade aufgesetzt", stellte Mr. Granger fest.

„Ich würde eher sagen er bemüht sich, damit Hermine ihm nicht das Fell über die Ohren zieht", meinte Harry und stand auch auf. „Ich geh auch zu Bett. Gute Nacht."

Die Anderen wünschten ihm auch eine Gute Nacht und zu Harrys Verwunderung trottete Sirius hinter ihm her. Harry sah ihn verwundert an.

„Hast du was dagegen wenn Schnuffel bei dir schläft?" fragte Remus.

„N-Nein. Ich hab nur nicht damit gerechnet", meinte Harry und nickte Sirius nur zu. Es war sicher nur das Pflichtbewusstsein, auf ihn aufpassen zu müssen. Sonst würde Sirius niemals bei ihm schlafen wollen.

Oben im Zimmer lag Draco schon auf der Matratze. Harry zog sich auch um und meinte währenddessen zu dem Blonden: „Das war grade ziemlich übertrieben."

„Ich habe gelernt mich so aus einer Gesellschaft zu verabschieden", erklärte Draco ruhig.

Harry kicherte kurz. „Ein, ich bin müde und geh zu Bett, reicht auch vollkommen. Und wenn du dann noch Gute Nacht sagst, haben alle einen guten Eindruck von dir", meinte der Gryffindor und schlüpfte dann auch unter die Bettdecke. Es dauerte nicht lang bis Harry die Augen zu vielen und er in einen tiefen schlaf viel.

Plötzlich stand er stand mit dem Rücken zu einem Fenster und fragte sich gerade wie er dahin gekommen war und wo er denn überhaupt war, als es hinter ihm an der Tür klopfte.

„Ja!" knurrte er und erschrak dabei über seine eigene Stimme. Sie klang so anders.

Eine Gestalt in einem schwarzen Umhang kam herein und kniete sich vor ihm nieder um den Saum seines Umhangs zu küssen.

„My Lord", murmelte sie.

„Ich hoffe du hast gute Nachrichten, Wurmschwanz", blaffte er den Todesser an. „Hab ich my Lord… Die Potters… James hat mich zu seinem Geheimniswahrer gemacht", erklärte er.

„Sehr schön.", murmelte er und sah ihn dann erwartungsvoll an.

„Sie verstecken sich in Godrics Hollow. Hier ist die Adresse."

Harrys Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er war bei Voldemort. Genau genommen mussten das hier Voldemorts Erinnerungen sein. Doch warum jetzt? Warum bekam er das jetzt auf einmal zu sehen. Die Warnung war doch schon über einen Monat her?

Der zitternden Hand, an der ein Finger fehlte, wurde das Stück Papier entrissen.

„Das hast du sehr gut gemacht Wurmschwanz. Geh und erzähl den anderen von unserem Triumph und bereitet eine Feier vor. Ich werde bald zurück sein", sagte er und im nächsten Moment spürte er, wie er apparierte.

Gedanklich bereitete er sich auf das Schlimmste vor. Voldemort schien ihm den Tod seiner Eltern zeigen zu wollen. Er schickte ihm diese Bilder von vor über 15 Jahren, um ihn quälen und wenn er es bedachte, den Tod seiner Eltern mit ansehen zu müssen, war so ziemlich das Schlimmste, was er ihm antun konnte. Er versuchte sich zu wehren. Er wollte diese Bilder nicht sehen, aber er schaffte es nicht. Er kam nicht gegen den Schwarzmagier an.

Die Apparation endete in einer kleinen Wohnsiedlung und er lief zielstrebig auf ein Haus zu. Im Wohnzimmer brannte noch Licht, das wohl von einem Kamin ausging, so wie es flackerte. Das schmiedeiserne Tor stieß er grob bei Seite und zog seinen Zauberstab. Er hörte eine Stimme die ihm vertraut vorkam, und die er nicht hören wollte: „Lily, nimm Harry und Lauf! Er ist es. Schnell fort, ich halte ihn auf!"

Mit einem „Bombada", seinerseits zerbarst die Tür und Harry gefror das Blut in den Adern. Er sah seine Mutter die Treppe rauf rennen, ihn auf dem Arm und vor ihm stand sein Vater.

„Nein", flüsterte er leise. „Nein Ich will das nicht sehen! Hör auf!" Doch Die Bilder hörten nicht auf. „DAD! Verschwinde! Er wird dich töten!" schrie Harry verzweifelt, aber er konnte ihn nicht erreichen. Und er wusste im Grunde, dass er das Geschehene nicht ändern konnte. Es waren bloß Erinnerungen und nicht die Vergangenheit.

„Gib mir deinen Sohn!" zischte die kalte, zynische Stimme des dunkeln Lords.

„Nur über meine Leiche", fuhr sein Vater ihn an und ein hartes Duell entbrannte. Nicht mal die Hälfte der Flüche, die die Magier benutzen, kannte Harry und trotz des doch so gewissen und grausamen Ausgangs, kam ein Gefühl des Stolzes in ihm auf. Sein Vater wehrte sich ganz allein, gegen den damals mächtigsten Magier der Welt. Er legte dabei das gesamte Wohnzimmer und den angrenzenden Flur nahezu in Schutt und Asche. Harry musste zugeben, er war von den Kampfkünsten seines Vaters zu erstaunt, um auch nur weiter zu versuchen, sich gegen Voldemort zu wehren, aber dann nahm der Kampf eine deutliche Wendung und sein Vater wurde an dessen Ende von dem giftgrünen Blitz direkt in die Brust getroffen und sank leblos zusammen.

„NEIN!" schrie er verzweifelt, konnte aber nichts daran tun, dass er einfach über die Leiche seines Vaters stieg und die Treppe rauf ging. Die Kinderzimmertür wurde aus den Angeln gerissen und eine Mutter fuhr erschrocken herum. Er selbst saß in seinem Kinderbett und sah ihn lächelnd mit großen grünen Augen an.

„Geh aus dem Weg", raunzte Voldemort.

„Nicht Harry, nicht, bitte nicht Harry!" Flehte Lily.

Ohne, dass der ältere Harry es beeinflussen konnte, hob Voldemort den Stab. „Geh zur Seite dummes Mädchen… geh weg jetzt", sagte Voldemort kalt.

„Nicht Harry, bitte nicht, nimm mich, töt mich an seiner Stelle."

Harry wurde schlecht. Er wollte das nicht sehen. Er wollte seine Mutter nicht auch noch sterben sehen. Voldemort hob seinen Zauberstab höher.

„Geh aus dem Weg und ich verschone dich", zischte er kalt.

„Nicht Harry, Bitte… verschone ihn,… ich tu alles, aber lass meinen Jungen Leben."

„Du hast es nicht anders gewollt. Avada Kedavra." „NEIN! MUM!" schrie Harry, als seine Mutter, getroffen leblos zusammensackte.

Dann wurde plötzlich alles schwarz um ihn. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, um dann die Augen fest zusammen zu kneifen, da ein Licht angemacht wurde. Er war schweißnass und seine Augen merklich feucht.

„Harry?" fragte eine Kinderstimme neben ihm.

„Alles Ok." stöhnte er und tastete blind nach seiner Brille. Er spürte, wie ihm zwei warme Kinderhände, das Gesuchte gab. Er brauchte einige Minuten um sich an das Licht zu gewöhnen. Draco saß schneeweiß auf seiner Matratze und starrte ihn an, Lisa kniete neben ihm und strich ihm leicht über die Wange.

„Ein böser Traum?" fragte sie leise. Harry nickte und atmete einmal tief durch. „Ein sehr böser Traum."

„Du hast nach deinen Eltern gerufen", erklärte Draco matt.

Harry sah ihn nur kurz an und warf dann einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war gerade mal fünf Uhr in der früh.

„Legt euch wieder schlafen. Ich hol mir nur was zu trinken und geh auch wieder ins Bett", meinte er und rappelte sich auf.

Sein Blick viel auf Sirius der ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtete. Er sagte aber nichts zu ihm. Sie hatten kein Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt seit er bescheid wusste und er bezweifelte, dass es Sirius interessierte.

Unten in der Küche suchte er nach einem Glas.

„Was hat er dir gezeigt?" fragte ihn jemand leise und Harry fuhr erschrocken herum.

Sirius stand blass und besorgt in der Tür und sah ihn an. Harry schloss die Augen und schluckte. Wie gern würde er mit Sirius darüber reden. Wie gern würde er von ihm in den Arm genommen und getröstet werden, aber das würde Sirius niemals tun. Es war ja schon ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt fragte, so wie er sich in den letzten Tagen verhalten hatte. Da würde er ihn sicher nicht einfach in den Arm nehmen.

„Harry? Was hat er dir gezeigt?" wiederholte Sirius seine Frage hörbar besorgt, aber Harry überging das. Er tat es als Pflicht ab, die Sirius sich selbst auferlegte und Harry wollte nicht das Sirius sich nur aus Pflichtgefühl um ihn kümmerte. Er wandte sich wortlos dem Kühlschrank zu und schenkte sich ein Glas Limonade ein. „Wenn du nicht willst. Auch Ok. Du bist alt genug", meinte Sirius und Harry hörte wie er wieder verschwand.

Harry sah ihm schwermütig nach und plötzlich kam Mrs. Granger leise zur Tür herein.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie.

„Ja. Ich hatte nur durst und… Schnuffel musste mal vor die Tür", log Harry lächelnd.

„Sie… hatten einen Alptraum, nicht wahr?" fragte Hermines Mutter behutsam.

Harry sah sie verwundert an, aber dann viel es ihm ein. Auch Draco wusste das er von seinen Eltern geträumt hatte. Er hatte also wohl wirklich geschrieen.

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich Sie geweckt habe", entschuldigte er sich.

„Das ist nicht schlimm. Jeder hat mal Alpträume. Wollen Sie mir nicht davon erzählen?"

Harry schüttelte energisch mit dem Kopf.

„Nein. Ich komm damit klar. Ich hab so was öfter", meinte er und ging an der Frau vorbei, wieder nach oben.

Lisa lag immer noch wach auf ihrem Bett, ebenso wie Draco.

„Du hast von deiner Mum du deinem Dad geträumt?" fragte Lisa leise. Harry schluckte kurz und warf flüchtig einen Blick auf Sirius.

„Ja. Du weißt doch das meine Eltern umgebracht wurden", sagte er und setzte sich zu ihr ns Bett.

„Ja. Der, dessen Namen keiner sagt, war es", antwortete sie.

„Genau. Sein Name ist Voldemort", meinte Harry und überging Dracos aufkeuchen hinter ihm.

„Warum sagst du seinen Namen?" fragte Lisa völlig ungerührt davon.

„Sie haben alle Angst vor ihm, deswegen sagt keiner seinen Namen. Aber das ist es, was ihn stark macht. Angst. Und deswegen sag ich auch seinen Namen. Ich habe keine Angst vor ihm. Für mich ist er nichts weiter, als ein ganz gemeiner Mörder", erklärte Harry und legte Lisa ihre Decke richtig über „Und nun sollten wir noch etwas schlafen", meinte er und löschte das Licht. Aber er konnte nicht wieder einschlafen. Die Bilder gingen ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf.

Fast zwei Stunden lang drehte er sich von einer Seite auf die andere und schlich schließlich aus dem Zimmer, um sich frisch zu machen und dann unten im Wohnzimmer etwas zu lesen. Die Grangers hatten ein ziemlich großes Regal mit Büchern und sie würden es ihm sicher nicht übel nehmen, wenn er in dem ein oder anderen Mal einen Blick rein warf. Zu seiner Überraschung folgte Draco ihm kurze Zeit später.

„Er hat es dir aus seiner Sicht gezeigt, nicht wahr?" stellte er Blonde nur fest und setze sich auf die Couch.

„Woher willst du das wissen?" fragte der Gryffindor und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Ich weiß, wie er dich im letzten Jahr ins Ministerium gelockt hat. Du würdest dich wundern wie viel ich weiß", meinte der Junge, ging in die Küche und kam mit einem Glas Wasser zurück.

„Er hat dir alles gezeigt?" fragte Draco dann. Harry warf ihm einen missmutigen Blick zu.

„Den Tod meiner Eltern hat er mir gezeigt. Seinen eigenen jämmerlichen Untergang hat dieser Feigling ausgelassen", zischte Harry aufgebracht.

„Ich würde ihn nicht beleidigen. Vielleicht hört er zu?" meinte Draco nachdenklich und nahm die Fernbedienung des Fernsehers in die Hand und betrachtete sie.

„Soll er doch wissen das ich ihn für einen Feigling halte", knurrte Harry und schaltete das Gerät direkt ein und drückte dann auf eine Taste.

Er sah Dracos erstaunten Blick als er die Bilder sah. „Wie geht das denn?" fragte er.

„Es ist eigentlich nichts anderes als Bilder die mit hoher Geschwindigkeit gezeigt werden", kam es von der Tür in der Mr. Granger lächelnd stand. „In einer Sendestation werden die Bilder in Form von Wellen ins All geschossen wo sie aufgefangen werden und dann wieder auf die Erde kommen. Und wir empfangen sie dann ebenfalls mit einer Satellitenschüssel."

Harry sah wie Draco die Stirn runzelte.

„Der schwarze Kasten da unten, der wandelt die Schallwellen in Signale um, die der Fernseher verarbeiten kann", fügte er noch hinzu.

Harry musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, bei Dracos misstrauischem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Du kennst sicher ein doch ein Radio", fragte Harry.

„Ein magisches Radio, ja", antwortete Draco mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als hätte Harry ihn grade für völlig Blöd erklärt.

„So ähnlich funktioniert ein Fernseher auch. Nur das eben nicht nur die Stimme übertragen wird, sondern auch Bilder."

Draco nickte nur leicht und Harry ahnte, dass der Blonde keine Ahnung hatte, wie genau das mit dem Radio funktionierte.

„Ich glaub du solltest mal ein ausführliches Gespräch mit Rons Vater führen", stellte Harry kichernd fest.

„Nein. Ich denke darauf verzichte ich", widersprach Draco und sah den Fernseher an. „Gibt es in dem Ding auch etwas Anspruchsvolleres als diese gemalten Sachen?"

„Das nennt man Zeichentrick und eigentlich müssten gleich irgendwo Nachrichten kommen", meinte Harry und schaltete weiter bis er einen Sender gefunden hatte. „Aber erwarte nicht zu viel. Da wirst du kaum etwas aus unserer Welt erfahren", meinte er dann.

Doch schon die erste Schlagzeile berichtete von mysteriösen Morden an völlig harmlosen Leuten.

„Die Polizei geht mittlerweile von Ritualmördern aus", erklärte der Nachrichtensprecher. „Aber nach wie vor bleibt die Todesursache ungeklärt."

„Das kann ich euch sofort sagen. Avada Kedavra", murmelte Draco.

Harry stand auf um Mr. Granger in der Küche zu helfen. „Hier, mit den Pfeiltasten schaltest du die Zahlen da vorn hoch oder runter. Das sind die Programme. Jeder Sender zeigt verschiedene Sachen", erklärte er und gab dem erstaunten Slytherin die Fernbedienung.

„Er kennt wirklich keinen Fernseher?" fragte Hermines Vater, als Harry in die Küche kam.

„Es gibt nicht viele Zauberer die sich für die Muggelwelt interessieren und Draco gehört definitiv dazu", meinte Harry und deckte den Tisch ein.

„Ich finde es bedauerlich, dass sich diese Welt vor der unseren verbirgt. In vielen Bereichen könnten wir uns doch untereinander helfen. Allein schon wenn ich an die Medizin denke", meinte er.

„Eh… ja. Sicher", sagte Harry etwas verunsichert.

„Sind sie anderer Meinung?" fragte Mr. Granger überrascht.

„Na ja….es… ich bin da nicht so gut informiert und in Zaubertränke kann ich grade das Nötigste. Außerdem hatten wir die komplizierten Heiltränke noch nicht."

Hermines Vater nickte leicht irritiert.

„Ich dachte… Hermine weiß eine Menge darüber."

„Ihre Tochter ist auch eine Streberin und Besserwisserin", meinte Draco, der mit der Fernbedienung in der Hand in die Küche kam. „Gibt es nichts, was dich interessiert? fragte Harry, der auf keinen Fall einen Streit zwischen ihnen zulassen wollte.

„Alles langweilig. Wie krieg ich diesen Kasten aus?"

„Der Rote Knopf. Du musst sie auf den Fernseher richten. Wie beim Zauberstab auch", antwortete Harry und wandte sich dann wider an Hermines Vater.

„Hermine liest viel. Sie ist Schulbeste und beherrscht schon zu Beginn des Jahres Sprüche, die auf der letzen Seite unserer Bücher stehen. Deswegen meint Draco sie ist eine Streberin", erkläre er.

„Er fühlt sich also gekrängt, dass eine… Muggelgeborene besser ist als er", erklärte Hermines Vater und traf damit haar genau den Punkt, wie Harry dachte, aber das wollte er lieber doch nicht sagen.

Einige Zeit später saßen dann auch alle anderen am Frühstückstisch und Harry erschrak etwas, als Sirius ihn unterm Tisch anstupste und zu winseln anfing. Zunächst war er verwirrt, aber dann hielt Ron, der neben ihm saß unauffällig ein Wurstbrot unter den Tisch, das Sirius sofort entgegen nahm und sich damit auf und davon machte.

Nachdenklich sah er Sirius nach. Hatte er ihn heute Morgen missverstanden? War seine Sorge vielleicht doch ehrlich gewesen? Nein. Sirius hätte sicher irgendwas zu seinem Verhalten der letzen Tage gesagt.

Er, Harry, erwartete ja nicht unbedingt die große Entschuldigung, aber eine Erklärung, oder… ja. Eigentlich wollte er Sirius Zustimmung haben. Er wollte von Sirius hören, dass er damit zu Recht kam und es akzeptierte. Und das war doch wohl nicht zu viel verlangt. Einfach nur zu sagen, dass er sich darüber freute.

Nach dem Frühstück zerrte Lisa Harry in den Garten, um einen Schneemann zu bauen. Sirius tollte wie verrückt um sie herum und brachte Lisa damit einige Male zum Lachen. Draco war es dann, der eine Schnellballschlacht gegen Harry eröffnete. Ron, Hermine, und Lisa schlugen sich sofort auf seine Seite, während Tonks sich zum Chancenausgleich zu Draco gesellte. Sirius machte sich einen Spaß daraus, immer den Schneebällen nachzujagen, hin und her zwischen den beiden Parteien. Kurz vor dem Mittagessen rief Mrs. Granger sie dann rein, damit sie sich vor dem Essen noch trocken anziehen konnten.

Am Nachmittag spielten sie dann gemeinsam Monopoly und Lisa saß bei ihnen und malte mit ihren neuen Stiften, während Sirius sich vor dem Kamin einrollte. Draco fand das Spiel, obwohl es ein Muggelspiel war, hoch interessant und er war auch der, mit dem meisten Geld, als sie dann am Abend aufhörten. Nach dem Abendessen sahen sie sich noch einen Spielfilm an und Harry brachte Lisa dann um neun Uhr wieder zu Bett. Sie bestand darauf, dass Harry ihr die Geschichte noch weiter erzählte. Er kam aber nur bis zu dem Punkt, wo er das erste Mal nach Hogwarts gefahren war, da schlief die Kleine schon.

Seine Nacht blieb auch dieses Mal nicht traumlos. Zuerst waren da einige Duelle gegen andere Zauberer, die Harry nicht kannte und zu guter letzt durfte er dann doch mit ansehen, wie er selbst Voldemort vernichtet hatte.

Seine Mutter lag Tod vor ihm und er selbst sah von seiner Mutter, zu Voldemort mit einem Ausdruck, als wollte er ihn fragen, „Was hast du denn jetzt gemacht?". Nicht mal als der Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtete wurde, fing er an zu weinen.

„Ich bin wohl ein Gryffindor durch und durch", stellte er über sich selbst fest. Sich gegen die Bilder zu wehren, hatte er schon längst aufgegeben. Er hatte keine Chance. Also beschränkte er sich darauf, Voldemort zu zeigen, wie angewidert er von dessen Tun war und wie sehr er ihn dafür verabscheute.

„Du kleiner Wurm wirst mich niemals besiegen. Ich bin der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten", scharte Voldemort leise und polterte dann: „Avada Kedavra!"

Was dann kam, hatte Harry aber nicht erwartet. Er kannte nur wage seine Sicht und die bestand einfach nur aus grünem Licht. Er hatte dabei nichts gespürt. Doch das, was Voldemort spürte, war unglaublich. Nahezu unvorstellbarer Schmerz jagte durch jede Faser seines Körpers und ließ ihn schreien. Nicht mal der Cruciatusfluch tat so weh.

Erst, als er etwas Kaltes ins Gesicht bekam, kam er wider zu sich und merkte das er wach war. Sein Herz raste wie wild und er hatte das Gefühl gerade einen Marathon gelaufen zu sein. Seine Narbe brannte immer noch und trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen. Voldemort freute sich. Freute sich wahrscheinlich darüber, ihm so einen Schock verpasst zu haben.

„Harry?" fragte eine besorgte Stimme, die er als die von Remus erkannte.

„Alles Ok.", keuchte er und rollte sich auf die Seite um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Er wollte nicht, dass Remus sich irgendwie genötigt fühlte, ihn zu umarmen. Nicht vor Sirius, oder den Anderen hier. Auch wenn er sonst was dafür geben würde, sich in die Arme des Mannes kuscheln zu können.

„Wieder ein Traum?" fragte Lisas verängstigte Stimme. Harry blinzelte sie an und tastete dann nach seiner Brille. Das Mädchen war ganz blass und zitterte.

„Ja. Es war ein… schmerzhafter Traum", sagte er und sah sich dann um.

Draco starrte ihn mehr als entsetzt an, Sirius lag in einer Ecke, die Pfoten über die Ohren gelegt und in der Tür standen alle Anderen, nur Remus kniete neben ihm und trocknete gerade mit einem Zauber das Kissen.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte er leise.

„Ich werd damit schon fertig", flüsterte Harry und schloss die Augen.

Remus hatte sich mehr und mehr von ihm distanziert. Sie sahen sich sogar kaum noch an und wenn, dann nur ganz kurz. Er verstand nicht warum Remus so weit ging. Hatte er etwa Angst, selbst ein normales Gespräch würde Sirius irgendwie zusetzen? Der hatte seine Meinung doch eh schon gefällt. Was machte es denn also aus? Nichts. Rein gar nichts.

„Kommt, wir gehen wieder zu Bett", sagte Mr. Granger und schob die Anderen vor sich her und auch Remus stand auf. Nur Hermines Mutter kam auf ihn zu und setzte sich zu ihm.

„Wir kennen uns nicht besonders gut, was ich für meinen Teil sehr bedauere. Hermine erzählt immer sehr viel von Ihnen und es ist immer nur Positives. Aber… Mr. Potter,… es ist nicht gut, wenn Sie ihre Träume in sich hineinfressen. Sie sollten darüber sprechen. Vielleicht hilft es, wenn Sie das mit einem völlig Unbeteiligten tun. Jemand, der sie nicht so gut kennt wie ihre Freunde."

„Mrs. Granger…", begann Harry und versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden, um sie jetzt nicht zu beleidigen. „Danke für dieses Angebot, aber… meine Träume… da kann mir niemand bei helfen. Ich kann mir nur selbst helfen. Und… ich möchte sie nicht in Gefahr bringen. Jeder, der mir auch nur in irgendeiner Weise nahe steht, ist in großer Gefahr. Ich habe schon ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen Hermine und Ron. Ich muss mir um so viele Menschen Sorgen machen und… ich bitte Sie, fragen Sie nicht weiter. Es würde viel zu gefährlich für Sie sein."

Er wollte nicht auch noch Hermines Eltern in Gefahr bringen. Sie waren die, die als erstes sterben würden. Sie waren wehrlos. Muggel. Sie könnten sich nicht gegen die Todesser verteidigen.

„In Ordnung. Aber wenn Sie es sich anders überlegen, ich höre ihnen gern zu", sagte sie und ließ sie dann auch allein.

Sirius kam vorsichtig zu ihm und legte seien Schnauze neben Harrys Kopf. Harry sah ihn nur an und wollte ihm schon über den Rücken streichen, aber zog seine Hand wieder zurück und wandte sich dann an die zitternde und wimmernde Lisa. Sie hatte sich zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammengerollt. Harry stand auf und legte sich zu ihr.

„Du musst keine Angst haben, Lisa. Ich werde dich beschützen", flüsterte er. „Niemand wird dir wehtun. Ich werde auf dich aufpassen." Lisa entspannte sich langsam du kuschelte sich an ihn ran.

„Du hast gesehen wie du den Fluch auf, du weißt schon wen…"

„Ja. Und nun ist gut. Bitte, Draco", unterbrach Harry den Blonden und deutete auf Lisa. Er wollte nicht, dass sie noch mehr mitbekam, als sowieso schon.

Am nächsten Morgen war Harry schon früh wach und auch Draco hatte die Augen schon offen.

„Er belauscht uns und hat mir gestern Nacht gezeigt, wie schmerzhaft sein beinahe Tod war", sagte Harry leise, als er sich vergewissert hatte das Lisa schlief.

„Und wieso, hast du das gestern Abend nicht gesagt?" fragte der Blonde.

„Weil Lisa mit ansehen musste, wie ihre Mutter gestorben ist. Dieser Fluch hat sie umgebracht und was denkst du wohl, wie ein fünfjähriges Kind darauf reagiert. Außerdem wirst DU die andern wohl nicht geweckt haben, ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich weiß, dass ich bei diesen Träumen fast immer schreiend aufwache", erklärte Harry giftig und konnte nicht glauben das Draco wirklich so blöd war.

„Tat es so weh?" fragte er leise. Harry versuchte die Mine des Slytherin im halbdunkeln zu deuten.

„Schlimmer als der Cruciatus, wenn du mich fragst", antwortete er leise, löste sich dann von Lisa. „Aber… ich denke wer den Fluch abbekommt, leidet nicht lang. Diese Schmerzen… man dürfte in dem Moment Ohnmächtig werden wo sie beginnen", erklärte Harry.

„Und warum bist du… du bist nicht ohnmächtig geworden", fragte er.

„Ich nehme an, weil es Voldemorts Erinnerung war und er kann mich nicht auf diese Weise töten. Oder er hat den Schmerz einfach etwas abgeschwächt, damit ich es auch wirklich erlebe. Er wird es wohl nur selbst wissen und eine Antwort können wir wohl kaum erwarten. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich will es auch gar nicht wissen", meinte Harry und verschwand ins Bad.

Er fühlte sich total erledigt. Unten in der Küche half er Hermines Mutter wortlos beim Tischdenken. Auch beim Frühstück sprachen sie kein Wort darüber. Aber Harry wusste, dass er mit jemandem reden musste, deshalb bat er Tonks zur Seite und berichtete ihr von seinem Verdacht.

„Halt. Moment mal Harry", bat sie und holte Remus dazu. „Nun erzähl das noch mal. Ich weiß nämlich nicht ob ich das richtig verstanden habe."

Harry seufzte tief.

„Vorgestern Nacht hat Voldemort mich mit ansehen lassen, wie er Mum und Dad getötet hat. Ich konnte danach nicht mehr einschlafen und bin aufgestanden. Draco kam nach und wir haben uns… kurz darüber unterhalten. Ich hab so gesagt, dass ich Voldemort für einen Feigling halte, weil er mir seinen eigenen Untergang vorenthalten hat. Er hatte mir nicht gezeigt, wie er den Todesfluch abbekommen hat. Aber das hat er gestern nachgeholt. Nicht gleich zu Beginn, sondern ganz zum Schluss und ich bin mir sicher, dass er uns jetzt auch belauscht oder sonst was. Ich spüre ihn aber nicht. Wenn er aber auch weiß, wie wir uns hier schützen und wie unsere Fluchtpläne aussehen, sind wir ganz schön am Arsch und ich glaube kaum, dass er erst zuhört seit wir hier sind."

Remus nickte geschockt. „Du weißt was das bedeutet?" fragte er.

„Ich will kein Wort mehr davon hören, was der Orden treibt. Nicht mal ansatzweise, bis ich diese verdammte Okklumentik kann", antwortete er.

„Ich geh Minerva informieren und du… versuch etwas dagegen zu tun. Wie es geht weißt du doch eigentlich", meinte Remus.

„Ja. Eh… Remus… könnten wir die Zimmer tauschen? Ich mein wegen Lisa. Sie muss das nicht mitbekommen. Du kannst auch gern das Bett rüberzaubern. Mit reicht die Matratze."

Remus sah ihn kurz an und nickte dann. „Machen wir. Aber das wird wohl nicht viel bringen", meinte Remus und ging erstmal.

Harry war da aber anderer Meinung und überzeugte Tonks davon, das zweite Gästezimmer mit einem Schallschutzzauber zu belegen.

Er setze sich anschließend zu Lisa und sah ihr beim Malen zu. „Willst du auch?" fragte sie und hielt ihm ein Stück Papier hin.

„Kann es ja mal versuchen", schlug Harry vor und fing an ein Haus zu malen. Besonders geschickt war er nicht darin, aber er hatte auch nur selten gemalt. Am Nachmittag machten sie dann keinen kleinen Spaziergang und Lisa zeigte Harry das Pferd auf dem sie immer mit Hermines Mutter ritt. Remus war vor dem Stall geblieben, um nicht einen Aufstand der Vierbeiner zu veranstalten.

Auch die nächsten Tage waren erfüllt mit Spaß, oder Unternehmungen und er versuchte auch jeden Abend mit der Okklumentik sich die Träume vom Hals zu halten. Erfolglos. Es waren immer mehr brutale Morde und Voldemort machte sich einen Spaß daraus, Harry auch zu zeigen, welche Freude das bei ihm auslöste. Der Gryffindor fand das einfach nur pervers. Wie konnte man sich am den Leid anderer nur so erfreuen? Er verstand es einfach nicht und fragte sich wirklich, was für ein krankes Hirn Voldemort haben musste. Er gab sich aber die größte Mühe, sich vor den anderen nichts anmerken zu lassen. Er wollte ihnen die Laune nicht verderben. Remus Verhalten setzte ihm in dieser Zeit aber besonders zu. Sein Freund kümmerte sich kaum um ihn. Warf ihm nur ab und an einen traurigen Blick zu, aber es kam nie ein Wort, oder eine zärtliche Umarmung. Er musste etwas Gravierendes falsch gemacht haben, wenn Remus derart auf Abstand ging.

Dann kam Silvester und Harry schaffte es zu den Leckereien, die Hermines Mutter gebacken hatte, ein paar der Scherzartikel von Fred und George zu schmuggeln. Das war im Grunde ganz einfach, da Tonks und Remus Hermines Mutter ein paar Zaubererrezepte mitgebracht hatten, die den Naschsachen von Rons Brüdern sehr ähnlich sahen. Nicht mal Hermine bemerkte es. Erst als sie eine Kanariencremeschnitte erwischte. Lisa brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und Harry konnte sich, ebenso wie Tonks, kaum halten vor lachen. Selbst Hermines Eltern fingen leise an zu kichern, nachdem sie sich von dem Schrecken erholt hatten und auch Remus schmunzelte darüber.

„Was war das denn?" fragte Mr. Granger amüsiert.

„Das waren Scherzartikel die Rons ältere Brüder entwickelt haben", erklärte Hermine missmutig und sammelte die Federn auf.

„Scherzartikel?" wunderte sie Hermines Mutter und beobachtete ihre Süßigkeiten kritisch. „Man kann sie von echten Süßigkeiten nicht unterscheiden. Zumindest nicht von unseren. Wer war das? Du Ron?" meinte Hermine wütend.

„Ich? Hermine du hast meine Tasche doch gesehen. Da war nichts drin. Außerdem hat Harry auch eine Ladung Süßigkeiten bekommen", protestierte der Rothaarige.

„Danke", zischte Harry seinem Freund zu, aber Tonks kam ihm zu Hilfe.

„Lass doch. So wird das doch ein besonders lustiger Abend."

Dann griff sie nach einem Toffee und Harry hatte alle Mühe sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen.

„Ich würde den nicht essen", warnte Hermine mit einem Blick auf Harry, aber Tonks kicherte nur auch nachdem ihre Zunge wieder abgeschwollen war.

So verging der Abend und jeden erwischte es mindestens einmal. Mal konnten sie nur Rückwärtssprechen, dann wuchsen ihnen Tentakel oder sie verwandelten sich in andere Tiere.

Um kurz vor Mitternacht traten dann alle nach draußen und Harry stellte sein Feuerwerk zu den Muggelraketen. Zum Anzünden kamen sie aber nicht mehr, denn mit dem ersten Schlag, der Turmuhr in der Nähe, jagten mehrere Blitze über die Wiese.

* * *

_ Ja ja. Die Bösen Todesser. was da wohl wieder alles passiert? Auf jedenfall ist spannung vorporgramiert und es wird schmerzhaft für Harry. So viel sei verraten._

_Und wer will wissen wie es weiter geht? Sagt es mir in einem Review._


	30. Kapitel 29

Hallo Liebe Leser,

wieder Samstag und damit wieder Zeit für ein neues Chap. Freut mich das euch das letzte so gut gefallen hat. Und noch mal vielen dank an alle Reveiwer.

Ich hoffe, dieses Chap gefält euch auch so gut.

Und ihr wisst ja wem davon was gehört.

Viel Spaß beim lesen, ich freu mich auf eure Meinungen.

Liebe Grüße

Eure Imo

Ihr wisst ja, das

Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

Kapitel 29

Harry riss Lisa sofort auf den Boden und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Zum Schuppen", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und griff die Todesser an, damit Lisa sich verstecken konnte. Dabei sah er sich kurz um, wo die anderen waren.

Draco hatte den Gartentisch umgestoßen und versteckte sich dort mit Hermine und ihrem Vater. Ihre Mutter war ins Haus zurück gewichen, von wo aus Tonks ebenfalls angriff. Ron war bei Remus. Die beiden hatten weiter vorn, hinter mehreren Büschen Deckung gesucht und Sirius kroch über dem Boden auf Harry zu der mitten auf der Wiese lag.

„Bleib weg", schrie Harry seinen Paten an und krabbelte so schnell er konnte zu Lisa. Deutlich merkte er das Stechen im Bein, die Flüssigkeit am rechten Oberschenkel und ahnte Schlimmes.

Am Schuppen nahm er sich dann einige Sekunden, um in seiner Hosentasche nachzufühlen. Mit zusammengebissenen zähnen zog er den zerbrochenen Zweiwegespiel aus der Tasche. Das Blut an seinen Händen verriet ihm, dass ihn eine der Scherben verletzt haben musste.

„Shit!" fluchte er ungehalten und sah sich um. Die Todesser kamen immer näher und sie waren auf sich gestellt.

„Du blutest", piepste Lisa panisch.

„Halb so schlimm", meinte Harry und entdeckte Sirius, der beim Gartenteich hinter einem Stein kauerte, immer noch in Hundegestalt. Das war ihre einzige Chance. Alle anderen waren zu weit weg und ihm viel der Spruch zum reparieren nicht ein. Sie brauchten aber Hilfe.

„Lisa. Schnuffel liegt da vorn, siehst du ihn?" fragte er und zog Lisa auf die Beine. Das Mädchen nickte verängstigt.

„Armer Hund."

„Wenn ich jetzt sage, rennst du zu ihm. Sag ihm der Spiegel ist kaputt und er soll dich mitnehmen. Und vor allem wegbleiben, hast du das verstanden?" erklärte er energisch.

„Aber… aber er ist… er ist nur ein Hund", meinte Lisa verwundert.

„Nein. Es ist an Animagus. Ein Mensch, der sich in ein Tier verwandeln kann. Er muss Hilfe holen."

„Aber… die… die bösen Leute", flüsterte Lisa und deutete auf einen Todesser, der sich an der Wand entlang von hinten an Draco ranpirschte.

„Hermine! Hinter euch!" brüllte Harry, da er ihn von hier aus nicht erwischen konnte. Irgendwer griff den Todesser an und Harry zog Lisa vor sich, um sie vor den Flüchen zu schützen, die ins Gartenhaus einschlugen.

Doch dann schienen diese Todesser abgelenkt zu werden, denn die Flüche ließen Nach. Lisa wimmerte verängstigt.

„Sch… Ruhig. Ich bin bei dir", flüsterte Harry.

„POTTER! PASS AUF!" dröhnte Malfoys Stimme zu ihm rüber und Harry wirbelte herum.

Er schaffte er gerade noch mit Lisa, dem Fluch aus dem Weg zu hechten und ohne zu zögern griff er den Urheber an. Doch seine Flüche nutzen nicht viel, denn der Mann war gut. Und er kam Lisa immer näher, die verängstigt in die Büsche kroch. Harry warf dem verängstigen Mädchen einen Blick zu. Er hatte ihr versprochen sie zu schützen und das würde er auch halten.

„Sectumsempra!" brüllte Harry aus einer Eingebung heraus und sah wie der Todesser zusammensackte. Sein Stab war ihm aus der Hand gefallen und Lisa kreischte entsetzt auf. Harry völlig perplex und sich absolut nicht daran erinnernd was dieser Fluch bewirkte krabbelte auf Lisa zu und entdeckte dann was er angerichtet hatte. Der Todesser blutete stark. Ein langer riss klaffe auf seiner Brust.

Reflexartig zog er Lisa an sich und drehte ihren Kopf weg von dem Mann.

„Sch… Alles Ok. Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es aussieht", flüsterte er ihr während er zu Sirius rüber sah er immer wieder versuchte zu ihnen zukommen. „Lisa", sagte Harry energisch und das Mädchen sah auf. „Du rennst jetzt rüber zu Schnuffel und sagst ihm folgendes. Der Spiegel ist kaputt und er soll nicht wieder herkommen. Hast du verstanden?" Lisa nickte Schniefend. „Gut. Du bist ein tapferes Mädchen und kommst sicher nach Gryffindor", sagte er und kam mühsam auf die Beine. Vorsichtig warf er einen Blick um die Ecke und flüsterte:„Lauf."

Dann feuerte er alles was er an Flüchen kannte, ausgenommen diesen grausamen von gerade eben, auf die Todesser ab. Er war nicht darauf bedacht irgendwen genau zu treffen. Es ging nur darum, dass keiner von denen Lisa angriff. Flüche verfehlten das Mädchen, aber sie rannte einfach weiter, wie Harry aus dem Augenwinkel beobachteten konnte. Bei Sirius angekommen dauerte es nur einen Moment bis er sich verwandelte, sich das Mädchen griff und disapparierte. Ron tauchte nur Sekunden neben ihm auf und starrte den Todesser an.

„Was war denn das?" fragte er.

„Später", sagte Harry nur und ging auf einen Todesser los, der von hinten an Remus heranschlich.

„Remus fragt wo die andern bleiben?" meinte Ron.

„Der Spiegel ist hin. Sirius holt sie gerade", antwortete Harry und griff einen besonders mutigen Todesser an, der über den Boden robbte.

„Ich hab hier einen Portschlüssel. Du sollst abhauen", erklärte Ron und deckte den Schuppen von der anderen Seite. Harry sah seinen Freund kurz an und nickte.

„Wir holen aber erst Hermine und ihre Eltern", sagte er.

„Gut. Hast du einen Plan?" fragte Ron.

Harry warf einen Blick um die Ecke und versuchte einen Todesser zu schocken. Es sah nicht wirklich rosig aus. Alle anderen Fluchtwege waren abgeschnitten. So wie er es befürchtet hatte, wusste Voldemort bescheid über ihre Pläne.

„Feuern, was das Zeug hält und rennen, so schnell wie es geht", sagte er und Ron nickte zustimmend. „Bis du soweit?" fragte Harry.

„Ja."

„LOS!"

Ron rannte so schnell er konnte, aber Harry schaffte nicht mal zwei Schritte ehe er zu Boden ging. Er konnte sein rechtes Bein kaum belasten.

„Harry!" schrie Ron und wollte schon wieder umdrehen.

„Lauf und bring sie hier weg!" schrie er seinem Freund zu und schickte Schocker in die Richtung der Todesser, während er gleichzeitig versuchte wieder hinter den Schuppen zu kommen.

Dann tauchte die Verstärkung auf und zu Harrys Erleichterung war Sirius nicht dabei.

Die Angreifer waren zwar immer noch in der Überzahl, aber der Kampf wurde offener. Auch Harry trat aus seinem versteck heraus.

„Malfoy bring die Muggel hier weg", donnerte Moodys Stimme über den Rasen und Harry sah Remus ganz in der Nähe der Pferdekoppel stehen. Ihm gegenüber…

„Wurmschwanz", fauchte er und tauchte wieder hinter den Geräteschuppen ab, um sich von dort aus zu Remus zu schleichen und endlich den Verräter seiner Eltern zu stellen. Als er auf der anderen Seite angekommen war, sah Harry wie Remus entwaffnet wurde und der ehemalige Freund seinen Stab mit seiner Silbernen Hand auffing und einfach zerbrach. Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als wollte der Werwolf sich ohne Waffe auf die Ratte stürzen, um ihn mit bloßen Händen anzugreifen, aber dann blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Peter hatte einen Revolver auf ihn gerichtet. Harry glaubte für einen Moment nicht richtig zu sehen. Was sollte das denn werden? Seit wann benutzen Zauberer Pistolen? Nur langsam sickerte eine erschreckende Tatsache in sein Gehirn. Die Waffe war mit Silberpatronen geladen. So ziemlich das Schlimmste, was man einem Werwolf antun konnte und was Remus sicheren Tod bedeuten würde, egal wo er am Ende getroffen wurde.

„NEIN!" rief Harry rannte los. Dass er selbst einen Zauberstab in den Händen hielt war ihm völlig entfallen, ebenso wie seine Schmerzen in seinem Bein. Er wollte nur nicht, dass Remus starb. Auf keinen Fall. Auch wenn Harry schon längst bewusst war, dass Remus mit dem ganzen Abstandsmist nur die Trennung vorbereitete. Er liebte ihn und würde das hier niemals zulassen.

Er bekam nicht mit, wie Peter den Abzug durchzog. Sein Blick war ausschließlich auf Remus fixiert, der den ehemaligen Freund nur entsetzt anstarrte. Mit einem Hechtsprung riss er den Zauberer zu Boden, im selben Moment wie ein brennender Schmerz seinen Rücken durchfuhr. Ab da bekam er nicht mehr viel mit. Das Luftholen viel ihm mit einem Mal unglaublich schwer und er dachte schon sich einige Rippen gebrochen zu haben. Jeder Atemzug brannte in seiner Brust, wie Feuer und die Schmerzen waren nahezu unerträglich. Schwarze Punkte tauchten vor seinen Augen auf, wurden größer, dann wieder kleiner.

„Harry!" rief ihn eine vertraute Stimme und er blinzelte in die Richtung, aus der sie kam. Sein Freund kniete neben ihm und sah verzweifelt aus.

„Remus", hustete Harry und bekam dabei einen bleiernen Geschmack im Mund und eine Welle noch stärkeren Schmerzen überrollte ihn. Das konnten nicht die Rippen sein. Das war irgendwas Schlimmeres.

„Oh Gott, Nein", entfuhr es dem Werwolf und Harry wurde hochgezogen.

„Finger weg von ihm", donnerte jemand Unbekanntes, aber Remus hob ihn trotzdem hoch.

„Er ist verletzt, er wird sterben, wenn er nicht sofort zu einem Heiler kommt", erklärte er.

„Aber sicher nicht mit Ihnen", knurrte der Fremde.

Harry schlang seine Arme um den Hals des Werwolfs, um damit er sich festhalten konnte. Das Atmen schien ihm nahezu unmöglich und die Punkte wurden auch immer größer.

„Sie können mich mal", fuhr Remus den Unbekannten an und Harry spürte, wie sie disapparierten.

Anschließend schien Remus mit ihm ein Stück zu rennen. Harry musste immer wieder schmerzhaft Husten und dabei verstärkte sich der bleierne Geschmack zusehends.

„Halte durch Harry. Nicht ohnmächtig werden, hörst du? Stirb mir ja nicht weg. Sirius bringt mich um", hörte er Remus Stimme in weiter ferne.

Er versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber er hatte keine Kraft dazu. Eine alles verschluckende Schwärze breitete sich vor seinen Augen aus, ohne dass er sich dagegen wehren konnte.

„HARRY!" hörte er noch Remus schwachen Ruf, aber der sog auf seinen Geist war zu stark.

Nur langsam nahm Harry die Welt um sich herum wieder war. Er wollte aber die Augen nicht aufmachen. Er wollte weiter schlafen. Er fühlte sich elend, das Atmen viel ihm schwer und er war zu erschöpft, um sich irgendwie zu rühren. Dann bemerkte er, dass neben ihm gesprochen wurde. Die Stimmen kamen ihm aber völlig unbekannt vor.

„…sein Tod, wenn Sie ihn mitnehmen. Das kann ich nicht zulassen", sagte eine Frauenstimme.

„Er ist hier nicht sicher. Verstehen Sie doch. Hier kann jeder reinspazieren und ihn einfach umbringen. Solang er bewusstlos ist, ist er ein zu leichtes Opfer", beschwor eine Männerstimme die Frau.

„Auf keinen Fall werden Sie ihn mitnehmen und jetzt raus, oder ich rufe den Wachdienst", giftete die Frau erbost und kurz darauf schlug die Tür zu und es war ruhig und Harry driftete wieder in den Schlaf ab.

Als er das nächste Mal aufwachte, war es scheinbar helllichter Tag. Zumindest war es heller in als beim letzen Mal. Und es war totenstill. Mühsam versuchte Harry die Augen zu öffnen, musste sie aber sofort wieder schließen, um nicht geblendet zu werden. Dann hörte er die Tür und blinzelte neugierig in die Richtung, mit einer Hand die Augen abschirmend. Er konnte nicht erkennen wer dort stand, aber es vermutete, dass es eine Frau war.

„Mr. Potter. Merlin sei dank, Sie sind wach. Wir haben uns furchtbare Sorgen gemacht", sagte sie und kam auf ihn zu.

„Wer sind Sie?" krächzte Harry und fing wegen seiner trockenen Kehle sofort an zu husten. Ein brennender Schmerz durchfuhr dabei seine Brust und er hatte das Gefühl, jede Rippe würde brechen.

„Sch…. Ruhig atmen. Dann lassen die Schmerzen nach. Ganz ruhig atmen und nicht zu tief", wies sie ihn an.

„Durst", würgte er hervor und bemühte sich nach Kräften, ruhig zu atmen. Er spürte wie man ihn hochzog und etwas Wasser gab. Die Feuchtigkeit löschte das Brennen in seiner Kehle und auch den Hustenreiz. Schwer atmend sank er zurück in die Kissen und versuchte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen die Frau an seinem Bett zu erkennen.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich?" fragte sie liebevoll.

„Erschöpft. Wo ist meine Brille?" flüsterte er.

„Hier", meinte sie und setzte ihm die gewünschte Sehhilfe auf die Nase.

Es war eine Heilerin, die an seinem Bett stand.

„Sie haben wirklich Glück gehabt. Die Kugel hätte sie auch töten können", erklärte die Frau und schwang kurz den Zauberstab. „Reines Silber und mit Gift benetzt."

Harry stutzte. „Allein das Silber hätte einen Werwolf doch umgebracht", stellte er fest.

Die Heilerin sah ihn verwundert an.

„Sie sind aber doch kein Werwolf."

„Sie war aber für einen Bestimmt. Einen Freund", meinte der Gryffindor etwas leiser, da ihm leicht schwindelig wurde.

„Ach so", sagte die Frau, als sei es etwas Nebensächliches und erklärte dann: „Viele Jäger bestreichen ihre Kugeln zusätzlich mit einem Gift, falls sie ihr Opfer nur Streifen oder die Kugel nicht stecken bleibt. Es wird in der Regel ein Hochwirksames und schnell wirkendes Gift benutzt. Man will sie nicht quälen.

Der Schütze, der sie verletzt hat, kann kein Jäger sein, oder er ist nicht in der Lage dieses Gift zu brauen. Die Konzentration des Fingerhuts war zu niedrig und der Trank wurde einmal zu stark erhitzt. Er konnte nicht voll ausreifen, was ihr Glück war. Wäre der Tank richtig gebraut worden, würden sie jetzt nicht mehr leben."

Harry nickte nur und schloss die Augen. „Wie lange war ich Bewusstlos?"

„Vier Tage."

„Was?" keuchte Harry entsetzt und hustete kurz Schmerzhaft. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Beruhigen Sie sich. Sie haben eine Menge Blut verloren und wir kamen kaum nach, diesen Verlust auszugleichen. Ihr Körper ist durch das Gift und die vielen Tränke sehr geschwächt. Er reagiert so gut wie gar nicht mehr auf Medikamente."

„Und das heißt?" fragte Harry besorgt nach.

„Das es eine Zeit dauern wird, bis sie wieder auf den Beinen sind. Aber es bleibt kein Schaden zurück und das Sie wach sind, ist schon mal ein gutes Zeichen. Und die Überreizung ist auch nur vorübergehend", meinte sie Beruhigend. „Sie müssen viel schlafen und brauchen Ruhe. Das ist das wichtigste."

Harry nickte nur. „Warum tut das Atmen weh?" fragte er dann leise und biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Die Kugel hat ihre Luge verletzt und auch die Wunde verheilt nur langsam. Aber wie schon gesagt, Sie werden wieder vollkommen gesund. Wichtig ist, dass Sie sich ausruhen", erklärte die Frau und gab ihm noch mal etwas zu trinken.

Harry nickte schwach und sah sich um. „Wo ist mein Zauberstab?" Die Heilerin die schon bei der Tür war, drehte sich noch mal um.

„Den brauchen Sie hier nicht. Ihnen wird niemand etwas tun", meinte sie und verschwand.

„Wollen wir es hoffen", murmelte Harry und schlief ein, um etliche Stunden später aus einem Alptraum hochzuschrecken. Keuchend schloss Harry die Augen und die Bilder tauchten erneut vor seinem Auge auf.

Voldemort hatte ihm gezeigt wie er Kinder quälte, folterte und tötete. Mit Schrecken hatte er erkennen müssen, dass es die verschwundenen Schüler waren, die gefoltert wurden. Mit aller Kraft hatte Harry versucht gegen Voldemort anzukommen, ihn aufzuhalten und ihn aus seinem Kopf zu drängen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Selbst jetzt hörte er noch die Schreie der Kinder.

Außerdem war er sich sehr sicher, dass es jetzt passierte, denn Voldemort hatte mit ihm gesprochen. Oder mehr, ihm gedanklich ein paar nette Dinge zugeflüstert.

„Na… gefällt dir das? Fühlst du ihren Schmerz", hatte er gelacht.

Harry hatte aber nicht Antworten wollen. Er hatte nur daran gedacht, dass es aufhören sollte. Er spürte die Freude von Voldemort, ein schwaches Brennen seiner Narbe und seine schmerzende Brust.

„Nein es wird nicht aufhören", höhnte Voldemort daraufhin und Harry wusste, dass dieses Scheusal seine Gedanken hören konnte. „Es wird nie aufhören. Nicht solange du lebst. Genieß es, solang sie noch etwas fühlen!"

Dann richtete er den Cruciatus gegen einen der Erstklässler und sein Schrei hallte in Harrys Ohren wider. Machten ihn beinahe Taub. Dann ließ der Fluch nach und Harry atmete erleichtert auf. Allerdings wunderte er sich auch, warum er noch nicht aufgewacht war. Hielt Voldemort seine eigene Freude etwa zurück?

„Angst. Ja das ist ein belebendes Gefühl. Spürst du die Macht, die in der Angst liegt?", lachte Voldemort und dann war es plötzlich vorbei gewesen. Warum wusste er nicht. Er vermutete allerdings, dass der Magier ihn freiwillig freigelassen hatte, denn er stand kurz davor ohnmächtig zu werden.

„Mr. Potter?" riss ihn jemand aus den Gedanken. Harry schlug die Augen auf und rückte fahrig seine Brille zurecht. Die Heilerin von vorhin stand besorgt an seinem Bett.

„Alles O.K. Nur ein Alptraum", erklärt er leise und angelte sich das Wasserglas vom Nachttisch.

„Haben Sie das öfter?" wurde er gefragt während die Frau ihn untersuchte.

„Ab und zu. Mal häufiger, mal nicht", erklärte er und reichte der Frau das Glas, um sich etwas anders hinzulegen. „Ich komm aber damit klar." Diese Aussage schien die Frau aber nicht so ganz zu glauben.

„Sind Sie sicher?"

„Ja. Sie können mir nicht helfen. Das kann ich nur selbst", sagte er und sah die Frau musternd an.

„Dann tun Sie was dagegen. Solche Träume tun ihrer Genesung gar nicht gut", meinte sie und zog einen Zauberstab aus der Tasche. „Den soll ich Ihnen geben. Anweisung der Klinikleitung. Ihr Schulleiter hat wohl dafür gesorgt", sagte sie und Harry horchte auf.

„Professor Dumbledore ist wach?"

„Er ist bei Bewusstsein. Mehr darf ich Ihnen aber nicht sagen", meint sie. „Ruhen Sie sich aus. Es gibt in einer Stunde Abendessen."

Harry nickte ihr zu und schloss dann die Augen, aber ohne wieder einzuschlafen. Die Bilder der gefolterten Schüler machten ihm sehr zu schaffen.

„Du mieser dreckiger Feigling. Vergreifst dich an wehrlosen Kindern. Such dir gefälligst einen Gegner, der sich wehren kann", murmelte Harry und versuchte sich dann zu entspannen.

Er musste es endlich schaffen. So schwer war die Anweisung in dem Buch nicht. Es war im Grunde leicht. Es hatte einzig und allein etwas mit dem Selbstvertrauen zu tun. Wenn man sich selbst nicht vertraute, dann schaffte man es auch nicht. Das war im Grunde sogar die Grundlange für jedwede höhere Magie. Stablose Magie, Animagi, ungesagte Zauber und Flüche und eben auch die Okklumentik. Man musste sich selbst vertrauen. Das war wahrscheinlich auch ein Weg, um sein Potential zu finden. Allerdings verstand Harry nicht ganz warum es nicht klappte. Er vertraute sich selbst und seinen Fähigkeiten doch.

Doch er schaffte es einfach nicht seine Gedanken in die Kiste zu sperren und sie auch dort zu behalten. Seine Gedanken, vor allem die Sorge um die anderen kam immer wieder heraus. War alles gut gegangen? War sonst noch jemand verletzt? Hatte es vielleicht sogar Tote gegeben? Was war mit dem Todesser? Und dazu kamen seine Privaten Probleme. Wollte Remus wirklich mit ihm Schluss machen? Gab es dazu einen Grund? Und Sirius? Würde er seinen Paten vielleicht zurück gewinnen, wenn er nicht mehr mit Remus zusammen war? Gab es für ihn nur die Entscheidung Sirius ODER Remus? Gab es kein Sirius UND Remus?

„Scheiße!" fluchte er lautstark und musste sofort heftig husten und der Schmerz trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Warum zum Teufel musste sein Leben auch so kompliziert sein.

Eine Heilerin kam besorgt mit einem Tablett rein. „Alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie.

„Ja. Ich bin nur frustriert", murmelte er und rieb sich übers Gesicht.

„Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht helfen?"

Harry sah die Frau einen Moment an.

„Wissen sie ob außer mir noch jemand verletzt wurde? Ich mein bei dem Angriff."

Die Heilerin schien kurz zu überlegen. „Es gab einen Schwerverletzen Todesser. Der wird aber durchkommen. Sonst ist mir nichts bekannt. Es liegt zumindest niemand sonst hier im Krankenhaus. Wenn, dann war es wohl nicht besonders schlimm. Sonst wären die Patienten hier", meine sie.

Harry seufzte erleichtert auf.

„Das löst schon mal einige Probleme. Danke", meinte er und setzte sich mit Hilfe der Schwester vorsichtig auf, um zu essen.

Wirklich schmecken tat es ihm aber nicht, was allerdings nicht nur an seinen noch ungelösten Problemen lag.

„Man sollte hier ein paar Hauselfen aus Hogwarts einstellen", murmelte er und versuchte auch während er aß, seine Gedanken wegzusperren. Ebenfalls erfolglos. Anschließend legte er sich wider hin und beschloss zu schlafen. Die Müdigkeit war einfach zu stark als dass er seine Übungen hätte fortsetzen können. Er hörte nicht, wie jemand das Tablett wegnahm und spürte auch nicht, dass man den Verband um seine Brust wechselte. Er wurde erst wieder wach, als es draußen Stockfinster war. Ein nur all zu menschliches Bedürfnis hatte ihn geweckt.

Er musste zur Toilette.

Er überlegte einen Moment, ob er jemanden rufen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Ihm war das mit den Nachttöpfen einfach zu unangenehm und so schlecht fühlte er sich gar nicht mehr. Also setzte er sich langsam auf und schlug die Decke zurück, um die Beine über die Bettkante rutschen zu lassen. Sein Oberschenkel durchfuhr ein leichtes stechen.

„Der Spiegel", murmelte er und versuchte das Gleichgewicht zu finden, um nicht sofort auf dem Boden zu landen.

Er entdeckte seinen Morgenmantel über einem Stuhl. Es musste also jemand hier gewesen sein, vermutlich Molly. Denn den Mantel hatte er im Grimmauldplatz gelassen. Oder es war sein Aufpasser. Nur, wo war er?

„Sicher wieder mal Mundungus. Was soll's", meinte Harry und stand dann vorsichtig auf. Er musste sich am Bett abstützen, da er ins wanken geriet. Aber nach einem Moment ging es tatsächlich und Harry schlich, in seinen Morgenmantel gehüllt, aus dem Zimmer.

Die Toilette war praktischerweise nicht besonders weit weg. Allerdings wunderte es ihn, dass keine Heilerin, oder Helferin einen Blick auf den Flur warf. Denn seine Zimmertür, war doch bedenklich laut auf dem ruhigen Flur, ins Schloss gefallen. Er verrichtete aber ohne Störung sein Bedürfnis und trat dann wieder auf den Flur.

Deutlich bekam er aber seinen miesen Zustand zu spüren. Der Flur verschwamm vor seinen Augen und er musste sich an der Wand festhalten und einen Moment stehen bleiben. Nachdem sein Blick sich geklärt hatte, entdeckte er einige Glasfenster, die einen Raum abtrennten und einen braunen Haarschopf auf dem Boden.

„Alles Ok?" fragte Harry halblaut, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in seiner Brust breit und das hatte dieses Mal nichts mit seinen Verletzungen zu tun. Hier stimmte etwas nicht. Es war ruhig. Viel zu ruhig. Langsam tapste er, barfuss wie er war, an seinem Zimmer vorbei zu den Haaren auf den Boden. Er hatte gerade entdeckt, dass zwei Personen wie tot auf dem Boden lagen, als hinter ihm die Tür aufgerissen wurde. Er schnellte herum und stand drei Todessern gegenüber.

Es vergingen einige Sekunden, die die beiden Parteien wohl brauchten, um die Situation zu erfassen und dann rannte Harry im selben Moment los, wie einer der Todesser „Packt ihn" brüllte.

Flüche jagen ihm nach verfehlten ihn aber. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er, als habe er so was schon vorher geahnt, in die Tasche seines Morgenmantels gleiten lassen und zog ihn nun hervor, um sich nach Kräften zu wehren. Die hektischen Atemzüge brannten schmerzhaft in seiner Brust und sein Rücken protestierte, ebenso wie sein Bein, unter den Bewegungen. Aber es ging hier um sein Leben. Er wurde immerhin gerade mal mit einem Todesser fertig. Drei waren da definitiv zu viel.

Der Schweiß brach ihm aus und er hatte mühe nicht zu Boden zu gehen. Aber das würde seinen Tod bedeuten und dieser Gedanke gab ihm Kraft. Er musste weg hier. Er wollte nicht sterben. Und wenn hier schon drei Todesser waren, gab es sicher noch mehr. Die Heilerin auf dem Boden… man hatte scheinbar St. Mungos angegriffen. Das wie verschob er auf später. Zuerst musste er seinen eigenen Arsch retten.

Harry riss eine kleine Tür am anderen Ende der Station auf und stürzte hindurch, um sie dann hinter sich mit einem Zauber magisch zu versiegeln. Vor ihm lag ein schmales Treppenhaus, in dem er von unten hastige Schritte hörte die schnell näher kamen und definitiv von mehr als einer Person stammten. Harry entschied sich deswegen für die Flucht nach oben. Er wollte lieber nicht warten, um zu sehen, ob es Freund oder Feind war. Denn letzteres war das wahrscheinlichere. Kaum war er eine Etage höher, flog unter ihm eine Tür auf.

„Potter ist weg!" rief einer.

„Nach oben!", bekam er zur Antwort und Harry gab sich selbst Recht. Noch mehr Todesser.

Keuchend rüttelte er an einer Tür, doch die war verschlossen und ein Alohomora half nicht. So schnell er konnte stürzte er die letzten Stufen hoch und versuchte die letzte Tür vor ihm und fand sich in einem Lagerraum wieder. Mit Schwung warf er die Tür ins Schloss, verriegelte sie magisch und stürzte zu Boden. Vor seinen Augen verschwamm alles. Jeder Atemzug brannte höllisch und ließ ihn heftig husten. Dann hörte er die Todesser vor der Tür.

„Wingardium Leviosa", keuchte Harry und lies einen schwer aussehenden Schrank davor schweben. Für Magier vielleicht nicht grade das beste Hindernis aber er hoffte, dass es sie zumindest etwas behindern würde.

Auf allen Vieren kroch er zur nächsten Tür und fand sich in der Cafeteria wieder. Hier war es totenstill. Auch wenn es nicht viel bringen würde, verriegelte er die Tür ebenfalls hinter sich.

Sein Herz hämmerte so heftig gegen die Rippen, dass er schon dachte, es würde jeden Moment aus seiner Brust springen und er spürte eine warme Flüssigkeit über seinen Rücken laufen. Fahrig griff er mit einer Hand danach, um dann seufzend festzustellen, dass es Blut war.

„Shit", fluchte er hustend und sah sich um. Er musste sich irgendwo verstecken. Lange würde er nicht mehr durchhalten. Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen und seine Hände zitterten vor Erschöpfung während der Schweiß ihm in Sturzbächen über die Stirn zu laufen schien. Leider gab es hier keine Schränke oder etwas Ähnliches. Außerdem, hätten die Todesser da wahrscheinlich als erstes nachgesehen.

Dann entdeckte er eine weitere Tür. „Zur Dachterrasse", verkündete ein Schild. Harrys Blick schwenkte zwischen dieser Tür und der Tür zur Haupttreppe hin und her. Letztere wäre Selbstmord. Es musste hier im Krankenhaus von Todessern nur so wimmeln und er brauchte mehr als nur Glück, um mit denen fertig zu werden, die er sowieso schon auf dem Hals hatte. Vor allem in seinem Zustand.

Dann krachte es einmal laut im Lagerraum und Harry traf binnen Sekunden eine Entscheidung. Während ein Todesser lauthals über ihn schimpfte, kam er auf die Beine und floh durch die Tür auf die Dachterrasse. Leider eine Sekunde zu spät um unentdeckt zu bleiben wie ihm das gebrüllte „Potter!", verriet.

Er hastete die Treppe hoch, um dann durch eine weitere Glastür, nach draußen zu gelangen. Die verschloss er ebenfalls magisch und hexte zudem das Glas unzerbrechlich. Stumm dankte er Hermine dafür, dass sie ihm den Spruch gezeigt hatte.

Hier draußen herrschte klirrende Kälte, der Schnee knirschte unter seinen nackten Füßen, während er gleichzeitig stumm vom Himmel rieselte und sein heißer Atmen schlug Dunstwolken, in der stockfinsteren Nacht.

Harry trat wankend einige Schritte auf die Brüstung zu und stützte sich auf ihr ab, um nicht zu Boden zu gehen. Die Berührung mit dem eisigen Metall hinterließ ein Schmerz in den Händen, aber er ließ nicht los. Es war das einzige, was seinen Geist davon abhielt sich in die Stumme und alles verschluckende Schwärze zu verabschieden.

Vorsichtig warf er einen Blick rüber das Geländer und musste schlucken. Es ging ein ganz schönes Stück in die Tiefe. Unter ihm lag die Straße, von der man das Krankenhaus betrat. Sie war leergefegt.

Was hatte er sich eigentlich dabei gedacht hier raus zu rennen? Eisige Kälte und jetzt saß er wirklich in der Falle.

Keuchend und seinen Knien nachgebend, ließ er sich auf den Boden sinken. Mit Macht verlangte sein Körper den Tribut für diese Flucht. Er hätte diese verdammte Tür vorhin aufsprengen sollen. Auf der Station gab es unter Garantie mehr Orte an denen man sich verstecken konnte. Außerdem musste dort Dumbledores Zimmer sein und der war wach. Vielleicht hätte er ihm irgendwie helfen können. Schwer hustend sah Harry sich zu der Tür um. Die Todesser fluchten scheinbar ungehalten und fuchtelten mit den Armen herum. So schwer war sein Verschlusszauber doch gar nicht zu brechen, dachte er sarkastisch und schalt sich im nächsten Moment einen Narren. Je länger die dort blieben, desto mehr Zeit hatte er sich zu erholen und sich gut zu überlegen wie er hier wegkommen sollte. Im Nächsten Moment gab es dann aber schon mehrere laute Explosionen, die die Terrasse erzittern ließen und dann kippte die Tür samt Verankerung um.

„Es ist aus Potter", lachte der, der zuerst aus der Tür kam.

Mit aller Kraft zog Harry sich auf die Beine und richtete seinen Stab auf die näher kommenden. Es gab hier keine Deckung, ein offener Kampf würde unausweichlich werden und das gegen Sechs auf einmal.

„Harry du bist Tod", schloss er und musste kräftig husten was schmerzhaft brannte. Seine Knie fühlten sich an wie Wackelpudding, die Kälte ließ ihn zittern und wieder tanzten Sterne vor seinen Augen. Sein Blick huschte noch einmal über die Brüstung.

„Vergiss es. Das überlebst du nicht", lachte ein anderer Todesser und Harry musste ihm recht geben.

Wenn er springen würde, wäre das sein Tod. Aber Voldemort würde ihn eh töten und er würde sich sicher nicht kampflos ergeben. Angriff war doch noch immer die beste Verteidigung und welche Wahl hatte er schon. Er hob den Stab noch etwas höher und fixierte einen der Todesser, die sich im Halbkreis um ihn aufgebaut hatten und dabei immer näher kamen.

„Wenn euch euer leben lieb ist, bleibt stehen", sagte er und ließ seinen Stab langsam von einem zum anderen wandern. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass der Todesser, von dem er am weitesten Weg war, seinen Stab gefährlich hob.

„Expelliarmus", donnerte Harry und der Stab flog in hohen Bogen über die Brüstung.

Der Todesser wollte schon auf ihn zustürzen, doch einer seiner eigenen Leute lähmte ihn.

„Du kennst den Befehl des Lords. Lebend, unverletzt und bei Verstand", knurrte er.

Harry hustete, kniff aber die Augen bei dem Schmerz nicht zusammen. Ein Augenblick der Unachtsamkeit und er wäre geliefert. Und warum half ihm einer diese Idioten?

Die Fünf kamen noch einen Schritt näher und Harry fixierte den Mittleren.

„Stehen bleiben", knurrte er und versuchte dabei einen möglichst sicheren Eindruck zu machen, was ihm aber nicht wirklich zu gelingen schien, da die Hand in der er seinen Stab hielt heftig zitterte.

„Was denn,… willst du uns sonst wehtun?", höhnte der, auf den er den Stab gerichtet hatte.

„Wie wäre es mit Töten?" fragte Harry provokativ und vier von ihnen blieben stehen.

„Das schaffst du nicht!" lachte der Fünfte und kam noch einen Schritt näher. Harry richtete den Stab auf ihn.

Er ahnte dass er es ihnen beweisen musste. Aber es war ein Unverzeihlicher Fluch. Er würde dafür sonst wo landen. Außerdem würde es klappen? Würde es wirklich klappen?

„Na? Doch nicht mehr so sicher?" fragte der Todesser und richtete seinen Stab auf Harry.

„Fragt doch Voldemort", konterte Harry und sah noch mal flüchtig über die Brüstung. „Der ist nur mit Glück seinem Schicksal entkommen. Es hat ihn fast seine Hand gekostet und mehrmals in die Ohnmacht geschickt."

„Niemand macht sich über den Meiser lustig!" empörte sich einer von ihnen und richtete seinen Stab nun deutlich auf Harry.

„Crabbe", blaffte der, der ihm schon vorhin den Anderen vom Hals gehalten hatte. Harry schenkte dem Mann, genau wie der andere Todesser auch ein Blick.

„Ergib dich und der dunkle Lord wird dir einen schnellen Tod gewähren", sagte der, was Harry aber nur schauben ließ.

Voldemort gewährte ihm sicher alles andere, als einen schnellen Tod. Die Todesser logen doch nur, wenn sie den Mund aufmachten. Aber wie sollte er hier sonst wegkommen? Ein Portschlüssel würde zu lange dauern und apparieren konnte er nicht gut genug. Sein Blick ging noch mal über die Brüstung. Andererseits, er musste ja eigentlich nur runter auf die Straße. Dann wäre er schon mal weiter. Aber das war schon eine weitere Strecke, als dass was er bisher gemacht hatte. Und wenn was schief ging, war er fällig. Andererseits, wenn er blieb war er es auch. Lange würden die Todesser sich nicht mehr hinhalten lassen. Aber würde sein Körper das mitmachen? Selbst wenn es gut ging, es erforderte Kraft. Aber hatte er eine andere Wahl?

„Nahezu jeder Zauber beruht auf das Vertrauen, das der Magier in sich hat", schoss ihm die Zeile, aus dem Okklumentikbuch, durch den Kopf. Und apparieren war schließlich auch ein Zauber. Man musste sich fest auf den Ort konzentrieren zu dem man wollte und sich dann einmal um sich selbst drehen. Es war so was wie stablose Magie. Es beruhte auf reinem Willen.

„Ihr habt recht", meinte Harry schließlich und schloss die Augen, um sich so fest es ging auf die Straße unter ihm zu konzentrieren. Er versuchte sich aus seiner Erinnerung zusammenzurufen, wie es dort ausgesehen hatte, als er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war.

Die Todesser lachten schon. „Klein Potter gibt also auf."

„Denkt ihr", dachte Harry kurz und sagte dann ehe er es wirklich versuchte: „Fangt mich wenn ihr könnt."

Er spürte wie er sich auflöste und hörte die Flüche, die die Todesser losließen, aber keiner erwischte ihn. Als das Kribbeln nachließ, sackte er auf die Knie. Für einen Moment hatte er schon Panik, dass etwas schief gegangen war, aber vom Gefühl her saß alles noch da wo es sein sollte. Er hatte auch keine Schmerzen, die er sich nicht erklären konnte.

Dann schlugen neben ihm auf der Straße mehrere Blitze ein und Harry wich sofort zurück. Er lehnte am Schaufenster, durch das man St. Mungos für gewöhnlich betrat. Die Scheibe war zerschmettert, die Puppe verkohlt. Deutlich konnte man das magische Tor dahinter erkennen.

Das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen kam in ihm auf. Vor seinen Augen wurden schwarze Punkte schnell größer und das schmerzhafte Husten machte es nicht gerade besser. Aber er durfte sich keine Ruhe gönnen. Wenn er das schaffte, war es ein Wunder, dass die Todesser noch nicht vor ihm standen.

Doch seine Beine wollten ihm einfach nicht gehorchen. Er schaffte es nicht aufzustehen. Von drinnen hörte man Flüche und bunte Lichter zuckten hin und her. Irgendwer kämpfte heftig. Aber das würde ihm jetzt auch nicht helfen. Egal wer dort kämpfte, konnte sich nicht um ihn kümmern.

Er musste sich irgendwo verstecken. Er war nach wie vor in Gefahr und sein Körper zitterte vor Erschöpfung. Er brauchte dringend Ruhe. Noch einmal versuchte er aufzustehen und diesmal gelang es ihm. Stolpernd entfernte er sich von dem magischen Krankenhaus. Wo der Grimmauldplatz lag wusste er nicht. Er wusste weder wie weit es von hier war, geschweige denn in welche Richtung er hätte gehen müssen.

Der Schnee brannte unter seinen nackten Füßen, die Kälte kroch immer mehr unter seinen Morgenmantel und unter den Pyjama. Er spürte, dass seine Kräfte am Ende waren. Ihn würde wahrscheinlich schon ein Schwebezauber für Stunden außer Gefecht setzen. Einige Male stolperte er und viel zu Boden. Dort verschnaufte er kurz und lauschte möglichst ruhig atmend in die Dunkelheit, um sich dann wieder aufzurappeln und weiter zu gehen.

Links herum, Rechts herum, noch mal rechts dann wieder links. Wo er war, wusste er schon längst nicht mehr. Sein Sichtfeld schränkte sich ein und ständig verschwammen die Bilder. Aber er schien nicht verfolgt zu werden, zumindest hörte er niemanden. Und besonders schnell war er ja auch nicht. Plötzlich betrat er eine breite Strasse die ihm bekannt vorkam.

Schwer atmend lehnte er sich gegen eine Hausmauer. Er würde keinen Schritt mehr gehen können, aber hier bleiben war auch zu gefährlich. Was, wenn die Todesser doch noch hinter ihm her waren? Er war Tod, wenn er jetzt stehen blieb. Sollte er vielleicht doch noch mal versuchen zu apparieren? Die Seitengasse des Grimmauldplatzes kannte er gut genug.

Dann hörte er ein leises Brummen und kurz darauf kamen zwei Scheinwerfer auf ihn zu.

Ein Auto.

„Rettung", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Mit zitternden Knien stellte er sich auf die Straße und hob eine Hand. Der Wagen wich aus, kam aber neben ihm zu stehen und das Fenster auf der Beifahrerseite wurde runtergelassen.

„Ja?" fragte ihn die Stimme einer jungen Frau nervös.

„Bitte. Ich brauch Hilfe", flüsterte Harry und stütze sich an dem Wagen ab, da seine Knie drohten nachzugeben. „Ich werde verfolgt, Jemand will mich töten", würgte er unter den aufkommenden Schmerzen hervor.

Es schien als musterte die Frau ihn Stunden, bis sie sagte: „Steig ein." Harry hörte den Knopf hochspringen und zog die Tür auf.

Schwerfällig ließ er sich auf den Sitz des Wagens fallen und murmelte ein leises: „Danke."

Die Frau musterte ihn und stellte dann entsetz fest: „Mein Gott du hast ja so gut wie nichts an." Sie griff hinter sich und holte eine Decke hervor, die sie über Harry ausbreitete. Wirklich helfen tat ihm das nicht. Er fror entsetzlich, wie er jetzt in der Wärme des Wageninneren feststellte.

Dann sah er plötzlich mehrere Gestalten aus der Steinstraße hervorkommen. Er umklammerte seinen Stab fest und rutsche ein Stück im Sitz herunter.

„Fahren Sie. Schnell. Ehe die misstrauisch werden", flüsterte er und wagte es nicht raus zu sehen damit sie ihn nicht erkannten.

Langsam ließ die Frau den Wagen anrollen, um dann in einem normalen Tempo, zumindest für die Witterungsverhältnisse, an den Todessern vorbei zu fahren. Zu Harrys Erleichterung geschah nichts und er konnte im Innenspiegel beobachten, wie die Todesser disapparierten. Zu seinem Glück hatte die Frau das scheinbar nicht bemerkt und lenkte den Mercedes, wie Harry nun erkannte, behutsam um eine Ecke. Vorsichtshalber warf Harry noch mal einen Blick in den Innenspiegel und entdeckte jetzt den Babysitz auf der Rückbank, indem jemand schlief.

„Mädchen oder Junge?" fragte Harry leise und stemmte sich stöhnend wieder hoch.

„Mädchen. Ihr Name ist Lilian", erklärte die Frau. „Und ich heiße Jennifer. Und du?"

Harry sah die Frau prüfend von der Seite an. Sie hatte schwarze Haare die ihr knapp bis über die Ohren reichten, und machte einen freundlichen Eindruck.

„Harry", flüsterte er und musste kräftig und schmerzhaft husten. Er zwang sich ruhig und nicht zu tief zu atmen.

„Und was hast du angestellt, dass man dich Umbringen will?" wurde er gefragt.

„Nichts Schlimmes. Und ich denke es ist besser, wenn Sie das nicht erfahren. Ich will Sie da nicht mit reinziehen. Es reicht, wenn Sie mich in den Grimmauldplatz bringen, wenn Sie so freundlich wären", erklärte Harry und schloss du Augen, um gegen den aufkommenden Schwindel anzukämpfen.

„Der Grimmauldplatz? Der liegt auf der anderen Seite der Stadt. Da wohnst du?"

„Dort bin ich sicher. Dort werden sie mich nicht finden", antwortete Harry und musste erneut husten. Im Licht der Laternen sah er dann die Blutströpfchen auf seiner Hand und die Frau neben ihm schien es auch erkannt zu haben.

„Um Himmels willen du bist verletzt", bemerkte sie entsetzt und hielt an. Dann wandte sie sich zu ihm. „Lass mich das mal sehen." Ehe Harry sich versah hatte sie die Decke ein stück runter gezogen und zog den Morgenmangel auf.

„Am Rücken", stöhnte er und fügte hinzu: „Ist aber schon behandelt worden."

Die Frau ließ besorgt von ihm ab. „Ich nehm dich erst mal mit. Sonst überlebst du das nicht", sagte sie und Griff nach ihrem Handy.

„Wen rufen Sie an?" fragte er alarmiert.

„Meinen Mann. Er ist Chirurg. Er wird dir helfen können."

„Hören sie. Es reicht wirklich, wenn Sie mich in den Grimmauldplatz bringen. Dort ist auch jemand der mir helfen kann", versuchte es Harry, aber die Frau hatte scheinbar schon ihren Mann am Telefon und hinter ihnen fing das Baby an zu weinen.

Vor Harrys Augen flackerten Sterne auf und das Geschrei, des kleinen Wurms hinter ihm, hallte in seinem Kopf wieder, wie die Geräusche eines Presslufthammers. Er war kurz davor das Kind mit einem Schweigezauber zu belegen, als die Frau kurz anhielt und versuchte dem Baby den Schnuller in den Mund zu stecken.

„Sie hat Hunger", erklärte sie als Harry ihr einen fragenden Blick zu warf.

„Dann geben sie ihr was", murmelte er und schloss die Augen um das Schreien möglichst zu ignorieren.

„Ich hab hier nichts. Aber wir sind gleich da", meine sie und setze sich wieder ans Steuer. Sie bogen noch zwei Mal links ab und einmal rechts und kamen dann auf einem Parkplatz zum stehen. Harry war mittlerweile richtig speiübel geworden. Er war sich nicht sicher woran es lag. Jennifer fuhr eigentlich ganz hervorragend. Wahrscheinlich waren es die Schmerzen, der Schwindel und die Erschöpfung die ihren Tribut forderten. Am Hauseingang stand ein Mann in gewöhnlichem Pulli und Jeans.

„Mein Mann. Mathew", erklärte sie und stieg aus. Harry öffnete auch die Wagentür und der Mann kam ihm sofort zu Hilfe.

„Ganz ruhig, Junge", meinte er nur und führte ihn durch weiß getünchte Flure in einen Behandlungsraum. Mathew half ihm sich auf die Liege zu setzen. Harry wehrte sich nicht, als der Man ihm den Morgenmantel abstreifte und auch das Pyjamahemd.

Erst als er den Zauberstab, den Harry kurz bei Seite gelegt hatte wegnehmen wollte, griff er ein.

„Geben Sie mir den Stab", sagte er bekam dafür einen verwunderten Blick. „Geben Sie ihn mir", wiederholte Harry energisch und fing sofort heftig an zu husten. Mit einem irritieren Blick reichte ihm der Mann den Stab und griff nach irgendwelchem Verbandsmaterial und strich ihm damit über den Rücken.

„Das sieht böse aus. Du bist angeschossen worden?" fragte er.

„Ja. Vor etwa fünf Tagen", antwortete Harry und keuchte auf, als der Mann den Wunde berührte.

„Das muss… genäht werden", sagte der Mann ruhig und horchte ihn dann ab. „Atme so tief ein wie du kannst", bat er und Harry folgte der Bitte.

Er war schon früher mal bei Ärzten gewesen. Er wusste wozu es gut war, aber seit er nach Hogwarts ging musste er gestehen, so scheußlich Heiltränke auch schmeckten, die Behandlung war einfach praktischer. Mr. Granger hatte Recht. In manchen Dingen könnten die Muggel wirklich von den Magiern profitieren und wer sagte eigentlich, dass Ärzte nicht auch Tränke herstellen konnten.

„Das muss ich mir genauer ansehen. Meinst du, du kannst noch ein Stück laufen wenn ich dir helfe?" Harry nickte und rutschte vorsichtig von der Liege runter, musste aber nach dem Mann greifen, um nicht sofort auf die Knie zu fallen.

„Ich hab dich", erklärte der und wollte Harry schon wieder helfen sich hinzulegen.

„Es geht schon. Sobald ich auf den Beinen bin, geht's", wiegelte er ab und ließ den Mann zum Beweis los. Er schwankte zwar aber es ging tatsächlich. Er wurde besorgt gemustert, aber dann nickte der Arzt und führte ihn ein einen Raum mit einem Röntgengerät.

Harry kannte diese Dinger. Dudley hatte ihm als er sechs war die Hand in der Autotür eingeklemmt und die Ärzte hatten so festgestellt, dass sie gebrochen war und nun schien der Arzt seine Lunge damit untersuchen zu wollen. Der Mann half ihm auf die Liege und verschwand kurz.

„Meinst du, du kannst die Luft einen Moment anhalten?" fragte er aus dem Nebenraum.

„Ich kann es versuchen", erklärte Harry und schloss die Augen. Stumm fragte er sich, wie lang er das noch mitmachen würde und was die Beiden taten, wenn er ohnmächtig wurde.

„Es dauert nicht lang, dann gebe ich dir etwas gegen die Schmerzen. Du hast es gleich überstanden", versicherte er. Harry nickte nur. Die Schmerzen waren nicht wirklich das Problem. Der Schwindel und die Tatsache, dass er wieder Sterne sah, machten ihm mehr zu schaffen.

„Hol so tief Luft wie du kannst und halt sie an", wurde er gebeten und Harry folgte. Er konnte das nicht wirklich gut, weil es furchtbar brannte, aber er biss die Zähne zusammen. „So schon vorbei. Ich bring dich erstmal zurück und gebe dir etwas, das dir hilft", erklärte Mathew.

Als Harry in dem Behandlungsraum dann die Spritze sah, musste er schon schlucken.

„Was wollen sie mir geben?" fragte er beunruhigt und hielt seinen Stab, den er gerade eben hier hatte liegen lassen sollen, fest.

„Nur ein Schmerzmittel. Nichts weiter. Hast du irgendwelche Allergien auf Medikamente?" Harry sah ihn kurz nachdenklich an.

„Weiß ich nicht", antwortete er ehrlich und fragte sie stumm, ob sein Köper drauf reagieren würde. Auf Tränke sprang er schließlich nicht mehr an. Und dann war da noch die alarmierende Frage, wie äußerte sich dieses Nichtwirken.

„Dann komm mal her. Es wird auch nicht wehtun", meinte der Arzt und Harry lächelte matt. Seit er in der Zauberwelt lebte, genau genommen seit er den Cruciatusfluch zu spüren bekommen hatte, wusste er was Schmerzen waren. Unbeteiligt sah er zu wie die durchsichtige Flüssigkeit in seine Ader gedrückt wurde und wartete gespannt auf die Wirkung,… die nicht kam.

Aber Jennifer kam herein. „Und?" fragte sie.

„Ich muss eben ein Bild entwickeln gehen. Mach die Wunde sauber und leg das Nähzeug bereit.", bat er und verschwand.

„Na?" fragte sie und räumte die Spritze weg. „Wirkt es?"

Harry musterte die Frau. Wenn das Zeug jetzt schon wirken sollte konnte er auch Muggelmedizin vergessen. Er spürte keine Veränderung.

„Harry?" sprach ihn die Frau besorgt an.

„Nein. Ist aber egal. Ich komm auch so klar", sagte er leise und hustete unterdrückend.

Die Frau schien ihm nicht ganz glauben zu können, sagte aber nichts weiter und holte eine falsche mit roter Flüssigkeit aus dem Schrank und tränkte damit ein paar Kompressen.

„Das könnte weh tun", meinte sie und Harry nickte. Die Flüssigkeit war kühl und als sie damit direkt über die Wunde strich, biss Harry sich auf die Lippen um nicht aufzuschreien. Aber ein Stöhnen konnte er nicht verhindern. Dann kam auch Mathew wieder herein.

„Du hast Glück. Mit der Lunge ist alles in Ordnung. Sie war zwar verletzt, aber das mit dem Blut was du hustest ist nichts, worum man sich Sorgen machen müsste", erklärte er.

„Er hat noch Schmerzen. Die Spritze wirkt nicht", erklärte seine Frau was auch den Mann verwundert aufsehen ließ.

„Das kann eigentlich nicht sein", meinte er und besah sich die Ampulle.

„Fürs Nähen müssen wie die Wunde aber sowieso lokal betäuben. Sonst kippst du uns noch um", meinte der Mann und Harry schluckte. Wenn das Schmerzmittel nicht half würde die Betäubung sicher auch nicht wirken, aber wie sollte er das meinem Muggel erklären?

„Sag mal. Wie hat man die Wunde eigentlich behandelt? Ich kann hier nichts finden was auf eine Narbe hindeutet", fragte Mathew, als er sich die Verletzung noch mal ansah.

Und da hatte er den Salat, schloss Harry seufzend. Wie sollte er das jetzt erklären. Narben verschwanden nicht innerhalb von vier Tagen. Das war ausgeschlossen.

„Also…", begann er zögernd und besah sich seinen Zauberstab. Sollte er sie vielleicht einweihen?

„Mat. Ich nehme an der junge Mann ist ein Zauberer", kam es gelassen von Jennifer und Harry sah erschrocken auf.

„Ein was?" fragte Mathew hinter ihm und sah seine Frau verwundert an.

„Ein Zauberer. Jemand der in der Lage ist, richtig zu zaubern", wiederholte sie und Mathew trat besorgt auf seine Frau zu.

„Liebling, geht es dir nicht gut?"

„Sie hat recht", sagte Harry leise und wand sich dann an Jennifer. „Auch eine Hexe?" fragte er. Harry sah das Mathew von nichts eine Ahnung hatte.

„Ich glaub du würdest eher Muggel sagen. Zumindest hat mich eine Schwester so genannt, wenn sie in den Sommerferien nach Hause kam." Harry nickte verstehend.

„Deine Schwester ist doch bei einer Gasexplosion umgekommen", sagte Mathew.

„Nein. Sie wurde getötet. Getötet von einem Wahnsinnigen."

„Wann?" fragte Harry besorgt der schon Schlimmes ahnte.

„November 81. Sie war grade 20 Jahre alt geworden. Irgendso ein Zauberer hat die halbe Straße in die Luft gejagt. Er sitzt dafür im Gefängnis."

Harry sah die Frau entsetzt an. Sie war die Schwester einer der Opfer von Pettigrew? Aber es war doch nur ein Zauberer unter den Opfern gewesen. Angeblich Pettigrew selbst. Oder hatte man damals einfach was verschwiegen? War es unter den Teppich gekehrt worden.

„Moment. Nun mal langsam Jenni. Willst du mir etwa sagen es gibt die Magie?" fragte Mathew verdattert.

„Ja. Es gibt sie. Aber ich habe nichts mit dieser Welt zu tun. Meine Schwester war es, die in ihr lebte und mit ihrem Tod, ist auch mir der Zugang zu dieser verschlossen worden", antwortete Jennifer und kam auf Harry zu.

„Du siehst einem Klassenkameraden meiner Schwester unheimlich ähnlich."

„Nein", flüsterte Harry und musste Schlucken.

„Was denn?" meinte sie.

„Ihre… Ihre Schwester ist mit... mit meinen Eltern… nach Hogwarts gegangen?"

„So heißt die Schule ja. Wie heißt du weiter?"

„Potter. Harry Potter. Meine Mutter hieß… Lily Evans und mein Vater James Potter", sagte er und schloss die Augen al er Jennifers lächeln sah.

„Oh ja. Meine Schwester hat mal erwähnt sie seien wie Hund und Katze und es war ein Schock für sie, als James und Lily zusammengekommen waren."

Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Da fand er tatsächlich jemanden, der seine Eltern gekannt hatte und brachte sie in Lebensgefahr. Warum traf es eigentlich immer ihn.

„O.K. Ich versorg erstmal die Wunde und dann könnt ihr mir das in Ruhe erklären", meinte Mathew und wollte Harry die Spritze geben.

„Sparen sie sich das. Es wird sowieso nicht helfen", meinte Harry resignierend und sah den Mann an.

„Und wieso nicht?"

„Weil ich eine Menge Zauber… Medizin bekommen habe und mein Körper auf nichts mehr reagiert."

„Das ist unmöglich", sagte der Arzt.

„Er meinte auch nicht Medizin in deinem Sinne, sondern magische Tränke. Bei ihnen funktioniert das so weit ich weiß etwas anders, als bei uns. Glaub ihm einfach", meinte Jennifer.

„Gut. Aber so kann ich deine Wunde nicht versorgen. Wie lange dauert es bis… unsere Medizin wieder wirkt?"

„Keine Ahnung", murmelte Harry schwach und schloss die Augen.

„Himmel Harry. Was ist?"

„Mir wird schwindelig", flüsterte er.

„Leg ich hin. Das wird das Beste sein", sagte sie und ehe Harry sich wehren konnte, lag er schon. Doch das Gefühl ließ nicht nach. Es wurde immer schlimmer und er ahnte, dass er dieses Mal nicht wach bleiben würde.

„Jenni", hauchte Harry.

„Ja?"

„Rufen Sie keine Polizei. Und kein Krankenhaus. Bitte. Keiner darf erfahren wo ich bin. Zu ihrer Sicherheit", erklärte er und hörte noch ein ‚Ist gut', ehe er endgültig das Bewusstsein verlor.

* * *

_Und nächste Woche? Nächste Woche erfährt Harry das es doch nicht nur Muggel waren die Peter 1981 ermordert hat, als er seinen eigenen Tod vortäuschte. Wie es dazu kommt? Lest es selbst am 30.09._

_Alles Liebe_

_Eure Imo _


	31. Kapitel 30

Wir schreiben das Jahr 2006... und der neunte Monat stirbt...

eh,... na ja. irgendweie etwas durcheinander aber passt schon...

auf jeden Fall, hier das neue Chap. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Vielen lieben dank an meine reviewer, ich habe mich tierisch gefreut. 5 Reviews, so viele wie schon lang nicht mehr. Habe wahre Freundentänze aufgeführt.

Ok, tief durchatmen,... beruhigen,... so geht wieder.

Nun, ihr wisst viel viel und was mehr gehört und das ich kein Geld bekomme. Mein Lohn sind eure wunderbaren Reviews. Zwinker

Also viel Spaß und bis nächste Woche.

Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

Kapitel 30

Als er aufwachte lag er definitiv in einem Bett, eingepackt in einer warmen Decke und mit einem feuchten Tuch auf der Stirn. Neben ihm piepste etwas in regelmäßigen Abständen und irgendwas wurde ihm in die Nase geblasen.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen. Es war nicht mehr die Praxis in der er sich befand. Soviel konnte er auch ohne Brille sagen. Die aufgehende Sonne erhellte das Zimmer gut. Die Decke war in einem warmen Rotton getaucht und die Bettwäsche in irgendeiner dunklen Farbe. Harry stemmte sich vorsichtig aus dem Bett auf und bemerkte dann, dass irgendwas an seinem Arm hing. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen stellte er fest dass es ein Tropf war.

„Muggel", murmelte er belustigt und sah sich weiter um. Auf dem Nachtschrank neben ihm, entdeckte er schließlich seinen Zauberstab und seine Brille. Nachdem er diese aufgesetzt hatte, sah er auch was dieses nervtötende Geräusch von sich gab. Die Leute mussten wirklich Angst um ihn haben, wenn man ihn an dieses Gerät anschloss, das einem zeigte wie das Herz schlug. Wie hießen die Dinger noch gleich? Irgendwas mit E.

„Ich muss mich wohl wieder mehr mit der Muggelwelt befassen", beschloss er und griff nach dem Wasserglas auf dem Nachttisch. Er fühlte sich erstaunlich gut. Zumindest im Vergleich zu der Situation, bevor er Umgekippt war.

Vorsichtig schlug er die Bettdecke zurück und setze sich auf die Bettkante. Er hatte den Entschluss schon gefasst ehe er ohnmächtig geworden war. Er konnte nicht bei ihnen bleiben. Das würde ihr Tod werden. Wenn man ihn fand, waren die Muggel, die Ersten, die Sterben würden. Sie konnten sich nicht verteidigen.

Schnell war er den Tropf los und auch den Schlauch aus der Nase. Er sah die kleine Flasche neben dem Bett. „Sauerstoff", vermutete er, sich an einen Film im TV erinnernd. Als er dann die Kabel von seiner Brust löste erklang ein durchdringendes Piepen von dem andern Gerät und die bis grade eben noch gezackte Linie war nun schnurrgrade.

„Tod", stellte Harry fest und kam wankend auf die Beine. Dann wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Jennifer kam gefolgt von Mathew hereingestürzt.

„Harry. Um Himmels willen. Du musst liegen bleiben", erklärte sie und wollte ihn zurück ins Bett schieben.

„Wartet", meinte er, als er wieder auf der Matratze saß. Mathew hatte dieses Pfeifen abgestellt, was Harry vorsichtig aufatmen ließ.

„Ich kann nicht bleiben", sagte er und stand erneut auf.

„Nun mach mal halblang Junge. Hier kommt so schnell keiner rein und wir sind auch noch da", meinte Mathew. Harry sah den Mann an und richtete dann seinen Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Harry! Bitte, nicht", keuchte Jennifer, aber der ließ sich nicht irritieren.

„Mobilcorpus", sagte er und ließ den Mann, der entsetzt aufkeuchte und kurz einige cm über dem Boden schwebte. „Das ist einer der harmloser Zauber. Aber mit anderen Sprüchen könnte ich Sie fesseln, bewusstlos schlagen, Lähmen, ja sogar töten. Mit nur einem einzigen Spruch. Und der einzige Weg sich dagegen zu verteidigen ist ebenfalls Magie. Zumindest gegen das meiste. Aber Tatsache ist, Sie sind Muggel. Keiner von ihnen ist in der Lage zu zaubern. Und ich komm nicht weit, wenn die mit mehr als zwei Leuten angreifen und dann sind wir alle Tod. Sie sofort ich sobald man mich Voldemort gegenüberstellt", sagte er.

„Du weißt schon wer? Aber… der ist doch Tod", warf Jennifer ein. Harry sah sie verwundert an. „Du… du hast ihn besiegt."

Harry seufzte auf. „Du weißt also wirklich wer ich bin", stellte er fest und sah sie an. Sie nickte nur leicht.

„Das hab ich so gerade noch mitbekommen."

„Voldemort ist nicht tot. Ich war bei seiner Auferstehung dabei und bin nur mit Glück meinem eigenen Tod entkommen. Fast alle Unglücke aus der letzen Zeit, die vielen ungeklärten Morde, das waren seine Anhänger. Die Todesser."

„Das kann nicht sein", meinte Jennifer.

„Es ist aber so. Voldemort ist alles andere als Tod. Erst an Halloween stand ich ihm gegenüber und ich muss gestehen, er ist mächtiger als je zuvor. Wenn ich hier bei euch bleibe, seid ihr in Lebensgefahr. Ich kann euch nicht schützen. Die werden nicht einen, oder zwei Schicken. Dazu bin ich ihnen zu oft entkommen. Sie werden mit einem duzend Leute herkommen, um mich endlich zu fangen und dann sind wir alle geliefert."

Die beiden Erwachsenen sahen ihn besorgt an. „Und was sollen wir tun?" fragte Jennifer.

„Ich muss in den Grimmauldplatz. Nur dort bin ich sicher und ihr seid raus aus der Sache. Ich werde meine Freunde bitten auf euch aufzupassen", erklärte Harry so ruhig wie möglich. Er spürte schon wieder den Schwindel und das passte ihm nicht.

„Wie lang war ich weg?" fragte er und sah Mathew an.

„Fast zwei Tage. Aber mittlerweile scheint Medizin wieder zu wirken", sagte er und Harry nickte.

„Gut, Harry", sagte Jennifer schließlich. „Ich fahr dich. Ich muss eh noch was erledigen."

„Schatz…" begann der Mann, aber sie ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Nein Mat. Ich gehe. Pack du ein paar Sachen und buch uns eine Reise. Irgendwo hin. Und sag keinem etwas. Es würde uns eh kaum einer glauben", meinte sie und reichte Harry seinen Morgenmantel. „Ich war so frei und hab ihn gewaschen."

Harry nickte ihr dankend zu und zog ihn sich über, während Mathew unschlüssig da stand. „Jenni. Bitte. Lass mich ihn fahren."

„Mat. Ich kenn mich in der Magie etwas aus. Wir hatten öfter Schulfreunde meiner Schwester da. Ich weiß, wie man mit diesen Leuten reden muss. Sie sind völlig anders als wir, oder als du es kennst. Ihre Mentalität ist eine andere", sagte sie und verließ das Schlafzimmer.

„Und wenn dir was passiert?" rief er ihr nach.

„Ich werde auf Ihre Frau aufpassen und mit meinem Leben beschützen. Das bin ich ihnen Schuldig. Schließlich hab ich sie da mit rein gezogen", sagte Harry und reichte ihm die Hand. „Danke für alles."

Mathew seufzte und nicht dann. „Schon gut. Sieh zu, dass du in ein Bett kommst. Du brauchst Ruhe. Sonst erholst du dich nie richtig davon."

Harry nickte und folgte ihm dann vorsichtig eine Treppe runter. Unten wartete schon Jennifer mit ihrer Tochter auf dem Arm.

„Bis später. Du regelst das mit der Reise?"

„Ja. Ich sehe zu, was ich erreichen kann. Passt bloß auf euch auf", meinte er und verabschiedete sie. Jennifer lief voraus in die Garage, während Harry ihr langsam, sich an der Wand lang tastend folgte.

„Verdammter Mist. Wo ist mal ein Aufpläppeltrank wenn man ihn mal braucht", murmelte er vor sich ihn. Jennifer kam ihm besorgt entgegen und reichte ihm den Arm.

„Ich helfe dir. Du bist völlig am Ende mit deinen Kräften und gehörst eigentlich ins Bett", meinte sie und führte ihn zum Wagen. Auf dem Beifahrersitz entdeckte Harry dann einen ziemlich dunklen Fleck.

„Au weia", murmelte er verlegen.

„Dafür gibt es doch einen Spruch" schmunzelte sie.

„Wahrscheinlich. Ich frag einen meiner Freunde. Die wissen sicher was man da machen kann", meinte Harry und setze sich vorsichtig.

„Ich bring dich dann erst mal in den Grimmauldplatz. Das ist sicher besser. So kann ich den Wagen sowieso nirgends stehen lassen", meinte sie und setzte Rückwärts aus der Ausfahrt. Sie waren gerade um drei Ecken gebogen, als Jennifer sich suchend umsah.

„Mist. Meine Handtasche", murmelte sie und wendete den Wagen. „Da sind meine Papiere drin."

Doch schon als sie auf der Straße waren, stockte Harry der Atem und eine unmenschliche Angst stieg in ihm auf. Das Dunkle Mal prangte über dem Haus.

„Was…"

„Umdrehen", befahl Harry, doch Jennifer blieb stehen.

„Was ist das?" fragte sie.

„Das Dunkle Mal. Die Todesser wissen wo ich bin. Wir müssen hier sofort weg."

Doch Jennifer stieg aus und Harry gefror das Blut in den Adern, als er die schwarz gekleideten Menschen sah. Auch er sprang aus dem Wagen und riss im letzten Moment Jennifer zu Boden. Flüche schossen über sie hinweg.

„Ins Auto", sagte er zu ihr und selbst sprang hinters Steuer. Jennifer krabbelte auf den Rücksitz zu ihrer Tochter.

Harry startete den Wagen und trat einfach das Gas durch.

„Wo ist Ron wenn man ihn mal braucht", fluchte er ungehalten, als die Reifen durchdrehten und er Wagen sich mit aufheulendem Motor und einem Ruck in Bewegung setze. Lilian hinter ihm schrie entsetzlich und auch Jennifer kreischte auf, als der Wagen heftig ins Schlingern geriet und Harry einen der Todesser einfach über den Haufen fuhr. Nur mühsam gelang es ihm das Auto unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Nicht so schnell", wimmerte Jennifer und Harry sah kurz in den Rückspiegel betend, dass die Scheiben den Zaubern, die ihnen nachjagten, standhielten. Ins Auto apparieren konnte man glücklicherweise nicht, so lang sie sich bewegten. Das Ziel musste ein unbewegliches sein.

Harry lenkte den Wagen durch mehrere Seitenstraßen und bekam langsam ein Gefühl dafür.

„Er ist Tod, oder?" fragte Jenni hinter ihm leise, die ihr Kind fest an sich drückte.

Harry seufzte. Was sollte er dazu groß sagen. Sie anlügen? Hoffentlich hatten sie ihn nicht erst gefoltert. Dann wussten sie vermutlich wohin sie wollten und das war ziemlicher Mist.

„Harry? Mathew ist Tod, ja?" Der Gryffindor seufzte.

„Das bedeutet normalerweise das Zeichen", sagte er leise.

„Du musst hier gleich links", sagte sie nach einigem Schweigen und Harry lenkte das Auto behutsam herum. „Hast du eigentlich einen Führerschein?"

„Ich bin erst 16 und für Besen braucht man so was nicht", sagte Harry und sah sie kurz über den Spiegel an. „Aber ich weiß schon was ich tue. Ich bin nach dem Tod meiner Eltern zu Muggeln gekommen und man kommt ja erst mit 11 nach Hogwarts", erklärte er weiter.

„Hier rechts", meinte Jennifer. „Du fährst aber trotzdem ganz gut."

„Danke", sagte Harry und ließ sich dann weiter zum Grimmauldplatz führen.

Plötzlich begann der Wagen zu stottern.

„Ws ist denn jetzt?" fragte er verwundert. Jennifer sah kurz zu ihm rüber und seufzte.

„Keinen Benzin mehr. Es ist aber nicht mehr weit. Nur noch um zwei Ecken."

Harry lenkte den Wagen an den Straßenrand und wand sich dann an die Frau.

„Komm mit mir. Auch du bist dort sicher. Die Todesser können das Haus nicht betreten und wir können dich beschützen. Dich und Lilian in Sicherheit bringen", sagte er.

„Könnt ihr?"

„Ja. Komm. Ehe sie uns finden", meinte er und stieg aus.

Er war noch immer mit nichts weiter als einem Morgenmantel und Pyjama bekleidet. Nur ein Paar warme Socken hatte er an. Harry sah sich immer wieder besorgt um. Gott sei dank war hier um diese Uhrzeit so gut wie nichts los. Sonst hätte man sie sicherlich für entflohene aus einer Irrenanstalt gehalten, oder irgendwas Ähnliches. Nur gut, dass sie bald im Grimmauldplatz waren. Dort waren sie sicher. Er auf jeden Fall und Jennifer hoffentlich auch. Denn wirklich sicher war er sich da nicht.

„Jenni. Egal was passiert, oder dir einfällt was du unbedingt erst tun musst. Bleib bei mir", sagte er.

„Wieso?" fragte sie.

„Es gibt Zauber, die schützen magische Orte vor den Muggeln. Ich weiß nicht, ob das Haus zu dem wir gehen damit belegt ist. Ich hab noch nie Muggel dort gesehen", erklärte er und dachte mit Sorge an den Fideliuszauber. Wenn sie das Haus nicht mal sehen konnte, hatten sie ein Problem.

„Hey Potter", rief ihn plötzlich jemand und er sah sich um, nur um Jennifer dann am Arm zu packen.

„Lauf", sagte er und zog sie mit sich mit.

Vier Todesser waren aufgetaucht und griffen an. Sie wussten also wohin sie wollten und allein würde er es gegen sie nicht schaffen. Er musste hier weg. Nur wie? Er konnte und wollte Jennifer mit ihrem Baby nicht allein lassen und apparieren ging nicht. Sie waren zu dritt und ob man mit Muggeln apparieren konnte, wusste er auch nicht. Also rannten sie die Straße Entlang und Jennifer schrie verzweifelt: „Tu was", und presste ihre schreiende Tochter an sich.

„Tu ich doch", gab er zurück und kontrollierte das Schild, das er hinter ihnen herzog. „Ein Schutzschild sonst wären wir schon am Arsch", erklärte er und warf einen entsetzen Blick über die Schulter, als ein grüner Lichtstrahl an ihm vorbeizischte.

„Und was ist das?" kreischte die Frau.

„Todesfluch. Den hält nichts auf", sagte er und stieß sie zur Seite, da ein weiterer auf sie zugesaust kam. Sie bogen in eine Seitengasse ein und rannten noch mal Links um die Ecke. Harry spürte seine Verletzung schon wieder deutlich.

„Verdammter Mist", brummte er, als sie vor einer Mauer standen.

Eine Sackgasse und zurück konnten sie nicht mehr.

Die Verfolger waren schon da. „Kriegen wir dich endlich", lachte einer.

Harry stellte sich schützend vor Jennifer. Verdammt wie kamen sie hier weg? Wie stellte man einen Portschlüssel her? Den Zauber kannte er. Portus. Aber wie bestimmte man den Bestimmungsort? Man musste schließlich festlegen, wo man hin wollte. Und wie aktivierte man ihn? Einfach nur bis drei zählen? Verdammt er hatte da mal was gelesen. Es stand auch in dem Buch von Snape. Es war in einer Randnotiz vermerkt gewesen. Irgendwas mit sich konzentrieren.

„Harry?" flüsterte Jennifer ängstlich.

„Hast du irgendwas in der Tasche?" fragte er sie leise und langte mit einer Hand hinter sich während er mit der anderen seinen Stab auf die Vermummten richteten. „Wenn ihr denkt ich ergebe mich jetzt freiwillig, habt ich euch geschnitten. Eher sterbe ich", fauchte er sie an und spürte, wie Jennifer ihm ein Päcken Taschentücher in die Hand drückte.

„Besser als nichts", beschloss er stumm und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Wände der Hausmauer und rief: „Bombada Maxima." Sofort darauf beschwor ein Schild, das für einige Sekunden auch ohne seine Hilfe stehen blieb.

Die Todesser mussten erst über den Schutt wegkommen und das reichte hoffentlich für ihn. Die schreiende Lilian und aufkreischende Jennifer ignorierte er und konzentrierte sich mit aller Macht auf den Grimmauldplatz und flüsterte: „Portus."

Das Päckchen leuchtete auch blau auf, zu seiner Erleichterung.

„Hoffendlich klappt das", dachte er und wand sich an Jennifer. „Festhalten egal was passiert", rief er ihr zu und zog eine Hand an das Päcken. „Eins… zwei… drei."

Im selben Moment wie der Schlüssel seinen Dienst tat, sah Harry den grünen Blitz sich vorbeirauschen. Im Farbenwirbel konnte er nicht erkennen, ob es Jennifer erwischt hatte, oder ob sie noch rechtzeitig weggekommen waren. Aber sie war bei ihm und das beruhigte ihn schon mal.

Dann landeten sie auch tatsächlich im Grimmauldplatz und die Frau sackte sofort zu Boden.

„Nein", keuchte Harry der auch auf den Knien gelandet war und krabbelte zu ihr.

Lilian lag auf der Brust der Frau und schrie entsetzlich. Das weckte Sirius Mutter augenblicklich und im nächsten Moment war Harry umringt vom Phönixorden. Doch es interessierte ihn nicht. Er suchte nach Anzeichen dafür, dass Jennifer noch lebte, fand aber keine. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und leblos. Vorsichtig nahm er das Mädchen auf den Arm und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich McGonagall zu der Frau gekniet.

„Wer ist das?" fragte sie laut.

„Jennifer. Sie hat mir geholfen", antwortete er und verschwand in die Küche, damit Moody das Bild endlich ruhig stellen konnte. Lilian beruhigte sich langsam und Harry ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

Wieder waren Menschen wegen ihm gestorben. Menschen die ihm geholfen hatten. Die ihm etwas bedeutet hatten. Aber wie zum Teufel hatten sie ihn gefunden? Weil er gezaubert hatte? Und dann hier an der Straße? Hatten sie Mathew wirklich gefoltert? Oder waren sie ihnen irgendwie gefolgt? Wussten die Todesser vielleicht, wo das Hauptquartier in etwa lag und hatten ihn einfach nur auf gut Glück abgefangen?

„Harry?" fragte Molly behutsam.

Der schloss kurz die Augen und drückte den Säugling an sich. Erst hatte Lisa ihre Eltern verloren, nur weil er das Mädchen mit auf seine Geburtstagsfeier genommen hatte und jetzt dieses kleine Wesen, das noch nicht mal wusste was los war. „Und die den Namen deiner Mutter trägt. Lily", sagte er zu sich selbst.

„Harry geht es dir gut?" fragte Molly.

„Gut? Klar geht es mir gut. Es geht mir bestens", knurrte er was die Frau mit besorgter Miene aufnahm.

„Gib mir das Baby. Du musst dich ausruhen", sagte sie, aber Harry schüttelte den kopf. Er wollte die Kleine nicht hergeben. Er fühlte sich für sie Verantwortlich. Es war seine Schuld, dass sie jetzt allein war.

„Molly ist gut. Lass ihn", sagte seine Hauslehrerin und setze sich zu ihm. „Erzähl bitte was passiert ist."

Er holte einmal behutsam Luft und berichtete dann von dem Angriff im Krankenhaus, seiner Flucht und wie ihn Jennifer und ihr Mann aufgenommen hatten.

„Sie wusste über die Magie bescheid. Ihre Schwester ist mit Mum und Dad zur Schule gegangen. Sie hat sie Klassenkammeraden genannt. Und… ihre Schwester… ist November 81 umgekommen. Ein Wahnsinniger hat die Straße in die Luft gejagt", beendete Harry.

„Das ist die Schwester von Elina Summers?" meinte Moody nachdenklich.

„Es gab also noch mehr tote Zauberer?" fragte Harry.

„Nur Elina. Sie war die einzige Hexe, die umgekommen ist. Das Ministerium wollte es vertuschen. Sie war eine Muggelgeborene. Ihre Eltern hatten keinen Zugang zu unserer Welt, damit war es ein leichtes", erklärte McGonagall.

Harry nickte nur. Er verstand zwar nicht warum man das getan hatte, aber es interessierte ihn jetzt auch nicht. Er hatte grade etwas anders bemerkt.

„Wo sind Sirius und Remus?" fragte er. Der Orden schaute betreten drein und Harry machte sich innerlich auf das Schlimmste gefasst.

Seine Hauslehrerin seufzte kurz und erklärte dann: „Wegen deiner Vermutung über deine Träume haben wir die Bewachungspläne umgestellt. Sirius musste die Hilfe von Hogwarts holen. Leider ist er dabei einigen Dorfbewohnern in die Quere gekommen, die Alarm geschlagen haben. Er konnte uns zwar bescheid geben, aber wir haben es nicht mehr geschafft ihn in Sicherheit zu bringen, ehe die Auroren auf dem Schloss waren. Er sitzt im Ministerium im Kerker."

„WAS?" keuchte Harry entsetzt und musste sofort husten und auch Lilian wurde wieder unruhig.

„Beruhig dich. Der Minister persönlich hat mir versichert das Sirius einen fairen Prozess bekommt", erklärte McGonagall.

„Ich will zu ihm. Sofort", entschied Harry und stand auf.

„Das ist nicht so einfach", meinte Tonks.

„Es ist mir egal, wie ihr es anstellt. Ich will zu meinem Paten. Und wo ist Remus?" fragte er weiter.

„Sie haben ihn auch verhaftet", bemerkte Hermine leise. Harry hatte den Eindruck vom Schlag getroffen zu werden.

„Warum?"

Das seine Stimme bei dieser Frage anfing zu zittern, konnte er nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Er hat einen Auroren beleidigt und sich gegen dessen Anordnung widersetzt, indem er mit dir disappariert ist. Dass es um dein Leben ging, interessiert die zuständigen Behörden dabei nur wenig. Er ist ein registrierter Werwolf", meinte Moody missmutig.

„Ich will sofort zu den beiden. Ganz egal wie", sagte Harry und verließ die Küche um sich richtig anzuziehen. Er Pfiff auf das ziehen im Rücken und seine Kurzatmigkeit. Sein Pate und sein Freund saßen zu Unrecht im Ministerium eingesperrt. Und dann redete Stevens davon, nicht zwei Mal den gleichen Fehler zu machen. Das Baby legte er behutsam aufs Bett und sah sich kurz um, als die Tür aufging. Ron und Hermine waren ihm gefolgt.

Beide sahen ziemlich besorgt aus.

„Wie geht es deinen Eltern?" fragte Harry seine Freundin die vorsichtig den Säugling hochgenommen hatte, während sich ein paar Kleider raussuchte.

„Gut. Der Orden hat sie in Sicherheit gebracht. Aber was ist mit dir? Du siehst nicht gerade gut aus", erklärte sie.

„Es geht mir aber gut. Auf jeden Fall gut genug, um Sirius zu besuchen", meinte er und ließ das Pyjamahemd fallen.

„Harry", keuchte Hermine und auch Ron schien entsetzt.

„Was?" fragte er verwundert.

„Der… der Verband ist… rot", meinte sie. Harry versuchte mit Hilfe des Spiegels einen Blick auf seinen Rücken zu werfen.

„Na Toll", murmelte er und löste das Pflaster.

In dem Moment ging die Tür auf und Snape kam rein.

„Potter", knurrte er und sah ihn missbilligend an. „Ihre Flucht war eine interessante Lösung. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet", meinte der Lehrer und Harry fuhr herum.

„Sie waren einer von denen?"

„Ich hab zwei Minuten vor dem Aufbruchsbefehl erst davon erfahren. Mir blieb keine Chance irgendwen zu warnen", meinte der Lehrer und zog Harry herum. „Muggel", brummte er und Harry hörte wie Snape etwas murmelte und spürte ein Ziehen im Rücken.

„Au! Was machen Sie da?" fragte er.

„Halten Sie still, oder es gibt eine Narbe", knurrte der Lehrer.

„Welcher waren Sie?" fragte Harry.

„Der, der ihren Arsch gerettet hat und den Sie fast umgebracht hätten", knurrte der Lehrer.

„Konnte ich ja nicht wissen", gab Harry trotzig zurück.

„Hätten Sie es getan?" wurde er dann gefragt.

Harry warf verwundert einen Blick über die Schulter. Snape hatte keineswegs kalt geklungen. Oder abweisend.

„Ich hätte es versucht, ja. Ob es geklappt hätte, weiß ich aber nicht", antwortete er ehrlich. Snape nickte mit einem unergründlichen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ihr Pate wird mich zwar lynchen, aber an ihrer Stelle würde ich es üben. Es könnte ihnen wirklich mal das Leben retten. So wie auch Sectumsempra", knurrte Snape und ließ einen neuen Verband erscheinen. „Und das trinken Sie gegen die Schmerzen." Damit verschwand er dann wieder.

„Du hast Snape bedroht? Mit dem Todesfluch?" fragte Ron verwundert.

„Ich stand sechs Todessern gegenüber. Allein in hundert Metern Höhe. Ich wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen. Außerdem hab ich die Formel mit keiner Silbe ausgesprochen. Und es war anders, als in Pembroke. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob es geklappt hätte", erklärte Harry, zog sich ein paar warme Sachen an und strich dann Lilian sanft über den Kopf. „Passt ihr auf sie auf? Ich… kann sie ja schlecht mitnehmen. Sie ist ein Muggel, aber es ist meine Schuld dass ihre Eltern Tod sind."

„Wir werden aufpassen, bis zu wieder da bist", versprach Hermine.

„Danke. Sie heißt übriges Lilian", murmelte Harry und ging dann nach unten in die Küche.

Dort warteten Moody, Tonks und Arthur schon auf ihn.

„Es gibt erst einmal ein Verhör. Die wollen wissen was genau passiert ist", knurrte Moody. Harry nicke nur.

„Willst du das wirklich? Noch kannst du nein sagen", meinte Molly besorgt.

„Ich will zu Sirius. Egal wie. Und wenn ich wieder einbreche. Ich will zu ihm", sagte Harry entschieden und ging mit den zwei Auroren, Arthur uns seiner Hauslehrerin vor die Tür.

Von dort apparierten an eine abgelegene Stelle und betraten das Ministerium, über den Besuchereingang. Harry staunte nicht schlecht als er im Atrium landete.

Der Brunnen war repariert worden, in jeder Ecke standen zwei schwarzgekleidete Männer und auch sie wurden sofort von zweien Durchsucht. Dann führte sie einer zum Schalter, wo die Zauberstäbe registriert wurden. Dort wurden sie von David in Empfang genommen.

„Komm Harry. Ein paar Leute haben Fragen an dich. Zu der Sache in Cambridge und zu dem Angriff aufs Krankenhaus", meinte er.

„Ich komme mit", sagte McGonagall wurde aber sofort von dem Mann in schwarz mit dem Zauberstab zurück gehalten.

„Es ist nur eine Routinebefragung. Da sind nur Auroren erlaubt und Harry ist auch schon volljährig. Ich werde aber bei ihm bleiben. Tonks geh du zu Stevens und sieh zu was du wegen der andere Sache erreichen kannst", sagte er und führte Harry zu einem Aufzug.

Es war hier bei weitem nicht so viel los wie beim letzen Mal, als er mit Ron Vater hier war. Sie waren fast allein im Fahrstuhl, der sie in den zweiten Stock brachte. Harry folgte David schweigend in die Aurorenzentrale.

„Ah, da ist er ja. Wir gehen in Verhörzimmer drei", sagte ein ziemlich grimmig dreinblickender Zauberer. Harry sah David kurz an und der nickte. Sie gingen einen Flur entlang und bogen kurz vor Kingsleys ehemaligem Büro, links in ein Zimmer. Dort standen ein Tisch und drei Stühle. Ansonsten war das Zimmer vollkommen kahl.

„Setzen", sagte der Mann und zog einen Stuhl zurück. Wortlos ließ Harry sich auf den Stuhl fallen.

Was dann kam, hatte er nicht erwartet. Zunächst wurden seine Personalien akribisch aufgenommen und musste er erzählen was bei Hermines Eltern passiert war und erfuhr, dass Sirius wohl schon zugegeben hatte, dort bei ihm gewesen zu sein.

David nickte ihm ab und zu unauffällig zu. Harry erzählte also alles so, wie er es erlebt hatte. Dann wurden ihm immer aufdringlichere Fragen über seinen Kontakt zu Sirius gestellt, die er auf Davids Zeichen hin auch ehrlich beantwortete. Er musste erzählen was damals im dritten Jahr passiert war und welchen Eindruck Sirius auf ihn gemacht hatte. Er gab auch zu, mit Sirius die ganze Zeit in Kontakt gestanden zu haben.

Dann gab es auch noch Fragen über Remus und sein Verhältnis zu ihm. Harry blieb dort aber bei einer platonischen Freundschaft. Alles andere ging die Leute hier nichts an. Das war ja wohl mehr als eine Privatsache und er kannte auch die Werwolfsgesetze nicht, um abzuschätzen, ob Remus ärger bekommen würde, wenn ihre Beziehung herauskäme. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass es ja wahrscheinlich eh bald vorbei war. Es sei denn es geschah noch ein Wunder.

Es fielen auch Namen von anderen Ordensmitgliedern, die er noch nie gehört hatte und dann wurde Snape ins Spiel gebracht. Auch er war wie die anderen Namen vorher in Verdacht geraten ein aktiver Todesser zu sein. Harry brauchte David nicht anzusehen, um zu wissend, dass er diesen Vorwurf entkräften musste. Sonst wäre das ihr Untergang.

Die Fragen wiederholten sich mehrmals, als wollte man sichergehen, dass er nicht log. Und je mehr Zeit verstrich, umso unruhiger wurde Harry. Er wollte zu seinem Paten und zu Remus. Außerdem fühlte er sich langsam wieder schlechter. Dieses Verhör strengte ungemein an. Als es dann endlich beendet war, musste er noch mal fast zwei Stunden warten, in denen David ihn in sein Büro brachte, und eine Liege herbeizauberte, auf der sich ausruhen konnte. Er schlief nahezu sofort ein und David schaffte es nur mit Mühe ihn wieder zu wecken.

„Sie sind fertig. Jackson wird dir die Aussage noch mal vorlesen und dann musst nur noch unterschreiben", erkläre er und halb ihm auf.

„Kann ich was zu trinken haben?" fragte Harry leise.

„Sicher hier", meinte David und reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser, ehe sie wieder in das Verhörzimmer gingen. Diese letzte Prozedur dauerte fast noch mal eine Stunde.

„Sie dürfen gehen", wurde ihm dann erklärt und David führte ihn auf den Flur, wo er erleichtert aufseufzte.

„So eine Schikane", murmelte der Auror und sah sich nach Tonks um. Die kam aus Richtung Fahrstühle auf sie zu und sah ziemlich traurig aus.

„Ich hab mir den Mund fusselig geredet. Er sagt nein", seufzte sie.

„Was?" fragte Harry entsetzt.

„Er will dich zu keinem der Beiden lassen", meinte Tonks.

„Wo ist er?"

„Du kannst nicht einfach so zum Minister", meinte David streng.

„Das werden wir ja sehen. Ich lass mich hier erst, weiß der Herrgott wie viel Stunden, verhören und soll über Menschen erzählen die ich noch nie getroffen habe und dann darf ich noch nicht mal zu meinem Paten? Tonks ich will sofort zu ihm", knurrte Harry aufgebracht.

„David hat recht, das ist nicht so einfach", meinte die Frau beschwichtigend.

„Dann geh ich allein sein Büro. Es ist im zehnten Stock?" fragte er und ging zum Aufzug.

„Warte. Allein kommst du nicht mal in die Nähe der Tür. Ich komm mit", gab David nach und fuhr mit ihm tatsächlich in den zehnten Stock. „Wie geht es dir?"

Harry sah den Mann an. „Ich nehme an ich sehe aus wie eine wandelnde Leiche. Und so in etwa fühl ich mich auch", brummte Harry und stieg aus dem Fahrstuhl. Sein befinden war Nebensache. Er war eh viel zu aufgebracht um jetzt einfach zu gehen.

David führte ihn durch einen langen Flur zu einer Hexe, die grade einer Feder etwas diktierte.

„Was wollen Sie?" fragte sie gelangweilt.

„Harry Potter wünscht unverzüglich den Minister zu sprechen", sagte David. Die Hexe sah abrupt auf und musterte ihn.

„Hat Harry Potter einen Termin?"

„Hab ich nicht. Ich muss trotzdem ihm reden", erklärte Harry genervt.

„Ohne Termin kann ich keinen durchlassen", sagte sie und wandte sich wieder ihrer Feder zu. Harry starrte die Frau missmutig an.

„Hören sie gute Frau. Er braucht nur fünf Minuten und es ist Harry Potter. Der Junge der lebt", versuchte es David sanft.

„Und wenn es Merlin persönlich wäre, ich darf ihn nicht durchlassen", sagte sie.

„Für wann wäre denn noch ein Termin frei", fragte David gereizt.

„Moment", meinte sie spitz und wühlte in einem Block. „In zwei Monaten"; meinte sie dann lächelnd. „Soll ich sie eintragen?"

In Harry kochte Wut hoch. Erst diese Schikane bei dem Verhör und jetzt das. Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Plötzlich fing das Tintenfass auf dem Schreibtisch an zu klirren und David sah Harry besorgt an.

„Reiß dich zusammen. Das bringt jetzt nichts, Bitte."

„Ich hab die Nase voll", knurrte Harry. „Fünf Stunden Verhör, in dem mir alle Fragen drei mal gestellt werden. Dann muss ich zwei Stunden auf meine eigene Aussage warten, um sie mir dann noch mal eine Stunde an zuhören und diesen Wisch nur unterschreiben. Ich hab Hunger und Durst, mir tut so ziemlich alles weh und nun verweigert mir dieser engstirnige Volltrottel von Minister das ich für zehn Minuten zu dem letzten Rest meiner Familie darf. Ich werde mich ganz sicher nicht beruhigen."

„Wie reden Sie eigentlich über den Minister!", empörte sich die Frau plötzlich und sprang auf. „Raus oder ich ruf den Sicherheitsdienst!"

„Nicht nötig, Rose", kam es von Links.

„Kommen Sie Mr. Potter", bat Stevens und winkte ihn in sein Büro. „Was kann ich denn nun für Sie tun?" fragte er und bot ihm einen Platz und etwas zu trinken an.

Harry wäre zwar gern stehen geblieben, aber David ließ ihm keine Wahl und schob ihn in den Sessel.

„Sie wissen was ich will, Sir", erklärte er gezwungen höflich. Stevens seufzte einmal tief.

„Sirius Black ist ein geflohener Straftäter. Er hat Ihre Eltern verraten und 13 Menschen getötet. Ohne Skrupel", meinte der Minister nachdenklich.

„Wie ich schon ein dutzend Mal gesagt habe, das war nicht Sirius Black", begann Harry ärgerlich, aber Stevens hob die Hand.

„Ich kenn Ihre Aussage von vor drei Jahren und auch die, von gerade eben. Aber es gibt da auch eine glaubwürdige Gegenaussage von einem Ihrer Lehrer", widersprach Stevens.

„Severus Snape. Mein Pate und er liegen seit ihrer eigenen Schulzeit im Streit. Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Der Professor hasst ihn, wegen ein paar dummer Jugendstreiche. Außerdem hat er das meiste nicht mitbekommen, weil er Bewusstlos war", erklärte Harry murrend.

„Weil Sie ihn Angegriffen haben, unter einem Zauber stehend", fügte der Minister hinzu.

„Ich stand unter keinem Zauber. Ich habe ihn freiwillig Angegriffen. Snape wollte Sirius den Dementoren ausliefern, damit die ihn küssen. Mit ihm war nicht zu reden. Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Einfach zusehen? Wo ich grade dabei war die Wahrheit herauszufinden?" fuhr Harry ihn an.

„Beruhig dich", bat David aber Harry warf dem Auroren einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Sirius sitzt in eingesperrt in einem Kerker zu Unrecht und ich soll mich beruhigen?"

„Bringen Sie uns Pettigrew. Dann ist bewiesen das ihr Pate unschuldig ist und er wird rehabilitiert werden", meinte er.

„Peter Pettigrew IST ein Todesser. Ich kann nicht mal ebenso zu Voldemort spazieren und diese Ratte bei der Hand nehmen, um ihn hier her zu führen", sagte Harry aufgebracht.

„Das ist aber wohl die einzige Chance für Sie die Unschuld Ihres Paten zu beweisen", meinte Stevens, der bei der Nennung von Voldemorts Namen gezuckt hatte.

Harry seufzte und schloss die Augen. Es musste einen anderen Weg geben. Er würde Sirius hier nicht zurück lassen, ohne bei ihm gewesen zu sein.

„Sir, Sie haben an meinem Geburtstag gesagt Sie würden nicht die gleichen Fehler machen wollen, wie ihr Vorgänger. Warum glauben Sie nicht den Aussagen von vier Menschen die nie… niemals auf Voldemort Seite stehen würden. Außerdem habe ich meine Geschichte von vor drei Jahren, eben dreimal wiederholt. Ich kann nicht noch immer unter einem Zauber stehen", versuchte Harry es.

„Der Imperiusfluch ist stark", warf Stevens ein.

„Ich weiß. Ich hab ihn schon zu spüren bekommen von Voldemort persönlich und ich habe ihn gebrochen. Ich steh unter keinem Zauber. Sie können es gern versuchen." Harry war schon wieder dabei sich in Rage zu reden.

„Mr. Potter. Ich kann Sie nicht zu ihm lassen", sagte Stevens ruhig. „Er ist gefährlich. Er hat die Auroren angegriffen, als man ihn verhaften wollte. Es ist schon schwer Sie da raus zuhalten. Sie haben ihn zwei Jahre lang gedeckt. Außerdem ist er ein unregistrierter Animagus, das allein ist schon ein Verbrechen."

Harry schnaubte nur abfällig. „Er hat sich gewehrt, weil er wusste, dass Sie ihn einsperren. Waren Sie schon mal in der Nähe eines Dementoren? Wissen Sie was für ein Gefühl das ist? Sirius musste 12 Jahre in einem Hochsicherheitsverlies verbringen. In unmittelbarer Nähe dieser Biester und ich mag gar nicht daran denken, was er dort durchmachen musste. Ich halte es keine 30 Sekunden ohne Patronus in ihrer Nähe aus.

Und die Animagusverwandlung war ein Freundschaftsdienst. Mein Vater war einer und Peter Pettigrew ist auch einer. Sie haben das für Remus getan, um in den Vollmondnächten bei ihm sein zu können und ich hätte es an der Stelle meines Vaters auch getan. Und decken würde ich Sirius jederzeit wieder. Er IST unschuldig und alles was ich von meiner Familie noch habe. Er und Remus sind die letzte Brücke zu meinen Eltern. Die einzigen Menschen, die sie wirklich gut kannten und zu denen ich auch eine Beziehung habe.

Bitte. Ich will nur für zehn Minuten zu Sirius. Mit ihm reden und ihn beruhigen. Ihm sagen, dass es mir gut geht. Das mir bei dem Angriff nichts passiert ist", sagte Harry und hustete unterdrückt auf.

„Nichts passiert ist wohl weit untertrieben, wenn ich richtig informiert bin", bemerkte Stevens besorgt.

Harry musterte denn Mann irritiert, aber dann wurde ihm klar, dass auch das Ministerium eingegriffen haben musste. Sonst hätten sie Remus nicht verhaftet.

„Weiß Sirius das auch?" fragte er.

„Es stand groß im Tagespropheten und ich denke schon das Sirius den vom Wärter bekommen hat", meinte David leise.

„Stand da drin, dass es mir gut geht?"

„Nein. Nur, dass du aus St. Mungos verschwunden bist, bei dem Angriff", erklärte der Auror leise. Harry fuhr sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht und dann durch die Haare.

„Noch ein Grund mehr, mich zu ihm zu lassen. Sirius wird umkommen vor Sorge um mich. Bitte."

„Wir werden ihm sagen, dass Sie wohl auf sind. Mehr kann ich nicht für Sie tun. Es geht einfach nicht. Ich habe zu wenig Wachen da unten. Wenn er durchdreht und auf Sie losgeht kann Ihnen keiner helfen. Er hat sich nicht unter Kontrolle. Die Gefahr für Sie ist einfach zu groß."

Harry seufzte tief und nahm erst mal einen Schluck Wasser. Das mit Sirius konnte er wohl vergessen. Aber Remus. Remus war nicht gefährlich.

„Und Remus Lupin?" fragte Harry leise.

„Er ist ein Werwolf. Und dass Sie sich in seiner Gesellschaft befanden, ist auch nicht gerade rühmlich. Die Werwölfe stehen im Verdacht, auf Befehl des Unnennbaren zu handeln."

Harry sah den Mann kopfschüttelnd an.

„Das Remus Lupin mir etwas antut, noch dazu auf Befehl von Voldemort, ist noch unwahrscheinlicher, als dass ich selbst zu ihm überlaufe."

Der Minister sah ihn geschockt an, fing sich dann aber wieder.

„Er hat sich gegen eine direkte Anweisung eines Auroren gestellt und ihn beleidigt", erkläre er und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass keiner wirklich begriffen hatte, was da passiert war.

„Peter Pettigrew wollte Remus mit einer Silberkugel erschießen. Bei dem Versuch ihn zu retten hab ich sie abbekommen. Meine Lunge war verletzt und hätte Remus mich nicht sofort und Krankenhaus gebracht wäre ich jetzt Tod. Außerdem…", aber Harry brach ab. Es ging keinen was an. Das war eine Privatsache.

„Was außerdem? Was verschweigen Sie?" fragte Stevens energisch.

Harry musterte den Minister. War es vielleicht doch eine Chance? Würde er doch zumindest Remus raus holen können?

„Es muss absolut unter uns bleiben, Sir. Ich will auf keinen Fall, dass es an die Presse, oder sonst wen geht. Deswegen hab ich gerade auch nichts gesagt", erklärte Harry ruhig und hoffte, dass Stevens dort Wort hielt und es keine Schwierigkeiten für Remus gab.

„Sie haben gerade etwas verschwiegen? Dann müssen es sehr brisante Informationen sein", meinte Stevens nachdenklich.

„Wenn sie in falsche Hände geraten, sind sie es", gab Harry zu.

„Horatio, ich denke Sie lassen uns allein. Ich glaube kaum dass Mr. Potter mich angreift", meinte der. David sah Harry kurz an und nickte dann.

„Also?" fragte Stevens, nachdem die Tür geschlossen war. „Nun… es ist etwas sehr privates. Etwas Persönliches", meinte Harry und sah das Stevens nicht auf solche Spiele stand. „Wir sind mehr als Freunde", meinte er.

„Was genau wollen sie sagen?", fragte der Minister schroff.

„Ich bin mit Remus Lupin zusammen. Er… Wir lieben uns", erklärte Harry und beobachtete den Minister, der ihn leicht entsetzt ansah und dann aufstand und sich aus einen Schrank scheinbar etwas stärkeres holte, als Wasser.

„Wir lieben uns, Herr Minister. Er hatte einfach Angst um mein Leben und ich bin mir sicher, der Auror hat einfach die Situation nicht richtig erkannt. Sicher ihn zu beleidigen war nicht in Ordnung, aber Remus war sicher total fertig. Allein schon, weil die Kugel für ihn, nicht für mich war", meinte Harry möglichst mitfühlend. Versuchte aber nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.

Remus hier raus zu holen war wichtiger, egal wie ihre Beziehung aussehen würde. Sie wären damit zumindest einen Schritt weiter. Nur Stevens schien das nicht gerade zu überzeugen.

„Herr Minister, Remus kämpft auf unserer Seite und er kennt Pettigrew genau. Schließlich waren sie auch Freunde in der Schulzeit. Wenn Sie wollen, dass ich Ihnen den Verräter meiner Eltern bringe, dann brauch ich Remus Hilfe. Allein kann ich das nicht."

Der Minister schloss die Augen und rieb dich über die Nasenwurzel. Er schien ernsthaft nachzudenken.

Harry schwieg eine Weile und sah sich um. An der rückwärtigen Wand hingen mehrere magische Fotos, auf denen sich zwei Leute die Hände reichten. Harry erhob sich leise und ging auf sie zu. Er meinte etwas gesehen, oder besser jemanden erkannt zu haben. Und tatsächlich. Auf einem war sein Vater zu sehen, wie er einem anderen Mann die Hand schüttelte. Sirius stand direkt dahinter. Und auf dem Bild daneben war es genau anders herum.

„Belobigung für James Potter und Sirius Black, für Dienste um die Sicherheit der Bevölkerung. September '80", stand unter den Bildern.

„Dein Vater war einer unserer besten Leute. Ebenso Sirius Black", sagte der Zauberminister, der zu ihm ran getreten war. „Es ist ein Jammer, dass du ihn nie kennen lernen durftest."

Harry senkte den Blick.

„Ich kann mich nicht mal an sie erinnern. Deswegen bedeutet mir Sirius auch so viel. Er ist mein Pate und er war der beste Freund meines Vaters", flüsterte Harry und stützte sich dann stöhnend an der Wand ab.

„Bei Merlin, Mr. Potter", keuchte Stevens hinter ihm, griff ihm sofort unter die Arme und führte ihn zu der Couch die dort stand.

„Es geht schon", meinte er und nahm dem Minister dankend das Glas Wasser ab.

„Ich bestehe darauf das du dich untersuchen Lässt. HOARTIO!" Sofort glitt die Tür auf und der Auror sah Harry besorgt an. „Sehen Sie zu, dass ein Heiler herkommt", wies der Minister an und ignorierte Harrys Widerworte. Dann setze der Mann sich neben ihn und seufzte.

„Ich werde dafür sorgen dass man Mr. Lupin frei lässt. Wir haben im Grunde auch Besseres zu tun, als uns mit solchen Lappalien zu beschäftigen. Da draußen laufen Todesser rum. Heute Morgen sind schon wieder Muggel umgekommen."

„Sie reden von dem Arzt?" fragte Harry besorgt. „Ja. Und wir haben keine Ahnung war… Woher weißt du davon? Das stand noch gar nicht in der Zeitung?"

Harry warf nervös einen Blick zu Seite.

„Der Grund bin ich. Seine Frau hat mir geholfen, als ich aus dem Krankenhaus raus bin", begann er und erzählte ihm was passiert war.

„Das würde heißen, dass wir einen Spion in der Zentrale zur Überwachung der magischen Aktivitäten haben", murmelte der Mann.

„Darf ich fragen wie… wie sie das meinen?" hackte Harry nach.

„Es ist so. Wir haben alle Wohnorte von Magiern registriert. Wen irgendwo ein Zauber gesprochen wird, bekommen wir das mit. So können wir die Zauberei Minderjähriger aufspüren. Ich muss wohl davon ausgehen, dass sie sämtliche magischen Aktivitäten überprüft und dich so gefunden haben", erklärte Stevens.

„Also wirklich, weil ich gezaubert habe", seufzte er.

„Du konntest das nicht wissen. Und wir wussten es auch nicht. Bis jetzt. Verdammte Spione. Die machen uns das Leben echt zur Hölle", fauchte Stevens.

„Kann man diesen Zauber nicht vielleicht für bestimmte Leute blockieren?" fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein. Das ist unmöglich. Der beste Schutz ist, sich an Orten mit hoher Magiekonzentration aufzuhalten. Da fällt es dann nicht auf. Außerdem heißt das meistens, dass diese Orte gut geschützt sind. Ich hatte mich darauf verlassen das Professor Dumbledore dich auf diese Weise schützt."

Harry sah den Mann verwundert an.

„In Cambridge hat man mich auf andere Art gefunden. Und alle die dort waren, außer meinen Schulkameraden, waren da um mich zu schützen. Auch Sirius. Er hat unsere Verstärkung geholt, als er geschnappt wurde und er hat Lisa Standfort in Sicherheit gebracht.

Und wenn sie ihn freilassen, wird er auch helfen Voldemort endlich zu vernichten. Dieses Scheusal hat zwei seiner besten Freunde umgebracht und trachtet seinem Patenkind nach dem Leben. Sie könnten Voldemort kein größeres Schnippchen schlagen, wenn sie ihn frei lassen. Damit wäre Peter Pettigrew enttarnt und so gut wie unbrauchbar für ihn. Er müsste sich verstecken und ihn dann in die Enge zu treiben und zu erwischen wird ein leichtes sein", versuchte Harry es erneut.

Neben ihnen ging die Tür auf und eine Frau kam rein, gefolgt von David, der erklärte, dass sie sauber sei. Harry ließ sich bereitwillig untersuchen. Ein Aufstand würde sowieso nichts bringen und er wusste ja auch, dass er irgendwas zu Stärkung brauchte sonst würde er umkippen ehe er bei Remus war.

Harry sah währenddessen den Minister an.

„Das würde die Bevölkerung in Panik versetzen und wir haben schon weiß Gott genug Probleme, mit dem Unnennbaren", erklärte er.

„Sie müssen ihn nur rehabilitieren.", schlug der Gryffindor.

„Mr. Potter, Sie stellen sich das so einfach vor. Ich kann das nicht allein entscheiden und das Zaubergamot hat noch rund ein dutzend Todesserprozesse am Hals. Außerdem müssen wir der Bevölkerung zeigen, dass wir die Lage im Griff haben."

Harry lachte auf, was ihn dann aber heftig husten ließ und er fing sich von der Heilerin einen missmutigen Blick ein.

„Sie müssen ein paar starke Tränke genommen haben, dass Sie überhaupt noch auf den Beinen sind. Und dass das Ihrem Körper nicht gut tut, sieht man ja. Sie gehören ins Bett. Am besten ins Krankenhaus", sagte sie scharf.

„Was dabei rauskommt hab ich erlebt. Sechs Todesser, die mein Leben bedrohen. Nein danke, ich verzichte", meinte Harry nur.

„Aber dort, wo Sie sind ist die medizinische Versorg eine Katastrophe. Sonst wären sie wohl kaum hier."

„Das war ganz allein meine Entscheidung. Haben Sie irgendwas was mir noch ne halbe Stunde hilft?" meinte er und fing sich einen entsetzten Blick der Frau ein.

„Sie werden sich auf der Stelle hinlegen. Alles andere macht es nur noch schlimmer."

Harry sagte nichts weiter. Eine Diskussion hatte hier keinen Sinn. Also wandte er sich an den Minister.

„Wenn Sie zeigen wollen, dass Sie die Lage im Griff haben, dann lassen Sie Sirius frei. Er IST unschuldig! Und Sie zeigen der Welt, dass Sie keinen zu Unrecht verurteilen, wie es im letzen Krieg ja wohl mehr als einmal der Fall war. Sie beweisen, dass man sich auf Sie und ihr Urteilsvermögen verlassen kann. Und Sirius Freiheit heißt einen Kämpfer mehr auf ihrer Seite, der loyal ist. Dafür leg ich meine Hand ins Feuer", erklärte er entschieden.

Stevens seufzte und sah erst die Frau und dann Harry nachdenklich an.

„Ich werde seinen Prozess beschleunigen. Schließlich war er einer unserer besten Männer. Das sind wir ihm schuldig. Hier David. Besuchsberechtigung für Sirius Black und Freilassungsschein für Remus Lupin. Sorg dafür, dass die Gargoyls 1) verschwinden und bleib bei ihm, wenn er zu Black geht. Der geht auf alles und jeden los, der ihm zu nahe kommt." Harry schluckte bei dieser Nachricht heftig.

David nickte und wand sich dann an die Heilerin.

„Gib ihm was. Er wird so, oder so erst seinen Paten besuchen gehen. Er ist ein Potter durch und durch. Du kanntest doch James. Ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen, dass er in eine halben Stunde im Bett liegt und dort bleibt."

Dabei legte er der Frau behutsam eine Hand auf die Schuler und lächelte sie liebevoll an was Harry etwas irritierte und die Heilerin seufzte auf.

„Ich tu das wider besseren Wissens. Es wird ihn umhauen, wenn er länger aufbleibt. Du versprichst es mir?"

David nickte und die Frau hielt ihm eine Phiole hin.

„Das wird vielleicht noch eine Stunde helfen. Wenn Sie Glück haben. Sie sollten sehen, dass Sie so schnell es geht in ein Bett kommen."

Damit verschwand sie David zunickend. „Trink ruhig. Sie ist meine Frau. Sie hat dich sogar auf die Welt geholt", meine er und folgte ihr dann. Harry roch kurz an dem Tank und rümpfte die Nase. „So was Wiederliches", murmelte er und kippte ihn dann runter.

Wirkung war aber höchst erstaunlich. Die Schmerzen verflogen ins Nichts und auch der Schwindel ließ sofort nach.

„Wow", meinte er nur.

„Wenn die Wirkung nach lässt, geht es dir doppelt so mies. Je eher du in ein Bett kommst, desto besser ist es", meinte der Minister und Harry sah ich verwundert an.

„Hab das Zeug auch schon genommen", erklärte er.

„Danke für den Rat", erklärte Harry und atmete dann einmal tief durch, ohne Schmerzen.

„Geben Sie mir ihr Wort, dass Sirius nichts geschehen wird und dass er einen fairen Prozess bekommt? Er ist alles was ich noch hab von meiner Familie. Er ist für mich wie ein Vater. Ich würde es nicht ertragen ihn zu verlieren", bat Harry leise.

Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er unbändige Angst um Sirius hatte und dieser ließ er einfach freien Lauf. Er würde sonst wahrscheinlich durchdrehen.

„Er wird einen fairen Prozess bekommen und ihm wird nichts zustoßen."

Harry nickte dankend und ging dann nach einer Verabschiedung zu den Fahrstühlen, von wo David ihm entgegen kam.

„Nicht das, was du erwartet hast oder?" fragte er.

„Ich hab nicht erwartet, dass der Minister so stur ist. Und das, mit dem ‚alles im Griff haben' ist ja wohl ein Witz. Zweimal, in zwei Tagen musste ich mir selbst helfen", meinte Harry und lehnte sich gegen die Fahrstuhlwand.

„Was sind eigentlich Gargoyls?"

David sah ihn mit einem schaudern an. „Der größte Feind der Werwölfe. Noch schlimmer als die Vampire. Sie spüren das Wolfsblut und jagen sie, egal in welcher Mondphase. Und auch die Werwölfe spüren sie und ergreifen instinktiv die Flucht. Selbst in Menschengestalt."

„Wie ist das möglich? Ich mein… der Werwolf ist doch nur bei Vollmond da", meinte Harry.

„Das ist so nicht ganz richtig. Der Mensch hat durch den Biss einige Dinge eines Wolfes übernommen. Gewisse Instinkte. Und je näher der Vollmond kommt, desto geschärfter ist auch das Hör- und Sehvermögen. Das ist es auch, was den meisten Menschen solche Angst macht. Sie meinen, auch in der menschlichen Gestalt, ist der Werwolf gefährlich. Dass der Mensch über ihn die Kontrolle hat und sie nur an Vollmond verliert, begreifen die meisten einfach nicht."

Harry nickte verstehend. Das hatte er bisher gar nicht gewusst und er wusste auch, dass es Remus unangenehm war, über seine Krankheit zu sprechen. Befürchtete er vielleicht, dass Harry sich auch vor ihm fürchten könnte?

„Und… und was machen die Gargoyls?" fragte Harry vorsichtig, als sie aus dem Fahrstuhl stiegen und er David, weg von dem Gang der zur Mysteriumsabteilung führte, folgte.

„Sie jagen sie. Fast immer in Rudeln und wenn sie einen erwischen, quälen sie ihn bis zum Tod. Es gibt keinen Schlimmeren für einen Werwolf. Selbst eine Silberkugel ist gegen das, was die Gargoyls machen noch gnädig."

Harry lief es bei dieser Beschreibung eiskalt über den Rücken. Was machte Remus nur gerade durch?

„Dann… dann sind hier noch mehr… Werwölfe?"

„Soweit ich weiß sieben. In der letzten Vollmondnacht hat einer hier unten einen Wärter angefallen. Mutwillig und unter dem Banntrank stehend. Sie sind zur Sicherheit der Wärter angeschafft worden. Kein Werwolf wagt es auch nur in die Nähe dieser Biester zu kommen, egal wann. Dazu ist die Angst vor ihnen zu groß. Sie ist angeboren."

Sie kamen an ein kleines Büro, vor dem ein ziemlich grimmig aussehender Zauberer, auf einem Gehstock gestützt, stand.

David reichte ihm die beiden Schriftstücke des Ministers, die er musterte und dann doch erstaunt aufsah.

„Wenn Sie das meinen. Mitkommen", knurrte er und schloss eine Tür auf.

Harry musste schlucken, als er die kleinen Zellen sah. Kaum fünf qm groß. Eine Pritsche, eine Decke und ein Eimer mit Deckel gab es hier. Die Wände waren aus Stein und nur die Front mit Gittern versehen. Die Gestalten saßen auf den Pritschen und starrten ihn an. Harry vermutete, dass es alles Todesser waren, die hier saßen und fühlte sich bestätigt, als er Lestrange sah, aber sie schien ihn nicht zu sehen. Sie blickte einfach durch ihn hindurch. Auch sie hatte mehrere Jahre in Askaban gesessen und wenn er sie so sah, mochte er nicht daran denken wie es Sirius gehen mochte.

Der Wärter führte sie immer Tiefer, um mehrere Ecken und durch verschlossene Türen. Es wurde immer kühler und die Luft feuchter.

„Warten Sie hier", knurrte der Mann und verschwand durch eine weitere Tür hinter der Harry ängstliche Schreie, kehlige Geräusche und das Kratzen von Krallen über Steine hörte.

„Sag mal… wann ist eigentlich Vollmond?" fragte Harry, der durch seine Ohnmacht im Moment kein Gefühl davon hatte, welches Datum war.

„In ein paar Tagen. Aber ich denke, die armen Hunde da drin sind jetzt schon fix und fertig. Diese permanente Anwesenheit der Gargoyls macht sie aufmerksamer, als normalerweise."

„Mitkommen", scharrte der Wärter aus der Tür.

* * *

1) die Gargolys. nette schuckelige Wesen. Sie sindaber ausnahmsweise nicht meinen Fingern entsprungen, diese Ehre gebhrt BineBlack die hier ebenfalls Storys zu Harry Potter postet. Ich habe sie mir mit ihrer Freundlcihen Genehmigung ausgeliehen. Ihre Geschichten sind einfach toll, auch wenn sie absolut keinen Slash enthalten.

* * *

_Und was ibt es nächste Woche? Nächste Woche gibt es dann endlich die versöhnung zwischen Harry und seinem Geliebten. Und auch zwischen Harry und Sirius. Ich bin ja nicht herzlos. (allenfalls ziemlich erkältet) Also dürft ihr euch auf die Versöhnung freuen. _

_Bis dahin_

_eure Imo_


	32. Kapitel 31

Hi Leute!

Breitet für die Versöhnung? Ja? Na dann, will ich euch nicht lange mir vorgequatsche aufhalten. Ihr wisst wem was gehört.

Das einzige was ich sagen möchte, danke für die reviews. Ich hoffe ich hab alle bantwortet, wenn doch nciht, dann möchte ich mich hiermit ganz offiziell entschuldigen. Gebt mir ruhig eins auf den Deckel wenn das passiert sein sollte.

Und nun viel Sapß

bis nächste Woche

eure Imo

Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

Kapitel 31

Harry betrat einen ziemlich kleinen Zellenblock. Am Ende des Ganges, führte ein Wärter ein seltsam aussehendes Wesen an einer Stahlkette. Es war knapp 40 cm groß, hatte graue schorfige Haut, lange Finger mit Krallen und im Licht der Fackeln glänzten lange Zähne, die selbst auf dieser Entfernung mindestens so scharf waren, wie die eines Werwolfs.

Plötzlich blickte diese Kreatur zu ihm rüber und Harry zuckte zusammen. Dort wo die Augen hätten sein sollen, war nur vernarbte Haut zu sehen. Der Mann zog das Wesen energisch durch eine Tür und Harry hörte leises Wimmern aus der Zelle neben ihm. Dort lag ein Mann, vielleicht 20 Jahre alt. Er hatte sich unter der Pritsche zusammengekauert und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Harry wandte sich an David der den Mann auch ansah.

„War… war das grade ein …"

„Ja. Das war ein Gargoyl. Schreckliche Biester", murmelte David und schob ihn weiter.

Die anderen Gefangen kauerten ebenfalls in den Ecken ihrer Zellen und sahen völlig fertig aus. Auch viel Harry auf, dass die Gitterstäbe heller waren, als die von vorhin.

„Ist das Silber?" fragte Harry leise.

„Ja. Das war vorher der Schutz für die Wachen. Und die Stäbe halten die Werwölfe auch davon ab, den Gargoyls nahe zu kommen."

An der letzen Zelle auf dem Gang blieb der alte, humpelnde Zauberer stehen und schloss sie auf.

Als Harry seinen Freund sah stockte ihm der Atem. Remus saß zusammengekauert auf der Pritsche und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Er hatte seien Beine eng an sich ran gezogen und beide Arme um die Knie geschlungen. Seine Stirn ruhte ebenfalls auf den Knien. Er sah aus wie ein kleines Kind, das vor irgendetwas apathische Angst hatte und Harry zerriss es das Herz ihn hier so zu sehen.

„Remus", sprach er den Werwolf halblaut an und betrat vorsichtig die Zelle. Der Angesprochene sah zitternd auf und brachte nur ein sehr kurzes lächeln zu Stande.

„Harry", flüsterte er heißer. Selbst auch zitternd vor Sorge berührte er vorsichtig

Remus Hand. Sie war eiskalt und aus der Nähe sah er, dass Remus aschfahl im Gesicht war. Mit einem Mal fand er sich dann in den Armen des Mannes wieder und keuchte auf. Remus hatte seine Verletzung am Rücken voll erwischt.

„Oh Gott. Ich bin so froh dass du lebst. Ich hatte solche Angst", flüsterte er und fing an zu schniefen.

„Sch. Komm. Lass uns hier verschwinden", meinte Harry und zog Remus auf die Beine.

„Ich… ich darf gehen? So plötzlich?" fragte er mit bebender Stimme.

„Ich komm direkt vom Minister. Ich musste ihm unser Geheimnis anvertrauen, aber er hat begriffen, dass du nur mein Leben retten wolltest, weil du… du weißt schon", meinte Harry und sah kurz an die Wand. „Auch wenn du Schluss machen willst", hauchte er, aber Remus hatte ihn deutlich gehört.

In zwei Tagen war Vollmond. Seine Sinne waren mal wieder messerscharf, was nicht zuletzt Schuld dieser Gargoyls war. Sie machten den Werwolf nur noch aufmerksamer und aktiver in dieser Zeit. Als Mensch kam man so kaum zu Ruhe, vor dem Ungeheuer, das in einem wohnte und konnte es nur mühsam kontrollieren. Vor allem den Fluchtinstinkt. Er konnte von Glück reden, dass er schon so lang ein Werwolf war und sein zweites Wesen so gut unter Kontrolle hatte. Er hatte erst gestern erlebt, wie ein anderer Werwolf sich das Leben genommen hatte. Keine 30 Jahre alt und erst seit 2 Jahren erkrankt. Er hatte einfach die Gitterstäbe umfasst und den Wärter hatte das kalt gelassen. „Einer Monster weniger", hatte er nur gesagt und Remus war sich sicher, dass der Mann den Gargoyls als Mittagessen serviert worden war.

„Alls in Ordnung?" fragte Harry besorgt.

Remus sah ihn mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln an und antwortete mit zitternder Stimme: „Es geht schon. Sobald wir hier raus sind geht es mir besser. Die Gargoyls. Ich spüre sie immer noch und das macht… Moony ziemlich nervös."

„Los. Ich hab nicht ewig Zeit. Die Gefangenen wollen gleich was zu essen und Sie wollen doch noch weiter", scharte der Wächter.

Harry legte behutsam einen Arm um Remus und zog ihn mit sich aus der Zelle. „Und wie geht es dir?" fragte der Werwolf leise.

„Später. Sie haben Sirius erwischt und ich konnte Stevens nicht dazu bekommen ihn auch gehen zu lassen", meinte Harry und stockte dann, als sie durch eine fünffach verschlossene Tür gingen.

„Oh Gott", flüsterte Remus heiser, als sie durch einen eiskalten Gang zur letzten Zelle liefen.

Sirius saß dort wie versteinert gegen die Wand gelehnt. Er war aschfahl und deutlich abgemagert. Er musste sich mächtig gegen die Auroren gewährt haben. Sein Umhang war zerrissen, er hatte Schnittwunden im Gesicht, ein blaues Auge und an einigen Stellen war der Umhang mit Blutflecken getränkt.

„Sirius?" fragte Harry leise, aber sein Pate reagierte nicht.

„Tatze", versuchte es Remus, aber auch vergebens.

„Er hat den Verstand verloren. Nach 12 Jahren Askaban, kein Wunder", lachte der Wärter.

„Machen Sie auf", sagte David.

„Damit er durchdreht? Sicher nicht", scharrte er Mann missmutig.

„Ich bin Auror und das war ein Befehl", blaffte David den Mann an.

„Sie sind dafür verantwortlich", giftete der Wärter und schob den Schlüssel ins Schloss, das bedenklich knirschte, beim aufschließen und Sirius aufsehen ließ.

„Hey!", sagte Harry aber sein Pate schien gar nicht zu registrieren wer hier war, denn kaum schwang die Zellentür auf sprang Sirius auf und versuchte durch sie durch zukommen. Das war aber unmöglich. Er war mit Ketten an der Wand gefesselt, die gerade so lang waren, dass Sirius bis knapp vor die Tür kam.

„Lasst mich hier raus!" schrie er. „Ich hab nichts getan! Ich bin unschuldig!" Harry war erschrocken zurück gewichen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet.

„Sirius, beruhig dich", sagte Remus und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, wich aber entsetzt zurück als Sirius anfing nach ihm zu treten.

„Macht mich los! Ich will hier raus! Ich hab nichts getan!" schrie er, wie von Sinnen und Harry schluckte. Sein Pate machte ihm Angst. Was hatten sie ihm nur angetan? Er war noch nie verrückt gewesen. Vielleicht angeschlagen, aber nie verrückt.

„Was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht?" fragte Harry den griesgrämigen Wärter der dem ganzen ziemlich unbeteiligt zusah.

„Das geht sie nichts an", erklärte er über Sirius Gebrüll hinweg und grinste Hinterhältig.

„Fisher! Was soll das!" raunzte David und deutete auf Sirius.

„Irrwichte. Auch eine Methode die Gefangenen in Schach zu halten", erklärte der und grinste, während Remus neben Harry aufkeuchte.

„Was ist?" fragte der Gryffindor, mit einem ziemlich miesen Gefühl im Magen.

„Sirius Irrwichtgestalt… es ist ein Dementor." Harry schluckte.

„Du weißt…"

„Ja. Ich weiß, was das heißt. Viel zu genau", meinte Harry und trat einen Schritt näher.

„Nicht. Bleib hier", bat David aber der Gryffindor schüttelte die Hand ab, die ihn zurückhalten wollte. Sirius hatte in den vergangen Tagen seine schlimmsten Erinnerungen durchmachen müssen und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass da der Tod von James und Lily auch dabei war.

„Sirius!", sagte Harry laut zu seinen immer noch tobenden Paten. „Sirius wir wissen das du Unschuldig bist."

„Klar. Reden Sie ihm das auch noch ein", scharte der Wärter hinter ihnen.

„Fischer. Halten sie den Mund", dröhnte David, aber Harry ließ sich nicht ablenken.

„Sirius. Du hast recht du bist unschuldig." Das ließ den Mann verstummen und Harry kritisch ansehen.

Harry lächelte und trat auf den einige Schritte zurückweichenden Mann zu. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Wir werden deine Unschuld beweisen", sagte Harry aber, mit dem was dann kam hatte, keiner gerechnet.

Sirius warf binnen Sekunden eine der Ketten die ihn festhielten zwei Mal um Harrys Hals und packte den Zauberstab, den Harry in seiner Jackentasche stecken hatte. Harry hatte reflexartig nach der Kette gegriffen die ihm die Luft abschnürte und bekam nun seinen eigenen Stab an die Kehle gehalten.

„Sirius", keuchte David und Remus kam schon auf sie zugestürzt. „Bleibt wo ihr seit. Oder er stirbt", knurrte Sirius.

David hatte, ebenso wie der Wärter seinen Zauberstab gezogen. „Aus dem Weg, Werwolf, ich erledige das", keifte der Wärter, aber Remus rührte sich nicht.

Harry rang nach Atem. Sein Pate hielt die Kette mit einer Gewalt so straff, dass er keine Chance hatte sich zu befreien und die Luft immer knapper wurde.

„Sirius", keuchte Harry. „Ich krieg keine Luft mehr." Aber das schien den Mann hinter ihm wenig zu interessieren.

„Macht die Ketten los", forderte er ungerührt.

„Sirius", meinte Remus energisch. „Sirius bitte. Sie hin wen du da hast. Es ist Harry. James Sohn und dein Patenkind. Du willst ihm doch nicht wehtun, oder?" Der Gryffindor der spürte wie sein Pate ihn nach einen Moment ansah.

„Lass die Kette lockerer. Bitte", keuchte Harry nach Atmen ringend. Lang würde er das nicht mehr durchstehen.

„Lass ihn los, Sirius, bitte", flehte Remus und kam einen Schritt näher und Sirius wich zurück, ließ aber zu Harrys Erleichterung die Kette etwas lockerer und er nickte David, der ihn die ganz Zeit entsetzt anstarrte, zu.

„Stecken sie den Stab weg", wies der Auror den Wärter an, der aber erst gehorchte, als David energisch wurde.

„Sirius", flüsterte Harry. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Wir wissen doch das du unschuldig bist." Deutlich spürte er das zittern das durch den Körper des Mannes hinter ihm lief. „Und wir werden das doch auch Beweisen. Ich werde es beweisen. Remus und ich, wir werden uns Peter holen."

Remus nickte zustimmend. „Das werden wir. Aber dazu musst du Harry loslassen und ihm seinen Stab geben." Remus trat noch einen Schritt näher, und dieses Mal wich Sirius nicht zurück.

„Harry?" fragte er leise.

„Ja. Ich bin es, Sirius", sagte er. Nur langsam ließ der Mann den Stab sinken und gab ihn dann auch freiwillig Remus.

„Und nun lass Harry bitte los, Sirius. Er hat doch schon genug durchgemacht", erklärte Remus. Auch das dauerte einen Moment und Remus zog Harry sofort zu sich, nachdem Sirius die Kette gelöst hatte. Der Gryffindor drehte sich zu Sirius um, der ihn zunächst emotionslos ansah und dann einfach auf die Knie sackte und zu Boden starrte.

„Sirius", keuchte Harry und war bei ihm, bevor Remus ihn davon abhalten konnte. Sein Pate reagierte aber zunächst gar nicht. „Sirius. Bitte. Sag doch was", bat Harry besorgt und kurz darauf sah der Mann auch auf.

„Du bist verletzt worden", stellte er fest. „Man hat dich aus St. Mungos entführt." Harry sah kurz zu Remus der aber nur Hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte. „Wie bist du den Todessern entkommen?"

„Sie haben mich nicht entführt, Sirius. Ich bin vorher entkommen. Ein paar Muggel haben mir geholfen. Die Schwester von Elina Summers."

„Elinas Schwester?" fragte Remus verdattert.

„Ja", meinte Harry und sah zu Boden. „Eine Längere Geschichte. Sie und ihr Mann sind Tod. Nur ihre Tochter… Lilian hat überlebt", erklärte Harry mit einem verzweifelten lächeln.

„Elina war Lilys Beste Freundin. Sie Hingen die ganze Zeit zusammen", erklärte Sirius tonlos und starrte Harry an. Harry nickte verstehend und berührte vorsichtig Sirius Hand.

„Oh Gott. Du bist ja Eiskalt", stellte er entsetzt fest und zog seinen Umhang aus um ihn seinem Paten umzulegen.

Dessen Blick war inzwischen zu Remus gewandert. „Warum bist du so blass?"

„War ne Weile in den netten Silberkäfigen, mit ein paar Wachhunden davor. Wird schon wieder", sagte er und versuchte dabei unbeteiligt zu klingen. Sirius schienen die paar Tage sehr mitgenommen zu haben, denn es dauerte einen Moment, in dem er zu Boden sah, bis er fragte.

„Was hast du getan?"

„Einen Auroren beleidigt und mich gegen seine Anweisung widersetzt", antwortete Remus und Sirius nickte nur.

Harry sah seinen Paten traurig an. Allein bei dem Gedanken Sirius hier zurück lassen zu müssen, wurde ihm schlecht. Er drehte nach ein paar Tagen ja schon völlig durch und der Prozess könnte erst in Monaten stattfinden. Wie würde es ihm dann wohl gehen? Würde er bis dahin wirklich wahnsinnig geworden sein?

„Warum hast du das gemacht?" kam Sirius raue Stimme und Remus seufzte auf.

„Wegen mir. Die Kugel, die mich verletzt hat, war für ihn. Peter wollte ihn erschießen", meinte Harry und sah zu Boden.

Sirius verabscheute ihn, für ihre Liebe und das Harry aus eben dieser Liebe so gehandelt hatte, war ja wohl mehr als nur klar. Wieder sah Sirius kurz zur Seite und blickte ihn dann aber doch mit geweiteten Augen an.

„Du bist angeschossen worden? Von Peter?" fragte er mit einem Hauch von entsetzen in der Stimme.

Harry nickte nur. Wie gern würde er seinen Paten jetzt in den Arm nehmen um ihn zu beruhigen. Aber er war sich sicher, dass Sirius das nicht wollte und er wollte ihn nicht zwingen.

„Wie schlimm ist es?" fragte Sirius leise und berührte sanft Harrys Wange, da der wieder weggesehen hatte, um Sirius nicht die Tränen zu zeigen, die ihm in die Augen traten. Stumm fragte er sich, seit wann zum Teufel er denn so nach am Wasser gebaut war. Er fing doch sonst nicht gleich an zu heulen.

„Eigentlich gehört Mr. Potter ins Bett."

Harry sah auf und entdeckte Stevens hinter ihnen.

„Minister", grüßte Remus und schien dabei betont höflich sein zu wollen.

„Fisher. Ich hatte zwar Anweisung gegeben Mr. Black einzusperren, aber doch nicht hier unten, bei den Irrwichtern", meinte er zu dem Wärter.

„Anweisung von Franklin. Er ist mein direkter Vorgesetzter", erklärte der Wärter gleichgültig. Stevens schnaubte nur.

„Horatio. Bringen Sie Fisher und Franklin in mein Büro. Aber erst kontrollieren sie, ob die anderen Gefangenen pfleglich behandelt werden. Ich will mir nicht nachsagen lassen müssen, dass es hier Misshandlungen gibt", sagte Stevens streng und David nickte.

„Herr Minister. Sie sollten wissen Black hat den Bengel angegriffen. Wollte ihn erwürgen und umbringen. Der Werwolf hat mich daran gehindert einzugreifen."

Stevens sah Harry einen Moment verwundert an, nickte dann dem Mann mit dem Namen Fisher zu und David schob ihn dann aus dem Trakt.

„Hat er Sie verletzt, Mr. Potter?" fragte der Minister dann ruhig.

„Nein. Es geht mir gut. Sirius war einfach durcheinander", sagte Harry und sah seinen Paten an der Stevens unheilvoll anstarrte. „Sirius. Bitte", meinte Harry und nahm seine Hand. „Es wird alles gut werden. Du wirst hier rauskommen. Remus und ich werden Peter stellen und dann bist du frei. Für immer. Das verspreche ich dir."

Nur langsam wanderte der Blick des Mannes auf Harry. Schließlich nickte er behutsam und sah zu Boden.

„Mr. Lupin? Was ist passiert?" fragte Stevens und Remus schien erstaunt zu sein das man ihn ansprach.

„Sirius ist… er hat einen Moment die Kontrolle verloren und wollte Harry als Geisel nehmen. Ich… ich bin nicht aus dem Weg gegangen, weil ich mir sicher war, Sirius ohne einen Schocker wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen, Sir. Wir kennen uns sehr gut. Und er wollte Harry nicht wirklich etwas antun. Er war einfach nur… nur nicht er selbst, Herr Minister. Seine Irrwichtgestalt ist, seit Askaban, ein Dementor. Und die setzen ihm… mittlerweile sehr zu." Harry viel auf das Remus Stimme irgendwie demütig klang. Untertänig. Einfach nicht so selbstsicher, wie sonst.

„Herr Minister", fragte Harry leise, diese Entdeckung auf später verschiebend. „Ich… verlegen sie Sirius wo anders hin. Weg von den Irrwichtern. Bitte. Er ist eigentlich nicht verrückt. Aber er wird es werden, wenn er diesen Bestien noch länger ausgesetzt ist. Sie werden auch viel weniger Probleme mit ihm haben, ohne diese Biester."

„Eigentlich habe ich mir da etwas anderes überlegt", meinte Stevens und Harry horchte auf. „Ich habe beschlossen ihnen eine Chance zu geben. Ich werde ihren Paten unter Auflagen gehen lassen."

Harrys Herz machte augenblicklich einen Purzelbaum. Sirius kam frei? Er kam wirklich frei?

„Verzeihen Sie Sir… was meinen sie mit Auflagen? Wenn Sie mir diese Frage gestatten?" warf Remus ein.

„Sicher Mr. Lupin gestatte ich Ihnen diese Frage", meinte Stevens lächelnd. „Mir Auflagen meine ich, dass er sich innerhalb eines eingeschränkten Ortes bewegen darf. Außerdem wir ihm die Apparierlizens entzogen und er darf keinen Zauberstab besitzen. Er steht quasi unter Hausarrest. Außerdem wird eine eingeschränkte Besuchserlaubnis verhängt."

„Aber er kommt hier raus, ja?" fragte Harry.

„Ja. Er kommt hier raus", meinte Stevens nickend.

„Das mit der Besuchserlaubnis", begann Remus vorsichtig, „Könnte ein kleines Problem werden, Sir."

„Und welches?" hackte der Mann nach.

„Soweit ich das weiß beschränkt sich so etwas doch immer auf drei Personen. Nur das Haus in dem Sirius wohnen würde, es ist so was wie ein Mehrfamilienhaushalt. Die Familie von Arthur Weasley hat dort Unterschlupf gefunden. Und auch Alastor Moody und Nymphadora Tonks wohnen zurzeit dort. Und auch Harry."

„Und Remus auch", fügte der Gryffindor hinzu. Stevens seufzte und nickte dann.

„Gut. vergessen wir die Besuchserlaubnis. Sie wollen ja, dass ihre Unschuld bewiesen ist. Und bei den Auroren, die dort wohnen, hat auch gleich jemand ein Auge auf sie", meinte der Minister und reichte Remus ein Papier.

„Unbedenklichkeitserklärung?" fragte Remus leicht irritiert.

„Es gab in den letzen Tagen auch verstärkt Übergriffe von Werwölfen, auf die Bevölkerung. Sie haben eindeutige Hinweise darauf hinterlassen. Wir mussten etwas tun und haben ein Gesetz verabschiedet, nachdem sich jeder Werwolf einem mehrtätigen Wesenstest unterziehen muss. Und Sie haben sich in den letzen Tagen vorbildlich verhalten und bewiesen, dass sie ihren Wolf unter Kontrolle haben.

Und das war auch in den vergangen Jahren nicht anders. Sie sind nie aufgefallen und James Potter, der bei uns sehr angesehen war, hatte früher auch schon mehrmals bekräftigt, dass Sie nie dem Unnennbaren dienen würden, ebenso wie auch Albus Dumbledore darauf schwört. Mit dieser Erklärung können Sie so weiterleben wie bisher auch."

Remus wirkte deutlich erstaunt, wie Harry feststellen musste. Hatte er nicht gewusst, dass sein Vater und Dumbledore sich schon mehrmals für ihn verbürgt hatten?

„Und nun denke ich sollten wir hier gehen. Vor allem damit Sie ins Bett kommen Mr. Potter. Nicht das Sie doch noch wieder im Krankenhaus laden", meinte Stevens und Harry nickte nur.

Schon beim aufstehen bemerkte er deutlich, dass die Wirkung des Trankes wohl nachließ. Das Atmen viel ihm schwerer und er musste sich an der Wand einen Moment abstützen.

„Geht's?" fragte Stevens der auf ihn zutrat.

„Ja. Geht schon", versicherte Harry und ging aus der Zelle.

„Warum verabschiedest du dich denn nicht?" fragte Sirius hinter ihm und Harry sah sich um. Sirius kniete immer noch auf dem Boden und sah ihn einfach nur an. Hatte Sirius denn gar nicht zugehört? Oder es einfach nicht begriffen?

„Sir, wären Sie so Freundlich… Sirius fesseln", bat Remus und Stevens zog nickend seinen Stab. Mit einem Schlenker waren die Ketten verschwunden und Remus zog ihn hoch.

„Harry verabschiedet sich nicht, weil du mit uns kommst, Sirius", meinte er und schob ihn sanft zu Harry rüber. Der nahm Sirius anderen Arm und legte ihn über seine Schulter, um Remus zu helfen. Sein Pate war wohl zu fertig, um noch einen Schritt allein zu laufen.

Sie folgten dem Minister durch die Gänge und Harry fühlte sich immer schlechter. Warum musste das Zeug ausgerechnet jetzt aufhören zu wirken. Noch zehn Minuten. Dann war er doch zu Hause. Dann konnte er sich hinlegen und mit gutem Gewissen schlafen. Plötzlich blieb Remus stehen und Harry sah ihn fragend an.

„Gargoyls", flüsterte Remus mit zitternder Stimme und setze sich nur langsam wieder in Bewegung. Auf dem Gang mit den Zellen für die Werwölfe, merkte Harry deutlich, dass Remus mit sich kämpfte. Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn, seine Hand verkrallte sich in Sirius Umhang. Das ließ erst nach, als sie Fahrstühle erreicht hatten. David stand hinter ihnen und sprach leise mit dem Minister. Was sie sagten, hörte Harry aber nicht. Seine gesamte Konzentration lag darauf, dass er nicht zu Boden ging. Er konnte nur noch stoßweise atmen und kleine Punkte tauchten vor seinen Augen auf. Im Fahrstuhl lehnte er sich dann an die Wand und schloss die Augen.

„Harry?" fragte Sirius leise neben ihm und auch Remus Hand spürte er auf seiner. „Ist dir nicht gut?" fragte er.

David fragte leise: „Der Trank lässt nach, was?"

„Denke schon", meine er leise und ließ Sirius los. „Du lässt dir besser nur von Remus helfen, sonst gehen wir beide noch zu Boden", meinte er und konzentrierte sich darauf einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen und nicht um zukippen. McGonagall war schon gegangen und nur Moody war noch im Besucherraum, wo Harry sich auf einen der Stühle fallen ließ. Remus musste seine Sachen noch holen und wegen der Sicherheit wollten sie auch auf Tonks und Arthur warten.

Harry spürte wie nun auch die Schmerzen langsam und unaufhaltsam zurückkamen. Nach einer Unendlichen Zeit, wie Harry meinte zog David ihn hoch.

„Zwei Minuten noch. Dann hast du es geschafft." Er begleitete sie ebenfalls zur Sicherheit zum Grimmauldplatz wo Harry mit einem Mal schwarz vor Augen wurde.

„Shit", flüsterte er noch ehe ihn die Dunkelheit völlig umfing.

Nur langsam wurde es um ihn herum wieder lichter. Er lag in einem Bett und hatte etwas Feuchtes auf der Stirn. Ein leises klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn aufhorchen, aber ehe er dazu kam etwas zu sagen, bat eine leise und dünn klingende Stimme neben ihm hereinzukommen.

„Remus", meinte die Person die Harry jetzt als Sirius erkannte.

„Molly besteht darauf, dass du was isst", sagte er leise und fragte dann: „Sagst… sagst du mir wie es Harry geht? Bitte?"

„Harry geht es ganz gut. Das Fieber geht runter. Er müsste bald aufwachen. Aber setz dich doch bitte. Ich würde gern mit dir reden", erklärte Sirius und Harry hörte einen Sessel knarren. „Molly hat Lilian aus der Hand gegeben?" war dann Sirius Frage zu hören.

„Sie musste das Essen machen und Hermine hat Lilian einfach an mich weitergegeben. Wahrscheinlich um mich aufzumuntern, weil Molly heute morgen genau das nicht wollte."

Remus hatte also das Baby auf dem Arm und Harry konnte sich nur gerade so ein schmunzeln verkneifen. In seiner Vorstellung sah Remus unheimlich süß aus, mit einen Baby auf dem Arm und Sirius schien sich zu amüsieren.

„Hermine und ihr Einsatz für Benachteiligte und Unterdrückte. Sie sollte in die Politik gehen. Vielleicht kann sie wirklich was verändern."

„Vielleicht. Aber… worüber wolltest du reden?" fragte Remus deutlich nervös.

„Ich wollte wissen, was da zwischen dir und Harry los ist", meinte er und Harry horchte verwundet auf.

„Das weißt du doch?" sprach Remus seine Gedanken aus.

„Sicher weiß ich noch, dass ihr zusammen seit. Es hat mir immerhin den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen und ich hab mich auch ziemlich daneben benommen. Ich wollte eigentlich wissen warum ihr nicht mehr miteinander redet? Ihr seht euch ja nicht mal mehr länger als zwei Sekunden an. Hattet ihr irgendwie Streit?"

Stille herrschte im Raum und Harry überkam der Drang, das auch zu erfahren. Was hatte er getan das Remus nicht mehr mit ihm sprach, sich so sehr distanzierte? Er konnte einfach nicht glauben das dass alles wegen Sirius war.

„Remus?" fragte der leise.

„Dass du ein Problem mit unserer Beziehung hast, war nicht zu übersehen. Mir ist sehr schnell klar geworden, dass du damit nicht so einfach fertig wirst", antwortete der Angesprochene leise.

„Du hast doch wohl nicht Schluss gemacht, weil ich mich wieder letzt Idiot aufgeführt habe?" fragte Sirius hörbar entsetzt.

„Ich bin auf Distanz gegangen, in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, dass es dir dann leichter fällt es zu akzeptieren", flüsterte Remus und fügte nach einem Moment des betretenden Schweigens hinzu: „Ich hab dabei wohl übertrieben. Harry glaubt auch, dass ich Schluss machen will."

„Aber das hast du nicht vor, oder?" fragte Sirius mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und Neugier in der Stimme und ein langes Schweigen folgte darauf, was für Harry nahezu unerträglich wurde. Er wollte auch wissen woran er war und überlegte schon, ob er auf sich aufmerksam machen sollte, als Remus weiter sprach.

„Harry hängt an dir. Du bist für ihn mehr, als nur sein Pate und das weißt du. Und ich will nicht, dass Harry dich wegen unserer Liebe verliert. Und wenn das nur geht, indem ich mich von ihm trenne, werde ich es tun."

Harry hatte vor Entsetzen die Augen aufgeschlagen, wagte es aber nicht sich weiter zu rühren, da Sirius auch ein ziemlich entsetztes: „Was?" gekeucht hatte. „Spinnst du total? Hast du nicht gemerkt, wie sehr Harry unter deinem Verhalten gelitten hat? Er redet nie wieder ein Wort mit mir, oder wird mir auf ewig Vorwürfe machen, wenn du das tust."

Remus lachte freudlos darüber. „Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Ich werde dich da raus halten. Aber bitte, kümmere dich um ihn. Er ist sehr sensibel, auch wenn er es nicht zeigt."

„Du willst mich also wirklich verlassen", sprach Harry seinen Gedanken ungewollt laut aus, seltsamerweise ohne dass ihm die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Als habe er sich damit schon abgefunden. Die beiden Männer keuchten erschrocken auf.

„Hey. Seit wann bist du denn wach?" fragte Sirius überrascht, aber auch erleichtert.

„Lag genug um zu wissen was los ist", sagte Harry und sah Remus an. „Es ist also aus?"

Remus senkte seinen Blick und meinte: „Ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen das du meinetwegen Sirius verlierst. Und ich kann ihn dir nicht ersetzen. Dazu sind wir zu verschieden." Harry sah Remus entsetzt und setzte sich ruckartig um dann kurz stöhnend die Augen zu schließen.

„Harry, bitte. Du musst liegen blieben", meinte Sirius besorgt, drückte Harry ins Kissen zurück und setzte ich zu ihm, sah aber Remus an. Harry nutzte das, um sich wenigstens im Bett aufzusetzen.

„Ich hab nichts gegen eure Beziehung, auch wenn das über die Feiertage anders ausgesehen hat. Ich freu mich für euch, dass ihr Beide glücklich seit und ich werde keinen von euch beiden allein lassen", meinte er und lächelte Harry dann zu. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich wie der letzte Vollidiot benommen habe. Ich weiß auch nicht, welcher Hippogreif mich da getreten hat. Ich kam mir nur irgendwie überflüssig vor. Irgendwie Fehl am Platz und ich wollte euch nicht im Weg sein", erklärte Sirius mit einem verlegen lächeln.

„Sirius", platzte Remus entsetzt heraus und weckte damit Lily auf seinem Arm. „Sch. Ist ja gut", murmelte er und wiegte die Kleine sanft hin und her. „Sirius. Nur weil wir zusammen sind, bist du doch nicht überflüssig, geschweige denn im Weg", meinte Remus entgeistert und Harry nickte sofort heftig. „Das ist totaler Blödsinn. Ich bin immer für dich da", bekräftige er noch mal und Sirius schmunzelte vorsichtig.

„Das hab ich mittlerweile auch begriffen. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich mich wie der letzte Idiot benommen habe. Vergebet ihr mir noch mal?" Harry lachte kurz auf, was schmerzhaft in seiner Brust zog, aber er verkniff sich einen Schmerzlaut. Stattdessen rutschte er ein Stück vor und zog Sirius in seine Arme.

„Natürlich vergebe ich dir. Ich hätte ja auch mal fragen können, was los ist."

„Und das gilt auch für mich, Tatze. Ich hätte auch auf dich zugehen sollen", meinte Remus und legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sirius lachte leise auf und erhob sich dann.

„Ich geh mal und hol Harry was zu essen."

Harry sah zu Remus und stellte mit einem Lächeln fest, dass er sanft über den kleinen Kopf des Babys strich und er musste seiner Vermutung von vor einer Weile Recht geben. Remus sah richtig süß aus mit dem kleinen dunkelblonden Mädchen auf dem Arm. Der perfekte Vater.

Remus setzte sich zu Harry und auch er streichelte ihr sanft über die weichen Haare. Dabei berührten sich ihre Hände sanft und Remus warf Harry einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu in dem der Gryffindor versank. Die hellbraunen Augen nahmen ihn gefangen und ertränkten ihn. Er vergaß alles um sich herum und rutschte wie von selbst näher zu Remus und berührte sanft die Wange des Älteren.

„Bitte, lass mich nicht allein. Das würde ich nicht ertragen. Ich liebe dich doch", flüsterte Harry leise und Remus schmunzelte leicht.

„Ich liebe dich auch und… ich werde dich nicht verlassen. Das verspreche ich dir. Niemals werde ich dich verlassen", wisperte Remus und glitt langsam an Harry heran.

Es war nur ein flüchtiger Kuss, aber Harry glaubte zu explodieren vor Glück. Wie von selbst, umschlangen seine Arme Remus Hals und zogen ihn behutsam noch etwas näher.

Allerdings hatte Lily scheinbar etwas gegen diese intime Berührung, denn sie fing an zu wimmern was Harry dazu veranlasste, Remus wieder los zu lassen. Remus schmunzelte kurz und warf einen den Blick auf das Bündel in seinem Arm, das nun bitterlich weinte und sich auch nicht mit ein wenig schaukeln beruhigen wollte.

„Sie hat Hunger", kam es von der Tür her und Remus bekam prompt eine Milchflasche von Sirius in die Hand gedrückt, während Harry einen Becher mit Suppe bekam, außerdem legte sein Pate eine Phiole auf den Nachttisch. „Das sollst du nach dem Essen nehmen. Trank für einen traumlosen Schlaf.", erklärte er. Harry sah Sirius verwundert an.

„Wieso?"

„Snape hat gesagt du brauchst viel Ruhe und Schlaf und Molly hat deine Alpträume erwähnt", erklärte Remus, während der Lily herzlich anlächelte die kräftig an der Milchflasche sog und ihn mit den großen, braunen Augen ansah. Harry nickte nur auf diese Antwort und löffelte dann seine Suppe.

Sirius war zum Essen nach unten gegangen.

„Magst du auch was?" fragte Harry Remus, der gerade einen Blick in den überdimensionalen Becher geworfen hatte.

„Iss du. Du hast es nötiger. Ich komm auch mal einen Mittag ohne etwas aus", meinte Remus, aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hab genug. Molly meint es wie immer viel zu gut mit mir. Gib mir Lily und iss du", sagte er und stellte den Becher weg, um das Baby auf den Arm zu nehmen. Remus gab mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick nach und legte das kleine Wesen vorsichtig in Harrys Arme und reichte ihm dann auch Flasche.

„Du magst sie?" fragte Harry leise.

Remus sah nachdenklich auf.

„Ich hab Kinder generell gern. Sie sind für mich etwas Besonderes. Ich liebe Kinder und… das erste Baby was ich auch dem Arm hatte warst du. Ich hab damit nie wirklich gerechnet. Weißt du. Es war für mich eine Sache, dass sie mich trotz meiner Krankheit akzeptiert hatten, auch deine Mutter. Aber dass sie mir dich anvertrauen würden, damit hatte ich nie gerechnet", erzählte er und seufzte. „Leider warst du das einzige Baby, das ich je im Arm halten durfte."

Harry strich ihm sanft über die Wange, um ihn zu trösten. Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie Remus unter diesen Vorurteilen litt. Dabei war er doch so sanftmutig und zärtlich. Dann schwiegen sie eine ganze Weile. Harry wusste nicht, wie er Remus hätte trösten oder aufmuntern können.

Schließlich war er es, der das schweigen brach.

„Gibst du sie mir, damit ich sie in ihr Bettchen bringen kann?"

Lily hatte ihr Fläschchen schon eine Weile leer und war gerade dabei, in Harrys Armen einzuschlafen.

„Sicher. Du kommst danach wieder zu mir?" fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll lächelnd. Remus nickte mit einem Lächeln und Harry machte es sich schon mal etwas gemütlicher. Er sehnte sich danach, wieder bei Remus im Arm zu liegen und mit ihm zu kuscheln und dafür nahm er auch gern ein paar Alpträume in kauf. Es dauerte gar nicht lang, bis Remus wieder da war und sich zu Harry legte. Der schmiegte sich dann auch gleich eng an ihn heran.

„Der Trank", erinnerte Remus ihn und Harry verzog das Gesicht.

„Muss das sein? Wenn du hier bist kann ich auch so schlafen. Ohne dieses widerliche Zeug." Remus lachte leise und ließ dann das Fläschchen in die Schublade verschwinden.

„Ich weiß von nichts." Harry nickte grinsend und gab Remus einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. Der Werwolf zog ihn dann eng in seine Arme und so umschlungen brauchte Harry wirklich nicht lang, bis er eingeschlafen war.

Er wurde erst wieder wach, als er etwas Feuchtes an seinem Ohr spürte. Kurz darauf erklang ein Kichern ganz in der Nähe. Verschlafen blinzelte Harry und bekam dann noch einen feuchten Kuss, diesmal auf die Wange.

„Ist gut. Ich bin wach", murmelte er und nahm sich seine Brille vom Nachttisch und grinste Remus dann an, der als Wolf neben ihm lag. „Warte du ab, bis ich mich verwandeln kann. Dann weck ich dich auch mal so", meinte er und kraulte Remus dann im Nacken, was den zum Schnurren brachte.

„Ihr zwei seid ziemlich vertraut miteinander", stellte Sirius fest und meinte dann: „Es gibt gleich Abendbrot."

„Ich komm mit", meinte Harry und setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante.

„Sicher, dass es geht? Nicht das du dich übernimmst. Übermorgen sind die Ferien zu Ende und du willst doch sicher nicht gleich auf der Krankenstation landen."

„Das geht schon für ne halbe Stunde. Und ich leg mich danach ja auch sofort wieder hin. Versprochen", meinte Harry und stand auf, wankte aber kurz.

„Hey. Langsam", meinte Sirius, aber Harry hob eine Hand.

„Geht schon. Das war nur etwas zu schnell. Alles klar." Dann sah er sich zu Remus um. „Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir. Halt das Bett schön warm."

Dann ließ er sich von Sirius noch in seinen Morgenmantel helfen und folgte ihm dann in die Küche, wo Molly ihn entsetzt ansah. Sagen konnte sie aber nichts, da Lisa gleich auf ihn zu gerannt kam und fest um die Hüfte umarmte ihn.

„Lisa. Harry ist krank. Sei etwas vorsichtiger", mahnte sie Rons Mutter und das Mädchen trat sofort von ihm zurück.

„Tut mir leid", sagte sie leise und blickte betreten auf den Boden. Harry rollte nur mit den Augen und kniete sich zu ihr runter. Molly konnte echt übertreiben.

„Komm her Lisa", meinte er lächelnd und zog sie in seinen Arm. „Dir ist nichts passiert? Sirius hat gut auf dich aufgepasst?" fragte er leise an ihrem Ohr, während ihre Arme sich um seinen Hals schlangen. Das Mädchen nickte heftig und Harry klopfte ihr dann sacht auf den Rücken, ehe er aufstand und setzte sich neben Arthur, der Lily auf dem Arm hatte. Das schien dem Baby aber gar nicht zu gefallen.

„Sie will nicht essen", meinte er entschuldigend, als Harry ihn ansah.

Der Gryffindor streichelte ihr sanft über den Kopf und fragte: „Was passiert eigentlich mit ihr?" fragte er.

„Sie bleibt erst noch eine Weile bei uns", meinte Sirius und nahm Arthur das wimmernde Kind ab und setze sich zu Harry. Er fing an leise auf das Baby einzureden und versuchte sie zu füttern und seltsamerweise klappte es bei ihm sofort. Harry fand das irgendwie amüsant. Immerhin war Arthur Vater von 7 Kindern und Sirius hatte außer ihm noch keine Babys auf dem Arm gehabt. Und auch ihm stand so ein kleines Geschöpf sehr gut. Es sah genau so süß aus, wie bei Remus.

Er beobachtete Sirius eine Weile, wie er dem Baby versuchte zu erklären was alles auf dem Tisch stand, nachdem sie satt war. Lily interessierte sich ausschließlich für die glitzernden Messer auf dem Tisch, die sie ständig versuchte zu erreichen. Schließlich fing sie sogar an zu weinen, als Molly die Objekte der Begierde aus ihrer Reichweite gebracht hatte und ließ sich nicht mehr beruhigen. Harry zog kurzerhand seinen Zauberstab und ließ einige Messer aus der Schublade durch die Luft tanzen.

„Lily. Guck mal", meinte Sirius und deutete auf das Messer. „Guck mal was Harry da macht."

Langsam beruhigte sich die Kleine und starrte mit staunen in die Luft. Harry machte sich einen Spaß daraus, die Messer dicht vor ihr schweben zu lassen und wenn sie danach greifen wollte wieder weiter weg. Das brachte das Baby sogar zum Lachen und auch Harry grinste dabei. Wie leicht ein so kleines Wesen doch zu beeindrucken war.

„Was meinst du Harry, stellen wir ihr mal Schnuffel vor?" fragte Sirius mit einem glitzern in den Augen.

„Warum nicht", gab Harry zu und ließ das Messer runter und nahm Sirius die Kleine ab.

„Harry sollte wieder zu Bett gehen. Er ist immer noch blass und sieht müde aus", sagte Molly tadelnd und Harry seufze auf. Er war vielleicht etwas erschöpft, aber als müde würde er das nicht bezeichnen.

„Na komm Lily. Wir gehen zu mir. Da stört uns keiner und schickt uns ins Bett, wie ein Baby", sagte er und stand auf, die Kleine richtig auf den Arm nehmend. Er musste dabei kurz die Zähne zusammen beißen, wegen dem Ziehen im Rücken.

„Kommst du mit Sirius?"

„Ihr wollt das Baby doch wohl nicht mit zu Remus nehmen?", meinte Molly entsetzt.

„Der macht ihr doch nur Angst." Harry schüttelte stumm den Kopf und stieg die Treppen rauf in sein Zimmer, während Sirius wohl eine Diskussion mit Rons Mutter austrug.

„Guck mal, Moony. Ich hab Besuch mitgebracht", meine Harry, als er in sein Zimmer kam. Er hatte Lily so auf den Arm genommen, dass sie sich umsehen konnte und ihre großen braunen Augen sahen das fremde Objekt genau musternd an, während es immer näher kam. Remus richtete sich auf und sprang vom Bett runter und kam von der anderen Seite vorsichtig auf sie zu.

„Da Lily", meinte Harry und deutete auf Remus, der sich flach auf den Boden gelegt hatte und zu ihnen rüber kroch. Harry ließ sich auf den Boden rutschen. Dort setzte Lily vor sich hin und beobachtete, wie Remus ganz langsam immer näher kam und an Lilys Hand schnupperte. Die Kleine zeigte absolut keine Scheu vor dem übergroßen Tier und fing gleich an, an der Nase zu tatschen.

„Vorsichtig. Sonst tust du dem Armen Remus noch weh", meinte Harry und nahm Lilys Hand. „Hier. So geht das." Er nahm die Hand des Babys und strich damit über Remus Wangenfell. Remus ließ ein zufriedenes schnurren hören. „Siehst du: Das gefällt ihm", schmunzelte Harry und sah auf als Sirius rein kam.

„Molly meint du gehst mit deiner Gesundheit zu sorglos um. Und ich fürchte Severus wird hier heute Abend noch auflaufen, damit er dir sagt wie schlimm es um dich steht." Harry seufzte verhalten.

„Ich bin nicht müde und ich lieg doch im Bett. Ob ich nun Remus nur kraule oder dabei auch noch ein so goldiges Baby auf dem Arm habe, ist doch wohl egal." Sirius kicherte kurz und sah ihn dann einen Moment unergründlich an.

„Es ist fast erschreckend, dass du in deinem Alter schon so erwachsen bist. James und ich haben damals darüber nachgedacht, welche Streiche wie den Slytherins als nächstes spielen und wie wir unsere Frauen dazu bekommen könnten, mit uns auszugehen. Kinder waren in der sechsten kein Thema für uns, nicht mal Ansatzweise. Und du? Du hast schon mehr, als eine fast tödliche Situation überstanden und wenn ich dich so sehe, mag ich nicht glauben, dass du erst 16 bist. Ich würde dich glatt für 25 halten. Und ich würde einiges darum geben, dir auch eine ruhige Schulzeit zu ermöglichen."

Harry beobachtete seinen Paten eine Weile, wie er da saß und auf den Teppich starrte, als sei er tief in Gedanken.

„Meine Schulzeit ist gar nicht so schlecht. Ich hab vielleicht einige schreckliche Dinge erlebt, aber auch viele schöne Sachen. Ich möchte davon nichts missen. Allein schon im ersten Jahr. Hätte Quirell nicht den Troll in die Schule gelassen, wären Hermine, Ron und ich niemals so gute Freunde geworden", meinte Harry und sah sich um, als Remus leise wimmerte. Lily hatte ihn fest am Fell gepackt und zog daran. Sie war wohl noch zu klein, um zu verstehen, wie man es richtig machte.

„Hey du kleiner Frechdachs. Du tust Moony weh", meinte Harry und befreite die kleine Hand von Remus Fell, der sich dann sofort über die Stelle leckte. „Tja. Kinder Remus. Aber sie ist doch eigentlich ganz süß oder?"

Remus sah Harry einen Moment an und nickte dann, bevor er sich Lily zu wand und ihr gegen den Bauch schnaubte, was das Baby dann zum lachen brachte.

„Ach Moony. Das geht anders", meinte Sirius und verwandelte sich und tapste auf sie zu. Lily starrte den Hund an und fing dann an zu wimmern und brach schließlich in Tränen aus.

„Nun hast du sie erschreckt Tatze", meinte Harry tadelnd und hob sie richtig auf den Arm und flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte zu. Dabei schlief das Baby dann auch irgendwann ein. Harry setzte sich wieder aufs Bett und legte sie neben sich, während Remus es sich auf der anderen Seite gemütlich machte.

Wie von Sirius befürchtet, wurde kaum zwei Minuten später die Tür aufgerissen und Snape starrte ihn an. Allerdings bemerkte er dann Remus und er wurde merklich blasser.

„Ich war davon ausgegangen, dass er sich irgendwo einschließt", sagte er kalt.

„Er ist doch harmlos, dann ist das doch nicht nötig", meinte Harry und setzte sich auf. „Er ist handzahm, Sir", erklärte Harry und hielt Remus seine Hand hin, die er wie zum Beweis abschleckte.

„Sie sind viel zu vertrauensselig, Potter. Ein Werwolf ist eine gemeingefährliche Bestie, die sie in der Luft zerreißt, wenn sie es will. Auch Lupin ist da keine Ausnahme", zischte er.

„ Damals gab es den Banntrank nicht, Snape. Und das weißt du genau. Außerdem braust du ihn doch für Remus. Oder bist du etwa von deinen eigenen Künsten nicht überzeugt?" konterte Sirius. Snape schnaubte abfällig, sagte aber nichts weiter.

„Mrs. Weasley sagte mir, Sie würden nicht auf ihre Gesundheit Rücksicht nehmen und mit einem Hund herumtoben."

„Das ist nicht wahr, Sir. Lily hat nur Remus etwas gestreichelt. Wir saßen dabei hier auf dem Bett und ich hab sie festgehalten. Sonst nichts. Und zum schlafen war ich eh noch nicht müde genug, Professor." Snape musterte ihn abwägend.

„Sie haben wohl eher auf dem Boden gesessen, oder?" Harry konnte sich das erstaunte aufsehen gerade noch verkneifen. Okklumentik. Verdammter Mist.

„Gut dann war es halt der Boden. Aber ich habe nicht herumgetobt. Das dürften Sie ja wohl gesehen haben, Sir", erklärte Harry leicht gereizt. Was hatte der Mann in seinen Erinnerungen zu suchen? Das war unverschämt.

„Eigentlich kann es mir ja egal sein, was Sie machen, Potter. Es ist Ihre Gesundheit und ihr Leben, das Sie sich ruinieren. Leider hab ich Anweisung von höchster Stelle mich um Sie zu kümmern. Also halten Sie sich gefälligst daran und ruhen sich aus. Viel Schlaf ist das wichtigste für ihren Körper", damit knallte die Tür zu und der Lehrer war weg.

„Und dafür kommt er extra her?" fragte Harry nachdenklich.

„Was hat Molly denn gemeint machen wir hier?" Sirius zuckte nur mit den Schultern und gähnte verhalten.

„Aber er hat recht. Du siehst fertig aus. Kuschelt euch schön aneinander und schlaft. Ich nehm Lily mit in ihr Bettchen."

Harry wurde am nächsten Morgen von einem verhaltenen stöhnen geweckt. Blinzelnd schlug er die Augen auf und sah sich um. Remus hatte sich gerade zurückverwandelt.

„Hey, grüßte Harry ihn und stemmte sich vorsichtig im Bett hoch.

„Morgen", nuschelte der und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Er war wie immer blass und sah übermüdet aus.

„Wie geht es dir?" wurde Harry dann gefragt.

„Ganz gut, denke ich. Bin aber auch gerade erst aufgewacht. Frag mich in einer halben Stunde noch mal."

Remus lächelte ihn kurz an du Harry konnte den Lippen einfach nicht widerstehen. Langsam beugte er sich über Remus und berührte sanft den blassroten, verführerischen Mund. Remus ging auch sofort darauf ein. Harry rutschte tiefer und vergrub seine Hände in den Haaren des Mannes, der völlig willenlos unter ihm lag und seine Zunge verschlang.

Erst das Geräusch von zerschellendem Porzellan und Glas, ließ sie auseinander fahren und Harry drehte sich um. Molly stand mit aufgerissenen Augen, leichenblass in der Tür und starrte sie an. Kurz darauf kamen auch Sirius und Arthur nach oben gestürmt.

„Liebling. Was ist?" fragte Rons Vater entsetzt, doch Molly war nicht in der Lage etwas zu sagen.

„Harry. Was ist passiert?" fragte Sirius und der sah kurz zu Boden.

„Molly ist… sie hat… sie hat gesehen wie ich Remus geküsst habe." Auch Arthurs Kopf ruckte hoch und sah ihn einen Moment entsetzt an, aber dann fing er an zu lächeln.

„Komm Liebling. Wir gehen nach unten", meinte er und zog seine Frau mit.

„Ich denke, wir sollten es dem Orden sagen", meinte Remus leise neben ihm.

„Könnte wohl besser sein", stimmte Harry zu und schälte sich aus der Bettdecke. „Ich geh und klär das und bring uns dann auch gleich mal was Neues zu essen mit."

Unten in der Küche saß Molly am Tisch, mit einem großen Becher Tee vor sich und Arthur tätschelte ihr die Hand. Hermine stand am Ofen und wendete gerade die Pfannkuchen, während Ron den Tisch deckte. Moody las in der Zeitung, während Tonks Rons Mutter anstarrte. David dagegen begnügte sich seinen Tee umzurühren.

„Morgen", knurrte Moody und Harry erwiderte den Gruß, ohne dabei seinen Blick von Molly zu nehmen. „Wir haben dich wohl ziemlich erschreckt, was?" meinte er leise. Tonks sah auf.

„Was habt ihr angestellt? Euch angefasst?" frage sie und Ron brach in einen Lachanfall aus. Auch Harry musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht loszuprusten.

„Ganz so schlimm war es nicht. Außerdem wäre dann die Tür abgesperrt gewesen", meinte er und nun war es an David Horatio erstaunt aufzusehen, während Tonks Haare sich scheinbar vor entsetzen kunterbunt verfärbten.

„Was habt ihr gemacht?" fragte Hermine mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Wir haben uns nur geküsst", sagte er.

„Einfach… so?" fragte Tonks verwundert.

„Na ja... ja. Eigentlich schon. Es hatte keinen besonderen Grund. Aber den brauchen wir eigentlich nie."

„Ihr seid ein… Paar?" fragte Arthur überrascht.

„Ja. Seit meinem Geburtstag etwa", antwortete er.

Das reichte scheinbar, um Molly aus ihrem Schock zu holen und Harry fand sich plötzlich in ihren Armen wieder. „Oh Harry", schniefte sie nur immer wieder und der wusste nicht was er nun falsch gemacht hatte.

„Komm Molly, liebes. Lass den armen Harry doch mal los. Er bekommt ja fast keine Luft mehr", meint Arthur und zog seine Frau von ihm weg.

„Sie hat auch bei Bill so einen Aufstand gemacht", flüsterte Ron ihm zu und Harry nickte verstehend.

„Ich hätte mich mehr um ihn kümmern müssen", schniefe die Frau und starrte betrübt auf den Tisch.

„Mum", seufzte Ron theatralisch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaub nicht, dass es damit zu tun hatte."

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung", fauchte Molly ihren Sohn an, der sie entsetzt ansah.

„Ihr wusstet es schonlänger?" fragte Arthur dagegen.

„Ja. Remus und ich waren knapp drei Wochen zusammen, da haben sie es erfahren. Aber auch eher zufällig. Sie sind mir zuvor gekommen", erklärte Harry und ging dann zu Molly. „Und ich denke nicht, dass es etwas damit zu tun hat, wie du dich um mich gekümmert hast. Ganz bestimmt nicht."

Rons Mutter sah ihn schniefend an und strich ihm dann über die Wange. „Du bist glücklich, oder?"

Harry schlich ein versonnenes Grinsen aufs Gesicht. „Ich hab mich noch nie im Leben so glücklich gefühlt, denke ich."

„Das ist schön", meinte sie und stand dann auf. „Aber du solltest dich trotzdem wieder hinlegen", kam es dann streng von ihr und drückte ihm dann ein Tablett in die Hand. „Ich komm mit und mach die Schweinerei da weg."

„Nicht nötig Molly. Das hab ich schon erledigt", meinte Sirius. Harry nickte allen noch kurz zu und stieg dann wieder nach oben.

Remus hatte sich schon aufgesetzt und sah ihn fragend an. „Sie haben es mit Fassung getragen. Molly denkt aber wohl, dass es ihre Schuld ist." Remus nickte und nahm Harry das Tablett ab.

„Bill hat mal so etwas erwähnt. Sie soll wohl ne Weile ziemlich neben sich gewesen sein, als er es ihnen gesagt hat", meinte Remus. Harry nickte verstehend. Er hoffte inständig, dass Molly dieses Mal besser damit zu recht kam.

Nach dem gemeinsamen Frühstück setzte Harry sich zu Remus auf die Bettkante.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte der verwundert.

„Möchtest du keine Massage?" fragte der Gryffindor lächelnd.

„Doch, aber du…"

„Na dann dreh dich doch um", fiel Harry ihm ins Wort.

Remus schien zu beschließen, dass es sich nicht lohnte Harry zu widersprechen und tat es einfach. Und er konnte nicht leugnen, dass die warmen Hände von Harry, die sich sanft, aber fest in seine verkrampfen Muskeln gruben, ihm gut taten. Es wäre eine Lüge gewesen, dies zu behaupten. Und wie immer brauchte es nicht lang, bis Remus, getragen von der Entspannung, die Harrys tun mit sich brachte, ins Land der Träume versank.

Harry bemerkte das natürlich auch, hielt aber erst inne, als er wirklich jede Stelle erreicht hatte und gab seinem Freund noch einen sanften Kuss auf den Rücken, ehe er ihn zudeckte und auf der anderen Seite zu ihm schlüpfte, um dann eng an ihn geschmust auch wieder einzuschlafen.

Wach wurde Harry erst wieder kurz vor Mittag, weil ihm etwas gegen sein Ohr blies. Murmelnd und ohne Lust aufzustehen drehte er sich auf die andere Seite. Doch auf der schien das nicht viel besser zu sein.

„Mach doch mal einer das Fenster zu", seufzte er verschlafen und hinter ihm fing jemand an zu kichern und kurz darauf spürte er den Luftzug noch mal. Harry, davon richtig wach drehte sich zu Remus um und fragte: „Macht es spaß?"

„Mhm", machte Remus nickend und mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Dein Ohr zuckt so süß, wenn ich das mache."

„Mein Ohr zuckt so süß. Soso", wiederholte Harry und setze sich dann auf die Knie. „Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen was du machst, wenn ich das hier mache."

Damit stürzte sich der Gryffindor auf Remus, um ihn richtig durchzukitzeln. Der Werwolf, der damit nun gar nicht gerechnet hatte, dass sein verletzter Freund doch schon wieder so agil war, kreischte entsetzt auf und versuchte seine Hände zufassen zu bekommen. Doch es gelang ihm einfach nicht, Harry war zu wild.

„Hör auf", keuchte Remus atemlos. „Ahahhaha hihihihi. Haaaarrrryyy. Bitte. hihihhaha." Harry aber sah das grade ganz und gar nicht ein, sonder setze sich rittlings auf Remus Oberschenkel. „Neiiin. Harrryy. Hihihahahahaha. Ich… ich kann nicht mehr… Bitte. Hihihihi. Hil… Hilfe!" Harry packte sich nun Remus Arme und drückte sie ins Bett.

„Genug?" fragte der Gryffindor

"Es scheint dir sehr viel besser zu gehen", flüsterte Remus schließlich leise.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und Remus wurde nachdenklich.

"Stimmt was nicht?"

Harry antwortete mit einem Kopfschütteln und Remus wurde nervös. "Was ist denn? Brauchst du was?"

Ein nicken war die Antwort, während die grünen Augen ihn einfach nur anstarrten.

"Was denn? Was brauchst du?"

* * *

_ Und? Hab ich ein Review verdient? Ich hoffe doch von ja. Ich bin gespannt darauf._

_Nächste Woche darf Harry sich dann auf seine ganz spezielle Weise erholen die Molly gar nicht zu berauschend findet, vergessen unsre beiden Liebsten doch gewisse zauber die dafür sorgen das kein Laut aus einem raum nach draußen dringt. _

_Wie Harry mit dem "Weasley-Drachen" umgeht und was Sirius dazu sagt, dürft ihr nächste Woche lesen._


	33. Kapitel 32

So ihr lieben Leseverrückten,

weiter gehts, da mal wieer Samstag ist.

Ich hab auch nicht vor euch lange auf die Folter zu spannen. Ich will mich nur ganz herlzich für die Reviews bedanken und eine Kurze Warnung aussprechen damit alles seine Ordnung hat.

Also: WARNUNG!!!!! LEMON!!!!!!

Ich denke damit ist für viele auch schon klar was Harry braucht, oder? Hihi.

Also viel Spaß bei Kapitel 32 von 50.

Eure Imo

PS. Ich werwarte eure Meinung sehnsüchtig

Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

Kapitel 32

"Harry. Bitte. Sag doch was", flehte er. Harry konnte seine ernste Miene einfach nicht beibehalten und fing an zu lächeln. Er ließ Remus Arme los und näherte sich langsam dessen Gesicht.

"Küss mich", hauchte er ihm zu kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten und Remus ging zögerlich darauf ein, aber Harrys Kuss war zu verführerisch und so versanken sie langsam, aber sicher in heiße Küsse, die erst durch das Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen wurden. Harry stöhnte verhalten auf.

"Warum müssen die Leute eigentlich immer in ungünstigen Momenten hochkommen? Riechen die das?" murmelte er und Remus kicherte leise und drückte Harry noch mal kurz einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Harry! Remus! Es gibt essen. Oder soll ich euch was hoch bringen?" Es war Molly.

"Wir kommen", antwortete Harry und stand stöhnend auf.

"Geht's dir wirklich gut?" fragte Remus besorgt nach.

"Jetzt wieder", bestätigte er. "Soll ich dir ein paar Sachen hohlen?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich hohl mir selbst welche und komm dann gleich nach."

Harry nickte und griff nach seiner Brille. Allerdings warf er dann nachdenklich einen Blick auf sie und griff dann kurzerhand in seine Nachttischschublade. Er wollte da unten noch mal für etwas Verwirrung sorgen.

Wie erwartet sahen ihn alle ziemlich verwundert an, als er ohne Brille zum Essen kam. Vor allem Sirius schien überrascht. Aber keiner sagte etwas. Remus grinste verschmitzt, als er dann auch in die Küche kam und Harry ansah. Am seltsamsten schaute aber wohl Malfoy aus der Wäsche.

"Hast du ein Problem Draco?" fragte Harry lächelnd.

"Nein. Warum sollte ich", meinte der Blonde kalt und wandte sich wieder seinem Teller zu. Er spürte durchaus, dass ihn alle immer wieder ansahen.

"Potter", knurrte Moody schließlich und er sah auf.

"Ja?"

Moody starrte ihn einen Moment mit beiden Augen an und grinste schließlich und nickte nur.

"Was ist Alastor?" fragte Molly besorgt.

"Ist ne Sache zwischen mir und Potter", meinte der nur und verabschiedete sich dann.

"Wo habt ihr Lily gelassen?" fragte Remus nachdenklich.

"Oben. Sie hat schon gegessen und schläft jetzt", meinte Molly mit ernster Miene und Harry sah die leichte Enttäuschung in Remus Blick. Er warf Molly seinerseits einen sehr nachdenklichen Blick zu. Seit wann hatte sie denn Probleme mit Remus? Oder war es nur wegen dem Baby?

Nachdem er und auch Remus zu Ende gegessen hatten, verabschiedeten sie sich auch wieder nach oben. Im zweiten Stock hielt Remus aber kurz inne.

"Stimmt was nicht?"

"Nein. Alles in Ordnung", meinte er.

"Remus. Was ist los?" fragte Harry nachdrücklich, da er schon am Tonfall gehört hatte, dass Remus log.

"Ach. Lily. Sie… schläft nicht. Sie brabbelt munter vor sich hin", meinte er.

"Na dann", grinste Harry und steuerte das Schlafzimmer von Molly und Arthur an.

"Harry. Bitte. Molly macht nur wieder Ärger", meinte Remus leise und verzweifelt, aber das interessierte Harry nicht.

Er drückte leise die Tür auf und betrat eines der geräumigeren Zimmer, des Grimmauldplatzes. Hier gab es ein schlichtes Doppelbett, ein Kleiderschrank und ein Fenster. Provisorisch hatte man wohl ein Kinderbett zusammengezaubert, in dem Lily lag, mit einem Fuß im Mund, um den Stoff an zusabbern.

"Hey du kleine Maus", flüsterte Harry und nahm sie hoch. "Haben sie dich hier einfach so allein gelassen? Nicht gerade freundlich. Was?"

Die Kleine sah ihn einfach nur an und patschte ihm dann lachend ins Gesicht. Und auch Harry musste kichern, was leider immer noch nicht schmerzfrei war. Aber die Kleine war einfach zu süß, um sich daran zu stören.

"Na komm. Wir gehen zu mir", meinte er und Remus sah ihn ziemlich nervös an. "Ach nun komm. Ich hab Lily geholt, nicht du. Und Molly soll aufhören sich so anzustellen. Du tust einem so süßen Baby sicher nicht weh", meinte er und drückte Remus die Kleine in den Arm. Der sah das Baby kurz an und dann schlich sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

"Wieso sollte ich dir denn wehtun? Nur weil du mir im Fell gezogen hast?", meinte er leise und Harry zog Remus mit auf sein Zimmer, wo sie es sich auf dem Bett gemütlich machten. Remus beschwor ein paar weiche Bälle herauf und ließ sie vor Lilys Augen im Kreis fliegen. Als ihr das aber scheinbar zu langweilig wurde, schnappte sich Harry einen nach dem anderen und versuchte damit zu jonglieren, allerdings ging das gründlich daneben. Nicht mal mit zwei Bällen klappte das richtig.

Dafür quietschte Lily vor Vergnügen, wenn er ihr dann absichtlich einen der Bälle zu ihr warf. Remus ließ dann noch ein paar bunte Tücher durch die Luft fliegen, die er dann immer wieder in etwas anderes verwandelte. Bälle, Blumen, Schachfiguren und zum Schluss Vögel. Harry öffnete dann das Fenster, wo sie hinausflogen.

Remus und Harry sahen ihnen einen Moment nach und erschraken, als ein Funkensturm aus Remus Stab hervorbrach, den Lily in der Hand hielt und heftig schwang.

Lily selbst hatte sich davon so erschrocken, dass sie lautstark anfing zu weinen. Sofort nahm Remus sie hoch und versuchte sie zu beruhigen, während Harry nachdenklich Remus Stab in die Hand nahm.

"Was ist denn hier los?" platze Molly herein und sah Remus dann entsetzt an. "Und wieso ist Lily hier? Sie hat doch geschlafen?" Rons Mutter wollte Remus die Kleine abnehmen, aber sie hatte sie kaum auf dem Arm, da ging Harry dazwischen und nahm sie ihr wieder ab.

"Lily hat nicht geschlafen, sie war wach und wir haben ein bisschen mit ihr Gespielt", erklärte er und reichte Remus die beiden Zauberstäbe.

"Das sieht man ja. Wie habt ihr sie zum weinen gebracht? Hat sie sich gestoßen?"

"Molly. Beruhig dich. Remus ist kein Anfänger. Er hat ziemlich oft auf Harry aufgepasst als er in dem Alter war. Und nie hat er sich verletzt. Also reg dich ab", knurrte Sirius und schob die protestierende Molly aus Harrys Zimmer.

Die Kleine auf seinem Arm beruhigte sich langsam wieder und Harry sah Remus fragend an.

"Bei einem Muggel dürfte das doch nicht passieren oder?"

"Nein. Eigentlich nicht. Es ist für ihn nichts weiter, als ein gewöhnlicher Holzstab. Nur wenn er ihn zerbricht, fliegen vielleicht ein paar Funken, aber das liegt dann an der Magie des Kerns und nicht an dem, der ihn zerstört."

"Also ist unsere Lily hier eine Hexe, ja?"

"Ich denke schon", meinte Remus nachdenklich und sah auf die Stäbe.

"Gibt es denn noch eine andere Möglichkeit? Ich mein... könnte jedes Baby das mit einem Stab machen, obwohl es später keine magischen Kräfte hat?" fragte Harry.

"Ich hab von so was noch nie gehört. Der einzige, der mir einfällt, der das genau wissen könnte wäre Albus. Wir sollten das Minerva erzählen. Sie weiß am besten wie es ihm geht und kann ihn gegebenenfalls fragen. Denn wenn sie eine Muggelgeborene ist, dann ist sie in Gefahr und hier am sichersten, ebenso wie Lisa." Harry nickte zustimmend und sah auf, als die ebenerwähnte Lehrerin ins Zimmer kam.

"Harry, Remus", grüßte sie streng und sah sich um.

"Minerva. Das trifft sich gut", meinte Remus und warf Harry einen Blick zu.

"Guten Tag, Professor. Setzten Sie sich doch", meinte Harry wies auf den Sessel.

"Danke. Ich habe gerade gehört es gibt hier ein Problem mit unserem Gast?"

"Das einzige Problem ist ein gewisser Grad Uneinsichtigkeit", erklärte Sirius missmutig und ließ die Tür laut ins Schloss fallen.

"Worum geht es denn. Molly war so aufgeregt, ich habe nicht viel verstanden."

"Molly ist der Meinung, Remus könne sich nicht um Lily kümmern", meinte Harry.

"Sie will nicht, dass er sich um sie kümmert. Warum auch immer", korrigierte Sirius ihn.

McGonagall seufzte vernehmlich. "Das ist im Moment nicht so wichtig. Die Kleine hat gerade meinen Zauberstab in die Finger bekommen und mit ihm rumgewedelt. Und er hat angefangen Funken zu sprühen", warf Remus ein und Sirius sah auf.

"Deswegen hat sie geweint?"

"Sie hat sich wahrscheinlich erschreckt", erklärte Remus schulterzuckend.

"Nun. Das könnte durchaus heißen, dass sie eine Hexe ist. Ihre Tante war immerhin auch eine", meinte die gryffindorsche Hauslehrerin nachdenklich.

"Wir sollten sie noch etwas länger hier behalten, bis wir das genau wissen. Sie ist in Gefahr, wenn sie eine Hexe ist", bemerkte Sirius.

"Alles schön und gut, aber wer soll sich um sie kümmern? Ich brauch Molly und auch Remus wegen ein paar aufgaben."

"Sirius. Er darf das Haus doch nicht verlassen", schlug Harry vor.

"Ich? Ich soll mich den ganzen Tag um Lily kümmern?"

"Tatze. Nun tu doch nicht so, als wenn dich das stören würde. Du bist auch vernarrt in sie", meinte Remus und Sirius lacht auf.

"Erwischt. Du hast sie also auch gern."

Remus sah einen Moment wie vom Donner gerührt aus und knurrte dann: "Ja. Ja ich hab sie gern. Wer kann dieses Baby denn auch nicht lieb haben. Vor allem, wenn man keine eigenen Kinder haben darf, weil man als gemeingefährliche Bestie gilt und die Deppen vom Ministerium mit Blindheit geschlagen sind. Uns alle über einen Kamm scheren, als wären wir für den Krieg verantwortlich."

Harry starrte Remus entsetzt an. Er hatte ihn noch nie wirklich wütend erlebt. Und dann so plötzlich, als hätte man grade einen Schalter umgelegt. Er kannte Remus eigentlich nur als einen Friedliebenden und gefassten Menschen. Sicher konnte er mal laut werden, aber dieses Mal war es irgendwie anders.

"Beruhig dich, Moony. Jeder hier im Raum weiß, dass du so was niemals tun würdest. Aber was ist so schlimm daran es zuzugeben, dass du sie gern hast?" meinte Sirius beschwichtigend.

"Weil es weh tut, einen lieben Menschen gehen lassen zu müssen", knurrte Remus und entschuldigte sich dann mit der Ausrede er müsse mal austreten.

Harry sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher.

"Remus war schon immer sensibel was das Thema Kinder angeht" meinte Sirius nachdenklich.

"Ich werde mit Molly reden und das klären. Lilian bleibt erst mal hier, bis wir wissen, was los ist und du wirst dich um sie kümmern. Offiziell werden wir aber wohl Molly angeben müssen. Das Ministerium wird das ansonsten wohl kaum zulassen und die müssen wissen wo die Kleine ist.

Sie Mr. Potter werden sich bis morgen Abend ausruhen. Ich werde Sie nach der Sitzung mit ins Schloss nehmen. Madam Pomfrey hat schon angekündigt Sie dann unverzüglich im Krankenflügel sehen zu wollen."

"Sicher, Professor", meinte Harry und verabschiedete dann seine Hauslehrerin.

"Und nun verrate mir mal was los ist. Wieso trägst du deine Brille nicht?" fragte Sirius. Harry grinste verschmitzt.

"Kontaktlinsen. Hab ich mir auf unserem Stadtausflug besorgt."

"Na dann", meinte Sirius lächelnd und setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett, wo er Lily über den Kopf strich. Harry grinste ihn an und legte ihm das fast schlafende Baby in die Arme.

"Remus hätte gern eigene Kinder, oder?"

Sirius schmunzelte. "Sehr gern sogar. Leider ist das nicht mal in unserer Welt möglich, wenn man davon absieht, dass er ein Werwolf ist."

Harry sah ihn einen Moment verdutzt an, sagte dann aber nichts weiter. Er hatte schon eine Ahnung, was Sirius damit sagen wollte.

"Und Adoption? So wie mit Lisa?" fragte Harry.

"Er ist ein Werwolf. Das Ministerium wird ihm niemals ein Kind anvertrauen. Egal in welchem Alter", seufzte sein Pate und sah kurz auf die schlafende Lily. "Und Mollys Verhalten macht es ihm nicht gerade leichter. Sie vertritt, wahrscheinlich ungewollt, die Ansichten, die Remus sich selbst schon früher eingeredet hat. Ein Baby gehört nicht in die Nähe eines Werwolfs.

Nach deiner Geburt hat er sich wochenlang nicht ins Obergeschoss gewagt, oder kam deiner Mum oder James zu nahe, wenn sie dich auf dem Arm hatten. Das ging fast drei Monate so, bis wir gemeinsam beim Abendessen saßen.

Das war zu einem Ritual geworden. Alle zwei Wochen trafen wir uns. Entweder bei mir, oder bei James. Remus Wohnung reichte gerade für eine Person und ihm war das schon unangenehm, dass er uns nie zu sich einladen konnte.

Lily musste dich zwischendurch füttern gehen und kam dann mit dir rein. Ich saß neben Remus und hab sofort seine Anspannung gespürt. Er hat sich kaum getraut Lily anzusehen.

James, Peter und ich hatten vorher schon versucht aus ihm rauszukriegen was los ist, aber er hat nichts gesagt. Allerdings hatten wir da so eine Vermutung. Jedes Mal, wenn in der Zeitung stand, dass ein Kind von einem Werwolf angefallen wurde, hat er für eine Sekunde zu einem Foto von dir gesehen. James hatte die Vermutung, dass er der Meinung war, keiner würde ihn auch nur in deine Nähe lassen wollen. Und an diesem Abend ist James das wohl zu bunt geworden, weil Remus sich dann sogar früher als sonst verabschieden wollte. Er hat dich genommen und Remus einfach in den Arm gelegt. Er hatte keine Chance auszuweichen, ich hab ihn festgehalten und Remus Blick werde ich niemals vergessen. Absolute Panik stand in seinen Augen und er hat Lily angesehen, als erwartete er einen Fluch. Deine Mum war aber nur auf deinen Vater fixiert, weil sie noch keine Ahnung hatte. Lily konnte ziemlich direkt sein, was Probleme anging und wir wollten vermeiden, dass sie Moony auseinander nimmt, um zu erfahren was los ist. Und dann hast du angefangen zu lachen und Remus hat dich glaube ich zum ersten Mal richtig angesehen.

Wir haben uns Lily geschnappt und ihr in der Küche erklärt was wir vermuteten und sie ist ziemlich sauer geworden. Aber nicht weil Remus dich auf dem Arm hatte. Eher das Remus auf so eine bescheuerte Idee gekommen ist."

"Und das hat sie mir später als wir allein waren auch ziemlich deutlich gesagt", kam es von der Tür her. "Aber in einem muss ich dich korrigieren. Ich hab mir Harry auch schon vorher genauer angesehen. Nur eben von weiter weg. Wozu hab ich denn bessere Sinne."

Harry sah seinen Freund lächelnd an und ging dann zu ihm. "Lass Molly reden. Ignorier sie einfach."

Remus seufzte leise auf. "Tut mir leid dass ich dich grade so angefahren hab Tatze."

"Vergiss es. Wir kennen uns viel zu gut, als das ich dir deswegen böse sein könnte", wiegelte der ab und stand dann auf. "Ich bring dann diese süße Maus mal ins Bett und heute Abend darfst du dann Remus. Und macht euch einen schönen Nachtmittag."

Zunächst sahen die beiden Sirius noch verwundert hinterher. "Als wenn man uns das sagen müsste", meinte Harry und sah Remus fragend an. Der schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und zog ihn dann aufs Bett, wo sie sich eng aneinanderkuschelten und die Zeit einfach genossen.

Am nächsten Morgen war es Harry der als erster aufwachte. Grinsend beobachtete er den noch schlafenden Remus neben ihm. Er lag zusammengerollt wie eine Katze unter der Decke und hielt Harrys Hand, die auf seinem Bauch ruhte fest, als habe er Angst der Besitzer würde einfach verschwinden. Er sah einfach süß aus.

Vorsichtig rückte Harry etwas höher und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Der gab nur ein leises Murmeln von sich und wühlte etwas im Bett herum. "Lang genug geschlafen", flüsterte Harry dich an seinem Ohr und drückte Remus einen Kuss auf den Hals.

"Findest du?" fragte Remus verschlafen und drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Ja. Finde ich", erwiderte Harry leise und strich Remus über die Wange.

"Was hast du vor?"

Harry kicherte verhalten. "Wie kommst du darauf das ich was vorhabe?"

"Deine Augen verraten mir eine ganze Menge. Also. Was planst du?" fragte der Werwolf.

"Finde es doch heraus", forderte Harry und vergrub seine Hände in den Haaren des älteren um ihn dann vernichtend zu küssen.

Natürlich hatte er etwas vor. Immerhin war das hier für ihn der letzte Ferientag. Heute Abend würde es zurück nach Hogwarts gehen und wer wusste schon, wann sie sich wieder sehen würden. Und es ging ihm gut. Er hatte so gut wie keine schmerzen mehr und fühlte sich fit.

Remus ging sofort auf den Kuss ein und seine Zunge bettelte schon bald um einlass an Harrys Lippen. Der wurde ihm selbstverständlich sofort gewährt. Lediglich der Luftmangel ließ sie sich von einander trennen. Auch ohne Kontaktlinsen oder Brille sah er Remus Augen aufblitzen.

"Noch mehr davon?" fragte Harry schmunzelnd.

Zur antwort wurde Harrys Gesicht umfasst und näher herangezogen und sein Mund mit verführerischen Lippen bedeckt. Der Gryffindor ließ sich auf den Rücken rollen und zog Remus mit sich. Er schlang seine Arme um den Hals des Älteren und sorgte so dafür dass sie sich nicht so schnell wieder trennten. Diesmal war er es der die Mundhöhle des anderen erforschte. Harry spielte mit Remus Zunge und zog sich zurück um die zu sich zu locken. Remus Zunge stubbste seine Spielerisch an und begann sie zu necken. Harrys Hände wanderten derweil sanft über den Rücken des Älteren und zogen seichte Kreise vom Nacken bis hin zu seinen Shorts. Die Linke Hand wanderte dann über die Hüfte Runter zu Remus Oberschenkel den Harry dann mühelos über sich weg schob. Wie von selbst rutschte Remus auf ihn und Harry konnte sich weiter der babyweichen Haut auf dem Rücken des Mannes widmen und dem Spiel der Muskeln unter seinen Händen.

"Harry", flüsterte der Werwolf dann heißer als sie sich trennten um Luft zu holen.

"Nicht reden", bat Harry und wollte ihn zu sich ran ziehen aber Remus wehrte sich und hielt ihn zurück.

"Was ist denn?" fragte Harry verwundert und fragte sich im Stillen ob er irgendwas falsch gemacht hatte.

"Du bist immer noch nicht wieder Gesund, Harry. Ich möchte nicht das du deswegen…", begann er aber Harry unterbrach ihn indem er einen Finger auf Remus Lippen legte.

"Wie alt bin ich?" fragte er dann.

"16", antwortete Remus verwundert.

"Und meinst du nicht das ich dann in der Lage bin zu entscheiden was ich mir zumuten kann und was nicht? Zumindest in 99 der Fälle?"

"Doch schon, aber…"

"Dann hör auf zu reden und mach weiter."

Remus schloss resigniert die Augen. "Und das eine Prozent? Was ist mit dem?"

Harry musste kurz lachen. "Das behalte ich mir vor und rechtfertige mit ihm Aktionen wie die im Ministerium. Sonst hab ich keine Ausreden mehr", erklärte Harry.

"Du bist schlimmer als dein Vater", stellte Remus mit gespieltem ernst fest. "Aber bist du dir sicher das du…", begann er wieder, aber Harry legte ihm wieder einen Finger auf die Lippen.

"Hörst du jetzt auf zu reden? Vergiss meine Gesundheit! Ich weiß was ich will und das bist du. Du ganz allein und zwar jetzt sofort und auf der Stelle", erklärte Harry energisch seinem Freund und ließ eine Hand über Remus Rücken zu dessen Hüfte wandern und von dort unter die Shorts.

Der konnte grade noch ein keuchen unterdrücken als er Harrys Finger auf seiner Männlichkeit spürte und ein Kribbeln lief über seinen Rücken in die tiefe. Er zögerte nicht lang und mit einem Schwung lag Harry über ihm. Mit beiden Händen zog er dessen Gesicht näher und drängte ihn in einen tiefen Kuss. Harry seufzte wohlig auf und zog seine Hand aus Remus Unterwäsche zurück. Erstmal sollte Remus ihn ausziehen, immerhin hatte Remus nur in Unterwäsche neben ihm geschlafen.

Harry stützte sich mit den Unterarmen über Remus Schultern auf dem Bett ab, vergrub seine Hände in den braunen Haaren und forderte Remus Zunge erneut zu einem Tanz auf. Währendessen wanderten Remus Hände von Harrys Gesicht zu seinen Kleidern um diese zu entfernen. Zuerst war das Pyjamaoberteil dran das ausgerechnet dieses Mal so was sie ein Pulli war. Den Kuss zu unterbrechen gefiel dem Werwolf zwar nicht, aber wenn er mehr wollte musste es sein. Das Unterhemd wurde gleich mit entfernt. Sanft ließ er dann seine Hände über die weiche, warme und glatte Haut wandern. Nur an einer Stelle, direkt neben dem linken Schulterblatt über einer Rippe war noch eine kleine Narbe zu spüren. Dort hatte ihn Peters Kugel erwischt.

Er würde Peter am liebsten dafür zur Hölle schicken. Harrys Lippen, die nun mit seinem Ohrläppchen spielten ließ ihn kichern. "Nicht nachdenken. Weiter machen", säuselte der Junge ihm zu und begann sanft an seinem Ohr zu knabbern und ging dann über zum Hals. Remus schloss genießerisch die Augen. Jede Stelle die Harry liebkoste brannte und prickelte erregend. Langsam fuhren seine Hände in den Hosenbund des Jungen um dieses störende stück Stoff auch zu entfernen. Ein Heißer Schauer durchfuhr ihn und er keuchte auf als Harrys Lippen seine Brustwarze berührte und er diese mit der Zunge umkreiste und immer wieder anstubbste.

Harry genoss Remus aufkeuchen und er spürte dass sein tun die erhoffte Reaktion nicht im Mindesten verfehlte. Remus Männlichkeit zeigte sich deutlich unter der Shorts die er trug. Ein heißeres stöhnen entkam ihm als Remus langsam die Hände über seine Hüften wandern ließ und dabei den Stoff herunterzog und seiner Erregung ziemlich nahe kam.

Remus entlockte es das auch ein überrasches aufkeuchen. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, Harry so erregt zu haben nur durch ein paar Küsse. Der Junge musste es echt nötig haben. Kein Wunder das er nicht wollte dass er aufhörte und Remus selbst war an dem Punkt angelangt an dem es auch für ihn kein zurück mehr gab. Er schob die Hose soweit er konnte über die Hüften des schlanken Jungen und strich dann mit seinen Händen über die Innenseite der Oberschenkel zurück.

Harry atmete schwer unter diesen Berührungen und ließ sich auf den Rücken rollen. Er wollte Remus freien Handlungsraum gewähren. Er wollte den Werwolf in sich spüren. Ganz tief. Er sah kurz in Remus schakalhaft leuchtende Augen, und schlang dann beide Arme um dessen Hals und zog ihn in einen tiefen Kuss.

Aber Remus entzog sich schon bald seinen Lippen und ließ sie über die Wange zu seinem Hals wandern wo er sich festsaugte. Harry stöhnte heißer auf und flüsterte: "Oh Gott". Dann ließ der Werwolf seine Lippen langsam über sich schnell hebende und senkte Brust zu Harry bebender und verschwitzten Bauchdecke wandern. Er umspielte den Bauchnabel mit der Zunge und sah den zuckenden Muskeln zu wie sie sich unter dieser Berührung wanden. Harry atmete keuchend und schwer und Remus genoss es ihn an den Rand der Selbstbeherrschung zu treiben. Die Sorge um seine Gesundheit war vergessen. Ein hinterlistiges Grinsen schlich über seine Lippen und bewegte sich dann noch ein Stück tiefer zu Harrys aufgerichteter Männlichkeit. Er leckte sich kurz über die Lippen um dann ganz sanft mit ihnen die Spitze zu küssen. Der Junge über ihm schrie heißer auf und warf den Kopf in den Nacken und krallte sich ins Bettlaken fest.

Remus umschloss sanft das Glied des Jüngeren mit den Lippen und spürte wie Harrys Körper ein heftiges Zittern durchfuhr und er sich noch mehr ins Bettlacken krallte. Remus Lippen und seine Zunge dort zu spüren, brachten Harry an den Rand jeglicher Kontrolle.

Er keuchte heftig unter dem Spiel des Mannes und war unfähig irgendwas zu sagen. Er versuchte mit aller Kraft die er aufbringen konnte sich zurück zu halten, spürte aber wie die heiße Welle der Lust auf ihn zurollte.

Remus entging das aber nicht und er beendete sein Spiel kurz bevor Harry den Höhepunkt erreichte.

"Du bist wahnsinnig", würgte Harry hervor und zog den Werwolf grob zu sich ran um ihn zu küssen. Er schmeckte sich selbst auf den Lippen des Mannes der seine Hand behutsam über seine Hüfte zu seinem Hintern wandern ließ und dort verharrte.

"Soll ich oder willst du?" wurde ihm leise ins Ohr gehaucht.

"Mach, oder ich verbrenne", raunte Harry zurück und wand sich unter der Hand die langsam in ihn Eindrang. Seine eigene fand schnell den Weg zu Remus Männlichkeit die nicht minder prall war als die seine. Sanft umfasste er das Glied, massierte es und rieb mit dem Daumen an der Spitze was ihm zunächst nur ein verhaltenes keuchen einbrachte, aber ein heftiges Stöhnen als er begann mit der Vorhaut zu spielen.

"Warte", keuchte Remus plötzlich und ließ eine Phiole in seiner Hand erscheinen und etwas von dessen Inhalt auf Harrys dargebotene Hand laufen, der daraufhin mit seinem Tun fort fuhr und dem Werwolf alles an Selbstbeherrschung abverlangte was er aufbringen konnte.

Harry spürte wie Remus sich unter diesen Berührungen wand und mit einem Mal wurde er von zwei starken Armen in die Matratze gedrückt. Durch zusammengekniffene Augen sah er dass Remus Bernsteine nach mehr gierten. Sie glänzen vor Lust. Pures Verlangen war darin zu lesen und Harry schloss die Augen ganz und drängte sich Remus entgegen, damit er ihn endlich nahm und ihn nicht noch länger quälte. Seine Erregung pochte schon schmerzhaft und er hatte das Gefühl platzen müssen, wenn sein Freund nicht bald weiter machte.

Remus kam dem drängen des Jungen unter ihm gerne nach und drang sanft und langsam in ihn ein. Er befürchtete sonst nicht an sich halten zu können oder Harry schon über den Rand zu stoßen und beides wollte er nicht. Er wollte es genießen und Harry zeigen wie sehr er ihn liebte.

Harry verkrallte sich ins Kissen als Remus langsam in ihn Eindrang und stöhnte heftig auf, vor Schmerz. Aber es war nicht die Tat an sich, es war eher seine Erregung die nun noch mehr nach Erlösung schrie. Remus verharrte völlig Regungslos und schwer atmend über ihm. Eigentlich viel zu lang für seinen Geschmack.

Der Werwolf wollte ihnen beiden etwas mehr Zeit als sonst geben, aber die Enge die ihn umschloss ließ das kaum zu. Vorsichtig begann er sich zu bewegen, um Harry nicht unnötig weh zu tun, aber das schien ganz und gar nicht der Fall zu sein. Der Junge stöhnte zwar heftig auf, drängte sich ihm aber verlangend entgegen. Der Ältere beugte sich über ihn und begann ihn zusätzlich zu küssen. "Remus… bitte", flehte Harry mit rauer Stimme an seinem Ohr. Remus wusste was Harry wollte und kam dem nur zu gern nach. Auch er hielt es kaum noch aus.

Der Jüngere schrie auf als Remus diesen Gewissen Punkt traf. Mit jedem Stoß reizte er ihn mehr und Remus stöhnen, seine Küsse, den Körper des Werwolfs so dicht an seinem zu spüren taten ihr übriges dazu. Er spürte wie die Welle aus Lust und Leidenschaft auf ihn zurollte, und diesmal würde sie nichts aufhalten können. Er drängte sich Remus noch mehr entgegen. Er wollte es in allen seinen Facetten genießen, alles in sich aufsaugen und in seinem Herzen bewahren um davon bis zu ihrem nächsten treffen zu zehren.

Harrys stöhnen in die Küsse, der verschleierte Blick der halbgeöffneten grünen Augen, die Hände die sich im Lacken des Bettes festkrallten, das entgegendrängen Harrys, die zunehmende Enge die seine Erregung umschloss, alles steigerte Remus Lust ins Unermessliche. Die Welle heißer Leidenschaft rollte unaufhaltsam auf ihn zu. Sie kam immer näher und Remus war schon lange nicht mehr her über sich selbst. Sie überrollte ihn im selben Moment wie Harry aufschreiend den Kopf in den Nacken warf und seine Erregung noch mehr eingeengt wurde.

Schwer atmend sank Remus auf Harrys Brust und verharrte einen Moment in ihm. Er schloss die Augen um selbst wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen und lauschte Harrys schweren kurzen Atemzügen. Der Junge war wohl doch noch sehr angeschlagen, auch wenn er etwas anderes behauptete. Hoffentlich ging das gut. Nicht nur Molly würde ihn zu Frikassee verarbeiten, wenn Harry sich seinetwegen jetzt schlecht fühlte. Behutsam zog er sich aus dem Jüngeren zurück, um sich dann neben ihm in die Kissen fallen zu lassen und mit einem leisen Spruch zu reinigen. Schließlich zog er ihnen noch die Decke über und legte seine Hand auf Harrys Brust, der daraufhin den Kopf wand und ihn lächelnd ansah.

"Es war wunderschön", flüstere Harry und kuschelte sich eng an Remus heran. Er legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Brust und lauschte dem Herzschlag. Seine Atmung beruhigte sich wieder und er genoss die wärme des nackten Körpers neben ihm. Remus hatte einen Arm um ihn gelegt und kraulte ihn sanft ihm Nacken.

"War das wirklich nicht zu viel?" erklang Remus besorgte Stimme leise.

Harry sah zu ihm hoch und versuchte die Augen zu fixieren. "Waren wir uns nicht einig das ich wüsste was ich mir zumuten kann?" fragte er und hauchte Remus einen Kuss auf den Mund.

"Ja. Aber ich darf mir doch trotzdem sorgen machen", bemerkte der Werwolf.

"Darfst du", sagte Harry lächelnd und schmiegte sich dann an die Brust seines Geliebten. "Aber das ist überflüssig. Ich habe mich noch nie so wohl gefühlt und ich meine mich zu erinnern das vor gar nicht all zu langer Zeit ein Werwolf mal zu mir sagte, das Liebe die beste Medizin sei."

Remus lachte auf. "Du bist mir einer."

"Ich dachte das magst du so an mir", meinte Harry.

"Ja. Das mag ich so an dir. Deine Spontanität, deine Ehrlichkeit, die Herzlichkeit und die Wärme die du ausstrahlst. Bei dir fühl ich mich einfach wieder Jung und lebendig. Dafür lieb ich dich so sehr."

Harry schmiegte sich lächelnd ganz eng an Remus und ließ sich von dem gleichmäßigen Herzschlag, der ruhigen Atmung und der Hand des Mannes in seinem Nacken in Morpheus schoß führen, wo er wohl behütet und beschützt vor Alpträumen etliche Stunden selig schlummerte und dann um kurz vor elf wieder wach wurde.

Remus schlief immer noch tief und fest, Harry hatte aber keine Lust mehr liege zu bleiben. Er hatte eher das Bedürfnis nach einer heißen Dusche. Vorsichtig stand er auf und nahm sich ein paar seiner Kleider aus dem Schrank und schlich runter ins Bad. Dass er dort nicht allein war, bemerkte er erst, als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und sich umdrehte.

Ein Muskulöser Rücken, tauchte vor ihm auf. Auf dem Linken Schulterblatt war ein Tattoo in Form eines Hundekopfes zu sehen. Die Wirbelsäule stach scharf hervor, hier und da waren kleinere Narben zu erkennen. Harry ließ seinen Blick weiter wandern zu einem entblößten Hintern, welcher schon vom aussehen her, sich verdammt gut in der Hand anfühlte. Der Gryffindor schloss kurz die Augen um seinen Blick wieder auf höhere Regionen zu richten und der Hitze die in seinem Körper aufwallte, keine Chance zu geben. Dann entdeckte er die schimmernden Wassertröpfchen die sich ihren über den Rücken der Person bahnten und das Licht reflektierten. Sie entkamen der schwarzen verwuschelten Haarmähne, die seinem gegenüber bis zu den Schulerblättern reichte. Harry schloss erneut die Augen und holte tief Luft. Das ziehen nahm dabei sehr gern in kauf, solang es ihn von diesem Mann ablenkte der dort splitternackt vor ihm stand und Gefühle auslöste die er nicht gebrauchen konnte. Zumindest nicht vor ihm. Aber Moment? Ein ziehen? Das hatte er heute Morgen gar nicht bemerkt. Harry zuckte kurz mit den schultern und fuhr dann erschrocken zusammen als er angesprochen wurde.

"Alles o.k.?" fragte Sirius, der sein Patenkind im Spiegel still amüsiert beobachtet hatte.

"Ja. Alles in Ordnung", antwortete Harry hastig und drehte sich um, damit Sirius nicht noch mehr mitbekam als er wahrscheinlich eh schon hatte. Verdammt. Er hatte doch erst vor ein paar Stunden eine wirklich schöne Nacht erlebt. Wieso, zum Teufel sprang er jetzt auf Sirius an. Auf seinen Paten? "Ich warte draußen, brachst du noch lang?"

"Bin gleich fertig. Du wolltest duschen?" fragte der Mann.

"Eh… Jaaaa…. aber… das kann warten", erklärte der Gryffindor und wollte schon gehen, aber Sirius lachen hielt ihn zurück.

"Schämst du dich etwa vor mir?"

Harry wandte sich um und sah jetzt direkt in Sirius Gesicht. Der war grade dabei sich zu rasieren, wie er durch den Schaum schloss. "Auf Muggelart", stellte Harry gedanklich fest und sein Blick wanderte unweigerlich an dem Körper des Mannes herunter. Die Brust war von einem dunklen Haarflaum bedeckt, im Gegensatz zu Remus seiner die glatt war wie ein Babypopo. Auch sein Pate war Schlank. Nicht so wie Remus, aber Harry war sich sicher, auch ohne den Bauch seines Paten zu berühren, dass es sich dabei eher um Muskeln als um etwas anders handelte.

"Hör auf Harry. Das ist Sirius. Er mag es akzeptieren das du schwul bist, aber das du ihn hier angaffst ist was anders. Vor allem wenn er deine Reaktion darauf sieht", mahnte er sich selbst aber konnte trotzdem seinen Blick nicht aufhalten der immer tiefer wanderte um auch den Rest in Augenschein zu nehmen und die Wellen, die bei dieser Aussicht durch Harrys Körper liefen, wurden immer heißer.

"Reiß dich endlich zusammen", schrie er sich beinahe stumm an. Aber erst als Sirius ihn erneut ansprach sah er auf.

"Wie? Was?" "Schämst du dich?" fragte Sirius erneut mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdurck.

"J-Ja. Ich mein. N-Nein. Ich schäm mich nicht vor dir. Wieso so sollte ich auch?" brachte der Gryffindor dann stotternd über die Lippen und drehte ihm dann den Rücken zu um sich auszuziehen.

Er war sich sicher dass es Sirius nicht entgangen war, welche Reaktion sein Anblick bei ihm ausgelöst hatte und das war es wofür er sich schämte. Sein eigener Pate machte ihn heiß. Verdammt heiß sogar und das obwohl er doch genau wusste das er in dieser Beziehung bei Sirius definitiv an der Falschen Adresse war und er vor knapp drei Stunden wunderbaren Sex gehabt hatte. Gott. Warum tat sich der Boden nicht einfach auf und verschlang ihn. Das wäre weitaus angenehmer. Aber gehen konnte er auch nicht. Dann würde er als Feigling dastehen und der war er nicht. Er war ein Gryffindor. Er war Mutig.

"Wieso bist du eigentlich nicht verheiratet?" fragte Harry um sich abzulenken und nicht einfach nur schweigen dazustehen.

In der Spiegelung der Fliesen sah Harry wie Sirius, der mit dem Rasieren fort gefahren war, sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte. "Wie kommst du auf einmal darauf?"

"Nur so?" antwortete er Schulterzuckend und ließ das Hemd fallen.

"In der Schule gab es zwar ein Mädchen, Amy hieß sie, mit dem ich gern mein Leben hätte verbringen wollen, aber wir haben uns aus den Augen verloren. Ich war da leider nicht so schnell wie dein Vater und hinterher… Voldemort war auf dem Weg zur Macht und ich wollte beweisen auf welcher Seite ich stand. Das ich im Gegensatz zu meiner Familie nichts mit Schwarzer Magie zu tun haben wollte. Ich hab mich in die Arbeit gestürzt und da war kaum Platz für eine Frau, oder gar eine Familie. Flirts hatte ich eine Menge, aber nie etwas wirklich Ernstes. Und dann… starben deine Eltern", erklärte Sirius und Harry schluckte.

"Tut mir leid", murmelte er betreten. Er hatte Sirius daran nicht erinnern wollen, wusste er doch dass sein Pate sich Vorwürfe machte.

"Hey. Noch ist ja nicht aller Tage Abend. Und mit ein bisschen Glück bin ich bald ein freier Mann und wer sagt denn das es da draußen keine Frau gibt die sich für mich interessiert", sagte er dicht hinter ihm stehend.

Harry bekam eine Gänsehaut davon und musste trocken Schlucken als Sirius Hand seinen Rücken berührte. "Snape hat ganze Arbeit geleistet. Man sieht so gut wie gar nichts mehr. Nur noch eine kleine Narbe, hier", meinte Sirius und fuhr ihm sanft mit einem Finger über die Stelle und Harry konnte das zusammenzucken nicht verhindern.

"Tut das noch weh?" fragte der Ältere besorgt.

"Nein. Das… hat gekitzelt", meinte Harry wagte es nicht sich umzudrehen, allerdings fing Sirius hinter ihm an zu kichern. "Oh weia ist das etwas meine Schuld?"

Harry sah vorsichtig zu Sirius auf. Sollte er ihm die Wahrheit sagen? Wie würde Sirius darauf reagieren? "Lügen ist schlimmer", schalt er sich und meinte dann: "Ich kann nicht behaupten das du schlecht aussiehst."

Sirius lachte hell auf und Harry wusste eigentlich nicht was daran lustig sein sollte. "Wäre ich in deinem Alter und wir auf Hogwarts hätten die ein Halbes dutzend Mädchen erzählt das du maßlos untertreibst, Harry. Aber ich will dich nicht noch weiter in Verlegenheit bringen. Du bist nun schon feuerrot. Und… als kleiner Tipp. Eine kalte Dusche wirkt da wahre Wunder. Oder du legst selbst hand an, obwohl… Remus ist dir sicher auch gern noch mal behilflich", damit verschwand Sirius aus dem Bad und rief noch. "Es gibt in einer Halben stunde Mittag. Mach also nicht zu lang."

Harry starrte Sirius noch einen Moment nach, und ging dann eiskalt duschen. Gott war das peinlich. Aber Sirius schien ihm das wenigstens nicht all zu übel zu nehmen.

Nach der erfrischenden Dusche ging er dann Remus wecken.

"Du warst ohne mich unter der Dusche?" fragte Remus gespielt beleidigt.

Harry nickte verlegen.

"Alles o.k.?"

"Na ja…. Ich hab Sirius gesehen. Ohne alles", gestand Harry und sah dann kurz zu Boden bis Remus fragte: "Verdammt attraktiv, was?"

Remus Tonfall hatte etwas neugieriges an sich.

"Doch. Er sieht gut aus, verdammt gut", meinte Harry und fügte dann hinzu: "Aber nicht viel besser als dieser Charly für dich."

Remus sah Harry verlegen an. "Also unter uns gesagt, ich kann die Mädchen durchaus verstehen, dass sie ihm nachgelaufen sind. Wenn du ihm nur einmal beim duschen zusiehst, wird dir heiß und kalt."

Harry schluckte trocken. "Da reicht schon rasieren und ich brauch anschließend eine Eisdusche."

Remus sah ihn verdutzt an und kicherte schließlich. "Das legt sich. Keine Bange. Und nun lass uns essen gehen. Sonst macht Molly Stress."

Unten in der Küche saßen diesmal nur Molly, Arthur, Tonks, Moody, Sirius und Lisa. Seine Schulkameraden saßen wohl schon im Zug nach Hogwarts. Er ließ sich zwangsläufig seinem Paten gegenüber nieder der grade Lily fütterte und ihn angrinste. Das Essen verlief irgendwie zu ruhig und Harry hatte das Gefühl das irgendwas passiert war. Doch er war sich ziemlich unschlüssig darüber, ob er fragen sollte, oder nicht. Immerhin bestand immer noch die Möglichkeit das Voldemort sie belauschte, auch wenn er in den letzten Tagen keine Träume mehr gehabt hatte. "Lisa. Wenn du satt bist, räum doch bitte den Salon auf", bat Molly herzlich und Lisa nickte.

Kaum war die Tür geschlossen sagte Rons Mutter streng in Remus Richtung: "Ich hätte von dir nicht erwartet das du das mit Harry tust. Vor allem in seinem Zustand! Und er ist grade mal 16."

Harry warf Remus einen Fragenden Blick zu und der fragte: "Verzeih mir Molly. Ich kann dir grade nicht folgen, was genau meinst du?" "Du weißt sehr wohl was ich meine", giftete sie zurück. Harry sah Sirius nachdenklich an und nahm einen Schluck seines Saftes als es ihm einfiel."…Remus ist dir sicher auch gern noch mal behilflich", hatte Sirius gesagt. Hatten sie etwa… Harry verschluckte sich vor schreck glatt in seinem Saft und Moody musste ihm herzhaft auf den Rücken klopften, damit er wieder Luft bekam. Das brachte Molly noch mehr in Entsetzen.

"Alastor!" rief sie entsetzt und ergriff dessen Hand, aber Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Schon gut, Molly", keuchte er und atmete einige Male durch und warf Remus einen Blick zu und beugte sich dann zu ihm. "Über meinem Zimmer liegt kein Stillezauber", raunte er ihm zu und Remus Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, doch er nickte verstehend. "Molly. Es tut mir leid das wir euch… normalerweise liegt ein… ich hab nicht daran gedacht das hier kein Zauber…", stammelte Remus blass aber Molly unterbrach ihn. "Es geht mir nicht darum was zu hören war. Alastor hat für Ruhe gesorgt, immerhin haben wir hier Kinder im Haus. Es geht mir um Harrys Gesundheit. Die scheint dir aber nicht all zu viel zu bedeuten, ebenso das der Junge noch gar keine Erfahrungen hat."

Harry sah entsetzt auf und bemerkte Remus traurigen Ausdruck in den Augen.

"Du gehst zu weit Molly", erklärte Sirius entschieden und der Gryffindor sah zu Sirius hinüber der Rons Mutter ziemlich missmutig ansah.

"Es ist eigentlich deine Aufgabe Remus zurecht zu weisen", konterte Rons Mutter und Harry spürte wie Remus aufstand.

"Warte", sagte er und griff nach dessen Hand.

Remus sah ihn nervös an und schüttelte mit dem Kopf aber Harry zog Remus zurück auf seinen Platz und wandte sich dann an Molly.

"Ich finde es ja lieb von dir, das du dich so um mich sorgst Molly. Du hast dich mir gegenüber immer wie eine Mutter verhalten, aber jetzt übertreibst du. Ich bin volljährig und weiß was ich tue. Remus und ich lieben uns und er hat nichts gegen meinen Willen getan, noch nie. Und auch wenn es dich eigentlich ja nichts angeht, ich habe Remus verführt. Ich wollte es und es geht mir hervorragend. Wenn du also der Meinung bist, jemandem ins Gewissen reden zu müssen dann mich. Aber lass Remus endlich in Ruhe. Er ist der liebevollste und zärtlichste Mensch dem ich je begegnet bin und würde weder mir noch Lilian jemals absichtlich wehtun. Außerdem war es nicht das erste Mal."

Alle schwiegen und Harry ließ seinen Blick durch die Runde schweifen. Molly sah ihn ziemlich entsetzt an und Arthur war verwundert. Moody schien zu grinsen, richtig erkennen konnte Harry das nicht und Remus versuchte ein möglichst unbeteiligtes Gesicht zu machen, das Lächeln konnte er aber nicht verbergen und Sirius schien seines gar nicht verstecken zu wollen.

Dann trafen Harrys Grüne Augen die Sturmgrauen von Sirius und auch Harry versuchte zu lächeln.

Sirius grinste zurück ehe er sich an Molly wand: "Ich hab dich gewarnt. Irgendwann fährt auch der Geduldigste Löwe seine Krallen aus und fängt an zu fauchen um seine Liebsten zu Beschützen", meinte er und nickte Harry dann zu.

"Wusstest du das etwa? Und tolerierst es auch noch? Harry ist erst 16!" protestierte Molly. Sirius lachte auf.

"Na und? Ich war grade mal 15, das ist doch nun wirklich kein Weltuntergang. Außerdem würde ich mir an deiner Stelle lieber mal Gedanken über Enkelkinder machen.

Denn Ron und Hermine schmusen sicher nicht nur miteinander. Und, im Gegensatz zu Remus und Harry könnte es bei den beiden könnte das durchaus Folgen haben. Und ich vertraue Moony blind. Er würde Harry niemals wehtun, dazu liebt er ihn viel zu sehr. Und nun vergessen wir dieses Thema, ein für alle Mal. Remus und Harry haben meine Erlaubnis."

Harry sah Sirius verwundert an und dachte bei sich das er nie auf die Idee gekommen wäre ihn um Erlaubnis zu bitten. Aber die anderen, vor allem Molly, schienen das so zu akzeptieren und es herrschte wieder Ruhe. Nach dem Essen ging Harry hoch auf sein Zimmer um seine Sachen schon mal zu packen. Er wusste nicht genau wann McGonagall kommen würde.

Remus kam eine weile Später zu ihm, als Harry grade den Decke zuzwängte. "Schade. Ich dachte ich könnte dir helfen", meinte er.

"Zu spät", grinste Harry und wollte den Koffer schon aufheben, aber Remus kam ihm zuvor und zauberte ihn federleicht und stellte ihn in die Ecke. "Das hätte ich auch grade noch gekonnt, aber danke", meinte Harry und fragte dann: "Was machen wir mit dem restlichen Tag?"

"Wie wäre es wenn wir Sirius und Lily Gesellschaft leisten?" Harry nickte zustimmend.

Sirius saß im Salon und sah ziemlich gelangweilt drein, während Lily neben ihm friedlich auf der Couch schlief und Lisa am Tisch saß und malte.

"Was grübelst du?" fragte Remus und Sirius schreckte auf.

"Ich grübele nicht, ich hab nur nachgedacht", meinte er schlicht.

"Das ist das Selbe, Tatze. Was ist los?" Sirius seufzte auf und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

"Habt ihr eine Idee wie wir Peter fangen könnten?"

"Wir schon mal gar nicht Sirius. Du darfst dich nicht all zu weit vom Haus wegbewegen", meinte Remus, aber Harry sah den verzweifelten Blick seines Paten.

"Wir werden auch ohne ihn deine Unschuld beweisen, dass verspreche ich dir. Nie wieder wirst du in einen Kerker müssen", meinte Harry und setzte sich neben seinen Paten.

"Aber ihr versucht ihn doch zu kriegen, oder?"

"Auf jeden Fall. Aber Harry hat Recht. Auch ohne Peter werden wir dich freibekommen. Und es bringt nichts sich jetzt darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Das wird nichts ändern und du machst dich nur selbst verrückt." Sirius nickte seufzend.

"Was macht ihr eigentlich hier. Wollt ihr zwei nicht lieber allein sein?"

Harry sah Sirius verwundert an. Zugegeben er hatte in den letzen Tagen mehr Zeit mit Remus verbracht, als mit Sirius. Aber er war ja auch mehr oder weniger gezwungen gewesen im Bett zu bleiben und Sirius hatte sich nur selten blicken lassen oder war schnell wieder verschwunden.

"Irrtum Tatze. Wir wollend dir Gesellschaft leisten. Zum allein sein hatten wir in den Letzen Tagen genug Zeit."

Harry nickte zustimmend. "Außerdem ist da noch eine Animagusverwandlung die ich noch nicht kann und ein bisschen Zeit hab ich noch und wer könnte mir da besser helfen als du", meinte Harry.

"Du musst dich immer noch ausruhen, Harry", widersprach Sirius aber der schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf.

"Ich hatte genug ruhe." "Und heute morgen schon Sex und das ist sicher anstrengender als die Verwandlung", fügte er in Gedanken hinzu und konzentrierte sich auf den Tiger.

* * *

_Und? Hat es euch gefallen? Dann sagt es mir doch bitte. _

_Nächste Woche gehts dann zurück nach Hogwarts. Und dort wird sich zumindest eines für Harry verändern. Was? Das verrate ich euch noch nicht. fies grins_

_Bis nächste Woche  
_


	34. Kapitel 33

Hi fans! kicher

Es ist 0.48 Uhr. Das ist doch mal ne feine zeit für ein neues Chap.Bin ich ausnahmseise mal richtig früh dran.

Aber da ich auch gleich doch zu Bett gehe, geh heute abend auf ein geiles Konzi, fass ich mich kurz. Ich bedanke mich noch mal für alle reivews und wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem neune Chap.

Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

Kapitel 33

Es dauerte nicht lang, bis er die Verwandlung spürte. Und auch den Verlust der Kontrolle. Remus war sofort aufgesprungen und hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen. Allerdings wurden sie dann abgelenkt, durch das Aufreißen der Tür und die hereinstürmende Tonks.

Der Verschlug es aber die Sprache, als sie Harry sah und er konnte seinen Tiger nicht aufhalten sie anzuspringen. Remus Reaktion allerdings war schnell genug und so hing Harry dann in seiner Menschengestalt über ihr und sah ihr in die heute violetten Augen.

"Nicht schlecht Harry. Aber wird da nicht jemand eifersüchtig, wenn du mich so anspringst?" fragte sie und Harry spürte wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss und stand auf.

"Entschuldige. Das war keine Absicht. Ich hab die Triebe des Tigers noch nicht im Griff. Wir wollten üben."

Die Frau rappelte sich Lachend auf. "Schon gut. Ist ja nichts passiert. Aber ich muss dir deine zwei Trainingspartner entführen. David kommt gleich. Es gibt etwas Wichtiges", sagte sie und die beiden Nickten.

"Dann überlass ich dir Lily. Viel Spaß und mach keine Dummheiten", meinte Sirius kichernd und schwang einmal seinen Zauberstab. Auf dem Tisch erschien eine Teeflasche, ein kleine Puderdose, eine Windel und eine Schachtel Reinigungstücher.

"Was soll das denn?" fragte Harry verwundert.

"Nur für den Fall, dass die Kleine wach wird", meinte er mit einem Grinsen und ging raus.

Remus kicherte leise. "Du bekommst das schon hin. Ich hab es bei dir auch allein gelernt. Die Windel kannst du übrigens mit einem Spruch verschwinden lassen."

Damit verließ auch Remus den Salon und schloss die Tür. Harry sah den beiden verdattert hinterher, ehe er sich zu Lily setze und sie kurz beim Schlafen beobachtete, ehe er sich an Lisa wandte, die ihn ansah.

"Was wirst du für ein Tier?"

"Ein weißer Tiger. Wenn ich es kann, zeig ich es dir richtig. Jetzt ist das zu gefährlich", meinte er und sah auf die Bilder. "Was malst du da eigentlich die ganze Zeit?" fragte er.

"Nichts Besonderes", meinte sie schulterzuckend.

"Darf ich mal sehen?" fragte Harry und deutete auf die Blätter.

"Mhm", war die einzige Antwort die Harry bekam. Er angelte sich die Bilder und betrachtete sie.

Es waren einfache Kinderzeichnungen, für eine Fünfjährige aber schon ziemlich gut, vermutete Harry. Man konnte klare Umrisse erkennen und es war kaum über eine Linie gemalt. Auf dem ersten Bild waren viele Menschen zu erkennen, die um einen Stein herumstanden, in dem etwas steckte. Es schien eine Art Fest, oder so etwas was zu sein. Aber nichts was Harry kannte.

Das nächste zeigte einen Stein, in dem ein Schwert steckte. Irgendwas sagte Harry das, er kam gerade nur nicht drauf. Aber er kannte dieses Bild irgendwoher. Dann gab es auch Bilder auf denen Menschen blutend am Boden lagen, oder auf denen bunte Blitze hin und her zuckten. Menschen in schwarzen Roben bekämpften andere und Harry wurde mulmig. Das die Leute in den schwarzen Umhängen Todesser waren, konnte man erraten. Und nach zwei schweren Kämpfen gegen Todesser, war es ein Wunder, dass Lisa so ruhig war. Es gab von diesen hier noch mehrere Bilder und Harry vermutete, das Mädchen verarbeitete so diese Erlebnisse. Auf dem Letzen Bild war dann wieder der Stein zu sehen und auch wieder umringt von Menschen. Aber dieses Mal waren es die in schwarzen Umhängen und an dem Stein stand eine kleine Gestalt, die etwas in der Hand hielt. Harry nahm noch mal das erste Bild. Die Landschaft sah fast gleich aus und der Stein war derselbe nur auf dem Bild, mit den Leuten in schwarz, steckte nichts mehr in dem Stein.

"Sag mal Lisa… woher hast du das Bild mit dem Stein und dem Schwert. Ich kenn es, komm aber nicht drauf woher", meinte er.

Das Mädchen sah erstaunt auf. "Du hast es auch gesehen?" fragte sie überrascht.

"Ja. Ist aber schon ne weile her und ich weiß nicht mehr wo."

"Ich hab davon geträumt. Ist aber schon ne Weile her", erklärte sie.

Harry sah das kleine Mädchen erstaunt an. Geträumt? Sie hatte von einem Schwert in einem Stein geträumt? War es doch bloß Kinderphantasie? Eigentlich war er sich sicher, das Schwert gesehen zu haben. In einem Buch, oder einem Film. Es war aber schon eine Weile her. Und beim besten Willen wollte ihm die Bedeutung nicht einfallen, deshalb schob er es bei Seite. Er würde einfach Hermine fragen, denn es gab da noch eine Sache, bei der er sich sicher war. Die Muggel kannten es.

Es dauerte fast zwei Stunden bis Remus und Sirius wieder zu ihm kam. Lily war auch schon wach geworden und Harry hatte ihr nach der Teeflasche, auch die Windel wechseln müssen. Das war aber, abgesehen von dem sehr unangenehmen Geruch, leicht gewesen. Und nun lag er gerade auf dem Rücken auf dem Fußboden und spielte Flugzeug mit ihr, wobei die Kleine vor Vergnügen quiekte.

"Der perfekte Papa", stellte Sirius grinsend fest.

"Hat Harry das nicht auch immer so ein Spaß gemacht?" meinte Remus.

"Und wie. Er konnte nie genug davon bekommen."

Remus grinste.

"Und von dir auch nicht. Oder besser von Schnuffel, wie er dich genannt hat."

Harry sah verwundert auf.

"Der Name kommt von mir?"

Sirius nickte grinsend.

"Ja. Du hast mich so getauft. War an deinem Geburtstag, wenn ich mich nicht täusche. Und von da an, bin ich den Namen nie wieder losgeworden. James hat mich ab da nur noch so genannt. Konnte einen richtig wahnsinnig machen." Harry kicherte leise und setze sich dann auf. Der Boden war auf die Dauer doch richtig unbequem.

"Und? Was gab es so wichtiges?" fragte Harry neugierig und nutze damit die Gelegenheit, dass Lisa gerade nicht da war. Die beiden sahen sich kurz an.

"Irgendwer hat deine noch lebenden Schulkameraden befreit. Wer es war wissen wir nicht." Harry starrte Remus an.

"Erzähl mal genauer", bat er und setze sich mit Lily auf den Schoß in einen Sessel.

Remus Blick wanderte zu Sirius aber der nickte. "Selbst wenn Voldemort lauscht, erfährt er nichts was er noch nicht weiß."

Remus nickte.

"Heute in den frühen Morgenstunden muss es passiert sein. Wir wissen aber nicht, wer es war, oder wie er es geschafft hat", berichtete Remus.

"Tote?" fragte Harry zögerlich und mochte lieber nicht über die Antwort nachdenken.

"Leider", murmelte Sirius.

Harry sah Sirius eindringlich an. Er wollte es genau wissen.

"Auf der Flucht hat es 4 erwischt. Und 3… waren dem Cruciatus zu lang ausgesetzt."

Harry seufzte auf.

"Und das von 20 entführten."

"Den anderen geht es aber ganz gut. Sie stehen unter Schock, aber werden wieder gesund", erklärte Sirius.

"Und sie wissen nicht wer sie befreit hat?" hackte Harry nach.

"Nein. Ihnen wurde das Gedächtnis verändert und den Gedächtnisbann aufzuheben könnte irreparable Schäden verursachen. Wir werden uns wohl so damit abfinden müssen, einen unerkannten Helfer in den Reihen der Todesser zu haben", meinte Remus. Harry nickte nur.

"Hey. Grübeln nützt jetzt nichts. Außerdem… sie haben auch die Tochter des Ministers befreit. Sie war bei den Schülern und ist einigermaßen wohl auf", munterte Remus ihn auf und nahm ihm Lily ab. "Du willst doch üben. Und ein paar Stunden haben wir noch."

Harry nickte.

"Du hast Recht. Grübeln bringt nichts, man muss was tun. Und wenn ich das hier in den Griff bekomme, kann ich mich voll und ganz auf andere Dinge konzentrieren."

So verbrachten sie die nächsten zwei Stunden damit, dass Harry seine Instinkte unter Kontrolle bekam, während Remus in einer der hinteren Ecken ein paar Bauklötze beschworen hatte und mit Lily und dann auch mit der wieder dazugekommenen Lisa spielte.

Anstelle seiner Triebe bekam Harry aber erst ein Gefühl, für die Verwandlung. Nach zwei Stunden klappte die schon nahezu wie von selbst. Er brauchte sich nur kurz und fest auf den Tiger zu konzentrieren und es geschah. Aber es dauerte noch mal fast eineinhalb Stunden, bis er endlich den Dreh raus hatte. Es war eher plötzlich gekommen. Langsam verlor er die Geduld und auch die Lust an dem ganzen und sagte sich selbst ‚ein Mal noch'. Dann reicht es für heute.

Er hatte sich verwandelt und wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er es gar nicht mehr wirklich versucht, Sirius nicht anzugreifen. Er hatte mehr daran gedacht bald gehen zu müssen und dass sein Pate dann wieder hier allein war. Erst als Sirius in die Hände klatschte, sah er auf und bemerkte, dass er immer noch an derselben Stelle stand.

"Hey. Du hast es. Klasse. Versuch mal dich zu bewegen."

Harry war zunächst etwas irritiert nickte dann aber und es klappte. Auch der Tiger nickte. Und jetzt wurde ihm auch das irgendwie andere Körpergefühl bewusst. Er tapste einige male umher und ging dann zu Remus herüber, der scheinbar noch gar nichts bemerkt hatte. Erst als er ganz dicht hinter ihm stand und Lily auf ihn zeigte und anfing zu lachen sah Remus sich um und erschrak.

"Harry!" keuchte er und wollte schon seinen Stab ziehen, aber Harry war schneller und leckte ihm über die Wange, was Sirius hinter ihm in einen Lachanfall ausbrechen ließ.

Lily sah ihn mit großen Augen an, als Harry noch näher kam und mit der Nase dann gegen das kleine Händchen stubbste, das dann auch nach ihm greifen wollte.

"Na komm mal her", meinte Sirius und griff Lily, die er dann kurzerhand auf Harrys Rücken setzte.

"Hast du das auch mit mir gemacht?" fragte Harry und erschrak dann aber über seine Stimme die nur ein fauchen und knurren war.

"Ich denke das gefällt Harry nicht. Außerdem ist er doch am Rücken verletzt. Es wird ihm sicher wehtun", meinte Remus nachdenklich. Sirius sah ihn kurz an und nickte dann.

"Entschuldige Harry. Außerdem… vielleicht versuchst du das auch noch ein paar Mal um ein Gefühl dafür zu bekommen."

Harry nickte und verwandelte sich zurück während Sirius Lily auf den Arm nahm.

"Es hat mir nicht wehgetan. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du mich auch so rum getragen hast", meinte er und kniete sich dann zu Remus, um ihm über die Wange zu streichen. "Heute morgen nicht rasiert, was?"

Remus lachte verhalten. "Ist mir durch den Frühsport völlig entfallen." Sirius hinter ihm lachte leise und auch Lily klatschte in die Hände.

"Na dann", meinte Harry und verwandelte sich direkt neben ihm. Er war sich sicher es jetzt raus zu haben. Mit Zwang brachte es nichts. Der Wille, seine Freunde nicht anzugreifen, kam von wo anders. Vom Herzen. Und das ließ sich nicht erzwingen. Als Tiger kuschelte er seinen Kopf kurz an Remus Arm, bis er sich schließlich zu Sirius umdrehte und ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. Der ließ Lily vorsichtig auf seinen Rücken nieder und Harry tapste langsam mit ihr einige Runden durchs Zimmer, während Sirius sie festhielt. Leider machte dem Baby das wohl keinen großen Spaß. Und so legte Sirius sie auf den Boden und Harry schnaubte ihr einige Male gegen den Bauch, was wohl ziemlich kitzelte. Aber als das Baby seine Barthaare zu fassen bekam verwandelte er sich zurück.

"Das tat weh, weißt du das", meinte er zu ihr und sah dann, wie sich die großen braunen Augen mit Tränen füllten und die Kleine anfing zu weinen. Vorsichtig nahm Harry sie hoch, doch sie wollte sich einfach nicht beruhigen. Auch Molly und Tonks kamen schon ins Wohnzimmer, als Remus sie auf den Arm nahm.

"Verwandle dich", bat er ohne die Frauen zu beachten.

"Ich soll… gut."

Und zum dritten Mal wurde Harry zum Tiger.

"Um Himmels Willen. Das ist doch viel zu anstrengend", protestierte Molly. Tonks dagegen hatte den Zauberstab gezogen.

"Keine Bange. Schneeflocke hat sich jetzt im Griff. Der tut keinem mehr was ungewollt", erklärte Sirius, während Remus vor Harry kniend mit Lily flüsterte, die sich langsam wieder beruhigte. Harry tapste ganz behutsam auf sie zu und leckte dann, unter Mollys entsetztem aufkeuchen, mit der Zungenspitze über Lilys Wange. Und Remus kicherte leise.

"Siehst du. Da ist der Tiger wieder und er hat dich lieb. Nur darfst du ihm nicht in den Barthaaren ziehen. Das tut ihm ziemlich weh."

Genau in diesem Moment kam McGonagall rein.

"Mr. Potter?" fragte sie verdutzt. Harry drehte sich um und nickte ihr zu.

"Und völlig unter Kontrolle", sagte Sirius und krauelte ihm im Nacken. Aber plötzlich spürte Harry ein unangenehmes ziehen hinten und sah sich um. Lily hatte mit Remus Hilfe seinen Schwanz zu fassen bekommen und zog nun daran. Bewusst ließ er ein leises knurren hören und zog seinen Schwanz dann aus den Kinderhänden und strich Lily damit dann durchs Gesicht. Anschließend war Remus dran, der herzhaft lachte.

"Kommt ihr zwei und Sie nehmen wieder ihre Menschengestalt an. Sie können Lily füttern, während wir unsere Besprechung abhalten." Harry verwandelte sich zurück.

"Gern, Professor. Vorausgesetzt Lily ist damit einverstanden", meinte er und nahm das Baby auf den Arm und Molly die Milchflasche aus der Hand.

Die Sitzung dauerte nicht besonders lange. Dennoch hatte Harry noch die Gelegenheit mit Lily als Tiger zu spielen.

"Sieh dir das an Moony. Ich würde sagen du hast in der nächsten Vollmondnacht einen Spielgefährten."

"Na ja. Eigentlich wollte ich die ja mit dir verbringen, damit du hier nicht vor Einsamkeit umkommst", gab Remus zu.

"Irrtum. Die wirst du mit Harry verbringen. Ich werde schon keine Dummheiten machen. Und vielleicht sind wir ja auch zu dritt", meinte er. Harry verwandelte die Augenblicklich zurück und setzte gleichzeitig mit Remus zu Protest an.

"Du wirst das Haus nicht verlassen", erklärten sie gemeinsam und sahen sich dann verwundert an.

"Ok. Ok. So viel Gegenwehr überzeugt. Aber wenn ich frei bin, machen wir das, verstanden?"

"Meinetwegen gern", meinte Harry, Remus dagegen zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Das überlegen wir uns, wenn es so weit ist. Minerva will gleich los, Harry. Ich geh deinen Koffer holen." Damit verschwand Remus und Sirius sah ihm seufzend nach.

"Sirius?" fragte Harry leise.

"Moony hat sich verändert", seufzte er nachdenklich.

Harry nickte. "Ihm ist bewusst geworden was du ihm wirklich bedeutest", meinte er und sein Pate sah ihn verwundert an. "Na ja. Remus… er hat auch sehr unter deinem Tod gelitten. Ich… wir haben beide wohl gleichviel Tränen vergossen", erklärte Harry.

"Verstehe", meinte Sirius und sah sich um, da Remus wieder rein kam.

"Minerva möchte gehen."

Harry nickte und gab Lily an Remus weiter. "Na dann… wir sehen uns. Und lass dich nicht unterkriegen. Du wirst freikommen. Das verspreche ich dir."

Sirius nickte und zu Harrys Überraschung zog er ihn in eine feste Umarmung. Er selbst hatte sich das nicht wirklich getraut. Auch wenn Sirius seine Beziehung zu Remus und alles was dazu gehörte wohl ziemlich locker nahm, war eine Umarmung ja doch sehr intim und beim letzten Mal war sie auch von Sirius ausgegangen.

"Pass auf dich auf, ja?" flüsterte er ihm zu. "Mach mir keine Dummheiten und meld dich ab und zu mal."

Harry nickte und drückte Sirius einmal fest.

"Keine Sorge. Ich habe keine Dummheiten vor. Und ich melde mich, sobald der Spiegel wieder heil ist. Aber… mach du auch keinen Unsinn. Mir wird nichts passieren und… du kannst dich auch jederzeit melden." Dann sah er über die Schulter Remus der in Richtung Tür nickte. "Und pass auch ein bisschen auf Moony auf. Nicht das Molly ihn fertig macht."

"Mach ich", versprach Sirius und ließ Harry dann los. "Der Spiegel ist übrigens schon wieder heil. Remus hat sich darum gekümmert und auch mit einem Unzerbrechlichkeitszauber belegt."

"Dann gibt es ja keine Probleme.", meinte Harry und verabschiedete sich dann noch von Lisa und Lilian.

"Ich begleite euch bis zum Schloss. Nur zur Sicherheit. Die anderen kommen auch mit", meinte Remus und gemeinsam traten sie auf die Straße, um aus der Seitengasse zu disapparieren.

"Wann sehen wir uns wieder?" fragte Harry leise, als die den Weg zum Schloss hoch liefen. Kommt drauf an, was Minerva für mich an Aufgaben zu erledigen hat. Vielleicht schaff ich es nächstes Wochenende für ein paar Stunden. Aber in jedem Fall haben wir das Telegate. Das hab ich immer bei mir."

Harry nickte tapfer. Sie hatten immerhin die ganzen Ferien gehabt und es gab viel zu tun. Voldemort ließ sich schließlich nicht von Luft aufhalten. Und wenn der Orden Remus brauchte, ging das nun mal vor. Dennoch würde ihm der Abschied gleich leichter fallen, wenn er wüsste, wann sie sich wieder sehen würden. So hatte er zumindest ein Ziel vor Augen. Einen Termin, auf den er sich freuen konnte, wenn es mal nicht so gut lief und er Stress hatte.

Etwa auf der Mitte des Schulgeländes blieb der Geleitschutz zurück. Nur Remus folgte Harry noch ein paar Schritte weiter.

"Wir gehen dann", meinte er und Harry nickte.

"Wir sehen uns", meinte er und zog Remus zu sich ran.

"Ich werde euch den Südturm herrichten lassen und die Elfen anweisen ihn mit in Ordnung zu halten. Du bist hierr also jederzeit herzlich willkommen und ich denke, es spricht nichts dagegen, wenn du das am Sonntag wahrnimmst. Alastor ist gern bereit für den Nachmittag und die Nacht deinen Posten zu übernehmen", meinte McGonagall. "Ich verlass mich darauf, dass Sie gleich zu Madam Pomfrey gehen, Mr. Potter. Gute Nacht."

Auch Harry wünschte seiner Hauslehrerin eine Gute Nacht und wand sich dann an Remus.

"Hast du Sonntag schon was vor?" fragte der leise.

"Nicht das ich wüsste", meinte Harry.

"Dann komm ich dann her. Wenn Minerva so sehr darauf besteht", flüsterte Remus und zog Harry in einen innigen Kuss. Er schlang seine Arme um den Hals des Werwolfs und bemerkte dabei die Kette, die er trug. Remus grinste verschmitzt als er sich von Harry löste.

"Eigentlich ist es ja schon lange Zeit ihn dort zu tragen wo er hingehört, oder?"

"Wenn er dich irgendwie stört, du kannst ihn auch ruhig…"

"Er stört mich nicht", unterbrach Remus ihn und löste die Kette von seinem Hals und ließ sie in Harrys Hand fallen. Der zog sofort den Ring ab und steckte ihn Remus an die linke Hand.

Remus betrachtete ihn einen Moment und meinte dann verlegen: "Ich muss. Die anderen warten nur noch auf mich. Wir sehen uns Sonntag." Harry nickte ließ Remus aber nicht ohne einen erneuten innigen Kuss gehen.

"Und pass ein bisschen auf Sirius auf. Nicht das er sich vergräbt."

Remus grinste. "Das wird er nicht tun. Erstens hat er Lily und zweitens werd ich drauf achten." Harry nickte und blieb noch stehen, bis die Gruppe außer Sichtweite war. Eher konnte er sich nicht überwinden zum Schloss zu gehen.

"Dass du Schwul bist, hab ich irgendwie geahnt", meinte jemand, als er durch das Tor trat.

"So, so. Und? Stört es dich?" meinte Harry.

"Das würde dich wohl kaum stören, oder?" gab Malfoy trocken zurück.

"Richtig. Es würde mich nicht im geringsten stören. Aber das soll hier noch ein Geheimnis bleiben. Es muss nicht gleich die ganze Welt erfahren", meinte Harry und sah den Blonden an, der kurz nickte. "Gab es beim Abendessen irgendwas Interessantes?"

Der Slytherin grinste hämisch. "Das fragst du mich?" Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, während er die Treppen hinauf Richtung Krankenflügel stieg.

"Ich kann auch Ron und Hermine fragen, wenn ich gleich oben bin. Aber du bist gerade hier", konterte er.

"Nun. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du schon weißt dass die entführten Kinder befreit wurden. Über die Ferien haben ansonsten einige Eltern beschlossen ihre Kinder nicht wieder herzuschicken. Insgesamt fehlen 30 Schüler. Die Zwanzig von der Entführung mitgezählt. Wer aus Gryffindor, weiß ich nicht. Hab nicht darauf geachtet. War mehr damit beschäftigt nicht von meinem Haus verflucht zu werden."

Harry nickte. "Die sind wohl alle ziemlich schlecht auf dich zu sprechen", meinte er und betrat den Krankenflügel.

"Das könnte man so sagen", meinte Draco.

"Da sind Sie ja Mr. Potter. Und Sie Mr. Malfoy? Sind sie verletzt?"

"Nein Madam", meinte er.

"Dann raus", giftete sie.

"Draco kann ruhig bleiben", widersprach Harry und knöpfte sich die Uniform auf. "Sind sie schon auf dich losgegangen?" fragte er dabei den Blonden.

"Dazu hatten sie noch keine Chance. Wir sind uns bisher nur unter den Augen der Lehrer begegnet und da wagt sich das keiner", meinte er. Harry nickte und zog auch das Unterhemd über den Kopf und sah Madam Pomfrey an.

"Na was? Ganz, Mr. Potter."

Der Gryffindor seufzte. "Wieso denn das?" brummte er, während er sich die Hose auszog.

"Weil ich sie ganz durchchecken werde. Ihre Shorts auch." Harry sah abrupt auf.

"Wie? Das meinen sie doch nicht ernst!"

"Oh doch. Und nun machen sie. Oder ich helfe nach."

Harry brummte einige Verwünschungen vor sich hin, während er einen Blick auf Malfoy warf der hämisch grinste. "Gefällt dir das, was ich hier mache?" fragte er und die Mundwinkel des Blonden zuckten kurz nach oben, sagte aber nichts.

"Und nun hinlegen", ging Madam Pomfrey mit strenger Mine dazwischen. "Wie fühlen sie sich? Haben sie noch Schmerzen?"

"Eigentlich nicht", meinte Harry und beobachtete, wie die Krankenschwester Zahlen und Buchstaben über seinem Körper erscheinen ließ und sie dann musterte. "Fühlen sie sich erschöpft?"

"Hmm. Ein wenig vielleicht", gestand er.

Das Animagustraining war nicht so spurlos an ihm vorüber gegangen, wie er es vermutet hatte, aber es störte ihn nicht. Dafür beherrschte er es jetzt und konnte sich der Okklumentik und seinem Potential widmen.

Plötzlich zwang ihn irgendwas tief Luft zu holen und er keuchte auf. Das war das einzige was noch schmerzte.

"Immer noch nicht wieder Gesund. Was haben Sie gemacht? Sie sollten sich doch schonen? Oder haben Sie sich mal wieder über die Anweisungen hinweggesetzt?" meinte die Krankenschwester.

"Ich hab mich geschont", antwortete Harry möglichst gelassen.

"Na gut. Drehen Sie sich mal auf die Seite", wies die Frau ihn. Mit gerunzelter Stirn folgte er dem, keuchte aber erschrocken auf, als er die kühlen Finger der Krankenschwester an seinem Po spürte. Ruckartig drehte er sich wieder um.

"Was wird denn das?"

"Ich untersuche Sie, Mr. Potter. Was denn sonst", meinte die Frau leicht pikiert.

Harry starrte die Frau an. Sicher war ihm bewusst, dass ihr morgendliches Vergnügen trotz Gleitmittel Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Er atmete einmal tief durch, das Ziehen wohlweißlich in kauf nehmend und sagte dann: "Mit meinem Hintern ist alles in Ordnung, Madam Pomfrey. Der braucht keine Untersuchung. Also beschränken Sie sich auf die echte Verletzung."

Madam Pomfrey sah für einen Moment aus, als habe man ihr einen Rüffel erteilt ehe sie loswetterte: "Sie sind hier Schüler, Mr. Potter und ich bin für Ihre Gesundheit verantwortlich. Also entscheide ich, wo ich Sie untersuche. Und nun drehen Sie sich auf die Seite."

Harry viel darauf keine Antwort ein, also tat er, wie ihm geheißen und Malfoy viel wohl nichts Besseres ein, als zu grinsen.

"Wie haben sie das angestellt?" fragte die Krankenschwester hinter ihm.

Harry brummte ihr ein: "Das ist meine Privatsache", zu, während Draco ihn ziemlich verdattert ansah und dann hinterhältig lächelte.

"Kein Wort Draco, oder du bist der Nächste, der sich einer Untersuchung unterziehen darf", warnte er den Blonden.

"Soll das eine Drohung sein, Potter?"

"Nein. Eine Warnung", meinte er und wandte sich dann ruckartig zur Krankenschwester um, da er etwas Kühles an seinem Hinter spürte. "Was machen Sie da?"

"Sie behandeln", war die neutrale Antwort, ehe die Frau ihn bat sich aufzusetzen. Harry spürte, wie sie nun die Narbe an seinem Rücken untersuchte. "Ich fürchte gegen die Narbe kann ich nicht mehr viel machen, Mr. Potter. Mit Glück verblasst sie noch ein wenig, aber ganz verschwinden wird sie nicht mehr."

"Damit kann ich leben. Darf ich mich wieder anziehen? Hier ist es kalt", meinte Harry missmutig.

"Dürfen Sie. Ich werde Ihnen einen Schlaftrank mitgeben, damit Sie sich heute Nacht richtig erholen können. Sie sollten also früh zu Bett gehen. Außerdem sollten Sie darauf achten sich nicht zu verletzen und sich zu überanstrengen. Also keine Abenteuer, oder wilde Alleingänge. Haben wir uns da verstanden?" Harry sah kurz um den Vorhang. Als wenn er jemals etwas ohne Grund getan hätte.

"Ja, Madam Pomfrey." Nachdem er angezogen war drückte ihm die Krankenschwester noch eine Phiole mit gelblicher Flüssigkeit in die Hand.

"Er wirkt 8 Stunden: Sie gehen also besser gleich zu Bett." Harry nickte nur und verließ mit einem Grinsenden Malfoy die Krakenstation.

"Was ist so lustig?" meinte Harry grummelnd.

"Es ist immer wieder eine Freude zu sehen, wie du zusammengestaucht wirst", erklärte der Slytherin.

Harry konnte nicht anders als auflachen und besah sich dann die Phiole.

"Kennst du jemandem, dem du eins auswischen willst? Mich und meine Freunde ausgeschlossen?" fragte er.

"Wieso?" konterte der Slytherin mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

"Weil ich hierfür keine Verwundung habe. Ich könnte ihn auch einfach weg kippen, aber wenn du jemandem gern ein wenig Ärger bereiten willst. Allerdings muss ich darauf bestehen, dass es keinen Gryffindor trifft."

"Gut. Keine Gryffindors, versprochen. Da wird sich sicher jemand finden", sagte er und hielt die Hand offen. Harry reichte ihm die Phiole und verabschiedete sich dann von ihm um in seinen Turm zu gehen. Dort warteten seine Freunde scheinbar schon auf ihn.

"Hey. Wie geht's?" fragte Hermine sofort.

"Bestens. Madam Pomfrey meint nur, ich soll noch etwas auspassen und mich nicht übernehmen.", meinte Harry und ließ sich in seinen Lieblingssessel fallen.

"Klasse. Katie hat schon befürchtet, dass du nicht zum Training darfst. Die hat mich den ganzen Nachmittag über Wahnsinnig gemacht", meinte Ron erleichtert.

"Wenn Madam Pomfrey gesagt hat, Harry soll sich schonen, dann darf er auch nicht zum Training, Ron. Denn das ist Anstrengend"; erklärte Hermine mit einem denk mal nach Tonfall.

"Dann hätte Sie das direkt gesagt. Tut sie doch sonst immer", widersprach Ron.

"Das muss sie nicht immer sagen. Harry ist alt genug, um das auch so zu verstehen", konterte die Brünette und Harry erhob sich leise. Er hatte keine Lust dazwischen zu gehen. Eigentlich hatte Hermine Recht. Ihm war klar, dass er durch diese Aussage ein Quidditchverbot bekommen hatte, aber nach diesem Tag, sah er nicht ein sich wirklich daran zu halten. Er würde es ruhiger angehen lassen. Sich nicht bis zum Letzen auspowern, aber er würde fliegen gehen.

Oben in seinem Zimmer brachte er seinen Koffer wieder auf Originalgröße. Remus hatte ihn vorher geschrumpft und ihm zugesteckt. Er durchwühlte gerade seine Sachen nach dem Telegate und dem Spiegel, um sie auch immer bei sich zu haben, als er ein Geräusch hörte. Doch als er sich umsah, war nichts zu entdecken. "Einbildung", schloss er und suchte weiter. Doch dann hörte er es wieder und dieses Mal war er sich sicher, dass er sich das nicht eingebildet hatte. Hier war irgendwas. Die Geräusche aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum konnten es nicht sein, die klangen kaum bis hier nach oben. Vorsichtig warf Harry einen Blick unter jedes Bett, doch auch hier war nichts zu sehen.

"Das Bad", murmelte er leise und drückte mit gezogenem Zauberstab die Tür auf. Die Geräusche wurden lauter und er entdeckte Neville, in einer Ecke sitzen und weinen.

"Hey", flüsterte Harry und kniete sich zu dem Jungen. Der sah ihn nur kurz an und vergrub sein Gesicht dann wieder in den seinen Händen. "Was ist los?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

"Du… du weißt es nicht?" fragte sein Schulkamerad schniefend. Harry runzelte die Stirn.

"Ich hab über die Ferien nicht viel mitbekommen, aus unserer Welt. Ich hatte da ein paar eigene Probleme", gestand Harry.

"Aber.. aber du warst… du warst doch auch im … im Krankenhaus." Harry nickte langsam und ihm dämmerte auch was Neville haben könnte.

"Deine Eltern?", fragte er leise besorgt und bekam einen heftigen Schluchzer zur Antwort. "Das… das tut mir leid", flüsterte er und legte Neville eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Ich versteh nicht wieso? Mum und Dad… sie konnten doch… doch niemandem mehr schaden? Sie waren keine… keine Gefahr mehr für… du weißt schon wen. Warum haben sie sie umgebracht?"

Harry fühlte sich bei diesen Worten ziemlich hilflos. Er wusste nicht wie er Neville trösten konnte oder sollte. "Ich weiß es nicht Neville. Ich hab keine Ahnung", sagte er leise. "Aber ich verspreche dir, wir werden die Verantwortlichen bekommen und sie bekommen ihre Strafe. So wie Lestrange sie auch bekommen wird."

"Aber… aber wir sind doch nur Schüler. Wir… wir können nichts gegen ihn ausrichten", schniefte Neville. Harry lächelte seinem Freund aufmunternd zu.

"Nein? Und was war das im Ministerium? Da haben wir sie hingehalten und das ist auch schon was wert. Wir sind keine hilflosen Schüler. Wir sind in der Lage uns zu verteidigen, uns zur Wehr zu setzten. Außerdem haben wir doch Hilfe. Dumbledore steht auf unsere Seite und McGonagall auch. Selbst Snape tut es irgendwie. Und dann sind da noch Remus, Tonks, Moody und Sirius."

Neville sah ihn mit großen Augen an und nickte schließlich vorsichtig. "Du hast Recht. Und wir haben DA. Wir können uns wehren."

"Richtig. Wir haben die DA.", bestätigte Harry und stand dann auf. "Hilfst du mir ein paar Flüche heraussuchen für das nächste Treffen? Ich hab zu Weihnachten ein Buch bekommen, da stehen eine menge Dinge drin, die richtig interessant sein könnten." Neville nickte und gemeinsam setzen sie sich dann auf Harrys Bett.

"Zaubertränke?" fragte Neville verwundert, als er Snapes Buch in die Hand nahm.

"Ja. Ein Geschenk von meinem Paten. Der meinte ich sollte darin etwas mehr lernen. Hier das ist das was ich meine. Hermine hat es ausgesucht."

Schnell ließ er das Geschenk von Snape wieder verschwinden. Er hatte nicht vor daraus auch nur einem anderen Schüler etwas beizubringen. Dazu hatte Snape ihm das Buch ganz sicher nicht geschenkt. Gemeinsam gingen sie die Seiten durch und markierten jeden Fluch, der ihnen gefiel. Harry merkte schnell, dass Neville sich sehr für Blockzauber interessierte. Er wollte ihn gerade fragen warum, als Ron hereinkam und meinte: "Kommst du mit auf einen Rundgang, Harry? Oder bist du zu müde?"

Für einen Moment sah der schwarzhaarige seinen Freund verwundert an. Das "zu müde" kam nicht von ihm. Das musste von Hermine kommen. So zuvorkommend war Ron sonst nie.

"Ich komm schon", meinte Harry und sagte zu Neville, er sollte einfach mal weitergucken was ihm gefiel. Sie könnten es ja einfach vorschlagen.

Während sie gemeinsam durch die Gänge strichen, spürte Harry, dass Hermine ihn immer wieder scharf beobachtete und es ging ihm auf die Nerven. Natürlich war er etwas müde. Es war kurz nach halb Elf und er hatte am Nachmittag eine Menge getan, aber kein Grund sich sofort ins Bett zu legen und nicht mehr zu rühren. Er hatte immerhin auch eine Pflicht zu erfüllen und das würde er tun. Es ging hier um die Sicherheit.

"Ich geh mal runter, Richtung Küche und nehm die Kerker dann auch gleich mit. Sehen wir uns in einer Stunde wieder hier?" fragte Harry und unterdrückte ein gähnen.

"Du solltest nicht allein in die Kerker gehen. Was wenn die Slytherin dir auflauern? Du schaffst das nicht gegen mehrere allein", meinte das Mädchen besorgt. Harry schmunzelte nur.

"Ich werde ganz sicher mit ihnen fertig. Bleibt ihr schön zusammen und passt aufeinander auf. Nicht das euch etwas passiert", meinte er und nahm einen Geheimgang, der zu den Küchen führte. Pflichtbewusst warf er auch dort einen Blick hinein und erschreckte zwei Gryffindorerstklässler fast zu Tode.

"Lasst es euch einpacken und seht zu, dass ihr nach oben kommt. Weicht aber bloß dem Korridor mit dem Portrait von Wilbert Wickel aus. Hermine und Ron sind dort lang gegangen und die dreht euch den Hals um", meinte er ihnen zuzwinkernd und ging dann weiter in Richtung Kerker.

Sicher war seine Pflicht eigentlich eine andere, aber er konnte ja schlecht sein eigenes Haus verpfeifen und die beiden hatten sich nur einen Mitternachtsimbiss geholt. Davon ging die Welt auch nicht gleich unter. Er nahm an der Gabelung den rechten Weg, der nach unten zu den Slytherinräumen führte. Um Hufflepuff würde er sich auf dem Rückweg kümmern. Doch je weiter er in das Reich der Grünen vordrang, desto stärker wurde das Gefühl, dass er verfolgt wurde. Aber hinter ihm war weder jemand zu sehen, noch jemand zu hören?

Er zwang sich dennoch ruhig zu bleiben und bog um die nächste Ecke und trat dort in den Schatten einer Rüstung. "Ich krieg dich", dachte er und wurde im nächsten Moment angesprochen: " Sie haben mich also bemerkt." Harry atmete erleichtert aus.

"Ja, Sir. Hat es einen Grund, dass Sie mich verfolgen?" Harry trat aus dem Schatten in das fahle Licht einer Fackel und sah seinem Zaubertanklehrer unumwunden in die Augen. Auch Snape starrte ihn an.

"Was haben Sie hier untern verloren, Potter? Sind Sie etwa der Meinung, dass die Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin ihre Pflichten nicht erledigen können?"

"Ihre Vertrauensschüler machen auch im Oberschloss Rundgänge, Sir", konterte Harry gelassen.

"Gibt es Probleme, Professor?" erklang plötzlich eine helle, schon fast aufdringliche Stimme hinter Harry und der Gryffindor sah sich um. Pansy Parkinson stand dort und zwinkerte Snape zu. Harry musste sich ernsthaft auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht laut loszulachen. Das Mädchen versuchte doch tatsächlich mit dem Lehrer zu flirten.

"Mit Potter werde ich schon fertig, keine Sorge, Mrs. Parkinson", erklärte Snape mit seidiger Stimme und fauchte dann: "Und hören Sie auf mit diem Geklimper, das ist ja nicht auszuhalten. Machen Sie, dass Sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen!"

Bei den entgleisten Gesichtszügen der Slytherin konnte Harry sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, was das Mädchen mit einem abwertenden und angeekelten Blick in seine Richtung erwiderte.

"Mitkommen Potter", raunzte Snape ihn dann an und er sah sich erstaunt um.

"Ich bin Vertrauensschüler. Sie können mich nicht bestrafen, Sir", protestierte er.

"Ich bin Ihr Lehrer, Potter. Sie haben mir nicht zu sagen was ich kann und was nicht. Also bewegen Sie sich!" Harry folgte ihm mit einem seufzen. Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein. "In mein Büro!", fauchte er und schlug die Tür hinter ihnen zu. Zu Harrys Überraschung versiegelte er die Tür wortlos. "Ich muss ein paar Dinge mit Ihnen besprechen, was ja wohl schlecht vor den Augen und Ohren einer Todessertochter geht, die die Angewohnheit hat ihre Nase in Dinge zu stecken, die sie nichts angehen", erklärte Snape zu Harrys Überraschung und wies ihm dann einen Stuhl zu.

"Und was wollen Sie, Sir?" fragte Harry.

"Mehrere Dinge. Zunächst einmal fangen wir mit meinem Geschenk an. Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass sie schon einen Fluch benutzt haben."

Harry nickte. "Und ich werde es nie wieder tun. Es ist schwarze Magie", sagte er streng.

Snape dagegen lächelte viel sagend. "Sie zu beherrschen und sie anzuwenden, sind zwei verschiedene Dinge. Außerdem haben Sie auch mit Hilfe des Buches einen Portschlüssel erschaffen."

Harry musste Snape gedanklich Recht geben, was seine letzte Aussage anging. Die Sache mit der schwarzen Magie, war aber etwas völlig anderes.

"Warum haben Sie Draco eigentlich das gleiche Buch geschenkt? Er kommt aus einer reinblütigen Familie und er beherrscht mit Sicherheit auch so genug schwarze Magie", fragte Harry, um nicht näher auf Snapes Aussage eingehen zu müssen.

"Das geht Sie nichts an, Potter. Draco weiß warum er es bekommen hat, das genügt. Und Sie werden die Flüche auch noch zu schätzen lernen, glauben Sie mir. In einem erneuten offenen Kampf, zwischen ihnen und dem Dunklen Lord, werden Sie sie brauchen. Ohne sie, sind sie verloren."

"Professor Dumbledore wird niemals zulassen, dass ich schwarze Magie lerne. Und vor allem nicht hier an der Schule", konterte Harry.

"Was der Schulleiter nicht weiß, regt ihn auch nicht auf. Und ums bemerken müssen Sie sich keine Sorgenmachen. Als einziger Parselmund, an ganz Hogwarts, können Sie sowohl die Kammer des Schreckens, als auch Slytherins Privaträume, als einziger betreten und das Portrait von Slytherin kann diese Räumlichkeiten nicht verlassen und somit auch niemandem Bericht erstatten", erklärte Snape und Harry nickte.

Er würde die Flüchte trotzdem nicht anrühren. Niemals wieder. Und wenn er das beim Grabe seiner Eltern schwor. Er würde keine schwarze Magie benutzen.

"Wobei wir bei Punkt zwei wären. Ich werde ab sofort wieder Ihr Training in Okklumentik übernehmen und auch Ihre bescheidenen Versuche, Ihr Potential zu finden. Professor Scott sieht sich außer Stande Ihnen erfolgreich zu helfen und seine Zeit wurde anderweitig verplant."

"Was?" fragte Harry entsetzt. Das konnte Max ihm doch nicht antun?

"Sie haben mich schon richtig verstanden und ich erwarte, dass Sie üben Potter", knurrte Snape.

Für einen Moment herrschte schweigen zwischen ihnen und Harry beschloss mit Max zu reden. Mit Snapes Hilfe würde er noch weniger erfolg haben. Wobei… er war immer noch nicht dazu gekommen dieses bescheuerte Buch zu lesen. Vielleicht brachte es ja doch was.

"Wir sehen uns Mittwoch, um punkt Acht, hier", keifte Snape und öffnete dann mit seinem Stab die Tür.

"Gute Nacht, Sir", knurrte Harry und machte sich sofort auf den Weg zu Scotts Büro. Er musste es jetzt wissen, eher würde er kein Auge zubekommen. Zu seiner Erleichterung kam noch ein Lichtschein unter der Tür des Büros durch, was Harry dazu veranlasste beherzt anzuklopfen.

Ein hastiges: "Moment!" erklang und Harry lauschte. Drinnen schien jemand eiligst einige Sachen wegzupacken, ehe sich die Tür öffnete.

"Oh Harry. So spät noch unterwegs?" fragte Scott überrascht.

"Patrouille. Darf ich reinkommen?" antwortete Harry.

"Eh... Sicher. Entschuldige die Unordnung. Ich habe gerade etwas verzweifelt gesucht", sagte er und räumte einige Pergamentbögen vom Stuhl, den er dann Harry anbot.

"Danke. Max ich hab gerade Professor Snape gesprochen und der hat mir gesagt, dass er ab sofort meine… Privatstunden übernehmen würde. Warum? Ich weiß ja, dass ich miserabel bin, aber bei Snape wird es mir noch weniger bringen", fragte Harry direkt heraus.

Er wollte nicht lang drum herum reden. Wenn er eines wusste, dann das man mit Max eben reden konnte.

"Ich habe eine Menge zu tun. Das Ministerium schickt mir Aufgaben, die ich erledigen muss, der Unterricht will vorbereitet werden und die ganze Kontrolle der Post. Professor Snape hat einfach mehr Zeit und er hat mir zugesichert, dass er behutsam vorgehen wird", erklärte der Lehrer und Harry seufzte.

"Das klang gerade anders. Allein der gehässige Ausdruck in Snapes Gesicht, sagt alles. Es wird eine Tortur werden.

Bitte Max. Ich helfe Ihnen auch gern beim Vorbereiten des Unterrichts, oder sonst was, aber tun Sie mir das nicht an", bat er, aber Scott schüttelte den Kopf.

"Es geht nicht. Tut mir leid. Ihr zwei werdet euch schon zusammenraufen. Und nun muss ich dich leider rauswerfen. Ich muss noch weiter arbeiten."

Harry erhob sich seufzend. Es hatte wohl keinen Sinn weiter zu reden. Also verabschiedete sich und machte sich auf den Weg in den Turm. Seine Laune war auf einen Punkt weit unter Null gesunken.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war kaum noch was los. Nur ein paar Schüler waren noch auf und sahen Harry besorgt an. Er hatte aber kein Interesse daran seine Hauskameraden ins Bett zu schicken. Ihm graute jetzt schon vor dem nächsten Mittwoch und der Stunde bei Snape. Es würde mit Sicherheit eine Qual werden.

"Wenn er zu weit geht, geh ich", flüsterte Harry sich selbst zu und betrat seinen Schlafsaal.

Neville hatte sich schon schlafen gelegt, während Seamus auf seinem Bett saß und las. Harry sah für einen Moment nachdenklich auf Deans Bett.

"Hi, Harry", grüßte Seamus ihn.

"Hi", antwortete Harry und nickte dem Jungen zu.

"Dean kommt nicht zurück. Sein Vater ist während der Ferien umgekommen. Er hat mit seiner Mutter das Land verlassen."

Harry sah ihn erstaunt an.

"Das wusste ich noch gar nicht", flüsterte Harry.

War er wirklich so mit seinen eigenen Problemen beschäftigt gewesen, dass er das alles gar nicht mitbekommen hatte?

"Meine Eltern hatten mich auch erst nicht zurück lassen wollen. Aber McGonagall hat sie wohl irgendwie überzeugen können", erklärte sein Hauskamerad weiter.

"Hat Dean dir geschrieben?" fragte Harry.

"Ja. Einen Tag bevor sie abgereist sind. Ich soll euch alle grüßen. Dean wollte wohl nicht gehen, aber seine Mutter hat ihn einfach mitgenommen."

"Aber… ist er nicht auch schon 16? Ich mein… auch wenn es seine Mutter ist…"

"Ist er. Aber ich glaub, er wollte sie wohl nicht allein lassen. Sie ist doch eine Muggel und er will sie beschützen, auch wenn er gern zurückgekommen wäre", meinte Seamus nachdenklich.

"Kann ich verstehen", murmelte er und warf einen Blick auf den schlafenden Neville.

"Ist schlimm was seinen Eltern passiert ist", meinte sein Klassenkammerad und lächelte verkniffen.

"Wusstest du es? Ich mein, dass sie verrückt waren"

"Verrückt? Sie waren… eher seltsam. Ron, Hermine und ich haben ihn und seine Großmuter zufällig letztes Jahr an Weihnachten in St. Mungos getroffen und auch seine Eltern gesehen. Ich find so was furchtbar", meinte Harry und zog sich um.

"Meine Mum hat erzählt, dass du auch dort warst und ich hab es auch gelesen. Wie bist du da raus gekommen?"

"Deine Mum arbeitet im St. Mungos?"

"Ja. Auf der Station, auf der Dumbledore liegt."

"Ist deiner Mutter was passiert und weißt du, wie die Todesser das angestellt haben?" fragte Harry besorgt aber auch neugierig.

"Ihr ist nichts passiert", meinte Seamus deutlich erleichtert. "Sie hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt keine Schicht. Was glaubst du, wie froh Dad und ich waren. Aber Mum war gleich in Sorge um dich und ihre anderen Patienten."

Harry schmunzelte. Er kannte Seamus Mutter gar nicht und sie machte sich Sorgen um ihn. Es war doch wirklich seltsam. "Soweit ich weiß hat wohl jede Station einen Kuchen geschickt bekommen, als Dankeschön für die tolle Arbeit in dieser schweren Zeit. Darin war ein Schlafmittel. Meine Mum meinte, dass es ein Wunder war, dass sie kein tödliches Gift genommen haben. Aber nun sag schon, wie bist du da raus gekommen? Die Todesser haben doch dort ganz schön gewütet."

Harry setzte sich auf Deans verwaistes Bett und erzählte dann leise, wie er es geschafft hatte aufs Dach zu kommen und von dort zu disapparieren.

"Und wie hast du den Apparierschutz aufgehoben?" erkundigte Seamus sich verwundert.

Harry der sich grade seinen Umhang aufknöpfte sah Seamus verwundert an.

"Welchen Apparierschutz? Ich hab keinen aufgehoben", meinte er.

"Was? Über St. Mungos liegt ein Schutzschild. Man kann nicht rein oder raus apparieren, auch nicht vom Dach aus", erklärte der Junge und Harry meinte schulterzuckend: "Vielleicht hatten ihn die Todesser aufgehoben."

Allerdings konnte er daran aber selbst nicht so ganz glauben. Das Schild würde erklärten, warum ihm die Todesser nicht sofort gefolgt waren und auch warum Snape so überrascht davon war, dass er disappariert war. Außerdem hatten die Todesser das Krankenhaus von unten her gestürmt und waren nicht direkt auf den Stationen erschienen.

"Haben sie nicht. Sie haben den Eingang in de Luft gejagt", antwortete Seamus und Harry versuchte ein unschuldiges Gesicht zu machen.

"Dann weiß ich es auch nicht", meinte er.

"Wäre aber nicht das erste Mal, dass sich meine Kräfte selbstständig machen."

Seamus sah ihn verwundet an. "Wie meinst du denn das?"

"Eh… na ja. Stablose Magie zum Beispiel. Wenn ich sie bewusst einsetzen will, bin ich eine Null, aber wenn ich in Lebensgefahr schwebe, funktioniert es tadellos. Und bei sechs Todessern als Gegner und in meinem beschissenen Zustand… wenn das keine Lebensgefahr ist, weiß ich es auch nicht. Anders kann ich mir das nicht erklären", meinte Harry nachdenklich und Seamus grinste.

"Du bist wirklich komisch. Und wenn ich mir nicht so sicher wäre, dass du nicht auf der Seite von du weißt schon wem stehst, würde ich wirklich Angst haben." Harry sah den Jungen besorgt an. Angst? Sich vor ihm fürchten?

"Ich würde niemals die Seiten wechseln. Eher sterbe ich, als das ich mich ihm anschließe", sagte Harry entschieden und schlüpfte in seinen Schlafanzug.

"Gut zu wissen", meinte Seamus und schnappte sich seine Kleider, um dann ins Bad zu verschwinden.

Harry wurde am nächsten Morgen wach, als Ron laut fluchend seine Socken suchte. Er streckte sich kurz und zog dann die Vorhänge auf.

"Morgen. Deine Socken liegen auf dem Bett, Ron", sagte er.

"Harry. Du… du bist noch gar nicht auf?" fragte Ron verwundert.

"Jetzt wohl. Sorry, dass ich euch gestern vergessen hab. Ich war mit meinem Kopf wo anders", erklärte Harry und verschwand ins Bad, um sich anzuziehen. Dort drehte er dann zehn Minuten später nachdenklich das Döschen mit den Kontaktlinsen in der Hand und tauschte schließlich seine Brille dagegen aus.

Ron und Hermine schenkten ihm einen verwunderten Blick.

"Nun mal raus damit. Wie machst du das?" fragte Ron leise, auf dem Weg nach unten. Harry grinste nur und sah Hermine an.

"Kontaktlinsen. Hab ich recht?" fragte das Mädchen.

"Jep. Find ich praktischer, als die Brille und die Todesser können mich nicht so leicht außer Gefecht setzen", meinte er und betrat die Große Halle.

Es war irgendwie erschreckend wie leer es war. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht 30 Schüler würden nicht auffallen, bei etwa 280 Schülern, die hier waren. Aber man sah es doch deutlich. Und alle fingen sie an zu tuscheln, als Harry hereinkam. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie auch gedacht er würde nicht wieder auftauchen.

Der Gryffindor ignorierte das. Nach über fünf Jahren gewöhnte man sich doch irgendwie daran, immer mal wieder für allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit zu sorgen. Er nickte Ginny freundlich lächelnd zu, nahm sich dann vom Frühstück. Dann ließ er vorsichtig seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen. Er hatte die Gesichter vor Augen, von den Schülern, die nicht zurückgekommen waren und die er so direkt nicht kannte. Ihre Namen wusste er aber nicht, da sie nicht in seiner Stufe waren. Es war kurz vor acht, als plötzlich die Flügeltüren aufgingen und Saphira zusammen mit ihren beiden Freunden herein kam, gefolgt von Hagrid.

Harry hätte seine Hauskameradin fast nicht wieder erkannt. Saphiras Haare reichten ihr kaum noch bis über die Ohren und ihre linke Gesichtshälfte war mit etwas weißem eingerieben. Der rechte Arm hing in einer Schlinge. Außerdem stützte sie eine leichenblasse Linnéa. Beim näher kommen sah Harry deutlich die rote Striemen im Gesicht seiner vermeintlichen Freundin und das Zittern ihrer Hände.

John sah auch nicht gut aus. Er humpelte stark, hatte einen Verband um den Kopf und auch eine Hand bandagiert. Trotzdem lächelte er und nickte Harry zu. Saphira platzierte Linnéa direkt neben ihm.

"Du bleibst hier sitzen. Ich geh und rede mit den Lehrern. Vielleicht ist Harry ja so lieb und reicht dir was zu essen", sagte sie und Linnéa nickte. Harry musterte sie einen Moment.

"Was ist dir denn passiert?" sprach Ron seinen Gedanken aus. Doch das Mädchen winkte nur ab und beugte sich zu Harry.

"Gibt du mir bitte etwas von dem Rührei?"

Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Hauch.

"Sicher", meinte er ziemlich irritiert und tat ihr das Gewünschte auf.

* * *

_Und? Bekomm ich ein Review? Ichhoffe doch. _

_  
Nächste Woche gibt es dann eine Rückkehr. Dumbledore taucht wieder auf. Aber auch Ron erlebt ein Abenteuer. Er macht einen unfreiwilligen ausflug in den verbotenen Wald. _

_Na? das ist doch mal ein vorgeschmack, oder?_

_bis dann und ich warte ganz sehnsüchtig auf ein Kommi_

_bis dann_

_eure Imo_


	35. Kapitel 34

Halo ihr lieben...

es ist smstag... nein Freita 23.53 Uhr. aber wir wollen janicht Pingelig sein, auf 8 Minuten kommt es ja nun nicht mehr an.

außerdem will ich mich nciht mit langen vorreden aufahlten. Ich wil mich nur schnell für eure Reviews bedanken... wobei ich mir nicht sicher bin ob alle eine Mailbenachrichtigung bekommen haben da diese Wunderbare Seite da so eie klitzekleine Macke hatte.

Aber was solls. dieist behoben und zwei Chaps am stück lesen zu können ist doch auch was feines.

Ich sag einfach mal viel Spaß und ich bin gespannt was ihr von diesem Chap haltet.

Bis dann eure imo

Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

Kapitel 34

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen Harry sich unablässig gefragt hatte, was den dreien passiert sein könnte, kam Saphira wieder zu ihnen und ließ sich auch stöhnend auf ihren Platz fallen.

"Madam Pomfrey will uns gleich untersuchen. Ich konnte sie gerade noch davon überzeugen, dass wir erst Frühstücken dürfen." Linnéa sah entsetzt auf und starrte Saphira eindringlich an. "Hey, reg dich ab. Mir passt das auch nicht und wie John dazu steht wissen wir beide. Aber alle haben zugestimmt, dass wir uns noch mal durchchecken lassen. Wir könnten uns ja übernommen haben mit unserer eigenmächtigen Reise hier her." Saphira klang dabei als wenn sie es für maßlos übertrieben hielt.

"Was ist euch passiert?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

"Wir hatten zu Hause einen Zusammenstoß mit ein paar Todessern. Unsere Väter haben Voldemort ziemlich in die Suppe gespuckt und der wollte sich rächen. Nur er hat nicht mit der Gegenwehr von sechs Zauberern und Hexen gerechnet. Ich versichere euch, die sehen noch schlimmer aus als wir. Keiner verbrennt mir ungeschoren die Haare oder belegt Lin mit dem Cruciatus.

Elende Feiglinge sind das. Nichts weiter. Meinen sich zu dritt auf eine Schülerin stürzen zu müssen. Und sie dann mit dem Cruciatus und anderen Folterflüchen zu belegen. Dreckige…", weiter Kam Saphira nicht da Linnéa ihren Stab gezogen hatte. Zwar bewegte das Mädchen noch ihren Mund aber es kam kein Ton mehr heraus und Linnéa gestikulierte wild mit den Armen. Dann hob Linnéa scheinbar den Zauber wieder auf. "Ich reg mich aber auf, Lin", erklärte da Mädchen gereizt und Linnéa wies zur Tür. Saphira sah kurz hoch zum Lehrertisch und nickte dann. "Harry passt du ein bisschen auf Lin auf? John ist nicht gerade gut zu Fuß. Danke dir." Sie war verschwunden ehe Harry auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte.

"Tja. Da werd ich wohl etwas zu spät kommen", meinte Harry schulterzuckend und aß dann weiter. Es verging gerade mal eine halbe Stunde, bis jemand Linnéa auf die Schulter tippte.

"Snape hat mir eben einen Wink gegeben, wir sollen hoch gehen", meinte John. Ziemlich mühsam stand das Mädchen auf und Harry erhob sich mit ihr.

"Schon gut. Ich schaff das", flüsterte sie ihm zu, aber Harry musst schon im nächsten Moment zupacken, damit sie nicht das Gleichgewicht verlor.

"Das sehe ich", meinte er und umfasste ihre Hüfe.

"Aber du bist auch verletzt", protestierte sie.

"Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen. So schlimm ist es nicht mehr." Linnéa nickte scheinbar nachdenklich und schweigend verließen sie die Halle.

"Und was fehlt dir?" fragte Harry John, als er sah, wie er sich mühsam die Stufen hoch quälte.

"Ein gebrochenes Bein, mehrer geprellte Rippen, eine ziemlich große Platzwunde und eine verstauchte Hand. Nichts was nicht wieder verheilt. Lin hat es am schlimmsten erwischt", meinte der Junge und hielt einen Moment inne. "Da vorn ist eine Geheimtreppe. Eine Abkürzung", meinte Harry und schob den Wandteppich bei Seite. "Ist aber ziemlich steil."

"Das geht schon", meinte John lachend und ging voran. Linnéa hatte deutlich mehr Schwierigkeiten, aber auch sie schafften es, ohne eine Bruchlandung hinzulegen.

"Der Cruciatus ist eine unangenehme Sache", meinte Harry leise.

"Schon erlebt?" fragte John verwundert.

"Oh ja. Etwas worauf ich gern verzichtet hätte. Aber… sagt mal… euren Eltern geht es gut? Ihnen ist nichts passiert?" Harry spürte wie Linnéa zusammenzuckte aber John schüttelte den Kopf.

"Alles in Ordnung. Sie sind auch hart im nehmen. Genau wie wir. Nicht unterkriegen lassen, weiter machen ist ihr Motto", meinte John und drückte die Tür, vom Krakenflügel auf.

"Da sind sie ja", meinte die Krankenschwester und kam auf sie zugewuselt.

"Kommen Sie, Mrs. Anderson. Sie legen sich am besten sofort hin Und wo ist Mrs. McAllister? Ich hab sie alle drei hier erwartet?"

"Saphira ist…eh… um sie müssen Sie sich auf jeden Fall keine Gedanken machen. Ihr geht es gut. Sie hat nur eine Gebrochene Hand und eine Verbrennung im Gesicht. Alles schon behandelt", meinte John.

"Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage", erklärte die Krankenschwester streng.

"Ich weiß nicht wo sie hin ist. Ich nehme an Dampf ablassen. Saphi ist in gewissen Phasen ziemlich launisch und regt sich über sich selbst auf und dass sie Lin nicht vor schlimmerem schützen konnte, weil sie ja die Älteste von uns ist", erklärte der Slytherin.

"Na gut. Sie können gehen, Mr. Potter. Und wenn Sie ihre Hauskameradin treffen, sagen Sie ihr, dass ich sie sofort sehen will."

"Mach ich", meinte Harry und machte sich auf den Weg in seinen Turm, um seine Schulsachen zu holen.

Die Zeit bis zum Mittwochabend flog nur so dahin. Harry glaubte sich gerade erst zum Zauberkunstunterricht am Montagmorgen hingesetzt zu haben, da war er auch schon wieder vorbei. Und auf dem Weg in die Kerker überlegte Harry, wo die Zeit nur geblieben war und was denn in den Vergangenen drei Tagen passiert war.

Zauberkunst verlief wie gewöhnlich. Nicht besonderes. Erst in Animagi hatte es dann eine kleine Überraschung gegeben. Ron, der sich vor den Ferien gerade mal ein paar Federn wachsen lassen konnte, schaffte jetzt eine vollständige Verwandlung, die er allerdings nicht lange halten konnte. Nach dem Unterricht gestand er Harry leise, dass Sirius ihm geholfen hatte, während der Tage, in denen sie nicht miteinander gesprochen hatten.

Die Quidditchtrainings verliefen gut, aber Harry ging auch nicht volles Risiko. Er hatte Katie gesagt, dass man ihm das Training völlig verbieten würde, wenn er sich übernahm und sie waren übereingekommen, dass ein nicht ganz so hartes Training besser war, als gar kein Training. Madam Pomfrey, die ihn wohl beobachtet hatte, stellte ihn noch auf dem Feld zur Rede und war alles andere als begeistert davon. Aber sie gab nach Harrys 100stem Versprechen, sich nicht zu übernehmen und aufzupassen, schließlich nach.

Verwandlung am Dienstag war in Ordnung. Der Lehrer behandelte Harry nicht mehr wie etwas besonderes, eher übervorsichtig, was mindestens genau so schlimm war und auch Scott benahm sich unnormal. Er wirkte nervös und war nicht ganz bei der Sache. Das führte dann auch dazu das Harry, der ihm bei einer Demonstration eines mächtigen Angriffszaubers half, ziemlich hart gegen die Wand knallte und er noch Stunden später Kopfschmerzen hatte. Und heute hatte Snape während des Zaubertrankunterrichts am Nachmittag, mit hämischen Kommentaren überschüttet.

Einmal durchatmend klopfte er an die Tür und wurde dann schroff hereingebeten. Snape sah noch verdrießlicher aus, als am Nachmittag, oder beim Abendessen. Irgendwas musste wohl passiert sein.

"Wie ich gehört habe, trainieren Sie gegen die Anweisung der Krankenschwester", erklärte er ziemlich ernst und Harry nickte.

"Ja, Sir."

"Dann gehe einfach ich davon aus, dass Sie sich gut fühlen."

"Was ist denn jetzt los? Wieso macht Snape sich Sorgen, um meine Gesundheit?", fragte Harry sich stumm. Snape spielte seine Rolle sehr gut. Selbst Harry wusste selten, wann etwas ernst gemeint war und wann nicht Snape wurde mehr und mehr zu einem Rätsel für ihn.

"Ich fühle mich gut Sir, aber darf ich fragen, was das mit heute Abend zu tun hat?" erkundigte er sich.

"Ihre Hauslehrerin hat mir nahe gelegt sie pfleglich zu behandeln. Also treffe ich Vorsichtsmaßnahmen. Und nun legen sie ihren Zauberstab bei Seite." Harry zog den Stab hervor.

"Warum darf ich mich nicht verteidigen?" fragte er direkt heraus, sich alles andere als wohl dabei fühlend, ohne Verteidigung da zu stehen.

"Sie sollten bei Scott was gelernt haben und werden ihn wohl kaum brauchen außerdem lege ich keinen Wert darauf, mit ihrem Potential Bekanntschaft zu machen", zischte Snape und stellte sich ihm gegenüber.

Harry schluckte. Snape würde ihn also richtig ran nehmen und ernst machen. Aber gut. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen sich nicht fertig machen zu lassen, egal was er sehen würde. Er würde nicht aus der Haut fahren und sich Mühe geben. Gehorsam legte er den Stab mitten auf den Tisch und stand auf. Dann versuchte, er so gut er es konnte, seinen Geist zu leeren. Das Buch hatte ihm dabei nicht viel weiter geholfen. Der Anfang war nur spannend gewesen. All die Informationen, wie die Zauberei und alles was mit ihr zusammenhing auf Konzentration beruhte, aber das, was danach kam, die besten Techniken, waren für Harry ein Salat aus Buchstaben gewesen. Zu viele, zu komplexe Erklärungen. Keine einfachen Anweisungen, wie man es machte.

Und wie vermutet blieb es wie es war. Der Lehrer schaffte es mit Leichtigkeit in seine Gedanken einzudringen und Harry bekam einige seiner schlimmsten Erfahrungen vor Augen geführt. Sirius Tod, Szenen bei den Dursleys und auch einige der Träume, die Voldemort ihm schickte, in denen er Auroren tötete. Nach zwei Stunden war Harry schweißnass und völlig außer Atem. Es war schlimmer, als beim letzen Mal, zumindest glaubte Harry das. Aber er würde nicht klein beigeben, oder vor Snape Schwäche zeigen. Eher stellte er sich dem Mann in einem Duell. Keuchend stand Harry auf und wischte sich die Hände an der Hose ab.

"Ich hab für heute genug von Ihrer Unfähigkeit. Sie haben wirklich nichts bei Scott gelernt. Machen Sie, dass Sie in ihren Turm kommen. Wir sehen uns nächsten Mittwoch", knurrte Snape.

Harry verließ ihn ohne ein Wort. Er war gereizt bis aufs Blut. Und er hatte jetzt absolut keinen Nerv auf eine Unterhaltung mit Hermine, oder Ron. Er brauchte frische Luft. Deswegen schlug er auch gleich den Weg zum Astronomieturm ein. er war gerade an der Tür angekommen, als er Stimmen hörte.

"… bei ihm bleiben sollen. Dann wäre… nie verletzt…", erklärte eine Jungenstimme.

"Das… wir nicht. Angegriffen hätten … so, oder so und… hätte… auch so, oder so gerettet. Und…gut. Du hast… gesehen. Er… wie vor den… Ferien."

Dieses Mal war es mein Mädchen das sprach und auch die dritte Stimme war die eines Mädchens.

"Saphira, unsere Aufgabe… zu beschützen und… zu sichern."

Saphira John und Linnéa also. Aber was machten sie hier oben? Und um was ging es da?

"Ich… Lin. Aber die … hat sich verändert. Wir… sie verändert. Und ich … sollten unser möglichstes tun, um … retten. …. am Leben bleibt, ich weiß. Aber wir… auch… Seite zu ziehen und das vor 2000. Er muss… Fehler einsehen."

"Verdammter Wind", fluchte Harry lautlos. Durch das Heulen, um die Turmecken, konnte er nicht alles verstehen.

"Wir… uns nicht retten. Wir… retten. Nur er ist wichtig. Mir… egal was… passiert. Das mit Onkel… noch verstanden, aber… Dad ist unwichtig."

Das war doch John gewesen. Aber um wessen Vater ging es da? Und was war mit ihnen? Waren sie in Schwierigkeiten? Hatte es etwa etwas mit dem Todesserüberfall zu tun?

Dann hörte Harry, dass sie gehen wollten und er beeilte sich, sich hinter einer Ecke zu verstecken. Die drei wären sicher nicht begeistert ihn hier zu sehen. Aber er nahm sich vor sie zu beobachten. Er würde schon noch rausbekommen was los war. Die drei bemerkten ihn tatsächlich nicht und nachdem sie ein ganzes Ende unter ihm waren, ging er nach draußen. Der Wind hier war eisig, aber auch genau das, was er brauchte. Abkühlung und ein Wind, der ihm den Kopf frei blies. Nach fast zehn Minuten ging er dann in den Turm, um Ron und Hermine zur Patrouille abzuholen und unterwegs erzählte er ihnen flüsternd was er belauscht hatte.

"Wir müssen damit zu einem Lehrer", erklärte Hermine streng.

"Lass uns erst Mal was genaueres herausfinden. Vielleicht ist es alles halb so wild und ich hab was falsch verstanden", meinte Harry nachdrücklich.

"Wir sollen alles Merkwürdige melden, Harry. Alles und dass gehört ganz sicher dazu. Außerdem solltest du dich auf gar keinen Fall in Gefahr begeben", sagte sie streng.

"Hermine. McGonagall hat genug zu tun mit dem Orden. Ich will doch nur etwas Vernünftiges herausfinden. Die Gesprächsfetzen könnten sonst was bedeuten. Und ich pass auf, ganz sicher."

"Hermine, Harry hat Recht. Das was er da gehört hat, kann sonst was bedeuten. Lass sie uns einfach etwas beobachten", kam Ron ihnen zu Hilfe und Hermine seufzte auf.

"Ihr zwei seit wahnsinnig. Total wahnsinnig", meinte sie und nickte dann. "Aber sobald wir etwas wissen, gehen wir zu einem Lehrer, wenn es etwas merkwürdiges ist. Verstanden?" Die Beiden Jungen nickten heftig.

"Sag mal Harry, wie schaff ich es meine Verwandlung zu halten? Ich bekomm das einfach nicht hin", fragte Ron plötzlich unvermittelt.

"Was für ein Gefühl hast nach der Verwandlung?" konterte er. Ron runzelte die Stirn.

"Es ist unheimlich. Alles sieht anders aus. So groß und ich sehe viel schärfer."

"Eigentlich ist es ganz leicht", meinte Harry. "Du musst dich einfach nur fallen lassen. Du musst dir einfach vertrauen. Zurückverwandeln wirst du dich immer und notfalls mit dem Zauber. Dir kann gar nichts passieren. Und mal ehrlich. Fliegen zu können ohne einen Besen stell ich mir aufregend vor", meinte Harry. Ron nickte etwas niedergeschlagen. "Ich hab es so geschafft. Vergiss deine Ängste und tu es einfach. Dir wird schon nichts passieren", sagte Harry. Ron nickte und schloss die Augen.

"Och nicht jetzt. Ron. Keiner von uns kennt den Spruch für die Rückverwandlung", rief Hermine noch, aber es war schon zu spät. Ron verwandelte sich in einen Steinadler.

Das Gefieder war dunkelbraun mit hellen Querstreifen. Eine Ausnahme war eine einzelne Schwanzfeder, die einen sehr auffälligen Rotstich hatte. Plötzlich spannte der Adler seine Flügel und schlug heftig aus. Es war beeindruckend, wie er abhob und einige Kreise zog.

"Nun komm wieder runter Ron. Es ist ja schön, dass du es hinbekommen hast, aber wir müssen weiter", rief Hermine, doch Ron achtete nicht auf sie, sondern stieg höher und flog dann gradewegs aus einem Fenster. "Verdammter Mist", fluchte Hermine und Harry rannte ihr her.

"Wir müssen ihm nach", sagte Harry und Hermine fragte: "Wie denn?" "Fliegen", schoss Harry zurück und Reif mit gezogenem Zauberstab: "Accio Feuerblitz!"

"Ich hoffe das Klappt", meinte Hermine nachdenklich.

"Hat es doch schon mal", meinte Harry und sah sich um, als er ein rauschen hörte. Kurz darauf schwebte sein Besen neben ihm in der Luft. "Steig hinter mir und halt dich fest", meinte Harry nur und schwang sich auf den Besen. Hermine sah ihn skeptisch an, tat es dann aber und klammerte sich fest an ihn, als sie abhoben. "Zieh den Kopf ein", wies Harry sie an und jagte aus dem Fenster. Doch es war nicht so leicht, den Besen mit zwei Personen zu lenken. Sie schlingerten heftig und Hermines Angst machte es nicht gerade besser, ebenso wie der immer noch tobende Sturm. Aber nach einiger Zeit hatte Harry ein Gefühl für sein Fluggerät bekommen und auch Hermine entspannt sich.

"Siehst du Ron?" fragte Harry laut und spürte Hermines Kopfschütteln. "In meiner rechten Hosentasche ist das Telegate. Frag Remus nach dem Zauber für die Rückverwandlung."

"Was? Ich soll…"

"Wenn ich den Besen loslasse stürzen wir ab. Tu es einfach", rief Harry und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Und während er Hermine Hand in seiner Hosentasche spürte, er musste zugeben es war einziemlich seltsames Gefühl, entdeckte er Ron.

"Da hinten", rief er und bescheunigte und Hermine schrie auf.

"Das Telegate", kreischte sie und deutete in die Tiefe. Harry blickte entsetzt runter und sah gerade noch die fallende, rot leuchtende Kugel.

Ohne nachzudenken ging er in den Sturzflug und jagte ihr nach. Das Hermine hinter ihm dabei Panik bekam interessierte ihn nicht. Er merkte es nicht einmal. Viel schneller als er wartet, hatte er sie eingeholt und griff wie selbstverständlich nach ihr. Dann sah er den Wald auf sich zurasen. Er schaffte es gerade noch den Besen wieder in die Waagerechte zu bringen. Die Wipfel der Bäume konnten sie jetzt ohne Probleme mit den Fußspitzen berühren. "Das war knapp", seufzte Harry und konzentrierte sich auf Remus.

'Was macht ihr?' fragte der ziemlich verwundert.

'Ron hat Mist gebaut. Wie ist der Spruch um einen Animagus wieder in seine Menschengestalt zu zwingen?' fragte Harry

'Remorphosis. Was ist bei euch los Harry?' meinte Remus jetzt deutlich besorgt.

'Später', sagte Harry und steckte die Kugel wieder ein und sah gerade noch wie ein Vogel in einem Baum landete. In der Hoffnung dass es Ron war, fixierte er den Punkt und beschleunigte den Besen, was Hermine mit einem Festkrallen in seinem Bauch bedachte. Es konnte eigentlich nur Ron sein. Bei diesem Sturm war sonst kein Vogel mehr unterwegs.

In der nähe des Baumes entdeckte Harry eine Lichtung und landete dort. Mitten im Verbotenen Wald. Hier war es erstaunlich ruhig. Die meterhohen Bäume dämpften das Heulen des Windes. Kaum waren sie auf dem Boden sprang Hermine vom Besen.

"Bist du lebensmüde, Harry? Wir hätten in die Bäume krachen können! Wir hätten sterben können! Du hast sie nicht mehr alle, weißt du das?" schrie sie, bis Harry ihr den Mund zuhielt.

"Sei still, Hermine. Ron ist hier ganz in der Nähe und ich will ihn nicht verjagen", zischte er ihr ins Ohr und bahnte sich dann einen Weg durch den Wald.

"Harry, weißt du eigentlich, wie tief wir im Wald sind? Das ist Wahnsinn. Lass uns zum Schloss fliegen und Hilfe holen."

"Und wenn Ron abhaut? Wir finden ihn nie wieder", gab Harry leise zurück.

"Aber hier ist es gefährlich, Harry. Du weißt, was hier alles lauert"

"Dann nimm den Besen und flieg. Ich werde Ron hier nicht allein lassen", knurrte Harry und hielt ihr seinen Feuerblitz entgegen.

"Du weißt genau, dass ich das allein nicht kann", meinte sie grimmig.

"Dann hilf mir suchen. Je eher sind wir hier wieder raus", erklärte er und richtete seinen Blick wieder nach oben. Hermine neben ihm hatte ihren Zauberstab entzündet und zupfte an seinem Ärmel.

"Da", flüsterte sie und leuchtete in zwei goldene, glimmende Augen.

"Dann beten wir mal, dass ich das jetzt hinbekomme", flüsterte er und zog langsam auch seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das Tier. Sich fest konzentrierend reif er: "Remorphosis!" Und es hatte geklappt. Der Vogel verwandelte sich zurück. Allerdings verlor Ron das Gleichgewicht, viel an mehreren Ästen abprallend runter. Mit einem dumpfen Stöhnen landete er auf dem Boden.

Hermine rannte zu ihm. "Ron!" rief sie besorgt. "Ron sag doch was?" Sein Freund stemmte sich stöhnend hoch.

"Wie, in Merlins Namen, kontrollierst du dich, Harry", fragte er dann. Harry viel ein Stein vom Herzen, dass es Ron scheinbar gut ging.

"Es ist einfach so passiert. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich es mache, ich weiß nur dass ich es kann", erklärte er.

"Könnt ihr das später diskutierten? Ich würde hier gern raus. Und dass, ehe uns irgendetwas Unheimliches entdeckt", meinte Hermine, die Ron auf die Beine gezogen hatte. Und der schien nun auch zu erkennen, wo sie hier waren.

"Ganz deiner Meinung, Mine", meinte er deutlich ängstlich.

"Gut. Der Wald liegt vom Schloss auf gesehen in Südwestlicher Richtung. Also müssen wir nach Nordosten", erklärte Hermine und legte ihren Zauberstab auf die Hand. "Weise mir die Richtung."

Harry schmunzelte. Auf die Idee wäre er so schnell nicht gekommen. Er hätte wahrscheinlich eher seinen Besen genommen und hätte einfach nachgesehen in welcher Richtung das Schloss lag.

"Wir müssen in diese Richtung", sagte Hermine beiden Jungen folgten ihr, mit gezogenen Zauberstäben. Es war stockfinster und Harry wurde immer mulmiger. Von überall her hatte er das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden und das war nicht unbedingt etwas, das ihm hier mitten im Wald gefiel. Plötzlich knackte es hinter ihnen und die drei fuhren erschrocken herum.

"Was war das?" wisperte Ron panisch.

"Ich weiß es nicht", hörte Harry, Hermines Antwort. "Lasst uns weitergehen."

Sie gingen noch einige Meter bis Harry meinte wieder etwas gehört zu haben.

"Ron, Hermine", zischte er. "Nehmt meinen Besen und fliegt zum Schloss. Das ist sicherer."

"Und du?" fragte Ron besorgt. "Ich werde den Weg schon finden. Verschwindet ehe wir von irgendetwas entdeckt werden", erklärte er, aber Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wir lassen dich hier nicht allein."

"Hermine. Ich will, dass ihr zwei sofort von hier verschwindet. Es bringt nichts, wenn uns allen dreien etwas passiert", sagte er entschieden.

"Und es bringt auch nichts, wenn dir was passiert Harry. Wir lassen dich hier nicht allein", meinte Ron und reichte ihm den Besen zurück: "Es ist hier zu gefährlich. Nehmt den Besen und macht das ihr hier rauskommt."

"Für dich ist es auch gefährlich", protestierte Hermine.

"Ich kann mich aber verwandeln. Ihr nicht und ich will nicht länger darüber diskutieren. Nehmt den Besen und verschwindet", sagte er und steckte seinen Stab ein, um sich zu verwandeln.

"Harry…" begann Hermine aber er fauchte nur: "Macht schon", was als Tiger ziemlich bedrohlich klang.

"Sei vorsichtig Harry", meinte Ron und bestieg den Besen. "Komm. Halt dich aber gut fest. Ich bin den Besen erst einmal geflogen", meinte er leise.

"Pass auf dich auf Harry. Und wenn du in zwei Stunden nicht da bist, gehen wir zu einem Lehrer", meinte Hermine und stieg hinter Ron auf, der sich sanft abstieß. "Und denk daran. Immer nach Nordosten!" reif seine Freundin noch, ehe sie in der Dunkelheit verschwanden.

Harry trottete langsam weiter und beobachtete seine Umgebung genau. Nicht, dass er noch überrascht wurde. Aber wenigstens waren seine Freunde in Sicherheit. Er wusste, dass Ron sie heil zum Schloss bringen würde und das war das Wichtigste. Er würde hier schon irgendwie heil rauskommen.

Zwischendurch immer mal wieder anhaltend, um die Richtung zu überprüfen brauchte Harry die zwei Stunden, um den Weg zu finden. Er hatte einigen Zentauren weiträumig ausweichen müssen, da er kein Interesse daran hatte, von ihnen noch gejagt zu werden. Allerdings war er auch zwei Einhörnern begegnet, die nicht vor ihm geflüchtet waren, obwohl es ausgewachsene Tiere waren. Harry musste zugeben sie sahen beeindruckend aus, wenn sie so nah waren. Als Harry endlich den Waldrand erreichte, hatte der Sturm sich gelegt. Er war nahe bei Hagrids Hütte aus dem Wald gekommen und entdeckte Ron und Hermine ganz in der Nähe, zusammen mit dem Halbriesen. Harry schlich sich im Schatten der Bäume zu seinen Freunden rüber.

"Ich geh ihn suchen. Das hätt ich schon längst tun soll'n. Un' ihr zwei geht und sagt McGonagall bescheid. Sie muss es wissen", erklärte Hagrid in dem Moment.

"Meinst du ihm ist was passiert?" fragte Hermine besorgt.

"Weiß nich. Harry ist ein kluges Kerlchen und da drin ist nichts, was einem Tiger gefährlich werden könnte, wenn er es nicht gerade drauf anlegt. Aber man kann sich leicht verlaufen", meinte der Halbriese.

"Wir hätten ihn nicht allein lassen dürfen", murmelte Ron.

"Ihr habt das schon richtig gemacht. Für euch war das auch viel zu gefährlich un ich werd ihn schon finden. Aber es ist besser, wenn Professor McGonagall bescheid weiß", meinte Hagrid aufmunternd.

"Ja. Du ast recht. Die zwei Stunden sind eh schon längst um", meinte Hermine entscheiden. Harry verwandelte sich und trat hervor.

"Wenn ihr das wirklich sagen geht, gibt das eine saftige Strafarbeit für uns und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das ihr darauf scharf seit, oder?"

"Harry!" rief Hermine und viel ihm um den Hals.

Harry taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück.

"Hey. Bei mit ist alles noch dran, Hermine. Ich sag doch ich komm klar", meinte er und schob das Mädchen ein Stück von sich weg, um dann Ron anzusehen, der ihn kritisch beäugte. "Wenn du auch umarmt werden willst, komm her. Aber mach mir jetzt keine Eifersuchtsszene", meinte Harry schmunzelnd und klopfte seinem nun verdatterten Freund auf die Schulter. "Ich werde dir Hermine schon nicht ausspannen", flüsterte er ihm zu und fragte dann Laut: "Hat sie dich auch angeschrieen nach der Landung?"

"Nee, wieso?" fragte Ron verwirrt.

"Weil Harry einen total bescheuerten Sturzflug hingelegt hat", brauste Hermine sofort wieder auf.

"Weil du das Telegate fallengelassen hast", konterte Harry ruhig.

"Das ist doch egal. Wir können zaubern. Ich hätte das Teil wieder zu uns rufen können. Aber nein. Du musst ihm ja nachjagen! Und beinahe umbringen!"

"Kinders. Nun Beruhigt euch und kommt rein. Hier draußen ist es viel zu kalt zum streiten." Die drei sahen ihren großen Freund an.

"Eh… ich denke, wir gehen besser hoch zum Schloss, Hagrid. Es ist schon spät und wir haben morgen Unterricht", meinte Harry freundlich. Hagrid nickte, aber der Gryffindor sah ihm an, dass er nicht ganz glücklich war. "Wir kommen morgen nach dem Unterricht vorbei. Versprochen", versuchte Harry ihn aufzumuntern, aber das schien nicht wirklich zu helfen.

"Schon gut. Ihr habt ja recht", meinte er. "Hey und dann erzähl ich dir mit wem ich zusammen bin", fügte er hinzu und daraufhin leuchteten die Augen des Halbriesen auf.

"Echt? Das willst du mir nun doch erzählen?" fragte der Halbriese. "Aber nur, wenn du mir schwörst es keinem zu verraten", meinte Harry.

"Also, was denkst du denn von mir. Natürlich sag ich es keinem", meinte er und wünschte ihnen dann eine Gute Nacht.

"Du willst es ihm wirklich sagen?" fragte Hermine auf dem Rückweg ins Schloss.

"Ja. Er ist mein Freund und außerdem weiß Voldemort sicher schon ganz genau, was los ist. Nachdem ich Remus vor Peters Kugel bewahrt habe, muss er es wissen. Vielleicht auch von Wurmschwanz. Der ist leider nicht total bescheuert", meinte Harry nachdenklich.

Als sie am nächsten Nachmittag dann zu Hagrid kamen, erwartete er sie schon mit einer Tasse Tee und Keksen.

"Na dann mal raus damit Harry. Wer is es denn nu?"

Der Gryffindor schluckte kurz. Er hatte heute Morgen gleich mit Remus gesprochen. Erstmal musste er ihn wegen gestern Abend ja noch aufklären und dann wollte er Remus ok haben. Das hatte er Harry natürlich gegeben. Er vertraute Hagrid auch und konnte es verstehen, wenn Harry es vor seinen Freunden nicht länger geheim halten wollte. Außerdem war auch Remus der Meinung, dass Voldemort eins und eins zusammengezählt hatte und schon bescheid wusste.

"Du hast mich doch vor einer ganzen Weile mal gefragt, ob es überhaupt ein Mädchen ist", meinte er und Hagrid nickte. "Es ist kein Mädchen", sagte Harry, um irgendwie einen Anfang zu bekommen und Hagrid grinste.

"Hab ich also recht gehabt und Professor Dumbledore meint ich bilde mir das nur ein", lachte er und Harry sah erstaunt auf.

"Du hast mit Dumbledore gesprochen?"

"Sind zufällig drauf gekommen, vor ner Ewigkeit", erklärte der Halbriese schulterzuckend. "Aber nun sag schon, wer ist es? Kenn ich ihn?" Harry nickte.

"Ja. Du kennst ihn. Eigentlich sogar ganz gut." Sie sahen sich einen Moments schweigend an bis Hagrid ungeduldig forderte: "Nun mach es nich so spannend Harry. Sag schon! Wer ist es? Jemand aus dem Schloss?"

"Kann man so sagen. Er war hier zumindest mal", meinte Harry und fügte dann hinzu: "Es ist Remus."

Hagrid schien einen Moment zu brauchen um es zu begreifen und klopfte Harry dann heftig auf die Schulter. "Ich hab zwar gedacht, es ist ein jüngerer, aber Remus ist ein guter Junge. War schon immer ein ganz lieber. Er hat es verdient auch endlich jemanden zu finden. Aber was sagt denn Sirius dazu?" Harry zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

"Es hat ihn anfangs wohl etwas umgehauen, aber er kommt jetzt klar damit." Weiter würde er das nicht vertiefen. Hagrid brauchte nicht alles bis ins letzte Detail wissen. "Aber du schwörst mir, dass es keiner von dir erfährt. Ich will nicht, dass die Schule darüber bescheid weiß. Noch nicht", bat Harry.

"Klar, aber wer weiß denn noch davon?" fragte der Halbriese.

"Einige aus dem Orden. Rons Eltern, Professor McGonagall, Moody, Tonks und Horatio und dann noch Professor Scott. Und das reicht auch erstmal", zählte Harry auf und Hagrid nickte. Dann unterhielten sie sich noch eine Weile über das, was sie während er Ferien erlebt hatten, bis es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte.

"Wer ist denn das?" fragte Hagrid verwundert und öffnete sie. "Professor Dumbledore", rief er erfreut und auch die drei Jugendlichen sprangen auf.

Vor der Tür stand tatsächlich ihr Schulleiter. Er war reichlich blass und stützte sich auf einen Gehstock, aber er lächelte herzlich und die blauen Augen funkelten auch etwas.

"Wie ich sehe, hast du Besuch. Ich wollte mich auch nur zurück melden", meinte der Schulleiter.

"Kommen Sie doch rein, Professor. Hab gerade erst neuen Tee angesetzt", meinte der Halbriese und machte platz.

Dumbledore viel es deutlich schwer hereinzukommen und Hagrid half ihm, ohne weiter danach zu fragen auf einen Stuhl. Harry und seine Freunde standen etwas unschlüssig herum.

"Setzt euch ruhig. Es gibt nichts, was ihr nicht hören dürftet", meinte der Schulleiter freundlich.

"Wir wollen aber nicht stören", erklärte Hermine, während Ron sich schon gesetzt hatte.

"Ihr stört keineswegs. Setzt euch nur."

"Wie geht es Ihnen denn eigentlich Professor Dumbledore? Professor McGonagall hat nie viel gesagt", fragte Hagrid und stellte eine volle Teetasse auf den Tisch, während Harry sich nun auch setze und Hermine daraufhin auch nachgab. Der Schulleiter sah einmal lächelnd in die Runde.

"Es geht mir gut, danke Hagrid. Ich hoffe dir und deinem Halbbruder auch?"

"Schier. Grawp und mir geht es prima", meinte er mit stolzer Brust.

"Das freut mich zu hören und euch dreien? Es ist ja einiges passiert, wie ich erfahren habe."

"Und geht es gut", meinte Hermine und Harry, auf dem Dumbledores Blick ruhte nickte zustimmend.

"Seit wann sind Sie denn wieder da, Sir?" erkundigte Hagrid sich.

"Seit heute morgen. Die meisten Schüler wissen es aber wohl noch nicht. Nur ein paar haben mich gesehen. Die anderen werden es heute beim Abendessen erfahren", erklärte er und trank dann seinen Tee aus.

"Magst du mich vielleicht rauf zum Schloss begleite, Harry?" Der sah den Schulleiter zunächst verwundert an, nickte dann aber.

"Wir sehen und später", meinte er zu Hermine, folgte dem Lehrer dann nach draußen, ihm eine helfende Hand bei den Stufen anbietend, die auch dankbar entgegen genommen wurde.

"Dir geht es wirklich gut?" fragte der Lehrer noch mal und Harry sah ihn verwundert an.

"Ich bin vollkommen gesund, Sir. Außer einer Narbe ist nichts von der Verletzung zurück geblieben", meinte er.

"Ich weiß, was Poppy sagt, aber ich dachte eher daran, wie du dich fühlst. Es ist eine Menge passiert. Remus ist beinahe zwei Mal getötet worden und Sirius ist wieder unter uns. Du hast dich zwei Mal allein und schwer verletzt gegen mehrere Todesser behaupten müssen und du standest auch ganz allein Tom gegenüber. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass dich das doch sehr belastet."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Dachte der Schulleiter er wäre so labil? Nach dem was er in den letzten Schuljahren schon erlebt hatte?

"Es geht mir gut, Sir. Es ist mein Schicksal Voldemort zu besiegen, oder bei dem Versuch zu sterben und damit hab ich mich abgefunden. Und ich werde es ihm nicht leicht machen.

Das einzige worüber ich mir wirklich Gedanken mache, ist Sirius Prozess. Er wird es nicht verkraften wieder eingesperrt zu werden und ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schaffe ihn davor zu bewahren, ob ich den Zaubergamot von seiner Unschuld überzeugen kann, ohne dass Wurmschwanz erwischt wird. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hab ich sogar etwas Angst davor." Dumbledore blieb einen Moment stehen und sah Harry eindringlich an.

"Ich versichere dir, dass ich alles dafür tun werde, um Sirius Unschuld zu beweisen. Der Orden hat bereits von Professor McGonagall die Anweisung bekommen, Peter unter allen Umständen lebend und bei klarem Verstand in Gewahrsam zu nehmen. Und auch wenn uns das nicht gelingen sollte, heißt das nicht, dass Sirius verurteilt wird. Du hast es geschafft den Minister zu überzeugen, Sirius aus der Haft zu entlassen. Wir werden das gemeinsam schaffen", erklärte der Schulleiter milde lächelnd und Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Hoffen wir es. Ich hab Sirius da unten im Kerker gesehen. Wenn er je wieder eingesperrt wird, wird er wirklich den Verstand verlieren. Und Professor Snape wird niemals zugeben, vor drei Jahren gelogen zu haben, nur um Sirius und Remus wegen ein paar dämlicher Schülerstreiche eins reinzuwürgen."

"Severus Verhalten mag eigennützig gewesen sein, Harry. Aber Wunder geschehen dort, wo man sie am wenigsten erwarten", sagte er und stützte sich dann plötzlich mehr als vorher auf Harry ab.

"Sir?" fragte Harry sofort besorgt.

"Ich denke wir sollten uns setzten", meinte der Lehrer und ließ eine Bank in der Nähe erscheinen. Harry sah ihm deutlich die Erschöpfung an und dachte bei sich, dass der Lehrer eigentlich in ein Bett, oder zumindest in sein Büro, in einen gemütlichen Sessel gehörte. Aber Dumbledore war immerhin sehr viel älter als er und er würde schon wissen was er tat.

"Ich muss gestehen, ich habe das Ritual unterschätzt", seufzte er nachdem sie Platz genommen hatten. "Die Macht die Tom dort beschwören wollte, war weitaus größer, als ich angenommen hatte und sein Fluch war dementsprechend stark. Ein Fehler den wir beide beinahe mit dem Leben bezahlen mussten. Und ich möchte dir nicht verheimlichen, dass ich unendlich erleichtert bin, dass du diese Geschichte heil überstanden hast."

"Ich habe nur das getan, was von mir erwartet wird. Ich habe versucht ihn zu vernichten. Das es nicht geklappt hat und ich noch lebe, ist wohl pures Glück gewesen", meinte Harry gleichgültig. Er hatte sich schon lange mit der Prophezeiung abgefunden. Sie bürdete ihm dieses Schicksal auf und er würde versuchen es zu seinen Gunsten zu erfüllen. Entweder gelang ihm das, oder er würde sterben wie seine Eltern. Aber auf jeden Fall im Kampf. Er würde es Voldemort nicht leicht machen.

Dumbledores Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem er Harry ansah war unergründlich für den Jungen. Er wirkte einerseits nachdenklich, andererseits überrascht.

"Wahrsagen ist eine sehr komplexe Kunst, Harry und nur wenn man an Prophezeiung glaubt, werden sie auch eintreten."

Der Gryffindor runzelte die Stirn. Was meinte Dumbledore denn jetzt damit?

"Wenn ein Todesser uns damals nicht belauscht hätte, hätte Tom nie etwas von der Prophezeiung erfahren. Und er wäre niemals so gezielt darauf aus gewesen, deine Eltern zu töten. Nur weil Tom an die Worte geglaubt hat, hat er dir die Macht gegeben ihn zu besiegen."

"Der erste Teil hat sich aber erfüllt. Warum sollte sich der zweite denn nun nicht erfüllen?" fragte Harry verwundert.

"Weil du auch eine Wahl hast. Du musst dich ihm nicht stellen. Du könntest dich ebenso gut zurückziehen. Dir weit weg ein Leben aufbauen, eine Familie gründen und Tom einfach vergessen", sprach der Schulleiter weiter.

"Aber die Prophezeiung…", meinte Harry und Dumbledore nickte.

"Die wird sich dann eben nicht erfüllen. Genau so wie es schon viele vor ihr nicht getan haben und es auch sicherlich viele nach ihr nicht tun werden. Die Entscheidung liegt ganz allein bei dir und keiner wird es dir vorenthalten, wenn du gehst. Und es bedeutet auch keineswegs, dass Tom dann siegen wird."

Harrys Blick wanderte über das Schlossgelände. Er hatte also doch eine Wahl? Er müsste nicht kämpfen, wenn er es nicht wollte?

Wenn das wirklich so war, dann heiß das er wäre frei. Er könnte mit Remus weggehen. Irgendwohin, wo sie unerkannt leben konnten. Nur… würde Remus das wollen? Wollte er das? Weggehen. Sich weit weg von England ein Leben aufbauen? Vielleicht in einem Land, wo man Werwölfe respektvoller behandelte, als hier? Könnte er, Harry, den Mörder seiner Eltern einfach frei rumlaufen lassen, mit dem wissen, dass er die Kraft dazu besaß, ihn zu vernichten? Ihn für all das büßen zu lassen, was er ihm angetan hatte? Nein. Das könnte er nicht.

"Ich werde die Prophezeiung erfüllen", sagte er fest.

"Und warum?" fragte Dumbledore mild.

"Weil Voldemort meine Eltern ermordet hat. Er hat meine Familie zerstört und versucht auch die Menschen umzubringen, die mir jetzt etwas bedeuten, ganz abgesehen davon, die vielen anderen Menschen denen er Leid zugefügt hat. Wenn irgendwer den Tod verdient hat, dann er", sagte Harry entschieden. Das war es, was er wirklich wollte und nicht wegen irgendeiner Prophezeiung. Er würde es auch tun, wenn es sie nicht gäbe, oder er sie nie gehört hätte.

"Komm Harry. Lass uns weitergehen. Es ist hier draußen ein wenig frisch und ich fürchte Poppy wird mich zerfleischen, wenn ich mir eine Erkältung hole", meinte Dumbledore lächelnd und erhob sich mühsam. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass der Mann neben ihm leicht zitterte. Schnell ließ er seinen Winterumhang fallen und ihm seinem Schulleiter über die Schultern. Der sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Und Poppy wird es mir sicher auch übel nehmen, wenn du dich meinetwegen verkühlst." Harry aber schmunzelte nur und reichte dem Lehrer seinen Arm.

"Ich denke ich kann mit recht behaupten, dass ich mich so schnell von nichts unterkriegen lasse. Erst recht nicht von einer mickrigen Erkältung." Dumbledore lachte leise.

"Deine letzte Ferienwoche ist auch an mir nicht spurlos vorübergegangen. Ich war in Sorge, als ich von deiner lebensbedrohlichen Verletzung erfuhr und als dann St. Mungos auch noch überfallen wurde, kaum dass du wieder bei Bewusstsein warst, galten meine Gedanken einzig und allein dir und deinem Wohlergehen." Harry sah erstaunt auf.

"Haben.. haben Sie das Schutzschild über dem Krankenhaus aufgehoben?" fragte Harry.

"Nein. Damit hatte ich nichts zu tun. Ich war davon ausgegangen, dass du es selbst warst." Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein. Zumindest nicht bewusst. Ich wusste nicht mal von dem Apparierschutz über dem Krankenhaus, erst als Seamus es Montagabend erwähnte."

"Du scheinst ein Händchen für außergewöhnliche Zauber zu haben", meinte der Lehrer und erklomm mühsam die Stufen zum Portal.

"Kann man so ein Schild umgehen?" fragte Harry überrascht.

"Es ist nicht bekannt, aber das heißt nicht, dass es unmöglich ist. Es ist nur noch keinem vorher gelungen." Harry nickte. Er hatte also mal wieder etwas eigentlich Unmögliches bewerkstelligt.

Auf dem Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters kamen ihnen die Professoren McGonagall und Snape entgegen.

"Albus!" keuchte Harrys Hauslehrerin besorgt und auch Snape zog die Augenbraue hoch und sah Harry kalt an.

"Minerva, Severus. Gibt es etwas Dringendes?" fragte Dumbledore freundlich.

"Nein, nur… Sie sollen sich doch noch ausruhen?" meinte die Frau und Harry musste schmunzeln. Seine Hauslehrerin versuchte tatsächlich den Schulleiter zu Recht zu weisen.

"Ich wüsste nicht was daran so lustig ist, Potter", raunzte Snape.

"Es geht mir gut Minerva und ich weiß deine Sorge auch sehr zu schätzen. Und ich beabsichtige mich jetzt in mein Büro zu begeben, um zum Abendessen ausgeruht zu sein. Wir sehen uns dann. Harry, begleitest du mich noch ein Stück?"

"Eh… sicher, Sir", meinte der Gryffindor und trat an Snape vorbei, der kaum gewillt war ihm Platz zu machen.

"Es gibt Menschen, die sind immer um einen besorgt", stellte Dumbledore leise fest.

"Und manchmal übertreiben sie", murmelte Harry.

"Ja. Manchmal neigen sie auch dazu. Aber sie meinen es immer nur gut und man sollte ihnen das nicht all zu übel nehmen." Harry nickte und nahm dann seinen Winterumhang entgegen, da sie den Wasserspeier erreicht haben. "Danke, Harry. Den Rest des Weges schaff ich allein. Wir sehen uns." Damit nannte er dem Wasserspeier dann das Passwort.

Beim Abendessern konnte man deutlich die Erleichterung der meisten Schüler spüren, als sie Dumbledore entdeckten. Die Ausnahmen bildeten die meisten Slytherins, verständlicherweise. Nach dem Essen machten Harry und seine Freunde sich dann an die Hausaufgaben. Harry behielt aber trotzdem noch Saphira im Auge, die die ganze Zeit im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und auch etwas schrieb.

"Ich wüsste zu gern, was sie da macht", murmelte Harry.

"Geh hin und frag sie", meinte Hermine.

"Klar", gab Harry nur zurück. Als sie aufstand erhob auch Harry sich. Wie selbstverständlich ließ er Saphira den vortritt.

"Willst du auch einen Spaziergang machen?" fragte sie verwundert.

"Nein. Keine Zeit. Ich hol uns nur schnell noch zwei Bücher für den Verwandlungsaufsatz", meinte er.

"Da komm ich ein Stück mit. Will noch mal kurz vor die Tür", sagte sie lächelnd. Harry nickte verstehend. Damit hatte er nun aber nicht gerechnet. Er war eigentlich davon ausgegangen das sie sich in irgendeinen düsteren Teil des Schlosses verziehen würde. Er hatte zur Sicherheit die Karte der Rumtreiber eingesteckt und auch seinen Tarnumhang. Man konnte ja nie wissen.

"Wie weit seit ihr denn mit den Aufgaben?" fragte das Mädchen ihn plötzlich.

"Eh… gerade erst angefangen. Zumindest Ron und ich. Hermine ist fast fertig, nur sie lässt und nicht abschreiben", erklärte Harry, um irgendwas zu sagen. In Wirklichkeit waren sie alle drei ja schon fertig mit der Aufgabe, so wie mit allen anderen auch. Es war erstaunlich wie schnell man Hausaufgaben machen konnte, wenn man etwas zur Beschäftigung brauchte, um nicht aufzufallen.

"Na dann, ich wünsch euch viel Spaß", meinte an einer Biegung und verschwand auf einer Geheimtreppe.

"Den werd ich sicher haben", murmelte Harry und sah sich um. Gott sei dank war hier weit und breit keiner zu sehen. Dennoch versteckte Harry sich hinter einer Ecke, um die Karte zu aktivieren. Saphira trat gerade zwei Etagen tiefer aus dem Geheimgang wo sie auf Snape traf. Scheinbar unterhielt sie sich kurz mit ihm und ging dann weiter.

"Höchste Zeit ihr zu folgen", entscheid Harry und warf sich seinen Umhang über. Er nahm ebenfalls die Geheimtreppe und dankte allen Göttern, dass Snape verschwunden war. Nur wohin wusste er nicht genau. Er war einfach weg.

* * *

Und? Was sagt iht? Gut? Schlecht? Bin doch so neugierig! Auch auf die meinung von euch Schwarzlesern. Kommt mal rüber mit euerer Meinung, ich versprech euch auch es gibt keinen Fluch. ganz sicher nicht. 

_Und nächstes Mal wirds dann auch wieder spannender. Es gibt einen neuen Besuch bei Salazar Slytherin und Snape darf mal wieder den Fiesen Lehrer raushängen lassen. _

_Außerdem geht unser Liebespärchen zum Schulleiter und beichtet ihr Zucerksüßes gehiemnis, aber der reageirt wohl nicht so wie man es vermuten könnte? Oder doch? das müsst ihr entscheiden._

_Bis dann_

_Eure Imo_


	36. Kapitel 35

Hallo und einen schönen guten Morgen.

Ich weiß ja nciht wie spät es bei euch jetzt ist,wenn ihr das hier lest, meine Uhr zeigt 23.52 Fraigtag nacht.

Und da ich weiß das viele von euch ganz heiß auf das neue Kapitel sind, halte ich mich nicht lang mit vorreden auf. Viel spaß beim rausfinden, was Dumbledore zu Harrys süßem geheimnis sagt.

Ich freu mich auf eure Reviews, und sag hier noch mal kurz Danke für die vom letzen mal.

Bis bald

eure Imo

Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

Kapitel 35

Saphira war mittlerweile mit John und Linnéa zusammengetroffen. Und sie machten wirklich einen Spaziergang. Harry wollte auch gerade nach draußen treten, als ihn von hinten jemand ansprach.

"Wohin führt dich denn dein Weg? Noch dazu unsichtbar?" fragte Dumbledore und Harry musste schlucken. Er ließ den Umhang ein Stück fallen.

"Ich wollte noch mal etwas frische Luft schnappen gehen. Fand es aber sicherer, das Unsichtbar zu tun. Nicht das mir noch etwas passiert", erklärte er und betete das Dumbledore ihm diese Ausrede abkaufte.

"Ich denke es ist besser, wenn du nicht allein raus gehst. Zumindest nicht mehr um diese Uhrzeit", schlug der Schulleiter vor.

"Wenn Sie das meinen", seufzte Harry und verschwand wieder unter dem schon oft sehr hilfreichen stück Stoff, das ihm sein Vater hinterlassen hatte. Er sah noch mal kurz nach draußen und ging dann wieder die Stufen nach oben. Ein Blick auf die Karte hatte genügt um zu wissen das Saphira verschwunden war. Zumindest aus dem Bereich, den die Karte zeigte.

Nicht weit von dem Portrait zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum entfernt ließ er Karte und Umhang in seiner Tasche verschwinden.

"Na nu. Keine Bücher? fragte die Fette Dame.

"Sieht man das nicht? Himbeersahneeis", brummte er.

"Himmel man wird sich doch wohl noch mal wundern dürfen", meine die Fette Dame pikiert uns schwang zur Seite.

"Und?" fragte Ron.

"Nichts und. Dumbledore musste mir über den Weg laufen und gegen ihn nützt auch

der Umhang nichts. Ich weiß nur, dass die drei nach draußen sind und jetzt nicht mehr auf dem Gelände, was die Karte anzeigt", erklärte er und seufzte.

"Zeigt sie eigentlich wirklich das ganze Schlossgelände?" fragte Ron. "Ich denke schon. Die Rumtreiber hatten immerhin genug Zeit alles einzuzeichnen", meinte Harry und dabei viel ihm ein, dass er immer noch nicht wusste, wie er sie erweitern konnte.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry dann überraschenderweise von Scott am Frühstückstisch angesprochen.

"Kommst du bitte mal mit, Harry. Wir haben da ein kleines Problem bei dem wir deine Hilfe gebrauchen könnten", meinte der Lehrer.

"Eh… ja. Gut", sagte Harry etwas verwirrt und folgte dem Lehrer quer durchs ganze Schloss auf einen der Türme, die er noch nie betreten hatte. Dort lag ein riesiger Stapel Post auf einem Haufen. Über seinen Köpfen schwirrten die Eulen und einige Lehrer, die er selbst gerade mal vom sehen her kannte, außer Snape, schienen die Post zu kontrollieren. Snape versuchte dies auch bei einer schwarzen Eule. Allerdings vergeblich. Sie hackte immer wieder auf ihn ein.

"Black Moon?" fragte Harry verwirrt und mit einem Aufschrei ließ die Eule sich friedlich auf seiner Schulter nieder.

"An ihrer Stelle würde ich der Eule benehmen beibringen, Potter. Oder sie landet auf dem Spieß" zischte Snape und band sich ein Taschentuch um die blutige Hand, während er mit wehendem Umhang aus der Tür rauschte. Ein zweites Gewicht auf seiner anderen Schulter ließ ihn aufsehen.

"Hedwig", lächelte er und krauelte sein Mädchen zärtlich im Gefieder. Sie trug ein kleines Päckchen bei sich. Harry befreite sie von dem Gewicht und meinte: "Ich hab hier leider nichts für dich dabei. Aber ich komm heute Nachtmittag hoch zu dir und bring dir ein paar Kekse." Seine Eule schuhute zutraulich und flog davon. Harry sah ihr noch meinen Moment nach und musterte dann die Handschrift auf dem Päckchen. Es war die von Sirius. Begeistert riss er das Papier runter. Zum Vorschein kam eine kleine Holzschachtel, dessen Deckel Harry sofort begleitet von einem leisen Klicken aufzog.

"Langsam Harry. Wer weiß schon von wem das kommt. Das war gerade irgendein Zauber", mahnte der Lehrer aber Harry hatte den Brief schon in der Hand und wunderte sich nun über den Schlüssel, der darunter zum Vorschein kam. Ein Bronzefarbener Schlüssel auf dessen Kopf so was wie ein Wappen prangte. Ein Greif der auf seinen Hinterbeinen stand. Harry hatte sofort den Eindruck von Macht und Stärke. Vorsichtig nahm Harry den Schlüssel in die Hand. "Au", zischte er als ihm etwas in die Hand stach und im nächsten Moment begann der Schlüssel zu leuchten.

"Harry weg mit dem Ding", keuchte Scott, aber der Gryffindor war zu fasziniert von dem, was er sah. Der Schlüssel verwandelte sich in einen Ring, der sich wie von selbst um seinen Mittelfinger schlang. Auf der Oberseite prangte jetzt das Wappen, was vorher am Kopf zu erkennen gewesen war und der Gryffindor musterte seine Hand genau. Es war auch ein Siegelring. Genau wie der an seinem Ringfinger.

"Bist du Ok?" fragte Scott besorgt und auch alle anderen Lehrer sahen ihn besorgt an.

"Ja. Es geht mir gut", meinte er verwundert. Er verstand nicht was das sollte. Professor Vector nahm Harrys Hand und sah sie sich genau an.

"Mein Gott, das ist der Sigelring der Blacks?" sagte sie Frau entgeistert.

"Der Blacks? Sind Sie sich da sicher?" meinte Scott besorgt.

"Aber ja. Ich hatte einen der beiden Brüder im Unterricht."

"Sirius hatte Arithmantik?" fragte Harry verwundert.

"Nein, mein Junge. Seinen Bruder hatte ich. Regulus."

"Das ist im Moment egal", meint Scott und griff nach Harrys Hand. "Es ist besser wenn wir den erstmal untersuchen. Wer weiß, was dieser Black damit gemacht hat." Doch in dem Moment, indem Scott den Ring berührte, wurde er unsanft gegen die nächste Wand geworfen.

"Max!", keuchte Harry und starrte seinen Lehrer entsetzt an, der sich gerade kopfschüttelnd aufrappelte.

"Da haben wir den Salat", meinte Scott. "Regulus Black war ein Todesser. Der Ring kommt sicher vom Unnennbaren."

"Nein. Kommt er nicht. Er kommt von Sirius. Es ist seine Handschrift auf dem Papier", erklärte Harry entschieden. "Und dann machst du ihn einfach so auf? Dieser Mistkerl hat deine Eltern verraten!" Entgeistert starrte ihn Professor Sinistra an. Harry seufzte. Natürlich hatte nach Sirius Freilassung unter Auflagen, der Prophet die ganze Geschichte noch mal breit getreten. Aber er hatte keine Lust dazu, es jedem Lehrer einzeln sagen zu müssen. Scott nahm ihm den Brief aus der Hand und warf einen Blick darauf.

"Was soll denn das?" fragte er und sah Harry an.

"Wenn ich mal sehen darf, kann ich das ihnen vielleicht sagen", meinte Harry und wandte sich dann an seine Astronomielehrerin. "Und Sirius ist kein Mistkerl. Er ist mein Pate und er ist unschuldig." Dann nahm der den Brief und tat damit ans Fenster.

_Sei gegrüßt, Erbe von Krone!_

Dies war die einzige Zeile die auf dem Zettel zu lesen war. Harry musste sofort daran denken, was Remus damals in der Hütte getan hatte. "Es ist nur ein Schutzzauber, damit kein unbefugter den Brief lesen kann. Völlig harmlos", meinte Harry.

"Und wie hebt man ihn auf?" fragte Scott.

"Das ist das Geheimnis der Rumtreiber. Und ich werde das Andenken meines Vaters sicher nicht ausplaudern", meinte Harry und zog seinen Stab und hauchte nur die Worte, die den eigentlichen Brief lesbar machen würden. Die Schrift verschwamm und zog sich etlichen Zeilen lang in Sirius Handschrift über das Pergament.

_Hallo Harry!_

_Remus meinte du würdest dich schon erinnern, wie du diese Zeilen entschlüsselst und da ich mir nicht sicher bin wer alles diesen Brief in die Hände bekommt, hielt ich es für eine gute Idee._

_Ich hoffe doch es geht dir gut und du machst nicht gerade Dummheiten, oder doch? Ok, ich bin still. War ja selbst kein Engel, aber pass bloß auf dich auf. Remus bricht zusammen, wenn dir etwas passiert und ich möchte dich auch nicht verlieren. Aber das weißt du, hoffentlich._

_Du wunderst dich sicher, warum ich dir einen Schlüssel schickte._

Harry schmunzelte: "Das tue ich, Sirius", murmelte und sah kurz auf. Alle Lehrer beobachteten ihn aufmerksam, als würde er jeden Moment verschwinden. Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich wieder dem Schreiben zu und krauelte Black Moon im Nacken. "Gedulde ich noch einen Moment, Süße. Ich will das hier jetzt erst wissen", sagte er.

_Der Grund ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Ich möchte sicher gehen, dass dir mein Besitz zufällt, sollte mir etwas passieren._

Harry schluckte trocken. Sirius schien grade in einer äußerst deprimierten Phase zu sein. Er musste ihn nachher unbedingt aufmuntern.

_Und das schließe ich absolut nicht aus, bei dem, was noch auf mich zukommt._

_Es ist der Schlüssel zum Grimmauldplatz. Wenn du ihn in die Hand nimmst wird er dich mit einem kleinen Stich verletzen. Damit wird deine magische Signatur aufgenommen und du stehst ab dem Zeitpunkt unter dem Schutzzauber, der über dem Haus der Blacks liegt. Das Haus ist unortbar, du könntest hier mit so viel schwarzer Magie um dich werfen, wie du willst, selbst die Unverzeihlichen, keiner würde es merken. Außerdem werden die Bewohner auf eine besondere Weise geschützt. Niemand kann dir mutwillig Schaden zufügen solang du dich in diesen Mauern aufhältst. Ausnahme sind da Familienmitglieder._

_Ich habe mit Remus Hilfe den Zauber noch etwas verändert. Du wirst nach dem Stich nicht nur unter den Schutz der Zauber gestellt, sie beruhen dann auch auf deinem Blut. Das heißt, selbst wenn ich sterben sollte, besteht für dich hier keine Gefahr. Keine Falle wird dir etwas tun und auch nicht denen, die du ins Haus lässt. Und meine lieben Cousinen haben absolut keinen Erbanspruch auf den Grimmauldplatz. Du bist sozusagen mein Alleinerbe. Das ist aber noch mal in einem extra Testament festgehalten. Zur Sicherheit. _

_Eigentlich wollte ich ihn dir schon an Weihnachten geben, nur irgendwie bin ich darüber weggekommen. Weiß auch nicht genau warum ich das nicht getan habe._

_Übrigens. Keiner kann dir den Ring gewaltsam abnehmen. Auch ein Schutzzauber. Du musst einem anderen den Ring schon freiwillig geben. Aber auch dann kann er ihn nicht als Schlüssel ins Haus benutzen, dazu müsstest du ihn erst wieder in den Schlüssel verwandeln. Den Zauber dafür teile ich dir aber besser nicht auf diesem Wege mit. Das nur du den Schlüssel erhältst, liegt an einem Persönlichkeitszauber auf der Schachtel. Das was so komisch geklickt hat, beim aufmachen. _

_Ich hoffe dir sagt mein kleines Geschenk zu. Pass gut auf dich auf. Muss Schluss machen. Lily möchte ihr Fläschchen haben. Liebe Grüße von der Kleinen, Lisa, mir und einen dicken Kuss von Remus_

_Bis bald, hoffe ich zumindest_

_Dein Pate  
Sirius_

_PS. Ich möchte dich bitten diesen Brief zu vernichten, wenn du ihn gelesen hast._

"Na dann", meinte Harry und sagte mit auf das Pergament gerichtetem Zauberstab: "Incendio!" Sofort flammte das Stück Papier auf und ehe Scott, der herbeigeeilt war, etwas tun konnte, war nur noch ein Haufen Asche übrig.

"Was sollte das denn?" fragte der Lehrer entsetzt.

"Sirius hat mich darum gebeten und ich vertraue ihm blind. Und wegen dem Ring müssen Sie sich keine Sorgen machen. Das was passiert ist, musste so geschehen." Dann wandte er sich an Black Moon. "So. Und nun zu dir. Benehmen werde ich dir nicht beibringen, das ist Aufgabe deiner Besitzer und Snape hätte ja auch mal höflich fragen können", sagte er während er den Brief vom Bein der Eule Band. Die kniff ihm anschließend zutraulich ins Ohr und flatterte davon.

Scott nahm ihm den Umschlag sofort aus der Hand und tippte einige Male mit seinem Stab dagegen. "Scheint sauber zu sein", sagte er. "Weißt du auch woher der kommt?"

"Nein, aber der Schreiber hat mir schon oft geholfen", sagte Harry und nahm den Brief in die Hand.

"Bist du dir sicher das du ihn selbst auf machen willst?" meinte Sinistra.

"Ja, bin ich", sagte er und verließ den Turm wider. Er war schon viel zu spät dran, für den Tränkeunterricht. Also beeilte er sich und nahm mehrere Abkürzungen in die Kerker. Den Brief hatte er erstmal so in die Tasche gesteckt. Völlig außer Atem kam er an den Kerkern an.

"Schön, dass sie sich auch noch herbemühen Potter. Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Unpünktlichkeit und da es für sie jetzt zu spät ist, mit einem Trank zu beginnen, werden Sie Mr. Malfoy zur Hand gehen", schnauzte Snape.

"Ja, Sir", erklärte Harry und ließ sich neben Draco fallen.

"Schneide die Wurzel in ein Zentimeter breite Stücke. Zieh aber Handschuhe an", knurrte der Slytherin und Harry nickte. Auch wenn Snape das spielte, manchmal war ihm danach, den Lehrer einfach umzubringen.

"Ich hoffe Sie haben diesem Federvieh gesagt, dass es am Spieß landet, wenn es noch mal so einen Zirkus veranstaltet", knurrte Snape neben ihm und rieb sich dabei die Hand, die vorhin nur blutete.

"Ich denke nicht, dass es Black Moon sonderlich interessiert hat, Sir", antwortete Harry gepresst, sich fest auf die Wurzel konzentrierend. Die ganze Stunde über wies Draco ihn an, was er zu machen hatte.

"Ich kann lesen", murmelte er ihm zu und schob die Blutegel zu dem Malfoy rüber, der leicht schluckte und nach seinen Handschuhen griff. Harry musste sich auf die Lippe beißen um nicht laut los zu lachen.

"Lass stecken. Sag einfach wann und ich kipp sie rein", meinte Harry und nahm die Handvoll so auf.

"Uähks. Wie kannst du die nur so anfassen", meinte der Blonde und nickte ihm zu, er solle sie reinfallen lassen.

"Es gibt ekeligere Sagen als das. Trollrotze", meinte Harry und ließ dann auch die letzten Fliegen in die grüngelb schimmernde Substanz fallen.

"Das ist auch ekelig", stimmte Draco leise zu und rührte dann umsichtig im Kessel. Plötzlich griff er nach Harrys Hand.

"Das ist das Siegel der Blacks", keuchte Draco und alle starrten ihn an.

"Noch lauter", zischte Harry ihm missmutig zu und bemerkte, dass auch Snape ihn anstarrte und dann auf ihn zukam. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf die rechte Hand schnaubte er.

"Ihr Pate muss ziemliche Angst vor einer Verurteilung haben, wenn er so weit geht", stellte der Lehrer fest. Harry sah fest in die schwarzen Augen und hoffte, Snape würde in seinen Geist eindringen, damit er sah, dass Harry ihn umbringen würde, sollte er für Sirius Verurteilung sorgen.

"Sirius ist unschuldig. Er hat meine Eltern nicht verraten. Sein einziger Fehler war dem falschen Freund zu vertrauen und das werde ich beweisen", knurrte Harry den Lehrer an.

"Schön, Potter. Noch mal zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, wegen Respektlosigkeit und Sie werden heute Abend Nachsitzen. Punkt acht erwartete ich Sie hier im Kerker", sagte Snape mit seidiger Stimme.

"Ja. Sir", sagte Harry möglichst ruhig.

Nach dem Ende der Stunde wartete Harry noch auf Ron und ging mit ihm nach oben. Hermine musste noch zu alte Runen.

"Snape war ja mal wider echt gemein zu dir", meinte Ron.

"Auch wenn ich weiß dass es nur Show ist, ich könnte ihn erwürgen", zischte Harry und riss dann den Brief auf.

_Also du hast meine absolute Hochachtung nach dem, was In der letzten Ferienwoche passiert ist. Und ich bin froh, dass du es überstanden hast. Es war schon ein ziemlicher Schock für mich, das zu lesen. Eigentlich war ich davon ausgegangen, dass deine Freunde so vernünftig wären und du die Ferien in Sicherheit verbringst. Aber ich habe mich wohl gründlich geirrt. Es wird mir eine Lehre sein, dass ich dich nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen darf._

_Aber nun bist du ja erst Mal wieder einigermaßen sicher und Dumbledore ist zurück. Das beruhigt mich etwas._

_Mach dir um deinen Paten keine Sorgen. Er wird schon frei kommen. Da bin ich mir sicher. Er ist nun mal unschuldig und ich schätze den Minister, als einen sehr klugen Menschen ein. Er wird dir sicher zuhören. Leider kann ich dir keinen Tipp gegeben, wo sich die verräterische Ratte zurzeit aufhält. Ich weiß es nicht. Aber sollte ich auch nur einen Funken hören werde ich mal sehen, was sich machen lässt um ihn zu fangen. Bleib du bitte auf dem Schloss und begebe dich nicht selbst auf Rattenjagd. Das wäre viel zu gefährlich._

_Ich melde mich bald wieder_

_Alles Liebe_

_XXX_

"Das nenn ich aufschlussreich", meinte Ron, der über Harrys Schulter mitgelesen hatte. Harry seufzte leise.

"Wenigstens will er auch helfen", meinte Harry und steckte den Brief weg. Die Zeit bis zum Abend verging dann viel zu schnell und um Punkt acht fand Harry sich dann in den Kerkern wieder. Snape erwartete ihn vor seinem Büro.

"Wir machen einen kleinen Ausflug, Potter", erklärte der Lehrer und ging voran zu einer Geheimtreppe.

"Und wohin?" fragte Harry verwundert.

"In den fünften Stock. Ich will endlich diese Räume sehen." Harry nickte.

"Man hat Sie über meine Lüge gegenüber Lord Slytherin informiert, Sir?" erkundigte Harry sich.

"Ja. Und der Direktor hat mir überzeugend erklärt warum ich Sie nicht auffliegen lassen soll und ich werde mich daran halten", knurrte der Lehrer. Harry verkniff sich das erleichterte aufseufzten.

Im Fünften Stock vor dem Teppich angekommen sah Snape Harry erwartungsvoll an. Der starrte einen Moment die Schlangen an, bis er sah wie sie sich bewegen.

"Der Erbe Slytherins verlangt Einlass." Er brauchte Snape nicht anzusehen um zu wissen, dass es geklappt hatte. Der Teppich ruckelte und rollte sich schließlich auf. "Lumos", flüsterte Harry und ging den schmalen Gang entlang zu dem Loch aus dem er die Schlange rief.

"Beeindruckend", erklärte Snape, als das aus Stein gehauene Tier seine Reißzähne in die Decke schlug.

"Die Treppe bewegt sich von allein", meinte Harry und stellte sich auf die Stufen.

Unten wandte er sich dann gleich an das Bild des Gründers.

"Guten Abend, Lord Slytherin", grüßte er ihn bewusst in Parsel.

"Guten Abend, junger Mann. Es freut mich Euch wieder zusehen. Wen habt Ihr dieses Mal mitgebracht?" Harry drehte sich kurz zu Snape um.

"Professor Snape. Der Hauslehrer eures Hauses", erklärte Harry.

"Sagtet Ihr nicht, das Ihr euch nicht all zu gut verstehen würdet?" meinte das Bild verwundert.

"Das sagte ich, ja. Wir haben uns allerdings und diesen dummen Streit begraben", meinte Harry auch für Snape verständlich.

"Dann bin ich beruhigt. Aber was führt einen Lehrermeister hier runter. Noch dazu mit einem Schüler in Begleitung?"

"Wir sind hier, weil der Junge einige Dinge lernen muss, von denen gewisse Leute aber nichts mitbekommen sollen, da sie nicht all zu begeistert währen, eure Lordschaft", erklärte Snape ungewöhnlich höflich. Harry sah sich kurz zu seinem Lehrer um. Ob er sich wohl Voldemort gegenüber auch so benahm?

"Nun dann wünsche ich euch viel Erfolg", erklärte das Bild und Snape nickte Harry zu.

"Kommen Sie mit, Mr. Potter. Wir sehen uns hier erst Mal um." Harry folgte seinem Lehrer durch die Regalreihen in die hinterste Ecke. "Ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass Sie, wenn Sie schon mit Slytherin sprechen, das in einer für alle verständlichen Sprache tun und nicht auf Parsel. Haben wir uns da verstanden?"

"Ja, Sir", antwortete Harry.

"Gut. Dann gehen Sie mal und fragen, wo wir hier einen Raum finden können, in dem man ein paar Flüche üben kann. Es gibt hier sicher noch mehr, als diese erstaunliche Bibliothek", zischte der Lehrer und Harry nickte ergeben. Im Stillen dachte er sich, dass die Kammer des Schreckens wohl am besten geeignet wäre, was auch immer Snape mit ihm vorhatte.

"Verzeiht, Lord Slytherin?" sprach der das Bild an.

"Ja, junger Lord? Was kann ich für euch tun?"

"Gibt es hier einen großen Raum in dem man Flüche üben kann?"

"Sicher mein Junge. Die Kammer des Schreckens dürfte dafür hervorragend geeignet sein. Ich habe dort selbst oft trainiert. Dort vorn hinter dem Bild mit dem Feuervogel gelangt ihr zu allen anderen Räumen und am Ende findet ihr eine Tür. Sagt der Tür einfach sie soll sich öffnen. Dem Gang folgt ihr einfach, bis ans Ende. Es ist nicht zu verfehlen."

"Danke", meinte Harry nicht gerade glücklich. Er wollte sich lieber nicht ausmalen, wie es dort aussah und was dort noch herumliegen könnte. Denn der Gedanke war ihm gerade gekommen. Wie schnell verweste so ein Basilisk eigentlich.

"Und?" fragte Snape hinter ihm.

"Dort vorn, Sir. Das Bild vom Phönix", erklärte Harry, als ihn der Slytherin noch mal ansprach.

"Junger Mann. Seit gewarnt. Euer Begleiter verbirgt Geheimnise, ich sehe es in seinen Augen." Harry nickte ihm etwas verwirrt zu und ging dann zu Snape, dessen Gesichtsausdruck sich noch verfinstert hatte.

"Wir haben doch gerade eine Abmachung getroffen", erklärte er leise und gereizt. Harry sah ihn verwundert an, verstand aber. Dennoch öffnete er erst das Bild und ließ dem Lehrer den Vortritt in einen breiten Gang, der noch weiter runter führte und von dem verschiedene Türen abgingen.

"Ich bemerke nicht, wenn ich Parsel spreche, Sir. Aber sie müssten Lord Slytherin doch verstanden haben", erklärte Harry.

"Nein. Ihr erster Satz war zu verstehen. Ansonsten nichts." Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Dann liegt es vielleicht daran, dass Slytherin es so möchte und ich habe ihm das unbewusst nachgemacht habe", sagte er und entzündete seinen Zauberstab, da die Fackeln immer spärlicher wurden. Der Weg machte mehrere scharfe Biegungen und endete vor einer riesigen Flügeltür über dessen Mitte Schlangen ineinander verschlungen waren.

"Öffne dich", zischte Harry der Tür zu und musterte den Lehrer der mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zusah, wie die Schlangen sie entwirrten und die Tür knarrend aufschwang. Ein süßlicher Geruch verbunden mit irgendwas Verfaultem schlug ihnen entgegen und Harry hielt sich den Ärmel seines Umhangs vor Mund und Nase. Snape dagegen trat unbeirrt an ihm vorbei. Sie standen jetzt in einem Rohr, vor ihnen eine Wasserpfütze und links huschte gerade eine Ratte um eine Ecke.

"Stellen Sie sich nicht so an Potter. So schlimm ist es auch nicht."

Harry schloss einen Moment die Augen, ehe er den Ärmel runter nahm und dann voraus ging. Er war eigentlich nicht sonderlich wild darauf, aber Snape schien ebenfalls nicht begeistert zu sein, vor zu gehen. Links und rechts gingen Rohre ab, aber Harry hielt sich einfach immer weiter gerade aus und je weiter sie gingen desto stärker wurde der Geruch. Dann machte auch dieser Gang eine Scharfe Biegung und Harry stand vor einem ziemlich großen und widerlich aussehenden Kadaver. Es war nur noch an einigen Stellen etwas von der Grünen Haut zu sehen, alles andere war rotes fauliges Fleisch. Die Augen des Tieres fehlten völlig. Es war ein einfach ekelerregender Anblick.

Mit geschlossen Augen und den Brechreiz unterdrückend drehte er sich um.

"Was haben sie jetzt schon wieder Potter", raunzte Snape und trat an Harry vorbei um die Ecke. "Nett", sagte der mit einem Hauch von Ekel in der Stimme. Harry schluckte schwer.

"Ich konnte Slytherin schlecht sagen, dass seine Schlange tot ist und er meinte das hier wäre perfekt", presste er hervor. Snape sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an und verschwand dann aus seinem Blickfeld.

Doch neugierig geworden drehte er sich um und fixierte Snape, der näher an das Tier heranging und den Kopf musterte und dort auch irgendetwas machte. Dann kam er wieder zu Harry.

"Halten sie das", meinte er und drückte Harry ein Fläschchen mit einer grünlichen Substanz in die Hand.

"Was ist das?" fragte er verwundert, und sah dann erschrocken auf, da zusammen mit einem lauten Knistern, die Luft brennend heiß wurde. Vor ihm stand der Kadaver in Flammen und innerhalb von einigen Minuten war er nur noch ein Haufen Asche, die mit einem Wink des Zauberstabs seines Lehrers, im nichts verschwand und durch einen weiteren Wink wirbelte ein erfrischender Luftzug durch die Kammer. Anschließend entriss Snape ihm die Phiole und ließ sie in seine Tasche gleiten.

"Und nun Potter, werden wir zwei mal ein wenig duellieren üben. Und ich meine nicht dieses alberne Gefuchtel, was dieser Stümper Lockhart ihnen beibringen wollte, oder das, was sie da ihn ihrem Club treiben. Ich meine ein echtes Duell. Noch nehmen wir gesprochene Flüche. Aber nur bis dieser Anfänger Scott endlich anfängt richtigen Unterricht mit ihnen zu machen", erklärte Snape gereizt und Harry schluckte.

Toller Mist. Hier unten würde ihm niemand zu Hilfe kommen. Es konnte ihm niemand zu Hilfe kommen. Keiner außer ihm konnte hier runter gelangen, Snape aber jederzeit wieder hinaus.

Das Duell, was sie führten war sehr kurz. Kaum drei Flüche hielt Harry sich auf den Beinen, da erwischte ihn sein Lehrer.

"Los: Hoch mit ihnen. Wie haben Sie es eigentlich geschafft, sich gegen die Todesser an Silvester zu wehren?" raunzte er.

"Da hatte ich Deckung", fauchte Harry zurück.

"Deckung. So, so. Sie verstecken sich also", meinte der Lehrer spöttisch. Harry konzentrierte sich derweil. Er hatte doch einiges bei Scott gelernt: er war nicht hilflos.

Doch viel besser wurde es nicht. Snape schaffte es immer wieder, ihn zu überwältigen und zum Schluss stand er dicht vor ihm, den Zauberstab auf Harrys Herz gerichtet, während Harry keuchend dastand. Sein Zauberstab weit weg irgendwo hinter ihm.

"Und nun, Potter. Was denken Sie würde der Dunkle Lord mit Ihnen machen, an meiner Stelle." Die Stimme des Lehrers war bedrohlich leise geworden.

"Er würde mich töten", antwortete Harry.

"Und Sie hätten ihm nichts mehr entgegen zu setzen."

Harry wollte schon nicken, als ihm etwas ein viel. Etwas, das Snape noch nicht wusste. Er konzentrierte sich ein Mal fest auf den Tiger und im selben Moment, wie er die Verwandlung spürte sprang er auf Snape zu. Und er hatte ihn überrascht. Snape schaffte es nicht mehr den Gegenspruch zu sprechen und knallte auf den Boden, der Stab flog ihm dabei aus der Hand. Harry, der zu viel Schwung hatte rollte über Snape hinweg, aber das störte ihn in diesem Moment wenig. Denn Snapes Zauberstab lag direkt neben ihm. Er verwandelte sich zurück, griff danach und Polterte: "Stupor!" Die Wucht des roten Blitzes riss Harry von den Füßen, was aber wohl gut für Snape war, denn der Fluch sauste knapp an ihm vorbei und riss einen Krater in die Decke der Halle.

Harry starrte ziemlich verblüfft auf den Zauberstab in seiner Hand.

"Sie haben noch nie einen anderen Stab, als ihren eigenen benutzt, oder?" fragte Snape ruhig. Harry stand von dem nassen Boden auf.

"Nein, Sir. Noch nie", sagte er und tat auf Snape zu. "Der Trick mit der Verwandlung war gut. Aber ich zweifele stark daran, dass sie damit den dunklen Lord überwältigen könnten. Vor allem wenn sie nicht endlich die Okklumentik in den Griff bekommen." Harry seufzte leise auf.

"Ich weiß, Sir. Und ich versuche es ja. Aber ich bekomm es einfach nicht hin." Snape streckte die Hand nach hinten aus und fing Harrys Stab mit Leichtigkeit auf, richtete ihn auf das Loch und die herausgerissenen Steine fügten sich wieder nahtlos zusammen.

"Es ist eine Sache der Konzentration und des Willens, mit fremden Stäben zu zaubern, um das was Ihnen passiert ist zu verhindern." Harry nickte nur.

"Lassen Sie uns zurück in diese Bibliothek gehen. Ich denke für heute war es genug", meinte Snape und reichte ihm seinen Stab. Harry nahm den entgegen und besah sich kurz Snapes Zauberstab. Vielleicht sollte er sich auch einen zweiten Stab zulegen und üben. Aber was für einer wäre dazu geeignet?

"Aus welchem Material besteht Voldemorts zweiter Stab?" Snape sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

"Sie spielen mit dem Gedanken sich auch so einen zu besorgen?" fragte er.

"Es interessiert mich nur, Sir", konterte Harry.

"Der Stab ist aus Eiche. Zehneinviertel Zoll lang und hat einen Kern aus zermahlener Basiliskenhaut. Es ist eine Sonderanfertigung aus Rumänien. Sie werden auf der ganzen Welt keinen zweiten solchen Stab finden. Warum dürfte Ihnen ja wohl klar sein", sagte Snape und Harry nickte, allerdings ziemlich verwundet. Man konnte auch aus der Haut einer Reisenschlange einen Stab fertigen?

Als sie die Bibliothek wieder betraten, sah Slytherin sie nachdenklich an. "Man hat euch wohl hart ran genommen, junger Lord." Harry warf einen Blick auf Snape.

"Ich habe kein Wort verstanden", meinte der Lehrer leicht gereizt.

"Lord Slytherin. Dürfte ich Euch bitten in Gegenwart meines Lehrers normal zu sprechen. Er kann kein Parsel und es stört ihn, uns nicht zu verstehen. Er befürchtet hintergangen zu werden."

"Hintergangen?" meinte der Gründer. "Von einem Gryffindor?"

"Mr. Potter hat sehr viele Eigenschaften, die eines Slytherins würdig sind", meinte Snape, was Harry zeigte, dass Slytherin nun auch für ihn verständlich sprach.

"Ich will mal nicht so ein und werde Eurem Wunsch nachkommen. Aber nun sagt, man hat Euch viel gelehrt?" Harry biss sich auf die Lippe.

"Er hat gelernt, dass er noch einiges lernen muss, eure Lordschaft."

"Dann solltet ihr fleißig weiter üben, nicht wahr? Ein Slytherin ist schließlich kein Verlierer."

"Ich habe auch vor zu üben. Ein Gryffindor lässt sich ebenso wenig besiegen, wie ein Slytherin", meinte Harry und sah Snape an. "Wollen Sie sich hier nun noch umsehen, Sir?"

"Wenn Sie Müde sind, Potter, gehen Sie ruhig zu Bett. Ich finde den Weg schon allein", meinte der Lehrer überfreundlich.

"Ich bin noch nicht müde", knurrte Harry und erklomm die silberne Treppe. Er war neugierig, was er hier alles finden würde.

Plötzlich hörte er Sirius Stimme und sah sich verwundert um, besann sich aber des Spiegels in seiner Hosentasche.

"Hi", meine er.

"Hey. Bist du noch bei Snape?" fragte Sirius.

"Eh. Ja. Er ist aber wohl eher bei mir", meinte Harry und warf einen Blick über die Brüstung und entdeckte den Lehrer, wie er in einem Buch blätterte.

"Und wo seid ihr? Albus kann ihn nicht finden. Er meint ihr hättet das Gelände verlassen." Harry schmunzelte.

"Haben wir nicht. Wir sind nur ziemlich weit unter der Erde, aber warte mal", meinte er und wand sich an Snape. "Professor! Der Schulleiter vermisst Sie!"

"Woher wissen Sie das?" fragte Snape verwundert.

"Sirius", antwortete Harry.

"Er soll Professor Dumbledore sagen, dass ich in fünf Minuten in seinem Büro bin und wir sehen uns am Mittwoch in meinem Büro, wie immer." Damit rauschte der Lehrer ab.

"Er kommt. Sagst du das Dumbledore?"

"Er hat es schon gehört. Aber… hast du heute Post bekommen?" Harry schmunzelte und stieg die Leiter hinab um sich dort in einen Sessel fallen zu lassen.

"Hab ich und ich hab mich sehr gefreut. Aber dir wird nichts passieren, Sirius. Davon bin ich fest überzeugt."

"Ich bin mir da aber nicht so sicher", meinte sein Pate leicht verzweifelnd.

"Nun hör mir mal gut zu. Ich bin schon einmal ins Zaubereiministerium eingebrochen und wenn sie dich wirklich verurteilen, werde ich es wieder tun und dich da raus holen. Und es ist mir völlig egal, dass wir beide dann fliehen müssen. Ich werde es niemals zulassen, dass du wieder unschuldig eingesperrt wirst. Und Remus sicher auch nicht."

Sirius schenkte ihm ein leichtes lächeln und dann entdeckte Harry Remus hinter seinem Paten.

"Er hat Recht. Ich werde es auch nicht zulassen und ich würde Harry sofort helfen dich zu befreien. Und nun hör endlich auf, dir Sorgen zu machen. Wir stellen doch auch schon alles nach Peter auf den Kopf."

"Und mein Retter hat sich heute auch gemeldet. Er will auch nach Peter Ausschau halten und er meldet sich sobald er ihn findet. Und auch Dumbledore ist davon überzeugt, dass wir dich frei bekommen werden", fügte Harry hinzu.

"Ihr habt ja Recht. Aber… ich.. mir fällt hier die Decke auf den Kopf. Ich werde noch wahnsinnig."

Harry seufzte. Er konnte Sirius gut verstehen. "Dann komm am nächsten Vollmond mit Remus in die Heulende Hütte. Wir machen den Wald unsicher. Das bemerkt keiner und ich sehe zu, dass ich bis dahin apparieren kann und bring dich wieder nach Hause. Und… Remus und ich können auch Dumbledore einweihen, am Samstag. Dann ist das alles kein Problem. Der wird sich eh wundern, warum Remus herkommt", meinte er, in dem Wissen, dass er selbst vor gar nicht all zu langer Zeit dagegen gewesen war.

"Das ist viel zu riskant Harry. Für dich und auch für Sirius. Wenn ihn jemand erwischt sperren sie ihn jetzt schon wieder ein", mahnte Remus.

"Nicht wenn du Übermorgen meinen Tarnumhang mitnimmst und Moody, Tonks und David den Mund halten. Außerdem ist Tonks doch ein Metamorphmagus. Sie kann sich ohne Probleme in Sirius verwandeln, ins Bett legen und schlafen falls einer kommt", konterte Harry.

"Du warst wohl zu lang mit Severus zusammen. Das klingt mehr nach Slytherin, als nach Gryffindor", meinte Remus.

"Du weißt, dass ich vom Blut her ein Slytherin bin. Es liegt mir also wirklich sprichwörtlich im Blut. Aber du könntest auch sagen, dass ich ein echter Rumtreiber bin", meinte Harry. Sirius sah ihn entsetzt an, aber Remus hatte wohl verstanden und bedeutete ihm still zu sein.

"Ich denke wir machen Schluss. Du musst doch eh hoch zu deiner Patrouille"", sagte der Werwolf.

"Muss ich, aber eine Frage noch. Aus was waren Mum und Dad Zauberstäbe?"

"Die Stäbe deiner Eltern? Das fragst du jetzt?" meinte Sirius entgeistert.

"Deine Mum hatte einen aus Weidenholz und Einhornhaar. Das weiß ich noch ganz genau. Es war das Holz von Peter und der Kern meines Stabes. Aber James…", meinte Remus und runzelte dir Stirn.

"Der Kern war Drachenherzfaser. Da bin ich mir sicher und sagtest du nicht, Moony, dass das Holz in der Muggelwelt sehr teuer währe?"

"Stimmt. Mahagoni und Drachenherzfaser. Aber wieso willst du das wissen?"

"Snape und ich haben uns duelliert und ich hab seinen Stab in die Hände bekommen und ihn damit angegriffen", erklärte Harry.

"Autsch", meinte Remus und Sirius fragte: "Hast du ihn erwischt?" Dabei klang er keineswegs besorgt. Eher belustigt.

"Nein, knapp verfehlt, aber das Loch in der Decke war nicht zu verachten." v "Und was hat das jetzt mit den Stäben deiner Eltern zu tun?" fragte Remus v

erwundert.

"Ich dachte es wäre vielleicht ganz gut sich auch einen zweiten Stab zu besorgen", meinte Harry und warf Slytherin einen Blick zu. "So wie ihr-wisst-schon-wer auch. Und ich denk darüber nach, aus was er sein sollte." Remus nickte verstehend.

"Geh du erst Mal wieder rauf. Ehe dich noch jemand vermisst", meinte Sirius. "Und wir denken auch mal über das Stabproblem nach."

"Gut. Und Sirius, versprich mir, dass du aufhörst zu grübeln, ok?"

"Versprochen, Kleiner. Ich werde mich mit Lily ablenken. Sie hat jetzt doch gefallen an Schnuffel gefunden. Schneeflocke ist ja nicht da."

"Dann viel Spaß und wir sehen uns am Samstag, Remus." Der nickte ihm zu und dann erlosch der Spiegel.

"Eure Freunde?" fragte Slytherin.

"Nicht ganz. Mein Pate und mein Freund", antwortete er.

"Und wer von den beiden schwebt in Gefahr?"

"Mein Pate. Er steht in dem Verdacht meine Eltern an ihren Mörder verraten zu haben. Hat er aber nicht nur leider könnten das nur meine Eltern beweisen", sagte Harry und erhob sich müde.

"Das ist ein Problem. Und sonst gibt es niemanden?"

"Nur den wahren Verräter. Der ist aber im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes eine feige Ratte und versteckt sich. Und so was darf von sich behaupten in Gryffindor gewesen zu sein", erklärte Harry.

"Lord Gryffindor wäre alles andere als begeistert, von so einer Tat." Harry nickte und verabschiede sich dann.

Die Nacht von Samstag auf Sonntag war einfach herrlich. Anders konnte Harry es nicht beschreiben. Remus endlich wieder neben sich zu spüren und von ihm in den Arm genommen zu werden, für Harry gab es nichts Schöneres. Sie schmusten sich eng aneinander und genossen einfach nur die Nähe des anderen. Am nächsten Morgen weckte Remus ihn sanft mit einem Kuss.

"Harry", flüsterte er.

"Hmm?" machte der.

"Es ist schon nach neun und wir haben doch gestern mit Albus noch abgemacht, dass wir uns um halb zehn mit ihm treffen." Harry seufzte kurz und streckte sich dann.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass die Nacht schon vorbei ist."

"Wir haben heute noch den ganzen Tag, Harry. Alastor hat mir ausdrücklich gesagt ich soll es nicht wagen vor heute Abend wieder aufzutauchen. Ansonsten würde er mir das Fell über die Ohren ziehen und ich traue ihm zu, dass er das auch tut." Harry kicherte leise.

"Dann bleibst du besser hier. Ein Moony ohne kuscheliges Fell, das könnte Lily wohl gar nicht gefallen und ich wäre gezwungen Moody das Fell über die Ohren zu ziehen."

"Das dürfte nicht einfach werden. Und ich habe ja vor hier zu bleiben. Aber lass uns aufstehen. Nicht, dass wir uns noch verspäten." Harry nickte zustimmend und nach einer schnellen Dusche, Remus und Harry halten sich da gegenseitig mit ihren Zauberstäben geholfen, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Schulleiterbüro.

"Haselnussmilchcreme", sagte Remus und der Wasserspeier erwachte zum Leben. Dumbledore schien sie schon zu erwarten. Er stand and er oberen Brüstung auf den Gehstock gestürzt, als er sie herein bat und meinte sie sollten zu ihm kommen.

"Setzt euch doch. Ich nehme an ihr habt noch nicht gefrühstückt?"

"Nein.", meinte Remus und nahm neben Harry auf den Sesseln am reichhaltig gedeckten Tisch platz.

"Dann bedient euch", meinte er ließ den Tee sich selbst einschenken. Harry begnügte sich mit einem gebutterten Stück Toast. Seit sie aufgebrochen waren, war er nervös und das wurde hier nur noch schlimmer. "Nun was habt ihr zwei mir denn so wichtiges mitzuteilen?" fragte der Schuleliter nach einigen Minuten schließlich. Remus räusperte sich kurz.

"Es ist so das Harry und ich uns sehr nahe stehen." Dann warf Remus Harry einen Blick zu.

"Wir lieben uns, Sir", sagte er ruhig und war auch etwas erstaunt darüber, dass es ihm hier so leicht über die Lippen kam.

Dumbledore sah sie einen nach dem anderen an und lächelte dann. "Die Liebe ist eine starke Macht und auch ein Spender von Kraft und Licht. Ich freue mich für euch, dass ihr dieses Licht gefunden habt. Aber ihr seid doch sicher nicht nur herbekommen um mich in dieses Geheimnis einzuweihen."

"Nein Albus. Sind wir nicht", meinte Remus entschlossen. "Ich wollte fragen ob es dich stört, wenn ich die Vollmondnächte hier verbringe. Oder auch ab und zu mal vorbei komme, je nachdem wie es meine Zeit zulässt." Dumbledore sah sie nachdenklich an.

"Sicher verstehe ich euren Wunsch, euch nach Zweisamkeit, aber das dürfte Problematisch werden, wegen der anderen Schüler."

"Remus war an Vollmond schon hier und die anderen wissen, dass er keinem etwas tut", warf Harry sofort ein.

"Minerva erwähnte, dass Remus hier war, aber dass ihn außer dir, auch andere gesehen haben, schient auch sie nicht zu wissen."

"Nein. Sie weiß es nicht, Sir. Ich habe Remus mit zu DA genommen, während des Vollmondes. Jeder von ihnen weiß, dass er harmlos ist, wenn er den Banntrank genommen hat. Alle haben ihn gestreichelt." Der Schulleiter nickte und sah dann Remus an.

"Ich habe mitgemacht, weil ich es für den besten Weg hielt endlich mit dem Vorurteil wir seien brutale und unkontrollierbare Mörder aufzuräumen", erklärte er.

"Die DA ist aber nur ein kleiner Teil, des Schlosses. Und ich glaube nicht, dass alle Schüler das so sehen, oder sich einfach von den anderen Mitschülern überzeugen lassen. Und Hogwarts ist eine Herberge der Sicherheit. Es liegt mir am Herzen, dass die Schüler sich hier wohl und geborgen fühlen. Einen Werwolf, hier, während des Vollmondes zu beherbergen, verzeih Remus, wenn ich das so sage, wäre daher unverantwortlich in dieser unsicheren Zeit."

"Ich verstehe", meinte Remus und Harry hatte das Gefühl gerade einen Tritt bekommen zu haben. "Spricht auch etwas dagegen, dass ich bis heute Abend noch hier bleibe?" fragte der Werwolf dann, für Harry hörbar gekrängt.

"Nein. Dagegen spricht nichts."

Remus nickte nur sah Harry kurz an und der verstand sofort. Remus wollte gehen. Wortlos erhob sich Harry und ging zur Tür. Es viel ihm schwer Dumbledore jetzt nicht seine Meinung zu diesem Verhalten zu sagen.

"Harry", meinte der Schulleiter, als der gerade die Tür erreicht hatte. "Mach bitte keine Dummheiten und bring dich in Gefahr."

"Ich kann auf mich aufpassen", meinte er nur und stieg die Stufen runter.

"Wollen wir rausgehen?" fragte Remus unten leise und Harry nickte. Mit einem Wink hielt Remus ihre Winterumhänge in der Hand und legte Harry seinen über.

"Wollest du ihm nicht die Meinung sagen, auf die Sirius Black art?" fragte Harry nach einer Weile, in der sie durch den Schnee gestapft waren.

"Wollte ich, ja. Aber erstmal ist es für mich verständlich, was er sagt und außerdem geht es ihm noch nicht besonders gut. Meine rücksichtsvolle Ader hat mich zurück gehalten." Harry seufze. "Ich bin so was gewohnt. Es von Albus zu hören tat zwar weh, aber ich weiß auch, dass er recht hat."

"Und was machen wir, jetzt? Ich will dich nicht erst im Sommer wieder sehen", meinte Harry schwermütig.

"Albus meint doch nur die Vollmondnächte. Alles andere ist für ihn in Ordnung", erklärte Remus.

"Und ab morgen deckt er dich wahrscheinlich so mit Arbeit ein, dass du keine Zeit findest", brummte Harry und trat gegen einen Stein.

"Nun übertreib mal nicht", versuchte Remus ihn zu beschwichtigen.

"Du denkst doch auch so. Gib es doch zu. Ich hör es doch", meinte Harry säuerlich und ließ sich auf einen Stein am See fallen. Remus seufzte und sah Harry dann an.

"Ja. Ja, das wird wahrscheinlich passieren. Aber sicher nicht, weil Albus was gegen unsere Beziehung hat."

"Nein. Weil ihm die Sicherheit so wichtig ist. Eine Sicherheit, die es nicht wirklich gibt. Wenn Voldemort will, schafft er es auch wieder Schüler zu entführen", brummte Harry.

"Du wirst ungerecht, weißt du das. Verdammt ungerecht. Hogwarts ist sicher und Albus wird alles in seiner Macht stehende dafür tun, dass es auch so bleibt." Harry sagte nichts dazu. Er war einfach nur wütend.

"Dann machen wir das halt so, wie vor Pembroke. Die Hütte ist sicher. Ich kann mich verteidigen, disapparieren und auch verwandeln. Mir kann gar nichts passieren", sagte er schließlich.

"Wenn Albus das mitbekommt, bekommst du Strafarbeiten, bis ans Ende des Schuljahres und ich werde einen Kopf kürzer gemacht, weil ich dein Leben riskiere, wegen ein paar gemütlicher Stunden zu zweit, in denen ich sowieso nicht ich selbst bin", meinte Remus ernst.

"Mir ist es so was von egal, wie viele Strafarbeiten ich schreibe, ob er mich auch aus dem Quidditchteam schmeißt, oder mich als Vertrauensschüler entlässt, ich will mit dir auch an Vollmond zusammen sein. Das sind die einzigen zusammenhängenden Tage die wir haben. Wie kann man sich nur so anstellten", knurrte Harry.

"Komm aufregen bringt auch nichts. Lass uns lieber da vorn zu der Lichtung gehen. Ich hab Sirius Stab bei mir. Er meint du solltest einfach mal unsere ausprobieren. Die deiner Eltern existierten leider nicht mehr. Sonst hätte ich sie auch mitgebracht." Harry nickte und nahm Remus Zauberstab entgegen.

"Buche. Zwölfeinhalb Zoll lang. Der Kern sind Einhornhaare", meinte er. Harry hob ihn und rief: "Stupor!" Allerdings schlug stattdessen das nasse Unterholz in Brand. Gott sei dank, löschte sich das Feuer selbst wieder.

"Auf gar keinen Fall", meinte Remus ziemlich entgeistert und reichte ihm Sirius. "Drachenherzfaser. Dreizehn Zoll. Das Holz kommt von einer Linde." Harry versuchte auch den, aber das Ergebnis war ähnlich. Nicht der Fluch den Harry gesprochen hatte, wurde gewirkt.

"Hmm. Die sind beide definitiv ungeeigneter, als Severus. Frag ihn doch mal, aus was der Stab besteht", schlug Remus vor und Harry nickte seufzend. "Nun hör doch auf zu schmollen. Ich sehe zu, dass ich das, mit den andern abspreche. Irgendwie bekommen wir schon hin, dass wir uns sehen können", versprach Remus.

Bis zum Abend hin verbrachten sie die Zeit dann damit, dass Remus mit ihm die Sachen auffrischte, die er während der Ferien gelernt hatte. Und er nahm sich vor es Snape bei nächster Gelegenheit zu zeigen. Der Abschied fiel Harry am Abend unendlich schwer, aber Remus schwor ihm, sobald er auch nur ein paar Stunden aufbringen konnte, würde er vorbei kommen. Dennoch merkte auch die DA, dass Harry mies drauf war, allerdings sprachen ihn nur Ginny und seine Freunde darauf an. Nach dem Ende der Stunde, erzählte er es ihnen und auch sie verstanden es nicht so ganz, aber Harry bat sie, sich keinen Kopf darüber zu machen.

Die Beobachtungen von Saphira und ihren Freunden brachten auch in den folgenden zwei Wochen keine Ergebnisse. Nie hörte er etwas, was auch nur einen Hinweis darauf gab, was die drei vorhatten, oder gar ob sie mit Todessern in Kontakt standen. Manchmal hatte er sogar den Eindruck, dass sie wussten, dass er sie belauschte. Die Frage war nur woher. Er versteckte sich unter seinem Tarnumhang, oder folgte ihnen im Schatten des Waldes, als Tiger, immer ohne Erfolg.

Ihre Befürchtungen das Remus mit Aufgaben überhäuft wurde, bewahrheitete sich nur bedingt. Dumbledore schien doch nicht gegen ihre Beziehung zu sein, aber trotzdem war Harry nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen, oder sprach nicht mehr als drei Sätze mit ihm. Sirius hatte auch noch mal auf eine sehr direkte und unverblümte Art versucht, Dumbledore zu überzeugen, dass sie sich auch an Vollmond sehen konnten, ohne Erfolg. Und kurz vor dem nächsten Vollmond versuchte es Harry auch noch mal. Er kratze alle überzeugenden Argumente die ihm einfielen zusammen und auch seine gesamte Höflichkeit, aber Dumbledore ließ sich nicht erweichen, komplimentierte ihn schließlich sogar aus seinem Büro. Dementsprechend mies war dann an diesem Mittwoch auch seine Laune. Auf einer Skala von Null bis zehn lag sie im Minusbereich und ausgerechnet jetzt schleifte ihn Snape wieder durch Slytherins Privaträume, um ihn fertig zu machen. Genau das was er jetzt brauchte. Er hatte sich schon eine Verwarnung eingehandelt und er fragte sich ernsthaft, wie viel Punkte Gryffindor heute Nacht noch verlieren würde.

Sie gingen wieder in die Kammer und begannen mit dem Duell. Harry war aber nicht ganz unvorbereitet. Er hatte auch die DA dazu missbraucht sich vorzubereiten. Dennoch war Snape um Welten besser und nach einer Stunde war er um viele Blaue Flecken reicher. Gryffindor dafür um rund 50 Punkte ärmer. Gerade lag er mal wieder auf dem Rücken und schloss die Augen, um sich zur Ruhe zu zwingen und seinem schmerzenden Kopf etwas Ruhe zu gönnen.

"Los, aufstehen Potter, schlapp machen gibt es nicht", raunte er und Harry erhob sich langsam. "Zeigen Sie mal, dass Sie nicht so feige sind, wie ihr Vater, der sich immer nur mit seinen Freunden groß vorkam. Allein war er nämlich eine Pfeife." Harry atmete tief durch und griff Snape dann ohne jede Vorwarnung an. Snape hatte gerade ein Fass zum überlaufen gebracht. Er war wirklich bemüht gewesen, seine Wut im Zum zu halten, doch das war nun zu viel. Er legte all seine Wut in seine Flüche und er musste gestehen, dass es gut tat. Verdammt gut sogar. Leider reichte das für Snape immer noch nicht. Doch er achtete nicht auf die Flüche, die ihn streiften, erst als ihn ein Stolperfluch hart auf den Boden warf und er sich heftig den Kopf anschlug bemerkte er wie außer Atem er war.

Vor seinen Augen tanzten kurz Sterne und er setzte sich nur langsam auf. Vorsichtig betastete er seinen Hinterkopf.

"Nun stellen Sie sich nicht so an, Potter. Oder fangen Sie gleich an zu heulen, wegen einer Beule", scharte Snape. Harry schnaubte nur und stand dann auf.

"Sie können lang darauf warten, dass ich vor ihnen in Tränen ausbreche", fauchte Harry und griff dann erneut an. Doch schon einige Minuten später landete Harry wieder am Boden und damit auch mal wieder in einer der Pfützen. Snape kam schnaubend auf ihn zu.

"Sie sind immer noch zu langsam, Potter. Viel zu langsam. So werden Sie nie siegen. Der Lord wird Sie auslachen über diese erbärmliche Vorstellung", knurrte er.

Harry setzte sich schnaubend auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand über seinen Nacken um das Wasser wegzuwischen. Doch der erstaunte Blick von Snape ließ ihn seine Hand ansehen. Sie war rot. Vorsichtig fuhr Harry sich mit der anderen Hand durch die Haare über den Hinterkopf, sich des Schmerzes bewusst werdend den er dort spürte.

* * *

_Und? Fieß oder?_

Nächste Woche gibt es dann Quidditch das für Draco folgen hat, denn es treffen die Gryffs auf die Slys. Aber auch Harry erlebt einige Überraschungen die nicht nurmit dem baldigen Vollmond zu tun haben.

Ihr dürft also gespannt sein

bis dahin

eure Imo


	37. kapitel 36

Hi ihr lieben!

Es ist zwar noch eine Weile vor Mitternacht, aber da ich jetzt schon ziemlich müde bin und gleich ins Bett gehe, wollte ich euch vorher noch ein neues Chap spendieren, damit ihr zum Frühstück, oder als nachtlecktüre noch was schönes zu lesen habt.

Also viel spaß mit diesem wieder etwas spannenderen Chap. Und wem Harry und Co gehört, wisst ihr ja.Und vielen lieben dank für die Reviews.

Liebe Grüße

Eure Imo

PS. Ich stell hier mal ne Schüssel süßes hin, wer mir ein Martinilied singt, darf sich was nehmen schmunzel

Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

Kapitel 36

Auch an ihr klebte Blut. Ohne ein Wort kniete Snape sich hinter ihn und strich ihm durchs Haar.

"Platzwunde. Nicht weiter schlimm", meinte er und Harry hörte einen Zauber und spürte auch ein leichten ziehen.

"Kopfschmerzen?" fragte er dann.

"Ich werd damit schon fertig", meinte Harry und stand auf.

"Wenn Sie das meinen. Wir machen trotzdem Schluss für heute", meinte der Lehrer und verließ die Halle. Harry folgte ihm in einigem Abstand. Er ließ sich schließlich auf einen Sessel fallen und beobachtete Snape, wie er aufmerksam durch die Regalreihen ging.

"War das Training erfolgreich?" fragte Slytherin ihn leise.

"Leider nicht so, wie sich Professor Snape es erhofft", antwortete Harry.

"Um Fortschritte zu erzielen muss man sich mühe geben", meinte das Bild weise und Harry konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten die Augen zu verdrehen.

"Ich versuche es", meinte er stattdessen nur und sah sich noch mal nach Snape um. "Ich werde mich auch mal etwas umsehen", meinte er, erhob sich, kletterte in den dritten Stock des Raumes und begutachtete die Bücher dort. Zum Teil waren sie in fremden Sprachen geschrieben, die Harry nicht kannte, oder er konnte die Schrift nicht lesen. Er wollte schon wieder hinuntergehen, als ihm das Wort Zauberstäbe auffiel. Neugierig zog er es heraus.

"Zauberstäbe, eine Kunst", lautete der Titel.

Harry überflog kurz die Einführung. Im Grunde sagte das Buch auch nur, dass das Schwerste an der Zauberstabanfertigung, die richtige Handhabung des magischen Kernes war und dessen richtige Vorbereitung. Dies wurde an einigen Beispielen belegt und sehr schwungvoll umschrieben. Auch wurde versucht zu erläutern, wie es dazu kam, dass jeder Zauberer für einen anderen Stab geeignet war und nicht jeden beliebigen verwenden konnte. Der Autor mutmaßte, dass es in der Vergangenheit, oder Zukunft des Besitzers, der magische Kern irgendwie einen Bezug zu dessen Leben haben würde. Positiv oder negativ gesehen. Genau verstand Harry das nicht, aber wenn er darüber nachdachte, seine Beziehung zu einem Phönix war eindeutig. Er kämpfte für ihn, oder besser gesagt für seinen Orden. Und Dumbledores Fawkes hatte ihm schon mehr als einmal geholfen und vertraute ihm.

Dann fand Harry eine Liste der Dinge, die man als Zauberstäbe verwendete und zu seiner Überraschung, die zerstoßenen Zähne einer Acromantula, die zermahlene Haut eines Basilisken, "Moment war da nicht Voldemorts Stab daraus gefertigt?", und die Haare eines Werwolfs. Um letzteres als Kern eines Stabes zu benutzen, bedurfte es aber einer sehr speziellen Vorbereitung, da es vom Körper des Wolfes getrennt, nur noch während der Vollmondphase magische Kräfte besaß. Um diese zu erhalten, musste man es in einen speziellen Tank, den Mondscheintrank, einlegen und mit diesem dann in einem Zauberstab verarbeiten. Allerdings, so stand es hier zumindest, würde es einen durchaus mächtigen Stab ergeben, wenn der Besitzer in der Lage war ihn zu führen. Die Erläuterung verwies auf einen Anhang im Buch. Dort stand die genaue Vorgehensweise und auch die Tankzubereitung. Harry schluckte. Der Trank war ziemlich aufwendig und kompliziert. Von einigen Zutaten hatte er noch nie etwas gehört.

Wieder in den Gedanken vertieft aus was für ihn ein zweiter Stab sein könnte, steckte er das Buch ein und ging wieder runter.

"Professor?" fragte Harry, als er den Lehrer in den Reihen mit den Einmachgläsern gefunden hatte.

"Was wollen Sie, Potter?"

"Aus was besteht Ihr Zauberstab?" Snape sah ihn verwundert an.

"Wieso wollen Sie das wissen?" raunzte er.

"Ich hab das zaubern mit Remus und auch Sirius Stab versucht und mit denen hat es gar nicht geklappt", erklärte Harry.

"Warum denken Sie darüber nach, sich auch einen zweiten Stab anzuschaffen? Einen identischen zu dem des Lords werden Sie niemals bekommen. Abgesehen davon, solang Sie nicht besser werden im duellieren, werden Sie so, oder so keine Chance haben. Also vergessen sie es, Potter und konzentrieren Sie sich auf wichtigere Dinge. Duellieren und Okklumentik", scharte Snape.

"Ja, Sir", grummelte Harry missmutig.

Am Sonntag kam dann zu Harrys Überraschung Remus in Begleitung von Tonks zum Quidditchspiel.

"Hey. Das ist ja eine Überraschung", freute sich Harry. Remus schien allerdings ziemlich schlecht drauf zu sein. "Stimmt was nicht?" fragte der Gryffindor besorgt. Tonks dagegen lachte leise auf, was irgendwie gar nicht zu ihr passte.

"Moony hat nur etwas Angst, das ist alles." Harry runzelte die Stirn. Wieso nannte Tonks Remus beim Spitznamen. Die Erleuchtung kam ihm aber sehr schnell.

"Bist du total bescheuert?" zischte er.

"Wieso? Es war doch deine Idee", meinte Tonks verwundert. Harry sah sich um und zog die beiden in eine Ecke.

"Aber nicht so. Mitten in der Nacht und im Dunklen hätte dich keiner erkannt. Und nur Tonks sollte sich in dich verwandeln. Nicht andersherum. Und woher habt ihr den Vielsafttrank. Das Zeug muss einen Monat lang gebraut werden", knurrte Harry und sah Remus verwundert an.

"Hey. Ich hab mir den Mund fusselig geredet, aber er hat alles mit Tonks und David abgesprochen. Die beiden decken ihn. Ich wurde erst heute Morgen eingeweiht. Und bin auch alles andere als begeistert. Die alternative wäre, dass er allein gegangen wäre", meinte der Werwolf entschuldigend. Harry fuhr sich verzweifelt mit einer Hand durch die Haare und sah dann auf seine Uhr.

"Ich muss, oder Katie macht mir die Hölle heiß. Pass bloß auf, dass du nicht auffällst", meinte Harry und ging in die Umkleide.

"Da bist du ja. Wir warten nur auf dich", meinte sein Kapitän.

"Zwei Freunde wollten mich noch begrüßen", meinte Harry seufzte. Während Katie eine eher langweilige Ansprache hielt, in der sie alle Manöver noch mal kurz erwähnte, zischte Harry Ron zu: "Schnuffel ist hier. Wundere dich also nicht wenn du Tonks siehst."

"Was?" keuchte sein Freund entsetzt.

"Würdet ihr zwei gefälligst zuhören", fauchte Katie.

"Wir kennen die Manöver in und auswendig, Katie. Lass uns rausgehen und Snape die schlimmste Niederlage in der Gesichte Hogwarts bescheren", meinte Harry und alle stimmten ihm begeistert zu.

Das Mädchen seufzte und meinte dann: "Gut. Also. Auf geht's. Und wehe wir verlieren, Harry. Dann bist du schuld."

"Bin ich das nicht eh?", meinte er leise zu Ron, der ihm auf die Schulter klopfte.

Zehn Minuten später stieß Harry sich nach dem Pfiff von Madam Hooch ab und schoss in die Höhe. Er entdeckte Remus und seinen verwandelten Paten, bei Hermine, die ihm einen ziemlich entsetzten Blick zuwarf und in Sirius Richtung nickte. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ließ seinen Blick dann übers Spielfeld gleiten und lauschte einen Moment dem Kommentar.

"Ginny Weasley am Quaffel. Wahnsinn was für ein Tempo, aber Vorsicht da kommt ein Klatscher von Goyle. Weasley weicht aus und gibt ab an Bell. Geschickt abgetaucht, Katie und Tor… nein, doch nicht. Bletchly pariert und wirft ihn zu Pucey. Angriff von Ginny auf den Slytherin, der weicht aber aus und gibt an Worrington ab. Sie halten direkt auf Weasley an den Ringen zu… Worrington wird erneut angegriffen, von der Neuentdeckung Summers. Sie hatte schon im ersten Spiel gezeigt, dass sie was drauf hat und jaaaaa sie holt den Quaffel zurück."

Harry sah rüber zu Malfoy. Der kreiste etwas über ihm und suchte das Spielfeld ab, beobachtete ihn aber auch. Für einen Moment kam Harry der Gedanke Malfoy reinzulegen, aber den verwarf er gleich wieder. Immerhin wollten sie Fair spielen. Dann sah er Malfoy aber plötzlich in einen Sturzflug übergehen und hörte Dennis Croft schreien: "Was ist das? Hat Malfoy den Schnatz gesehen? Ich kann ihn nicht entdecken. Und da geht auch Potter in den Sturzflug."

Harry hatte seinen Besen herumgerissen und jagte Draco nach und versuchte auszumachen was er entdeckt hatte. Aber der Schnatz war weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Malfoy riss in letzter Sekunde seinen Besen hoch und Harry schaffte es auch gerade noch, nicht auf den Boden zu knallen.

Missmutig sah er Malfoy an der verhalten Lachte.

"Reingelegt!" rief er ihm zu.

"Schön. Dann eben auf die Tour", rief Harry und stieg wieder höher.

Wenn Malfoy unbedingt wollte, dass konnte er haben. Der Slytherin schien sich bei seinem Haus wieder einschmeicheln zu wollen. Ein Blick zum Punktestand zeigte ihm, dass sie inzwischen zwei Tore erzielt hatten, Slytherin gar keines. Harry beobachtete das Spiel wieder für einige Minuten. Ginny war wieder im Quaffelbesitz und gab gerade an Miranda ab. Katie war schon in der Nähe der Torstangen.

Beeindruckt sah er zu, wie die beiden Mädchen sich durch die Jäger der Slytherins schlängelten und Ginny dabei auch noch einem Klatscher so geschickt auswich, dass dieser Goyle voll vor die Brust knallte und der Junge blau anlief. Madam Hooch hatte das aber nicht gesehen. Sie schalt gerade Crabbe der wohl mit seinem Schläger auf Sloper losgegangen war. Miranda täuschte vor an Ginny abzugeben, warf aber zu Katie, die den Ball durch die Ringe warf, unhaltbar für Bletchly.

"30 zu 0, für Gryffindor", erklang Crofts Stimme. So ging es eine Weile hin und her und auch Ron blieb nicht von Torschüssel verschont, eher im Gegenteil, er kam ganz schön ins Schwitzen.

Zwei Stunden später stand es 120: 80 für Gryffindor. Es hatte einige Freiwürfe wegen ein paar unschöner Fouls gegeben und Harry war noch ein zweites Mal reingefallen auf Malfoy. Er sah den Blonden einen Moment an, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er ihn beobachtete. Und das tat er. Absichtlich wartete Harry noch mal einen Moment und stürzte sich dann in die Tiefe.

"Potter im Sturzflug!" schrie Dennis, "Und Malfoy jagt ihm nach. Aber ein Nimbus 2001 hat gegen den Feuerblitz keine Chance. Niemals!" Harry gab ihm Recht, allerdings hatte er es genau durchdacht. Er flog langsamer, als sein Besen es konnte, damit Malfoy in seiner Nähe war. Sekunden bevor er selbst auf dem Boden aufprallte, riss er seinen Besen hoch und beobachtete wie Malfoy ziemlich unsanft auf dem Boden aufschlug. Die Gryffindors auf den Rängen johlten und klatschen begeistert und die Slytherins buhten empört.

"Das war Phantastisch. Ein perfekter Wronski-Bluff. Besser hätte selbst Victor Krumm es nicht machen können. Potter war wohl auch bei der Weltmeisterschaft. Malfoy hat sich das hoffentlich genau angesehen, wie es geht."

Harry musste lachen. Auch wenn Dennis ein Ravenclaw war, man hörte doch deutlich zu wem er stand. Zumindest in diesem Spiel. Malfoy stieß sich gerade wieder vom Boden ab. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihn kurz behandeln müssen.

"Das war unfair, Potter", fauchte er.

"Du bist nicht besser, Draco. Wolltest du mich nicht auch zu einer Bruchlandung zwingen?", meinte Harry lenkte seinen Besen noch ein Stück höher.

Das Spiel wurde von Seiten der Grünen jetzt härter. Sie hatten es ihm wohl übel genommen und er musste einigen Klatschern ausweichen. Es stand 190 zu 90 als Harry den Schnatz wirklich entdeckte, zeitgleich mit Malfoy. Harry war allerdings etwas weiter weg, als der Slytherin als er sich in die tiefe stürzte. Doch dank seines tatsächlich besseren Besens holte er schnell auf. Die Kommentare hörte er im Rauschen des Windes an seinen Ohren nicht. Er verfolgte nur den Schnatz, der sich gerade dazu entschloss steil in die Höhe zu schießen. Harry folgte ihm augenblicklich und war nun gleich auf mit Malfoy. Der versuchte ihn abzudrängen.

"Hey. Es reicht!" rief Harry und zog eine scharfe Kurve nach rechts, ebenso wie der kleine goldene Ball. Malfoy folgte ihm. Doch langsam überholte Harry den Slytherin, der verzweifelt versuchte noch schneller zu fliegen. Harry sah in letzter Sekunde den Klatscher auf sich zuschießen und rollte sich unter ihm weg. Sie sausten dicht an den Tribünen vorbei und endlich war Harry nah genug dran, um den Ball zu erreichen. Mit einem Griff schloss er seine Hand um ihn und riss seinen Besen dann mit ausgestreckter Faust in die Höhe. Und genau in diesem Moment brach auch der Jubel über ihn herein.

"Potter hat ihn. Potter fängt den Schnatz. Gryffindor gewinnt mit 340 zu 90." Dennis Stimme überschlug sich beinahe, bei dem Gebrüll und Harry fand den Blick von Remus und Sirius, die genau wie die anderen Hauskameraden jubelten, als seien sie selbst noch Schüler.

Harry landete schließlich neben Ron der ihm vor Freude um den Hals viel.

"Das war eine Jagd." Brüllte er ihm ins Ohr.

Und auch die andern klopften ihm auf die Schultern. Das gesamte Haus Gryffindor war auf das Spielfeld geströmt und beglückwünschte ihr Team überschwänglich. Harry entdeckte auch Remus und Sirius in der Menge und bahnte sich einen Weg zu ihnen.

"Wahnsinn Harry. Du bist echt genial", meinte sein Pate und drückte ihn fest an sich. "Dein Vater wäre begeistert. Vor allem dieser Wronski-Bluff. James hätte es nicht besser gekonnt. Und dann, wie du dem Klatscher ausgewichen bist und…"

"Hey! Nun lass mich auch mal", protestierte Remus und zog Harry in seine Arme. "Er hat Recht. Du hast super gespielt, Süßer. Der Bluff war wirklich erste Sahne. Aber meinst du nicht, Malfoy nimmt dir das übel?" Harry lachte leise und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Dann ließ Remus ihn los und meinte: "Wir gehen, Tonks. Wir haben noch einiges zu erledigen."

"Ach was. Es gibt doch sicher eine Party und die will ich nicht versäumen", meinte Sirius in Gestalt der Aurorin, aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf und zog Sirius zu sich ran.

"Ihr geht, Schnuffel. Du kannst Remus ja von Dienstagnacht überzeugen. Aber da oben ist das zu gefährlich. Sie könnten dir Fragen stellen. Bitte. Ich würde keine ruhige Minute haben. Und das ist ja nicht unser letztes Spiel. Das nächste ist erst Mitte Juni nach den Prüfungen. Bis dahin bist du sicher frei und dann kannst du mitkommen."

"Gut. Aber Dienstag. Versprochen?" meinte Sirius. Remus sah sie entsetzt an, sagte aber jetzt nichts dazu.

"Ja. Versprochen und nun verschwinde", zischte Harry und sah Remus bittend an.

"Ich pass auf und wir melden uns, wenn wir zu Hause sind."

"Danke", antwortete Harry und folgte dann Ron, der ihn zu den Umkleiden zog.

Als sie und der Rest des Teams nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche in den Turm kamen, wartete dort eine riesen Partie auf sie. Irgendwer hatte die Küche geplündert und einiges an Essen und Butterbier herangeschafft. Harry hatte sich gerade eine Schnitte genommen, als Remus sich meldete, sie seien beide wohlbehalten zu Hause angekommen. Die Party ging bis weit nach Sperrstunde und Hermine beharrte darauf, dass sie noch eine Runde drehten. Man konnte ja nie wissen.

"Oh Mann", seufzte Ron, der sich schon umgezogen hatte.

"Ron. Es ist unsere Aufgabe", erklärte das Mädchen streng.

"Aber ich bin müde. Weißt du was ich heute schon geleistet habe? Außerdem werden die Slytherins schmollend in ihrem Kerker sitzen und keine Dummheiten machen. Und wir sind nicht die einzigen Vertrauensschüler."

"Ron. Es geht hier doch nicht nur um die Slytherins. Es geht um alle", konterte das Mädchen. Harry seufzte und stand vom Bett auf.

"Leg dich ruhig schlafen. Hermine und ich schaffen das heute auch mal allein." Die Braunhaarige wollte noch etwas sagen, aber Harry schob sie wieder aus der Tür.

"Lass gut sein, Hermine. Ron ist fertig. Und die eine Nacht, bekommen wir das schon allein hin", meinte er und schob sie, durch einige noch feiernde Mitschüler, auf den Gang.

"Na gut. Aber nur heute. Ausnahmsweise", meinte sie. Harry nickte lächelnd und gemeinsam gingen sie in den fünften Stock, wo sie sich normalerweise trennten.

"Du willst sicher wieder in die Kerker, oder?" fragte Hermine besorgt.

"Du musst nicht mitkommen. Ich geh sonst auch allein runter", erklärte Harry schmunzelnd und betrat die Geheimtreppe.

"Bist du dir sicher, dass du das auch jetzt willst?" Harry konnte nicht anders als lachen.

"Bist du dir unsicher ob du allein zu den Ravenclaws gehen sollst?"

"Sehr witzig, Harry. Sehr witzig. Ich mach mir nur Sorgen um dich. Die sind sicher stinksauer wegen dem Spiel", meinte das Mädchen empört.

"Ich werde mit ihnen fertig. Wir sehen uns in einer Stunde wieder hier. Ich nehm auf dem Weg die Küche und Hufflepuff mit. Bis dann", meinte Harry und stieg die Treppen runter, bis in die Nähe, der Küchen. Dort entdeckte er gerade einen Hufflepuffschüler, der aus der Küche kam.

"Ziemlich spät fürs Abendbrot, oder?" fragte Harry leise und der Erstklässler fuhr erschrocken Herum,

"Ha-Harry Potter", keuchte er ehrfürchtig.

"Guten Appetit. Aber mach, dass du in deinen Schlafsaal kommst", sagte er. Der Junge aber rührt sich nicht, sondern starrte ihn ehrfürchtig an.

"Du… du verpfeifst mich nicht?" fragte er leise.

"Ausnahmsweise nicht, dafür ist meine Laune heute viel zu gut", meinte Harry und der Junge murmelte noch ein "Danke", ehe er davonrannte.

"Kinder", seufzte er und lief dann weiter in Richtung Kerker. An Snapes Büro vorbei und dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Liebend gern hätte er ja jetzt gewusst, wie sie das verlorene Spiel verkrafteten. Vielleicht feierten sie ja auch, um ihren Frust abzubauen. Oder sie überlegten sich, wie sie doch noch den Pokal gewinnen konnten. Er wollte grade schon umdrehen, als er leise Geräusche hörte. Verwundert darüber sah er sich einmal um. Hinter ihm war niemand. Ganz sicher nicht. Und dennoch war hier jemand.

Er zog geräuschlos seinen Zauberstab und ging leise weiter. So tief hier unten war er noch nie gewesen. Unbenutzte Kerker gab es hier, das wusste er vom hören sagen. Filchs Folterkammern, wo die Ketten noch von den Decken hingen, an denen er so gern jemanden aufhängen wollte. Harry schauderte bei dem Gedanken.

Die Geräusche wurden lauter. Es mussten mehrere sein. Irgendwer stöhnte und jemand anders lachte auf. Am Ende des Ganges, tief im inneren des Schlosses, es gab hier kaum noch Fackeln und auch Portraits keine mehr, waren die Geräusche deutlich zu hören.

"… nicht Strafe genug. Der Meister ist sehr wütend, dass du ihn verrätst", sagte eine Jungenstimme. Es war die von Montague.

"Vielleicht sollten wir dich zu ihm bringen", schlug eine andere Stimme vor, die Harry nicht erkannte. Aber er vermutete, dass es auch ein älterer Schüler war.

"Dumbledore ist wieder da. Das schaffen wir nicht, unter seiner Nase. Aber wir wissen auch noch ein paar nette Sachen", sagte noch jemand und es gab einen dumpfen Schlag und jemand keuchte auf.

"Ihr… feigen… Hunde", hörte er dann jemand gebrochen husten. "Keinen Mumm euch… mit einem… Malfoy zu duellieren…, oder was?"

Harry stockte der Atem. War das Draco? Was machten die denn mit ihm.

"Dein Name ist nicht mehr wert, als der von Potter, oder Dumbledore. Du bist ein dreckiger Blutsverräter", fauchte Montague und Draco keuchte erneut auf.

"Wo sind denn eigentlich deine neuen Freunde, Malfoy. Stehen wohl doch nicht so hinter dir, wie du es glaubst was?" scharte eine der andern Stimmen.

"Ich brauch Potter nicht, um mit euch fertig zu werden", fauchte Malfoy. Darauf folgten aber erneut zwei dumpfe Schläge und ein leiser Aufschrei von Draco.

"Sollen wir jetzt darüber lachen? Vielleicht sollte einer mal gehen und ihn suchen. Mal sehen, ob er auch so ein Waschlappen ist, wie du", sagte die dritte Stimme und Harry hatte genug gehört.

"Spart euch die Mühe, ich finde den Weg allein hier her", sagte Harry im selben Moment, wie er die Tür schwungvoll aufriss.

Das Bild was er sah, war nicht gerade ermutigend. Draco lag am Boden, mit blutverschmiertem Gesicht und hielt sich den Bauch. Montague und zwei andere Siebtklässler standen um ihn herum. Der Kerker war etwas kleiner, als die, in denen sie Unterricht hatten und von der Decke hingen wirklich Eisenketten.

"Ach nein. Da ist ja der Held des Tages", schnarrte Montague und drehte sich zu ihm um. "Ist es Dummheit, dass du dich hier her traust, oder hältst du dich für so mächtig." Harry viel gerade keine passende Antwort ein. Wenn er ehrlich war, war es Dummheit, dass er sich bemerkbar gemacht hatte, aber er war wohl doch zu sehr Gryffindor, als einfach einen Lehrer holen zu gehen. Zumal er Snape hatte verschwinden sehen, als er die Haupttreppe runtergekommen war. Das Oberhaupt der Slytherins war also nicht mal hier. Dumbledore wollte er nicht stören und wo er einen anderen Lehrer fand, wusste er nicht.

"Fehlen dir etwa die Worte?" fragte einer der anderen Siebtklässler.

"Vielleicht sind die Fragen einfach zu dumm, als das man sie beantwortet", meinte eine Stimme hinter ihm und Harry drehte sich um. Hermine stand dort und stemmte beide Arme in die Hüften. Er wollte sie erst fragen, was sie hier machte, aber die Slytherins lenkten ihn ab. Sie standen alle nun nebeneinander und grinsten hinterhältig.

"Schlammblut, Granger ist also auch da. Und wo hast du den Rest deines Gefolges gelassen?" fragte Montague.

"Das geht dich gar nichts an", giftete Harry und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. "Und nun geht aus dem Weg. Ich bin Vertrauensschüler." Die beiden ihm unbekannten Slytherin fingen an zu lachen.

"Du glaubst doch wohl nicht dass wir uns von dir etwas sagen lassen", meine Montague spöttisch.

"Ihr habt Harry gehört. Verschwindet in euren Gemeinschaftsraum. Es ist nach Ausgangssperre. Und damit ihr es wisst. Wir werden Professor Snape euer Verhalten melden", meinte Hermine hinter ihm und Harry versuchte nicht genervt aufzustöhnen. Mit dieser Art konnte sie vielleicht die untern Stufen einschüchtern. Aber sicher keine Siebtklässler. Hinter ihnen schlug die Tür zu und Harry warf nur eine Sekunde einen Blick über die Schulter.

"So ihr zwei. Dann wollen wir mal sehen, was wir mit euch machen. Draco ist ja schon fertig", meinte einer von ihnen und trat noch einen Schritt näher. Sofort hob Harry seinen Stab. "Meinst du ich hab Angst vor dir, Potter?" lachte er und zog auch seinen Stab.

"Harry", meinte Hermine. "Das darfst du nicht."

"Ja Harry", spottete Montague. "Hör auf deine Schlammblutfreundin. Du darfst dich hier nicht duellieren."

"Du steckst deinen Stab ein und dann verschwindet ihr drei", sagte Harry ruhiger, als er sich fühlte. Es wäre eine Lüge gewesen zu behaupten, dass er keine Angst hatte. Seine Angst galt aber mehr Hermine. Sie war gut, das wusste er. Wenn er sich duellierte bei den DA treffen, dann mit ihr, oder Ron. Aber er war für sie verantwortlich. Ron würde ihm die Hölle heiß machen, wenn ihr etwas passierte.

"Zeigt ihnen mal, was wir von ihnen halten. Ich werde mich noch etwas mit unserem anderen Freund hier beschäftigen", meinte Montague und wandte sich wieder Draco zu, der mittlerweile and die Wand gekrabbelt war, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

Harry schaffte es gerade noch dem Fluch auszuweichen, der auf ihn zuschoss und aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass Hermine ein Spiegelschild aufgebaut hatte und nun zum Gegenangriff überging. Auch er griff mit: "Stupor!" an, aber ohne erfolg. Der Slytherin wich einfach aus und fluchte: "Impedimenta!"

"Rictusempra!" schrie Harry nachdem er ausgewichen war, verfehlte sein Ziel aber. Zu seiner Beruhigung wehrte Draco sich heftig gegen Montague, der ihn verprügeln wollte.

"Mal sehen wie du damit fertig wirst", rief sein Gegner. "Sectumsempra!"

Harry brauchte keine Sekunde um ein Schild aus Scotts Unterricht zu beschwören, trotzdem duckte er sich zusätzlich. Er war nicht scharf darauf diesen Fluch abzubekommen. Aber er prallte an dem Schild ab und schlug in die Wand ein. So ging es hin und her. Harry weigerte sich Flüche aus Snapes Buch zu benutzen. Er brauchte keine schwarze Magie, um mit ein paar aufgeblasenen Slytherin fertig zu werden.

Doch dann traf ihn ein Expelliarmus und er verlor seinen Zauberstab.

"Harry", schrie Hermime und Harry sah, wie auch sie entwaffnet wurde und das der große, breitschultrige Slytherin sich ihr näherte mit einem ekelerregenden Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

"Lass die Finger von Ihr", schrie Harry und stürzte ohne weiter nachzudenken in seine Richtung und packte ihn von hinten. Dabei hatte er den andern völlig vergessen, der ihn von seinem Freund runter zog und ihn festhielt.

"Du willst also zu erst. Sehr gern", meinte der, der gerade noch auf Hermine losgehen wollte und schlug ihm in den Magen. Harry hatte das Gefühl ersticken zu müssen, als ihn auch schon ein Faustschlag ins Gesicht traf.

"Nein!" kreischte Hermine. Harry sah sie an und sagte erstickt.

"Lauf!" Hermine sprang auf, doch der andere Slytherin packte nach ihr, aber Harry trat ihm heftig gegen sein Schienbein, so dass er sie losließ und sie ihren Stab packen konnte und zur Tür hinaus verschwand.

"Du dreckiges As. Das wirst du mir büßen", fauchte der getretene und Harry musste einige Schläge mehr einstecken.

"Wir müssen hier weg", sagte der Slytherin, der ihn festhielt laut und ließ Harry los.

"Du hast Recht. Monty!" rief er und der drehte sich um. "Ihr habt Recht. Lasst uns abhauen!"

Die drei wandten sich zur Tür, und blieben wie angewurzelt stehen. Vor ihnen stand ein ausgewachsner weißer Tiger, der sie anfauchte und mit den Krallen ausschlug.

"Verdammt was ist das?" knurrte Montague.

"Potter", sagte Malfoy und rief dann: "Incarcerus!"

Seile Flogen um die drei Jungen und schnürten sie fest zusammen. Draco trat mit erhobenem Stab auf sie zu.

"Und nun will ich mal sehen was wir mit euch machen. Wie wäre es auch mit einer tracht Prügel für jeden?" fragte der Slytherin, der arg mitgenommen aussah, überheblich.

"Wir werden ihnen nichts tun, Draco", keuchte Harry und wischt sich mit dem Handrücken das Blut aus dem Gesicht, das ihm aus der Nase lief. "Hermine holt einen Lehrer. Der wird sich darum kümmern."

"Du weißt, dass Snape ihnen nichts tun wird", knurrte Draco missmutig.

"Der ist aber nicht da. Ich hab ihn weggehen sehen, sie wird sicher zu McGonagall gehen", widersprach Harry und hob ächzend seinen eigenen Stab auf. Es war nicht so, dass er ihnen nicht auch gern eines ausgewischt hätte, aber das würde nur Ärger bringen.

"Du kannst ja wegsehen, Potter. Ich lass so was nicht auf mir sitzen", knurrte der Blonde und hob seinen Stab. Harry aber griff nach seinem Arm. "Dann bist du nicht besser als sie, oder die Todesser. Die vergreifen sich auch an Wehrlosen. An Muggel, die nicht mal eine Ahnung von unserer Welt haben. Die ihnen hilflos ausgeliefert sind. Und damit willst du doch nichts zu tun haben. Du willst nicht so werden wie dein Vater, oder deine Tante." Draco sah ihn ziemlich wütend an.

"Lass meinen Vater aus dem Spiel", knurrte er.

"Dann nimm den Stab runter", sagte Harry nachdrücklich.

Hinter ihnen ging die Tür auf und Dumbledore kam herein, gefolgt von Hermine und McGonagall. Draco ließ den Stab sinken und sah seine drei Hauskameraden missmutig an.

"Bei Merlin! Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy!", keuchte die gryffindorsche Hauslehrerin.

"Harry?" fragte Dumbledore hörbar besorgt. "Alles ok", meinte er.

"Die Drei haben Draco zusammengeschlagen und als wir dazwischen gegangen sind, sind sie auch auf uns losgegangen. Flüche und… auch Fäuste", meinte Harry.

"Und warum haben sie nicht gleich einen Lehrer geholt?" fragte seine Hauslehrerin besorgt.

"Ich denke, das können wir später klären. Harry und Draco sollten erst mal zu Madam Pomfrey gehen und sich versorgen lassen. Und ihr drei kommt mit in mein Büro und erklärt mal was das hier sollte." Der Schulleiter nickte Harry zu, der daraufhin Draco am Ärmel packte und mitzog.

"Hier", meinte Hermine und drückte Harry ein Taschentusch auf die Nase.

"Danke", murmelte er leise.

"Warum hast du keinen Lehrer geholt?" fragte Draco und sah Harry von der Seite an.

"Ich lass mich nicht als Waschlappen bezeichnen", meinte Harry, was Draco mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittierte. "Du musst nicht mitkommen, Hermine. Den Weg schaffen wir allein", meinte Harry und grinste sie an.

"Sicher?"

"Ich werde nicht an ein paar Faustschlägen sterben, wenn nicht mal eine Kugel in die Luge es schafft mich umzubringen", meinte er und schob Hermine einige Schritte in Richtung Turm. "Ich komm nach", meinte er noch und folgte dann Draco.

"Wo habt ihr eigentlich Weasley gelassen?" fragte er.

"Ron? Der war müde und schläft schon. Aber ich bin mir sicher er wird sich ärgern, wenn er das erfährt. Er hätte sicher gern mitgemischt", meinte Harry schmunzelnd. "Und nun sag mal. Was wollten die von dir?"

Draco schwieg einen Moment ehe er sagte: "Sie denken ich hätte dich gewinnen lassen." Harry blieb abrupt stehen.

"Die haben dich verprügelt, weil ich den Schnatz gefangen habe? Das ist doch wohl nicht dein ernst?"

"Es reicht ihnen völlig als Grund. Außerdem haben sie mich vorgewarnt." Harry nickte.

"Deswegen hast du versucht mich lahm zu legen."

"Ja", war Dracos knappe Antwort.

"Dein Animagustrick war gut. Hat sie ziemlich überrascht", meinte Draco dann.

"Sie schon. Voldemort wird das nicht überraschen", meinte Harry schulterzuckend und Draco zuckte zusammen.

"Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?" fragte er aber schnell.

"Ach nur so", wiegelte Harry ab.

"Ich hab gehört du trainierst mit Onkel Severus." Nun sah Harry ihn erstaunt an. "Dumbledore hat ihm neulich ziemlich deutlich gesagt er sollte das nicht ausnutzen, um sich an deinem Vater zu rächen."

"Du lauscht?" fragte Harry.

"Die Tür ist nicht ganz zugegangen und ich war gerade bei ihm. Nicht meine Schuld", meinte der Blonde. Harry nickte nur und drückte dann vorsichtig die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf. Madam Pomfrey kam im Morgenmantel und Lockenwicklern in den Haaren auf sie zu.

"Nicht mal in Ruhe schlafen kann man. Was haben sie gemacht? Sich geprügelt?"

"Nicht so ganz", meinte Harry und ließ sich auf ein Bett schieben.

Er hatte eine gebrochene Nase, Blutergüsse und ein paar angeknackste Rippen, ebenso wie Draco. Während die Krakenschwester sie behandelte, murmelte sie ständig etwas von Unvernunft und das Verhalten pubertierender Jungen. Schließlich durften sie dann gehen und begegneten auf dem Gang dann Snape. Er war blass und sah ziemlich genervt aus.

"Was haben Sie wieder angestellt, Potter", fragte er schroff.

"Draco geholfen nicht umgebracht zu werden, Sir", meinte Harry. Der Lehrer zog daraufhin eine Augenbraue hoch und wandte sich an Draco.

"Montague, Redflied und Caine haben mich zusammengeschlagen."

"Und warum?" fragte Snape ruhig.

"Weil wir verloren haben und ich ein Blutsverräter bin", knurrte Draco missmutig. Harry meinte einen Moment lang Resignation in Snapes Gesicht gesehen zu haben.

"Gehen Sie zu Bett, Potter", sagte Snape und zog Draco mit in Richtung Kerker.

Als Harry den Turm betrat, saß Hermine noch im Sessel und sah auf.

"Wie geht's?" fragte sie.

"Alles ok. Das ist morgen vergessen. Und Ron wird sich ärgern", meinte er schmunzelnd.

"Wird er wohl", meinte sie nachdenklich.

"Warum bist du mir nachgekommen?" fragte er.

"Ich… ich hatte ein ungutes Gefühl dabei, dich allein da runter gehen zu lassen. Wohl zu Recht", meinte sie. Harry nickte nur und wünschte ihr dann eine Gute Nacht.

Wie erwartet war Ron am nächsten morgen auf sich selbst wütend und redete von nichts anderem, als dass er die Slytherins gern auch aufgemischt hätte. Sirius meldete sich am Sonntagabend dann bei ihm.

"Na? Wie geht's?" fragte Sirius, während Harry zum Astronomieturm lief. Es war wieder nach Ausgangssperre und auch wenn alle Welt wusste, dass Sirius auf freiem Fuß war, dort würde man ihn wenigstens nicht belauschen können.

"Gut. Hatte gestern nur eine kleinere Rangelei mit ein paar Slytherins", meinte er.

Natürlich wollte sein Pate sofort wissen was los war, also erzählte er die Story.

"Sei bloß vorsichtig. Das werden die sicher nicht auf sich sitzen lassen", mahnte sein Pate ihn. Harry nickte nur.

"ich pass schon auf."

"Gut. Und… du bist allein?" fragte Sirius leise.

"Ja. Wieso?" meinte er verwundert.

"Das mit Dienstag geht klar. Tonks und ich haben Moony überzeugt und sie springt noch mal für mich ein."

"Remus hat zugestimmt?" meinte Harry.

"Er hatte keine Kraft sich zu wehren", korrigierte Sirius und Harry musste lachen.

"Dann freu ich mich. Brauchst du dafür noch was von mir?" Sirius aber schüttelte den Kopf.

"Zauberei reicht auch. Remus kümmert sich auch noch mal um die Schutzzauber, du musst dich nur unbemerkt aus dem Schloss schleichen", meinte er.

"Auf jeden Fall. Und wenn ich fliege", sagte Harry und drückte die Tür zum Astronomieturm auf. Zu seiner Überraschung stand dort Professor Scott. "Hallo, Professor", meinte Harry und Sirius sah ihn einen Moment verschreckt an. "Ich mach gerade meinen Rundgang und hab einen Blick auf den höchsten Turm geworfen", sagte Harry in den Spiegel.

"Wo sind Ron und Hermine?"

"Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde im dritten Stock und gehen dann zusammen in die Kerker. Hermine will mich da allein auch nicht mehr hinlassen", erklärte der Gryffindor und sah auf, da sein Lehrer verwundert auf ihn zu kam und dann in den Spiegel sah.

"Mr. Black", sagte er nachdenklich.

"Guten Abend", grüßte sein Pate ihn höflich.

"Nun weiß ich auch woher mir ihr Name so bekannt vorkam. Sie haben schon mit James zusammengearbeitet."

"Ihr kennt euch auch?" fragte Harry verwundert.

"Nur vom sehen und ganz flüchtig. Wir wurden einander nie vorgestellt", sagte Sirius.

"Nein, leider", meinte der Lehrer und sah Harry dann an.

"Ich dachte der zweite Spiegel wäre im Besitz von Remus Lupin?"

"Ist er auch. Ich hab ihn mir ausgeliehen", meinte Sirius, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

"Ach so.", sagte Scott nur und wandte sich ab.

"Ich denke wir machen Schluss. Du musst noch unartige Kinder ins Bett schicken und ich… hab auch noch was zu tun."

"Klar. Grüß Remus ganz lieb, wenn du ihn siehst und sag ihm, ich schick ihm einen Kuss." Sirius schmunzelte.

"Mach ich. Bis dann."

"Bis dann", meinte Harry und steckte den Spiegel ein.

"Sie stehen also in Kontakt zu ihrem Paten und der Schulleiter billigt das?" fragte er.

"Ja. Das tut er", antwortete Harry schlicht und ging wieder, damit Scott nicht noch bemerkte, dass sich Harry diebisch auf Dienstagabend freute.

Leise erzählte er Ron und Hermine im leeren Gemeinschaftsraum davon. Ihre braunhaarige Freundin war nicht gerade begeistert davon, aber sie würden ihn beide decken. Am Dienstag sagte Remus Harry kurz nach Ende des Nachmittagsunterrichts bescheid, sie seien da, aber er solle erst nach dem Essen kommen, damit es wirklich dunkel war. Harry konnte kaum erwarten, dass seine Freunde, die ihn nach draußen begleiten wollten endlich fertig waren.

Sie spazierten gemütlich über das dunkle Gelände zu Hagrids Hütte, von der sie sich dann im Schatten des Waldes zur Peitschenden Weide schlichen, die Harry dann mit einem Ast zum erstarren brachte. Harry reichte ihnen den Tarnumhang, den er in seiner Tasche bei sich trug.

"Ich brauch ihn nicht. Wir sehen uns morgen."

"Sei bloß vorsichtig und verlier die beiden nicht."

"Hermine", meinte Harry und schlüpfte dann in den Gang und verwandelte sich dort schon. Remus hatte ihm zwar gesagt, dass er den Banntrank genommen hatte, aber auf vier Beinen lief man einfach schneller, als nur auf zweien und er konnte es nicht mehr abwarten.

Erst an der Falltür verwandelte er sich zurück. Aus dem oberen Stock hörte er schon wildes Gebell. Er schlich vorsichtig die Treppe nach oben, drückte die Tür auf und konnte beobachten, wie ein schwarzer Hund sich mit einem Werwolf um das Bett stritt.

"Wie wäre es wenn ihr es mir überlasst?" fragte Harry und schon fand er sich unter einem Werwolf begraben wieder, der ihn ableckte. "Hey… Moony", kicherte Harry. "Ist ja gut. Beruhig dich." Remus ließ auch von ihm ab und Harry setzte sich auf, um ihn dann auf die Stirn zu küssen.

"Ha. Jetzt hab ich gewonnen", meinte Sirius und ließ sich demonstrativ aufs Bett fallen.

"Das werden wir nachher noch sehen", meinte Harry und kraulte Remus im Nacken. "Also, wie machen wir es?"

"Ich denke wir warten noch eine Weile. Es ist zwar Winter und draußen ist niemand mehr unterwegs, aber sicher ist sicher. Und nun erzähl mal wie dein Training mit Snape läuft." Harry seufzte kurz auf und berichtete dann, was ihm neulich passiert war.

"Diese alte Fledermaus. Er kann sich wenigstens etwas zurück nehmen", knurrte Sirius.

"Wird er aber sicher nicht tun. Mal sehen was er morgen mit mir macht. Sicher wieder Okklumentik, was ich ebenso wenig auf die Reihe bekomme."

"Das wird schon. Da bin ich mir sicher", meinte Sirius.

Bis kurz vor zehn unterhielten sie sich dann darüber, was Sirius mit Lily so machte, oder auch mit Lisa und wie er sich sonst so die Zeit vertrieb.

Um kurz nach zehn brachen sie dann auf in den Wald. Harry ging voraus, um die Lage abzuchecken, dummerweise war die Karte auch in der Tasche, die er Hermine gegeben hatte. Aber es war weit und breit niemand zu sehen, der den Werwolf, oder den schwarzen Hund entdecken konnte. Harry verwandelte sich und rannte ihnen als letzter hinterher.

Er fand es ungemein aufregend hier durch den Wald zu laufen. Die vielen Gerüche und Geräusche. Beim letzten Mal hatte er gar nicht so darauf geachtet, immerhin hatte er einen Weg zu finden und war auch darauf bedacht keinem in die Quere zu kommen. Aber mit seinem Paten und Remus an der Seite konzentrierte er sich voll und ganz auf diese Eindrücke und sie waren atemberaubend. Er hörte leises Zischeln, Hufgetrappel und irgendwo schuhute eine Eule. Am interessantesten war der Geruch des Waldes. Die Luft war klar und kalt und das bereitete ihm, oder seiner animalischen Seele Unbehagen. Außerdem witterte er die anderen Tiere, die hier lebten, konnte aber nicht sagen was es war.

Den Geruch von Remus und auch den von Sirius hatte er sich schon eingeprägt. Von dem Werwolf ging seltsamerweise beinahe der gleiche zartherbe Geruch aus, den er auch als Mensch hatte und selbst sein Rasierwasser konnte er riechen und noch etwas Anderes, was sich nicht einordnen ließ.

Sirius roch dagegen nach Hund. Genau konnte er den Geruch nicht beschreiben. Es war das, was er mit einem Hund in Verbindung brachte. Den Geruch kannte er immerhin zur Genüge von Magda Dursley. Ob es da aber jetzt Unterschiede gab, wusste er aber nicht. Das müsste er noch herausfinden. Sie betraten eine kleine Lichtung und plötzlich ohne jede Vorwarnung ging Sirius auf Remus los. Harry war für einen Moment entsetzt darüber und wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Remus verteidigte sich, allerdings ohne Sirius wirklich zu verletzten und Harry dämmerte es. Sie spielten nur miteinander. Eine Weile beobachtete er das Treiben. Sirius schien genau zu wissen, wie er Remus nehmen musste, um ihn nicht zu verletzen, aber trotzdem in die Mangel zu nehmen.

Allerdings wurde Harry das Zuschauen bald zu langweilig und er sprang auf Remus zu, der Sirius gerade in die Enge gedrängt hatte.

"Na komm. Lass mal sehen wie du mit mir fertig wirst", knurrte Harry und Remus wandte sich zu ihm um und schien ihn zu mustern. "Na los", fauchte Harry. Remus schien noch zu überlegen, doch dann stürzte er sich auf Harry und schnappte nach ihm. Der Gryffindor konnte gerade noch ausweichen. Er wollte sich nicht beißen lassen, auch wenn er genau wusste, dass ihm der Biss nicht schaden würde. Wehtun würde es dennoch. Sie spielten so eine ganze Zeit und Sirius sprang wild um sie herum und tollte dann und wann auch dazwischen wobei er sich mit ihnen beiden anlegte. Allerdings merkte Harry schnell, dass Remus sich zurück hielt. Er zögerte immer kurz ehe er angriff, als wollte er sicher gehen, dass Harry ihm ausweichen konnte und er konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihm das nicht gerade passte. Er sollte auch Spaß haben und herumtoben.

Plötzlich witterte Harry einen seltsamen Geruch und er war einen Moment zu abgelenkt um auf Remus zu achten, der genau in diesem Moment wieder angriff und er erwischte ihn mit den Krallen an der Rechten Schulter. Der Schmerz der Harry durchzuckte war nicht zu verachten. Die Krallen sahen nicht nur scharf aus, sie waren es definitiv auch, musste er feststellen. Aus einem Reflex heraus hatte Harry aufgeschrieen, oder besser laut geknurrt. Remus war entsetzt zurück gewichen und starrte ihn an. Die Wunde brannte ziemlich und blutete auch. Außerdem zog es beim Laufen etwas.

"Halb so wild", meinte Harry trotzdem und tapste auf Remus zu, der ihn besorgt und auch verängstigt ansah. "Hab mich nur erschreckt", knurrte Harry und schmuste seinem Freund durchs Gesicht um ihn zu beruhigen. Ganz vorsichtig erhob sich Remus vom Boden und leckte die Wunde ab. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen, da es ziemlich brannte, aber er wollte Remus nicht noch mehr verschrecken.

Sirius, der das eine Weile beobachtete kläffte laut, sprang dann ein paar Schritte weiter und sah sich um. Harry hatte den Eindruck als wenn er fragte, ob sie endlich kommen würden. Der Tiger sah dem Werwolf kurz in die Augen und sprang Sirius dann nach. Er hörte, dass Remus ihm folgte. Der fremde Geruch war schon wieder verschwunden und nun drang ihm der Geruch von, so doof es auch klang, Nässe in die Nase und kam näher. Plötzlich stand Harry an einem nicht zugefrorenen Bachlauf. Das war es also. Wasser.

Sowohl Sirius, als auch Remus waren mit einem Satz auf der anderen Seite. Der Bach war nicht sonderlich breit, aber Harry nahm doch lieber etwas Anlauf. Er war noch nicht besonders vertraut, mit der stärke seines Tieres. Doch im selbem Moment indem er absprang, verfing er sich in irgendetwas und landete mit einem lauten Platscher mitten im eisigen Wasser. Es brannte, wie Messerschnitte auf seiner Haut und er beeilte sich raus zukommen, während Sirius wild kläffte und Remus leise jaulte. Seine Tierseele sagte Harry, dass die beiden, vor allem Sirius ihn gerade auslachten.

Harry schüttelte sich das Wasser auf dem Fell und fauchte: "Ich finde das gar nicht witzig!" Sein Pate wollte sich aber gar nicht wieder einkriegen. Dafür stand der aber auch noch dicht am Ufer und Harry ging von ihm unbemerkt näher an das Wasser heran und fuhr einmal heftig mit der Pfote hindurch, so dass Sirius einen ziemlichen Schwall abbekam. Augenblicklich verging ihm das Lachen, im Gegensatz zu Remus der das jetzt wohl extrem lustig fand.

Sirius dagegen sah aus, wie ein begossener Pudel. So schnell wie er auf Remus zusprang und sich direkt neben ihm schüttelte, konnte der nicht ausweichen und nun waren sie alle mehr, oder weniger nass. Das reichte Sirius aber wohl noch nicht, sondern er sprang auf den lachenden Harry zu, der sich mit einem Satz in den Bach rettete und dann waren alle drei im Wasser.

Sie jagten ein ganzes Ende durch den Bachlauf, bis Harry plötzlich auf einer Lichtung stehen blieb. Hier standen ein paar Einhörner. Harry sah sich kurz um. Sirius war hinter ihm auch stehen geblieben, ebenso wie Remus, in einiger Entfernung. Beide beobachteten sie ebenfalls die Tiere.

Harry sog einmal tief die Luft ein. Diesen Geruch konnte er nicht anders als mit "rein" zu beschreiben. Er war glasklar und passte absolut zu den Einhörnern. Selbst der Wald schien in ihrer Umgebung nicht mehr bedrohlich, sondern friedlich. Eigentlich hatte er vermutet, dass sie irgendwie nach Pferd rochen, aber das war nicht der Fall. So konnten Pferde einfach nicht riechen.

Langsam trat Harry näher. Er wollte die Tiere auf keinen Fall verschrecken, oder sich gar mit ihnen anlegen, aber sie von so nahem zu sehen, faszinierte ihn. Und tatsächlich ließen sie ihn näher herankommen, musterten ihn aber aufmerksam. Eines der Fohlen, die sich bei sich hatten traute sich dann vorsichtig näher und schien ihn auch zu beschnuppern.

Nachdem Harry diese einmalige Gelegenheit genutzt hatte, trottete er zurück zu seinem Paten, der bei Remus stand und ihn beobachtete. Dann sprang der Werwolf herum und Sirius folgte ihm auf dem Fuße. Eine Weile liefen sie noch durch den Wald und trafen auch auf Thestrale, mit denen Sirius anfing zu spielen und schließlich sogar ein paar Zentauren.

Die waren auf diese außergewöhnliche Gruppe aber wohl gar nicht gut zu sprechen. "Verschwinde Werwolf. Du hast hier nichts verloren. Das ist unser Teil des Waldes", rief einer und schlug einmal nach Remus aus. Der wich ihnen aber geschickt aus und trottete dann mit gesenktem Blick weiter. Sirius war von dieser Behandlung alles andere als begeistert und kläffte den Zentauren an. Harry aber war dabei nicht gerade wohl und stubbste Sirius an, damit er weiter ging, doch sein Pate wollte nicht hören. Erst als Harry ihn anfauchte, folgte Sirius seinem Freund zu einer Lichtung.

Zu Harrys Verwunderung klebte Remus mit der Nase am Boden und auch Sirius war sofort bei ihm. Als Harry näher trat, bemerkte er auch die Witterung. Sie ähnelte der von Remus, was ihn ziemlich wunderte. Das war doch eigentlich unmöglich. Es war nicht Remus eigene Witterung, auf keinen Fall und dennoch ähnelten sie sich. Sirius, mit der Nase über dem Boden, lief langsam weiter und Harry folgte ihm, zusammen mit Remus. Sie gingen direkt auf den Waldrand zu. Harry spürte förmlich die Anwesenheit eines fremden Tieres in ihrer Nähe. Remus lief dicht neben Harry und schien sich aufmerksam umzusehen, ebenso wie Sirius vor ihnen. Dicht am Waldrand blieb Sirius stehen und drehte sich zu ihnen beiden um. Harry lief zu ihm rüber und sah Hagrid, der gerade in seiner Hütte verschwand. Außerdem wehte der Wind noch etwas anderes zu ihm herüber. Einen Geruch, der ihm wage bekannt vorkam. Aber er konnte ihn nicht zuordnen. Sirius stubbste ihn an und bedeutete, dass sie ihm folgen sollten. Er führte sie geradewegs zur heulenden Hütte, wo Harry erstmal die Lage sichtete und dann als Mensch, mit einem Ast die Weide zum Erstarren brachte.

* * *

_Und? Wie war es? Schreit mir doch bitte bitte. Ich lese eure Kommis doch so gern. _

Und nächste Woche wird es zwar wieder etwas langweiliger, aber dafür umso romantischer. Ich denke es reicht, wenn ich sage Remus wird über Nacht auf dem Schloss bleiben. zwinker


	38. Kapitel 37

um die Ecke lauer Ich weiß ich verspäte mich, sorry

Aber ich hatte gestern so viel Stress ich bin einfach nciht dazu gekommen, genau wie heute den Tag über...

Tut mir auch furchtbar leid...

Ok... ich bin schon still und bedank mich ganz artig für die reviews.

Bevor ich euch aber auf das neue Chap loslasse eine kleine Warnung, auch wenn ich sie letze Woche schon erwähnt habe.

In diesem Kapitel gibt es wieder ein LEMON! 

also, wer dasnciht so gern hat,...

anosten viel spaß und bis nächte Woche

Eure Imo die sich ganz schnell wieder versteckt

Kapitel 37

Im Geheimgang verwandelte sich dann auch Sirius zurück.

"Und? Wie fandest du es?" fragte er grinsend.

"Herrlich. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er Wald so interessant ist."

"Noch ist er es. Aber wenn du so was über drei Jahre regelmäßig machst, wird er langweilig und du willst noch mehr erkunden. Zumindest ging uns das so und Remus war davon sehr begeistert."

Von dem Werwolf, der hinter ihnen lief kam ein leises Knurren. "Sicher. Er hatte sich nicht unter Kontrolle und einem Werwolf gefällt alles besser, als die Gefangenschaft", fügte Sirius hinzu und drückte die Falltür auf. Oben im Schlafzimmer ließ Harry sich aufs Bett fallen und gähnte herzhaft.

"Und wie habt ihr die Schultage nach so einer Nacht überstanden?" fragte Harry.

"Wir haben uns gegenseitig wach gehalten", schmunzelte Sirius und setze sich zu ihm.

"Und nun lass mal sehen wie schlimm Moony dich erwischt hat." Harry hörte seinen Freund leise aufwimmern, zog sich aber trotzdem seinen Umhang und auch den Pulli aus. Auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass es nicht all zu schlimm sein konnte.

Vier rot schimmernde Striemen liefen parallel zueinander über die rechte Schulter. Sirius tupfte vorsichtig mit einem Taschentuch darüber und Harry biss die Zähne zusammen.

"Sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist. Er hat mich schon heftiger erwischt", meinte Sirius und grinste Remus an.

"Er hat sich ja auch zurück gehalten", bemerkte Harry, sich wieder anziehend.

"Ich weiß und es hat mich auch gewundert. Ich für meinen Teil bezweifele, dass es ein besseres Kampftraining gibt, als mit einem Werwolf, wenn man auch als Animagus kämpfen will. Obwohl du vielleicht erstmal deine Tiergestalt richtig kennen lernen solltest. Du vertraust ihr noch nicht richtig." Harry nickte.

"Bin ich dabei und so ein Ausflug ist doch auch Training", meinte er und setzte sich zu Remus auf den Boden. "Und du hörst auf dir Vorwürfe zu machen. Ich hab mich ablenken lassen von diesem Geruch. Aber sag mal Sirius, du hast die Witterung, die Remus ähnelt doch auch gerochen, oder?"

Sein Pate nickte. "Ein anderer Werwolf. Das ist es was du als "ähnlich" bezeichnest. Die Witterung des Wolfes." Harry nickte nur und krauelte Remus im Nacken.

"Soll ich dich zurück bringen?" fragte Harry.

"Sag mir nicht, du hast wirklich geübt?" meinte Sirius alarmiert.

"Nein. Ich war nicht heimlich im Dorf. Aber es ist besser, wenn du verschwindest, falls uns jemand beobachtet hat. Nicht, dass es doch noch Ärger gibt. Du weißt doch was Dumbledore hiervon halten wird."

"Er ist dagegen, wegen der Sicherheit der Schüler. So was Bescheuertes. Aber ich kann mir auch vorstellen was er dazu sagt, wenn du einfach durch die Gegend apparierst und dabei auch noch jemanden mitnimmst. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass du nicht mal eine Lizenz hast. Und bis zum Mittag wird uns schon keiner entdecken." Harry grinste aber nur.

"Wenn man uns gesehen hat, schon. Und soweit ich weiß, hast du im Moment auch keine Lizenz und ich werde sicher sehr viel weniger Probleme bekommen als du, wenn sie mich erwischen." Sein Pate grummelte nur etwas und stand dann auf.

"Hast du das schon mal zu zweit gemacht?"

"Ja. Nur im Klassenzimmer, aber da hat es immer geklappt. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich hab noch nie weite Strecken so zurückgelegt", gestand Harry schließlich.

"So, so. Aber du meinst, du schaffst das, ohne dass wir uns zersplittern?"

"Ganz sicher. Es ist alles nur Wille und ich will dich heil in den Grimmauldplatz bringen", versicherte Harry, stand auf und auch Remus sprang auf die Pfoten.

"Er will uns sicher ins Dorf begleiten", meinte Sirius.

"Gut. Eh… wie hat er dich unsichtbar gemacht?"

"Brauchen wir nicht. Heb einfach nur den Schutzzauber über der Tür auf. Wir disapparieren am Waldrand. Remus Zauber liegt nur über dem Haus." Harry nickte und lugte vorsichtig aus dem Fenster. Wohl war ihm nicht dabei, so mit Sirius hinaus zu gehen. Aber sein Pate trug nur schwarze Kleidung und es war, abgesehen vom Vollmond, stockfinster. Draußen war keiner zu sehen.

"Gut. Kommt", meinte Harry.

"Remus, renn du vor Harry und ich kommen schon weg, wenn uns doch jemand sehen sollte", sagte Sirius und nickte Harry zu, der den Verschlusszauber aufhob.

Sie beeilten sich zum Waldrand zu kommen und Harry ergriff Sirius Hand. "Ich bin soweit", raunte sein Pate ihm zu und Harry konzentrierte sich so fest er konnte und setzte allen seinen Willen darein, sie beide heil in die Seitenstraße des Grimmauldplatzes zu bringen. Dann drehte er sich, um sich selbst.

"Perfekt", meinte Sirius und Harry schlug die Augen auf.

"Danke. Und nun mach, dass du rein kommst. Ich warte solang."

"Du willst mich wohl loswerden was?" fragte Sirius verwundert.

"Nein", protestierte Harry entsetzt. "Ich… ich will nur, dass du keinen Ärger bekommst, weil man uns zusammen sieht." Sein Pate fing herzhaft an zu lachen.

"Beruhig dich Flocke. Ich weiß doch, wie es gemeint war. Melde dich, wenn du auf dem Schloss bist, ja? Nur damit ich ruhig schlafen kann."

"Ich meld mich, wenn ich mit Remus wieder in der Hütte bin. Ich werd noch etwas bei ihm bleiben. Muss erst um zehn zum Unterricht und schlafen kann ich auch da."

"Albus wird dir den Hals umdrehen."

"Die Hütte ist sicher und er ist selbst Schuld, wenn Remus nicht zu mir darf", meinte Harry und schob seinen Paten vorwärts. "Und nun geh. Wir können über den Spiegel weiter diskutieren."

"Schon klar und du hast recht. Remus macht sich auch nur Sorgen. Bis nachher." Harry lugte noch um die Ecke und sah, wie Sirius sich selbst herein ließ.

Harry atmete einmal tief durch und apparierte dann erfolgreich zurück. Es war irgendwie ein Gefühl von Freiheit, dass er nicht mehr zwingend auf Hogwarts festsaß und auch, dass sein Pate wieder sicher im Grimmauldplatz war, beruhigte ihn. Remus stand am Waldrand und fiepte ihm leise zu.

"Na komm. In die Hütte", flüsterte er und versiegelte dort die Tür hinter sich. Dann gab er schnell Sirius bescheid und wollte nach oben gehen, aber Remus drängte ihn zur Falltür. Allarmiert sah Harry sich um.

"Stimmt was nicht? Ist hier wer?"

Doch Remus schüttelte den Kopf und knuffte ihn noch mal, damit er weiter ging.

"Du willst, dass ich trotzdem ins Schloss gehe?"

Remus nickte heftig.

"Und wenn ich noch etwas bei dir sein will?"

Remus Blick war wie der eines bettelnden Hundes.

"Das ist nicht fair. Ich kann dir nichts abschlagen, wenn du so schaust. Aber du versprichst mir, dass du nach der Rückverwandlung auch ins Schloss kommst. Ich werde McGonagall fragen, wie das Passwort für den Südturm ist und Dumbledore kann sich meinetwegen auf den Kopf stellen." Harry meinte Remus grinsen zu sehen und schmunzelte auch. "Wir sehen uns heute Mittag, zu einer Massage a la Potter. Und wehe du bist nicht da. Dann komm ich zu dir", mahnte Harry seinen Freund und lief dann langsam den Geheimgang entlang. Es hatte keinen Sinn mit Remus zu diskutieren und er war außerdem todmüde und wollte nur noch in sein Bett und ein paar Stunden schlafen.

Ein Blick auf seine Uhr sagte ihm, dass es kurz nach Acht war. Seine Freunde würden auch schon beim Frühstück sitzen und das Passwort musste er auch noch erfragen. Hermine sah ihn besorgt an, als er sich setzte sagte aber nichts außer "Guten Morgen." Harry nickte ihr nur zu und bat sie dann um etwas zum Schreiben.

"Wozu?" wunderte sich Hermine, während sie ihm Feder, Tinte und Pergament raussuchte.

"Muss McGonagall nur etwas fragen", meinte Harry leise und teleportierte es zu seiner Hauslehrerin. Anschließend machte er sich ein Stück Toast und wartete auf die Antwort.

_Es ist immer noch Liebesnächte  
Ich erwarte, dass sie pünktlich im Unterricht erscheinen_

Harry seufzte nur und sagte dann zu seinen Freunden: "Weckt ihr mich zu Hagrids Unterricht?"

"Machen wir", antwortete Hermine und Harry schlurfte in seinen Turm. Dort kam ihm Saphira entgegen.

"Morgen, Harry. Lange Nacht gehabt?" fragte sie. Er nickte nur und ließ sich in seinem Schlafsaal ins Bett fallen, nachdem er mit letzter Kraft Remus bescheid gegeben hatte.

Um kurz vor zehn riss ihn ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm aus dem Schlaf. Direkt neben seinem Kopf war ein Stück Pergament gelandet.

"Sei still", murmelte er und zerknüllte es, was das Stück Papier zum Schweigen brachte.. Immer noch völlig erschlagen erhob er sich und machte sich im Bad frisch, um danach zu Hagrids Stunde zu gehen. Besonders interessant war sie aber nicht, zumindest glaubte Harry das, denn sonst hätte er wahrscheinlich nicht solche Mühe gehabt, nicht einzuschlafen.

Nach dem Essen ging Harry sofort hoch in den Südturm, wo Remus schon im Bett lag und selig schlummerte. Harry, der ihn nicht wecken wollte, kuschelte sich einfach nur zu ihm und viel in einen tiefen Schlaf.

"Harry!" Verschlafen blinzelte der Gryffindor und traf auf Braune Augen.

"Hey", flüsterte er.

"Du solltest aufstehen. Der Nachmittagsunterricht fängt gleich an", meinte Remus leise. Harry streckte sich noch einmal und seufzte.

"Ich hab keine Lust auf Snape. Ich bleib hier." Remus fing leise an zu kichern.

"Severus wird davon gar nicht begeistert sein und ich glaube kaum, dass Albus, oder Minerva dich in Schutz nehmen werden. Und ich bleib doch noch hier."

"Versprochen?" Remus nickte und gab Harry dann einen zärtlichen Kuss.

"Immerhin bekomm ich noch eine Massage", sagte der Werwolf dann und Harry grinste.

"Ich wollte dich nicht wecken."

"Konnte ich mir denken und nun ab mit dir", meinte Remus und Harry beeilte sich, seine Sachen zu holen und kam gerade noch rechtzeitig in die Kerker.

Snape hatte mal wieder allerbeste Laune und Harry freute sich jetzt schon auf den Abend. Das würde sicher herrlich werden. Aber zum Glück war ja Remus da. Der würde ihn schon wieder aufbauen.

"Das ist der Trank den wir in den nächsten Stunden brauen werden", fauchte Snape und ließ die Kreide über die Tafel fliegen.

"Das ist der Wolfsbanntrank", wisperte Hermine und Harry starrte an die Tafel. Kein Wunder, dass es nur wenige gab, die dazu im Stande waren. Er sah irrsinnig kompliziert aus.

"Fangen Sie an. Ich erwarte nach jeder Stunde eine Probe von Ihnen. Und bis zum Ende des Brauvorgangs einen detaillierten Aufsatz über seine Wirkungsweise. Anfangen!"

Harry atmete tief durch und holte sich die Zutaten zusammen. Er würde diesen Trank niemals hinbekommen, auch wenn er neuerdings ganz gut war. Das hier würde er nicht schaffen. Seine Note musste also vom Aufsatz kommen. Zum Glück hatte er da jemanden der ihm helfen konnte. Und wie erwartet klappten nicht alle Farbveränderungen so, wie sie angegeben waren.

Nach der Stunde flüstere er Hermine noch zu, wo er zu finden war, sollte etwas sein. Zurück im Südturm saß Remus vor dem Kamin, bei einem dampfenden Becher Kakao und einem Teller Keksen.

"Lecker", grinste Harry und bediente sich, ehe er Remus einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte.

"Na du? Warst du noch pünktlich?"

"Mhm. Aber Ich muss heute Abend ja eh zu ihm. Okklumentik. Was das bringen soll weiß ich zwar immer noch nicht, aber egal", meinte er seufzend.

"Das wird schon seine Gründe haben", schmunzelte Remus.

"Wird es. Aber die sind mir jetzt egal", erklärte Harry und zog Remus seinen Pulli über den Kopf. Remus ließ sich das breitwillig gefallen und seufzte wohlig auf, als Harry seine Hände in seine Schultern vergrub.

"Warte", bat er und machte es sich auf dem Boden direkt vor dem Kamin gemütlich. Harry grinste über dieses Verhalten und setzte sich dann zu ihm.

"Wie geht es eigentlich deiner Schulter?" fragte Remus dann leise.

"Merk ich kaum was von", meinte er und küsste sanft Remus Nacken.

"Ich wollte das wirklich nicht", meinte der Werwolf betrübt.

"Remus. Es ist doch so gut wie nichts passiert. Außerdem, als ich dich herausgefordert habe, hab ich damit gerechnet auch was abzubekommen. Und zwar etwas mehr als das", sagte Harry und deutete auf seine Schulter.

"Sirius hat aber Recht. Du solltest dich noch etwas mehr mit deinem Köper vertraut machen", sagte Remus. Harry nickte.

"Ich kann ja ab sofort als Tiger Patrouille laufen", schlug Harry vor. Remus kicherte verhalten.

"Solang Ron dir nicht nacheifert und ihr ihn wieder einfangen müsst."

"Nein. Das wird er kein zweites Mal machen. Ganz sicher nicht", bestätigte Harry.

Bis zum Abendessen unterhielten sie sich dann über die Schularbeiten und Harrys Tränkehausaufgabe. "Während du bei Severus bist, kann ich dir ja ein paar Notizen machen, wo der Unterschied zwischen den Verwandlungen ist und wie die Wirkung aus der Sicht des Betroffenen aussieht."

"Das wäre echt klasse. Den Trank krieg ich nämlich nicht hin. Hab ihn schon in der ersten Phase versaut", brummte Harry.

"Mach dir nichts draus. Du hast eben doch mehr Talent von James, als von Lily. Die wäre die einzige, der ich es noch zugetraut hätte. James war mehr auf die Zauberei aus, genau wie Sirius und ich selbst bekomm Heiltränke und so was hin, aber bei dem versage ich auch kläglich." Harry nickte nur.

"Wäre aber schön gewesen. Du wärst nicht mehr von Snape abhängig", meinte er leise.

"Wir sind doch nicht mehr von ihm abhängig. Auch ohne Banntrank bin ich doch für dich absolut kein Risiko mehr. Und so schnell lässt Albus nicht zu, dass Severus mich hängen lässt."

"Wenn du meinst. Soll ich uns Abendessen aus der Küche holen?"

"Ich weiß was besseres", meinte Remus und ging zum Kamin und rief nach einem Hauselfen, dem er auftrug ihnen Essen für zwei zu bringen. "Minerva und Albus waren hier. Er hat mir offiziell die Erlaubnis gegeben, meine beiden freien Tage hier zu verbringen." Harry sah ihn erstaunt an.

"Ich dachte außerhalb des Vollmondes sei es in Ordnung. Müssen wir jetzt doch darum betteln, wenn wir uns sehen wollen?"

"Harry. Bitte. Er ist hier der Herr im Haus. Sicher müssen wir ihn fragen, ob er damit einverstanden ist. Du bist doch nicht immer noch sauer auf ihn."

"Doch. Irgendwie schon", grummelte Harry und nahm der Elfe das Tablett ab.

"Harry. Albus hat die Verantwortung für über 200 Schüler. Und ich kann dir ganz genau sagen was deren Eltern ihm erzählen, wenn sie erfahren, dass ein Werwolf hier die Vollmondnächte verbringt. Es ist schon schwer genug, es mir außerhalb der Vollmondphase zu erlauben." Harry seufzte nur. "Na komm. Wir sind doch jetzt zusammen. Freuen wir uns darüber und grübeln nicht weiter nach."

"Meinetwegen", meinte Harry und kuschelte sich dann an Remus ran.

"Hast du eigentlich einen Wusch, wer dein persönlicher Aufpasser für das Hogsmeadewochenende sein soll?" fragte Remus und fügte auf seinen verwunderten Blick hinzu: "Albus besteht darauf, dass einer von uns ausschließlich dich im Auge behält. Er wird dir auch sicher nicht auf die Pelle rücken. Dafür werde ich sorgen."

"Wie wäre es mit dir?" fragte Harry. "Dann hätte ich auch nichts dagegen, wenn man mir auf die Pelle rückt." Remus kicherte leise.

"Albus meinte ich sollte dich fragen, nicht dass du dich hintergangen fühlst", erklärte Remus.

"Aha. Weiß er eigentlich etwas von unserem Ausflug?" fragte der Jüngere.

"Nein. Ich bin mir sicher, er hätte sonst etwas gesagt. Aber ich würde es vorziehen, wenn wir das so schnell nicht wieder machen. Zumindest nicht, solang Sirius unter Hausarrest steht. Das ist für meine Nerven besser." Harry nickte leicht. Sicher war es gefährlich, was sie gemacht hatten. Er hatte nur Sirius etwas ablenken wollen. Nicht das er wieder das Gefühl bekam, eingesperrt zu sein.

Bis zum Abendessen half Remus ihm dann auch noch bei seinen anderen Hausaufgaben und um kurz vor Acht stieg Harry dann runter in die Kerker. Kurz vor Snapes Büro begegnete er dann Montague, der ihn missmutig ansah.

"Potter", fauchte Snape aber schon aus seiner Bürotür und der Slytherin kam nur dazu ihm zuzumurmeln: "Ich krieg dich."

"Versuch es", gab Harry nur zurück und betrat das Büro seines Lehrers, der dann die Tür hinter ihm versiegelte.

"Seien sie vorsichtig, Mr. Potter. Montague und seine Freunde sind ziemlich sauer auf sie." Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Aber war sollte er machen. Nur noch mit Bodyguards durch die Schule laufen, oder mit seinem Tarnumhang? Niemals. Eher stellte er sich ihnen und verlor, als das er sich verkroch.

"Fangen wir an. Sie wissen ja wie es geht", meinte Snape und Harry atmete tief durch, während er seinen Stab bei Seite legte. Dann leerte er seinen Geist und nickte leicht.

"Leglimes", rief Snape sofort und vor Harrys Augen tauchten Bilder auf.

Bilder aus seiner Kindheit bei den Dursleys. Immer wieder sah Harry, wie sein Vetter ihn gedemütigt hatte, oder seine Verwandten ihn zur Arbeit zwangen. Dann wurden die Szenen anders. Szenen auf Hogwarts. Quirell im Kerker. Der Basilisk in der Kammer. Und nie schaffte Harry es Snape aufzuhalten.

"Potter. Das ist erbärmlich", knurrte Snape aufgebracht. "Verschwinden Sie und seien Sie nächste Woche gefälligst ausgeruht. Wir treffen uns im fünften Stock."

"Ja, Sir", antwortete Harry und verließ das Büro auf schnellstem Weg. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und war verwundert, dass es schon kurz nach zehn war. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie die Zeit vergangen war. Ron und Hermine kamen ihm schon vom Turm entgegen.

"Alles klar?" fragte das Mädchen.

"Snape hat meinetwegen miese Laune. Ich war mal wieder erbärmlich", meinte Harry und wandte sich dann mit seinen Freunden zur Eulerei. Harry bemühte sich neuerdings immer Snapes Beleidigungen mit Humor zu nehmen, das klappte am besten, hatte er festgestellt.

Auf ihren Rundgängen entdeckten sie niemand, der nicht mehr auf die Gänge gehörte und leider waren auch Saphira und ihre Freunde mal wieder verschwunden. Und wieder wussten sie nicht wohin, was Harry ziemlich fuchste.

"Lasst und zu Bett gehen", gähnte Ron um halb zwölf.

"Meinetwegen", gab auch Hermine nach. Harry sah sie beide erstaunt an. "Wir haben auch nicht viel geschlafen", sagte seine Freundin zu ihm. "Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht."

"Ihr wusstet aber doch, dass ich nicht allein bin", meinte Harry und durfte sich eine Schimpftirade von Hermine anhören, in der es um den verbotenen Wald ging und was dort alles lauern konnte und das Harry erst seit kurzem ein Animagus war und er noch nicht sonderlich mit dieser Gestalt vertraut war.

"Ist gut", unterbrach er sie. "Ich geh zu Remus. Wir sehen uns morgen früh. Gute Nacht." Damit verwandelte er sich und rannte los in den Turm, wo Remus gerade die Schreibsachen wegräumte. "Da bin ich", flüsterte Harry, Remus von hinten umarmend zu.

"Und ich bin gerade fertig geworden", meinte der Werwolf und drehte sich dann zu Harry um. "Wollen wir es uns im Bett gemütlich machen?" Der Gryffindor nickte zustimmend und zehn Minuten später schliefen sie beide bereits eng aneinander gekuschelt ein.

Ron weckte Harry am nächsten morgen leise.

"Was?", nuschelte Harry.

"Aufstehen du Schlafmütze", grinste sein Freund.

"Wie spät ist es denn?"

"Halb neun." Schlagartig war Harry hell wach.

"Und da weckst du mich erst jetzt?"

"Ich hab hier Frühstück für dich und deine Schulsachen. Reg dich also erst gar nicht auf", meinte Ron und warf eine Tasche aufs Bett. Harry seufzte und befreite sich dann sanft aus Remus Umarmung, der sich murmelnd umdrehte.

Nach einer Katzenwäsche verabschiedete Harry sich mit einem flüchtigen Kuss von Remus und die beiden Gryffindor schafften es gerade noch pünktlich in den Klassenraum zu schlüpfen.

"So. Heute fangen wir mit einem neuen Thema an. Ungesagte Flüche. Eine etwas schwerere Form des Duells. Es erfordert Konzentration und Reaktionsschnelle. Wie der Name schon sagt, werden die Flüche nicht gesprochen sondern nur gedacht. Sie sind damit oft nicht ganz so kraftvoll wie die Gesagten, aber es bietet den Vorteil, dass der Gegner vorher nicht weiß, welcher Fluch für den Angriff benutzt wird. Ich werde es euch einmal demonstrierten. Harry. Würdest du bitte mal zu mir kommen?"

Der Angesprochene sah erstaunt auf und würgte schnell den letzen Bissen des Toasts herunter, um dann zu Scott zu gehen. Sonst war der Lehrer ihm immer mit einer gewissen Distanz begegnet, die Harry sich absolut nicht hatte erklären können und auch auf Fragen hin, hatte der Lehrer immer abweisend reagiert.

"Ich werde dich jetzt angreifen ohne den Fluch zu sprechen", meinte er. "Aber keine Sorge, ich nehm einen Zauber den du kennst. Deine Aufgabe ist es ihn zu blocken."

"Gut", meinte Harry und machte sich bereit. Er beobachtete Scott genau. Trotzdem überraschte ihn der schwarze Blitz, der auf ihn zusauste. Erkannte hatte er ihn sofort. Erstens beherrschte er ihn selbst auch und zweitens hatten sie in den vergangenen Wochen genug damit zu tun gehabt.

Es war Graue Magie, was Remus in den Sommerferien nicht expliziert erwähnt hatte. Er hatte nur gesagt, dass die Flüche keine schwarze Magie seien und damit durchaus erlaubt waren. Mit ihnen konnte man einen Gegner Kampfunfähig machen, indem er verletzt wurde, aber in keinem Fall schwer. Dieser Blitz, er gehörte dem Messerzauber an, würde sich, sobald er auf einen gewissen Grad an Widerstand traf, auflösen und damit keine lebensbedrohlichen Verletzungen verursachen,

Harry beschwor ein Spiegelschild herauf, leider eine Sekunde zu spät. Der Blitz streifte seine rechte schon verletzte Schulter, zerfetzte Umhang und Hemd. Während Harry schmerzhaft aufkeuchte, ging ein Raunen und entsetztes Aufkeuchen durch die Klasse und der Gryffindor traf Hermines besorgten Blick. Er nickte ihr aber zu, um zu sagen es sei alles in Ordnung, während Max auf ihn zukam.

"Gute Reaktion. Du hast ihn schnell erkannt."

"Leider war ich trotzdem zu langsam", knurrte Harry missmutig und sah auf seine Hand, die er reflexartig zu seiner Schulter gehoben hatte. Sie war rot.

"Lass das mal sehen. Eigentlich hatte ich an dir vorbei gezielt", meinte Scott etwas entschuldigend.

"Schon gut. Ist halb so wild", wiegelte Harry ab, aber Scott hatte schon den Umhang runter gezogen. Sein Hemd darunter tränkte sich bereits blutrot.

"Und Madam Pomfrey macht aus mir Hackfleisch, wenn sie das sieht", meinte Scott und sprach einen Zauber um die Wunde zu schließen.

"Danke", meinte Harry und wollte sich schon wieder anziehen, aber Scott hielt ihn fest und holte etwas als der Tasche.

"Immer mit der Ruhe. Ich weiß schon, was ich tue und es soll doch keine Narbe geben", meinte er und riss den Stoff des Hemdes noch etwas weiter kaputt. Harry brauchte keinen Blick auf seine Schulter werfen, um zu wissen, dass Remus Spuren immer noch überdeutlich zu sehen waren.

"Schon gut Professor. Wirklich", meinte er. Scott sah ihn argwöhnisch an, ließ das Fläschchen aber wieder verschwinden.

"Wenn Sie meinen. Ihre Entscheidung", meinte er und reparierte Harrys Kleidung wieder.

"Ihr habt gesehen wie es geht. Benutzt aber bitte Lähm-, Schock-, oder Entwaffnungszauber", wandte er sich dann an die Klasse.

Harry war ziemlich erstaunt darüber, dass Scott nichts weiter sagte, denn als Auror müsste er die Narben erkannt haben, aber Harry wollte ihn auch nicht darauf ansprechen.

Ron und Hermine kamen zu ihm rüber und das Mädchen meine verwundert: "Was sollte das denn Harry?" fragte das Mädchen verwundert und Ron meinte: "Vielleicht steht Harry ja auf Narben." Der Rothaarige fing sich aber einen missmutigen Blick von Hermine dafür ein und Harry verdrehte auch innerlich die Augen. "Oder Harry hat noch ne andere Wunde die nicht ganz verheilt ist. Da darf man den Trank doch nicht benutzen", sagte Ron dann und Harry fragte sich, woher sein Freund das nun so genau wusste. Sicher hatte er auch Heilmagie, aber sonst war Hermine doch die Besserwisserin.

Hermine schien davon allarmiert und fragte leise: "Hast du dich gestern etwa verletzt?" Harry hatte absolut keine Lust das hier zu diskutieren und sah sich verzweifelt um. Dabei entdeckte er Draco, der in einer Ecke stand und sie scheinbar beobachtete. Der Slytherin zuckte leicht zusammen, als Scott ihn ansprach und dann auf sie deutete. Was sie sagten konnte Harry nicht verstehen, da Hermine ihn anstubbste.

"Harry. Nun sag schon." Dank Draco kam er aber erneut um eine Antwort herum.

"Potter. Ich soll mit dir üben", meinte der Slytherin leicht säuerlich.

"Gut. Lass uns da hinten hingehen", meinte Harry und nickte seinen beiden Freunden nur zu. Hermine funkelte ihn böse an, was Draco auch nicht entging und ihn zu einem Grinsen verleitete.

"Stress?" fragte er.

"Nein", meinte Harry. Der Slytherin zog verwundert die Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts weiter. "Fang du an. Ich blocke", meinte Harry.

"Ich werd es dir aber nicht so leicht machen wie Scott, Potter. Du musst dir schon etwas Mühe geben." Harry grinste.

"Ich habe mit nichts anderem gerechnet", konterte Harry und musste sich schon unter dem ersten Fluch wegducken. Draco war gut und Harry vermutete, dass der Slytherin schon vorab heimlich gelernt hatte. Er selbst bekam es kaum hin und ertappte sich immer wieder dabei, die Flüche doch leise zu murmeln.

Als es zum Stundenende klingelte, wurde Harry von Hermine grob an der Schulter gepackt, was dazu führte, dass er leicht zusammenzuckte. "Du solltest zu Madam Pomfrey gehen. Es ist nicht gut, wenn du Schmerzen hast", meinte Hermine streng.

"Ich merk es nicht mal, solang man sich nicht daran festkrallt", zischte Harry und löste die Hand seiner Freundin von der Verletzung.

"Das muss sich jemand ansehen! Es gibt Giftige Pflanzen im Wald", widersprach Hermine eindringlich.

"Noch lauter! Dann kann ich es gleich Dumbledore erzählen", knurrte Harry und sagte dann bestimmt: "Es geht mir gut."

"Geh besser zu Madam Pomfrey", mischte sich auch Ron ein. "Du erinnerst dich doch sicher an Norbert." Harry nickte. Sicher erinnerte er sich an den Babydrachen. Immerhin hatte er ihnen 150 Punke Verlust eingebracht und ihren ersten Besuch im Verbotenen Wald, gleich im ersten Schuljahr, wo er Voldemort begegnet war. Und natürlich erinnerte er sich auch an Rons Verletzung, durch den Drachen. "Es gibt sogar noch viel giftigere Pflanzen im Wald, Harry. Manche können Tödlich sein", sagte der Rotschopf dann. Harry fuhr sich genervt durch die Haare, als plötzlich Scott hinter ihnen stand.

"Harry?" Der angesprochene schloss kurz die Augen und meinte dann: "Ja?", und drehte sich zu um Scott um. Der Lehrer sah ihn besorgt an.

"Wie ist das passiert?"

"Es war ein Unfall", antwortete Harry und schulterte seine Tasche.

"Professor, meinen Sie nicht auch, dass Harry in den Krankenflügel gehen sollte?" fragte Hermine besorgt und Harry sah sie wütend an. Warum mischte sich das Mädchen eigentlich überall ein.

"Verdammt. Es war Remus. Wir haben gespielt und ich hab nicht aufgepasst. Du kannst also aufhören dir Sorgen zu machen. Und ich werde nicht zu Madam Pomfrey gehen", sagte Harry entschieden, verlies dann den Klassenraum und schaffte es gerade noch pünktlich zu Professor McGonagall.

"Wo sind Ihre Freunde, Mr. Potter?" fragte McGonagall verwundert.

"Sie hatten noch etwas mit Professor Scott zu besprechen", log Harry. Er wusste ja, dass seine Freunde es nur gut meinten, aber manchmal konnte man es echt übertreiben und er musste ihnen doch nun wirklich nicht über jede Schramme, die er sich holte Rechenschaft ablegen. Seine Freunde kamen nur kurz nach ihm und fingen sich auch einen Anschiss der Lehrerin ein, aber keinen Punktabzug.

Harry verschwand gleich nach der Stunde zu Remus. Sein Freund würde morgen früh wieder gehen und er wollte unbedingt noch etwas Zeit mit ihm verbringen, egal was Hermine ihm noch sagen wollte, denn sie hatte ihn die ganze Stunde über immer vorwurfsvoll angesehen.

Remus hatte sich scheinbar gerade etwas aus der Küche bringen lassen und sah überrascht aus.

"Ich hatte eigentlich erst nach dem Essen mit dir gerechnet. Ist was passiert?" Harry ließ sich seufzend in einen Sessel fallen.

"Scott weiß bescheid was im Wald passiert."

"Woher?" Keuchte Remus entsetzt.

"Ein Missgeschick. Wir haben ungesagte Flüche durchgenommen. Ich war zu langsam und er hat meine Schulter erwischt und es gesehen." Remus seufzte tief und lehnte sich dann in seinen Sessel zurück.

"Was hat er gesagt?"

"Er wollte wissen wie das passiert ist und viel sagen konnte er nichts weiter. Hermine hat einen Aufstand gemacht und ich bin gegangen", erzählte Harry schulterzuckend. Remus fuhr sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht.

"Wenn Albus das erfährt, sind wir geliefert."

"Ich weiß" murmelte Harry. Sicher bedeutete das Ärger. Erstens, hatte er verbotenerweise das Schulgelände verlassen. Zweitens, war er mit Remus und Sirius zusammen gewesen. Sirius durfte das Haus eigentlich nicht verlassen und der Schulleiter würde sicher nicht begeistert sein, dass Remus doch auf dem Schulgelände gewesen war, in der Vollmondnacht.

"Und jetzt?" fragte Harry leise und nervös. Remus schwieg einen Moment ehe er meinte: "Wir warten ab. Wenn Scott zu Albus geht, wird der mit uns reden. Vielleicht haben wir aber auch Glück und er sagt nichts."

Harry nickte und setzte sich dann zu Remus auf die Lehne, um etwas von dem Mittagessen zu naschen. Der Werwolf nahm ihm aber die Gabel ab und grinste ihn an, ehe er begann ihn zu füttern. Harry rutschte währenddessen auf seinen Schoß.

"Auch wenn Dumbledore etwas sagt, ich bereue es nicht", flüsterte Harry ihm ins Ohr und verteilte dann sanfte Küsse auf seiner Wange. Remus schnurrte sanft unter dieser Liebkosung und begann seinerseits an seinem Ohr zu knabbern und legte dann auch schell die Gabel aus der Hand, um beide Hände frei zu haben.

Harry, der sich rittlings auf Remus Schoß setzte, nahm dessen Gesicht sanft in beide Hände und zog ihn in einen innigen Kuss, den der Werwolf sanft erwiderte und seine Hände schlangen sich um Harrys Hüfte. Harry ließ seine Zunge hervorschnellen und bat mit sanften Liebkosungen, auf Remus Unterlippe, um Einlass. Der Ältere gewährte ihm diesen auch fast sofort und ihre Zungen begannen sanft einander zu umspielen. Harrys Hände wanderten derweil über Remus Schultern zu seiner Brust. Sein Hemd war nicht sonderlich dick und Harrys Finger fanden schnell die Brustwarzen seines Freundes, welchen er sofort ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Deshalb keuchte er auch überrascht auf, als Remus seine Oberschenkel kraftvoll umfasste. Reflexartig schlang der Jüngere seine Arme um den Hals des anderen und sah ihm in die Augen. Remus lächelte ihn viel sagend an und trug Harry in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

"Ich kann auch laufen", meinte mit einem Blick die Treppe hinauf und aus Sorge um seinen Freund. Remus aber schüttelte den Kopf und küsste Harry sanft auf die Lippen.

Oben ließ der Werwolf sich dann als erstes aufs Bett nieder und setzte Harry auf seinen Schoß. Der Gryffindor lächelte ihn verführerisch an und beugte sich schließlich runter zu Remus, der sich auf den Rücken hatte fallen lassen, um ihn wieder in einen Kuss zu verwickeln, auf den der Werwolf auch sofort einging.

Dessen Hände bahnten sich sanft ihren Weg über Harrys Rücken und Hüfte nach vorn zu den Verschlüssen seiner Schuluniform, die er langsam aufknöpfte, um sie ihm dann über die Schultern zu streifen.

Harry hatte seine Hände in den Haaren des älteren vergraben, um die Kontrolle über ihre Küsse und das sanfte Zungenspiel zu haben. Die musste er aber jetzt wohl aufgeben, um seine störende Kleidung loszuwerden. Seinen Umhang ließ er achtlos hinter sich zu Boden gleiten, während Remus sich an seinen Hemdköpfen zu schaffen machte. Harrys Hände fanden jetzt auch den Weg zu dem zugeknöpften Stück Stoff, das ihm die Sicht auf Remus himmlischen Körper verwehrte. Doch bevor er sich der Knopfleiste widmete, fuhr er erneut mit seinen Händen über die Brust und die Brustwarzen des Mannes, der daraufhin leise seufzte.

Harrys Hemd wanderte, nachdem Remus mit seinem langsamen und genießerischen Aufknöpfen fertig war, schell zu seinem Umhang und auch das Unterhemd zog Harry sich rasch über den Kopf.

Der Werwolf seinerseits umschlang jetzt den Nacken des Halbentkleideten, um ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu ziehen, auf den Harry nur all zu gern einging. Mit einem leichten Schwung rollte der Werwolf sich über den Jungen und vergrub seine Hände in den rabenschwarzen Haaren. Mit seinen Lippen versiegelte er den Mund des Jüngeren.

Der dachte aber nicht mal an Protest, sondern ging auf den zärtlichen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss ein und widmete sich mit den Händen endlich dem Hemd von Remus. Der begann langsam seine Hüfte kreisen zu lassen, eng an Harry gedrückt, während seine Lippen über die Wange zum Ohrläppchen wanderten.

Harry entwich ein leises Stöhnen und er drängte sich eng an Remus Bewegung heran, um sie noch deutlicher zu spüren. Remus stellte kurz das Knabbern an Harrys Ohr ein und fragte so leise, dass es schon kitzelte: "Gefällt dir das?"

Harry, der Remus gerade sein Hemd über die Schultern streifte, brachte nicht mehr als ein "Mhm", zu Stande. Auch dieses Kleidungsstück landete unachtsam auf dem Boden und mit einem geschickten dreh lag Harry wieder über Remus und verschloss seinen Mund mit einem fordernden Kuss, der jeglichen Potest erstickte. Seine Hüfte hatte Remus Bewegungen übernommen und er keuchte in den Kuss hinein, während Remus Hände sich ihren Weg zu Harrys Hose suchten.

Remus Handeln war wieder dabei sich zu verselbstständigen. Deutlich spürten seine Finger Harrys Erregung, durch den dünnen Stoff der Hose und er konnte es kaum erwarten diese auszupacken. Dennoch zwang er sich es nicht zu überstürzen. Langsam fuhr er den Hosenbund noch mal entlang, ehe er mit zitternden Fingern den Knopf öffnete und dann auch den Reisverschluss runter zog.

Harry jagte ein kühler Schauer über den Rücken, als er die Hände seines Freundes an seiner Männlichkeit spürte und das Aufkeuchen in den Kuss hinein, konnte er sich einfach nicht mehr verkneifen. Er verfolgte bewusst jede Bewegung von Remus. Der Werwolf ließ seine Hände langsam über seine Bauchdecke zu seiner Hüfte wandern, wo er vorsichtig die Hose samt der Shorts ein Stück herunter zog.

Wie zufällig ließ Remus seine Hände über die Innenseiten der Oberschenkel zurück wandern und entlockte Harry ein heiseres Stöhnen, als er dessen bestes Stück berührte.

Harry rollte sich auf den Rücken und zog Remus über sich. Er wollte auf keinen Fall noch länger damit warten, auch Remus endlich vollständig zu entkleiden. Während der Werwolf diese neue Position dazu nutze, Harry in Leidenschaftlich fordernde Küsse zu verwickeln und mit seinen Händen die schwarze Haarpracht des Jüngeren in noch größere Unordnung zu bringen, ließ Harry seine Hände auf Wanderschaft gehen. Über den vernarbten Rücken des Älteren hin zu dessen Hosenbund und an diesem dann entlang zur Vorderseite des Mannes, wo er erstmal neugierig herumtastete. Zu seiner Freude entdeckte er, dass sich ihm etwas neugierig entgegenreckte und eine intensivere Berührung dieser Entdeckung veranlasste Remus dazu, ihm heftig ins Ohr zu keuchen. Denn Remus war nicht mehr mit den Lippen des Jüngeren beschäftigt, sondern knabberte intensiv an dessen Ohrläppchen und ging nun zu seinem Hals über, wo er ihn sanft hinein biss um ihn zu kennzeichnen.

Harry entkam ein wohliges seufzen und seine Hände fanden nun fast von allein den Weg zum Knopf und dem dazu gehörigen Reisverschluss der Hose, die Remus trug. Der Gryffindor brauchte nicht lang, um die sich aufrichtende Männlichkeit aus ihrem engen Gefängnis zu befreien. Mit beiden Händen umfasste er Remus Hintern und zog ihn ganz eng zu sich ran. Es war als würden ihn 1000 Blitze durchzucken, als ihre Erregungen sich berührten und aneinander rieben. Remus entkam ein verhaltenes Stöhnen und jegliche Zurückhaltung viel endgültig von ihm ab. Mit einem Wink ,seines fahrig gegriffenen Stabes, waren sie beide ihre Kleider vollständig los und Remus zog den jungen Zauberer mit einer Drehung wieder über sich, um ihn sofort in einen innigen Kuss zu ziehen.

Sich immer noch aneinander reibend, suchte Harry mit einer Hand nach Remus Eingang. Er wollte schließlich nicht nur Befriedigung, er wollte Remus spüren, richtig.

Der Werwolf stöhnte wohlig auf unter dieser Berührung und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Seine Hände vergruben sich in Harrys Rücken, während der behutsam in Remus eindrang. Remus brauchte all seine Selbstbeherrschung, um eine Hand tiefer wandern zu lassen.

Es entlockte Harry ein heftiges Stöhnen, als Remus Hand sein Glied umschloss und mit dem Daumen sanft über die Spitze rieb. Heiße Wellen von Lust und Verlangen überrollten Harry und er musste sich ernsthaft zusammenreißen, um nicht Remus Tun schon zu erliegen. Der Werwolf schaffte es mal wieder ihn in ungeahnte Höhen der Lust zu tragen. Von mal zu mal wurde das Gefühl schöner und Harry fragte sich, ob diese Steigerung ewig anhalten würde, oder ihm irgendwann einmal der Spaß an diesem Vergnügen mit Remus vergehen würde.

"Oh Gott, flüsterte Harry, als Remus begann mit seiner Vorhaut zu spielen und er beeilte sich mit seinem Tun, damit Remus ihn nicht um den Verstand brachte, ehe sie richtig angefangen hatten. Keuchend und schon schweißnass pinnte der den Werwolf ans Bett fest, der ihn lustvoll anlächelte. Harry beugte sich über das Gesicht des Ältern und küsste ihn innig, während er behutsam und langsam in Remus eindrang. Schließlich wollte er Remus nicht unnötig wehtun.

Der Werwolf unter ihm stöhnte heftig in den Kuss hinein und Harry wagte nicht sich zu bewegen, ehe nicht zumindest ein Teil der Anspannung von Remus abgefallen war.

Für den war Harrys stillhalten eine Folter. Seine eigene Erregung brannte schmerzhaft und Harry in sich zu spüren hatte ihn an den Rand seiner Kontrolle gebracht. Verdammt warum war dieser Junge auch nur so scharf? Er war die Sünde selbst und Remus verfiel ihr immer wieder mit Haut und Haaren.

Endlich begann Harry sich zu bewegen, aber quälend langsam. Und seine Sinne schwanden immer mehr und mehr. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein heftiges Stöhnen seiner Kehle entwich und sich seine Hände ins Bettlaken unter ihnen krallten. Bei Merlin, hoffentlich kam nicht jetzt jemand rein und störte sie. Er würde sterben wenn Harry jetzt aufhörte. Entweder vor Scham, oder wegen seiner schmerzhaften Erregung. Letzteres wäre sicher das Wahrscheinlichere.

Harry warf keuchend den Kopf in den Nacken. Das ganze war einfach atemberaubend. Er verstand gar nicht, wie er es immer so lang ohne dieses Gefühl aushielt. Remus Keuchen, die feuchte Enge, die seine Erregung umschloss, die Hände, die sich gerade aus dem Laken lösten und in seinen Rücken vergruben, um ihn in einen Kuss zuziehen. Seinetwegen könnte jetzt die Welt untergehen, ihm wäre es gleich.

"Harry, bitte", flüsterte Remus ihm ins Ohr. "Du quälst mich." Der Gryffindor kam Remus unausgesprochener Bitte nur zu gern nach. Er intensivierte seine Bewegungen und spürte Remus erschaudern, als er den Reizpunkt des Werwolfs traf und er selbst begann Sterne zu sehen.

Vor Remus halbgeschlossenen Augen tanzten auch bunte Sterne, als Harry diesen gewissen Punkt traf. Ruckartig griff er nach den Pobacken des Gryffindors, um ihn in einen noch schnelleren Rhythmus zu bringen und Harry widersetzte sich nicht. Eher im Gegenteil. Er ging darauf ein und Remus spürte, dass er sich nicht mehr lang beherrschen können würde. Die Welle der Leidenschaft rollte unaufhaltsam auf ihn zu. Unter einem lauten Stöhnen ergoss Remus sich zwischen ihnen und spürte einige Augenblicke später, dass Harry ihm über die Klippe folgte.

Der Werwolf schloss die Augen, um sich wieder zu beruhigen und Harrys Geruch in sich aufzunehmen. Ein leises Kichern entkam seinen Lippen, als er plötzlich etwas Raues auf seiner empfindlichen Bauchdecke spürte.

"Was machst du da?" fragte er leise.

"Ich genieße dich", flüsterte Harry und wieder spürte Remus die warme Zunge des Anderen, die ihn eine Gänsehaut bekommen ließ. Behutsam packte er Harry an den Schultern und zog ihn zu sich hoch in einen Kuss. Deutlich schmeckte er sich selbst auf den Lippen des Jüngeren.

* * *

Und? Bekomm ich ein review trotz der verspätung lieb guck

Nächste Woche bekommt die Da zuwachs, von dem nicht alle wirklich begeistert sind und es gibt zwei Überraschungen beim Hogsmeadewochenende und eine davon findet nicht nur Harry alles andere als lustig


	39. Kapitel 38

huhu!

So nun endlich auch hier, da es wieder geht. huete vormittag span der log in irgendwie rum.

Deshalb werde ich mich jetzt auch nicht lang mit quatschen aufhalten, sondern euch weiter lesen lassen.

Viel spaß und bis nächst Woche

Eure Imo

Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

Kapitel 38

Als Harry die Augen wieder aufschlug, lag er immer noch dicht an Remus gekuschelt und splitternackt unter der Bettdecke. Wie immer nach dieser Liebesbekundung, waren sie danach eingeschlafen und Harry war dankbar heute Nachmittag schon frei zu haben.

Remus neben ihm drehte sich gerade leise murmelnd auf die andere Seite und schlang seinen Arm um Harrys Brust. Auf Harrys Lippen schlich sich ein versonnenes Lächeln und er kuschelte sich noch etwas näher in diese Umarmung.

"Hab ich dich geweckt?", flüstere Remus dicht hinter ihm.

"Nein", meinte Harry ebenso leise und seufzte wohlig auf, als der ältere ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte.

"Wie spät ist es?" erkundigte Remus sich dann und Harry warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr.

"Halb sechs." Remus seufzte tief und setzte sich dann auf.

"Ich fürchte ich muss dich allein lassen. Die Pflicht ruft", murmelte er. Harry konnte nicht gerade behaupten glücklich darüber zu sein, aber er wusste auch, dass sie keine Wahl hatten. Eigentlich konnten sie ja schon froh sein, dass sie sich sehen durften.

"Irgendwann werde ich Voldemort in den Arsch treten", meinte Harry und brachte Remus damit zum Lachen.

"Und ich werde dir helfen."

Harry sah Remus einen Moment lang in die Augen, ehe er dessen Hals umschlang und ihn in einen zärtlichen Kuss zog. "Ich muss, Harry. Auch wenn ich nicht will", flüsterte Remus ihm ins Ohr, als sie sich getrennt hatten und schlug dann die Decke zurück. Auch Harry erhob sich aus dem warmen Bett. Allein wollte er dann auch nicht hier liegen bleiben. Außerdem musste er noch Hausaufgaben machen.

Der Gryffindor bestand felsenfest darauf Remus noch bis zum Schlosstor zu bringen, um sich dort von ihm zu verabschieden. "Wir sehen uns doch schon nächstes Wochenende wieder", erklärte der Werwolf, als sie Das Tor erreicht hatten.

"Ja. 9 Lange Tage ohne dich. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich das aushalten soll", meinte Harry theatralisch seufzend und Remus schmunzelte.

"Mir geht es nicht anders, aber ich bin mir sicher, die Zeit wird ganz schnell vergehen, wenn wir uns ablenken. Und ich bin mir sicher, du hast eine Menge zu tun."

"Kann schon sein. Aber ich weiß trotzdem mit wem ich meine Zeit lieber verbringen möchte", erklärte der Gryffindor schmunzelnd.

"Ich glaub ich geh besser, ehe dir der Zauber einfällt, mit dem du jemanden Fesseln kannst", grinste Remus und drückte Harry noch mal an sich. "Keinen Kuss. Wir werden beobachtet", flüsterte er ihm zu. Harry nickte leicht und ließ Remus dann wieder los.

"Grüß Sirius von mir", sagte Harry dann laut.

"Mach ich. Bis bald", verabschiedete Remus sich dann und lief den Weg hinunter.

"Ach Remus. Der Zauber heißt Incarcerus", reif Harry ihm noch nach, ehe er sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss machte.

Ihm vielen durchaus ein paar Viertklässlerinnen auf, die ihn mit seltsamen Blicken musterten. Er sagte aber nichts dazu. Sollten sie doch denken, was sie wollten. Ihm war es gleich. Sein Weg führte ihn direkt in den Gryffindorturm, wo Ron und Hermine schon über ihren Büchern saßen.

"Schon wieder da?" fragte Ron etwas verwundert.

"Remus hat auch noch ein paar andere Dinge zu erledigen", meinte Harry nur und setze sich zu seinen Freunden und holte eines seiner Bücher hervor. "Hat Scott noch irgendwas gesagt?" erkundigte er sich dann nach einigen Minuten.

"Nein", kam es leicht gereizt von Hermine. "Er hat nichts weiter gesagt."

"Dann ist ja gut", meinte Harry nur.

"Weißt du eigentlich wie gefährlich das ist einen Werwolf herauszufordern?", fragte Hermine plötzlich leise und sehr eindringlich und Harry seufzte genervt auf.

"Ja. Ich weiß es. Und ich würde es jederzeit wieder tun, weil Remus mir niemals wehtun würde. Und nun lassen wir das endlich", erklärte er und sah seine Freundin eindringlich an. Ihr schien das zwar nicht wirklich zu zusagen, so wie Harry ihren Blick deutete, aber sie sagte nichts weiter dazu.

Der Abend und die Patrouille verliefen ruhig, wie fast immer, aber sie schafften es wieder nicht Saphira zu folgen. Das Mädchen verschwand in den Wald und im Foyer waren zu viele Lehrer als Harry ankam, um einfach hinauszuspazieren, oder gar die Karte hervor zu holen. Ihm blieb nichts anders übrig, als mal wieder aufzugeben. Aber er schwor sich, dass er es schon noch erfahren würde.

Der Tränkeunterricht am Freitag war eine noch größere Katastrophe, als die letzte. Als es zum Ende der Stunde klingelte war er sich sicher den Wolfsbanntrank endgültig und vollkommen versaut zu haben. Harry traf sich mit Ron vor der großen Halle und ging dann mit ihm in die Bibliothek um Hausaufgaben zumachen. Dort würden die beiden auf Hermine warten, die jetzt zu Alte Runen musste.

"Was machen wir heute Abend?" erkundigte sich der Rotschopf leise, als sie sich an einem der hintersten Tische gesetzt hatten. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte eigentlich nichts Besonderes vorbereitet.

"Hast du eine Idee?" fragte er und Ron meinte: "Richtig duellieren. Nicht einer gegen einen. Mehr als Gruppe", schlug sein Freund vor.

"Du meinst wir teilen uns in zwei Gruppen auf und die eine Versucht die andere Aufzuhalten?"

"Genau so was meinte ich."

"Warum nicht. Immerhin verfahren die Todesser ja auch etwa so. Dann lass uns mal überlegen, wie wir die Gruppen aufteilen", meinte er und kritzelte auf ein Stück Pergament die Namen der Mitglieder.

"Wie verteilen wir sie?" fragte Ron sehr leise, da grade Madam Pince in der Nähe Bücher wegräumte.

"Ich dachte so, dass die eine Gruppe ein wenig stärker ist als die Andere. Immerhin sind die Todesser ja auch stärker als wir. Dann übt es sich am besten und wir wollen ja für den Ernstfall trainieren, oder?" meinte der Gryffindor. Ron stimmte ihm nickend zu und dann begann eine leise Diskussion über die einzelnen Mitglieder, wer denn nun wie stark ist. Das dauerte dann doch tatsächlich bis Hermine zu ihnen kam.

"Was macht ihr denn?"

"DA aufteilen. Wir machen ein Gruppenduell", erklärte Ron.

"So, so. Aber ihr wisst schon, dass die Kräfte so ungleich verteilt sind", gab das Mädchen zu bedenken, als sie sich das Stück Pergament ansah.

"Absicht", sagte Harry. "Immerhin sind die Todesser auch stärker als wir."

"Gut. Und wie soll unser Duellplatz aussehen? Denn wenn wir den Raum der Wünsche in ein einfaches Klassenzimmer verwandeln, bringt das nicht viel. Dann gewinnt die stärkere Gruppe sofort. Wir brauchen Deckungsmöglichkeiten." Harry nickte. Daran hatte er bis jetzt noch nicht gedacht.

"Und wir brauchen viel Platz", fügte Ron hinzu. "Zum Weglaufen."

"Ich denke, ich weiß da was", meinte Hermine und holte ihre Bücher raus, während Harry sie auffordert ansah. Doch anstatt etwas zu sagen begann sie mit ihren Hausaufgaben.

"Hermine?" fragt Ron vorsichtig. Ihre Freundin sah ihn fragend an. "Sagst du uns auch was du weißt?"

"Nein. Das seht ihr heute Abend. Ich muss eh erst noch was nachsehen, aber erst machen wir Hausaufgaben." Harry seufzte stumm auf. Er hätte auch viel lieber jetzt erfahren, wie Hermines Duellplatz aussah. Doch er entschied sich nicht weiter nachzubohren. Stattdessen schlug auch er seine Bücher auf und Ron gab sich dann auch geschlagen.

Auch den Nachmittag über, den sie beim Schach verbrachten, wollte das Mädchen nicht rausrücken was sie sich ausgedacht hatte und dann verschwand sie für eine geschlagene Stunde, ohne zu sagen wohin sie ging und die beiden Jungen durften sie auch nicht begleiten. Und so waren die beiden Freunde ziemlich gespannt, als sie nach dem Abendessen in den siebten Stock gingen. Dort warteten schon einige der Gruppenmitglieder auf sie. Hermine lief drei Mal an dem Wandteppich vorbei und als sie Tür erschien und Harry sie Aufzog staunten sie nicht schlecht.

Eine Wiese bereitete sich vor ihnen aus. In nicht all zu weiter Entfernung konnte man einen Lichten Wald erkennen, Links gab es ein Gebäude, das nach einem Schuppen aussah. Außerdem lagen hier und da ein paar kleiner Steine herum.

"Nicht schlecht", meinte Harry und bat seine Kameraden sich zu setzten. Doch die meisten starrten mit gezogenen Zauberstäben auf die Tür, in der zu Harrys Überraschung Draco stand, ohne Zauberstab.

"Was können wir für dich tun?" fragte Harry, nachdem er seine Verwunderung überwunden hatte und trat auf den Slytherin zu. In den Tagen nach der Schlägerei waren sie sich auf den Fluren einfach nur aus dem Weg gegangen und auch im Unterricht hatte Draco Harry nicht mal angesehen.

"Ist dieser… Club für alle?", fragte Draco etwas steif und kühl.

"Für alle die keine Slytherins sind", erklärte Michael Corner sofort gehässig, ehe Harry etwas sagen konnte.

"Und du bist einer!", fügte Anthony hinzu. Draco schien das zu ignorieren und sah Harry einfach weiter an. Der war ziemlich überrascht von dieser Frage. Er hatte mit so ziemlich allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit.

"Du möchtest dich uns anschließen?", hackte der Schwarzhaarige Gryffindor nach und einige aus dem Club fingen ungläubig an zu tuscheln.

"Nein ich bin hier, weil die Aussicht so schön ist", meinte der Blonde gehässig und Harry konnte sich ein schmunzeln einfach nicht verkneifen. Dracos Gehässigkeit war unübertrefflich.

"Du möchtest dich uns also anschließen", stellte Harry fest und sofort darauf kam er Protest hinter ihm.

"Wir wollen dich aber nicht", fauchte Seamus mit großer Zustimmung der anderen und Draco warf ihm einen finstern Blick zu.

"Ich dachte das ist Potters Club", war aber sein einziger Kommentar dazu.

"Sollen wir ihm klar machen, dass er hier nichts verloren hat?", fragte Colin und spielte mit seinem Zauberstab herum.

"Ja kommt", stimmte Ernie Macmillian zu, aber Harry hob die Hand.

"Steckt eure Zauberstäbe weg", bat er und meinte zu Draco: "Komm rein und mach die Tür zu."

"Was?", riefen Lavender und Parvati gleichzeitig entsetzt und aus dem Tuscheln wurde ein eindringliches Flüstern.

"Das kannst du nicht machen Harry. Er ist ein Slytherin", sagte Justin bestimmt.

"Und deshalb bin ich schlechter als ihr, was?", fragte Draco angriffslustig.

"Ja", antwortete der Hufflepuff unumwunden und einige hielten sofort die Luft an, bei Dracos finsterem Blick.

"Ich hab keine Angst vor dir, Malfoy", zischte der Hufflepuff dem Blonden zu.

"Wusste ich doch das ihr alle verblödete Trottel seit", murmelte der Blonde dann, doch Harry packte ihn am Arm.

"Wie hast du uns genannt?", kam es dann von Neville ziemlich sauer.

"Engstirnige Trottel. Ihr seid zu Blind zu erkennen, wenn es einer ernst meint", giftete Draco und Neville kam mit bedrohlichen Schritten näher. Harry aber trat zwischen die beiden und hielt Neville fest.

"Hey. Beruhig dich. Ich will hier keine Schlägerei." Dann wandte er sich zu Draco: "Und wir sind keine Trottel. Aber du kennst die Vorurteile gegenüber deinem Haus und du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du mit so was nicht gerechnet hast. Versuch dich also etwas zu beherrschen." Er war sich sicher, dass Draco sich die Entscheidung her zu kommen nicht leicht gemacht hatte. Immerhin würde dann auch der letzte Erstklässler erfahren, dass Draco Malfoy mit Harry Potter sympathisierte und die Slytherins hätten noch mehr Grund den Blonden zu verabscheuen.

"Hau endlich ab, Malfoy", reif Terry Boot wütend von weiter hinten und einige andere stimmen ihm zu.

"Warum willst du dich uns anschließen?" fragte Harry aber ruhig, was ein noch größeres Gemurmel beschwor. Aber das interessierte ihn im Moment nicht. Er wollte wissen was Draco zu diesem Schritt bewogen hatte.

"Ist doch egal. Ich bin doch eh unerwünscht. Also verschwende ich meine Zeit, wenn ich es euch erzähle", kam die Antwort und Draco wandte sich ab, aber Harry hielt ihn fest und fand sich auf einmal Dracos Stab gegenüber. "Lass mich los, Potter!" zischte er.

"Draco. Erstens, meine ich dich schon mal fertig gemacht zu haben, wenn auch nur mit Glück, zweitens, bist selbst du nicht so bescheuert und greifst mich hier und jetzt an. Also steck ihn weg. Und drittens, hab ich noch kein Wort davon gesagt, dass du gehen sollst oder unerwünscht bist." Die graublauen Augen des Slytherins blitzten zum Rest des Clubs rüber, wo alle ihre Stäbe gezogen hatten und ließ dann seinen Stab in seine Tasche rutschen. "Und nun sag mir doch mal was dich zu uns geführt hat", bat der Gryffindor.

Draco starrte Harry einen Moment wütend an, und sagte schließlich: "Ich hab noch eine Rechung mit dem dunklen Lord offen und ihr lernt hier Dinge, die uns keiner sonst beibringt."

"Du bist bescheuert", meinte Ginny, die ziemlich dicht hinter ihm stand. Dennis Creevey dagegen rief: "Du willst uns doch nur ausspionieren."

"Genau. Verpiss dich zu du-weißt-schon-wem. Wir haben dich durchschaut", stimmte Colin seinem Bruder zu und Harry sah Draco wütend aufblitzen.

"Colin. Es ist genug", mahnte Harry. Er wollte nicht, dass Draco hier ausrastete und auf einen der anderen losging. Das würde ziemlich unschön werden und er konnte Draco nur all zu gut verstehen. Bei ihm war es ja das gleiche. Aus dem gleichen Grund wollte er Voldemort umbringen. Wegen dem Tod seiner Eltern.

"Harry schmeiß ihn endlich raus. Wir wollen weitermachen", forderte Seamus.

"Ja. Wirf ihn raus!" riefen auch ein paar andere.

"Ich werde keinen rauswerfen, der für die gerechte Sache kämpft", meinte Harry mit dem Blick auf Draco gerichtet und dann drehte er sich um und sah in entsetzte Gesichter.

"Das ist nicht dein ernst", meinte Cho.

"Er hat dich unter einen Zauber gestellt", meinte Colin und sein Bruder pflichtete ihm bei und richtete seinen Stab auf Draco. "Heb ihn auf!" forderte der jüngste des Clubs.

"Dennis. Steck den Stab weg. Ich steh unter keinem Zauber und ich meine es ernst."

"Du kannst ihn nicht mitmachen lassen. Er ist ein Slytherin. Das sind alles Todesser. Sie alle sind Anhänger von du-weißt-schon-wem", meinte Hannah entsetzt.

"V-Voldemort hat Dracos Eltern umgebracht. Er ist ganz sicher kein Todesser", sagte Hermine und Harry sah erstaunt auf. Er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass seine Freundin sich für den Slytherin einsetzte. Dass der Slytherin beim Kampf bei ihren Eltern bei ihnen geblieben war, musste sie ziemlich beeindruckt haben. Harry hörte wie Parvati Lavender etwas von einem Trick zumurmelte.

"Es ist kein Trick. Parvati. Ich war dabei. Ich hab gesehen wie Voldemort seinen Vater getötet hat. Es war in Pembroke. Voldemort hat ihn ohne Grund einfach umgebracht. Und dann wollte er es mir in die Schuhe schien", erklärte Harry.

"Wohin schieben?" meinte Ron.

"Er hat befohlen zu erzählen, ich hätte Lucius Malfoy getötet", meinte Harry. "War ein Muggelsprichwort."

"Und deswegen willst du ihn mitmachen lassen?" fragte Marietta entsetzt.

"Warum nicht. Er steht auf unserer Seite. Und", Harry sah kurz zu Draco, "wir könnten sicher auch was von ihm lernen."

"Ich lass mir von dem sicher nichts beibringen", meinte Justin grimmig und Susan stimmte dem Jungen sofort zu. Harry seufzte genervt auf. Das gab es doch nicht. Waren sie alle so voreingenommen? Nur weil Draco in Slytherin war? Das war doch wohl ein Witz. Jedes Haus konnte Todesser hervorbringen. Das hatte Peter Pettigrew doch wohl bewiesen.

"Draco ist gar nicht so schlimm, wenn man ihn näher kennt. Und er kann gut kämpfen. Ich hab es gesehen. Er hat mir geholfen, meine Eltern vor den Todessern zu schützen. Er ist eigentlich ein netter Kerl", meinte Hermine und Harry sah, dass Draco für einen Moment überrascht wirkte. Ebenso wie Ron. Sein Freund aber wohl eher, wegen der Bezeichnung "netter Kerl". Hoffentlich wurde Ron jetzt nicht eifersüchtig. Das war das letzte, was sie jetzt hier gebrauchen konnten. Eine Eifersuchtsszene. Nachher hieß es noch Draco würde versuchen Hermine dem Rotschopf auszuspannen.

"Er ist ein Slytherin. Was macht euch so sicher, dass er nicht doch ein Todesser ist?", fragte Zacharias Smith.

"Wer sagt, dass von euch keiner ein Todesser ist", konterte Draco. Sofort wurden die Prostrufe laut.

"Ruhe!", rief Harry sofort. "Was ist genau euer Problem? Ich begreif das irgendwie nicht", meinte er.

"Er ist ein Slytherin und deren Eltern stehen alle hinter du-weißt-schon-wem. Und nur weil seine Tod sein sollen, wechselt er sicher nicht die Seiten", brachte es Michael Corner scheinbar für alle auf den Punkt, da keiner mehr etwas hinzufügte.

"Dann will ich euch mal was sagen. Der Verräter meiner Eltern war nie in Slytherin. Er war ein Gryffindor und noch dazu der beste Freund meines Vaters in ihrer Schulzeit. Ein Gryffindor ist ein Todesser geworden. So wie es ganz sicher auch ehemalige Ravenclaws sind, und Hufflepuffs. Sicher auch Slytherins, aber eben nicht nur. Und so wie Peter Pettigrew ein Todesser geworden ist, kann auch Draco Malfoy sich von ihnen abwenden. Ich glaube ihm, wenn er sagt, dass er nichts mehr mit Voldemort zu tun hat", sagte er.

"Ihr seit Freunde?", fragte Cho verwundert und Draco hinter ihm schnaubte.

"Ich bin nicht Potters Freund. Aber wir…"

"Wir haben sozusagen einen Waffenstillstand vereinbart", meinte Harry.

"Das ist verrückt. Er wird uns verraten", sagte Terry.

"Wird er nicht. Lasst es uns doch einfach versuchen", schlug Harry vor, stieß dabei aber auf heftigen Widerstand.

"Wenn du ihn aufnimmst geh ich. Ich werde nicht mit einem Sylterin zusammen trainieren", entschied Anthony und viele schlossen sich ihm an. Harry war davon ziemlich überrascht. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Der Ravenclaw sah Harry herausfordernd an und er wusste im Moment nicht wirklich etwas darauf zu erwidern. Aber dafür Ron. Und für seine Verhältnisse etwas ziemlich gescheites.

"Wenn wir Draco nicht mitmachen lassen sind wir nicht besser, als die Todesser. Sie grenzen die Muggelgeborenen doch auch aus, nur weil sie denken, sie sind schlechter. Oder auch die Muggel. Wollt ihr auch so sein wie sie? Wie jemand, der einen Mitmenschen nur wegen ein paar Vorurteilen ausgrenzt? Ich nicht. Ich will nicht so sein wie die Todesser. Meinetwegen kann… Draco bleiben." Harry sah seinen Freund erstaunt an und traf dabei auch Hermines verblüfften Blick.

"Ich will auch nicht so sein wie die Todesser", stimmte Neville zu und nach und nach schien das auch die anderen zu überzeugen.

"Gut. Damit ist Draco offiziell ein Mitglied von Dumbledores Armee", sagte Harry, sah sich zu dem Sylterin um und reichte ihm die Hand. "Herzlich Willkommen." Draco sah die Hand kurz an und schlug dann ein. "Gut. Dann setzten wir uns und ich erklär euch mal was das hier werden soll."

Nachdem alle einen Platz gefunden hatten, dabei viel auf das die meisten einen gewissen abstand zu Draco wahrten begann Harry. "Ich hab mir überlegt wir machen mal ein Duell der anderen Art. Wir wollen ja lernen uns gegen die Todesser zu verteidigen und die haben mich bisher immer in Gruppen angegriffen. Und genau das werden wir heute auch machen. Ich teile euch in zwei Gruppen ein. Gruppe eins sind die Guten, Gruppe zwei die Bösen. Deren Aufgabe ist es die Guten außer Gefecht zu setzen. Lähmen und entwaffnen gilt als besiegt. Wenn die Flüche getroffen haben, hebt ihr sie wieder auf, die Besiegten ziehen sich aus dem Duell zurück hier zur Tür. Damit ist klar sie sind raus. Ich möchte von ihrer Seite keine Eingriffe, egal wer von wem in die Mangel genommen wird. Und keine Flüche, die einen verletzten. Madam Pomfrey kann unangenehm werden und ich hab auch keine Lust auf ein Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter. Alles so weit klar?" Harry sah einmal in die Runde und da keiner etwas sagte, erklärte er: "Gut. Gruppe eins sind: Hermine, Colin, Dennis, Ginny, Hannah, Justin, Ernie, Terry, Marietta, Luna und Padma.

Gruppe zwei: Katie, Lavender, Neville, Parvati, Ron, Susan, Zacharias, Cho, Michael, Anthony und ich.

Eigentlich war es so ausgelegt, dass die Bösen etwas stärker sind als die Guten. Ist ja bei den Todessern nicht anders. Ich hab nur nicht mit Zuwachs gerechnet. Deswegen geht Ron noch zu den Guten und Draco kommt zu mir. Damit dürften wir etwa gleichstark sein.

Jede Gruppe hat fünf Minuten, um einen Plan aufzustellen, wie sie versucht die Andere zu stellen. Ich geb das Zeichen. Viel Spaß."

Hermine übernahm sofort die Führung und zog sich mit den anderen in Richtung Wald zurück "Wir können gleich aufgeben. Hermine wird bei ihnen sicher die Führung übernehmen", meinte Cho.

"Na und? Das heißt doch nicht, dass wir verlieren", lachte Draco.

"Aber sie ist stark. Genau wie Ron", meinte Katie.

"Potter hat auch was drauf", konterte Draco schon leicht genervt.

"Hermine ist absichtlich bei ihnen. Ich wollte es uns auch nicht all zu leicht machen. Außerdem dachte ich mir, dass wir so was demnächst öfter machen und jedes Mal werden die Gruppen neu gemischt", erklärte Harry.

"Wie sieht dein Plan aus, Harry?" fragte Susan.

"Mein Plan? Einfach drauf los. Sie sind uns zahlenmäßig übriges überlegen. 13 zu 10."

"Toller Plan", meinte der Slytherin gehässig.

"Wenn dir das nicht passt, kannst du ja gehen", fauchte Anthony grimmig.

"Hey", fuhr Harry gleich dazwischen. "Ich will keinen Streit, wir haben das gerade geklärt. Und jeder darf hier seine Meinung sagen. Also, Draco. Hast du einen Plan?" Harry wusste doch das der Sylterin gern der Wortführer war und sagte wo es langging. Außerdem vermutete der Gryffindor, dass Draco auch eine Ahnung davon hatte, wie die Todesser vorgingen. Das war auch der Grund, warum er Draco dieses Mal zu ihnen geholt hatte.

"Wir teilen uns auf. Zwei müssen Granger schnappen. Sie ist stark und beherrscht einige mächtige Zauber. Das gilt auch für Weasley. Er benimmt sich zwar oft wie ein Trottel, aber hat auch einiges drauf. Beim Rest weiß ich es nicht", erklärte der Blonde.

"Das heißt wir sind 7 gegen 10. Wie soll das gehen?", fragte Cho entsetzt.

"Du wirst doch wohl mit einem Drittklässer fertig werden. Das heißt nur 9 gegen 7", konterte Draco.

"Nun mach hier nicht so einen Wind", meinte Zacharias genervt. "Lasst uns lieber überlegen, wer sich wen vorknöpft. Harry sollte sich vielleicht Hermine schnappen."

"Nein", warf dieser sofort ein. "Ich werde weder Ron noch Hermine angreifen. Wir duellieren uns ständig. Sie kennen meine Schwachpunkte und ich ihre und das ist nicht der Sinn dieser Sache.

Susan und Draco ihr beide übernehmt Hermine. Das ist zu schaffen. Und Cho schnappt sich mit Parvati Ron. Der Rest nimmt wen er kriegen kann. Und passt auf, dass ihr eure eigenen Leute nicht lahm legt." Damit nickten alle und Harry sah auf seine Uhr. "Geben wir ihnen die 30 Sekunden noch", sagte er und zog Draco bei Seite. "Faire Duelle, Draco. Bitte."

"War mir klar Potter", meinte der Slytherin nur und deutete dann auf Harrys Uhr. Es war Zeit.

Harry schoss grüne Funken in die Luft, als Startzeichen. Die anderen schien aber schon lange fertig zu sein, denn sofort wurden sie aus Richtung Wald und Scheune mit Flüchen beschossen. Außerdem wurden die Steine vergrößert, so dass sie als Deckung dienten. Hermine hatte die Gruppe also aufgeteilt. Interessant. Wie lang sie schon an diesem Plan gearbeitet hatte? Er sollte sich beim nächsten Mal ganz allein so was ausdenken und seine Freud auch ins kalte Wasser schmeißen.

Er hatte alle anderen vorstürmen lassen und sah, dass Susan alles andere als begeistert war, mit Draco zusammen zu arbeiten, während sie nach Hermine suchten. Cho und Parvati dagegen hatten Ron schon gefunden, da er gerade Dennis zu Hilfe kommen wollte, der von Zacharias in die Mangel genommen wurde.

Lavender nahm sich Colin vor, musste sich aber gleichzeitig gegen Ernie währen. Neville hatte sich ausgerechnet Padma als Gegnerin ausgesucht. Eine der stärkeren aus der gegnerischen Truppe. Plötzlich Schlug ein Fluch in sein Aufgebautes Schild und er sah Marietta auf sie zu rennen. Er hatte absichtlich gewartet. Er wollte keinem von ihnen das Duell mit sich aufzwingen, sie sollten selbst entscheiden wer sich mit ihm duellieren wollte.

"Wenn du meinst", rief er ihr zu und ließ das Schild fallen, gleichzeitig wich er dem Entwaffnungszauber aus und konterte mit einem Stupor, den sie blockte. Harry musste einem sofort drauf folgenden Impedimenta ausweichen. Er duckte sich unter ihm weg und sah dabei, dass Hermine scheinbar Susan besiegt hatte, welche aber dann von Draco geweckt wurde. Glücklich schien sie darüber gar nicht zu sein.

Marietta kämpfte verbissen. Hermine hatte ihr scheinbar sogar einen Tipp gegeben, wie sie ihn kriegen konnte. Reaktionsschnelle war sein Problem. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten mehreren schnellen Flüchen nacheinander auszuweichen und trotzdem zu kontern. Und genau das versuchte Marietta jetzt. Doch dann hallte ein Aufschrei durch den Raum und das Mädchen ließ sich ablenken, im selben Moment wie Harry: "Expelliarmus!" rief. Der Zauberstab segelte neben ihm zu Boden, so dass er sich nach einem Verletzten umsehen konnte, aber keinen entdeckte. Stattdessen sah er, dass seine Gruppe deutlich im Vorteil war. Die meisten der Guten waren besiegt und dann stürzten sich plötzlich Luna und Ginny auf ihn und Harry hatte schwer zu kämpfen, denn die beiden waren ein eingespieltes Team. Doch schließlich schaffte er es haarscharf. Er war der letzte, der seine Gegner besiegte. Er versuchte wieder zu Atem zukommen und half den beiden Mädchen wieder auf die Beine.

Hermine kam auf dann mit einem Tiegel auf ihn zu. "Heilsalbe. Hab sie heute Nachmittag noch besorgt", meine sie. Harry sah seine Freundin erstaunt an und blinzelte dann zu Ron rüber.

"Du hast schon in der Ersten festgestellt, dass wir einen schlechten Einfluss auf sie haben. Ich glaub du hast Recht. Unser Einfluss ist furchtbar." Hermine knuffte Harry an die Schulter. "Au!"

"Ach nun stell dich nicht so an", meinte sie und steckte dann die Dose in den Umhang.

"Also das was ich gesehen habe, war gut. Aber ich muss euch auch ganz klar sagen, die Todesser sind stärker als wir. Sehr viel stärker und einen von ihnen auszuschalten ist nicht einfach."

"Dafür üben wir doch", meinte Colin begeistert. Draco schnaubte abfällig.

"Hast du was zu meckern?" fragte Ernie angrifflustig und viele der Anwesenden sahen ihn grimmig an.

"Nein", war aber die knappe Antwort des Slytherins und Harry seufzte auf.

"Was willst du uns mitteilen? Das unser Training hier Kinderspiele sind? Das wir eh keine Chance haben, bei einem richtigen Angriff?" Der Angesprochene sagte aber nichts und Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah dann auf die Uhr. "Ach du… los ab in eure Schlafsäle. Die Vertrauensschüler nehmen ihre Hauskameraden mit und wenn es doch Ärger gibt… schiebt ihn auf mich. Ich hab nicht aufgepasst." Damit verließen alle schnellstens den Raum der Wünsche. Nur Draco, den hielt Harry zurück.

"Ich weiß genau, dass wir allein nicht viel ausrichten können. Aber ein bisschen mehr zu können, als das aus dem Unterricht, bringt auch etwas. Aber damit wir uns richtig verstehen, das hier ist nicht meine private Armee und ich werde hier niemanden darauf trainieren Voldemort umzubringen. Das wäre Wahnsinn. Keiner von uns kann ihn besiegen. Das schafft nicht mal Dumbledore", erklärte er.

"Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du den Dunklen Lord nicht töten willst. Er hat deine Eltern umgebracht. Er hat dich schon mehrmals versucht zu töten. Du hasst ihn." Harry schloss die Augen und drehte sich von dem Blonden weg. Sicher hatte Draco Recht. Er hasste Voldemort. Und er wollte ihn töten.

"Was sollte ich auch anders wollen", fragte Harry. "Er hat mir mein Leben ruiniert. Aber deswegen werde ich nicht mit meinen Schulkameraden in den Kampf ziehen. Das ist mein Kampf. Meiner ganz allein."

"Irrtum Potter. Es ist jetzt unser Kampf." Harry wirbelte herum.

"Du bist lebensmüde, Draco. Du hast doch keine Ahnung wie mächtig Voldemort wirklich ist. Erzählungen kommen bei weitem nicht an die Wahrheit heran. Ich stand ihm dreimal Gegenüber. Zweimal hab ich selbst mit ihm gekämpft und es nur um Haaresbreite überlebt und einmal war ich hautnah dabei, wie sich Dumbledore mit ihm duelliert hat. Du konntest ihre Kraft, die Magie spüren, Draco. Das bringt keiner von uns auf."

"Doch du. Du kannst es. Ich hab es doch schon erlebt", konterte der Blonde. "Zeig mir wie du das machst."

"Zeigen? Ich kann es dir nicht zeigen. Ich hab nicht mal die Kontrolle darüber. Es passiert einfach. Wenn ich wüsste wie es geht, wäre Voldemort Geschichte. Glaub mir. Er hätte schon längst ins Gras gebissen und ich wäre entweder Tod, oder hätte ein normales Leben, so wie Ron. Oder Hermine", sagte Harry und wollt Draco stehen lassen, aber der packte ihn am Arm.

"Du trainierst mit Professor Snape. Ich will mitmachen."

"Dann frag ihn. Er ist doch dein Onkel. Du kommst sicher besser mit ihm zu Recht als ich", konterte Harry und machte sich dann von Draco los, um auch in den Schlafsaal zu gehen. Draco war echt total bescheuert. Es wäre sein Tod, sich Voldemort zu stellen. Er würde sterben.

Das Wochenende verbrachten Harry und seine Freunde im Raum der Wünsche. Harry hatte auf seiner Patrouille fallen lassen, dass Snape sicher ungesagte Flüche von ihm verlangte und er das so gut wie gar nicht konnte. Hermine hatte ihn und Ron deswegen mitgeschleift damit sie das übten.

"So können wir das auch gleich den andern beibringen", hatte sie gemeint und keiner der beiden Jungen hatte es gewagt ihr zu Widersprechen. Aber er musste zugeben, ein klein wenig half es ihm.

Der Montag und Dienstag verlief, bis auf die Gespräche mit Sirius und Remus, ereignislos. Harry wollte Remus eine kleine Freude zum Valentinstag machen, hatte aber keine Ahnung womit. Sirius hatte ihn schließlich auf die Idee gebracht einfach etwas Schokolade zu kaufen und ihm nebenbei Remus Lieblingssorte verraten. Mokka-Sahne. Eigentlich eine Muggelsorte und Sirius wusste nicht wo der Reiz darin war, aber Remus mochte sie nun mal am meisten. Harry hatte seinen Paten aber nicht nur deswegen gerufen. Er wollte einfach nur wissen wie es bei ihm lief und ihn noch mal etwas aufmuntern.

Mit Remus tauschte er dann Mental ein paar Zärtlichkeiten aus, um die Zeit bis zum Samstag zu überbrücken. Denn dann durften sie nach Hogsmeade und sie würden sich wieder sehen.

Am Mittwoch quälte Snape ihn dann tatsächlich mit ungesagten Zaubern und Harry versagte laut dem Lehrer vollkommen. Draco war nicht bei ihnen, also vermutete Harry dass der Slytherin entweder nicht gefragt hatte, oder Snape ihm es verweigert hatte. So wie er Draco einschätzte, würde er das aber wohl am Freitag erfahren. Doch da irrte er sich. Draco erschien zwar zum Treffen, aber die ganze Zeit über verlor er kein Wort über sein Privattraining mit Snape, obwohl Harry sich mit ihm in eine Ecke zurückgezogen hatte und mit ihm ein paar Flüche durchging, um zu sehen was Draco alles konnte.

Am Samstagmorgen wurde Harry dann von Ron geweckt. Es war gestern bei ihm noch später geworden. Er hatte sich mit Draco ein kontrolliertes Duell geliefert, um zu sehen was der Blonde wirklich alles drauf hatte. Nur das musste der Rest des Clubs nicht unbedingt sofort erfahren. Außerdem waren sie beide ziemlich aufeinander losgegangen und er hatte befürchtet einige seiner Kameraden könnten auf den Gedanken kommen, dass der Slytherin ernst machte und Harry verletzen wollte. Einige Kratzer hatte Harry sich durchaus geholt, aber Draco war auch nicht ganz unversehrt davon gekommen und nach seinem Rundgang und Hermines Versorgung der Wunden, war er dann schließlich todmüde ins Bett gefallen und sofort eingeschlafen.

Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück machten die drei sich dann auch gleich auf den Weg ins Dorf. Zumindest wollten sie das. Doch am Schlosstor fing sie Professor McGonagall ab und bat Harry in den Raum in dem zu Beginn des Schuljahres die Erstklässler warteten. Dort saß Professor Dumbledore und lächelte ihn an.

"Guten Morgen."

"Guten Morgen, Sir", meinte Harry etwas verwirrt.

"Ich werde dich nicht lange aufhalten Harry. Ich wollte dir nur ausrichten, dass Remus euch in drei Besen erwartet. Vielleicht geht ihr als erstes dort hin. Er hat einen Gast dabei, der dich unbedingt wieder sehen wollte und sich durch nichts davon abbringen ließ. Bis dahin werden alle ein gesondertes Auge auf dich haben."

"Sicher, Sir. Aber wer ist denn bei Remus?", fragte Harry, der schon einen Schreck bekommen hatte, als Remus Name gefallen war. Dumbledore grinste verschmitzt.

"Wenn ich dir das verrate ist die Überraschung dahin." Harry nickte nur und verabschiedete sich dann, da das ja alles zu sein schien.

"Was ist?" fragte Hermine besorgt.

"Alles Ok. Remus wartet auf uns in Drei Besen. Er hat jemanden bei sich, der mich unbedingt wieder sehen wollte", erklärte er Schwarzhaarige in Gedanken versunken. Wer konnte ihn denn wiedersehen wollen? Eigentlich viel ihm da nur einer ein. Sirius. Aber das würde Dumbledore doch nicht zulassen. Nicht am helllichten Tag und dann im Dorf, wenn das ganze Schloss Ausgang hatte.

"Wer ist es denn?" fragte Ron.

"Ist ne Überraschung", meinte Harry. Ron runzelte die Stirn. "Sirius vielleicht", spekulierte er dann.

"Das hätte Dumbledore nicht erlaubt. Es ist viel zu gefährlich für ihn. Vor allem bei den ganzen Schülern, die ihn erkennen könnten", meinte Hermine.

"Wollen wir es hoffen", sagte Harry mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend.

Im Dorf schlug Hermine den direkten Weg zu Drei Besen ein, doch Harry hielt sie zurück. "Lasst uns erst kurz in den Honigtopf gehen. Ich will Remus eine Kleinigkeit zum Valentinstag holen. Da passt es ganz gut, dass er noch nicht bei uns ist", meinte er.

"Nein Harry. Wir sollen …"

"Dumbledore meinte wir sollten zuerst zu ihm gehen. Ich brauch auch keine Stunden. Höchstens fünf Minuten", fiel Harry ihr ins Wort und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung des Naschladens. Ron packte die Gelegenheit auch gleich beim Schopf und deckte sich mit Süßigkeiten ein.

Als sie dann etwa fünfzehn Minuten später den Pub betraten, bekam Harry erst gar nicht die Gelegenheit sich nach Remus umzusehen. Er wurde sofort von etwas Kleinem, unter einem geschrieenen: "Harry!", angesprungen.

"Lisa", meinte er überrascht und schlang die Arme um das Mädchen, um sie festzuhalten.

"Freust du dich?" fragte das kleine Mädchen mit strahlenden Augen.

"Oh ja. Die Überraschung ist dir gelungen", grinste Harry über die Maßen erleichtert, dass es nicht sein Pate war. Das Mädchen zerrte ihn dann zu einem Tisch weiter hinten, wo Remus saß und ihn angrinste. Die Blicke, die die anderen Gäste ihnen zuwarfen entgingen Harry dabei nicht. Sie hatten die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit des ganzen Ladens. Zum Glück waren noch nicht viele Schüler hier, die meisten anwesenden waren Dorfbewohner.

"Hallo", grüßte Harry seinen Freund mit einer Umarmung und setzte sich dann neben ihn und zog Lisa auf seinen Schoß, die auch gleich begann in seiner Tasche zu wühlen.

"Was ist denn das?", fragte sie und zog eine Tüte mit Schaummäusen heraus.

"Probier doch. Aber lass sie nicht weglaufen", meinte Harry und holte, die in Geschenkpapier eingeschlagene Tafel Schokolade hervor.

"Für dich. Aber erst Montag aufmachen", meinte er grinsend.

"Du weißt, dass das nicht nötig ist", sagte Remus leise und sichtlich verlegen.

"Ich tu es trotzdem", schmunzelte er und steckte Remus die Tafel in die Umhangtasche.

"Trinken wir erst was, oder was hattet ihr vor?", fragte der Werwolf, nachdem er Harry mit einem geseufzten "Danke" bedacht hatte.

"Ich brauch noch Pergament und Tinte. Außerdem wollte ich noch in den Buchladen", erklärte Hermine.

"Dann lasst uns erst gehen", schlug Remus vor. "Lisa will auch was vom Dorf sehen."

"Au ja. Onkel Sirius hat mir von dem Spukhaus erzählt. Können wir da rein?" meinte das Mädchen begeistert.

"Rein geht nicht, aber wir können hingehen", meinte Harry und nahm das Mädchen bei der Hand.

Doch zuerst zeigte Harry Lisa den Honigtopf, wo das Mädchen am liebsten alles probiert hätte. Harry spendierte ihr dann auch eine Tüte Schaummäuse und eine Tüte mit lebenden Weingummischlangen. Remus stand derweil vor einem Glas Schokolade mit Pfefferminzüberzug.

"Die Dinger haben Sirius so mache Bauchschmerzen eingebracht", meinte belustigt. "Und die da", sagte er und deutete Lakritzeulen, "waren die Lieblingssüßigkeit von James. Seit der Dritten ist er nie ohne eine Hand voll davon aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass es die noch gibt. Oh Mann. Ich mag gar nicht dran denken, wie oft er und Sirius sich durch einen der Geheimgänge hier her geschlichen haben, nur wegen einer Hand voll Süßigkeiten. Und wie oft sie dabei erwischt wurden. Einmal sind sie direkt unserem Zaubertränkelehrer in die Arme gelaufen."

"Au weia", meinte Harry.

"Na ja. Professor Slughorn war eigentlich ganz in Ordndung. Immer fair, auch wenn er sich bei einigen Schülern eingeschleimt hat. In jeder Stufe hatte er seine Lieblinge. Die meisten waren entweder richtig gut in Zaubertränke, oder hatten Beziehungen zu irgendwelchen Leuten in guten Positionen. Lily war eine von ihnen." Harry sah Remus erstaunt an.

"Mum hatte… Beziehungen?" fragte er.

"Nein. Sie war ein As in Zaubertränke. Das hat ihr bei ihm viele Pluspunkte eingebracht. Außerdem war sie ähnlich neugierig wie Hermine", meinte Remus tief in Erinnerungen versunken.

"Gehen wir weiter?" fragte Lisa an Harrys Umhang zupfend.

"Ja gleich. Ich muss noch zahlen", sagte Harry und griff sich auch eine Tüte von Sirius Lieblingssüßigkeit. Draußen steckte er sie dann auch Remus zu.

"Mit lieben Grüßen von seinem Patenkind", meinte er und Remus grinste verschmitzt.

Sie besuchten noch Papyrus, wo Hermine ihre benötigen Sachen erstand und dann gingen sie in den Buchladen. Lisa wurde es dort ziemlich langweilig, aber Hermine schien eiserne Nerven zu haben. Harry hatte Lisa gesagt, dass sie nur gemeinsam weitergehen würden und das Mädchen hatte beschlossen Hermine gehörig auf die Nerven zu fallen. Zumindest hätte Harry Lisa entweder schon mit einem Schweigezauber belegt, oder ihrem Drängen nachgegeben. Aber Hermine nahm sich alle Zeit der Welt und erst nach fast einer Stunde verließen sie den Laden wieder.

Anschließend machten sie einen Rundgang und zeigten Lisa noch die Post, Zonkos, wo Harry, unbemerkt von allen anderen, Lisa ein paar Stinkbomben und andere Scherzartikel holte, mit dem Auftrag Sirius ein paar kleine Streiche zu spielen. Dann gingen sie in ein Restaurant eine Kleinigkeit essen.

"Wann gehen wir denn nun endlich zu diesem Spukhaus?" fragte Lisa ungeduldig, während Harry Remus einfach nur still beobachtete, während er Hermine geduldig einige Fragen über Wolfsdämonen, ihr neues Unterrichtsthema in Verteidigung, beantwortete.

"Gleich, Lisa. Du hast doch auch noch was für Harry", meinte Remus.

"Stimmt, ja"; reif Lisa, wühlte dann in ihrer kleinen Umhängetasche und zog ein Stück Pergament heraus. "Hier. Für dich. Du hast es doch so toll gefunden", meinte sie. Harry runzelte die Stirn und schlug das Blatt Papier, es war eindeutig aus der Muggelwelt, auseinander. Darauf war ein großes Schwert abgebildet, das in einem grauen Felsen steckte. Es erweckte den Eindruck, als würde es in der Sonne glänzen und Harry vermutete, dass es an den magischen Stiften lag, die er ihr geschenkt hatte.

"Wow. Danke. Das ist ja echt toll", meinte Harry und zeigte es Ron, der beeindruckt nickte. Hermine war noch immer vertieft in das Gespräch mit Remus, doch bevor sie dann erneut eine Frage stellen konnte hob er die Hand.

"Lasst uns erst mal gehen. Draußen sieht es aus als würde es bald anfangen zu Regnen. Wir könnten uns unterwegs weiter unterhalten", meinte er und ging das Essen bezahlen.

"Hermine", meinte Harry leise.

"Ja?" fragte das Mädchen verwirrt, während sie sich anzog.

"Ich möchte auch ein bisschen was von Remus haben. Wir sehen uns selten genug. Du kannst auch Bücher lesen", sagte er. Hermine kam nicht mehr zu einer Reaktion, da Remus gerade wieder kam und die Jugendlichen mitnahm.

"So. Was wolltest du denn noch wissen?" fragte Remus draußen mit einem Lächeln.

"Eh… nichts. Ich wollte mich nur bedanken", sagte sie auf Harrys strengen Blick hin. Remus sah Hermine verwundert an, meinte dann aber: "Dafür musst du dich nicht bedanken. Ich tu das gern." Harry atmete erleichtert auf und schloss dann mit Lisa and er Hand zu Remus auf, um zumindest neben ihm zu gehen. Sie sprachen kein Wort mit einander, sondern liefen einfach nur still nebeneinander her, während auf ihrem Weg die Schüler immer weniger wurden.

Als sie dann den Pfad der zur Heulenden Hütte führte betraten, war niemand mehr in ihrer Nähe oder folgte ihnen und Harry ergriff vorsichtig Remus Hand. Der Werwolf lächelte ihm zärtlich zu und flüsterte dann dicht an seinem Ohr: "Was hast du Hermine gesagt, dass sie so ruhig ist?" Harry sah verlegen zu Boden.

"Nur das ich auch ein bisschen was von dir haben will", flüsterte er. Remus fing verhalten an zu kichern.

"Sie war sicher nicht begeistert, oder?"

"Weiß nicht. Du kamst schon zurück", gestand Harry und sah sich zu seinen Freunden um, die etwas hinter ihnen auch Hand in Hand liefen und miteinander tuschelten.

Plötzlich riss sich Lisa von Harrys Hand los und rannte zu dem Zaun, der vor ihnen aufgetaucht war.

"Die sieht aber unheimlich aus!" rief das Mädchen und Harry musste schmunzeln.

"Und wie", meinte Ron. "Darf ich vorstellen. Das älteste Spukhaus Großbritanniens."

Was Ron sonst noch erzählte hörte Harry nicht mehr. Er nutze die Gelegenheit und zog seinen Freund etwas von Hermine, Ron und Lisa weg und schlang dann beide Arme um seinen Nacken.

"Das will ich schon den ganzen Tag tun", flüsterte er ihm zu und küsste ihn dann zärtlich. Remus erwiderte diese Liebkosung sofort. Schließlich hatte er Harry auch sehr vermisst. Ihre Zungen spielten vorsichtig miteinander, erkundeten sanft die Mundhöhle des anderen. Doch ein Räuspern ließ die beiden auseinander fahren.

"Guckt lieber mal was die anderen machen", flüsterte eine raue Stimme, aus dem nichts. Harry sah Remus zunächst verwirrt an und drehte sich dann um. Seine Freunde waren zusammen mit Lisa näher an die Hütte herangegangen.

"Lass uns mal zu ihnen gehen", meinte Remus seufzend und murmelte dann: "Danke Alastor!" Harry löste sich nur widerwillig aus dieser Umarmung und folgte dann seinen Freunden.

"Wollen wir wieder ins Warme? Ich gebe eine Runde Butterbier aus", schlug Harry vor und alle stimmten begeistert zu. Selbst Lisa. Sie schien erkannt zu haben, dass nicht all zu viel Unheimliches an dem Haus war. "Wie lang bleibt ihr?" fragte Harry dann auf dem Rückweg seinen Freund.

"Solange, bis du wieder Sicher im Schloss bist", meinte Remus leise und ließ Harrys Hand los, als ihnen zwei Hufflepuffmädchen entgegenkamen.

Sie bogen gerade in die Straße ein, in der der Pub lag, als es ganz plötzlich mehrere ‚Plopps' gab und um sie herum Panik ausbrach.

"Todesser!" schrieen die Leute von allen Seiten und rannten los, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Harry umklammerte Lisas Hand fest, um sie nicht zu verlieren und versuchte verzweifelt den Leuten auszuweichen. Dabei entfernte er sich mehr und mehr von Remus. Dann rannte jemand zwischen ihm und Lisa hindurch trennte sie. Harry wurde umgerannt, andere Flüchtende traten ihn, stolperten über ihn. Er hörte Lisa nach ihm schreien und weinen, aber konnte sie nicht entdecken. Flüche stoben über ihn hinweg.

"Lisa. Lauf und versteck dich!" schrie Harry und mühte sich ab wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Die Stimme des Mädchens entfernte sich tatsächlich, während Harry mit gezogenem Stab die Gegend absuchte, um Remus zu finden. Aber der war nicht zu sehen. Dafür entdeckte er zwei Todesser, die eine kleine Gruppe Drittklässler aus Hufflepuff in die Enge getrieben hatten und um die sich niemand zu kümmern schien.

"Impedimenta!" brüllte er in ihre Richtung und schrie hinterher: "Vergreift euch gefälligst an Leuten die sich wehren können, ihr Feiglinge!"

* * *

_ Ic__h hoffe es gefällt euch? lasst mir doch ein review da, das macht mich immer so glücklich_

Und nächste Woche? Da kommt Snape hinter Harrys Süßes Geheimnis, aber auch ein geheimnis von Lisa wird aufgedeckt.

Wenn ich jetzt noch mehr verrate nehm ich euch die Spannung, leider. Ich weiß ist gemein, aber ein bisschen Nervenkitzel muss sein. Bis nächste Woche  
Eure Imo


	40. Kapitel 39

Hallo ihr lieben,

und weiter gehts im Text. Es gibt mal wieder eine schlacht zu schlagen und ein kleines Mädchen zu schützen. Ob es Harry wohl gelingt? oder kommt ihm da ewas dazwischen?

Ihr dürft es gleich herausfinden.

Viel Sapß

Eure Imo

Kapitel 39

Die beiden Todesser wandten sich zu ihm um und griffen an. Harry zog ein Schild hoch, um die Flüche auf sie zurückprallen zu lassen und rief seinen verängstigen Mitschülern zu, sie sollten machen das sie hier weg kämen.

Die zwei Jungen und drei Mädchen rannten so schnell sie konnten, während Harry sich alle Mühe gab die Todesser aufzuhalten. Er selbst flüchtete dann auch hinter eine Hauswand, um den schlimmsten Flüchen zu entgehen und die Todesser wurden von zwei Auroren in die Mangel genommen. Harry nutzte diese Gelegenheit, um sich umzusehen. Mehre Verletzte lagen auf der Straße, andere schienen Tod. Todesser duellierten sich mit Auroren und Dorfbewohnen und auch mit Schülern. Harry machte es ein klein wenig stolz, als er sah wie Cho, Marietta und Draco sich auf zwei Todesser stürzten, die einen älteren Dorfbewohner ziemlich übel zurichten wollten. Gar nicht weit von ihnen standen Linnéa, Saphira und John fünf Maskierten gegenüber. Harry wollte den dreien schon zu Hilfe kommen, doch zu seiner Überraschung gingen zwei der Angreifer zu Boden und die drei verbleibenden hatten ziemliche Mühe mit seinen Stufenkameraden.

"Die haben was drauf", murmelte er und ließ seinen Blick weiter wandern auf der Suche nach Remus. Aber er sah nur Tonks, Moody, Horatio und eine Menge anderer Auroren und Dorfbewohner. Von seinem Freund fehlte jede Spur. Und dann entdeckte er etwas, dass Remus für einen Moment vergessen machte.

"Remorphosis!" brüllte Harry und eine Ratte mit silberner Pfote blieb erschocken stehen und konnte dem Blitz, der sie in ihre Menschengestalt zurück zwang, nicht mehr ausweichen. Harry sprang hervor und stellte sich Peter Pettigrew direkt gegenüber.

"So sieht man sich wieder, Harry", piepste der Todesser.

"Gibst du freiwillig auf?", fragte Harry, direkt auf das Herz des Magiers zielend.

"Was tust du denn, wenn ich es nicht mache?", fragte der Zauberer fast schon amüsiert. "Rufst du nach deinem Schoßwölfchen?" Harry starrte ihn missmutig an.

"Remus ist nicht mein Schoßwölfchen und ich brauch ihn nicht, um mit dir fertig zu werden, du elender Verräter", zischte Harry und warf vorsichtig einen Blick in die Runde, um zu sehen wer in seiner Umgebung kämpfte. Er wollte böse Überraschungen vermeiden. Aber die Todesser um sie herum hatten alle mehr mit ihren Gegnern zu tun.

"Das sah aber anders aus, so wie du versucht hast ihn zu retten. Tut es eigentlich noch weh?" piepste Pettigrew und sah sich ebenfalls flink um.

"Denk nicht mal daran abzuhauen, du mieser Feigling. Oder hasst DU etwa Angst, dass ich DICH besiege und Voldemort dich fallen lässt wie eine heiße Kartoffel?"

"Halt den Mund", fauchte der Todesser und Harry musste einen Schocker abblocken. "Ich! Bin einer seiner treuesten Diener. Ich! Bin zu ihm gekommen und habe ihm wieder zur Macht verholfen." Harry lachte auf.

"Du? Soweit ich mich erinnere meint selbst Voldemort, dass du nur aus Feigheit zu ihm zurück gekrochen bist und weil du sonst keinen hattest, der deine dreckige Haut vor Sirius und Remus schützt, weil sie jetzt die Wahrheit kennen", konterte Harry aufgebracht.

"Du sollst den Mund halten!", schrie der Rattenanimagus und versuchte Harry zu entwaffnen.

Der Gryffindor konterte mit: "Impedimenta". Aber der Blitz prallte an einem Schild ab.

"Rictusempra!"

"Tarantallegra!"

"Stupor!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Impedimenta!"

Flüche stoben zwischen den beiden hin und her. Harry war gerade mit einem Hechtsprung dem Lähmfluch ausgewichen und so langsam wurde ihm klar, dass er hier wohl härtere Bandagen auffahren müsste. Aber gut.

"Desterio!" schrie er und Wurmschwanz kreischte erschrocken auf. Harry hatte getroffen, leider nicht gut genug, um ihn lahm zu legen.

"Sectumsempra!", hallte dessen Ruf zu Harry rüber und der Gryffindor zog eiligst ein Spiegelschild hoch, das den Fluch abprallen ließ.

"Abianco!", schoss Harry gleich hinterher, doch Peter entging dem Fluch knapp und versuchte nun Harry zu entwaffnen. Doch der Gryffindor wich aus und fluchte dann: "Vularis Adena!" Im Grunde war dieser Fluch ja nicht viel mächtiger als der Schockzauber, wenn man ihn mit einem Schwung auffächerte. Gegen einen allein, war dies aber etwas anderes, wie er ja schon gegen Draco festgestellt hatte.

Doch Peter war wirklich nicht von gestern und blockte den Fluch, so dass Harry ihm ausweichen musste und dem "Desterio!" des Todessers, der direkt hinterher kam, nicht mehr ausweichen konnte.

Der schwarze Pfeil bohrte sich schmerzhaft in seine rechte Schulter und hinterließ ein heftiges Brennen, das ihn auf die Knie zwang. Lachend kam Peter mit erhobenem Stab auf ihn zu.

"Und nun, Harry? Wer ist denn nun der Stärkere von uns beiden?", grinste der Todesser.

"Fahr zur Hölle", spie Harry ihm ins Gesicht und schoss einen Fluch in Pettigrews Richtung. Leider war er durch den Schmerz so heftig zusammengezuckt, dass der Fluch den Todesser, auch ohne dessen Ausweichen, weit verfehlte. Doch dann sirrte ein Schocker nur knapp vor dem Mann vorbei, der auf Harry zutreten wollte und dieser sah Remus auf sich zu rennen.

"Da bist du ja, alter Freund. Ich hab mich schon gefragt wie lang du brauchst, um deinem Herrchen zu Hilfe zu kommen", lachte Peter, der den Urheber des Fluches auch erkannt hatte und Harry sah Remus Augen wütend funkeln. "Schämst du dich eigentlich nicht?", fragte Peter dann übertrieben angewidert. "Was James wohl dazu sagen würde, dass du mit seinem Sohn…"

"Halt den Mund!", schrie Remus. "Erstens sind wir keine Freunde mehr. Ich bezweifele sogar, dass du es je wirklich warst. Denn als unser Freund hättest du uns niemals so hintergangen und betrogen. Und zweitens, wenn du nicht so unsagbar feige wärst, wüssten Harry und ich genau was James davon halten würde." Peter starrte Remus zunächst entsetzt an.

"Du hast also schon immer das Gleiche gedacht, wie James und Sirius. Ich war nur das Anhängsel, der Fußabtreter." Dann wandelte sich die Miene des Todessers. Etwas wie Erleichterung stand darin geschrieben. "Jetzt wird es mir leichter fallen dich zu töten. Es wird mir nicht im Geringsten mehr etwas ausmachen. Und wenn du bei James bist, grüß ihn doch von… Harry. Von mir wird er es wohl kaum hören wollen."

Harry erhob sich mühelos vom Boden. Wut brannte in ihm auf. "Lass uns diese Ratte fertig machen, Remus", sagte er und hob seinen Stab. "Er soll endlich die Strafe bekommen, die er seit 15 Jahren verdient." Remus hob ebenfalls seinen Stab und starrte Peter kalt an. Doch dann wurden sie alle von einem Schrei abgelenkt.

"AHHHH!"

Der Gryffindor fuhr herum. Hinter ihm, vor den drei Besen, sank Ron zu Boden und Hermine versuchte sich allein gegen zwei Todesser zu behaupten.

"HERMINE! RON!" schrie Harry und hörte Remus rufen: "Hilf ihnen!"

Er zögerte nur eine Sekunde, ehe er losrannte. Im selben Moment sah er wie ein Dritter Lisa, die sich hinter einer Bank ganz in der Nähe versteckte, von hinten packte. Harry bekam nicht mal mehr die Gelegenheit einen Fluch zu sprechen, da war er mit einem lauten Knall disappariert und ein Gutes dutzend Plopps folgten.

Harry war wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben, bis er Remus hörte.

"Du elender Feigling Peter. Ich krieg dich und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue", schrie er aus Leibeskräften und warf seinen Zauberstab wütend zu Boden. Peter war also ebenfalls geflohen.

"Dieser Feigling", knurrte Harry und sah sich um. Hermine kniete neben Ron, der sich gerade aufsetzte. "Alles klar?" fragte er laut.

"Nur ein Schocker", meinte Ron matt und rappelte sich dann ganz auf. Harry nickte und ging zu Remus, der seinen Zauberstab aufgehoben hatte und auf die Stelle starrte, wo Pettigrew vorhin noch gestanden hatte. "Wir kriegen ihn", meinte Harry mit fester Stimme und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm. Remus schnaubte nur. "Remus, bitte. Ich bin auch sauer, dass er entkommen ist. Aber… die Todesser haben Lisa." Remus sah entsetzt auf.

"Sie haben Lisa?"

"Ja. Deswegen sind sie wohl alle abgehauen", meinte Harry und sah Hermine an, die gerade zu ihm rüber kam. Seine Freundin hatte ein paar rote Striemen im Gesicht und einen zerfetzen Umhang, aber sonst schien alles in Ordnung zu sein. Ron war äußerlich unverletzt.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry seine Freunde.

"Sie hat gesehen wie Pettigrew dich erwischt hat und wollte zu dir. Wir konnten sie nicht festhalten", meinte das Mädchen betrübt.

"Und dann waren da diese Todesser", fügte Ron hinzu. Harry nickte nur knapp und warf dann einen Blick auf seine Schulter. Auf dem Schwarzen Umhang schimmerte das rote Blut deutlich.

"Tut es sehr weh?", fragte Remus.

"Brennt nur etwas. Was zum Teufel wollen die von Lisa? Das war nun schon das zweite Mal!", meinte er.

"Das dritte. Wir gehend davon aus, dass der Angriff bei Hermine ihr gegolten hat", bemerkte Remus leise.

"Und dann bringt ihr sie mit hier her?", fragte Ron ungläubig. Remus seufzte.

"Hier wimmelt es nur so von Auroren. Das wusste jeder im Ministerium. Wir waren alle der Meinung, dass Voldemort nicht so wahnsinnig ist einen Angriff zu versuchen. Ich hab keine Ahnung was da schief gelaufen ist", sagte der Werwolf.

Harry rieb sich stöhnend rüber die Schulter und meinte: "Egal wie das passiert ist, wir müssen Lisa finden und zwar schnell. Wer weiß was Voldemort mit ihr vorhat." Remus legte ihm behutsam eine Hand auf die unverletzte Schulter.

"Wir gehen erst zum Schloss. Eure Wunden müssen versorgt werden und ich werde Albus erzähle was passiert ist. Dann überlegen wir weiter."

Der Gryffindor nickte. Sie würden wohl oder üble die Hilfe der Spione brauchen Snapes Hilfe, also. Warum nur hatte er nicht besser aufgepasst? Warum zum Teufel hatte man ihm das nicht gesagt? Warum nur musste er sich Peter schnappen anstatt nach Lisa zu suchen? "Weil er der Beweis für Sirius Unschuld ist", flüsterte ihm eine Stimme zu der er Recht geben musste. Er hatte nur daran gedacht die Unschuld seines Paten zu beweisen. Und deswegen war Lisa entführt worden.

Harry bemerkte gar nicht wie sie im Krankenflügel ankamen. Erst als Remus ihn sanft anstubbste sah er auf. "Du sollst den Umhang ausziehen", meinte er.

"Eh… ist gut", sagte Harry und ließ vorsichtig das Stück Stoff von den Schultern rutschen.

"Ich geh mal zu Albus und klär ihn auf."

"Tu das. Sehen wir uns noch bevor du gehst?", fragte Harry.

"Glaub ich nicht. Es gibt viel zu tun."

"Versteh ich. Dann… bis bald", meinte Harry leise und wandte sich ab, aber Remus zog ihn sanft herum und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Ich halte dich auf dem Laufenden. Versprochen", flüsterte er ihm zu. "Und versprich mir, dass du keine Alleingänge durchziehst. Wenn du etwas herausfindest oder dir jemand etwas mitteilt, sag uns bescheid."

"Ich begehe nicht zwei Mal den gleichen Fehler. Versprochen. Sollte ich, wie auch immer, etwas erfahren, sag ich es euch", meinte Harry.

"Gut. Wir hören von einander", sagte Remus und verschwand dann.

"Sie haben wohl vor den Rekord Ihres Vaters zu brechen, Mr. Potter. Und ich kann ihnen versichern Sie sind dicht dran", sagte Madam Pomfrey hinter ihm und zog ihn zu einem Stuhl.

"Ich werde es wohl auch schaffen ihn zu überbieten", sagte Harry missmutig, zog sich seine Sachen wieder an, nachdem sein Arm verheilt war und ging anschließend mit Hermine und Ron in den Gryffindorturm. Dort warf er sich wütend auf sein Bett und fluchte: "Ich hatte Peter fast. Beinahe hatte ich diese Ratte."

"Wir haben es gesehen, Harry", meinte Ron, der sich auch auf sein Bett hatte fallen lassen.

"Und jetzt?", schnaubte der Gryffindor ohne ihn zu beachten. "Peter ist entwischt und sie haben Lisa entführt. Verdammte Scheiße!"

Mit Wucht trat Harry gegen einen Stützbalken des Himmels, aber mehr als dass er sich selbst dabei weh tat, geschah nicht. Es beruhigte ihn nicht mal.

"Es bringt nichts, wenn du auf das Bett losgehst", tadelte ihn Hermine.

"Hab ich auch gemerkt", brummte Harry und setze sich abrupt auf.

"Wenn wir doch nur wüssten wie du mit deinem Retter bescheid geben kannst. Vielleicht kann er helfen?", meinte Ron.

"Ich kann es ja mal versuchen", meinte Harry.

"Ich denke nicht, dass es klappen wird. Und außerdem wird er es eh bald wissen. Morgen steht es in der Zeitung und er scheint sowieso doch sehr genau informiert zu sein, was hier vor sich geht. Vor allem um Harry. Ich bin mir fast sicher, er weiß es schon", bemerkte Hermine.

"Du hast Recht. Aber irgendwas müssen wir doch tun können?", meinte der.

"Wir können aber nichts tun. Und nun lasst uns essen gehen. Vielleicht sagt Dumbledore noch irgendwas Wichtiges", meinte seine Freundin. Ron war sofort aufgestanden und Harry folgte seinen Freunden dann auch, obwohl er eigentlich nicht wirklich Appetit hatte.

"Meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler. Ihr habt sicher schon alle davon gehört. Hogsmeade wurde heute Ziel eines Angriffs der Todesser", begann Dumbledore, als augenscheinlich alle Schüler anwesend waren und ein leises Aufkeuchen ging durch die reihen der jüngeren Schüler, die wohl noch nichts erfahren hatten. "Es gab viele Verletzte auch einige eurer Mitschüler sind darunter, aber es ist kein Schüler ums Leben gekommen." Selbst Harry seufzte erleichtert auf. "Leider haben wir einige Auroren verloren und auch zwei Dorfbewohner mussten ihr Leben lassen", fügte der Direktor hinzu. Das drückte merklich die Stimmung der ganzen Halle, abgesehen von einigen Slytherin. "Lasst uns eine Gedenkminute einlegen." Die gesamte Halle erhob sich, selbst der gesamte Slytherintisch, nach einem extrem mahnenden Blick ihres Hauslehrers. Es war so still, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können.

"Danke", sagte Dumbledore und nachdem sie sich alle wieder gesetzt hatten sprach er weiter. "So wie der Tod unserer Kämpfer nicht verschwiegen werden darf, darf auch nicht verschwiegen werden, dass sich einige von euch heute den Todessern entgegengestellt haben, um ihre Kameraden und die Dorfbewohner zu schützen. Das war sehr mutig von euch, aber ich sehe es als meine Pflicht an euch auch zu sagen, dass es keine Schande ist wegzulaufen. Das erkennen seiner eigenen Schwäche beweißt ebensoviel Mut und Stärke, als wenn man sich seinem Feind in den Weg stellt. Merkt euch dies bitte." Für einen Moment schwieg der Direktor. "Es fällt mir wirklich nicht leicht, die folgende Maßnahme zu ergreifen, aber heute wurde beweisen, dass Voldemort sich auch nicht von der Anwesenheit unzähliger Ministeriumsauroren abhalten lässt. Zu eurer eigenen Sicherheit werden alle weiteren Hogsmeadewochenenden gestrichen. Ich möchte euch bitten, haltet euch an dieses Verbot. Es liegt mir fern jemandem eine Strafe aufzuerlegen." Damit setzte sich der Schulleiter wieder und es brach ein Gemurmel in der Halle los. Harry achtete aber nicht darauf oder beteiligte sich daran. Er machte sich Sorgen um Lisa. Entsetzliche Sorgen.

"Gab es etwas Wichtiges?", fragte ihn plötzlich eine Stimme und Harry sah auf. Saphira hatte sich ihm gegenüber gesetzt und tat sich etwas zu essen auf.

"Wo kommst du her?", fragte Ron verwundert.

"Aus dem Krankenflügel. Einer dieser Drecksäcke hat mich erwischt. Außerdem wollten die Auroren noch mit mir reden. Also. Gab es hier was Wichtiges?"

"Ja. Die Wochenenden im Dorf sind gestrichen. Wer sich nicht daran hält bekommt eine Strafe", meinte Hermine und klang dabei ziemlich ermahnend, Harry zweifelte aber daran, dass es etwas bringen würde.

"Mist. Und ich hab nur Süßes für einen Monat", meinte das Mädchen frustriert und fing an zu essen. Hermine starrte sie entsetzt an.

"Es hat Tote gegeben und du denkst an Süßigkeiten?" Saphira schnaubte lachend.

"Es herrscht Krieg da draußen und da sterben Menschen nun mal. Du kannst nicht wegen jedem Opfer anfangen zu heulen, denn dann würdest du gar nicht mehr aufhören.

Informier dich doch mal über den letzten Krieg und stell es dir dann dreimal so schlimm vor. Dann hast du eine Ahnung, was uns erwarten wird. Denn Voldemort wird es nicht interessieren wie viele Menschen er umbringt, um sein Ziel zu erreichen."

"Nun führ dich hier bloß nicht auf wie die alte Trelawney. Du kannst doch genau so wenig wie sie in die Zukunft sehen", meinte Ron spöttisch und Saphira sah für einen Moment aus, als wollte sie sich selbst Ohrfeigen und meinte dann: "Keiner kann in die Zukunft sehen, denn wir sind es die die Zukunft entwerfen. Unsere Entscheidungen beeinflussen die Zukunft.

Aber man muss nicht hellsehen können um zu wissen was passieren wird. Denkt einfach mal logisch darüber nach." Damit stand das Mädchen auf und verließ die Halle, gefolgt von ihren beiden Freunden.

"Sie weiß etwas", meinte Hermine, das Mädchen beobachtend.

"So weit waren wir doch schon", stellte Ron fest. Hermine warf ihm einen grimmigen Blick zu.

"Die drei haben mehr drauf, als sie zeigen. Sie haben sich allein gegen fünf Todesser durchgesetzt und es schien ihnen nicht mal Mühe zu machen. Eher im Gegenteil. Die Todesser mussten sich richtig anstrengen", sagte Harry, an den Kampf zurückdenkend.

Ron sah Harry entgeistert an und meinte: "So gut sind die doch gar nicht im Unterricht."

"Sie verstellen sich", sagte Hermine in einem Tonfall, mit dem sie Ron wohl klar machen wollte, er solle erst Nachdenken und dann reden.

"Aber warum sollten sie das denn tun?", fragte der dann verwundert.

"Genau das sollten wir versuchen herauszufinden", schlug Harry vor.

"Wir sollten endlich zu einem Lehrer gehen und ihm sagen was wir vermuten", merkte die Braunhaarige an.

"Die glauben uns doch nicht. Wir haben doch keinen Beweis", widersprach Ron.

"Aber..."

"Nein. Hermine, wir waren uns einig, wir gehen erst zu einem Lehrer wenn wir etwas wissen. Und wir bekommen schon noch raus was Sache ist", erklärte Harry entschieden.

Am Abend meldete sich dann ein besorgter Sirius bei ihm. "Es war nur ein Kratzer Halb so wild", meinte Harry beruhigend.

"Ich mach mir trotzdem Sorgen. Du wirst für meinen Geschmack dieses Jahr viel zu oft verletzt." Harry konnte nicht anders, als darüber lachen.

"Madam Pomfrey meinte auch, ich sei auf dem besten Wege Dads Rekord einzustellen."

"Ich finde das nicht lustig. Du solltest wirklich auf dich aufpassen." Der Gryffindor seufzte vernehmlich.

"Warum glauben eigentlich alle, dass nur Dummheiten im Kopf habe."

"Weil du James Temperament hast, und dass kennen Remus und ich nur zu gut", erklärte Sirius streng.

"Aber Dad hat die Schulzeit auch überlebt", stellte Harry fest.

"Er war damals auch nicht das Ziel von Voldemort", widersprach Sirius. Harry warf ihm einen missmutigen Blick zu und Sirius seufzte schließlich. "Ok, ok. Ich hör schon auf dich ständig zu ermahnen. Du bist alt genug, um auf dich aufzupassen."

"Ich muss mich auch entschuldigen", meinte Harry dann. "Mir geht es ja nicht anders. Ich mach mir auch um euch Sorgen.

Ich bin nur mies drauf, weil sie Lisa haben und mir Peter durch die Lappen gegangen ist. Aber ich verspreche dir, beim nächsten Mal krieg ich ihn. Da wird nicht lang gequatscht. Und wenn ich ihn als Ratte in einen Käfig sperren muss."

"Ruhig Blut, Harry. Mit Gewalt erreichst du gar nichts. Nachdem was ich gehört habe, ist Peter neuerdings alles andere als schwach. Nur er ist nach wie vor keine Leuchte. Du musst einfach nur schlauer sein als er. Damit fängst du ihn leichter als mit purer Kraft", meinte Sirius.

"Werd ich mir merken", sagte Harry.

"Gut. Ich muss auch Schluss machen, wir haben gleich Krisensitzung", verabschiedete sich sein Pate dann.

"Meldet euch, wenn ihr was wisst", sagte Harry und bekam noch ein Nicken, ehe die Verbindung endete.

Aber die nächsten Wochen blieben erfolglos. Keiner schien etwas zu erfahren über Lisa und Harry machte sich immer mehr und mehr Sorgen um seine Freundin, was sich schon am Mittwoch nach der Entführung bei seiner Okklumentikstunde bemerkbar machte. Er schaffte es nicht mal ansatzweise sich zu konzentrieren.

"Verdammt, Harry. So wird das nichts", fauchte Snape und ein gelbgrüner Blitz traf seine Bürotür und legte eine Art Schild darüber. "Ich kann ja verstehen, dass du dir um deine Freundin Sorgen machst. Aber das wird ihr auch nicht helfen. Wenn er dich zu sich locken wollte, hätte er Granger und Weasley auch mitnehmen lassen können. Die Erfolgschance wäre dann wesentlich größer gewesen, dass du auch wirklich zu ihm gekommen wärst. Außerdem würdest du auch schon längst wissen, wo sie ist, damit du sie retten kommst", knurrte Snape gereizt.

"Aber wozu, zum Teufel, braucht er Lisa dann?", fragte Harry wütend.

"Ich weiß es nicht und ich kann nicht einfach so hinspazieren und ihn fragen. Dann bin ich ein toter Mann. Ich kann dir aber versichern, dass er Kinder nie zum Spaß entführt. Er braucht sie zu irgendwas und sicherlich lebend. Also wird es ihr wohl einigermaßen gut gehen.

Und nun konzentrieren wir uns wieder auf die Okklumentik. Dazu sind wir schließlich hier. Außerdem werden wir belauscht und es wird auffällig, wenn es zu lang ruhig ist." Harry sah wie Snape den Schutz wieder aufhob.

"Sie werden das nie lernen, Potter. Los hoch. Sie verschwenden gerade meine kostbare Zeit", raunzte Snape. Harry wusste genau, dass das jetzt nur Show war. Snape sah ziemlich genervt aus, wahrscheinlich wegen dem ungebetenen Lauscher.

"Dann lassen wir den Mist doch endlich", fauchte Harry aus einer Eingebung heraus. Snape zog die Augenbraue hoch und nickte dann.

"Sie kennen die Anweisung des Direktors also. Leeren sie ihren Geist. Und 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, wegen ungebührlichen Verhaltens." Harry schluckte. So hatte er das nun nicht geplant. Aber das gehörte wohl auch zum Spiel dazu.

"Leglimes", rief Snape und vor Harrys Augen tauchte wieder Hogsmeade auf. Das letzte Wochenende. Allerdings nicht der Kampf, sondern eine Szene etwas früher. Die an der Heulenden Hütte, wo Harry gerade Remus mit sich mitzog.

"Nein!" dachte Harry verzweifelt. "Nein. Alles nur das nicht. Das soll er nicht sehen!" Mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, versuchte er den Lehrer loszuwerden. Und tatsächlich löste sich das Bild auf und er war wieder in dem Büro und taumelte einige Schritte rückwärts. Snape lächelte.

"Ein Geheimnis?" fragte er. Harry antwortete nicht. Was hätte er auch Antworten sollen. "Gut. Wir können es ja mal versuchen herauszufinden. Vielleicht ist das ja der richtige Ansporn für sie." Harry seufzte vernehmlich und atmete dann tief durch und versuchte alles, jedes noch so kleine Gefühl für Remus zu verbannen. Einzusperren in die Kiste. Er wollte nicht, dass Snape es erfuhr. "Leglimes!"

Das Büro verschwamm zwar etwas vor seinen Augen, aber es tauchten keine Bilder auf. Zumindest zuerst. Doch dann sah Harry die Bilder aus Snapes Denkarium. Remus, genau so alt wie Harry jetzt, saß am Seeufer an einen Baum gelehnt und las in einem Buch, während sein Vater mit dem goldenen Schnatz spielte. Er wirkte blass und krank, aber sein Haar war noch nicht von grauen Strähnen durchzogen und Harry fragte sich dummerweise genau jetzt, ob dieser wunderbare Köper unter den verwaschenen Kleidern schon so vernarbt war, wie er ihn kannte. Und ehe Harry sich auf seinen Vater, auf Sirius, der sich gerade über James beschwerte oder auf Peter, der seinen Vater anstarrte, als sei er ein Heiliger konzentrieren konnte, verschwammen die Bilder und andere tauchen auf. Harry saß am Bett der Heulenden Hütte und massierte Remus den Rücken. Es musste eine Nacht nach Vollmond sein.

Die Bilder verschwammen erneut. Harry sah Remus tief in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen, spürte dessen Gewicht auf seinen Handgelenken und das der Hüfte, mit dem der Werwolf ihn am Bett festmachte. Fest und verlangend presste der Ältere seine Lippen auf Harrys. Der Gryffindor hatte gar keine Gelegenheit, um auch nur zu versuchen Snape daran zu hindern diese Bilder zu sehen.

Urplötzlich war das Büro wieder da. Snape schien den Zauber aufgehoben zu haben und starrte ihn jetzt entsetzt an. Harry kniete atemlos auf dem Boden, sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er gleich platzen. Schlimmer als er es sonst tat.

"Erkläre mir das?", bat der Lehrer gereizt. Harry kam mühsam auf die Beine und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, ehe er Snape ansah. Was wollte Snape denn da erklärt haben? Da gab es doch nun wirklich nichts falsch zu verstehen. "Was hat diese Erinnerung zu bedeuten?", fragte Snape noch mal.

"Ich weiß nicht was Sie meinen, Sir?", sagte Harry.

"Wieso ist diese Erinnerung in Ihrem Kopf?" Harry hätte beinahe laut losgelacht.

"Weil es meine ist", sagte Harry, versuchend sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen. Snapes Miene war einfach undeutbar und Harry hätte in diesem Moment einiges dafür gegeben, einen Blick in die Gedanken seines Lehrers werfen zu können.

Snape ließ sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch fallen und starrte Harry durchdringend an. "Das hätte ich von Ihnen am aller Wenigsten erwartet", meinte er dann. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Was sollte er auch dazu sagen. Snape hatte ihn jahrelang einfach falsch eingeschätzt. "In der Nacht, nachdem... Black wieder aufgetaucht ist, hat Ihnen das… gefallen?", Harry musste wirklich etwas überlegen, was Snape denn nun meinte. Aber dann viel der Groschen.

"Wie?", platze er heraus.

"Ich denke Sie wissen genau was ich meine", knurrte Snape. Harry schluckte. Gut Snape sah unter seinen Roben nicht schlecht aus, aber Harry konnte sich beim besten Willen einfach nicht vorstellen, das mit Snape zu tun, was er mit Remus tat. Niemals. Eher würde er versuchen Sirius an zu graben, als dass er es bei Snape versuchte. "Bekomm ich auch noch eine Antwort?", fraget Snape gereizt.

"Professor", begann Harry, noch nach Worten suchend. "Sie… Sie sind nicht mein Typ, Sir."

"Nicht ihr Typ", stellte Snape nachdenklich fest und Harry fühlte sich unter dem stechenden Blick des Lehrers zunehmend unwohler.

"Ich will nicht behaupten, dass Sie schlecht aussehen, aber… ich… Sie sind…"

"Hören Sie ruhig auf hier herumzustottern. Ich will ja gar nichts von Ihnen, ganz abgesehen davon, dass es eh verboten wäre", meinte Snape. Harry konnte sich so gerade noch das erleichterte Aufatmen verkneifen. "Wer weiß von Ihrer… sexuellen Neigung?" fragte Snape dann.

"Der Orden und Professor Scott", antwortete Harry sofort. "Und ich würde es vorziehen wenn Hogwarts nichts davon erfährt", fügte er rasch hinzu.

"Von mit wird keiner etwas erfahren. Das überlasse ich Ihnen. Sie dürfen gehen. Wir sehen uns nächste Woche im fünften Stock." Harry bedankte sich und sah zu, dass er aus dem Büro kam. Nicht dass Snape es sich anders überlegte.

Ron und Hermine erwarteten ihn schon für den Rundgang durchs Schloss. Unterwegs erzählte er ihnen was gerade eben geschehen war und auch Remus gab er bescheid.

"Severus hat vermutet, dass du was von ihm willst?", fragte Remus verwundert.

"Den Eindruck hatte ich", antwortete Harry.

"Und? Was hältst du von ihm? Muss ich ihn als Konkurrenz fürchten?", meinte der Werwolf, aber Harry hörte, dass es eher als Scherz gedacht war.

"Eher versuch ich Sirius ins Bett zu kriegen, als dass ich Snape auch nur einen Kuss auf die Wange gebe. Er ist definitiv keine Konkurrenz. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er mir klar gemacht hat kein Interesse an mir zu haben", meinte Harry.

Remus kicherte ungehalten. "Dann muss ich ja keine Konkurrenz fürchten."

Dann verabschiedeten sie sich von einander. Remus musste noch was erledigen gehen und Harrys Freunde warteten auch.

Ihr Rundgang verlief ungestört. Nicht mal Saphira und ihre Freunde waren heute unterwegs. Dafür war Harry auch dankbar. Seine Kopfschmerzen gingen ihm nämlich langsam auf die Nerven und so entschieden sie sich schon um halb zwölf wieder in den Turm zu gehen. Der Schwarzhaarige ließ sich gleich auf sein Bett fallen und es dauerte auch nicht lang, da war er schon eingeschlafen.

Er lief durch die leeren Gänge Hogwarts. Alles war wie ausgestorben. Niemand zu sehen. Und selbst wenn, wäre es egal gewesen. Er trug seinen Tarnumhang. Vorsichtig drückte er das Schlosstor auf und rannte über die Ländereien. Geradewegs auf die Peitschende Weide zu, die er mit einem Erstarrungszauber daran hinderte ihn zu erschlagen. Blind wie immer, rannte er den Umhang hinter sich herwehend den Gang entlang.

Als er durch die Falltür geklettert war, war er aber nicht in der heulenden Hütte. Er war in einem dunklen verlassenen Kerker. Die Tür zu seinen Füßen war verschwunden und aus einer Ecke hörte er ein Wimmern. Dann flog die Tür auf und Harry stand Voldemort gegenüber. Er wollte schon nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, aber der war nicht da.

"Was zum Teufel wird das?", fragte er leise und wich ein wenig zurück. Doch dann bemerkte er das Voldemort nicht ihn anstarrte, sondern eine Frau die einen kleinen Jungen fest an sich presste.

"Dein Mann ist wirklich ein Dummkopf. Es wäre so einfach gewesen meinen Wunsch zu erfüllen, aber er muss den Helden spielen."

"Mein Mann wird euch niemals gehorchen", fauchte die Frau aufgebracht.

"Nun dann sollten wir ihn daran erinnern für wen er es tun sollte. Nicht war, Rabastan?"

"Ihr habt wie immer Recht, my Lord", erklärte der Todesser. Die Frau starrte Voldemort missmutig an und Harry fragte sich, ob sie nun besonders dumm war, oder besonders mutig. Denn sie war hier in der eindeutig schlechteren Position. Und er konnte ihr nicht helfen.

"Was nehmen wir denn da am besten? Eine Locke von dem Jungen?"

"Lasst eure dreckigen Finger von meinem Sohn", schrie die Frau, als der Todesser nach ihm greifen wollte, und sprang auf. Doch weit kam sie nicht, da der Dunkle Lord seinen Stab auf sie richtete. Schreiend brach sie zusammen und auch der Junge fing bitterlich an zu weinen. Voldemort nahm den Fluch und sagte lachend.

"Nimm einen Finger des Jungen. Das wird mehr Eindruck haben."

"NEIN!", schrie die Frau und Voldemort lachte schallend auf, was bei Harry einen fast unerträglichen Schmerz in seiner Narbe auslöste und ihn schreiend in die Knie gehen ließ.

"Harry wach endlich auf!", rief ihm jemand und schwer atmend schlug Harry die Augen auf. Er lag auf dem Fußboden neben seinem Bett. Ron kniete genau wie Hermine neben ihm.

"Harry?", fragte das Mädchen besorgt.

"Schon gut. Alptraum. Verdammte Okklumentik", meinte Harry und rappelt sich auf. Er war sich sicher, dass die Stunde heute daran schuld war. Obwohl… es musste von ihm ausgegangen sein. Sonst hätte er es aus Voldemorts Sicht gesehen.

Seufzend lehnte er den Kopf gegen einen Spiegel, als er im Bad war. "Verdammte Scheiße. Warum eigentlich immer ich? Was soll dieser Mist? Hab ich nicht schon genug Sorgen?", brummte er und wusch sich das Gesicht mit eiskaltem Wasser.

Am nächsten Morgen ließ er beim Frühstück Dumbledore einen Zettel zukommen, in dem er ihm kurz von dem Traum berichtete. Immerhin ging es hier um irgendwen, der erpresst wurde, um etwas für Voldemort zu tun. Vielleicht sogar ein Spion im Ministerium. Der Schulleiter nickte ihm kurz zu, nachdem er den Zettel gelesen hatte und einige Zeit später erreichte ihn dann auch ein kurzes "Danke. Mal sehen was wir herausfinden" auf einem Zettel. "Herausfinden. Gibt wohl immer mehr zum herausfinden", murmelte Harry und ging dann zum Unterricht.

Aber es blieb wie es war. Nichts wurde herausgefunden und Harry grämte sich immer mehr, Peter angegriffen zu haben, statt Lisa suchen zu gehen. Da konnten ihm seine Freunde noch so sehr versichern, dass er es nicht hätte verhindern können, er glaubte nicht daran. Aber nicht nur er schien Probleme zu haben. Auch Professor Scott wirkte plötzlich nervös und ziemlich entsetzt. Harry vermutete aber, es läge an den Zeitungsmeldungen, die es auch immer wieder gab. Wahrscheinlich war irgendein Familienmitglied darunter gewesen.

Die nächste Stunde bei Snape machte Harry auch etwas Sorgen. Der Lehrer verhielt sich in den Stunden zwar nicht anders als sonst, gehässig und spottend eben, aber die Blicke waren abweisender geworden. Aber er hatte keine andere Wahl. Und so traf er den Lehrer am Mittwochabend wie abgesprochen, vor dem Zugang zu den Privaträumen Slytherins.

"Wir könnten auch den anderen Zugang nehmen, der direkt in die Kammer führt", schlug Harry vor.

"Und warum sollten wir das tun?", fragte der Lehrer.

"Slytherin würde uns nicht immer sehen, außerdem liegt er näher an Ihrem Büro."

"An meinem Büro?" Snape zog elegant wie immer eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

"Das Klo der maulenden Myrthe, Professor. Hinter einem der Wachbecken verbirgt sich der Eingang", erklärte Harry und Snape verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

"Wir nehmen die Treppe. Wären Sie nun so freundlich?" Harry nickte und zischte dem Teppich das Passwort zu. Anfangs hatte ihn dies noch belustigt. Der Vorstand des Hauses Slytherin war auf ihn, einen Gryffindor angewiesen, um die Privaträume des Gründers seines Hauses zu betreten, aber mittlerweile war es ihm gleich.

Harry grüßte den Schulgründer nur kurz und führte Snape in die Kammer. "Wie immer. ungesagte Flüche. Also. Legen Sie los", wies Snape ihn an. Und Harry versuchte es. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen mit Draco oder seinen Freunden etwas geübt, in erster Linie um Dampf abzulassen und seine eigene Frustration zu bekämpfen. Doch so richtig klappen wollte es immer noch nicht und Snapes Kritik war nicht gerade aufbauend. Nach einer Stunde gab Snape dann auf und wollte mit ihm schwarze Flüche üben, die in dem Weihnachtsgeschenk standen.

"Nein", sagte Harry entschieden. "Vergessen Sie es. Ich werde keinen Fluch daraus lernen. Ich will damit nichts zu tun haben." Snape schnaubte nur und richtete blitzartig seinen Stab auf Harry. Der hatte keine Zeit mehr zu reagieren. Irgendetwas hob ihn in gut 100m Höhe. Er schwebte einige Sekunden in der Luft und wollte gerade fragen was der Mist sollte, als Snape den Zauber scheinbar aufhob und er zu Boden stürzte. Mehr als ein kleinen Aufschrei brachte er nicht zu Stande, ehe er nur einige cm vor dem Boden abgefangen und dann auf den Boden gelegt wurde.

Wütend Sprang Harry auf. "Sind Sie Wahnsinnig?", fauchte er den Lehrer an.

"Was denn? Das war doch ein so genannter Weißmagischer Spruch. Vollkommen harmlos."

"Ich hätte dabei draufgehen können? Was fällt Ihnen ein…", doch Harry verstummte. Ihm war gerade klar geworden was Snape ihm damit hatte zeigen wollen.

"Eben. Sie hätten dabei draufgehen können. Verursacht durch den Mobilkorpus", meinte Snape und trat auf ihn zu. "Sie haben es doch selbst schon getan. Sie haben Ihrer kleinen Freundin mit dem Sectumsempra das Leben gerettet. Zu mehr sollen Sie diese Flüche nicht erlernen.

Was glauben sie eigentlich vom Schulleiter? Natürlich beherrscht auch er schwarze Magie. Aber er ist, wie viele sagen, zu nobel um sie einzusetzen.

In meinen Augen zählt die Sache, für die man die Flüche benutzt. Ist der Tod eines Mannes nicht gerechtfertigt, um den Tod von mehreren Hunderten zu verhindern? Ist der Todesfluch nicht gerechtfertigt, um den Dunklen Lord daran zu hindern noch mehr Familien zu zerstören?"

Harry starrte Snape an. Verdammt. Der Lehrer hatte Recht. Und wie er Recht hatte. Das musste selbst Harry sich eingestehen. Aber schwarze Magie war und blieb nun mal schwarze Magie. Und er mochte sich besser nicht vorstellen was Remus oder Sirius mit ihm machten, wenn sie davon erfuhren.

"Dann sollten Sie es ihnen besser nicht erzählen", meinte Snape. Harrys Blick fuhr hoch.

"Lassen Sie die Finger von meinen Gedanken. Wir sind hier um Duelle zu üben und nicht Okklumentik", sagte Harry genervt und meinte dann: "Erwarten Sie nicht zu viel von mir. Ich habe noch keinen Blick weiter in ihr Buch geworfen."

Snape zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch: "Dann sollten Sie das nachholen."

Die nächste Stunde verbrachten sie damit ein paar ziemlich unschöne Flüche zu lernen, die schwere Verletzungen hervorriefen. Geübt wurde an beschworenen Puppen, die Lebenden Menschen ähnelten. Harry viel es nicht gerade leicht, die Sprüche anzuwenden. Zumindest hatte er Gewissensbisse dabei. Magisch gesehen klappte es sogar besser, als die ungesagten Flüche.

"Sie müssen ein Talent für höhere Magie besitzen", meinte Snape.

"Da sind Sie nicht der erste der mir das sagt", antwortete Harry und öffnete Snape die Tür, damit sie die Kammer wieder verlassen konnten.

Im Turm warf Harry sich dann auf sein Bett und nahm das Buch zur Hand. "Verdammte Scheiße", fluchte Harry und steckte das Buch wieder weg. Er hatte da jetzt einfach keinen Nerv drauf. Und das wurde die nächsten Tag noch schlimmer. Die Slytherins begannen immer zu tuscheln, wenn er in ihre Nähe kam und ab und zu meinte er Lisas Namen gehört zu haben.

Am Freitag hatte Harry nicht wirklich den Nerv darauf DA zu trainieren. Aber Hermine überzeugte ihn, dass er seine Kameraden nicht hängen lassen konnte. Nicht nachdem was geschehen war und er musste ihr recht geben. Nachdem was er gehört hatte, waren es nicht nur Draco, Cho und Marietta gewesen, die sich gegen die Todesser gestellt hatten.

"Hey. Ich will mich nicht mit langen reden aufhalten. Ich denke die meisten von euch durften wohl am vergangenen Samstag erleben, wie stark die Todesser sind. Ich weiß von Cho, Marietta und Draco, dass sie sich gegen sie gestellt haben und es macht mich schon ein klein wenig stolz. Das gilt für euch alle.

Deswegen werden wir heute wieder das übliche machen. Nur versucht bitte, die Flüche nicht auszusprechen. Denkt sie nur. Das kostet zwar etwas Konzentration, hat aber einen gewissen Überraschungseffekt. Die üblichen Paare und nehmt erstmal einfache Flüche. Das fällt leichter. Draco, du kommst bitte zu mir." Das waren Harrys Worte die er zur Eröffnung des Abends sprach.

"Ungesagte Flüche? Die bekommst du doch selbst nicht mal auf die Reihe", meinte Draco schmunzelnd.

"Deswegen üben wir sie ja", meinte Harry nur und zog seinen Zauberstab und Draco tat es ihm nach. Harry versuchte es mit einem Entwaffnungszauber, aber Draco wich schnell genug aus und konterte mit einem Lähmfluch, der Harry hart gegen die Wand warf.

"Das war zu langsam", sagte Draco und hob den Zauber auf.

"Was du nicht sagst", meinte Harry und bemerkte den Blick der anderen und seufzte. "Macht weiter. Mir fehlt nichts", sagte Harry. Draco grummelte etwas Unverständliches und im Verlauf der Stunde hielt sich der Blonde merklich zurück, oder zielte an Harry vorbei. Der ahnte, dass Draco das nur tat, um nicht mit dem ganzen Club aneinander zu geraten. Um kurz vor zehn beendete Harry dann das Treffen.

"Du weißt sicher auch nicht was bei euch los ist, oder? Ob irgendwer etwas über Lisa weiß, meine ich?" fragte der Gryffindor seinen ehemaligen Feind, nachdem alle bis auf seine Freunde gegangen waren.

"Wie denn? Ich geh den meisten aus dem Weg, damit sie mich nicht noch mal zusammenschlagen", erklärte Draco missmutig.

"Und wie machst du das mit Parkinson und Zabini?" fragte Ron.

"Pansy ist ne eingebildete Zicke. Die meint, sie kann jeden flachlegen und sie ist zu blöd, um irgendwas zu planen. Und Blaise steht hinter mir. Seit es offiziell ist, dass ich dem dunklen Lord den Rücken gekehrt habe, freunden wir uns an."

"Dann bring ihn doch mal mit? Schaden kann es sicher nicht noch mehr Slytherins dabei zu haben", schlug Hermine vor. Draco sah das Mädchen abfällig an, sagte aber nichts sondern zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Mal sehen. Ich muss los." Damit war der Blonde verschwunden.

Es war der Letzte Februartag. Harry und Ron saßen in der Bibliothek und machten ihre Hausaufgaben. Zumindest versuchte Harry es. Doch seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu Lisa ab. Es war nun schon zwei Wochen her, dass sie entführt worden war.

"Hey, Harry", meinte Ron in anschubsend. Verwirrt sah der Schwarzhaarige in an. Professor Dumbledore stand bei ihnen und lächelte Harry zu.

"Hast du einen Moment Zeit für mich?", fragte lächelnd.

"Sicher, Sir", meinte Harry und rutsche auf, damit Dumbledore sich setzen konnte.

"Zunächst einmal möchte ich dir mitteilen, dass Tom wohl beschlossen hat, dich völlig aus seinem Geist auszusperren. Dein letzter Besuch ist von ihm nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Und das Risiko, dass du etwas erfährst, ist ihm wohl einfach zu groß", meinte der Schulleiter. Harry nickte nur. "Nun das ist für uns von Vorteil. Denn wenn er von seiner Seite aus die Verbindung verschließt, kann er auch nicht mehr in deinen Geist eindringen."

"Dann kann ich die Okklumentik also vergessen?" fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

"Ich halte es trotzdem für sinnvoll. Aber es spricht nichts dagegen, wenn du gewisse Dinge erfährst", erklärte Dumbledore.

"Und die wären?" meinte Harry.

"Wir haben in den letzen Tagen einige bedeutende Dinge über Lisa herausgefunden, die unter Umständen ihre Entführung erklären." Harry nickte, gespannt was er zu hören bekam.

"Es ist so. Lisa wurde nach ihrer Geburt von den Stanfords adoptiert. Das lief über ein Waisenhaus der Muggel, daher hatten wir einige kleinere Probleme an entsprechende Informationen heranzukommen. Aber nun ist es uns gelungen ihren Stammbaum zurückzuverfolgen. Es war nicht gerade einfach, da in früheren Zeiten von nur wenigen Leuten die Eheschließungen und Geburten aufgezeichnet wurden und meist wissen nur die Alten Familien selbst, mit wem sie verwand sind. Wir hatten allerdings das Glück auf eine sehr zuverlässige Quelle zu stoßen, die belegt, dass unsere kleine Lisa mit einem der Berühmtesten Magier unserer Zeit verwand ist. Selbst die Muggel kennen seinen Namen." Harry sah dass Ron beinahe die Kinnlade runter viel, er selbst hatte aber keine Ahnung, wen Dumbledore denn nun meinte.

"Merlin. Lisa ist in direkter Linie mit Merlin verwand und ich vermute sie ist die einzige noch Lebende Nachfahrin, die noch im Besitz magischer Fähigkeiten ist", erklärte Dumbledore und nun war es auch an Harry zu staunen.

"Merlin? Sie meinen… Und was will Voldemort nun von ihr?" meinte der Schwarzhaarige dann.

"Das ist wieder eine Frage, die noch nicht geklärt ist. Es soll irgendwo versteckt noch einige magische Gegenstände geben, denen man nachsagt, dass sie einst Merlin gehörten. Ihnen sollen unglaubliche Kräfte inne wohnen. Ich kann mir nut vorstellen, dass er hinter ihnen her ist und Lisa braucht, um sie zu aktivieren, oder überhaupt an sie heran zu kommen. Um was es sich dabei aber handeln könnte, wissen wir leider noch nicht." Harry nickte. Wenigstens waren sie schon mal einen Schritt weiter.

Selbst vom Direktor unbemerkt geblieben war ein Lauscher, der jetzt ernsthaft an sich halten musste, um nicht sofort loszustürmen und diese Informationen weiter zu geben.

* * *

So, wie war es? Seit ihr schon gespannt auf nächste Woche?

Da gibt es nämlich wieder Hilfe von "Unbekannt" und man wird herausfinden warum Voldemort Lisa entführt hat. Außerdem muss Harry erkennen das es einen Verräter an der Schule gibt.

Bis nächste woche und einen schönen ersten Advent wünscht euch

Eure Imo


	41. Kapitel 40

Huhu, da bin ich wieder und das heißt es ist wieder Samstag.

Ich freu mich riesig das meine Geschichte euch immer noch so gut gefällt. und wir brechen heute in die letzte Etappe auf. Sprich, es gibt noch genau 10 Kapitel dann ist sie beendet. Aber ich tröste euch auch gleich mal... es wird eine Fortsetzung geben. Und ich were mich bemühen diese genau so spannend zu halten, wie den ersten Teil. Außerdem gibt es da ja noch meine andere Geschichte und ich habe da noch ein paar mehr in der Hinterhand, die ich demnächst auch mal posten werde.

Außerdem sollte ich euch vielleicht warnen das ich gegen ende dieses Kapitels einige Dinge erwähnt werden die auch in Band 6 vorkommen. Aber wie gesagt nur erwähnt und nicht erklärt. Also auch die die Band 6 noch nicht kennen können getrost bis zum Ende lesen, wenn sie wollen.Man kann das eigentlich nicht als Spoiler werten. Wer aber absolut ncihts wissen will über band 6 weil er ihn zu weihnachen bekommt, sollte bitte den allerletzten Absatz auslassen. Er ist für den ersten Teil dieser Geschichte nämlich nicht wichtig.

Und nun endgültig genug.

Viel Spaß beim lesen.  
Eure Imo

Kapitel 40

Dann brach der März an und wie auf Kommando begannen die Bäume wieder zu grünen. Besonders Glücklich war Harry aber nicht. Remus hatte ihm bescheid gegeben, dass er diese Vollmondnacht nicht kommen würde. Der ganze Orden wäre im Hauptquartier und es sei zu riskant einfach zu verschwinden. Dumbledore würde wahrscheinlich aufmerksam werden oder jemand machte ihn darauf aufmerksam und er wollte Ärger vermeiden. Remus versprach aber, dass er in den nächsten Tagen mal vorbei schauen würde, als Harry ihm vorschlug er könnte doch Dumbledore einfach fragen, ob er die Nacht nicht im Grimmauldplatz verbringen dürfte.

So würde Harry also noch ein Wochenende allein vor sich hingrübeln dürfen, in denen seine Freunde ihm immer nur wieder das Selbe erzählten. Er solle sich keine Vorwürfe machen, sie würden Lisa schon finden, der Orden würde sicher tun was er könnte. Und es nervte ihn immer mehr. Er wollte nicht nur hören, dass der Orden etwas tat, er wollte wissen was der Orden tat. Er wollte helfen. Aber das verstand ja mal wieder keiner.

Am Sonntagnachmittag, der Tag nach Vollmond, wollte Harry das gute Wetter nutzen, um einen Spaziergang über die Ländereien zu machen und einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Ron und Hermine schlossen sich ihm aber ungefragt, ignorierend dass er eigentlich hatte allein sein wollen an. Also beschloss Harry Hagrid mal wieder besuchen zu gehen. Vielleicht wurde er seine Freunde ja da los, um ein paar Minuten für sich zu haben, doch sie schafften es gar nicht bis zu ihm. Black Moon tauchte auf und brachte Harry einen Brief.

"Wie ist das möglich. Die Eulen werden doch schon über Hogsmeade abgefangen?", wunderte sich Hermine.

"Sie wird die Kontrollen umgangen haben", sagte Harry und riss den Umschlag auf, während die Eule Richtung Schloss davon flatterte, ohne dass es den drei Jungendlichen weiter auffiel.

_Hi Harry! _

_Das mit deiner kleinen Freundin tut mir leid. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie das Ziel sein sollte. Als die Todesser auftauchten war ich der festen Überzeugung der Angriff würde dir gelten, oder deinen beiden Freunden._

_Natürlich hab ich alles daran gesetzt herauszufinden wo man sie hingebracht und warum er sie entführt hat. Denn eines dürfte euch allen klar sein, um dich zu ihm zu locken wäre es sinnvoller gewesen Ron, Hermine oder deinen Freund zu entführen. Leider hab ich den Ort nicht finden können. Er muss sie in sein Hautquartier gebracht haben und das ist unortbar und nur sehr wenige Todesser wissen wo es liegt._

_Aber ich hab auch gute Nachrichtchen. Lisa ist eine Nachfahrin Merlins und ich denke das dies wohl der Grund ist, warum er sie braucht. Ich habe mich also daran gemacht und versucht etwas über Merlin in Erfahrung zu bringen._

_Er lebte lange Zeit vor den Gründern von Hogwarts und um ihn gibt es viele Sagen und Gerüchte. Was ich sicher weiß ist, dass Merlin ein Seher war. Vielleicht will Voldemort nur etwas über seine Zukunft erfahren, wobei er dann annehmen muss, dass Lisa diese Fähigkeit besitzt, was sehr fragwürdig ist, bei dieser langen Linie. Aber ich habe auch Aufzeichnungen gesehen, nach denen es noch eine Hand voll Gegenstände gibt, die Merlin wirklich gehört haben. _

_- Einige Rezepte für Tränke, was sie bewirken ist leider unbekannt._

_- Merlins Zauberstab, ihm sollen selbst auch magische Kräfte inne wohnen_

_- Und das Schwert Excalibur_

_Ich persönlich denke es ist das Schwert. Laut der Legende wird jede Schlacht für den Besitzer des Schwertes Siegreich ausgehen. Außerdem ist seine Klinge härter als Diamant und schärfer als der Zahn eines Drachen._

_Leider kann ich dir nicht sagen, wo sich auch nur einer dieser Gegenstände befinden könnte, aber ich werde versuchen noch mehr herauszufinden. Ich dachte nur, wenn man zu zweit danach sucht geht es schneller und ich bin mir sicher, wir haben nicht die gleichen Quellen._

_Ich melde mich, wenn ich etwas Neues weiß. _

_Viel Glück  
XXX_

Harry starrte einen Moment auf den Brief. "Verdammter Mist", fluchte er und rannte hoch zum Schloss. Warum hatte er nicht eher daran gedacht. Warum war es ihm nur so einfach entfallen? Er hörte, dass seine Freunde ihm folgten. Schon von weitem rief er dem Portrait das Passwort zu und stürmte dann, von den Anwesenden ziemlich seltsam beobachtet hoch in seinen Schlafsaal. Dort ließ er sich vor seinem Koffer auf die Knie fallen und durchwühlte ihn.

"Was suchst du?" fragte Ron ziemlich außer Atem, aber statt zu antworten zeigte er seinen Freunden das Bild.

"Das IST Excalibur. Woher hast du das?" fragte Hermine verwundert.

"Lisa hat es gemalt und mir im Dorf geschenkt. Sie hat noch andere. Wir müssen zu Dumbledore", meinte Harry und seine Freunde stimmten ihm nickend zu. Gemeinsam stürmten sie runter und Harry klopfte so fest er konnte gegen den Wasserspeier nachdem er vergeblich alle Süßigkeiten die ihm einfielen probiert hatte.

"Der Schulleiter ist nicht da", erklang die raue Stimme von Filch hinter ihnen.

"Wissen sie wo er hin ist? Es ist sehr wichtig", fragte Harry immer noch atemlos.

"Das geht sie nichts an Potter. Selbst wenn ich es wüsste würde ich es ihnen nicht sagen", knurrte der Hausmeister.

"McGonagall, Harry", meinte Hermine eindringlich. Sie wollten schon umdrehen und losrennen als sie Filch schon fast lachend sagen hörten: "Oh. Die Stellvertretende Schulleiterin ist auch nicht da."

"Dann eben zu Snape. Irgendwer…"

"Professor Snape hat eine Eule vom Ministerium bekommen. Er ist vor einer halben Stunde abgereist", sagte Filch und verschwand dann grinsend um eine Ecke und Harry schlug wütend gegen die Wand.

"So eine verdammte…"

"Der Orden", unterbrach ihn Ron eindringlich Flüsternd und Harry nickte. Schnell griff er in seine Hosentasche und bekam das Telegate zu fassen.

'Harry es ist gerade sehr ungünstig', meinte Remus.

'Ich hab was Wichtiges von Black Moon erfahren. Seit ihr im Hauptquartier?' fragte Harry.

'Ja… warte einen Moment', bat sein Freund und Harry hörte, wie Remus mit Dumbledore sprach.

'Albus meint ihr sollt herkommen über Severus Kamin', sagte Remus dann.

'Der ist vorhin abgereist. Filch sagte irgendwas von Ministerium.', erklärte Harry. 'Wartet am Tor. Ich hol euch', meinte Remus.

'Apparieren können wir auch allein. Sind in zehn Minuten da', sagte Harry.

Damit ließ er die Kugel los und sagte zu seinen Freunden:"Kommt mit." Harry rannte so schnell er konnte übers Schlossgelände.

"Wohin gehen wir denn?", rief Ron verwundert.

"Wirst du schon sehen", antwortete Harry.

"Wir dürfen das Gelände aber doch nicht verlassen", mahnte Hermine, als sie das Tor des Geländes verließen und Harry blieb stehen.

"Sie warten im Grimmauldplatz. Ihr müsst ja nicht mitkommen, wenn ihr nicht wollt. Ich kann auch allein gehen." Dann lief er einfach weiter. Es war zu wichtig, als dass es hätte warten können. Außerdem würde sich Remus nur anfangen Sorgen zu machen, wenn er nicht bald auftauschen würde.

Auf dem Marktplatz blieb er stehen.

"Warte", rief Ron und Harry sah wie seine Freunde auf ihn zu gerannt kamen.

"Und jetzt? Willst du einen illegalen Portschlüssel erschaffen?", fragte Hermine atemlos.

"Nein", meinte Harry und ergriff die Hände seiner Freunde. "Ich appariere ohne Lizenz." Dann konzentrierte er sich auf die Gasse neben dem Grimmauldplatz. Hoffentlich machten sie nicht all zu viel Lärm.

Als das Kribbeln nachließ sah Harry kurz an seinen Freunden runter. Alle schienen heil angekommen.

"Das war cool", meinte Ron begeistert.

"Das war verboten", stellte Hermine dagegen fest.

"Und genau das sollten wir drinnen klären", kam es von dem Zugang der Straße. Harry hatte reflexartig seinen Stab gezogen, aber dann erkannte er Remus, der ihn verwundert musterte.

"Musst du mich so erschrecken?", fragte Harry grinsend und ließ den Stab in seine Tasche fallen.

"Dann nehm ich das jetzt nicht persönlich, dass mein Freund mich mit einem Zauberstab bedroht", sagte Remus und führte die drei in die Küche, wo sie schon erwartet wurden.

"Was gibt es denn, Harry?" fragte der Schulleiter mild.

"Das hab ich gerade von Black Moon bekommen", meinte er und reichte dem Schulleiter den Brief, während Sirius ihn durchdringend ansah. "Stimmt was nicht?"

"Du solltest dir eine Lizenz besorgen. Den Ärger den du bekommst, kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen", meinte er. Harry seufze.

"Gut. Ich nehm beim nächsten Mal einen Portschlüssel direkt hier her", sagte Harry.

"Harry!", knurrte Sirius mahnend.

"Himmel. Habt ihr so was denn nie gemacht?"

"Nein. Und James hätte dich übers Knie gelegt. Unerlaubtes apparieren", meinte Remus nachdenklich.

"Also bekomm ich deswegen keinen Kuss? Als Strafe?", fragte Harry und sah Remus bittend an, so dass er seine ernste Miene nicht lange beibehalten konnte.

"Sirius, ich wäre ein miserabler Vater. Diesem Blick kann ich einfach nicht widerstehen", meinte Remus und Harry grinste.

"Das werde ich unsern Kindern verraten", flüsterte er und küsste Remus dann innig.

Als sie sich gelöst hatten, sah Remus ihn schwermütig an. "Harry. Du weißt, dass wir nie Kinder…", begann Remus, aber Harry legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen.

"Dem Jungen, der ihnen Voldemort vom Hals schafft, werden sie ja wohl nicht verbieten einem oder zwei Waisenkindern ein zu Hause zu geben." Remus seufzte und legte seine Stirn gegen Harrys, der sich auf seinen Schoß gesetzt hatte.

"Das wäre zu schön um war zu sein."

Dann ergriff Dumbledore das Wort, las das Schreiben vor, das Harry ihm gegeben hatte. "Das grenzt unsere Suche ein. Bisher waren die Aussagen dieses Unbekannten auch immer ziemlich zutreffend", meinte Horatio.

"Aber niemand weiß wo Excalibur ist. Es gilt als verloren. Merlin hat es doch in einem See versengt", warf Tonks ein.

"Andere Schriften sagen Merlin habe es in einen Stein gestoßen und nur jemand, der reinen Herzens ist und sein Blut besitzt, soll in der Lage sein es wieder aus dem Stein zu ziehen. Dieser Erbe wird erkennen wem das Schwert gebührt", sagte Dumbledore.

"Aber… nur weil Lisa Merlins Erbin ist, heißt das nicht das sie das Schwert an sich nehmen kann. Vielleicht ist sie nicht reinen Herzens. Und wo will du-weißt-schon-wer denn suchen? Es könnte überall sein?" meinte Arthur. Harry zog das Stück Pergament aus seiner Tasche.

"Hier. Das hat Lisa gemalt. Und es gibt noch mehr davon. Auf einem stehen die Todesser um den Stein", berichtete Harry.

"Ich geh die Bilder holen", sagte Molly sofort und verschwand.

"Wann hast du diesen Brief bekommen?", fragte Moody nachdenklich.

"Kurz bevor ich mich bei Remus gemeldet habe", antwortete Harry. "Sie kam einfach zu uns. Sie muss die Kontrollen umgangen haben", fügte Hermine hinzu.

"Das ist ausgeschlossen, Miss Granger. Diese Kontrollen kann man nicht einfach umgehen", meinte McGonagall streng.

"Wer auf immer diese Briefe schreibt scheint aber einen Weg gefunden zu haben. Aber ich bezweifele, dass wir uns deswegen Sorgen machen müssen. Der Schreiber war Harry bisher immer wohlgesinnt", sagte der Schulleiter.

"Ich überprüfe das Netz trotzdem. Nicht dass noch jemand anderes dieses Loch findet", knurrte Moody. Dumbledore nickte dem Auroren zu und Molly kam mit einem Stapel Bilder in der Hand zurück in die Küche, die Harry schnell nach dem durchsuchte was er meinte.

"Hat Lisa dir gesagt wie sie auf diese Bilder kommt?" fragte Remus nachdenklich, während er eines der anderen betrachtete.

"Sie träumt sie", antwortete Harry.

"Wahrscheinlich seherische Fähigkeiten, so wie Merlin sie hatte. Was mich im Moment mehr beunruhigt ist die Person in schwarz, die das Schwert hält. Wir müssen versuchen es zu finden. Versucht alle Quellen ausfindig zu machen in denen etwas stehen könnte", wies der Schulleiter den Orden an.

"Und wenn Voldemort für dieses Schwert bestimmt ist?", fragte Ron.

"Dann sind wir am Arsch", knurrte Moody.

"Ich denke nicht, dass Tom der wahre Erbe dieses Schwertes ist. Das Schwert ist ursprünglich erschaffen worden, um für das Gute zu kämpfen, auch wenn es schon für andere Absichten eingesetzt wurde", erklärte Dumbledore.

"Es wird schwer werden etwas zu finden. Die Bücher, in denen etwas hätte stehen können, sind an Halloween aus dem Ministerium verschwunden", meinte Tonks.

"Ich hab da noch eine andere Idee", meinte Sirius.

"Immer raus damit", knurrte Moody.

"Auf der Flucht vor drei Jahren bin ich im Ausland untergetaucht. Merlin ist weltweit bekannt und seine Habseligkeiten ebenso weit verstreut. Ich hab jemanden kennen gelernt, der etwas wissen könnte. Er ist aber sehr scheu und redet nur mit sehr wenigen", meinte Harrys Pate.

"Was willst du uns damit sagen?" fragte Molly misstrauisch.

"Tonks müsste mich decken und ich gehe zu ihm. Mit mir wird er reden."

"Bist du bescheuert?", platzen Remus und Harry gleichzeitig heraus. "Das ist zu gefährlich", setzte der Werwolf noch dazu und Harry nickte zustimmend.

"Es ist eine Chance", konterte der Hundeanimagus.

"Nein, Sirius. Es ist viel zu riskant. Wir werden uns auf unsere Quellen beziehen. Dabei bist du uns auch eine große Hilfe", erklärte Dumbledore. Harry entging nicht die Frustration in Sirius Gesicht, aber was sein Pate da vorschlug war einfach Wahnsinn. "Lasst uns aufbrechen. Wir nehmen die Kinder mit. Arthur, könntest du dich um einen Prüfungstermin für Harry kümmern?"

"Sicher, Albus. Kein Problem", meinte Rons Vater. Harry wandte sich Sirius zu, der immer noch ziemlich missmutig drein schaute.

"Wenn dich da draußen einer erwischt, landest du wieder in einem Kerker und das will ich nicht. Ich möchte meinen Paten nicht im Gefängnis besuchen müssen. Halt durch. Du wirst frei gesprochen werden und dann machen wir Urlaub, wo immer du auch willst. Ob in der Wüste oder am Nordpol. Ich fahr mit dir auch bis ans Ende der Welt. Aber bitte, bleib hier." Sirius sah Harry in die Augen und seufze.

"Remus, ich fürchte ich bin gegen diesen Charme auch nicht immun", murmelte Sirius und sagte dann: "Ich werde hier bleiben. Versprochen." Remus musste darüber schmunzeln.

"Harry kommst du bitte. Wir wollen gehen", sagte Dumbledore. Seufzend nickte Harry und warf Remus einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu, der McGonagall nicht entging.

"Geh du ruhig schon vor, Albus. Ich komme mit Harry nach. So haben die beiden noch ein paar Minuten", sagte sie und verlies auch die Küche.

Remus warf Sirius, der jetzt als einziger noch da war, einen Blick zu der daraufhin sich kurz räusperte und meinte: "Ich glaub Lily weint. Ich geh besser mal nachsehen." Harry gluckste leise, als sein Pate die Küche verlassen hatte und wandte sich dann Remus zu, der ihn sanft in den Arm zog.

"Man muss ihn nur erziehen", flüsterte der Werwolf und küsste Harry sanft und der Gryffindor ging sofort darauf ein.

Obwohl nur es einige Minuten waren, war es viel zu lang her, dass er diese weichen Lippen so intensiv gespürt hatte. Er verzehrte sich gerade zu nach ihnen, wie auch nach dem Rest. Es schien ihm schon Jahre her zu sein, das er diesen Körper so dicht an seinem gespürt hatte. Am liebsten würde er hier bleiben. Aber Morgen war wieder Unterricht und seine Hauslehrerin würde sicher ahnen was hier vor sich gehen würde, würde er bleiben.

"Wann kommst du mal wieder vorbei?", fragte Harry flüsternd.

"Es gibt viel zu tun. Das musst du verstehen. Es…"

"Ich weiß, aber du könntest ein bisschen Arbeit mitbringen und ich helfe dir", schlug Harry vor. Remus seufzte leise.

"Mal sehen. Vielleicht lässt sich das wirklich einrichten." Er zog seinen jungen Geliebten eng zu sich ran. Es war ja nicht so, dass er Harry nicht besuchen wollte. Er sehnte sich nach ihm, so wie es wohl auch umgekehrt der Fall war. Aber der Orden brauchte ihn. Sie mussten Voldemort aufhalten und das hatte Vorrang vor allem anderen, auch vor seinem privaten Glück. Obwohl…

James hatte das auch getan. Er war immer mit dabei gewesen, aber nie hatte er seine Familie vernachlässigt. Er hatte seine Prioritäten klar gesetzt, um Zeit mit Lily oder später auch mit Harry sein zu können. Vielleicht war es auch für ihn an der Zeit diese Linie zu ziehen. Harry konnte immerhin nichts dafür, dass Voldemort ihn jagte.

"Ich komm bald vorbei. Versprochen. Wir müssen sicher einige Bücher wälzen. Das machen wir dann zusammen", sagte er schließlich leise und bekam dafür eine feste Umarmung und ein leises: "Danke", von Harry.

"Mr. Potter? Wollen wir dann auch?", fragte seine Hauslehrerin, die den Kopf durch die Tür steckte.

"Muss ja wohl", meinte Harry und drückte Remus noch einen Kuss auf den Mund. Im Flur wartete auch Sirius, der die kleine Lily auf dem Arm hatte. Harry strich ihr sanft über den Kopf und verabschiedete sich von seinem Paten, ehe er mit seiner Hauslehrerin in die Seitengasse ging, um von dort aus nach Hogsmeade zu apparieren.

Es dämmerte bereits, als sie ankamen und über dem Dorf lag eine seltsame Stille. Selbst nach zwei Wochen waren hier die Spuren des Angriffs noch nicht alle beseitigt. Einige Fensterläden waren verrammelt, was ihm vor knapp einer Stunde noch nicht aufgefallen war, an anderen ratterten gerade Gitter hinunter. "Angst. Die größte Waffe des Unnennbaren", murmelte McGonagall.

Harry musste ihr Recht geben, aber wem sollte man es verdenken. Dutzende Auroren vor Ort, aber trotzdem von Sicherheit keine Spur und das in einem Dorf voller Zauberer, die sich auch wehren konnten.

Während sie langsam den steilen Weg entlang liefen, überkam Harry das Gefühl nicht allein zu sein. Es schien als hätte der Wald Augen. "Professor?" fragte Harry leise und ließ seine Hand zu seinem Stab wandern. McGonagall hatte ihre Hand ebenfalls im Umhang und sah angespannt aus. Sie nickte ihm kaum merklich zu und Harry nahm das als Zeichen, dass sie es auch bemerkt hatte.

Er suchte den Waldrand ab, sah aber nicht das Geringste. Erst in dem Moment, wo sie angegriffen wurden. Sie hatten die letzen Häuser gerade ein gutes Stück hinter sich gelassen, als ein Fluch an ihnen vorbeisauste.

"Packt Potter!", schrie einer, aber Harry war schon herumgewirbelt und hatte einen Fluch gesprochen, den jetzt einen völlig überrumpelten Todesser geschockt zu Boden sacken ließ. Im nächsten Moment stieß ihn seine Hauslehrerin aus der Schussbahn mehrerer Flüche und zog ein Schutzschild um sich selbst hoch.

"Laufen Sie! Ich halte Sie auf!" Harry wollte McGonagall schon widersprechen, aber sie ließ ihm keine Gelegenheit.

Zusammen mit einem leuchtendweißen Dachs rannte er den Weg hinauf. Das Tier sah aus wie ein Patronus, nur warum? Dementoren waren hier keine, da war Harry sich sicher. Das hätte er schon längst gespürt. Er hörte die Flüche hinter sich her sirren und keuchte auf, als ihn einer davon in den Rücken traf und zu Fall brachte. Sein Stab flog ihm aus der Hand, und landete am Rand des Waldes in der Dunkelheit.

"Nun mach ich dich fertig", lachte der Todesser. Harry war sofort wieder auf den Beinen und versuchte verzweifelt seinen Stab wieder zu sich zu rufen, ohne den Zauber auszusprechen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. "Dann eben anders", dachte Harry sich rannte auf den Todesser zu, im selben Moment wie er sich in seine Tierseele fallen ließ, um sich zu verwandeln. Der Todesser war von dieser Attacke zu überrascht, um noch rechtzeitig zu reagieren, ging von dem Gewicht Raubkatze umgeworfen, denn Harry hatte ihn angesprungen, zu Boden. Sein Stab landete direkt vor Harry, der über ihn hinweg sich abgerollt hatte. Mit einer Pranke fegte er ihn einfach in die Dunkelheit. "Damit ist es ausgeglichen", sagte Harry, was als Brüllen aus seiner Kehle kam.

Der Todesser war aber ebenso schnell, wie Harry zuvor wieder auf den Beinen und zog nun einen silbernen Dolch. "Na komm, Miezekätzchen. Komm, zu dem lieben Onkel", lockte der Todesser ihn mit einer verstellten Stimme und Harry fauchte den Mann an.

"Bin ich eine Hauskatze?" dachte Harry und musste im nächsten Moment schon scharf ausweichen, um der Klinge zu entgehen, die der Todesser ihm ins Fleisch rammen wollte. Doch so leicht gab der Todesser nicht auf, sondern stürzte erneut auf Harry zu. Der wich diesmal nicht aus, sondern sprang auf die Hinterbeine und schlug dach dem Todesser aus, so dass dieser zurückwich.

"Verdammt Remus, warum musstest du auch so zaghaft sein", dachte Harry und konzentrierte sich. Es gab nur einen Weg. Er musste einen Teil der Kontrolle dem Tiger überlassen. Der wusste wie man sich wehrte. Nur dass er so was noch nie gemacht. Es war riskant. Er wusste nicht, ob er die Kontrolle zurückerlangen würde. Ihm war nur bekannt, dass es ging. Der Tiger war ja immer da, nur dass Harry seinen Jagdinstinkt und die Aggression bei einem Angriff auf ihn unter Kontrolle hielt. Und genau diesen Instinkten musste er jetzt freien Lauf lassen.

Mühe kostete es Harry nicht sich zurückzuziehen. Es war deutlich zu spüren, wie der Tiger den Körper übernahm. Er war nur noch Zuschauer in dem Kampf gegen den Todesser, der am Ende blutend am Boden lag. Er selbst war aber nicht ohne Verletzungen davon gekommen. Der Todesser hatte ihm das Messer in die Schulter gerammt und beinahe hätte er sich von dem Schmerz geblendet zurückverwandelt. Ihm selbst tat es aber wohl mehr weh, als dem Tiger. Der fixierte sich gerade auf sein Opfer und nur mit Mühe schaffte Harry es, die Kontrolle zurück zu bekommen, denn er spürte die Mordlust. Aber so weit wollte er es nicht kommen lassen. Doch es gelang ihm und er drehte sich um. Seine Hauslehrerin wurde von zwei Todessern in die Enge getrieben und Harry fragte sich für einen Moment, wie sie es geschafft hatte mit Vieren auf einmal fertig zu werden. Dann sah er, dass auch sie blutete.

Stablos hatte er keine andere Wahl, als den Todesser als Tiger anzugreifen. Er rannte so schnell er konnte auf einen der beiden zu und riss ihn um. Bei der Landung gab seine linke Pranke aber unter seinem eigenen Gewicht nach und er machte eine unsanfte Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden, aber lange zeit zum erholen hatte er nicht. Der Angegriffene jagte ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals, dem er nur knapp entging. Doch dann sackte der Vermummte plötzlich von einem Blitz getroffen in sich zusammen und seine Hauslehrerin lehnte sich keuchend an einen Baum.

Ein Blick in die Runde sagte Harry, dass sie ihre Gegner erledigt hatten. Erst jetzt verwandelte er sich zurück und spürte auch ein Brennen auf dem Rücken. Dieser verdammte Todesser hatte ihn wohl doch noch einmal mehr erwischt, als er angenommen hatte.

"Ich bin eindeutig zu alt für so was", murmelte McGonagall und sah zu Harry auf. "Sind Sie verletzt?"

"Halb so wild. Kommen Sie. Wir gehen ins Schloss", sagte er und half seiner Lehrerin den Weg weiter hinauf.

"Den haben Sie aber ganz schön zugerichtet", meinte die Frau, als sie an dem Todesser vorbeikamen, der Harry mit dem Messer angegriffen hatte.

"Ich hab meinen Stab verloren und er hatte ein Messer. Ich hab es dem Tiger überlassen", erklärte Harry und suchte den Waldrand ab.

"Er lebt, Sie werden ihn schon wieder zusammenflicken", meinte McGonagall und schwang einmal ihren Stab. Klappernd landete Harrys vor ihren Füßen, da beide ihn knapp verfehlt hatten.

Harry bückte sich nach dem Stab, im selben Moment, wie die Knie seiner Lehrerin nachgaben und beide landeten unsanft auf dem Boden. Durch Harrys Schuler fuhr ein stechender Schmerz, da er sich aus Reflex hatte abstützen wollen.

"Laufen Sie hoch zum Schloss", keuchte McGonagall. "Ich komm zurecht."

"Nein. Ich verwandele mich und trag Sie", erklärte Harry und wartete erst gar nicht auf die Antwort.

"Das schaffen sie mit ihrem Arm nicht", sagte seine Lehrerin, aber Harry legte sich neben ihr auf den Boden. "Außerdem kann ich nicht reiten", fügte sie hinzu und Harry knurrte nur leise. Die Frau warf ihm einen grimmigen Blick zu, gab dann aber nach. Es war schon mühsam unter dem Gewicht der Frau wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, aber nicht unmöglich. Doch dann schoss plötzlich ein Fluch an ihnen vorbei und Harry sah genau wie sich seine Lehrerin nach hinten drehte. Der vom Tiger angefallene Todesser kam wankend, mit erhobenem Stab auf sie zu.

"Laufen Sie!" rief seine Lehrerin und Harry spürte, wie sich ihr Gewicht verringerte, dafür sich aber Krallen in seinen Rücken bohrten. Seine Lehrerin hatte es ihm gleich getan. So schnell es seine Verletzung zuließ rannte er den Weg hoch. Doch eine vor ihnen auflodernde Feuerwand ließ ihn abrupt stoppen. Mist! Der Todesser kam mehr und mehr wieder zu Kräften und feuerte wild durcheinander Flüche ab, die ihr Ziel immer knapper verfehlen. "Festhalten!" grollte Harry und nahm Anlauf um durch das Feuer durchzuspringen.

Er hatte keine andere Wahl.

Es war heiß, unbeschreiblich heiß, aber nur für Sekunden, denn die Landung auf der linken Pfote trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen und wieder gab sie unter ihm nach. Und dann nahten auch noch von vorn Schritte. Harry bekam keine Gelegenheit sich zu verstecken.

Doch zu seiner Erleichterung waren es aber Dumbledore, Scott und Flittwick, die schnell um die Ecke kamen, im selben Moment wie die Feuerwand erstarb.

"Lauf Harry", wies Dumbledore ihn streng an und Harry gehorchte. Der Schulleiter war spürbar aufgebracht und da wollte er sich nicht mit ihm anlegen. Er beeilte sich um die Ecke zukommen, wo er sein Tempo etwas verlangsamte, um seine linke Pranke nicht mehr als nötig belasten zu müssen.

Er war aber noch nicht weit gekommen, als er von hintern rasche Schritte hörte und sicherheitshalber in den Waldrand abtauchte.

"Wie konnte das nur passieren?", hörte er dann Flittwick.

"Jemand muss gesehen haben wie sie allein das Schloss verlassen haben. Ich nehme an, Harry war das Ziel", meinte Dumbledore.

"Aber. Das heißt wir haben einen Verräter im Schloss", meinte der Zauberkunstlehrer entsetzt. "Harry weiß vielleicht wer ihn gesehen haben könnte. Wo ist er eigentlich? Er war doch verletzt? Wir müssten ihn doch langsam eingeholt haben. Selbst als Tier."

"Sicher Max. Wir haben Harry auch eingeholt", meinte Dumbledore und der Lehrer zuckte zusammen, als Harry direkt neben ihm aus den Bäumen trat.

Der Schulleiter musterte ihn über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg, nahm ihm dann Vorsichtig die Katze vom Rücken und setzte sie auf den Boden. Harry tat es seiner Lehrerin gleich und nahm wieder menschliche Gestalt an. Scott und Dumbledore reagierten sofort, als McGonagall leicht schwankte. Flittwick ließ zwei bewusstlose Todesser gefesselt vor sich herschweben.

"Kommen Sie, Minerva. Sie müssen in den Krankenflügel", meinte Dumbledore mild und sah Harry an. "Und du wohl besser auch, bei der Wunde." Harry nickte nur.

"Wissen Sie wer Sie gesehen hat?" fragte Flittwick.

"Der Hausmeister. Sonst hab ich niemanden bemerkt. Vielleicht einige Schüler und auch ein paar Dorfbewohner", meinte er und sah seine Lehrerin besorgt an.

"Keine Sorge, Mr. Potter. Mir fehlt nichts was man nicht mit etwas Ruhe wieder hinbekommen könnte. Und ihr Sprung gerade… war mutig. Sehr Mutig."

"Und heiß", murmelte Harry.

"Das ist eine Eigenschaft von Feuer. Der Todesser meinte wohl, Sie hätten ihre Instinkte nicht richtig unter Kontrolle", erklärte McGonagall.

"So wie der vorhin aussah, hat Mr. Potter sie auch nicht unter Kontrolle. Zumindest nicht richtig. Oder haben Sie ihn etwa mutwillig angegriffen?", fragte Scott, während Dumbledore das Tor öffnete.

"Harry hat seine Instinkte vollkommen unter Kontrolle", erklärte Dumbledore und Scott sah ihn erstaunt an.

"Harry hat den Tiger kämpfen lassen, da er mit so etwas nicht vertraut ist. Die klügere Entscheidung, als sich einem Todesser ohne Zauberstab zu stellen", meinte McGonagall ruhig und ließ dann den Schulleiter los. "Ich denke ich schaff das mit Mr. Potter allein. Der Minister muss über diesen Vorfall informiert werden. Außerdem will er sicher die Gefangenen so schnell wie möglich in Gewahrsam nahmen." Der Schulleiter nickte und Harry bot seiner Hauslehrerin eine helfende Hand an.

Im Krankenflügel sah Madam Pomfrey die beiden Patienten erschrocken an. "Sie wollen den Rekord wohl wirklich brechen", knurrte sie Harry an und wies ihn dann an sich auszuziehen. Harry sagte nichts darauf. Er fragte sich nur, wer zum Teufel ihnen die Todesser auf den Hals gehetzt haben könnte. Irgendwer musste ihn gesehen haben. Jemand, der auf der Seite der Todesser stand. Waren es vielleicht sogar Saphira und ihre Freunde gewesen? Oder hatte ihn irgendein anderer Slytherin gesehen?

Harry keuchte auf, als Madam Pomfrey mit einem Trank seine Wunde säuberte. "Ich hatte doch gesagt, dass es wehtun könnte", meinte die Krankenschwester verwundert.

"Schon gut", presste Harry zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Anschließend bekam Harry noch einen Verband verpasst und eine Schlinge.

"Sie müssen den Arm schonen. Einige Nerven und Sehnen wurden verletzt. Die brauchen etwas, bis sie wieder verheilt sind", erklärte die Frau und entließ Harry dann. Seinen Rücken hatte sie bereits geheilt. Es war nur eine leichte Schnittwunde gewesen. Ron und Hermine sprangen sofort auf, als sie erkannten, dass Harry verletzt war. "Kommt mit", meinte er und ging mit ihnen in den Jungenschlafsaal, wo Neville bereits auf dem Bett lag und las.

"Was ist denn mit dir passiert?" fragte der verwundert, als Harry sich den Umhang von den Schultern warf und nach einem warmen Pullover in seinem Koffer wühlte.

"Todesser", meinte Harry nur.

"Hier? Auf dem Schloss?" fragte der Junge entsetzt.

"Nein. Ich war im Dorf, mit Professor McGonagall. Da sind wir überfallen worden."

"Was ist mit Professor McGonagall?", fragte Hermine alarmiert.

"Ihr geht es gut, sagt sie. All zu viel hat sie wohl nicht abbekommen", meinte er und zog sich vorsichtig den Pulli an.

"Und was ist dir passiert?" fragte Ron. In knappen Worten schilderte Harry seinen Freunden war vorhin geschehen war und auch Neville hörte ihnen zu und keuchte hier und da entsetzt auf.

"Harry das war Wahnsinn. Lebensgefährlich", meinte Hermine entsetzt.

"Und Cool. Die Kontrolle aufzugeben und dann wieder zubekommen ist unheimlich schwer", meint Ron. Der Rothaarige bekam von Hermine ein abwertendes Schnauben.

"Ich weiß selbst, dass es gefährlich war. Aber ich hatte wohl kaum eine andere Wahl. Selbst McGonagall sagt, dass es klug war sich zu verwandeln, anstatt ohne Stab auf den Todesser loszugehen", rechtfertigte sich Harry und spürte dann, wie die Kugel an seinem Oberschenkel warm wurde.

"Entschuldigt mich. Da möchte jemand mit mir reden", sagte er und ergriff die Kugel. 'Zwei Minuten, Remus', bat er und suchte sich in der Nähe des Turms ein leer stehendes Klassenzimmer.

'So. Nun können wir reden.', dachte er.

'Wie geht es dir?', fragte der Werwolf deutlich besorgt.

'Halb so wild. Nur am Arm ne Stichwunde.' meinte er.

'Ich hätte mitgehen sollen', murmelte Remus. 'Ich hätte dich mit Albus mitgehen lassen sollen. Dann wäre das nicht passiert.'

Harry seufzte schwer. 'Sie hätten es trotzdem versucht. Und so schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht. Es geht mir gut.'

'Nicht schlimm? Sag mal… legst du es etwa wirklich darauf an, James Rekord zu brechen, oder warum nimmst du das so leicht?', fragte Remus entsetzt.

'Was soll ich denn tun? Mich unter meinem Bett verstecken? Oder unter Dumbledores Umhang?', meinte Harry.

'Kein Risiko eingehen, sollst du. Und dir der Gefahr bewusst werden, in der du bist.', meinte Remus streng.

'Ich weiß in welcher Gefahr ich schwebe. Voldemort würde mich lieber gestern als heute in die Finger bekommen um mich zu töten. Aber deswegen muss ich mich doch nicht gleich einmauern.', knurrte Harry.

'Aber du kannst vorsichtiger sein. Was hättest du denn getan, wenn sie euch schon vorher aufgelauert hätten? Euch hätte sonst was passieren können. DIR hätte sonst was passieren können', ereiferte Remus sich weiter.

'Haben sie aber nicht', sagte Harry entschieden.

'Es hätte aber sein können', konterte Remus. 'Ich bestehe darauf, dass du das Schulgelände nicht mehr verlässt, wenn nicht mindestens einer vom Orden bei dir ist. Es ist zu gefährlich für dich.'

Für einen Moment verschlug es Harry die Sprache. 'Das kannst du nicht tun', sagte er dann.

'Siehst du doch. Und Sirius ist mit mir einer Meinung. Du gehst viel zu große Risiken ein.'

'Ich bin volljährig. Ihr könnt mich hier nicht einsperren.', fauchte Harry.

'Wir wollen beide nur dein Bestes', meinte Remus.

'Indem ihr mich hier einsperrt? Na schönen Dank auch. Dann geh ich jetzt und versteck mich unter der Bettdecke, damit mich die Slytherins nicht finden.', erklärte Harry und ließ die Kugel in seine Hosentasche gleiten und ignorierte das erneute warm werden.

Was bildete Remus sich eigentlich ein? Er hatte helfen wollen und selbst wenn Dumbledore dabei gewesen wäre, das hätte die Todesser sicher nicht abgehalten es zu versuchen. Und wieso in aller Welt hätten sie ihm vorher auflauern sollen? Keiner hätte wissen können, dass er ohne einen Lehrer das Schloss verlassen würde. Er hätte auch auf jedem anderen Weg, aus dem Schloss kommen können. Harry bog um die Ecke und starrte missmutig auf das Bild der Fetten Dame.

"Passwort?" fragte diese. Doch Harry antwortete nicht, er war gerade mit etwas anderem beschäftigt. Ron und Hermine würden ihn sicher fragen was Remus gewollt hatte. Er würde es erzählen und Hermine würde Remus sofort zustimmen. "Er hat Recht Harry. Es war gefährlich. Es IST viel zu gefährlich, noch mal allein das Schloss zu verlassen", hörte er ihre Stimme schon.

Und Ron? Na ja. Der würde sich sicher zuerst auf seine Seite schlagen, aber unter Hermines Blick dann doch die Seite wechseln, um sich nicht mit Hermine anlegen zu müssen. Und genau das konnte er jetzt nicht gebrauchen. Er würde sich nur noch mehr Aufregen.

"Passwort?" fragte die Fette Dame erneut, diesmal etwas misstrauischer.

"Ich hab es mit anders überlegt", sagte Harry und verschwand in den fünften Stock, ohne auf die Kommentare der Fetten Dame zu hören. An dem Wandteppich angekommen zischte er das Passwort und stieg hinab in Slytherins Privaträume. Hierher konnte ihm keiner folgen, hier hatte er seine Ruhe. Außerdem war er schon lang nicht mehr allein hier unten gewesen.

"Guten Abend, junger Lord", grüßte ihn das Portrait sah ihn dann fragend an. "Man hat euch verwundet?"

"Guten Abend, Lord Slytherin. Ja. Ein Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt. Der Mörder meiner Eltern, hat mir seine Handlanger auf den Hals gehetzt." Harry hatte sich schon bei seinem ersten Besuch vorgenommen, den Namen Voldemort vor Slytherin nicht zu erwähnen, falls dieser seinen Tarnnamen vor dem Schulgründer selbst genannt hatte. Immerhin hatte Harry diesen als seinen Vater ausgegeben und ihn für Tod erklärt.

"Hier? Im Schloss? Geben die Gelehrten denn keine Obacht mehr auf ihre Schützlinge?", fragte der Mann auf dem Portrait verwundert.

"Doch. Wir sind hier auf dem Schloss sogar sehr gut geschützt. Es ist außerhalb des Geländes passiert. Ich war auf dem Rückweg von einem…", Harry zögerte. Er war sich nicht sicher was er Slytherin erzählen durfte.

"Misstrauen ist etwas sehr Gesundes, junger Lord. Aber wir gehörten immerhin einer Familie an. Außerdem scheint es euch zu belasten?"

Harry seufzte. "Ich war auf dem Rückweg von einem Treffen. Wir müssen in der Schule einen Spion haben. Irgendwer, der die Anhänger des Unnennbaren… also dem Mörder meiner Eltern gesagt hat, dass ich allein, ohne Lehrer das Schloss verlassen habe. Und mein Freund macht sich Sorgen um mich. Er will nicht, dass ich das Schloss allein verlasse. Er verbietet es mir."

"Nun,… wenn ihr in solcher Gefahr schwebt, ist es da nicht wirklich klüger sich ein wenig bedeckt zu halten? Oder hattet ihr einen guten Grund das Schloss zu verlassen?" Harry ließ sich in den Sessel fallen und stöhnte.

"Informationen oder besser Vermutungen darüber, was der Unnennbare plant. Es war wichtig für den gegründeten Widerstand, um ihn aufzuhalten. Es ist auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloss passiert, während ein Lehrer bei mir war. Davor machen sie also auch keinen Halt. Und es gab keinen anderen Weg zu meinen Verbündeten zu kommen."

"Aus Euch spricht der Mut eines Gryffindors und eine eigene Gruppe zu gründen, ist die Verschlagenheit eines Slytherin. Es ist erstaunlich wie ihr diese beiden doch so verschiedenen Seiten kombiniert. Zu gern würde ich wissen was Lord Gryffindor dazu sagen würde.

Und was euren Freund angeht. Wenn er nicht sieht, dass euer Ausflug nötig war, solltet Ihr darüber nachdenken, ob er der Richtige ist", meinte das Portrait.

Harry schluckte. Sich von Remus trennen? Niemals.

"Ich liebe Remus und im Grunde weiß ich ja, dass er sich nur Sorgen macht. So wie ich mir auch um ihn. Aber deswegen muss er es doch nicht übertreiben. Ich verbiete ihm doch auch nicht vor die Tür zu gehen, weil ihm etwas passieren könnte", grummelte Harry.

"Dann bemüht Euch, um einen Kompromiss", schlug Slytherin vor. Harry nickte nur. Heute Abend würde das keinen Zweck haben. Er war noch viel zu aufgewühlt.

"Gibt es hier eigentlich Bücher über Merlin?", fragte Harry stattdessen. Das Portrait schien einen Moment zu überlegen.

"Ich meine ich hätte sie auf der obersten Ebene abgelegt. Leider weiß ich nicht mit mehr genau wo. Das Alter, verzeiht mir bitte."

"Sicher, my Lord. Ich werde sie schon finden", meinte Harry und stieg die Treppen hinauf. Oben angekommen warf er einen kurzen Blick über die Brüstung und war dankbar dafür, keine Höhenangst zu haben. Es ging hier ein ganzes Stück runter. Und dann sah er es. Der Teppich war nicht nur einfach Grün. Auf ihm prangte das Hauswappen der Slytherins. Von unten viel einem das gar nicht auf, weil es so riesig war.

Gedankenverloren streifte Harry dann die Reihen entlang und versuchte anhand der Titel auf Merlin zu stoßen. Leider gab es keinen einzigen Titel, indem direkt auf den Magier hingewiesen wurde. Und bei den vielen, die hier standen, würde es eine Ewigkeit dauern etwas zu finden. Willkürlich nahm er hier und da ein Buch heraus, fand aber keinen einzigen Hinweis auf den berühmtesten aller Magier.

Nach fast zwei Stunden stieg Harry wieder hinunter. Allein würde er hier nie etwas finden. Vielleicht sollten er mal wieder mit Hermine und Ron herkommen. Schließlich hatten sie schon mal etwas in den Pergamenten…

"Harry du Trottel", schimpfte er sich selbst und rannte zu dem Tisch, starrte auf die Pergamente, die dort lagen. Vielleicht hatte Tom Riddle damals etwas hier gefunden und es aufgeschrieben. Harry nahm sich den Stapel mit zum Kaminfeuer und machte es davor bequem, um ihn nach Merlin oder Excalibur zu durchforsten. Aber abgesehen von ein paar Verweisen auf Zauber die Merlin zu seinen Lebzeiten erfunden hatte, gab es hier nicht einen Satz in dem das Schwert erwähnt wurde.

Die meisten Pergamente beinhalteten irgendwelche Recherchen zu Ritualen oder irgendwelchen Zaubern. Das Interessanteste war noch ein Absatz in dem erklärt wurde, dass wenn ein Magier mordete sich die Seele für kurze Zeit spaltete. Und es einen Zauber gäbe, mit dem man diesen Teil außerhalb seines Köpers aufbewahren konnte. Wie genau das ging, stand dort aber nicht und Harry machte sich darüber auch keine weiteren Gedanken. Er suchte nach schließlich nach etwas völlig anderem.

* * *

Und? Wie war es? Ich freu mich schon auf eure Meinungen.

Nächste Woche werden wir dann mal einen kleinen Einblick in Harrys Recherche mit seinen Freunden bekommen. Aber auch malfoy hat wieder einen Auftritt.

Bis dann  
eure Imo


	42. Kapitel 41

Huhu!

Und schon wieder ist Samstag... ok. noch nicht ganz. aber da ich grade aus dem kino komme und dort einen Liter Cola in mich hinein gekippt habe, kann ich noch nicht schlafen. Aber das ist euer Glück. so ekommt ihr das neue Chap um einige Stunden früher. grins

Nun ich denke es gibt nicht viel zu sagen, außer, dass der Film Eragon einfach genial ist wie ich finde und ich mir bald das Buch kaufen werde... (um jetzt mal kurz Frem d zu gehen) und ich mich über eure Reviews gefreut habe.

Und jetzt bin ich ruhig, stell euch heißen Kakao hin und Weichnachtsplätzchen und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

Eure Imo

Rettung aus der Zukunft

Kapitel 41

„Junger Lord!"

Harry blinzelte verwundert. Er lag ausgestreckt auf dem Boden, vor ihm die Pergamente. „Junger Lord. Diese Kugel leuchtet rot auf. Es sieht nach einer Warnung aus", hörte Harry das Bild sagen. Gähnend stemmte er sich hoch und sah auf das Telegate, das er auf dem Tisch abgelegt hatte. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr verriet ihm, dass es bereits acht Uhr morgens war.

„Na danke", murmelte Harry und griff nach der Kugel.

'Ja?', fragte er verschlafen.

'Harry. Gott sei dank', hörte er Sirius erleichtert aufseufzen und Harry fragte sich was los war.

'Ich hab gestern versucht dich zu erreichen. Du hast den Spiegel oben liegen lassen und als Ron vorhin sagte, dass du nicht in deinem Bett geschlafen hast, hab ich mir Sorgen gemacht. Wo bist du in Merlins Namen?'

„Fängt er auch noch an", dachte Harry, ohne sich darüber klar zu sein, dass Sirius das sehr gut hörte und meinte zu ihm: 'In Sicherheit, ich darf das Schloss ja nicht mehr verlassen.'

'Keiner hat gesagt, dass du das Schloss nicht mehr verlassen darfst. Du sollst nur nicht mehr ohne Begleitung das Gelände verlassen.', widersprach Sirius.

'McGonagall WAR bei mir und die haben uns trotzdem angegriffen', sagte Harry trotzig.

'Ich meinte auch eigentlich Albus', sagte Sirius.

Harry sagte nichts dazu. Der Schuleiter hatte andere Sorgen, als einen Schüler abzuholen der Informationen hatte. Vielleicht sollte er doch Snapes Sprüche mit etwas mehr Elan lernen, damit sie endlich begriffen, dass er sich durchaus allein wehren konnte. Und die Todesser würden doof gucken, wenn er ihnen einen schwarzmagischen Fluch um die Ohren schlug.

'Schwarzmagische Flüche? Snape bringt dir Schwarze Magie bei?' fragte Sirius entsetzt und Harry ohrfeigte sich mental.

'Und Albus weiß das nicht, oder? Oh, wenn ich Schniefelus in die Finger bekomme', fauchte Sirius.

'Es geht nur darum das ich sie lernen soll. Nicht das ich sie benutze. Snape meinte darin liegt der Unterschied. Nur weil man etwas kann, muss man es nicht benutzen. Dumbledore beherrscht diese Flüche auch', versuchte Harry etwas zu retten.

'Mag sein, aber er ist auch sehr viel älter als du und er hat weit mehr Erfahrung.' knurrte Sirius aufgebracht.

'Ach, willst du mir etwa erzählen, dass du keine schwarze Magie beherrscht?' fragte Harry.

'Die Antwort kennst du, Harry. Und du weißt was ich von meiner Familie halte', sagte Sirius.

'Und wie alt warst du da?' fragte Harry weiter.

'Du lenkt vom Thema ab. Ich bestehe darauf, dass du mit diesem Training aufhörst. Ich will nicht, dass du schwarze Magie lernst', sagte Sirius streng.

'Du warst sicher sogar noch jünger als ich. Und benutzt du sie? Nein. Und ich habe es auch nicht vor.', erklärte Harry ohne auf Sirius Worte zu reagieren.

'Du hast doch keine Ahnung auf was du dich da einlässt! Die Dunkeln Künste sind verführerisch. Ich will nicht, dass du dich in ihnen verlierst. Bitte Harry, hör auf sie zu lernen', bat Sirius eindringlich.

'Hältst du mich für so schwach, dass mir das passiert? Dass ich mich in die Magie verliere, die meine Eltern getötet hat? Die mein Leben verpfuscht hat?' fragte Harry aufgebracht.

'Ich halte dich nicht für schwach, Harry. Du weißt, dass wir alle sehr stolz auf dich sind. Du hast schon mehr ertragen müssen als sonst irgendwer in deinem Alter. Aber…'

'Dann hör auf mich wie ein kleines Kind zu behandeln.', unterbrach Harry seinen Paten.

'Ich sollte so langsam wissen was ich mir zumuten kann und was nicht. Außerdem weißt du das genau, dass ich sie schon benutz habe.'

'Das weiß ich, aber… ach… du hast ja recht. Es ist nur… mir wäre es lieber, wenn ich dich wenigstens unterrichten würde, dann könnte ich mir sicher sein, dass du ihnen nicht verfällst.' meinte Sirius.

'Ich werde ihnen nicht verfallen. Das verspreche ich dir. Ich habe kein wirkliches Interesse daran. Nur erklär das mal Snape, ohne vernünftige Argumente. Er hatte einfach die Besseren.'

'So, so. Und welche?', fragte Sirius.

'Einen Fall aus gut 100m Höhe auf einen Steinboden. Er hat mich erst 5 cm über dem Boden aufgefangen. Und das war nur der Mobilkorpus.', erklärte Harry und spürte, dass Sirius entsetzt war. 'Er wollte mir damit zeigen, dass mich auch jeder andere Zauber umbringen kann, wenn man ihn dementsprechend einsetzt. Und sag mir mal was ich darauf hätte erwidern sollen.'

'Ihn an der nächst besten Wand fesseln und ihn dort verrotten Lassen. Oh, wenn ich den in die Finger bekomme.', brummte Sirius.

'Reg dich nicht auf. Er ist es nicht wert und ich werde schon mit ihm fertig.', meinte Harry.

'Ich werde trotzdem mit ihm reden. So was macht er kein zweites Mal mit dir.'

'Sirius, bitte. Wir machen das nicht umsonst in der Kammer des Schreckens. Es gibt ganz sicher Ärger, wenn du mit ihm redest.', beschwor Harry seinen Paten.

'Aber wenn er dir irgendwas antut, sagst du es mir. Dann nehm ich ihn mir zur Brust', bat Sirius.

'Versprochen', meinte Harry und hörte dann wie Sirius mit Remus sprach, der wohl gerade dazugekommen war.

'Sag mal… bist du noch sauer auf Remus', fragte Sirius ihn dann.

Harry seufzte. 'Nein. Er hat mich nur auch wie ein kleines Kind behandelt.'

'Er liebt dich eben und er hat auch Angst um dich.', meinte sein Pate.

'Ich weiß', seufzte Harry. 'Und ich ja auch um euch.'

'Ich würde sagen ihr zwei redet noch mal miteinander. Remus hat die Ganze Nacht kein Auge zu gemacht, vor Sorge um dich, weil keiner wusste wo du hingegangen bist, nach eurem Streit.'

'Au weia', meinte Harry.

Die Verbindung brach ab und einige Sekunden später meldete sich Remus hörbar erleichtert.

'Geht es dir gut?'

'Abgesehen davon, dass ich eine Massage gebrauchen könnte, ja. Hatten wir nicht schon mal festgestellt, dass der Fußboden ein ungeeigneter Platz zum schlafen ist?', fragte Harry.

'Ich glaub schon. Aber wo hast du denn geschlafen? Selbst auf der Karte warst du nicht zu finden?' meinte Remus.

'Weil der Teil des Schlosses immer noch nicht auf der Karte drauf ist. Wir sind immer noch nicht dazu gekommen, dass du mich in dieses Geheimnis einweihst.', meinte Harry.

'Du hast in der Kammer des Schreckens geschlafen? Oh Merlin. Sag nicht, dass du wegen unserem Streit…'

'Nicht in der Kammer. In Slytherins Privaträumen vor dem Kamin.', unterbrach Harry seinen Freund. 'Und ich bin hier her, weil ich mir von Hermine nicht anhören wollte, dass du recht hast, dass es für mich zu gefährlich ist, allein raus zu gehen. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich dich gestern so angemacht habe deswegen. Aber McGonagall war bei mir und die haben angegriffen und das hätten sie auch, wenn Dumbledore bei mir gewesen wäre. Voldemort macht ihnen doch die Hölle heiß, wenn sie zurückkommen und ihm sagen sie hätten es nicht mal versucht.'

'Der wird denen auch die Hölle heiß machen, weil sie es nicht geschafft haben', meinte Remus nachdenklich.

'Also, war es doch egal wer bei mir war', meinte Harry versöhnlich.

'Harry…Ihr müsst einen Spion auf der Schule haben. Irgendwer muss gesehen haben, wie du verschwunden bist und hat daraufhin die Todesser benachrichtigt. Du musst höllisch aufpassen. Versprich mir das. Ich ertrag es nicht dich zu verlieren. Allein der Gedanke daran, macht mich schon wahnsinnig', erklärte Remus flehend.

'Ich werde aufpassen. Versprochen', meinte Harry und gähnte herzhaft.

'Du solltest sehen, dass du wieder ins Schloss kommst. Hermine und Ron werden sicher schon Alarm geschlagen haben. Die waren auch in Sorge.' meinte Remus.

'Mach ich. Habt ihr schon was gefunden?' fragte Harry, während er die Pergamente auf den Tisch legte und seine Sachen etwas zu Recht zupfte.

'Nein. Bisher noch nichts. Es waren zu wenig Bücher, um damit zu dir zu kommen.' entschuldigte sich Remus.

'Ist schon Ok. Ich versuch hier in Slytherins Büchern etwas zu finden. Hermine hilft mir nachher sicher, nachdem sie mir die Ohren abgerissen hat, weil ich nicht in meinem Bett geschlafen habe.' meinte Harry.

'Dann sieh mal zu das du zum Frühstück kommst, damit sie dich nicht zu Kleinholz verarbeitet und Albus dich wieder zusammensetzen muss.'

'Mach ich. Wir hören uns?'

'Wir hören uns. Versprochen', sagte Remus und dann endete die Verbindung.

Harry konnte nicht leugnen, dass er unendlich erleichtert war, sich mit Remus ausgesprochen zu haben. Wenn er nur daran dachte was passiert war, nachdem er sich das letzte Mal mit Sirius gestritten hatte, er würde es nicht ertragen Remus zu verlieren.

Als er die große Halle betrat, er war schnell im Turm gewesen und hatte sich umgezogen und seine Sachen gepackt, sah er schon von weitem Hermines wütenden Gesichtsausdruck. Und kaum dass er sich gesetzt hatte, wetterte sie auch schon los und das in einer Lautstärke, die einem Heuler nahe kam.

„HARRY JAMES POTTER! WAS FÄLLT DIR EIGENTLICH EIN, OHNE EIN WORT ZU VERSCHWINDEN? WIR HABEN UNS DIE GANZE NACHT SORGEN GEMCHT, WO DU BIST UND DACHTEN SCHON DAS SCHLIMMSTE!"

Er hatte es ja gewusst. Aber musste das denn vor der ganzen Schule sein? Hätte sie das nicht tauch im Turm machen können? Oder wenigstens nicht ganz so laut?

„Ich glaube, die Erstklässler bekommen das nicht so richtig mit, Hermine. Geht es nicht noch etwas lauter? Oder schick mir einen Heuler", sagte Harry und butterte sich ein Tost. In der Halle war es Mucksmäuschen still geworden.

„HARRY! ICH FINDE DAS NICHT WITZIG!", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Ich auch nicht, Hermine. Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist. Wir sind am Frühstückstisch und ganz Hogwarts ist anwesend. Also hör auf dich wie eine Furie zu benehmen und verarbeite mich nach dem Unterricht wo anders zu Kleinholz", meinte Harry. Nun schien auch Hermine aufzufallen, dass ausnahmslos alle sie anstarrten und sie wurde sofort ein wenig rot und senkte den Kopf. Nach und nach brach wieder das übliche Getuschel aus und Harry meinte ab und zu den Namen seiner Freundin zu hören.

„Dir geht es gut Harry?", fragte Dumbledore, der zu ihnen an den Tisch gekommen war.

„Ja. Ich hatte nur eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit einem Freund und wollte etwas allein sein. Also hab ich mich an einen Ort zurückgezogen, den nur ich betreten kann", meinte Harry. Dumbledore nickte lächelnd und verlies dann die Halle.

Das nahmen alle wohl als Zeichen auch zu gehen und standen auf. Ebenso Harry und seine Freunde. An der Tür riefen dann ein paar Slytherin: „Hey. Potter. Granger hält dich wohl an einer kurzen Leine! Wird das Wiesel da nicht eifersüchtig?" Ron ballte schon die Fäuste aber Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Das war gerade noch harmlos, im Gegensatz zu dem was passiert, wenn sie richtig wütend wird. Also würde ich besser den Mund halten." Ron sah ihn verwundert an und auch Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Was denn? Ist doch so. Und nun kommt. Ich will nicht zu spät zu Flittwick kommen."

Im Unterricht hielt Hermine ihm leise eine Standpauke darüber, wie viele Sorgen sie sich gemacht hatten und dass er beim nächsten Mal gefälligst bescheid sagen solle, wo er sei. Harry nickte nur immer wieder, da er keinen Nerv darauf hatte sich hier mit ihr anzulegen. Flittwick schien Hermines Geflüster aber auch auf die Nerven zu fallen, und leider erwischte er sich genau in dem Moment in dem Harry ihr eine direkte Antwort gab. Und so bekam auch Harry als Hausaufgabe auf, einen Aufsatz über die Schwierigkeit im beschwören von Lebensmitteln zu schreiben. Harry warf Hermine dafür einen bösen Blick zu. Dank ihr durfte er sich gleich in die Bibliothek setzen, anstatt seine Freistunden in Slytherins Räumen zu verbringen. Und Hermine entschuldigte sich nicht mal dafür, was noch das mindeste gewesen wäre.

Beim Mittagessen teilte McGonagall, die schon wieder gut erholt aussah, Harry mit, dass er nicht zu Animagi kommen müsse. „Hey, du könntest mir aber doch helfen", meinte Ron, nachdem seine Lehrerin gegangen war.

„Ich wollte eigentlich weiter nach Excalibur suchen", sagte Harry.

„Das können wir dir heute Abend doch bei helfen. Zu dritt geht das auch viel schneller. Und ich bekomm da allein sicher nicht so schnell hin", erklärte Ron. Harry seufzte.

„Meinetwegen. Ich komm mit und helfe dir, wenn McGonagall nichts dagegen hat."

Sie hatte nichts dagegen und so fand Harry sich dann nach der Mittagspause in Animagi wieder und konnte seine Mitschüler beobachten, wie sie versuchten sich zu verwandeln. Es waren die unterschiedlichsten Tierarten dabei. Unter anderem ein Igel, eine Ente, ein Eichhörnchen und auch eine Königskobra waren dabei. Erstaunlich war das ausgerechnet ein Slytherin letztere als Tierform hatte. Blaise Zabini.

„Nun erklär mal. Wie machst du das? Ich krieg das einfach nicht hin", bat Ron angespannt.

„Na ja, das weiß ich nicht so genau. Lass dich einfach fallen. Erzwinge es nicht", meinte Harry. Ron nickte und schloss die Augen. Es war auch interessant zu sehen, wie Rons Körper kleiner wurde und sich veränderte. Harry musste zugeben Steinadler waren imposante Tiere. Schön und anmutig. Außerdem sollten sie wahre Flugkünstler sein, weswegen man sie auch König der Lüfte nannte.

Ron kreischte auf, spannte seine Flügel und hob ab. Er drehte ein paar Runden durch den Raum. McGonagall hatte für die zwei Vogelanimagi, ein Hufflepuffmädchen wurde zu einer weißen Taube, einen leichten Wind beschworen, der ihnen das fliegen leichter machte. Harry behielt seinen Freund ganz genau im Auge. Der war gerade auf einem Schrank gelandet und schien nun den Boden abzusuchen.

„Ron?" fragte Harry und versuchte herauszufinden was es war das Rons Aufmerksamkeit erregte und entdeckte Justin, der in einem Käfig umher rannte. Seine Gestalt war ein Teddyhamster. „Das tust du nicht", sagte Harry streng und zog seinen Stab. „Konzentriere dich Ron. Du willst niemanden angreifen. Komm runter auf den Stuhl und verwandle dich zurück." Doch Ron reagierte nicht und McGonagall war gerade in einer anderen Ecke beschäftigt, Blaise bei seiner Verwandlung zu helfen.

Im selben Moment wie Ron abhob, den Hamster gefährlich im Auge, riss Harry seinen Stab hoch und rief: „Remorphosis!" Es gab einen kurzen Aufschrei und Ron landete unsanft auf dem Boden.

„Hättest du nicht ein paar Kissen beschwören können?", beschwerte er sich, die Schulter reibend.

„Es ging nur eines. Justin vor deinen Klauen retten, oder die Kissen", meinte Harry und zog seinen Freund auf die Beine. „Versuche es noch mal. Du darfst dich nicht zwingen, die Kontrolle zu behalten."

„Du hast gut reden. Du kannst es ja schon", murmelte sein Freund und konzentrierte sich wieder.

„Mr. Potter. Vielleicht versuchen Sie mal Mr. Zabini zu helfen", bat McGonagall und Harry nickte. Blaise sah Harry nicht gerade glücklich an.

„Keine Kontrolle?" fragte der Gryffindor.

„Nein. Nicht einen Funken", grummelte er. „Ich hab auch ne Weile gebraucht und dann klappte es plötzlich. Ich hab mich nicht mal darauf konzentriert. Sie war einfach da."

„Na dann pass mal auf, dass ich dich nicht beiße", sagte Blaise und es dauerte nur eine Sekunde, bis eine Kobra vor ihm zusammengerollt auf dem Stuhl lag.

„Hübsch", meinte Harry. Die Schlange zischelte aber nur drohend und baute sich vor ihm auf. „Oh nein. Das wirst du nicht tun", sagte Harry, sich dieses Mal bewusst das er Parsel sprach. Dennoch hielt er seinen Stab fest in der Hand. „Versuch dich zu konzentrieren, Blaise. Du willst mich nicht angreifen. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht willst." Doch die Schlange schien das gar nicht zu interessieren.

„Remorphosis!" hallte ein Spruch durch den Raum und Blaise verwandelte sich wieder zurück. „Sie müssen vorsichtig sein, Mr. Potter. Diese Schlangen sind hochgiftig", sagte McGonagall.

„Ja Professor", sagte Harry und fragte sich warum sie ihn erst bat Blaise zu helfen und dann doch wieder eingriff. Bei der letzten Kobra hatte es auch etwas gedauert, bis er sie unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Das war echt interessant. Ich wusste genau das du Parsel sprichst, aber ich hab alles verstanden." Harry nickte.

„Versuch es noch einmal. Verwandele dich einfach. Denk nicht weiter über die Kontrolle nach. Nimm es als selbstverständlich hin, dass es nicht geht. Vielleicht bringt das ja etwas", schlug Harry vor. Doch auch das schien nicht wirklich etwas zu bringen. Weder Blaise noch Ron hatten es nach zwei Stunden geschafft. Dafür wusste Harry aber, dass die Slytherins mit ihrem Getuschel über Lisa ihn nur reizen wollten. Keiner wusste wirklich etwas.

„Ich bekomm das nie hin", seufzte Ron, als sie den Klassenraum verlassen hatten. „Wir können ja heute Abend weiter üben", schlug Harry vor. „Ich hol dich nach dem Training am Teppich ab. Hermine und ich wollen schon nach dem Abendessen gehen. Wir haben dann Zeit bis um halb elf. Unseren Rundgang starten wir von dort aus", schlug Harry vor.

„Gut. Versuchen wir es", meinte Ron und verabschiedete sich dann in den Krankenflügel zur Heilmagie, während Harry in den vierten Stock zu Stabloser Magie ging. Dumbledore hatte zum ersten Februar wieder mit dem Unterricht begonnen, für Harry aber nur mit geringem Erfolg. Mit Mühe schaffte er es ein Stück Holz durch die Luft schweben zu lassen. Und heute sollte es wieder nicht anders sein.

Sie wollten versuchen eine Kerze mit bloßer Handbewegung zu entzünden. Doch nicht mal ein kurzes Aufflackern brachte Harry zu Stande und der Frust packte ihn mehr und mehr. Er hatte wirklich etwas Besseres zu tun, als hier zu sitzen und Zauber zu üben die er sowieso nicht zu Stande brachte. Dementsprechend Lustlos und unwirsch vollführte Harry die Handbewegung. Die Kerze, anstatt sich zu entzünden, flog mit einem Platsch gegen die Wand, direkt an Professor Dumbledore vorbei der sich überrascht umsah, während einige seiner Mitschüler haltlos kicherten.

„Tschuldigung, Professor", meinte Harry verlegen und zog seinen Zauberstab, um die Schweinerei wieder aufzuräumen. Der Schulleiter zwinkerte ihm nur zu und wand sich dann an wieder an die Ravenclaw, mit der er zuvor gesprochen hatte. Harry, peinlich berührt von dieser Sache, versuchte es erst gar nicht mehr, die Kerze zu entzünden, sondern sah seinen Mitschülern zu, wie sie sich abmühten.

„Du warst unkonzentriert", meinte Dumbledore und Harry schreckte auf. Er war grade dabei gewesen Draco zu beobachten, wie er die Flamme seiner Kerze immer größer werden ließ. „Mr. Malfoy. Ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie nichts in Brand stecken würden", meinte Dumbledore

„Ich krieg es nicht hin. Es geht einfach nicht", seufzte Harry.

„Du musst dich nur konzentrieren", meinte Dumbledore und Harry schloss seufzend die Augen. Doch er wusste jetzt schon, dass es wieder nichts werden würde. Die Kerze rührte sich keinen Millimeter und es gab auch nicht einen einzigen Funken. Dennoch lächelte der Schulleiter mild. „Wir machen Schluss für heute. Nächste Woche fangen wir mal mit ein paar Duellzaubern an. Eine sehr nützliche Sache, falls man einmal entwaffnet wird."

„Und es beherrscht", fügte Harry gedanklich hinzu und brachte seine Schulsachen in den Turm, um dann zum Abendessen zu gehen.

Der Abend lief dann ab wie vereinbart. Doch auch mit Hermines Hilfe, fand er nichts Passendes und Ron tat sich anfangs, wie auch im Unterricht, schwer mit der Kontrolle seiner tierischen Instinkte. Aber es wurde zunehmend besser in den abendlichen Stunden, in denen Harry abwechselnd las, oder Ron zurückverwandelte. Zunächst die Verwandlung und irgendwann klappte es auch mit den Instinkten. Das blieb jedoch der einzige Erfolg. Sie fanden keinen einzigen Hinweis auf Merlin oder das sagenumwobene Schwert. Am Freitagabend war Harry schließlich so gefrustet, dass er die Schlinge, in der immer noch sein verletzter Arm ruhte, mit aller Kraft in den brennenden Kamin warf.

„Das bringt auch nichts", meinte Hermine.

„Na und? Hier muss doch etwas zu finden sein, Himmel Herrgott noch mal. Sie dich um. Hier stehen weiß der Teufel wie viele Bücher", fauchte Harry.

„Ich weiß. Aber vom Rumschreien, wird es nicht besser. Nimm dir lieber das nächste Buch und lies", meinte die Braunhaarige.

„Hmpf", machte Harry nur und stapfte wutentbrannt die Treppen nach oben. Lustlos ließ er seinen Blick über die Regalreihen gleiten. Er war einfach nur genervt. Eine Woche Suche bis tief in die Nacht, Hermine hatte extra einige Aufpäppeltränke gebraut, damit sie länger bleiben konnten, aber sie hatten keinen Erfolg gehabt. Nicht ein einziger Hinweis auf Merlin oder das Schwert. „Das bringt doch nichts", seufzte Harry und wollte schon wieder gehen, als ihm eine Reihe grüner Bücher ins Auge viel, die auf dem obersten Regalbrett standen. Neugierig geworden ließ er davon eines zu sich runter schweben. Es machte einen ziemlich alten Eindruck und dementsprechend vorsichtig schlug Harry es auch auf.

Schon die ersten Sätze erklärten was Harry hier in den Händen hielt. Die verlorenen Tagebücher Salazar Slytherins. Einen Momentlang zögerte Harry. Durfte er das überhaupt lesen? War das nicht riskant? Aber seine Neugierde war einfach sehr viel stärker, als die Bedenken. Außerdem brauchte er etwas, um sich abzulenken. Er war viel zu genervt um auch nur ein anderes Buch in die Hand zu nehmen und dann noch nichts über Merlin zu finden. Er ließ sich gegen die Brüstung der Ebene sinken und schlug willkürlich eine Stelle auf.

_Der heutige Tag war von großem Erfolg. Nach vielen Fehlschlägen schlüpfte heute das schönste aller Geschöpfte und ich hatte das Glück es miterleben zu dürfen. Oh, welch Aufstand Lord Gryffindor wohl machen würde, wüsste er, dass es mir gelungen ist einen Basilisken zu ziehen, hier in seiner Schule. Er würde wahrscheinlich sofort ihr Leben beenden. _

Harry blätterte weiter. Slytherin war echt nicht mehr ganz bei Verstand gewesen. Ein Basilisk als „Wundervolles Geschöpf" zu bezeichnen grenzte an Größenwahnsinn. Wenn es das nicht sogar schon war. Schon am beginn des nächsten Eintrags merkte man die Stimmungsänderung sofort.

_Der heutige Tag gibt sehr viel zum Nachdenken auf. Lord Gryffindor hat während des Abendmahls vorgeschlagen, auch Kinder bei uns aufzunehmen, deren Eltern zu den Unwissenden gehören. Ich hege hierbei große Bedenken. Keines dieser Kinder wird in der Lage sein, dem hohen Anspruch genüge zu tun, den wir unseren Schülern abverlangen. Sie besitzen einfach nicht die magische Kraft, die dazu von Nöten wäre. Keiner von ihnen kann auch nur auf einen Ahnen mit magischen Fähigkeiten zurückblicken. Ganz zu schweigen davon was passiert, wenn sich diese Kinder mit den unseren vereinigen. Die Reinheit unseres ehrwürdigen Blutes wird für alle Zeit dahin sein und wer garantiert, dass die Kinder aus diesen Verbindungen ebenso starke magische Fähigkeiten besitzen wie wir? _

_Diese Gedankengänge werde ich in den nächsten Tagen Lord Gryffindor mitteilen müssen. Er kann nicht wollen, dass sein Blut sich mit dem Unwürdiger verbindet und die Magie seiner Familie ausgelöscht wird. _

Harry schnaubte und warf einen Blick auf Hermine. Sie schien sich gerade sehr angeregt mit Slytherin zu unterhalten. „Blutreinheit. Wäre das nicht zu gefährlich, würde ich ihm glatt erzählen, dass er sich gerade mit einer Muggelgeborenen unterhält." Harry blätterte weiter. Er schien das letzte Tagebuch in den Händen zu halten. Die Letzen Seiten waren leer.

_Lord Gryffindor und die holden Damen wollen es nicht einsehen. Keiner von ihnen ist in der Lage die Gefahr zu erkennen, welche in der Vermischung unsres edlen Blutes mit der, dieser Nichtmagier liegt. Sie haben beschlossen diesen Unwürdigen die gleiche Ausbildung zukommen zu lassen, wie jenen, die den großen Familien angehören. Sogar den Blutsverrätern wollen sie den Zugang ermöglichen. „Gleichheit für alle", sagt Lord Gryffindor dazu. Welch ein Frevel. Aber die Zeit wird ihm diesen Fehler nicht verzeihen. Und wenn eines Tages mein wahrer Erbe hier an diesen Ort kommt, wird er das vorfinden, was er braucht, um das zu vollenden, wozu ich heute nicht im Stande bin. _

Harry schloss das Buch und legte es bei Seite. „Dieser Spinner. Nur hat er nicht mit der Besessenheit seines Nachfahren gerechnet. Statt Muggelgeborenen war ihm nur daran gelegen mich in die Hände zu bekommen." Harry musste sich das laute Auflachen über diese Einfältigkeit verkneifen. Stattdessen ließ noch einige der anderen Bücher zu sich runter schweben, ohne noch mal einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass darin etwas stehen könnte, was er nicht erfahren durfte. Ebenso wie das Vorige schlug er auch dieses einfach auf.

_Heute haben Lord Gryffindor und ich einen Schutzzauber über unsere neu errichtete Stätte der Weißheit errichtet, das allen Nichtmagiern ein Bild der Zerstörung vermitteln wird. Keinem von ihnen wird daran gelegen sein, die für ihr Auge als Ruine erscheinende Burg zu betreten. Um unauffällig zu bleiben haben wir auch in Umlauf gebracht, dass auf diesem Land ein Fluch läge, der es unmöglich machen würde, dort irgendetwas zu errichten, das die Ausmaße eines Holzhauses übersteige und daher unser imposantes Bauwerk in sich zusammen gestürzt sei, trotz aller Vorsicht. _

_Und noch heute Abend werden wir dafür Sorge tragen auch in Zeiten großer Unruhe unser Werk geschützt sein wird, denn es ist mir nun endlich gelungen den Zauber der Macht zu vervollständigen. Ich habe einen Weg gefunden, die nötige Kraft aufzubringen und auch für unsere Nachfahren zu erhalten. _

Hastig schlug Harry die nächste Seite auf, da dieser Eintrag zu Ende war. Seine Neugierde übersteig bei ihm all seine Vernunft, das Buch aus der Hand zu legen.

_Diese Nacht war wohl die erfolgreichste meines bisherigen Seins. Der Zauber ist gelungen. Lord Gryffindor war am Beginn meiner Erläuterungen von Misstrauen erfüllt und in Sorge, um seine Fähigkeiten als Magier, da er einen Teil seiner Kräfte auf den Ppersönlichen Gegenstand übertragen würde. Doch nach meiner Vorführung, dass ich auch nach der Durchführung mehrerer Versuche keinerlei Einschränkungen meiner Fähigkeiten davongetragen habe, war er einverstanden. Und auch die ehrenwerten Damen erklärten sich bereit uns darin zu unterstützen, das Schloss auch für unsere Nachfahren zu erhalten. _

_Nun befinden sich die Gegenstände direkt unter dem Mittelpunkt der Schule, sicher verwahrt und geschützt durch mächtige Zauber. In ihnen ruht die Macht des Schlosses, sich selbst zu verteidigen. Ich hoffe nur, dass auch in noch kommenden Zeiten, Magier diese Schule leiten werden, die dieser Fähigkeiten Herr sein können. _

_Zudem hatte Lord Gryffindor noch die interessante Frage aufgeworfen, ob es auch möglich sei einem Gegenstand ein kleines Stück von uns selbst einzuverleiben, um auch für unsere Nachfahren eine Zuteilung der Schüler in unserem Sinne durchzuführen. Ich werde diesem nachgehen, denn mir widerstrebt es, dass einer meiner Nachfahren wegen Unverständnis zu einer Horde kampfsüchtiger Schüler gesteckt wird, die Lord Gryffindor bevorzugt. _

An dieser Stelle endete das Band und Harry sah das Bücherregal verwundert an. Kampflustiger Gryffindor? Also er war ja wohl alles andere als kampflustig. Wenn er es sich aussuchen dürfte… nein. Er hatte es sich ja aussuchen dürfen und er hatte sich für den Kampf entschieden. Slytherin hatte also wohl doch nicht so Unrecht. Was ihn mehr als brennend interessierte war die Frage, wie war das Schloss in der Lage sich selbst zu verteidigen?

„Harry! Was machst du da?", riss ihn eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Hermine stand neben ihm und sah in das Buch. „Was ist das? Das sind doch nur Striche." Harry starrte auf die Schrift.

„Parsel? Das ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen", meinte Harry und ließ die Bücher wieder ins Regal schweben.

„Das hat doch sicher Slytherin gehört oder?" meinte das Mädchen.

„Kann sein, dass er es geschrieben hat. Stand aber auch nichts über Merlin drin. Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"

„Zeit, dass du Ron rein lässt. Er wartet sicher schon", meinte Hermine und sah noch mal zu den Büchern. „Das waren doch nicht seine Tagebücher, oder?"

„Nein", meinte Harry und beeilte sich die Treppe runter zu kommen, damit Hermine nicht sein Gesicht sah. Auch wenn sie keine Okklumentik beherrschte, sie spürte er wenn er log.

„Man wo warst du?" fragte Ron, der sich die Hände reibend an ihm vorbei trat.

„In einem Buch vertieft", meinte Harry.

„Ihr habt also was gefunden?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Und wo ist die Schlinge? Vorhin hattest du sie doch noch?"

„Die beheizt den Kamin. Ich war frustriert", sagte Harry und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen, während Ron sich die Hände am Feuer wärmte.

„Draußen ist ein Sauwetter. Das gießt in Strömen und stürmt mal wieder wie verrückt."

„Na das wird ja herrlich. Willst du noch ein bisschen deine Verwandlung üben, damit das sitzt? Vielleicht bekommen wir McGonagall gemeinsam dazu, uns aus dem Kurs raus zu lassen", meinte Harry.

„Meinetwegen. Dann wird mir wenigstens wieder warm", meine Ron und stand auf. „Nicht hier. Ich dachte wie gehen in die Kammer. Ich hab vorhin den Zauber entdeckt, mit dem man ein bisschen Wind beschwören kann", sagte Harry.

„In die Kammer? Aber der Basilisk…"

„Kommt doch nur wenn man ihn ruft und das habe ich nicht vor. Ich will ja nicht von der Schule fliegen. Ist schon ein Wunder, dass Dumbledore noch nicht mitbekommen hat, was wir hier machen", meinte Harry und zog Ron mit sich mit.

„Da hätte ich mich beinahe verplappert", meinte Ron leise.

„Ich weiß. Und ich will nicht wissen, was dann los ist", sagte Harry und öffnete die Tür. Hier sah es noch genau so aus wie am Mittwoch. Snape hatte Harry hart ran genommen und nicht alle Schäden beseitigt.

„Wow", meinte Ron und bestaunte das Loch in der Decke. „Wenn Snape will, zerreist er einen in tausend Stücke. Ich bin dankbar, dass er mich unterrichten will und nicht töten", saget Harry und stellte sich mit dem Rücken zu der Statue von Slytherin. Er hob den Stab und sprach: „Transquilitas halare!" Augenblicklich erhob sich ein Wind in der Großen Halle der binnen Sekunden zu einem ausgewachsenen Sturm aufbrauste. Harry hatte Mühe auf den Beinen zu bleiben und Ron versuchte verzweifelt sich in den Gang zurück zu ziehen. „Finite Incatatem!" schrie Harry und der Wind erstarb.

„Scheiße", meinte Ron nur und zupfte seinen Umhang zurrecht.

„Das war mit etwas zu viel Schwung", meinte Harry und versuchte es diesmal mit einem etwas sanfteren Schwung seines Zauberstabs. Der Wind, der sich diesmal erhob glich einem normalen Frühjahrstag hier in Schottland.

„Na bitte. Ron dein Part. Zeig mal, was du drauf hast", meinte Harry und Ron nickte. Innerhalb von Sekunden verwandelte sein Freund sich und stieg mir nur zwei Flügelschlägen in die Höhe. Man sah deutlich, dass es ihm durch den Wind weitaus weniger Probleme machte zu fliegen. Es sah eher aus als segelte Ron nur durch die Luft. „Klasse. Versuch mal ein paar Kunststücke. Sturzflug, Looping, enge Kreise. Das was wir auch auf dem Besen machen", rief Harry zu ihm hoch. Es war interessant dabei zu zusehen, wie er immer mutiger wurde. Harry bewegte vorsichtig seinen Arm. Bisher hatte das immer noch etwas wehgetan, erst seit gestern wurde das besser.

„Versuchen wir es", meinte er und ließ sich einfach in den Tiger fallen. Es tat schon noch etwas weh den Arm zu belasten, aber solang er vorsichtig lief ging es eigentlich. Plötzlich schlugen Harrys Instinkte Alarm und er schaffte es gerade noch mit einem Sprung Rons Attacke auszuweichen. Dabei trat er etwas zu heftig mit links auf und keuchte auf vor Schmerz.

„Lass den Unsinn", sagte Harry, nachdem er sich zurückverwandelt hatte und sah Ron zu wie der auf dem Boden landete und sich auch wieder verwandelte.

„Hast du mich gehört?" fragte der.

„Nein. Ich hab deinen Blick gespürt", meinte Harry und reib dich die Schulter.

„Hab… hab ich dich erwischt?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf.

„Ich bin nur zu doll aufgetreten. Komm, wir gehen zurück. Müssen eh blad hoch", meinte er und ließ den Wind abflauen. Hermine war auch gerade dabei die Bücher wegzuräumen, als sie ankamen.

„Alles ok, Harry?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Ja. Alles klar. War nur etwas zu übermütig", meinte er und warf sich seinen Umhang über.

„Wollen wir mal auf Schülerjagd gehen", meinte Ron und Slytherin sah ihn verwundert an.

„Ihr jagt sie?"

„In ihre Betten, my Lord", meinte Harry und führte seine Freunde wieder rauf ins Schloss.

„Wo kommt ihr denn her?" fragte jemand, kaum dass sich der Wandteppich geschlossen hatte und Harry fuhr herum. Draco Malfoy stand zusammen mit Blaise im Flur. Es musste Zabini gewesen sein, der gesprochen hatte, den Draco untersuchte gerade den Wandteppich und versuchte ein paar Zauber.

„Das Ding ist Passwort gesichert", stellte er schließlich fest und sah Harry an. „Was versteckt ihr da?"

„Nichts was dich interessieren würde, Malfoy", meinte Ron. Der Rothaarige tat sich noch immer schwer, mit Draco zu Recht zu kommen, auch wenn es schon besser geworden war.

„Na dann, macht doch mal auf", schlug Blaise vor.

„Und wenn wir das nicht tun?" fragte Ron weiter. Blaise zückte seinen Stab und meinte: „Dann werden wir ohne euch versuchen da rein zu kommen." Doch schon der erste Zauber schleuderte den Jungen hart gegen die Wand.

„Was bei Merlin soll der Scheiß, Harry!" fauchte Draco.

„Ich hab damit nichts zu tun. Ich wusste nicht mal, dass das passieren würde", verteidigte der sich.

„Nun red keinen Stuss, Potter. Einer von euch muss den Zauber gesprochen haben", keifte Blaise.

„Haben wir aber nicht", meinte Hermine. Die beiden Slytherin starrten das Trio an und Draco seufzte.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr irgendwas sucht, Harry. Vielleicht kann ich euch helfen?" schlug Draco vor.

„Woher willst du wissen, dass wir etwas suchen?" erkundigte der sich.

„Es gibt in eurem Haus ein paar Klatschmäuler", erklärte Blaise und Draco fügte hinzu: „Ihr drei verschwindet nach dem Abendessen ins Nirgendwo und taucht irgendwann mitten in der Nacht auf. Keiner weiß was ihr macht, oder wohin ihr geht. Es kommen sogar langsam Gerüchte auf, dass ihr euch den Todessern angeschlossen hättet."

„Was?", meinte Ron entsetzt.

„Wer das glaubt, ist echt seltendämlich", meinte Harry.

„Da gebe ich dir Recht. Du würdest dich niemals den Todessern anschließen. Also, was macht ihr und wohin geht ihr?" fragte Blaise. Harry seufzte auf. Draco konnte er vertrauen, da war er sich sicher. Nur Zabini kannte er nicht. Er wusste nur das, was Draco ihm gesagt hatte. Die Eltern verhielten sich neutral, Blaise hielt sich von den meisten fern.

„Dürfen wir euch nicht sagen", meinte Ron und Hermine mahnte: „Harry du solltest vorher mit Professor Dumbledore klären, ob du etwas sagen darfst."

„Ihr solltet euch besser absprechen", meinte Draco.

„Es gibt nun mal Dinge über die man nicht reden darf, Draco. Das weißt du doch wohl am besten. Oder muss ich dich an die Ferien erinnern?" Harry hoffte, dass der Slytherin den Wink verstand und endlich still war. Draco nickte nur und meinte dann: „Komm. Wir gehen. Es bringt eh nichts." Blaise zog die Stirn in Falten, folgte Draco aber und Harry machte sich mit seinen Freunden auf den Weg durch die Gänge.

„Wir müssen echt aufpassen, Leute", meinte Ron besorgt.

„Was meinst du, Harry. Hilfe könnten wir dort gebrauchen. Allein schaffen wir das nie", sagte Hermine.

„Ich weiß. Aber ich wollte Draco nicht vor Blaise aufklären. Er ist zwar ganz in Ordnung, aber ich kenn ihn zu wenig, um zu wissen, ob wir ihm trauen können, auch wenn Draco sagt, dass seine Eltern nichts mit Voldemort zu tun haben wollen."

„Du willst die Schlange mitnehmen?", fragte Ron entsetzt.

„Nun hör endlich auf. Draco steht auf unserer Seite, begreif das doch endlich", stöhnte Hermine auf.

„Nur weil er uns einmal geholfen hat, glaub ich ihm das noch lange nicht."

„Dann ist das doch die Gelegenheit, dass er es beweist", meinte Hermine.

„Klar. Und wenn er zu du-weißt-schon-wem rennt und ihm sagt, dass wir wissen was er sucht?", konterte Ron.

„Hört auf. Ich vertraue Draco", sagte Harry entschieden.

Am nächsten Morgen war die Halle noch ziemlich leer, als Harry runter kam. Ron und Hermine hatten die Nacht nicht im Gryffindorturm verbracht, sondern im Raum der Wünsche. Hermine hatte ihm einen Zettel auf den Nachtschrank gelegt. Draco und Blaise saßen ebenfalls schon beim Frühstück. Harry teleportierte ihm ein Stück Pergament in den Schoß, in dem er ihn bat in einer Stunde im fünften Stock zu sein. Eine Antwort erwartete Harry nicht, da sowohl der Schulleiter, als auch Snape sie wohl beobachteten.

Doch keiner der Lehrer tauchte auf, als Harry eine Stunde später vor dem Wandteppich wartete. Draco kam tatsächlich allein.

„Also?" fragte der.

„Komm mit. Wir gehen wo anders hin", sagte Harry und führte Draco ins Klo der Maulenden Myrthe.

„Was sollen wir denn hier?"

„Ungestört reden", sagte Harry und sah sie Kabinen durch.

„Oh, Hallo Harry", begrüßte ihm Myrthe.

„Hi Myrthe. Wie geht es dir?", fragte Harry.

„Wie soll es mir schon gehen. Ich bin Tod. Und besuchen kommt mich auch Keiner", schluchzte sie und stürzte sich dann mit einem Platsch ins Klo.

„Tut mir leid!" rief er ihr noch nach und wandte sich dann zu Draco.

„Du flirtetest mit einem Geist?"

„Wir sind… so was wie Freunde", meinte Harry und flüsterte dann: „Außerdem belauscht sie uns so nicht." Draco nickte nur und lehnte sich dann lässig gegen die Wand.

„Also. Was treibt ihr da unten?"

„Immer mit der Ruhe, Draco", sagte Harry und öffnete den Geheimgang zur Kammer. „Wenn du es wissen willst, folg mir." Damit sprang er in das Rohr. Draco folgte schreiend etwas später.

„Verdammt, Potter. Das ist ja dreckig." Harry prustete los vor Lachen.

„Das sind auch Abflussrohre, Draco. Die werden nicht geputzt." Angewidert sah Draco das Rohr hinauf.

„Wir müssen da doch nicht wieder hoch, oder?"

„Nein. Es gibt einen angenehmeren Weg. Ich wollte dir nur vorher etwas erklären. Aber komm erstmal mit."

* * *

_Ich hab mir doch sicher ein Review verdient oder? lieb guck_

Nächste Woche wird es wieder spannend. Ihr werdet er fahren wer der Spion ist aber auch Lisas Rettung kommen wir einen Schritt näher, wobei Draco einen nicht unerheblichen teil dazu beiträgt.

Bis dahin,

allen einen schönen 3 Advent

Eure Imo


	43. Kapitel 42

Hallo ihr lieben

Ich weiß es ist schon mittag, aberich habes einfach nciht eher geschafft. gstern abend war ich einfachzu geschlaucht von einer Weihnachtsfeier im Kindergarten und heute Früh standen die letzen Weihnachtsvorbereitungen an. Noch mal Einkaufen, Tannenbaum aufstellen und Schmücken, Filme für die Weihnachtstage besorgen... so was kostete viel Zeit.

Aber nun sollt auch ihr auf eure Kosten kommen. Also nur noch schnell vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews und ein Frohes Fest.

Viel Spaß beim lesen

Eure Imo

Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

Kapitel 42

„Das ist Salazar Slytherin", keuchte Draco und sah sich um. „Sind wir etwa…"

„Die Kammer des Schreckens. Ja. Setz dich und hör mir zu", erklärte Harry. Etwas angewidert verzog Draco das Gesicht, aber schien dann zu dem Schluss zu kommen, da sein Umhang schon schmutzig war, machte es auch keinen Unterschied mehr.

„Wir wissen warum Lisa entführt wurde. Sie ist mit Merlin verwand", erklärte Harry. Draco nickte nur. „Wir gehen davon aus, dass der Unnennbare hinter irgendwelchen Besitztümern Merlins her ist. Höchstwahrscheinlich das Schwert Excalibur. Und genau das versuchen wir jetzt zu finden", fügte Harry dann hinzu.

„Und was hat das mit diesem Wandteppich zu tun?" fragte Draco ungeduldig.

„Hinter ihm befinden sich Salazar Slytherins Privaträume. Er hat sie zu seiner Schulzeit auch gefunden."

„Slytherins…. Und da sucht ihr?" Draco sah nun sichtlich überrascht aus.

„Ja. Ich weiß, das klingt unglaublich. Wenn du willst zeig ich sie dir. Aber eines musst du vorher wissen. Es gibt dort auch ein Portrait von Slytherin", sagte Harry und rückte ganz Dicht an Draco heran. „Ich hab ihm erzählt ich sei sein Erbe", flüsterte er.

„Du? Der…"

„Ja", zischte Harry. „Am eigentlichen Zugang gibt es eine Warnung, die seine Feinde warnt, den Tod zu finden, wenn sie in die Räume eindringen. Und ich habe keine Sehnsucht danach zu sterben." Draco nickte.

„Und du willst sie mir zeigen?" fragte Draco dann laut.

„Komm mit", sagte Harry und führte sie durch das Labyrinth in den Wohnraum.

„Wahnsinn. Und wir sitzen in der Kammer?" fragte Draco ungläubig.

„Na ja. Ich bin eben vorsichtig. Lord Slytherin, seit gegrüßt."

„Willkommen, junger Lord. Ihr habt den anderen Weg genommen und Besuch aus meinem Haus mitgebracht?"

„Wir wurden am eigentlichen Eingang beobachtet, aber in ein Mädchenklo folgt einem keiner so schnell", stellte Harry fest. „Das ist Draco Malfoy."

„Harry, weißt du eigentlich was für ein Vermögen hier steht?" fragte Draco, der gerade durch die Regalreihen lief.

„Gift eines Basilisken, Tränen eines schwarzen Phönix, gekühlte Eier einer Runespoor, Federn eines silbernen Greifens, Blut eines Einhorns. Onkel Sev wird wahnsinnig, wenn er das sieht." Harry lachte auf.

„Er weiß es. Alle zwei Wochen trainiere ich hier unten mit ihm. Genauer gesagt in der Kammer. Hast du schon mal hochgesehen?" Dracos Blick wanderte ehrfürchtig hoch.

„Und die sollen wir alle durchlesen?"

„Nur die ganz oben", erkläret Harry.

„Das schaffen wir alleine nie. Da ist der Dunkle Lord sicher schneller", meinte Draco.

„Wir müssen uns halt ranhalten. Außerdem sucht der Orden auch", erklärte Harry.

„Wann trefft ihr euch und wie lange sucht ihr?" fragte der Slytherin.

„Unter der Woche nach dem Abendessen. Ron hol ich dazu, wenn sie mit dem Training fertig sind. Aber ich hab die Hoffnung das ich nächste Woche wieder mitmachen darf, von daher wird Hermine dann hier allein sein. Ich lass sie vorher rein. Und am Wochenende eigentlich die ganze Zeit."

„Und wo sind deine Freunde jetzt?" erkundigte Draco sich.

„Das willst du nicht wissen, Draco. Komm. Ich zeig dir wo wir durch sind", schmunzelte Harry und stieg die Leitern nach oben. „Die ersten zwei Regale hier haben wir durchsucht."

Damit begannen die beiden jetzt und am Nachmittag stießen Ron und Hermine dann auch zu ihnen. Ron war nicht begeistert davon, dass Draco ihnen half, aber er hielt sich still. Gemeinsam durchsuchten sie Regal um Regal und wurden dann auch Ende März endlich fündig was Merlin anging, aber keinen Hinweis darauf, ob Excalibur noch existierte, geschweige denn wo es sein könnte.

Harry wollte am Montagabend gerade Hermine in Slytherins Räume lassen, als Draco zu ihm gerannt kam. „Potter, wir müssen zum Schulleiter", keuchte er.

„Wieso? Ist was passiert?" fragte Hermine verwundert.

„Ja. Ich habe gerade Post bekommen. Sie könnte uns helfen", erklärte er ungeduldig.

„Gut. Meinetwegen. Katie bringt mich zwar um, aber wenn es so wichtig ist", erklärte Harry und ging mit ihm und Hermine zum Wasserspeier und begann die Passwörter durchzuprobieren.

„Na mach schon", forderte Draco.

„Ich kenn das Passwort nicht", erkläre Harry. „Wir müssen erraten. Mach ich immer so."

„Himmel. Dann sitzen wir hier morgen noch", stöhnte der Blonde.

„Nein. Es ist in 99 aller Fälle immer eine Süßigkeit. Versuch alle, die dir einfallen. Irgendeines wird es schon sein", meinte Harry und fing an alles aufzuzählen was ihm einfiel und auch Malfoy schien die Liste der Süßigkeiten durchzugehen, die es im Honigtopf gab. Hermine versuchte nur hin und wieder eines.

„Schokoeclair", erklang dann eine fremde Stimme und Harry fuhr herum. Professor Dumbledore stand zusammen mit McGonagall hinter ihnen und lächelte ihn an. Hinter sich hörte Harry deutlich wie sich die Statue bewegte. „Was kann ich denn für euch tun?", fragte er dann.

„Das ist doch ne Muggelsüßigkeit?", meinte Draco verwundert.

„Eine meiner Schwächen", erkläre Dumbledore lächelnd. „Was gibt es denn nun?"

„Draco hat etwas Wichtiges, was uns wegen Lisa helfen könnte", erklärte Harry und Dumbledores Miene wurde ernst.

„Das sollten wir oben besprechen", sagte Dumbledore und lies sie voraus gehen. Oben beschwor der Schulleiter mehrere Sessel und wies seine Gäste an sich zu setzten. „Es freut mich, dass Sie uns bei diesem Problem helfen. Was haben Sie denn erfahren?" Draco reichte Dumbledore einen Brief.

„Das Ministerium hat das Haus meines Vaters wieder freigegeben. Da meine Mutter nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig ist, gehört es mir. Wir haben eine Menge alter Bücher im Haus, und ich bin mir 100ig sicher, dass darunter welche von, oder über Merlin waren. Nur deren Inhalt kenne ich nicht. Aber ich habe hier noch keines der Bücher in die Hand bekommen von denen, die bei uns stehen. Vorausgesetzt sie sind noch da. Ich hab keine Liste bekommen, was das Ministerium mitgenommen hat", erklärte der Blonde.

„Sie? Hier in die Hand bekommen haben?" fragte McGonagall misstrauisch.

„Mr. Malfoy hilft Harry und seinen Freunden bei der Suche nach Hinweisen in der Slytherins Privaträumen", sagte Dumbledore und wandte sich dann wieder an den Slytherin. „Hat Ihnen das Ministerium den Schlüssel bereits wieder ausgehändigt?"

„Ja", sagte er und holte einen goldenen, alten Schlüssel aus seinem Umhang. „Ich habe ihn gerade erst bekommen."

„Wären Sie bereit ihn mir zu überlassen? Ich würde einige Mitglieder des Ordens die Bücher durchsehen lassen. Selbstverständlich nur die Bücher. Darauf gebe ich Ihnen mein Wort." Draco schüttelte den Kopf und McGonagall wollte schon etwas sagen, aber Draco kam ihr zuvor.

„Laut dem Schreiben ist das Haus wieder in seinem Ursprungszustand und alle Schutzzauber sind aktiv. Darunter ist auch ein Blutschutzzauber, der verhindert, dass kein Malfoy das Tor öffnet, solang das Haus unbewohnt ist. Ohne mich kommen sie nicht rein."

„Dann werden Sie uns begleiten müssen. Harry, ich gehe davon aus, dass du auch mitkommen willst?"

„Auf jeden Fall", bestätigte der Gryffindor.

„Ich würde auch gern mitkommen, Professor", merkte Hermine.

„Einverstanden. Lasst uns sofort gehen. Je eher wir etwas wissen, desto besser ist es", erklärte der Schulleiter.

„Ich werde Miss Bell bescheid geben, dass Mr. Potter heute nicht zum Training erscheint", meinte McGonagall.

„Gut. Wir gehen erst in den Grimmauldplatz. Phineas, sag dort bescheid. Sie sollen sich in der Küche versammeln.

„Bin ich ein Postpote?" grummelte das Bild.

„Phineas", sagte Dumbledore streng.

„Ist ja gut", brummte er und verschwand.

„Kommt", wandte sich dann Dumbledore seine drei Schützlinge, verließ mit ihm auf direktem Weg das Schloss und disapparierten gleich hinter dem Schutzschild nach London in die Seitenstraße.

Im Grimmauldplatz sah Sirius sie verwundert an, als sie eintraten. „Was ist los. Nigelus wollte nichts sagen", fragte er.

„Die anderen sind in der Küche? Gut", meinte Dumbledore und trat an Sirius vorbei. Der und die drei Schüler folgten ihm. Remus, Tonks und Rons Vater saßen am Tisch. „Gut. Besser als nichts", sprach er weiter. „Mr. Malfoy hat mir gerade eben erklärt, dass es im Haus seiner Eltern einige Bücher von, oder über Merlin gibt. Da das Ministerium es wieder freigegeben hat werden wir keinem erklärten müssen, was wir dort wollen. Ich möchte euch bitten mitzugehen. Zum einen, weil die Suche dann schneller geht, zum anderen für die Sicherheit, dass Tom sicher auch schon davon erfahren hat. Er wird sicher die Bücher auch in Besitz nehmen wollen. Seit auf alles vorbereitet. Sirius ich möchte dass du uns auch begleitest. Wir könnten einen Hauselfen aus Hogwarts herrufen, der sich um Lily kümmert."

„Einverstanden", sagte er.

„Ich denke Dobby wäre eine gute Wahl." Wie aus dem nichts erschien der Hauself in der Küche und sah sich kurz um.

„Master Draco?" piepste der Elf und sah dann zu Dumbledore. „Was kann Dobby für euch tun?"

„Ich möchte, dass du auf das Baby aufpasst, das hier im Haus schläft. Wir werden alle die Nacht über weg sein."

„Sicher Professor Dumbledore Sir. Dobby hilft gern."

„Gut. Harry du hast doch sicher deinen Tarnumhang bei dir. Gib ihn Sirius, nicht dass uns noch ein Auror Schwierigkeiten macht", erklärte der Schulleiter. Während sie in die Halle gingen, zog Harry das silbrige Stück Stoff aus seiner Tasche und reichte es lächelnd seinem Paten. „Mr. Malfoy Sie werden uns führen", wies Dumbledore den Slytherin an und Harry wunderte es, dass der Blonde kein Wort darauf sagte, sondern sofort nickte.

„Warum kommen die Kinder eigentlich mit? Und wo ist Ron?", fragte Arthur Weasley leise.

„Ron hat Training und ohne Draco kommen wir nicht ins Haus", sagte Harry und reichte Draco die Hand, um mit ihm zu apparieren.

Ihr Ziel war ein kleiner Hügel oberhalb eines Friedhofs. „Wir müssen ein Stück laufen. Unser Grundstück ist mit einem Schild geschützt und die Nachbarn achten sehr darauf, was in ihrer Umgebung passiert", erklärte Draco und mit einem Schwung seines Stabs war sein Schulumhang ein stilvoller Muggelmantel. Alle anderen taten es ihm nach und Remus war so frei Harrys Umhang zu verwandeln.

„Das steht dir", flüsterte er ihm zu.

„Dir aber auch. Wir sollten dir so was besorgen", gab Harry zurück und Remus senkte betreten den Blick.

„Du weißt, dass…"

„Wehe dem du erwähnst jetzt, dass du kein Geld hast, Moony. Dann verhex ich dich bis du nicht mehr weißt wo oben und unten ist", zischte Sirius, direkt hinter ihnen.

„Seit leise", mahnte Dumbledore.

„Lasst uns diese Diskussion auf ein anders Mal verschieben", bat der Werwolf und Harry nickte widerstrebend.

Sie liefen durch eine breite Straße. Die Häuser gehörten eindeutig wohlhabenden Leuten. Es sah noch vornehmer aus, als das wo er aufgewachsen war. Gepflegte Gärten oder hohe Zierhecken Säumten die Fußwege, vornehme Häuser stachen dahinter hervor.

Vor einem weiß getünchten Haus mit großen Fenstern blieb Draco schließlich stehen. Der Garten war von einer mannshohen Mauer umzäunt, in die ein silbernes, schmiedeeisernes Flügeltor eingelassen worden war. Auf beiden der Elemente prangte ein geschwungenes M, um das sich eine Schlange wand.

„Nett", stellte Sirius fest und Harry zuckte zusammen. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sein Pate die ganze Zeit neben ihm her gegangen war.

„Silber", stellte Remus gepresst fest.

„Sie sollten Handschuhe anziehen,… L… Mr. Lupin. Alle Klinken im Haus sind aus Silber", erklärte Draco und Remus stöhnte auf.

„Danke für die Warnung, Mr. Malfoy." Draco nickte nur und zog nun einen kleinen Dolch aus dem Mantel. Für einen Moment sah er die silberne Waffe nachdenklich an und ritzte sich dann ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, die rechte Handfläche auf, so dass Blut hervor schoss. Damit umfasste er fest die Klinke des Tores. Dieses flackerte für einige Sekunden hell leuchtend auf und schwang dann geräuschlos auf.

„Ein mächtiger Schutz", stellte Sirius fest.

„Kommen Sie. Es besteht keine Gefahr mehr", sagte Draco leise und ging zur Haustür, die er dann mit dem Schlüssel, wie jeder Muggel auch öffnete. Zumindest glaubte Harry das, bis er das leise mehrfache Klicken vernahm.

„Noch mehr Flüche?", fragte Tonks verwundert.

„Nur die Diebstahlsschutzzauber", sagte Draco und betrat ein schwarz gefliestes Foyer, wie Harry nach dem Aufleuchten der Kronleuchter feststellte.

„Wahnsinn", staunte Hermine, die sich einmal im Kreis drehte.

„Wir müssen in den ersten Stock. Dort hat mein Vater seine Sammlerstücke aufbewahrt. Schließt bitte jemand die Tür?" Malfoy schien sich hier richtig zu Hause zu fühlen. Harry kam es sofort so vor, als sei er hier der Herr.

„Keine Hauselfen?" meinte Arthur verwundert.

„Natürlich. Kommen aber nur wenn man sie ruft. Ansonsten haben sie die Order sich fern zu halten", sagte Malfoy und stieg die breite Treppe nach oben, die sich auf halber Höhe einmal teilte. Draco nahm den Weg nach rechts.

„Wo geht es da hin?", fragte Tonks und wies in die andere Richtung.

„Gästezimmer und Familiengemächer", erklärte Draco.

„Und wohin gehen wir?", erkundigte sich Arthur.

„In den Ostflügel. Büro meines Vaters, Trainingszimmer und die Bibliothek liegen dort." Draco klang alles andere als begeistert alles erklären zu müssen. Schwungvoll stieß er eine Tür etwa auf der Mitte des Ganges auf.

„Diese Idioten", schimpfte er. Harry runzelte die Stirn und beobachtete wie Draco einige Male den Zauberstab schwang.

„Was hat der denn?", fragte Hermine verwundet.

„Die Regulierungszauber wurden verstellt", erklärte Sirius, der sich gleich nach betreten des Hauses den Tarnumhang abgenommen hatte.

„Das spürst du?", fragte Remus verwundert.

„Ja. Unsere war genau so eingestellt und es gab jedes Mal Prügel, wenn ich das auch nur um 1 oder einen Grad verstellt habe", brummte Sirius.

„Bücher sind sehr empfindlich Harry", erklärte Hermine.

„Zu hohe Feuchtigkeit und zu hohe Temperatur lässt das Papier oder Pergament schnell altern. Ebenso Lichteinfluss und die Luft. Viele Sammler legen großen Wert darauf, dass alte Bücher fachgerecht aufbewahrt werden. So bleiben sie lange gut erhalten und das steigert ihren Wert", erklärte Dumbledore und zog ein paar schneeweiße Handschuhe aus seinem Umhang. „Sie haben hier ein paar sehr seltene Exemplare", stellte er dann fest.

„Die Leidenschaft meines Vaters. Ich war nur hier um Hausaufgaben zu machen zu seinem Bedauern", sagte der Blonde missmutig. Er trug ebenfalls weiße Handschuhe.

„Wo sind die Bücher?" fragte Sirius dann.

„Requerire et indicium Merlin", rief Draco und schwang seinen Stab einmal durch die Luft.

Ein rascheln ging durch den Raum, Bücher rückten aus dem Regal, verschwanden wieder und nach einigen Minuten war der Spuck vorbei. „Alle Bücher in denen Merlin erwähnt wird, sind markiert. Sie Entschuldigen mich kurz? Ich würde bei der Gelegenheit gern nachsehen was das Ministerium mitgenommen hat", sagte Draco und verschwand zur Tür hinaus.

„Einer sollte ihn im Auge behalten", meinte Sirius grimmig und wollte schon gehen, aber Harry hielt ihn zurück.

„Hilf du den anderen suchen. Ich kann eh keine Bücher mehr sehen", sagte Harry und rannte los, um den Jungen auf der Treppe einzuholen. Den Protest seines Paten hörte er nicht mehr.

„Such erst gar nicht nach einer Ausrede. Ich weiß, dass keiner von ihnen mir wirklich traut. Würde ich sicher auch nicht tun", erklärte Draco und ging an der Treppe vorbei zu einer braunen Flügeltür. Dahinter verbarg sich ein großer Raum ausgestattet mit aus Mahagoni gefertigten Sitzmöbeln und Tischen. Ein mit Marmor beschlagener Kamin flammte auf, ebenso wie ein kerzenbestückter Kronleuchter an der Decke.

„Hier werden die kleineren Empfänge abgehalten", erklärte Draco und schwang seinen Zauberstab erneut. Es gab ein kurzes scharrendes Geräusch aus dem Fußboden und vor Harry sank eine Treppe hinab. „Wenn du mitkommen willst, bitte. Aber kein Wort hiervon zu Ron oder seinem Vater. Klar?" Harry grinste nur und nickte. Das war also der Raum unter dem Salon, von dem Draco vor Jahren mal gesprochen hatte. Aber Draco vertraute ihm und das wollte er nicht zerstören. Also würde er schweigen über das, was er sehen würde.

Harry folgte dem Blonden und betrat ein kleines Kellergewölbe in dem einige Regale standen. „Fass besser nichts an. Alles hier hat etwas mit schwarzer Magie zu tun und es kann bei unbedachten Berührungen unangenehme Folgen haben", erklärte Draco. Harry nickte und ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Seltsam aussehende Statuen standen hier, einige aus dunklem Holz, andere scheinbar aus Stein, bei einer Statue vermutete Harry, dass es sich um Elfenbein handelte. Der Sinn und Zweck dieser Figuren war ihm aber ein Rätsel. Sie sahen allesamt irgendwie fremdländisch aus, aber für ihn nicht zuzuordnen, wohin sie denn nun gehörten.

Dann gab es Steine mit Runen drauf, er kannte sie aus Hermines Büchern, und eine Reihe schwarzer Kristalle die im Licht der Fackeln bunt schimmerten. „Was ist da drin?" fragte Harry und deutete auf eine Holzkiste.

„Aufmachen kannst du sie, aber fass den Inhalt nicht an", sagte Draco, ohne ihn zu beachten. Vorsichtig öffnete Harry den Deckel. Darin lag ein Pentagramm aus schwarzem geschliffenen Stein, und sieben weiß leuchtende Steine.

„Und wozu ist das gut?", fragte er neugierig.

„Geisterbeschwörung. Die Schale daneben und die Säckchen gehören auch noch dazu", erklärte Draco.

„Geisterbeschwörung? Ich dachte Zauberer entscheiden selbst, ob sie als Geister hier bleiben oder weiter gehen." Harry sah das Draco sich zu ihm umwandte.

„Du bist schlauer, als ich dachte", stellte Draco fest. Harry sagte dazu nichts. Es war eine der üblichen Sticheleien von Draco.

„Bei der Geisterbschwörung holt man die Verstorbenen zurück aus dem Jenseits. Zumindest für eine gewisse Zeit. Aber sie werden keinen freien Willen haben, denn man hat sie in unsere Welt zurück gezwungen. Außerdem kannst du jeden Geist, den du willst zurückrufen und damit dann jemanden in den Wahnsinn oder Tod treiben."

„Und das ist das Schwarzmagische?", fragte Harry irritiert.

„Genau. Die Tatsache, dass du jemandem mutwillig Schaden zufügen willst. Abgesehen davon, dass man dazu ein paar nicht so ganz erlaubte Formeln braucht." Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf darüber. Er war sich immer sicherer nie wirklich etwas mit schwarzer Magie zu tun haben zu wollen. „Ich weiß, du als Gryffindor kannst dir so etwas nicht vorstellen. Und um ehrlich zu sein, das ist einer der harmlosesten Gegenstände hier im Haus. Aber ich will dich nicht verführen", lächelte Draco und wandte sich dann wider einem goldenen Stab zu. Harry klappte den Deckel zu und ging zu dem Blonden rüber.

„Ich lass mich ganz sicher nicht davon verführen", meinte er warf einen Blick auf den goldenen Stab, der aus der Nähe mit irgendwelchen Symbolen verziert war. Seine Hände steckten in tiefschwarzen Handschuhen. „Das Ding sieht wertvoll aus", bemerkte Harry und Draco zuckte zusammen.

„Keinen Sinn für Ästhetik", murmelte Draco und sagte dann lauter „Das ist kein Ding. Es ist ein ägyptischer Zauberstab und der kostet ein kleines Vermögen. Niemand weiß wem er mal gehört hat. Wahrscheinlich einem Hohepriester. Niemand ist in der Lage mit ihm zu Zaubern, jeder, der es versucht ist bisher dabei gestorben. Es gibt sogar Gerüchte, dass die Berührung mit der bloßen Haut zum Tode führt.", erklärte Draco und legte ihn wieder zurück in eine Glasvitrine.

„Und wieso liegt der hier unten?"

„Du solltest dich echt mehr damit befassen", grummelte Draco. „Das Ministerium hat überaus strenge Kontrollen für solch… zwielichtige Gegenstände. Nicht jedem wird erlaubt so etwas zu besitzen und meinem Vater war sehr daran gelegen, dass keiner erfährt, dass er sich hier befindet." Damit ging Draco Richtung Ausgang und Harry folgte ihm. Die Treppe verschwand wieder nahtlos und im Foyer fragte Harry dann.

„Wohin gehen die anderen Türen hier?"

„Warst du eigentlich schon jemals in einer Villa?", meinte der Blonde verwundert.

„Würde ich sonst fragen?", gab Harry zurück. Draco verdrehte kurz die Augen und zog dann die beiden Flügeltüren auf. Dahinter verbarg sich ein großer Raum, ausgelegt mit hellem Parkett und hellen Sitzmöbeln an den Wänden. „Bankettzimmer. Größere Empfänge werden hier abgehalten. Auch wenn du es nicht glaubst, mein Vater war immer sehr bedacht darauf in beiden Welten angesehen zu sein. Aber die Feiern waren immer streng nach Muggel und Magier getrennt", erklärte der Slytherin und führte ihn ins gegenüber liegende Zimmer. Dort standen einige Regale mit Büchern und in einem Kamin brannte munter ein Feuer, welches sich in dem blankpolierten, schwarzen Holz eines Klaviers spiegelte.

„Du kannst spielen?", fragte jemand hinter ihnen und Harry sah sich kurz um. Hermine stand hinter ihnen und bestaunte das Musikinstrument.

„Etikette", brummte Draco. Hermine trat behutsam auf das Klavier zu und strich sanft darüber und klappte dann den Deckel auf, der die Tasten verbarg. Etwas zögerlich berührte sie eine.

„Kannst du spielen?" fragte Draco unvermittelt. Hermine sah ihn leicht entsetzt an und zog ihre Hände von den Tasten zurück.

„Ich hatte mal unterricht, das war aber vor Hogwarts. Seit ich weiß, dass ich eine Hexe bin, hab ich nicht mehr gespielt", sagte sie und meinte dann: „Ich soll euch holen gehen. Wir sollen alle mithelfen zu suchen. Es sind doch mehr, als es erst aussah."

„Wir kommen gleich. Ich will noch eine Sache nachsehen", stellte Draco fest. Harry und Hermine folgten ihm. Der Slytherin nahm den Weg zur Bibliothek, betrat aber den ersten Raum auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite.

Dicke Matten lagen auf dem Boden und verschiedene Waffen hingen an den Wänden. „Kannst du mit all dem Kämpfen?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Ja, mit den meisten Sachen zumindest", war die Antwort und Harry fragte verwundert: „Muggelkampfkunst als Zauberer? Als Reinblüter?"

„Potter, der Zweck heiligt nun mal die Mittel. Training der Aufmerksamkeit, Konzentration und Bewegung. Zu mehr war das nie gedacht. Aber ich will nicht leugnen, dass es auch Spaß machen kann", sagte Draco und schob sie aus dem Raum wieder in die Bibliothek.

Die Ordensmitglieder hatten sich hier verteilt und blätterten in den Büchern. „Hier, Harry. Ohne die werden hier keine Bücher berührt", sagte Draco und reichte dem Gryffindor ein paar weißer Handschuhe.

„Verstanden", sagte er und gesellte sich zu Sirius, der mit Remus allein vor einem Regal stand.

„Und? Was Interessantes gesehen?" fragte sein Freund.

„Eine Menge. Wusstest du, dass Draco Klavier spielen kann?" meinte Harry.

„Nein. Aber eigentlich dachte ich auch an ein paar nicht so ganz erlaubte Sachen", schmunzelte Remus.

„Ich hab mein Wort gegeben, das ich darüber nicht sprechen darf", erklärte Harry und nahm sich ebenfalls ein Buch aus dem Regal.

„Das reicht schon als Antwort. War klar das Malfoy hier ein Versteck hat, das keiner so einfach findet", knurrte Sirius.

„Du traust ihm wohl auch nicht?" stellte Harry fest. „Dabei war er so großzügig und hat uns hier mit hergenommen und will uns helfen. Lass ihn doch ein paar Andenken wenn er sie unbedingt haben will. Solang er damit nichts macht, ist es doch egal."

„Du vertraust den Falschen, Harry. Malfoys sind Schlangen", zischte Sirius.

„Tatze, es ist gut. Wir sollten Draco etwas entgegenkommen. Er hatte es nicht einfach. Gib dem Jungen eine Chance", bat Remus. Harry schenkte seinem Freund ein Lächeln und blätterte dann lustlos in den Seiten herum.

„Ich hasse Bücher", grummelte er dabei immer wieder von Neuem.

Sie verbrachten so fast zwei Stunden dort, bis Harry plötzlich aufschrie. Er hatte sich allein in das hinterste Regal zurückgezogen, um dort nach etwas zu suchen. Sofort standen Sirius und Remus bei ihm.

„Was ist?", fragte sein Pate und Remus meinte: „Was gefunden?" Harry nickte eifrig und reichte Remus das Buch. Auch die anderen waren dazugekommen.

„Remus?", fragt Dumbledore.

„Hier steht, dass vor etwa 100 Jahren ein Reisender ein Schwert in einem Stein in einer Höhle bei Loch Ness gesehen haben will. Doch er fand die Höhle nicht wieder, als er sie einigen Dorfbewohnern zeigen wollte. Aber seine Beschreibung passt auf die Zeichnung von Lisa. Silberweißleuchtende Klinge, goldener, reichverzierter Griff", sagte Remus.

„Das ist doch schon mal was", sagte Dumbledore und wandte sich zu Draco um. „Haben Sie etwas dagegen, wenn wir uns eine Kopie dieser Seite ziehen?"

„Nein. Eine Kopie ist schon in Ordnung. Ich will ja helfen", erklärte Draco und blätterte in seinem Buch weiter.

„Gut. Remus mach du das. Wir suchen weiter, vielleicht finden wir noch mehr", erklärte der Direktor.

Als wenn das der Stein des Anstoßes gewesen wäre, wurden jetzt noch einige weitere Bücher gefunden, in denen Excalibur erwähnt wurde. Entweder ging es um die Magie, die in ihm ruhte, oder auch um Reiseberichte von Merlin. Nachdem was Harry so aufschnappte schien er wirklich irgendwann mal bei Loch Ness gewesen zu sein. „Es hat sich gelohnt, dass kann man nicht anders sagen. Nun müssen wir nur noch diese Höhle finden", stellte Arthur fest.

„Wir sollten aber auch in betracht zeihen, dass das Schwert vielleicht nicht mehr dort ist. Außerdem gibt es einige Höhlen in den Bergen um Loch Ness", erklärte Dumbledore. Harry gähnte Herzhaft und fragte: „Weiß Professor Snape denn nichts darüber?"

„Nein, leider. Kurz bevor ihr zu mir gekommen seit, hat er mich nur darüber informiert, dass Lisa am Leben und einigermaßen wohl auf ist. Wo sie ist, kann er uns leider nicht sagen. Tom hat sein Hauptquartier mit dem Fideliuszauber geschützt", antwortete Dumbledore und Harry seufzte erleichtert auf. Sie hatten also noch eine Chance. Wenn Lisa noch lebte, konnte Voldemort das Schwert noch nicht haben. Sie mussten also nur schneller sein und Glück haben das es wirklich Excalibur bei Loch Ness war. „Wir sollten gehen. Es ist schon spät", schlug der Schulleiter dann vor.

Während sie die Straße zu ihrem Ausgangspunkt entlang liefen, warf Harry Remus immer mal wieder einen sehnsuchtsvollen Blick zu und holte schließlich zu Dumbledore auf. „Professor, könnte Remus vielleicht heute Nacht mit aufs Schloss kommen?"

„Ich denke das ist keine gute Idee. Ihr habt morgen Unterricht", meinte der Schulleiter leise.

„Ich verspreche ich werde pünktlich sein. Keine Sekunde zu spät", versuchte Harry es.

„Ein anderes Mal. Wenn wir das hier hinter uns haben. Ich brauche jeden Mann im Orden."

„Na gut", seufzte Harry und ließ sich wieder zurückfallen. Wirklich passen tat ihm das aber nicht.

„Albus, überleg dir das noch mal", sagte Sirius und trat neben dem Schulleiter.

„Ich habe nicht vor über meine Entscheidung zu diskutieren Sirius. Wir brauchen euch alle im Orden."

„Dann bestehe ich darauf, dass mein Patenkind heute Nacht in meinem Haus bleibt. Es ist viel zu spät und wenn euch wieder jemand auflauert, tricksen wir ihn so aus", erklärte Sirius streng.

„Uns wird niemand auflauern und das weißt du. Außerdem ist Harry auf Hogwarts genau so sicher, wie unter deinem Dach."

„Albus. Harry ist verliebt. Gönn ihm ein bisschen Zeit mit Remus. Die hat er sich nach den vergangenen Wochen doch wirklich verdient", warf Rons Vater ein.

„Meine Entscheidung steht fest", sagte Dumbledore.

„Und Remus hat sie sich bei all der Sorge auch endlich verdient. Mit Sehnsucht…"

„Hört auf", sagte Harry.

„Er will mir das nicht gönnen und Schluss. Ich will keine erbettelte Nacht mit meinem Freund, nach der ich ein schlechtes Gewissen bekomme, weil ich ihn von der Arbeit abgehalten habe."

„Du würdest Remus nicht von der Arbeit abhalten. Wir alle gehen gleich zu Bett und vor acht machen wir auch nicht weiter. Und keiner wird auch nur ein Wort dagegen sagen, wenn Remus erst um halb Neun zu uns kommt. Es sei denn er bevorzugt den Ärger mit mir", sagte Sirius streng.

„Lasst es einfach. Ich werde mich eben bis zum Sommer gedulden, vorausgesetzt der Orden hat dann gerade keine wichtigen Aufgaben", meine Harry und achtete nicht auf Dumbledore, der ihn musterte.

„Und selbst wenn, wäre es mir egal", meldete sich nun auch Remus zu Wort. Harry sah erstaunt auf. „James hat geschafft Familie Beruf und Orden auf die Reihe zu bekommen und keines hat darunter gelitten. Da werde ich ja wohl meinen Freund und den Orden unterbringen können. Du hast mein Wort darauf, dass wir in den Ferien eine Menge Zeit miteinander verbringen werden, egal was dann los ist", erklärte Remus und lächelte Harry dann an. Der konnte nicht anders als seinen Freund fest zu Umarmen, was auch sofort zärtlich erwidert, ehe Remus mit Harry in den Grimmauldplatz apparierte. Dort trennten sie sich dann nur schweren Herzens und mit einem innigen und langen Kuss voneinander.

Als er und Hermine dann eine halbe Stunde später den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, saß Ron in seinen Umhang gekuschelt auf einem Sessel und schlief selig. „Wecken wir ihn?" fragte Hermine.

„Den bekommen wir nicht wach, ich weiß was Besseres", meinte Harry und ließ seinen Freund vorsichtig in sein Bett schweben.

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen erzählten sie ihrem Freund dann flüsternd was sie erfahren hatten. „Ich wäre auch gern mitgekommen", stellte er dann fest.

„Draco kam ganz plötzlich damit an und Professor Dumbledore wollte dass wir sofort gehen", meinte Hermine.

„Und so was besonderes ist das Haus nun auch nicht", fügte Harry hinzu. Insgeheim dachte er aber etwas anderes und fragte sich auch, wie sein Elternhaus wohl aussah. Immerhin waren die Potters wohl auch alles andere als arm gewesen. Nicht dass er so ein riesen Haus haben wollte, aber er hoffte das es schon etwas größer war, als das der Dursleys. In seinem Fotoalbum gab es nämlich kein Bild, wo es zu sehen war, nicht mal ansatzweise.

Remus teilte ihm im Laufe des Vormittags mit, dass er sich mit einigen Ordensmitgliedern nach Inverness begeben würde um von dort aus nach der Höhle zu suchen und er versprach auch sich jeden Abend zu melden, damit Harry auf dem neusten Stand war.

Doch in den ersten Tagen, nach dem sie nun einen Anhaltspunkt hatten, wo das Schwert sein könnte, tat sich nichts und Harry war dazu übergegangen andere Probleme zu lösen. Zum Beispiel wer denn nun der Spion auf Hogwarts war. Er achtete immer peinlichst genau darauf wer sich in seiner Nähe aufhielt, mit wem er sprach. Ron war immer wieder davon überzeugt, dass es Snape war, der ihn verriet und nach dem zehnten Mal hatte Harry dann die Nase so voll, dass er seien Freunde in den Raum der Wünsche schleifte und ihnen von dem Gespräch im letzten Sommer erzählte.

„Das glaub ich nicht", meinte sein Freund.

„Es ist aber so. Wir haben Frieden geschlossen. Das war er im Unterricht abzieht ist nur Show, weil Voldemort nicht begeistert davon ist, wenn er mich in Rue lässt. Er ist ganz sicher nicht der Spion", sagte Harry.

„Aber es könnte ein anderer Lehrer sein. Scott benimmt sich echt komisch in letzter Zeit. Vor allem dir gegenüber Harry", meinte Hermine.

„Ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Aber ich glaub nicht, dass er es ist. Er hat mir eine ganze Weile geholfen. Es wäre so leicht gewesen mich an Voldemort auszuliefern. Während der Meditation, war ich immer abgelenkt. Er hätte mich ohne Probleme überwältigen können. Ich tippe auf Saphira und ihre Freunde", erklärte Harry.

„Das finden wir nur raus, wenn wir sie beobachten", meinte Ron.

„Und genau das werden wir auch tun", bestätigte Harry.

„Dass das Gefährlich ist, wisst ihr. Wenn sie wirklich Todesser sind, haben wir ein Problem. Harry, du hast selbst gesagt, dass sie problemlos mit fünf Todessern fertig geworden sind."

„Wir werden aufpassen, Hermine. Aber wenn ich rum sitze und nichts tue, werde ich wahnsinnig. Ich muss mich mit etwas ablenken", erklärte Harry.

Aber auch in den ersten Tagen des Aprils war nichts über die Drei rauszubekommen. Sie verschwanden immer wieder spurlos. Immer zu zweit. Es war nicht nachzuvollziehen wohin sie gingen oder wann sie wiederkamen. Und dann brach schon das zweite Aprilwochenende an. Remus hatte gemeldet, dass sie wohl dicht dran wären etwas zu finden. Es gäbe in der Nähe eine starke Magiequelle.

Harry saß allein an einem der hinteren Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum und rollte seine letzten Hausaufgaben zusammen, an denen er die vergangenen Stunden verbracht hatte, während er auch immer mal wieder auf die Karte sah. Saphira und John waren ihm entwischt. Erst waren sie noch in der großen Halle gewesen und als er das nächste mal nachgesehen hatte, waren sie verschwunden. „Komm, Harry. Es ist halb elf. Wir sollten endlich gehen", meinte Hermine und zog ihn aus dem Sessel.

„Ich komm ja", erwiderte er und steckte seine letzten Bücher in die Tasche. Die Karte ließ er in seinem Umhang verschwinden.

Auf ihrem Rundgang scheuchten sie ein paar Hufflepuff Schüler aus der Küche, Hermine kassierte verbotene Scherzartikel mit denen zwei Ravenclaws scheinbar einem Slytherin einen Streich spielen wollten, der dann auch noch herumgelaufen war und sich eine Standpauke anhören durfte.

In der Eulerei warf Harry noch mal einen Blick auf die Karte und sofort kam leben in ihn. „Seht mal", meinte er und deutete au den Punkt, der mit Linnéa Anderson beschriftete war.

„Das darf sie nicht", stellte Hermine fest.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass sie das interessiert", sagte Ron.

„Das ist unsere Chance, Leute. Folgen wir ihr", sagte Harry.

„Wir werden aber nicht das Gelände verlassen, klar? Wenn sie zu den Todessern gehören, dann sind wir geliefert", meinte Hermine ernst.

„Versprochen. Wir werden das Gelände nicht verlassen", erklärte Harry und beeilte sich ihr nachzukommen, denn sie hielt direkt auf das Portal zu.

Während Linnéa über das Gelände schlich, warf Harry sich und seinen Freunden in der Vorhalle den Tarnumhang über. So konnten sie zwar nur langsam weitergehen, aber sie hatten eine Chance das Mädchen einzuholen, das sich durch den Schatten der Gewächshäuser schlich.

„Die geht auf den Wald zu", flüsterte Hermine draußen über das Heulen des Windes hinweg.

„Ich sehe es. Du bleibst hier. Ron und ich folgen ihr. Nimm den Umhang und geh zurück ins Schloss. Wir sind in spätestens einer Stunde wieder bei dir", flüsterte Harry.

„Aber..."

„Hermine. Wir sind Animagi. Uns kann nichts passieren und ich werde schon keine Dummheiten machen. Hier. Nimm auch die Karte mit, dann kannst du uns immer im Auge behalten", meinte Harry.

„Seit bloß vorsichtig", sagte Hermine. Harry nickte und warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die Karte. Lin hatte gerade den Waldrand erreicht und ging nun immer gerade aus.

„Verwandle dich und setz dich auf meinen Rücken. Dann sind wir schneller und verlieren uns nicht", wies er Ron an.

Sie waren selbst nicht weit vom Waldrand entfernt, so war das Risiko, dass sie gesehen wurden gering. Mit großen Sprüngen überbrückte Harry den letzen Rest des Weges und rannte dann durch den Wald, um Linnéa einzuholen. Er hatte deutlich einen Geruch in der Nase, der hier nicht hergehörte. Mädchenparfum. Doch mitten auf einer Lichtung verflüchtige der sich plötzlich. Weit und breit war keiner zu sehen oder zu hören und Harry verstand echt die Welt nicht mehr. Er versuchte noch einige Male den Geruch zu finden, vergebens. Er war und blieb verschwunden.

„Wo ist sie geblieben?" fragte Ron leise, der sich auf den Boden gesetzt und sich verwandelt hatte. Harry tat es ihm nach.

„Wenn ich das wüsste. Ich hatte ihr Parfum in der Nase und hier endet es. Es ist einfach weg. Verschwunden", sagte Harry.

„Aber wo soll sie hin sein. Das geht doch nicht. Man kann hier doch nicht apparieren", meinte der Rothaarige. Harry sah seinen Freund an und konzentrierte sich, doch nichts geschah, als er es versuchte.

„Nein. Geht nicht. Schutzzauber, aber irgendwie muss sie es geschafft haben", meinte Harry.

„Vielleicht ist sie mit einem Besen geflogen. Warte ich sehe nach."

„Sei vorsichtig. Das stürmt da oben ganz schön", warnte Harry seinen Freund noch ehe de vom Boden abhob. Harry sah sich währenddessen noch mal um. Also wenn sie bei dem Wetter mit einem Besen geflogen war, war sie gut. In so einem Sturm zu fliegen war nicht einfach. Ziemlich zerzaust landete Ron wieder bei ihm.

„Nichts zu sehen. Weit und breit nichts. Sie muss hier noch irgendwo sein", sagte er. Harry bückte sich und hob eine von Rons Federn auf und drehte sich nachdenklich und den Hand.

„Oder sie ist doch geflogen. Nur anders eben."

„Du meinst sie ist ein Animagus?" fragte Ron.

„Ja. Hier ist sie nicht. Das hätte ich gewittert. Hier endet ihr Parfum einfach so und das ist normalerweise unmöglich. Sie muss den Wald verlassen haben. Apparieren geht nicht, bleibt nur fliegen. Und so weit können wir nicht hinter ihr gewesen sein. Du hättest sie sehen müssen, wenn sie einen Besen genommen hätte. Aber ein Vogel wäre was anders. Vielleicht auch nur ein Insekt. Denk an Rita Kimmkorn. Als Fliege hätte sie keiner bemerkt."

„Aber… wenn sie ein Tier ist, könnte sie doch auch hier immer noch sein, oder?", meinte der Rothaarige.

„Nur als Vogel oder Insekt. Andere Tiere sind nicht in der Nähe. Das hätte ich auch gerochen", erklärte Harry.

„Lass uns gehen. Wenn sie eine Fliege ist oder so was, finden wir sie niemals. Und mir ist kalt."

„Ja. Komm. Aber als Tiere. Ich möchte keinem der Wesen hier als Mensch begegnen. Das könnte ziemlich unschön werden", sagte Harry und verwandelte sich.

Auf dem Rückweg, bemerkte Harry plötzlich ein Flüstern in der Nähe. Stimmen. Neugierig und auf leisen Pfoten folgte er seinem Gehör. „Bitte. Machen Sie ihnen nichts mehr. Ich werde alles tun", sagte eine Männerstimme.

„Das haben Sie schon so oft versprochen. Sehen Sie zu, dass wir den Jungen endlich kriegen, oder den beiden wird es sehr schlecht ergehen", sagte eine zweite Stimme kalt. Harry kroch flach über den Boden, um den Stimmen näher zu kommen. Sie waren nicht mehr weit weg und er wollte nicht, dass ihn jemand sah. Auch Ron schien angespannt zu sein. Die scharfen krallen des Adlers bohrten sich Schmerzhaft in seinen Rücken.

„Bitte. Ich wusste nicht, dass er ein Tiger wird, oder dass er mit seiner Hauslehrerin zurückkommt. Ich wusste doch nicht mal, wo er oder die Lehrer hingegangen waren", meinte die Männerstimme, die auch zuerst gesprochen hatte. Sie klang verängstigt und der Geruch von kaltem Schweiß stieg Harry in die Nase.

„Sie hätten uns warnen können, dass der Junge Animagi macht, dann wären wir vorbereitet gewesen", zischte die andere Stimme. Plötzlich spürte Harry, dass Ron abhob und er wollte ihm schon nachrufen, besann sich aber, da dies ganz sicher von den Männern gehört werden würde.

„Ich wusste es nicht. Ehrlich. Seit Severus das Training wieder übernommen hat erfahre ich gar nichts mehr. Er zieht sich von mir zurück", erklärte der Erste und Harry runzelte die Stirn. Von wem zog er sich denn bitte zurück? Was ging hier überhaupt vor? Und wer war das, der dort sprach? Die beiden Männer standen in einem Winkel in den Harry nicht sehen konnte, ohne selbst entdeckt zu werden. Plötzlich landete Ron neben ihm und verwandelte sich zurück.

„Das ist ein Todesser und Scott", zischte er. Harry riss die Augen auf und verwandelte sich auch.

„Das darf nicht wahr sein", flüsterte er leise. Plötzlich war es ruhig und Harry schluckte. Hatten sie ihn gehört? Würde er gleich angegriffen werden?

„Verdammte Biester. Scott, ich warne Sie. Der Lord ist ungeduldig. Er wird sich nicht mehr lange hinhalten lassen. Sehen Sie zu, dass wir den Jungen zu fassen bekommen, egal wie oder sie werden von ihrer Familie noch mehr Einzelteile bekommen."

„NEIN! Nein bitte. Lassen sie sie in Ruhe. Ich tue ja was ich kann. Mir fällt schon was ein", meint Scott verängstigt. Er bekam keine Antwort mehr darauf, nur ein Plopp war noch zu hören.

* * *

_So, das wars mal wieder für heute? Und Hab ich mir ein Review verdient? _

Im nächsten Chap geht es dann weiter damit das Harry von unserem lieben Schulleiter selbst eine Strafarbeit bei Professor Snape bekommt. Und es gibt auch in Sachen Lisa etwas neues.

Also bis dahin,

Eure Imo  



	44. Kapitel 43

Hallo Leute!

Nein es ist nicht schon wieder Samstag. Ich hab mich einfach dazu entschlossen euch ein kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk zu machen und das im Stil der Engländer, sprich die Geschenke gibt es am ersten Feiertag.

Ich wünsche allen Frohe Weinachten.

eure Imo

Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

Kapitel 43

„Bei Merlin. Was soll ich denn nur machen? Wir sind verloren, wenn ich Harry ausliefere", flüsterte der Lehrer. Harry zögerte nicht. Erst vor ein paar Tagen hatte er den Mann noch vor Hermine in Schutz genommen und jetzt?

„Sie mieser Verräter", zischte Harry und stand mit gezogenem Stab auf. „Was soll der Mist?" fauchte er. Sott sah sie entsetzt an.

„Was…"

„Wir haben alles gehört!", platze Ron heraus. Auch er hatte seinen Stab gezogen.

„Ihr habt… es gehört?" stammelte Scott.

„Ja. Sie sind der Spion. Sie haben mir die Todesser neulich auf den Hals gehetzt", sagte der Schwarzhaarige patzig.

„Harry…"

„Halten Sie den Mund. Ich will kein Wort hören. Erzählen Sie Dumbledore Ihre Lügenmärchen", zischte er ihn an. Scott seufzte und senkte den Blick.

„Es tut mir leid", meinte der Lehrer und im nächsten Moment hatte der seinen Stab schon in der Hand und ein roter Blitz traf Ron. Harry war aber genau so schnell gewesen, riss jetzt mit einem Expelliarmus dem Lehrer seinen Stab aus der Hand und fesselte ihn mit einem schwarzen Seil an einen Baum. Der neuste Spruch den er von Snape gelernt hatte. Je mehr sich das Opfer versuchte zu befreien, desto strammer zogen sich die Seile. Außerdem verhinderten sie jede Animagusverwandlung oder den Versuch zu apparieren.

Mit einem: „Enervate" weckte Harry seinen Freund.

„Verdammter Mist", stöhnte Ron.

„Alles klar?", fragte Harry.

„Ja. Geht schon. Ist er abgehauen?"

„Nein. Der läuft uns nicht weg, dafür hab ich gesorgt", erklärte Harry.

„Ist dir klar, dass das ein schwarzmagisches Seil ist?", meinte Scott. Harry sagte nichts darauf, aber er sah Rons fragenden Blick. Doch Harry löste einfach nur das Seil vom Baum.

„Mitkommen, _Professor_. Wir gehen zu Dumbledore", sagte Harry und ließ den Lehrer vor sich herlaufen.

„Schwarze Magie ist gefährlich, Harry. Ich hab schon viele gesehen, die ihr verfallen sind. Niemand ist immun gegen diese Anziehungskraft. Es bedarf einen starken Willen, um ihr zu widerstehen."

„Sparen Sie sich die Worte", meinte Harry und schob den Lehrer weiter voran. Sie schwiegen eine ganze Weile, immer wieder knackte es um sie herum und dann hörte man ein Heulen in der Ferne. „Könntest du nicht wenigstens die Fesseln lösen? Nur für den Fall, dass wir angegriffen werden", bat der Lehrer dann.

„Klar. Und dann sind Sie es der und angreift. Vergessen Sie es", meinte Ron verächtlich.

„Aber…"

„Es ist ganz allein ihr Problem, wenn sie angegriffen werden. Wir können uns verwandeln. Uns wird so schnell keiner etwas tun", meinte Harry. „Aber Sie können ja etwas schneller gehen", schlug der Schwarzhaarige dann vor. Denn er war auch nicht wirklich darauf aus, sich mit irgendwem oder irgendwas hier anzulegen. Die Sorge war aber unbegründet. Nur wenig später erreichten sie den Waldrand.

„Harry? Was hat das denn zu bedeuten?", keuchte Hermine, als sie gerade das Tor passiert hatten und der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen.

„Du hattest Recht. Er ist der Verräter", sagte Harry und sah dann Dumbledore auf sie zukommen.

„Ist das Wahr, Max?" Der Lehrer schwieg eisern, wandte aber seinen Blick ab. „Löse die Fesseln, Harry und lasst uns in mein Büro gehen. Wir besprechen das dort."

Scott rieb sich die Handgelenke, als das Seil verschwunden war. Deutlich konnte man die Abdrücke erkennen. „Das war doch ein Todesseil, oder?", fragte Hermine.

„Würgseil", meinte Harry.

„Aber wie kannst du so was…"

„Es zieht sich nur zusammen, wenn man sich dagegen wehrt und Scott ist immerhin Auror und er hat ja auch erkannt. Er hätte einfach nur stillhalten müssen. Selbst Schuld, würde ich sagen", unterbrach Harry Hermine, die ihren Freund besorgt ansah, aber sie sagte nichts dazu, ebenso wenig wie Ron.

Im Büro des Direktors setzten sich dann alle und Dumbledore fixierte den Lehrer mit einem durchdringenden Blick. „Es ist eine schwere Anschuldigung, die Harry gegen dich erhebt Max. Was sagst du dazu?" Der Lehrer sah einen Moment lang zur Seite und dann zu Harry.

„Müssen wir das vor ihnen klären?" fragte er dann.

„Wir wissen, dass wir einen Spion im Schloss haben müssen, der Harry und Professor McGonagall in die Arme der Todesser hat laufen lassen. Und damit geht es Harry eine ganze Menge an. Und seine Freunde genießen sein und auch mein vollstes Vertrauen", sagte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Was soll ich denn noch sagen? Ron und Harry haben genug gegen mich in der Hand", meinte Scott nach einem Moment der Schweigens.

„Ich möchte es von dir hören. Und ich möchte den Grund dafür erfahren", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Der Grund? Ich werde erpresst. Diese Schweine haben meine Familie entführt und quälen sie", sagte Scott bitter.

„Aber du weißt doch genau, dass ich absolut vertrauenswürdig bin. Warum bist du nicht zu mir gekommen? Wir hätten einen Weg gefunden", fragte der Direktor weiter.

„Die haben hier noch mehr Spione. Einen, der es sofort erfährt, wenn ich rede. Sie wissen wahrscheinlich schon längst, dass ich aufgeflogen bin und töten gerade meinen Sohn. Herrgott, Albus: er ist sechs Jahre alt. Er versteht doch gar nicht, was die wollen." Scott schien wirklich verzweifelt zu sein und in Harry kam ein schrecklicher Verdacht auf.

„Hat ihre Frau dunkle Haare?", fragte er leise. Scott nickte nur und Harry musste Schlucken. „Der Traum", flüsterte er seinen Freunden zu und Hermine stand sofort das Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Sie haben deinem Sohn einen Finger abgeschnitten?" erkundigte sich Dumbledore behutsam. Scott presste fest die Lippen aufeinander und nickte.

„Was verlangen sie, Max?" erkundigte sich Dumbledore eindringlich.

„Harry. Sie wollen seit ein paar Wochen, dass ich ihnen Harry ausliefere. Deswegen auch der Angriff, als er und seine Freunde das Schloss verlassen hatten. Ich war mir sicher, dass sie zu dir gehen würden mit den Informationen, die ihnen diese Eule gebracht hat. Und ich war davon überzeugt, dass du sie nicht allein zurück gehen lassen würdest. Nicht nach dem Angriff auf das Dorf", erklärte Scott.

„Und was wollten Sie vorher?" fragte Hermine leise.

„Informationen über Lisa. Sie wollten das Mädchen um jeden Preis haben", sagte der Lehrer.

„Und sie wissen woher Harry seine Informationen bekommt." Dumbledore nickte. „Und? Hast du ihnen geholfen?"

„Ich hatte keine Wahl. Meine Frau ist schwanger. Was sollte ich denn tun. Im Ministerium wimmelt es nur so von Spionen. Ich hab schon drei verschiedene Kollegen gesehen, die mich erpresst haben. Jeder davon in einer leitenden Position."

„Dann sind Sie auch für den Angriff auf Hogsmeade verantwortlich?", fragte Harry.

„Ja. Und auch der bei den Grangers ist meine Schuld", antwortete Scott.

„Was?" flüsterte Hermine heiser und Harry schnaubte vor Wut und ballte eine Hand zur Faust.

„Ganz ruhig, Harry. Es bringt nichts sie aufzuregen", bat Dumbledore und Scott sah Harry an.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass jemand stirbt. Ich war davon ausgegangen, dass du dort völlig sicher wärst", meinte er.

„Wegen ihnen musste mein Pate in die Kerker und ist dort fast wahnsinnig geworden. Wegen ihnen hat man meinen Freund fast erschossen", knurrte Harry.

„Ganz zu schweigen davon, wer sonst noch alles hätte Verletzt werden können", fügte Dumbledore hinzu. Scott senkte nur betreten den Blick. „Nun gut. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Wir können nichts mehr daran ändern. Wir müssen sehen, dass wir das Beste daraus machen", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Übergeben wir ihn dem Ministerium. Die wissen doch was man mit Verrätern macht", schlug Ron vor.

„Damit unterschreiben wir aber doch das Todesurteil seiner Familie", bemerkte Hermine. Harry sah seine Freundin missmutig an. „Was würdest du sagen, wenn ich Geheimnisse verrate, die deiner Familie schaden. Du hasst Peter auch für den Verrat an deinen Eltern", meinte Hermine.

„Pettigrew ist eine feige Ratte", erklärte Ron.

„Und er ist nicht besser", sagte Harry Scott ansehend.

„Harry…", begann der, aber Harry schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Ich habe Ihnen Vertraut. Ich hab Sie sogar vor ein paar Tagen noch in Schutz genommen, als Hermine sie verdächtigt hat. Dabei sind Sie ein genau so mieser Verräter wie Pettigrew. Sie sind ein genau ein elender Feigling wie er", zischte Harry.

„Harry. Nimm dich bitte zusammen", mahnte Dumbledore.

„Schon gut. Er hat Recht. Ich bin ein Feigling, aber ich habe das für meine Frau und meine Kinder getan", erklärte der Lehrer.

„Niemand ist hier feige, Max. Und wir werden dich fürs erste auch nicht dem Ministerium übergeben. Du wirst dich verantworten müssen, wenn deine Familie in Sicherheit ist"; sagte Dumbledore.

„Und wie denkst du dir das? Ich hab keine Ahnung wo sie sein könnten", erkläre Scott.

„Das überlässt du mir", sagte Dumbledore und wandte sich dann an Harry und seine Freunde. „Ich erwarte von euch, dass dieses Gespräch unter uns bleibt. Und ihr werdet Professor Scott mit dem Respekt behandeln den ihr auch allen anderen Lehrern entgegenbringt."

„Ja, Sir", sagte Hermine und auch Ron murmelte etwas, das danach klang.

„Harry?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Warnen Sie mich vor, wenn Sie mich noch mal verraten. Dann bin ich wenigstens vorbereitet, Professor", erklärte der Gryffindor möglichst höflich.

„Geh du in deine Räume, Max. Ich komm später zu dir und wir klären dort alles Weitere", sagte Dumbledore und Harry erhob sich auch um zu gehen.

„Mit euch bin ich noch nicht fertig", sagte Dumbledore und Harry wurde ein wenig mulmig. Snape hatte ihn schwören lassen, die Flüche nur zu benutzen, wenn es keinen anderen Weg mehr gab. Als allerletzte Option. Und das war es vorhin ganz sicher nicht gewesen.

Als die Tür sich geschlossen hatte, sah ihm der Direktor direkt in die Augen. „Wer hat die den Zauber mit dem Seil beigebracht?"

„Ich hab ihn in einem von Slytherins Büchern gefunden. Bei der Suche nach Excalibur", log Harry und betete, dass er überzeugend klang. Dumbledore wäre von ihm allenfalls maßlos enttäuscht, etwas womit er leben konnte. Nur Snape würde sicherlich Ärger bekommen und der ließ diesen dann an Harry aus. Und das war es was er ganz sicher nicht wollte.

„Bist du dir bewusst, dass es schwarze Magie ist?"

„Ich hab es mir gedacht. Immerhin hab ich es aus Slytherins Büchern", bekräftigte Harry seinen Lüge noch einmal.

„Harry, die dunklen Künste sind verführerisch. Sei vorsichtig mit ihnen. Versprich mir das", bat Dumbledore.

„Warum in Merlins Namen hält mir eigentlich jeder für einen Waschlappen und denkt ich verfall den dunklen Künsten", fauchte Harry. „Sirius beherrscht sie und steht auf unserer Seite und Sie tun das auch. Warum sollte ich das dann nicht schaffen?" Dumbledore betrachtete Harry schweigend. Es war ein Reflex, dass der Gryffindor seinen Geist leerte. Er wusste, dass Dumbledore einen untrüglichen Sinn dafür hatte, lügen aufzuspüren.

„Was wolltet ihr im Wald, Harry?", fragte der Schulleiter dann ohne weiter auf die Dunklen Künste einzugehen. Harry schwieg einen Moment bis er sagte: „Wissen wer der Spion ist."

Dumbledore ließ ein leises Seufzten hören und meinte dann: „Ich weiß, dass du auf mich wütend bist, Harry und ich weiß auch warum. Aber diese Sache ist nun mal einfach zu wichtig. Das musst du verstehen. Ich habe nichts gegen euch.

Was euren verbotenen Ausflug angeht, du und Ron ihr werdet nachsitzen. Zwei Wochen lang. Ron bei Mr. Filch und du Harry bei Professor Snape.

Ich muss euch nachdrücklich sagen, dass ihr euch in große Gefahr begeben habt. Mit Spionen spielt man nicht Fangen. Sie können gefährlich werden. Sehr gefährlich. Und es ist meine Aufgabe euch zu schützen", erklärte Dumbledore.

Harry sagte kein Wort darauf, aber Hermines Blick sprach Bände. „Geht zu Bett. Eure Strafarbeit beginnt morgen", meinte der Direktor dann. Harry wollte gerade die Tür hinter sich schließen als Dumbledore sagte: „Ich will dich nur beschützen Harry." Der Gryffindor sah einen Moment in die blauen Augen und meinte dann: „Sollte ich nicht langsam lernen allein auf mich aufzupassen?" Damit schloss er die Tür und ließ einen nachdenklichen Dumbledore zurück.

„Wann willst du es ihm sagen?", fragte Hermine auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Das mit Linnéa? Das weiß er doch schon längst. Er will es nur von mir hören und den Gefallen tue ich ihm nicht", erklärte Harry.

„Wie? Woher willst du das denn wissen", meinte Ron.

„Ich muss euch nachdrücklich sagen, dass ihr euch in große Gefahr begeben habt. Mit Spionen spielt man nicht Fangen. Sie können gefährlich werden. Sehr gefährlich", zitierte Harry den Schulleiter.

„Damit meinte der aber doch Scott?" sagte Ron.

„Nein. Das glaube ich nicht. Er hat Scott vertraut. Das hat er mir selbst gesagt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er Linnéa und ihre Freunde meinte", erklärte Harry.

„Schon möglich. Aber warum sagt er uns das nicht direkt?", warf Hermine ein. Harry schwieg einen Moment in der er nachdachte.

„Er hat auch keine Ahnung was die drei tun und will mich nicht verführen es herauszufinden. Du hast es doch gehört, er will uns schützen. Mich schützen." Hermine blieb stehen.

„Dann sollten wir ihm sagen was wir wissen."

„Was willst du ihm denn sagen? Das sie sich von Gelände schleichen? Das sie irgendwen beschützen wollen? Mehr wissen wir doch auch nicht", meinte Harry.

„Aber das ist vielleicht schon mehr, als Dumbledore weiß", widersprach Hermine.

„Wir werden erst zu ihm gehen wenn wir etwas Genaues wissen. Vorher nicht", sagte Harry entschieden.

„Und warum nicht?" fragte Hermine ärgerlich.

„Weil er recht hat. Ich bin sauer auf ihn. Ich wollte nur eine Nacht mit Remus verbringen. Nur eine verdammte Nacht. Alle waren sie dafür, aber er stellt auf stur und das kann ich auch", sagte Harry fest.

„Und deswegen lernst du auch dunkle Künste?" fragte Ron.

„Sch!!!! Nicht hier. Oben", zischte Harry seinem Freund zu.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer und Harry ließ sich auf seinen Lieblingssessel fallen. Er wusste dass er andere Wahl mehr hatte, als ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Snape bringt mir schwarze Magie bei."

„Snape? Warum denn das?", fragte Ron verdattert.

„Wichtiger ist, weiß Dumbledore das? Denn gerade eben klang das nicht so", bemerkte Hermine.

„Würden wir in die Kammer des Schreckens gehen, wenn er das wüsste? Ganz sicher nicht. Ich fürchte nur, nach heute Abend wird er es wissen und ich möchte nicht wissen was Snape mit mir macht", meinte Harry.

„Er bringt sie dir also nicht bei, damit du sie benutzt?" meinte Ron.

„Dann könnte er es gleich lassen", sagte Hermine. „Du sollst sie nur in bestimmten Situationen benutzen, hab ich recht?" Harry nickte.

„Als allerletzte Option. Ich glaub aber eher für den finalen Kampf. Gegen Voldemort werde ich ohne wohl kaum eine Chance haben", erklärte Harry seinen Verdacht.

„Und warum hast du sie dann heute benutzt?" fragte Hermine nach.

„Affekt. Es war der Erste, der mir eingefallen ist, um Scott an der Flucht zu hindern." Hermine seufzte.

„Dumbledore hat Recht. Pass auf das du ihnen nicht verfällst."

„Fang du nicht auch noch an. Ich werde ihnen nicht verfallen", fauchte Harry und verschwand in seinen Schlafsaal.

Am nächsten Abend machte Harry sich etwas nervös auf den Weg in die Kerker zum Okklumentikunterricht. Snape schaute nicht gerade glücklich aus. Dumbledore schien es also doch herausgefunden zu haben.

„Ja, er weiß es. Ihre Lüge war ziemlich schlecht durchdacht. Der Zauber stammt aus einer Zeit weit nach Slytherin", knurrte Snape.

„Konnte ich ja nicht wissen", meinte Harry.

„Sie sollten diese Art der Magie doch nicht leichtfertig einsetzten. Habe ich Ihnen nicht eindutzend Mal gesagt, wie gefährlich diese Flüche sind?", fauchte Snape.

„Er war nur an den Handgelenken gefesselt und er hat es erkannt. Er hätte ja stillhalten können", gab Harry zurück. Snape schien, als würde er gleich platzen vor Wut.

„Der Schulleiter hat mir jedes weitere Training mit Ihnen in Slytherins Räumen untersagt!", begann er gefährlich leise. „Das Training, um Ihr Potential zu finden, was wir ja etwas vernachlässigt haben, werden wir in einem nicht mehr genutzten Klassenzimmer durchführen. Und was Ihre Strafarbeit angeht, Sie werden mir ab morgen zur Hand gehen, Zaubertränke zu brauen. Für den Krankenflügel und der Wolfsbanntrank für ihren… Freund muss auch hergestellt werden. Und nun lassen Sie uns anfangen.

Ach ja. Ich werde nach Erinnerungen suchen, die für Sie unangenehm sind, oder die Sie als Geheimnisse bezeichnen würden. Sie sollten sich also gleich von Anfang an Mühe geben." Harry nickte

„Danke für die Warnung, Sir."

„Das wird ein vergnüglicher Abend werden. Echt toll. Vielleicht sollte ich fragen, ob ich nicht aufräumen soll. Wird sicher angenehmer", dachte Harry und legte seinen Stab bei Seite.

„Bereit?", fragte Snape und Harry nickte. Es würde sowieso nichts bringen. Das wusste er jetzt schon. Dennoch glaubte Harry, dass er es geschafft hatte den Lehrer einen Moment aufzuhalten, ehe die Bilder vor seinen Augen auftauchten. Und es waren Bilder die Harry lieber vergessen wollte.

Seine Geburtstagfeier. Er sah Lisas Mutter tot zusammensacken, dann Mrs. Figg, den Toten Kingsley, den Auroren, der dem Ministers das Leben gerettet hatte und schließlich Remus, wie der Todesser seinen Stab gegen ihn richtete während er am Boden lag.

Als das Büro wieder vor Harrys Augen auftauchte, saß er auf Knien. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Nun kommen Sie schon, Potter. Sie wissen doch, wie es geht. Sie müssen mir mehr Widerstand entgegen bringen", forderte Snape und Harry stand auf, um sich auf einen erneuten Angriff vorzubereiten.

„Fertig?"

„Ja", sagte Harry knapp und spürte, ohne die Worte gehört zu haben, dass es Snape versuchte. Wieder hielt er einen Moment stand, ehe erneut Bilder vor ihm auftauchten. Sie waren im Verteidigungsklassenzimmer. Er und Draco standen sich gegenüber. Harry war entwaffnet und Draco machte sich gerade über Sirius lustig. Harry konnte seine eigene Wut sofort aufwallen spüren und in dem Moment, als er seinen Stab wieder in den Händen hielt und Draco angriff, war das Büro wieder da. Er kniete wieder zitternd auf dem Boden.

„Das war wieder erbärmlich, Mr. Potter. Na los. Gleich noch mal." Harry spürte, dass Wut in ihm hoch kochte. Snape wollte ihn provozieren. Aber warum? Meinte der etwa es ging besser, wenn Harry wütend wäre? Das würde es doch nur noch schlimmer machen. Trotzdem versuchte Harry sich zukonzentrieren. Aber im Unterbewusstsein fragte er sich schon, was Snape ihm wohl noch alles zeigen würde. Kaum hatte er Snape gespürt, waren sie da. Die Bilder von Pembroke. Oder besser er stand Voldemort gegenüber und musste zusehen, wie dieser gerade die Kostprobe seiner Kräfte gab und Remus zu Boden streckte. „NEIN!"

Harry wusste dass er wirklich geschrieen hatte. „Na da sind wir ja auf dem richtigen Weg. Na los. Versuchen wir es noch einmal. Geben Sie sich Mühe", knurrte Snape, während Harry schwer atmend auf dem Boden kniete und sich mit aller macht dazu zwang, Snape nicht anzufahren. Er versuchte sich zu sagen, dass es genau das war, was Snape wollte, warum auch immer. Vielleicht hatten sie ja wieder einen Lauscher, oder Snape war in Voldemorts Augen noch nicht sadistisch genug zu ihm. Aber den Gefallen würde er Voldemort nicht tun. Er würde nicht ausflippen. „Bereit?", fragte Snape. Harry nickte nur, nachdem er aufgestanden war und seinen Geist geleert hatte, auch wenn ihm das von mal zu mal schwerer viel.

Das Büro blieb nur für Sekunden klar und dieses Mal bekam er einen Traum zu sehen, an den Harry nie mehr hatte erinnert werden wollen. Er musste mit ansehen, wie sein Vater sich mit allem was er hatte wehrte und dann doch starb. Harry schrie auf als James Potter vom Todesfluch getroffen wurde und mit einem Mal war er wieder im Büro. Schweiß rann ihm über die Stirn, sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und er saß wieder auf den Knien. „Dieser Verdammte Bastard", schoss es Harry durch den Kopf, während er bemüht war die Tränen zurück zu halten. Er blieb eine Weile regungslos sitzen um sich zu beruhigen.

„Geben Sie sich Mühe und Sie werden die Bilder nicht mehr sehen", sagte er nur und Harry erhob sich zitternd vor Wut und versuchte sich erneut zu konzentrieren. Er wusste das Snape weitermachen würde, egal was er sagte. Er versuchte all seine Gedanken wegzusperren, seinen Geist zu leeren, aber wirklich klappen wollte das nicht. Er war viel zu aufgebracht und wütend auf seinen Lehrer.

„Haben Sie es endlich?", fragte Snape genervt.

„Ja", antwortete Harry missmutig, aber es hielt wieder nur für einen Moment. Dann sah er wie er als Voldemort seine Mutter mit dem Todesfluch belegte. Wieder schrie er auf und das Büro wurde klar. Harry musste heftig husten, weil seine Kehle staubtrocken war und er kam nur mühsam wieder auf die Beine. Zorn bebte immer mehr in ihm. Aber er würde nichts sagen. Kein Wort würde über seine Lippen kommen. Er würde es ertragen und dann morgen mit Snape darüber sprechen. Heute würde das wahrscheinlich in einem Duell enden.

„Ich bin soweit." Sagte Harry wohl wissend, dass er es nicht war und dass er es auch nie sein würde. Und seine Gegenwehr war praktisch nicht mehr vorhanden. Sofort tauchten wieder Bilder auf. Es war dieses Mal wieder Pembroke. Überdeutlich sah er Remus in der Lache aus Blut liegen.

Immer wieder musste Harry es versuchen und immer wieder wechselten die Bilder. Sein Geburtstag, Pembroke, die Silvesterfeier, als Peter Remus beinahe erschossen hätte. Auch Sirius Tod kam dazu. Seinen Vorsatz nichts zu sagen hatte Harry aufgegeben und er bat nun schon zum vierten Mal: „Hören Sie auf. Ich kann es nicht." Seine stimme bebte vor Wut auf Snape, der ihm diese Qualen immer wieder antat.

„Hören Sie endlich auf zu betteln und geben Sie sich Mühe. Sonst werden Sie das nie lernen", erklang Snape Stimme hart und unerbittlich.

Harry konnte das Zittern vor Wut nicht unterrücken, als er aufstand und versuchte seinen Geist zu leeren. Aber ohne Erfolg. Wieder sah er seinen Vater sterben. Dann kam Sirius verschwinden durch den Bogen auch noch dazu, Voldemorts Angriff auf Remus an Halloween und zum Abschluss der Tod seiner Mutter.

Harry saß wieder auf dem Boden, als es aufhörte. Sein Atem ging Stockend seine Hände ballten sich wie von allein zu Fäusten. „Du elender Bastard", fauchte Harry stumm und im selben Moment gab es ohne Vorwarnung einen Ohren betäubenden Knall hinter ihm. Harry duckte sich aus Reflex, spürte Splitter um sich herumfliegen, dann war es Mucksmäuschenstill. Vorsichtig sah Harry hinter sich. Auf dem Platz, wo vorhin noch ein Schrank mit Phiolen, Flakons und Fläschchen gestanden hatte, lag jetzt ein Haufen Schutt aus Holz und Glasscherben, die Flüssigkeiten liefen über den Boden und versickerten in den Ritzen.

„Scheiße. Das war keine Absicht", sagte Harry und sah zu Snape, nur um dann den nächsten Schock zu bekommen. Sein Lehrer saß auf dem Boden, den Kopf vorn übergebeugt und die Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht. „Professor?", fragte Harry leise. Snape reagierte nicht. Auf allen vieren Kroch Harry zu ihm rüber. „Professor Snape?", sagte er noch mal, ohne Reaktion. Vorsichtig strich Harry ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht hinters Ohr.

Sein Lehrer hatte einige Schnittwunden an der Wange. Seine Hand, mit der er gerade das Haar des Lehrers berührt hatte, war blutig. „Na toll", grummelte Harry, es noch mal vorsichtig berührend. „Professor Snape", hustete Harry. Im selben Moment, wie er den Kopf des Lehrers am Kinn anheben wollte, ergriff eine Hand die seine.

„Wagen Sie es und Sie werden nie wieder auch nur eine Nacht mit Ihrem Werwolf verbringen können", knurrte Snapes Stimme.

„Schon gut", keuchte Harry und sah sich noch mal nach dem Schrank um. Der war aber nicht mehr zu sehen. Dicker schwarzer Qualm erfüllte das Zimmer und hatte sie schon fast eingehüllt.

„Wir müssen hier raus", hustete Snape und versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen, was ihm scheinbar schwer viel. Ohne zu zögern half Harry ihm.

Der Lehrer versiegelte die Tür hinter ihnen magisch und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, während Harry versuchte wieder Luft zu bekommen. „Severus. Was ist hier los?" fragte Dumbledore besorgt.

„Ein kleiner Unfall. Nichts von Bedeutung. Kommen Sie, Potter. Ich hab was gegen den Husten in meinen Räumen", knurrte Snape und Harry folgte ihm sich an der Wand entlang tastend, da ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

In den Privaträumen angekommen reichte Snape Harry einen Becher mit einer gelblichen Flüssigkeit. „Austrinken. Das wird helfen", stöhnte der Lehrer und Harry hörte deutlich wie Snape zu Boden sackte. Der Trank zeigte sofort seine Wirkung. Mit dem Ärmel wischte Harry sich über die Augen und sah, dass Snape sich schwer atmend gegen die Wand lehnte.

„Wie kann ich helfen?" frage der Gryffindor, seinen Umhang ablegend.

„Heilzauber. Medicari.", flüsterte Snape und Harry nickte. Behutsam suchte der in der schwarzen Haarmähne seines Lehrers nach der Wunde und richtete seinen Stab schließlich darauf. Es brauchte aber zwei Anläufe, bis die Platzwunde aufhörte zu bluten. „Blut…roter… Trank", sagte Snape leise.

„Alles klar", meinte Harry und zog die Schranktüren auf. Seit dem Letzen mal schien die Anzahl der Tränke sich verdoppelt zu haben. Zumindest hatte Harry den Eindruck.

Vorsichtig, um nichts zu verschütten hielt Harry die Kristallphiole dem Lehrer an die Lippen, der auch langsam schluckte. „Was ist mit Ihrem Gesicht?" fragte er dann.

„Ich sagte doch, dass Sie das nicht wagen sollen", knurrte der Lehrer schwach.

„Der silberblaue, Harry", sagte Dumbledore hinter ihnen und kam auf sie zu. „Severus. Was ist passiert. Das sah nicht nach einem bedeutungslosen Unfall aus. Außerdem hab ich Harrys Magie bis in Minervas Büro spüren können." Harry war sichtlich erstaunt darüber. Es war ja klar, dass er den Schrank gesprengt hatte, aber dass man seine Magie so weit spüren hatte können, war auch für ihn überraschend.

„Eine Sache zwischen mir und Potter, Herr Direktor. Wir werden das unter uns klären."

„Na gut. Aber ohne Zauberstäbe, Severus. Ihr werdet euch darüber unterhalten, nicht duellieren", sagte Dumbledore „Und Severus" fügte er im Gehen hinzu, „Lass dir von Harry dein Gesicht versorgen. Deine Verehrerinnen würden ihm wahrscheinlich sonst böse werden."

Snape knurrte etwas, aber Harry verstand kein Wort. Stattdessen ging er ins Bad und holte ein paar Kompressen und kniete sich dann zu Snape. „Wollen Sie selbst?" fragte er.

„Sehe ich so aus, als wenn ich das könnte", gab Snape zurück.

„Entschuldigung, ich wollte Ihnen nur nicht zu nahe kommen", meinte Harry genervt.

„Mein Stab. Die Splitter müssen zuerst entfernt werden", sagte Snape. Harry beobachtete, wie Snape mühsam und leicht zitternd an jeder Wunde einen Zauber vollzog. „Machen Sie", sagte er dann leise.

„Was sollte das eigentlich?" fragte Harry, während er vorsichtig die Flüssigkeit auf die Wunde tupfte. „Sie haben das doch sicher nicht gemacht, damit ich endlich Okklumentik lerne."

„Nein", meinte Snape. „Der Weg zu Ihrem Potential."

„Wie?", fragte Harry.

„Sie erkennen ihn nicht, weil es zu einfach ist", sagte Snape und zuckte leicht zusammen.

„Ich bin gerade nicht in der Stimmung für Ratespiele. Sagen Sie einfach was Sie meinen", bat Harry genervt.

„Liebe Harry. Der Zugang zu dem, was in Ihnen steckt, ist die Liebe", sagte Snape und schlug die Augen auf. Einen Moment lang trafen sich die Blicke, dann sagte Snape. „Helfen Sie mir auf die Couch. Sie haben sicher auch was abbekommen." Harry nickte und zog Snape auf die Beine. „Runter mit dem Hemd, Potter. Oder muss ich nachhelfen?", fragte Snape dann, als er auf der Couch saß.

„Ich dachte an so was hätten Sie kein Interesse", meinte Harry und knöpfte sich langsam das Hemd auf.

„Ich will auch keinen Stripties von Ihnen, ich will die Wunden behandeln. Ihr Hemd hat nämlich eine Menge netter roter Tupfer. Und ich lege keinen Wert darauf, mich mit Ihrem Schoßwolf anzulegen." Harrys Blick verfinsterte sich, aber er verkniff sich jeden weiteren Kommentar dazu.

„Was meinen Sie damit, der Zugang zu meinem Potential wäre die Liebe?", fragte er stattdessen. Snape seufzte.

„Denken Sie mal darüber nach. Wann trat das bisher auf."

„Das erste mal auf meinem Geburtstag", meinte Harry.

„Wann genau?" fragte Snape, während Harry Snapes kühle Hand über seinem Rücken spürte.

„Das wissen Sie. Als Remus verletzt wurde", grummelte der Gryffindor.

„Richtig. Wann das zweite Mal?", fragte der Meiser der Tränke weiter.

„Im Duell gegen Draco", antwortete Harry.

„Weil Draco von Ihnen verlangte, im Fall einer Niederlage den Ruf Ihres Paten für alle Zeit in den Dreck zu ziehen. Beim Dritten mal? Da war es wieder Lupin. Sie haben ihn für Tod gehalten. Wahrscheinlich das stärkste Zutage treten bis dahin. Denn Selbst der dunkle Lord war davon überrascht."

„Und warum in aller Welt haben Sie das jetzt gerade gemacht?", fragte Harry nachdenklich nach. Den Grund dafür hatte er nämlich immer noch nicht gesehen.

„Testen einer Theorie", war die Antwort und Harry fuhr herum.

„Sind Sie wahnsinnig? Sie wissen wie viel Macht in mir steckt, wissen das ich nur eine minimale Kontrolle darüber habe und Sie machen so etwas?", platzte er heraus.

„Zügle dein Mundwerk. Ich bin nicht so geduldig und nachsichtig wie Professor Dumbledore", mahnte Snape und drehte Harry wieder herum. „Ich war der Meinung, dass die Erinnerungen keinen so starken Ausbruch auslösen würden. Immerhin haben alle beteiligen es jedes Mal überstanden", sagte der Lehrer und Harry schnaubte.

„Meine Eltern sind tot."

„Da hast du Recht. Sie haben es nicht überlebt. Aber dein Freund und Black leben", meinte er und es herrschte einen Moment schweigen. „Ich hab nicht erwartet, dass es so heftig wird. Ich hab zum Schutz mehrere Schilde, auch Schwarzmagische zwischen uns aufgebaut. Sie sollten die Energie aufnehmen und ich habe noch nie gehört, dass jemand sie jemals überladen hat. Du hast das aber geschafft. Die überschüssige Energie hat mich gegen die Wand geworfen und auch den Schrank mit den Schülerarbeiten zerlegt." Harry schwieg weiter. Er musste das erstmal verdauen. Snape hatte ihn also wirklich provozieren wollen.

„Mit Verlaub, ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass Voldemort sie ein paar Mal zu viel gefoltert hat, Sir. Das hätte auch schief gehen können", sagte er schließlich.

„Dafür hat es sich aber gelohnt. Die Liebe, die du für deine Freunde und deine Familie empfindest, ist der Schlüssel", sagte Snape, und setze hinzu. „Fertig. Du kannst dich wieder anziehen."

„Der Schlüssel?", fragte Harry während er sich das Hemd überstreifte und daran dachte, was Sirius wohl dazu sagte, dass er ihn schon wieder bitten musste ein Neues zu schicken.

„Gefühle beeinflussen die Magie eines jeden, und bei dir ist Zuneigung der Schlüssel zur Macht. Meditiere und denk dabei an die, die du liebst, dann wird es dir leichter fallen deine wahre Magie zu finden."

„Ich versuch es", meinte Harry und beobachtete Snape, wie er aus einem Schrank eine kleine Schachtel holte.

„Hier. Damit wird es dir leichter fallen. Ich bin mir sicher Ms. Granger wird schnell herausfinden wie es geht." Dann scheuchte der Tränkemeister Harry aus den Kerkern, mit der Anweisung, morgen um Punkt acht, wegen der Strafarbeit bei ihm zu sein.

Noch in den tiefen des Schlosses öffnete Harry das Päckchen. Darin lagen fünf Silberkugeln von der Größe eines Sickels und eine wachsfarbene Kerze. Vorsichtig nahm Harry eine der Kugeln in die Hand. Sie waren doch schwerer, als sie aussahen und entgegen Harrys Erwartung angenehm warm.

„Was hast du da?", fragte plötzlich jemand und Harry sah erschrocken auf. Draco lehnte lässig gegen die Wand und sah auf die Schachtel, die Harry in den Händen hielt.

„Professor Snape hat es mir gegeben", meinte Harry stirnrunzelnd und legte die Kugel zurück.

„Das ist eine Ruhekerze und das sind… Wow. Melodienbälle. Ich würde meinen, das ist ein Meditadie Set."

„Ein was?", fragte Harry. „Damit soll einem Meditieren leichter fallen", erklärte Draco.

„Du weißt wie es geht?" meinte Harry.

„Ganz einfach. Leg die Kugeln im Kreis um dich und entzünde die Kerze. Die Kugeln werden beginnen eine leise Melodie zu spielen, die entspannend wirkt, die Kerze tut den Rest. Damit ist eine tiefe Meditation möglich. Aber warum sollst du das denn machen? Sicher nicht um den Temperament zu zügeln, oder?" Harry grinste Draco an.

„Nein. Zügeln stimmt, aber nicht mein Temperament. Eher…" Harry sah sich kurz um und lehnte dich dann ganz dicht an Draco, „meine wilde Magie." Dem Slytherin entgleisten die Gesichtszüge und Harry machte sich grinsend auf den Weg in seinen Turm. „Behalte das aber für dich", rief er dann noch zurück.

Im Turm sahen Hermine und Ron Harry fragend an. „Alles klar?" fragte Ron.

„Bestens. Wir können auch gleich gehen. Ich muss mich nur eben Umziehen", meinte Harry und verschwand in den Schlafsaal. Das Meditadie-Set legte er obenauf in seinen Koffer. Er wollte sich da morgen Nachmittag mit befassen. Dann hatte er die nötige Ruhe hier oben.

„Wieso denn umziehen?", fragte Hermine verwundert als Harry sich die Schuluniform wieder überziehend nach unten kam.

„Es gab da gerade einen kleinen Unfall. Nichts Schlimmes. Hab nur den Schrank mit den Schülerabreiten zu Brennholz verarbeitet."

„Du hast was?", fragte Hermine entsetzt währen Ron: „Echt krass, Alter", sagte.

„Er hat mich gereizt und meine Kräfte haben sich selbstständig gemacht. Und bevor du was sagst, er hat das so beabsichtigt. Nur hat er nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so heftig ausfällt", erklärte Harry.

Auf ihrem Rundgang fanden sie nichts Außergewöhnliches. Nur das ihnen Scott begegnete und es nicht nur Harry war, der dem Lehrer einen ziemlich hasserfüllten Blick zu warf. Und auch die nächsten Stunden würde Harrys Verhalten gegenüber dem Lehrer sich nicht wesentlich ändern. Er behandelte ihn zwar mit Respekt, aber das war auch schon alles.

Als Harry am Abend nach dem Vorfall mit dem Trank das Büro des Professors betrat, waren mehrere Kessel in der Mitte aufgebaut, neben denen Arbeitsplatten in der Luft schwebten. „Nur hereinspaziert, Potter. Ich habe Sie schon erwartet. Sie werden sich um die drei Kessel links kümmern. Die Rezepte liegen auf den Tischen", wies Snape ihn an. Harry seufzte tief und warf einen Blick auf die Zettel. Alles samt waren Heiltränke. Lustlos und genervt vom Abend machte Harry sich daran die Zutaten zu zerkleinern. „Und? Haben Sie schon herausgefunden wie es geht?", fragte Snape.

„Draco war gestern Abend noch so nett es mir zu sagen. Erfolg hatte ich aber noch nicht", sagte Harry und hackte unerbitterlich auf die Alraune ein.

„Mehr Gefühl, Potter. Pflanzen sind auch Lebewesen", meinte Snape und bemerkte dann: „Es müsste eigentlich ganz schnell gehen auf diesem Wege. Aber ich rate Ihnen lassen Sie es keinen sonst wissen, was Sie da haben." Harry sah sich kurz zu seinem Lehrer um.

„Schwarzmagisch?", meinte er.

„Sagen wir einfach nicht ganz ungefährlich. Richtig verwendet kann man mit diesen Dingen jemanden in eine so tiefe Meditation schicken, dass er allein nicht mehr herausfindet. Lediglich ein paar Duftkräuter gehören noch dazu."

„Und was sagt Professor Dumbledore dazu?", meinte Harry.

„Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn er es nicht erfährt", sagte Snape und rührte in einem Kessel.

„Sie riskieren eine ganze Menge, Sir", stellte Harry fest und warf die Stücken in seinen Kessel, aus dem, wie angegeben, lilafarbener Dampf aufstieg.

„Das lassen Sie mal meine Sorge sein. Geben Sie sich nur Mühe und finden Sie schnell ihr Potential. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir es vor Ende des Jahres noch brauchen werden." Harry sah Snape fragend an, aber er bekam keine weitere Antwort mehr, also beschloss Harry es hinzunehmen und braute still vor sich hin. Aber so wie Snape, würde er sich nie dafür begeistern können. Zaubertränke war einfach nur das Zusammenmischen von Zutaten in einer gewissen Reihenfolge und unter Beachtung von Zeitabständen, nichts weiter. Er brauchte das… Zauberstabgefuchtel, wie es der Lehrer schon in der ersten Stunde die Harry bei ihm gehabt hatte, genannt hat. Und albern fand er das gar nicht.

So verbrachte Harry neun lange Abende im Kerker und braute die verschiedensten Tränke. Aber nicht ein Interessanter war dabei. Alles einfache Heiltränke, die ihm auch jedes Mal gelangen. Außerdem sprachen sie über seine Fortschritte mit der Meditation und am Samstag erklärte Harry dann, dass seine Gefühle für Remus von der Sehnsucht nach ihm überschattet wurden.

Für den Sonntag hatte Snape ihn schon nach dem Mittag zu sich bestellt. „Hier. Den brauen Sie", sagte der Lehrer nur und verschwand in die hinteren Räume. Es war ein einfacher Schlaftrank, der innerhalb von einer Stunde fertig war. Soviel hatte Harry in den vergangenen Tagen gelernt abzuschätzen und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Snape ihn das mit Absicht machen ließ. Denn bisher war die Strafarbeit immer das Sortieren und abwischen der Zutatenregale gewesen.

Als Harry grade fertig war, kam Snape auch wieder ins Büro. „Gut. Und nun holen Sie sich Ihren Tarnumhang Wir machen einen kleinen Ausflug", erklärte er.

„Wohin gegen wir denn?", fragte Harry, während er seinen Umhang aus der Tasche holte. Snape starrte das Stück Stoff nachdenklich an und drückte Harry dann eine Flasche in die Hand.

„Das werden wir Ihrem Freund bringen. Unter den Umhang nicht das Sie jemand sieht", wies der Lehrer in an und Harry überkam ein unendliches Glücksgefühl. Er folgte Snape, der eilig über das Gelände lief und ihm am Dorfrand seine Hand reichte.

Sekunden später standen sie auf einer Wiese, umgeben von einigen Büschen. In der Ferne konnte man den See erkennen und ganz in der Nähe war ein größeres Gebäude, scheinbar ein Hotel. Snape ging aber in die Gegenrichtung, zu einer weiteren Reihe von hochgewachsenen Büschen. Zu Harrys erstaunten stand dahinter ein Zelt.

„Lupin", knurrte Snape, aber es war Tonks, die den Kopf heraus steckte.

„Severus. Hallo. Remus ist gerade nicht da. Er holt ein paar Lebensmittel. Was wolltest du denn von ihm?"

„Etwas abgeben", zischte der Mann.

„Ach ja. Komm doch rein, er müsste gleich wiederkommen."

„Danke, ich hab noch andere Verpflichtungen", knurrte Snape.

„Na dann. Ich kann ihn Remus ja auch geben", sagte die Aurorin.

„Ich denke ich habe einen besseren Boten. Potter, ich erwarte Sie um Punkt sieben zurück am Tor. Der Schulleiter denkt Sie helfen mir bei einem größeren Einkauf", damit war Snape verschwunden.

„Po… Harry?", fragte Tonks leise.

„Ja. Rück mal zur Seite", flüsterte er und krabbelte in das Zaubererzelt, das einer kleinen Blockhütte glich und lies den Umhang fallen. „Nett habt ihr es hier."

Tonks starrte ihn aber verwundet an. „Snape hilft dir? Was ist denn in den gefahren?", fragte sie.

„Keine Ahnung. Und ich will es auch nicht wissen. Ich nehm es einfach hin. Wann kommt Remus denn nun wieder?" Tonks grinste verschmitzt.

„In ein paar Minuten. Soll ich euch Tee machen oder besser gleich das Schlafzimmer heizen?" Harry spürte wie er rot wurde und meinte.

„Mach Tee. Warm wird uns sicher auch so." Tonks kicherte verhalten.

„Schäm dich nicht, Harry. Remus hat auch Sehnsucht, wenn ich seine Träume richtig deute." Harry nahm am Tisch platz und sah Tonks fragend an. „Er spricht im Schlaf und das leise Stöhnen ist auch nicht zu überhören. Nur gut das Moody nicht auch noch bei uns schläft", kicherte sie.

* * *

_Und? Was sagt ihr? War das ein tolles Weihnachtsgeschenk?_

Nächste Woche kommt dann unser Moony wieder ins Spiel und es wird romantisch. Immerhin haben sie sich lang nicht gesehen und wenn Snape schon so großzügig ist, muss man das ja auch nutzen.

Aber das ist noch lange nicht alles. Lisa wird gerettet und unsere unbeliebte Wahrsagerin macht eine erneute Prophezeiung, deren Verwirklichung Harry verhindern will. Ob ihm das wohl gelingt?

Ihr erfahrt es noch in diesem Jahr, immerhin haben wir noch einen Samstag,  
bis dahin alles gute  
Eure Imo


	45. Kapitel 44

Hi Leute

es ist wieder Samstag und das Jahr hat nur noch einen Tag, wenn man den aktuellen nicht mitrechnet.

Ok... das war jetzt schwqachsinniges gequatsche, aber egal. Wie immer hab ich mich riesig über die Reviews gefreut und will nur noch schnell eine Warnung aussprechen, damit auch alles seine Richtigkeit hat.

In diesem Chap gibt es wie angekündigt eine **LEMON!!!!!** Ihr wisst ja alle was das heißt.

Bis bald und allen (auch den Schwarzlesern) einen guten Rusch ins neue Jahr. Vielleicht fassen sich ja all jene die sich bisher nciht geoutet haben hier ein herz und greifen nehmen sich als Vorsatz mir ein kleines review zu schreiben. lieb guck

Und nun viel Spaß

Bis bald eure Imo  


LEMON!!!!!

Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

Kapitel 44

„Harry? Bist du das?", fragte eine dem Jungen wohlbekannte Stimme vom Eingang her.

„Hab ich mich so verändert?", meinte der Junge und drehte sich zu Remus um.

„Was tust du hier?", wunderte sich der Werwolf.

„Severus hat ihn hier abgesetzt. Er ist der Bote für deinen Trank und muss erst um sieben zurück sein. Also mach was draus, ich geh und halte dir Moody vom Hals", sagte Tonks kichernd und verschwand. Harry sah Remus einen Moment lang in die Augen und überbrückte die Letzten Schritte dann langsam.

„Du träumst von mir?", fragte er leise.

„Jede Nacht", antwortete Remus ebenso leise. Harry schenkte Remus ein zärtliches Lächeln, ehe er scheu wie beim ersten Mal die Lippen des Mannes mit seinen berührte. Remus seufzte wohlig in den Kuss hinein.

„Dir gefällt das also?", fragte Harry. Zur Antwort wurde sein Mund mit einem innigen Kuss versiegelt, der Minuten anzuhalten schien.

„Bis sieben also?", fragte Remus dann.

„Dann muss ich am Tor sein, ja. Snape hat Dumbledore gesagt, ich würde ihm beim Einkaufen helfen", grinste Harry und Remus kicherte leise.

„Dass ich das noch erleben darf. Severus Snape hilft Harry Potter und belügt dafür seinen Mentor." Harry grinste ebenfalls.

„Geht mir auch so, aber denken wir da nicht weiter darüber nach. Tonks sagte was von einem Schlafzimmer." Remus blick wurde schakalhaft und im nächsten Moment fand Harry sich auf den armen des Älteren wieder, der ihn in den hinteren Teil des Zeltes brachte. Mit einem Wink war eine Wand aufgebaut und zwei Betten erschienen. „Wow. Das geht aber einfach", meinte Harry.

„Spezielle Zauber. Alastor hat sie eingebaut. Er hasst es, beim Schlafen beobachtet zu werden", meinte Remus und legte Harry auf dem Bett ab.

„Und? Was wolltest du hier?" fragte er dann keck. Harry grinste und zog Remus zu sich runter.

„Ich träum auch von dir. Jede Nacht. Aber irgendwie fehlen jede Nacht mehr Details", flüsterte er. Remus nickte.

„Da hilft nur eines, Mr. Potter. Wir müssen Ihrem Gedächtnis ein wenig nachhelfen."

„Das sehe ich auch so, Heiler Lupin. Wo fangen wir an?" Remus grinste verschmitzt und kniete sich nun auf das Bett und verschloss Harrys Mund mit einem verführerischen Zungenkuss auf den Harry sofort einging.

„Und? Hilft das?", fragte Remus leise an Harrys Ohr, nachdem sie sich gelöst hatten.

„Nicht so richtig. Da war etwas, aber ich komm nicht drauf. Ich glaub wir müssen das noch mal machen", sagte er und Remus kicherte verhalten, ehe er den Kuss wiederholte und seine Lippen dann langsam über Harrys Hals wandern lies zum Ohrläppchen des Jüngeren. „Hmmm. Eine hervorragende Idee", säuselte Harry und fummelte an Remus Hemdknöpfen herum, während der Werwolf dabei war an seinem Hals zu knabbern und ihm eindeutige Zeichnungen zu verpassen.

Behutsam drückte Harry Remus hoch, um das weiche Stück Baumwollstoff dann über Remus Schultern zu streifen. Und die Gelegenheit nutzte er auch, um die Positionen zu tauschen. Remus unter ihm knurrte wohlig, als Harry begann mit seiner Zunge zu spielen. Er spürte Remus weiche Hände auf seinem Rücken, wie sich einen Weg suchten den Pulli verschwinden zu lassen. Aber Harry wollte sich nicht gerade jetzt von Remus trennen. Er hatte grade eine perfekte Stelle für die Brandmarkung gefunden und Remus schien das zu merken, denn seine Hände suchten sich jetzt ihren Weg zu Harrys Hosenbund.

Ein kehliger Laut entkam Harrys Kehle, als Remus beim öffnen des Reisverschlusses gefährlich nah an seine Erregung kam. Harry kam der Verdacht, dass Remus dies absichtlich gemacht hatte, denn der Werwolf zog ihm gerade den Pulli aus und übernahm dann wieder die Führung. Während ältere Hände sich in seiner pechschwarzen, zerstrubbelten Mähne vergruben und geschwollene Lippen mit aufgerichteten Brustwarzen spielten, suchten jüngere Hände ebenfalls nach dem Bund der Hose, die Remus Männlichkeit einengte.

Remus keuchte heftig auf, als Harry sich am dem Reisverschluss zu schaffen machte. Die Berührungen dieser zärtlichen Finger, die ihm sanft die Hose über die Hüften schob, zusammen mit der Shorts waren einfach atemberaubend. Warum in Merlins Namen hatte er eigentlich nicht schon zum Märzvollmond beschlossen Albus zu zeigen, dass es eine Grenze gab. Warum erst jetzt? Er war wohl einfach zu gutmütig. Das Wort nein, gab es in seinem Wortschatz äußerst selten und wenn dann meist an den falschen Stellen. Er war immer derjenige, der die Arbeit machte, die andere nur selten tun wollten.

Mit einem Ruck fand er sich dann unter Harry wieder und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass der sein Werk vollendet hatte. „Du willst doch hoffentlich keinen Rückzieher machen", flüsterten geschwollene Lippen und grüne Smaragde sahen ihn fragend an.

„Das wäre Selbstmord", erklärte Remus und ließ eine Hand über die Brust des Jüngeren wandern, hinunter zum Bauchnabel, wobei die Bauchmuskeln verräterisch zuckten. Aber er wollte Harry jetzt nicht kitzeln. Er wollte ihn spüren. Ihn in sich aufnehmen und nie wieder gehen lassen.

Harry genoss diese Berührungen, legte wohlig seufzend den Kopf in den Nacken. „Komm her", flüsterte Remus samtene Stimme und Harry gehorchte ihr. Ihre Lippen trafen sich, verschlangen einander. Harrys Hände wanderten über Wangen, Schultern zu erregten Brustwarzen, die Liebkost werden wollten. Er ließ seine Lippen den Weg seiner Finger folgen, während Remus Hände, die enge Hose von seinem Gesäß schob.

Blitze durchzuckten sie, als ihre Männlichkeiten sich trafen. Von der Sehnsucht nacheinander angetrieben intensivierten sie ihr Spiel. Harrys Küsse wurden fester, seine Hände suchten sich einen Weg zu den Hüften des willigen Zauberers unter ihm. Remus Hände versuchten irgendwo an Harrys Körper halt zu finden, während seine Erregung sich an der des Jüngeren über ihm rieb und sie sich gegenseitig antrieben. Remus Atmung bescheunigte sich, der Puls stieg. Er konnte fast die Hormone spüren, die durch seinen Körper gepumpt wurden. Die Hand des Anderen an seinem Eingang zu spüren, war im ersten Moment eine Erlösung. Das Ziehen eine willkommene Ablenkung. Aber viel zu schnell wandelte sich das. Es regte ihn noch mehr an. „Oh Gott", stöhnte Remus heißer. „Harry… bitte…"

„Gleich", kam es keuchend von dem jüngeren über ihm.

Auch Harry kämpfte mit der Erregung. Remus Männlichkeit an seiner zu spüren, war wie Pures Adrenalin in seinen Adern, Remus hektisches Atmen Musik in seinen Ohren. Aber er wollte Remus keinen Schmerz zufügen.

Plötzlich hielt eine Hand die seine Fest. „Bitte…", keuchte Remus. „Tu es..."

Harry nickte nur knapp und Remus spreizte leicht die Beine. Ein zucken lief durch seinen Körper als Harry in ihn Eindrang, aber mit aller Gewalt hielt er an sich. Widerstand dem Strom, der ihn in die Tiefe ziehen wollte. Für diesen Moment.

Harry stöhnte heißer auf. Heiße Enge umschlang ihn, hüllte ihn ein. Er wagte es nicht sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen aus Angst, dass dann alles vorbei war. Remus keuchten drang an sein Ohr, der Schleier um ihn lichtete sich. Vorsichtig begann Harry sich zu bewegen. Sich zurück zu ziehen um dann wieder in Remus einzudringen. Ganz langsam.

Remus zog Harry an den Schultern zu sich runter, drückte seine Lippen auf blutroten des jüngeren, verwickelte ihn sanfte Zungenküsse, um sich ein wenig abzulenken und auch Harry. Eine zärtliche Hand umschloss seine Erregung und ein Finger rieb über die empfindliche Spitze. Ein Zucken lief durch seinen Körper und ein Stöhnen entwich seinen Lippen. Remus Hände verkrallte sich in Harrys Rücken, als dieser, seinen Rhythmus gefunden, das Tempo erhöhte und ein Meer aus Sternen tanzte vor Remus Augen, als der Jüngere die empfindliche Stelle traf. Seine Atmung wurde abgehackt, seine Gedanken vernebelten sich. Seine Ohren waren nur noch fixiert auf Harrys Atmung und das leise Stöhnen, das sich hin und wieder von den Lippen des Jüngeren Stahl. „Schneller", bat Remus zischen zwei hektischen Atemzügen. Seine Erregung pulsierte schmerzhaft, schrie nach Erlösung.

Harry kam diesem Wunsch sofort nach. Auch ihn ihm baute sich eine neue Welle auf. Diesmal unaufhaltsam wie ein Tsunami. Sein Handeln verselbstständigte sich. Er bewegte sich noch etwas schneller, drang noch tiefer in Remus ein. Dann zogen sich die Muskeln um seine Eigene Erregung eng zusammen und rissen ihn in die Fluten. Ertränkten ihn in einem Meer aus Leidenschaft.

Remus keuchte, beruhigte sich nur langsam. Er spürte wie Harry sich langsam aus ihm zurückzog und sich eng an ihn schmiegte. Remus wickelte die zerwühlte Decke um sie und lauschte Harrys ruhiger werdenden Atemzügen. Sein schlechtes Gewissen, Tonks und Alastor da draußen allein suchen zu lassen, kämpfte er mit dem Argument nieder, dass er jetzt wieder ruhiger schlafen würde. Vor allem besser. Er würde keine zwei Tassen Kaffee mehr brauchen, um richtig wach zu werden, weil er die halbe Nacht heiße und feuchte Träume gehabt hatte. Die Schlaflosigkeit würde schon früh genug zurückkommen.

„Bereust du es?", fragte Harry leise und sah Remus dann in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen.

„Nein. Keine Sekunde", bekam er zur Antwort und kurz darauf liebkosten ihn sinnliche Lippen. Harry seufzte leise auf und zog Remus über sich, vergrub seine Hände in den Haaren des Mannes. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Remus leise. Harry lächelte und zog Remus erneut zu sich ran.

„Ich dich auch."

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachten sie eng aneinandergekuschelt im Bett, immer wieder Zärtlichkeiten austauschend. Um halb sieben wurden sie dann aber von Tonks und Moody gestört. „Alastor. Nun komm schon. Warte noch ne halbe stunde. Bitte", flehte Tonks. Dabei hatten Harry und Remus auch gerade beschlossen sich anzuziehen. „ Warum soll ich mir meine altern Knochen...", begann der alte Auror, aber irgendwas ließ ihn stoppen.

„Alastor?", fragte Tonks.

„Mädchen… das willst du nicht wissen", sagte der Auror.

„Sind sie etwa noch…", meint Tonks leise und Remus kicherte, während Harry feuerrot im Gesicht wurde und schnell in seine Unterwäsche und Hose schlüpfte.

„Ich finde das nicht witzig", zischte Harry Remus zu.

„Nun zier dich nicht so. Alastor hat uns nicht das erste Mal so gesehen", sagte Remus und ließ die Wände verschwinden. Harry stand damit einer Tonks, die ihn mit großen Augen musterte und einem schief grinsenden Moody gegenüber.

„Netter Anblick", sagte Tonks dann. „Hab ich auch eine Chance mal den Rest zu sehen?" Harry sah sie mit großen Augen an und nun prustete auch sie los. „Schon gut, Harry. Krieg dich ein. Du bist ne Spur zu jung. Außerdem möchte ich keinen Ärger mit Remus haben oder mit Sirius."

„Na komm du Schürzenjäger. Zieh dich an. Ehe Tonks sich das noch mal überlegt. Severus wartet nicht gern", meinte Remus und zog Harry seinen Pulli über den Kopf. Zehn Minuten später, landeten sie dann, Harry unter seinem Tarnumhang versteckt, in Hogsmeade.

„Kommst du noch mit?", fragte Harry leise.

„Ja. Bis zu den Toren. Albus würde mich sonst wohl bemerken", meinte Remus leise. Kaum dass sie das Dorf hinter sich gelassen hatten warf Harry den Umhang auch über Remus und schlang seinen Arm um dessen Hüfte. „Gut, dass er so groß ist, was?" meinte Remus.

„Das hab ich auch schon oft gedacht", sagte Harry leise.

Am Tor war noch niemand zu sehen, aber sie waren auch zehn Minuten zu früh dran. Harry beschloss diese letzte Gelegenheit zu nutzen und drückte Remus gegen den steinernen Pfosten, um ihn dann vernichtend zu küssen. „Harry…" meinte Remus leise.

„Sch. Snape ist noch nicht da", flüsterte Harry und küsste Remus erneut.

„Das sehe ich aber anders", meinte die kühle Stimme des Zaubertränkemeisters und Harry fuhr erschocken herum.

„Mein Gott. Müssen Sie sich so anschleichen", seufzte Harry und ließ den Tarnumhang, der ihnen verrutscht war, ganz fallen.

„Kommen Sie. Das Abendessen beginnt gleich", sagte Snape und öffnete die Tore.

„Wir sehen uns", meinte Remus und gab Harry noch einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange.

„Hoffentlich bald, damit meine Träume nicht wieder so nachlassen." Remus gluckste leise.

„Ich werde mich beeilen. Und Severus… Danke." Snape zog verwundert die Augenbraue hoch.

„Kommen Sie, Potter", sagte er dann aber nur. Harry folgte seinem Lehrer nur widerstrebend, da dieser unerbittlich auf das Schloss zuschritt.

In der großen Halle waren schon fast alle Schüler anwesend als Harry rein kam. Und die Tatsache, dass der meistgehasste Lehrer hinter ihm herging löste natürlich einiges an Getuschel aus. „Sie stehen mal wieder im Mittelpunkt, Potter", knurrte Snape.

„Sie sind daran nicht unschuldig, Sir. Warum folgen Sie mir auch so direkt", meinte Harry und ließ sich dann zwischen Ron und Hermine nieder. Snape warf ihm noch einen bösen Blick zu, sagte aber nichts weiter.

„Wo warst du Harry?", fragte Ron verwundert. Wir haben dich den ganzen Nachmittag gesucht."

„Einkaufen mit Snape. Die Hölle sag ich euch. Diese Strafarbeit werde ich Dumbledore nie verzeihen."

„Einkaufen, so. so", meinte Hermine und beugte sich dann ganz dicht zu Harry. „Ihr hättet vielleicht auch an ein Halstuch für dich denken sollen." Harry sah seine Freundin entsetzt an, die seinen Pulli etwas höher zupfte.

„So deutlich?", fragte er leise.

„Nicht zu übersehen", meinte sie. Etwas verschämt sah Harry auf seinen Teller und beeilte sich mit dem Essen. Nicht das noch mehr Leute seine Brandmarkung zu Gesicht bekamen.

Harrys Meditation klappte nach diesem Abend sehr viel besser. Er spürte tief in sich eine wärmende Quelle. Sie pulsierte in seinem ganzen Körper. Sie war da, das wusste er, nur sich darauf fixieren schaffte er nicht. Dafür war sie noch zu schwach. Snape erklärte ihm, er sei auf dem richtigen Weg. Er müsste nur mehr trainieren.

Arthur tauchte dann am Montagabend auf. Er hatte seine Kontakte spielen lassen und für heute Abend einen Prüfungstermin bekommen, da Harry und seine Freunde ja schlecht im Unterricht fehlen könnten. Sowohl zum, als auch auf dem Weg vom Ministerium wurden alle drei von einer Eskorte sechs Ordensmitgliedern begleitet. Aber zum Glück gab es keine Zwischenfälle. Weder auf dem Weg noch beim Test selbst. Alle bestanden ohne Probleme.

Am Dienstagabend tauchte Remus dann plötzlich, von Hagrid gefolgt, im Schloss auf. „Harry. Hast du Albus gesehen?", fragte er sichtlich aufgeregt.

„Ich denke er ist schon beim Essen. Was ist denn los?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Wir haben es", meinte Remus leise und eilte zur Großen Halle, nur um einen Moment später zurück zu kommen und der Schulleiter trat aus einer Seitentür.

„Remus, Was gibt es?", fragte er angespannt.

„Wir haben es", sagte Remus knapp.

„Gut. in einer Stunde im Grimmauldplatz. Ich gebe allen bescheid", sagte der Schulleiter und verschwand in sein Büro. Remus schenkte Harry ein Lächeln.

„Vor einer Stunde gefunden. Leider sind die Todesser auch dicht dran. Ich muss zu Tonks und Moody. Das Schild muss noch verstärkt werden." Dann war der Werwolf auch schon wieder verschwunden.

„Ob wir wohl mitdürfen?", fragte Ron.

„Das Schwert holen? Denk daran wir brauchen Lisa dafür und sie ist Voldemorts Gefangene. Ich glaub nicht, dass wir da mitdürfen", meinte Hermine.

„Ich mein auch die Sitzung", sagte Ron. „Sie wollen sicher besprechen…"

„Wir gehen mit. Und nun ruhig. Da kommt wer", sagte Harry und zog seine Freunde in die Große Halle.

„Wir können doch nicht so einfach mitgehen", protestierte Hermine leise.

„Lisa ist meine Freundin und es ist meine Schuld, dass sie entführt wurde. Ich habe nicht richtig aufgepasst. Ich werde doch wohl wenigstens erfahren dürfen wie der Plan für ihre Rettung aussieht", erklärte Harry und setze sich nervös auf seinen Platz.

Sie hatten es gefunden. Sie hatten endlich Excalibur gefunden. Nun mussten sie nur noch Lisa befreien. Dann würden sie das Schwert in Sicherheit bringen können. Hoffentlich tappten die Todesser noch im Dunklen und hatten die Höhle noch nicht entdeckt. Sonst gäbe das ein Problem.

Die Stunde ging schneller rum, als Harry erwartet hatte. Sie hatten kaum zu Ende gegessen und sich etwas wärmere Umhänge geholt, da mussten sie auch schon runter um Dumbledore nicht zu verpassen. Sie kamen grade angelaufen als der Schulleiter das Schloss verließ. Schnell holten sie ihn ein. „Wir würden…"

„Sicher dürft ihr mitkommen. Ich habe auch nichts anderes erwartet", lächelte er Hermine an, die gerade hatte fragen wollen.

Im Orden wurde der Schulleiter scheinbar schon ungeduldig erwartet. Zumindest machte Sirius diesen Eindruck, der sie hereingelassen hatte. Und in der Küche traf Harry zunächst der Schlag. Neben den wenigen Ordensmitgliedern, die Harry kannte, war auch noch eine Reihe ihm unbekannter dabei und es gab keinen einzigen freien Platz mehr. Und dann entdeckte er Remus, der dicht neben dem Stuhl, der für Dumbledore frei geblieben war saß und sie zu sich winkte.

„Wir haben das Schwert gefunden. Remus wärst du so freundlich", begann Dumbledore die Sitzung nachdem Harry und seine Freunde sich auch gesetzt hatten.

„Sicher", sagte der und stand auf. Mit einem Schwung seines Stabs erschien eine Landkarte über dem Tisch.

„Genau hier", Remus ließ einen Roten Punkt link von Loch Ness erscheinen, „haben wir es gefunden. Dank seiner eigenen Magie. Wir haben ein Dämpfungsschild über die Höhle gelegt, weil Todesser in der Nähe sind.

Die Wege zur Höhle sind uneben, und schon lange nicht mehr begangen worden, daher können wir davon ausgehen, dass die Muggel keine Ahnung davon haben, welcher Schatz dort in der Nähe liegt. Wir sollten uns trotzdem beeilen. Das Schild wird sicher nicht lange unentdeckt bleiben", sagte er uns setzte sich dann wieder.

„Hast du es gesehen?" fragte Sirius spontan.

„Ja. Es ist es ganz sicher. Die Klinge leuchtet wie poliertes Silber, es hat einen goldenen, reichverzierten Griff und steckt fest in einem Stein, der gegen alle möglichen Zauber geschützt ist. Merlin wusste wirklich was er tat", erklärte Remus.

„War auch wohl nicht anders zu erwarten. Wir werden Lisa brauchen um es zu bekommen", stellte Horatio fest.

„Und darin liegt das Problem. Keiner weiß wo genau sie festgehalten wird. Der Standort von Toms Hautquartier ist mit dem Fidelius geschützt, der Geheimniswahrer unbekannt", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Dann haben wir keine Chance", meinte eine der Fremden.

„Wieso? Wir könnten die Todesser bei der Höhle abfangen und ihnen die Hölle heiß machen. Sie wissen ja nicht, dass wir wissen was sie suchen", meinte Sirius mit einem Funkeln in den Augen und sich die Hände reibend.

„Du willst dich du-weißt-schon-wem allein in den Weg stellen? Bist du total wahnsinnig oder hast du Todessehnsucht?" fragte ein anderer Mann, den Harry auch nicht beim Namen kannte, aber er musste ihm recht geben.

„Ich sag nicht dass ich mich ihm allein in den Weg stelle. Aber wenn wir es mit mehreren machen ist die Chance, dass wir ihn aufhalten größer. Außerdem müssen wir doch nur Lisa befreien und können uns zurückziehen", erklärte Sirius.

„Er wird Lisa sicher als Schild benutzen und wenn sie unter dem Imperiusfluch steht wird sie auch nicht freiwillig mit uns mitkommen", meinte Hermine.

„Er kann sie nicht unter den Imperiusfluch stellen", erklärte Dumbledore. „Merlin wird bedacht haben, dass es in der Zukunft möglich sein wird, den Willen eines Menschen zu manipulieren. Der Imperiusfluch zwingt einem den Willen eines Fremden auf, immer in böser Absicht und das verunreinigt die Seele. Ebenso die Veränderung des Gedächtnisses. Tom darf Lisa in keinem Fall aktiv beeinflussen. Sie muss ihm das Schwert aus freien Stücken geben."

„So dumm ist Lisa aber nicht", meinte Ron.

„Davon bin ich auch überzeugt. Aber würdest du nicht auch alles tun, um Hermine das Leben zu retten. Auch wenn du weißt, dass es falsch ist?", fragte der Schulleiter.

„Was meinst du damit Albus?", erkundigte sich ein Zauberer mit silbernem Haar und einer pfeifenden Stimme. Elphias Dodge, einer der Zauberer seiner Leibgarde, wie Harry sich erinnerte.

„Ich habe Grund zu der Annahme das Voldemort eine Kopie von Harry dazu benutzen wird, um Lisa so zu beeinflussen, dass Lisa ihm das Schwert gibt", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Lisa weiß, dass ich mich ihm niemals anschließen würde. Darauf wird sie nicht hereinfallen", erkläre Harry fest.

„Nicht wenn du sie davon überzeugen wolltest ihm das Schwert zu geben. Aber wenn Tom droht dich zu töten, wenn sie ihm das Schwert nicht gibt? Meinst du nicht, dass Lisa alles tun würde um dich zu retten? Auch wenn du noch so sehr darum bittest, sie soll es nicht tun?" fragte der Schulleiter.

„Und wie will er eine Kopie von Harry machen?", fragte Ron.

Der Schwarzhaarige sah Dumbledore in die Augen und dann kam ihm die Erleuchtung. „Vielsafttrank. Scott hat heute Morgen Haare von meinem Unhang gesammelt und nicht nur den Staub abgeklopft, oder?"

„So ist es. Er bekam heute kurz vor dem Unterricht die Anweisung dazu. Er ist gleich nach der Stunde zu mir gekommen."

„Dann haben wir keine Chance", seufzte Dädalus Diggel.

„Nicht wenn wir Lisa von der Wahrheit überzeugen könnten", warf ein anderer Zauberer mit weißem Bart und rundem Gesicht ein. Er sah irgendwie aus wie der Weihnachtsmann der Muggel. Nur nicht so beleibt um die Mitte rum.

„Und wie willst du das machen? Dich auch in Harry verwandeln?", fragte Charly Weasley, der den Mann scheinbar kannte.

„Ich sitz doch hier", meinte der Gryffindor.

„Du", sagte Sirius streng und sah Harry finster an, „wirst im Schloss bleiben und dich nicht in Gefahr begeben."

„Nicht mal in die Nähe", fügte Remus hinzu. „Ich hab in Pembroke schon fast einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekommen."

„Meinetwegen wurde Lisa entführt", sagte Harry den Blick auf Sirius und Remus gerichtet. „Wenn ich nicht so darauf aus gewesen wäre Pettigrew zu fangen, wäre das nicht passiert. Es ist meine verdammte Pflicht sie da raus zu holen. Außerdem werden wir die Todesser wohl keinen Monat mehr daran hindern können das Schwert zu finden. Oder kann Professor Snape einen Vielsafttrank aus dem Ärmel schütteln?"

„Wenn irgendwer Schuld hat, dann ich, Harry. Ich war für Lisa verantwortlich. Ich hätte sie wegbringen müssen, anstatt dir zu helfen. Aber du weißt was ich für dich empfinde. Und ich ertrage nicht noch mal so eine Situation wie in Pembroke", sagte Remus und wurde dabei immer leiser.

„Keiner von euch hat Schuld", erklärte Dumbledore. „Aber Harry hat recht. Wir haben keine Zeit selbst einen Vielsafttrank herzustellen. Aber wir werden dich nicht mitnehmen, Harry. Tom wird mit Sicherheit dort sein und er wird es sich nicht entgehen lassen, zu versuchen dich in die Finger zu bekommen, mit oder ohne Schwert", erklärte der Schulleiter streng.

„Du hast schon eine Idee, oder?", fragte Bill

„Ich bin mir sicher einer von uns wird Lisa genauso gut überzeuge können", sagte Dumbledore.

„Aber mir vertraut sie. Und es wird sie verwirren mich zwei Mal zu sehen", konterte Harry.

„Du bist kein Ordensmitglied, Harry. Lasst uns überlegen wie wir Lisa befreien", sagte Molly.

„Wir werden sie einkreisen, wenn sie in der Höhle sind", erkläre Dumbledore und begann die Leute aufzuteilen. Dazu benutzen sie einen genauen Plan der Höhle, den Remus ebenfalls mitgebracht hatte. Harry hörte dabei nicht wirklich zu, er war einfach nur wütend auf Dumbledore, dass er es immer noch nicht begriffen hatte. Er wollte nicht mehr wie ein Baby beschützt werden. Er hatte genug davon sich zu verstecken. Woher sollte er die Erfahrung nehmen Voldemort zu besiegen, wenn nicht ihm Kampf.

Eine Stunde später reisten sie dann zurück nach Hogwarts. Harry hatte sich dazu gezwungen ein Lächeln aufzusetzen, als er sich von Remus und Sirius verabschiedet hatte. Er hatte keinen Nerv auf noch mehr Diskussionen darüber, dass er im Schloss bleiben sollte.

Dort zurück begegnete Harry Professor Snape, bei dem er eigentlich hatte noch mal Nachsitzen müssen. Der Lehrer musterte den Gryffindor kalt, aber Harry würdigte ihn keines Blickes sondern lief gradewegs in den Gryffindorturm, wo er sich in einen Sessel fallen ließ. „Nun krieg dich wieder ein, Harry. Es sind genug Ordensleute da. Die werden das schon schaffen", meinte Hermine. Harry schnaubte nur.

„Also ehrlich Kumpel. Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl du bist scharf aufs Kämpfen", bemerkte Ron.

„Ich bin nur scharf darauf meinen Freunden zu helfen", antwortete Harry gereizt und erhob sich. „Ich geh schon mal vor. Wir treffen uns um Mitternacht wieder hier. Ich will etwas allein sein."

„Harry…", begann Hermine, aber der Angesprochene Unterbrach sie.

„Es liegt nicht an euch. Ich brauch etwas Zeit für mich und keine Sorge, mir wird nichts passieren." Damit verließ Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum und wanderte ziellos durchs Schloss. Er war einfach nur genervt, weil ihn keiner Verstand. Er hatte nicht vor sich einzumischen, er wollte nur Lisa da raus holen. Sie retten. War das denn so schwer zu verstehen? Glaubte Remus etwa er würde sich keine Sorgen um ihn machen? „Verdammter Mist", fluchte Harry und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand.

In den nächsten zwei Tagen versuchte Harry verzweifelt einen wirklich guten Grund zu finden, warum er doch mit nach Loch Ness gehen sollte, aber er fand keinen. Nichts Vernünftiges viel ihm ein. Den Freitagnachmittag versuchte er sich dann mit Meditation abzulenken, erfolglos. Also machte er sich auf den Weg in Slytherins Kammer, um sich dort auszutoben. Irgendwie musste er Dampf ablassen. Sich davon ablenken, dass sein Freund sich heute Abend in Lebensgefahr begeben würde.

Nach einigen Stunden in denen er unerbittlich Flüche auf Strohpuppen abgefeuert hatte stieg er sich völlig verschwitzt und außer Atem hinauf in die Schule und nahm erstmal ein Bad. Draußen war es bereits dunkel und ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass es nach sieben war. Das Essen hatte also schon lange begonnen. Dennoch sah Harry keinen Grund zur Eile. Er würde sich nachher etwas aus der Küche holen. Das wäre einfacher, als sich jetzt abzuhetzen. Um acht Uhr ging er dann erfrischt und erholt runter. Dobby war hellauf begeistert, dass Harry ihn besuchen kam und überhäufte ihn gerade zu mit etwas zu Essen. So richtig schmecken wollte es ihm aber nicht. Der Orden wollte um neun Uhr losschlagen. Er hatte von Professor McGonagall erfahren, dass Voldemort sich heute Abend das Schwert holen wollte. Der Dunkle Lord hatte es scheinbar sehr eilig.

Plötzlich schlug die Tür zur Küche krachend auf und Harry fuhr herum, seinen Zauberstab gezogen. Aber es war nur seine Wahrsagelehrerin, die mit verklärtem Blick in der Tür stand. „Mr. Potter?", fragte sie lallend. „Wollen Sie mich etwa verhexen?"

„Eh… nein. Sie haben mich nur erschrocken", meinte Harry und steckt seinen Stab wieder weg.

„Tut mir leid. Das war nicht meine Absicht. Aber wie sollte ich denn wissen, dass hier ein Schüler ist. Was tun Sie eigentlich hier?", fragte sie auf Harry zuschwankend.

„Ich hab das Abendessen ver… schlafen und… ist alles in Ordnung?" Harry musterte seine ehemalige Lehrerin besorgt. Eine Sherryfahne schlug ihm entgegen und sie sah nicht grade gesund aus. Irgendwie blass.

„Sicher", meinte sie und ließ sich Harry gegenüber fallen. „Es geht mir bestens. Warum sollte es mir auch schlecht gehen? Ich muss mir ja nur mit einem halben Pferd meinen Unterricht teilen."

„Sie meinen Firenze, oder?" fragte Harry behutsam nach. Ron hatte ihm erzählt, dass die Wahrsagekurse aufgeteilt worden waren. Die Dritte und vierte wurden von dem Zentauren unterrichtet, die Klassen darüber von Trelawney.

„Wen denn sonst", zischte die Lehrerin. „Wenn Dumbledore mich nicht so freundlich darum gebeten hätte, wäre ich schon längst weg von hier."

„Na ja… also… eigentlich…"

„Sagen Sie nicht, Sie mögen diesen alten Gaul?", fragte Trelawney entsetzt.

„Er hat mir einmal das Leben gerettet", meinte Harry setzte aber bei dem enttäuschen Blick der Lehrerin hinzu: „Der Unterricht bei Ihnen war aber besser. Nur bei mir war wohl schon von Anfang an alles verloren."

„Sagen Sie das nicht, Mr. Potter. Sie haben eine starke Aura. Ihr inneres Auge ist sehr gut ausgeprägt. Sie müssten nur… Hicks… Verzeihung. Ich hab wohl etwas zu viel getrunken. Ich denke ich gehe besser zu Bett." Harry nickte und sah der Lehrerin noch nach wie sie zur Tür ging und Dort wie erstarrt stehen blieb.

„_Eine düstere Zukunft erwartet uns, denn der dunkle Lord ist seinem Ziel nahe. Ab heute Nacht wird das Legendäre Schwert ihm gehören. Der Auserwählte wird in dieser Nacht alles verlieren. Erfüllt von Hass, Enttäuschung und Trauer wird er in die dunkle Seite der Magie versinken. Und nach einem Schwarzen Krieg wird der Auserwählte zu einem noch grausameren Herrscher aufsteigen, als es der dunkle Lord je war."_

Harry starrte Trelawney entsetzt an. Ihm war sofort klar geworden, dass dies eine absolut echte Prophezeiung war. Die gleiche Trance wie damals in der Wahrsageprüfung, die gleiche Stimme wie die, die er im vergangenen Sommer in Dumbledores Denkarium gesehen hatte.

Aber nur langsam sickerten die Worte in sein Gehirn. ... _Ab heute Nacht wird das Legendäre Schwert ihm gehören. Der Auserwählte wird alles verlieren… _„Voldemort bekommt Excalibur und Remus… NEIN!" Harry sprang auf und rannte so schnell er konnte in Richtung Dumbledores Büro. Remus durfte nicht sterben, er musste im Grimmauldplatz bleiben. Er würde es nicht ertragen Remus noch mal zu verlieren. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass sich diese Voraussage bewahrheitete. „Schokoeclair", keuchte Harry am Wasserspeier angekommen, aber nichts tat sich. „Verdammt! Professor, ich muss mit ihnen reden. Es ist wichtig! Lebenswichtig", rief Harry. Aber immer noch rührte sich nichts.

„Professor Dumbledore ist vor zehn Minuten gegangen, Harry." Der Gryffindor fuhr herum. Der Fast Kopflose Nick schwebte direkt vor ihm. „Was wolltest du denn von ihm?"

„Scheiße", fluchte Harry aber nur und rannte los, direkt durch den Geist hindurch hinaus aufs Gelände.

Zehn Minuten. Das hieß er war schon im Grimmauldplatz. Hoffentlich schaffte er es sie einzuholen. Er musste es einfach schaffen. Das schwarze Schmiedeeiserne Tor war verschlossen und Harry kam schlitternd zum stehen. Im selben Moment wie er es Ergriff um es aufzuziehen, wurde er von einer Druckwelle zurückgeworfen. „Verdammt! Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!", fluchte Harry ungehalten. Er probierte eine Reihe von Zaubern aus, aber keine zeigte Wirkung. Nicht mal ein schwarzmagischer Pulverisierungszauber.

„Was is n hier los?", fragte Hagrids Stimme von der andern Seite und zog seinen Stab und ließ das Tor aufschwingen. Harry starrte seinen Freund eine Sekunde lang an ehe er an seinem Freund versuchte vorbeizuschlüpfen mit den Worten.

„Ich muss zu Dumbledore. Es ist wichtig!"

„Du weißt, dass du das nicht darfst", sagte Hagrid aber und hielt ihn fest.

„Wenn ich es nicht tue wird Remus sterben", erklärte Harry aufgeregt. Verdammt er hatte doch keine Zeit! „Bitte. Lass mich. Ich muss", flehte er heiser und Hagrids Miene wurde unergründlich.

„Harry…"

„Bitte. Du willst das doch nicht. Lass mich", bat er noch mal zitternder Stimme.

„Komm erstmal mit und erklär er mir", sagte der Halbriese und ließ Harry los.

„Dafür hab ich keine Zeit", meinte Harry und sprintete los.

„Harry!" rief Hagrid ihm nach und schien ich auch zu folgen. Aber Harry hatte schon das Ende der Schilde erreicht. „Mir wird nichts passieren", sagte er noch und apparierte zum Grimmauldplatz kurz bevor Hagrid nach ihm greifen konnte.

Hastig klopfe er dort an die Tür und ein ziemlich irritiert aussehender Sirius öffnete ihm. „Was hast du denn hier verloren?", fragte er.

„Sind sie schon weg?", keuchte Harry.

„Ja. Sie wollten sich alle in Schottland treffen. Aber… was ist los?"

„Remus… er wird sterben… ich… drück mir die Daumen…", sagte Harry und disapparierte auf der Stelle. Verdammt. Hoffentlich war er noch nicht zu spät. Bitte. Er durfte einfach noch nicht zu spät sein.

Er hatte auf den Weg der zur Höhle führte konzentriert. Vorsichtig sah er sich mit gezogenem Stab um. Langgelaufen war hier jemand. Die Frage war nur wer. Todesser schienen aber nicht in der Nähe zu sein. Hinter ihm ertönte ein leises Plopp und Harry fuhr herum und hielt seinem Paten den Stab an die Kehle. „Was zum Teufel ist los? Und wie kommst du darauf das Remus stirbt?" zischte er und zog Harry in die Büsche an einem Hang.

„Sirius bitte. Ich hab keine Zeit", sagte Harry.

„Oh doch. Entweder erklärst du es mir, oder wir beide gehen sofort in den Grimmauldplatz." Harry seufze.

„Trelawney. Sie hat eine Voraussage gemacht. Eine echte. Vor vielleicht einer halben Stunde. Voldemort bekommt Excalibur und er Auserwählte wird alles verlieren. Du weißt, dass ich der Auserwählte bin. Ich werde nicht zulassen das Remus stirbt", sagte Harry mit bebender Stimme.

„Trelawney. Na klasse. Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja. Und du gehst auch wieder", sagte Harry, der gerade eine zweite eigene böse Vorahnung hatte. Vielleicht sollte alles genau so passieren? Vielleicht würde er nicht nur Remus sondern auch Sirius verlieren. Immerhin war von _alles _ die Rede.

„Was? Und dich hier mit den Irren allein lassen? Ich werde ganz sicher nicht…"

„Du wirst gehen", sagte Harry fest und richtete den Stab auf Sirius.

„Das wagst du dich nicht", flüsterte der.

„Sirius. Ich werde alles verlieren, hat sie gesagt und du gehörst auch dazu. Ich ertrage es nicht noch ein Mal dich nie wieder zu sehen", sagte Harry nur mühsam die Tränen unterdrückend.

„Ich werde aufpassen. Mir wird nichts passieren. Aber ich lass dich nicht…Ich würde es auch nicht ertragen dich zu verlier…"

„NEIN!" platzte Harry heraus. „Du gehst nicht mit. Wenn du mir auch nur ein kleines bisschen vertraust, gehst du zurück in den Grimmauldplatz! Ich kann nicht auf dich und Remus aufpassen und wenn ich euch beide Verliere…", sagte Harry und ließ den Satz offen. Der zweite Teil der Prophezeiung kam ihm in den Sinn und Sirius das jetzt zu sagen würde ihn nur noch mehr Zeit kosten.

„Aber ich kann auf mich aufpassen", sagte Sirius entschieden.

„Vertrau mir doch endlich einmal! Wenigstens du!" Harry hatte fest geschrieen und Sirius starrte ihn an.

„Ich vertraue dir Harry doch", sagte er dann leise.

„Dann geh. Misch dich hier nicht ein. Bitte", flüsterte Harry mit Tränen in den Augen. Sirius schwieg einen Moment und nickte dann.

„Versprich mir gesund wieder zu kommen."

„Ja und nun geh", antwortete Harry.

„Du musst nur den Weg hoch. Sei vorsichtig", sagte Sirius und verschwand.

„Das bin ich", erklärte Harry und schloss die Augen um sich zu konzentrieren. Er hatte nicht vor selbst in die Höhle zu spazieren. Das war wirklich zu gefährlich. Aber er hatte auch einen Plan. „Geminaris", sagte er deutlich, den Stab erst auf sich gerichtet und dann neben sich. In einem gelbblauen Glitzern erschien ein nahezu genaues Abbild seiner. Einen Zauber den er schon vor einer Weile in Snapes Buch gefunden hatte. Er erstellte eine lebensechte Kopie von seinem selbst. Man lenkte dieses Abbild mit Konzentration und Willenskraft. Man konnte sogar sehen was das Abbild sah, wenn man die Augen schloss und sich genug konzentrierte. Einziger Nachteil, diese Kopie konnte nicht zaubern und wurde sie von einem Fluch getroffen löste sie sich auf. Und über größere Distanzen wurde es auch schwerer das Bild aufrecht zu erhalten. Er musste also in der Nähe bleiben. Schnell warf Harry sich und seinem Abbild seinen Tarnumhang über und schlich den Weg entlang Richtung Höhle, seine Umgebung immer im Auge behaltend. Es war mucksmäuschenstill. Ein gutes Zeichen, redete er sich sein, um die Schreckensbilder, die sich in seinem Kopf aufbauten zu vertreiben.

Der Weg war uneben und einige Male stolperte Harry auch und dann erreichte er die Höhle. Er versteckte sich am Eingang und schloss die Augen um das zu sehen was die Kopie sah, die er jetzt im Schatten der Steine um die Ecke schlich. Er hörte wie jemand seinen Namen rief, aber darauf konnte er jetzt nicht auch noch reagieren. Er erinnerte sich, dass Remus zusammen mit den Ordensmitgliedern, die er kannte in der Höhle war, um dort die Todesser zu empfangen. Nur versteckte er sich links oder rechts? Verflucht er hätte doch besser aufpassen sollen. Aus einem Gefühl heraus wandte er sich nach links.

„Mr. Potter?", fragte einer der unbekannten Zauberer leise und alle anderen, darunter auch Remus und Dumbledore sahen sich um. Sie kauerten hinter Felsbrocken die scheinbar einmal aus der Decke gefallen waren. Auf allen vieren krabbelte Harry-Kopie zu ihnen rüber.

„Bist du wahnsinnig? Die Todesser tauchen hier jeden Moment auf. Mach das du hier weg kommst", zischte Remus ihm zu und auch Dumbledore schien enttäuscht zu sein, aber das interessierte Harryjetzt am wenigsten.

„Nur wenn du mitkommst", sagte er zu ihm. Der echte Harry dankte stumm allen dafür, dass er seine Kopie sprechen lassen konnte.

„Harry", mahnte Dumbledore eindringlich.

„Trelawney hatte eine Vision, Sir. Gerade eben. Sie hat gesehen, dass Voldemort das Schwert bekommt und… Remus stirbt", erklärte Harry gepresst und sah Dumbledore direkt in die Augen. „Es war eine echte Voraussage", setzte er hinzu.

„Sie hat gesagt, dass ich sterbe?", fragte der Werwolf leise entsetzt nach. Harry schluckte.

„Sie hat gesagt, dass der Auserwählte heute Nacht alles verlieren wird", flüsterte Harry die Tränen unterdrückend.

„Ist Sirius auch hier?" fragte Remus besorgt.

„Nein", meinte Harry unterrücken.

„Dann hoffen wir mal, dass es so bleibt", flüsterte Charly.

„Er weiß auch worum es geht", sagte Harry und betete, dass Sirius wirklich weg bleiben würde und sich nicht zu einer Dummheit hinreisen ließ.

„Wo bist du, Harry?", fragte Dumbledore ruhig und Remus runzelte die Stirn. Harry hatte aber erkannt, dass Dumbledore seinen Zauber wohl durchschaut hatte, denn bei so einer Kopie konnte man in keinen Geist eindringen. Sie hatte keinen und der Geist des echten Menschen konnte man nicht erreichen, die magische Bindung war dazu nicht stark genug.

„Vor der Höhle in der Nähe der anderen. Remus, bitte. Komm mit. Ich will dich nicht… verdammt die Todesser kommen", flüsterte Harry und hätte sein Double beinahe aufgelöst.

„Rühr dich nicht", zischte Remus und zog das ihn in Deckung. „Ich werde aufpassen, Harry. Versprochen. Ich weiß bescheid und mir wird nichts passieren. Halte dich aus der Sache raus. Bitte."

„Ich werde aber nicht gehen. Ich werde hier bleiben", sagte Harry fest.

„Seit still", mahnte einer der Anderen und im nächsten Moment sah Harry wie Voldemort, Lisa fest am Handgelenk gepackt und gefolgt von vier Todessern die Höhle betrat.

„Du weißt was du zu tun hast", zischte Voldemort und gab Lisa einen Schubser in Richtung Schwert. Das Mädchen sah völlig verstört aus. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, ihre Kleidung war schmutzig. „Na mach schon", fauchte er und richtete den Stab auf sie. Harry beobachtete angespannt wie Lisa auf den Felsen kletterte, beinahe zwei mal abrutschte, und dann mit beiden Händen den Griff umfasste. Das schwache silberne Leuchten der Klinge wurde stärker. „Los. Zieh es raus", sagte Voldemort barsch.

„Es gehört dir aber nicht", sagte Lisa mit erstaunlich fester Stimme. „Ich darf es dir nicht geben."

„Doch. Es ist ganz allein deine Entscheidung, wem du das Schwert gibst. Die Magie hilft dir nur die Entscheidung zu treffen. Und du solltest es mir geben. Oder möchtest du dass Harry stirbt?" Voldemort hatte dabei recht amüsiert geklungen und Lisa sah jetzt entsetzt aus. „Oh doch du kleine Naive Kröte. Ich habe Harry", zischte der dunkle Lord.

„Das glaub ich nicht", sagte Lisa leise. „Harry ist viel mächtiger als du."

„Pah. Niemand ist mächtiger als ich. Schon gar nicht dieser Bengel. Schafft ihn rein. Wir werden ihr wohl zeigen müssen wie jämmerlich ihr großer Held ist", lachte Voldemort und einer der Todesser verschwand.

Der echte Harry blinzelte kurz und sah wie vor der Höhle acht Todesser standen. Einer davon gleich ihm aufs Haar. „Komm. Wir brauchen dich", sagte der dazugekommene barsch und Harry sah sich selbst nicken. Er nahm noch einen schluck aus einem Gefäß und verschwand dann mit zweien der Todesser.

„Draußen sind noch sechs", raunte Harry Remus zu und der nickte leicht. Harry sah zu wie die Todesser seinen Doppelgänger in die Höhle schleppten und ihn zu Voldemorts Füßen warfen. Die Kleider waren schmutzig und zerrissen. And er Stirn hatte er eine Platzwunde. Es sah aus als hätte man den, der den Vielsafttrank genommen hatte, anschließend ordentlich zusammengeschlagen. Wer sich das wohl hatte antun müssen?

„Harry!", rief Lisa entsetzt und stürzte zu dem am Boden liegenden Todesser.

„Lisa." Die Stimme war schwach und klang brüchig, aber eindeutig nach ihm.

„Es ist meine Schuld. Ich… ich hätte…" flüsterte Lisa weinend.

„Hör auf zu wimmern", scharrte Voldemort und zog die Kleine brutal weg. Harry bebete vor Wut, ebenso wie das von ihm erschaffene Double. Sein Vielsafttrank Doppelgänger dagegen versuchte sich gerade aufzurichten.

„Lass sie in Ruhe", keuchte er.

„Halt den Mund", scharrte ein Todesser und trat ihm in die Rippen. Lisa wimmerte auf, während Harry zusammenzuckte. Es tat schon weh zu sehen, wie man selbst verprügelt wurde.

„Gib mir das Schwert, dann werde ich Potter nichts tun. Aber wenn nicht dann… Crucio!" Ein gellender Aufschrei zerriss sie Stille der Höhle und Lisa schrie weinend: „Hör auf! Lass ihn in Ruhe!" Voldemort nahm den Fluch von dem Todesser und lachte auf. „Dann gib mir das Schwert, oder dein Freund wird erfahren was es heißt vor Schmerzen den Verstand zu verlieren."

„Tu es nicht", würgte der gepeinigte Harry hervor.

„Harry." Lisa standen die Tränen in den Augen.

„Bitte. Tu es… AHHHHHHHHH!" Voldemort hatte erneut den Cruciatus gesprochen und Lisa schluchzte herzerreißend. Draußen fragte der echte Harry sich, wann der Orden denn endlich eingreifen wollte.

„Na los! Potter wird das auch nicht ewig mitmachen. Irgendwann wird er den Verstand verlieren. Er wird niemanden mehr erkennen, nicht mehr sprechen und schon gar nicht mit dir spielen", zischte Voldemort. Lisa stand schniefend vom Boden auf und kletterte erneut zum Schwert. Und genau in diesem Moment stand Dumbledore auf.

„Lisa", sagte er deutlich und alle Todesser wirbelten herum.

„Albus. Schön, dass du zu meinem Triumph gekommen bist. Lisa das Schwert." Das Mädchen umfasste Fest den griff und zog daran.

„Tu es nicht", sagte Dumbledore. Lisa, das Schwert halb aus dem Stein gezogen sah auf. „Das ist nicht Harry, Lisa. Jemand hat sich in Harry verwandelt. Dem echten geht es gut und er macht sich sehr große Sorgen um dich", sagte Dumbledore.

„Er lügt Lisa. Er will Harry opfern um selbst das Schwert zu bekommen. Gib es mir und ich werde Harry am Leben lassen. Das Verspreche ich dir."

„Klar. So wie du mir vor sechs Jahren versprochen hast meine Eltern zurück zu holen", sagte Harry und stand auch auf. Es hatte ihn keine Sekunde länger an seinem Platz gehalten. Lisa sah zwischen den beiden Harrys hin und her. „Ich bin der echte", sagte die Kopie, neben Remus.

„Was soll das Dumbledore?", fragte der Harry-Todesser keuchend vom Boden. „Was ist das für ein Spiel?"

„Harry?" fragte Lisa verstört.

„Dass du so tief sinken würdest, hätte ich nicht erwartetet, Albus. Ziehst so eine Komödie hier ab und willst deinen Liebling opfern, nur um das Schwert zubekommen", scharte Voldemort.

Währenddessen überwältigten die Ordensmitglieder draußen gerade die Todesser nahezu lautlos. Drinnen hörte man nur vereinzelt leise Schreie, die aber bei Voldemorts Worten untergingen.

Lisa sah immer noch verängstigt von einem zum anderen. „Das ist nicht ihr ernst, Dumbledore. Tun sie doch was", keuchte der Todesser, der sich als Harry ausgab.

„Remus", flehte er dann und Remus zuckte zusammen. „Remus ich dachte du liebst mich?"

„Ich liebe den echten Harry", sagte er fest.

„Lisa das Schwert. Gib es mir. Es ist doch nur noch ein kleines Stück. Dann beende ich dieses Spiel und du kannst zu Harry. Zu dem echten Harry", sagte Voldemort fest.

„Nein. Tu es nicht", rief der Harry neben Remus und der der am Boden lag sah Lisa einfach nur an. Lisa schloss die Augen und zog Schwert ganz aus dem Stein und nur eine Sekunde später hatte Voldemort es in den Händen.

* * *

_Na das ist doch mal ein dramtisches Ende, oder?  
Ich weiß ich bin fies, so ein Cliff zum jahresende. Aber das ist doch mal ein gruter grund sich schnell das nächste Jahr herbei zu wünschen, oder?_

Nächstes Jahr... hihi wie das klingt... gibt es dann natürlich die Auflösung darum wie es mit Lisa und co weiter geht. Außerdem gibt es ein neues teilweise schon klärendes Zusammentreffen mit Spahira und Linnéa und auch beginnen wir dann mit der auflösung um das Geheimnis der drei mysteriösen Schüler. Es wird also mehr als spannend

Bis dahin,  
Eure Imo


	46. Kapitel 45

Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

Kapitel 45

Draußen kamen zur selben Zeit Todesser, die sofort angriffen und andere Gestalten in Muggelkleidung den Weg hoch gerannt. Sie schienen sich alles andere als zu fürchten und trugen auch keine Waffen, was Harry am Meisten wunderte. Doch dann sah Harry wie einer der Muggel von einem Fluch getroffen wurde, der ihm aber nichts anzuhaben schien. „Scheiße! Inferi", fluchte Harry und rannte geduckt in die Höhle hinein, um sich dort zu verstecken. Erstens hatte er keine Ahnung wie man mit Untoten fertig wurde, bei dem Absatz war er gestört worden und zweitens konnte er sich nicht auf einen Kampf und auf seine Kopie konzentrieren.

„Dummes Mädchen", lachte Voldemort und in der nächsten Sekunde schrie er schon „Avada Kedavra!" in Harrys Richtung. Der stieß, durch seine Kopie Remus bei Seite und wurde dann selbst von dem Fluch getroffen, löste sie sich auf. Ungesehen von den Feinden, da die Felsen ihn verdeckt hatten.

„NEIN!!!! HAARRYY!", schrie Lisa verzweifelt und rannte in Richtung der Felsen, während Voldemort scheinbar begeistert von seinem Triumph, auf alle losging. Die Ordensmitglieder sprangen aus ihren Verstecken hervor, ein Kampf entbrannte. Dumbledore kämpfte gegen zwei Todesser, einige aus dem Orden verteidigten den Eingang. Harry sah wie Remus Lisa packte und Richtung Eingang rannte.

„Draußen sind Inferi", schrie er zur Warnung und Voldemort wirbelte herum, aber durch den Widerhall war er nicht in der Lage herauszufinden, von wo die Stimme gekommen war.

„Du bist Tod, Potter. Ich habe dich getötet", schrie Voldemort wutentbrannt. Harry schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Er würde sich nicht eher aus seinem Versteck wagen, bis Remus verschwunden war. Und hoffentlich blieb Remus weg. Hoffentlich ging er in den Grimmauldplatz und Sirius hielt ihn auf zurück zu kommen.

„Zeig dich du Feigling!", schrie Voldemort ein, anderes Ordensmitglied gegen die Wand schleudernd. Dann musste er sich aber plötzlich gegen Dumbledore wehren, der auf ihn losging. Harry spürte das Brennen der Luft, sah die Blitze hin und her zucken. Und bei einem Blick um die Ecke sah er, dass Remus gerade disapparierte. Flüche schlugen über ihm ein, aber es waren nur Querschläger. Keiner hatte ihn bisher entdeckt. Und sein Blick fixierte Voldemort und Dumbledore. Er hatte versprochen sich raus zuhalten. Aber dann sah er sich selbst an den Schulleiter heran schleichen.

„Stupor!", schrie Harry aus dem Versteck hervorspringend und der Todesser wich zurück. Voldemort sah ihn nur für eine Sekunde an und Dumbledore drängte ihn weg von ihm.

„Na? Wer ist denn so dämlich und lässt sich wegen diesem Theater so zurichten?", fragte Harry den Todesser vor ihm fixierend, und nicht darauf achtend was Dumbledore tat.

„Pah. Du bist genau so ein Mistkerl wie dein Vater. Er hat auch nie etwas Wertvolles in mir gesehen", zischte der Todesser. „Und jetzt? Jetzt ist er Tod!"

„Pettigrew", knurrte Harry und Wut stieg in ihm auf. Aber auch Sirius Rat hatte er nicht vergessen. _Du musst einfach nur schlauer sein als er. _„Dad er ja wohl auch nie einen Grund in dir etwas Wertvolles zusehen, oder?", fragte Harry provokativ. „Du hast ihn schließlich verraten und sein Vertrauen in dich Missbraucht! Ist es nicht ein großer Vertrauensbeweis, als Geheimniswahrer eingesetzt zu werden? Ist das nicht das wertvollste Geschenk was ein Freund einem anderen machen kann? Du warst es nie wert ein Rumtreiber zu sein. Nie", spie Harry ihm entgegen und richtete seinen Stab auf ihn. Er erwartete jeden Moment einen Angriff dieser Ratte und er war darauf vorbereitet mit allem zu kontern. Egal was er hinterher zu hören bekam. Er würde Peter notfalls auch mit schwarzer Magie Dingfest machen.

„Rückzug!", hallte in diesem Moment die Stimme des dunklen Lords durch die Höhle und die Wände leuchteten blau auf. Sekunden darauf ertönten mehrere Plopps. Pettigrew war der Einzige, der länger zögerte als die andere.

„Stupor!", schrie Harry in der Sekunde, in der der Todesser disapparierte. Der rote Blitz schlug in Felswand ein. Pettigrew hatte es ernst geschafft zu entkommen.

„Harry?", fragt Dumbledore.

„Mir geht es gut. Ich sehe nach Remus", sagte Harry knapp und disapparierte auch.

Sirius öffnete ihm mit gezogenem Stab die Haustür und seufze erleichtert auf. „Alles klar?" fragte er.

„Nein. Peter ist wieder abgehauen. Ist Remus hier?" meinte Harry.

„Ja. Und er macht mich fast wahnsinnig", sagte sein Pate und schob Harry in die Küche, wo er sofort von zwei Personen überfallen wurde. Lisa umklammerte sein Bein, während Remus ihm die Luft abschnürte. „Moony lass ihn am Leben", meinte Sirius und zog Remus zurück. Harry bückte sich zu Lisa herunter und nahm sie auf den Arm und das Mädchen klammerte sich schluchzend an seinen Hals.

„Sch. Ist ja gut. Alles ok. ich hab doch nicht mal eine Schramme. Er hat mich nicht getötet", flüsterte er und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.

„Aber… aber…"

„Es war ein Trick Lisa. es war nur ein Bild, das von dem Todesfluch getroffen wurde. Mehr nicht. Ich stand auf der anderen Seite, weit weg davon", flüsterte Harry und Lisa klammerte sich schniefend an ihn.

„Wie sieht es aus?" fragte Sirius leise.

„Voldemort hat sich mit Excalibur verpisst. Der Orden kommt gleich. Mehr weiß ich nicht", sagte Harry leise.

„Er darf das Schwert nicht haben. Es gehört ihm nicht", schniefte Lisa.

„Wir werden es ihm wieder wegnehmen. Da mach dir keine Sorgen. Lange wird er das nicht behalten", flüsterte Harry und beobachtete dann wie der Orden in die Küche kam viele waren verletzt, mal schwerer mal nur ein paar Kratzer.

„Komm Lisa. Ich bring dich ins Bett", meinte Molly, die bei dem Anblick der blutenden Wunden das Mädchen besorgt angesehen hatte.

„Nein", sagte sie schon fast panisch und klammerte sich an Harrys Umhang.

„Lass sie, Molly", meinte Remus beschwichtigend und rutschte etwas näher zu Harry ran und strich dem Mädchen sanft durchs Haar.

„Sie sind wirklich ein Wunder, Mr. Potter. Zwei mal überleben sie den Todesfluch", meinte Dädalus Diggel beeindruckt.

„Ich wurde nicht getroffen", sagte Harry. „Ich habe mit dem Geminaris eine Kopie von mir erstellt. Sie wurde getroffen."

„Und warum bist du überhaupt gekommen?" fragte Bill Weasley aufgebracht. „Ich dachte es war klar, dass du im Schloss bleibst."

„Professor Trelawney hat eine echte Voraussage gemacht. Ihre Dritte damit", erklärte Dumbledore und sah Harry an. „Wie war der Wortlaut?"

„„_Eine düstere Zukunft erwartet uns, denn der dunkle Lord ist seinem Ziel nahe. Ab heute Nacht wird das legendäre Schwert ihm gehören. Der Auserwählte wird in dieser Nacht alles verlieren_", sagte Harry und sah dann auf zu Sirius. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich angeschrieen habe."

„Schon gut. Du hast ja Recht. Du bist kein kleiner Junge mehr. Du wirst Erwachsen und willst uns helfen. Aber du musst auch uns verstehen. Wir alle wollen dich schützen, auch wenn dir das nicht immer passt", sagte Sirius.

„Also ich fand den Trick mit dem Geminaris gelungen. Du-weißt-schon-wer hat ganz schön dumm aus der Wäsche geguckt, als du uns gewarnt hast", lobte Elphias Dodge ihn.

„Ich denke er wird ziemlich schnell rausbekommen was Harry getan hat", stellte Dumbledore fest.

„Weißt du eigentlich welcher der Todesser dich Kopiert hat?", fragte dann der Weihnachtsmann-ähnliche Zauberer. „Du hast ja ziemlich viel mit ihm gesprochen."

„Peter Pettigrew", knurrte Harry.

„Und was hattest du mit dieser Ratte zu bereden?", fragte Sirius entgeistert.

„Harry hat das getan, was auch sein Vater getan hätte. Er hat ihm ins Gewissen geredet. Es ist nämlich tatsächlich ein großer Vertrauensbeweis zum Geheimniswahrer gemacht zu werden und eine Schande dieses Vertrauen so zu missbrauchen", meinte Dumbledore.

„Die Wortwahl war aber sicher nicht so förmlich, oder?", meinte Elphias Dodge.

„Nein. Aber es hat seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Peter war geschockt darüber", erklärte der Schulleiter weiter.

Dann gab es noch eine kurze Bestandaufnahme welche Todesser erkannt wurden. „Ich denke wir sollten dann zu Bett gehen", schlug Dumbledore vor und sah Harry an, der sich mit der schlafenden Lisa an Remus gelehnt hatte. „Bleib du über Nacht hier, das wird auch Lisa beruhigen. Remus ich gehe davon aus, dass du Harry morgen zurück ins Schloss bringst?"

„Sicher", meinte der. Die Küche leerte sich zusehends und zurück blieben nur Molly, Sirius, Remus und Lisa. „Geht es dir gut?" fragte Remus leise.

„Ja. Nichts passiert", sagte er. „Ich… ich hatte nur eine Scheißangst nachdem Trelawney gesagt hat…"

„Sch…. Schon gut Harry. Ich versteh dich", meinte Rems und strich dem Gryffindor behutsam über den Kopf.

Dann kam Dumbledore überraschenderweise zurück in die Küche. „Molly. Lass uns bitte allein. Ich muss noch etwas Persönliches mit Harry klären", bat er.

„Ok. Harry, gib du mir die Kleine Ich bring sie ihn ihr Bett", bat Molly.

„Lieber in mein Zimmer, oder… hast du was dagegen Remus?"

„Nein. Ich denke es ist sogar besser, wenn sie bei uns schläft", sagte er.

„Sollen wir auch gehen?" fragte Sirius dann, nachdem Molly gegangen war.

„Nein. Ich denke nicht dass es nötig ist. Ich würde nur gern die ganze Voraussage hören", meinte Dumbledore und sah Harry an.

„Wie die ganze? Du hast nicht gerade alles gesagt?" fragte Remus verwundert. Harry seufzte schwer. Aber er wollte dass man ihm endlich vertraute und das würde wohl nur gehen, wenn er offen war. Zumindest in gewissen Punkten. Außerdem lebte Remus und Sirius war auch nichts passiert. Es gab also gar keine Gefahr, dass er sich verlieren würde in der schwarzen Magie. „Harry?" meinte Sirius eindringlich.

„_Eine düstere Zukunft erwartet uns, denn der dunkle Lord ist seinem Ziel nahe. Ab heute Nacht wird das legendäre Schwert ihm gehören. Der Auserwählte wird in dieser Nacht alles verlieren. Erfüllt von Hass, Enttäuschung und Trauer wird er in die dunkle Seite der Magie versinken. Und nach einem schwarzen Krieg wird der Auserwählte zu einem noch grausameren Herrscher aufsteigen, als es der dunkle Lord je war", _wiederholte Harry die Prophezeiung der Frau.

„Das ist nicht dein ernst", meinte Sirius leise. Harry aber sah Dumbledore an und der nickte. „Albus. Ich würde gern mit Severus sprechen. Unbedingt", sagte sein Pate dann.

„Ich weiß bereits, dass er Harry in schwarzer Magie unterwiesen hat", meinte Dumbledore ruhig, „Und ich habe ihm meine Meinung dazu gesagt."

„Und du meinst er lässt das bleiben? Also bei allem Respekt, auch Severus gegenüber, er hat seinen eigenen Kopf und er ist ein Slytherin", meinte Sirius.

„Er hält sich aber daran, weil er keinen Ärger will", sagte Harry und unterdrücke ein Gähnen.

„Und du?", fragte Dumbledore. Harry sah Dumbledore trotzig an.

„Ich habe nicht vor ihnen zu verfallen, Sir. Und das wissen Sie. Außerdem leben Remus und Sirius, die für mich alles bedeuten, ebenso wie meine Freunde. Also kann sie gar nicht zutreffen, denn die Prophezeiung bezog sich auf heute Nacht", sagte Harry.

„Du wirst trotzdem die Finger davon lassen", mahnte Sirius streng. Harry sah seinen Paten nachdenklich an.

„Ich dachte du hältst mich nicht für schwach", sagte er dann.

„Das hat damit nichts zu tun", gab Sirius zurück.

„Das irrst du dich", meinte Remus.

„Moony?! Willst du Harry es etwa erlauben?", fragte Sirius verdattert.

„Du weißt genau was ich von den Dunkeln Künsten halte", sagte Remus ernst.

„Und was meinst du dann?", fragte Sirius aufgebracht.

„Vertrauen", erklärte Dumbledore und nickte Harry zu. Sirius sah von einem zum anderen und auch Remus nickte, als der Blick seines Paten an ihm hängen blieb.

„Harry ist kein kleiner Junge mehr. Er will, dass wir ihn für voll nehmen. Dass wir ihn wie einen Erwachsenen behandeln, ihm vertrauen. Er will, dass wir ihn unterstützen und nicht einfach nur beschützen", meinte Remus. Sirius seufzte tief.

„Ich bin trotzdem dagegen, dass er schwarze Magie lernt. Nicht weil ich dich für schwach halte", kam sein Pate ihm zuvor. „Weil du sie nicht brauchst. Du hast ein gutes Herz, Harry. Bewahre dir deine Unschuld solange du kannst. Es gibt so viel anderes, was du lernen kannst. Dinge, die nichts mit schwarzer Magie zu tun haben, aber genau so mächtig sind." Harry seufzte auf.

„Ich verspreche dir, ich lass die Finger davon." Es hatte eh keinen Sinn sich jetzt auf eine Diskussion einzulassen und wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er schwarze Magie immer noch nicht wirklich lernen. Er hatte sich immer nur die grauen Flüche aus Snapes Buch herausgesucht. Oder eben praktische Dinge, wie der Geminaris.

„Ich denke wir sollten alle zu Bett gehen und uns ausschlafen. Wir sehen uns morgen in der Schule, Harry", meinte Dumbledore und ging dann auch.

„Na komm Harry. Lisa wartet sicher schon", sagte Remus lächelnd und ging dann mit Harry auf sein Zimmer. Lisa lag wach in Harrys Bett, an dem Molly saß und sie scheinbar zum einschlafen bewegen wollte. „Geh du auch zu Bett Molly. Wir sind ja hier", sagte Remus und beförderte Rons Mutter aus dem Zimmer. Die beiden Männer hatten sich schnell umgezogen und Harry legte sich in die Mitte des großen Bettes und Lisa kroch ganz dicht zu ihm ran.

„Ich pass auf dich auf", flüsterte er ihr zu. „Voldemort wird dir nie mehr etwas antun."

Den nächsten Tag verbrachte Harry größten teils bei Lisa. Das Mädchen hatte einfach zu große Angst allein gelassen zu werden. Remus blieb auch immer irgendwie in der Nähe. Der Abschied am Abend war dann eine ziemliche Anstrengung, denn Lisa wollte Harry nicht gehen lassen. „Hör mal Lisa. Wir beide können uns doch jederzeit sehen", meinte Harry.

„Und wie?", schniefte das Mädchen.

„Sirius hat da einen ganz tollen Spiegel über den wir uns immer Unterhalten können. Den leiht er dir bestimmt mal aus."

„Ja?", fragte Lisa in Sirius Richtung.

„Sicher", meinte Sirius grinsend. Harry nickte seinem Paten zu und verabschiedete sich auch von ihm und Lily, die er auf dem Arm hatte. Sie war in der Zwischenzeit ziemlich groß geworden und konnte schon sprechen. Außerdem schien sie eine Vorliebe dafür gefunden zu haben Sirius in den Haaren zu ziehen. Remus grinste immer wieder darüber.

„Wie vorteilhaft doch ein Kurzhaarschnitt ist", meinte er. „Na komm Harry. Wir müssen. Sonst kommst du noch zum Abendessen zu spät", sagte er dann und trat raus auf die Straße.

Das Dorf war wie leergefegt. Keine Menschenseele trieb sich mehr herum. „Kommst du übermorgen her?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

„Harry das ist…"

„Wir gehen in den Wald und bleiben auch unter den Schutzzaubern. Versprochen. Außerdem bist du völlig ungefährlich und ich kann die Gelegenheit nutzen und mich mit meinem Tiger auf Kampfsituationen einstellen." Remus sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Du willst gegen mich… Harry das ist Wahnsinn."

„Aber das beste Training. Dann muss ich nicht die Kontrolle aufgeben. Und wegen ein paar Kratzern musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich werd mir was aus der Krankenstation stibitzen. Hab ja in den letzten zwei Wochen genug mit Snape hergestellt und durfte auch lernen was wozu gut ist."

„Harry, das ist verrückt. Das ist absolut verrückt", meinte Remus. „Wir werden Ärger bekommen."

„Nein. Ich hab eine Erklärung für Dumbledore, die er schon schlucken wird. Es sei denn er legt wert darauf, dass ich mich mit einem Slytherin anlege, der sich in einen Bären verwandeln kann und der seine Instinkte nicht unter Kontrolle hat. Und es wird dich doch niemand sehen." Remus seufzte tief.

„Also schön. Ich werde kommen. Wir treffen uns um halb zehn an der Weide. Du musst mich nur rauslassen", gab Remus nach.

„Du bist ein Engel", stellte Harry fest und drückte ihm sanft einen Kuss auf den Mund. Dann sah er zu wie ein großer Hund über das Gelände galoppierte. „Was ist das eigentlich?", fragte Harry.

„Ein Patronus der Nachrichten übermitteln kann. So verständigt sich der Orden. Unverwechselbar und nicht zu kopieren", erklärte Remus.

„Verstehe. Und du rufst jetzt wen?", fragte Harry.

„Hagrid. Nur die Lehrer wissen wie der Schutz aufgehoben werden kann, der das Tor schützt."

„Harry. Da bist du ja. Ron und Hermine suchen dich schon. Komm! Das Essen fängt gleich an."

„Pass auf dich auf, Moony", meinte Harry und küsste ihn noch mal innig.

„Du auch Flocke", lachte Remus und verschwand dann den Weg runter.

„Hätte nie gedacht das ausgerechnet Remus… aber wenn man darüber nachdenkt. Er hatte nie was mit Mädchen", meinte Hagrid auf dem Weg ins Schloss.

Die nächsten zwei Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Noch am selben Abend hatte Harry sich ein paar Heilsalben aus Madam Pomfreys Vorräten geklaut, nachdem er Hermine gefragt hatte, welche genau es sein müssten, damit er auch wirklich die Richtigen erwischte. Mit seinem Tarnumhang war das ganze ein Kinderspiel gewesen und Madam Pomfrey hatte angenommen Peeves hätte es gewagt ihre geheiligten Hallen zu betreten. Ron und Hermine waren nicht all zu begeistert davon, dass Harry sich wieder die ganze Nacht mit Remus im Wald herumtreiben würde und Ron wollte sie sogar begleiten, aber Harry hatte dies rigoros abgelehnt, immerhin mussten sie ihn decken, falls ihn jemand suchte.

Pünktlich um halb zehn war Harry an der Weide und ließ Remus unter dem Baum hervorkommen. Sofort warf er dem Wolf seinen Tarnumhang mit über und schlich mit ihm zum Wald.

„Eine Minute", bat Harry und verstaute seinen Umhang in seine Tasche, in der er auch die Salben hatte, versteckte ihn unter einem Gebüsch und versah ihn mit einem „Ich finde das Versteck" Zauber. „So mein großer. Jetzt können wir", grinste er Remus an und verwandelte sich. Remus knurrte zutraulich und schmiegte seinen Kopf an Harrys, ehe er davon sprang und Harry ihm in die tiefen des Waldes folgte. Sie begegneten einigen Thestralen und einem Zentauren, der sie abfällig musterte. Remus führte ihn geradewegs zu einer Lichtung und baute sich dann ihm gegenüber auf. Harry atmete einmal tief durch und machte sich dann bereit den Angriff abzuwehren. Das sollte sich doch als gar nicht so leicht herausstellen. Remus war alles andere als ungeübt mit seiner Tigergestalt und Harry hatte sichtlich Mühe gegen den Werwolf, der ihn einige Male erwischte, sowohl mit Krallen, als auch mit seinen Zähnen. Nur gut das für ein Tier, oder auch einen Menschen in Tierform, der Biss eines Werwolfs ungefährlich war, abgesehen davon, dass Remus auch nicht richtig zubiss. Sie tänzelten um einander herum, mal griff Harry an, mal Remus, aber immer war es am Ende der Werwolf, der die Oberhand hatte. Blutend und schweißgebadet sank Harry nach einer Ewigkeit für ihn auf den feuchten Boden und gab auf. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr.

Remus kam langsam auf ihn zugetapst und leckte vorsichtig einige der Wunden, die er Harry zugefügt hatte. Harry ließ ein sanftes Schurren hören, damit Remus wusste, dass ihm diese Behandlung gefiel und später tat er es dann gleich. Denn auch er hatte Remus einige Male erwischt. Anschließend erkundeten sie den Wald. Trafen auf Einhörner, Hippogreife und einige kleinere Geschöpfe, die Harry nicht mal beim Namen kannte. Aber keine davon schien ihm etwas antun zu wollen.

Im Laufe der Nacht versuchte Harry es noch zwei Mal mit Remus aufzunehmen, erfolglos. Selbst das er ihn von hinten überraschte, reichte nicht aus um die Oberhand zu behalten. Als es dann auf den morgen zuging, witterte Harry plötzlich wieder den zweiten Werwolf, ebenso wie Remus. Mit der Nase über dem Boden folgte Harry der Spur und Remus folgte ihm.

Ein wenig wunderte es ihn schon, wieso Remus ihn nicht aufhielt, aber andererseits wollte sein Freund vielleicht auch wissen, wer sich hinter dem zweiten Werwolf an dieser Schule verbarg. Plötzlich hallte ein Aufschrei durch den Wald und Harry erstarrte. War da etwa ein Mensch in der Nähe? „Nightmare. Was soll das!?", schrie die Stimme dann plötzlich. „Jetzt bin ich patschnass!"

So leise wie möglich tapste Harry gefolgt von Remus an die Büsche, die in der nähe des Flusses standen heran. „Na wenigstens sind auch deine Sachen nass. Selbst Schuld. Und trocknen darfst du sie auch wieder", sagte Linnéa, die mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand.

„Was zum Kuckuck sucht sie hier?", fragte Harry sich und versuchte eine andere Position zu finden in der er sie besser sehen konnte. Doch leider knackte ein Ast unter seinen Füßen.

„Da bist du also. Na warte", meinte Linnéa sich zu ihnen umdrehend, aber im selben Moment fing Remus neben ihm an zu zucken und zu wimmern. Harry musste zusehen, wie sein Freund sich langsam und qualvoll zurückverwandelte. Schwer atmend blieb Remus nahezu regungslos liegen.

„Remorphosis! Incendio!" Harry wurde zurück in seinen Körper gezwungen, während vor ihm der Busch in Flammen aufging. „Harry?" fragte Linnéa entsetzt.

„Und Remus Lupin", meinte Saphira, die Linnéa von hinten einen Umhang aus der Hand nahm und ihn trocknete. „Wo ist der Rest meiner Sachen?" fragte sie.

„In der Tasche. Allesamt nass. Du musstest mich ja von hinten anspringen", sagte die Ravenclaw pikiert.

„So langsam müsstest du doch wohl wissen, dass ich ein verspieltes Kind bin an Vollmond. Du Harry. Du solltest deinem Freund da zumindest deinen Umhang geben", meinte sie und Harry sah auf Remus, der sich gerade mühsam aufsetzte und splitternackt war. Schnell streifte er sich den Schulumhang ab und warf ihn Remus über, um ihn danach mit einem Wärmezauber zu belegen und ihn auch etwas größer werden zu lassen.

„Was suchst du hier, Harry?" fragte Linnéa die Remus kurz mit einem schmerzlichen Blick gemustert hatte.

„Das könnten wir euch auch fragen", meinte Remus und stand auf, um sich den Umhang richtig anzuziehen.

„Ich denke wir machen hier alle das gleiche", sagte Saphira und kam auf sie zu. „Hier. Trinken sie. Das wird gegen die Erschöpfung helfen", meinte Saphira und reichte Remus eine Kristallphiole mit silberner Flüssigkeit. Lin sah ihre Freundin dabei lächelnd an.

„Willst du meinen haben?"

„Nein. Trink du. Ich hab im Turm noch welche. Aber der Vorrat geht langsam zur Neige. Drei hab ich noch und einen bekommt Harry."

„Das macht nur noch einen, aber wir haben ja 28 Tage. Das bekommen wir sicher hin", meinte Linnéa und trank die gleiche Flüssigkeit, die Remus zitternd in den Händen hielt aus.

„Keine Sorge. Da ist nicht die Spur von Silber drin. Sonst wäre ich schon längst nicht mehr am Leben", meinte Saphira.

„Ich denke ich verzichte trotzdem", bemerkte Remus und reichte dem Mädchen den Trank zurück. Die kicherte verhalten und nahm Lin ihre Phiole ab und teilte die zweite auf. Eine davon trank sie selbst aus. Man sah im fahlen Licht, das durch die Bäume viel, sah man sofort die Veränderung. Sie wirkte nicht mehr müde, sondern kräftiger und ausgeruhter.

„Hier. Trinken Sie, Mr. Lupin. Es wird ihnen sicherlich gut tun", sagte Saphira und reichte ihm die Phiole erneut. Remus sah Harry fragend an und der wusste echt nicht was er davon halten sollte. Absolut nicht.

„Na schön", sagte Remus dann und trank die Phiole aus. Sein Gesicht war deutlich erstaunt, neben dem was Harry auch schon bei Saphira gesehen hatte.

„Wow. So eine Wirkung und dann schmeckt er auch noch, aber… ich hab davon noch nie gehört", bemerkte Remus dann.

„Kontakte ins Ausland", sagte Saphira. „Der Trank ist bei uns noch nicht veröffentlicht, weil die Regierung ihn erst ausgiebig testen will. Mein Vater hat diplomatische Beziehungen nach Japan. Da kommt er her. Ein Freund hat ihm das Rezept gegeben, nachdem er erfahren hat, dass ich ein Werwolf bin", erkläre Saphira, die sich mittlerweile ganz angezogen hatte.

„Und das soll ein Geheimnis bleiben", erklärte Linnéa.

„Sie werden es keinem erzählen. Mr. Lupin weiß selbst viel zu gut, was es heißt, deswegen verachtet zu werden und Harry halte ich für klug genug, dass er darüber den Mund hält", meinte Saphira.

„Nur wenn du uns beide hier nicht gesehen hast", sagte Harry und Saphira grinste ihn an.

„Ich denke damit kann ich leben. Wir sehen uns gleich beim Frühstück. Ich leg dir eine Phiole aufs Bett", sagte sie und verschwand mit Linnéa durch den Wald.

Remus zog Harry mit in die andere Richtung zur Heulenden Hütte. „Vertraust du ihr?" fragte er unterwegs. Harry seufzte schwer.

„Ich kenn sie nicht besonders gut. Sie ist nur mit Linnéa und John, einem Slytherin zusammen. Aber ich denke nicht, dass sie uns verrät. Für sie steht sehr viel mehr auf dem Spiel, als für mich. Dumbledore wird mir nur ins Gewissen reden und mir eine Strafarbeit aufbrummen. Wenn Hogwarts hinter ihr Geheimnis kommt, ist das das größere Problem."

„Hmm. Da hast du Recht. Wie heißt sie eigentlich genau?"

„Saphira McAllister. Ihre Freundin Linnéa Anderson und der Slytherin John-Peter Smith. Ich weiß nur, dass sie aus Irland kommen und ihre Eltern sie bisher Privat unterrichtet haben."

„Na dann. Sieh zu, dass du ins Schloss kommst. Ich werd wieder abhauen in den Grimmauldplatz", sagte Remus und drehte nachdenklich das Röhrchen in den Fingern. Ein kleiner Rest der Flüssigkeit war noch darin. „Gibst das doch mal Severus und sag ihm er soll da bitte mal in seine Bestandteile zerlegen. Mich interessiert was da drin ist. Denn ich hab schon so einige Tränke probiert und nichts hat geholfen und von einer Entdeckung aus Japan weiß ich auch nichts", sagte Remus.

„Gut. Mach ich, hoffentlich reißt er mir nicht den Kopf ab", meinte Harry kramte seine Tasche hervor.

„Warte ich helfe dir", sagte Remus und versorgte Harrys Kratzer am Rücken.

„Und deine?" fragte der Gryffindor.

„Das macht Tatze gleich. Wir haben da auch so unsere Mittelchen. Hat er schon früher gemacht", erklärte Remus verschmitzt grinsend.

Eine halbe Stunde Später setzte sich Harry dann an seinen Haustisch, Saphira gegenüber. Die meisten Schüler, so auch Ron und Hermine schliefen noch, daher war noch nicht all zu viel los. „Und? Trank genommen?", fragte das Mädchen leise.

„Ja. Danke. Wirkt echte Wunder. Die sollten sich echt mal eine Geschmacksverbesserung für alle Tränke einfallen lassen", meinte Harry.

„Könnte nicht schaden. Vor allem der Banntrank könnte besser schmecken, aber was nicht ist, kann noch werden", meinte sie und grinste Linnéa an, die ihr zunickte und dann aufstand und verschwand.

„Kommuniziert ihr telepatisch, oder was?" fragte Harry spontan. Saphira prustete ihn ihrem Sanft.

„Nein", meinte sie kichernd. „Es ging nur um etwas das wir schon auf dem Rückweg hierher besprochen haben." Harry nickte verstehend auch wenn er sich da nicht so ganz sicher war. Er vermutete eher, das Linnéa wieder einmal spurlos verschwand. Gern hätte er seine Theorie überprüft, aber erstens war die Karte bei Ron und Hermine und auch wenn sie das nicht wäre, könnte er sie wohl schlecht hier in am Frühstückstisch ausbreiten. Also musste er sich mal wieder geschlagen geben. Es dauerte aber nicht lang da kamen seine Freunde dann doch schon zum Frühstück.

„Na. Auch schon wach?" grinste Harry den gähnenden Ron an.

„Ich könnte noch Stunden schlafen. Hermine wollte zum Frühstück", meinte er.

„Du hättest ja liegen bleiben können", gab Hermine giftig zurück.

„Was sich liebt das neckt sich", meinte Saphira grinsend und stand auf. „Und da sollte man nicht stören. Harry vergiss unsere Abmachung nicht", sagte sie und verschwand.

„Abmachung? Was für eine Abmachung", fragte Ron und auch Hermine sah ihn verwundert an. Aber Harrys Blick war eher auf John gerichtet, der sie ihrerseits ganz genau beobachtete.

„Darf ich nicht sagen, Leute", meinte er dann und aß weiter.

„Harry?" fragte Ron deutlich neugierig aber Hermine schien begriffen zu haben. „Lass gut sein Ron. Wenn Harry nicht will, lass ihn."

Eine halbe Stunde später verließ Harry mir seinen Freunden die Große Halle und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. „Was willst du denn da?" fragte Ron verwundert.

„Snape um etwas bitten", meinte Harry und klopfe an die Bürotür an.

„Herein", erklang es genervt.

„Guten Morgen, Sir. Ich soll sie um etwas bitten, von Remus", erklärte er und zog die Phiole hervor. „Er würde gerne wissen woraus das besteht."

„Ich hab ja auch nichts besseres zu tun", knurrte Snape, nahm Harry die Phiole aus der Hand und hielt sie ins Licht und Harry machte sich schnell ans gehen, nicht das Snape noch fragen stellte. Aber der schien ziemlich schlecht gelaunt zu sein und froh darüber, dass er schnell wieder seine Ruhe bekam.

Dann zog Harry seine Freunde mit in den siebten Stock und verwandelte den Raum der Wünsche in ein Wohnzimmer. „Also Harry? Was ist das mit Saphira?" fragte Hermine.

„Remus und ich haben sie heute Morgen im Wald getroffen. Sie ist ein Werwolf", sagte Harry und Ron riss den Mund auf.

„Ein Werwolf?" fragte Hermine.

„Ja. Und sie will, dass ich darüber schweige. Sonst verpetzt sie auch meinen Ausflug mit Remus", sagte er.

„Aber… Dumbledore muss das doch wissen!", sagte das Mädchen entsetzt.

„Linnéa war auch bei ihr, sie wird also garantiert den Banntrank genommen haben und den braut Snape ihr. Er ist der einzige, der das hier kann. Er weiß es also schon", sagte Harry.

„Also… ich weiß nicht", meinte Hermine.

„Er muss es wissen, oder glaubst du, Snape braut auf Bitten einer Schülerin den Banntrank, ohne dass Dumbledore das weiß?", fragte Harry.

„Nein das nicht aber…"

„Und Dumbledore hat es doch schon mal gemacht. Denk an Remus. Er ist auch hier hergegangen, obwohl er ein Werwolf ist", bemerkte Ron.

„Genau. Außerdem ist das nichts Verbotenes, auch wenn Dumbledore es nicht weiß. Sie war ganz sicher ungefährlich. Linnéa stand als Mensch direkt bei ihr", sagte Harry.

„Ihr habt ja recht", seufzte Hermine. „Kommt. Wir müssen noch Hausaufgaben machen", sagte sie.

Harry nahm das allerdings ziemlich skeptisch zur Kenntnis. Er kannte Hermine einfach zu gut um zu wissen, dass sie das einfach so auf sich beruhen ließ. „Egal was du tun willst, geh damit nicht zu Dumbledore. Ok?", bat er.

„Schon gut Harry. Ich geh damit zu keinem Lehrer. Ich hab da noch eine andere Idee", sagte sie. Was Hermine für eine Idee hatte wollte sie aber auch in den nächsten Tagen nicht sagen. Dafür ließ sie Harry aber am nächsten Montagabend einen Zettel beim Quidditchtraining zukommen. Er wäre beinahe vom Besen gefallen las das Stück Papier, welches neben ihm brüllend wie ein Nebelhorn aufgetaucht war.

„Verdammt Harry. Was war denn das?" fauchte Katie.

„Eine Erinnerung", sagte Harry und steckte missmutig den Zettel ein, um ihn dann in einem unbeobachteten Moment zu lesen.

_Kommt nach dem Training in die Eulerei. Hab etwas gefunden_

„Oh man und darum macht sie so ein Aufhebens", seufzte Ron beim Duschen.

„Das ist eben Hermine. Komm. Wir sollten uns beeilen, nicht dass hier noch so ein Zettel auftaucht", meinte er. Auf dem Weg ins Schloss bestand Ron drauf vorher in die Küche zu gehen, um sich eine Kleinigkeit zu essen zu holen. „Wer weiß, wie lang Hermine braucht", mampfte er auf dem Weg nach oben.

„Das seit ihr ja endlich. Warum hat das denn so gedauert?", meinte ihre Freundin missmutig.

„Wir waren noch duschen und Ron hatte Hunger", sagte Harry und Hermine warf ihrem Freund einen genervten Blick zu.

„Was hast du denn?" fragte Harry, doch bevor Hermine Antworten konnte kam eine schwarze Eule auf Harry zugeflogen und landete auf seiner Schulter. „Hey. Black Moon. Bist du mal wieder den Kontrollen ausgewichen", schmunzelte Harry und band der Eule den Brief vom Bein. Sie kniff ihm noch einmal zutraulich ins Ohr und hob dann ab.

Harry, der den Brief gerade auseinander faltete sah verwundet auf als Hermine: „Remorphosis", rief und es daraufhin einen Aufschrei gab. Linnéa war ziemlich unsanft auf dem Boden gelandet und starrte Hermine wütend an.

„Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?", fauchte sie, während sie aufstand. „Du weißt doch dass man einen Vogelanimagus nicht im Flug in seine menschliche Form zwingt." Dann klopfte sie sich den Staub aus dem Umhang, aber Harry hatte aus seiner Position gesehen, dass sie ihren Zauberstab zog und rief: „Expelliarmus!", um Schlimmeres zu verhindern.

Linnéa sah ihn zunächst entgeistert an und grinste dann. „Gut beobachtet. Das Training mit Onkel Sev bringt also doch was", meinte sie.

„Onkel Sev?", fragte Ron und verzog angewidert das Gesicht während Hermine mit den Augen rollte und dann auf den Brief in Harrys Hand deutete. „Woher bekommt ihr diese Informationen?"

Linnéa seufzte und murmelte leise: „Ich hab dich gewarnt, Saphi." Dann sah sie Harry lächelnd an: „Kommt mit. Ich hab keine Lust euch das alles allein zu erklären. Saphira und John können die Suppe mit auslöffeln. Sie warten im Falkenturm auf mich", meinte das Mädchen und ging voran. Harry sah seine Freunde für einen Moment fragend an und folgte ihr schließlich auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wohin es ging. Von diesem Turm hatte er noch nie etwas gehört. Aber seine Neugierde war einfach größer, als seine Bedenken.

Linnéa lief zunächst Richtung Ravenclaw, bog kurz vorher links ab. Es ging mehrere verwinkelte Gänge entlang und nach einer kurzen Wendeltreppe blieb sie vor einem Wandteppich stehen. Den Schob sie zur Seite und klopfe drei Mal gegen eine Eichentür.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis diese aufschwang und Saphira sie verwundert ansah. „Wieso kommst du nicht durchs Fen… Harry was wird das denn?", fragte sie ihn, da er seinen Stab auf sie gerichtet hielt.

„Hermine hat mich enttarnt", meinte Linnéa und schob sich an ihrer Freundin vorbei in den Raum. „Und jetzt wollen die drei Antworten. Ich hab dir ja gesagt wir hätten ihm und Onkel Remus das Gedächtnis verändern sollen." Dann ließ sie sich auf eines der blauen Kissen fallen, die wohl als Sitzmöbel dienten. Das Zimmer war mittelgroß, mit einem dunkelblauen Teppich ausgelegt und im Kamin prasselte ein Feuer. Möbel gab es hier ebenso wenig wie Portraits.

„Deinen Zauberstab", meinte Hermine hinter Harry.

„Ihr seit aber vorsichtig", lachte ihre Hauskameradin und reichte das Stück Holz.

„John, deinen auch", sagte der Schwarzhaarige. Er hatte den Slytherin zwar noch nicht gesehen, aber Linnéa hatte vorhin schon in der Mehrzahl gesprochen, also musste er auch hier sein. Der Slytherin trat seufzend aus der Ecke und gab auch seinen Stab ab. Erst jetzt betrat Harry mit seinen Freunden ebenfalls das Zimmer.

„Woher bekommt ihr diese Informationen?", fragte Hermine noch mal und deutete auf den Brief den Harry immer noch in der Hand hielt.

Saphira ließ sich genau wie John zu Linnéa auf den Boden gleiten und sah die drei an. „Ich würde euch ja gern erst Mal einen Platz anbieten, aber da ihr mich entwaffnet habt müsst ihr euch wohl selbst die Kissen beschwören", sagte sie. Harry warf Hermine einen Blick zu die genervt mit den Augen rollte und drei Mal den Stab schwenkte. Wie aus dem Nichts fielen drei rotgoldene Kissen auf den Boden. „Danke und jetzt setzt euch doch bitte. Wir werden euch alles erklärten."

„Aber steckt bitte die Stäbe weg. Die machen mich nämlich grundsätzlich nervös", fügte Linnéa hinzu.

„Und versiegelt bitte die Tür. Nicht dass wir einen ungebetenen Lauscher haben. Denn das muss nun wirklich nicht sein", meinte John dann noch.

„Sonst noch wünsche?" fragte Hermine, die wie selbstverständlich den Zauber ausgeführt hatte. Harry behielt die drei fest im Blick. Immerhin hatte er sie bei dem Angriff auf Hogsmeade Kämpfen sehen. Und er traute ihnen durchaus zu auch stablose Magie zu beherrschen. Selbst wenn sie sie noch nie gezeigt hatten.

„Und jetzt sagt schon. Gehört ihr zu den Todessern?", drängte Ron und Linnéa lachte auf.

„Wir? Todesser? Du spinnst wohl total was? Die haben meine Eltern ermordet. Ich sterbe lieber, als das ich mich ihnen anschließe."

„Deine Eltern sind Tod?", fragte Hermine leicht entsetzt.

„Nicht nur ihre, Hermine", sagte Saphira tauig lächelnd. „Auch meine und Johns."

„Aber…", begann Ron, doch Harry unterbrach ihn.

„Ihr habt gelogen." Saphira lächelte.

„Ja. Genau gesagt, ist unsere gesamte Lebensgeschichte erlogen. Das einzige wahre an allem sind unsere Vornamen."

„Und wer seid ihr dann wirklich?", meinte Ron mit gerunzelter Stirn. Linnéa seufzte leise auf.

„Willst du das wirklich, Saphi?"

„Ja. Es geht nicht anderes. Sie werden es sicher verstehen wenn wir ihnen alles sagen."

„Alles?" fragte John.

„Alles was wir wissen, ja. Es hat sich doch eh alles verändert", meinte die Gryffindor und sah dann Harry an. „Wir werden euch alles erzählen. Aber eine Bitte, unterbrecht uns nicht. Hört einfach nur zu. Es fällt nicht leicht darüber zu sprechen." Harry nickte leicht, gespannt was jetzt wohl kommen würde.

„Ich denke wir sollten erst mal mit unseren Identitäten aufräumen", begann sie und sah kurz zu ihren Freunden, die beide nickten.

„Vergesst das Smith", begann John. „Mein Nachname ist Pettigrew. Und bevor du fragst Hermine. Ja. Peter Pettigrew ist… nein war mein Vater." Harry hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. John hatte so gar keine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Pettigrew, den er kannte und auch nicht mit dem jungen Peter.

„Ich heiße nicht McAllister. Mein richtiger Name ist Saphira Joana Lupin. Und Remus Lupin war mein Vater", sagte Saphira und Harry kam gar nicht dazu genauer über die Konsequenzen aus dieser Information nachzudenken, da Linnéa ihm noch einen weitern Schock verpasste.

„Und ich heiße mit richtigem Namen Linnéa Sirinah Black. Sirius Black war mein Vater."

„Weder Remus noch Sirius haben Kinder! Und wieso überhaupt war. Die beiden leben doch", platze Ron heraus und Harry stimmte dem nur nickend zu. Zu schockiert war er darüber. Sirius selbst hatte es ihm schließlich gesagt, dass er keine Kinder hatte und Remus war ein Werwolf. Er durfte keine Kinder haben und er war sich 100ig sicher, dass sein Freund sich immer an dieses Gesetz gehalten hatte, sonst hätte er wohl kaum so auf Lily reagiert. John ließ ein leises seufzen hören.

„Wir kommen auch nicht aus dieser Zeit. Ron. Von heute an gesehen werden wir alle drei, in etwa drei Jahren geboren."

„Wir würden geboren werden", korrigierte Saphira ihn und Ron fragte verwundert: „Wieso würden?" Auch Harry hatte diese Frage schon auf der Zunge gelegen aber ein Blick zu Hermine, die ziemlich entsetzt aussah, ließ ihn ahnen, dass da ein ziemlicher Hammer auf sie zukam.

„Ganz einfach. Wir haben eine Reise in die Vergangenheit gemacht, Ron", meinte Linnéa lächelnd. „Wir kommen aus dem Jahre 2016 und wenn ich Hermines Gesichtsausdruck richtig deute weiß sie auch was los ist." Das Mädchen sah die Drei an als würde sie gleich in eine Schimpftriade ausbrechen. Aber stattdessen flüsterte sie nur: „Ihr habt die Zukunft verändert und euch selbst damit umgebracht." Harry stockte der Atem. Schon im dritten Jahr hatte Hermine ihn über diese Gefahr einer Zeitreise aufgeklärt.

„Na ja.", meinte Saphira schmunzelnd. „Die einzige von uns, die wirklich sterben wird, oder besser gesagt die nie zur Welt kommen wird, bin ich. Denn meine Mutter war tatsächlich eine Frau und da mein Vater jetzt mit Harry zusammen ist, werde ich nicht gezeugt werden."

„Heißt das, der Harry aus eurer Zeit ist nicht schwul?", fragte Ron und John lachte bitter auf.

„Der Harry aus unserer Zeit ist Tod. Mausetod. Wir haben ihn nicht mal kennen gelernt." Der gemeinte schluckte heftig und auch seine Freunde sahen ihn entsetzt an.

„Wie?", fragte er leise. „Wie bin ich gestorben?" In seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die wildesten Szenarien. Er dachte an die unzähligen Kämpfe, die er im letzen Jahr überlebt hatte. Würde sich trotz allem die Prophezeiung zu Voldemorts Gunsten erfüllen? Würde er durch Voldemorts Hand sterben?

Linnés seufzte leise auf. „Das, was vor unserer Geburt passiert ist, wissen wir nur von drei Menschen. Onkel Remus, meinem Dad und Severus Snape."

„Snape?", meinte Ron angewidert.

„Ja. Snape. Auch wenn ihr es vielleicht nicht glauben könnt. Der Severus Snape den wir kennen gelernt haben, ist bei weitem kein solches Ekel wie jetzt. Er war ganz umgänglich und wir haben alle viel von ihm gelernt", meinte John.

„Wir erzählen euch einfach was wir wissen. Dann ist es leichter zu verstehen", schlug Linnéa vor und begann auch als erste. „Aus unserer Sicht ist Harry im Sommer 1996 umgekommen. Die Todesser haben sein Haus mit einem Dämonenfeuer in Brand gesteckt und alle Ausgänge magisch versiegelt. Der Orden kam zu spät und war geschockt, während Voldemort seinen Triumph gefeiert hat."

„Vor allem mein Dad, also Remus stand unter Schock. Ihm ist klar geworden was Harry ihm wirklich bedeutet hat. Er hat ihn wirklich geliebt. Mehr als ein Vater seinen Sohn. Echte wahre Liebe, so wie es auch jetzt ist. Er hat sich zurückgezogen in eine Hütte im Wald. Seinen Kummer über den Verlust all seiner Freunde ertränkt in Alkohol", setzte Saphira fort. „Wir haben nie miteinander darüber gesprochen, aber es muss einfach zu viel für ihn gewesen sein.

Erst verliert er all seine Freunde. Drei Tod, der eine ein Verräter. Dann entdeckt er die Wahrheit und bekommt einen Freund zurück, der nur kurz darauf wider stirbt und dann muss er auch noch den Sohn seines besten Freundes und seine große Liebe zu Grabe tragen. Er ist wohl damit einfach nicht mehr fertig geworden", erzählte Saphira dann weiter, während ihre Stimme immer leiser wurde.

Linnéa klopfte ihrer Freunden sanft auf die Schulter, während Harry versuchte sich Remus in dieser Situation vorzustellen. Einerseits war es schwer zu glauben, dass sein Freund so zerbrechlich war, aber andererseits, wenn er an die Szene dachte, als er für alle unerwartet aufgetaucht war. Remus hatte sich an ihn geklammert wie ein Ertrinkender. Völlig aufgelöst. Und sein Freund war ja eigentlich nicht der Typ, der seine wahren Gefühle jedem einfach so offenbarte.

„Unerbittliche Kämpfe gegen den Orden des Phönix hat es gegeben. Aber Dumbledore blieb immer der Stärkere. Und dann an Halloween 1996 hat Voldemort versucht mit Hilfe eines Rituals die Macht seiner Ahnen an einen Stein zu binden. Genau so wie hier", erzählte John weiter. „Harry hat es selbst erlebt. Nur in unserer Vergangenheit hat ihn keiner aufgehalten. Der Orden hat es zu spät erfahren und war machtlos. Voldemort hat Pembroke in Schutt und Asche gelegt. Etliche aus dem Orden sind umgekommen. Darunter Fred, George, und dein Vater Ron", beendete der Slytherin diese Episode und Harry sah wie sein Freund bleich wurde und Hermine flüsterte „Oh Gott." Zu Harrys Verwunderung lächelte Linnéa aber ein wenig.

„Aber genau wie in eurer Vergangenheit war er auch bei uns zu gierig und hat für einen Moment die Kontrolle verloren.

Nachdem was wir jetzt hinterher wissen, schafft das Ritual ein Tor ins Jenseits, durch das die Kräfte in den vorbereiteten Stein fließen. Die Macht aller Slytherins war aber zu viel für Voldemort und er konnte sie nicht kontrollieren. Die Macht hat sich in alle Richtungen ausgebreitet und das hat eine Art Druckwelle erzeugt. Das Erdbeben", meinte sie. „Und scheinbar auch auf der anderen Seite, im Jenseits muss es so was gegeben haben. Und das hat meinen Vater, und deinen Paten Harry, wieder aus dem Tor des Todes in unsere Welt gedrückt. Warum nur einer zurückkam, wissen wir aber auch nicht. Vielleicht, weil er der Letzte war der dieses Tor durchschritten hat, oder weil Voldemort das Ritual beendet hat. Tatsache ist, dass er in unserer und auch in eurer Vergangenheit zurückkommen konnte. Auch wenn wir hier etwas nachgeholfen haben."

29


	47. Kapitel 46

Hallo meine treuen Fans.

es it mal weider so weit. Wochenende. Und das heißt, ihr bekommt etwas zu lesen.

Ich bedanke ich einmal ganz herzlich für die Reviews auf diesem Wege, da der Sch... Alert schon wieder nicht geht.

Und ich will mich auch nicht mehr lange aufhalten. nur das folgende sei zu diesem Cha zu beachten.

!!!!!!!!NICHTS FÜR ZARTBESEITETE MENSCHEN! SEHR VIEL GEWALT!!!!!!!!!

Und nun Viel Spaß beim Lesen

erue Imo

  
Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

Kapitel 46

Harry musste diese ganzen Informationen erstmal verdauen. „Wie ihr habt geholfen? Ich denke ihr habt nichts mit Voldemort zu tun", meinte Ron verwundet.

„Haben wir auch nicht", meinte John und sah Saphira an. „Ihr beide wisst doch am ehesten wie sehr Harry unter dem Tod seines Paten gelitten hat. Und auch wir wissen es von Severus. Er hat es uns erzählt, kurz bevor wir hergekommen sind. Und deshalb haben wir die Kirche mit einem Schild geschützt, damit die Auroren Voldemort nicht unterbrechen ehe Sirius nicht zurück ist."

„Was?" platze Harry heraus. „Ihr wart das? Wieso setzt ihr uns erst auf seine Spur, wenn ihr uns dann doch aufhaltet. Ohne eure Hinweise hätten wir das doch nie mitbekommen."

„Dass du den Lockvogel machst, war auch nicht geplant", konterte Saphira. „Außerdem wussten wir nicht, dass der Moment in dem Sirius zurück kommt und der wo Voldemort das Ritual beendet, so dicht beieinander liegen. Wir dachten es wäre mehr Zeit dazwischen, um das Schild aufzuheben und euch den Zugang zur Kirche zu ermöglichen."

„Hat Snape euch das so erzählt?", fragte Ron missmutig.

„Nein", meinte Linnéa.

„Harry", begann Saphira mit ruhiger Stimme. „Ich gebe zu, es war nicht in Ordnung. Aber wir waren die ganze Zeit in deiner Nähe und ich schwöre dir am Grabe meines Vaters… eh… ich mein bei der Ehre der Rumtreiber, wir waren jede Sekunde bereit einzugreifen.

Und sei bitte mal ehrlich zu dir selbst. Wäre Sirius jetzt nicht wieder da und ich würde dir das jetzt hier sagen, würdest du nicht wütend sein? Du würdest mich doch dafür hassen, dass ich es verhindert habe. Außerdem waren wir immer darauf bedacht die Zukunft nicht all zu drastisch zu verändern. Na ja. Wirklich gelungen ist uns das wohl nicht."

Harry starrte nur missmutig zu Boden. Sie hätten ihn fast umgebracht mit dieser Aktion, sie hätten Remus beinahe... weiter kam Harry nicht. Von irgendwoher kam ein lieblicher Gesang, der ihn aufsehen ließ. Es war als würde ihn einen unglaubliche Wärme durchströmen und er schaffte es einfach nicht noch länger wütend zu sein.

Über den ihnen loderte eine Stichflamme auf und ein Phönix schwebte durch den Raum. „Fawkes?", fragte Harry und Saphira lachte leise auf.

„Nein. Nicht Dumbledores Phönix. Das ist Naemi. Sie hat dir das Leben gerettet."

„Dein Phönix?", fragte Hermine anerkennend.

„Ich wage es nicht zu behaupten, dass sie mir gehört", sagte das Mädchen lächelnd und streichelte das Tier sanft, das sich auf ihre Schulter niedergelassen und inzwischen seinen Gesang beendet hatte. „Ich hab sie nicht abgerichtet. Wir sind uns zufällig begegnet kurz nachdem wir hier angekommen sind und haben uns angefreundet. Seitdem ist sie immer in meiner Nähe."

„Ich hab sie noch nie hier gesehen", meinte Ron.

„Wäre wohl auch ziemlich auffällig ein Schüler mit einem Phönix", meinte John schmunzelnd.

„Ich denke wir sollten weiter machen. Es ist immerhin eine 20 Jahre lange Geschichte und Pembroke war bei uns nur der Anfang", sagte Linnéa und sah Harry an. „Dad… Sirius hat es geschafft aus dem Ministerium zu entkommen. Ohne Hilfe und unerkannt. Wie er das hinbekommen hat, wusste er selbst nicht. Er hat einige Tage gebraucht, um sich in die Waldhütte zu schleppen, in der sich auch Onkel… Remus zurückgezogen hatte. Er war schon nach ihrer Schulzeit mal dort gewesen."

„Mein Dad… ich meine Remus, war völlig außer, sich Sirius wieder zu sehen. Allerdings nicht unbedingt im positiven Sinne. Er hatte ihm versprochen, sich um dich zu kümmern, Harry und er hat sich das für deinen Tod verantwortlich gemacht. Schließlich hatte keiner aus dem Orden deinem Gefühl in Gefahr zu sein vertraut.

Natürlich hat er sich um Sirius gekümmert, aber ansonsten hat er sich verkrochen. Es hat Sirius viel Mühe gekostet Dad… Remus so weit wieder aufzubauen, dass er bereit war zu kämpfen und Voldemort für deinen Tod in den Arsch zu treten. Und das war wohl bitter nötig. Der Phönixorden brauchte jeden Mann und jede Frau. Voldemort demonstrierte seine Macht und dem Orden ist es nur unter großen Verlusten gelungen ihn über beinahe 8 Jahre hinweg an der Übernahme des Ministeriums zu hindern."

„Das heißt bis 2004. Und ihr? Ich meine Remus hat doch nichts für Frauen übrig, oder Harry?" meinte Hermine nachdenklich.

„So hat er es mir und Sirius jedenfalls erzählt", bestätigte der Gryffindor mit einem ziemlich miesen Gefühl. Würde Remus ihn in drei Jahren doch verlassen? Und das wegen einer Frau? Allein bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm schon schlecht.

„Mein Dad ist nur an Männern interessiert. Aber sturzbesoffen und ausgehungert nach ein wenig Zärtlichkeit war er wohl nicht mehr er selbst", erklärte Saphira. „Mit meiner Mum zu schlafen war nie geplant, und meine Zeugung schon gar nicht. Die Welt war mitten in einem Krieg, den sie so noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Dort Kinder hineinzusetzen war für viele schon ein Verbrechen. Aber als meine Mutter merkte, dass sie schwanger war, war es zu spät um etwas zu tun und als ich dann auf der Welt war wollte sie mich nicht mehr hergeben. Remus allerdings war… nicht gerade begeistert, wenn ich es mal milde ausdrücke. Er war der Meinung dich und seine Liebe zu dir verraten zu haben, Harry. Es hat Jahre gedauert bis wir einander wirklich nahe standen wie Vater und Tochter", erzählte Saphira wehmütig und fast schon traurig.

„Remus liebt Kinder. Er wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher, als ein eigenes", meinte Harry verwundert.

„Damit hat mein Dad ihn dann auch wohl überzeugt Saphira nicht völlig zu verstoßen. Und mit der Argumentation, dass du es wohl kaum gewollt hättest, dass Remus sein eigen Fleisch und Blut einfach ignoriert, wie du es durchmachen musstest wegen Peters Verrat", sagte Linnéa und Harry nickte. So was hätte er niemals gewollt.

„Onkel Severus hat man 1998 enttarnt und Peter hat eingesehen einen Fehler begangen zu haben. Voldemort hat die Todesser reihenweise ermordet, wenn sie auch nur einen kleinen Fehler gemacht haben. So hat er dann den Posten als Spion übernommen. Er hat sich einige Male öffentlich gezeigt und damit konnte der Minister nicht anders, als Sirius sofort für unschuldig zu erklären und seinen Namen rein zu waschen. Und das hat Dad auch genutzt. Er soll schon immer ein Charmeur gewesen sein. Bis meine Mutter dann auftauchte. Amy Mathews. Seine ewig große Liebe. Und dieses Mal hat er sie nicht entkommen lassen, sondern festgehalten und das getan, was er schon nach der Schule hätte tun wollen. Sie geheiratet. Und im August 2000 bin ich auf die Welt gekommen. Auch eher ein Unfall. Aber willkommen", meinte Linnéa.

„Und meine Mutter?", seufzt John. „Sie hatte etwas mit Peter. Eine Todesserin, die aussteigen wollte. Er hat sie in den Orden gebracht.

Im April 2000 ist Peter gestorben. Remus und Sirius waren den Todessern in eine Falle getappt und er hat ihnen die Flucht ermöglicht, indem er sich seinem Meister selbst in den Weg gestellt hat. Onkel Sirius hat mir erzählt er sei als Held gestorben und hätte damit seine Schuld beglichen. Sie hätten ihm verziehen." Harry sagte dazu nichts. Zugegeben. Im vergleich zu dem, was die drei hier durchgemacht haben mussten, war seine Kindheit ein Zuckerschlecken gewesen, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass diese Ratte seine Eltern betrogen und verraten hatte. Und dafür würde Peter bezahlen. „Meine Mutter hat meine Geburt nicht überlebt und ich bin bei Remus und Sirius geblieben", endete der Slytherin.

„Bis zum Herbst 2004 galt Hogwarts, trotz Voldemorts ständigen Übergriffen, als Fels in der Brandung. Es war immer noch einer der sichersten Orte in der ganzen Zauberwelt und viele Mütter und Väter schickten ihre Kinder aus diesem Grund hier her. Währenddessen scharrte Voldemort Zauberer aus der ganzen Welt um sich, die so dachten wie er und dann kam was kommen musste. Er hat das Schloss angegriffen. Mit allem was er hatte. Die Todesser, Dementoren, Riesen, Inferi. Es sollen sogar ein paar Drachen dabei gewesen sein.

Nachdem Peter gestorben war hat Draco Malfoy seinen Posten übernommen. Seine Eltern waren einige Tage nach Peters Tod wegen einem missglücken Übergriff auf den Minister hingerichtet worden und du kennst ihn. Er ist in unserer Zeit nicht anders, als hier auch. Es hat sein Weltbild erschüttert und er hat sich quasi selbst bekehrt und wurde zum Spion. Aber auch seine Warnung hat nicht mehr viel helfen können", erklärte Linnéa.

„Nein. Sie hat gar nichts gebracht. Bis auf 4 Lehrer unter ihnen Onkel Severus und Minerva McGonagall sind alle Lehrer umgekommen bei dem Versuch das Schloss zu retten. Ebenso wie gut 4 dutzend Auroren und 25 Leute aus dem Orden. Von den 250 Schülern, die man nicht mehr hatte wegbringen können, wollen wir lieber gar nicht reden. Über 300 Tote auf der hellen Seite in nur zwei Tagen. Das Blutbad mag sich keiner vorstellen. Und vom Schloss waren nur noch ein paar Mauern und Treppen übrig. Vollkommen zerstört.

Voldemort hat die gesamte Magie seiner Ahnen eingesetzt und Dumbledore hat die Magie des Schlosses beschworen, um ihn aufzuhalten. Es hat das gesamte Land auf Jahrhunderte magisch verseucht. Sie liegt wie eine erdrückende Decke über dem Land. Die Wiesen sind voll gesogen mit dem Blut der Toten, der Wand völlig verlassen. Kein Mensch, hält es dort länger als ein paar Minuten aus. Die Muggel wagten sich nicht mal in die Nähe. Es spukt dort, sagten sie. Und wir? Wir müssen die Kämpfer unserer Seite, hinter einem Zaubernebel verborgen, mitten im Wald beerdigen, weil ihre Gräber nur dort vor der Schändung der Todesser sicher sind." Saphira war, je mehr sie erzählte, immer wütender geworden und Naemi stimmte wieder einen beruhigenden Gesang an.

Stumm lauschten sie ihr eine Weile und Harry versuchte das gehörte zu verarbeiten. So schlimm hatte er sich ein Leben unter Voldemort eigentlich nicht vorgestellt. Sicher würde es grausam werden, aber so? Es war kein Wunder, dass die Drei versuchten die Zukunft zu ändern. So wollte und sollte keiner Leben. Ein Grund mehr Voldemort endlich umzubringen und es zu beenden, was mit dem Tod seiner Eltern begonnen hatte.

„Professor McGonagall hatte sich die größte Mühe gegeben den Orden weiter zu führen", setze John fort, nachdem der Phönix wieder verstummt war. „Aber nach dem Fall Hogwarts ging alles den Bach runter. Die nächsten 12 Jahre waren einfach nur die Hölle. Morde, Folter, Verfolgungen. Das Ministerium ist gefallen. Wir waren gerade mal sechs, als wir unsere ersten Zauberstäbe bekamen und unsere Väter mit uns trainiert haben."

„Und das war gut so", meinte Saphira, wieder ruhiger. „Der Phönixorden musste ständig umziehen. Jeder, der auch nur ansatzweise Widerstand geleistet hat, ist brutal ermordet worden. Der Orden war immer auf der Flucht. Nie blieben wir länger als eine Woche an einem Ort. Und dennoch hat man uns einige Male gefunden und wir mussten um unser Leben kämpfen und bei einem dieser Kämpfe hat meine Mutter ihres verloren. Und das war das erste Mal, dass ich mich in einen Werwolf verwandelt habe, ohne dass Vollmond war."

**Flashback POV: Saphira (8 Jahre) **

Die Männer in den schwarzen Roben, diese Todesser, hatten uns gefunden. Keiner wusste wie oder fragte danach. Es war einfach so. Und nun mussten wir um unser Leben rennen, wegen diesem doofen Apparationsschild und Portschlüssel wurden eh immer verfolgt. Verstecken war die einzige Chance. Dabei hatten wir doch schon morgen wieder umziehen wollen.

Meine Mutter lief dicht hinter mir und trieb mich an. Mein Vater rannte irgendwo weit hinter mir. Wo Jonny und Lin waren wusste ich gar nicht. sie waren vor uns aus dem Haus gerannt. Flüche stoben an uns vorbei, unsere Freunde gingen zu Boden. Aber wir blieben nicht stehen. Das konnten wir uns nicht erlauben. Dann wären wir gleich Tod. Plötzlich schrie meine Mutter hinter mir auf und nur Sekunden danach hörte ich meinen Vater ihren Namen schreien. Ich blieb stehen und drehte mich um. Sie lag auf dem Boden. Ihre helle Bluse sog sich voll mit roter Flüssigkeit. Blut. Ihr Blut. Ich roch es. Es vermischte sich mit ihrem Körpergeruch. Tränen traten mir in die Augen und ich lief zu ihr. Entgegen allem was mein Vater mir beigebracht hatte und was vernünftig gewesen wäre in unserer Situation, rannte ich zu ihr und ließ mich neben ihr auf die Knie fallen.

Ich wollte nicht, dass sie starb auch wenn mir mein Werwolfsinstinkt sagte, dass es so kommen würde. Die Wunde war zu groß und zu tief um ihr binnen Sekunden zu helfen und sie dann wegzubringen. Zitternd berührte ich ihre Wange und ihre Augen flackerten zu mir rauf. „Ich. Liebe… dich… Saphira. Vergiss das… nie", brachte sie leise stockend über die Lippen ehe ihr Kopf zur Seite viel. Ich hatte aber jedes Wort gehört, obwohl um mich herum ein ziemlicher Lärm war. Aber das lag nur daran, dass ich ein Werwolf war. So wie mein Vater. Ich konnte besser hören, besser riechen und besser sehen. Und wenn nachts der Mond ganz dick und rund war, war sich sogar ein richtiger Wolf.

„Mum", flüsterte ich, während mir die Tränen über die Wagen liefen. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie mich allein ließ. Ich brauchte sie doch. Sie war doch die einzige, die mich wirklich lieb hatte. Mein Dad war immer komisch zu mir. Er nahm mich nur selten in den Arm und einen Kuss bekam ich noch seltener. Meine Mum hatte mir zwar gesagt, dass Dad mich sehr lieb hatte und er nur Angst hatte davor es zu zeigen, weil alle die er vorher geliebt hatte nicht mehr da wären und er nicht wollte, dass mir auch was passiert, aber wirklich geglaubt hatte ich ihr das nie. Denn Onkel Sirius hatte auch schon viele Menschen, die er Lieb hatte, verloren und nahm Lin trotzdem öfter in den Arm oder küsste sie.

„Saphira lauf!", rief Dad und im nächsten Moment traf mich ein Fluch, der furchtbar wehtat. Ich konnte nur noch Schreien vor Schmerzen. Als es aufhörte stand ein Todesser ganz dicht vor mir.

„Keine Angst meine Kleine", lachte er. „Du siehst deine Mama gleich wieder. Und wenn noch mal so schön schreist wie gerade, dann schick ich deinen Papa auch zu euch." Dann überfielen mich wider diese Schmerzen. Doch sie ließen auch sofort wider nach.

„Lauf!", schrie mein Vater der sich auf den Todesser gestürzt hatte, noch mal, aber ich konnte mich nicht rühren, alles tat mir weh und ich war in meinen Gedanken gefangen. Dieser Bastard hatte meine Mum umgebracht. Er war es, der mir meine Mutter genommen hatte. Dafür sollte er sterben. Ich wollte ihn Tod sehen. Ich könnte das Blut in meinen Ohren rauschen hören, Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Eine unbändige Wut hatte mich gepackt und was dann kam würde ich mein Lebtag nicht vergessen.

Ich spürte ein Ziehen in meinen Armen und Beinen. Gerade so, als würde ich mich verwandeln. Aber das konnte nicht sein. Der Mond war erst vor sieben Tagen rund gewesen. Es dauerte also eine Weile, bis er es wieder sein würde und trotzdem, es war die Verwandlung. Nur sie tat nicht so weh wie sonst. Aber ich spürte deutlich wie ich Fell bekam und meine Sinne sich noch weiter schärften. Und ich spürte den Wolf und seinen Blutdurst.

Der Todesser hatte meinen Vater gerade entwaffnet und wollte ihm einen weitern Fluch auf den Hals jagen. Doch der starrte nur mich an. „Oh mein Gott", hörte ich ihn deutlich flüstern und daraufhin drehte sich auf der Todesser um und schrie entsetzt auf. Bevor er mich aber mit einem Fluch belegen konnte riss ich ihn zu Boden und vergrub meine Zähne in seinen Arm. Es war mir egal, dass ich ihn damit anstecken würde. Ich wollte ihn eh töten. Durch den Schwung rollte ich über ihn hinweg, kam aber sofort wieder auf die Beine. Der Todesser bekam nicht mal die Chance sich ganz aufzurichten, als ich in ein weiters Mal ansprang und anfing mit meinen Krallen auf ihn einzuschlagen. Ich spürte die Blutspritzer auf meinem Gesicht, spürte wie ich sein Fleisch zerschnitt, aber ich konnte nicht aufhörten. Seine Schmerzensschreie waren Musik in meine Ohren und selbst als sein Herz aufhörte zu schlagen ließ ich nicht von ihm ab. Ich bemerkte nicht Mal, dass ich mich zurück verwandelte. Erst als mein Vater mich von hinten festhielt und mir beruhigend zuflüsterte kam ich wider zu mir.

„Sch. Ist gut, Kleines. Ist ja gut. Beruhig dich." Mein Blick klärte sich und ich sah das Blut an meinen Händen, schmeckte es auf meiner Zunge und bei dem Anblick des zerfleischten Todessers wurde mir schlecht. Zitternd drehte ich mich zu meinem Vater um.

Ich hatte einen Menschen getötet. Als Werwolf. Was dachte er jetzt nur von mir? Hielt er mich für eine Bestie? Für die Bestie man den Werwölfen immer nachsagte? Würde er mich weggeben? Mich allein lassen? Oder würde er Angst vor mir haben? Angst, dass ich ihm wehtun würde.

„Moony verdammt nun… ach du scheiße!", reif Onkel Sirius und ich zuckte heftig zusammen, als er mich ansah. Ich war mir sicher er würde mich nie wider auf den Arm nehmen, oder mit mir spielen. Und Lin dürfte ich sicher auch nicht mehr zu nahe kommen. „Lass uns verschwinden. Die kommen sicher gleich und suchen nach unserer Spur", meinte mein Onkel seine und Dad stimmte zu und wickelte mich in seinen Umhang, bevor er mich auf den Arm hob und wir disapparierten.

**Flashback Ende**

Harry starrte Saphira an. Und ihm wurde allein schon beider bloßen Vorstellung schlecht. Schließlich hatte er Remus Krallen schon zu spüren bekommen. Und das ein 8 jähriges Kind so was tun konnte… er hätte das Saphira nie zugetraut. Niemals. Sie war sonst so ruhig und gelassen. Aber das schien wohl alles nur Fassade zu sein. Harry sah, dass Hermine etwas sagen wollte aber Saphira hob die Hand. „Was passiert ist, hatten wir ziemlich schnell raus", meine das Mädchen nachdenklich. „Die Lykantrophie ist bei mir ein Teil meiner Erbanlage. Ob das grundsätzlich so ist, oder nur Zufall, kann ich dir nicht sagen, das hat nie jemand versucht herauszufinden. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich habe nie jemanden getroffen dessen Vater oder Mutter ein Werwolf war. Auch wenn auf die Werwolfsgesetze keiner mehr geachtet hat.

Tatsache ist, durch diese Veranlagung kann ich mich wie ein Animagus jederzeit verwandeln, egal in welcher Mondphase. Ich erwecke selbst den Werwolf, so wie es normalerweise nur der Vollmond macht. Die Kontrolle ist zwar nicht so einfach, aber ich schaff es seit 5 Jahren sie zu behalten, egal in welcher Mondphase wir sind. Abgesehen vom Vollmond. Der hat auf mich die gleiche Wirkung, wie bei jedem anderen Werwolf, ohne Banntrank. Aber sonst werde ich nicht mehr zu einer mordenden Bestie, mit der der Todesser Bekanntschaft gemacht hat.

Und es hat mich Dad näher gebracht. Er hat mich zwar immer noch nicht so in den Arm genommen, wie es Sirius mit Linnéa getan hat, aber mit der Zeit hat sich eine andere Art der Liebe zwischen uns entwickelt. Ich wusste nach diesem Erlebnis immer, dass er mich liebt und er immer für mich da ist. Es hat sich ein besonderes Band zwischen und entwickelt."

Linnéa schmunzelte. „Ja. Das war schon was Besonderes. Und Angst hatte ich nie vor ihr. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich war versessen darauf mich auch in ein Tier verwandeln zu können. Immerhin wusste ich ja, dass mein Dad es auch konnte. Und so hat Sirius zwei Jahre später angefangen mich und John zu Animagi auszubilden. Leider hat das meine Mutter nicht mehr erlebt. Sie starb ein halbes Jahr nach Saphiras. Es war ein direkter Kampf, provoziert vom Phönixorden. Ein Todesser hat sie von hintern erledigt. Freuen konnte er sich daran aber nicht lange. Mein Dad und ich haben ihn erledigt. Nein. Ich hab ihn erledigt. Ich war es die ihm den Rest gegeben hat. Aber bei weiterem nicht so spektakulär wie Saphi. Der Avada macht doch sehr viel weniger Dreck." John lachte auf.

„Nun mach hier nicht den Unschuldsengel. Du kannst auch ganz schön brutal werden, Lin. Ich kann mich da an Kämpfe erinnern, wo du alles andere als zimperlich warst", meinte John.

„Stimmt. Wenn ich da an Bellatrix denke. Ihr die Augen auszuhacken, während ihre Hände auf dem Rücken gefesselt sind, ist nicht gerade die feine englische Art", stimmte Saphira zu.

„Was?", keuchte Hermine die aschfahl im Gesicht war, wie Harry feststelle.

„Keiner schüttet meinem Vater ungeschoren einen Trank ins Gesicht, der ihm die Netzhäute verbrennt. Und was hat er mal gesagt? Rache ist ein Gericht, das man am besten kalt serviert", grinste Linnéa und Harry bekam den Eindruck, dass sie alle nicht mehr so ganz bei Trost waren. Aber Moment…

„Sirius wird… blind?" fragte er dann, als er endlich begriffen hatte was Lin da gerade gesagt hatte.

„In unserer Vergangenheit. Harry", meinte John beruhigend. „Und das heißt nicht, dass er es hier auch wird. Denn soweit ich weiß sitzt Lestrange in einem Kerker. Und sie war dafür verantwortlich."

**Flashback POV John (12 Jahre)**

Der Orden, auch wenn er nur noch klein war, war mal wieder unterwegs. Mittlerweile nahmen meine Ziehväter uns mit. Wir waren alt genug um zu kämpfen und jeder der konnte wurde gebraucht. Der ehemalige stellvertretende Zaubereiminister hatte einen Geheimbund gegründet, um das Ministerium zurück zu erobern und davon hatte Voldemort Wind bekommen und wollte ihn nun töten lassen. Er selbst wusste nichts davon und wir, auch wenn wir ihm uns angeschlossen hatten, waren nicht bereit unseren Informanten zu verraten.

Onkel Sirius ging nicht gut. Es war Winter und er hatte sich eine schwere Grippe geholt, da unser neustes Versteck nicht beheizt war. All zu viel zaubern durften wir nicht, damit wir nicht entdeckt wurden und seinen letzen warmen Pulli hatte er einer Frau gegeben, die sich bei uns versteckte, damit ihr Baby es warm hatte. Trotzdem wollte er unbedingt mitkommen und Linnéa hatte sich vergeblich den Mund fusselig geredet um ihn davon abzubringen.

Pünktlich wie die Maurer tauchten die Todesser auf und wir fackelten nicht lang und griffen sie an. Es war ein kurzer Kampf, denn wir waren in der Überzahl. Doch als wir sie gerade fein säuberlich verschnüren wollten, tauchten noch mehr auf und das Duell brannte erneut auf. Und dieses Mal waren sie in der Überzahl. Ich stand fast neben Onkel Sirius, als ich sah, wie sein Duellpartner, der kein anderer wie seine eigene Cousine, etwas aus dem Umhang zog und ihm entgegen warf. Ein markerschütternder Aufschrei war zu hören und Sirius ging zu Boden und presste beide Handflächen auf die Augen. Linnéa hatte es im selben Moment wie ich gesehen, konnte aber auch nicht mehr schnell genug reagieren, da wir beide auch mitten in Duellen waren. Aber jetzt stürzte sie sich auf ihre Großcousine, während ich meinen und auch ihren Todesser erledigte, um dann zu meinem Onkel zu eilen.

„Meine Augen!", schrie er immer wider verzweifelt und fing an wild um sich zu schlagen, als ich ihn berührte.

„Ich bin es John. Halt still", fauchte ich ihn an und griff nach seinen Händen. Im Licht des fast vollen Mondes sah ich was passiert war. Die Augen waren blutunterlaufen, fast schwarz. Keine Pupille, keine Iris war mehr zu erkennen. Ich versuchte etwas zu retten, und spülte seine Augen mit Wasser aus, aber es war vergebens. Ein Blick zu Linnéa zeigte mir, dass sie wohl schon erkannte hatte was los war und sie ließ ihre Wut darüber an Lestrange aus. Wir waren mittlerweile Animagi geworden. Nur unsere Instinkte machen uns zeitweise noch Probleme. Linnéa aber schien sich heute sehr gut im Griff zu haben, denn sie verhielt sich nicht wie eine normale Eule. Sirius Cousine lag auf dem Boden, die Arme hinter dem Rücken gefesselt und versuchte sich verzweifelt gegen die Eule zu wehren, die mit Schnabel und Krallen versuchte ihr die Augen auszustrechen. Sie schien dabei außer sich zu sein vor Wut so wie sie kreischte.

„Remorphosis!", hallte Onkel Remus ruf über die Wiese und Linnéa verwandelte sich in der Luft zurück und landete recht unsanft auf dem Boden.

„Halt dich da raus!", schrie sie den Werwolf an. „Das ich meine Sache!" Doch Remus packte sie und zog sie weg, während Saphira die Todesserin schockte und bei den anderen fest verschnürte. Erst dann kam sie zu mir.

„Onkel Sirius?", fragte sie leise.

„Saphi?", murmelte der.

„Ja. Ich bin es. Meinst du, du kannst aufstehen?" Er nickte nur und wir halfen ihm gemeinsam auf und nahmen ihn dann mit in unser Versteck. Unser aller Patenonkel Severus Snape stellte dann sehr schnell fest, dass der Trank ihm die Netzhäute verbrannt hatte. Die Schäden waren irreparabel."

**Flashback Ende**

„Viel gebracht hat die Aktion leider nicht. Der stellvertretende Minister ist zwei Monate später umgekommen, ohne dass wir auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung hatten", endete John dann und sah Saphira an.

„Und die folgenden Jahre waren auch nicht besser. Immer mehr vom Orden kamen ums l

Leben und zu guter Letzt trennten wir uns. Es war das Sinnvollste. Wir waren zu wenige, um etwas auszurichten und so war die Gefahr geringer, dass einer alle anderen mit in den Tod riss. Kontakt hielten wir dennoch über Onkel Severus. Er war der einzige, der wusste wer sich wo versteckte. Und er selbst?" Saphira sah kurz zu Linnéa die ebenfalls schmunzelte, genau wie John. „Er selbst", setze sie dann fort, „versteckte sich an dem Ort, an dem es kein Mensch und kein Tier lange aushielt. Sehr tief im verbotenen Wald von Hogwarts. Wie er das ertragen hat, weiß ich nicht."

„In den vier Jahren nachdem mein Das erblindet ist, hat er noch verbissener gekämpft als zuvor. Er wollte sich nicht verstecken und er hat oft Todesser erledigt. Er war eine große Hilfe. Er hat an seinen übrigen Sinnen gearbeitet. Anfangs dachten die Todesser wohl sie hätten leichtes Spiel mit ihm, aber da hatten sie sich geschnitten. Es waren sechs von ihnen nötig um ihn zu erledigen", meinte Linnéa, mit bebender Stimme. Saphira legte ihre Hand behutsam auf die ihrer Freundin und Naemi kletterte auf ihre Schulter.

„Der letzte große Kampf", flüsterte die Ravenclaw.

**Flashback POV Linnéa (16)**

Wir waren allein zu unserem Spion gegangen. Seit zwei Jahren machten wir das so, da wir einfach jünger unauffälliger und schneller waren. Und nun hatte er uns gerade erzählt, dass unser Versteck entdeckt worden war. Sofort waren wir umgekehrt, um unsere Väter zu warnen. Aber als wir ankamen, waren sie schon umzingelt von fast drei dutzend Todessern. Für einen Moment war ich beeindruckt, was für ein Idiot Voldemort doch sein musste. Wir waren ihm schon so oft entkommen, hatten trotz Auflösung des Phönixordens so viele seiner Pläne gestört und er schickte nur seine Todesser. Nicht dass ich wild darauf war, mich mit ihm selbst zu duellieren, aber all das zeigte wie wenig Bedeutung er uns zumaß.

„HEY ihr Feiglinge", schrie Saphira neben mir außer sich vor Wut. „Ist das nicht etwas unfair!" Ich sah wie sie John zunickte und noch während wir auf die Todesser zu rannten verwandelten sie beide sich und trieben die Todesser auseinander.

**POV Saphira (16) **

Ich war einfach nur sauer. So viele allein gegen meinen Vater und meinen Onkel. Was bildeten die sich eigentlich ein, wer sie waren und was wir uns alles gefallen ließen!? Aber bitte. Wenn Voldemort scharf darauf war seine Schergen auf diese Art zu verlieren, das konnte er haben. Es war bald Vollmond und dazu kam, dass ich gerade meine Tage hatte und das war eine gefährliche Kombination für unsere Feinde. Ohne Umschweife machte ich sie auf uns aufmerksam und nickte Jonny zu, als Zeichen, dass wir sie erstmal auseinander trieben. Und das ging am Besten in Tierform. Mit ihr hatten die Todesser schon zur Genüge Bekanntschaft gemacht. Jeder Todesser wusste, wenn man mir in meiner Wolfsform begegnete würde es mindestens einen mit durchgebissener Kehle geben.

Wie erwartet stoben die Todesser auseinander. „Passt auf den Werwolf auf! Greift sie nie allein an!" schrie einer von ihnen und ich heulte auf vor Lachen. Die dachten wohl ich würde mich an zwei oder drei Gegnern stören. Oh, wie die sich wundern sollten. Aber ich musste zugeben, es waren nicht die üblichen Todesser. Diese hier hatten mehr drauf. Es musste Voldemorts neue Elite sein.

**POV John (16)**

Ich sah Saphiras nickten und stimmte ihrem Entschluss zu. Drei dutzend so dicht bei ihren Vätern, und meinen Ziehvätern, das war zu riskant so einzugreifen. Wir mussten sie trennen. Also verwandelte ich mich auch. Eigentlich zog ich den Kampf mit dem Stab vor. Ich war nicht gerade wild darauf, als Panther zu töten, aber ich war schon öfter über meinen Schatten gesprungen und nachdem sich sieben von ihnen gleich auf mich gestürzt hatten, war mir klar, dass es auf heute Nacht wieder so sein würde.

Ich stürzte auf den erstbesten los, während mir Flüche hinterher jagten und knapp verfehlten. Mein gewähltes Opfer wollte ausweichen, aber ich ließ ihm keine Chance dazu und riss ihn zu Boden. Ich versenkte meine Zähne in seinen Arm, in dessen Hand er seinen Stab hielt und diesen nun gezwungenermaßen fallen ließ. Dann sprang ich zur Seite, um dem Todessfluch auszuweichen, der auf mich zukam. Für mein Opfer aber zu spät. Einer seiner eigenen Kameraden tötete ihn.

„Erwarte keinen Dank", fauchte ich und stürzte mich dann auf den Todesschützen. Denn immerhin war dieser Fluch für mich bestimmt gewesen. Ich hatte ihn gerade ausgeschaltet, als ich spürte wie ich mich zurück verwandelte. Und den Urheber des Fluchs hatte ich auch schon entdeckt. Allerdings fragte ich mich, was er damit bezweckt hatte. Aber ich war schon bereit. Kaum dass ich wieder ein Mensch war, hatte ich auch schon meinen Zauberstab in der Hand und schickte ihn in den Tod.

**POV Saphira (16)**

Fünf Todesser waren meine Gegner. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich sehen, wie mein Dad und Onkel Sirius sich auch ihre Gegner suchten und sie ausschalteten. Und sie schlugen sich wie immer hervorragend. Ohne sie weiter zu beachten sprang ich den an, der mir am nächsten stand und packte seinen Zauberstab, um ihn wie einen Zahnstocher zu zerbrechen. Damit war es schon mal einer weniger. Denn die wenigsten Todesser beherrschten stablose Magie und wenn doch dann nur in den Grundlagen. Natürlich jagten mir Flüche nach, aber das störte mich nicht. Ich sprang einfach zur Seite und deshalb erwischte auch der Todesfluch einen ihrer eigenen Männer.

„Volltrottel", lachte ich innerlich und stürzte mich auf den Schützen. Immerhin hatte er mich töten wollen. Er war kaum zu Boden gegangen, als auch schon meine Krallen seine Halsschlagader durchtrennten. Ich wartete aber nicht drauf dass er starb, sondern stürzte mich auf den nächst Besten, der grade im Begriff war, Jonny, der ganz in der Nähe mit einem anderen zu tun hatte, angreifen wollte.

**POV Linnéa (16)**

Ich hatte den Rückverwandlungsspruch gehört. Einer der Todesser, der in meiner Nähe stand hatte damit Jonny angegriffen. Helfe konnte ich ihm aber nicht. Dazu war ich selbst zu beschäftigt. Drei Todesser wollten mich fertig machen und auch ein Knochenbrecherfluch hatte mich am linken Arm erwischt. Zu meiner eigenen Beruhigung hörte ich aber seine Stimme die den Todesfluch schrie und ein kurzer Blick zur Seite zeigte mir, dass er ihn erwischt hatte.

Meine eigene Verletzung war Nebensache und der Schütze hatte schon mit dem Leben bezahlt. Saphira, die sich auch wieder zurück verwandelt hatte, hatte fünf Gegner um sich und zu meinem Entsetzen musste ich zusehen wie sie entwaffnet wurde und zwei gleichzeitig „Crucio!" donnerten.

„Sectumsempra!" schrie ich meinem Gegner mental entgegen und er stand mir zu nahe, um dem Fluch ausweichen zu können. Dann stürzte ich mich auf zwei der Todesser, die dabei waren meine Freundin fertig zu machen. Und auch ihr Vater hatte sich auf die Feinde gestürzt. John hatte noch mit einigen anderen Todessern zu tun und aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, dass mein Vater in arger Bedrängnis war. Er selbst hatte wohl befunden auch besser als Hund kämpfen zu können. Aber die Todesser sahen das anders und einer zwang ihn gerade zurück. Zu Hilfe kommen konnte ich ihm nicht. Dafür war mein Gegner zu stark. Saphira lag keuchend am Boden und Onkel Remus hatte selbst schon genug Probleme. Er musste auch verletzt sein. Und dann traf Onkel Remus ein Fluch und er schrie laut auf. Saphira hinter mir schien all ihre Kraft zusammen zu nehmen und stand auf, um den Todesser zu erledigen. Das hatte ich auch gerade geschafft und wirbelte herum zu meinem Vater, der in diesem Moment von einem gelben Blitz indem Rücken getroffen wurde und schreiend zu Boden fiel. Den Fluch hatte ich sofort erkannt. Knochenbrecherfluch. Und ich mochte mir gar nicht vorstellen was der Todesser angerichtet hatte.

Die Umstehenden lachten, sprachen verschiedene Folterflüche, ohne dass er sich wehren konnte. John stürzte auf sie zu genau wie ich. „Du elender Dreckskerl", schrie ich den Urheber des gelben Blitzes an und deckte ihn mit allen Flüchen ein, die mir einfielen. Schließlich war es der Todesfluch, der ihn erwischte und sofort nahm ich mir den nächsten vor. Das würden sie alle büssen. Ich hatte meinem Vater geschworen ihn zu beschützen so wie er mich immer beschützt hatte. John half mir dabei sehr, während mein Vater regungslos auf dem Boden lag. Als John seinen letzten Gegner erledigt hatte sank er auf die Knie, winkte aber ab und ich ließ mich neben meinem Vater nieder. Der Diagnosezauber war schnell gesprochen und konnte nicht fassen was er mir zeigte. Schwere innere Verletzungen und die Wirbelsäule war zerschmettert. Und wir hatten nicht mal einen einfachen Schmerzstillenden trank zur Hand.

**Flashback Ende**

Linnéa zitterten heftig die Hände und Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Harry wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Er mochte sich nicht mal vorstellen was die drei erlebt hatten. John setze sich zu Lin rüber und nahm sie in den Arm, während der Phönix leise tröstend auf ihrer Schulter sang. Es herrschte einen Moment schweigen, ehe Saphira leise weiter sprach. „Ich hab dem letzten Todesser das Genick gebrochen und bin dann auch zu Dad, der blutend am Boden lag.

Schon als ich ihn in den Arm genommen habe, war mir klar heute Nacht würden zwei der noch drei lebenden Phönixordensmitglieder sterben. Wir hatten uns schon vor der Auflösung des Ordens geschworen keinen Leiden zu lassen und ihm ein Leben als Pflegefall zu ersparen. Unsere medizinischen Mittel waren ziemlich begrenzt. Der Tod war einfach die bessere Lösung in diesem Fall und es hatte solche Situationen schon gegeben.

Und Remus war schon lange Müde. Nur durch viel zureden und meinem Flehen er könnte mich doch nicht allein lassen hatte er keinen gebeten ihn zu töten und ich hab immer alles daran gesetzt ihm so gut zu helfen wie es eben ging. Er hatte aber sehr viel Blut verloren und eine schwere Platzwunde. Sicher hätte man ihm noch helfen können, aber ich hab in seinen Augen gesehen, dass er einfach nicht mehr wollte und ich hab ihn um seinen Seelenfrieden sterben lassen. Und auch Sirius hat diese Nacht nicht überlebt. Ich hab es beendet, um ihm die Schmerzen zu ersparen, die er hätte durchmachen müssen. Aber es ist mir alles andere als leicht gefallen meine eigene Familie zu töten. Denn das war Sirius für mich. Meine Familie. Ebenso wie es John und Lin sind."

Harry musste Schlucken und sah zu Hermine und Ron. Die beiden waren eng aneinander gerutscht und Ron hielt das Mädchen fest im Arm. Sie beide sahen völlig fertig aus und Harry hätte jetzt auch gern jemanden bei sich gehabt, der ihn einfach nur festhielt.

„Wir haben sie im Verbotenen Wald beerdigt und sind zu Severus gegangen. Der Letzte vom Phönixorden", meinte John dann, als er Linnéa ein Taschentuch reichte. „Er hatte schon oft vorgeschlagen, die Vergangenheit zu ändern. Die gegenwärtige Situation sei für alle unerträglich und der Kampf vollkommen aussichtslos. Und er hat zugegeben, dass Harry niemals hätte sterben dürfen und sie auf ihn hätten hören sollen. Aber Onkel Remus und Onkel Sirius waren dagegen. Der eine blind und in der Zeit, in die es gehen würde ein gesuchter Mörder und Remus gab zu, dass er das nicht verkraften würde in Harrys Nähe zu sein, ohne dass er ihn sehen dürfte. Außerdem war die Gefahr sich selbst zu begegnen zu groß und würde Probleme bedeuten. Und uns wollten sie nicht gehen lassen und auch wir wollten sie nicht allein lassen. Bis zu dieser Nacht. Für uns war alles gelaufen. Zu dritt als sechzehnjährige hatten wir nie im Leben eine Chance dieses Chaos zu beenden.

Die Welt stand vor dem Untergang. Also sind wir zu Onkel Severus gegangen, haben ihm beim brauen des Trankes geholfen und sind hier her gekommen, mit dem Auftrag Harry am Leben zu erhalten. Die Welt vor dem Untergang zu retten."

„Und das vierte Kind der Rumtreiber kennen zu lernen", meinte Saphira schmunzelnd.

Naemi, saß auf Harry Schulter und ließ sich sanft streicheln, während er das gehörte sacken lassen musste. Langsam verschwand das beklemmende Gefühl und Harry sah zu den dreien auf.

„Du bist der Älteste von uns, Harry. Wenn auch nur um ein paar Monate oder Tage", stellte John fest. „Sirius hat uns irgendwann an Weihenchen mal erzählt, dass es unglaublich schade sei, dass du nicht mehr am Leben seiest. Wir würden dich sicher mögen", sinnierte Linnéa und Saphira lächelte.

„Ich kann mich gut an diesen Abend erinnern. Dad hatte schon einiges Getrunken und meinte daraufhin: „Ach, Tatze. Harry war 16 Jahre älter und Hogwarts ist zerstört. Für immer. Aber… schön wäre es gewesen. Das stimmt"

„Die Kinder der Rumtreiber", flüsterte Harry. Er konnte nicht sagen woran es lag, aber er wusste, dass sie nicht logen. Dazu war die Geschichte zu phantastisch und er wusste jetzt auch an wen Linnéa ihn schon zu Begin des Schuljahres erinnerte. An Sirius. Und zwar an den, den er vom Fotoalbum kannte. Den jüngeren Sirius. Und bei genauerer Betrachtung hatte Saphira Remus Augen.

„Mir ist klar, dass man die Zukunft nicht verändern darf, aber in so einer Welt war das Leben nicht mehr lebenswert. Es war unsere einzige Chance. Wir waren uns im klaren darüber, dass wir vielleicht nie geboren werden würden, aber das war es uns wert, denn wir würden mit dem Wissen sterben, dass alle anderen es besser haben würden als wir", sagte John fest.

„Und Dad glücklich zu sehen", meinte Saphira leise.

„Euch ist schon klar dass es unter uns bleiben muss, oder?" fragte Linnéa.

„Sicher", sagte Harry sofort. „Gut. Und… hör auf uns nachzuspionieren. Bitte", meinte John.

Harry sah verlegen zu Boden und meine dann: „O.K."

„Ich hab da noch mal eine Frage", sagte Hermine leise.

„Hab ich irgendwie nicht anders erwartet", stellte Saphira fest.

„Woher bekommt ihr eure Informationen?"

„Gute Frage, einfache Antwort. Todesser. Wir kennen alle Namen der aktiven Todesser dieser Zeit und auch ein paar nette Druckmittel, um sie zum reden zu bringen. Onkel Severus kennt viele Geheimnisse und die hat er uns ausnahmslos alle verraten", sagte John.

„Und Excalibur?" fragte Harry nach. „Der Orden wusste in eurer Zeit darüber nichts?"

„Das ist eine Entwicklung dieser Zeit. In unserer Zeitlinie hat er nie nach dem Schwert gesucht. Er hatte seinen Stein mit den Kräften seiner Ahnen. Mehr hat er nie gebraucht."

„Und du hast Sirius aus dem Ministerium geholfen, oder?", fragte Ron.

„Ja. Aber mit einem Verschleierungszauber belegt. Er würde mich nicht wieder erkennen", sagte das Mädchen leise.

„Es muss doch schwer sein euren Vätern gegenüber zu stehen, ohne dass sie wissen wer ihr seid", meinte Harry. „Ich mein, wenn ich mir vorstelle 20 Jahre zurück zu gehen und auf meine Eltern zu treffen. Ich glaub ich würde das nicht ertragen."

„Weil du sie nie kennen lernen durftest", meinte Saphira. „Wir haben 16 Jahre mit ihnen verbracht. Aber… es ist nicht einfach ihnen gegenüber zu stehen. Das im Wald… ich musste mich echt zusammennehmen, ihn nicht einfach in den Arm zu nehmen." Sie schwiegen alle einen Moment, ehe Hermine fragte: „Ihr habt von einem Trank gesprochen mit dem ihr hergekommen seit. Ich hab noch nie von so was gehört."

„Er stammt aus Merlins Feder. Vereta tempus commutare Trank. Der Orden hat in unserer Zeit zufällig eines seiner Bücher in die Hände bekommen und darin steht das Rezept. Einen Zeitumkehrer zu besorgen war genau so schwer, wie Voldemort zu stürzen. Unmöglich. Er hat sie alle vernichten lassen. Uns blieb nur der Trank. Das Problem ist nur, er wirkt nur ein einziges Mal. Wir könnten ihn hier herstellten, aber ihn selbst nicht benutzen. Wir haben nur diese eine Chance bekommen. Und auch ein Zeitumkehrer wäre auf uns wirkungslos", erklärte Linnéa.

„Ihr seit unregistrierte Animagi und auch Werwolf, oder?", fragte Hermine nach.

„Ja. Wir haben zwar Dokumente, die als echt durchgehen, aber die Werwölfe bekommen Blut abgenommen, um sie zu registrieren und festzustellen, ob ich irgendwelche genetischen Merkmale habe, und dabei wäre ihnen sicher aufgefallen, dass ich ein geborener Werwolf bin. Etwas das nicht existierten dürfte. Also hab ich es gelassen. Nicht mal die Lehrer wissen davon und Linnéa braut mir den Banntrank seit sie 12 ist. Sie hat es direkt vom Meister selbst gelernt. Severus Snape", meinte Saphira.

„Ich glaub wir haben ein Problem", meinte Harry leise und sah kurz zu seinen Freunden.

„Was denn?", hackte John besorgt nach.

„Remus wollte eure Namen haben. Er wird garantiert etwas versuchen herauszufinden und er hat mir eine Probe von dem Tank gegeben, den ihr euch geteilt habt. Snape analysiert ihn."

„Das mit unseren Namen ist egal. Wir haben in Irland ein bisschen an der Datenbank für Geburten rumgepfuscht. Solang er unsere Eltern nicht persönlich aufsucht ist es egal. Nur das mit dem Trank…", meinte Linnéa und sah ihre Freundin an.

„Severus würde ihn erst 2011 entwickeln, oder besser zufällig entdecken. Es wird ihm sicher spanisch vorkommen, wenn er die Bestandteile hat", meinte Saphira.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Hermine.

„Das was wir mit Harry schon zwei mal gemacht haben. Wir verändern sein Gedächtnis", meinte sie und Harry sah sie entgeistert an.

„Ihr habt…"

„Ja. Haben wir. Sonst hätten wir dieses Gespräch schon vor Weihnachten geführt und da war ich noch der Überzeugung es ohne euer Wissen hinzubekommen. Aber mittlerweile, durch deine Begabung Probleme anzuziehen, wie Licht die Motten und anstatt ihnen zu entgehen, dich ihnen zu stellen, bin ich zu dem Schluss gekommen dich einzuweihen", erklärte Saphira

„Und… Onkel Severus haben wir auch schon mal das Gedächtnis verändert", meinte John.

„Sagt mal… habt ihr auch Spitznamen?", fragte Ron dann unvermittelt und Saphira lachte los.

„Ja", kicherte John.

„Alle Rumtreiber brauchen Spitznamen hat Dad gesagt und meinen Kennt ihr. Black Moon", sagte Linnéa.

„Nightmare. Bezogen auf die Todesser, für die ich das bin, wenn ich mich verwandele", erklärte Saphira.

„Silent Shadow. Wenn ich mich irgendwo anschleiche, hört mich niemand. Nicht mal ein Blinder, wie wir an Onkel Sirius festgestellt haben. Außerdem bin ich in der Dunkelheit nicht zu finden", meinte John.

„Da passt deiner aber gar nicht dazu", sagte Ron. Saphira sah Harry fragend an.

„Schneeflocke", meinte er.

„Na ja. Ein weißer Tiger, ein schwarzer Panther, ein schwarzer Werwolf und eine Schwarze Eule. Ist eh ne interessante Kombination", stellte Linnéa fest.

„Harry hat schwarze Streifen. De Farbe bleiben wir immerhin noch treu", meinte John und brachte damit alle zum lachen.

„Gut. Zurück zum ernst der Lage. Wir wissen nicht was Voldemort als nächstes vorhat. Im Moment ärgert er sich nur darüber auf dich reingefallen zu sein, Harry und ich kann dir nur raten, geh ihm aus dem Weg. Er wird dich beim nächsten Mal um jeden Preis töten wollen. Egal wie. Und er hat Excalibur. Was auch ein Problem darstellen wird, wenn man der Legende glauben darf", sagte Saphira.

„Er hat es bei Loch Ness nicht benutzt, zumindest hab ich es nicht gesehen, ich war mit Ratten beschäftigt", sagte Harry und sah John entschuldigend an.

„Schon gut. Ich kann verstehen, dass du wütend bist. Wäre ich auch. Außerdem… ich hab ihn nie kennen gelernt. Ich weiß nur das, was man mir erzählt hat. Und was ich in Hogsmeade gesehen habe. Und hier ist er wirklich noch ein Feigling", erklärte John.

„Wir wollen aber versuchen ihn auf die richtige Seite zu ziehen. Denn, auch wenn ich nie geboren werde und davon bin ich überzeugt Harry, denn Remus liebt dich von ganzem Herzen und würde dich niemals verlassen wegen einer Frau. Aber auch wenn das so sein wird, müssen John und Linnéa nicht das gleiche Schicksal erleiden. Wir haben noch etwas mehr als drei Jahre Zeit, um das hinzubekommen und ich bin wild entschlossen das zu tun."

* * *

Und? Grausam, oder? 

Nächste Woche gibt es dann Post aus dem Minsiterium. Sirius Prozess steht an.

Bis dahin

Eure Imo


	48. Kapitel 47

Hallo ihr Lieben.

Es ist mal wieder Samstag. Wie die Zeit doch vergehen kann.

Vielen dank für eure reviews. Ich weiß ich hab keine beantwortet, aber irgendwie fehlte mir dazu die Zeit. Sorry. Ich hab mich aber wirklich über sie gefreut.

Und nun will ich euch nicht länger aufhalten.

VIel sapß beim Lesen

wünscht euch, Eure Imo

Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

Kapitel 47

Harry nickte verstehend. „Können wir euch irgendwie helfen?", fragte er dann.

„Den Orden bespitzeln. Wenn wir wissen, was Dumbledore weiß, dann ist uns schon geholfen", sagte Linnéa.

„Und du musst entweder lernen dich zu verteidigen, oder dich raushalten. Das Beruhigt meine Nerven ungemein. Denn wenn du stirbst, geht die Welt unter und dieses Mal haben wir keine Chance das zu richten", erklärte Saphira.

„Vielleicht sollten wir Harry dabei etwas zur Hand gehen? Ihm helfen zu trainieren", schlug John vor.

„Das wird schwer unter zu bringen sein", meinte Harry. „Quidditchtraining, DA, Snape, Schule, Hausaufgaben und ihr habt auch eure Sachen zu erledigen."

„Das bekommen wir schon hin", meinte Linnéa zuversichtlich uns sah nach draußen. „Ich mach mich auf den Weg. Harry meinen Stab bitte." Harry reichte ihr den Stab und im nächsten Moment verwandelte sie sich und flog aus dem Fenster hinaus.

„Wo fliegt sie hin?", fragte Ron verwundert.

„Informationen holen", erklärte Saphira und erhob sich dann auch. Harry gab auch ihnen ihre Zauberstäbe zurück und dann trennten sie sich von einander.

„Das ist echt ein Ding", meinte Ron leise auf dem Weg in den Gryffindorturm.

„Und was für eines", stellte Harry leise fest.

„Lasst und oben drüber reden. Sonst bekommt es doch noch jemand mit", flüsterte Hermine und die beiden stimmten ihr zu.

Bis spät in die Nacht, mit Ausnahme eines kurzen Rundgangs, diskutierten die drei Freunde noch darüber, was sie erfahren hatten und selbst Hermine war überzeugt, dass es die Wahrheit war. „Es klingt einfach zu unglaublich, als dass es gelogen sein könnte", hatte sie dazu gesagt.

Am nächsten Morgen schon setze sich eine fröhlich lächelnde Saphira zu ihm. „Na. Gut geschlafen?", fragte sie ihn und seine Freunde.

„Na ja", meinte Harry und trank seinen Becher Kaffee, den er ganz unauffällig aus McGonagalls Kanne geklaut hatte. Er hatte eigentlich sehr wenig geschlafen, die ganze Nacht spukten ihm die verschiedensten Fragen durch den Kopf. „Kommt ihr eigentlich zurück in eure Zeit?", fragte Harry ganz leise.

„Muffliato!" flüsterte Saphira und Harry sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Nur ein kleiner Zauber das wir nicht belauscht werden können. Harmlos, die anderen hören ein leises Brummen", erklärte sie und antwortete dann auf Harrys Frage. „Wir kommen schon zurück in unsere Zeit, aber erst wenn wir unseren eigentlichen Geburtstag überschreiten."

„Also in drei Jahren", meinte Hermine.

„Genau dann. Vorher gibt es keine Möglichkeit und ich hoffe, dass wir bis dahin Voldemort in den Boden gestampft haben. Denn nur dann ist unsere Zukunft wirklich sicher."

„Und du? Du wirst doch nie geboren werden, hast du gesagt", meinte Ron.

„Das ist auch richtig. Ich werde aus dieser Zeit verschwinden und nie in der Zukunft auftauchen. Und dort wird sich auch niemand an mich erinnern. Auch nicht Lin und John, wenn sie zurückgehen. Ein Vorteil des Trankes. Die alte Zukunft wird nicht nur geschichtlich verändert, auch die Erinnerungen der Menschen werden ungeschrieben." Harry nickte nur. „Ich weiß, dass es unbegreiflich ist. Aber glaubt mir in ein paar Tagen habt ihr das verdaut. Harry ich bräuchte aber mal deinen Stundenplan und schreib doch mal dazu wann du Training hast und wann du zu Onkel Severus musst. Wir wollen mal sehen, wie wir dir etwas unter die Arme greifen können." Harry nickte nur und fischte ein Stück arg zerknittertes Pergament aus der Tasche.

„Snape Mittwochs, Training jeden Abend halb acht bis um neun. Am Wochenende von drei bis um halb sechs."

„Heftig. Katie will wohl unbedingt gewinnen, was?"

„Wir alle wollen gewinnen", bekräftigte Ron.

„Dann trainiert dafür mal fleißig", sagte sie verschwand dann, kurz nachdem sie den Zauber aufgehoben hatte.

Der Unterricht an diesem Tag zog sich endlos in die Länge. In Verwandlung nahmen sie jetzt auch für alle anderen die Theorie der Animagi durch. Harry langweilte sich dabei einfach zu Tode. Anstatt wirklich aufzupassen, beobachtete er Saphira und ihre drei Freunde, wie sie irgendetwas tuschelten, völlig unbeobachtet von McGonagall. Sie hatten wahrscheinlich einen „Beachte mich nicht" Zauber, oder so was auf die Lehrerin gelegt. Und jedes mal wenn Harry versuchte zu hören was sie sagten, hatte er nur ein leises Rauschen in den Ohren. Den Muffliato vermutete er.

Die Verteidigungstunden waren dann ebenfalls eine Qual. Es ging noch immer um ungesagte Magie, die Harry heute absolut nicht auf die Reihe bekam und Draco es schaffte ihn vier Mal zu schocken.

Erst nach dem Essen, in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, wurde es interessant. Hagrid kam mit Fawkes auf der Schulter sitzend zu ihnen und grinste übers ganze Gesicht. „Hallo ihr lieben. Wir wollen uns heute mal mit dem Phönix beschäftigten. Ich habe mir dazu Fawkes ausgeliehen. Er gehört Professor Dumbledore. Also… wer von euch kann mit etwas über Phönixe sagen? Harry?"

„Ihre Tränen haben heilende Kräfte und können selbst die stärksten Gifte neutralisieren", antwortete er und lächelte seinem großen Freund zu.

„Sehr richtig. 5 Punkte für Gryffindor. Mrs. Anderson?"

„Sie sind unglaublich stark, ihr Gesang ist ebenfalls magisch."

„Ebenfalls richtig. 5 Punkt für Ravenclaw. Mr. Malfoy?"

„Der Phönix verbrennt, wenn er stirbt und wird aus der eigenen Asche wiedergeboren. Er kann ein sehr hohes Alter erreichen. Und es ist unglaublich schwer sie abzurichten und als Haustier zu halten", sagte der Blonde, der sich seit dem er die Seiten gewechselt hatte, wirklich Mühe gab auch mit Hagrid klar zu kommen.

„Hervorragend. Und äh… 5 Punkte für Slytherin. Weiß sonst noch jemand etwas? Hermine."

„Phönixe können sich auch selbst und andere teleportieren, so wie sie es wollen. Kein Schutzzauber kann sie aufhalten."

„Wunderbar. 5 Punkte für Gryffindor", strahlte Hagrid und erklärte ihnen dann, dass der Phönix normalerweise in Ägypten, Indien und China nisten würde und wie man einen Phönix abrichtete.

Als es dann zum Stundenende klingelte, bat Hagrid Harry noch einen Moment zu bleiben. „Würdest du ihn Professor Dumbledore zurück bringen? Du hast doch jetzt bei ihm Unterricht, oder?"

„Ja. Kein Problem", meinte Harry lächelnd und ließ Fawkes auf seiner Schulter klettern.

„Danke. Ich muss runter ins Dorf. Was abholen", sagte er freudestrahlend und war auch schon verschwunden.

„Was das nur wieder ist", meinte Harry zu dem Phönix und krauelte ihm das Gefieder.

Plötzlich gab es eine Stichflamme und Naemi erschien. „Huch", machte Harry nur sah dann zu, wie Fawkes auf den fremden Phönix zuflog. Für eine Weile sah es so aus, als würden sie sich bekämpfen und Harry versuchte verzweifelt sie auseinander zu treiben. Dann wurden die Beiden aber zu einem riesigen Feuerball und landeten schließlich als Aschehäufchen auf der Wiese.

Weit und breit war schon keiner Schüler mehr zu sehen und Harry hatte keine Ahnung was er machen sollte. Eigentlich war er schon viel zu spät dran für den Unterricht. Dann begann die Asche sich zu bewegen und zu Harrys Überraschung hoben sich drei Köpfe daraus hervor. „Das glaub ich nicht", flüsterte er und ließ sich auf die Knie fallen. Einen Moment lang beobachtete er, wie die drei sich ansahen und scheinbar mit einander sprachen, zumindest klang das leise Gurren und piepsen danach, bis er sich dann wieder fing. „Kommt her. Ich nehm euch mit rein. Dumbledore wartet sicher schon auf Fawkes und ich hoffe mal dein Junges reicht als Entschuldigung, sonst wirst du für mich bei Snape nachsitzen. Vielleicht stimmt ihn ein Lied von dir ja ruhiger", sagte Harry und nahm die drei Tiere Vorsichtig auf die Hände. Naemi schien, genau wie Fawkes, nichts dagegen zu haben von ihm getragen zu werden, nur das dritte Junge kniff und biss ihm in die Hand. „Nun ist aber gut, oder du kommst in den Umhang", sagte Harry ärgerlich, als ein kleines Blutrinnsaal an seinem Finger herunter floss.

Mit Mühe gelang es Harry die Tür zum Klassenzimmer zu öffnen und Dumbledore sah ihn erstaunt an. „Verzeihen Sie die Verspätung, Sir", meinte Harry und kam zielstrebig auf ihn zu. Die Augen des Schulleiters funkelten belustigt, als er entdeckte, was Harry auf den Händen trug.

„Da hat sich wohl jemand entschlossen Vater zu werden", stellte er fest und zauberte ein Nest aus einer Decke auf seinen Tisch. „Du hast es gesehen?", fragte er leise, nachdem Harry die Küken abgesetzt hatte. Harry nickte nur. „Es ist äußerst selten, dass jemand dieses faszinierende Schauspiel mit ansehen darf", meinte Dumbledore leise.

„Es sah aus, als würden sie sich bekämpfen", meinte Harry. Dumbledore nickte.

„Ich werde mich um die beiden unbekannten kümmern, bis sie erwachsen sind und auf eine Strafe verzichten wir. Bei der Geburt eines Phönix dabei sein zu dürfen, ist etwas sehr Besonders", erklärte Dumbledore und Harry durfte sich setzten.

Am Abendbrottisch erzählte er dann seinen Freunden und auch Saphira was er erlebt hatte und Hermine war völlig aus dem Häuschen und Saphira lachte leise. „Da hat Naemi sich aber einen klugen Vater für ihr Kind ausgesucht."

„Bleiben die jetzt etwa alle drei bei Dumbledore?", fragte Ron.

„Nein. Nur Fawkes wird hier bleiben. Naemi und ihr Junges werden verschwinden und auch sie werden sich trennen. Und ihre eigenen Nester wieder aussuchen, oder wie in diesem Fall bauen", erkläre Saphira und schob Harry dann ein Stück Pergament zu.

„Oh Mann!" stöhnte er, als er erkannte, dass es sein Stundenplan war, erweitert, um sein Quidditchtraining, die Stunde bei Snape und noch einigen Trainingseinheiten bei ihnen. „Wenn ihr zwei wollt könnt ihr auch mitmachen, aber ich warne euch, das wird kein Zuckerschlecken", sagte sie zu Ron und Hermine.

„Wir können uns das ja mal ansehen", meinte Ron mit einem Blick über Harrys Schulter.

„Wo wollt ihr dann denn machen?", fragte Hermine.

„Raum der Wünsche. Nur da bekommen wir einen Raum her der groß genug wäre. Vor allem für heute Abend. Angriff und Verteidigung." Saphira klang dabei richtig begeistert, Harry dagegen schwante Böses und das sollte sich auch Bewahrheiten.

Das Quidditchtraining war schon anstrengend gewesen, aber Linnéa hatte kein Erbarmen, sondern gab ihm einfach einen Aufpäppeltrank und auch Ron und Hermine durften nicht lang zusehen. Denn John war auch da und nahm die beiden in die Mangel. „Himmel, was macht Onkel Severus mit dir?", fragte Linnéa entgeistert, als Harry das dritte Mal zu Boden gegangen war.

„Schwarze Magie beibringen, oder mein Potential suchen, wenn wir nicht gerade Okklumentik machen", gab Harry zurück.

„Schwarze Magie? Du solltest erstmal richtig kämpfen lernen, ehe du davon was lernst", erklärte sie und erklärte Harry ein paar mächtige Angriffsflüche, die er dann üben musste, um sie später gegen sie anzuwenden.

„Und wenn ich dich verletze?" fragte er.

„Keine Sorge Harry. Ich bin hart im nehmen. Und nun mach endlich."

Als Harry dann um kurz nach Mitternacht in seinem Bett lag schlief er sofort ein und war am nächsten Morgen nur mit einer eiskalten Dusche wach zubekommen. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, es könnte nicht schlimmer kommen, aber am Donnerstagabend wurde er eines Besseren belehrt. Es war durchaus interessant zu sehen, wie Saphira sich ohne weiteres in einen schwarzen Werwolf verwandelte, der augenscheinlich handzahm war, aber nachdem Harry sich auch verwandelt hatte, begriff er, warum sie Nightmare hieß. Ihr Angriff war erbarmungslos und Harry trug wohl an keinem anderen Abend mehr Blessuren davon, wie bei dem Training mit Saphira.

Am Freitag war er mit John allein der ihm bei seiner Okklumentik half. Aber nicht so wie es Snape tat. Er erklärte Harry Schritt für Schritt, wie er seinen Geist am besten leeren konnte und auch gegen Angriffe verschloss. Über ihre Übungen hinweg hätte er dieses Mal beinahe die Zeit vergessen. Denn es klappte so viel besser, als mit seinem Zaubertränkelehrer zusammen.

Den Samstag wurde fast den ganzen Tag durch trainiert. Verteidigung, Okklumentik und Animagikampfkunst. Für das Quidditchtraining reichte ihm Saphira extra eine große Portion Aufpäppeltrank, damit er das auch überstand, aber anschließend war er trotzdem fix und fertig.

„Ich muss auch noch meditieren. Snape macht mich einen Kopf kürzer wenn ich meinem Potential nicht näher komme und wir haben einen Berg an Hausaufgaben zu machen", erklärte er.

„Na gut. Du meditierst, wir suchen schon mal nach den nötigen Büchern für die Hausaufgaben. In einer Stunde in der Bibliothek. John besorgt was zu essen aus der Küche", meinte Saphira. Hermine war zwar nicht gErade begeistert davon, dass die drei die passenden Bücher schon bereitlegen wollten, aber ihr Protest verhallte im nichts.

Auch die ganze nächste Woche verbrachte Harry mit so einem eng gesteckten Trainingsplan, bis am Freitagabend ein amtlich aussehender Brief auf seinem Tisch landete. „Der ist vom Ministerium", sagte ein Schüler aus der dritten und augenblicklich war es totenstill in der Halle. Harry atmete einmal tief durch und öffnete dann den Umschlag.

_Sehr geehrteR Mr. Potter,_

_Am 28. Mai 1997 wird die Verhandlung gegen Sirius Black eröffnet. _

_Folgende Anklagepunkte liegen vor:_

_Mitgliedschaft in der Vereinigung der Todesser_

_Verrat von James Potter, seiner Frau Lilien Potter geb. Evans und ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn Harry James Potter an den Dunklen Lord_

_Dadurch Mitschuld am Tod von James Potter und seine Frau und dem Mordversuch an Harry James Potter durch den dunklen Lord_

_Mord an Peter Pettigrew und einem Dutzend Muggel (Namen sind den Akten zu entnehmen)_

_Flucht aus dem Zaubereigefängnis Askaban_

_Magische Beeinflussung von Harry James Potter, Hermine Jane Granger und Ronald Bilius Weasley _

_Ausübung schwarzer Magie, insbesondere der Unverzeihlichen_

_Unregistrierte Fähigkeit der Animagi (Erscheinungsform: großer schwarzer Hund)_

_Da Sie nicht nur der nächste Angehöre des Angeklagten sind, sondern auch ein Zeuge, der zur Klärung beitragen könnte, sind Sie verpflichtetet am 28. Mai 1997 pünktlich um 10.30 Uhr in den Gerichtsräumen (neunter Stock des Ministeriumsgebäudes) zu erscheinen. Für diese Zeit werden Sie vom Unterricht freigestellt. Dies gilt auch für alle weitern Tage der Verhandlung. Die Termine werden vom Zaubergamot bekannt gegeben. Bei Nichterscheinen wird eine Strafe von 1000 Galeonen fällig._

_Mit Freundlichen Grüßen_

_Der Zaubergamot_

Harry sah mit klopfendem Herzen auf. Es war also soweit. Sirius Verhandlung stand bevor. Ein Blick zur Seite reichte um zu sehen, dass auch Ron und Hermine so einen Brief bekommen hatten. Hermine war schneeweiß im Gesicht und Ron schluckte gerade heftig. „Alles klar?", fragte Saphira. Harry nickte schwach, erhob sich ohne einen Bissen gegessen zu haben. Hermine und auch Ron folgten ihm wortlos. Unauffällig tippte er Linnéa im vorbeigehen an. In der Vorhalle ließ er sich auf die Treppe sinken und nur kurze Zeit später tauchten die drei Zeitreisenden auf.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte John verwundet. Stumm reichte Harry Linnéa den Brief, die augenblicklich erstarrte.

„Ach du Scheiße", entfuhr es John. Saphira nickte nur und setze sich zu Harry.

„Er wird freikommen Harry. Er ist unschuldig. Das weißt du, das wissen deine Freunde. Sie können ihn nicht einsperren."

„Und wenn sie es wagen", knurrte Linnéa, „werde ich ihn eigenhändig befreien."

„Nicht nur du", stimmte Harry ihr zu.

„Kommt wir gehen nach oben. Da ist es ruhiger und du solltest vielleicht mal mit Sirius reden. Der hat sicher heute Morgen schon Post bekommen", sagte Hermine.

„Nein. Ich werde zu Dumbledore gehen und ihn bitten mich in den Grimmauldplatz zu lassen. Noch heute. Von hier kann ihm nicht helfen", sagte Harry und zog die Türen zur Großen Halle auf und ging geradewegs auf den Lehrertisch zu. Die meisten starrten Harry verwundet an.

Der legte Dumbledore den Brief vor die Nase und sagte dann, während alle andern schwiegen. „Ich würde gerne in den Grimmauldplatz." Dumbledore überflog den Brief und sah Harry dann einen Moment lang an.

„Einverstanden. Ihr dürft alle drei gehen. Hagrid, Max, würdet ihr die drei bitte ins Dorf begleiten."

„Sicher, Sir", kam es sofort von Hagrid und Scott nickte.

„Danke, Professor", sagte Harry und wandte sich zu Hagrid. „Wir holen nur schnell ein paar Sachen", sagte Harry und verließ mit seinen Freunden die Halle. Saphira und ihre Freunde hatten draußen gewartet und liefen nun gemeinsam mit ihnen die Stufen hoch.

„Wir werden auch da sein", meinte Linnéa leise.

„Wie denn das? Ihr müsst doch in den Unterricht", meinte Hermine entsetzt.

„Wenn unsere Familien von Todessern angegriffen werden und schwer verletzt im Krankenhaus liegen, kann Dumbledore es uns nicht verbieten zu ihnen zu fahren", meinte John.

Im Turm stopfte Harry schnell ein paar Kleider in seine Tasche und nickte Ron zu, der es ähnlich gemacht hatte. Hermine war auch schon fertig, als die Jungen in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen. Saphira blieb mit ihren Freunden zurück und in der Vorhalle erwarteten sie dann neben Scott und Hagrid auch McGonagall und Dumbledore. „Wir sehen uns am Montag in der Verhandlung Harry. Lass dich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, egal was vielleicht geschieht", meinte Dumbledore und Harry nickte.

„Ich werde sich auch begleiten", erklärte die gryffindorsche Hauslehrerin. Auf dem Weg ins Dorf sprach niemand auch nur ein Wort. Harrys Gedanken kreisten einzig und allein darum, wie es seinem Paten wohl gerade ging und wie er ihm helfen konnte.

„Harry?", fragte Hermine leise, erst da bemerkte er, dass sie die Schilde hinter sich gelassen hatten.

„Alles klar", sagte er und verabschiedete sich nur mit einem Nicken von den Lehrern, ehe er disapparierte.

Es war Remus, der ihnen die Tür öffnete, als sie in London angekommen anklopften. „Hab ich mir gedacht. Kommt rein."

„Wo ist er?", fragte Hermine leise.

„Auf seinem Zimmer und sternenhagelvoll. Ich weiß nicht, ob es was bringt, wenn ihr jetzt zu ihm geht", meinte der Werwolf.

„Ich versuch es trotzdem", meinte Harry und stieg die Stufen in den zweiten Stock hoch und klopfte vorsichtig an die letzte Zimmer auf der linken Seite.

„Ja", kam es lallend von drinnen. Harry steckte vorsichtig den Kopf durch die Tür und sofort schlug ihm der Alkoholgeruch entgegen. „Arry. Sön dich zu schen", begrüßte sein Pate ihn.

„Hey", sagte der Gryffindor vorsichtig lächelnd und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Au was?", fragte er und hielt ihm die fast leere Fasche entgegen.

„Nein und du hast auch genug", sagte Harry und nahm ihm die Flasche weg. „Ey. Gib sie wida her", protestierte Sirius, schaffte es aber nicht mal vom Bett aufzustehen.

„Du hast genug getrunken", sagte Harry entschieden und sah sich zu seinem Paten um.

„A was. Lasch misch doch. Es ist wahrscheinlich das letzte Mal, dass ich das kann", sagte Sirius und kam schwankend auf die Beine. „Wenn sie mich verurteilen… dann sischer zum Tod. Die Frage ist nur wie. Denm.. Demne… Demt… ach du weischt schon was isch meine. Die haben sie ja nisch mehr." Sirius versuchte ein paar Schritte zu gehen, aber schon nach dreien, stolperte er über seine eigenen Füße und Harry griff reflexartig nach ihm und landete schließlich unter ihm auf dem Boden.

„Hubs", machte Sirius nur und fing dann haltlos an zu kichern.

„Was ist denn jetzt so lustig?", fragte Harry irritiert.

„Na… hihi. Sonst kommst sischer nur Moony dir so nahe oder?"

„Äh… na ja", meinte Harry verlegen und Sirius kicherte noch mehr. „Komm geh hoch, du bist schwer", meinte Harry dann, aber Sirius grinste nur und flüsterte ganz dicht an Harrys Ohr, so das ihm die Whiskeyfahne den Atem raubte: „Nur wenn du mich küsst."

„Was?", keuchte Harry.

„Ich will einen Kuss. Einen einzigen", meinte Sirius. „Oder hast du deinen Paten nicht mehr lieb?" Sirius zog dabei einen ziemlichen Schmollmund.

„Sirius, also…"

„Du hast mich nicht mehr lieb. Wusste ich es doch. Keiner hat mich mehr lieb", seufzte er und stemmte sich dann stöhnend hoch und kroch zum Bett um sich darauf hinzulegen. Harry blieb noch einen Moment liegen und sagte dann aufstehend: „Ich hab dich noch lieb. Ich lieg nur lieber oben." Damit ließ er sich neben Sirius nieder, der ihn schielend anblinzelte.

„Dann gibst du mir also jetzt einen Kuss?" Harry atmete tief durch und nickte. Es war ja nicht so, dass er sich vor Sirius ekelte. Ganz und gar nicht. Und sein Pate war ja nun mal auch alles andere als hässlich. Nur Sirius hatte doch nichts für Männer übrig.

„Dann komm her", flüsterte Sirius und zog Harry grob zu sich ran. Es war ein feuchter Kuss, der eindeutig nach Whiskey schmeckte. Aber ansonsten, sein Pate konnte schon küssen. Das konnte man nicht anders sagen. „Hmm. Moony hat dir aber einigesch beigebracht", grinste Sirius dann schief, nachdem sie sich gelöst hatten.

„Wenn du das sagst. Was hältst du davon ein bisschen zu schlafen. Du siehst müde aus", meinte Harry. Sirius nickte schwach. „Gut. Ich bin in der Küche", sagte er verließ das Zimmer, aber nicht ohne die Whiskeyflasche mitzunehmen. Unten roch es verführerisch nach Kaffee.

„Und?", fragte Remus als Harry rein kam. Der stellte einfach nur die Flasche auf den Tisch und zog Remus dann zu sich rum und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Hast du etwa auch was getrunken?", meinte Remus entsetzt du auch Ron und Hermine sahen ihn erschrocken an.

„Nein. Sirius wollte einen Kuss haben, als Beweiß, dass ich ihn lieb habe", sagte er. Remus Stirn legte sich in Falten. „Du hättest seinen Schmollmund mal sehen müssen, als ich nein gesagt hab. Wie ein kleines Kind das keinen Lolly bekommt. Und dazu dieser Hundeblick. Den kenn ich sonst nur von dir und ich kann ihm schon nicht widerstehen."

„Dann hast du also nachgegeben?" fragte Remus schließlich.

„Damit klein Siri nicht anfängt zu weinen. Denn dann hätte ich echt nicht mehr gewusst was ich machen soll." Remus drehte sich zum Ofen und Harry glaubte schon, dass Remus irgendwie sauer wäre oder so, bis er das leise Kichern seines Geliebten hörte.

„Was ist denn jetzt?", fragte Ron verwundert. Remus drehte sich grinsend zu Harry um.

„Ich stell mir grade nur einen schmollenden Sirius vor. Das ist… oh man. Das hätte ich zu gerne gesehen. Aber.. sag mal wie gut kann unser Casanova denn nun eigentlich küssen?" Harry schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf.

„Fast so gut wie du, wenn ich mir den Alkoholgeschmack wegdenke", meinte Harry.

„So, so. Dann muss ich dich wohl von meinen Qualitäten überzeugen, nicht dass Sirius im Suff noch mehr will und du aus Mitleid nachgibst", grinste der Werwolf. Harry sah Remus empört an.

„So weit würde ich nie gehen. Da bekommt selbst Sirius einen Korb", sagte er.

„Beruhigend zu hören", lächelte Remus und drückte Harry eine Tasse Kaffee in die Hand.

„Lisa schläft schon?" fragte Harr dann.

„Ja. In meinem Bett. Ich hab einen Zauber über die Tür gelegt. Wir bekommen hier mit, wenn sie sich zu Sirius schleicht", meinte Remus uns setzte sich.

„Stand in eurer Post auch die Anklagepunkte?" fragte er dann.

„Ja", sagte Harry leise.

„Und wir könnten nicht mal alles endkräftigen", meinte Hermine schwermütig.

„Ich glaube die Sache mit der Animagi macht Sirius am wenigsten Sorgen. Für jeden der andern Punkte, kann er zu einer lebenslangen Haftstrafe verurteilt werden. Außerdem sind Fudge und Umbridge im Zaubergamot."

„Umbridge? Sie hat sich wieder erholt?", meinte Hermine verwundert.

„Ja. Seit Weihnachten arbeitet sie wieder. Und das leider auch als erste Untersekretärin des Ministers", erklärte Remus missmutig.

„Na klasse. Dann kann ich mir meine Aussage sparen. Fuge und Umbridge können mich nicht leiden. Sie werden mir das Wort um Mund umdrehen", sagte Harry.

„Wir werden sehen", meinte Remus.

Den Abend über bemühten sie sich alle nicht weiter an den Prozess zu denken und Harry verabschiedete sich schon um neun in sein Zimmer. Seine Gedanken kreisten trotz der Ablenkungsversuche immer wieder um Umbridge, Fudge und die Tatsache, dass er diesen Prozess und damit seinen Paten so gut wie verloren sah. Seufzend packte er die Kugeln des Meditadie - Sets aus und verteilte sie im Kreis um sich. Im Schneidersitz setzte er ich in die Mitte, straffte kurz die Schultern und entzündete dann mit einem: „Incendio" die Ruhekerze.

Die silbernen Kugeln hoben langsam vom Boden ab und spielten eine leise Melodie. Kennen tat er sie nicht, er konnte nicht mal genau sagen was alles mit dabei war. Ein Klavier erkannte er ganz sicher und er meinte auch Geigen darin zu hören. Aber was sonst noch dabei war, war schwer zu sagen. Und eigentlich war diese Musik, sie ähnelte doch ziemlich der Klassik, nicht gerade sein Fall. Aber in den meisten Fällen half sie ihm sich zu entspannen. Er konnte sich von ihr tragen lassen. Harry schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er versuchte sich auf die sanfte Melodie zu konzentrieren und auf Remus. Zärtliche Berührungen, sanfte Liebkosungen. Er versuchte die Wärme in seinem Inneren zu finden und seine trüben Gedanken mit Hilfe der Okklumentik wegzusperren.

Da war sie. Er spürte sie ganz leicht und sehr weit weg. Er verstärkte seine Konzentration auf seine Liebe zu Remus. Versuchte sich deutlicher vorzustellen was er alles für ihn empfand. Die Wärme wurde stärker, kam näher.

„Harry?" fragte jemand leise und der Gryffindor blinzelte. Remus stand vor ihm, skeptisch die Kugeln betrachtend, die gut einen halben Meter über dem Boden schwebend, sich in Wellen um ihn drehten.

„Keine Ahnung, ob es echtes Silber ist", meinte er und blies die Kerze aus und sofort sanken die Kugeln zu Boden.

„In der Regel schon. Woher hast du sie?" Harry seufzte.

„Von Snape. Er meinte damit würde es mir leichter fallen mein Potential zu finden", sagte er.

„Und Albus hat keine Ahnung", stellte der Werwolf dann leise fest.

„Nein. Er zieht es vor, dass niemand weiß, dass er es mir geliehen hat."

„Nun. Solang du nur die Kerze und die Kugeln hast, und mir mit ihnen nicht all zu nahe kommst, werde ich es nicht sagen. Aber lass die Finger von Kräutern."

„Ich hab nicht vor mich ins Koma zu meditieren. Aber… vielleicht kannst du mir helfen", meinte Harry.

„Helfen? Gern, aber wie?"

„Komm rüber und setz dich hinter mir", bat Harry und schob die Kugeln in einen Größeren Kreis. „Ich hoffe die Dinger bleiben in immer dem gleichen Abstand", meinte Remus mit skeptischem Blick auf die Kugeln.

„Wenn nicht puste die Kerze aus", meinte Harry und bat Remus sich hinter ihn zu setzen.

„Und jetzt?", fragte der Werwolf.

„Nimm mich einfach in den Arm. Lass mich deine Wärme spüren", sagte er leise.

„Erklärtest du auch warum?", fragte Remus verwundert.

„Nachher. Erst will ich es versuchen", sagte Harry und schmiegte sich an Remus warmen Körper. Er wollte schon nach seinem Stab greifen aber Remus war schneller und entfachte die Kerze mit einem Wink seiner Hand. „Ja, ja. Stablose Magie. Die klappt hoffentlich auch besser wenn ich mein Potential im Griff habe", seufzte Harry und schloss dann die Augen, um der Musik zu lauschen und auch Remus sachten Atemzügen hinter ihm. Er lenkte seine Konzentration auf den Körper hinter sich, die Hände die auf seinem Bauch ruhten. Er genoss die Nähe, die Remus ihm gewährte und versuchte der eigenen inneren Wärme näher zu kommen. Sie deutlicher zu spüren. Aber es gelang ihm einfach nicht. Genau so wie schon zuvor auf der Schule.

„Die Liebe ist der Schlüssel und du versucht über deine Gefühle für mich an die Kraft zu kommen, oder?", fragte Remus leise.

„Hmm", machte Harry nur gab aber schließlich wieder auf. „Ich kann es nicht. Ich komm ihr einfach nicht näher", seufzte Harry.

„Ärgere dich nicht. Das wird auch nichts bringen. Du verkrampfst dich nur", meinte Remus sanft.

„Ich sollte aber langsam Fortschritte machen", gab der Schwarzhaarige zurück.

„Versuch es anders. Such einen anderen Weg", schlug Remus vor.

„Und wie? Snape sagt, der Zugang ist Liebe. Die Liebe, die ich für euch, für dich, für Sirius und für meine Freunde empfinde und bei dir komm ich ihr am nächsten. Aber nicht nah genug", erklärte Harry verzweifelt.

„Hast du es schon mal mit uns allen versucht?"

„Ja. Auch erfolglos", murmelte Harry.

„Gut. Dann lass dich fallen", meinte Remus leise. Harry sah sich irritiert um.

„Wie meinst du das?" Remus lächelte.

„Befreie dich von allem und dann lass dich fallen in deine Gefühle für mich. Konzentrier dich nicht auf dein Potential. Lass dich treiben von dem Meer aus Gefühlen."

„Und du meinst das hilft?", fragte Harry skeptisch.

„Ich hab auf ähnliche Weise geschafft mit mir ins Reine zu kommen. Den Werwolf in mir zu akzeptieren. Ich hab so gelernt damit zu leben und mein Problem anzunehmen und mich nicht dagegen zu wehren. Versuch es doch einfach mal, Schaden kann es auf keinen Fall", sagte Remus.

„Nein. Das stimmt", meinte Harry und machte es sich wieder gemütlich. Remus sanfte Hände ruhten auf seine, Rücken, begannen sanfte Kreise zu ziehen.

„Entspann dich, Harry. Ganz locker. Versuch deine Probleme einen Moment auszublenden. Auch ich mach mir Sorgen um Sirius, aber vergiss nicht. Das Recht ist auf unserer Seite. Sirius ist unschuldig und wir werden das beweisen. Befreie dich von deinen Zweifeln. Schiebe sie bei Seite", flüsterte Remus und Harry nickte. Er tat das ja schon die ganze Zeit über.

Remus Hände wanderten langsam immer weiter zu Harrys Brust und sein wohliges seufzten entkam ihm. „Gut machst du das. Und nun konzentriere dich, so wie vorhin auch. Spüre deine Liebe zu mir. Lass dich von ihr einfangen." Harry nickte nur und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Remus. Seine warmen Hände, die unter dem Hemd seiner Schuluniform auf seinem Bauch ruhten. Remus Atemzügen hinter ihm. Er stellte sich die sanften Liebkosungen vor. „Versink immer weiter in ihnen", raunte Remus ganz dicht an seinem Ohr. Harry spürte Remus heißen Atem, und dann die warmen weichen Lippen auf der Haut. Warme Schauer jagten ihm über den Rücken. „Gut. Weiter so. Nimm Sirius dazu. Versuch auch die Gefühle für ihn zu spüren. Die Zuneigung. Die Vaterliebe, Geschwisterliebe. Nicht die Angst um ihn. Nur die positiven Gefühle", flüsterte Remus, der seine Hände leicht kreisend bewegte.

So ging es weiter. Neben Remus warmen Berührungen tauchten die Bilder vom Dezember vor Harrys Augen auf. Als er heulend wie eins Schlosshund seinem Paten um den Hals gefallen war, vor lauter Freunde ihn wieder zu sehen. Die Freude darüber, dass Sirius seine Liebe zu Remus doch akzeptiert hatte. Dann kamen auch seine Freunde dazu. Ron und Hermine. Er lachte mit ihnen, sie stritten sich über Hausaufgaben und zu guter letzt seine Eltern. Sie lächelten ihn an aus dem Spiegel Nerhegeb.

Und dann bemerkte Harry es. Sein ganzer Körper war durchströmt mit Wärme. Sie war zum greifen nahe. Er konnte sie in seinen Adern pulsieren fühlen. Er konnte spüren, wie ihn die Liebe umfing. Ihn einhüllte wie einen Kokon. „Ich hab es!", rief Harry begeistert und schlug die Augen auf und im selben Moment war alles vorbei und er landete unsanft auf dem Boden. „Was?", fragte er sich den Hintern reibend und einem grinsenden Remus ins Gesicht sehend.

„Du hast fast zehn Zentimeter über dem Boden geschwebt und die Luft hat geknistert vor Magie. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass du sie gefunden hast." Dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab und endriegelte die Tür, die sofort von Ron und Hermine aufgerissen wurde.

„Was…", begann Hermine aber Remus hob die Hand.

„Harry war dabei nach seinem Potential zu suchen und ist auf dem besten Wege es zu finden. Ich wollte nicht, dass ihr ihn ablenkt. Absolute Ruhe ist bei einer Meditation das wichtigste", erklärte er.

„Gefunden hat er sie", meinte Ron.

„Ja. Er muss nur noch einen Weg finden sie ganz spontan nutzen zu können", sagte Remus und ließ mit seinem Stab die erloschene Ruhekerze und die Kugeln in den Kasten verschwinden.

„Und wie?", fragte Harry sich aufs Bett setzend.

„Im Grunde ist es ganz einfach", sagte Remus. „Mir hat diese Meditation geholfen den Werwolf zu bändigen. Die meisten Werwölfe ziehen sich von jeder Menschlichen Zivilisation zurück. Es gibt nicht viele, die hier bleiben und unter den Menschen leben. Außerdem liegt es in der Natur des Werwolfs schnell jähzornig zu werden, das war bei mir nicht anders, bis ich mich mit dieser Meditation beschäftigt habe. Ich war damals kaum 10 Jahre alt. Aber entschlossen nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Albus hat mir diese eine Bedingung gestellt. Ich könnte an die Schule kommen, aber nur wenn ich mich in den Griff bekommen würde. Er hat mir auch gesagt wie und nachdem ich es dann geschafft hatte, hat er mir geraten mir ein Bild zu überlegen. Etwas das für mich Ruhe und Frieden bedeutet. Innere Ruhe und Frieden.

Damals war es ein See ganz in der Nähe unseres Hauses, der für mich eine Art Ruhepol war. Deshalb hatte ich auch schnell in Hogwarts eine Lieblingsstelle am See. Nach der Schule hat sich das dann geändert. Es wurde zu einer Tasse Earl Grey vor einem gut geheizten Kamin, und sein einigen Monaten... Seit dem Sommer bist du es. Einfach nur in deinen Armen liegen und mich von dir verwöhnen lassen." Harry lächelte Remus zärtlich zu und meinte: „Ich bin beruhigender als eine Tasse Tee?"

„Sehr viel beruhigender Harry", antwortete der Werwolf ebenfalls lächelnd.

„Aber.. brauchst du denn dieses Bild noch? Ich mein nach so langer Zeit?", fragte Hermine.

„Eigentlich nicht. Zumindest nicht mehr bewusst. Aber ich fühle mich wohler, wenn ich weiß, wie ich zur Ruhe kommen kann. Mich beruhigt allein schon die Tatsache zu wissen, wie ich mein inneres Gleichgewicht finden kann, sollte ich es verlieren", erklärte Remus.

„Und so was muss ich mir auch suchen?", meinte Harry.

„Im Grunde schon. Zumindest für den Anfang. Irgendetwas worauf du dich konzentrierst, um dann dein Potential… zu erwecken. Finde etwas, was du mit diesem Gefühl in Verbindung bringst. Egal was es ist, selbst wenn es noch so absurd ist und es eigentlich keiner nachvollziehen kann. Nur für dich ist die Bedeutung wichtig. Für sonst niemanden. Es wird dir helfen bewusst und gewollt auf dein Potential zuzugreifen", sagte der Werwolf und Harry meinte verhalten gähnend: „Ich versuch es."

„Aber nicht mehr Heute. Jetzt ist es Zeit ins Bett zu gehen. Es ist gleich halb zwölf", meinte Remus und stand auf. „Gehen wir in mein Zimmer? Wegen Lisa?", fragte er.

„Sicher", antwortete Harry seinem Freund folgend.

Erst einmal im Bett wurde Harry richtig bewusst wie Müde er wirklich war und brauchte nicht lang um einzuschlafen. Aber trotz allem war er am nächsten Morgen schon um halb acht wach. Auch Remus hatte die Augen schon aufgeschlagen, während Lisa zwischen ihnen noch selig schlummerte.

„Morgen", flüsterte Harry leise.

„Guten Morgen. Gut geschlafen?", fragte der Werwolf ebenfalls leise.

„Einfach herrlich, wie immer, wenn ich bei dir bin", meinte Harry lächelnd.

„Wollen wir Frühstück machen?", schlug Remus vor.

„Warum nicht", meinte Harry und stand möglichst leise auf, um Lisa nicht zu wecken.

Während Harry den Tisch deckte, brutzelte Remus Eier und Schinken in der Pfanne und kochte auch Kaffee. „Wo ist Molly eigentlich?", fragte Harry.

„Zu Hause. Sirius hat sie rausgeworfen, als sie es mit der Bemutterung für ihn übertrieben hat", erklärt Remus.

„Wann soll das gewesen sein?", fragte eine gequält klingende Stimme von der Tür her.

„Gegen Mittag, nach einer halben Flasche Feuerwhisky. Sie wird sich aber sicher nicht lang davon abhalten lassen wieder zu kommen", meinte Remus. Stöhnend ließ sich Sirius auf einen Stuhl fallen und legte den Kopf auf die Tischplatte.

„Kater?", fragte Harry grinsend.

„Nein. Eine Horde wild gewordener Hippogreife", brummte Sirius missmutig.

„Selbst Schuld. Ich hab dir gesagt du sollst nicht so viel trinken, aber du wolltest ja nicht hören", meinte Remus und stellte die Pfanne auf den Tisch. Sirius gab ein würgendes Geräusch vom sich, als er das Essen sah und schloss die Augen.

„Du willst doch wohl nicht das ich was esse."

„Erwarte nicht von mir, dass ich dich füttere", sagt Remus uns setzte sich auch. Während des Frühstücks saß Sirius einfach nur stöhnend und jammernd neben ihm, bis Remus schließlich genervt seufzte. Er wühlte kurz hinter sich in der Schublade und zog eine Phiole mit giftgrünem Inhalt hervor. Sirius schien tatsächlich kurz zu würgen, als er sie sah.

„Was gegen den Kater. Aber nur wenn du mit versprichst keinen Alkohol mehr anzurühren. Harry ist schließlich nicht hergekommen um seinen Paten ins Bett zu tragen, weil der allein keinen Schritt mehr laufen kann."

„Ich schwöre es, Moony", erklärte Sirius dann aber sofort und Remus reichte ihm den Trank den der Schwarzhaarige mit einem Zug leerte. Remus grinste breit und Harry sah seinen Freund verwundert an.

„Hab ich Sirius eigentlich gesagt, dass er anfängt zu brechen, wenn er noch einen Schluck Alkohol in den nächsten 48 Stunden trinkt, nach diesem Trank?", meinte Remus dann und Sirius spuckte das Glas Wasser, was er hinterher trank quer über den Tisch und starrte Remus an.

„Das ist nicht dein ernst, Moony."

„Mein voller ernst und Severus war hellauf begeistert den Trank so zu verändern, nachdem ich ihm gesagt habe, wer ihn trinken wird."

„Das… das…"

„Das war Rumtreiberart, mein lieber Tatze. Außerdem ist es nur zu deinem Besten. Was glaubst du wohl macht es für einen Eindruck, wenn du morgen total verkatert im Ministerium auftauchst. Wir wollen doch einen guten Eindruck machen. Molly besorgt dir sogar extra ein paar neue Sachen", erklärte der Werwolf und Sirius funkelte ihn böse an.

„Das bekommst du zurück."

„Ich weiß, aber das war es mir wert", grinste Remus.

Dann kamen auch Ron und Hermine in die Küche. Seine Freundin hatte Lily auf dem Arm, die ihr wild in den Haaren zog und Rons unbeholfene Versuche ihr zu helfen, machten das wohl nur noch schlimmer. Harry erhob sich sofort und kam ihnen zu Hilfe, aber letztendlich war es Remus, der Hermines Haare aus den Händen befreite.

Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück gesellte Harry sich mit Lily und der auch aufgestanden Lisa zu Sirius, der sich ins Wohnzimmer verzogen hatte und versuchte alles mögliche um ihn abzulenken und aufzuheitern. Er bot sich sogar an, beim Streich gegen Remus zu helfen, aber nichts brachte seinen Paten auf andere Gedanken.

Molly tauchte kurz vor dem Mittagessen mit mehreren Tüten bepackt auf. Es war nicht nur Sirius der neue Sachen bekam auch Remus konnte sich nicht gegen zwei neue Hemden, zwei neue Hosen und einen neuen Umhang wehren. Und Molly hatte auch für Ron, Hermine und Harry neue Umhänge und für die Jungen auch neue Hemden gekauft. Die Hemden waren, bis auf Remus alle weiß. Sirius Umhang hatte einen tiefen blau Ton und dazu passend eine schwarze Hose. Rons Umhang war in einem feuerrot und Hermine bekam ein Champagnerfarbener, Harrys Umhang war ein tiefes Grün, das laut Mollys Aussage seine Augen jetzt ohne die Brille noch mehr unterstrich. Remus dagegen bekam ein ockerfarbenes Hemd, eine hellbraune Hose und einen Umhang in derselben Farbe.

„Molly wirklich… das hätte doch nicht nötig getan", versuche Remus sich auch nach einer Stunde und der Anprobe noch dagegen zu wehren.

„Es steht dir aber", meinte Harry und fing sich auch einen missmutigen, aber nicht ganz ernst gemeinten Blick ein.

„Du kommst mit ins, Bad Sirius. Wir müssen was mit deinen Haaren machen", meinte Molly.

„Was? Nein. Vergiss es. Ich mach ja vieles mit, aber da nicht", protestierte er und ehe irgendwer reagieren konnte, war er als Hund schon zur Tür hinaus und die Stufen hinaufgewetzt.

„Aber so kann er doch nicht gehen? Er sieht doch auch wie ein Landstreicher", protestierte Molly.

„Ach was. Ich finde lange Haare stehen ihm", nahm Harry seien Paten in Schutz und Remus sah ihn verwundert an.

„Du erwartest doch nicht…", begann er und Harry fing an zu kichern.

„Nein, Moony. Ich sagte sie stehen Sirius. Du gefällst mir so wie du bist." Dabei war er auf Remus zugegangen und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Ich werde mal nach unserem Streuner sehen. Vielleicht bekomm ich ihn dazu sich zu rasieren", sagte er dann und verschwand auch die Stufen nach oben.

Nachdenklich ging er über den Flur zu Sirius Zimmer. Ihm war es vorher nie so bewusst gewesen, aber wenn er daran dachte, wie temperamentvoll Linnéa doch war,… so im nach hinein betrachtet war diese Ähnlichkeit kaum zu übersehen. Und Saphiras Souveränität auch. Die gleiche wie bei Remus. Und auch so viele Gesichtszüge glichen sich. Wenn sie einen skeptisch musterte, oder auch die ernste Miene. Und es viel ihm nicht leicht den beiden nichts davon zu sagen, aber er hatte es geschworen. Außerdem hatte ihn auch Hermine gründlich darüber aufgeklärt, dass man erstens nicht über die Zukunft verraten durfte, um sie nicht zu verändern und zweitens durch den Eingriff der drei sich ja auch schon verändert hatte. Es bestand durchaus die Möglichkeit, dass Amy Mathews nie hier auftauchen würde. Es würde also nichts bringen.

Sirius saß in einem Sessel am Fenster und starrte nach draußen. „Wenn du mir an die Haare willst, dann kannst du dich auf was gefasst machen", meinte er in einem Tonfall, dem es deutlich an ernst fehlte.

„Ich will dir allenfalls an die Barthaare", grinste Harry und setze sich zu seinem Paten. „Und hör auf zu grübeln. Ich schwöre dir, wirst du wirklich verurteilt, lass ich alles stehen und liegen und befreie dich. Wir fliehen weit weg und bauen uns ein ganz neues Leben auf."

„Und Voldemort?" fragte Sirius nachdenklich.

„Wenn er was von mir will soll er zu mir kommen. Aber… Remus… könnten wir ihn mitnehmen?" Sirius musste nun doch schmunzeln.

„Er würde dir sowieso überall hin folgen. Das lässt sich also gar nicht vermeiden. Und ich will ja nicht dass du zum Einsiedler wirst." Harry schmunzelte auch leicht.

„Deine Rücksichtnahme freut mich. Dann wirst du mir doch sicher auch ins Bad folgen, denn drei Tagebart kratzt beim Küssen fürchterlich und stehen tut er dir auch nicht." erklärte Harry.

„Küssen? Wann haben wir uns geküsst?" meinte Sirius verwundert, während er Harry folgte.

„Gestern Abend. Du wolltest es als Beweis, dass ich dich lieb habe. Erst hab ich ja nein gesagt, aber du sahst aus als wenn du gleich anfangen würdest zu flennen und damit kann ich erst recht nicht umgehen. Also hab ich dich eben geküsst."

„Oh Mann. Daran kann ich mich echt nicht mehr erinnern", stöhnte der Schwarzgelockte.

„Ich um so besser", meinte Harry und kramte das Rasierzeug aus dem Schrank. „Willst du oder soll ich mich daran versuchen, auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich dich entstelle."

„Üben darfst du an deinem eigenen Gesicht, da lasst ich keinen anderen ran, solang er eine Rasierklinge in den Händen hält, aber wie… wie fandest du es denn?" Harry musste sich auf die Lippe beißen. „So schlimm?"

„Nein", kicherte Harry. „Nein war ganz Ok. Fast so gut wie Remus. Nur etwas zu viel Alkohol und zu stachelig." Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch, während er den Schaum auf seinen Wangen verteilte. „Nur fast so gut wie Remus? Da bin ich aber eingerostet."

„Kannst du ja ändern, wenn du frei bist. Ich geh schon mal runter zum essen und wehe du kommst nicht", sagte Harry.

Die nächsten Stunden flogen nur so dahin. Alle gaben sich Mühe Sirius bei Laune zu halten und dann war es plötzlich schon fast Mitternacht und sie gingen alle schleunigst zu Bett. Das Üben hatte Harry sich gespart. Sirius war wichtiger. Und der sah am nächsten Morgen auch aus, als ginge er zu einer Beerdigung, wahrscheinlich seiner eigenen. Während der Morgenstunden, begann Molly dann an allen herumzukritteln. Krawatten wurden drei Mal gebunden, Umhänge zehn Mal glatt gestrichen und Haare zu Recht gezupft. Alle versuchten sie zu beruhigen, aber als Rons Mutter dann zum fünften Mal versuchen wollte Harrys wilde Mähne in Ordnung zu bringen, platze ihm der Kragen.

„Molly! Hör endlich auf! Du machst uns total wahnsinnig! Und meine Haare machen eh das was sie wollen!" Alle starten Harry ziemlich verdutzt an und Molly seufzte tief.

„Ich will doch nur das ihr…", meinte sie und wollte Harrys Krawatte, sie hatte für hin und Ron heute Morgen plötzlich auch welche gehabt, noch mal zu Recht zupfen, aber er griff nach ihren Händen.

„Molly", sagte er barsch und atmete tief durch, um sich nicht noch mehr anzuschreien. „Wir sind schon nervös genug. Du machst es nur noch schlimmer. Wir sehen alle perfekt aus. Wir wollen keinen Schönheitswettbewerb gewinnen."

„Wir müssen eh los. Kommt", meinte Remus. Er hatte seine Krawatte etwas lockerer gezogen, da Molly ihm bei ihrem letzten überfall auf ihn fast die Luft abgeschnürt hatte. Harry nickte ihm zu und folgte dann Sirius aus dem Haus.

* * *

Und? Wie war's?

Ok ich gestehe, es gibt spannendere Chaps in dieser Gesichte. Aber ich verspreche euch, das nächste wird wieder Haarsträubender, denn es geht vor Gericht und Sirius Schicksal wird sich entscheiden.

Bis nächst Woche,

Eure Umo


	49. Kapitel 48

Hi Leute,

es ist mal wieder Samstag und damit Zeit für ein neues Chap.

Ich bitte vielmals um verzeihung das ich nciht auf die Reviews geantwortet habe. Hatte in der letzten Woche etwas Stress.

Gefreut hab ich mich wie immer riesig.

Und nun auch genug geredet, viel spaß mit dem neuen Chap.

Eure Imo

Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

Kapitel 48

Wie schon im Winter apparierten sie an eine abgelegene Stelle und nahmen den Besuchereingang. Im Atrium war der Teufel los und kaum das man sie erkannt hatte stürzten sich dutzende Reporter auf sie. Es waren sieben Auroren nötig um die Menge zu teilen. Zwei weitere Auroren und zwei Wachposten traten dann auf sie zu „Sirius", sagte einer der beiden freundlich.

„Marvin. Schön dich zu sehen und das vor allem lebend", grüßte Harry Pate einen hochgewachsenen Mann mit kantigem Gesicht und stechend blauen Augen. Tiefschwarzes Haar lag locker auf seinem Kopf.

„Hatte ziemlich oft Glück und auch nicht vergessen, dass du mit mal das Leben gerettet hast. Das ist übrigens mein Kollege Dennis Cane." Sirius nickte dem Mann zu. Er war etwas kleiner als Sirius, dafür aber breiter und starrte Sirius aus tiefschwarzen Augen an.

„Mitkommen", knurrte er nur und zückte seinen Stab.

„Den. Steck ihn weg. Ich kenn Sirius gut genug um zu wissen, dass er keinen Ärger machen wird", meinte der Mann und wandte sich dann wieder an Harrys Paten. „Wir sind hier um dich schon mal runter zu bringen und auf dich aufzupassen, damit du nicht türmst."

„Wäre töricht das zu tun, wenn du da bist und ich hatte es nicht vor, sonst wäre ich erst gar nicht hergekommen", sagte Sirius und sah Harry nervös an.

„Wir schaffen das, Sirius. Du musst nur daran glauben", sagte er. Sirius nickte und folgte dann den beiden zu den Fahrstühlen. Während der Kontrollen und dem Weg in die Gerichtsräume, versuchte auch Harry sich genau das einzureden. Sirius war unschuldig, sie konnten ihn nicht einsperren.

Auch vor den Gerichtsräumen herrschte Trubel. Fünf Auroren hielten Reporter mit farbigen Bändern davon ab, den Weg zu dem Kerker zu blockieren. „Diese Schweine. Ein Schauprozess. Es ist ein verdammter Schauprozess", grummelte Remus vor sich hin.

„Du meinst die kommen alle mit rein?", fragte Harry leise.

„Ja. Wette das ist auf Fudges Mist gewachsen. Der ist jetzt für die Öffentlichkeitsarbeit zuständig. Er will Eindruck schinden", sagte Remus.

Sie liefen die Stufen hinunter zur ersten Sitzreihe über der ein Schild schwebte, auf dem: „Zeugen!" stand. Hier saßen schon ein paar grimmig aussehende Leute. Die drei Männer und zwei Frauen. Die Männer trugen alle Schwarze Umhänge und zwei von ihnen hatten mal mehr mal weniger graues Haar. Der Dritte war dunkelblond. Die Frauen waren in grauen Umhängen gekleidet und schienen zu den Männern zu gehören.

„Bei allen Göttern. Harry Potter", flüsterte dann plötzlich die, die neben dem Dunkelblonden saß, seine Narbe anstarrend. Harry stöhnte genervt auf. „Kate Wetherby. Ich war eine Kollegin ihres Vaters. Und das ist mein Charles", sagte sie. Gezwungenermaßen reichte Harry den beiden die Hand und nun stellten sich auch der Reihe nach die andern Anwesenden vor, aber ihre Namen hörte Harry nicht. Er wollte sie nicht hören. Er hatte jetzt anders Sorgen.

„Das muss doch für sie eine Genugtuung sein, den Mörder ihren Eltern verurteilt zu sehen", sagte Charles und in Harry begann ein Vulkan zu brodeln.

„Genugtuung? Es ist also eine Genugtuung, dass ein Unschuldiger eingesperrt wird?", fragte Hermine giftig und die Männer sahen sie verwundert an.

„Unschuldig? Wenn Sirius Black unschuldig ist, dann fresse ich einen Feuerblitz", meinte ein anderer.

„Dann wünsch ich schon mal guten Appetit", wünschte Ron und auch Harry sah dem Mann fest in die Augen.

Der wandte seinen Blick aber schnell ab und begann mit seinem Nachbarn zu flüstern. Nach und nach füllten sich die ersten beiden Reihen. Keinen einzigen von ihnen kannte Harry, außer Snape. Er kam kurz bevor die Presse rein gelassen wurde und setze sich eine Reihe hinter ihnen. Kaum das man die Türen für die Besucher geöffnet hatte, stürmten die Fotographen nach vorn und schossen dutzende Fotos. Die meisten scheinbar von Harry den dem wurde nach kurzer Zeit schon schwummerich bei dem Blitzlichtgewitter.

Dann wurden sie aber zurück auf die hinteren Bänke gescheucht und die Richter beraten den Saal. Es waren fast die gleichen wie beim letzen mal. Sofort erkannte Harry Fudge und Umbridge. Sie saßen zur Linken und Rechten des Ministers. Dazu kamen noch ein Mann mit Schnauzer und kalten blauen Augen und Amelia Bones. Percy kam als letzter herein, nahm an einem Extratisch platz und breitete Pergament und Schreibutensilien säuberlich vor sich aus.

Al letzter wurde Sirius hereingeführt. Die beiden Männer in Schwarz von vorhin flankierten ihn. Nachdem er auf dem Kettenstuhl platz genommen hatte, ohne dass er gefesselt wurde, erhob sich Stevens und begann zu sprechen.

„Hiermit ist die Verhandlung gegen Sirius Black eröffnet. Mr. Fudge, die Anklageschrift", damit setzte sich der Minister und sein Vorgänger stand hastig auf.

„Der Angeklagte wird bezichtigst, ein Mitglied in der Vereinigung der Todesser zu sein, die auch als die Anhänger des Unnennbaren bekannt sind. Im Zuge dieser Mitgliedschaft hat Sirius Black am 31.10.1981 das Versteck des Auroren James Potter, dessen Frau und dessen gemeinsamen Sohn an den Unnennbaren verraten, nachdem diese ihn nur kurz zuvor durch den Fideliuszauber zu ihrem Geheimniswahrer gemacht haben. Aufgrund des Bruchs dieses magischen Paktes wurden James Potter und Lilian Potter in der Nacht des 31. Oktober 1981 durch den Unnennbaren ermordet. Nur ihr Sohn Harry James Potter ist dem Anschlag auf sein Leben in unbekannter Weise entkommen. Damit trifft den Angeklagten eine Mitschuld am Tod der beiden genannten Personen.

Da in dieser Nacht aber auch der Unnennbare spurlos verschwand, sah sich Sirius Black gezwungen seine Tat einem anderen anzuhängen und entschied sich für Peter Pettigrew. Einen ehemaliger Schulkameraden und Freund, sowohl der Mordopfer als auch Blacks Den Satz verstehe ich nicht ganz. Vielleicht: ‚Ein ehemaliger Schulkamerad und Freund und ein Mordopfer Blacks'. Er stellte ihn in London und ermordete ihn brutal, indem er eine ganze Straße sprengte. Diese Tat forderte, neben dem Leben von Peter Pettigrew, auch das von 12 Muggeln und Verletzte das Geheimhaltungsabkommen schwer. Zeugen dieser Tat berichteten, dass kurz vor der Explosion Peter Pettigrew den hier Angeklagten beschuldigte, seinen Freund James Potter an den Unnennbaren verraten zu haben.

Der Beschuldigte wurde Aufgrund dieser eindeutigen Beweise für eine lebenslange Haft nach Askaban gebracht, von wo er nach 12 Jahren floh, um das Werk seines früheren Meisters zu vollenden und Harry Potter zu töten. Dies konnte nur durch das Beherzte eingreifen eines Lehrkörpeers verhindert werden. Leider floh Sirius Black erneut, auf bisher unerklärliche Weise.

Wie dem Ministerium erst kürzlich bekannt wurde, ist er ein unregistrierter Animagus und des weitern ist davon auszugehen das er, aufgrund seiner Mitgliedschaft bei den Todessern, schwarze Magie, insbesondere die Unverzeihlichen, praktiziert." Damit setze Fudge sich. Harry hatte fast vergessen zu atmen und in ihm stiegen wieder Zweifel auf, Sirius wirklich frei zu bekommen.

„Fangen wir mit der Verhandlung an. Mrs. Wetherby, würden Sie sich bitte erheben", bat Stevens ruhig. Die Frau erhob sich sofort. „Fürs Protokoll. Ihr Name ist Kate Wetherby."

„Sehr richtig", antwortete die Frau.

„Sie waren von 1976 – 1984 Leitern des Aurorenbüros, des britischen Ministeriums?"

„Das war ich", bestätigte die Frau.

„Und Sie kennen den Angeklagten von damals?"

„Ja. Ich kenne ihn", sagte die Frau.

„Was für ein Mensch war Sirius Black seiner Zeit?", fragte Stevens.

„Er war ein Draufgänger. Das Wort Gefahr gab es bei ihm nicht. Er hat sich oft in Situationen begeben, in die sich kaum ein anderer gewagt hatte."

„Würden Sie ihn als loyal bezeichnen?", fragte Amelia Bones.

„Ja. Er war loyal. Immer. Nur zu wem, weiß ich nicht. Mr. Black stammt nämlich aus einer Familie, die zwar, abgesehen von seinem jüngeren Bruder, keinen Kontakt zu Sie-wissen-schon-wem hatte, aber sie sympathisierte offen mit ihm."

„Und er wurde dennoch eingestellt?", fragte der Richter mit dem Schnauzer.

„Er hat alle Tests mit Bestnote bestanden. Es gab keine Begründung ihn abzulehnen. Außerdem war er mit 16 schon ausgezogen, da er sich mit seiner Familie nicht verstand.

„Sie müssten doch auch James Potter gekannt haben. Nicht wahr?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Sicher. Ein vorbildlicher Auror und Spitzenmann, jeder kannte seinen Namen bei uns. Sein früher Tod hat alle tief getroffen", erklärte die Frau.

„Selbstverständlich. Was ist Ihre Meinung über James Potter. Würde er leichtfertig jemandem vertrauen?"

„Nein. Keinesfalls. James Potter war umsichtig und hat nur zu wenigen, während seiner Zeit bei uns, enge Freundschaft geschlossen." Dumbledore nickte.

„Aber es stimmt doch, dass Black und Potter schon vor dem Eintritt in den Aurorenjob Freunde waren", fragte Fudge barsch.

„Meines Wissens nach schon."

„Wissen Sie es, genau oder vermuten sie es nur?", fragte Stevens nach.

„Sie waren in verschiedenen Einheiten, ich kann es daher nur vermuten."

So ging das dann immer weiter. Der Reihe nach rief Stevens ehemalige Freunde und Kollegen auf und am Ende wurde auch Dumbledore befragt. Und alle, selbst der Schulleiter sagten aus, dass Sirius eigensinnig und hitzköpfig war und auch James bester Freund.

„Professor Dumbledore. Sie waren es, der James Potter den Fideliuszauber vorgeschlagen hatte. Würden Sie uns bitte kurz erklären wozu dieser Zauber nun genau nütze ist", bat Stevens.

„Aber sicher. Der Fideliuszauber gehört zur hohen Magie. Mit ihm werden Geheimnisse in der lebenden Seele eines Menschen versteckt. Von da an ist das Geheimnis unauffindbar, es sei den der Geheimniswahrer stirbt oder verrät das Geheimnis aus freien Stücken."

„Wissen Sie wen James Potter als Geheimniswahrer einsetzen wollte?", fragte Stevens nach.

„Mir gegenüber hat er Sirius Black erwähnt", antwortete der Schulleiter, setze aber hinzu: „Was aber nicht heißen muss, dass er es getan hat. Möglich wären auch Peter Pettigrew oder Remus Lupin." Während all dieser Aussagen, wurde Harry nur noch nervöser und er konnte sich nicht des Gefühles erwähren, das hier etwas ganz gewaltig schief ging.

„Danke. Wenn keine weitern Fragen bestehen, vertagen wir die Verhandlung auf Morgen zehn Uhr und setzen mit der Zeugenbefragung fort", damit erhoben sich die Richter und Sirius wurde abgeführt.

„Wo bringen sie ihn hin?", fragte Hermine leise.

„Ich hoffe nicht in einen Kerker. Das verkraftet er nicht", meinte Remus ernst und sah Sirius nach, der in den Nebenraum zu den Richtern geführt wurde, sich vorher aber immer wieder panisch umsah. Mit einem ziemlich mulmigen Gefühl im Magen verließ auch Harry den Saal und wurde von einer Traube aus Reportern erwartete, die ihn mit Fragen bombardierten. Aber die Auroren hielten sie zurück und kurz vor den Fahrstühlen wurde Harry von dem Auroren Namens Marvin angesprochen.

„Mr. Potter, der Minister würde gerne mit ihnen sprechen. Kommen Sie bitte mit", bat er und Harry und auch seine Freunde folgten dem Mann durch einen Geheimgang in einen kleinen Raum. Dort saßen Dumbledore, Stevens und Sirius.

„Herr Minister, Herr Direktor", grüßte Harry sie höflich und sah Sirius dann an. Sein Pate schien alles andere als glücklich zu sein. Er wirkte blass und mutlos.

„Ihr Schulleiter versicherte mir, dass Mr. Black auch morgen wieder erscheinen würde, trotz der nicht all zu guten Aussichten heute. Kann ich mich auch auf Ihr Wort stützen?", fragte der Minister.

„Sicher. Sirius ist unschuldig. Er wird morgen wieder hier sein", sagte Harry mit fester Stimme.

„Gut. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie ungestört gehen können. Bis morgen", erklärte Stevens und ging.

„Albus. Du weißt, dass Sirius unschuldig ist", knurrte Remus.

„Ich glaube Sirius, seine Geschichte, denn sie klingt plausibel. Nur das hatte nichts mit den Fragen zu tun, die mir gestellt wurden. Passt auf Fudge und Umbridge auf. Die werden morgen kein gutes Haar an euch lassen wollen." Damit verschwand Dumbledore.

Der Minister ließ Harry und seine Freunde über seinen privaten Ausgang das Ministerium verlassen, nachdem sämtliche Fotographen ins Atrium gescheucht wurden. Unterwegs holten sie sich auf Sirius Wunsch eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen, auch wenn sie keinen richtigen Appetit hatten. Arthur war überrascht, aber auch froh Sirius wieder zusehen, aber den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie alle weitestgehend schweigend. Keiner wollte über diese Verhandlung reden, nur zu gut schien allen bewusst zu werden, dass es ziemliche mies stand.

Harry verbrachte eine unruhige Nacht, aus der er schon um vier Uhr in der Früh erwachte und einfach keine Ruhe mehr fand. Ganz vorsichtig schlich er sich aus dem Zimmer, um Lisa und Remus nicht zu wecken und zog sich im Bad schon mal an. Schlafen würde er sowieso nicht mehr können. In den Flur viel ein schwacher Lichtschein aus dem Salon. Vorsichtig schob er die Tür auf und entdeckte Sirius auf der Couch sitzen und in die leere starren.

„Komm ruhig rein", sagte er, als Harry die Tür gerade wieder schließen wollte. Wortlos setze Harry sich neben ihn und fixierte auch einen Punkt irgendwo mitten im Zimmer.

„Ich wünschte, wir hätten Peter fassen können. Ich hatte zwei Mal die Chance und hab sie beide Mal vergeigt. Ich hätte nicht mit ihm reden sollen ich hätte ihn lahm legen sollen", grummelte Harry vor sich hin.

„Schon gut. Ich mach dir keine Vorwürfe", meinte Sirius leise.

„Ich mach sie mir aber", erklärte Harry.

„Das macht es auch nicht besser. Konzentrier dich lieber darauf mit Umbridge fertig zu werden. Lass dich nicht von ihr aus der Ruhe bringen. Du darfst vor dem Gamot nicht ausrasten", meinte Sirius.

„Dann gebe ich meinen Stab besser Remus", knurrte Harry. „Ansonsten jag ich ihr womöglich noch einen Fluch auf den Hals." Sirius schmunzelte kurz und legte dann plötzlich den Arm um Harry. Ohne Gegenwehr ließ der sich zu Sirius ziehen und legte den Kopf an seine Schulter. Nach einer Weile schloss er auch die Augen und als er hoch schreckte grinste Remus ihn an.

„Morgen", meinte er. Harry sah sich verwirrt um. War er doch wieder eingeschlafen? Ein Blick neben ihm zeigte, dass Sirius tatsächlich schlief.

„Weckst du ihn? Es gibt Frühstück und wir müssen in zwei Stunden los."

„Ja", gähnte Harry verhalten und befreite sich aus Sirius Arm, der daraufhin auch aufschreckte.

„Wie? Wo? Was? Todesser?", fragte er hektisch.

„Keine Todesser, nur Frühstück", meinte Harry und streckte sich. Sirius ließ ein Stöhnen hören und sah Harry dann nachdenklich an.

„Tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht… ich hab nur eine Scheißangst", sagte er leise.

„Ich auch. Ich hab auch eine Scheißangst. Aber wir wissen, dass du unschuldig bist. Und das werden wir heute beweisen", erklärte Harry fest, auch wenn er sich da selbst nicht so sicher war. Sirius nickte nur und dann gingen sie zum Frühstück.

Zwei Stunden später saßen dann auch die Richter endlich auf ihren Plätzen und Stevens eröffnete den zweiten Verhandlungstag. Zu Harrys Erstaunen war Draco heute auch hier. Seltsamerweise. Er saß neben Snape und sah sich das ganze unbeteiligt an. Fudge erhob sich, Stevens nickten hin und begann dann zu erzählen.

„Gestern konnten wir alle uns ein Bild des früheren Sirius Black machen. Heute wollen wir dazu kommen über die Zeit seiner Flucht, beginnend vor drei Jahren, zu sprechen. Insbesondere den Geschehnissen Im Sommer 1994. Beginnen werden wir mit dem Zeugen Remus Lupin. Erheben Sie sich." Remus stand auf und sah den Richtern fest in die Augen.

„Ihr Name?" fragt Fudge kalt.

„Remus John Lupin."

„Wohnort?" Grimmauldplatz 12 London."

„Sie sind ein Werwolf, richtig?"

„Ja, das…"

„Registrierungsnummer?", unterbrach ihn Fudge

„25041966."

„Wie kam es dazu, dass Sie seinerzeit Lehrer an Hogwarts wurden? Denn immerhin sind Sie ein… Werwolf und damit eine Gefahr." Harry presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, um nichts zu sagen. Remus und Gefahr in einem Satz zu erwähnen war ungefähr so abwegig, wie Voldemort als Helden zu verehren. Eine Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

„Professor Albus Dumbledore bot mir diese Stelle an, nachdem bekannt wurde, dass Sirius Black geflohen war. Da…"

„Dann wurden Sie nur wegen seiner Flucht eingestellt?", platze Fudge dazwischen.

„Während meiner eigenen Schulzeit waren Sirius Black und ich eng befreundet. Wir kennen uns sehr gut und auch Professor Dumbledore ging damals davon aus, dass Sirius ausgebrochen war, um Harry Potter zu töten. Er sah die größte Chance Sirius aufzuhalten darin, mich nach Hogwarts zu holen", erklärte Remus.

„Soso", knurrte Fudge.

„Professor Dumbledore setzt 250 Schüler einer Gefahr aus, um einen von ihnen zu schützen. Verstehe ich das richtig?"

„Mr. Fudge", sagte Remus betont ruhig „Seit der Erfindung des Wolfbanntranks stellt ein Werwolf nicht mehr zwingend eine Gefahr für einen Menschen dar. Und Professor Severus Snape gehört zu den wenigen, die in der Lage sind ihn richtig herzustellen und das hat er für mich getan. Zu keiner Zeit bestand eine Gefahr für irgendeinen Schüler oder Menschen an Hogwarts. Dieser Gefahr hätte ich niemandem ausgesetzt."

„Zu keiner Zeit?", fragte Umbridge zuckersüß. „Ist es nicht so, dass Sie in der Nacht zum 21 Juni sich in einen gefährlichen Werwolf verwandelt haben, da sie vergaßen eine Portion des Banntranks zu nehmen und Sie in dieser Nacht beinahe drei Schüler und einen Lehrer angefallen hätten?" Harry hörte das Remus aufstöhnte.

„Das ist wahr. Aber das…"

„Ist es auch wahr, dass Sie Sirius Black nur einen Sommer später bei sich aufgenommen und ihn versteckt haben?"

„Ich habe ihn davor bewahrt unschuldig hingerichtet zu werden", erklärte Remus mit leichtem Ärger in der Stimme.

„Sie haben ihn vor den Auroren versteckt?" hakte Fudge nach.

„Ja, das habe ich."

„Wussten Sie auch um seinen Aufenthaltsort vor dem Sommer 1995?", fragte Umbridge nach.

„Nein. Ich wusste nur, dass er geflohen war, wohin war mir unbekannt." Einen Moment schwiegen alle und dann fragte Stevens.

„Noch Fragen?" Da aber keiner etwas sagte durfte Remus sich zu setzen und Harry drückte vorsichtig die Hand seines Freundes, der leicht zitterte.

„Wir fahren fort mit Ronald Bilius Weasley", erklärte Fudge. Ron erhob sich mit blasser Miene und nach der kurzen Bestätigung seiner Personalien, er gab trotziger Weise den Grimmauldplatz als seinen Wohnort an und dann begann Fudge Fragen zu stellen. „Sie wurden in der Nacht zum 21 Juni von Mr. Black angegriffen. Er hat sie schwer verletzt. Ist das wahr?"

„Nun… ich hatte ein gebrochenes Bein. Ich würde das nicht als schwer bezeichnen", erklärte Ron.

„Wissen Sie warum er Sie angegriffen hat?", fragte Fudge weiter.

„Er wollte meine Ratte haben. Krätze", antwortete Ron sofort.

„Das war ihnen von Anfang an bewusst?" erkundigte sich Umbridge.

„Nein. Aber…"

„War es nicht so, dass sie dachten, er wollte Harry Potter zu ihnen locken, damit er ihn töten konnte?", kam Umbridge ihnen zuvor

„Ja, aber…"

„Sie sind doch mit Harry Potter befreundet. Nicht wahr?", wurde er diesmal von Fudge unterbrochen.

„Seit der ersten Klasse. Aber Sirius…"

„Mr. Weasley. Welchen Eindruck hatten Sie von Mr. Black, als sie ihm das erste Mal begegneten?", fragte Fudge weiter. Ron schluckte und sah Sirius Hilfe suchend an.

„Mr. Weasley. Die Wahrheit", bat Stevens.

„Ich… ich hielt ihn für… verrückt. Ich hatte meine Eltern schon zu Beginn des Jahres über ihn sprechen hören und wie gefährlich er wäre. Vor allem für Harry."

„Hatten sie Angst?", fragte Umbridge.

„Etwas", gab Ron zu. Da keine weiteren Fragen mehr kamen durfte auch Ron sich setzen und es ging mit Hermine weiter. Auch sie wurde auf die gleiche Weise ständig unterbrochen und nur das was man hören wollte, konnte sie sagen. Dann kam Snape an die Reihe.

„Sie kennen Mr. Black schon seit ihrer eigenen Kindheit. Was für ein Mensch ist er?", fragte Umbridge.

„Ein arroganter, überheblicher, eingebildeter Idiot, der nie wusste, was gut für ihn war."

„Hat er Sie je angegriffen?", fragte Fudge.

„Ständig. Keiner war vor den Übergriffen von ihm und James Potter sicher."

„Er war also schon zu Schulzeiten gewalttätig?", erkundigte sich nun der andere Richter, mit Schnauzer und stechend blauen Augen. Harry beobachtete Snape eingehend und für einen Moment sah Snape zu Harry rüber und dann zu Sirius, der ihn bleich und entsetzt anstarrte.

„Nicht mehr als andere Schüler auch die Streiche spielen." Harry hätte sich beinahe verschluckt, als Snape dies sagte. Fudge schien damit aus der Fassung zu geraten, da er damit nicht gerechnet hatte.

„Ist es nicht aber so, dass sie seinetwegen damals beinahe von einem Werwolf… von Remus Lupin angefallen worden wären?"

„Geht nicht jeder Schüler ein gewisses Risiko ein, wenn er nachts anderen hinterher schleicht, anstatt in seinem Bett zu liegen? Ich war mit Schuld an dem was geschehen ist und Mr. Black hat seine Strafe dafür bekommen und sich auch bei mir entschuldigt." Harry geriet immer mehr ins Staunen, aber er erwartete auch mehr und mehr den Tiefschlag, der folgen musste.

„Kommen wir zu der Nacht zum 21 Juni. Sie waren auch anwesend. Welchen Eindruck machte Black auf sie?" Snape schwieg einen Moment und Harry schickte tausend Stoßgebete zum Himmel, dass Snape auf diesem freundschaftlichen Kurs blieb und jetzt nicht alles verdarb.

„Ein wenig verrückt, kam er mir vor. Bei Askaban Gefangenen kein seltenes Phänomen", war die Antwort.

„Sie haben Peter Pettigrew nicht gesehen. Woran lag das?", fragte Stevens.

„Ich war bewusstlos. Potter und seine beiden Freunde haben mich angegriffen."

„Unter einem Zauber stehend, nicht wahr? Unter dem Bann von Sirius Black", fragte Fudge nach.

„Diese Möglichkeit besteht", meinte Snape und Harry würde ihm am liebsten in den Arsch treten.

„Diese Möglichkeit besteht? Vor drei Jahren haben Sie mir selbst erzählt, dass Sie sich dessen sicher seien", meinte der Minister empört.

„Das habe ich damals so ausgesagt, ja."

„Professor Snape, ist ihnen klar, dass Sie sich gerade in Widersprüche verstricken?", fragte Stevens nach.

„Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, Herr Minister. Ich kann und werde hier nicht beschwören, dass Black Potter und seine Freunde unter einen Zauber gestellt hat, um mich anzugreifen, da ich Potter auch durchaus zutraue, dies aus einen Stücken zu tun."

„Na toll", murmelte Harry.

„Gut, Gut, gut. Danke, Professor Snape. Ich denke das reicht", meinte Fudge.

„Kommen wir zu Mr. Potter", brummte Fudge und Harry stand auf. „Ihre Name ist Harry Potter", fragte der ehemalige Minister.

„Harry James Potter, Sir", korrigierte der Gryffindor. „Sicher. Und sie wohnen in Surrey?"

„Nein. Nachdem die Todesser das Haus meiner Verwandten schon im Sommer niedergebrannt haben, wohne ich im Grimmauldplatz 12."

„Oh… Nun… Mr. Potter. Ist es wahr, dass Sie schon in ihrem ersten Jahr einem Ihrer Freunde geholfen haben, ein Drachenbaby aus Hogwarts zu schmuggeln?" Verdammt woher wusste er denn das?

„Eh… ja. Sir. Das ist…"

„Ist es auch wahr, dass sie in den Sommerferien vor ihrem zweiten Jahr eine Verwarnung für widerrechtliches Zaubern vor Muggeln bekommen haben?"

„Ja. Aber ich hab…"

„Ist es auch war, dass sie Parsel sprechen?"

„Ja. Aber…"

„Im Sommer 1993 haben Sie Magda Dursley mit einem Aufblaszauber belegt, oder?"

„Eh.. ja, aber…"

„In ihrem vieren Jahr haben Sie, obwohl Sie noch nicht alt genug waren, am Trimagischen Turnier teilgenommen?"

„Ja, aber nicht…"

„Im Sommer vor ihrem fünften Jahr sind sie wegen Missachtung der Beschränkung Zauberei Minderjähriger angeklagt worden, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Aber nur weil…"

„Und im Sommer, des vergangenen Jahres, sind sie hier ins Ministerium eingebrochen, haben das Atrium verwüstet, die Halle der Prophezeiungen zerstört?"

„Nein."

„Und im… wie nein?", fragte Fudge irritiert.

„Nein ich habe das Atrium nicht verwüstet. Das war Voldemort im Duell mit Dumbledore. Nur die Halle der Prophezeiungen und der Einbruch gehen auf mein Konto", knurrte Harry ärgerlich und reichte Remus, ungesehen von den anderen, seinen Zauberstab, damit der nicht noch versehentlich losging.

„Gut. Dann eben nur die Halle der Prophezeiungen. Schon schlimm genug. Sie haben im Verlauf ihres fünften Schuljahres wiederholt versucht eine öffentliche Panik auszulösen, ist es nicht so?"

„Ich habe die Wahrheit gesagt und nichts anders. Ich wollte keine Panik auslösen, ich wollte das, was wir jetzt erleben, verhindern. Einen Krieg. Aber Sie wollten mir ja nicht zuhören. Sie waren schon nach meinem dritten Jahr der Meinung ich erzähle nur Märchen. Sie haben es nicht mal für nötig befunden nachzuprüfen, ob es war ist, dass ein Unschuldiger 12 Jahre lang im Gefängnis gesessen hat. Sie haben nicht glauben wollen, dass mich jemand absichtlich ins Turnier gebracht hat. Meinen Sie es war schön gegen Drachen kämpfen zu müssen? Eine Stunde lang im See von Hogwarts zu schwimmen, durch einen Irrgarten zu laufen voller Gefahren und am Ende dann zusehen zu müssen, wie einer meiner Klassenkameraden ermordet wird, von Peter Pettigrew, weil er zu überflüssig war. Und dann auch noch Blut hergeben zu müssen, gefesselt an einen Stein, um Voldemort zur Auferstehung zu verhelfen? Haben Sie eigentlich eine Vorstellung davon, was für eine Scheißangst ich hatte, als ich mich auf diesem Friedhof duellieren musste? Ich dachte ich würde draufgehen. Und dann will mir niemand glauben, außer meinen Freunden und Professor Dumbledore.

Und von Ihnen habe ich bis heute kein Wort der Entschuldigung gehört. Obwohl ich ja wohl nachweißlich recht hatte", erklärte Harry mit zunehmend bebender Stimme, ohne sich noch ein einziges Mal von Fudge unterbrechen zu lassen. Der ehemalige Minister wollte ihn hier als unglaubwürdigen Trottel hinstellen, der keinen Respekt vor den Gesetzten hatte, da es mucksmäuschenstill war, Amelia Bones und auch der Richter mit dem Schnauzer, Fudge musterten.

„In meinem zweiten Jahr war es ein Hauself, der den Schwebezauber ausgeführt war, es wurde mir nur angelastet. Dobby, der ehemalige Diener der Malfoys. Er arbeitet zurzeit auf Hogwarts. Ich bin sicher es ist kein Problem ihn herzuholen. Und Magda Dursley hab ich unabsichtlich aufgeblasen, nachdem sie meine Eltern als Säufer, und asoziales Pack beschimpft hat. Und die Zauberei vor meinem fünften Jahr hat mir und meinem Cousin das Leben gerettet, nachdem mir zwei Dementoren von Mrs. Umbridge auf den Hals gehetzt wurden. Sie glaubte wohl Ihnen einen Gefallen zu tun, Mr. Fudge.

Diese Bestien wollten mich und meinen Cousin küssen. Und Lebensgefahr ist doch soweit ich weiß, eine Ausnahme in diesem Gesetz zur Beschränkung Zauberei Minderjähriger oder vor Muggel."

„Außerdem ist die Anklage fallen gelassen worden, da Mr. Potter beweisen konnte, dass Dementoren vor Ort waren", erklärte Dumbledore, der das Ganze starrer Miene verfolgt hatte. Nur Remus neben ihm hatte immer wieder versucht ihn zu beruhigen.

„Mich interessiert im Moment mehr die Anschuldigung gegen Mrs. Umbridge. Haben Sie für ihre Behauptung Zeugen?", erkundigte sich der Richter mit dem Schnauzer.

„Ja. Ron und Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottem und Hermine Granger und einige Slytherins unter ihnen Draco Malfoy. Sie waren ebenfalls Zeugen, wie Mrs. Umbridge mir drohte den Cruciatus anzuwenden, um mich zum reden zu bringen."

„Was?", fragte Umbridge spitz. „Er lügt! Das sehen Sie doch! Er hatte noch nie Respekt vor dem Gesetz."

„Außerdem hat Sie mich mit einer Feder, die mit meinem Blut schreibt, stundenlang Strafarbeiten schreiben lassen. _Ich darf nicht lügen. _Bei genauem Hinsehen sieht man die Narben immer noch auf meinem Handrücken. Ron hat es einmal gesehen und Seamus musste das auch machen", erklärte Harry unbeeindruckt weiter.

„Nun. Ich würde sagen das bedarf einer genauen Untersuchung und Mrs. Umbridge sollte bis zur Klärung suspendiert werden", schlug der Mann mit den Schurrbart vor.

„Das… das können Sie doch nicht machen? Sehen Sie doch mal was der Junge schon alles angestellt hat. Er lügt doch, wenn er den Mund aufmacht", protestierte sie.

„Hohes Gamot. Mr. Potter lügt nicht was die Dementoren und den Unverzeihlichen angeht. Ich war dabei. Sie hat es gesagt", erklärte Draco, der sich erhoben hatte.

„Du! Du bist das Balg eines Todesser! Dir glaubt sowieso keiner", fauchte Umbridge.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass mein Vater ein Todesser war. Und warum sollte ich Harry Potter, den Feind des Unnennbaren unterstützten, wenn ich es gewusst hätte. Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn", sagte der Blonde ruhig und Umbridge sah aus wie ein geprügelter Hund.

„Wir unterbrechen die Sitzung für 20 Minuten. Das Gamot folgt mir bitte ins Nebenzimmer", erklärte Stevens grimmig.

Kaum war die Tür geschlossen ging ein Geplapper los und Sirius bat Marvin kurz zu sich. Der Nickte und dann kam er auf Harry zu, Marvin folgte ihm. „Harry, reiß dich zusammen. Bitte. Der Gamot reagiert auf so was nicht immer positiv."

„Wenn sie mich dafür einsperren, bitte. Aber Fudge ist zu weit gegangen. Der lässt keinen von uns ausreden und mich wie einen Idioten dastehen. Es ist ein Wunder, wenn sie mir noch ein Wort glauben werden."

„Oh Mann. Aber… sag mal… das mit der Blutfeder…"

„Ist wahr", unterbrach Harry ihn. „Ebenso wie alles andere was ich gesagt habe."

„Und wieso hast du mir nichts gesagt?"

„Damit du nicht nach Hogwarts kommst oder sonst was Dummes anstellst", sagte Harry. Sirius grinste nur und seufzte dann schwer.

„Kommst du", bat der Auror.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Harry. Bitte. Keine Wutausbrüche mehr, versprochen?"

„Ich gebe mir mühe", meinte Harry.

„Remus, pass bitte auf, ja?"

„Sicher. Und nun setz dich, sonst bekommst du Ärger."

Kaum dass Sirius wieder saß, kamen die Richter rein, diesmal ohne Umbridge und auch Fudge fehlte. Dafür kamen nun eine Frau mit dünner Brille und blonden Harren mit roten Strähnchen zum Tisch und Fudge wurde durch ein Mann, Mitte 30 ersetzt. Er hatte feine Gesichtszüge und dunkelbraune Locken vielen ihm ins Gesicht.

„Die Vorwürfe gegen Mrs. Umbridge werden untersucht werden und auch Mr. Fudge wurde von diesem Fall ausgeschlossen, da er nicht in es den Anschein erweckte, als könnte er objektiv urteilen. Das Gamot wird Mr. Potters Regelverstöße in Hogwarts und seine Verwarnungen als Gegenstandslos betrachten. Mrs. Umbridges Aufgabe übernimmt Linda Farcett, Mr. Fudge wird durch Harold Peters ersetzt. Sie beide waren als stille Beobachter bereits gestern dabei. Fahren wir fort mit der Befragung von Mr. Potter."

Linda Farcett erhob sich und nickte Harry freundlich zu, der daraufhin auch aufstand. „Mr. Potter, in der Nacht zum 21 Juni trafen Sie auf Sirius Black. Was dachten Sie von ihm?" Harry warf Sirius nur für eine Sekunde einen Blick zu.

„Ich hielt ihn anfangs für den Mörder meiner Eltern", antwortete Harry.

„Wollten Sie ihn töten?", fragte sie.

„Ja, bis Professor Lupin auftauchte."

„Da haben Sie dann die Wahrheit erfahren. Haben Sie die geglaubt?"

„Ich war bereit ihnen zuzuhören, denn ich vertraute Professor Lupin. Und nachdem sich dann Rons Ratte Krätze in Peter Pettigrew zurück verwandelt hat und auch gestand aus Feigheit meine Eltern verraten zu haben, glaubte ich ihnen", sagte Harry ruhig.

„Aber sonst tat das niemand?"

„Nur Professor Dumbledore, aber Minister Fudge wollte Sirius ohne Verhandlung die Höchststrafe, zukommen lassen, den Kuss des Dementoren. Ich hatte keine Wahl als Sirius zur Flucht zu verhelfen."

„Wie haben Sie das getan?", fragte der Mann. Harry warf nur flüchtig einen Blick zu Dumbledore. Er wusste, dass es Ärger geben würde für ihn und Dumbledore hatte im Moment genug andere Probleme.

„Ich wusste, dass Hermine einen Zeitumkehrer hatte, um mehrer Fächer gleichzeitig belegen zu können. Ich habe sie dazu überredet mit ihm Sirius zu retten. Wir sind drei Stunden in die Vergangenheit gereist, haben den Hippogreifen Seidenschnabel vor der Hinrichtung bewahrt und mit ihm dann Sirius die Flucht ermöglicht. Wir hatten leider keine Chance Peter Pettigrew an der Flucht zu hindern, ohne mit dem verwandelten Professor Lupin aneinander zu geraten. Und ich möchte betonen, Professor Lupin hat vergessen den Banntrank zu nehmen, um mir des Leben zu retten. Er dachte ich sei in tödlicher Gefahr. Es war mit Sicherheit keine Absicht."

„Danke Mr. Potter. Sie dürfen sich setzen." Dann brach kurzes Getuschel am Tisch aus und Stevens nickte.

„Wir vertagen noch einmal auf Morgen, neun Uhr, um dann Mr. Blacks Stellungnahme zu hören. Ich wünsche ihnen einen schönen Tag."

Harry sah leicht besorgt zu Sirius rüber, der dann aber grinsend auf ihn zukam. „Wir sollen noch die halbe Stunde waren. Die räumen uns… Amy?" Harry sah sich um und entdeckte eine Frau mit dichtem braunen Haar, Sommersprossen auf den Wangen. Sie nickte nur kurz und verschwand dann auch.

„Das ist…"

„Ja. Meine Traumfrau", seufzte Sirius.

„Hübsch", kommentierte Ron.

„Hübsch? Geh mal zum Augenarzt", meinte Sirius entsetzt. „Sie ist umwerfend." Und ab da durften sie sich die nächste Stunde anhören, warum Amy so ein wundervoller Mensch war, für Sirius. Remus schaffte es schon nach zehn Minuten dem zu entkommen, aber Harry harrte bis zu letzt aus, auch wenn er nicht richtig zuhörte.

Der nächste Morgen kam diesmal schneller als erwartet, und noch schneller fanden sie sich im Ministerium wieder und Stevens eröffnete die Verhandlung. Zu beginn wurden mehrere Auroren vernommen, die alle aussagten Peter Pettigrew bei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten gesehen zu haben.

„Mr. Black. Ich denke wir sparen und eine Menge Fragen, wenn Sie uns einfach erzählen was passiert ist. Alles woran Sie sich erinnern können", bat Harold Peters und Sirius nickte.

**Flashback Sirius POV 09.10.1981**

James hatte mich zu sich gebeten, Mitten in der Nacht. Ziemlich ungewöhnlich, da er um diese Uhrzeit das Haus nicht mehr verließ, seit Harry auf der Welt war. Und er erwartete mich ungeduldig. „Komm rein", sagte er leise und zog mich durch die Tür sich draußen umsehend. „Keine Verfolger?", fragte er mich.

„Nein. Was ist los?", fragte ich meinen Freund, den ich das letzte mal bei der Geburt von Harry so nervös erlebt hatte. Er zog mich in die Wohnstube in der ich eine noch nervösere Lily vorfand, die mein Patenkind fast erdrückte.

„Setz dich", sagte James angespannt. Mir vielen sofort ein dutzend Schutzzauber auf, die über dem Raum lagen und auch ich wurde nervös. Hier stimmte etwas ganz und gar nicht. „Dumbledore war hier. Vor drei Tagen", begann mein Freund. „Es gibt eine Prophezeiung. Eine Prophezeiung über jemanden, der in der Lage sein wird Voldemort zu töten. Er wird Ende Juli geboren werden und seine Eltern werden ihm schon drei Mal entgegen getreten sein." In mir verkrampfte sich alles. Ich brauchte nicht mal nachrechnen wie oft mein Freund es schon geschafft hatte diesem Tyrannen direkt vor der Nase weg zu apparieren.

„Scheiße", flüsterte ich nur.

„Das trifft es so ziemlich", sagte James und warf Harry einen Blick zu.

„Es gibt noch ein anderes Kind. Der Sohn von Frank und Alice. Neville. Er ist einen Tag vor Harry geboren", sagte Lily leise und drückte Harry fest an sich.

„Verschwindet von hier. Versteckt euch irgendwo. Am besten im Ausland", schlug ich sofort vor, aber mein Freund schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie würden uns finden und das weißt du. Außerdem kommen wir ohne Hilfe nicht weg und im Orden ist ein Spion. Und sonst können wir auch keinem trauen. Aber es gibt einen Weg. Nur dazu brauch ich dich, alter Freund." Ich schluckte. Wenn James mit ‚Alter Freund' ankam, dann lag was in der Luft. Es klang nach etwas waghalsigem. Einem Abenteuer hätte ich noch vor ein paar Jahren gesagt, aber seit dem Krieg bedeutete es meist Lebensgefahr.

„Was? Wie kann ich euch helfen?", fragte ich dennoch. Schon immer war ich bereit gewesen James zu schützen mit allem was ich hatte. Er war für nicht nur ein Freund, er war für mich ein Bruder. Die Familie, die ich mir immer gewünscht hatte.

„Der Fideliuszauber. Dumbledore hat ihn vorgeschlagen."

„Kenn ich nicht, aber wenn Dumbledore ihn vorschlägt müssen wir nicht diskutieren, ob man das machen kann. Der Mann macht nur Nägel mit Köpfen." Über Lilys Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln, wahrscheinlich weil ich diese Muggelredewendung endlich mal richtige benutzt hatte.

„Mit diesem Zauber kann man das Geheimnis in der lebenden Seele eines Menschen verstecken. Und nur, wenn der Wahrer des Geheimnisses es freiwillig preisgibt, kann es entdeckt werden."

„Dann brauchst du jemanden, der das Geheimnis verwahrt", stellte ich sachlich fest.

„Richtig. Jemanden, dem ich absolutes Vertrauen schenke. Jemanden, der mich niemals verraten würde. Meine Freunde. Dich." Ich sah James für einen Moment geschockt an.

„Ich?"

„Du. Sonst kommt kaum ein anderer in Frage. Wir sind Geschwister, auch wenn wir nicht Blutsverwandt sind. Außer Lily steht mir niemand näher, als du. Hilfst du uns?"

„Sicher. Du weißt, dass ich alles tue, um dich, Lily und den kleinen Hosenscheißer zu schützen. Sag mir nur wie es geht", sagte ich sofort.

„Jetzt nicht. Wir brauchen noch einiges dafür. Ende nächster Woche werden wir alles beisammen haben. Ich gebe dir bescheid auf dem alten Weg", meinte James und ich nickte.

„Ich werde ihn immer bei mir haben. Wenn irgendwas ist, ruft mich."

„Danke, Sirius. Das werde ich dir nie vergessen."

In den nächsten eineinhalb Wochen kam ich fast nicht zur Ruhe, aus Sorge um meinen Freund und seine noch so junge Familie. Fast jeden Abend drehte ich eine Runde mit meinem Motorrad und nur um sicher zu sein, dass alles in Ordnung war. Und dann gab mir James bescheid und ich fuhr sofort zu ihm. Alles war vorbereitet.

„Sirius du musst noch eines wissen. Voldemort kennt einen Teil der Prophezeiung. Ich habe es vor zehn Minuten erfahren. Sie wurden belauscht. Er weiß, dass es jemanden gibt, der ihn vernichten kann. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis er herausbekommt wer es ist und er wird auch sicher ganz schnell merken wie wir uns geschützt haben. Das heißt du bist in Lebensgefahr. Willst du das wirklich tun?", fragte James mich und meine Gedanken überschlugen sich.

„Wenn… wenn ich sterbe was passiert…"

„Der Zauber löst sich auf", sagte James knapp.

„Dann nimm jemand anderen." James nickte und ich sah sofort die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen. „Krone. Nicht weil ich feige bin, ich bin der Letzte, der sich einem Kampf entzieht und das weißt du. Aber jeder aus der Schule weiß, wie gut wir befreundet sind und was glaubst du wohl, wie viele Slytherins seine Anhänger sind. Sie werden ihm sagen, dass nur ich als dein Geheimniswahrer in Frage komme. Und damit bin ich so oder so in Gefahr. Und das nutzen wir aus. Nimm jemand anderen. Peter. Er würde dich auch nie verraten und ihr seid sicher, selbst wenn er mich tötet. Euch kann nichts passieren und er ist der Dumme."

„Bist du wahnsinnig?", fragte James mich.

„Nun stell dich nicht doof. Du weißt, dass es so sein wird und dass dies der einzige Weg ist euch zu schützen." Mein Freund ließ ein vernehmliches Seufzen hören.

„Du hast Recht, aber Peter… ich weiß nicht… weißt du nicht, wo Moony ist?", meinte James und mir stockte der Atem

Natürlich. Remus. Er war nach mir James bester Freund. Für ihn waren wir Animagi geworden. Hatten riskiert, dass man uns der Schule verwies, nur um in den Vollmondnächten bei ihm sein zu können. Und er? Seit Monaten beobachtete ich ihn, ohne dass James es wusste. Niemandem hatte ich gesagt, dass ich ihn in Verdacht hatte der Verräter zu sein.

Er war ein Werwolf. Voldemort versprach ihnen das Blaue vom Himmel. Freiheit in allen bereichen. Nachkommen, Jagd auf Muggel, keine Registrierung. Nur zu gut wusste ich wie sehr unser Freund unter seinem Problem und der Jagdfreigabe des Ministeriums litt. Welche Todesängste er vor der Verwandlung durchstand. Wie oft hatte er diese Nächte hier im Haus verbracht, in einem für ihn präparierten Keller. Und er? Er verschwand immer öfter und traf sich mit zwielichtigen Leuten, brachte fadenscheinige Ausreden vor, wenn wir ihn danach fragen. Öfter hatte ich ihn in die Nockturngasse verschwinden sehen.

„Nein. Nicht Remus", sagte ich. „Ich weiß sowieso nicht, wo er sich schon wieder rum treibt. Nimm Peter. Auf ihn wird keiner Kommen. Du weißt, wie unbegabt er ist. Wer denkt schon, dass du ihn zu deinem Geheimniswahrer machst. Ohne uns wäre er nie ein Animagus geworden und die Prüfungen hätte er auch vergessen können. Moony hat doch echt genug am Hals", beschwor ich James. Die Wahrheit wollte ich ihm nicht sagen. Ich wusste wie sehr James auch ihm vertraute. Ohne Beweise würde er es mir eh nie glauben.

James sah mich misstrauisch an nickte dann aber. „Stimmt. Moony hat genug eigene Sorgen mit seinem kleinen, haarigen Problem. Da kann er nicht auch noch Voldemort im Nacken haben. Holst du Peter her? Ich sag Lily über die Plan Änderung bescheid. Aber sag Peter noch nichts. Ich kläre ihn selbst auf." Ich nickte und holte Peter von der Arbeit.

Er war geschockt, als er erfuhr welche Gefahr James drohte und nachdem ich ihm ein dutzend Mal versichert hatte, dass er in keiner Gefahr war solang er sich still verhielt, nur ich das Risiko trug, stimmte er zu. Peter war eben wirklich der absolute Feigling.

Die Zeit verging und James warnte mich davor, dass Voldemort erfahren hatte wer mit der Prophezeiung gemeint war. Aber ich bemerkte nichts Auffälliges. An Halloween wollte ich nachsehen wie es Peter ging und ob alles in Ordnung war. Und er musste auch aufgeklärt werden, dass es ernst wurde. Bei ihm zu Hause war niemand und es sah nicht nach einem Kampf aus. Der Höhepunkt eines Krieges war aber nicht gerade die Zeit in der man einen trinken ging, einfach so und Peter schon gar nicht. Ich ahnte Schlimmes, denn in der Zwischenzeit hatte ich herausgefunden, dass Remus keineswegs ein Verräter war. Er war selbst auf der Suche nach ihm. Allein, ebenso wie ich auch. Und ironischer Weise verdächtige er mich. Und ich hatte Peter zwei Mal mit potentiellen Todessern gesehen, er hatte mir aber plausible Erklärungen gegeben. Sie hätten ihn drangsaliert, um Dinge über den Orden zu erfahren. Aber nun, wo er nicht da war, wurde mir alles klar. Er war der Verräter. Denn jetzt viel mir auf, dass es nie so ausgesehen hatte, als hätten sie Peter in die Mangel genommen.

So schnell ich konnte fuhr ich zu meinen Freunden, um sie zu warnen. Aber ich kam zu spät. Ich fand nur noch ihre Leichen und den weinenden Harry in seinem Zimmer. Ich wollte mit ihm gerade wegfahren, als Hagrid der Wildhüter von Hogwarts auftauchte. Er erklärte mir, dass Dumbledore ihn beauftragt hätte Harry zu seinen Verwandten zu bringen. Dort würde er sicher sein, dafür hatte der Schulleiter gesorgt. Außerdem erzählte er mir auch, dass Voldemort verschwunden sei. Der Todesfluch sei von Harry auf ihn zurückgefallen und er hätte sich aufgelöst.

Da war für mich war klar Peter war geflohen. Er hatte James und Lily Voldemort ausgeliefert und nun war er auf der Flucht vor den Todessern, die ihren Meister rächen wollten. Ich übergab Harry schweren Herzens Hagrid und machte mich dann auf die Suche nach dieser verlogenen, stickenden Ratte, die er obendrein auch noch wortwörtlich war. Denn seine Animagusgestalt war die Ratte. Und nach ein paar Tagen fand ich ihn in London.

Und diese Mistkröte hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als herumzubrüllen, dass ich James und Lily verraten hätte. Und dann hat er die Straße gesprengt. Ich war davon ausgegangen, dass er mich hatte töten wollen, um als Held dazustehen und der Fluch sei einfach nur daneben gegangen und hatte ihn erwischt, so dämlich wie er sich schon in der Schule oft angestellt hat.

Mich hatte man verhaftet und ich kam ohne Verhandlung nach Askaban. 12 Jahre lang. Warum mir die Dementoren nicht so zusetzen wie allen anderen verstand ich nicht. Aber der Gedanke daran unschuldig zu sein, war alles andere als glücklich. Wenn ich James nicht überzeugt hätte Peter zu nehmen statt meiner, würden sie noch leben. Es war eher traurig und niederschmetternd für mich. Die einzige Genugtuung, die ich empfand war, dass das ihr Verräter auch Tod war.

**Flashback ENDE**

Dann erzählte Sirius noch was sich im dritten Schuljahr zugetragen hatte. Harry hatte währenddessen zitternd zugehört. Noch nie hatte er alles so genau erfahren, er kannte nur die Bruchstücke. Der Tausch, die gegenseitigen Verdächtigungen, der Freunde und schließlich den Verrat. Und dass seine Eltern Angst gehabt hatten, hatte ihm keiner sagen müssen. Schließlich hatte Sirius geendet.

„Ich denke wir sollten uns nun zur Beratung zurück ziehen", schlug Stevens vor und vertagte die Sitzung um eine Stunde.

Sirius wurde für diese Zeit in einen anderen Nebenraum gebracht und Harry hielt es nicht mehr auf seinem Platz aus. Er brauchte nicht mal viel reden, damit der Auror Marvin Harry und Remus zu ihm ließ. Und auch eine junge Frau tauchte auf.

„Amy?", fragte Sirius perplex. Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang an und viel ihm dann schluchzend um den Hals.

„Ich wusste es immer", flüsterte sie. „Ich wusste, dass du sie nicht verraten hast."

„Ich hoffe nur, dass die Richter das auch so sehen", meinte Sirius bedrückt.

„Nach den Zeugenaussagen, sicher. Die wären doch mit Blindheit geschlagen, wenn sie das nicht täten", sagte die Frau.

„Wir haben Glück das Fudge und Umbridge nicht mehr dabei sind. Ansonsten würde ich jetzt mit allem rechnen", meinte Remus und Amy wandte sich zu ihm, um und sah eine ganze Zeit lang an und schließlich war es Remus, der den Blickkontakt abbrach. „Schon gut, Amy. Ich bin Abweisung gewöhnt. Darf ich dir trotzdem James Sohn Harry vorstellen?" sagte Remus. Amy warf Harry einen kurzen Blick zu trat dann aber erst auf Remus zu.

„Abweisung? Ich bewundere nur doch nur was für ein gut aussehender Kerl du geworden bist. Gar nicht mehr so schüchtern und verschlossen wie früher", meinte sie und drückte ihm dann links und rechts einen Kuss auf die Wange. Remus schien davon mit ziemlich überrumpelt zu sein und in Harry brannte ein kleinwenig Eifersucht auf. Nur gut, dass er wusste, dass Remus nichts mit Frauen am Hut hatte und Amy Linnéas Mutter war. Die ging im Übrigen sehr viel mehr nach ihrer Mutter, wie Harry jetzt feststelle und dabei viel ihm auch ein, er hatte die drei noch gar nicht gesehen. Dabei hatten sie doch dabei sein wollen.

„Amy Mathews, Mr. Potter. Ich war die beste Freundin ihrer Mutter", wurde er dann aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Eh… erfreut Sie kennen zu lernen", sagte er etwas steif und Amy fing an zu schmunzeln.

„So schüchtern wie die Mutter." Remus schmunzelte und fing sich dafür einen hieb in die Seite ein.

„Amy… es… du solltest das Land verlassen. Auf dem schnellsten Weg. Wir stehen… wir sind hier mitten in einem Krieg", meinte Sirius ernst.

„Ich hab mich einmal von einem Kerl überreden lassen zu gehen und als Dank hat er mich zwei Jahre später vor dem Traualtar stehen lassen und ist mit irgend so einer Blondine durchgebrannt. Ich werde ganz sicher nicht gehen und mich wieder verstecken", erklärte sie entschieden.

„Aber es ist hier gefährlich. Das ist Wahnsinn", meinte Sirius entsetzt.

„Wahnsinn? Es war Wahnsinn Peter alleine zu stellen. Es war total bescheuert von dir. Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?", fragte Amy empört.

„Nichts. Ich habe nichts gedacht. Ich war einfach nur unendlich wütend und wollte dieses Schwein in die Finger bekommen. Ihn mit meinen bloßen Händen erwürgen. Wir hatten uns Treue geschworen. Wir hatten uns bei der Ehre der Rumtreiber geschworen immer füreinander da zu sein und Peter hatte nichts Besseres zu tun als James zu verraten."

„Aber ihn deswegen allein stellen? Sirius Black sie sind ein Trottel. Ein Obertrottel. Das war das Dümmste was du je getan hast." Sirius seufzte.

„Kommt ihr bitte. Die Richter sind schon fertig", erklärte Marvin, der gerade rein gekommen war und Harry folgte Sirius mit zitternden Knien aus dem Nebenraum.

„Meine Damen und Herren", begann Stevens. „Sirius Black wird in den Anklagepunkten, Verrat von James Potter und seiner Familie, die Mitschuld an deren Tod, Mord an Peter Pettigrew für nicht schuldig befunden. Mehrere Augenzeugen haben unabhängig von einander bestätigt Peter Pettigrew lebend gesehen zu haben.

Die Anklage wegen Beeinflussung von Harry Potter, Hermine Granger und Ronals Weasley, der Ausübung schwarzer Magie und der Mitgliedschaft bei den Todessern wird wegen Mangel an Beweisen fallen gelassen. Ebenso wie die Anklage wegen Ausbruch aus dem Gefängnis Askaban, da Sirius Black die die Chance bekam seine Unschuld zu beweisen.

In dem Punkt ein unregistrierter Animagus zu sein wird Sirius Black für schuldig befunden und zu fünf Jahren Haft verurteilt."

* * *

sich zitternd aus dem Versteck wagt Nicht umbringen!!! Sonst erfahrt ihr doch nicht wie es weiter geht und ob Harry einen Weg findet Sirius doch zu retten.

Denn damit geht es nächste Woche ebenso eier, wie mit einem kleinen Abenteuer das Harry mit den dreien Aus der Zukunft erlebt. Und das führt dann auch dazu das noch mehr Menschen in die Wahre Herkunft der drei Zeitreisenden eingeweiht werden.

Bis dann

Eure Imo, die sich nun schnell in ihrem Zimmer einschließt und in eine Ecke verkriecht.


	50. Kapitel 49

Hi Leute!  
Es ist wieder samstag und ich werde euch jetzt mal ganz schnell erlösen, denn alle die mit ein Review hinterlassen haben, vielen Lieben Dank dafür, konnten kaum fassen das der Minister dort losgelassen hat.

Aber mal ehrlich, denkt ihr wirklich ich mach mir die Mühe und hol Siri zurück um ihn dann in Askaban Wahnsinnig werden zu lassen? schmunzel Siri ist einer meiner Lieblinge in den Büchern.

Apropos Bücher, wer es noch nciht gehört hat. am 21.07.2007 ist es soweit. Die Englische Ausgabe wird veröffentlicht.

Das ist doch mal eine Nachricht oder?

Nun ich werde aber wohl trotz allem warten bis die deutsche Ausgabe draußen ist.  
Aber eines weiß ich jetzt schon. Ich werde es wohl kaum schaffen meine FF bis dahin zu beenden. Und egal was in Band 7 passiert, bei mir wird es ganz sicher ganz anders ausgehen und ich werde nicht mal ansatzweise versuchen meine Geschichten dem wirklichen Ende anzupassen wenn ich es dann kenne. Soviel steht für mich fest.

So nun aber genug geredet, ich weiß ihr wollt weiter lesen.

Viel Spaß  
Eure Imo

Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

Kapitel 49

Harry blieb das Herz stehen. Fünf Jahre. Fünf verdammte Jahre. Das konnte Stevens doch nicht ernst meinen. Sirius würde das nie gesund überstehen. Harry sah kurz zu Remus der ebenso ungläubig drein schaute, wie er sich fühlte und irgendetwas von „Unmöglich", flüsterte und dann zu Sirius, der weiß wie die Wand war und Stevens einfach anstarrte.

„Aber das Gamot", fuhr Stevens fort, „erkennt die Haft im Hochsicherheitsverlies von Askaban an und damit gilt diese Strafe als verbüßt." Sirius sank erleichtert in sich zusammen und auch Remus atmete auf, während Harrys Herz plötzlich Salti schlagen wollte und er sich den Jubelschrei ernsthaft verkneifen musste.

„Außerdem hat der Zaubergamot beschlossen, als Entschädigung für die unrechtmäßige Haftstrafe, auf einen Eintrag in seiner Akte wegen Verstoßes gegen das Animagiregistrierungsgesetzt zu verzichten. Sirius Black gilt mit sofortiger Wirkung als rehabilitiert. Damit ist die Verhandlung geschlossen."

Mit einem Satz war Harry über die Absperrung vor ihm und viel Sirius schluchzend um den Hals, ohne dass ihn irgendwer daran hindern konnte und auch die Journalisten waren ihm jetzt vollkommen egal. „Oh Gott. Ich dachte wirklich sie stecken dich wieder in einen Kerker", schluchzte er sich an seinen Paten klammernd.

„Ich auch, Harry. Ich auch", meinte Sirius leise und mit belegter Stimme. Während dutzende Reporter Fotos schossen, tauchte Remus bei ihnen auf und umarmte Sirius auch fest und flüsterte ihm irgendwas zu was Sirius trotz der Tränen, die ihm übers Gesicht liefen, zum schmunzeln brachte.

„Die Journalisten begeben sich bitte alle in den großen Konferenzraum im zehnten Stock. Ort werden ihnen Mr. Black, Mr. Potter und Minister Stevens in einer halben Stunde für alle Fragen zur Verfügung stehen", rief Percy magisch verstärkt und nickte einigen Auroren zu, die die Meute jetzt schon etwas auf Abstand hielt. Harry runzelte die Stirn und warf Sirius einen Blick zu, der gerade kurz mit Marvin sprach.

„Hast du dem zugestimmt?", fragte Remus.

„Ich wusste nicht mal was von einer Pressekonferenz", gestand Harry.

„Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, darf ich Sie bitten mitzukommen", bat Percy und Harry warf ihm einen nachdenklichen Blick zu, aber Sirius schob ihn hinter dem Weasley her.

„Ich halte nicht viel vom Propheten", murmelte Harry Sirius zu.

„Wir können das gleich immer noch klären. Lass uns erstmal mitgehen", meinte Sirius leise.

Sie gingen wieder ins Nebenzimmer, in dem Harry schon Stevens versprochen hatte Sirius würde nicht flüchten. Dort wartete neben dem Minister auch ein strahlender Dumbledore. „Ich freue mich für dich, Sirius. Ich hoffe nur du stürmst jetzt nicht gleich los, um Peter zu fangen." Sirius sah kurz Harry an und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Ich werde mich zurück halten. Sonst könnte ich wohl Ärger bekommen." Harry nickte nur zustimmend.

„Ich denke ich werde mal vorgehen und die frohe Botschaft zu Hause überbringen. Wir sehen uns. Harry, dich erwarte ich… nicht vor Montag zurück auf Hogwarts. Es wäre unsinnig dich für morgen zurück zur Schule zu holen, wegen zwei Stunden Unterricht."

„Danke, Professor", meinte Harry.

Nachdem Dumbledore gegangen war meinte Sirius: „Ich würde schon gern gefragt werden, ehe ich Interviews gebe."

„Sicher. Ich wollte damit nur die Presse aus dem Verhandlungsraum haben, damit sie sich in Ruhe zurückziehen können. Es ist selbstverständlich Ihre Entscheidung, ob Sie an der Konferenz teilnehmen. Aber die Presse wird sicher einige Fragen an Sie und Mr. Potter haben", erklärte Stevens. Sirius seufzte tief und sah Harry an.

„Er hat Recht. Ich werde nicht eher wirklich Ruhe haben, bis ich ihre Fragen beantwortet habe. Aber wenn du nicht willst…"

„Ich komm mit. Ich hör jetzt schon die Slytherins sich lustig darüber machen, wenn ich in der Schule ständig vor Fotographen weglaufe. Da ist das Interview doch das kleinere Übel. Also Augen zu und durch."

„Gut. Dann kommen Sie. Wollen wir diese Meute nicht länger warten lassen", meinte Stevens und ging voraus.

Der Große Saal hatte seinen Namen wirklich verdient. Mindestens 200 Leute fanden hier Platz und davon war auch jeder besetzt. Es schien als hätte jede existierende Zeitung und Zeitschrift in der Zauberwelt seine Reporter hergeschickt. Am Kopfende der Halle stand ein Stehpult hinter dem drei Leute platz fanden. Darauf stand ein Gebilde, das mit viel Phantasie nach einem Mikrophon aussah.

Kaum dass sie sich hinter das Pult gestellt hatten, wurden sie mit Fragen bombardiert, aber keine einzige kam bei Harry klar an. „Bitte", sagte Stevens und seine Stimme schallte aus allen Ecken des Raumes. „Einer nach dem anderen. Sonst kommen wir doch gar nicht mehr mit. Außerdem hab ich auch noch etwas anzukündigen." Der Minister winkte Percy herbei, der eine blaue Mappe trug, auf der zwei Schachteln langen. Eine Längliche und eine kleine Eckige. Stevens nahm Percy die Sachen ab und rechte Sirius zuerst die Mappe. „Hier drin sind ihre Ausweispapiere und die Unterlagen über ihre Registrierung als Animagi."

„Danke, Herr Minister", sagte Sirius etwas steif. Aus der länglichen Schachtel kam, wie Harry schon vermutet hatte ein nachtschwarzer Zauberstab zum Vorschein. „Dann hab ich hier noch ihren Stab, den man vor 15 Jahren sichergestellt hat. Irgendwer scheint es versäumt zu haben, ihn zu vernichten und ich dachte mir, Sie hätten ihn gern zurück." Dieses Mal war Sirius Blick schon fast ehrfürchtig, als er das Stück Holz entgegennahm.

„Und außerdem möchte ich ihnen anbieten wieder fürs Ministerium zu arbeiten. Ihre Leistungen waren immer ausgezeichnet und ich muss ihnen sicher nicht sagen wie B

bedrohlich die Lage zurzeit ist." Sirius schien darüber tatsächlich entsetzt zu sein, wie Harry dachte.

„Das… also… das Angebot ist sehr großzügig, aber ich möchte mich erstmal um meine Familie kümmern und meine Freiheit genießen. Harry hatte viel zu lange nichts von seinem Paten und wir haben da eine Menge nachzuholen." Nun schien Stevens leicht überrascht zu sein.

„Sicher, Mr. Black. Das verstehe ich. Nehmen Sie dennoch das hier als Zeichen, dass Se hier jederzeit herzlich willkommen sind." Stevens öffnete die kleine schwarze Schachtel in der auf blauem Samt gebettet das silberne A der Auroren lag.

„Danke", meinte Sirius schon fast gequält, als er auch die Schachtel entgegen nahm.

„Und nun meine Damen und Herren, Ihre Fragen, eine nach der Anderen", erklärte Stevens.

Keiner von ihnen kam drum herum Fragen zu beantworten. Von Harry wollten sie wissen, wie er sich denn jetzt fühle, wo sein Pate doch offiziell frei war und was er sich denn für die Zukunft vorstellte. Sirius wurden fast dieselben Fragen gesellt und Stevens durfte dann auch noch Rede und Antwort stehen, was er gegen die Todesser im Allgemeinen und insbesondere Peter Pettigrew unternehmen wollte.

„Mr. Potter. Im Prozess war von einer Prophezeiung die Rede. Hab ich das richtig verstanden, dass Sie dazu auserwählt sind, Sie-wissen-schon-wen zu töten?"

Verdammt. Schon als Sirius das erzählte hatte, hatte er das kommen sehen. Was sollte er denn jetzt sagen? Wenn er es bestätigte, würde er doch nie wieder Ruhe haben, aber lügen?

„Wir kennen die Prophezeiung nicht. Professor Dumbledore hat damals nur angenommen, dass es Harry betrifft. Es könnte auch jedes andere Kind betreffen."

„Sie meinen Neville Longbottem", warf jemand anderes ein.

„Nein", sage Harry schnell. Er wollte Neville da raus halten. Der Junge hatte keinen Schimmer von der Prophezeiung.

„Es kann sein, dass ein völlig anders Jahr gemeint ist. Es gab seiner Zeit viele, die ihm drei Mal entgegengetreten sind", erklärte Sirius.

„Aber er jagte Sie doch, Mr. Potter. Er hat doch schon des Öfteren versucht Sie zu töten", sagte eine blonde Frau in der fünften Reihe.

„Ja, weil er an die Worte, die er gehört hat, glaubt. Das ist der Grund warum meine Eltern sterben mussten, der Grund warum er mich töten will", sagte Harry.

„Glauben Sie daran?", fragte die Frau.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht daran. Würde ich an Wahrsagen glauben wäre ich schon lange Tod, denn mir wurde schon oft der Tod vorausgesagt", meinte Harry und zog Sirius etwas näher zu sich ran. „Lass uns das hier beenden. Bitte." Sirius nickte.

„Sie entschuldigen uns jetzt. Zu Hause wartet das Essen und wir haben vorerst nur bis Montag Zeit da Harry wieder zu Schule muss und diese Zeit wollen wir nutzen einiges zu besprechen." Damit schob Sirius Harry Richtung Tür und beide ignorierten die Fragen, die ihnen nach nachgerufen wurden.

„Danke", meinte Harry leise.

„Sorry, mein Fehler. Ich hätte das nicht erzählen sollen", sagte Sirius.

„Schon ok. Ich werde damit schon zu Recht kommen. Lass uns gehen. Die anderen warten sicher schon", wiegelte Harry ab.

Die Fahrstuhltüren schlossen sich gerade, als Amy hindurchschlüpfte. „Vor wem bist du denn diesmal auf der Flucht, dass du keinen hörst?", fragte sie etwas außer Atem.

„Eh… die Presse… sie… sie ging uns auf Nerven", stammelte Sirius leise.

„Ach so. Ich dachte schon du flüchtest vor mir", meinte Amy.

„Das würde ich nie tun", kam es verlegen von Sirius, was Harry fast zum kichern brachte.

„Das hör ich gern", meinte Amy mit einem Rotschimmer auf den Wangen, während Sirius seine ohnehin gerade sitzende Krawatte versuchte zu Recht zu rücken. „Also… ich… ich freu mich, dass du frei bist", sagte die Frau dann. Sirius nickte nur verlegen lächelnd und dann herrschte eine Weile schweigen. In der sich die Beiden immer mal wieder nur kurz ansahen und Harry wünschte sich, unsichtbar und unhörbar zu sein, um laut loslachen zu können.

„Und was hast du jetzt vor? Ich mein außer vor der Presse zu fliehen?", fragte Amy plötzlich leise und Harry bis sich auf die Lippe, um bei Sirius roten Wangen nicht laut loszulachen.

„Eh… eigentlich… Harry. Es ist schon spät. Ich muss ihn abliefern. Zu Hause", stotterte Sirius und Amy kicherte verhalten.

„Er muss dringend ins Bett, was?" Sirius Wangen färbten sich noch mal um einige Nuancen dunkler.

„Nein. Zu Hause macht man sich aber sicher schon Sorgen. Die Todesser sind schließlich hinter ihm her", meinte er leise.

„Und das musst unbedingt du machen? Kann das nicht auch jemand von hier machen? Immerhin laufen hier genug Auroren herum", meinte Amy und in ihrem Blick lag etwas Verführerisches.

„Von denen ich nicht weiß, wer auf welcher Seite steht. Besser ich mach das selbst", sagte Sirius, darüber spürbar frustriert und Harry war klar, dass er gern mit seiner großen Liebe etwas alleine wäre.

„Verstehe, die Spione. Da kann man wohl wirklich nichts machen", meinte Amy enttäuscht klingend.

Ab da schwiegen die beiden sich wieder an, bis sie auf der Straße waren. „Na dann", sagte Amy vor der Telefonzelle, machte aber keine anstallten sich zu bewegen und auch Sirius rührte sich nicht, nachdem er Amy nur nachgeplappert hatte.

„Oh Gott! Das kann man ja nicht mit ansehen", stöhnte Harry leise und lächelte Amy dann zu. „Entschuldigen Sie uns eine Sekunde", sagte er und zog seinen Paten ein Stück mit.

„Ich weiß. Ich sag ihr auf Widersehen und dann gehen wir", meinte Sirius, aber Harry hielt ihn fest.

„Irrtum. Du wirst sie zum Essen einladen. Jetzt und sofort", sagte er.

„Harry. Du weißt, dass das nicht geht. Du…"

„Blödsinn! Sucht euch ein schönes Restaurant. Gibt es doch genug hier", unterbrach Harry ihn.

„Ich hab aber kein Gold und auch kein Geld und….", zischte Sirius.

„Hier. Ist zwar nicht viel, aber ihr werdet schon was finden." Damit drückte Harry seinem Paten den kleinen Lederbeutel in die Hand, aus der er schon vor ein paar Tagen das Essen bezahlt hatte. Schon seit Weihnachten hatte er auch Muggelgeld bei sich. Und er ahnte auch, was sein Pate schon zwei Mal hatte sagen wollen, als Grund dass es nicht ging.

„Und du? Ich kann dich doch nicht…"

„Sirius. Einmal apparieren und dann 50 m laufen. Ich werde schon heil ankommen. Und wehrlos bin ich auch nicht", meinte er. Sirius schwieg einen Moment, in dem er Amy verlegen ansah, die sie wiederum verwundert beobachtete.

„Ich kann das nicht. Sie hat sicher einen Freund."

„Dann würde sie wohl kaum mit dir Flirten wollen, oder?" fragte Harry grinsend.

„Woher willst DU wissen, dass sie mit mir flirtet?" fragte Sirius.

„Ich stand gerade daneben und hatte einen Logenplatz. Gott, selbst Ron hätte das begriffen. Außerdem, nur weil ich am anderen Ufer stehe, bin ich nicht blind, was Frauen angeht", erklärte Harry.

„Aber… ich…ich… kann sie doch nicht einfach so fragen", meinte Sirius entsetzt.

„Sag nicht du bist… oh Mann. Du bist schüchtern. Na gut. Ich mach das", sagte Harry und ging auf Amy zu, während Sirius ihm etwas hinterher zischte.

„Mrs. Mathews. Wissen Sie, ich brauch keinen Babysitter, der mich nach Hause bringt. Das kurze Stück schaffe ich sehr gut alleine. Nur Sirius ist …"

„Nicht gut genug angezogen, um mit einer so schönen Frau wie dir essen zu gehen. Deswegen wollte ich nicht fragen", unterbrach Sirius ihn. Amy sah von einem zum anderen und fing dann haltlos an zu lachen und die beiden Männer sahen sich verwundet an.

„Entschuldigung", kicherte sie. „Das… das erinnert mich nur gerade an…" Amy wischte sich mit einer Hand über die Augen. „In der sechsten kam James auch bei mir an und wollte ein Date mit Sirius klar machen. Sirius hat vorher nämlich fast zehn Minuten lang rumgestammelt und ist dann abgezogen ohne mich zu fragen. Irgendwie… na ja. Diese Situation war so ähnlich wie jetzt gerade." Harry sah peinlich berührt zur Seite. War das doch so offensichtlich, dass er die beiden hatte verkuppeln wollen? „Und Sirius. Du bist gut genug angezogen, um mit mir in jedes Restaurant der Stadt zu kommen", sagte Amy dann wieder ernster.

„Aber…", begann Sirius verstummte dann aber bei Harrys strengem Blick

„Kein Wenn und Kein aber", sagte er. „Geht ihr essen. Du hast dir das verdient." Sirius sah Harry nachdenklich an und seufzte dann.

„Aber…"

„Sirius Black. Wenn Sie nicht augenblicklich diese wunderschöne Frau zum Essen einladen werde ich es tun und du darfst dann Molly und Moony erklären warum dein Patenkind nicht nach Hause kommt. Verstanden? Also los", sagte Harry streng auch wenn ihm das ganze nicht gerade leicht viel. Er wollte, dass Sirius glücklich war. Wenigstens für ein paar Stunden. Nur die Angst ihn zu verlieren, weil irgendwas passierte ließ sich nicht ganz unterdrücken.

Sirius sah Harry einen Moment an drückte in dann an sich.

„Danke", flüsterte er.

„Schon gut. Aber pass auf dich auf ja?", meinte Harry.

„Mach ich. Wir sehen uns heute… spätestens beim Frühstück morgen", meinte Sirius.

„Gut. Ich mach mir erst Sorgen, wenn du dann nicht da bist", sagte Harry leise und dann ließen sich die beiden Männer wieder los.

„Darf ich bitten, schöne Frau? Sonst kommt dieser Naseweiß noch auf die Idee, Sie wirklich zu fragen." Amy grinste.

„Nun ich hätte auch nichts dagegen einzuwenden mit Harry Potter auszugehen. Darauf kann man sich immerhin etwas einbilden", meinte Amy und hackte sich bei Sirius unter.

„Bis morgen früh und bleib heute Abend nicht so lang auf", sagte Sirius noch und Harry wollte ihm noch was an den Kopf werfen, als dieser schon disapparierte.

„Die Zwei sind echt ein goldiges Paar." Harry fuhr erschrocken herum, aber es waren nur Saphira und John, die hinter ihm standen.

„Sind sie. Ich hoffe nur, dass ihm nichts passiert", meinte Harry.

„Lin ist bei ihnen, sie wird sicher auf ihre Eltern aufpassen. Allein schon, um sich nicht mit dir anlegen zu müssen, wenn Sirius etwas zustößt", meinte John.

„Und du solltest auch nach Hause. Sonst kommt Remus noch um vor Sorge", fügte Saphira hinzu.

„Stimmt. Aber sagt mal… habt ihr schon was rausbekommen? Wegen Excalibur mein ich?", fragte er.

„Nein. Davon nichts. Aber wir sind Scotts Familie auf der Spur. Sie werden scheinbar doch nicht mehr im Hauptquartier festgehalten. Mal sehen, ob wir sie rausholen können. Dann ist dein Leben auch wieder sicherer", sagte John.

„Verstehe. Vielleicht bekomm ich auch was raus. Wir sehen uns Montag."

„Gut. Bis dann", sagten die beiden und verschwanden ebenso wie Harry, der in den Grimmauldplatz apparierte.

Remus war es der Harry öffnete. „Nanu? Wo ist denn unser freies Vögelchen?" Harry kicherte.

„Flügge geworden", sagte er und folgte Remus in die Küche, wo Molly scheinbar in Windeseile ein Essen vorbereitet hatte.

„Flügge geworden? Sag nicht er hat dich gleich allein gelassen?", meinte Remus entsetzt.

„Nein. Amy kam noch zu uns nach dieser Pressekonferenz", erklärte Harry und fragte dann: „Wusstest du eigentlich, dass er rot wie eine Tomate werden kann?" Remus Gesichtszüge veränderten sich zu einem Grinsen und dann fing er leise an zu lachen und nickte. „Es war offensichtlich, dass sie flirten wollte und er merkt es nicht mal", erklärte Harry.

„Wenn Sirius auf diese Frau trifft, wird er vom Casanova zum Trottel. Ähnlich wie dein Dad, wenn er Lily gesehen hat", meinte Remus kichernd.

„Ich hab da etwas nachgeholfen und jetzt sind die beiden Essen. Er hat mir versprochen spätestens zum Frühstück wieder hier zu sein."

„Na dann rechnen wir vor morgen besser nicht mit ihm. Ich hatte etwas Zeit mich mit Amy zu unterhalten. Sie ist solo und wollte wissen wie es bei Sirius Familiär aussieht", erklärte Remus. „Und ihre Augen bekamen so ein gewisses Glitzern, als ich ihr sagte, dass es da außer dir niemanden gäbe." Harry grinste und dachte dabei an Linnéa. Scheinbar würde es sie wohl wirklich auch in der Zukunft geben.

„Kommt, lasst uns essen", meinte Molly und Ron war sofort begeistert.

Sirius tauchte auch wie versprochen am Freitagmorgen wieder auf, mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht und ziemlich gut gelaunt. „Es scheint also ein voller Erfolg gewesen zu sein", stellte Remus sachlich fest.

„Wir haben eine ganze Menge geredet", meinte Sirius.

„Und?", fragte Remus.

„Na ja. Wir wollen uns öfter treffen", meinte er.

„Und?", fragte Harry.

„Nächste Woche in einem italienischen Restaurant. Sie will eines aussuchen."

„Und?", fragten Harry und Remus im Chor.

„Himmel, was wollt ihr denn wissen?", meinte Sirius.

„Gute Frage", meinte Remus und sah Harry nachdenklich an.

„Sehr gute Fragte", stellte der aber nur grinsend fest.

„Oh weia. Ich kann es mir denken. Und ich werde es euch nicht sagen. Mein Liebesleben war schon immer mein Geheimnis und das wird es auch bleiben. Also schlagt es auch aus dem Kopf." Remus grinste.

„Es gibt ein Liebesleben. So, so. Na das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang." Sirius seufzte und schmunzelte dann.

„Ich geh Duschen."

„Meinst du die schaffen das jetzt allein, oder müssen wir da noch etwas mehr nachhelfen?", fragte Harry nachdem Sirius weg war.

„Lass Amy mal machen. Sie gehört zu den Frauen, die wissen was sie wollen und so wie der Lippenstift an seinem Hemdkragen aussah, will sie Sirius. Und das scheint er begriffen zu haben.", meinte Remus grinsend.

Nach dem Frühstück wollte Harry sich seinem Potential widmen und Remus half ihm dabei. Und auch Sirius leistete ihnen Gesellschaft aus Neugierde, denn bisher hatte er das ja noch nicht erleben dürfen und die Berichte in der Zeitung über die Verhandlung liefen ja nicht weg.

Harry viel es dieses Mal schon leichter sein Potential zu erreichen. „Nicht schlecht. Das dürfte an Albus rankommen", meinte Sirius leise.

„Sch. Lenk ihn nicht ab", flüsterte Remus und Harry spürte dann dessen warmen Atem dicht an seinem Ohr. „Nun überleg dir irgendwas, was du mit dem Gefühl in Verbindung bringst. Ein Bild, oder eine Sache, irgendwas. Möglichst einfach, aber." Harry nickte leicht, aber ihm wollte nichts einfallen was zu diesem Gefühl passte. Seufzend gab er auf.

Das Wochenende half Harry dann Sirius, der beschlossen hatte das Haus wohnlicher zu gestalten. Die dunklen Vorhänge flogen ausnahmslos alle raus und zusammen mit Remus und Hermine durchsuchte er dann ein paar Bücher nach Zaubern, mit denen man seine Mutter endlich ruhig stellen konnte, damit Sirius nicht doch noch die gesamte Wand sprengte. Am Sonntagabend saßen dann Harry und Remus allein mit Sirius im Salon bei einer Tasse Tee. Sirius würde ihn morgen auch zurück zur Schule bringen. „Bis in die Große Halle", hatte er ihm schon ein dutzend Mal gesagt.

„Sag mal Harry… wo… wo willst du eigentlich den Sommer verbringen?" fragte Sirius plötzlich.

„Eh… das… eigentlich… wieso fragst du denn das auf einmal?" meinte Harry verwirrt. Er war eigentlich davon ausgegangen, dass er hier bleiben würde. Immerhin hatte er sein eigenes Zimmer bekommen und es war doch so abgesprochen gewesen. Zugegeben. Nicht wörtlich aber…

„Ich meine nur weil Remus und du…. Ihr seit doch zusammen und… also ich würde es verstehen, wenn du bei ihm wohnen wolltest. Ist ja irgendwie logisch", meinte Sirius, sah dabei aber schon etwas bedrückt aus. Harry sah seinen Freund verwundert an.

„Du hast vor auszuziehen? Davon hast du mir ja noch gar nichts gesagt", meinte er.

„Eh… Bisher hab ich auch noch gar nicht darüber nachgedacht. Wie kommst du darauf das ich ausziehe, Sirius?", fragte Remus der ebenso verdattert wie Harry war.

„Du wolltest doch nur bleiben, bis ich frei gesprochen bin", sagte der. „Kann ich dir auch nicht verübeln. Allein die Aura dieses Hauses ist dunkel. Und ich schwöre dir, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, werde ich hier auch verschwinden und nie wieder einen Fuß hinein setzen", meinte Sirius.

„Tatze", meinte Remus schmunzelnd. „Ich werde nicht ausziehen. Zumindest nicht so schnell. Ich wüsste ja nicht mal wohin ich gehen sollte und Geld hab ich auch keines." Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass Sirius irgendwie erleichtert zu sein schien.

„Und ich bleibe auch hier", fügte er hinzu. „Und in den Ferien möbeln wir das hier so richtig auf. Wer weiß. Vielleicht ab ich bis dahin ja mein Potential unter Kontrolle und dann nehm ich mir mal deine Mutter vor. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn wir sie nicht von der Wand hexen könnten."

„Das hat Albus auch schon versucht", meinte Sirius.

„Ja. Aber sicher nicht mit schwarzer Magie, oder?", meinte Harry.

„Junge, hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung was dein Vater davon gehalten hätte?", fragte Sirius seufzend.

„Nicht viel, wahrscheinlich. Und ich hab dir ja auch versprochen die Finger davon zu lassen, und daran werde ich mich halten. Aber es geht hier doch um einen Spruch, der uns allen das Leben hier erleichtern könnte", meinte Harry.

„Lass uns das ausdiskutieren, wenn es soweit ist. Jetzt sollten wir zu Bett gehen, damit du morgen auch aus den Federn kommst", sagte Sirius.

„Na schön. Dann entführ ich dir Moony aber. Das Bett ist so kalt ohne ihn und Lisa wartet sicher auch schon auf dich", meinte Harry grinsend.

„Schon klar. Entführ du ihn ruhig. Aber nicht das ihr mir Dummheiten macht", meinte Sirius grinsend.

Dummheiten hatte Harry keine vor. Wenn er das täte würde er morgen nicht aus dem Bett kommen und es waren nur noch knapp drei Wochen bis zu den Ferien und dann hatten sie massig Zeit für Dummheiten.

Nach dem Frühstück verabschiedete er sich zärtlich von Remus. „Wir sehen uns bald wieder", meinte Remus lächelnd. Harry nickte nur und folgte Sirius dann hinaus auf die Straße und apparierte mit ihm nach Hogsmeade. Im Dorf sahen ihn alle mehr oder weniger entsetzt an, aber keiner schrie um Hilfe. Als sie an drei Besen vorbeikam, stand Madam Rosmerta auch auf der Straße. Sie sah ihn einen Moment fast ehrfürchtig an. „Mr. Black", grüßte sie ihn dann als Einzige, der Umstehenden.

„Madam Rosmerta", grinste Sirius. „Stellen Sie mir doch ein Butterbier kalt. Ich bring nur Harry aufs Schloss."

„Eh… sicher", meinte sie und Harry sah seinen Peten kopfschüttelnd an.

„Was denn? Ich trink das zeug auch immer noch gern. Nur zum besaufen ist Feuerwhisky einfach effektiver."

„Aha", machte Harry nur.

In der Großen Halle waren die Reaktionen nicht viel anders als im Dorf. Alle starrten Sirius an als sei er ein Geist oder so was, nur Hermine und Ron hob die Hand zum Gruß. „Sirius", grüßte Hagrid ihn von hinten und kam ihm so einen Klaps, dass er zwei Schritte nach vorn stolperte.

„Hagrid. Hallo."

„Man ist das schön dich zu sehen."

„Ja, ich freu mich auch hier sein zu können, ohne eine Panik auszulösen", sagte der Ex-Gryffindor. „Aber ich muss auch gleich wieder gehen. Aber ich komm mal wider vorbei", fügte er hinzu und verschwand dann. Harry hatte sich inzwischen zu seinen Freunden gesetzt.

„Und? Was habt ihr gestern noch so gemacht fragte Ron, der schon am Sonntagvormittag zusammen mit Hermine aufs Schloss zurückgekehrt war.

„Nichts mehr. Nur gefaulenzt und hier du da ein paar Fenster vergrößert", meinte Harry.

„Dumbledore", zischte Hermine und Harry sah sich um. Der Schulleiter war aufgestanden.

„Meine lieben Schüler. In Abstimmung mit den Kollegen habe ich beschlossen das diesjährige Schuljahresende nicht nur mit einem Festessen abzuschließen, sondern mit einem kleinen Ball. Da ich aber nicht davon ausgehen kann, dass jeder von ihnen einen Festumhang besitzt, werden am nächsten Freitag und Samstag einige Umhängverkäufer aus der Winkelgasse und aus Hogsmeade aufs Schloss kommen, um diesen Missstand auszugleichen. Zudem hat man mir versichert schülerfreundliche Preise zu veranschlagen", erklärte der Schulleiter und setzte dann ein Schmunzeln auf. „Ich hoffe es werden sich viele von ihnen zu Paaren zusammenfinden, nicht dass die Tanzfläche leer bleibt." Damit setzte er sich wieder und Ron stöhnte auf. Harry dagegen viel sofort auf, dass ihm mehre Mädchen zuzwinkerten und anlächelten.

„Ich bin deiner Meinung", stimmte er Ron zu.

„Tja Jungs. Vielleicht solltet ihr endlich mal tanzen lernen", meinte Hermine.

„Eh… Hermine?", fragte Ron vorsichtig. Das Mädchen sah ihren Freund erwartungsvoll an. „Wir… ich mein wir gehen doch zusammen hin, oder?" Harry musste sich ernsthaft auf die Lippe beißen um nicht laut loszulachen.

„Ich wäre dir auch ziemlich Böse gewesen, wenn du mit jemand anderen hingegangen wärst", sagte sie.

„Und… tanzen?", fragte Ron dann rot werdend und Hermine seufzte auf.

„Ja. Ich gebe dir auch Unterricht. Und Harry auch."

„Wie? Nein. Schon gut. Das tut wirklich nicht nötig. Ich hab nicht vor zu tanzen", wiegelte er ab und beeilte sich dann seine Schulsachen zu holen.

In der ganzen nächsten Woche gab es nur noch ein Thema. Der Ball. Überall diskutierten Mädchen wie auch Jungen über neue Umhänge spekulierten darüber, wer wen wohl zum Ball einladen würde und fast jedes Mädchen lächelte Harry an, als wollten sie ihm den Kopf verdrehen. Und noch nie in diesem Jahr war Harry so dicht dran sich zu outen, damit er endlich Ruhe hatte. Schon am Montag hatte er DA abgesagt, weil er einen Ansturm der Mädchen auf das Treffen befürchtete. Er musste sich also schnell etwas einfallen lassen. Ganz schnell. Die Frage war nur was?

Während des Trainings am Dienstagabend, war er mit John allein und der schien sein Dilemma sehr gut zu durchschauen. „Viele Möglichkeiten bleiben dir nicht. Du könntest so bekannt geben, dass du schwul bist. Auf die Gefahr hin 100 Mädchenherzen zu brechen und dann die Jungen deinen Fersen zu haben. Du könntest aber auch Dumbledore fragen, ob du Remus einladen darfst und outest dich am letzen Schultag. Oder du klärst mit Remus, dass du ein Mädchen zu diesem Ball einlädst, um deine Ruhe zu haben vor allen anderen", meinte der Junge.

„Das Letzte ist mir das Liebste. Nur wen soll ich bitte einladen, der sich nicht gleich etwas darauf einbildet. Hermine geht mit Ron und wir können nicht schon wieder zu dritt ankommen. Vor allem nicht zu einem Ball", seufzte Harry.

„Oh Mann, Harry. Lin und Saphi. Sie wissen doch auch bescheid. Und außerdem tust du mir damit einen großen Gefallen. Dann muss ich nicht mit beiden tanzen. Ich überlass dir auch Saphira. Das gibt dann eh weniger dumme Sprüche von wegen Syltherin und Gryffindor. Und du hast den Vorteil es bleibt in der Familie", klärte John ihn auf und Harry schimpfte sich einen Trottel. Immer übersah er die einfachsten Lösungen. Er würde da morgen Früh mal mit Remus drüber sprechen.

'War mir klar, dass du einige Verehrerinnen hast', meinte der dann am nächsten Morgen.

'Am liebsten würde ich dich ja einladen. Nur das wird wohl schwer werden', meinte Harry nachdenklich.

'Dann würden es alle erfahren. Ausnahmslos jeder wüsste dann bescheid', stellte Remus fest.

'Soll dich dir mal was sagen. Das wäre mir total egal. Dann könnte ich dich wenigstens richtig begrüßen, wenn wir uns sehen. Egal wo', meinte Harry.

'Die Idee ist verlockend, aber Albus zu überzeugen wird wohl schwer werden', sagte Remus.

'Ich weiß. Aber ich muss mir irgendwie die Mädels vom Hals halten. Die Nerven einfach', gestand Harry.

'Und du meinst du findest ein Mädchen dass das versteht?', fragte Remus nachdenklich.

'Ich wüsste da schon wen', meinte Harry.

'Dann lad sie ein. Meinen Segen hast du', sagte Remus.

'Danke. Ich stell das heute Abend gleich klar', sagte Harry und verabschiedete sich dann.

Und beim Abendbrot schob er Saphira einen Zettel zu in dem er sie fragte, ob die dafür denn überhaupt herhalten wollte. Ein zauberhaftes Lächeln war lediglich die Antwort.

Es dauerte dann keine zwei Tage bis auch der letzte im Schloss wusste, dass Harry mit Saphira gehen würde. Dafür hatten Lavender und Parvati, die zufällig daneben standen, als er Ron und Hermine aufklärte, wen er denn nun gefragt hatte, gesorgt. Und genau so war das auch beabsichtigt gewesen. Und anstatt lächelnden Mädchen sah man nun viele mit hängenden Köpfen. Die Woche war zwar wieder anstrengend, aber durchaus auch effektiv. Snape war ziemlich beeindruckt wie weit Harry mit seinem Potential schon gekommen war, allerdings als Harry ihm erklärte wie er das geschafft hatte verzog der Professor das Gesicht ein wenig.

Am Freitagabend vielen ihm dann Saphira und ihre Freunde auf die nervös immer wieder zum Schlossportal sahen, an dem Filch stand und jeden, der auch nur einen Schritt vor die Tür wagen wollte notierte. „Alles klar?", fragte Harry.

„Nein. Wir kommen nicht ohne vermerk aus dem Schloss. Filch notiert jeden wann er rausgeht und wann er wiederkommt", sagte Saphira frustriert.

„Und wir wollten heute Nacht Scotts Familie befreien. Haben raus wo sie ist", sagte John.

„Dann müssen wir Filch ablenken", schlug Ron vor.

„Haben das schon versucht", meinte Lin.

„Auch mit Peeves?", fragte Harry.

„Der Poltergeist? Der tut noch nie das, was man ihm sagt", meinte Saphira.

„Ich denke schon", sagte Harry und verschwand in den dritten Stock. Er hatte da schon eine Idee. Er hatte gestern einigen Ravenclaws aufblasbare Farbkugeln abgenommen. Freds und Georges neuste Erfindung. Luftballons die zerplatzen wenn sie gegen etwas stießen und einen schön großen Farbklecks hinterließen, der auch erst nach drei Tagen wieder abzuwaschen war. „Vorzugsweise dazu zu verwenden Mitschüler einzufärben. Aber auch zum Dekorieren geeignet", stand auf der Schachtel.

„Hey Peeves", rief Harry versteckt unter seinem Tarnumhang mit verstellter Stimme.

„Wer da?" fragte der Poltergeist sich kopfüber in die Luft hängend.

„Das ist egal. Hab da einen Tipp. Im Büro von McGonagall liegen Farbkugeln. Du weißt sicher mehr damit anzufangen, als die alte Hexe", knurrte Harry mit tiefer Stimme.

„Warum sollte nur ein Unsichtbarer Peeves helfen? Vielleicht sollte ich zum Schuleliter gehen?", quiekte der Geist.

„Tu das doch: Aber dann verpasst du die wunderbare Gelegenheit Filch eins Reinzuwürgen. Der muss Wache schieben", meinte Harry.

„Peeves hat aber keine Lust dazu", sagte der Geist und schwebte davon.

„Verdammt", fluchte Harry und ging wieder nach unten. Hätte ja klappen können. Er hatte Saphira und ihre Freunde schon im Blick, als aus der Halle ein kreischen kam. Harry übersprang mehrere Stufen und konnte dann beobachten wie Farbkugeln auf die Schüler platschten und die Verkäufer verzweifelt versuchten ihre Umhänge zu retten.

„Mr. Filch. Irgendwer wirft Farbkugeln", rief Harry und der Hausmeister starrte ihn an, ehe er so schnell er konnte in die Halle rannte. Harry dagegen rannte zu Saphira und ihren Freunden, die schon draußen waren, und warf ihnen seinen Tarnumhang mit über. „Zur Sicherheit", zischte er und seine Idee war Gold wert, denn am offenen Tor stand Hagrid und passte auf, während einer der Verkäufer wohl nachschob holte. „Durch den Wald", flüsterte Harry.

„Geht nicht. Da sind neuerdings magische Barrieren. Wir müssen durch das Tor", meinte Linnéa leise und auf Zehenspitzen schlichen sie sich an dem Halbriesen vorbei.

Als sie den Rand des Apparierschildes erreicht hatten zog Harry den Tarnumhang runter und fragte: „Wohin?"

„Du? Zurück ins Schloss", meinte John.

„Jetzt? Wo ich schon hier bin? Vergesst es. Die Rumtreiber haben auch immer alles zusammen gemacht", konterte Harry.

„Mag sein, aber das hier ist kein Spiel. Das ist blutiger ernst", sagte Linnéa.

„Um so besser. Ich hab auch nicht vor zu spielen", meinte Harry.

„Gut. Komm mit. Aber halte dich zurück. Wenn du verletzt wirst, fliegen wir auf und das wollen wir vermeiden", sagte Saphira und nahm seine Hand, um mit ihm zu apparieren.

Sie landeten in einem Waldstück. „Da vorn ist ein Haus, Scotts Frau und Kind werden im Keller festgehalten. Wir schätzen etwa fünf Todesser als Bewacher. Du bleibst am Waldrand und hältst die Stellung. John und ich verwandeln uns. Lin nimmt sich die Todesser so vor. Bei Gefahr reicht einmal laut Brüllen als Tiger und dann verschwindest du. Und sonst misch dich nicht ein. Bleib einfach hier", erklärte das Mädchen. Harry hatte sich das so zwar nicht vorgestellt, aber gut.

„Besser als gar nichts", schloss er und nickte.

„Und wehe du hältst dich da nicht dran, dann zieh ich dir das Fell über die Ohren", erklärte Linnéa.

„Ich wette das macht Sirius dann schon", schmunzelte John und verwandelte sich dann genau wie Saphira und Harry. Ganz leise schlichen sie zu dem Haus.

Es war nicht gerade klein, aber als groß würde er es auch nicht bezeichnen. Die Wände waren mit Efeu überwuchert, der wohl schon seit Jahren nicht mehr geschnitten worden war. Im Erdgeschoss und im Keller brannte Licht und Harry sah an einem Fenster auch einen Schatten. „Dann mal los", meinte Linnéa leise und die drei Freunde schlichen auf das Haus zu. Mit einem Knall zerschmetterte Linnéa die Haustür und alle drei verschwanden. Harry horte deutlich das Fluchgeschrei, und das Brüllen des Panthers. Harry jagte eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken, wenn er nur daran dachte, was Saphira mit den Todessern machen könnte und sicherlich auch würde. Aber wenn er an die Zeit dachte, in der sie aufgewachsen waren, er würde sicher genau so abgestumpft und gewaltbereit sein. Sie hatten ja nie etwas anderes kennen gelernt. Töte oder du wirst getötet. Kein tolles Lebensmotto, aber der einzige Weg nicht zu streben.

Ganz plötzlich tauchten noch sieben weitere Todesser auf. „Verdammte Scheiße", fluchte Harry und schrie so laut er konnte eine Warnung für die Kämpfenden im Haus. Sein lautes Brüllen ließ die Todesser zusammenfahren und sich umsehen. Zwei von ihnen wurden dann angewiesen im Wald nachzusehen, wenn er die Geste eines Dritten richtig verstanden hatte. Die anderen postierten sich an der Hauswand und schienen abzuwarten. Lautlos verwandelte Harry sich zurück und warf sich seinen Tarnumhang über, um sich dann ein anders Versteck zu suchen. Mit seiner Fellzeichnung war er im dunklen Wald zu auffällig und als Tiger versteckte es sich ziemlich schlecht unter dem Tarnumhang. Und abhauen würde er nicht. Niemals.

Die Todesser kamen ihm gefährlich nahe und Harry umfasste seinen Stab fest. Er wusste, der erste Schocker musste sitzen, ansonsten bekäme er massig Probleme. Zum Glück klappte dank Linnéa wortlose Magie mittlerweile einigermaßen. Sie hatten in der vergangenen Woche nichts anderes geübt und selbst Snape hatte sich dazu herabgelassen zu sagen, dass er Fortschritte gemacht habe.

Einer Der Todesser hielt direkt auf ihn zu und Harry schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, als er möglichst leise den Stab zwischen den Nähten seines Tarnumhangs hindurch schob, um zu zielen. „Stupor!" schrie er in Gedanken und der rote Blitz traf ins Schwarze. Mit einem letzen „Was zum…" sackte der Todesser in sich zusammen. Harry beeilte sich wegzukommen, da der zweite Todesser nicht weit weg gewesen war und Harry nicht wusste, ob der gesehen hatte woher der Fluch gekommen war.

Dann sah er wie Linnéa mit einem kleinen Jungen auf dem Arm aus dem Haus gerannt kam, direkt in die Arme der wartenden Todesser. Er brauchte nicht lang zu überlegen sondern riss sich den Tarnumhang runter du schrie: „Vorsicht!"

Sofort hatte auch er die Aufmerksamkeit der Todesser. Aber auch John kam mit einer Frau und Saphira als Werwolf aus dem Haus gerannt. Er hörte wie Linnéa den zweiten Todesser im Wald schockte. „Laufen Sie weiter!", schrie John der Frau zu und zog seinen Stab, um dann Harry zu Hilfe zu kommen. Der nur ausweichen und Schilde aufbauen konnte, bei zwei ziemlich starken Gegnern gleichzeitig.

Harry sah, dass John ihm einen Gegner abgenommen hatte und hechtete dem Entwaffnungszauber aus dem Weg, sich um dann auf den Rücken drehend „Konjunktivitis!", zu schreien, gefolgt von einem: „Stupor!"

Und mit beiden Flüchen traf er sofort. „Bindehautentzündungsfluch. Muss man sich doch merken", dachte Harry und sah sich um, nur um zu sehen wie einer der Todesser im selben Moment einen Dolch zückte, als Saphira ihn ansprang. Ihre anderen beiden Gegner lagen bereits Blut überströmt am Boden.

Der Werwolf jaulte qualvoll auf als ihm das Messer direkt in den Bauch gerammt wurde und landete unsanft auf dem Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr. Harry, der für eine Sekunde starr vor Schreck gewesen war schrie: „Sectumsempra!" Der Todesser hatte sich gerade mit einem zweiten Dolch über Saphira, die sich zurückverwandelt hatte gebeugt und wurde nun von der Wucht getroffen, die ihn gegen die Wand geschleudert.

Keuchend ließ Harry sich neben das Mädchen auf den Boden fallen, die leise und ziemlich ungehalten vor sich hinfluchte. Ein Aufschrei ließ Harry herumfahren. Aber es war nur der Todesser, der eben von Jon verflucht worden war und jetzt zu Boden ging. Er sah Harry kurz an und sackte dann auf den Boden. „Scheiße!", hörte er Linnéa fluchen, die aus dem Wald stürzte. „Was ist mit Saphi?", fragte sie

„Eh… Stichwunde. Ein Dolch", sagte er etwas irritiert.

„Lebt sie?"

„Sie schimpft wie ein Rohrspatz", meinte John hustend. Linnéa warf einen Blick auf sein Bein.

„Was wird schon wieder. Halb so wild. Komm hoch. Ich helfe dir", meinte sie. „Harry. Hilf Saphira auf. Wir bringen sie nach Hogwarts. Da haben wir alles was wir brauchen", wies Linnéa ihn an.

Harry apparierte mit Saphira während Lin John unter die Arme griff. Es ging nur langsam den Weg hinauf und dann standen sie auch noch vor verschlossenen Toren. Die Wagen waren auch verschwunden. „Scheiße!", fluchte Linnéa und verwandelte sich. Doch auch die Eule konnte nicht über das Tor fliegen sondern prallte an einer unsichtbaren Wand ab. Wild kreischend landete sie dann wieder und verwandelte sich zurück. „Stromschlag! Ist Dumbledore total wahnsinnig geworden", und vollführte dann einige Bewegungen mit dem Stab. „Verdammt, der hat alle Schutzzauber umgestellt. Da kommen wir nicht rein. Auf keinem Weg", sagte sie.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Harry mit besorgtem Blick auf Saphira.

„Ins St. Mungos. Bei uns haben wir nichts an Heiltränken mehr", meinte Saphira.

„Du weißt, dass sie da viel zu viele Fragen stellen", sagte Lin.

„Wart ihr je im richtigen Hauptquartier?", meinte Harry.

„Im Grimmauldplatz? Ja. Wieso?", meinte John.

„Dann dahin. Da stellen sie keine Fragen. Zumindest erstmal nicht", erklärte Harry und wartete erst gar nicht auf einen Widerspruch von Saphira, die sich eh kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Sofort nachdem sie die Schutzzauber verlassen hatten, apparierte Harry mit ihr zum Grimmauldplatz, wo er energisch an die Tür klopfte.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis Sirius sie aufmachte und ihn ziemlich verdutzt ansah. „Was hat…"

„Hol Hilfe. Madam Pomfrey oder Molly. Sie ist verletzt", viel Harry seinem Paten ins Wort und half dem Mädchen in den Salon, wo Remus ihn entsetz ansah.

„Was zum Teufel geht denn hier vor?"

„Später", meinte Lin. „Ich brauch Verbandzeug und Heilsalben. Harry, kümmere du dich um Johns Bein. Die Hose muss runter." Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und zog John vorsichtig das Hosenbein runter nachdem er es vom Rest der Hose getrennt hatte.

„Hier. Das ist alles was wie heben", meinte Remus. „Das sieht böse aus", meinte er dann bei einem Blick auf Johns Bein.

„Wasch die Wunde aus und dann das hier nicht zu dick darauf verteilen. Anschießend verbinden. Remus kann dir helfen", sagte Lin und klang dabei fast wie Madam Pomfrey. Harry folgte Linnéas Anweisungen, während Remus ihm vorsichtig half, die Wunde sauber zu bekommen. John stöhnte ab und zu auf und sein Gesicht war auch schmerzverzerrt aber sonst zuckte er nicht einmal.

„Das reicht. Die Salbe", meinte Remus leise. „Erklärst du mir mal was los ist?" Harry seufzte.

„Das ist nicht so einfach, weißt du… die Geschichte klingt verrückt und… sie können die sicher besser erzählen."

„Aber du traust ihnen auf einmal?", meinte Remus verwundert.

„Wäre doch eine Schande, wenn ich deiner Tochter nicht trauen würde, oder?"

„Tochter? Harry! Ich hab keine Kinder. Ganz sicher nicht. Du weißt doch, dass…"

„Dass du kein Interesse an Frauen hast, ja. Siehst du wie unglaublich das klingt. Lass sie es erklären. Du wirst es verstehen", meinte Harry und sah dann zu John auf, als er mit dem Verband fertig war. „Geht's?"

„Ich hab schon Schlimmeres überstanden." Harry nickte und sah zu Lin und Saphira.

„Wie schlimm ist es?", fragte er.

„Halb so wild. Hält Dad ein Kaffeekränzchen ab, oder warum braucht er so lang?", sagte sie.

„Ich halte keine Kaffeekränzchen", konterte Sirius, der gefolgt von Molly und Dumbledore rein kam.

„Das sieht schlimm aus. Wir sollten einen Heiler rufen", meinte Molly.

„Ach was. Gib mir das, Tante Molly. Ich mach das schon." Damit hatte Lin ihr die Flasche aus der Hand genommen und tränkte damit eine Kompresse, die sie dann auf die Wunde drückte.

„Himmel Kind. Vorsichtig", keuchte Molly als Saphira sich gegen den Griff aufbäumte und laut fluchte.

„Selbst schuld. Was lässt du dich auch aufspießen. Sei froh, dass es kein Silber war. Das tät richtig weh."

„Pass auf, dass ich dich nicht gleich zum Frühstück verspeise", fauchte Saphira sie an.

„Ja, ja. Ich weiß. Eulen sind dein Leibgericht", meinte Linnéa gleichgültig und wechselte die Kompresse aus.

„Kind, nun sei doch vorsichtiger, du tust ihr doch weh", meinte Molly entsetzt, aber Saphira schien sich zu beruhigen.

„Entschuldige. Der Vollmond", meinte sie.

„Erklärt das nicht mir, erkläre das Harry. Sonst musst du doch mit John tanzen und ich geh mit Harry", meinte sie.

„Wag das ja nicht", meinte Saphira.

„Eh… hatte ich erwähnt, dass ich nicht tanzen kann?", fragte Harry leise.

„Nicht?", meinte Saphira ihn anblinzend.

„Nicht wirklich", stellte er fest.

„Wir haben ja noch zwei Wochen. Das bekommen wir schon noch hin."

„So. Das gröbste hätten wir. Feinarbeit gefällig?", fragte Linnéa.

„Auf die eine Narbe mehr kommt es auch nicht mehr an und ich denke, hier gibt es einige die gern ein paar Antworten hätten", meine sie und rutschte ein Stück höher.

„Es würde mich schon interessieren, wie es ihnen möglich ist dieses Haus zu betreten, ohne dass ich sie eingeweiht habe. Denn der Fideliuszauber ist noch vollkommen intakt", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Sicher erklären wir ihnen das, allerdings… besser allein", bat sie.

„Lass Sirius und Remus bleiben sie haben doch irgendwie ein recht darauf", meinte Linnéa.

„Gut. Aber nur die Beiden", stimmte sie zu.

„Komm, Harry", sagte Molly lächelnd.

„Ich bleibe", sagte er und kam Dumbledore zuvor indem er hinzufügte, „weil ich eh schon bescheid weiß. Es macht also nichts mehr."

Molly verschwand daraufhin ohne ein weiteres Wort. Dumbledore beschwor noch einen Sessel herauf und Harry setzte sich zu Remus auf die Sessellehne. „Wir drei stammen nicht aus dieser Zeit", erklärte Linnéa. „Wir kommen 19 Jahre aus der Zukunft. Aus einer verdammt düsteren Zukunft." Damit begannen die drei dann die gleiche Geschichte wie die, die auch Harry zu hören bekommen hatte. Nur gingen sie noch etwas mehr in die doch recht blutigen Einzelheiten. Remus und Sirius wurden tatsächlich immer blasser bei der Erzählung und das erste was Sirius tat, nachdem Saphira geendet hatte war, sich Remus und auch Dumbledore einen Drink einzuschenken. Remus war allerdings so neben sich, dass er ihn nicht mal anrührte.

„Du bist also wirklich meine Tochter."

„Ich würde es sein, wenn wir die Zukunft nicht verändert hätten", stimmte Saphira zu.

„Wo wir bei einem wichtigen Punkt währen. Es war sehr gefährlich, was ihr da getan habt. Ihr habt die Zeitlinie in einer sehr eklatanten Weise verändert", sagte Dumbledore.

„Wollen Sie was sehen? Erinnerungen an grausame Schlachten haben wir genug. Leider waren wir erst 4, als Hogwarts zerstört wurde. Aber das Bild wie es dort jetzt aussieht, können Sie gern bekommen. Das hat sich in jedem von uns eingebrannt, wie das Dunkle Mal. Nur zu", meinte Linnéa wütend.

„Beruhige dich. Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich es nicht verstehe, dass ihr es getan habt. Ich wollte euch nur klar machen, dass es ein Spiel mit dem Feuer ist", sagte Dumbledore beschwichtigend.

Saphira setzte sich stöhnend auf. „Professor Dumbledore. Wir wissen sehr wohl mit was wir hier spielen. Wir spielen mit Menschenleben. Wir löschen Leben aus die es in unserer Zeit noch gegeben hat. Dafür leben hier jetzt Menschen, die es in unserer Zeit nicht mehr gegeben hat. Menschen, die das Zünglein an der Wage sein könnten Voldemort zu besiegen. Und wir werden uns auch weiterhin diese Freiheit nehmen, um das zu verhindern, was wir erleben mussten. Und es ist mir herzlich egal, ob Sie uns dabei unterstützen, oder ob sie uns ignorieren. Wir drei werden weitermachen, bis wir entweder im Kampf sterben, oder unseren Geburtstag überschreiben und deswegen zurück in unsere Zeit gelangen."

Eine ganze Weile herrschte schweigen im Raum, bis Sirius schließlich fragte: „Was habt ihr eigentlich angestellt?"

„Scotts Familie befreit", sagte Harry.

„Du warst dabei?", meinte Remus.

„Harry hat uns geholfen aus dem Schloss zu kommen und mir das Leben gerettet. Ich schulde dir was", meinte Saphira.

„Du schuldest mir gar nichts. Du hast mir immerhin auch schon mein Leben gerettet. Ihr rettet unser aller Leben."

„Ich denke, wir sollten alle zu Bett gehen. Im Schloss und ich werde mal darüber nachdenken, wie wir weiter verfahren werden", sagte Dumbledore und erhob sich. Harry reichte John die Hand, während Linnéa Saphira aufhalf. Die lächelte Remus an.

„Du warst immer ein wundervoller Vater zu mir, auch wenn ich es erst spät verstanden habe. Und dich mit Harry so glücklich zu sehen, ist es wert nie zur Welt zu kommen." Harry sah deutlich, dass Remus sich auf die Lippe biss und es reichte schon ein kleiner Stoß von Harry das Remus sie in den Arm nahm.

„Amy ist also deine Mutter?", fragte Sirius Linnéa leise. „Sie war meine Mutter. Es liegt ganz allein an dir, ob sie es wieder wird", meinte das Mädchen und drückte Sirius dann einmal kurz. „Ich freu mich für dich dass du endlich frei bist." Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass Sirius gerade einfach nur hilflos aussah und John etwas betreten zu Boden sah.

„Mit deinem Dad kann ich leider nicht dienen, aber… ich hab ihm neulich ins Gewissen geredet. Vielleicht wird er ja zum Überläufer", sagte Harry.

„Ja Vielleicht", sagte der Junge.

„Kommt. Wir gehen", meinte Saphira dann und löste sich von Remus, ebenso wie Linnéa von Sirius.

Zurück im Schloss und auch im Gryffindorturm erwarteten ihn Ron und Hermine, die nicht wirklich begeistert aussahen und er bekam auch prompt eine Standpauke zu hören, nachdem er erzählt hatte was passiert war. „Leute ist gut. Ich hab nicht einen Kratzer", sagte Harry genervt und ging dann allein seinen Weg auf Patrouille.

* * *

So das war es mit dem vorletzen Chap.  
Nächste Woche gibt es dann einen kleinen Showdown mit Romantischen Inhlaten. Mehr verrate ich besser nicht.

Was meine Arbeit an dr Fortsetzung betrifft, sie läuft, wenn auch etwas schwerfällig. Aber sie ist in arbeit und es stehen schon zwei Kapitel komplett.

Und mein Beta ist auch kontaktiert.

Ich bin also guter Dinge das ich weiterhin wöchentlich updaten kann.

Bis nächste Woche  
Eure Imo


	51. Kapitel 50

Hallo meine lieben,

Ja heute ist es soweit. Das letzte Kapitel von Rettung aus der Zukunft wird gepostet mit einem kleinen Showdown.

Wir werden einige Verluste zu betrauern haben, aber ich denke das ist allen klar, denn Voldemort macht nun mal keine halben Sachen.

Was die Fortsetzung angeht. Die ersten zwei Chaps sind fertig, Kapitel drei beinahe. Allerdings ist noch keines von ihnen Betagelesen, worum ich mich aber in der nächsten Woche bemühen werde.

So wie es aussieht, wird es also nächsten Samstag mit "Die Relikte der Magier" weiter gehen, ohne das ich eine Pause mache. Und ich setze alles daran, das es auch in dem Rhytmus weiter geht, auch wenn meine anderen Geschichten darunter leiden müssen. Aber bei denen geht es dann halt weiter, wenn ich mir einen Vorsprung erarbeiet habe.

So, und nun will ich auch aufhören zu reden. Nur noch ein schnelles dankeschön an alle meine Reviewer und ich hoffe mir ist keiner all zu böse, wegen gewissen Leuten die ich sterben lasse.

Viel Saß und ich freu mich auf euer Review  
Eure Imo

PS: Eines Muss ich wohl doch noch los werden. Es gibt hier gewisse Paralellen zum HBP. In gewisser weise existiert also eine Gefahr hier Dinge zu erfahren die auch im Original so vorkommen. Es wird zwar wohl nur den Lueten auffallen, die den HBP kennen, aber ich will es erwähnt haben.

Wobei, kann man das in anbetracht der Tatsache, das wir dieses Jahr den letzen Band beommen überhaupt noch Spoiler nennen?

Na ja.. ich wollte es auf jeden Fall mal gesagt haben.

Rettung (aus) der Zukunft

Kapitel 50

John trainierte Harry am Samstagabend trotz seiner Verletzung weiter, Saphira dagegen erholte sich das Wochenende über und stieß erst am Montagabend wieder zu ihnen. Von Linnéa erfuhr Harry, dass Dumbledore sich dazu entschieden hatte mit den Dreien aus der Zukunft zusammenzuarbeiten und sie an der Schule zu lassen, unter der Bedingung sich mit ihm auszutauschen und bei Rettungsaktionen abzusprechen. Dem hatten sie zugestimmt, aber dennoch kein Wort über Harrys Sondertraining verloren.

Das wurde in den nächsten beiden Wochen richtig hart für Harry. Er bekam fast keine ruhige Minute mehr und ohne Lins Aufpäppeltränke wäre er wahrscheinlich schon nach drei Tagen zusammengebrochen. Es waren ja nicht nur die Drei aus der Zukunft, die mit ihm trainieren. Auch Snape verlangte 200igen Einsatz. Außerdem waren da auch noch die Lehrer und Katie, die unter allen umständen den Pokal gewinnen wollte. Saphira hatte am Abend vor dem Spiel mit ihm ein einsehen und ließ das Training ausfallen, damit Harry fit war gegen Ravenclaw. Und das hatte auch den gewünschten Erfolg. Gryffindor schlug die Blauen mit 250: 100. Harrys Besen war einfach besser, als der von Cho Chang.

Und dann brach der letzte Abend auf Hogwarts an. Nachdenklich band Harry sich seine Fliege und legte einen ärmellosen dunkelgrünen Umhang um. Unter ihm trug Harry einen ebenfalls smaragdfarbenen Anzug. Sirius hatte ihm diesen erst gestern über McGonagall zukommen lassen und darauf bestanden, dass er ihn heute tragen würde. Zwar hatte er das nicht ganz verstanden, aber er tat seinem Paten diesen gefallen, auch wenn er nicht all zu große Lust hatte zu dem Ball zu gehen. Außerdem würde er wohl mal dafür sorgen müssen, dass er nicht immer nur grüne Umhänge bekam.

„Kommst du Harry?", fragte Ron der einen braunen Umhang trug.

„Ja", sagte Harry und zupfte noch etwas an seinen Haaren, ehe er Ron folgte. Es dauerte gar nicht lang, da kam dann auch schon Saphira nach unten. Sie trug ein nachtschwarzes Kleid, das ihre schlanke Figur betonte und darüber, von zwei goldenen Schnallen gehalten, einen ebenfalls schwarzen Umhang. Sie schenkte Harry ein Lächeln und drehte sich am Fuße der Treppe einmal um sich selbst. Auf der Rückseite ihres Umhangs war mit Silberfäden ein Wolfskopf gestickt, der einen kleinen Mond anheulte. Und ihre dunkelblonden Haare, die wieder um einiges länger waren, vielen ihr in Locken über die Schultern. „Du siehst wunderschön aus", meinte Harry und reichte dem Mädchen galant die Hand.

„Danke. Du aber auch. Aber gegen Hermine hab ich keine Chance", sagte sie und sah dann die Treppe rauf.

Hermine stand oben, ihre Haare waren elegant hochgesteckt und sie trug ein dunkelrotes Kleid mit einem passenden Umhang. Harry hatte es bei diesem Anblick die Sprache verschlagen. „Wow", flüsterte Ron und starrte Hermine an, bis sie direkt vor ihm stand. Doch dann schaffte auch er es sich zu fangen und nahm Hermines Hand. „Du siehst umwerfend aus."

„Danke", lächelte Hermine und gemeinsam gingen sie dann die Treppe runter, wo sie in der Vorhalle auf John und Linnéa trafen. Beide trugen Umhänge in ihren Hausfarben und passende Sachen darunter. John einen grünen Anzug und Krawatte, silbernes Hemd, Umhang und Handschuhe. Linnéa ein blaues Kleid und einen Bronzefarbenen Umhang.

„Wir wollen ein wenig provozieren", schmunzelte Linnéa.

„Ich bereue es, dass wir erst jetzt hergekommen sind", flüsterte er und wandte sich dann an Ron. „Wen muss ich töten, damit ich einmal mit deiner Freundin tanzen darf?"

„Hermine werde ich den ganzen Abend nicht aus den Augen lassen.", meinte Ron und führte Hermine dann in die Halle.

„Zu Schade", hörte Harry den Slytherin seufzen und betrat dann, als letzter der sechs, die Halle.

Sie war in den Gryffindorfraben geschmückt. Zum sechsten Jahr in Folge hatten sie den Hauspokal gewonnen, und nach der Dritten stand auch endlich wieder der Quidditchpokal an ihrem Tisch.

Harry entging nicht, dass vielen Jungen der Mund offen stehen blieb und selbst Snape starrte Hermine einen Moment länger an, als es üblich war. „Ich breche gerade wohl einigen Mädchenherzen", flüsterte Saphira und Harry sah sich um und entdeckte auch einige Mädchen, die ihn traurig mustern.

„Nun bist du wohl offiziell meine Freundin", sagte er leise und musste dabei an Remus denken.

„Bleibt ja in der Familie", kicherte Saphira verhalten und ließ sich neben Harry nieder.

Eine Weile später hielt Dumbledore seine all übliche Schulabschlussrede und nachdem der Jubel der Gryffindors über ihren doppelten Sieg abgeklungen war, wurde das Fest eröffnet. Alle aßen, tranken und schwatzten und dann um neun bat Dumbledore alle aufzustehen und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes verschwanden die Haustische und eine Reihe Kleinerer erschienen. Nach einem weiteren Wedeln erklang auch Musik. „Darf ich bitten, Professor McGonagall", bat Dumbledore mit einem charmanten Lächeln, dass die sonst so resolute gryffindorsche Hauslehrerin zum Erröten brachte. Kurz nachdem der Schulleiter dann den Tanz eröffnet hatte, fasste Harry sich ein Herz und bat Saphira auf die Tanzfläche. Ron und Hermine folgten ihnen ebenso wie John und Linnéa und bald auch viele andere. Sie tanzten einen Weile, nahmen sich dann was zu trinken und suchten sich einen Tisch. Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit und fragte Saphira, wie er sie über die Ferien denn erreichen konnte, oder was geplant war.

„Dumbledore denkt darüber nach den Orden einzuweihen und uns aufzunehmen. Allerdings nur oberflächlich. Keine Einzelheiten", sagte Saphira. Harry nickte verstehend.

Es war kurz nach zehn, als Saphira Harry wieder auf die Tanzfläche zog. „Ich möchte für ein paar Stunden auch mal Schülerin sein. Meinen Spaß haben und noch ein paar Mädchen vor Eifersucht platzen lassen", erklärte sie dazu. Harry schüttelte kichernd den Kopf. Aber warum musste sie dazu ausgerechnet ein langsames Lied aussuchen. Jedes andere tat es doch auch.

Doch kaum dass sie ein paar Schritte getanzt hatten, fragte jemand hinter Harry: „Darf ich abklatschen, junge Dame?"

„Aber sicher doch", lächelte Saphira und ehe Harry sich selbst umdrehen konnte, fand sich seine Hand schon in einer anderen wieder und Harry sah in die Augen, die sein Herz mehr als nur zwei Takte schneller schlagen ließ. Remus stand vor ihm, gehüllt in einen schwarzen Umhang und ebenso schwarzen Anzug mit Krawatte und führte Harry jetzt in den Tanz.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er total perplex.

„Mit dir tanzen", schmunzelte Remus.

„Eh… ja… schon… aber… Du meintest doch auch Dumbledore…", sagte Harry verwundert, aber Remus legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Albus hat hiermit nichts zu tun. Minerva war der Meinung, du solltest diesen Abend mit der Person verbringen, die du liebst. Sie hat das organisiert." Harry sah such kurz nach seiner Lehrerin um und fand sie dann am Lehrertisch und bedankte sich mit einem Nickten bei ihr. Dann übernahm er die Führung und musterte Remus eingehend.

„Du sieht fantastisch aus."

„Also ich finde bei schwarz stechen meine grauen Strähnen so hervor", gestand Remus verlegen. „Sirius meinte aber, ich könnte hier nicht in meinen anderen Sachen auftauchen. Und wenn ich mich so umsehe, muss ich sagen er hatte Recht. Es haben sich alle richtig in Schale geworfen. Du siehst übrigens auch gut aus."

„Danke, Aber von welchen Strähnen sprichst du? Ich hab noch nie welche bei dir gefunden", meinte Harry und Remus kicherte leise.

„Du bist ein Charmeur. Noch schlimmer als dein Vater", schmunzelte Remus.

„ Nochmals danke. Aber sag mal, warum hast du denn nie erwähnt, dass du tanzen kannst? Ich hätte die Stunden sofort bei dir genommen", sagte Harry und konnte zusehen wie Remus richtig verlegen wurde.

„Harry bitte, ich werde noch rot." Harry kicherte leise und schlang seine Arme um Remus Hüfte um ihn zu sich ran zu ziehen und dann sanft zu küssen. Remus Lippen entkam ein leises seufzen als sie sich lösten und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Die Musik hörte auf zu spielen und Harry spürte die Blicke auf sich ruhen und auch wie er rot wurde. Schnell umfasste er Remus Hand und wollte ihn hinter sich herziehen. Aber es war nur Harry der lief und nach ein paar Schritten trennten sich dann ihre Hände, wegen dem Abstand. Harry sah sich mit fragendem Blick zu Remus um. Der stand aber einfach nur da und lächelte Harry an.

„Ich liebe dich Harry", sagte Remus leise. „Seit fast einem Jahr sind wir beide zusammen und wenn man bedenkt, dass du noch nicht mal ganz siebzehn bist, ist das nicht wirklich viel. Dein ganzes Leben liegt noch vor dir. Du willst die Welt entdecken und Abenteuer erleben. Ich dagegen habe schon viel erlebt, viel entdeckt und bin ein alter Mann."

„Du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist", meinte Harry leise, der absolut keine Ahnung hatte was das jetzt werden sollte. Was hatte Remus vor? Hier vor der gesamten versammelten Schule, die sie im Übrigen jetzt ausnahmslos alle anstarrten.

„Doch Harry. Ich bin alt. Ich könnte dein Vater sein. Und ich bin ein Werwolf. Ein Wesen, das alles andere ist als der Inbegriff des Guten. Und finanziell bin ich die schlechteste Wahl, die irgendjemand treffen kann und trotzdem liebst du mich, ebenso wie ich dich." Auf Harrys Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus.

„Nun werd ich gleich rot", flüsterte er leise.

Remus erwiderte das Lächeln sanft. „Eine angenehme Wärme streichelt mich, wenn ich dich sehe, sie umhüllt mich wenn ich dich in den Arm nehme, sie durchströmt mich wenn wir uns küssen. Und auch jetzt ist sie da. Ich spüre sie ganz deutlich. Und du auch, oder?"

Mehr als ein Nicken brachte Harry nicht zu Stande. Zu überrascht hatte ihn diese Beschreibung der Gefühle, die auch auf ihn zutrafen, auch wenn er sich erst in den letzten Tagen darüber richtig klar geworden war. Und er spürte die Wärme. Sie war so nah das er glaubte sie berühren zu können.

„Es ist mehr als nur Liebe, was uns verbindet. Es ist ein Band", setzte Remus leise fort. „Ein Band, das unsere Seelen vor vielen hundert Jahren geknüpft haben. Eine uralte Magie, die im Laufe der Zeit in Vergessenheit geraten ist. Niemand dachte mehr daran und ihre Wirkung wurde abgetan als Einbildung, als Phantasie.

Auch ich habe es als Phantasie abgetan, bis mir vor ein paar Tagen einfiel was dein Vater mir in unserem sechsten Schuljahr erzählt hat. Er erzählte mir warum er deine Mutter so sehr liebte und warum er niemals eine andere Frau heiraten wollte. Nur mit ihr könnte er stark werden. Nur mit ihr könnte er wirklich glücklich werden. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, woher er das wusste, es war einfach da. Ein Gefühl.

Und genau dieses Gefühl habe ich auch, Harry. Ich weiß auch, dass ich nur mit dir glücklich werden kann. Mit niemandem anderen sonst auf der Welt. Mein Leben wäre ohne dich nichts mehr Wert. Ohne dich will und kann ich nicht mehr leben, Harry.

Ich weiß du bist noch jung und unerfahren und ich erwarte auch nicht sofort eine Antwort von dir. Nimm dir die Zeit, die du brauchst, um darüber nachzudenken."

Schweigen herrschte. Unerträgliches Schweigen. Es mochte nur einige Sekunden dauern, aber Harry kam es vor wie Jahre.

„Harry, möchtest du mich heiraten?", erklang Remus sanfte Stimme, zitternd vor Nervosität, durch das Stillschweigen der Halle. Harry hörte das leise Aufkeuchen das die Runde machte, aber es war ihm egal. Es war ihm völlig egal, dass fast 300 Menschen um ihn herum standen und zugehört hatten was Remus gesagt hatte. Und es war so treffend gewesen. Auch Harry konnte sich kein Leben mehr ohne Remus vorstellen. Für einen fast Siebzehnjährigen eine gewagte Aussage, aber auch er spürte tief in ihm, dass er für Remus bestimmt war. Dass sie zusammengehörten. Aber er selbst hätte das Remus nie so offen gestanden, geschweige denn, ihm diese Frage gestellt. Er wäre lieber an Einsamkeit gestorben, als sich vor Remus mit so einer Frage bis auf die Knochen zu blamieren, oder ihn in die Enge zu treiben. Woher hätte er wissen sollen, dass Remus für ihn genau so empfand.

Harrys Beine setzten sich von allein in Bewegung. Irgendwo flüsterte ein Mädchen: „Jetzt scheuert er ihm eine." Auf die Antwort achtete er nicht. Sein Blick war fest auf Remus Augen gerichtet aus denen deutlich Angst sprach.

„Ich muss nicht überlegen", sagte Harry leise, aber mit auch für ihn selbst erstaunlich fester Stimme. „Es geht mir genau so. Allein der Gedanke, dass dir etwas zustoßen könnte ich für mich unerträglich." Wieder entstand eine Pause in der Harry sanft Remus Wange streichelte. „Ja, Remus. Ja. Ich will dich heiraten." Augenblicklich wurde er von Remus in den Arm und einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss gezogen, aus dem er sich nie wieder lösen wollte, was aber leider unmöglich war, denn ohne Luft ließ es sich ja schlecht leben.

Während dieser Trennung nahm Harry dann wahr, dass um ihn herum Beifall aufgebrannt war und seine Wagen glühten vor Hitze. „Ich hab hier noch was für dich", flüsterte Remus und holte eine schwarze Samtschatulle hervor, in der ein Ring steckte. Vorsichtig nahm er ihn heraus und steckte ihn Harry an die linke Hand, vor dem Siegelring der Potters.

Harry starrte ihn entsetzt an. Es war har genau so ein Ring, wie er auch Remus geschenkt hatte. „Ich weiß ja dass dir Silber besser steht, aber das könnte für mich ziemlich unangenehm werden. Entschuldige den Eigennutz."

„Du weißt dass das absolut nicht nötig gewesen wäre Remus", flüsterte Harry, der lieber nicht daran denken wollte, in welche Unkosten Remus sich da gestürzt hatte.

„Zu einem anständigen Antrag gehört auch ein anständiger Ring", erklärte Sirius hinter ihm. „Und er steht dir gut. Sieh es doch als vorzeitiges Hochzeitsgeschenk an. Das Richtige fällt halt etwas kleiner aus." Harry war klar das sein Pate damit durchblicken lassen wollte, dass er Remus das Geld gegeben hatte. Nun gratulierte ihm einer nach dem anderen und Harry hatte den Eindruck gar nicht mehr raus zukommen aus dem Händeschütteln. Sogar Snape gratulierte ihm.

Zwei Stunden später hatten sich dann die meisten aber wieder beruhigt. Nur von Zeit zu Zeit sahen noch ein paar Mädchen irgendwie traurig zu im rüber. Nur das interessierte Harry nicht im Geringsten. Er saß, dicht an Remus gekuschelt an einem Tisch und genoss dessen Nähe einfach nur. „Ich hätte mich das nicht getraut", gestand er leise und Remus sah ihn fragend an. „Dich zu fragen, ob du mich Heiraten würdest", erklärte er. „An Weihnachten, als ich dir dein Geschenk gegeben habe… ich… ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass du dazu bereit wärst." Remus schlich ein schelmisches Lächeln auf die Lippen.

„Als ich die Schachtel gesehen habe, hab ich tatsächlich gedacht, dass du mich fragen würdest. Aber die Panik, die du bekommen hast, als du bemerkt hast was ich da rein interpretiere, ist mir auch nicht entgangen." Harry lächelte verlegen.

„Ich hab nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht, als ich ihn gesehen habe."

„Spontane Geschenke sind oft die Besten", lächelte Remus und küsste Harry im selben Moment sanft auf die Wange, als eine Explosion die Fenster der Halle erzittern ließen.

„Was war denn das?" fragte Harry erschrocken.

„Ich mag lieber nicht darüber nachdenken", meinte Remus. Eine zweite Explosion ließ nicht lang auf sich warten und eine Dritte folgte auf dem Fuße.

Harry lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Eine Kälte breitete sich in ihm aus, die er bisher nur wenige Male erlebt hatte. „Dementoren", flüsterte er leise.

„Was? Harry bist du dir da sicher?", fragte Remus entsetzt.

„Es müssen hunderte sein. Ich spüre sie deutlich", sagte er fest. In der ganzen Halle war es ruhig geworden und nicht wenige Schüler sahen sich blass und verschreckt an. Während Remus zum Schulleiter ging, der gerade mit McGonagall sprach kamen Ron, Hermine und die drei Zeitreisenden zu ihm.

„Weiß Remus was los ist?", fragte Saphira.

„Muffliato", flüsterte Harry und sah sich kurz um. „Er weiß nichts, aber ich denke wir werden angegriffen. Dementoren sind in der Nähe."

„Was?", fragte Ron entsetzt. Saphira und ihre beiden Freunde nickten nur und Linnéa flüsterte: „Inboservatum." Für einen Moment sah Harry einen blauen Kreis aufleuchten und dann waren die Drei weg.

„Was war denn das?", sprach auch Ron die Frage aus, die Harry auf der Zunge gelegen hatte.

„Beachte mich nicht Zauber", erklärte Hermine und kurz darauf erschütterte ein neuer, noch stärkerer Knall die Fenster und sogar die Halle.

Nicht wenige Schüler schrieen erschrocken auf. „Liebe Schüler", hallte nur Sekunden später die Stimme von Dumbledores durch die Halle. „Bitte, keine Panik. Wir wissen noch nicht genau was los ist, aber leider kann ich einen Angriff nicht ausschließen. Die Professoren Flittwick, Snape und Sprout werden ihre Häuser, gemeinsam mit den Vertrauensschülern, über einige Geheimgänge in Sicherheit bringen. Und ich erwarte von euch, dass ihr alle ruhig bleibt. Gryffindor wird von Professor Scott übernommen. Also bitte."

„Komm Harry", meinte Hermine, aber der schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bleibe hier. Geht ihr mit. Ihr schafft das auch ohne mich."

„Aber du hast Dumbledore gehört", meinte seine Freundin entsetzt.

„Und ich habe mich selten an das gehalten, was er sagt und wenn Hogwarts angegriffen wird, dann werde ich helfen es zu verteidigen. Geht ihr mit und verteidigt die Schüler. Da seid ihr eine genau so große Hilfe", sagte Harry streng und nickte ihnen zu. „Ich werd auf mich aufpassen. Immerhin will ich meine eigene Hochzeit noch erleben. Also. Geht." Beide seufzten auf, nickten dann aber und folgten den letzen Gryffindors aus der Halle. Aber nicht nur Harry hatte sich dazu entschieden zu bleiben. Auch Draco und Blaise waren noch da, ebenso wie die meisten aus DA und viele aus der siebten. Auf einem Wink hin rief er den Club zusammen. „Ginny, geh und hilf Ron und Hermine. Dennis, Collin ihr auch. Geht und helft ihnen. Wenn wir wirklich angegriffen werden und Voldemort die Flucht bemerkt, kann es sein, dass er nach ihnen suchen lässt, weil er denkt ich bin dabei. Dann brauchen sie so viel Hilfe wie sie kriegen können. Und ich vertraue auf euch. Ihr seit gute Kämpfer." Harry blickte einmal in die Runde. „Luna. Geh du auch mit ihnen mit. Ravenclaw ist nicht so in Gefahr." Sie nickten und rannten aus der Halle.

„Du schickst die jüngsten weg", stellte Marietta fest.

„Ja. Und auch von keinem von euch verlange ich, dass er bleibt. Jeder kann gehen, wenn er will."

„Und wofür haben wir dann ein Jahr trainiert?", stellte Cho fest.

„Ich wollte das nur klarstellen. Ich verpflichte keinen zu bleiben", sagte Harry und sah dann einmal in die Runde. Aber keiner machte Anstalten zu gehen. „Gut. Dann wollen wir mal sehen was wir rausbekommen", meinte Harry und wandte sich zu Dumbledore um, der energisch mit Sirius und Remus sprach, sie dabei aber beobachtete. Auch die Älteren hatten sich in der Nähe des Schulleiters versammelt.

„Professor!", rief jemand über ihnen. „Professor Dumbledore! Todesser. Furchtbare viele und zwei Riesen und Inferi. Außerdem dutzende Dementoren. Sie stehen an den Schilden", schrie der fast kopflose Nick aufgeregt, der durch die Decke hereingeschwebt war. Harry entging nicht, dass einige DA Mitglieder noch blasser wurden, und auch die Schüler der Abschlussklasse waren jetzt wohl doch sehr nervös geworden.

„Danke, Sir Nicolas. Beobachten Sie die Lage weiter und sagen Sie bescheid, wenn sie vorrücken", erklärte Dumbledore und nickte dann McGonagall zu, die sofort aus der Halle verschwand.

„Ihr habt gehört was und uns erwartet", wandte Dumbledore sich dann an sie, die Schüler. „Es ist tatsächlich ein Angriff. Professor McGonagall informiert das Ministerium, aber die Auroren werden mindestens zehn Minuten brauchen, bis sie hier sind. So lang sind wir auf uns gestellt. Die Schilde werden nicht mehr lange halten, deswegen mach ich es kurz. Wer jetzt noch gehen will, den nimmt Professor Sinistra mit. Das hier ist eure letzte Chance." Harry sah sich nur kurz um und meinte dann: „Wir haben alle unsere Entscheidung getroffen. Wir bleiben und kämpfen." Dumbledore nickte nur.

„Gut. Die Riesen überlasst ihr den Lehrern. Es sind mindestens sieben Zauberer nötig, um einen von ihnen auszuschalten. Hagrid du und Grawp werdet ihnen helfen."

„Ich geh ihn holen", sagte Hagrid und verschwand sofort.

„Inferi sind Untote, die gegen die meisten Flüche immun sind. Feuer ist das Einzige vor dem sie sich fürchten und das ihnen schadet. Merkt euch das. Außerdem müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass die Todesser den Dementoren eine Minute Vorsprung gewähren, um uns zu lähmen. Harry, können deine Leute den Patronuszauber?"

„Alle gestaltlich", sagte Harry sofort auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob Draco es geschafft hatte.

„Dann kümmert ihr euch um sie. Die anderen Schüler werden ihnen Deckung geben. Beim Duell gegen die Todesser solltet ihr versuchen, es so schnell wie möglich für euch zu entscheiden, sonst werden sie euch ermüden. Und nun kommt, wir werden bald Besuch bekommen."

Alle nickten und folgten den Lehrern durch die große Halle. „Harry. Tom ist da draußen. Versuch ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ich fürchte, du hast dein Potential nicht gut genug unter Kontrolle, um einen Kampf gegen ihn zu überstehen. Bitte", bat Dumbledore leise.

„Ich werde mir Mühe geben", sagte Harry gepresst. „Aber findet er mich, lauf ich nicht weg", fügte er gedanklich hinzu und warf seinen Umhang ab, ebenso wie die Fliege und Jackettjacke.

In der Vorhalle trafen sie auf Saphira und ihre Freunde. Alle drei trugen Muggelkleidung. „Dementoren, Inferi, Riesen, Todesser", sagte Harry knapp.

„Wenigstens keine Drachen", meinte Linnéa. „Hagrid und sein Halbbruder Grawp und die Lehrer werden sich um die Riesen kümmern", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Halbbruder?", fragte John.

„Auch ein Riese", meinte Harry.

„Fein", meinte Saphira und hob die Stimme. „John und ich sind Animagi. Ein schwarzer Panther und ein schwarzer Wolf, der einem Werwolf verdammt ähnlich sieht. Egal was ihr sie tun seht, lasst sie. Sie stehen auf euerer Seite. Sie werden euch nichts tun." Dumbledore sah sie nachdenklich an und sagte dann: „Die drei gehören zu einem Spezialkommando des Ministeriums. Ihr Auftrag war es Spione zu finden. Speziell hier in Hogwarts. Sie sind geschulte Kämpfer, die voll hinter uns stehen. Greift sie nicht an, egal was sie tun. Sie haben dafür eine Lizenz", sagte Dumbledore.

„Eine Lizenz zum töten", schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. (hört sich sehr nach James Bond an .)

An den Toren blieben sie stehen. Ein knistern erfüllte die Luft und hier draußen sah man, dass etwas rot aufblitzen. „Ich werde das Schild aufheben. Damit haben wir die Kontrolle. Macht euch bereit!", rief Dumbledore.

„Sei vorsichtig Harry", flüsterte Remus neben ihm.

„Ich werd schon aufpassen, oder glaubst du ich versäum meine eigene Hochzeit?" Die beiden küssten sich noch einmal kurz, ehe Harry durchatmete und sich dann zu den andern drehte. „Also. Auf geht's. Treten wir Voldemort in den Arsch und zeigen ihm, dass er nicht alles mit uns machen kann", erklärte Harry mit fester Stimme.

„Und wie!", stimmte Sirius ihm zu. Im nächsten Moment zerbrach das rote Leuchten in dutzende Scherben.

„Sie kommen", sagte Harry fest und konzentrierte sich auf etwas Glückliches.

Es schien Minuten zu dauern, aber dann tauchten sie auf. Schwebende Gestalten, Gehüllt in Umhängen die eine eise Kälte verbreiteten. Zeitgleich mit den anderen schrie Harry: „Expecto Patronum!" Und nur Sekunden danach schossen Blitze auf sie zu. Die Schüler und Lehrer stoben auseinander. Harry war mit, Susan, Seamus, Terry, Draco, Blaise, einigen aus der Siebten, Remus, Sirius und Professor Sinistra und der dazugekommenen McGonagall nach links gewichen und mussten sich nun alle gegen eine Menge Todesser verteidigen.

Alles was Harry bisher erlebt hatte war nichts gegen den Sturm, der hier auf sie zukam. Flüche stoben hin und her. Harry hatte keine Gelegenheit sich auf einen Gegner zu fixieren, er hatte gleich mehrere, so wie alle anderen auch. Jeder Todesser kämpfe gegen jeden. Dann sprang Saphira an ihm vorbei, riss einen Todesser zu Boden und Harry konnte aus nächste Nähe Zeuge werden wie es aussah, wenn Saphira tötete. Sie biss ihm einfach die Kehle durch, um sich dann auf den nächst Besten zu stürzten, der gerade dabei war Susan zu foltern.

Ein Blitz der nur knapp an ihm vorbeisauste holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah er wie Neville ganz in der Nähe von gleich drei Inferi in die Enge getrieben wurde und zwei Siebtklässler gegen vier Todesser sich wehrten. „Neville! Runter!" schrie Harry und rief sofort darauf: „Sphaera ignis!" Dabei hatte er sich drauf konzentriert gleich drei flammende Kugeln zu erschaffen, die jetzt auf die Inferi zusausten und sie mit voller Wucht trafen. Töten konnte Harry sie ja nicht, sie waren immerhin schon Tod. Das sagte er sich selbst und schrie: „Impedimenta!" gegen einen Todesser, der Seamus gefährlich in die Enge trieb.

„Mein Stab", flüsterte Neville panisch als Harry bei ihm angekommen war.

„Accio Nevilles Zauberstab", sagte Harry, fing das Stück Holz auf und gab es seinem Besitzer zurück, der sich gleich darauf mit seinem Schild bedankte, das einen Schocker auf seinen Urheber zurückwarf. „Danke", sagte Harry knapp und kam dann den Siebtklässlern zu Hilfe, die arge Probleme hatten. Einen von ihnen schockte er und auch Neville knöpfte sich einen vor. Aber es schienen immer mehr zu werden. Mehr Todesser, mehr Inferi. Die zwei Riesen waren nicht zu übersehen und Grawp wehrte sich heftig gegen einen, während der andere von einigen Lehrern in Schach gehalten wurde.

„Inferi von links, Harry!", hallte Johns Stimme plötzlich zu ihnen herüber und Harry wirbelte herum. Gut ein Dutzend, schätzte Harry, kamen wie Zombies mit ausgestreckten Armen auf sie zu. Einer aus der siebten beschwor eine Feuerkugel und erledigte einen von ihnen.

„Lass, ich mach das. Kümmert euch um die Todesser!", rief Harry den anderen zu und flüsterte, während er mit seinem Stab eine Linie in einiger Entfernung über den Boden zog: „Flamurus!" Dann riss er den Stab hoch und eine Feuerwand von fast 2 m Höhe loderte auf. „Detrudio!", rief er gleich drauf und die Mauer aus Flammen setze sich in Bewegung, von ihm weg auf die Inferi zu.

„Spinnst du? Das ist gefährlich!", schrie ihm einer aus der siebten zu, der kurz darauf von einem grünen Blitz getroffen zu Boden ging.

„Jonas!", schrie ein Mädchen ganz in der nähe.

Die Feuerwand hatte die Inferi inzwischen überrollt und Harry brüllte: „Intermorus!", um sie wieder zu löschen und wirbelte dann zu diesem Jonas herum. Er war Tod. Harry hatte den grünen Blitz gesehen. Das Grün, das sich in seinen Erinnerungen fest gebrannt hatte kaum etwas anderes. Ein Mädchen kniete sich neben ihn und weinte bitterlich, während hinter ihr Seamus, Neville und Draco verzweifelt gegen fünf Todesser kämpften.

„DRACO DECKUNG!" schrie Harry und mit einem Schwung fächerte er den Vularis Adena auf, um die Angreifer alle gleichzeitig zu erwischen. Aber nur einer sackte zu Boden, doch den Schreck nutze vor allem Draco, der sofort einen Zweiten hinterrücks erledigte, mit einem genialen Trick. Harry hastete inzwischen zu dem Mädchen, das neben ihrem toten Freund kniete und zerrte sie weg, obwohl sie sich wehrte. „Verdammt!", schrie er sie an. „Lass deine Wut an den Todessern aus. Zeig es ihnen. Heulen kannst du nachher immer noch. Wir haben hier Probleme!" Zunächst sah ihn das Mädchen entsetzt an, aber dann nickte sie und kam zwei ihrer Stufenkameraden zu Hilfe.

„Umgang mit Mädchen musst du noch lernen", schnarrte Draco neben ihm.

„Ja, ja", machte Harry. Er fragte sich, wo die verdammten Auroren denn nur bleiben. Die Zehn Minuten mussten doch schon längst um sein.

Remus Aufschrei ließ ihn dann aber entsetzt herumfahren. Ein Todesser stand ihm gegenüber, mit gezogener Pistole und zwischen ihnen lag… „Saphira!", rief Harry und rannte auf sie zu. Todesser wollten sich ihm in den Weg stellen, aber Harry fluchte sie einfach zur Seite. Er sah wie Remus den Stab hob und ein silberblauer Blitz traf den Todesser, ehe er auch nur versuchen konnte etwas dagegen zu unternehmen und sein Schrei übertönte das Fluchgeschrei in der nähern Umgebung. Als Harry bei ihnen ankam war der Mann am ganzen Körper verbrannt. Saphira lag schwer atmend in Remus Armen. „Zu Pomfrey", keuchte Harry, aber Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Silber", flüsterte er.

„Schon gut, Dad. Es hat nicht sein sollen", flüsterte Saphira heißer. „Werde glücklich Dad. Damit machst du mir das schönste Geschenk."

„Ich verspreche es dir", sagte Remus leise.

„Harry… du… du darfst.. nicht… sterben. Hörst du? Nicht streben", Saphiras Stimme war schwach, aber Harry hatte sie verstanden.

„Ich werde nicht sterben. Nicht bevor Voldemort erledigt ist." Saphira lächelte noch einmal, ehe sie die Augenschloss und ihr Körper in sich zusammen fiel und das buchstäblich. Remus hielt nur noch ihre Kleidung in den Händen.

Während Remus sich zitternd erhob, brannte Wut in Harry auf. Wut auf die Todesser, die seinem Freund die eigene Tochter nahmen. Gut, sie kam aus einer nicht mehr existenten Zukunft, aber zur Hölle sie war seine Tochter. „Moony!", rief jemand und sowohl Remus als auf Harry sahen auf. Einer der Riesen kam direkt auf sie zu. Beide setzen sich in Bewegung und nahmen reiß aus vor dem Mann von 6m Höhe. Der schien verletzt zu sein und wohl auch ziemlich wütend, denn er schlug auf alles ein, was ihm in den Weg kam. Die Schüler machten sich alle aus dem Staub, während Hagrid und Grawp, zusammen mit einigen Lehrern versuchten ihn zu Fall zu bringen und zu Fesseln. Harry sah wie Professor Sinistra einen blaugoldenen Blitz losließ. Der Riese wurde mitten ins Gesicht getroffen und heulte vor Schmerz auf, um kurz drauf mit der Hand nach der Urheberin auszuschlagen.

Die hatte sich in diesem Moment aber gegen einen Todesser verteidigen müssen und sah die Gefahr zu spät. Wie eine Puppe wurde sie gegen die Schlossmauer geworfen und auch Remus eilige Versuche, den Flug zu verlangsamen, hatten wohl nur wenig Erfolg. Die Lehrerin sank an der Mauer wie leblos zu Boden. Lange Zeit um sich Sorgen zu machen, hatte Harry keine. Er stand nun mitten im Kreuzfeuer und hatte selbst genug zu tun nicht erwischt zu werden. Flüche streiften ihn zwar, aber er spürte keine Schmerzen. Drei aus der Siebten und Draco kamen ihm zu Hilfe und mit vereinten Kräften gelang es ihnen die Angreifer zu Stoppen.

Und dann sah er ihn. Voldemort. Und er stand ausgerechnet Sirius gegenüber und hielt Excalibur in der Hand. „Nein. Nein Sirius. Bitte. Verschwinde da! Lauf weg", flüsterte Harry verzweifelt. Doch er musste sich bei seinem Kampf wieder auf mehrere Todesser konzentrieren. Er hatte keine Gelegenheit zuzusehen, was mit seinem Paten geschah, oder ihm gar zu Hilfe kommen. Mit aller Kraft wehrte er sich gegen die Todesser, die versuchten ihn in seine Gewalt zu bringen und einer meinte es besonders ernst. Harry kannte die Flüche, die er benutze und Harry hatte alle Mühe sich dagegen zu wehren.

„Na warte", zischte Harry und schrie: „Sectumsempra!" Und der Fluch traf den überraschten Todesser und Seamus, der neben ihm kämpfte sah ihn erschrocken an. „Stupor!", schrie Harry und schaltete damit dann auch den Gegner seines Hauskameraden aus. „Pass lieber auf", rief Harry und rannte los. Er musste wissen was mit seinem Paten war. Er hatte ihn aus den Augen verloren. „Verdammt! Sirius! Wo bist du!?", flüsterte Harry und entdeckte Voldemort. Der duellierte sich grade mit Moody und Horatio. Gott sei dank, wenigstens war der Orden da.

„Avada Kedavra!", schrie jemand hinter Harry und im selben Moment in dem er sich umdrehte, wurde er zu Boden gerissen.

„Stupor!", donnerte ein Fluch in der Nähe durch den Lärm und legte den Urheber des Fluches lahm. Harry richte sich mühevoll auf und sah sich nach seinem Retter um. Der lag neben ihm. John. Seine Augen waren ausdruckslos und leer. Er war Tod. Der Fluch hatte ihn getroffen und im nächsten Moment verschwand sein Körper. „Gott sei dank, Harry", flüsterte Sirius neben ihm. „Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Ja. Ich schon nur John… Lin wird das nicht gefallen", sagte Harry zweifelnd.

„Sie ist Tod und verschwunden", sagte Sirius gepresst. „Voldemort wollte mich umbringen, mit dem Schwert. Sie hat mir das Leben gerettet", erklärte Sirius trocken. Harry sah Sirius für eine Sekunde entsetzt an und entdeckte dann Dumbledore. Er stand vor dem Eingangsportal mit erhobenem Stab.

„Was macht der denn da?", fragte Harry.

„Die Magie des Schlosses beschwören. Die Auroren kommen nicht durch. Moody und David waren die einzigen, die es geschafft haben. Bis jetzt", sagte Sirius und zog ihn hoch, nur um im nächsten Moment schon weiterkämpfen zu müssen. Harry behielt während aller Duelle ein Auge auf Dumbledore. Und plötzlich sah er auch Voldemort, der auf den Schulleiter von hinten zuging. Alle die sich ihm in den Weg stellen wollten wurden kurzerhand erledigt. Nur Dumbledore konnte sich nicht umdrehen. Harry bemerkte sehr wohl, dass der Schulleiter den Angreifer schon bemerkt hatte.

Harry überlegte keine Sekunde lang. Er riss den Stab herum und ließ einen schwarzmagischen Versteinerungszauber direkt vor Voldemorts Füße krachen, während er auf ihn zu rannte. „Du willst doch mich! Dann komm und hol mich!", rief Harry, den schockierten Blick der andere Lehrer in der Nähe völlig ignorierend. Voldemort starrte ihn kalt an und schoss einen Fluch in seine Richtung. „Asciscere Sctum!", rief Harry und zog ein Spiegelverkehrtes S in die Höhe. Ihm war es völlig egal das dieses Schild schwarzmagisch war, weil es die Energie der Flüche aufnahm und sie speicherte. Es war im Grunde genau das Schild, welches auch Snape in der Okklumentikstunde benutzt hatte als Harry den Schrank gesprengt hatte. Er hatte ihn erst letzte Woche nach dem Spruch dazu gefragt, weil es ihn interessierte. Der Hacken dabei war, dass das Schild auch ein wenig von der Magie des Sprechers ab sog, um aufrecht zu bleiben.

Voldemort schien davon für eine Sekunde überrascht zu sein, ließ sich aber nicht dazu bringen, ihn anzugreifen. Harry überlegte schon, ob er einfach mal mit dem Todesfluch versuchen sollte bis ihm eine Idee kam. Er sah Excalibur blitzen. Das Schwert zu sich rufen würde er nicht können, davor schütze die Magie des Schwertes selbst.

„Accio Schwert von Godric Gryffindor!", schrie Harry mit dem Stab auf das Schloss gerichtet. Er hörte über sich Glas Splittern und im nächsten Moment hielt der das Rubin besetze Schwert in der Hand. So schnell er konnte rannte er damit auf Voldemort, der Dumbledore fast errecht hatte. Das Schwert hatte er schon erhoben und andere Todesser schützen Voldemort vor den Angriffen der Lehrer. Harry sah, dass die blauen Augen des Schulleiters nervös hin und her zuckten. Schweiß stand dem Mann auf de Stirn. Im letzen Moment erreichte Harry Voldemort und riss die Klinge seiner eigenen Waffe zwischen den beiden Männern hoch. Metall krachte auf Metall, knirschte aneinander. Und Voldemort war gezwungen seine Attacke abzubrechen. „Ich hab gesagt, hier bin ich", erkläre Harry fest, in die roten Augen sehend.

„Du hast Angst", zischte Voldemort. „Angst um deine Freunde. Um diesen Werwolf", scharrte Voldemort und kam auf ihn zu. Harry wich zurück. Nicht wirklich aus Angst. Er wollte den Abstand zwischen Voldemort und Dumbledore vergrößern. „Sollte ich vielleicht doch zuerst diesen Werwolf etwas quälen? Excalibur ist aus reinem Silber, magisch gehärtet. Dürfte dir gar nicht gefallen." Harrys Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Du willst nur mich und hier bin ich", sagte er fest. Voldemort grinste hämisch.

„Na schön. Soll dieser Narr das Schloss doch um Hilfe anrufen. Ich habe Excalibur."

„Nur es gehört dir nicht", gab Harry zurück und sah für Sekunden zu Dumbledore rüber. „Verdammt er soll sich bloß beeilen", dachte er verzweifelt. Sie hatten auch eine Menge über das Schwert erfahren. Es war fast unzerstörbar. Kein normales Schwert konnte es zerbrechen. Und das Schwert in Harrys Händen war kein magisches. Plötzlich stürzte Voldemort auf ihn los und Harry konnte gerade noch ausweichen. Immer wieder schlug Voldemort mit dem Schwert nach ihm aus. Metall schlug wieder und wieder auf Metall, blaue Funken stoben hervor. Jeder Schlag lies das Schwert in Harrys Händen erzittern. Er war nicht viel geübter darin, als schon in seinem zweiten Jahr. Nur war das Schwert ihm jetzt nicht mehr zu schwer. Es viel ihm leichter es zu führen.

Voldemort dagegen schien sehr wohl zu wissen, wie man mit so einer Klinge umgehen musste. Seine Schläge waren genauer, gezielter und Harry kam immer nur dazu zu parieren. Und dann knirschte Metall auf Metall. Voldemort ließ die Klingen mit kreisenden Bewegungen aneinander reiben und riss es dann so plötzlich hoch das Harry es nicht mehr halten konnte. Es war viel zu schnell gegangen, als dass Harry sich dagegen hätte wehren können. Vom Schwung viel er rücklings auf den Boden, das Schwert landete senkrecht im Boden 100m von ihm entfernt. „Und nun ist es aus!", schnarrte Voldemort und Harry schluckte. Sollte dies jetzt doch sein Ende sein? Würde er jetzt sterben? Würde er doch seine eigene Hochzeit nicht mehr erleben? Voldemort erhob die Klinge und Harry entdeckte seinen Schulleiter, der von hinten auf sie zukam. Hogwarts neben ihnen schien zu vibrieren. Langsam begann eine Macht von dem Schloss auszugehen. Doch Voldemort schien das nicht zu interessieren. Und in dem Moment, in dem Harry dachte seine letzte Stunde hätte geschlagen, wirbelte der Dunkle Lord herum.

Harry sah in Zeitlupe wie Voldemort das Schwert auf Dumbledore schleuderte, der nicht mehr ausweichen oder einen Zauber sprechen konnte und voll getroffen wurde. Sein Blick war für einen Moment entsetzt und sah auf das Schwert in seinem Bauch. Im nächsten Moment sank er auf die Knie und mit einem Ruck der den Schulleiter nach vorn riss, hielt Voldemort das Schwert wieder in den Händen und aus einem roten Zauberstab schoss ein grüner Blitz hervor, der den Schulleiter traf.

Im selben Moment zerbarsten die Fensterscheiben des Schlosses und holten Harry aus seiner Starre. Er war unfähig gewesen sich zu bewegen, während dem, was gerade geschehen war. Dafür packte ihn jetzt eine Wut, die er so noch nie verspürt hatte. „HARRY VERSCHWINDE!", schrie Remus von irgendwoher. Nur daran dachte Harry keineswegs. Dumbledore war Tod. Niemand war mehr da, um dieses Monster vor ihm aufzuhalten. Niemand außer ihm. Nur er war dazu noch in der Lage. Das uralte Gemäuer neben ihm begann zu beben und hinter Voldemort sah er, wie McGonagall vor dem Schloss stand, mit erhobenem Zauberstab und von mehreren Lehrern und Sirius geschützt wurde.

Ohne auf das Beben zu achten, zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor. Er umfasste ihn mit beiden Händen und konnte damit einen kurzen Blick auf den Ring an seiner Hand werfen. Sein Verlobungsring. Und er war fest davon überzeugt, seine Hochzeit noch zu erleben. Er würde mit Remus glücklich werden. Eine angenehme Wärme durchströmte ihn. Er konnte sie in jeder Faser seines Körpers pulsieren spüren. Sein Potential, seine wahre Macht. Er wusste dass sie es war, und dass er sie unter Kontrolle hatte.

Voldemort drehte sich langsam zu ihm um. „Du wirst genau so sterben", scharrte er.

„Das werden wir ja sehen", erklärte Harry und schrie Voldemort stumm einen Schocker entgegen, der den Dunklen Lord trotz seines Schildes zurückwichen ließ. Dann brach ein Duell los in dem Harry dann am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekam, welche Macht Voldemort wirklich hatte. Es war nicht einfach gegen ihn zu bestehen. Voldemort benutzte ausschließlich wortlose Magie. Um sie herum war ein Chaos ausgebrochen. Todesser wurden in hohen Bögen durch die Luft gewirbelt, oder rannten, als sei der Teufel persönlich hinter ihnen her. Die zwei Riesen liefen ebenfalls davon und die Inferi gingen wie von selbst in Flammen auf, während weiß leuchtende Drachen die Dementoren in die Flucht schlugen. Nur Voldemort schien davon unberührt zu bleiben. Nichts stellte sich gegen ihn. Harry ahnte, dass das, was um ihn herum geschah, mit der Macht des Schlosses zusammenhing. Der Schutz den die Gründer vor über 1000 Jahren gelegt hatten.

„Das Schwert, Harry", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. „Nimm ihm das Schwert. Excalibur schützt ihn." Es war deutlich Dumbledores Stimme gewesen, die dies gesagt hatte. Harry überlegte aber nicht, woher sie gekommen war. Er handelte einfach nach ihr.

„Sectumsempra!", schrie Harry, den Stab auf Voldemorts Arm gerichtet, nachdem er kurz zuvor einen einfachen Schocker metal vorausgeschickt hatte. Der Portego war nicht dazu in der Lage den schwarzen Fluch zu stoppen. Und Harry war schneller als Voldemort. Unter einem Aufschrei des Magiers, traf der schwarzmagische Fluch sein Ziel. „Accio Excalibur!", rief Harry und fing das zu Boden gefallene Schwert auf.

Es dauerte keine Minute bis ein schwarzblauer Blitz Voldemort traf und er verschwand. Das Schloss hörte im selben Moment auf zu vibrieren, die Magie verschwand. Harry sank erschöpft zu Boden. Vor seinen Augen wurde es schwarz.

Als Harry wieder zu sich kam, brauchte er nicht lang, um den Krankenflügel zu erkennen. Immerhin war er diesen Anblick gewohnt, wenn er auch etwas verwundert darüber war, dass seine Sich verschwommen war. Jemand musste ihm die Kontaktlinsen raus genommen haben.

„Harry?", fragte eine, ihm sehr vertraute, Stimme, leise und mit deutlicher Sorge. Der angesprochene drehte den Kopf zur Seite und schenkte Remus, den er sogar mit geschlossenen Augen erkenne würde, ein Lächeln.

„Alles Ok", sagte er und wollte sich aufsetzten, doch Madam Pomfrey, die scheinbar aus dem nichts aufgetaucht war, hielt ihn zurück.

„Sie werden liegen bleiben, bis ich etwas anders sage und keine Widerworte!" Harry seufzte auf, gab aber nach. Er verspürte nicht das Bedürfnis sich mit der resoluten Dame anzulegen. Diese untersuchte ihn kurz und nickte Remus dann zu. „Er wird wieder gesund. Ich muss nach den anderen sehen, erklären Sie ihm was passiert ist." Damit war Madam Pomfrey verschwunden und Harry bemerkte, dass er in einem abgetrennten Raum lag und nicht wie gewöhnlich im großen Flügel.

„Wo sind meine Kontaktlinsen?", fragte Harry dann und richtete sich ein wenig auf, um es bequemer zu haben.

„Weiß ich nicht, aber ich hab hier deine Brille" meinte Remus und schob sie ihm auf die Nase. Harry hätte deutlich lieber seine Kontaktlinsen gehabt. Denn entgegen dem, was er sich vorgenommen hatte, hatte er seine Brille seit den Weihnachtsferien nicht mehr getragen, um die Todesser zu verwirren, und dementsprechend ungewohnt war das jetzt. Doch Remus Blick, der eine seltsame Mischung aus Erleichterung und Besorgnis zeigte, ließ ihn das alles vergessen. Außerdem sickerte langsam das Geschehen des Kampfes in seinen Kopf und warf einige Fragen auf.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder wach bist", flüstere Remus plötzlich heiser und Harry fand sich im nächsten Moment in der festen Umarmung des Werwolfes wieder. Harry ließ das eine ganze Weile zu, bis seine Neugierde einfach zu groß war und er schließlich fragte: „Erzähl mir was passiert ist, nachdem Voldemort…" Harry ließ den Satz absichtlich offen. Er hatte keine Ahnung was genau seinem Erzfeind passiert war.

Remus ließ Harry nur zögernd los und wischte sich einmal die Augen. „Er ist nicht Tod. Die Magie des Schlosses, die Schutzzauber, entfernt nur jeden mit bösen Absichten vom Gelände. Sie tötet aber niemanden. Er ist nur schwer verletzt." Harry nickte. Wäre wohl auch zu schön gewesen, um wahr zu sein, wenn Voldemort das Zeitliche gesegnet hätte.

„Du hast in deinem Duell gegen ihn ziemlich viel riskiert. Die Macht die du benutzt hast, war enorm und es hätte dich fast umgebracht.", erzähle Remus leise und Harry sah ihn erstaunt an. „Es gehört noch etwas mehr dazu, als nur sein Potential zu kontrollieren. Du musst auch kontrollieren wie viel du davon in den Zauber legst. Es lässt sich aber wohl nicht abstreiten, dass du unser Leben damit gerettet hast, aber... jag mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein. Bitte. Das verkrafte ich nicht." Harry sah deutlich Remus Sorge um ihn und setzte sich ganz auf, wobei ihn ein leichter Schwindel überfiel. Madam Pomfrey hatte damit wohl Recht, dass er besser blieb wo er jetzt war.

Trotzdem lehnte er sich zu Remus rüber, und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Ich werd vorsichtig sein. Versprochen. Aber… die anderen? Was ist mit ihnen? Und wo ist… Sirius?" Vor allem bei der Erwähnung von letzterem konnte Harry die Sorge nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme fernhalten.

„Sirius ist ok. Nur ein paar Schrammen. Er ist im Grimmauldplatz und sorgt dafür, dass wir dort keinen ungebeteten Besuch bekommen. Es kann sein, dass die andern Todesser wissen wo das Haus der Blacks steht und da Albus… nicht mehr hier ist, ist das Geheimnis aufgehoben." Harry nickte erleichtert.

„Und… wen hat es noch erwischt?", fragte Harry dann leise. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass diesem Kampf nur Dumbledore mit dem Leben hatte bezahlen müssen. Remus seufzte leise.

„Neun Schüler aus der Siebten. Aus deinem Jahrgang Terry Boot und Susan Bones. Außerdem Professor Vektor und Professor Sinistra." Harry nickte nur. 14 Schüler wenn man auch Saphira und ihre Freunde dazu nahm. 2 Lehrer und der Schulleiter. Eigentlich sollte man froh sein, dass es so wenige waren, wenn man bedachte mit was Voldemort alles angegriffen hatte. Aber gerade dass Professor Dumbledore hatte sterben müssen, war ein harter Schlag.

„Ruh dich aus, Harry. Du warst fast 4 Tage bewusstlos und morgen ist Albus Beerdigung. Du möchtest doch sicher auch dabei sein", meinte Remus.

„Sicher", sagte Harry leise.

„Dann schlaf eine Weile, damit Poppy dich auch gehen lässt. Ich geh nur schnell und sag Sirius und deinen Freuden bescheid, dass du wieder wach bist, dann komm ich wieder her." Harry ließ sich ins Bett sinken. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst wie müde er eigentlich noch war und es dauerte auch nicht lang, bis er wieder in Morpheus Armen lag.

Am nächsten Morgen weckte ihn Sirius sanft, um ihn dann wenig später erleichtert in eine feste Umarmung zu schließen. „Mach das nie wieder. Hörst du? Jag mir nie wider so einen Schrecken ein. Ich wäre fast gestorben vor Angst", mahnte er Harry.

„Ich werde mir Mühe geben", antwortete Harry nur und ließ sich dann noch mal von der Krankenschwester untersuchen. Die war zwar nicht begeistert davon ihn aus dem Bett zu lassen, aber Professor McGonagall, die die Schulleitung übernommen hatte, bis alle wieder zu Hause waren, sprach ein Machtwort und so fand Harry sich 15 Minuten später hinter dem Schloss wieder, wo eine große Gruppe Stühle vor dem aufgebarten Sarg des Schulleiters aufgebaut waren. Harry war dankbar sich wieder setzten können, denn er war tatsächlich noch nicht wieder so fit, wie er vermutet hatte.

Die Beerdigung selbst zog dann an Harry wie ein Film vorbei. Alles war auch nur ansatzweise Rang und Namen hatte war gekommen, ebenso wie dutzende Freunde des Schulleiters und alle Schüler. Viele anerkennende Worte wurden gesagt und auch Harry wurde erwähnt, als derjenige der Dumbledore geschützt hatte, damit dieser das Schloss hatte retten könne.

Nach der Beisetzung bat Professor McGonagall Harry in das Büro des Schuleiters. „Ich weiß Sie sind noch angeschlagen, aber das hier wurde heute Morgen hier auf dem Schreibtisch vorgefunden, mit der Bitte, es Ihnen zu überreichen", sagte sie und schob ihm ein Holzkasten zu, der etwa die Länge einer Zauberstabschachtel hatte. Außerdem lag obenauf ein Brief.

„Wissen Sie was das ist?", fragte Harry verwundert und seine Erschöpfung völlig vergessend.

„Nein. Ich weiß es nicht, Ich war selbst erstaunt es hier zu finden, denn gestern Abend war es nicht da. Wenn Sie wollen sehen wir es uns gemeinsam an", sagte seine Hauslehrerin und Harry nickte. Vorsichtig den Deckel von der Schatulle.

Das Kästchen war mit Rotem samt ausgepolstert, und darin befanden sich 7 Flakons gefüllt mit einer durchsichtigen Substanz. Außerdem waren sie mit Namen beschriftet. Bob Odgen, Caractus Burke, Albus Dumbledore, Horace Slughorn, Morfin Gaunt, Hokey (Hauselfe), Albus Dumbledore.

„Nun, vielleicht steht in dem Brief etwas aufschlussreiches", meinte McGonagall die wohl ebenso verwundert war wie Harry. Dieser nickte und öffnete den Umschlag. Heraus kamen mehrere Pergamentblätter. Alle fein säuberlich mit der verschlungenen Handschrift Dumbledores beschrieben. Oben auf lag als erstes ein Brief.

_Lieber Harry,_

_wenn du diesen Brief von Professor McGonagall überreicht bekommst, werden Umstände eingetreten sein, die es mir verwehren dich weiterhin zu unterstützen und es unmöglich machen dich in das Geheimnis deines größten Feindes einzuweihen. _

_Schon seit vielen Jahren studiere ich Toms Lebensgeschichte und versuche hinter das Geheimnis zu kommen, wie er sich dem Tod entziehen konnte. Dies ist nicht gerade einfach, da die Menschen, die ihn kannten, sehr schwer zu finden sind und sie haben sehr große Angst vor ihm. Sie fürchten sich vor seiner Rache, sollte er erfahren, dass sie von ihm erzählt haben. _

_Sicherlich hast du schon einen Blick in die Kiste geworfen. In den sieben Flakons befindet sich je eine Erinnerung, eben jener Menschen. Für jede hab ich aufgeschrieben wie sie mit Tom in Zusammenhang steht und ebenfalls meine Gedanken dazu. Du musst nicht mit ihnen übereinstimmen, denn ich habe ja schon bewiesen, dass auch ich dazu neige Dinge falsch zu beurteilen. Dennoch glaube ich, dass sie dir weiterhelfen könnten. Sieh dir die Erinnerungen unvoreingenommen an. Alles was zu dazu brauchst ist ein Denkarium. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Remus oder Sirius dir eines besorgen können und den Umgang erklären. _

_Nur zwei Bitten habe ich diesbezüglich an dich._

_Erstens, beziehe Severus nicht näher in diese Erinnerungen mit ein. Es könnte für ihn sehr gefährlich werden, sollte Tom herausfinden welches Wissen ich dir überlassen habe. _

_Und zweitens, diese ist mir besonders wichtig, befasse dich damit erst, wenn du dir sicher bist, dass Tom über eure Verbindung nichts davon erfährt. Denn das könnte für dich sehr gefährlich werden. Du wirst es verstehen, wenn du die Erinnerungen gesehen hast. Vertraue mir hierbei bitte. Es ist sehr wichtig, dass Tom davon nichts erfährt, das könnte die Lage, solltest du mir zustimmen, sehr schwer machen. _

_Und zum Abschluss lass mich dir noch einen Rat mit auf den Weg geben. Vertraue deinen Freunden. Lass nicht zu, dass euch irgendein falscher Verdacht euer Vertrauen zueinander zerstört. Redet lieber darüber und halte sie auch nicht außen vor. Sie alle meinen es gut mit dir und wollen dir helfen. _

_Ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg auf deinem Weg und hoffe, dass du dein Ziel erreichst. _

_  
Albus Dumbledore_

„Ein Denkarium lässt sich sicher organisierten", meinte McGonagall, die über die Schulter mitgelesen hatte. „Ich werde dafür Sorgen, dass Sie eines in den Grimmauldplatz bekommen. Es kann aber ein paar Tage dauern." Harry nickte geistesabwesend. Er würde also erfahren wie er Voldemort vernichten konnte. Dumbledore würde ihn, wenn auch nicht mehr persönlich, einweihen in das Wissen, wie er seinen Feind besiegen können würde.

Er steckte den Brief ein und klemmte sich den Kasten unter den Arm. Es würde also alles andere, als ein erholsamer Sommer in Remus Armen werden. Und wer wusste schon, was noch auf ihn zukommen würde.

ENDE

* * *

So, das wars. Und ich würde mich über ganz viele Reviews freuen. Es wäre schön, wenn so zum abschluss, alle die die Geschichte lesen mit ein klitzekleines Review hinterlassen würden.

Ich werde auch keinem den Kopf abreißen, weil er sich erst jetzt mal meldet. Und ihr müsst auch nicht eure Meinung groß, ausschreiben.

Ein kleines: Ich lese auch, reicht mir vollkommen. Ich bin nämlcih furchtbar neugierig wie viele Fans es tatsächlich gibt.

Also seid doch so lieb, ja?

Danke

und nun bis nächste Woche  
und nicht vergessen, die Geschichte heißt dann **Die Relikte der Magier **


End file.
